World Teacher: Atarashī sekai no kyōshi
by World Invaders
Summary: Seorang pria yang dulunya disebut agen terkuat di dunia akhirnya menjadi guru setelah pensiun, untuk melatih generasi agen baru. Setelah beberapa tahun melatih murid-muridnya, dia terbunuh pada usia 30 tahun oleh tipu muslihat organisasi rahasia dan bereinkarnasi di dunia lain dengan kenangannya utuh. berengkarnasi menjadi Pahlawan baru di dunia baru
1. Arc 0 Kebangkitan

**Chapter 1: Lecture 0**

* * *

 _Seorang pria yang dulunya disebut agen terkuat di dunia akhirnya menjadi guru setelah pensiun, untuk melatih generasi agen baru. Setelah bertahun-tahun melatih murid-muridnya, dia terbunuh pada usia 30 tahun oleh tipu muslihat organisasi rahasia dan bereinkarnasi di dunia lain dengan kenangannya utuh._

 _Meski ia kaget dengan keberadaan sihir dan spesies aneh di dunia itu, ia dengan cepat menyesuaikan diri dengan kondisinya sebagai bayi baru lahir dan memanfaatkannya. Dia memperoleh keajaiban khusus dan mendapatkan sejumlah besar kekuatan berkat disiplinnya yang ketat, untuk mencapai tujuannya: Melanjutkan karirnya sebagai guru yang dia tinggalkan setengah jalan di kehidupan sebelumnya._

 _Inilah kisah seorang pria, yang, berdasarkan kenangan dan pengalaman kehidupan sebelumnya, menjadi seorang guru yang berkeliling dunia dengan murid-muridnya._

* * *

Prolog.

 **Arc 0: Kebangkitan**

DI sebuah Negara kecil. Peperangan antar bangsa selalu membuat negara tak berdaya menjadi tertindas. Sebuah ruangan besar yang dulunya memiliki nilai seni tinggi yang terbuat dari marmer dan berbagai ornamen mahal. Gedung yang sebesar istana kenegaraan berbah menjadi sebuah kekacauan yang tiada bandingannya.

Darah, mayat, tembakan, puing-puing, dan semua kekacauan sekarang terjadi di gedung itu. Dari berbagai macam tumpukan mayat hanya seorang pria bersetelan hitam.

Pria itu berusaha bangkit setelah ia sadar akibat sebuah benturan menghantam dirinya. Dengan tubuh penuh luka ia akhirnya terjatuh kembali dengan tubuh gontai. Karena banyaknya luka di tubuhnya yang pria itu terima. Ia hanya bisa bersandar di pilar gedung yang sudah menjai puing-puing.

Sambil memandang pemandangan dimana banyak yang mati pria itu bernafas dengan muntah darah lalu ia memegang luka robekan di perutnya yang cukup lebar. "uagh!" sekali lagi ia termuntah darah.

Mata abu-abu menatap semua kejadian ini diikuti hembusan angin pelan meniup rambut hitamnya.

Sebuah perangkat komunikator kecil di telinga kirinya mulai berbunyi membuat pria itu tersadar dari pingsan sejenak. {... statis... ke... statis... kepada... kepada pasukan yang masih ada. Apa kau bisa mendengarku}

"ya... disini elang. Aku bisa mendengarmu. Over" pria itu kemudian batuk darah kembali setelah ia berbicara.

[Elang! Laporkan situasi!]

Pria yang bernama kode elang hanya menghela nafas saat menyaksikan seluruh situasi di sekelilingnya. "Kami berantakan. Aku gagal. Over"

[Apa...statis... kode elang. Berikan laporan lengkap]

"Target Bravo berhasil dibunuh (sfx batuk) aku gagal membunuh target Alpha" mata pria itu mulai memburam saat darah dari lukanya semakin banyak yang keluar bahkan pria itu tidak mendapat bantuan medis.

Saat mata pria itu menatap tubuhnya ia melihat luka peluru menembus kaki dan bahu kirinya serta luka tebasan di perutnya terbuka lebar. Pria itu tertawa sedikit dan mulai menerawang kembali ke masa lalu yang cukup menyenangkan.

Tangan mulai kaku dan tubuh mulai lemah. Satu hal yang terpikirkan di pikiran pria ini. Yaitu ia sedang terluka parah dan dalam kondisi sekarat.

Dengan tangan kanan yang masih dapat di gerakkan. Dia mengambil sebuah detonator remot dari dalam saku jasnya yang berlumuran darah dan penuh sobekan. Detonator C4 yang sudah terpasang C4 bom di seluruh gedung.

"Disini Elang. Aku akan meledakkan lokasi. Segera Evakuasi. Aku ulangi (batuk) segera evakuasi"

[Elang. Apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan menyerah terlalu cepat. Jemputan akan segera tiba!]

Disisi lain suara transmisi yang datang sudah berisik akibat statis. Memikirkan resiko bom akan meledak akibat gelombang radio. Pria itu menonaktifkan komunikator miliknya dan dengan mata setengah terbuka ia masih melirik lautan api mengelilingi dirinya dengan puluhan mayat mengepung dan akhirnya terbakar dalam api yang membesar.

"""Sensei-!""".

Suara berkelompok terdiri dari laki-laki dan perempuan muda terdengar di telinga pria yang setengah tertutup mata.

Saat ia melihat kumpulan anak-anak muda itu. Ternyata ia mengenali mereka. Mereka adalah Murid-Murid yang belajar di dunia agen. Saat ia melihat ternyata itu hanya halusinasi ia kembali menutup mata.

Ternyata dirinya salah. Itu suara komunikator miliknya yang ternyata masih aktif yang entah kenapa ia yakin sudah menonaktifkan komunikator.

[Sensei, kami mohon jangan menyerah!]

[Kami akan segera tiba, komohon tunggu!]

[Kau sudah berjanji untuk mengajari kami banyak hal lagi!]

Suara mohon murid-muridnya sudah cukup membuat pria itu tersenyum. Berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga dan membuat sebuah perintah terakhir yang bisa di lakukan seorang guru yang sangat menyayangi murid-muridnya.

"Semua perhatikan!" pria itu menaikkan suara melalui komunikator.

[Ya Sensei!] jawaban serentak para murid-murid muda sudah cukup membuat pria itu yakin jika perintah ini akan menjadi pelajaran bagi mereka.

"Dengar apa yang akan aku katakan. Kalian pasti ingat sewaktu dalam kelas apa aturan Nomor 1. Bukan"

Tanpa ada balasan melainkan kesenyapan Pria itu kemudian membentuk ekspresi wajah serius. "Ingat! Jangan pernah berhenti dan terus melangkah maju!" pria itu mengatakan dengan semangat terukir di wajahnya.

Mereka semua menjawab terbata-bata bahkan ada yang menangis terdengar di komunikator pria itu. Namun dirinya hanya tersenyum pasrah sambil melihat dimana api semakin membesar dan sangat mustahil jika dirinya bisa di selamatkan dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Dengar. Kalian apapun itu harus hidup. Miliki kepercayaan diri kalian sendiri dan melangkah maju apapun itu. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk melanjutkan dan menyesali segala kesalahan ku. Tapi kalian masih memiliki masa depan yang cerah"

[SENSEI!] murid-muridnya masih memanggil nama guru mereka yang tertinggal di dalam gedung dengan api semakin membesar.

[Dengar murid-murid ku. Mulai sekarang, serahkan semuanya padaku]

Pria itu menjawab dan jawaban terakhirnya membuat banyak muda-mudi yang menjadi murid-muirdnya menyaksikan dalamn tangis dari kejauhan gedung yang terbakar habis.

Pria itu telah kehilangan terlalu banyak darah, matanya tidak bisa melihat dan pikirannya menjadi pingsan. Bahkan dengan hasilnya begini, rencananya itu sukses.

Saya telah mempercayakannya dengan semua yang saya miliki. Hanya pekerjaan terakhir ini yang tersisa Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, pria itu menekan tombolnya.

Ledakan hebat diikuti angin kencang dan api membara meratakan gedung besar. Bahkan murid-murid dari kejauhan hanya memandang dalam tangisan hebat. Hari dimana pria yang menjadi guru mereka telah...

Dari ledakan itu. Sang pria ikut hancur dan tanpa meninggalkan sisa. Ia tewas tenpa penyesalan dan ini adalah yang sebenarnya diinginkan dirinya.

Pria itu akan di kenal sebagai Pria terkuat dan Guru terhebat sepanjang sejarah hidupnya...


	2. Lecture 1

**Lecture 1.** **Cepat Dewasalah Diriku**

* * *

Cahaya redup. Itulah hal pertama yang dapat aku lihat. Bahkan dari kegelapan ini, aku hanya melihat sebintik cahaya tanpa mengetahui dari mana asalnya. Dengan penasaran aku menuju cahaya itu dan menyentuhnya.

(Ting)

Setelah aku menyentuh cahaya dari kegelapan ini. Aku melihat seluruh lokasiku berubah menjadi langit biru dengan awan putih cerah. Dan aku sangat heran ketika menemukan diriku sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan dimana ini memiliki ukuran 4.5 tatami tanpa langit-langit. Dan aku sangat kaget ketika melihat tempat aku berpijak mengambang di langit berawan. Saat aku merasakan seseorang ku lihat seorang pria tua botak dengan jenggot panjang putih mengenakan kacamata hitam.

"Halo. Anak muda" pria tua itu menyapa aku dengan meminum teh santai.

Aku melihat pria tua itu semacam memberi isyarat bagiku untuk duduk bersamanya dan minum teh. Karena aku bingung mengenai situasiku maka aku memilih duduk dan minum dengan tenang.

"Jadi begitulah anak muda. Anda telah mati" aku tidak heran jika pria tua itu mengatakan hal demikian. Karena aku masih mengingat dengan jelas jika aku mati akibat ledakan yang aku buat.

"Kau tidak terlalu terkejut mengenai fakta ini?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan minum teh. "Jadi apa yang akan terjadi padaku?" aku bertanya pada pria tua itu dengan serius.

Di balik kacamata hitam miliknya ia kembali menatap kearahku. "Anak muda. Anda akan aku hidupkan kembali. Namun anda akan aku hidupkan di dunia lain"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Dunia lain?"

Pria tua itu menganggukkan kepala lalu melanjutkan minum teh miliknya. "Singkatnya, Dunia itu membutuhkan sebuah calon generasi hebat seperti dirimu. Dengan harapan jika dunia itu akan memiliki perubahan. Jadi bagaimana apa anda menerimanya"

Seolah-olah membacara pikiranku. Pria tua itu menjelaskan setiap detil apa yang aku butuhkan. "Bisa beritahu padaku apa yang sebenarnya yang aku lakukan di dunia itu?" aku sedikit penasaran mengenai dunia baru yang di maksudkan pria tua itu.

Namun ia hanya tersenyum. "Anda akan mengetahuinya setelah anda disana. Dan juga anak muda, saat anda disana. Anda tidak akan kehilangan sedikitpun kenangan milikmu. Ku harap kau bisa menjadi perubahan di dunia itu" tanpa menunggu aku membalas sebuah kilatan cahya spontan membuat pria tua itu menghilang.

Aku sendirian mengambang di langit hingga tiba-tiba aku melihat langit yang mulanya cerah menjadi gelap. Aku melihat sebuah desa di bakar dalam api kekacauan dan ku lihat sebuah raksasa mengaum hingga membuat gunung bergetar.

"Apa-apaan itu?!" aku melirik monster itu. Namun aneh, aku merasakan jika diriku di tarik oleh semacam energi aneh membuatku tanpa sadar berada di sebuah hutan.

Aku melihat dua orang laki-laki dan perempuan dengan tubuh tertusuk kuku mosnter mitologi jepang berukuran raksaksa. Itu adalah Kitsune (キツネ). Aku sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang pria berambut kuning panjang dan berambut merah itu bicarakan pada seorang anak kecil laki-laki.

Namun setelah itu pandanganku mulai buram dan akhirnya pemandangan itu lenyap dari hadapanku sepenuhnya. beberapa saat aku terjebak dalam kegelapan yang sangat gelap. aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan kenapa aku melihat pemandangan monster lalu menghilang secara acak.

Aku kembali mengenang dimana masa-masa kehidupan lamaku. Bahkan jika aku mengatakannya sendiri, hidup saya penuh dengan pasang surut. Penyiksaan atas nama pelatihan, dibawa ke warzones dengan perasaan akan berjalan-jalan.

Selama hari-hari penuh badai itu, aku menjadi pekerja khusus Aliansi Khusus ke-37 Jepang ... agen yang disebut. Di sana saya bertemu pasangan atau bisa dibilang sebagai rekan, aku terus bertarung bersamanya di sampingku. Tidak melakukan apapun kecuali berkelahi dan bertempur, setelah saya berusia 30 tahun, aku pensiun dan mulai melatih generasi berikutnya. Mengajar itu sulit, tapi aku pikir hari-hari yang aku habiskan di sana menyenangkan. Selama hari-hari bahagia itu, sebuah organisasi gelap tertentu terus melakukan manuver yang akan mengganggu keseimbangan dunia.

Personil untuk memerangi organisasi gelap ini dipilih dengan cermat. Dan ... akhirnya aku terpilih. Untuk sementara aku memiliki cukup keahlian untuk membuat nama ku terkenal di seluruh dunia, kepercayaan datang dengan hasil. Namun keberhasilan itu justru mendatangkan kedengkian dan perasaan iri. Hingga aku menyadari jika diriku akhirnya dikhianati dan terbunuh dengan pengkhianatan itu. Aku berpikir apakah salah jika melaksanakan tugas dengan benar dan mendapat sedikit penghargaan?

Atau aku yang sudah salah dalam menerapkan hal itu? Aku tidak tau. Namun aku tahu satu hal, jika aku pasti tidak salah dalam mengajarkan apa yang diperlukan untuk generasi penerus setelahku. Hingga aku mati dalam proses dan bahkan aku tidak sempat melaksanakan misi dengan benar dan meyakinkan semua orang jika aku tidak salah.

Meskipun aku tidak membicarakannya panjang lebar, aku ingin Anda mengerti bahwa aku menghabiskan hidup ku jauh dari kehidupan orang biasa. Meskipun aku berhasil bertahan bertahun-tahun, aku tidak kehilangan ketenangan dan dapat membual bahwa aku memiliki hati yang kuat.

Tapi ... aku sangat tercela.

"Au-, auaua-!"

Mengapa aku menjadi bayi!

Bahkan jika aku ingin berteriak, pita suara tubuh ini belum berkembang, aku sendiri tidak bisa membentuk kata-kata. Tangan dan kaki yang sangat kecil ini, meski tubuhku sendiri tidak bergerak seperti yang kuinginkan. Meskipun situasi itu tidak masuk akal, entah bagaimana saya mengerti bahwa saya telah menjadi seorang bayi.

Bahkan jika itu diriku, yang hidup dengan optimisme di kehidupan saya sebelumnya, situasi ini tidak mungkin dimaafkan. Ketika saya kehilangan ketenangan dalam kebingungan, bayangan muncul di wajah saya. Seorang pria tua dengan jubah putih berjenggot putih menatapku lalau menggendongku keluar dari sebuah ruangan dan ku lihat pria tua itu membawaku dan ku lihat sebuah desa tidak terlalu besar.

Mungkin berjumlah sekitar 120.000 manusia atau mungkin kurang dari angka itu?. Aku adalah mantan agen terbaik, jika menganalisis situasi maka aku ahlinya. Namun setiap kali aku ingin mengeluarkan suara malah hasilnya aku seperti menangis. Tubuhku bayi berusia 1 tahun namun psikologisku berusia 30 tahun lebih. Ini membuat semuanya jelas mengenai situasi yang dimaksudkan pria tua itu.

Tenanglah, mari kita coba mengatur keadaan secara teratur. Perubahannya cepat, saya perlu tenang. Untuk menenangkan diri, saya berpikir kembali.

Selama misi terakhir saya, saya menghadapi target tapi terluka parah. Melarikan diri tanpa harapan, saya memilih untuk menghancurkan bangunan itu dan saya sendiri untuk menghapus buktinya. Aku bahkan ingat perasaan terserang puing-puing yang jatuh. Setelah itu, saya pingsan.

Saat aku terbangun aku masih bayi.

... Um, aku tenang tapi tetap tidak mengerti. Aku pasti mati tapi, entah bagaimana menjadi bayi. [Reinkarnasi] sesuai logika tapi, mengapa saya mengingat diri saya sendiri? Aku melupakan fakta jika pria tua itu mengatakan bahwa jika aku mengingat memori lamaku.

Dan meskipun aku ingat kehidupan yang ku jalani, aku tidak dapat mengingat nama rekanku atau murid-muridku. Aku memiliki memori dengan lubang di dalamnya, dan berada dalam situasi dengan tubuh yang tidak dapat aku dapatkan informasi apapun. Tidak peduli berapa banyak yang ku pikirkan, tidak ada jawaban, dan juga tidak ada yang memberitahuku.

Lebih baik aku mengurangi pikiran yang tidak berarti, dan untuk saat ini pria tua berjubah putih tersebut melihat di depan mataku.

"Minato, Kushina lihatlah putra kalian" pria tua itu tersenyum saat ia menghadapkan diri ke arah patung wajah seperti Di Mount Rushmore, USA.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa minato bahkan Kushina. Namun ketika aku mengingat dua laki-laki dan perempuan yang tertusuk kitsune itu. Maka aku menyimpulkan jika mereka adalah orang tua ku.

Aku berusaha berbicara namun hasilnya aku seperti anak menyedihkan yang sedang menangis. Aku melihat wajah pria tua itu tersenyum sudah cukup membuatku mendesah lelah. Karena aku harus menjalani 8 tahun seperti bayi

Satu bulan sudah berlalu sejak aku bangun.

Dunia yang saat ini ku kenal hanyalah ruangan ini.

Kira-kira enam tatami ukuran, ruangan hanya berisi tempat tidur rendah dan aku tidur di, meja, dan lemari. Ruangan ini, bahkan tanpa buku, sangat cocok dengan kata suram. Bahan tempat tidur itu kasar jika disentuh, ada perasaan kasar untuk itu.

Kalau begitu, sudah sebulan hanya tidur dan makan tapi, tubuhku tumbuh dengan baik.

Telinga saya tidak lagi terdengar terdengar seperti speaker yang patah, tidak cukup berjalan, tapi saya bisa memindahkan tubuh saya. Namun karena mentalku sudah berusia 30 tahunan maka makanan bayi tidaklah cukup untuk kadar kaloriku. Dengan kata lain saya lapar.

Pelayan berambut pirang yang mengurusku masuk. Dengan demikian, sudah satu bulan sudah dan saya belum melihat orang lain, kecuali pembantu rumah tangga.

Um, seperti biasa aku tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan. Telingaku memang dapat mendengar sekarang, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang bahasa itu. Dalam kehidupan saya sebelumnya, saya berkelana ke seluruh dunia sehingga studi bahasa saya cukup mahir, tapi bahasa di sini tidak seperti yang pernah saya dengar sebelumnya. Dengan kata lain. Aku tidak mengerti dan tidak bisa mengerti sedikitpun

Tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Dengan terus mendengarkan, saya akan mengambilnya di beberapa titik, sekarang saya harus mengutamakan makan.

Dalam batinku aku sudah mendesah. Aku harus sampai kapan menjalani kehidupan seperti ini. Dari sebulan yang sudah ku jalani. Aku sudah sangat bosan dan sangat ingin beraktifitas seperti di dunia ku.

Saat pembantu tiba. Wajah asing menarik perhatianku.

Oh, hari ini bukan hanya pembantu berambut pirang tapi juga ada orang lain.

Mari kita lihat, tipe orang seperti apa ...? ...Apa?

Pelayan berambut pirang memberi perintah kepada wajah asing itu dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Tidak perlu menunggu sebentar. Wanita berambut putih perak itu menutup seluruh wajahnya menggunakan tangannya lalau membuka sambil tersenyum, "siapa dia?" tindakan dia mengingatkan diriku akan Ibuku atau mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah Shishou.

Dia mengenakan seragam pembantu sehingga dia mungkin datang untuk menjagaku, tapi ada sebuah titik

Saya ingin membalasnya. Setidaknya aku ingin membalas senyuman cerah gadis muda mungkin berusia 4 tahunan?. Mengapa dia memiliki telinga kucing, gadis ini?

Dia tampak hidup, cerah dan sangat ceria. Rambut perak putih di ikat ekor kuda, cukup imut. Tapi, telinga kucing di kepalanya mencemaskanku. Bukannya aku suka telinga kucing, tapi dugaanku yang paling utama adalah sebuah kafe cosplay. Itulah yang saya pikirkan, tapi tidak peduli bagaimana Aku melihat telinga itu tampak bergerak. Dan bahkan cutely dengan 'pikopiko'.

Selain mengejutkan saya, gadis itu mengulurkan sendok dengan makanan. Tidak ada botol bayi jadi saya diberi makan dengan sendok seperti ini. Pertanyaannya tetap, tapi saya lapar jadi saya makan. Makanan seperti susu dengan sesuatu yang dicampur di dalamnya tidak begitu lezat.

Dia gelisah lalu bahagia saat aku makan.

Ini agak menjengkelkan, tapi untuk saat ini aku akan berkonsentrasi untuk makan.

Makan sudah berakhir, tapi si gadis telinga kucing itu tersenyum dan menatapku tanpa melelahkan. Apakah Anda itu, tipe yang hanya memiliki mata untuk hal-hal lucu? Aku tidak punya cermin jadi aku bahkan tidak tahu

Jika penampilanku imut atau tidak. Terlepas dari penampilan diriku, perut saya juga penuh, mari kita lepaskan satu pertanyaan. Tepatnya, apakah telinga kucing itu asli?

Bermodalkan rasa penasaran. Aku berusaha meraih telinga itu, beruntung wajah gadis itu sangat dekat dengan diriku. Ketika aku menyentuh telinga itu. Tanganku bergetar hebat bukan karena aku takut maupun aku tersengat. Melainkan aku sangat kaget karena telinga itu asli. Bahkan gadis kucing itu nampak mendengkur seperti kucing.

Jika aku di usia 30 tahun fisik. Maka sudah bisa di katakan aku akan jatuh pingsan karena pertama sekali aku melihat ini.

Dalam benakku aku memikirkan kemungkinan. Namun aku juga tidak bisa menyimpulkan begitu saja tanpa bukti. Hal yang dapat ku simpulkan adalah.

Ini masa lalu Bumi ataukah ini planet lain dan di alam semesta lain. Jika dipikir lagi saat aku bertemu pria aneh itu. Maka jawabannya sudah pasti jika aku sudah berada di dunia lain.

'Ini akan berat untukku'

Aku sekali lagi mendesah dalam mental ketika gadis kucing itu memelukku dalam kehangatan kasih sayang. Namun aku yang memiliki mental 30 tahunan hanya menikmati kepuasan seksualitas.


	3. Lecture 2

ARC 0

 **Lecture 2** : Chakra? Apa Sihir?

* * *

Dalam kehidupan masa lalu aku tidak pernah mengenal orang tua saat aku menjadi sadar diri, aku sudah berada di panti asuhan. Panti asuhan itu mengatakan kepada aku bahwa keluarga aku terbunuh dalam serangan teroris.

Sebagai satu-satunya yang selamat, aku tersandung tanpa tujuan sampai seorang wanita muncul dan mengadopsi adalah orang aneh yang tinggal sendirian di pegunungan.

Fakta bahwa aku berhasil hidup sampai usia 30 tahun mungkin terimakasih untuk bimbingannya (Shishou's) kata lain, itu berkat neraka yang hidup ('latihan') yang dia letakkan sepanjang hari tanpa istirahat.

Berkat itu, baik sekarang atau di masa lalu, jika aku bertemu dengan keluarga sejati aku, aku bisa berdiri dengan bangga dan mengatakan bahwa aku melakukan yang terbaik setiap , meski pikiranku berusia 30 tahun, di dunia ini bersama Elena-san, Noel, dan Dee, aku tidak terlalu kesepian.

Meski dunia ini kehilangan banyak kebutuhan modern dunia aku, karena saat ini aku hanya perlu berkonsentrasi untuk menempa tubuh yang kuat. Meski aku tahu ini akan memakan waktu lama.

Setengah tahun sudah lewat.

Hari ini sebagai-yah, tanpa terlihat oleh pelayan, aku melakukan latihan harian aku mengatakan latihan, sekarang yang aku lakukan hanyalah mengangkat lengan dan kaki aku; Ini lebih dekat dengan senam. Walau bisa di katakan sebagai gerakan normal bayi jika orang dewasa melihatku

Karena aku masih berada dalam tubuh bayi, membuat terlalu banyak tekanan pada diri sendiri hanya akan merugikan perkembanganku dan bahkan bisa membunuhku.

Meskipun ini mungkin terlihat tidak dimurnikan, ini adalah bagian dari rencana yang rajin dirancang. Orang yang mengembangkan metode pelatihan ini adalah Shishou-ku.

" _Jika kita ingin mempunyai bayi, sebaiknya memulai latihan pada mereka sebelum mereka menjadi sadar diri, aku yakin mereka akan segera menjadi pejuang yang lebih besar daripada aku!"_ itu adalah perkataan shishouku yang akan selalu ku kenang

"... Shishou pasti membunuh orang bahkan sebelum menjadi seorang pejuang." Aku kembali mengingat kenangan bersamanya walau kami jarang berbicara satu sama lain. Namun bagiku Shishouku adalah sosok Ibu yang paling aku banggakan sepanjang masa.

"yah ... Kau harus tahu jika ... membunuh itu adalah cara agar bisa hidup!" setidaknya seperti itulah di dunia dimana aku masih tinggal dulu.

Aku teringat dimana Shishouku pernah bercerita mengenai pelatihan. Aku sempat hampir tertawa saat mengingat hal itu lagi.

 _'Pelatihan neraka sejak lahir_!' itu adalah sebuah nama dengan selera buruk, tapi Shishou dengan antusias memberitahuku tentang metode terencananya dengan senyuman yang meriah.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan menggunakannya sendiri. Rencananya kasar dan latihannya yang sangat berat, tapi semua itu masuk akal di baliknya. Dimana mungkin aku kurang mampu menyesuaikannya dengan pengetahuan diriku sendiri.

Itu sulit, tapi melihat kemajuan pesatku membuat aku terdorong untuk melanjutkan.

Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mulai merangkak.

Ketika Noel (Gadis berambut perak) melihat ini, sambil menyeringai lebar, telinganya dan ekornya berdiri dan dia berlari untuk memanggil semua orang di rumah. Mereka semua sangat senang melihat aku bergerak. Malam itu saat makan malam, Sarutobi-san, yang biasanya tidak minum alkohol, tertawa cekikikan dengan tipu daya yang bagus.

Walau aku bayi, tapi aku sudah mengenal setiap nama di rumah ini. Pria tua dengan jubah putih namanya Sarutobi Hiruzen. Aku tidak mengerti mengenai sistem disini namun aku sedikit paham jika banyak dari penghuni rumah memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sandaime Hokage.

Hokage itu sendiri berarti bayangan api. Simbol dari pemimpin desa kecil ini. Aku mulai mengerti bahasa. Hal yang bisa ku mengerti ialah. Desa kecil ini, tidak lebih tepatnya Dunia ini menggunakan bahasa jepang tradisional masa Shogun Tokugawa, Era Edo sekitar tahun 1603 – 1868.

Bagaimana aku tahu? Simpel. Karena aku juga penduduk jepang, namun aku belum pernah mendengar kanji serumit ini sebelumnya. Hanya saja era ini tidak mirip sama sekali dengan era Edo 1603. Karena aku melihat keluar saat malam hari dimana di desa ini ada Arus listrik dan penerangan listrik yang seharusnya ada pada tahun 1847.

Ini sudah memperkuat bukti jika ini bukan planet Bumi.

Namun aku juga menemukan suatu hal yang menarik. Dunia ini menggunakan konsep Sihir yang mereka panggil chakra. Simpelnya energi yang menggunakan semacam kombinasi jari tangan yang kompleks sebagai media atau Kastor ilmu sihir itu.

Di lain sisi

Ruangan konferensi para dewan sipil

Dalam ruangan bermeja bundar yang dihadiri sekitar 30 pemimpin klan. Sang pemimpin Hokage 3 melihat semua dewan yang menatapnya serius.

Di kedua sisinya adalah rekan seperjuangannya di masa lalu dimana mereka bersama-sama berjuang Perang Shinobi 3.

Di lain sisi seorang pria tua mengenakan penutup mata di mata kanannya. Ia menatap seluruh dewan dengan tatapan licik.

Hiruzen memulai diskusi yang cukup penting. "Baiklah. Mari kita membahas mengenai anak yang menjadi wadah" Hiruzen sebaik mungkin menghindari penyebutan nama anak yang dimaksud.

"Hiruzen. Kami sudah tahu mengenai identitasnya. Dia adalah anak yatim yang secara acak menjadi Wadah. Sekarang pertanyaannya akan menjadi apa di masa depan?" Danzo mulai menatap hiruzen tepat ke jantungnya.

Hiruzen menghela nafas. "Danzo aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan. Aku juga tahu kalian semua khawatir mengenai dia bukan?"

Banyak dewan mengangguk setuju walau sebagian tampak ragu. Seperti klan Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nara, Hyuuga, dan Uchiha. "Kalau begitu. Aku akan merawat dia. Setidaknya hingga ia bisa memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri"

Danzo langsung berdiri dengan membuat wajah berontak. "Hiruzen jangan bercanda! Apa kau tidak memikirkan resiko yang akan terjadi jika kau melakukan hal itu?"

Hiruzen kembali menatap Danzo dengan serius. "ini lebih baik dari pada membiarkan anak muda menjadi tentara tanpa perasaan" Hiruzen dengan halus menghina Danzo

"Tcih" Danzo menggeram

"Sekarang mari kita membicarakan mengenai Manusia Binatang yang belakangan ini terlihat" diskusi berlanjut dan masalah mengenai anak yang belum disepakati namanya pun dimulai.

Sementara itu hari demi hari terus berjalan dengan normal. Dan aku setiap hari berlatih dan mengalami kemajuan pesat. Aku mulai bisa berjalan dan melompat. Semua hal yang aku lakukan adalah latihan dengan fungsi tertentu.

Hingga waktupun tidak aku sangka akan secepat ini.

Setahun setelah lahir.

Tubuhku telah berkembang dengan baik. Pelatihan harian telah beralih ke hal-hal seperti push-up dan sit-up. Aku masih berhati-hati untuk tidak terlalu melatih, karena hal itu dapat menghambat pertumbuhan aku.

Sudah saatnya aku mulai jogging untuk meningkatkan sebagai pejuang mendekat.

"Haihai ~ Naruto-sama, lihat di sini tolong."Tapi sikap Noel terhadap aku tetap tidak berubah. Gadis kucing yang semakin menempel padaku layaknya seorang kakak terkadang membuat diriku kesal.

Meski Elena-san mengatakan kepadanya [Jangan gunakan teknik api saat aku masih di sekitar karena berbahaya, dia sepertinya senang menunjukkan kepada ku mengenai tekniknya. Jujur aku sudah sangat menantikan hari dimana aku akan mempelajari teknik api yang sering Noel-san keluarkan melalui mulutnya maupun telapak tangannya

"Katon" Dengan mata terpejam, dia mengucapkan kata-kata ini, dan nyala api muncul di telapak tangannya. Yang benar saja api kecil keluar membuat ku sangat kagum ternyata dunia ini cukup menarik untuk di telusuri lebih jauh. Aku menjadi sangat tidak sabar untuk berlatih teknik itu

Namun kendala yang menghambatku ketika Noel-san selesai mendemonstrasikan teknik itu adalah aku tidak bisa. Tidak peduli berapa kali aku melihatnya, aku masih tidak mengerti. Apakah ada teori dibalik itu? Apa yang dibakar sebagai bahan bakar?

"Heheh ~ dengan ini, apakah Anda menghargai kemampuan Onee-chan? ... meskipun ini satu-satunya Magic yang aku sukai. " ia mendengkur padaku dengan ekor bergoyang-goyang saat menempelkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Jika anda bertanya maka aku akan bohong jika aku menjawab aku tidak menyukai tindakan Noel-san padaku.

Oi sekarang, nona muda, Anda membiarkan kebenaran menyelinap keluar ... Aku kira dia hanya ingin mengedepankan kakak perempuan yang aku memiliki pikiran seorang pria tua, seorang anak yang berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk melampaui batas mereka pasti itu, Elena-san melihat dan marah lagi pada Noel karena membantah dan masih menunjukkan teknik apinya padaku. Jujur aku tidak keberatan sedikitpun hanya saja karena tubuhku aadalah tubuh bayi. Maka mustahil diriku bisa berbicara secara normal walau mentalku masih sama seperti di duniaku yang lama.

Keesokan harinya, setelah bangun dan menyelesaikan latihan fisik aku, aku memutuskan untuk mencoba teknik sihir yang mirip apa namanya lagi? Chakra?.

Akan lebih baik jika aku memiliki instruksi manual, tapi lupakan itu; Aku bahkan belum menemukan satu buku pun. Tanpa teknik manufaktur modern, kertas itu sendiri mungkin merupakan kelangkaan yang mahal. Ini mungkin akan menjadi sulit bagiku untuk beradaptasi dengan dunia Semi-Modern. Namun jika konsep sihir atau cha... entah apapun itu ada. Maka aku bisa memanipulasinya dengan cara yang sama namun pengeluaran berbeda.

Lebih jauh lagi, satu-satunya pengetahuan sihir aku adalah dari saat Noel menunjukkan bola api miliknya. Untuk saat ini hanya itu yang dapat aku ketahui.

Saat ini lebih baik aku memutuskan untuk mencoba meniru apa yang dia lakukan, tapi ... tidak ada yang terjadi. Apakah konsentrasiku kurang, atau apakah itu masalah lain? Setelah kegagalan itu, aku melanjutkan dengan trial and error untuk beberapa saat namun pada akhirnya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku berulang kali mencoba memfokuskan energi dan bahkan aku berusaha konsentrasi sangat tinggi. Namun percuma semua itu berujung kegagalan. Pertanyaannya adalah apakah aku bisa menggunakan teknik itu di tempat pertama?

Dalam pelatihanku sendirian tanpa ada yang membantuku sedikitpun aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin mencari ide bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan bantuan untuk mengajariku teknik itu. Aku sangat penasaran dengan teknik macam itu karena di dunia ku tidak ada namanya Sihir bahkan apapun itu yang aku lihat disini.

Jadi akan sangat mengesankan jika aku bisa menggunakannya sehingga aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat di masa depan tanpa kejadian yang sama terulang untuk kedua kalinya.

Ini setelah makan siang, dan semua orang berkumpul bersama. Pria tua Hiruzen masih mengenakan jubah putihnya dengan kanji yang sudah bisa aku baca (三代目火影) setidaknya aku sudah mempunyai kemajuan pesat hingga saat ini."Naruto-kun bagaimana kabarmu"

Hiruzen mengelus kepalaku. Jujur aku sangat kesal ketika aku di beri nama Naruto. Apa-apaan kau kira aku kue di mie Ramen?!

Namun setiap kali aku berusaha berontak ketika kepalaku di elus bagaikan anak-anak. Malah hasil yang kudapat adalah tertawa dari pihak pembantu maupun pria tua Hiruzen itu sendiri.

Dalam suasana santai ini, Elena-san dan Noel sedang merajut dan Hiruzen sedang meminum teh dengan menatap ketiganya duduk di sana, aku mulai merencanakan rencana aku.

"Elena-san, Naruto-sama melihat ini ya?" Noel-san yang sedang duduk merajut sesuatu. Sebenarnya aku berencana untuk memintanya mengajariku teknik dia namun semuanya meleset dari yang ku harapkan.

"Jadi dia. Mungkin dia tertarik untuk merajut. " Elena-san (Gadis pembantu berusia 14 tahunan keturunan Demi-manusia/Separuh manusia keturunan manusia Kucing seperti Noel-san)

"Noel..." aku terbata-bata berusaha memanggilnya.

Suasana hening langsung tercipta dan aku tidak mengharapkan reaksi yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kyaaa! Naruto-sama, sekali lagi tolong katakan Onee-sama" semuanya terkejut dan Noel sudah menangis kebahagiaan saat memeluk eratku.

Terbawa suasanadalam kebingungan ... hanya apa maksud gadis ini mencoba membuatku mengatakan sesuatu? Karena dia seperti itu, maka aku akan mengabaikannya saja.

Aku memutuskan berbalik badan dan menghadap gadis kucing yang lebih tua dan berusaha memanggilnya.

"Elena...san" aku masih kesulitan dalam berbicara. Yah itu masuk akal karena tubuh bayi satu tahun namun aku masih terlalu memaksakan diri.

"...Ya..." aku melihat Elena-san menatapku dengan mata penuh harap akan sesuatu. Jujur aku hampir menyerah disitu. Namun aku mencoba percobaan terakhir.

Aku kemudian menghadap pria tua Hiruzen Sarutobi. Kali ini aku berusaha memanggilnya dengan hormat layaknya orang tua. "Kakek" aku masih kesulitan namun saat Hiruzen sangat terkejut. Aku mencoba berjalan menuju kakinya setelah Noel-san melepaskanku.

"Kakek Hiruzen" aku sangat lancar mengucapkan kalimat itu. Namun semuanya menjadi S.N.A.F.U. Karena Hiruzen sudah mengangkatku dengan tawa bahagia akan sesuatu. Malam itu ketiganya bahagia karena aku bisa berbicara. Namun aku menjadi putus asa saat semuanya berantakan.

Mulanya aku berharap jika mereka akan mengerti jika aku menginginkan untuk belajar. Namun akrena tingkahku yang menempel pada Noel-san malah membuat ketiganya tertawa. Aku hampir mendesah pasrah tentang bagaimana menjelaskan apa yang ingin aku mau pada mereka.

Mereka tertawa dan menangis bahagia karena aku bisa berjalan lancar dan bisa memanggil mereka walau dari dalam diriku secara pribadi. Ini semua tidak ada yang spesial sedikitpun.

Karena banyaknya problematika yang ku alami di tubuh bayi ini aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain bertindak layaknya bayi normal setidaknya hingga aku berumur 6 tahun. Aku sangat mendesah karena 5 tahun lagi aku harus menunggu.

Tahun dem tahun semua sudah aku jalani dengan normal. Aku tidak pernah melangkah jauh lebih dari 20 meter dari luar rumah selama 5 tahun belakangan ini. Sekarang aku bisa menghilangkan kebosananku selama 5 tahun ini.

Selama ini aku hanya bertindak bagaikan anak-anak tanpa tahu apapun. Walau semua itu hanya tipuan. Selama lima tahun aku tidak membuang waktu begitu saja. Aku selama lima tahun rutin pushup secara rahasia sehingga aku bisa melatih tubuhku dengan baik.

Aku sudah bisa merasakan jika diriku sudah sangat dekat dengan tingkat profesionalisme saat aku didunia lamaku. Kali ini aku akan meminta Noel-san untuk menagajariku tekniknya.

"Ano... Noel Onee-san?" aku mengintip ke kamarnya. Dan aku melihat Noel yang sudah bertambah tua sekitar 9 tahun. Noel-san dan aku sudah seperti saudara kandung. Aku sangat dekat dengan dirinya dan aku sangat suka bermanja-manja dengan dirinya.

Mungkin karena dirinya adalah kucing? Namun siapa yang tahu?

Ini hanya kepuasan personal. Aku adalah pria dewasa 35 tahun dari dalam mentalku, sehingga tidak masalah bukan?

"Oh... Naruto-sama?" Noel-san menghentikan tindakannya sejenak. Saat aku menuju dia, kulihat Noel-san sedang merajut lagi. Dan kelihatannya ia sedang mengerjakan sebuah syal lagi.

"Noel-san... bisa aku bicara sebentar?" dengan senyuman Noel mengangguk padaku. Jujur aku sangat menyukai Noel-san karena ia seperti sosok kakak bagiku.

Aku memintanya mengajariku teknik api yangsering ia tunjukkan padaku ketika aku ingin tidur.

Malam hari senyap aku belajar teknik itu dengan Noel sebagai Shishou baruku. "Dengar Naruto-sama. Jika Elena-san mengentahui hal ini. Maka aku bisa dihukum jadi tetap rahasia kita oke" Noel-san mengedipkan mata bermain-main padaku.

Aku ahnya menganggukan kepala. "Naruto-sama. Teknik ini sebenarnya adalah teknik berdasarkan bentuk chakra apa yang sangat kuat untuk kita" kemudian kulihat Noel-san mengeluarkan semacam kertas dan ia memegangnya di tangan kanan.

Beberapa detik kemudian kertas itu terbakar. "Ini adalah contohnya. Dengan kata lain, bentuk kekuatanku adalah perubahan api. Dalam kertas ini terkandung energi netral yang dapat menyesuaikan setiap kemampuan pengguna." Untuk sesaat aku mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian Noel-san menyerahkan kertas baru padaku.

Dengan senyuman ceria Noel-san memberi instruksi padaku untuk mengeluarkan sedikit energi ke kertas itu. Aku sedikit kesulitan bagaimana caranya. Namun setelah diarahkan secara sabar aku pun sedikit mengerti.

"Whoa! Sugoi Naruto-Sama" Noel-san terkejut ketika melihat kertas yang ku pegang terbelah menjadi dua dan terbakar menjadi bu.

Aku memiringkan kepala. "apa artinya ini Noel Onee-san?"

"Ini artinya kamu memiliki kemampuan uatama di bidang Angin dan Api. Sama seperti Onee-san" aku mulai bersemangat ketika Noel mengajariku dasar-dasar teknik Ninja Jutsu(Ninjutsu)

Aku cukup paham ketika di jelaskan mengenai ninjutsu. Namun yang mengganggu pikiranku adalah apakah tidak bisa merubahnya menjadi semacam pengeluaran unik tanpa segel tangan yang cukup merepotkan

Tanpa aku sadar seseorang di dahan pohon memperhatikanku dan Noel-san. Mata merah dengan kerutan di mata ia menyaksikan kami dengan senyuman. Lalu ia menghilang ketika angin berhembus tanpa ada yang menyadari dia disana

"Mou... Naruto-sama! Aku sudah katakan kamu harus menggunakan handseal yang benar" Noel sudah marah-marah padaku ketika aku berusaha mengeluarkan teknik hanya menggunakan suara saja. Namun hasilnya Nol besar dan aku mendapatkan Nasihat diikuti marah dariNoel.

"Ahhhh merepotkan itu..." aku kemudian terbaring di taman rumah Sarutobi Hiruzen yang menjadi tempat aku besar selama Lima tahun.

Aku kemudian menatap bintang-bintang dengan takjub. "Whoa!" aku baru kali ini melihat bintang jatuh sejelas ini.

Noel-san kemudian duduk di sebelahku dengan pakaian Maid yang sudah kotor."Mou... naruto-sama" Noel membersihkan kotoran di wajahku. Aku hanya tertawa ringan saat melihat dia menggembungkan pipi.

"Ne... Naruto-sama jika..."

"Noel onee-san. Kau tahu. Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu. Kau sangat baik dan bahkan sangat sabar denganku" aku berbicara tanpa mendengarkan apa yang Noel bicarakan sebelumnya karena aku memotongnya.

Saat perhatian Noel-san menuju kearahku aku kemudian menatap dirinya dengan bulan bersinar terang. "aku berjanji. Jika besar nanti kita akan selalu bersama apapun itu yang terjadi" Noel untuk sesaat terdiam ketika aku mengatakan hal itu. Hingga wajahku serius.

Aku kemudian mengulurkan tangan kananku dan membuat janji jari kelingking. Saat noel memberi jarinya dan membuat janji diikuti senyuman dan wajah memerah saat itu juga aku menyadari. Kenapa aku membuat janji seperti itu? Apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan?

Namun aku merasa jika aku akan khilangan Noel-san sehingga aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Musim pun berganti. Musim dingin aku berjalan dengan syal yang sudah di buat oleh Noel onee-san.

Aku berkeliaran hingga sesuatu menarik perhatianku. "Hoi kau mata monster"

Ku lihat gadis berambut biru gelap sedang di bully sekitar 3 anak laki-laki. Saat ku lihat sekali lagi matanya itu ternyata ia adalah keturunan Hyuuga.

Aku dengan cepat menuju kesana. "Hoi... jangan berani lukai dia" aku berusaha menolong dengan membantunya berdiri karena ia sedang menangis.

"Hoi. Jangan ikut campur" aku merasakan sebuah pukulan di pipiku hingga aku terjatuh.

"Baiklah" aku kemduaian maju dan membalas mereka walau aku tahu hasilnya aku yang kalah di pukuli oleh Ketiga anak laki-laki.

Saat aku pingsan gadis itu berusaha membangunkanku dengan menyentuh pipiku namun aku sudah sadar duluan. 'Setidaknya aku tidak berlebihan' aku tidak mau menggunakan keahlianku untuk pertarungan tidak perlu.

"ano... mereka merusak syalmu" gadis itu menatapku dengan menyesal.

Jauh di dalam hatiku sudah sangat takut dengan hal itu namun semua sudah terjadi. Maka hal yang bisa ku lakukan adalah memberikan syal yang sudah robek itu padanya dan pergi. "selamat tinggal" aku melambai pergi menjauh.

Rencanaku untuk menikmati Musim dingin menjadi berantakan.

Di sebuah danau beku tak jauh di desa aku mencoba teknik yang aku kembangkan sendiri. Aku kemudian konsentrasi dan menutup mataku. Berdasarkan analisisku setiap pengucapan Jutsu itu sama dengan Teknik sihir namun tidak ada yang bisa memperpendeknya jadi aku akan mencobanya. Menggunakan konsep imajinasi, aku membayangkan api mengalir di sekitarku dan menuju tanganku kemudian aku mengucapkan pemicu milikku sendiri "To the fire spirits and with my will come into my hand"(dalam bahasa inggris) aku sedikitpun tidak mengatur pengucapan mantra ini hanya saja ini mugnkin bekerja.

Dan aku tidak pernah menduga jika hal ini akan terjadi. Api biru tercipta di tangan kananku dengan kehendakku sendiri. "Whoa" aku kemduian memain-mainkan teknik elemen ini dengan sesuka hatiku.

Di lain sisi seorang pria mengawasiku dengan mata merahnya ikut terkejut dengan apa yang aku lakukan.

POV ED

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar bahasa itu dan aku juga tidak pernah melihat teknik jutsu seperti itu dimanapun itu" pria itu menyaksikan Naruto dengan sangat heran. Bagaimana bisa anak 6 tahun membuat api tanpa hand seal murni menggunakan kalimat.

Pria itu kemudian keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan menemui Naruto.

Pria yang di kenal Itachi Uchiha mulai melakukan pembicaraan panjang mengenai teknik baru naruto yang sangat luar biasa.

"Jadi naruto-kun. Bagaimana mungkin kamu bisa membuat Ninjutsu tanpa handseal?" itachi sangat bingung bahkan dia di kenal pria paling jenius pun tidak mampu membuat kemungkinan seperti naruto buat.

"Simpel saja. Energi yang di sebut chakra tidak jauh berbeda dengan sihir. Jadi aku hanya membuat duplikat imajinasi pengeluaran teknik api dengan manipulasi kata."

"Sihir?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala lalu memiliki sebuah ide lain. "To the Nature that controlling the wind. I demand you. Be my sword" Naruto mengayunkan tangan dan dahan pohon menjadi patah akibat sayatan angin tajam.

Itachi melebarkan mata. 'Bagaimana mungkin. Aku menyaksikan dengan sharinggan. Tapi aku tidak bisa menduplikatkan teknik itu'

"Naruto-kun. Bahasa yang kamu gunakan itu bahasa apa?"

'Sial' Naruto menggelap mata saat ia lupa jika bahasa inggris tidak ada di dunia ini setidaknya belum. Dengan tenang Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain selain membual apapun itu asalkan masuk akal.

"Itu hanya bahasa acak yang muncul dikepala. Itachi-san, ketika teknik sudah kita gambarkan di kepala maka kalimat pemicu akan muncul sendiri di kepala tanpa perintah" dengan tenang Naruto menjelaskan berharap bohongannya dapat di terima.

Itachi merenung sejenak dalam ketertarikan. Ia menerima bualan yang naruto buat-buat tanpa tahu itu hanya karangan acak.

Saat ini yang bisa dilakukan Naruto hanya tersenyum puas karena penelitiannya di perpustakaan kediaman Hiruzen tidak sia-sia. Di kehidupan sebelumnya Shishounya selalu mengajari untuk selalu mencari Intel sekecil apapun itu akan menjadi kunci kemenagan

"Jadi naruto-kun. Anda memanipulasi semacam arus aliran chakra. Dan mengubahnya menjadi pengucapan simpel" itachi memandang naruto dengan cukup rumit.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Itachi-san. Sistemnya adalah membayangkan arus aliran energi lalu membuat semua energi tubuh menuju otak dan mengucapkan kalimat pemicu berdasarkan imajinasi di otak kita" Naruto sudah menjelaskan dengan simpel dan ketika itachi ingin mencoba hasilnya kegagalan. 'Ini dia saatku. Saat dimana aku kembali menjadi guru' Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Begini itachi-san. Anda bayangkan energi di tubuhmu menuju otakmu. Lalu pejamkan mata dengan konsentrasi penuh" Itachi berusaha mempraktekkan apa yang diinstruksikan

"Sudah. Apa lagi naruto-kun?" masih posisi memejamkan mata naruto menatap itachi saat energinya mulai bocor dari tubuhnya.

"Bayangkan sebuah energi yang ingin anda keluarkan. Bentuk apa dia, energi apa itu, dan perintahkan energi itu"

Saat itachi mulai konsentrasi dengan angin musim dingin berhembus pelan. "Angin berhembuslah" itachi menggumamkan kalimat yang ia dapatkan dari otaknya.

Sontak angin skala menengah berhembus hingga membuat seluruh salju jatuh dari dedaunan pohon. Itachi melebarkan mata tidak percaya.'Ini luar biasa. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui jika konsep ini sebenarnya ada dan bisa di terapkan dengan cara yang sangat mudah namun sulit.'

Itachi kemudian menatap naruto masih dalam terkejut karena instruksi dari anak 6 tahun berhasil dan bekerja dengan baik. 'Dia bahkan melebihi Yondaime-sama. Tidak bahkan dia melebihi Nidaime-sama'

Itachi kemudian tersenyum pada naruto yang masih bersemangat karena tekniknya dapat di aplikasikan pada orang lain.

"Kamu pasti akan menjadi guru yang hebat suatu saat nanti" dengan senyuman di wajah kerutan ia menepuk kepala Naruto.

Dan untuk pertama sekali pria yang sudah tewas karena plot di dunia yang lama kembali merasakan bagaimana rasanya di puji sebagai guru. (Note. Agen di dunia jepang pada dasarnya pensiun ketika mereka merasa sudah butuh pensiun, tak terkecuali jika anda berusia 30 atau 100 tahun. Pria ini pensiun di dunia agen pada usia 24 dan menjadi guru selama 6 tahun 4 bulan. Berbeda dengan petugas militer yang harus pensiun 50. badan intelijen tidak pernah memberi batas usia kapan harus pensiun hal itu berlaku di seluruh negara)

Pov.

Seperginya dia aku kembali melanjutkan seperti apa rencanaku berikutnya. Aku hanya tahu satu hal untuk ini. Kembali berlatih namun jangan berlebihan karena tubuhku masih belum bisa menerima pelatihan terlalu berat.

"Mungkin aku perlu berjalan-jalan dan memikirkan sesuatu yang berguna untukku kerjakan" aku menuju perpustakaan mencari bebrrapa informasi dan petunjuk lebih jauh.

Namun dalam perjalanan aku mendapatkan pandangan dingin dan acuh dari setiap warga. Namun aku hanya tidak mau ambil perduli. Dibandingkan saat di duniaku yang lama ini masih terbilang tidak seberapa.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan aku melihat perpustakaan yang sepi dengan kata lain penduduk sekitar masih tidak menyukai membaca. Dengan suasana musim dingin semakin bertambah aku masuk dan ku lihat banyak sekali buku.

"Bagus. Ini sempurna, karena aku membutuhkan banyak informasi mengenai banyak hal"

"Selamat datang anak muda" aku mendengar sebuah suara yang menyambutku. Dia adalah wanita tua usia 50 tahunan menjaga di bagian penerimaan tamu. Aku hanya tersenyum sopan dan mengangguk.

Ternyata masih ada yang bisa bertindak sopan padaku. Karena selama ini semua penduduk hanya mengacuhkan diriku dan menolak keberadaan diriku untuk alasan yang tidak pernah aku tahu.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai dengan Demi-Human dan chakra" aku mengambil buku yang untungnya tidak terlalu tinggi.

(Demi-Human adalah eksistensi makhluk yang di temukan setelah klan uzumaki runtuh. Masih belum banyakyang mengetahui mereka adalah ras apa. Namun dari pendapat Nidaime Hokage, mereka adalah kaum revolusi hewan ke manusia dalam waktu terlalu cepat. Sampai saat ini masih tidak diketahui mereka adalah apa. Namun berdasarkan perintah Sandaime Hokage, mereka berbahaya dan harus dijadikan sekutu demi mencegah konflik. Saat ini jumlah mereka sekitar 40.000 di sebuah pedesaan yang di jaga ketat oleh Shinobi Konohagakure.) aku sudah membaca bagian I dari buku dan cukup untuk mendapatkan informasi yang aku butuhkan sampai saat ini.

(Chakra. Adalah aliran energi yang ada di tubuh manusia. Keberadaan aliran ini sudah di temukan sekitar 10.000 tahun lalu oleh Rikudo Sennin (pertapa enam jalur, buddha). Namun aliran chakra ini masih tidak di ketahui untuk apa kegunaannya dan untuk apa keperluaannya. Hingga saat ini chakra hanya sebatas energi untuk bertarung...)

Aku melipat tangan ketika menemukan sebuah topik menarik di buku ini. Suasana yang hening membuat aku mudah untuk berpikir dan memproses informasi.

'Singkatnya, penggunaan untuk umum masih tidak di temukan di dunia ini kah'

Aku memejamkan mata sejenak lalu membuat kesimpulan. Setelah cukup aku memutuskan melanjutkan membaca hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 17.00(waktu untuk tutup)

Dengan berat hati aku meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan melambaikan tangan pada wanita tua yang sangat ramah padaku.

Dalam perjalanan aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang tidak ku kenal. (Sfx menabrak)

"Ouw... Hei lihat-lihat kalau jalan" aku sedikit kesal karena saat ingin konsentrasi malah berujung insiden.

Namun hal pertama yang ku lihat adalah gadis berambut hitam dengan umur sama sepertiku, mungkin.

"Oi. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

"..." perempuan itu hanya mengacuhkanku dengan wajah tidak perduli.

"Oi" aku berusaha memanggilnya namun ia hanya melangkah menjauh membuat alisku berkedut.

'Setidaknya jangan abaikan aku' aku sudah sangat kesal dibuatnya namun perempuan itu sudah pergi tanpa ada sepatah kata.

"Gadis menyebalkan" aku mengumpat karena melihat rambut panjangnya di terpa angin seolah-olah itu adalah isyarat jika _aku tidak butuh mengenalmu_

aku berjalan seolah-olah tidak mengetahui apa-pun karena akan sangat percuma jika aku melakukan kontak lagi dengan wanita menyebalkan seperti dia.

dalam perjalanan aku semakin kedinginan karena musim dingin yang cukup membuatku menggigil. yah ini cukup masuk akal karena aku dalam tubuh yang sangat lemah maka aku tidak akan sanggup menerima hal kecil seperti ini.

Hari pun berganti. musim dingin bertambah dingin. salju bertambah banyak namun aku masih merasakan jika musim semi akan mendekat.

seperti biasa aku berjalan-jalan dengan pandangan dingin di sekitarku. aku sedikit tertawa karena di duniaku masa kecilku adalah penyendiri. tidak punya teman apa pengaruhnya bagiku.

kali ini aku menuju perpustakaan seperti biasa untuk belajar beberapa hal. perpustakaan yang biasanya sepi selalu menjadi kepuasan tersendiri bagiku. "Halo anak muda. belajar lagi?" Nenek tua itu selalu ramah padaku dan aku sangat menyukai itu.

"Iya..." aku tersenyum setelah menulis namaku di daftar tamu.

saat aku mencari buku mengenai Aplikasi Chakra serta manipulasi energi. aku menemukan buku yang menarik perhatianku. "Hmmm?"

Buku berjudul _GENJUTSU_ dari namanya aku cukup tertarik walau aku tidak tahu apa maksud maupun artinya itu.

(Genjutsu ialah teknik mengacaukan aliran energi lawan dan membuat mereka terjebak di dunia ilusi. dari penggunaan, kastor cukup menggunakan sedikit Chakra untuk menjebak lawan dalam ilusi. namun membutuhkan semacam pemicu agar lawan dapat terjebak. untuk teknik ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu berguna karena target selalu menggunakan aliran chakra sebagai pelindung...)

'Menarik. Singkatnya teknik simpel ini sangat mudah di patahkan dan sangat tidak berguna dalam skala pertarungan kombatan.' Aku kemudian membaca buku satu lagi mengenai energi Chakra dan membuat kesimpulan apakah Energi chakra dapat di manipulasi.

Dari setiap buku aku baca aku cukup bingung karena setiap penjelasan selalu mengarah pada sejarah Chakra itu sendiri. Dengan kata lain, tidak ada penelitian lebih lanjut mengenai energi Chakra. Ini masuk akal jika dunia ini masih jauh dari kata Modern.

Jika energi ini bisa digunakan untuk bertarung. Kenapa tidak digunakan sebagai keperluan sipil? Itulah yang terlintas dalam pikiranku. Namun aku sendiri pun masih bertanya-tanya mengenai energi Chakra maka tidak ada gunanya jika aku melakukan komplain yang tidak berarti.

Saat aku sibuk membaca aku sedikitpun tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang mengawasiku. Dia adalah perempuan berambut biru sebahu. Mata berwarna coklat dengan pakaian terdiri dari kemeja tipe perempuan berwarna putih dan rok panjang hingga kaki.

Pov ed

Perempuan itu mengawasiku dari balik lemari buku dengan wajah malu-malu. Naruto sedikitpun masih tidak mengetahui jika perempuan itu masih mengawasi.

Namun nenek penjaga perpustakaan tersenyum ketika melihat perempuan itu mengamati Naruto dengan malu-malu. "Ah anak muda" nenek tua itu masih tersenyum ketika cucu perempuannya mungkin tertarik pada Naruto.


	4. Lecture 3

Neptune Sagashite-Afillia Saga

* * *

 **Lecture 3**. Putri yang menyebalkan

"Apa kau tertarik dengan dia?"

"Uah" Perempuan yang bersembunyi di balik rak buku terkejut ketika neneknya tiba-tiba bicara. "Mou... obaa-chan" gadis itu merajuk pada neneknya yang tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa tidak sapa dia. Mungkin kalian bisa jadi teman?" neneknya menyarankan pada cucu perempuan yang masih mengawasi anak 6 tahun berambut hitam tidak terlalu panjang. Dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki (note. Maaf jika tidak mendetilkan seperti apa hero kita kai ini) tidak tahu kenapa gadis itu sangat menaruh perhatian pada laki-laki bernama Naruto itu.

Namun orang yang terkaiit masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Dia masih sibuk membaca hingga seluruh status penjagaanya lemah.

Tsuburaya Miyuki. Gadis 6 tahun seorang cucuk dari penjaga perpustakaan. Dia juga seorang gadis pemalu yang tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan siapapun kecuali neneknya.

"huuuuh" Naruto mendesah lelah sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakang. Saat ini anak laki-laki yang dulunya agen terbaik dan terjenius di dunianya sedang frustrasi akibat banyaknya kanji maupun bahasa yang sangat sulit dia mengerti.

Jujur naruto lebih menyukai bahasa Jepang setelah masa Edo (bahasa jepang pada era Meiji tahun 1869 setelah periode Shogun) karena penggunaan kanjinya tidak terlalu rumit dibandingkan pada masa ini.

Naruto sekali lagi melihat ke langit-langit perpustakaan berusaha mencerna beberapa pengetahuan yang ia terima walau tidak banyak setidaknya berguna. Jujur naruto cukup terkejut ketika bahasa antara di perpustakaan Kediaman Hiruzen lebih mudah di pahami daripada yang ada di perpustakaan. Apa ini artinya semacam evolusi bahasa yang terlalu lama.

Dalam desahan lelah Naruto melirik kearah lemari buku dimana ia melihat seorang perempuan berambut biru tertentu sedang melirik kearah Naruto.

"...?" Naruto melihat kearah perempuan itu. Namun ia sudah bersembunyi.

Naruto memberi tanda tanya dalam kepalanya. Apakah sebegitu menakutkan sekali wajahku?

T_T

Naruto kembali menutup wajah menggunakan buku. Lalu mengintip sejenak. 'Ngapain perempuan itu?' aku mulai risih ketika ia menatapku dengan serius. Untuk beberapa menit aku bisa mengabaikannya namun lama-kelamaan Naruto sendiri juga yang mulai tidak tahan sendiri.

"Huuu" (Sfx buku di turunkan) Namun saat naruto memperlihatkan wajahnya, gadis itu malah kembali bersembunyi. Hal itu Naruto lakukan selama 5 kali hingga akhirnya karena kesal naruto membuat percobaan terakhir.

Saat naruto tidak melihat tanda-tanda gadis itu. Dengan kata lain perempuan aneh itu bersembunyi. Maka dengan cepat naruto membelakanginya dengan berjalan memutar.

Dalam aturan militer, jangan biarkan musuhmu membelakangimu, karena itu sama saja artinya dengan kematian.

* * *

Naruto POV

Saat kulihat gadis aneh itu mulai melihat kearah mejaku yang kosong. Aku menepuk pundak perempuan itu hingga ia terkejut.

"hiyah!" iya terkejut cutely kearahku. Namun aku hanya keringat drop melihat tingkahnya yang kelewat menjengkelkan.

Saat ia menabrak rak buku karena terkejut. Aku hanya menatapnya meminta penjelasan. "hoi... bisa hentikan itu. Pandanganmu mengerikan" aku mengatakan dengan sangat jujur tanpa memperdulikan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Dan yang benar saja akibat perkataanku dia malah bergetar ketakutan. "...!..." aku keringat saat melihat dirinya yang ketakutan. "Hoi... jangan takut. Maafkan aku jika kelewatan" aku segera menundukkan kepala agar suasana mereda.

Namun gadis itu malah menatapku takut-takut membuatku berpikir kembali jika langsung menatapnya malah akan memperburuk keadaan. "Kumohon maafkan aku jika aku menakutimu" aku dengan segera mengambil pose menyembah agar perempuan itu tidak takut.

"Ano... jangan menunduk. Aku yang salah jadi tolong maafkan aku" situasi menjadi berbanding terbalik dari yang ku harapkan. Kenapa aku mengatakan hal begitu?

Maka alasannya karena kami berdua saling menunduk satu sama lain. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat dia menunduk padaku. Maka itu sudah cukup alasan bagiku untuk berdiri.

"Ano. Silahkan angkat kepalammu juga." Aku megnulang perkataan perempuan itu agar dia mengangkat kepalanya.

Ketika wajah kami bertemu aku melihat dia mulai tenang. "Jadi bisa kita duduk terlebih dahulu" aku menawarkan dia untuk duduk di meja aku belajar. Saat perempuan itu mengikutiku duduk aku melihat dia gugup.

Membuatku keringat karena membayangkan jika wajahku sangat menakutkan bagi orang lain sehingga ada yang takut. Membuat perkiraan itu sudah membuat daerah mataku menggelap karena khawatir.

"... bisa beritahuku kenapa kamu memandangiku tadi?" aku berusaha sopan padanya. Dan nampaknya berhasil, aku sangat yakin jika dia sudah tidak takut. Karena ekspresi wajahnya mulai tersentak dan mulai memikirkan jawaban dengan gelisah.

Dengan kata lain dia gelisah karena bingung mau memberi alasan seperti apa. Bukan diakibatkan dari ketakutan akan sesuatu yang bersifat personal. Karena jika orang takut maka mereka akan bergetar dan sangat gugup.

Namun perempuan ini gugup dan gelisah mencari alasan dikarenakan kesalahannya sendiri yang mengintip orang lain tanpa memberitahu. Eh tunggu, jika perempuan itu memberitahu diriku maka itu namanya bukan mengintip orang lain atau istilah di duniaku adalah penguntit.

"Ano... ano... " dia panik ingin memberi alasan.

"Ano... aku penasaran kenapa kamu kemari... eh" perempuan itu apakah menginginkan aku tidak disini?

Karena jika kau bertanya seperti itu. Maka sama saja dengan 'Kenapa kau kemari. Pergi sana' kira-kira seperti itulah kalimat yang harusnya dipakai perempuan itu.

Namun... ketika aku melihat wajah paniknya diikuti kemerahan karena gelisah. Maka sudah bisa ku simpulkan jika dia sebenarnya tidak bermaksud menyinggungku. Sekarang tergantung dari pemahaman personal.

"aku disini belajar. Apakah salah jika belajar disuasana tenang?" aku melihat perempuan itu, mulai memberi perhatian padaku yang semulanya dia panik saat mengucapkan kalimat yang bisa mengundang kesalahpahaman.

"Mari kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu. Oke" aku berusaha bersikap hangat. Karena Noel onee-san mengajarkan padaku untuk selalu sopan pada setiap orang. Walau Shishouku di dunia sebelumnya tidak pernah mengajari hal itu. Bahkan aku mengira jika perasaan iri yang muncul dari para pengkhianat timbul karena aku kurang sopan. Mungkin saja?

"Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Kamu bisa panggil aku Naruto" aku tersenyum padanya.

Sebuah teman baru aku dapatkan di perpustakaan suunyi ini. Ternayata gadis ini selalu di perpustakaan sendirian karena sikapnya yang pemalu. Namanya Tsuburaya Miyuki, dengan rambut biru sangat menawan di mataku.

Jujur aku sangat tertarik padanya karena dia sangat alami. Kami menghabiskan hari dengan bertukar pemikiran mengenai ilmu yang ku dapat dan sebagai gantinya aku meminta dia mengajariku mengenai bahasa dan penggunaan kanji yang sangat rumit.

"Jadi ini artinya begini naruto-san" Miyuki memberitahuku mengenai kanji yang ternyata aku tulis terbalik. Terkadang aku sangat menikmati hari-hari yang damai di dunia baru ini.

Jika kalian bertanya apakah aku menyesali hidup di dunia baru ini. Maka aku jawab tidak. Karena aku sangat menikmatinya. Sekarang giliranku mengajarinya mengenai Chakra yang aku ketahui dan teknik yang aku sempurnakan.

Jujur aku sangat terkejut jika dia sangat antusias saat aku menjelaskan jika Chakra tidak jauh berbeda dengan energi alam pada umumnya. Jadi energi Chakra itu bisa dimanipulasi sesuka hati.

Dengan wajah serius aku memberitahunya dasar-dasar yang di butuhkan agar tidak terjadi kesalahan dalam penerapan.

"Miyuki-san. Singkatnya dalam memanipulasi energi alam dari Chakra yang kita miliki diperlukan konsentrasi dan imajinasi. Contohnya ketika kamu ingin mengeluarkan api normalnya kita perlu membuat handseal yang sangat rumit. Bukan begitu?"

Miyuki mengangguk setuju. "Jadi dalam teoriku. Chakra alam kita konversikan menjadi satu dengan tubuh dan hanya bermodalkan imajinasi maka kita bisa membuat teknik tanpa Handseal"

Aku mungkin menjelaskan cukup rumit untuk anak normal terutama pada teman baruku. Namun aku tidak pernah menduga jika Miyuki akan mampu mengerti semua itu. "jadi naruto-san, jika aku ingin mengeluarkan bola api. Aku cukup membayangkan dalam pikiran dan memfokuskan semua energiku kedalam otak dan aku mengucapkan kalimat pemicu yang sangat akurat dengan apa yang aku bayangkan. Berkan?"

Aku terkejut akan daya tangkap dia. Karena baru ini aku melihat anak sangat jenius seperti Miyuki. Aku menjelaskan sangat kompleks namun Miyuki bisa mengerti bahkan mengambil kesimpulan dengan sangat cepat.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan senyuman. "ya benar sekali. Jadi agar kita bisa mengaplikasikan teknik yang sudah diimajinasikan maka di perlukan konsentrasi pemikiran mendalam agar tidak salah arti"

Miyuki mengangguk lalu saat itu juga aku menyadari jika. Aku sangat menikmati percakapan ini, bahkan aku merasa seperti berdiskusi dengan murid-muridku di dunia lama.

"Aku cukup paham. Tapi apakah ada semacam resiko dalam penerapan konsep ini naruto-san?"

Aku mulai berpikir lagi mengenai hal itu. 'kenapa aku tidak berpikir demikian? Setiap teknik pasti memiliki Resiko tapi konsep milikku apa resikonya?'

Aku berpikir keras mengenai hal yang sama sekali tidak aku pikirkan. "jadi kamu belum memikirkannya sampai disana ya naruto-san"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala karena kecerobohanku. Miyuki hanya tersenyum padaku. "kalau begitu mari kita cari apa resikonya dan atasi bersama" aku cukup terkejut ketika mendapatkan tawaran mengenai hal itu.

Saat ku lihat wajah wajah Miyuki. Dia tersenyum cerah diikuti kemerahan dipipinya. "Yosh... mari kita bekerja dengan giat" aku mengemangati Miyuki ikut bersemangat namun...

Bell...

Jam perpustakaan tidak. Lebih tepatnya jam jika sudah sore berbunyi. Saat kami melihat kearah jam kami cukup kaget. 18.00

Suasana di luar juga mulai gelap. Kami sedikitpun tidak menyadari jika sudah malam. "Baiklah ana-anak. Saatnya untuk pulang" nenek penjaga perpustakaan sekaligus nenek Miyuki memberitahukan kami.

Kami kemudian pamit dan menuju rumah masing-masing. Mulai hari itu aku sangat menikmati hari ini tanpa menyesal sedikitpun.

Bersama Miyuki

"Obaa-san. Apa kamu tahu, kami tadi mempelajari banyak hal. Bahkan kami mempelajari Chakra dan ilmu lainnya..." Miyuki berceloteh banyak hal pada neneknya yang masih tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kamu memiliki teman" sambil menepuk kepala Miyuki pelan.

Miyuki hanya membuat ekspresi imut saat memberontak pada neneknya. Sang nenek hanya tersenyum lembut pada cucu satu-satunya. Melihat ekspresi Miyuki yang berusaha menghindari fakta jika dia adalah penyendiri.

* * *

Esok hari

Pagi hari di musim dingin yang semakin dingin. Aku bersiap menuju perpustakaan untuk belajar lebih lanjut bersama teman pertamaku.

Seperti biasa. Sandaime Hokage tidak disini, dari perkiraanku dia mungkin menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja mengurus administrasi desa. Aku sangat tergelitik ingin tertawa mengenai situasi Hokage.

Jika mereka tertekan dengan pekerjaan kenapa tidak membentuk para menteri. Atau membentuk dewan perwakilan rakyat agar memudahkan pekerjaan. Aku bertanya-tanya apa karena desa ini sangat kecil sehingga itu tidak di perlukan atau memang belum terpikirkan sedikitpun mengenai hal ini.

Hari ini aku akan kembali ke perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan masalah mengenai konsepku. Jujur aku sudah sangat bersemangat karena aku akhirnya bisa menjalani kehidupan layaknya orang normal.

Aku bersiap dengan sarapan secukupnya agar tidak kelebihan kalori. Manusia normal membutuhkan setidaknya 440 KKAl. Namun untuk anak-anak setidaknya dua kali dari kadar kalori itu.

Dan seperti biasa aku melihat makanan anak-anak yang sangat aku tidak sukai. "Naruto-sama. Kamu terlihat sangat semangat sekali" Noel onee-san memberi sarapan padaku dengan senyuman cerah dan hangatnya.

"tentu saja. Apa kau tahu Noel-oneesan. Aku sekarang memiliki teman" aku selalu terus terang pada Noel onee-san mengenai suatu hal. Bahkan hal terkecil sekali pun.

Noel hanya mengangguk lalu dia memberiku susu yang khusus untuk anak-anak. "Hoooo... teman? Apa dia laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Dia perempuan seumuran denganku" aku sedikit kaget ketika secara acak Noel shock akan sesuatu.

Namun aku hanya bertanya-tanya kenapa perempuan sangat rumit untuk setidaknya dimengerti.

Aku mulai mengambil kesimpulan mengenai tindakan Noel onee-san. Dia pasti sedang sakit. "Noel Onee-san. Apa kamu sakit?" aku menyentuh dahinya namun ia malah terkejut membuatku ikut terkejut.

Hal berikutnya dia memerah dan berceloteh entah apa yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti.

* * *

Dalam perjalanan aku hanya bersantai ketika melihat desa yang dikelilingi tembok raksasa. Namun di luar tembok masih dikelilingi perbukitan hijau. Udara bersih dan penduduk masih sedikit.

Ini adalah dunia yang sangat luar biasa untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal. "huuh... jangan dekati dia"

(SFX membicarakan dari belakang dengan hinaan dan ketakutan)

Jujur telingaku sudah kebal jika mendengar kalimat-kalimat itu. Selama 6 tahun. Tidak lebih tepatnya 4 tahun aku selalu mendengar dan melihat penduduk menjauhiku tanpa alasan yang spesifik.

Namun aku hanya angkat bahu tanpa tahu-menahu akan hal apapun. Saat aku melihat gedung perpustakaan dengan Miyuki menunggu di depan pintu aku sudah cukup senang.

Kami menghabiskan waktu dengan belajar mengenai kelemahan konsepku. Aku juga sering membantah pendapatnya jika menurutku itu tidak sejalan dengan pikiranku.

Aku kemudian bersama Miyuki menuju hutan yang tidak jauh dari desa untuk membuktikan apakah Resiko yang diterima pada Kastor sangat buruk. Tepatnya kami sekarang berada di danau yang membeku di tengah hutan.

"Baiklah... mari bertaruh Miyuki" aku membuat pose sombong.

"Baiklah siapa yang takut" Miyuki menerima tantanganku dengan percaya diri.

"Mari kita buktikan siapa diantara kita yang mampu membuat bola api yang paling besar di danau ini" aku menunjukkan jariku kearah danau dengan sombong.

Miyuki sudah aku ajari dasar-dasar dari konsep baru milikku. Dengan kata lain kami sekarang adu teknik siapa yang paling hebat. "Miyuki kamu duluan"

"Yosh..." Miyuki bersemangat dengan semangat itu Miyuki mulai menggunakan teknik yang di pelajari di perpustakaan.

 **Dilain tempat**

Pria berjubah putih dengan kanji 三代目の火影. Dia memandang Naruto beserta Miyuki menggunakan bola yang bersinar. Namun pandangannya sangat serius saat Naruto dengan Miyuki mulai mempraktikkan teknik.

Namun yang membuat perhatiannya sangat tertuju ialah. Cara mereka berdua yang Hiruzen itu sendiri tidak pernah lihat.

 **Bersama Naruto dengan Miyuki**

"Kepada alam pengendali api. Dengan perintahku, berikan kekuatanmu. Bola Api" Miyuki menciptakan bola api cukup besar setelah dia berkonsentrasi.

Namun Naruto hanya memandang dengan remeh. "hump... itu saja?"

Dengan ekspresi sombong Naruto maju dan memejamkan mata berusaha konsentrasi. " Alam Pengendali elemen api. Dengan kekuatanku aku perintahkan. Jadilah Bola api "

Bola api berukuran sedikit lebih besar tercipta dan membuat es yang menutupi Danau meleleh. Dengan pose kemenangan Naruto membuat Miyuki merajuk marah. "ehehehe... ini baru namanya kemenangan"

Saat kami sibuk saling mengejek satu sama lain. Gadis menyebalkan yang kemarin menabrakku muncul dari dalam hutan. Nampaknya perempuan itu memperhatikan kami sejak tadi.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian membuat teknik itu?" dia langsung to the point saat selesai melihat danau. Jujur aku sudah berkedut karena tidak sopan sekali dia.

"Rahasia" aku yang menjawab agar dia paham arti kesal.

"Jika begitu beritahu aku"

'Ha? Yang benar saja. Datang tanpa beritahu dan seenaknya saja memerintahkan orang lain' aku menggeram dalam batinku.

"Aku menolak" jawaban dinginku membuat Miyuki mulai bergetar panik.

Adu tatapan terjadi diantara kami berdua. Namun ketika aku melihat bola matanya aku menduga satu hal. _Dia keluarga uchiha kah_ aku sangat yakin 100 persen.

"walau aku mengetakan jika aku keluarga terhormat?" gadis itu sangat keras kepala sekali untuk meminta diajari. Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak paham untuk apa teknik ini.

Karena jurus bola api sebenarnya adalah teknik standar dari klan Uchiha. Jadi untuk apa dia repot-repot meminta diajari oleh kami.

Percakapan dan adu komentar terjadi diantara kami berdua. Jujur aku sudah sangat tidak menyukai dia. Apapun itu aku berusaha menyingkirkannya. Namun percuma gadis dingin ini sangat menyebalkan dan sangat cerewet sekali.

Sementara itu di ruangan Hokage (Gedung pemerintahan)

Hiruzen sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui jika Naruto mampu menggunakan teknik ninja tanpa handseal melainkan menggunakan permainan kata.

"Apa ini maksudmu Itachi" Hiruzen memperhatikan dengan serius dimana Naruto beradu komentar dengan gadis yang menjadi penerus klan Uchiha.

Hiruzen kemudian menatap ke itachi uchiha yang saat ini berlutut pada Hiruzen. "Jadi apa langkah anda Hokage-sama?"

Dengan menghirup rokok Hiruzen berpikir sejenak. "Biarkan saja. Namun tetap awasi" seperginya itachi Hiruzen tertawa saat Naruto marah-marah pada gadis Uchiha itu.

* * *

Kembali Bersama Naruto

"Sudah ku katakan padamu. Aku tidak mau mengajarimu!" aku jadi kesal sendiri dibuat oleh wanita satu ini.

"Apa itu artinya kau sangat bodoh dalam mengajari?"

(Twitch) alis berkedut aku sudah siap memukul perempuan ini.

Kami terus adu argumen hingga Miyuki semakin ketakutan. Dalam perdebatan kami aku sedikitpun tidak merasa marah. Memang benar aku merasa kesal namun tidak sampai marah-marah. Entah kenapa aku menikmati adu argumen bersama perempuan menyebalkan ini.

Hingga beberapa menit akhirnya kami berdua kelelahan sendiri akibat memanas argumen diantara kami berdua. "ano. Kalian apa tidak apa-apa?" Miyuki melihat kami berdua yang terengah-engah akibat kehabisan nafas.

"Namamu.." gadis itu memandangku tepat setelah aku mulai mengatur nafas.

"apakah tidak terbalik. Jika kau ingin bertanya nama seseorang harusnya kau memberitahukan namamu terlebih dahulu" aku membuat senyuman padanya.

Aku tahu jika kami berdua sangat tidak cocok. Namun entah kenapa aku merasa jika kami akan sangat akur di kemudian hari. Sementara Miyuki hanya memandang kami dengan aneh.

Miyuki sangat terkejut, karena baru beberapa saaat kami adu argumen. Dan sekarang kami saling memandang dalam senyuman. Walau senyuman kami hanya sebatas senyuman licik satu sama lain

"Kenalkan aku Naruto Uzumaki" aku memberikan tanganku untuk berjabat tangan dengan gadis menyebalkan ini.

"huhmp" dengan seringai senyuman yang dingin gadis itu menerima jabatan tanganku dan memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Satsuki uchiha. Senang bertemu denganmu. _Pria payah_ "

Aku kembali tersenyum dengan cara licik. "Sama denganku juga. _Meiwakuna ōjo_ " kami berdua saling berjabat tangan namun saling melempar hinaan disaat yang sama. (Meiwakuna ōjo = annoying princess)

Satsuki Uchiha. Pewaris klan Uchiha. Dia memiliki tubuh sekitar 107 cm lebih pendek sedikit dengan diriku yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 110 cm. Dia memiliki mata hitam kelam tanpa safir mata seolah-olah tanpa cahaya dimatanya.

Dia memiliki tubuh yang cukup normal untuk gadis kecil di usianya (Anak-anak) dia memakai pakaian yang cukup normal. Terdiri dari baju kemeja putih dilapisi dengan Rok model Gipsi (Berlipat panjang) hingga betis kaki berwarna hitam.

Hari ini aku mendapat teman baru yang cukup menyebalkan namun menyenangkan. Hari ini pun kami terus adu argumen dimana Satsuki ternyata tidak bisa menggunakan teknik bola api dengan teknik shinobi.

Dan tentu saja aku menghina dirinya namun ketika aku mencoba dengan teknik shinobi ternyata aku juga gagal. Dan akhirnya kami saling hina satu sama lain. Miyuki hanya tertawa ketika kami berdua kelelahan karena saling berdebat satu sama lain.

Perdebatan kami sudah menjalar entah kemana-mana. Mulai dari cara berpakaian hingga cara berbicara namun diujung perdebatan kami betiga hanya tertawa hingga tidak bisa berbicara apapun.

Hari demi hari kami bertiga jalani dengan senang. Dan tentu saja aku dan Satsuki adalah yang tidak bisa akur. Dalam arti pendapat. Jika muncul pendapat maka kami berdualah yang paling depan saling berargumen hingga lelah.

Musim pun berganti namun sebelum musim berakhir tepatnya tahun baru. Kami memiliki rencana untuk mengenang persahabatan kami. Dengan pergi ke danau dimana pertama sekali kami bertemu dan membuat teknik api yang sudah kami asah berhari-hari.

Saat itu juga kami mulai menikmati malam tahun baru dengan canda dan tawa. Tawa semakin melebar ketika Satsuki ingin membuat teknik bola api dengan konsep milikku namun berakhir kegagalan karena konsentrasinya aku ganggu.

Tentu saja Satsuki mengejarku hingga dia kelelahan. "hahaha... ayo kejar aku" aku mengejeknya dari balik pohon.

Kulihat wajah Satsuki merah karena marah. Sudah 2 menit Satsuki berusaha menangkapku namun hasilnya aku selalu berhasil menghindar membuat dia semakin marah padaku.

"hummmp.." aku melebarkan mata ketika melihat ekspresi merajuk Satsuki untuk pertama sekali dalam hidupku.

Satsuki menggembungkan pipi karena tidak berhasil menangkapku. Namun karena aku sibuk melihat ekspresi wajahnya membuat diriku lengah. "aha!" aku tertangkap

Dan akhirnya aku mulai berkeringat melihat wajah menggelap Satsuki yang memberi tanda jika aku tidak akan selamat setelah menghina dirinya.

Miyuki hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kami berdua. Bahkan iyuki lebih tertawa ketika Satsuki mengancam ingin membakarku namun hasilnya Satsuki gagal mengeluarkan bola api. Malahan bola api itu berukuran sangat kecil dan tidak panas membuat aku dan Miyuki semakin tertawa lebar.

Hingga tahun baru pun datang.

Dalam beberapa bulan lagi aku sudah bisa masuk sekolah formal di desa ini.

End Arc 0.

Next Arc 1. Be a student again


	5. Arc 1 Be A Student Again

0000000000000000000000000

Arc 1. Be a Student Again

 **Lecture 4** **_Sekolah atau Sekolah Militer?_**

Hari berganti kami terus berlatih sepanjang hari diikuti canda dan tawa. Aku sangat menikmati diriku di dunia ini sebagai wajah baru dan sebagai manusia baru. Namun tujuanku sebagai Sensei terhebat masih belum berubah sedikitpun.

Musim berganti musim semi. Usia ku genap 7 tahun (7th februari) aku sudah siap menuju sekolah formal untuk sekali lagi. Dalam berpakaian aku tidak mengenakan sesuatu yang spesial. Hanya kemeja biru dengan celana hitam dan sepatu kasual.

Saat ku lihat rambutku sedikit berantakan dan aku memiliki wajah yang seperti pria yang baru bangun tidur. Kenyataannya itu memang benar jika aku baru bangun tidur.

Aku menguap di depan cermin. Setelah melihat wajahku yang tidak terlalu, bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah aku tampan atau tidak. Semua hanya opini orang lain. Tapi aku hanya tidak mau ambil peduli mengenai hal sepele seperti itu.

Aku membersihkan tubuhku dan bersiap-siap. Aku kemudian mengenakan pakaian yang kasual seperti tadi. Hanya kemeja putih dilapisi jaket biru tanpa lengan dan celana formal berwarna hitam yang biasanya digunakan anak sekolahan di jepang dunia aku tinggal sebelumnya.

Saat kulihat sekali lagi di cermin. Rambutku masih berantakan namun yang bisa aku lakukan adalah mengikat rambut bagian belakangku yang cukup panjang namun tidak terlalu panjang. Tujuannya; agar tidak membuat risih diriku sendiri. (Model ekor kuda)

"Yosh" aku berusaha menyemangati diriku sendiri walau aku tahu jika aku sangat tidak menyukai gagasan sekolah lagi.

Sarapan berjalan lancar. Pria tua Hiruzen kali ini bersama kami. Cukup membuat suasana menjadi hangat dengan semua anggota keluarga lengkap. Walau aku tahu jika Hiruzen ini bukanlah keluarga kandungku (back 0 chap)

"Jadi Naruto-kun. Kamu siap untuk ke akademi hari ini" Hiruzen memberi senyuman hangat padaku saat ia menyeruput secangkir teh. Saat aku selesai makan aku mengangguk positif dan minum tehku dengan tenang.

"Oh iya. Naruto-sama, apa kamu tidak terlambat jika masih bersantai-santai" Noel memperingatiku saat melihat jam sekitar 7.00

Namun aku hanya berusaha memperlama minum tehku. Namun "Naruto-sama. Anda harus bergegas" Noel sudah menyeret paksaku menuju akademi.

"itterashai" Hiruzen dan Elena-san melambaikan tangan padaku yang masih diseret pembantu Demi-Human kucing.

"Semoga berhasil" Hiruzen memberi ucapan keberuntungan padaku. Aku yang masih belum diluar rumah alias masih memakai sepatu. Kembali mengangguk pada Hiruzen dan dengan semangat walau ujungnya di seret lagi aku pergi.

Aku harap jika di akademi suatu hal yang menarik dan berguna dapat aku temui. Setidaknya itu harapanku.

"ou... sakit Noel Onee-san" aku mengeluh ketika diseret oleh Noel. Walau Noel sudah seperti kakak bagiku bukan berarti aku suka jika di perlakukan seperti ini. Selama perjalanan aku hanya melihat wajah Noel yang kelewat khawatir padaku.

'apa aku semacam teroris?' itulah yang aku pertanyakan dari tadi.

"Naruto-sama. Jadi anak baik dan bertemanlah dengan teman sekelasmu oke?" Noel memberitahukanku seolah-olah aku akan menjadi anak berandalan atau sesuatu

Namun suasana antara aku dan Noel menjadi rusak ketika Meiwakuna ōjo terlihat. Satsuki datang ke akademi dengan kakaknya Itachi Uchiha. Saat dua mata kami bertemu secara tidak kasat mata kilat petir saling berlaga di antara kami berdua.

Di dalam akademi

Suasana ramai sangat menjengkelkan. Itulah yang aku simpulkan ketika melihat banyaknya murid baru saling berisik memperkenalkan diri ketika kelas dimulai.

Aku hanya memperkenalkan diri seadanya lalu setelah itu aku membuat wajah _don't give a damn care_. Pelajaran dimulai dengan materi yang membuatku sangat serius.

Kenapa aku serius? Karena materi pelajaran tidak seperti materi sekolah di duniaku. Bahkan saat aku membuka buku satu-satunya yang kulihat adalah materi mengenai senjata dan teknik bela diri. Aku cukup menggeram marah dalam batin.

'Apa artinya ini mereka berusaha melatih prajurit anak-anak?!' jika di duniaku hal seperti ini sudah pasti melanggar aturan hukum dan pihak yang terlibat akan dihukum berat berdasarkan UNICHEF. Namun saat aku kembali mengingat posisiku maka aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Ini dunia lain, bukan bumi. Itulah yang tergambar di kepalaku. Namun tetap saja sepanjang hari aku sangat tidak menyetujui jika pendidikan semi-militer seperti ini diterapkan di tempat pertama.

Dan selama seharian ini aku hanya tidak mendengarkan pelajaran apapun karena setiap materi sudah aku kuasai dengan mudah di perpustakaan. Dan kulihat juga Satsuki alias Meiwakuna ōjo hanya memandang keluar jendela tanpa memperdulikan kelas sedikitpun

Aku memperhatikan dimana banyak pohon sakura mulai bermekaran dan berguguran dengan indah. Aku mengerti jika ini musim semi. Namun musim semi di dunia ini lebih menyenangkan daripada yang aku kira karena dunia ini sangat indah masih alami tanpa tangan perusak dari dunia modern.

Aku sesekali memandang kelas dimana Iruka-sensei menjelaskan dengan cara yang aku sedikitpun tidak mengerti apa. Bahkan aku tidak mengerti apa yang sensei katakan sedikitpun.

Singkatnya setiap penjelasan tidak masuk kedalam otakku melainkan aku kembalikan bagai angin lalu. Sambil memandang bosan aku cukup terkejut ketika melihat Miyuki menyimak pelajaran dengan serius.

Seriously? Aku membuat tanda tanya ketika melihat banyak sekali kanji kompleks dan semakin kompleks. 'Aku benci kanji edo era' itulah yang aku katakan di kepalaku ketika melihat segala macam kanji yang membuat otak jeniusku harus bekerja dua kali lebih banyak.

Aku kemudian melihat iruka-sensei memberi perintah untuk mengerjakan latihan di halam entah berapa pun itu tertulis. Aku menggelap di bagian mata karena melihat banyak sekali kanji rumit. Dan selama mengerjakan sudah aku duga jika aku akan berakhir menjadi yang paling bodoh.

Hari pun berakhir dengan sore musim semi yang cukup membuat tenang diriku.

Aku berjalan-jalan bersama Satsuki dengan pakaian kasual yang biasanya (back to chap 3) dan Miyuki yang kali ini memakai pakaian long dress di lapisi kemeja putih khusus perempuan. Kami berjalan-jalan dengan tenang. Lebih tepatnya hanya aku yang tenang karena miyuki bersama Satsuki sedang asik bercerita.

Sementara aku sendiri? Aku hanya mendesah pasrah karena di hari pertama aku sudah mendapat julukan Dead Last. Namun itu bukan artinya aku peduli. Hanya saja aku cukup kecewa jika selama ini aku belajar masih kurang performa yang optimal sehingga mendapatkan hasil yang minimum.

"Haaah" aku mendesah frustrasi. Jujur ini adalah hal yang sangat memalukan sebagai mantan CIA sekaligus Intelijen Jepang mendapatkan nilai terburuk saat di dalam kelas.

"Hump... Itulah yang kau dapat jika tidak belajar" Satsuki berusaha mengundang perdebatan namun kali ini aku hanya mendesah pasrah.

"Mungkin kau benar" jawaban singkatlah yang ku berikan.

Miyuki memandang diriku dengan khawatir lalu Miyuki menepuk bagian belakang tubuhku. "Jangan khawatir Naruto. Kami akan membantumu" Miyuki tersenyum ceria dan Satsuki ikut tersenyum berusaha memberi semangat.

Aku kemudian tersenyum lalu dengan semangat baru aku menganggukkan kepala. "Yoish"

"Ne... Bagaimana jika kita ke danau terlebih dahulu?" Miyuki menyarankan pada kami berdua. Kami hanya mengagukkan kepala lalu mengikuti dari belakang menuju danau.

Setibanya kami di danau suatu hal menarik perhatianku lebih tepatnya saat aku melihat wajah Miyuki yang ceria di pinggiran danau dengan bermain ikan bersama Satsuki . Kulihat wajahnya yang ceria entah kenapa membuatku senang.

Saat mereka masih sibuk di pinggiran danau bermain bersama ikan. Aku memiliki ide baru untuk dikerjakan. 'Aha.. Ini pasti akan menarik' aku mengambil batu kecil dan saat aku melakukan hal berikutnya.

Maka aku tahu apa resikonya. "Kyah!" Miyuki berteriak saat batu mengenai air tepat di depan mereka berdua. Baju basah akibat cipratan air.

(Sfx berbalik badan) saat miyuki dan Satsuki melirik kearah naruto yang bersiul pura-pura tidak tahu kejadian. Keduanya sudah berkedut.

"Na...Ru...To"

'Glup... Gawat!' aku memperingati diri sendiri saat Miyuki dan Satsuki memandangku dengan mata maut.

"Sampai jumpa!" aku melambaikan tangan dan melarikan diri secepat mungkin berusaha menghindari mereka.

Namun aku terlalu meremehkan mereka berdua. Karena aku sudah kehabisan akal bagaimana lari dari mereka berdua. "Uah" aku tertangkap setelah Satsuki melemparkan tubuhnya namun...

(Pnyuut... Lembut) dengan mata masih gelap aku merasakan tanganku meremas sesuatu yang... lembut?

"Kenyal?" aku bertanya-tanya apa-apaan ini. Namun ketika aku berusaha membuka mata dan meremas benda aneh di telapak tanganku sekali lagi.

Aku membuat kesimpulan yang sangat mengerikan bahkan aku berharap kesimpulanku tidak benar sedikitpun.

"Ups. Gawat" aku berkeringat saat melihat Satsuki diatasku lebih tepatnya menimpa tubuhku. Namun tanganku memegang dadanya yang tidak besar dan tidak kecil. Saat aku melihat wajah Satsuki yang mulai memerah dan menangis karena marah. Aku menyadari jika aku akan terkena masalah.

"Naruto!" suara gelap datang dari arah sebaliknya. Dan saat aku menoleh kulihat Miyuki dalam mode gelap (Yandere) dengan mata penuh ancaman. Sebelum akumenerima nasib yang cukup menggelikan aku mungkin perlu menikmati sejenak.

Dengan kesempatan terakhir. Aku meremas dada Satsuki sekali lagi dan mengangguk 'ini tidak buruk'

"DASAR HENTAI!" aku berakhir dihajar dua gadis yang sangat marah padaku. Khususnya Satsuki yang semakin menangis karena insiden yang tidak sengaja ini.

Di lain posisi.

Seorang pria remaja menyaksikan Naruto yang di keroyok dua gadis yang marah padanya hanya tertawa di balik masker gagak. Saat pria itu melepaskan topengnya.

Wajah kerutan di mata dengan mata hitam kelam dia tersenyum saat menyaksikan Adik perempuannya berkelahi dengan teman laki-lakinya.

Itachi Uchiha 13 tahun. Dari kesatuan ANBU Black Ops. (Child Soldier sebutan jika menggunakan aturan di planet bumi) dia tersenyum sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

"Mungkin aku bisa menyerahkan Satsuki padamu Naruto-kun" Itachi mengatakan dengan nada pasrah saat ia mendapat firasat sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dalam beberapa tahun kedepan.

Jujur Itachi sangat senang melihat Adik perempuannya ketika berteman dengan seseorang untuk pertama kali. Karena biasanya Satsuki hanya pulang kerumah dengan diam. Sendirian tanpa dipedulikan Ayah kami. Namun ketika adik perempuannya berteman dengan Naruto. Satsuki selalu pulang dengan wajah ceria seolah-olah menantikan esok hari.

"Adikmu ceria sekali ya. Itachi" suara baru menginterupsi pikiran Itachi. Saat berbalik dan melihat siapa itu.

Dia adalah pria dengan rambut jabrik berantakan. Shishui Uchiha 16 tahun salah satu teman dekat Itachi.

Dengan senyuman kecil itachi membalas shishui yang memperhatikan Satsuki masih sibuk memukuli Naruto.

"Jadi dia anak hokage ke 4?" Shishui bertanya pada Anak berambut hitam tertentu (Naruto) dan mendapat jawaban anggukan kepala. Itachi kembali mengawasi mereka bertiga.

"Bagaimana kondisi di klan?" itachi sedikit murung saat bertanya hal itu.

Dengan wajah sedikit serius Shishui akhirnya mendesah pelan. "Saat ini situasi sangat tegang. Aku rasa dengan di bawah pengawasan Danzo kondisi didalam klan malah semakin memperburuk situasi"

"Begitukah" itachi semakin murung ketika membayangkan kondisi terburuk yang akan terjadi. Seolah membaca pikiran itachi. Shishui menepuk pundak temannya lalu tersenyum percaya diri.

"Jangan khawatirkan hal itu kawan. Kita pasti bisa menyelesaikan hal ini"

Melihat wajah percaya diri Shishui sudah cukup membuat Itachi tenang untuk sesaat. Dengan senyuman balasan itachi menepuk pundak Shishui. "Ya. Kau benar, kita pasti bisa"

Mereka berdua saling tukar tawa sebagai sesama sahabat baik yang sudah kenal sejak lama. Saat sudah tidak ada dibicarakan Shishui kembali memandang Naruto dan dua gadis-gadis.

"Jadi itachi. Apa kau sudah menemukan apapun mengenai teknik baru yang dikembangkan Naruto?"

Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepala membuat shishui sedikit khawatir jika penemuan Naruto bisa membuat Danzo bertindak sangat jauh. "Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu aku harus mengawasi aktifitas mencurigakan disekitar. Sampai jumpa" dengan sekejap Shishui menghilang bagai kilatan. Shishui no Shunshin (Shishui the teleporter) itulah julukan yang sampai saat ini sangat dikenal hampir di setiap desa shinobi.

Change scene

Hari terus berganti dan musim semi semakin panas tanda musim panas sudah di depan mata.

Situasiku pun semakin memanas. Saat ujian tengah semester didepan mata aku harus memutar otaku untuk mempelajari setiapsatu kanji yang bisa aku pelajari. Hasilnya aku cukup memiliki kemajuan.

Hanya saja aku bingunh dengan desa ini. Mereka berbicara menggunakan bahasa jepang antara modern dengan Era Edo. Tapi kenapa dalam urusan menulis mereka memakai kanji Edo era?

Hal itu tidak dalam pemikiranku untuk saat ini. Karena tidak ada gunanya juga aku memikirkan hal itu. Jadi begitulah berkat bantuan Miyuki dan Satsuki aku mulai bisa memahami kanji yang aku tidak mengerti.

Juni 24. Hari aku ujian dan aku sangat yakin jika aku bisa mendapatkan nilai tertinggi. Namun saat ujian dimulai aku melihat kertas ujianku dan cukup aneh melihat soalnya.

Soal dari kertasku semuanya berisi materi yang sama sekali tidak ada di pelajari. Bahkan semua pembahasan beserta pertanyaan tidak ada yang masuk akal. Dengan mata menyipit ke sudut ruangan aku paham akan suatu hal. 'Sabotase yah? Kertas ujian ini di cetak oleh Mizuki-Sensei. Tapi milikku berbeda dengan kata lain dia membenciku dan ingin aku gagal.' aku melihat Mizuki walau dia terlihat normal namun pandangan tajamku tidak bisa dikelabui begitu saja.

Aku sangat tahu jika dia tertawa menghina. Aku sudah tahu jika satu desa membenciku tapi jika sampai begini maka ini sudah keterlaluan. Dengan mengikuti alur aku memutuskan untuk bermain orang bodoh dengan pria Mizuki ini.

Semua soal tidak ada aku jawab sedikitpun bahkan aku tidak menyentuh kertas jawaban dan kertas soal. Karena aku tahu jika aku bermain pintar maka dia akan terus menekanku hingga akhirnya aku akan terpojok sendiri.

Mulai saat itu aku dikenal Dead Last di satu akademi. Karena saat selesai ujian kertas aku mendapat 0.

Saat ujian praktikal aku juga mendapat 0. Hal itu bermula saat ujian melempar shuriken namun punyaku ternyata di berikan rusak sehingga akurasiku -100. Begitu juga saat lempar pisau/kunai. Mizuki memberiku yang rusak. Walau benda itu di cat sedemikian rupa agar tidak kelihatan rusak namun aku tahu cukup lihat dari permukaan bends tersebut yang kasar sudah ketahuan jika itu rusak.

Aku sudah muak ingin sekali menghajar Mizuki. Namun selama aku bermain bodoh maka peranku akan sempurna untuk balas dendam pada bajingan itu di kemudian hari.

Jadi hasil yang kuterima adalah kegagalan total di ulangan. Iruka sangat marah padaku walau aku hanya angkat bahu. Jadi saat ini aku berjalan dengan wajah lesu menuju perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas yang luar biasa banyak yang di berikan oleh Mizuki. Mulai dari tugas yang tidak penting hingga sangat tidak masuk akal.

Bayangkan anak SD disuruh membuat artikel 40 lembar?! Saat itu juga aku ingin sekali memukulnya. _Stay Frosty_ itulah yang dapat aku lakukan saat ini.

"Mou... Naruto.. Kenapa kau gagal disetiap test?" Miyuki marah padaku. Dia memegang hasil test yang keluar.

"Apa ada sesuatu sehingga kau menjadi dead least?" Satsuki kali ini membuat wajah penasaran namun aku hanya merespos dengan menghela nafas.

"Sabotase ujiankah?" Namun Satsuki memotong pemikiran yang ingin aku katakan. Miyuki hanya memiringkan kepala.

"Sabotase Ujian?"

Satsuki menganggukkan kepala. "Ini semua masuk akal kenapa Mizuki-Sensei sejak awal bertindak aneh. Dia selalu membuat perhatian untuk naruto selalu paling belakang."

Miyuki kembali mengingat ulang hingga ia sadar. "Eh.. Bukankah satu desa juga memperlakukanmu begitu Naruto? Sebenarnya apa yang kau perbuat hingga mereka bertindak dingin padamu?" Miyuki membuat wajah khawatir saat melihat aku yang masih mendesah.

"Setidaknya mari kita selesaikan tugasmu bersama. Agar kita bisa menonton festival kembang api satu bulan lagi" Miyuki memberi semangat padaku dengan wajah cerianya. Hal itu sudah mrmbuatku cukup bersemangat untuk menjalani hari.

Karena tidak aku sangka akan sangat berat sekali jika menghadapi dan bertindak sebagai orang bodoh ketika kau tahu jika lawanmu jelas-jelas di depanmu.

Saat panas semakin memanas tanda musim panas mendekat. Aku dengan dibantu Satsuki dan Miyuki bersama-sama mengerjakan tugas yang kelewat tidak nyambung. Saat Satsuki melihat tugas-tugas milikku ekspresi pertama sekali yang gadis penerus uchiha ini adalah memasang wajah baja ingin menghajar Mizuki saat ini juga.

Bahkan Miyuki ikut marah ketika total tugas yang harus aku kerjakan berjumlah 400 halaman dengan materi mengenai ilmu medis yang kompleks dan penafsiran jutsu. Materi yang harusnya di ajarkan pada mereka yang sudah di semester akhir.

"ini keterlaluan. Naruto setidaknya marah lah pada sensei" Miyuki protes padaku. Namun aku hanya tersenyum licik.

"Saat ini belum. Nanti aku akan balas dendam padanya. Akan kubuat murid Dead Last ini menjadi top dan membuatnya malu sendiri ketika aku cukup bukti untuk mempermalukannya"

Senyuman licikku malah membuat Miyuki dan Satsuki memandang tidak jelas kearahku. "Kau itu sangat jahat sekali Naruto" Satsuki mengomentari rencanaku.

Kami terus mengerjakan tugas milikku hingga satu malaman kami berada di perpustakaan. Aku berpikir apa salahnya balas dendam dengan mempermalukan lawan setelah apa yang ia lakukan padaku?.

Yah aku juga tidak tahu. (Sfx menguap) aku melihat Satsuki menguap hingga akhirnya tertidur dengan wajah polosnya. Ketika aku mulai membaca buku sesuatu yang berat menimpa bahuku.

"Eh?" kulihat Miyuki bersandar di bahuku dengan wajah tertidur cukup pulas. Rambut biru harum dapat membuatkutjatuh tertidur kapanpun juga. Jadi optionku adalah dengan memindahkan kepala Miyuki dan membuatnya tertidur dengan kepala di meja.

Saat kulihat wajah Miyuki aku mulai teringat wajah Shishou lamaku. Bahkan mereka berdua sangat mirip sekali. Mulai dari rambut, mara, sikap, hingga bentuk wajah. Terkadang ak sering salah memanggil Miyuki dengan panggilan Shishou.

Lalu aku memutuskan membaca buku setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 01.00 A.M. Buku yang aku baca juga cukup menarik. Buku itu berjudul Bijuu (monster berekor) aku menyimak setiap informasi.

Aku sudah paham jika ia monster berekor berjumlah 9. Setiap monster memiliki ekor tersendiri dan mewakili mereka urutan nomor berapa. Aku kembali mengingat saat diriku pertama sekali tiba didunia ini. Kyuubi no Youko(rubah monster berekor 9)

Jika didunia lamaku. Kyuubi dikenal oleh agama Shinto sebagai dewa penjodoh. Dari mitologi jepang Kyuubi berwujud seperti manusia dengan ekor 9. Namun saat aku mengingat monster sesungguhnya saat aku masih belum menjadi bayi. Maka dapat aku simpulkan jika Kyuubi itu mungkin tidak bersahabat.

Atau mungkin Kyuubi itu memiliki Human form gadis loli kecil dengan pakaian miko? (Pakaian miko=pakaian gadis kuil. Gadis loli adalah sebutan untuk gadis berusia 8-10 tahun ataupun lebih dengan tinggi tubuh tidak lebih dari 70 atau 90 cm)

Jika mitologi jepang itu adalah wujud Kyuubi. Gadis loli dengan pakaian miko putih. Aku tergelitik ketika membayangkan jika monster besar itu berwujud seperti itu. Namun aku sedikit berharap jika monster itu memang berwujud seperti yang kubayangkan. Karena aku ingin melihat secara langsung seperti apa gadis loli.

Namun tertawaku langsung menghilang ketika aku membaca mengenai Penyegelan monster berekor. 'Jadi ini penyebab mereka mrmbenciku' aku kemudian melakukan konfirmasi dengan melihat perutku dan mengeluarkan sedikit energi. Ternyata positif jika itu adalah Rune segel yang kompleks.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi padaku ya?" aku bergumam di malam yang sepi

Next Final Arc 1. Be a Student Again

0000000000000000000000000

Arc 2. First adventure Team 7


	6. Lecture 5

Recom music. **Layers - Aimee Blackschleger**

* * *

Final Arc 1. Be a Student Again

 **Lecture 5**. The most annoying Exam i've ever have

 ** _Ujian itu adalah hal yang menyebalkan_**

 ** _Jika kalian pikir aku selalu menikmati ujian maka kalian salah_**

 ** _Karena setiap ujian akan tiba._**

 ** _Maka kita akan selalu membuat persiapan yang melelahkan tanpa ada akhir_**

 ** _Dan itu yang saat ini aku alami_**

Pagi hari kali ini cukup melelahkan bagiku. Semalaman aku tidak tertidur karena mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Mizuki sensei padaku. "uaagh!" aku menguap saat bangun dari tempat tidurku. Beberapa hari lalu juga aku menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasku.

Sekarang tugasku sudah selesai semuanya terima kasih berkat Satsuki dan Miyuki. Mungkin aku perlu membalas budi pada mereka lain waktu?

Daripada aku ambil pusing mengenai hal yang tidak penting. Lebih baik aku kembali menikmati hari liburku yang cukup berharga.

Apa aku salah jika berusaha keras dan menikmati liburan? Dan lagi aku selalu berbicara sendiri dan bertanya sendiri walau aku tahu tidak akan ada yang menjawab karena aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

Setelah aku membersihkan tubuh dan menuju meja makan di kediaman Hiruzen. Seperti biasa Noel onee-san menyiapkan masakan dengan ceria dan pembantu lainnya masih bekerja hal-hal lain.

"Naruto-sama. Kamu terlilah sakit. Apa kamu yakin baik-baik saja?" Noel bertanya padaku dengan khawatir. Melihat wajah khawatirnya sudah cukup membuat energi bertambah. Entah kenapa saat melihat telinga kucing dan ekornya yang bergerak-gerak membuat psikologisku puas sendiri.

Dalam keheningan aku hanya duduk dengan tenang sambil melihat Noel menuju kearahku dengan kotak P3K (First Aid Kit). Noel mulai memeriksa kondisi tubuhku walau aku berulang kali mengatakan jika aku baik-baik saja.

Namun pada akhirnya karena sikap keras kepala dari gadis remaja membuatku kalah dalam perdebatan. Entah kenapa aku selalu kalah dalam perdebatan jangka panjang walau apa yang aku katakan semuanya benar.

Setelah diberi obat yang entah apa namanya aku mulai merasa cukup baik untuk saat ini. Lalu memutuskan kembali kekamarku. Dengan tumpukan buku tersusun rapi. Kamarku terlihat seperti mini perpustakaan. Buku dengan berbagai judul dengan berbagai Volume aku susun dan rajin aku baja. Buku yang kutemukan di kediaman Hiruzen semuanya tidak menggunakan kanji yang merumitkan, jadi jika datang pertanyaan dengan kalimat yang aku mengerti selama itu masih berkaitan dengan ilmu pengetahuan, maka aku adalah rajanya.

Dengan duduk santai aku mengambil buku mengenai manupulasi Chakra dan memahami kinerja chakra lebih lanjut. Jujur aku sangat sakit kepala mengenai penjelasan Chakra. Karena mereka sedikitpun (Para shinobi) tidak melakukan Riset mengenai ilmu chakra menjadi ilmu pengetahuan alam.

Jadi selama ini apa yang dilakukan para Shinobi? Apa mereka hanya membuat teknik membunuh baru dan karena kehilangan banyak tentara akhirnya merekrut anak-anak? Hal yang membuatku marah pada dunia ini hanya masalah membuat anak-anak menjadi prajurit. Jika aku ingat lagi mengenai Itachi Uchiha aku menjadi mendesah mengenai kebijakan desa ini yang sangat keterlaluan.

Aku baru menyadari jika Itachi adalah kesatuan Anbu atau semacam kesatuan Specops dunia ini. Aku juga berpikir jika dunia ini kemungkinan masih sangat lemah mengenai kombatan CQC. Kenapa aku berkata demikian. Maka jawabannya ada pada buku pelajaran itu.

Dari setiap materi aku bisa membuat kesimpulan. Jika setiap pelatihan maupun teknik beladiri tidak pernah mengacu dalam pelatihan Fisik manusia itu. Singkatnya, setiap kamu melakukan pelatihan dengan chakra baik pelatihan seperti US Navy Seal maupun apapun itu. Maka setiap pelatihan berat itu akan melatih kemampuan Chakra orang itu sendiri.

Hal itu sudah dapat di prediksi dan di tebak dengan mudah. Contohnya kau melakukan angkat beban 200 KG dengan chakra sebanyak 1000 kali. Maka yang akan bertambah kuat itu adalah Chakramu bukan tubuhmu. Tubuhmu tidak bertambah otot maupun tidak bertambah gemuk.

Itu adalah kelemahan Chakra. Jadi jika murni pertarungan antar tangan tanpa Chakra sedikitpun maka bisa dikatakan Anbu black ops yang sangat dikenal sebagai pasukan terkuat jika berhadapan dengan US Marine bisa dibilang Anbu pasti kalah.

Namun lain cerita jika pertarungan menggunakan Chakra sebagai pertarungan antar tangan. Maka manusia didunia inilah yang memegang kendali.

Aku mendesah ketika membaca hasil Riset yang aku habiskan selama 4 bulan untuk membuat kesimpulan itu. Untuk masalah benar atau tidak. Masih buram dan aku sendiri masih belum meyakini jika kesimpulanku benar ditempat pertama. Hanya saja aku mencapai sebuah pendapat yang akurat sekitar 70 persen.

Untuk pembuktian aku akan melakukan sampel secara acak lain waktu demi membuktikan jika risetku benar. Sekarang yang menjadi masalah utama kenapa aku sibuk membahas mengenai kemampuan fisik dan Chakra. Itu karena aku sedang bosan. Bahkan sangat bosan hingga mau mati rasanya.

Jika biasanya aku menghabiskan waktu dengan belajar dengan Miyuki maupun dengan Putri menyebalkan. Kali ini aku harus terjebak di kamar untuk seharian karena perintah Noel onee-san.

Aku bisa saja melarikan diri kapanpun itu aku inginkan. Namun aku tidak ingin membuat Noel khawatir bahkan hingga sedih. Jika aku sempat melakukan hal itu. Maka sangat terkutuk sekali diriku.

"Huaah" aku kembali mendesah. Saat aku merasakan kantuk luar biasa aku akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

(Sfx air menetes)

Huh...

Hal pertama kulihat adalah lorong gelap dengan banjir air kemudian berjalan menuju arah acak. Hingga aku mendengarkan sebuah suara aneh kemungkinan adalah suara gema acak dari ruangan acak.

Saat aku terus berjalan hingga akhirnya aku entah bagaimana berada di depan sel besar. Sel yang berukuran untuk binatang raksaksa yang bahkan aku sendiri bertanya-tanya, apa-apaan itu untuk.

Aku kemudian menuju sel itu dan sebuah perasaan meenusuk datang ke arahku. Perasaan mengancam yang mengisyaratkan _jika kau berani mendekat akan kubunuh kau_

Namun intensitas seperti ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari sebagai mantan agen pembunuh nomor 1. Bahkan hal ini tidak membuatku gentar untuk sedetikpun. Karena dalam dunia saling membunuh Rule yang harus anda ingat nomor 1 adalah. Harus tahan dengan Intensitas dan hawa nafsu membunuh musuhmu.

Karena terlalu banyak saling bunuh dan saling mengintimidasi semua hal itu sudah cukup alasan untuk diriku segera pensiun dan memilih melatih generasi penerusku. Aku bisa saja melanjutkan dunia agen hingga aku tua. Namun aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi jika berurusan saling menipu dan saling mengkhianati dan pada akhirnya aku dikhianati oleh rekanku sendiri.

Karena aku melihat hanya kandang kosong dengan kegelapan tiada ujung. Aku memilih meninggalkan lokasi kandang dan mencari tempat entah dimana aku bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari ruangan acak aku datang.

Saat aku merasakan kesadaranku mulai buram aku melihat bintik cahaya dan saat aku membuka mata kulihat ternyata aku tertidur di meja belajarku. Saat aku terus memikirkan sebenarnya tempat apa yang aku lihat itu, hanya membuat kepalaku semakin berputar dan akhirnya sakit kepala karena memikirkannya terlalu banyak.

Jika orang normal mengatakan padaku jika aku bertanya terlebih dahulu. Maka jawaban mereka pasti selalu sama, yaitu semua yang aku lihat tidak lebih dari sekedar mimpi yang acak aku lihat.

Kira-kira seperti itulah yang akan kuterima jawaban dari yang aku lihat. Walau aku sepenuhnya tidak menolak jika itu sebenarnya adalah mimpi. Namun tetap saja semua itu terlihat terlalu nyata untuk dikatakan sebagai mimpi. Bahkan aku mengira jika tempat itu eksis entah dimana.

Daripada membuat kepalaku bertambah sakit, aku memilih melihat suasana sore yang membuatku berpikir kembali sebenarnya aku sudah jatuh tertidur berapa lama? Aku mulai masuk kamar sekitar pukul 09.00 sekarang berdasarkan dari suasana sekitar pukul 17.00 berarti aku tertidur sekitar 8 jam?

Aku mendesah karena aku menebak jika aku tidak akan bisa tertidur malam ini. Karena semua jam tidurku saat malam aku gantikan dengan tidur siang.

Demi membuang waktu aku memilih membaca buku dan terus mencari hal yang berguna. Sedikit demi sedikit aku juga mulai mahir dalam pengguanaan bahasa Romanji maupun kanji dengan baik.

Setelah puas atas pencapaianku aku melihat waktu menunjukkan pukul 21.00

Demi melampiaskan rasa bosan. Aku memilih keluar rumah dengan ijin Noel aku diperbolehkan pergi. Setelah aku berjalan-jalan tanpa tahu menahu kemana aku pergi. Akhirnya aku sampai di danau tempat aku, Satsuki dan Miyuki berlatih dan bercanda bersama-sama.

Entah aku berhalusinasi atau tidak. Aku mulai melihat pemandangan yang membuatku tertarik bahkan aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku pada hal yang aku lihat.

Mataku hampir tertipu ketika melihat gadis berambut biru sebahu tertentu. Dia berdiri di pinggir danau dengan hembusan angin pelan menyapu rambutnya dengan anggun. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih dilapisi semacam Blazer hitam dilapisi syal abu-abu di lehernya, perempuan itu mengenakan rok pendek yang membuatku heran, apakah dia tidak kedinginan?

Baru kali ini aku melihat gadis seperti bidadari yang berdiri menatap danau dengan suasana sangat damai dan tenang. Pohon yang tertiup angin pelan di sekitar danau dan sebuah bukit tidak jauh dari danau membuat diriku hampir terbawa suasana.

Dibawah sinar bulan dia menatap danau dengan wajah lembut diikuti senyuman. Aku hampir terpana oleh kecantikan dirinya yang masih alami. Di bawah sinar bulan yang menerangi permukaan danau. Kunang-kunang berterbangan disekitar perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya hingga sebuah kunang-kunang hinggap di jarinya. 'perempuan itu sangat cantik' aku merasakan jika wajahku memanas ketika melihat dirinya mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap bulan yang bersinar indah.

Saat aku melihat wajahnya yang disinari cahaya bulan, saat itu juga aku menyadari siapa perempuan berambut biru itu. Tsuburaya Miyuki.

Aku cukup terkejut karena selama hidupku baik di dunia lama maupun di dunia baru ini. Aku tidak pernah melihat wanita seindah dirinya. Apa mungkin ini karena suasananya yang terlalu sempurna?

(Sfx ranting pohon patah)

Aku cukup kaget ketika membuat suara karena kecerobohanku. Dan tentu saja Miyuki melihat kearahku "eh" Miyuki melirik kearah suara atau lebih tepatnya kearah diriku.

Aku kemudian keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan tersenyum gugup padanya. "yo" aku berusaha bertindak normal walau aku tahu jika itu tidak berguna.

"Naruto?" Miyuki kemudian tersenyum ketika aku mendekat kearahnya.

"Kenapa disini malam-malam? Tidak bisa tidur?" aku membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan. Namun miyuki hanya tertawa sedikit lalu menganggukkan kepala.

"Malam ini cukup menyenangkan untuk sendirian. Jadi aku pikir akan lebih menyenangkan jika pergi ketempat ini. Jadi kenapa kamu kemari Naruto?" Miyuki bertanya ketika kami berdua duduk. Namun aku sedikit gugup karena kami duduk bersebelahan dan terlalu dekat.

"Yah... aku tidak bisa tertidur juga. Demi melampiaskan rasa bosan aku keluar rumah hingga aku berkeliaran tanpa arah. Tanpa ku tahu aku sudah disini" aku kembali menatap langit malam yang sangat indah.

"whoa... ini memang indah" aku mentap langit yang penuh bintang dan saat itu juga aku melihat beberapa bintang jatuh.

Saat kami berdua jatuh dalam keheningan yang sangat mengganggu. Miyuki sesekali melihat diriku walau aku bertindak seolah-olah tidak mengetahui apapun. "Betapa tenang sekali disini... mungkin aku akan sering kemari lagi" aku bergumam sendiri.

Saat kami berdua melihat bintang jatuh lagi kulihat Miyuki tidak lebih tepatnya kearah matanya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa merasakan perasaan sedih datang dari matanya itu. "Miyuki... apa kau tidak apa-apa?" aku bertanya dengan sedikit khawatir ketika melihat dirinya yang menatap jauh ke arah bintang jatuh.

Namun seolah berusaha mengalihkan topik. Miyuki menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku. "Naruto... aku sangat senang kita bisa berteman"

Aku tidak tahu lebih jelas mengapa Miyuki mengatakan hal demikian namun aku memiliki satu keyakinan. Miyuki sedang dalam kesedihan akan sesuatu atau sedang berduka dan kembali mengenang akan sesuatu.

Karena jika aku berada di posisi miyuki maka aku akan bertindak hal yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan. "Ya... aku juga demikian" aku memutuskan untuk membiarkan dirinya bersandar padaku. Karena aku tidak keberatan sedikitpun dengan posisi masih saling bersandar satu sama lain. Kulihat bintang jatuh semakin banyak dan aku lihat sebuah lintasan kenangan saat Shishouku masih hidup.

"Whoa... naruto lihat itu... buat permohonan segera" Miyuki berceloteh ketika bintang jatuh semakin banyak jumlahnya. Aku sedikit tersenyum ketika aku masih anak-anak aku sering membuat permohonan pada bintang jatuh... namun tidak pernah aku sangka jika aku akan membuat hal yang sama saat aku di dunia lain.

Saat kulihat Miyuki memejamkan mata dan membuat pose seperti berdoa aku juga mulai berpikir apa yang ingin aku minta. Jujur aku tidak pernah memikirkan apapun

Namun ketika kulihat wajah senyuman tulus Miyuki aku setidaknya memiliki sebuah harapan yang ingin aku raih. ' _Kuharap aku bisa melindungi teman-temanku melindungi senyuman dan harapan mereka_ '

Bersama Miyuki.

Miyuki masih memjamkan mata dan membuat permohonan yang sebenarnya Miyuki katakan secara berulang-ulang. ' _kuharap aku bisa terus bersama dengan teman-temanku sepanjang hidupku_ '

Normal POV

Harapan mereka berdua sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda. Yaitu ingin bersama-sama lebih lama dan bisa melindungi satu sama lain tanpa merasa kehilangan dan bahagia bersama-sama. Namun di dunia manapun tidak ada namanya kebahagiaan yang akan bertahan lama. Sebuah kebahagiaan akan bisa di raih jika orang itu merasakan rasa sakit dan menyakiti orang lain. Hingga akhirnya mereka mengerti jika hanya saling bertemu saja sudah saling menyakiti.

Dengan suasana semakin senyap miyuki memandang Naruto. Wajah Miyuki yang cukup yakin akan sesuatu mulai membuka pembicaraan yang sebenarnya Miyuki ingin katakan sejak lama. Dengan wajah yakin diikuti memerah di pipi Miyuki. Miyuki menatap naruto sekali lagi. "Naruto aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu..." namun perkataan miyuki terputus ketika seseorang datang memotong percakapan.

Beberapa menit sebelumnya

Jam terus berputar dan waktu terus berjalan namun sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi dua anak muda yang saling bersandar satu sama lain di pinggiran danau dengan cahya bulan menerangi sekitar hutan.

Naruto dan Miyuki saling berbagi perasaan satu sama lain namun dalam arti yang sangat sulit untuk di jelaskan. Namun mereka harus siap jika posisi mereka sebenarnya 100 persen dapat mengundang kesalahpahaman. Misalnya jika seseorang melihat mereka maka sudah pasti orang lain akan pergi karena mengira mengganggu dua pasangan sedang mesra.

Di lain sisi hutan gadis berambut hitam tertentu sedang berjalan-jalan dengan santai. Dia mengenakan pakaian long dress hitam dengan dilapisi jaket putih. Satsuki Uchiha. Dengan menghela nafas Satsuki berkeliling dengan menikmati suasana hutan yang tidak lebat sehingga memberikan kepuasan batin tersendiri.

Namun ketika Putri uchiha itu sudah sampai di ujung hutan. Lebih tepatnya di danau tempat Putri penerus klan Uchiha mendapatkan teman untuk pertama sekali sebuah pemandangan tidak biasa menarik perhatian sang putri.

Saat Satsuki melihat Miyuki dan Naruto saling berdekatan seolah-olah mereka adalah pasangan saat itu juga Satsuki siap melompat untuk memisahkan mereka. Namun Satsuki juga bertanya-tanya kenapa dirinya tidak tenang bahkan gelisah ketika melihat mereka berdua saling berdekatan?

'Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan?' Satsuki mulai gelisah ketika Miyuki mencuri-curi pandangan diikuti memerah dipipi. Perasaan gelisah semakin meningkat ketika semuanya sudah di kalkulasikan.

Saat situasi mulai diprediksi Satsuki mulai terjadi sang putri es mulai bertindak. 'Tidak... Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu' Satsuki mulai berusaha menghentikan tindakan Miyuki yang bisa menghancurkan persahabatan mereka.

Dengan suasana semakin senyap miyuki memandang Naruto. "Naruto aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu..." namun perkataan miyuki terputus ketika seseorang datang memotong percakapan.

"sedang apa kalian?" Satsuki menginterupsi Miyuki dari menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Miyuki yang mulanya sedikit terkejut kemudian melirik kearah Satsuki dengan wajah mengerti. Kemudian Miyuki mengubah ekspresi wajah menjadi wajah ceria. "Oh... Satsuki -chan. Konbawa... Kami sedang menikmati langit malam." Miyuki mengundang Satsuki untuk menyaksikan langit malam dan bintang-bintang.

"Hump... Kalian terlalu dekat" Entah ada angin apa. Tapi setelah Satsuki mengatakan hal itu dia duduk disebelah Naruti dengan tenang.

Naruto agak bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara dua perempuan ini. Hal yang Naruto ketahui adalah jika mereka berdua ingin menikmati bintang dimalam hari. Tapi apa ini tidak berlebihan?

Di kanan dan di kiri diapit dua perempuan yang saling tukar pandang. Aku hanya pura-pura tidak mendengar namun terkadang dengan hal ini aku bertanya-tanya kenapa perempuan sangat membingungkan

Suasana menjadi sedikit dingin dan aku merasakan jika aku sudah mulai kedinginan. (Sfx bersandar) "ano... Satsuki ?" aku melirik dimana perempuan berwajah datar itu hanya diam lalu Miyuki ikut bersandar.

Aku menjadi keringat drop ketika situasiku cukup rumit yang membuatku bertanya-tanya. Kenapa aku menjadi gugup? Berulang kali mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama dan berulang kali aku bingung kenapa aku tidak bisa tenang.

Saat itu aku menyadari jika ini adalah terakhir kali aku melihat senyuman hangat Satsuki kepada kami...

Hari terus berganti bulan dan bulan terus berganti tahun. Setiap harinya aku belajar dan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk fokus. Hingga akhirnya aku dan miyuki mendengar kabar yang buruk menimpa keluarga sahabatku.

"Jadi begitu ya..." aku melipat tangan ketika aku dan Miyuki sedang membahas mengenai keluarga Satsuki . Kami mendengar jika seluruh klan Uchiha habis terbunuh tanpa sebab yang pasti.

"Satsuki -chan pasti sangat berduka" Miyuki membuat wajah cemas saat memikirkan teman mereka. Aku hanya menagguk kepala setuju tapi aku juga penasaran sebenarnya apa tujuan dan apa penyebab Itachi membunuh keluarganya sendiri? Apa ada semacam gerakan bawah tanah? (Pemberontakan)

Tapi untuk saat ini yang perlu aku pikirkan adalah bagaimana menghibur Satsuki . Dia pasti sedang dilanda kesedihan, amarah, dan trauma berat karena terbunuhnya keluarga oleh anggota keluarga sendiri.

Aku dan miyuki yang saat ini berada di perpustakaan mulai membicarakan untuk membahas bagaimana menghibur teman kami. Miyuki sesekali memberi ide dan pendapatnya padaku. Ketika malam pun tiba aku dan Miyuki memutuskan untuk berbicara pada Satsuki besok di akademi.

Akademi

Saat di akademi aku duduk dengan tenang bersama miyuki yang masih membuat wajah cemas. "Satsuki -chan kenapa lama" Miyuki mulai gelisah saat bel jam pelajaran hampir berbunyi.

Ketika bel berbunyi tanda setiap siswa di persilahkan untuk duduk tenang menunggu sensei. Aku dan Miyuki cukup senang ketika melihat Satsuki tiba. Hanya saja wajah dan ekspresinya menjadi lebih dingin pada kami maupun pada setiap murid-murid.

Aku dapat melihat jika Satsuki mulai jatuh dalam perasaan dendam dan bingung di saat yang sama. Sebagai mantan Agen terbaik sudah menjadi pekerjaan setiap Agen untuk menganalisis setiap orang. Jadi menebak apa yang Satsuki pikirkan saat ini tidaklah sulit jika ada yang bertanya padaku.

Untuk sekarang aku memiliki satu hal yang dapat aku katakan. Untuk saat ini biarkan Satsuki seperti itu, karena itu akan membuatnya tenang dan menjernihkan pikirannya untuk sementara.

Dan aku untuk saat ini harus fokus 4 tahun lagi waktu akademiku untuk berusaha dengan giat agar aku bisa membalas Mizuki berengsek itu.

Skip.

Tahun demi Tahun terus aku jalani dengan giat. Dibantu oleh gadis berambut biru tertentu dia adalah Miyuki. Aku sangat bersemangat ketika pengetahuanku semakin luas dan aku sudah bisa membaca dengan lancar.

Kali ini dan ditahun ini aku akan membuat dia (Mizuki) malu sendiri ketika aku mendapat Highest score. Miyuki terus menyemangatiku dengan wajah ceria. Sementara aku fokus akan ujianku aku juga sesekali memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Satsuki .

Putri uchiha itu terus berlatih sendirian dan bahkan dia lebih fokus mempelajari teknik ninja yang bersifat membunuh. Jika biasanya kami bertiga berusaha mengembangkan tenik kami untuk menjadi lebih baik.

Kali ini aku bisa melihat dimata Satsuki yang lebih banyak ambisi ingin melampiaskan amarah tidak jelas miliknya. Aku sendiri menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun mencari bukti dan mencari informasi mengenai insiden itu. Tapi tidak ada satu dokumenpun menyatakan mengenai penelitian lebih lanjut mengenai kasus pembunuhan itu.

Singkatnya. Pemimpin atau mereka yang memiliki jabatan diatas. Tidak pernah melakukan investigasi dan memilih menutup mulut erat mengenai hal itu. Itu sudah menambah rasa curigaku mengenai plot yang kemungkinan dibuat-buat oleh mereka yang berwenang.

Pertanyaannya adalah kenapa?

Maka aku memilih untuk membiarkan semua itu berlalu tanpa tahu-menahu. Karena itu bisa saja sebuah tindakan demi mencegah suatu hal yang buruk. Sebagai mantan anggota bawah tanah sudah kewajiban kami untuk bertindak demi melindungi dari bayangan. Dan pada akhirnya kami mati tanpa menjadi pahlawan maupun menjadi seseorang yang diingat.

07.00

Pagi hari di musim semi. Daun sakura berterbangan bebas dan diikuti panas menghangatkan tubuh mulai terasa bagi setiap manusia yang ada disini. Aku mulai bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk ujian kelulusanku. Selama 6 tahun belajar di akademi aku sedikitpun tidak bisa menggunakan teknik ninja. Satu-satunya yang aku bisa adalah teknik yang aku kembangkan sendiri antara lain. Teknik kejutan listrik, Teknik api, Teknik angin, dan teknik air.

Keuntungan menggunakan teknik milikku yang aku kembangkan adalah. Pengguna tidak dibatasi oleh kemampuan chakra itu sendiri. Karena energi yang digunakan adalah energi alam yang menyatu dengan tubuh pengguna.

Aku kemudian mengganti pakaian setelah selesai mandi. Pakaian yang aku kenakan juga tidak terlalu rumit. Hanya baju putih tangan panjang dilapisi kemeja coklat aku biarkan terbuka dan celana hitam dengan model biasa saja (celana formal/kantor). Rambut dan wajahku juga mengalami beberapa perubahan.

Aku juga baru tahu jika aku memiliki mata safir biru. Itu mungkin selama 13 tahun hidupku selalu tidak perhatian terhadap hal kecil? Aku memiliki tinggi sekitar 140 cm seiringan perkembangan tubuhku. Sementara Miyuki sekitar 138 dan Satsuki 137.

Saat ku rasa aku cukup rapi sekarang hanya mengurusi rambutku yangcukup panjang di bagian belakang. Aku memutuskan mengikat rambut bagian belakangku dengan semacam karet merah.

Setelah itu rambut hitamku aku rapikan agar tidak terlalu berantakan. "Yoish.." aku merasa cukup bagus jadi aku pergi ke meja makan dan berusaha untuk semangat.

Aku Naruto Uzumaki umur 13 tahun. Anak dari 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Seorang mantan agen di dunia lamaku yang sekarang entah kenapa aku merasa jika akan ada masalah yang akan menghampiriku. Aku saat ini dikawal oleh Noel yang sekarang berusia 16 tahunan. Noel tersenyum ceria seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa suasana disekitarku masih dingin walau aku juga tidak ambil peduli mengenai hal itu.

Aku tahu jika aku anak hokage 4 itu karena penelitian yang aku lakukan 3 tahun lalu saat akademi memberi perintah pada murid untuk meneliti setiap hokage. Dan aku juga tidak terkejut akan hasil penelitianku walau pada akhirnya aku tidak menjelaskan bagian aku anak hokage di depan kelas.

Karena jika aku lakukan maka hasilnya mereka akan menceramahiku dan mencaciku. Aku hanya mendesah karena wajahku perlahan-lahan mirip dengan diriku di dunia lamaku saat masih muda.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku Noel onee-san" aku tersenyum ceria pada Maid muda yang berperan sebagai kakakku.

"Naruto-sama. Jadilah juara kali ini. Jika kau juara..." noel mulai mendekati diriku dan membisikkan kalimat yang membuatku cukup terganggu.

"... Onee-chan akan menciummu" Noel mulai menjauh ketika dia berhasil menggodaku kali ini. Dan hasil dari tindakan Noel tentu saja menimbulkan gosip diantara para murid.

"A... Apa yang kau lakukan tadi Naruto" Aku cukup terkejut ketika Miyuki ternyata melihat tindakan Noel padaku sesaat yang lalu. Dengan wajah merah dan ekspresi muka marah aku mendesah dan mulai menjelaskan pada Muyuki agar teman masa kecilku itu tidak marah lagi.

Menit terus berjalan hingga waktunya ujian dimulai. Saat aku mencuri pandangan ke gadis berambut hitam tertentu, aku mulai khawatir saat itu juga. Satsuki Uchiha

Belakangan ini Perempuan itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu sendirian dan menatapi kuburan keluarganya. Jujur aku sangat ingin sekali menolongnya namun untuk beberapa alasan aku tidak bisa. Setidaknya untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa.

Ujian berlangsung senyap. Dan seperti aku duga. Ujian milikku berbeda sendiri dan ketika kulihat wajah Mizuki yang menghina diriku aku menyeringai balik padanya berusaha memprovokasi. 'Jangan remehkan aku'

Aku mengerjakan setiap soal pada menit-menit terakhir di ujian. Dan tentu saja mizuki mulai menggeram marah ketika semua jawaban yang kerjakan 100 persen benar.

Namun ketika ujian teknik shinobi aku gagal. Aku tidak bisa membuat clone diriku walau menggunakan cara yang diajarkan guru. Lalu ujian melempar shurikan dan kunai aku hanya menempati posisi biasa saja.

Selama 6 tahun bahkan hingga detik ini aku masih bermain bodoh demi mencari tahu apa tujuan Mizuki. Aku juga terus mengikuti tes yang lain sebagainya hingga aku yakin jika aku akan lulus. Walau sebagai regular student.

Aku juga tidak terkejut jika melihat diriku menempati posisi Dead Last (240/240 murid) lagi untuk tahun ini.

"Haah" aku mendesah saat duduk di taman dengan Miyuki disebelahku.

Miyuki berusaha mengemangatiku dengan apun yang Miyuki bisa. Miyuki juga nampaknya tidak mengenakan baju yang rumit. Hanya terdiri dari baju kemeja biru dilapisi jaket hitam dengan rok model berlipat selutut.

Tsuburaya Miyuki (13 tahun) dia memiliki rambut biru panjang hingga sepinggang. Wajahnya juga mulai halus bagai orang yang sangat cantik alami dengan safir mata coklat penuh cahaya ceria.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi beberapa bulan belakangan ini sikap Miyuki padaku mulai berbeda. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini baik atau buruk namun setiap kali aku berjalan berdua bersama dengan dirinya, Dia selalu memerah di pipinya. Aku heran apakah ini artinya aku pembawa penyakit?

Juga dalam beberapa tahun ini, aku merasa seperti selalu diikuti. Aku tidak tahu siapa hanya saja yang mengikutiku selalu bersembunyi dengan jarak tidak lebih dari 40 meter. Dari hawa dan naluri aku bisa tahu jika yang mengikutiku tidak memiliki niat buruk. Hanya saja aku yang terganggu karena hal itu.

Di lain tempat (Ruang guru Akademi ninja)

"Si bodoh itu!" Iruka sensei mulai kesal ketika melihat hasil test naruto yang menempati posisi terbawah.

"Yah.. Jika seperti ini kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain tidak meluluskannya. Iruka sensei" Mizuki tersenyum pada iruka.

"Apa ada cara agar dia lulus" Iruka mulai melihat Mizuki yang membuat wajah berpikir.

"Akan aku pikirkan kembali"

Dengan senyuman Iruka mulai mengangguk pada mizuki. Mizuki kemudian bergerak menjauh dengan wajah berubah 180 derajat. "Hehe... Akan aku manfaatkan bocah sialan itu agar rencanaku berhasil"

Malam itu

"Apa-apaan ini Naruto-sama!"

(Sfx banting meja)

Noel marah padaku saat melihat aku posisi 240/240. Dengan menepuk kepala bagaikan orang stres noel mulai mendesah. Namun Naruto hanya tersenyum gugup.

"Ya... Yah ini mungkin karena pengaruh cuaca" naruti berusaha membual namun.

(Sfx banting meja)

"Jangan membuat alasan..." noel menatapku dengan mata berbahaya. Naruto hanya terkejut dan kaget ketika situasi ini.

"Wha...aaha...ha...ha... Mungkin karena kau memang tidak pandai Naruto-kun" Hiruzen tertawa pada Naruto saat pria tua itu duduk dan melihat tingkah Maidnya marah pada anak yang dianggap cucunya.

"Ugh..." Naruto hanya mengalihkan wajahku. "Aku akan mencoba yang terbaik besok saat ulangan sekali lagi"

Namun ketika Naruto selamat ternyata dia jatuh dalam kesialan lagi. (Banting meja) "uhhehehe... Sekarang saatnya kita belajar serius... Na... Ru... To... Sama" suara berbahaya Noel mulai membuat naruto takut.

Dan aku akhirnya diseret ke kamar untuk belajar. Dan Hiruzen hanya tertawa saat melihat naruto diseret paksa. "Berjuanglah Naruto-kun" Naruto hanya membuat wajah tak jelas ketika diseret. -_-

Dan yang benar saja Naruto dipaksa mengingat setiap materi selama 2 jam berturut-turut tanpa berhenti hingga akhirnya selesai.

Saat semuanya selesai Naruto memutuskan untuk berkeliaran di malam hari seperti ini. (23.00) dengan suara hewan malam membuat hati Naruto cukup tenang.

Saat Naruto berjalan-jalan di pinggiran danau seseorang menarik perhatian naruto.

"Hei... Naruto-kun. Aku punya saran jika kau mau lulus besok" pria yang tidak asing bicara pada Naruto. Sementara itu Naruto hanya menyipitkan mata ketika permintaan yang diminta pria itu cukup mencurigakan.

"Baiklah. Akan aku ambilkan untukmu. Tapi apa kau yakin aku bisa lulus. Mizuki sensei" Naruto kemudian melihat pria yang mulai keluar dari kegelapan dengan senyuman Mizuki kemudian mengangguk.

Keesokan harinya. Akademi (10.30)

Ini waktunya untuk murid yang gagal akan mengikuti ujian ulangan II.

"Naruto... Ganbatte kudasai" Miyuki menyemangatiku dengan senyuman kemerahan dipipi Miyuki. Aku hanya membalas dengan mengangguk positif.

Namun aku bukan menuju ruangan ujian, melainkan ke tempat dimana Mizuki memintaku untuk menemuinya. Dengan mengendap-endap aku menuju gudang dan mengambil gulungan yang diminta mizuki. Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu ini gulungan apa. Hanya saja gulungan ini mungkin suatu hal yang berharga sehingga Mizuki memintaku mencurinya.

Saat aku tiba di lokasi aku menunggu sejenak.

"Semuanya segera cari gulungan itu" hiruzen memberi perintah panik ketika gulungan rahasia itu hilang di tangan Naruto Uzumaki. Jujur sekarang ini yang membuatnya khawatir ialah. kenapa Naruto mencuri benda itu?

Bersama Naruto

"Naruto!" iruka berteriak pada Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan santai.

"Iya... Oh iruka-sensei" naruto membalas ketika melihat iruka datang.

Namun naruto mendapatkan pukulan dikepala karena ceroboh. Namun aksi memarahi antara Guru dan murid akhirnya berhenti ketika serangan kejutan datang entah dari mana. "Awas!" iruka melemparkan tubuh ke Naruto demi menghindari shuriken besar.

"Mizuki!" Iruka mulai bicara pada mizuki tentang apa yang dilakukannya. Namun Naruto memiliki pikiran lain mengenai Mizuki.

'Dia pengkhianat. Sudah ku duga jika akan seperti ini' dengan analisis naruto berusaha meneliti lawan dengan cepat. Namun ketika Iruka mulai terluka karena pertarungan singkat aku mulai bergerak cepat untuk mengobati Iruka.

"Ehehehe... Kenapa kau bersikeras melindunginya iruka" Mizuki tertawa di dahan pohon dengan menunjuk kearah diriku dengan tatapan hina.

"Jangan katakan Mizuki!" Iruka berusaha mencegah Mizuki mengatakan sesuatu yang aku tidak ketahui. Mungkin?

Dengan terus memperban luka iruka aku tidak menghiraukan Mizuki sedukitpun. "Apa kau tahu?! Kenapa semua penuduk desa membencimu!" dengan tawa maniak aku hanya diam saja seolah tidak mendengarkan dan melanjutkan memperban luka Iruka

"Jangan Mizuki!"

"Kau adalah Jinchuriki... Apa kau tahu artinya! Kau adalah wadah binatang berekor 9!" aku selesai memperban luka iruka lalu aku kembali menatap mizuki dengan wajah malas.

"Ya... Aku tahu itu"

"!" Iruka dan Mizuki terkejut.

"Jika kalian tanya sejak kapan. Maka aku bilang sejak 5 tahun lalu saat aku melakukan penelitian mengenai Bijuu" Iruka sangat kaget melihat diriku yang luar biasa.

"Tchi... Mati kau!" Mizuki melompat menujuku.

"Naruto awas!" Iruka memperingati diriku namun.

(Sfx punch) aku memukul tepat di wajah mizuki yang lengah. Saat dia mendarat ketika wajahnya aku pukul aku tidak memberinya celah. Dengan sigap aku melanjutkan pukulan kedua di hidungnya lalu aku menendang kakinya hingga dia hampir jatuh.

Ketika dia hampir jatuh aku menggunakan kedua tanganku untuk membanting tubuhnya ke pohon hingga menciptakan lubang besar. "Ugh... Baaimana bisa" mizuki mengusap darah dari hidungnya ketika melihat diriku dengan marah. aku hanya menyeringai geli padanya. karena jika orang seperti Mizuki tinggal di planet Bumi maka Mizuki adalah orang pertama yang sangat mudah mati tanpa memberi perlawanan.

Irukan pun melebarkan mata terkejut melihat kemampuan kombat jarak dekat milikku. Namun aku hanya tersenyum sombong padanya. "Baiklah sekarang akan aku selesaikan dengan. Awe..." aku melompat menuju dirinya.

"...some... Pukulan" aku menendang pinggang Mizuki hingga dia terlempar.

"I... Itu bukan pukulan" Mizuki berusaha bebicara walau akhirnya dia pingsan.

"Nah itulah yang membuatnya menakjubkan" aku membuat pose sombong. Aku kemudian menuju iruka yang masih melebarkan mata dan mulut ketika aku dengan mudah mengalahkan Chuunin Class Shinobi.

Sudah aku duga. Jika para shinobi sangat lemah di bidang pertarungan jarak pendek Hands-to-Hand murni. Jadi beginilah hasilnya jika kau meremehkan lawanmu.

"Irukan sensei apa kau baik-baik saja" aku menuju irukan namun.

"Naruto awas!"

(Sfx ledakan)

Romobngan shinobi yang di pimpin oleh Hiruzen ketika melihat ledakan mulai mempercepat langkah menuju posisi naruto.

Bersama Naruto

Ketika ledakan mereda Naruto terbaring dengan luka bakar dan luka robekan. "Ugh..." mata memburam Naruto tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Uahahaha... Mati kau"

"Tidak!"

Ketika mata naruto masih buram. Naruto kemudian berusaha bangkit dan melihat kearah Mizuki. Namun sebuah Siluet berambut biru tertentu tertangkap mata naruto.

"Aaaa" mata Naruto melebar ketika melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi.

Iruka pun ikut melebarkan mata setelah melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dihadapannya. "Na... Naruto ugh... Apa kau baik-baik saja"

Saat miyuki berbalik badan Naruto melihat tubuh miyuki tertancap 7 kunai di tubuhnya. "Mi... Miyuki!" Naruto langsung bangkit dan melihat miyuki yang berlumuran darah.

"Na... Naruto..."

"Tidak! Jangan bicara!" Naruto panik ketika miyuki mulai lemah. 'Tidak... Kumohon jangan...'

Perasaan takut, marah, dendam mulai membayangi naruto ketika Miyuki menyentuh pipi naruto dengan tenaga yang dimilikinya.

"Naruto... Maafkan aku... Aku ingin mengatakan padamu jika... Aku... Aku... Aku mencintaimu" Miyuki terpejam mata dengan senyuman dan air mata ketika Miyuki berhasil menyentuh pipi Naruto.

"Tidak... Tidak... Tidak..." Naruto panik ketika miyuki kehilangan nafas.

"Uahahahaha... Anak iblis mencintai seseorang?.. Hahaha..."

(Recom music. Layers - Aimee Blackschleger)

(Sfx pukulan) iruka yang dilanda kesedihan karena muridnya menjadi korban mulai kaget ketika naruto lenyap dari posisinya dan memukul sekuat tenaga Mizuki hingga beberapa pohon hancur.

"Jangan banyak bicara!" dengan kemarahan berapi-api Naruto menatap Mizuki. Dengan air mata dan tangisan masih mengiringi amukan Naruto menatap mizuki dengan penuh kemarahan ingin menghabisinya.

"Huahahaha... menarik. Katon..." mizuki kemudian melepaskan teknik bola api kearah naruto yang masih berdiri diam.

...

... Tidak ada respon dari posisi naruto hingga beerapa detik berikutnya

...

Saat mizuki mengira naruto sudah mati karena tenik apinya. Dia sangat terkejut melihat naruto berada di atasnya. Naruto kemudian menuju dahan pohon dan mempersiapkan teknik mematikan miliknya

"Wahai roh api dengarkan kemarahanku dan habisi musuhku dengan panasmu!" Naruto mengucapakan dengan sangat cepat. Saat naruto mengulurkan tangan seketika rune sihir mucul berwarna kuning dan api sangat besar keluar.

Tentu saja Mizuki sangat kaget begitu juga iruka. Saat mizuki selamat dari serangan. Naruto yang masih berada di dahan pohon mulai membuat teknik lain lain. "Jangan banyak menghindar dan biarkan aku membunuhmu!"

"Ha?! Kau ingin membunuhku! Uahahahah... Sekarang kau terdengar seperti monster" Mizuki tertawa pada naruto.

"Jangan tertawa saat kita Saling Bunuh!" Naruto kemudian melafalkan kalimat pemicu dengan cepat.

"Wahai petir. Dengarkan Amarahku dan habisi dia dengan dentumanmu" kali ini awan gelap tercipta di langit dan hujan petir terjadi membuat mizuki kewalahan menghindar.

"Uahaahah ini menarik bocah!" mizuki membalas dengan teknik angin langsung kearah Naruto saat hujan petir selesai. "Mati!" Mizuki berteriak

"Uagh!" Naruto terlempar akibat hembusan angin.

"Jangan bercanda!" Naruto maju dengan petir di tangan. "Terima ini berengsek!"

"Petir sang pembunuh. Jadilah pedangku" Naruto kemudian maju dengan tangan petir. Naruto saat itu menendang mizuki ketika sudah di depannya dan melanjutkan memukul menggunakan pukulan petir.

"Uaah" mizuki tersengat petir kemudian tidak sampai disitu. "Hanya itu yang kau punya bocah" Namun mizuki tidak menyadari jika naruto sudah membuat tenik lain.

"Wahai angin pembelah. Hancurkan musuhku dengan pisaumu" naruto mengayunkan tangan dan sayatan angin berjumlah banyak menuju Mizuki.

Mizuki hanya tertawa menghina lalu menciptakan tembok tanah untuk menghalangi setiap pisau angin. "Wahai api sang pembalas. Bakar habis musuhku" Naruto kemudian mengehembuskan api skala standar saat itu juga api dan pisau angin itu menyatu menjadi pisau api berkekuatan tinggi.

"Apa!" Mizuki kaget.

"Mati kau!" Naruto berada di sebelah mizuki dan memukul wajahnya.

"Angin dewa penyiksa.. Habisi lawanku!" Angin tajam menuju Mizuki yang terbaring di pepohonan.

(Sfx tertusuk)

"Iruka!" Hiruzen dan regu sudah tiba.

Iruka kemudian menjelaskan situasi pada Hiruzen. Mereka semua mulai terkejut bahkan terkejut mereka bertambah ketika naruto menyerang Mizuki menggunakan teknik yang sana sekali mereka tidak tahu.

"Roh petir... Dentumkan dan kejutkan musuhku dengan energimu" petir keluar dari tangan kanan naruto menuju Mizuki yang terluka akibat tusukan angin sebelumnya.

"Hiaaah" Naruto menuju mizuki setelah tersengat listrik dan memukul bertubi-tubi dirinya..

"Hiyah!" Naruto melempar Mizuki dan melanjutkan serangan berikutnya.

"Wahai bumi dengarkan dendamku... Dan lumat musuhku dengan kekuatanmu"

Gempa terjadi setelah naruto menghempakkan kaki. Gelombang tanah menuju Mizuki yang pingsan akibat pukulan Naruto. Setelah itu mizuki di telan bumi hingga kepalanya.

"Kau... Kau... Kau... Kau membunuh temanku!" Dengan tangisan dan kemarahan yang meluap-luap Naruto kemudian memberi balasan pada Mizuki yang di telan bumi kemudian di lempar keluar hingga terlempar cukup jauh.

"Wahai Putri es. Dengarkan Semua Amarahku. Dan bekukan musuhku hingga mati!" Naruto kemudian menghantamkan kedua tangannya ke tanah saat itu juga di sekitar tubuh mizuki muncul Rune besar dan pilar es muncul.

(Sfx membeku)

Es tercipta dan tubuh Mizuki di telan kedalan es tersebut hingga menciptakan bukit es sebesar 17 meter dengan diameter 20 meter.

Hiruzen dan semua grup bala bantuan sangat terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

(Music Ed)

"Kekegenkai!" Hiruzen sangat terkejut bahkan semuanya ikut kaget dengan pilar es dan bongkahan es yang membekukan tubuh Mizuki sepenuhnya.

"..! Naruto-kun" Hiruzen menuju naruto yang berjalan tergontai namun ketika melihat kesedihan dan air mata naruto. Hiruzen menghentikan Niatnya.

"Hokage-sama!" Anbu berusaha menghentikan naruto namun dihalangi oleh Hiruzen.

"Biarkan dia"

Sementara itu Naruto menuju Miyuki dengan tubuh masih penuh tusukan. (Sfx menangis) "Miyuki..." Naruto menangis.

"..."

Hirizen yang melihat naruto menangis di tubuh Miyuki yang sudah terbaring. Hingga Hiruzen ikut sedih.

"... Na..."

"Ha?!" Naruto kaget ketika mendengar suara terbata-bata Miyuki.

"Mi... Miyuki..." namun ketika naruto berusaha untuk membantu Miyuki dengan cara apapun. Luka di tubuh dan kehabisan Chakra menyebabkan naruto terjatuh pingsan.

... Skip...

Di Rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana laporan Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen bertanya pada ahli medis yang meneliti tubuh naruto.

"Kami sudah berulang kali melakukan check medis. Dia tidak memiliki Kekegenkai apapun itu"

Hiruzen kemudian mengangguk sejenak. "Terima kasih dokter" saat itu dokter pergi dan menuju ruangan pasien lain.

Di ruangan Miyuki.

Naruto masih tertidur di sebelah Miyuki yang masih di rawat. Naruto menolak pergi kemanapun demi menemani Teman miliknya. "Uagh" Miyuki bergumam ketika mulai sadar.

"Dimana aku" Miyuki melihat ruangan putih dengan bau steril.

"Ugh... Naruto-kun?" Miyuki melirik Naruto yang tertidur disebelahnya dengan tangan menggenggam satu sama lain.

Miyuki kemudian tersenyum dan menggengam kuat tangan Naruto. "Arigato.."

"Ugh..." Naruto terbangun dan saat Naruto melirik kearah Miyuki.

Miyuki tersenyum cerah sangat indah. "Ohayou Naruto"

Dengan mata melebar Naruto ikut tersenyum bahagia. "Idiot!" Naruto mulai menangis bahagia karena teman miliknya masih selamat.

Pria yang tidak pernah merasakan hangatnya cinta dari wanita lain selama 30 tahun lamanya. Mulai menyadari jika memiliki perasaan seperti ini sangat merepotkan sekali.

Ed Arc. 1

Next Arc 2; First Adventure of Team 7


	7. Arc 2 Times to kick'n lot of ass

Arc 2. First Adventure of Team 7

 **Lecture 6**. Times to kick'n lot of ass

* * *

Beberapa waktu setelah insiden itu. Aku menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk dan menunggu Miyuki selama masa penyembuhan. Dokter sudah mengatakan padaku jika Miyuki dapat keluar dari rumah sakit selama 3 hari kedepan. Namun tetap saja aku masih khawatir padanya sehingga aku tidak bisa pergi kemanapun kecuali untuk urusan pribadi.

Namun saat ini yang bisa aku lakukan adalah tetap duduk dan menunggu. Dengan jam nenunjukkan pukul 22.00 aku melihat wajah Miyuki yang tertidur cukup pulas. Mungkin pengaruh obat demi mempercepat penyembuhannya. Aku kemudian berdiri sejenak lalu melihat kearah luar melalui jendela yang tertutup tirai.

Suasana tenang dan damai di desa cukup membuatku santai untuk beberapa saat. Aku juga mendesah ketika aku menggunakan terlalu banyak kemampuan dan energiku. Aku teringat ketika aku tersadar dari pingsan di Rumah sakit. Noel onee-san memelukku dengan wajah menangis bahagia akan sesuatu. Namun separuh dari diriku merasa bersalah karena salahku Noel sedih dan khawatir padaku. Aku mementingkan emosiku saat itu tanpa berpikir dengan jernih mengenai kondisi. Aku rasa aku memang tipe emosional.

Aku juga mengingat ketika Hiruzen mulai memandangku dengan cara lain, cukup rumit untuk di jelaskan seperti apa. Hanya saja Hiruzen sekarang melihatku seperti anak yang memiliki sejuta misteri. Mungkin saja?

Daripada aku kembali memikirkan hal yang tidak penting sama sekali, lebih baik aku kembali menikmati waktu-waktu damaiku saat ini yang cukup membuat santai diriku. Aku masih merasakan dingin wala sebenarnya aku memakai jaket dan celana kasual yang cukup tebal. Apa ini mungkin karena alam disekitarku masih alami?

Maka jawabannya mungkin saja. Aku kemudian menghela nafas dan menghembuskan secara perlahan untuk menikmati saat-saat langka seperti ini.

"Ugh..." aku melirik suara yang datang dari arah kasur sebelahku. Dan kulihat Miyuki sudah bangun dari tidurnya walau cukup aneh jika bangun jam segini.

"Yo" aku memanggil dengan senyuman ketika Miyuki menggosok matanya berusaha menyesuaikan kondisi sekitar. Saat miyuki mulai sadar dia memandangku kemudian memandang kesekitar ruangan yang gelap.

"Naruto kenapa kau masih disini. Bukankah kau masih dalam perawatan juga?" Miyuki kemudian melihat kearahku dengan wajah tanda tanya kenapa aku hanya terdiam.

Aku diam karena masih memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kami berdua. "Ne Miyuki... kenapa kau melindungiku saat itu?" aku masih terganggu mengenai masalah yang seharusnya sudah selesai.

Miyuki hanya mendesah padaku. Apa itu artinya aku membuat semacam kesalahan akan sesuatu? Aku kembali menatap desa yang cukup luas dikelilingi oleh tembok raksaksa. Miyuki kemudian memejamkan mata dan tersenyum padaku. "Itu karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka"

Aku kemudian berbalik badan dan melirik kearahku. "Begitu juga berlaku untuk kebalikannya..."

Aku kemudian kembali menuju Miyuki dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk bertindak seperti itu lagi.. oke?" aku mengerutkan alis dengan wajah peduli padanya berharap Miyuki mengerti apa yang aku rasakan.

"Huuhm" Miyuki tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk. Aku hanya tersenyum juga padanya dan menepuk lalu mengelus kepalanya pelan. "Baiklah kalau begitu"

Kami berdua jatuh dalam keheningan sejenak hingga akhirnya Miyuki tertidur kembali setelah beberapa saat. Aku hanya menatap kearah sanga putri dan menggenggam telapak tangan Miyuki yang tertidur tenang. "Oyasuminasai" aku ikut tertidur di kursi tepat sebelah kasur Miyuki saat aku merasa mengantuk.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Di sebuah ruangan administrasi pria tua dengan jubah putih sedang bekerja dengan melihat beberapa dokumen yang bertumpuk di hadapannya. Mungkin dia dalam situasi kelelahan. Siapa yang tahu akan hal itu? Namun pandangan pria tua itu tertuju pada sebuah dokumen dimana melaporkan seorang anak tertentu yang belakangan ini menarik perhatian.

"Hmmmm... sebenarnya apa yang digunakan Naruto saat itu" Hiruzen Sarutobi melirik kearah dokumen yang menjelaskan mengenai bongkahan es yang membekukan Mizuki. Hal yang membuat heran mengenai hal itu adalah.

Bongkahan es itu tidak dapat di hancurkan dengan teknik chakra apapun. Dengan kata lain itu tidak terhancurkan bahkan es itu tidak meleleh sedikitpun. Hiruzen mulai khawatir mengenai kemampuan naruto yang sudah di luar batas. Bahkan yang membuatnya cukup khawatir sekali adalah teknik es itu murni bukan Kekegankai.

"Naruto-kun sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan?" dengan menyalakan rokok. Hiruzen kembali memikirkan keseharian Naruto selama beberapa tahun. Sejak kecil naruto selalu menghabiskan waktu di rumah dan membaca dari pada berkeliaran keluar.

Bahkan naruto bisa dihitung kemana saja dia pergi dalam sehari. Singkatnya penduduk desa sedikitpun tidak terlalu mengenal dan tidak kenal Naruto. Bahkan mereka tidak mengetahui apapun kecuali para shinobi yang mengetahui naruto itu apa.

Dan jika kembali memikirkan hal itu sudah membuat Hiruzen sudah kelelahan. "Kurasa sudah waktunya aku pensiun" sambil menghembuskan rokok yang dia hirup.

"Jadi apa kau menerima misi Kakashi?" Hiruzen bicara hingga pusaran angin secara acak tiba di depan Hiruzen. Dia adalah pria dengan masker wajah mengenakan pelindung dahi loga yang diikat miring menutupi mata kirinya.

Hiruzen memberikan misi menjadi guru pembimbing Naruto dan beberapa rekannya. Karena posisi tim di urutkan dari 2 yang cerdas dan 1 dead last. Hanya saja karena Hiruzen tetap tutup mulut mengenai kemampuan naruto bahkan para saksi yang menyaksikan pertarungan naruto kemarin sudah di bawah sumpah untuk menutup mulut sangat erat.

Dan tentu saja Naruto tetap di posisi Dead Last 240/240 sehingga Naruto menjadi member tim 7

"huuuh..." Dengan mendesah lelah Kakashi hanya mengangguk dan menghilang diikuti kepulan asap.

"yah... yang berlalu biarkan berlalu. Anakmu sangat mewarisi bakatmu ya... Minato"

Hiruzen teringat akan pria blonder tertentu yang cukup jenius dalam mengembangkan hal-hal unik. Namun nampaknya pewarisnya terlalu mewarisi kejeniusannya. Hiruzen juga tertawa sedikit jika nantinya naruto akan menyadari orang tuanya cepat atau lambat. Sekarang hanya masalah waktu hingga saat itu tiba.

Namun hiruzen tidak mengetahui jika sebenarnya naruto sudah mengetahui siapa orang tauanya. Jadi siapa yang harus sibuk mengenai hal ini?

Maka jawabannya adalah tidak ada yang perlu di pikirkan...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hari terus berjalan dan Kesehatan Miyuki maupun Naruto mulai dalam kondisi Prima. Miyuki dan Naruto semakin lama semakin akrab satu-sama lain setelah menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit bersama-sama. Terkadang hal yang menggelikannya adalah ketika malam Naruto dan Miyuki tertidur di kamar terpisah. Miyuki selalu menyelinap dan tidur bersama hingga saat pagi menimbulkan beberapa kepanikan.

Selama beberapa hari belakangan ini juga naruto sering di ajukan pertanyaan pada hiruzen secara rahasia mengenai teknik yang di keluarkan sewaktu bertarung. Namun jawaban naruto yang cukup berbelit membuat pria tua berusia 60 tahunan bingung. Hiruzen tidak mengerti sama sekali mengenai teknik yang di sebut sihir dan pengganti teknik hand seal menjadi teknik pengucapan sekaligus imajinasi disaat yang sama.

Namun hiruzen mengerti beberapa hal. Setiap teknik yang di keluarkan itu adlah hasil buatan sendiri dengan beberapa imajinasi. Juga kondisi saat itu memaksa Naruto menggunakan setiap satu kemampuan yang dimilikinya demi menghajar Mizuki.

Setelah penjelasan panjang lebar akhirnya Hiruzen paham dan meminta Naruto untuk tutup mulut mengenai tekniknya. Karena bisa saja mengundang perhatian desa lain untuk mencuri ataupun merampas secara paksa teknik Naruto.

Setelah penjelasan Hiruzen naruto hanya mengangguk dan harus menunggu lagi beberapa hari bersamaan dengan Miyuki keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan sekarang setelah Miyuki sehat dan Naruto juga sudah mulai prima maka ini artinya Naruto bisa untuk keluar dari rumah sakit bersamaan dengan miyuki.

Karena beberapa hari lalu sudah menjalani diagnosa ulang dan tes medis. Jujur naruto cukup terkesan dengan peralatan medis yang terbilang cukup modern. Mereka memiliki X ray Scanner dan beberapa alat diagnosa yang dimiliki dunia medis modern di planet bumi.

"Yosh... saatnya kita pulang" Aku (Naruto) dengan semangat berusaha secepat mungkin meninggalkan ruangan berbau steril dan segera menuju alam bebas lagi.

"Mou Naruto sudah dokter katakan jangan terlalu berlebihan" Miyuki dari belakangku mendesah melihat tingkahku yang bersemangat ketika keluar dari rumah sakit.

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya. "Ehehehe... mumpung kita masih memiliki waktu luang ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan sebentar Miyuki" aku mengambil tangan Miyuki dan membawanya ke tempat rahasia yang ku temukan beberapa tahun lalu.

"Naruto kita akan kemana?" namun aku hanya tersenyum pada Miyuki yang aku seret. Miyuki hanya mendesah padaku yang sudah pasrah dengan sikapku. Entah kenapa aku menikmati menjadi muda seperti ini. Apa ini artinya aku menerima fakta jika aku anak berusia 13 tahunan?

Aku hanya tidak mengambil peduli mengenai hal itu dan menikmati waktu yang kumiliki sekarang. Beberapa saat kami terus berjalan hingga kami melewati sebuah bukit kecil tak jauh dari desa

"whoa" Miyuki sangat kaget setelah apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah padang penuh dengan bunga yang bermekaran dengan berbagai macam warna.

"Bagaimana. Indah bukan?" aku tersenyum puas ketika melihat miyuki berjalan menuju bunga yang penuh warna. Karena saat ini sedang musim semi maka otomatis banyak bunga bermekaran. Saat aku menemukan tempat ini aku juga takjub akan keindahan taman dan menjadikannya tempat rahasiaku. Hinnga aku mengajak Miyuki kemari maka ini mejadi tempat rahasia kami.

Aku kemudian mengajaknya bermain-main di taman mulai dari berlari-lari dan bercanda tawa. Aku kemudian duduk di taman dan melihat Miyuki sedang tersenyum senang saat memainkan beberapa bunga. Dengan ide yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalaku aku kemudian mengambil beberapa bunga dan merangkaikannya menjadi semacam mahkota bunga.

"Tuang Putri. Tolong terima persembahan saya" aku berpura-pura memberinya penghormatan ala kerajaan dan ketika aku meletakkan mahkota di atas kepalanya dia sangat senang dan bahagia disaat yang sama. Aku juga cukup senang mendengar dan melihat miyuki menikmati hari ini sebanyak diriku. Jadi kami bisa melupakan segala macam masalah dan segala macam rintangan yang akan datang dikemudian hari.

000000000000000000000000

Setelah menghabiskan waktu di taman dengan canda dan tawa. Aku dan Miyuki memutuskan untuk pulang ketika suasana mulai menggelap kami menuju rumah kami masing-masing.

Dan ketika Miyuki hampir pergi menjauh aku meluhat miyuki berlari menuju kearahku. (Sfx chump)

Aku melebarkan mata dan membeku tanpa bisa bergerak sedetikpun. "Sampai jumpa besok Naruto-kun" Miyuki tersenyum dengan pipi memerah dan berlari menjauh.

Aku untuk sesaat tidak bisa memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Haaa" aku menyentuh pipiku yang masih lembab dan aku mulai memerah deras ketika aku menyadari jika Miyuki ternyata menciumku dibagian pipi. (Sfx menggelengkan kepala) tidak ini pasti imajinasiku.

Aku berusaha mengingat dan menenangkan pikiran namun percuma ini adalah kenyataan. Aku kemudian berjalan berkeliaran tanpa tahu arah demi menenagkan pikiranku walau aku tahu sebenarnya pikiranku sedang berantakan berkat tindakan Miyuki.

Saat aku sampai di danau tempat dimana banyak kenangan tersimpan. Aku sedikit tersenyum saat melihat matahari senja perlahan menjadi gelap dan malam pun tiba diikuti sinar bulan yang cukup indah. Aku melihat pantulan wajahku di danau dimana wajahku sangat mirip dengan diriku di dunia lamaku.

Aku memiliki ciri-ciri. Rambut hitam cukup panjang, mata berwarna biru, dan dagu meruncing tanda aku masih muda. (Mungkin akan mudah check ilustrasi) Saat aku masih memandangi danau yang cukup tenang aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

"Siapa itu?!" aku berbalik badan dengan cepat dan ketika aku melihat dari kegelapan. Dua buah mata merah dengan titik menatapku dengan tajam.

'Itachi kah?' aku dalam mental menebak siapa dia.

Dan yang benar saja tebakanku ternyata benar. Itachi dengan pakaian jubah hitam dihiasi dengan logo awan merah dan simbol desa di dahinya di garis horizontal. "Malam Naruto-kun"

Karena aku tidak merasakan kehadiran jahat disekitarnya aku menurunkan penjagaanku dan memilih duduk di pinggiran danau dengan tenang. "Apa kau tidak terkejut melihatku" itachi berjalan kearahku dengan santaiu

"Untuk apa? Jika kau ingin menghabisiku maka kau tidak perlu repot-repot menunjukkan dirimu. S class rouge nin itachi." aku tidak melihat itachi namun aku hanya melihat kearah danau yang tenang. "Jadi dugaanku benar ya"

"Mengenai apa?" Itachi melirik diriku yang menghela nafas.

"Kasus pembunuhan klan uchiha itu hanya plot yang dibuat-buat. Apa aku salah?" aku melihat Itachi cukup terkejut akan apa yang aku tahu.

"Seberapa banyak yang kau tahu Naruto-kun?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Akan sangat aneh jika pasukan paling loyal sepertimu secara acak membunuh klan hanya demi menguji kekuatan. Jika begitu kenapa tidak hokage sekalian? Dari awal alasanmu untuk menyelesaikan hal itu sangat mencurigakan"

Itachi hanya tertawa pelan dan Itachi duduk disebelahku dengan tenang. "Begitu ya?"

"Huuuh (sfx mendesah) yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah kenapa kau menyisakan Satsuki ? Apa dia sangat spesial?" aku melirik kearah itachi yang menutup mata dan membukanya sambil menatap bulan.

"Aku tidak ingin Satsuki menjadi korban."

Jawaban singkat itachi membuatku memberinya tepukan di tangannya. "Kau adalah simbol pahalawan dari bayangan. Dan aku sangat bangga padamu Itachi-san" aku menaruh gelar kehormatan padanya tanda aku sangat menghormati dirinya sangat banyak.

Itachi tersenyum sejenak padaku. "Begitu ya... Kau adalah orang pertama yang memanggilku pahlawan setelah apa yang ku lakukan"

Aku hanya menagnggukkan kepala. "Jadi apa rencanamu terhadap Satsuki . Jika dari analisisku Satsuki dilanda kemarahan dan dendam. Apa kau ingin dia seperti itu selamanya?" itachi mulai khawatir dan kembali menatap bulan.

"Untuk itu aku kemari... Naruto aku mohon padamu jadilah teman Satsuki . Dan ajari dia apapun itu yang diperlukan... Aku mohon padamu" Itachi berbalik badan padaku dan menundukkan kepala.

"Jangan khawatir aku akan melakukan yang terbaik demi Satsuki " kami berdua tersenyum sejenak lalu kembali memandangi Bulan.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Sensei"

Hingga beberapa saat itachi menghilang dari posisi dimana dia duduk. Dan aku hanya menatap jauh ke danau dimana pikiranku tertuju pada gadis berambut hitam lurus sepinggang yang sangat ramah pada kami dulu. Gadis dengan mata hitam kelam yang memiliki wajah datar namun bersikap polos pada semua orang.

Aku tersenyum geli saat mengenang saat menyenangkan diantara kami bertiga. Dengan menghela nafas aku kembali menatap bulan. Dan aku kali ini merasakan kehadiran baru di sekitarku. Aku merasakan adanya tatapan yang tidak memberi tanda bahaya namun ini sangat mengganggu sekali karena diamati secara diam-diam. Apakah diriku semacam spesies langka?

Aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikan siapapun itu yang mengawasiku dan tetap duduk diam.

 **...Skip**...

Pagi hari pun tiba. Dan aku masih seperti zombie yang bary bangkit dari kuburan karena kurangnya tidurku.

Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki (140 cm) aku sekarang menjadi shinobi dengan peringkat Dead Last. Namun aku hanya tidak mengambil peduli mengenai hal itu. Memangnya siapa juga yang peduli mengenai dead last atau High Respect. Di dunia ini yang diperlukan kekuatan bertarung dan kecerdikan.

Aku kemudian menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap di pagi hari yang cukup cerah. Aku masih tetap mengenakan pakaian yang sama dan tidak merepotkan. Hanya baju kaos dilapisi kemeja putih yang aku pakai cukup rapi dan celana hitam yang cukup membuatku nyaman.

Aku sangat membenci suatu hal yang merepotkan. Karena itu bisa menurunkan kinerjaku di lapangan. Misalnya aku menggunakan pakaian yang terlalu mencolok hanya demi gaya, maka aku akan menjadi target utama di lapangan karena musuh 80 persen hanya meremehkan lawan dari penampilan. Singkatnya jik kau berlebihan dalam berpakaian maka kau akan menjadi sasaran pertarungan yang tidak perlu.

Hal itu berlaku di planet bumi. Apa aku salah? Atau aku benar? Jika kita menjadi mata-mata namun kita menggunakan sesuatu yang sangat mencolok. Bukankah duniaku yang dulu itu sangat, tidak bahkan lebih kejam dibandingkan dunia ini. Para pemimpin negara mengklaim memiliki senjata terkuat antar benua hingga akhirnya memicu perang yang menewaskan jutaan jiwa diikuti nyawa warga sipil tak berdosa.

Sambil menggosok gigiku aku mengingat kembali kenangan dimana perang irak dan perang arab tahun 2000. Pemimpin negara mengklaim pemerintahan negara timur tengah sebagai diktator padahal tujuan mereka adalah menguasai ladang Minyak yang bertumpuk. Apa aku salah? Apa aku benar?

Aku sudah mengetahui mengenai perang dunia shinobi di dunia ini. Namun jika di bandingkan dengan planet bumi. Maka perang di dunia ini masih dianggap sebagai perang antar suku. Bayangkan 3 perang dunia shinobi namun jumlah korban yang tewas hanya berkisar 4 juta shinobi.

Planet bumi saat era modern mengalami 2 perang dunia yang menewaskan lebih 40 juta jiwa. Bahkan jika dihitung dengan perang terdahulu maka jumlah korban mencapai 4 miliyar jiwa. Aku meringis saat membayangkan hal itu. Namun aku cukup senang saat menghitung jumlah penduduk di planet ini secara keseluruhan hanya sekitar 4 juta jiwa tersebar diseluruh pelosok dunia.

Aku kemudian menuju ruang makan dimana noel dengan gembira menyiapkan masakan dan Hiruzen menghirup rokoknya dengan tenang. Aku cukup heran dengan sikap Hiruzen yang kelewat santai padahal banyak yang harus diurus mengenai masalah desa.

"Naruto-kun... Semoga berhasil dengan tim barumu oke" Hiruzen memberi semangat padaku setelah selesai makan dan aku membalas dengan senyuman. Dan saat ini aku siap untuk beraktivitas dengan semangat.

Di perjalanan tidak ada yang spesial. Para shinobi memandangku dengan takut karena aku adalah... Eto... Apa namanya lagi? Jinvhu... Atau apapun itulah. Namun yang bertindak normal hanyalah kalangan sipil normal yang tidak tahu-menahu. Saat aku menuju ke toko senjata aku tertarik untuk melihat-lihat.

"Selamat datang" Seorang gadis dengan rambut diikat seperti gaya gadis cina. Aku sangat sulit untuk menebak seperti apa perempuan itu namun aku bisa menduga jika dia adalah shinobi karena ikat kepala di dahinya.

"Ya.. Aku sedang mencari beberapa peralatan yang bagus" gadis itu tampak bingung dengan apa maksudku namun aku hanya melihat-lihat. "Hei nona. Ini apa kegunaannya?" aku menunjukkan kearah gulungan yang digunakan untuk menulis surat jika didunia lamaku.

Ten-ten itulah nama gadis itu. Dia menjelaskan setiap kegunaan persenjataan dan peralatan dengan antusian walau akhirnya aku hanya bingung sendiri. Namun mataku tertuju pada sarung tangan putih yang di gantung dirak. "Itu sarung tangan untuk mengatur jumlah chakra. yah walau tidak ada yang menggunakannya karena mereka menganggap itu tidak berguna" ten-ten menjelaskan padaku.

Mataku tertuju pada simbol kecil dan huruf abjad alphabet yang tertulis di sisi sarung tangan. "Ainsward Grossoford" aku menyebutkan dengan lancar nama pembuat sarung tangan itu. Ten-ten terkejut padaku yang mampu menyebutkan huruf itu.

"Eh... Kamu bisa menyebutkan nama pembuatnya? Padahal tidak ada satupun disini yang bisa membaca itu" aku menyipitkan mata pada pembuat ini. Apa ini artinya ada yang sepertiku datang dari dunia lama dan berengkarnasi di dunia ini.

Aku memutuskan membeli sarung tangan itu dan memakainya. Seperginya aku dari toko aku merasakan jika aliran energiku sangat teratur dan aku merasakan energi seperti bertambah secara perlahan namun lebih cepat. 'Ini luar biasa' aku kemudian berjalan-jalan menuju Akademi dimana akan diadakan pembagian tim.

Sesampainya diakademi aku keringat drop ketika diriku ternyata terlambat 1 jam. 'Miyuki pasti akan marah padaku'

Namun ketika aku masuk kedalam kelas yang sudah sepi aku cukup khawatir karena suasana antara Miyuki dan gadis berambut hitam panjang tertentu (Satsuki ) cukup suram.

Saat Miyuki mengajak bicara padaku demi menghilangkan suasana muram diantara kami bertiga. Pandanganku tidak bisa lepas dari Satsuki . Putri uchiha itu memakai kemeja putih panjang dengan dasi merah dan rok pendek dilapisi Pant stocking hitam. Perempuan itu menatap keluar jendela dengan mata jauh mengenang akan suatu hal.

"Yo maaf terlambat aku saat diperjalanan bertemu kucing hitam dan akhirnya tersesat di jalan kehidupan" pria bertopeng sebelah mata seperti cyclops yunani datang menginterupsi suasana.

Namun ketika kami hanya terdiam karena hubungan antara kami bertiga masih sangat lemah. Kakashi segera memerintahkan kami untuk keatap segera.

Diatap

"Yo... Untuk pemulaan mari kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu. Namaku kakashi Hatake. Aku tidak punya hobi, aku sangat suka banyak hal dan kecintaanku itubukan menjadi urusan kalian... Nah sekarang giliranmu biru" kakashi memperkenalkan dirinya lalu menunjuk kearah Miyuki.

Perkenalan antara aku dan Miyuki tidak terlalu aneh hingga saat Satsuki memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Satsuki Uchiha. Aku hanya memiliki satu tujuan hidup. Yaitu membunuhnya" putri uchiha itu masih dingin memperkenalkan diri. Aku dan Miyuki menatap dengan khawatir.

"Yah... Karena kita sudah memperkenalkan diri mari kita lakukan tes kemampuan oke... Silahkan temui aku di Training Ground 7" (sfx pooft) kakashi melenyap dengan kepulan asap.

Saat kami bertiga jatuh dalam kesenyapan Miyuki gugup apa yang harus dilakukan. "Ano... Ayo kita ke tempat pelatihan" Miyuki berusaha membuat kami bertiga berbaikan lagi. Walau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Satsuki tidak menghiraukan kami dan pergi begitu saja.

Bersama Kakashi

Kakashi yang sudah di lokasi menatap kertas profil setiap murid-muridnya.

 **Satsuki Uchiha**

 **Umur ; 13**

 **Kemampuan; C rank**

 **Kemampuan spesial; teknik bola api**

 **Gender; Perempuan**

 **...**

 **...**

Kakashi terus membaca dan melihat foto profil Satsuki yang memberi wajah dan tatapan tajam.

Lalu pandangan Kakashi menuju Miyuki Tsuburaya. Di foto profil Miyuki tersenyum cerah bagaikan putri yang selalu bahagia.

Lalu yang terakhir membuat Kakashi menjadi mendesah karena bertemu orang yang serupa seperti dirinya.

 **Nama: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Umur; 13**

 **Kemampuan; F rank**

 **Kemampuan spesial; None**

 **Gender; laki-laki**

 **Pengalaman dalam penggunaan jutsu; None in my whole life (tidak pernah dalam sepanjang hidupku)**

 **Cita-cita; Tidak bekerja selamanya**

"Huuuah... Ini akan berat. Sensei aku tidak yakin jika Naruto adalah anakmu" Kakashi mendesah pada patung wajah hokage 4. Bahkan foto profil naruto. Dia memakai baju kemeja putih dengan dasi merah tidak diikat hingga keatas dan memiliki wajah seperti orang mati atau orang malas?

(Walau sebenarnya itu hanya trik agar Naruto bisa terhindar dari pertarungan dengan lawan yang sangat kuat. Jika kalian tidak paham maka akan aku jelaskan nanti)

Saat mereka bertiga tiba. Suasana ketiganya masih sama. Yaitu tegang dan dingin walau sebenarnya tidak dingin sepenuhnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Saatnya ujian, kalin boleh makan siang jika kalian bisa mengambil bel yang kumiliki" Kakashi mengeluarkan bel yang berjumlah dua dari dalam tas pinggangnya. "Baiklah tes dimulai sekarang"

Skip.

"Yare... Yare..." saat kakashi mulai bosan bersembunyi. Kakashi mulai membaca buku Hentai Novel yang dikarang jiraya. Sudah satu jam sejak tes dimulai namun ketiganya tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Hanya saja kakashi sudah menebak sejak awal jika Naruto adalah orang yang paling mudah ditangkap karena dia jelas-jelas mengekspos kekuatannya tanpa berusaha menyembunyikannya. (Energi chakra)

Namun kakashi cukup tertarik pada Satsuki yang cukup mahir menyembunyikan dirinya walau sebenarnya kakashi tahu jika Satsuki hanya beberapa meter tepat dibelakang dirinya.

Satsuki pun terjebak dengan posisi terikat di pohon ketika berusaha menerjang kakashi.

Sementara itu naruto hanya duduk diatas pohon dengan santai. Sementara miyuki sudah sempurna menyembunyikan dirinya. Rencana simpel yaitu menjadikan Naruto sebagai umpan agar Jonin class ninja terpancing.

Ini adalah taktik dari planet bumi yang sangat ampuh. Tingkat akurasi kakaashi akan terjebak sekitar 100 persen. "Naruto. Kau sangat payah bersembunyi" Semua sesuai rencana ketika kakashi berada di bawah naruto namun di bawah telapak kakashi berpijak sudah ditandai X kecil.

Sekarang maju tahap kedua. "Yah... Mari **kita** maju sensei" Naruto membuat bahasa isyarat jika Miyuii harus bersiap maju dari posisinya.

Saat Naruto berusaha menyerang dengan kemampuan acak kakashi sudah terjebak. Ketika kakashi menghindar dari pukulan naruto menggunakan kaki lalu ketika kakshi cukup kaget akan serangan kedua.

Naruto melempar kunai menuju perut kakashi. "Uhgh...!" kakashi kaget dan rencana berhasil.

Saat kakashi kaget karena kunai menuju dirinya kakashi menggunakan teknik pertukaran tubuh dengan batang kayu dan menodong naruto. "Cukup bagus" namun.

"Kami menang..." Miyuki membalas dari belakang kakashi dengan kunai menusuk hanya sekedar mengancam kakashi.

'Apa bagaimana bisa?' kakashi tidak menduga akan jebakan namun ketika kakashi akan menteleport.

"... Mutlak" Naruto menyambung Miyuki ketika mengangkat tangan dan menunjukkan bel yang sudah di pegang.

Taktik perencaan adalah saat kakashi cukup kaget ketika kunai akan mengenai dirinya. Sebenarnya kunai itu terhubung kawat tipis. Saat kakashi bergerak Bel itu ikut bergerak tanpa penjagaan. Jadi kunai itu bertujuan untuk mengenai bel bukan tubuh kakashi.

Naruto kemudian membual pada kakashi jika teknik perangkap itu sebenarnya milik miyuki.

Hingga saat makan siang tiba tim Naruto dinyatakan lulus walau Satsuki gagal. Namun karena ini bertujuan untuk kerja sama tim maka Satsuki diharuskan untuk lebih mengamati tim.

Skip.

Malam itu telah tiba dimana Naruto berkeliaran lagi sendirian. Dan tentu saja setelah semua hal yang diterimanya seharian Naruto memerlukan santai sejenak. Kakashi pergi ke kantor hokage untuk melapor jika dia meluluskan murid tahun ini.

Naruto juga sudah mendapat intel dari Itachi jika grup yang bernama Akatsuki tidak lama lagi akan menyerang hanya permasalahan waktu. Dengan mendesah Naruto menuju danau dimana dia bisa bersantai.

Namun pandangan Naruto tertuju pada gadis berambur hitam tertentu. Gadis itu adalah Satsuki uchiha. Dia sendirian menatap danau yang tenang. "Yo" Naruto menyapa berusaha terdengar ramah.

Saat Satsuki menatap sejenak siapa, gadis itu berbalik badan berusaha acuh. Naruto berusaha tersenyum padanya walau gadis itu cukup menyebalkan.

"Masih mengenang akan hal itu?" Naruto berusaha membuka percakapan setelah berdiri tepat disebelah Satsuki .

"Bukan urusanmu" Satsuki membalas dengan dingin.

"Apa dendam itu sangat berarti bagimu?..."

Satsuki mulai memandang tajam kearah naruto. "Jangan berani bicara mengenai hal itu"

Naruto hanya tersenyum sedih pada teman masa kecilnya yang seperti ini. "Apa sangat penting bagimu untuk membunuh... Apa menurutmu kau siap menghabisi nyawa seseorang?" Naruto menatap Satsuki simpati. Jujur Naruto adalah mantan pembunuh mematikan didunia lamanya. Jadi jika melihat Satsuki yang hanya membunuh demi dendam maka akan berujung tidak baik untuk dirinya.

"Tentu saja! Dia sudah menghabisi keluargaku!" Satsuki sepenuhnya marah pada naruto yang masih menatap dirinya dengan iba.

"Setelah itu apa lagi?"

Satsuki cukup terkejut ketika melihat wajah peduli naruto. "Setelah kau membunuhnya apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membunuh lagi?"

"Ingat membunuh Itachi tidak bisa merubah apapun hanya akan membuat..."

(Sfx punch) Naruto merasakan pukulan dipipinya cukup keras hingga membuat naruto terjatuh.

"Apa yang kau tahu mengenai dendam ha?!" Saat itu juga Naruto sudah muak dengan ini.

Naruto mantan pembunuh dan mantan korban. Sudah ratusan kali melihat dendam dan amarah saat di medan perang. Jadi ketika seseorang yang baru mengenal dunia kejam seperti bunuh dan membunuh itu sudah cukup membuatnya muak.

"Aku sudah tahu itu..." dengan berusaha bangkit.

Dari dalam mental naruto membuat penyelesaian masalah yang cukup efektif. 'Satsuki perlu mengetahui bagaimana dunia itu... Bagaimana kejamnya dunia kriminalitas dan dunia pembunuhan. Caranya adalah dengan cacian dan makian yang kasar tapi efektif' Naruto membuat cara ekstrem agar Satsuki mengerti walau ia membenci cara ini.

"Aku sudah tahu itu. Kau hanya anak manja yang tidak mengerti apapun. Apa kau tahu mengenai perasaan orang lain? Apa kau tahu jika banyak didunia ini yang mengalami perasaan yang lebih parah seperti mu? Terimalah kau hanya bagian dari sampah kecil yang berusaha merangkat menuju permukaan!" Naruto menaikkan nadanya dengan kesal.

Satsuki melebarkan mata dan shok akan kata-kata keras. "Jangan bercanda! Apa yang dunia ini tahu!" Satsuki berusaha memberontak dengan keras.

"Huh... Apa yang dunia ini tahu? Dunia ini tidak perlu tahu siapa kau! Terimalah kau dan aku dan seluruh manusia didunia ini hanya potongan sampah. Dan kau hanyalah anak kecil yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Hanya anak yang bahkan tidak bisa menjadi kuat dan menyalahkan semua orang... Kau hanya sampah"

Saat itu juga Satsuki mulai marah pada Naruto. "Diam!" Satsuki menuju Naruto dan berusaha memukulnya.

Naruto hanya menangkap tangan Satsuki dan menarik tangannya lalu membuat Satsuki menatap wajah naruto yang penuh hinaan. "Sudah ku katakan. Terimalah fakta jika kau hanya pecundang dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun" Naruto memandang Satsuki dengan penuh penghinaan.

"DIAM!" Satsuki berusaha memukul lagi namun Naruto memukul perut Satsuki terlebih dahulu.

"Ugh... Hiaayah!" Satsuki menuju naruto lagi dengan emosi bercampur aduk.

Naruto hanya membalas dengan mudah. "Kau hanya sampah tidak berguna!" Naruto menekankan penghinaan lebih keras padanya.

"Apa kau tahu betapa menyedihkan dirimu yang bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun... Kau saja tidak bisa menyentuhku" Naruto kembali memukul Satsuki yang lengah. Lalu Naruto menendang lengan kanannya dengan kuat.

"Keluargamu! Abangmu! Dan semuanya! Apa kau pikir mereka akan senang dengan kau seperti ini!" Naruto berteriak pada Satsuki yang berusaha bangkit dengan memegang tangan kanannya yang terluka.

(Sfx menangis)

"... Apa... Apa yang... Apa yang harus aku lakukan... Ha!" Satsuki berteriak lagi dan menuju naruto berusaha memukul Namun.

"Lanjutkan hidupmu... Jika kau sampah kembali berdiri dan berjalan kearah yang kau mau... Apa kau pikir Hidupmu sudah berakhir!" Naruto memeluk Gadis uchiha yang dilanda emosi dan kebingungan.

Mulanya Putri uchiha itu berusaha memukul Naruto sekarang mulai melebarkan mata yang masih keluar air mata tangisan.

Naruto kemudian melepaskan pelukan dan melangkah menjauh. "Apa kau pikir didunia ini hanya dirimu yang menderita? Miyuki tidak punya orang tua sama sekali. Apa kau pikir dia tidak sangat sedih jika kau seperti ini. Jadi Jangan seperti anak manja sialan dan sadarlah dirimu BODOH!" Naruto ikut terbawa emosi.

Naruto kemudian melangkah menjauh dengan mata menggelap. Satsuki yang masih berdiri memegang tangan kanannya yang terluka muluai jatuh terduduk dan menangis deras.

Nampaknya cara naruto yang terbilang ekstrem sangat efektif sekali terhadap Putri Uchiha itu. Naruto yang melangkah menjauh mulai marah karena bisa-bisanya Naruto terbawa amarah.

Satsuki masih terus menangis karena baru ini Putri uchiha menerima cacian dan makian yang sangat kasar dari temannya sendiri. Dari dahan pohon tak jauh dari posisi Satsuki . Pria bertopeng dia adalah Kakashi hatake melihat semua kejadian mulai memandang peduli pada Satsuki . Sebenarnya cara naruto tidak salah tapi ada kalanya tindakan tidak harus terlalu berlebihan.

Dari lokasi lain seorang gadis berambut biru tertentu melihat semuanya mulai membuat wajah khawatir pada pria berambut hitam tertentu. Gadis ini sudah mengikuti naruto cukup lama tapi baru ini dia melihat tindakan naruto sangat kasar seperti tadi.

Dengan kemeja putih yang sudah robek akibat pukulan Naruto . Gadis Uchiha itu berlari menuju rumah dengan wajah masih menangis dan Naruto sendiri setelah sampai dirumah segera masuk kedalam kamar dengan wajah masih tertutup bayangan.

"Lihatkan... Sangat mudah sekali mengubah pandangan orang" Naruto berbaring di kasur dan tidur berusaha melupakan semuanya.

00000000000000

Skip.

Pagi hari di Training Ground 7

Suasana berubah 180° ketika Naruto dan Satsuki sudah datang. Satsuki membuat wajah sulit dan Naruto masih memasang wajah biasa saja khas orang pemalas. Kakashi mengatakan jika mereka dalam beberapa hari harus mengerjakan D rank misi.

Namun Suasana muram Satsuki yang nampaknya masih tidak bisa melupakan cacian Naruto. Mulai murung. Miyuki sendiri mulai panik harus apa yang dia lakukan dan pada akhirnya Ketiganya jatih dalam suasana murung.

00000000000000

30 hari menjalani misi yang berperingkat D sekarang saatnya bagi tim menjalani latihan rutin. Karena di rencanakan ujian chuunin akan dimulai kurang dari satu minggu. Dan hubungan antara aku dan Satsuki masih sama semenjak malam itu. aku dan miyuki masih sama. Kami berdua masih saling akrab satu sama lain.

Aku berharap jika caraku efektif pada Satsuki . Aku juga tahu jika Satsuki sedikit demi sedikit mulai membaur pada kami berdua walau aku tahu jika Satsuki menjaga jarak padaku.

Kali ini saat aku berjalan di sekitar aku menemukan sebuah surat yang secara acak datang padaku entah darimana. (Naruto... Aku minta maaf mengenai kemarin. Jujur aku menyesal saat itu. Dan aku berterima kasih padamu... Kuharap kita bisa berbaikan seperti dulu) aku tahu dan aku cukup lega ketika caraku setidaknya bisa menolong seseorang. Terutama temanku sendiri yang sangat berharga.

Aku kemudian menuju sebuah kedai Ramen yang memancing seleraku. Namun aku sudah risih pada stalker yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun. Yah walau tidak setiap hari. Terkadang 3 hari dia selalu mengikutiku dan saat ini aku sudah capek.

Namun lebih baik aku hanya diam saja dan memilih makan dengan tenang dan memikirkan kembali apa rancanganku untuk ujian yang akan datang. Kemungkinan aku berhadapan dengan lawan yang berat hanya 1:100 karena aku memalsukan setiap informasiku demi menjaga kartu AS ku. Beruntung juga Hiruzen mau tutup mulut mengenai kemampuanku.

Saat ini aku makan dengan tenang lalu menghilangkan pikiranku demi masalah yan akan kuhadapi kedepannya.

Setelah itu aku pergi saat selesai membayar dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Aku kemudisn melirik dimana banyak shinobi dari berbagai macam desa sudah mula berdatangan. Kenapa aku tahu maka jawabannya simpel karena ikat kepala mereka berbeda. Alasan aku tidak mau mengenakan ikat kepalaku karena aku sangat risih akan hal itu. Jadi aku kantongi dengan aman dicelanaku.

Saat aku terus berjalan aku melewati seorang anak berambut merah dengan semacam cat hitam disekitar matanya. dia di kawal oleh satu perempuan dengan kipas besar dan satu pria dengan makeup aneh.

Daripada aku mencari masalah lebih baik aku melangkah pergi menganggap tidak pernah melihat mereka. Saat aku menuju lokasi timku aku melihat Satsuki dan Miyuki menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran. Suasana diantara kami mulai menghangat ketika Satsuki berbicara berusaha akrab lagi dengan aku dan Miyuki.

Saat semuanya sudah mengisi formulir pendaftaran. Kami bertiga menyerahkan pada Kakashi dan kami pun menuju danau dimana kami bertiga bertemu pertama sekali.

"Aku minta maaf jika selama ini aku subertignkamh dingin" Satsuki menundukkan kepala pada aku dan miyuki.

"Mou... Jangan begitu Satsuki -chan. Kami sudsh memaafkanmu" Miyuki mengangkat kepala Satsuki yang menunduk pada kami.

Dan kamipun tertawa dan bercanda ria satu sama lain. "Ne... Bagaimana kita latihan seperti dulu lagi?" Miyuki memberi usulan.

Saat itu juga Aku dan Satsuki mengagguk. Aku merasaka jika si stalker itu tidak ada dan kami bisa berlatih dengan aman. Aku sangat tertawa ketika Satsuki sudah lupa bagaimana menggunakan kekuatan yang dulu kuajarkan. Dengan wajah memerah malu Satsuki menunduk meminta aku ajari ulang. Namun aku memiliki ide...

"Oooho... Si tuan putri ingin meminta aku ajari ya... Nampaknya si Sensei besar Naruto-sama akan membagi ilunya sedikit pada anak buahku" aku membuat pose sombong pada sang putri yang mengerutkan alis.

"Katakan dengan keras. Tolong ajari aku Naruto-sama" aku membuat pose sombong.

Dengan alis berkedut Satsuki berusaha mengatakannya. "To... Tolong... Ajari... Aku... Narut..." karena tidak bisa menahan malu Satsuki yang memerah mulai marah dan memukul diriku hingga terlempar.

"Hahahaha" Miyuki tertawa ketika melihatku terlempar ke danau membuat tubuhku basah.

"Hooo... Awas kau ya!" aku kemudian menuju Satsuki yang kaget ketika aku berlari menuju dirinya dan pada akhirnya aku berhasil menangkap tubuh Satsuki .

"Kyah" Satsuki tercebur kedalam danau membuat tubuhnya sepenuhnya basah..

"Bwahahahaha" aku tertawa hebat namun ketika aku melirik kearah Satsuki aku melebarkan mata.

"Aaaaa" aku melupakan jika Satsuki mengenakan baju kemeja putih sehingga baju kemejanya menjadi transparan.

"Kyaaah!" Satsuki berusaha menutupi tubuhnya yang terekspos. Sementara itu aku memerah ketika melihat baju dalamannya yang terlihat jelas.

"Kyaah. Jangan lihat!" Satsuki sangat panik bahkan sampai menangis merajuk ketika bajunya sangat transparan.

Namun saat aku melihat baju dalaman Satsuki yang sangat terlihat jelasz miyuki membuat mata melebar dengan cahaya di matanya menghilang. Aku ketika melihat wajah Miyuki yang sudah mulai membuat sebuah tanda bahaya bagiku. "Naruto... Mati sana kau mesum!" Miyuki membuat energi listrik yang sangat kuat menuju kearahku hingga diriku tersengat.

"Uaaaaaaagh!"


	8. Lecture 7

ohayou Gozaimasu.

 **Wanna Go Home - Darkness ver (Kayano Ai. Konosuba ost)**

(Genre; Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, & Harem)

000000000000000

Arc. 2 First Adventure of team 7

 **Lecture** 7\. New pet?!

07.00

Pagi hari kali ini membuatku cukup bersemangat. Karena di pagi ini aku mungkin akan mendapatkan beberapa tantangan menarik. Aku bisa merasakan udara pagi kali ini cukup menenangkan dan cukup nyaman bagi yangbaru pertama sekali didunia ini maka akan sangat bahagia sekali.

Aku kemudian membersihkan tubuh dan berganti pakaian. Seperti biasa pakaian yang aku kenakan tidak terlalu rumit, hanya kemeja putih dengan dasi merah aku tidak ikat hingga keatas hanya sebatas dada, dan celana hitam yang biasanya aku pakai.

"Naruto-sama, Ohayou" Noel memberi sarapan dengan ceria seperti biasa. Namun kali ini aku sangat ingin sekali memegang ekor kucing Noel yang bergerak-gerak.

"Kyah...!" Noel terkejut dan mendengkur ketika aku memegang ekor Noel. Aku cukup senang ketika melihat ekspresinya yang memerah.

"Huum... Cukup menarik" aku memegang ekor norl yang ternyata tidak jauh berbeda dengan ekor kucing pada umumnya.

"Na... Naruto-sama... S... Sudah hentikan" Noel masih berlutut dengan wajah merah karena ekornya aku pegang Noel tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Oke" aku mendesah karena melihat wajah noel yang seperti sehabis masturbasi?!

Aku sedikit heran apakah ekornya itu ada semacam hubungan dengan tubuhnya? Aku saat ini melanjutkan sarapan sambil melihat wajah Noel yang masih merah dan merajuk padaku akan sesuatu.

Aku kembali mengingat jika hari ini adalah event ujian chuunin H-1 dimana menurut laporan sekitar 4 desa mengikuti ujian. Sunagakure, Otogakure dan satu lagi adalah Apa namanya lagi? Kumogakure?

Aku kemudian selesai makan dan melihat noel sejenak. "Nee-san.. Aku berangkat" aku berpamitan padanya yang membersihkan meja.

"Itterashai" sambil melambaikan tangan Noel tersenyum padaku. Aku kemudian berangkat dengan energi 100 persen.

Aku sedikit tersenyum ketika menuju ruangan ujian dimana Satsuki dan Miyuki menungguku di ruang tunggu. "Kau lama" Miyuki marah padaku

Saatku lihat Miyuki yang memiliki kemerahan dipipinya aku menyadari suatu hal. "Pakaianmu cocok" aku melihat Miyuki yang mengenakan semacam gaun hingga lutut dilapisi kemeja putih. Sementara Satsuki mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dasi merah penuh garis. Satsuki mengenakan rok pendek merah dilapisi Sotcking hingga keatas pahanya.

Aku cukup tertarik pada Satsuki yang kelihatannya cukup menawan.

"Kau kelihatan cocok"

"Eh...!... Arigato" Satsuki memerah akibat pujianku yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa.

0000000000

Dilain tempat

Seorang pria tinggi 179 cm dengan rambut biru panjang memakai baju militer model jubah berwarna biru berusia 20 tahunan. Pria itu ditemani rekan pria mungkin berusia 40 tahunan berjenggot putih berpakaian sama dengan rambut coklat.

"Bagaimana kondisi di desa itu?" Pria berambut biru bertanya pada rekannya. Mereka berdua saat ini berdiri diatas pohon tinggi di puncak sebuah bukit.

Dengan mata menatap kearah desa yang dikelilingi tembok raksaksa. Pria tua mulai memejamkan mata sejenak. "Akan terjadi penyerangan tidak lama lagi didesa itu"

Pria berambut biru mulai memejamkan mata dan saat membukanya. Mata kanan pria itu berubah menjadi biru dengan rune sihir terbentuk didepannya. "Ada banyak penyusup. Sepertiyang kau duga"

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Haruskah kita tetap diam?" pria berambut coklat itu menatap kearah rekannya yang melihat situasi cukup rumit.

"Saat ini kita hanya diam dan mengawasi. Hummm?" pria berambut biru mulai mengalihkan pandangan kesuatu arah.

"Ada apa? Menemukan sesuatu?" Pria tua itu menatap rekannya yang melihat cukup serius ke suatu arah.

"Aku menemukan seseorang yang raja kita katakan" Pria itu menatap kearah anak berambut hitam tertentu yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan sarung tangan putih.

"Siapa dia?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi dia menegakan sarung buatan Ainsward Grossoford... Dia adalah keturunan uzumaki" Pria berambut biru cukup serius menatap Naruto yang tertawa bercanda pada teman-temannya.

"Uzumaki? Dan mengenakan buatan Grossoford... Mungkinkah dia adalah pengembang seperti kita?"

"Mungkin pemerintah kerajaan mau menerimanya sebagai salah satu siswa di tempat kita. Bukan begitu?"

Pria berambut biru mengangguk pada rekannya dan saat itu juga keduanya menghilang bagaikan tidak pernah disana sama sekali.

0000000

Bersama Naruto

Saat Naruto masih sibuk berbicara pada teman-teman suasana diruang tunggu mulai ramai. Hingga beberapa saat Naruto mengalihkan perhatian pada Anak seumurannya dengan rambut merah namun matanya cukup mematikan. Terutama guci pasir yang di bawanya. 'Dia berbahaya' dari pengalamanku selama di lapangan aku tahu jika anak itu sangat tidak bercanda jika kau bermain-main dengannya.

Pov

Aku akan menambah daftar orang yang harus aku hindari untuk saat ini. Karena aku harus tetap menjaga my Trump Card (kartu As) hingga saat-saat terakhir. Aku juga melihat banyak sekali anak-anak yang terlalu mengekspos keinginan untuk membunuh padahal mereka hanya lower Rank/Regular Student

Saat ini aku, Miyuki dan Satsuki menuju ruang kelas yang akan kami tuju. Namun suatu hal membuatku mengubah penjagaanku. Seorang pria dengan jubah coklat ditutupi kerudung melewati diriku.

"Gunakan ini untuk memanggil roh pengawalmu" pria mencurigakan itu berbicara pada telingaku saat itu juga pria itu menyerahkan semacam kertas di tangan kananku. Namun saat pria itu melewati diriku aku ingin melihatnya dan sangat terkejut aku ketika dia menghilang bagaikan tidak pernah ada.

"Huh?!" Aku heran ketika melihat kesemua arah pria itu menghilang dan tidak terdeteksi sedikitpun keberadaanya. 'Apa ini?' Aku bertanya-tanya pada kertas yang diberikan pria aneh itu.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Miyuki dan Satsuki memandang diriku yang masih terdiam.

Aku berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun dan menuju ruangan ujian. Saat kami ingin menuju ruangan kami sedikit tersendat karena Shinobi yang berusaha menipu kami. Sekarang kami bertiga masuk ruangan berkat Satsuki .

Di dalam ruangan aku melihat anak Hyuuga berambut coklat tertentu yang menatap dingin dan sdengan sombong anak laki-laki itu menatap rendah pada setiap siswa.

"Sekarang dengar aku kalian para belatung" suara tajam datang ketika asap secara acak muncul didepan kelas.

Ujian dimulai denga intimidasi pengawas yang memiliki luka di wajahnya. Jujur aku sedikitpun tidak terpengaruh. Hanya aku memiliki pikiran mengenai siapa pria itu yang memberi benda aneh ini.

Aku kemudian melirik kertas ujian dimana ujianku tidak jauh berbeda saat aku dipaksa ujian dengan materi yang luar biasa tidak nyambung pada saat akademi dulu. Namun berkat itu akubisa dengan mudah mengerjakan soal walau aku tahu beberapa murid berbuat curang walau pengaqas sudah mengatakan untuk dilarang mencontek jika ketahuan.

Dengan kata lain boleh saja asal tidak ketahuan kah?

Di lain tempat.

"Bagaimana dengan rencananya kabuto?" seorang pria kulit putih pucat bertanya pada pria berkacamata.

"Untuk saat ini semua sesuai dengan prediksi. Sunagakure akan memberi dukungan penuh."

Pria berkulit putih pucat hanya tertawa. "Oh iya... Bagaimana dengan Putri kita?"

Kabuto mengatur kacamatanya sesaat. "Maksudmu Satsuki ? Sang putri mungkin akan berguna bagi kita. Sekarang hanya bagaimana kita bergerak. Orochimaru-sama"

"Oh begitu ya... Fufufu... Kabuto mari kita bergerak" Orochimaru tertawa sedikit dan berdiri lalu bergerak keluar dari ruangan redup cahaya diikuti kabuto. Tujuan mereka tidak lain adalah Konohagakure.

000000

"Baiklah kepada kalian yang lulus aku ucapkan selamat datang di Hutan kematian dimana ini adalah play ground ku" Saat kami selesai tahap 1 tes kami di bawa menuju tempat berikutnya dimana di pintu masuk terlihat hutan besar dengan pohon sangat besar sekali. Guru yang menyambut kami adalah Anko... Eh apa lagi nama terusannya? Aku tidak peduli lagi pula.

Aku menggaruk kepala bagian belakang dan menatap kearah guru pembimbing dengan wajah malas. Sarung tangan yang aku kenakan ternyata cukup berguna untuk membuat pikiran pengguna menjadi bersih aku dapat merasakannya saat ancaman yang diberikan Anko tidak lebih dari sekedar bualan.

(Sfx tergores) aku merasakan kunai tajam menggores pipiku hingga menyebabkan pendarahan. "Hei nak... Sangat tidak sopan sekali ketika gurumu memberi penjelasan dan kau mengabaikannya" Anko menjilat darah yang mengalir dari pipiku namun dengan wajah masih khas orang malas aku hanya kembali menggaruk kepala belakangku.

"Sakit..." aku menggumamkan pipiku yang sakit dengan perasaan malas.

"Uagh! Aaa" Miyuki dan Satsuki over reacting ketika Anko mulai membuat kesan erotis padaku.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Miyuki yang paling pertama berusaha memisahkan diriku dari Anko.

"Huummmm darahmu enak" anko menjilati daraku namun aku hanya tidak tertarik.

"Ya... Jadi?" aku hanya membuat pertanyaan balik pada anko.

"Heehm... Anko jangan bermain-main dan segera mulai!" salah satu pengawas marah pada anko yang masih membuat pose menggodaku.

"Yah... Kita akan berjumpa lagi" Anko mengedipkan mata padaku walau aku mengacuhkan dirinya.

Namun ketika aku mengira aku lepas dari situasi aneh aku merasakan cengkraman kuat dari pundak kanan dan kiriku. Ketika aku melihat, aku keringat ketika melihat Miyuki dengan wajah menggelap dan Satsuki dengan wajah biasa saja namun meminta beberapa penjelasan.

"Naruto... Sekarang saatnya penjelasan" aku keringat menetes ketika suara berbahaya Miyuki mengancam diriku.

Aku menghela nafas dan menjelaskan pada keduanya jika aku tidak tahu menahu siapa Anko dan aku baru saja bertemu dengan dirinya.

Ketika beberapa waktu berlalu. Anko memberi penjelasan jika di dalam hutan ini setiap peserta di perbolehkan saling membunuh. Mendengar hal itu membuat diriku ingin sekali menghajar Anko yang dengan mudahnya mengatakan soal bunuh-membunuh. Apa perempuan masokis itu kira nyawa adalah suatu hal yang bisa dipermain-maikan dengan mudah.

"Huuuuft" aku mendesah lagi ketika melihat wajah Satsuki dan Miyuki cukup takut mengenai ide ini.

Ujian di mulai

Normal POV

Di dalam hutan tidak ada yang spesial hanya beberapa hewan raksaksa yang cukup buas dan murid-murid harus ekstra bekerja keras untuk lolos di tahap ini. Dari dahan pohon seorang perempuan tertentu dengan ikat dahi Melodi khas ninja dari Otogakure sedang mengawasi dengan lidah keluar seperti ular.

"Fufufufu... Satsuki -hime kau akan menjadi milikku"

Wanita itu kemudian lenyap seperti ditelan bumi kedalam bawah tanah.

"...!... Ini bahaya" pria berambut biru dengan seragam militer jubah biru seperti ksatria. Sangat terkejut ketika merasakan aura berbahaya di deteksinya.

"Apa yang terjadi" pria yang menjadi rekannya menjadi waspada ketika temannya mulai waspada.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Perketat penjagaan kita" rekannya mulai mengangguk dan ketika mereka mulai mengawasi sekitar hutan mereka berdua akhirnya lenyap ke arah yang orang tidak tahu apapun.

Bersama Naruto

"Sekarang serahkan gulungan bumi kalian" Naruto dan tim mengancam tim lain yang berhasil mereka pojokkan. Dan akhirnya mereka mendapatkan gulungan sejenis akibat sinkronisasi hebat.

"Huh.. Aku lelah. Mari kita istirahat sejenak Satsuki -chan, Naruto" mereka berdua mengangguk setuju dan Miyuki tersenyum ceria. Mereka beristirahat di sebuah pohon besar.

"Naruto saatnya kamu istirahat duluan. Nanti kita akan bergilir" Miyuki memberi saran.

"Oke" Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto hanya tertidur karena Naruto cukup lelah. Saat ini miyuki dan Satsuki saling tukar pandangan sejenak.

"Miyuki bisa bicara sejenak?" Satsuki mengatur rok pendeknya agar dapat duduk di sebelah Miyuki dengan nyaman.

"Apa itu Satsuki -chan?" Miyuki masih tersenyum pada Satsuki yang melirik Miyuki dengan pandangan serius.

"Aku ingin tanya. apa kau menyukai Naruto?"

Untuk beberapa detik miyuki masih terdiam hingga...

"Eh... (Blushing) ap... Apa... Maksudmu... Aku..." namun ketika Miyuki melihat kearah wajah Satsuki yang serius. Miyuki mulai tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Aku juga menyukai Naruto. Tapi aku jyga tidak ingin persahabatan kita hancur. Oleh karena itu Miyuki aku ingin kau dan aku. Siapapun yang pada akhirnya dipilih Naruto agar kita tetap bermain jujur dan saling bersahabat" Miyuki ketika melihat wajah sahabatnya mulai tersenyum dan mengaggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah, itu adalah janji" Satsuki dan Miyuki membuat janji jari kelingking untuk meyakinkan jika mereka berdua saling sepakat.

Sepanjang waktu semua berjalan normal tanpa ada masalah hingga pagi pun tiba. Normalnya tim yang berhasil mendapatkan gulungan maka akan diperbolehkan menuju tower pengawas dimana akan ada guru yang meyakinkan tim itu lulus.

"Yosh... Satsuki Miyuki. Ayo kita pergi aku sudah lelah berada disini terus" Naruto memanggil Keduanya yang masih berbaring tidur.

Miyuki pertama bangun lalu Satsuki mngikuti bangun. Dengan perlahan namun pasti keduanya bangun berusaha bersiap-siap.

(Sfx menguap) "jam berapa ini Naruto?" Miyuki menggosok matanya berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya.

Naruto menyaksikan cahaya matahari pagi dengan suasana sekitar lalu membuat kesimpulan. "Mungkin sekitar pukul 09.00 pagi?" Naruto menebak ketika memegang dagu berusaha berpikir.

Naeuto cukup yakin jika memang sekitar jam 9. Mengingat kondisi yang sudah cukup terang. "Begitu ya" Miyuki kemudian berdiri dan berusaha melihat suasana pagi. Satsuki yang sudah bangkit juga melirik dimana kondisi memanglah sudah pagi terang.

"!" mereka bertiga langsung waspada ketika mendapat sebuah kejutan tak di duga.

"Fufufu... Ohayou anak-anak" suara perempuan diikuti desis ular yang membuat Satsuki , Naruto dan Miyuki waspada.

Saat sumber suara terlihat. Seorang perempuan berkulit putih pucat dengan mata seperti ular muncul dari dalam tanah. "Halo" wanita itu membuat tampilan senyuman mengancam pada Naruto, Satsuki , dan Miyuki.

"Satsuki , Miyuki. Berhati-hati aku merasa jika perempuan itu berbahaya" Naruto memperingati ketika melihat senyuman mengancamnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan!" Naruto berteriak pada perempuan itu.

"Aku pikir jika hanya murid Genin Rank yang diperbolehkan ikut. Namun aku tidak pernah tahu jika Jounin Rank boleh masuk!" Naruto menambahkan ketika membuat sebuah prasangka buruk mengenai apa yang akan terjadi.

"Hoooo... Kau cukup menarik jika mengetahui jika aku rank apa ya?" wanita itu membuat nada mengancam.

Saat Naruto melihat tawa wanita itu yang memiliki arti jika perempuan itu tidak ingin memberikan jawaban. Maka option Naruto adalah menyusun rencana untuk bertahan.

"Miyuki, Satsuki . Jangan menahan. Serang dengan kemampuan yang sudah kita latih bersama. Aku merasa jika perempuan itu akan menyerang. Jadi kalian serang ketika aku membuat pembukaan. Mengerti" Naruto menatap Miyuki dan Satsuki yang mengangguk cukup serius.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan bocah? Aku kemari hanya berbicara padamu. Satsuki -hime" wanita itu menunjuk kearah Satsuki yang terkejut. Namun Satsuki dengan segera membuat wajah serius.

"Apa mau mu aku tidak memiliki kepentingan apapun padamu" Satsuki cukup dingin membalas.

"Apa kau mau kekuatan untuk membalas dendam pada Itachi?" sebuah tawaran diikuti senyuman licik membuat Mereka bertiga sangat terkejut.

Bahkan Satsuki lebih terkejut ketika mendengar tawaran ini. "Jangan bercanda!" dengan wajah marah Satsuki melirik tajam pada wanita ular itu.

"Sekarang!" Naruto maju dengan kecepatan penuh pada wanita berbahay itu.

Pertama naruto maju dengan berusaha menendang kaki wanita itu agar dia terjatuh namun nampaknya gadis itu bisa membaca gerakan naruto dengan mudah.

"Wahai roh angin beri kekuatanmu dan halau musuhku" Miyuki selesai membuat kalimat pemicu dan dengan segera hembusan angin cukup kuat membuat wanita itu terhempas setelah naruto berhasil menyingkir.

"Apa kita berhasil?" Naruto melirik kearah asap dimana wanita itu terlempar namun...

"Itu cukup menarik... Apa nama teknikmu" suara baru dari samping kami membuat Naruto dan Miyuki sangat terkejut.

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar dengan wajah berbahaya. Tanpa memberi kesempatan wanita itu memukul Naruutodan Miyuki hingga menabrak pohon hingga hancur.

Satsuki langsung berteriak kearah kedua temannya. "Miyuki-chan, Naruto!" Saat Satsuki berusaha menuju kedua temannya wanita ular itu memanjangkan lehernya dan menuju Satsuki yang lengah.

"Kena kau" Wanita itu tertawa saat mengira jika Satsuki akan terkena serangan namun...

"Wahai pengendali dimensi pindahkan aku dengan kekuatanmu" Naruto membuat kalimat baru dengan sangat cepat posisi Satsuki dan Naruto berpindah.

"Uagh!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan ketika lehernya digigit dan membentuk segel kutukan. Saat itu juga kegelapan menyelimuti Naruto hingga akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tchih... Satsuki aku akan kembali untukmu" Wanita itu menghilang di telan bumi. Namun Miyuki dan Satsuki dengan cepat menuju Naruto yang dalam keadaan terluka/pingsan.

"Naruto!" Suara panik terus terjadi diantara Miyuki dan Satsuki .

Saat keduanya masih menangis karena panik sebuah pusaran angin tercipta. "Sial nampaknya kita terlambat" Saat Miyuki dan Satsuki melihat siapa itu. Mereka berdua adalah laki-laki yang pertama adalah laki-laki tampan mungkin berusia 19/20 tahun dengan rambut biru panjang dan yang kedua adalah pria berjenggot dengan rambut coklat mungkin berusia 40 tahunan.

Satsuki dan Miyuki baru kali ini melihat pria aneh dengan seragam jubah biru model pakaian militer kerajaan dengan syal berlogo salib di leher mereka berdua. Saat pria berambut biru menatap Satsuki dan Miyuki pandangan pria itu mulai tertuju pada anak berusia 14 tahunan dengan rambut hitam mengenakan sarung tangan sihir buatan Ainsward Grossoford

"Jangan khawatir kami bukan musuh... Apa kalian baik-baik saja" saat pria berambut biru melihat jawaban anggukan kepala dari kedua gadis.

Pria itu berlutut dan melihat kondisi Naruto. "Dia tidak terluka parah. Untuk saat ini aku akan menggunakan teknik penyegelan." Miyuki dan Satsuki tidak terlalu mengerti namun mereka berdua sangat terkejut ketika apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

"Putri lima elemen dengan kuasaku tahan dan bendung kuasa asing" ucapan pelan dan ketika telapak tangan pria yang dilapisi sarung tangan putih yang sama seperti dipakai Naruto mulai keluar rune sihir berwarna kuning.

Tangan pria itu menyentuh tempat tanda kutukan berada dan cahaya menyilaukan tercipta hingga segel kutukan sepenuhnya di beri tanda lingkaran dengan silang. Dengan wajah masih terkejut Satsuki mrmandang pria asing yang bisa menggunakan teknik yang serupa seperti di kembangkan oleh Naruto.

"Kalian siapa?" Satsuki bertanya.

"Saat ini kalian hanya perlu tahu jika kami akan mengawasi kalian. Dan juga kalian harus menutup mulut mengenai kami jika kalian ingin aman dari bahaya. itu saja untuk saat ini" pria berambut biru membuat wajah serius pada rekannya dan kemudian rune biru tercipta di telapak kaki mereka dan menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Miyuki-chan. Ayo kita segera menuju menara pengawas!" Satsuki kemudian menggendong Naruto menuju menara pengawas yang berjarak sekitar 400 meter dari posisi mereka.

Skip.

"Begitu ya. Orochimaru menyelinap saat ujian dan berusaha menyerang Satsuki walau akhirnya naruto yang terkena" Hiruzen menatap Kakashi yang memberi laporan.

"Bagaimana dengan segel kutukan itu? Apa kau sudah menyegelnya Kakashi?"

Kakashi hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Disitulah permasalahannya Hokage-sama. Saat aku melihat kondisi Naruto. Kutukan itu sudah tersegel dengan sempurna" kakashi menjelaskan dengan heran mengenai situasi yang dialami Naruto.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang menyegel itu?" Hiruzen ketika melihat wajah kakashi yang cukup bingung sudah menjadi jawaban yang cukup untuk membuktikan jika siapapun itu yang membantu Naruto. Maka mereka adalah orang yang sangat berbakat dan sangat hebat.

"Cukup bagus... Lanjutkan pengawasan ujian namun perketat penjagaan. Aku mengandalkanmu kakaahi" Hiruzen menaruh harapan pada kakashi yang memiliki wajah serius ketika menganggukkan kepala positif. Saat itu juga kakashi menghilang diikuti asap putih.

"Sekarang bagaimana kondisi Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen kemudian mengambil bola kristal dan mengaktifkannya lalu mencari posisi Naruto dimana.

"Hiruzen..."

Saat itu juga pria tua ini tahu siapa yang memiliki nada seperti ini dan apa maunya. "Apa yabg kau inginkan. Aku tidak inga pernah memanggilmu kemari ditempat pertama... Danzo"

Pria tua bertongkat dengan perban dimata kananya mulirik tajam kearah Hiruzen yang masih mencari lokasi Naruto menggunakan Bola kristal.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan mengirim banyak pasukan untuk mencari seseorang"

Kali ini hiruzen yang memiliki wajah serius dan menatap balik kearah pria dengan perban itu. "Dan membiarkan pria yang sangat berbahaya berkeliaran di desaku? Tidak terima kasih apapun itu saranmu... Aku tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan dan sebaiknya jangan membuat situasi semakin rumit" Hiruzen memiliki nada peringatan ketika mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi dan apa yang akan terjadi jika pria yang satu ini tidak dibatasi pergerakannya.

"Hump... Terserah apapun yang kau inginkan" Danzo bergerak pergi ketika merasa rencananya di tolak sebelum memiliki kesempatan untuk menjelaskan.

Saat Danzo sudah pergi Hiruzen menghela nafas dan mendesah pasrah ketika situasi mulai diluar perkiraan. Namun Hiruzen memiliki perasaan baik jika nantinya akan ada bantuan yang akan menolong dari bayangan. Hanya dengan modal harapan, Hiruzen kemudian tersenyum ketika melihat Naruto di Rawat di Unit Kesehatan Darurat walau sebenarnya Naruto sudah Sadar. Ujian pun dilanjutkan ke tahap II dimana satu lawan satu duel antar genin.

Hiruzen mulai khawatir jika Naruto akan bertindak berlebihan menggunakan kekuatannya. Namun mengingat bagaimana sikap naruto maka Hiruzen tidak khawatir jika nantinya akan terjadi situasi diluar dugaan. Karena naruto cukup cerdik mengatur kondisi, hanya itulah yang hiruzen bisa percaya pada Naruto.

 **Back to Naruto**

Anak laki-laki berusia 14 tahun dengan rambut hitam panjang tertentu saat ini mendesah ketika keluar dari ruang perawatan. Walau sebenarnya secara fisik dan mental sudah 100 persen normal. Namun dua gadis yang menjadi teman masa kecil Naruto bertindak terlalu berlebihan sekali.

"Naruto-kun apa kau baik-baik saja?" Miyuki menatap Naruto dengan khawatir

"Apa kau masih sakit" kali ini Satsuki yang bergantian bertanya pada Naruto. Sudah berulang kali Naruto katakan jika sebenarnya Naruto sudah fit.

Naruto cukup terkejut ketika merasakan tubuhnya melakukan pemulihan secara perlahan namun pasti. Apa ini mungkin sarung tangan ini? Naruto hanya membuat dugaan 'iya' untuk saat ini karena sebelum mengenakan sarung tangan ini. Energi Naruto hanya biasa saja.

Dan yang benar saja. Ketika naruto lenyap dalam pikiran sejenak. Miyuki dan Satsuki mulai bertindak berlebihan lagi, mereka mengira jika Naruto mulai tidak enak badan ketika Naruto melamun. Namun percuma walau berulang kali sudah dikatakan mereka berdua masih cukup panik.

Naruto hanya mendesah dan menjelaskan perlahan. "Dengar ya... Aku sudah katakan aku baik-baik saja. Si pria terhebat Naruto-sama tidak akan terbunuh semudah itu" Naruto membuat pose sombong ketika dua gadis terlalu over reacting.

Kali ini Naruto harus lebih fokus mengenai Pertandingan sesi 1 dimana akan terjadi face to face antar genin. Sekarang dengan baju kemeja putih sedikit kotor. Naruto kemudian bersiap pergi menuju area stadion pertarungan antar genin dengan di kawal dua gadis yang mengapit Naruto.

"Uhhhh... Guys. Bisa lepaskan aku?" Naruto melirik keringat menetes di kepalanya ketika kedua gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan wajah jelas mengatakan 'Tidak!'

Jadi dengan berat hati Naruto menuju lokasi ujian dengan posisi diapit dua gadis yang menjadi teman masa kecilnya.

"Whoha... Si pecundang itu cukup beruntung" Kiba Inuzuka dari team 8 menatap Naruto dengan wajah iri.

"Tidak masuk akal untuk apa kau berargumen mengenai tim lain walau kau sendiri tidak memiliki pacar atau apapun" Suara datar dari klan Aburame. Dia adalah Shino Aburame. Kiba langsung marah pada Shino yang bicara terlalu terus terang

Namun gadis berambut biru tertentu saat ini menatap khawatir pada Naruto yang memasang wajah pasrah khas orang lelah... Pria yang selalu di kagumi dan menjadi idola gadis ini. Mulai menatap khawatir kira-kira dalam pikiran gadis itu 'apa Naruto baik-baik saja?' dan didalam batinnya juga sedikit iri ketika dua gadis mengapit Naruto terlalu dekat. Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis yang pernah bertemu Naruto saat musim dingin ketika Hinata di bully oleh anak-anak

"..." Hinata masih diam dan memiliki wajah khawatir ketika melihat papan nama peserta pertandingan. Pertandingan sudah berlangsung beberapa waktu dimana sudah berjalan sekitar 5 pertandingan. Sekarang hanya tersisa 4 pasangan lagi untuk bertanding.

Saat naruto sudah sampai di podium untuk menunggu nama peserta atau nama dirinya yang akan muncul. Naruto kemudian melihat daftar nama yang keluar adalah Hinata Hyuuga vs Neji Hyuuga. (Miyuki sudah dianggap gugur karena menunggu naruto ketika di rawat di rumah sakit dan untuk Satsuki namanya masih belum muncul)

'Ini sedikit aneh jika dua Hyuuga saling berhadapan' Analisis ceoat dari Naruto adalah pertandingan ini semacam di set untuk seperti ini. Sebagai mantan agen akan sangat berguna melakukan sebuah analisis setiap individu. Dari pandangan Naruto berdasarkan pengalaman. Hinata memiliki potensi namun karena sikapnya yang terlalu lemah lembut maka akan membawa bahaya ketika berhadapan seseorang diatas Hinata.

Contohnya Neji Hyuuga. Laki-laki itu cukup berbahaya untuk bertarung melawan hinata. Karena entah kenapa Naruto merasakan kebencian pada Hinata. Pertandingan dimulai dan Naruto masih melakukan analisis. 'Ini gawat...' Naruto melirik dimana setiap serangan Neji mengarah organ vital yang sangat berbahaya.

"Ugh... Aku tidak suka pria itu" Miyuki bergumam ketika menyerang perempuan dengan tiada ampun. Bahkan Satsuki mengangguk positif.

"Ugh,..!" Hinata memegang pundaknya yang terluka.

"Hump... Terimalah fakta jika kau adalah yang terlemah. Hinata-sama. Takdirmu adalah kalah denganku" Hinata mulai memuntahkan darah ketika serang beruntun mengenai dirinya

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau menyerah!" Saat mendengar jawaban itu Naruto mulai mengalihkan pandangan kepada Hinata sepenuhnya.

"Baiklah..." neji menuju Hinata dengan niat ingin menghabisinya.

Namun itu tidak akan terjadi. Karena saat itu naruto melompat dan bergerak cepat menuju Hinata. (Sfx memegang) "yoish... Ini sudah cukup sampai disini,"

"...!" semua penonton bahkan peserta bahkan neji sangat terkejut ketika Naruto memegang tangan Neji dengan wajah malas.

"Pak juri... Kenapa anda tidak menghentikan ini? Sudah jelas-jelas jika sang peserrta tidak bisa bertarung" Naruto menatap kearah sang juri dengan tangan masih memegang jari neji yang di lapisi chakra. 'Sudah kuduga jika laki-laki ini bertujuan untuk membunuh'

"Naruto?" Hinata terkejut melihat pria yang dia kagumi menolongnya.

Sekarang dengan persetujuan sang wasit. Hinata Hyuuga kalah dan neji menang. Walau tindakan seperti tadi tidak pernah terduga jika akan terjadi. "Kau... Berani sekali kau mengganggu pertarungan yabg sudah di takdurkan"

Naruto hanya menggaruk kepala bagian belakang dan mengangkat bahu "aku juga bingung mengenai hal itu" dengan wajah malas Naruto menuju Balkon agar kembali menonton

Jalan pertandingan cukup normal. Satsuki berhadapan dengan sesama gadis dari otogakure. Dan kemenang diraih Satsuki . Sekarang lertandingan terakhir antara Naruto vs Kiba

"Yo!" Naruto menyapa dengan malas ketika melihat Kiba yang bersemangat.

"Yosh... Aku akan mengalahkanmu Naruto" Kiba merasa jika naruto dibawahnya jadi kiba bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan naruto.

"Pertandingan dimulai" wasit memberi aba-aba dan saat tanda pertarungan dimulai.

Kiba menuju naruto dengan tekniknya dan naruto hanya menghindar seperlunya saja. Karena pertarungan ini berjalan dengan normal dan Naruto hanya menghindar seperlunya dan menyerang seperlunya saja.

Hingga ketika kiba akan melakukan serangan penuh. Naruto menghindar dan mengakibatkan kiba menghantam dinding stadion hingga membuat Kiba tersingkir. Pertarungan berakhir membuat semua penonton keringat menetes karena tindakan naruto yang kelewat aneh.

"Hihihi..." Miyuki terkikik kecil kecil ketika melihat wajah lesu naruto yang tidak menyangka akan menang.

Skip.

Sekarang ketika semuanya mulai berjalan normal seperti yang diharapkan. Naruto menikmati waktu santainya di rumah. Naruto ingat saat jadwal pertandingan akan digelar seminggu dari sekarang dimana akan final Match. Sekarang pertanyaanya adalah bagaimana caranya untuk menikmati hari yang seminggu tanpa meninggalkan waktu berlatih.

"Hum... Aku bertanya-tanya sebenarnya ini apa?" Naruto mengeluarkan secarik kertas dimana pria aneh memberikan kertas ini pada Naruto.

"Panggil roh penjaga? Apa maksudnya?" walau sebagai mantan agen cerdas. Bukan artinya hal yang seperti ini dapat dimengertinya dengan mudah. Dengan mendesah Naruto mencoba sesuatu.

"... Poft" ledakan asap kecil terjadi ketika Naruto mengalirkan chakra sedikit pada kertas itu.

"A...ano... Maaf jika mengganggumu tuan" Seorang gadis kecil berusia 10 tahunan mungkin. dengan tinggi badan sekitar 90cm. Namun membuat naruto kaget adalah gadis kecil itu memiliki telinga rubah putih dan rambut pendek putih lalu ekor rubah putih.

Gadis itu memakai pakaian miko tradisional jepang seperti yukata hanya saja tidak panjang hingga ke lulutnya. Pakaian mikonya hanya sebatas perut dengan celana hitam .

"Ano?" Naruto cukup bingung pada gadis ini.

"Oh... Ma... Maafkan kelancangan saya tuan... Nama... Nama saya yoko. Saya roh penjaga dari keluarga Uzumaki" Gadis kecil itu menunduk lada Naruto dengan merah malu-malu di pipinya ketika memperkenalkan diri.

"Roh penjaga?" Naruto sedikit bingung.

"Ha... Hai" Yoko gugup menjawab. "Saya... Saya adalah rubah penjaga" Masih status gugup Yoko memandang Naruto.

"Oh begitu ya" Naruto kemudian berpikir mengenai klan uzumaki yang tidak terlalu Naruto ketahui. Namun Naruto tahu jika klan uzumaki adalah klan kepala merah. Hanya itu saja.

"Yosh.. Baiklah Yoko. Apa kau yakin ingin menjadi roh penjagaku? Maksudku aku tidaklah kuat dan tidaklah mengagumkan seperti... Eh?" Naruto meneteskan keringat ketika melihat wajah Yoko yang menangis.

"A... Apa itu artinya tuan tidak membutuhkan yoko?"

Naruto mulai panik dan mulai melakukan apapun untuk menenangkannya. "Bukan itu. Hanya saja aku masih pemula dan aku juga belum terlalu kuat. Apa kau yakin mau menjadi penjagaku?"

Yoko melirikku dengan serius walau akhirnya malah membuat wajah yoko sangat imut. Yoko menjelaskan padaku jika Yoko bersedia menjadi pengawalku apapun itu yang dibutuhkan.

"Ne yoko apa yang kau mampu?" Naruto melirik gadis rubah kecil ini dengan penasaran.

"Ugh... Eto... Aku bisa terbang..." yoko kemudian terbang dan aku juga mulai tertarik. Yoko kemudian menjelaskan jika dia juga bisa menghilang bahkan tidak terdeteksi sama sekali. Naruto menepuk tangan.

Bahkan ketika Yoko menunjukkan teknik api birunya Naruto cukup terkesan. "Whoa... Apa lagi?"

Yoko berpikir sejenak lalu. (Sfx menodong pisau) wajah yoko berubah menjadi berbahaya danenngadn menodongkan pisau tepat di peher Naruto dan mengatakan jika Yoko tidak segan-segan menghabisi siapapun yang mengganggu tuannya.

"Baiklah... Aku paham" dengan gugup yoko mulai menurunkan senjatanya (pisau pendek).

Namun Naruto penasaran pada telinga dan ekor yoko. Dengan ijin walau yoko gugup dan memerah. Naruto menyentuhnya, bulu lembut dan halus membuat Naruto teringat akan kucing peliharaanya dulu.

Namun ketika naruto mengelus-elus ekor yoko. Seseorang yang tidak diundang datang. "Heh" Yoko kaget dan jatuh kedalam pelukan Naruto.

Dengan mata menggelap Naruto sudah tahu siapa itu. Miyuki datang berkunjung denan mata sudah kehilangan cahaya karena melihat situasi ini.

Dengan memohon ampun naruto mulai gugup.

"Wahai badai penyapu dengan ijinku sapu sampah ini" Miyuki mngucapakan dengan sangat cepat hingga akhirnya naruto terkena serangan laser petir hingga terkena setruman.

"Uaaaagh!" sudah dua kali naruto merasakan serangan Miyuki yang tidak kenal ampun jika mengenai gadis yang mendekati naruto.

00000000

Disuatu istana seorang raja melihat dua pria yang berseragam militer ksatria berwarna biru.

"Jadi begitu ya... Kalian berduabtetap laksanakan misi dan tetap awasi desa itu. Ingat jalankan kontak dengan anak bernama naruto ini dengan halus. Mengerti?"

"Dimengerti tuan" dua pria itu kemudian menghilang tanpa meninggalakan jejak.

kedua pria itu kemudian bergerak menuju desa konoha sekali lagi untuk melanjutkan investigasi. Kedua pria yang mengenakan pakaian jubah biru ala seragam militer dengan syal berlogo salib. Mereka adalah ksatria dari kesatuan Alborz Mage Corps. Dari kerajaan Alborz

Number 7 the shooter, dan Number 24 the Magus. Salah satu pasukan elit dari kerajaan itu.

0000

Sementara itu dilain tempat.

"Kabuto jadi bagaimana pasukan kita?" oro himaru bertanya pada kabuto mengenai plot mereka.

"Sunagakure sudah di perbatasan dan dalam seminggu mereka sudah siap untuk menyerang" dengan tawa ular orochimaru kemudian menyamar menjadi Kazekage ketika melihat mayat kazekage ketiga di hadapannya.

"Sempurna... Fufufu" orochimaru tertawa.

Saat semuanya mulai berjalan menurut rencana orochimaru. Dua pria berseragam militer menuju desa dengan wajah serius ketika mereka sudah berangkat dari kerajaan.

"Semoga kita tidak terlambat" ucap pria berambut biru

Next. The Blue Knight of Alborz Empire


	9. Lecture 8

Musik rekomendasi untuk even battle.

Ryuusei No Bifrost - Nao (Hyperdimension Neptunia the Animation Album)

000000000000000000

Arc 2.

 **Lecture** 8\. Blue Knight of Alborz Empire

0000000000

Di suatu tempat seorang pria dengan rambut putih yang panjang dengan ikat kepala (kanji oil) dia adalah Jiraya.

"Nah... Sekarang bagaimana kalau aku segera menuju desa" Jiraya saat ini dalam perjalanan ke desa dimana Jiraya mendapat semacam petunjuk dan ramalan dari katak pertapa katak.

Saat ini Jiraya masih berkeliaran dan saat melihat pemandian wanita matanya berubah menjadi mesum dan Jiraya berbelok demi mengintip sejenak.

T_T

Sementara itu

"Berapa banyak dari mereka?" Pria berambut biru menatap rekannya yang menyingkirkan tubuh mata-mata yang pingsan.

"Sekitar 5 mata-mata dan hanya ini.. Coba scan apa masih ada lagi?" pria itu bertanya pada rekannya yang kemudian merubah mata kirinya menjadi berwarna biru hingga dia mulai melihat dimana saja musuhnya.

"Negatif. Tapi aku mendeteksi jumlah tanda panas cukup banyak di perbatasan" Pria berambut biru menyipitkan alis ketika merasakan jumlah pasukan itu mulai bergerak.

"Haruskah kita mencegat mereka?" rekan pria berambut biru memberi saran.

"Tidak... Kita harus tetap berjaga. Ayo" saat pria berambut biru bergerak rekannya ikut bergerak menuju desa.

"Haruskah kita sekaligus menemui Naruto?" Rekannya bertanya pada pria berambut biru.

"Saat ini jangan dulu... Kita harus mengawasi jalannya ujian chuunin. Aku memiliki firasat buruk" saat mereka berdua berlari menuju tempat untuk mengawasi. Pasukan dalam jumlah banyak bergerak dari perbatasan menuju desa.

Skip.

Bersama Naruto.

D day H. Final Match

Naruto menguap lagi ketika menghabiskan waktu satu minggu dengan mempelajari teknik Hyuuga. "Ano... Tuan apa anda baik-baik saja?" Yoko bertanya dengan gugup seperti biasa. Yoko kali ini tidak menunjukkan wujud fisiknya hanya bersembunyi dan melindungi naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah cukup mengerti kemampuan hyuuga. Mereka menggunakan teknik jarak dekat. Dengan begitu aku harus jaga jarak sekitar 10 meter dari zona mematikan." Naruto kemudian bangkit dan mengambil mandi sejenak.

Setelah selesai kali ini naruto hanya mengenakan pakaian yang normal seperti biasanya. Terdiri dari kemeja putih diikat dengan dasi merah lalu mengenakan sarung tangan putih dan celana hitam. Rambut hitam cukup lebat kali ini di ikat lagi dengan baik agar tidak mengganggu selama pertarungan.

Naruto juga mendengar dari Miyuki jika Satsuki dilatih oleh Kakashi selama satu minggu dan Naruto sendiri tidak dilatih oleh siapapun kecuali mencari intel dan mencari kelemahan teknik dari neji.

'Aku tidak yakin. Namun aku tahu yang pasti jika teknik neji memiliki semacam blind spot' naruto membuat pikiran dan kesimpulan. Lalu Naruto mengambil sarapan dengan tenang.

"Naruto-sama. Ganbatte kudasai" Noel memberikan Kecupan hangat di pipi membuat Naruto memerah dan panik.

"Heem... Jadilah juara.. Oke" Noel mulai memberi semangat ketika Naruto selesai sarapan dan siap untuk berangkat.

Dalam perjalanan.

"Naruto-sama ... Siapa gadis itu...Dia tidak sopan sekali" Yoko berceletoh ketika Naruto dalam perjalanan.

"Dia addalah kakakku... Ayolah Yoko. Bisa hentikan pertanyaan anehmu itu" Naruto mendesah ketika melihat banyak penduduk menuju studio dan beberapa memasang taruhan pada siapa jagoan mereka.

Dengan mendesah naruto di pertarungan ini, Naruto terpaksa mengeluarkan kemampuannya sedikit karena teknik neji akan sangat merepotkan. "Yosh." Naruto memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

00000

Dua pria berseragam jubah biru khas pakaian militer dengan syal berlogokan salib. Mereka berdua menatap serius stadion yang cukup banyak namun pandangan mereka menuju pergerakan Otogakure dan Sunagakure. "Ini aneh" pria berambut coklat mulai memandang kearah pergerakan pasukan shinobi konoha yang mulai lengah. Dan pasukan sunagakure mulai bertambah.

"Ini akan terjadi lebih cepat dari pada yang aku duga" pria berambut biru panjang melirok dimana diluar tembok banyak pasukan bersiap.

"Albert bersiaplah" pria berambut coklat bicara pada pria berambut biru.

"Gosso kau tetap di stadion awasi pergerakan kazekage. Ingat jangan gegabah" Pria berambut biru Albert number 7 the shooter menghilang menuju lokasi dimana bisa membuat penanggulangan bencana.

"Heh... Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu bocah" pria bernama Gosso tersenyum pada rekannya yang menghilang.

Namun bersama Hero kita lagi.

Naruto mendesah ketika pertarungan antara dia dengan neji ternyata menjadi babak pembuka.

"Nah sekarang pemirsa! Naruto uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga" kali ini naruti menuju arena pertarungan dengan wajah malas..

"Hoo jadi dia Uzumaki yang tersisa ya. Apakah dia kuat Hokage dono" Kazekage/Orochimaru bertanya pada Horuzen.

"Yah... Siapa yang tahu... Anak itu penuh kejutan" hokage tertawa saat melihat ekspresi naruto yang tidak bernafsu bertarung.

Bersama Naruto

"Kau... Sudah cukup menyerahlah dan terima saja takdirmu" Neji menghina naruto yang menggaruk kepala belakang.

"Apa maksudmu dengan takdir?" Naruto hanya menatap balik pada neji yang cukup menghina.

"Takdir adalah semua yang sudah ditetapkan oleh pencipta dan tanpa ada yang bisa merubahnya?" Masih menggunakan wajah penuh penghinaan pada Naruto.

Namun naruto hanya menyipitkan mata. "Jika begitu. Bagaimana kau tahu mengenai takdir jika itu adalah kehendak tuhan?"

Dengan senyuman neji hanya tertawa sedikit. "Seorang pecundang sepertimu tidak akan mengerti" saat neji maju dengan tangan mengarah titik energi di dada kanan atas. Naruto hanya tetap diam hingga ketika neji cukup dekat naruto menghindar dan memegang pundak neji dari belakang dirinya.

",...!" bahkan semua penonton sangat terkejut akan kecepatan pergerakan itu. Neji pun tak terkecuali, saat mulanya dia yakin jika naruto akan terkena namun ternyata dia salah. Naruto menghindar tanpa bisa diprediksi oleh byakugan.

"Sudah aku katakan bukan? Darimana kau tahu jika takdir bisa diketahui dengan sangat mudah?" Naruto masih memiliki ekspresi malas didalam nadanya.

"Jangan banyak bicara" Saat neji berbalik badan dengan telapak tangan menuju perut. Naruto sudah memiliki semua intel mengenai teknik Neji. Sehingga menghindari setiap serabgan tidaklah terlalu berarti.

"Baiklah... Jika kau memaksa" Naruto mengambil pose siap bertarung.

Ketika neji menuju naruto dengan setiap energi yang dia punya. Naruto menduga jika byakugan yang diaktifkan ketika bertarung jarak dekat. Maka durasi interval antara serangan dan byakugan akan memiliki 12 detik jeda. Dan ketika neji sudah cukup dekat.

Naruto bisa melihat jika byakugan neji tiba-tiba berganti arah fokus. Dengan kata lain ini adalah chance nya. Dengan sigap naruto memukul wajah neji dan memukul perut lalu diikuti dengan menendang kaki neji hingga ia hampir terjatuh. Tanpa membuang waktu naruto menggunakan kedua tangannya lalu membanting neji ke tanahhingga menciptakan lubang. (Gaya bertarung ketika melawan Mizuki)

Seluruh arena penonton terdiam bagaikan kuburan ketika naruto dengan mudah mengalahkan Neji Hyuuga hanya Tangan Kosong.

"Sudah aku katakan padamu sebelumnya bukan? Darimana kau tahu jika takdir itu dapat diketahui" Naruto melangkah menjauh sejenak ketika Naruto berpikir jika lawannya sudah kalah namun...

Dari bekas neji yang masih berasap abu tiba-tiba naruto tidak siap akan serangan kejutan karena Lengah "kau dalam bidang seranganku" neji membuat pose dengan diagram hijau tercipta di bawah kakinya.

'Oh sial!' naruto mengumpat.

"8 tigram 64 pukulan... Dua pukulan..." serangan beruntun mengenai tubuh naruto hingga pukulan itu berjumlah 64 dan melemparkan naruto menuju dinding.

"Hump... Kau tidak begitu buruk... Tapi takdir sudah bicara jika aku yang akan menang" Neji masih bisa berdiri dan menatap naruto dengan kemeja putih sudah robek di beberapa tempat.

"Ugh!" naruto termuntah darah ketika Impact serangan itu ternyata cukup fatal.

"Percuma... Aku sudah menutup 64 jalur chakramu"

'Sial aku terlalu meremehkannya' Naruto berusaha bangkit. Walau akhirnya jatuh kembali.

"Wasit sekarang bisa anda tentukan siapa pemenangnya?" Wasit melihat naruto yang masih terbaring kemudian ingin mengumumkan pemenang.

"Tunggu dulu..." Naruto kemudian bangkit sepenuhnya dengan mudah. Berkat sarung tangan buatan Ainsward Grossoford energi naruto dikembalikan dengan perlahan namun pasti hingga sepenuhnya energi naruto terisi. Secara teknik energi chakra naruto tertutup namun sarung tangan putih ini tidak menggunakan chakra melainkan energi alam yang murni.

"Eher... Kau cukup baik ya" Naruto tersenyum lalu mengusap darah dari mulutnya.

"Apa! Bagaimana mungkin! Aku melihat semua energi chakramu tertutup" neji menatap naruto tidak percaya dengan byakugan masih aktif.

"Ehehehe... Aku pun tidak tahu... " Naruto berpose konyol jika dia memang tidak tahu kenapa... Namun ketika semua penonton terkejut karena naruto masih bangkit berdiri kokoh.

Naruto menatap neji dengan cukup serius. "Dengar... Dunia ini tidak diatur oleh takdir seperti yang kau katakan. Dunia ini diatur oleh kemungkinan..."

Neji mulai marah mengenai prinsip yang dianggap salah. "Jangan bercanda!"

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku setelah melihat aku masih kuat untuk bertarung. apa kau masih mengatakan jika aku ditakdirkan kalah?" Naruto membuat wajah serius ketika akan memberi pelajaran pada Murid di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja! Kau ditakdirkan kalah" neji maju dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya namun...

"Wahai dimensi semua pengatur alam hentikan pergerakannya" naruto bergumam teknik yang cukup menarik.

"Apa yang terjadi... Aku tidak bisa bergerak" Neji sangat kaget melihat tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

"Nah kalau begitu... Silahkan serang aku. Katakan padaku jika takdirku adalah kalah" Naruto kemudian menuju neji yang masih tidak bisa bergerak. Neji masih berteriak berulangkali jika takdir Naruto adalah kalah Namun...

Ketika naruto di depan neji dengan segera naruto mengambil kunai dari saku neji dan menggoreskannya di leher neji. "Apa kau masih bisa mengatakan mengenai takdir jika aku membunuhmu disini?"

Untuk sesaat jawaban yang diterima adalah diam dari neji hingga kunai menggores lehernya cukup membuat ancaman serius. "Lihatkan? Dunia ini dipengaruhi oleh kemungkinan. Bukan takdir. Takdir yang berlaku hanyalah kehidupan dan kematian manusia... Itu adalah pelajaran nomor satu untukmu. Apa kau mengerti sekarang?" Naruto memberi pelajaran pada neji.

Neji yang masih terdiam masih tetap diam negitu juga dengan beberapa penonton yang masih diam sangat terkejut.

"Huh... Teknik apa yang digunakannya itu Hokage dono" Kazekage cukup tertarik pada teknik yang melumpuhkan lawan.

Namun hiruzen hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menjelaskan jika itu mungkin teknik yang dikembangkan sendiri dari akademi.

Saat neji masih diam Naruto kemudian melepaskan teknik belenggu yang menahan neji berharap jika dia mendapatkan pelajaran yang di perlukan untuk dirinya dimasa depan.

"Kuharap kau mengerti apa yang aku katakan" Naruto saat melepaskan tekniknya dan membuat neji bebas. Naruto melangkah menuju arah sebaliknya atau menuju dimana wasit berada namun sebekum naruto sampai di tempat wasit. Neji melesat kearah naruto

"Petir seranglah" Naruto mengulurkan tangan dan petir menuju neji hingga tersengat sampai pingsan. "Yare-yare... Dasar anak keras kepala"

"Pemenangnya adalah Naruto Uzumaki" Wasit menyatakan ketika melihat neji terkapar pingsan akibat sengatan listrik.

Naruto kemudian menuju kebelakang podium dimana Naruto bisa duduk sebagai penonton ketika dirinya jelas-jelas sebagai pemenang. Miyuki kemudian memberi ucapan selamat pada Naruto dengan wajah sangat ceria banyak dari penonton masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi walau banyak jugaygang bertepuk tangan karena Dead last berhasil mengalahkan Upper Grade. "Anak yang menarik" Gosso melirik kearah Naruto dimana dia tertarik dengan teknik naruto yang sudah di kembangkan cukup jauh...

"Albert disini. Gosso perubahan rencana. Bersiap beberapa menit lagi" suara dari komunikator sihir yang memberi tahu Gosso mengenai kondisi yang akan terjadi.

Sementara Gosso masih menyipitkan mata ketika melihat mata Kazekage yang melirik kearah Naruto dengan pandangan tertarik. "Disini Gosso. Aku positif jika kazekage adalah orochimaru"

Gosso memberitahukan Albert yan berada di selatan desa. "Gosso tetap waspada dan jangan biarkan dirimu tertangkap. Tujuan utama kita adalah menangkap Orochimaru" Albert mengatakan ketika di selatan tembok pria berambut biru panjang itu melihatjumlah pasukan diluargerbang semakin banyak dan nampaknya mereka berencana meledakkan tembok demi melancarkan Invasi.

Saat ini kondisi semakin tegang dan semua pertarungan sekarang bergantung pada pertarungan Putri Uchiha melawan Gaara sang Wadah berekor satu.

Albert yang dikenal sebagai pria tercerdas dan pria yang sangat hebat dalam menjalankan misi. Mulai memikirkan setiap kondisi dimana saat ini yang menjadi prioritas utama adalah menangkap Orochimaru.

Namun dengan wadah ekor satu yang bisa mengamuk kapan saja maka itu sudah cukup merepotkan apa yang akan terjadi jika semuanya diluar dugaan. Albert mulai melakukan sedikit usaha untuk mengatasi atau bagaimana mengulur waktu agar pasukan musuh tidak menyerang dengan cepat.

"Dengar suaraku dan jadu senjataku" pria Albert menciptakan rune biru di depan dirinya dan ketika tangan kanannya membentuk seperti pistol dari ujung jari telunjuk Albert keluar semacam laser berkecepatan tinggi menuju kendaraan yang akan digunakan musuh untuk menghancurkan tembok raksaksa.

Berkat mata sihir Albeet dapat melihat target dengan jarak lebih dari 6 km dengan serangan seperti tadi maka Albert memperoleh gelar shooter di Imperial Alborz Mage Corps.

Saat serangan berhasil mengenai target. Musuh mulai panik dan berusaha secepat mungkin memperbaiki alat mereka. Setidaknya ini akan memberi waktu sekitar 30 menit agar musuh tetap di posisinya.

"Disini Albert. Aku sudah memberi waktu luang. Bagaimana denganmu Gosso?"

Pria Gosso mulai bergerak dengan menyamar menjadi pasukan Anbu berjubah hitam. "Aku sudah menyelinap. Tapi nampaknya bukanhanaya aku yang menyelinap sepertiku" Gosso melirik dimana beberapa anbu berjubah berkumpul dan merencanakan sesuatu.

"Dimengerti, Gosso lakukan apapun yang kau bisa. Aku sudah memberimu waktu 30 menit"

"Dimengerti" Gosso kemudian berjalan menuju penonton lalu ketika berjalan dengan cepat. Sesuatu menarik perhatian Gosso.

Seorang anak berambut biru gelap memuntahkan darah dan pingsan. "Tunggu.. Biar aku tangani" Gosso masih dalam posisi menyamar mulai melakukan perawatan dengan tekniknya.

"Wahai dewi pemberi berkat. Beri pertolongamu" sebuah sinar kehijauan tercipta di tangan gosso dan menyembuhkan Hinata secara sepenuhnya.

"Gadis ini akan baik-baik saja dan akan sadar dalam beberapa menit" Gosso kemudian lenyap menuju anbu yang mencurigakan berkumpul.

Pertandingan cukup tertunda karena Kakashi dan Satsuki terlambat. Sehingga ini akan menambah banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan berbagai hal. "Bagaimana rencananya?" 4 anbu penyusup berkumpul saling berdiskusi. Gosso mendengarkan mereka berbicara lalu dengan segera Gosso menyerang mereka. "Wahai roh tidur.. Bawa jiwa mereka menuju alam mimpi" gosso mengatakan dengan pelan. Saat itu juga kedua tangan Gosso bersinar cahaya keunguan dan gelembung tidur menyerang 4 anbu itu hingga mereka jatuh tertidur tanpa banyak berbicara.

Gosso kemudian menyusup kedalam ingatan para Anbu itu demi mendapatkan informasi. Setelah cukup anbu itu Gosso ikat kuat agar tidak melarikan diri dan Gosso melanjutkan investigasi. "Disini Gosso, aku mendapatkan rencana mereka. Seperti dugaanmu. Mereka menggunakan Jinchuriki itu sebagai kartu As. Tapi dari situasinya aku rasa kita berdua saja sudah cukup membereskan mereka. Bagaimana menurutmu Albert"

Gosso yang berdiri diatas atap perumahan mulai memandang suasana desa yang sangat rentan diserang. "Aku rasa tidak. Aku sudah meminta bantuan pada kerajaan beberapa jam lalu... Jika semuanya diluar prediksi maka aku benar meminta bantuan"

Gosso mulai menyipitkan mata mengenai 'Bantuan' itu. "Siapa yang kau panggil?"

"Number 12 The Sword. Alfrodo"

Gosso mulai mendesah ketika mengingat siapa si nomor 12 itu. Mungkn benar jika bantuan di perlukan. Tapi jika bantuannya si nomor 12 maka hanya akan melelahkan sekali.

Di dalam kerajaan Alborz. Ada 22 personel terkuat sebagai Mage mereka adalah yang sangat handal dalam penggunaan chakra menjadi teknik mirip ninjutsu namun dipanggil sebagai sihir.

Kerajaan Alborz sendiri tidaklah besar dan bahkan tidak diketahui oleh banyak desa ninja lain mengenai keberadaanya. Untuk saat ini tujuan Albert dan Gosso adalah melakukan kontak pada calon Number di pasukan kerajaan. Dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki, Miyuki Tsuburaya, dan Satsuki Uchiha.

Kembali ke Ujian Chuunin stadion

Saat ini suasana Ujian cukup tegang ketika sang putri Uchiha tiba dengan pakaian cukup berbeda. Yaitu gaun hitam dengan rambut diikat Ponytail.

Satsuki kali ini saling menatap dengan pria maniak Gaara the Sand. Dimana pasirnya dikenal tidak kenal ampun jika membunuh.

"Baiklah pertandingan dimulai" sang wasit memberi aba-aba untuk mulai.

Naruto yang menyaksikan dengan serius setiap serangan pasir dan setiap pertahanan pasir Gaara. Naruto mencapai kesimpulan jika pasirnya melindungi dari sudut 360° tanpa blind spot sedikit pun.

Satsuki mulai kesulitan ketika akan melancarkan serangan. Saat belum semua cara di coba. Satsuki melancarkan Ninjutsu yang diajarkan oleh Kakashi.

"Chidori!" Satsuki maju dengan kilatan petir di tangannya. Namun serangan itu berhasil di tahan walau pasir Gaara mengalami kerusakan. 'Dengan kata lain serangan dengan daya cukup kuat adalah kelemahan pasirnya ya' Satsuki tersenyum ketika melihat kelemahan pasir Gaara. Bahkan tanpa sharingan sesikitpun Satsuki bisa melancarkan serangan jika memang berniat menyerang.

"Baiklah... Dewi perang beri aku kekuatan"

'Naruto lihat aku. Aku cukup kuat untuk kau lihat'

Saat ucapan Satsuki terhenti. Semua penonton terdiam bahkan kakasho sangat terkejut melihat kemampuan Satsuki yang bisa menggunakan tenik tanpa Hand seal. Saat di hadapan Satsuki tercipta rune sangat kompleks Satsuki mengambil sesuatu dari dalam rune itu dan alangkah terkejutnya Naruto melihat senjata Api!

Senjata api pistol tipe Musket namun diciptakan dari sihir Creator yang sangat Rumit. Sihir Creator adalah sihir menciptakan benda dengan penggunaan rune lebih rumit. Hal ini sudaj di temukan dan didiskusikan bersama-sama sekitar 3 tahun lalu ketika mereka masih di akademi. Namun Naruto sangat tidak menduga jika Satsuki berhasil menyempurnakan apa yang Naruto tidak mampu sedikitpun.

Gosso dari sudut lain melihat apa yang Satsuki lakukan juga cukup terkejut dengan sihir penciptaan. Begitu juga dengan Albert yang melihat dengan teknik mata jauh miliknya.

(Music start)

"Mari kita mulai" Satsuki tersenyum ketika dua Musket pistol ditangannya.

Hokage dan Kazekage bahkan tidak bisa berbicara apapun mengenai hal ini.

Satsuki kemudian maju menuju Gaara. Gaara otomatis mengelilingi tubuhnya dengan pasir namun Satsuki membidik kearah titik yang sama dan melepaskan 4 tembakan beruntun. (Sfx tembakan)

Lubang tercipta bahkan hingga menembus pertahanan mutlak Gaara.

"Wow... Ini luar biasa" Satsuki bergumam ketika musket ini dapat menembak beberapa peluru dengan jumlah energi yang dimakan cukup sedikit.

"Wahahaha... Ayo maju.. Ibuku bilang darahmu menarik" Gaara menggila menuju Satsuki .

Satsuki menenunggu gara mendekat dan memukul perut gara yang tidak terjaga. "Kena kau... " Satsuki memukul gara hingga terseret lalu Satsuki melompat dengan cepat.

"Bullet of Pain" Satsuki menembak kearah Gaara.

"Tidak akan!" Gaara kemudian menciptakan perisai pasir dan melindungi dirinya dari serangan.

Saat Gaara mengira serangan selesai Gaara melupakan fakta jika Satsuki kearah dirinya dengan sangat cepat. Saat Gaara tidak sempat membuat perlindungan Satsuki menendang pinggang Gaara hingga terlempar

"Fire bullet" Satsuki menembak dengan sangat cepat. Namun Gaara sudah membaca serangan Satsuki sehingga Gaara masih siap membuat perisai. Namun perisai gaara pada akhirnya habis.

"Ugh!" gara terlempar lagi. Tanpa menunggu lama Satsuki malnjitkan tembakan berikutnya.

"Bullet proof" Satsuki menembak lagi ketika Gaara tidak sempat bangkit.

Saat itu juga asap tercipta. Saat melirik sejenak. Gaar bangkit dengan wajah masih menggila. "Whahahaha.." Gaara maju dengan kecepatan penuh, Satsuki mulanya diam hingga

"Wahai dewi perang arahkan kekuatanmu pada senjataku" Satsuki menembak semacam partikel laser mengarah gaara.

"Tidaka akan!" Gaara menciptakan pelindung. Kedua serangan saling berlaga.

Satsuki masih berusaha menahan setiap kemampuannya. "Extinction Ray" Satsuki berteriak dan menambah kekuatan pada pistolnya.

Energi pun menjadi dua kali lebih besar hingga menyebabkan Gaara terlempar akibat serangan Satsuki .

"Menarik!" Gaara masih menggila bahkan lebih gila.

Saat itu juga Gaar tidak memikirkan apapun kecuali membunuh Satsuki . 'Apa-apaan' Satsuki mengumpat ketika melihat pasir dalam jumlah besar berusaha menangkap diri Satsuki dari bawah. Dengan setiap energi yang ada. Satsuki melompat dan menghindar.

"Pain Bullet" Sasukmenembak lagi menuju Gaara. Gaar sepenuhnya mulai terlindungi.

"Hahahaha" tertawa Garaa membuat alis Satsuki berkedut

'Dasar masokis' Satsuki memiliki beberapa Option yaitu menggunakan force power untuk mengalahkan Gaara tapi menghabiskan seluruh energi atau menggunakan peluru biasa demi mengisi energi secara perlahan. Maka Satsuki mengambil pilihan menggunakan peluru biasa

Satsuki kemudian berlari menuju Gaara dan menembakinya dengan sangat sigap.

"Kau tidak akan lari" Gaara berusaha mengejar Satsuki yang menuju dinding stadion.

Satsuki kemudian melompat menuju dinding. Ketika serangan menuju Satsuki . Satsuki melakukan rolling dengan menggunakan tembok sebagai media lompatan. Alhasil serangan tadi nyaris mengenai kepala Satsuki dan hanya mengenai sehelai rambut.

Dan ketika Satsuki melayang diatas kepala gaara. Satsuki menembak kearah point lemah Gaara yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"Pain Bullet! Sleeping bullet" Satsuki mengucapkan dua mantra ketika menembakkan puluhan peluru dari atas kepala Gaara hingga saat Satsuki sepenuhnya mendarat dan tembakan Satsuki cukup efektif melemahkan gaara.

"Roh penenang beri kekuatanmu pada senjataku" Satsuki mengucapkan kalimat mantra dan saat perlindungan Gaara melemah Satsuki menembak bertubi-tubi di tubuh Gaara hingga puluhan peluru.

(Sfx tembakan)

Saat tembakan berhenti di peluru 70 Satsuki berlutut karena kehabisan energi. Dan saat suasana stadion sunyi perisai gaara mulai pecah dan menampilkan Gaara pingsan akibat rentetan peluru penenang dari teknik Satsuki .

Saat pemenang sudah ditentukan Satsuki melirik kearah Naruto yang melihat Satsuki dengan kagum. Satsuki tersenyum lembut.

'Akhirnya aku mampu menyempurnakan teknik ini. Naruto lihatlah aku' Satsuki berbicara pada batinnya ketika tepuk tangan meriah mulai mengisi stadion.

(Music ed)

Bersama Gosso.

"Disini Gosso... Semua berjalan lancar. Suna tidak akan bisa menggunakan kartu AS nya untuk sementara.. Bagaimana denganmu Albert?" Gosso melihat dimana pasukan suna dengan cepat mengangkat Gaara menuju ruang medis walau sebenarnya Gaara di bawa entah kemana.

"Disini albert. Semua berantakan! Aku ulangi semua berantakan! Mereka memaksa menyerang" albert berbicara panik ketika kumpulan pasukan Otogakure melakukan pemanggilan monster ular raksaksa.

Saat itu juga Tembok selatan didobrak dan musuh dalam skala besar masuk.

End Lecture 8

Next. Lecture 9; Imperial Alborz Mage Corps


	10. Lecture 9

Sincerely - Nao (Ryuusei no Bifrost album)

Have a nice day

* * *

Arc 2

 **Lecture** 9; Imperial Alborz Mage Corps

Gosso dalam hidupnya sebagai pasukan kerajaan baru ini melihat bagaimana banyaknya pasukan invasi. Mungkin karena kerajaan Alborz adalah kerajaan yang sama sekali tidak diketahui banyak orang sehingga kerajaan Alborz cukup damai.

"Disini albert. Semua berantakan! Aku ulangi semua berantakan! Mereka memaksa menyerang" albert berbicara panik ketika kumpulan pasukan Otogakure melakukan pemanggilan monster ular raksaksa.

Saat itu juga pasukan bergerak dalam jumlah cukup besar. Gosso kemudian melepas pakaian Anbu miliknya dan menampilan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Bersama di stadion

Saat ledakan terjadi sebuah kilatan cahaya membuat seluruh penonton jatuh dalam tidur. "Kazekage dono. Aku tidak menyangka jika anda akan melakukan tindakan tidak sopan seperti ini" Hiruzen menatap dingin pada Kazekage yang masih diam.

"Seperti biasa kau sangat naif, sensei" suara pria dengan desis ular datang ketika sepenuhnya sang kazekage melepaskan jubahnya.

"Orochimaru" Hiruzen mulai menyipitkan mata pada Orochimaru yang tersenyum.

"Sudah lama ya. Sensei" Orochimaru memberi nada sambutan ketika seluruh penonton jatuh kedalam teknik Genjutsu tidur. Sementara shinobi mulai Saling bertarung satu sama lain.

"Apa tujuanmu... Orochimaru!" Hiruzen melepaskan jubah putihnya dan menampilkan dirinya yang mengenakan pakaian tempur.

Dengan tertawa sedikit orochimaru membentangkan tangannya. "Kehancuran Konohagakure"

"Namun sayang sekali jika rencanaku akan tertunda jika kau masih hidup sensei. Jadi aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu" Orochimaru kemudian menuju Hiruzen.

Hiruzen dengan segera memunculkan sebuah kera dan berubah menjadi tongkat hitam sebagai senjatanya.

Bersama Naruto.

"Roh petir serang" Naruto melancarkan kejutan listrik ketika musuh berusaha menyerangnya.

(Sfx tembakan) Satsuki juga menembak musuh dengan Bullet Pain menyebabkan musuh pingsan. Miyuki dilain sisi bertindak sebagai medis yang membantu para shinobi terluka maupun shinobi yang tertidur dibawah pengaruh Genjutsu.

"Miyuki-chan bagaimana kondisinya" Satsuki bertanya pada Miyuki yang berusaha merawat shinobi terluka.

Miyuki masih berusaha mengobati dengan setiap kemampuan yang ada.

(Sfx punch & kick)

"Mereka merepotkan sekali" Naruto memukul dan menendang musuh yang berusaha menyerang.

"Naruto! Satsuki ! Miyuki!" Kakashi dengan ikat kepala terangkat dan menampilkan sharingannya menatap ketiga murid-muridnya yang masih berusaha melakukan yang terbaik.

Awalnya pada minggu sebelum dimulai final Satsuki sempat kaget ketika melihat sharingan Kakashi namun setelah melalui beberapa penjelasan. Satsuki terima jawaban itu lagi pula jika itu mata curian. Satsuki tidak keberatan jika yang menggunakannya adalah orang baik selama demi tujuan baik.

"Sensei!" Ketiganya menuju kakashi yang bersembunyi di balik kursi penonton dimana masih terjadi pertarungan diatas kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian? Apa kalian masih sanggup bertarung?"

Kami bertiga bahkan belum bertanya mengenai kondisi kakashi di tempat pertama. Namun kakashi bertanya seolah kami sudah bertanya mengenai dirinya terlebih dahulu. "Kami baik-baik saja. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sensei" Miyuki bertanya ketika melihat beberapa shinobi masih terus bertarung.

'Naruto-sama... Aku merasakan tanda bahaya sangat besar datang dari hutan utara' Yoko masih dalam wujud tak terlihat memperingatkan naruto melalui Link pikiran

'Begitu ya.. Terima kasih Yoko' Naruto tersenyum dan ingin menjelaskan pada kakashi apa yang didapatkan Naruto. Namun saat Naruto ingin membuka suara sebuah aura membunuh kuat datang dari lokasi dimana Yoko memberitahukan.

"Ini Invasi..." kakashi kemudian membentuk segel tangan rumit dan mengucapakan kalimat akhir.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" saat asap muncul sebuah anjing keluar.

"Yo kakashi" Pakkun membuat sapaan pertama ketika dia muncul. Naruto, Miyuki, dan Satsuki sangat kaget ketika melihat anjing bicara.

"Dengar kalian bertiga... Kalian pergilah kearah sumber itu. Pakkun arahkan mereka kesana.

"Kakashi aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi... Tapi kau berhutang makanan enak untuk ini..."

Kakashi hanya menganggukkan kepala dan melirik kembali dimana shinobi konoha mulai terpojok. "Pakkun sekarang pergi! Naruto, Miyuki, Satsuki . Aku tidak tahu kalian menyembunyikan apa dari sensei kalian. Tapi saat ini keluarkan setiap kemampuan yang kalian punya menghadapi Gaara"

(Sfx dentingan) saat itu juga sebuah kunai melayang menuju kakashi dan berhasil ditahan. "Sekarang pergi!"

(Sfx ledakan) kakashi meledakkan tembok stadion dan membuat lubang agar mereka dapat melarikan diri.

"Aku mengandalkan kalian" Kakashi melirik kearah murid-muridnya yang sudah pergi. Walau murid-muridnya sangat melampaui harapan kakashi dalam teknik maupun skill kombatan.

"Sekarang mari kita selesaikan ini" Kakashi membuka kedua matanya dan sharingan menatap dimana lawannya.

Di desa

"Uagh!" Shinobi terbunuh akibat serangan shinobi lawan.

(Sfx ledakan) Raksaksa ular menghancurkan gedung dan menyebabkan banyak shinobi terlempar.

"Sialan!" Salah seorang shinobi konoha tertentu saat ini sedang mengevakuasi rekannya yang terluka. Dia adalah seorang guru akademi dengan luka horizontal di hidungnya.

"Yo!" Shinobi itu terkejut ketika musuh ada didepannya dengan pedang langsung menuju dirinya.

Shinobi itu karena tidak sempat mengelak yang bisa dilakukannya hanya terkejut. Hingga beberapa centimeter pedang itu terhenti.

Shinobi yang berusaha membunuh pria itu langsung terbaring setelah dipukul dibagian leher hingga pingsan.

"Ha?!" Iruka adalah nama pria itu. Dia menatap siapa yang menyelamatkan nyawanya. Yang berada di depannya adalah pria tampan dengan tubuh cukup tinggi dan rambut biru panjang. Dia juga seragam aneh dengan model seperti jubah berwarna biru.

Saat pria itu menatap kearah korban luka. Iruka dapat melihat pria itu memakai syal putih dengan logo salib hitam tanda seorang ksatria.

"Dia baik-baik saja.. Dia tidak menerima luka fisik hanya benturan dan pingsan. Apa kau baik-baik saja"

Pria aneh itu menatap Iruka dengan tenang. "Siapa kau" Iruka masih tidak percaya siapa dia. Hanya saja karena pria ini menyelamatkan nyawanya maka sedikit bisa percaya.

"Saat ini tidak terlalu penting siapa aku. Yang terpenting adalah pergi ketempat yang aman. Desa ini sudah terkepung" Pria berambut biru menatap kearah iruka dengan wajah serius.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku adalah rekan untuk saat ini" Pria itu kemudian menatap shinobi yang menuju kearah Iruka. Pria itu tetap diam hingga pria itu mengulurkan jari telunjuknya dan sebuah lingkaran kecil aneh diikuti rangkaian huruf sangat banyak terbentuk di ujung jari pria itu.

"Serang" iruka mendengar pria itu mengatakan sesuatu hingga saat itu juga iruka terkejut luar biasa ketika aliran cahaya sangat cepat menuju para shinobi. Hebatnya lagi cahaya seperti laser itu ketika mengenai para shinobi, mereka tewas dengan lubang berukuran diameter 7mm.

Iruka tidak bisa berhenti melebarkan mata dan mulut ketika melihat teknik pria aneh itu yang menghabisi musuh kurang dari 3 menit dengan jarak 600 meter.

(Albert... Number 7. The shooter, dia adalah Mage terhebat dengan teknik jarak jauh yang mampu mengenai target hingga jarak maksimal 7 km. Oleh karena itu dikerajaan. Albert dipanggil The Sniper.)

"Apa yang kau tunggu! Segera pergi" Albert memerintahkan pria/shinobi yang bernama Iruka agar cepat pergi.

Iruka yang masih terkejut segera bangkit dan pergi menuju tempat aman. "Sial ini diluar prediksiku" Albert menggeram saat terus menembaki musuh yang berada di jarak medium (700-2000 meter)

"Mereka juga tidak ada habisnya" Albert kemudian memukul musuh yang berada di belakangnya. Lalu melanjutkan penyerangan. Saat albert terus menembaki sebuah ledakan menarik perhatiannya.

Hingga secara tiba-tiba semacam pilar cahaya keunguan terbentuk dan membuat semacam penghalang.

"Albert. Apa kau lihat ini?" Gosso berbicara ketika melihat sebuah penghalang. Dari posisi Albert yang berada sekitar 900 meter dari lokasi mulai menggunakan teknik mata jauhnya.

"Hokage 3 terperangkap dengan orochimaru disana" Gosso yang masih bertarung cukup terkejut. Lalu Gosso membalas.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, bocah" Pria tua itu masih bertarung dan bertarung dengan shinobi lawan.

"Kita harus menunggu bantuan terlebih dahulu" Albert kemudian berdiri dari posisinya dan mencari spot lain untuk menembaki musuh.

Gosso masih melanjutkan bertarung dengan shinobi konoha jadi penonton seperti orang bodoh. "Whoa... Sugoi... Pria itu kuat sekali" Banyak shinobi konoha sangat Kagum melihat Gosso mengalahkan 50 lawan hanya dengan tangan kosong.

(Gosso Number 24 the Magus. Dia dikenal sebagai pria yang sangat hebat bertarung menggunakan teknik ninjutsu maupun sihir. Namun kemampuan bertempurnya sangat hebat melebihi kemampuan sihir maupun ninjutsunya sehingga Gosso paling sering di garis di depan. Alborz memiliki 14 Pasukan Number dari 22 dan 2 adalah support. Persyaratan menjadi pasukan Number tidaklah mudah. Hanya mereka yang memiliki kemampuan melebihi Hashirama maupun Madara lah yang mampu menjadi Pasukan Number. Saat ini pasukan Number hanya 14 orang dari yang seharusnya 24. Jadi bisa dikatakan jika kerajaan Alborz ingin merekrut lagi pasukan Number)

Bersama Hiruzen

"Heh... Aku tidak menyangka jika kau bertujuan untuk membunuhku ya" Hiruzen kemudian memejamkan mata sejenak lalu mengumpulkan setiap energi yang dipunya untuk bertarung melawan mantan muridnya.

"Ayo maju" Hiruzen maju dengan kecepatan penuh dan berusaha menyerang lagi.

"Ini menarik. Walau kau sudah tua.. Kau tidak pernah kurang kemampuanmu ya... Sensei" Orochimaru berdiri dengan senyuman.

"Sudahlah sensei terima saja fakta jika kau kalah... Desa ini hancur" Orochimaru mengatakan dengan tenang ketika melihat banyak shinobi konoha melarikan diri.

Dengan menggeram Hiruzen maju menyerang lagi dengan kepercayaan jika para shinobi tidak akan menyerah.

Di desa.

"Uagh!" Shinobi konoha terbunuh.

"Ini percuma mereka terlalu banyak... Agh!" Shinobi konoha satu persatu berguguran ketika musuh dalam jumlah sangat banyak mulai berdatangan.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Suara baru membuat shinobi konoha terkejut. Dan semangat bertarung mulai bertambah ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"Itu Jiraya no Sannin" Semua shinobi mulai bersemangat dan bersorak ketika Jiraya dengan mudahnya membuat pose konyol.

"Sekarang maju Gamabunta" Jiraya memerintahkan untuk menyerang Ular raksaksa itu.

"Baiklah" Gamabunta menjawab dan menyerang menggunakan pisau dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Yosh... Kita pasti akan menang" Shinobi konoha bersemangat.

"Ehehehe... Itu baru semangat!" Jiraya membuat pose menyemangati pada shinobi. Jiraya kemudian menuju shinobi yang berusaha menyerang.

"Hiyah!" Jiraya maju dengan kekuatan penuh. Untuk beberapa saat pertarungan menjadi satu sisi namun ketika pasukan musuh semakin banyak dan shinobi konoha mulai kelelahan saat itu juga pertarungan menjadi tidak terarah

Di utara

"Sial mundur... Agh" shinobi konoha berusaha melarikan diri namun pada akhirnya banyak yang terbunuh.

"Mati kau!" Shinobi lawan berusaha menghabisi shinobi Anbu wanita berambut ungu tertentu. "..."

Ketika shinobi Anbu itu sudah siap mati sebuah serangan mengenai kepala shinobi yang berusaha membunuh wanita itu. Lubang tercipta dikepala pria itu dan dia terbunuh seketika.

Bahkan dibalik topeng Anbu wanita itu sangat kaget luar biasa ketika melihat serangan seperti itu. Tidak tahu siapa yang membantunya Anbu wanita itu memutuskan untuk bergerak menjauh.

Albert yang masih terua menembak mulai kehabisan cara. Tidak mungkin bisa membunuh semua lawan dengan serangan jarak jauh miliknya. "Sial mereka lama sekali" Albert mengumpat ketika melanjutkan menembak di atas gedung yang cukup tinggi.

Di sebuah hutan 12 orang berlari menuju desa. Mereka mengenakan pakaian semacam seragam militer dengan jubah biru panjang dan syal berlogo salib. 12 Number terkuat di Alborz. Mereka adalah yang terbaik diantara yang terbaik.

[ Number 3 (the executor), Number 4 (the Maiden), Number 5 (the Silver), Number 8 (the Spies), Number 9 (Stars), Number 12 (the sword), Number 14 (Saboteur), Number 16 (the justice), Number 18 (the fighter), Number 19 (the spionage), Number 21 (the Killer), dan Number 23 (Medic) ] ditambah Albert dan Gosso maka jumlahnya adalah 14 number yang akan di desa. Setiap Number memiliki kemampuan berdasarkan gelar yang mereka Raih. Misalnya spies maka mereka sangat profesional dibidang saling memata-matai. Namun tidak sepenuhnya gelar itu adalah kemampuan mereka sebenarnya. Misalnya Number 24 the Magus. Gosso malah sangat berbakat dalam Hand-to-Hand kombat. Itulah yang membuat perbedaan antara gelar dengan kemampuan

"Ayo cepat" Alfrodo memerintahkan grup untuk bergegas. Dengan dibawah ijin Raja maka mereka harus memberi bantuan pada Konohagakure

Di desa

"Sial! Mundur" Komandan dari Shinobi konoha yang melihat banyaknya korban disisi mereka. Maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain mundur.

Jiraya juga mulai kesulitan bertarung karena banyaknya musuh. Beruntung ular raksaksa sudah terbunuh terlebih dahulu. Namun suasana berubah ketika pasukan shinobi mulai kelelahan bertarung.

Saat Musuh melakukan kolaborasi ninjutsu semuanya menjadi berantakan.

"Katon..."

"Fuuton..." kolaborasi antara api dan angin menyebabkan semburan sangat luar biasa besar hingga menyebabkan beberapa rumah terbakar. Namun suasana berubah ketika sesuatu yang sangat aneh datang.

Di lain tempat beberapa shinobi konoha mulai panik ketika kalah jumlah. "Lari..." shinobi konoha berusaha lari ketika musuh skala besar mengejar mereka.

Namun ketika salah satu rekan mereka terjatuh dan melihat musuh siap membunuh seketika itu juga musuh yang berusaha membunuhnya malah terbunuh. "Apa!" Shinobi itu tidak percaya ketika melihat gerombolan musuh yang mulanya mengejar mereka mulai terbaring kaku, bahkan shinobi yang diselamatkan pun terkejut ketika melihat siapa penyelamatnya.

"Heh... Kalian lama" Gosso yang masih bertarung mulai menyeringai ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang.

Dari pandangan shinobi yang terkejut melihat siapa yang menyelamatkan mereka. Dia adalah pria berpakaian biru seperti jubah dengan syal berlogo salib.

"Apa!" bahkan jiraya kaget melihat pasukan asing datang

Dari mata jiraya mereka berjumlah 14 orang dengan pakaian yang sama. Yaitu seragam seperti baju militer dengan model jubah biru dan syal putih berlogo salib. "Kau lama Alfrodo" Albert mengatakan ketika 14 number Alborz berkumpul.

"Heh... Maaf lama" Alfrodo hanya tertawa. Jiraya sangat kaget dengan pasukan yang berjumlah sedikit ini.

'Tunggu aku sepertinya pernah melihat seragam itu... Jangan bilang... Mereka adalah Imperial Alborz Mage Corps' Jiraya melebarkan mata ketika mengingat siapa mereka. Untuk mata-mata seperti Jiraya. Alborz Mage Corps adalah kesatuan yang sangat terkenal di dunia hitam. Bahkan tidak ada yang tidak kenal dengan mereka. Mata-mata junior pun mengenal mereka.

"Albert, Gosso, Jastifan (number 16) kalian pergi dan bantu hokage. Serahkan disini pada kami" Alfrodo memberi perintah ketika melihat dari jauh hokage bertarung dengan Orochimaru.

Jiraya menyipitkan mata untuk apa mereka datang kemari. Pasukan yang di klaim sebagai pasukan yang sangat kuat bahkan melebihi hokage berada di pertarungan yang bukan urusan mereka akan sangat mencurigakan.

Bersama Hiruzen

"Heh..." Hiruzen tidak percaya melihat orochimaru berkeringat ketika melihat di kejauhan.

Hiruzen tahu jika orochimaru sangat kuat bahkan tidak ada yang bisa melebihinya untuk saat ini. Namun saat ini Orochimaru berkeringat akan sesuatu. "Heh... Nampaknya kau memanggil bantuan ya" Orochimaru menatap Hiruzen dengan wajah meminta konfirmasi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hiruzen justru bingung

"Huh... Berarti kau tidak meminta mereka datang ya?" Orochimaru mulai meneteskan keringat cukup banyak walau tidak kelihatan dengan jelas. Sesaat setelah sosok manusia muncul dari asap.

Bahkan 4 shinobi terkuat otogakure terkejut luar biasa. "Apa bagaimana mungkin!" Tayuya terkejut melihat ada manusia dengan mudah masuk penghalang mereka.

"Huh... Tidak aku sangka aku akan berhadapan dengan kalian lagi ya... Alborz Mage Corps. Number 24" orochimaru menyambut ketiga pasukan Number yang datang.

"Orochimaru.. Sudah lama ya" Gosso tersenyum siap menghajar pria ini.

"Jangan berlebihan Gosso" Albert menatap datar pada orochimaru.

"Oho... Jadi dia Orochimaru... Hufhummm sangat menarik" Jastifan tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Orochimaru. Jastifan memakai topi layaknya seperti pesulap dengan senyuman namun memiliki aura mengancam

"Yo.. Ular. Sudah sangat lama kita tidak berjumpa... Sudah berapa tahun.. 3 tahun?" Gosso tersenyum merendahkan.

"Heh... Kau masih sama seperti kita bertemu pertama kali. Gosso de'Arcanan. Number 24. SSS rank... Sudah aku hitung sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu sekitar 3 tahun 7 bulan dan 12 hari." orochimaru menyeringai pada Gosso.

Hiruzen tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Pasukan yang dikenal sebagai pasukan yang tidak akan terlibat apapun sekarang berada di desanya.

Terlebih lagi pasukan number di dunia Shinobi mencapai peringkat tertinggi dimana Akatsuki pun jauh di bawah mereka.

0000000000000000

Bersama Naruto

"Huh... Seberapa jauh lagi sih" Naruto bergumam ketika mereka terus masuk kedalam hutan.

"Sedikit lagi" pakkun menjawab.

'Naruto sama. Awas' Yoko memberi tanda bahaya.

"Semua berpencar!" Naruto cuku tepat waktu ketika musuh menyerang dengan pasir. Itu gaara.

Namun disisi gaara ada dua shinobi yang menjaga. Salah satunya beroakaian hitam dengan makeup aneh dan satu lagi adalah gadis kipas. Siapa namanyanya lagi?

Naruto sangat buruk dalam mengingat nama seseorang yang memiliki pengejaan sangat rumit. Konkuro atau sesuatu... Lalu gadis kipas itu eeee eto... Tekari?

"Satsuki , Miyuki. Apa kalian masih memiliki cukup tenaga?" Naruto melihat situasi yang cukup rumit seperti ini malah menambah sakit kepala. Berkat sarung tangan ini, Naruto tidak khawatir mengenai energi. Namun lain cerita pada dua rekannya.

"Aku siap kapanpun" Satsuki sudah mengambil senjatanya dan Miyuki sudah siap kapanpun untuk melepaskan teknik mematikan miliknya.

'Ku rasa aku terlalu mengkhawatirkan mereka berdua' Naruto keringat menetes di pipinya ketika melihat Miyuki dan Satsuki ready to go

"Satsuki , Miyuki. Kalian hadapi dua sementara aku akan hadapi Masokis itu" Naruto kemudian maju menuju Gaara yang memiliki transformasi di kedua tangannya.

"Bwahahaha" Gaara tertawa ketika Naruto berusaha menyerangnya.

"Miyuki awas belakangmu!" Naruto memperingati ketika bertarung dengan pria makeup aneh itu.

"Tidak akan" Satsuki dihalangi oleh Temari ketika berusaha menuju Miyuki.

"Tcih" Satsuki membuat wajah muram dan menatap serius pada lawan.

'Naruto-sama... Anak itu sudah terlalu dikendalikan oleh monster ditubuhnya.' Yoko memberi peringatan ketika melihat kondisi gaara yang mulai menggila namun tubuhnya mulai berubah wujud.

"Bunuh!... Bunuh!... Bunuh!" Gaara mengatakan berulang-ulang. Akan sangat merumitkan jika face-to-face seseorang ketika mereka menggila.

Dengan mendesah Naruto kemudian membuat seringai senyuman dan memukul kedua tangannya. "Yosh... Saatnya pelajaran dimulai.. Aku harap kau mendengarkanku. murid menyebalkan"

Kembali ke desa

Suasana di desa juga mulai tegang baik musuh maupun shinobi konoha. Kedatangan tamu tak diharapkan membuat semuanya berubah 180 derajat. "Baiklah... Semuanya menyebar" pria berambut hitam pendek dengan baju militer dengan model jubah berwarna biru memberi perintah pada 11 pasukan berseragam yang sama. Nama pria itu adalah Alfrodo si'efete.

"Hiyahahahaha" Salah satu pria dengan pedang katana berwarna hitam mulai tertawa menuju pasukan shinobi musuh. Pria itu adalah number 21 The Killer.

"Pow" Pria lainnya mengucapkan mantra singkat dan menciptakan tombak cahaya lalu membunuh banyak musuh dengan tombak itu. Dia adalah Number 9 the Star.

Beberapa juga memukul shinobi musuh dengan mudah. Bahkan keadaan menjadi berbalik dimana hanya 11 orang dapat menghabisi separuh dari pasukan invasi dalam waktu 8 menit.

"Jadi ini kekuatan pasukan legendaris Number dari kerajaan Alborz" Jiraya bahkan melebarkan mata kaget melihat pasukan musuh berlarian ketakutan.

"Whoa... Siapa mereka" Bahkan shinobi desa pun sangat terkejut. Mereka 11 orang dapat mengalahkan musuh sekejap saja.

Orochimaru ketika melihat banyak ledakan mulai tersenyum. "Humm... Nampaknya kami mulai kalah ya" Masih menggunakan senyuman ular Orochimaru menatap tiga knight top dari Alborz.

Albert masih menatap datar Orochimaru. "Orochimaru.. Kau pasti tahu untuk apa kami kemari bukan begitu"

"Ya..." orochimaru kenudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam bajunya. Masih menggunakan senyuman orochimaru melemparkan gulungan yang entah apa isinya pada Albert.

'Bahkan orochimaru bisa menurut dengan mudah... Siapa sebenarnya mereka' Hiruzen masih terkejut namun rasa penasarannya bertambah ketika orochimaru bahkan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Nah sekarang Orochimaru bisa menyerah dengan mudah" Albert kemudian membuat pilihan mudah pada Orochimaru setelah Albert positif mengenai isi gulungan itu.

"Heh... Tidak akan sebelum aku membuat hadiah perpisahan dulu" lalu orochimaru membuat hand seal dan memanggil dua peti mati.

Ketika peti mati terbuka alangkah terkejutnya Hiruzen ketika melihat siapa disana. "Hehehehe... Benar sekali sensei.. Mereka adalah Hashirama dan Tobirama"

Albert dan Gosso menyipitkan mata. "Ahh membosakan sekali"

"Apa!" Orochimaru semakin terkejut ketika melihat siapa disebelahnya. Bahkan Hiruzen sama sekali tidak tahu begitu juga shinobi yang membuat penghalang.

Jastifan dengan wajah senyuman namun mata tertutupi bayangan oleh topinya. Jastifan tepat berada disebelah Orochimaru dengan wajah hanya berkisar beberapa centimeter.

Saat orochimaru ingin menyerang. "Diam sebentar" Jastifan membuat kalimat hingga tubuh orochimaru membeku tidak bisa bergerak.

"Hooo? Jadi ini edo tensei kah?" Jastifan menuju peti mati yang terbuka. Dengan tertawa Jastifan melihat mayat Dua itu ia hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Uahahahaha.. Ini menarik" Jastifan kemudian menuju orochimaru yang masih membeku akibat tekniknya. Bahkan orochimaru hanya berkeringat dengan wajah berusaha berbicara.

"Kau menarik perhatianku. Orochimaru" dengan senyuman masih terpasang di wajah jastifan.

Orochimaru kemudian keluar dari tubuh utamanya ke tubuh pengganti melalui mulutnya. "Nah ini sangat menarik... Albert, Gosso. Aku akan mengujinya" saat orochimaru sepenuhnya keluar dari tubuh lama dengan cukup cepat Orochimaru membuat handseal.

"Bangkit" Orochimaru membangkitkan kedua ninja legendaris dan menyerang Jastifan yang masih diam.

Ketika asap tercipta di posisi Jastifan ketika menerima serangan naga kayu (Hasirama) dan peluru air (Tobirama) untuk sesaat Orochimaru mulai tersenyum namun semua berubah.

Sfx tepuk tangan

"Wah.. Wah... Harus aku akui jika kau cukup kuat"

"Apa bagaimana mungkin!" semuanya kecuali Albert, Gosso, dan Jastifan itu sendiri membelakkan mata terkejut ketika Jastifan masih bisa berdiri tanpa goresan atau pun debu.

"Apa? Hanya itu saja?" Masih tersenyum jastifan melirik kearah Orochimaru yang berkeringat deras.

"Ehehehe... Ayo maju. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana kok" Jastifan membuat ejekan pada orochimaru.

"Jangan menghina dulu" hal berikutnya adalah orochimaru memerintahkan dua hokage terdahulu untuk menyerang dengan pukulan kekuatan super.

"Heh... Hanya itu?" bahkan ketika pukulan belum sampai jastifan hanya tertawa. Bahkan tertawanya sedikit menguat ketika dua edo tensei tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Sayang sekali jika ini barang gagal. Namun seperti yang mereka katakan..." jastifan menyentuh wajah Tobirama dan Hasirama.

Sfx ledakan kecil

"... Barang gagal harus musnah" tubuh edo tensei hancur berkeping-keping ketika Jastifan menyentuh.

"Apa!" orochimaru mulai sedikit gugup ketika melihat lawannya sedikitpun tidak mengeluarkan banyak kemampuan.

"Jangan remehkan aku dulu" Orochimaru mempertahankan senyuman dan mengekuarkan pedang dari dalam tenggorokannya.

"Ayo maju..." orochimaru maju menuju Jastifan yang masih berdiri diam.

(Sfx tebasan)

Orochimaru menebas jastifan yang masih diam. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Orochimaru memuntahkan darah diikuti pedangnya yang hancur berkeping-keping. "Apa yang terjadi?" saat orochimaru melirik jastifan

Alangkah kagetnya dia ketika tangan kanan jastifan mengeluarkan semacam kabut ungu "ini adalah kabut racun... Kabut ini akan membunuh target secara perlahan-lahan. Karena kau hampir menyentuhku bukankah aku beri penghargaan akan seimbang?" Jastifan melirik orochimaru yang terus memuntahkan darah

Saat orochimaru melirik kedua tangannya. Orochimaru cukup kaget ketika tangannya membusuk. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Orochimaru-sama" pengawal orochimaru yang berada di luar penghalang panik melihat tangan orochimaru membusuk dan terus memuntahkan darah

(Sfx menodong dengan pedang)

"Jangan bergerak" 4 ninja bunyi yang sangat elit diancam dengan pedang dileher mereka.

4 ninja itu sangat terkejut akan kekuatan pasukan misterius berseragam jubah biru itu. "Sekarang matikan penghalang." Alfrodo mengancam pada gadis yang menjadi pusat aliran energi barier (Tayuya)

"Bagus" Alfrodo kemudian melihat orochimaru yang berlutut dengan tangan membusuk dan Jastifan masih tersenyum.

"Kau menggunakan Angel Dust kan... Jastifan" Alfrodo mendesah ketika meluhat ekspresi tertawa dari pria bertopi pesulap.

"Orochimaru. Kau ditahan atas pencurian dokumen rahasia. Dan percobaan pembunuhan Raja.. Sekarang menyerahlah dengan tenang"

Hiruzen tidak bisa berbicara apapun lagi. Selain kaget, shock, kagum, dan lain-lain. Entah apa lagi yang bisa Hiruzen katakan pada 14 pasukan berjubah aneh ini.

"Ehehehe..."

"Apa yang lucu" Albert menyipitkan mata ketika melihat senyuman licik Orochimaru.

(Sfx ledakan asap)

"Sial!" Albert mengumpat dan saat itu juga membuat teknik senjata jarak jauh untuk membunuh Orochimaru yang melarikan diri bersama 4 ninja pengikutnya

"Tidak perlu Albert. Orochimaru cepat atau lambat akan mati" Jastifan tertawa.

"Karena tidak pernah ada yang bisa selamat dari Angel Dust kesayanganku"

Kali ini Albert yang menyipitkan mata pada rekannya yang nampaknya menikmati melihat korban tersiksa hingga akhirnya tewas. Oleh karena itu gelar Jastifan pun tidak jelas.

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" masih menyipitkan mata pada Jastifan yang tersenyum

Jastifan hanya mengangkat bahu. "Sebuah hiburan mungkin"

"Sebaiknya jangan memikirkan hak yang aneh" Albert membuat nada mengancam ketika memiliki kesimpulan apa yang akan dilakukan rekannya. Seberbahayanya Orochimaru jika dibandingkan dengan Jastifan maka orochimaru masih dibilang seperti anak kecil.

Karena pria satu ini, sangat menyukai eksperimen manusia yang sangat ekstrem demi hiburannya.

Hampir semua personel Number memiliki Rank SSS class. Kecuali Jastifan yang memiliki rank SSSS di daftar manusia dengan rank tertinggi di dunia shinobi. Tapi jika di dalam kerajaan bisa dibilang jastifan menempati posisi S+

Sementara personel yang lain menempati posisi A. Gosso lah yang tertinggi dengan Rank A+ tepat dibawah Jastifan.

Bersama Naruto

"Kyah!" Pertarungan cukup sengit. Bahkan Naruto mengalami banyak luka ketika melihat Gaara menembaki peluru pasir.

Saat Naruti melirik kearah Miyuki yang terbaring pinsan. Dan Satsuki di sebelah Naruto dengan keadaan kekurangan chakra akibat pertempuran dengan Temari yang cukup menghabiskan seluruh energinya.

Masih memegang pundak yang terluka Naruto juga merasa jika Chakra naruto terkuras habis. Memang benar sarung tangan yang digunakan Naruto cukup membantu dalam mempercepat menambah energi. Namun itu masih tidak cukup cepat.

Bahkan dengan pengalaman bertarung cukup lama. Menghadapi lawan yang memiliki Masokis seperti ini ternyata merepotkan sekali dari yang Naruto bayangkan.

"Angin badai. Terjang" Naruto mengulurkan tangan dan angin cukup kuat menuju Gaara.

"Satsuki apa kau masih sanggup bertarung?" Naruto melirik putri uchiha yang mengatur nafas agar teratur. Gaun hitamnya juga sudah mengalami beberapa robekan akibat serangan.

Satsuki masih terengah-engah berusaha mengatur nafas sekali lagi. Perlahan mulai bangkit dengan tenaga yang ada. "Aku masih bisa" Satsuki kemudian memejamkan mata dan ketika membuka mata. Mata hitam Satsuki berubah menjadi merah dengan bintik hitam berjumlah 2.

"Dengan begini aku bisa... Eh?" Satsuki menatap Naruto yang melihat sang putri dengan cara aneh.

"Naruto ada apa?" Naruto terkejut dan kembali ke realita ketika dipanggil cukup keras oleh Satsuki .

"Yah... Tidak.. Hanya saja. Matamu terlihat sangat indah sekali" Naruto bicara dengan jujur ketika melihat mata lebar Satsuki berubah warna menjadi merah (note. Karakter anime umumnya memiliki mata cukup lebar. Sehingga ketika memiliki sebuah safir mata yang unik malah membuat daya tarik karakter anime khususnya perempuan akan sangat tinggi. Singkatnya perempuan itu akan sangat cantik sekali. :) ini hanya opini hehehe)

untuk sesaat Satsuki tidak mengerti hingga akhirnya putri dingin itu mengerti. "Eh... Apa maksudnya... Aku ... Aku tidak seperti itu... Aku hanya..." Satsuki menjadi panik bahkan wajahnya memerah ketika mendapat pujian dari teman masa kecilnya.

'Naruto-sama...' Yoko mulai menggunakan nada tidak enak pada Naruto

Namun Naruto hanya memiringkan wajah tidak mengerti kenapa dengan Satsuki .

T_T (lol)

"Bwahahaha... Akan aku bunuh kalian semua!" gaara berteriak pada Naruto dan Satsuki .

Dengan wajah serius Naruto kemudian menatap Satsuki dengan senyuman. "Ayo kita lakukan bersama... Satsuki "

Dengan wajah masih memerah Satsuki kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain. "Iya... Ano.. Aku bukan artinya mau bekerja sama dengamu" Satsuki membuat nada aneh dengan melipat tangan didada dan wajah memerah.

Naruto hanya tertawa melihat tingkah teman masa kecilnya yang tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun. "Hai... Hai..." Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala.

000000000000000

Ed chap 9.

Next Lecuture 10. Nikmati Hidupmu


	11. Lecture 10

**Scarborough Fair - Tamaru Yamada**

* * *

Final Arc 2. First Adventure of Team 7

 **Lecture 10. Enjoy your Life**

"Sial apa yang harus kulakukan" Naruto bergumam ketika melihat Gaara yang berubah wujud. Satsuki yang berada disebelah Naruto juga mengumpat ketika melihat apa yang harus dilakukan

"Satsuki ... Aku mengandalkanmu. Ayo kita pergi" Naruto menatap Satsuki dengan senyuman.

Dengan wajah masih memerah Satsuki kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain. "Iya... Ano.. Aku bukan artinya mau bekerja sama dengamu" Satsuki membuat nada aneh dengan melipat tangan didada dan wajah memerah.

Naruto hanya tertawa melihat tingkah teman masa kecilnya yang tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun. "Hai... Hai..." Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Apa kau siap" Naruto menyipitkan mata. Satsuki kemudian mengangguk, saat itu juga Naruto maju menuju Gaara.

"Hahaha... Ayo!" Gaara menyerang menggunakan tangan pasir.

(Sfx tembakan) "heh... Jangan lupakan soal aku" Satsuki menembaki tangan pasir yang berusaha menyerang Naruto.

"Ayo kemari kau!" Naruto mengeluarkan energi di kaki untuk melompat dari dahan ke dahan.

"Jangan mempermainkanku!" Gaara menembakkan peluru pasir kesemua arah. Naruto dapat membaca pola serangan dengan mudah Naruto melompat dari dahan ke dahan lalu ketika cukup dekat.

"Lakukan Naruto!" Satsuki berteriak pada Naruto yang mempersiapkan teknik miliknya.

"Wahai angin, seranglah" saat naruto mengayunkan tangan, angin skala kecil berbentuk pisau menyerang gaara.

"Kau lengah" Saat gaara tidak melihat Naruto. Naruto sudah dihadapan Gaara.

Serangan pertama adalah pukulan di wajah. Serangan kedua adalah tendangan di kaki lalu penghabisan adalah tendangan di wajah Gaara hingga terlempar.

(Sfx terjatuh)

Gaara terseret jatuh hingga menimbulkan asap cukup besar. 'Apakah itu berhasil Naruto-sama?' Yoko mulai khawatir.

'Aku tidak yakin juga akan hal itu' Naruto membalas roh penjaganya yang memiliki nada khawatir.

"Apa berhasil?" Satsuki berada disebelah Naruto yang melihat tempat Gaara terjatuh

"Aku tidak tahu" Naruto membalas dengan cukup khawatir juga.

Saat asap mulai menghilang perlahan sosok manusia terlihat di balik asap itu. "Kyah!" Satsuki terkena serangan oleh tangan pasir hingga menabrak pohon.

"Satsuki !" Naruto berusaha menuju temannya namun.

"Kena kau!" Gaara sudah siap memukul Naruto dengan pukulan.

"Uagh!" Naruto pun terlempar dan menghantam bebatuan hingga muntah darah.

"Sialan..." Naruto mengumpat. 'Naruto-sama... Aku akan membantu anda'

"Tidak! Ini pertarunganku... Yoko lakukan sesuatu mengenai energiku" Naruto memberi perintah pada roh penjaganya. 'H.. Hai'

Naruto kemudian melirik Gaara lalu Naruto juga melihat Satsuki yang pingsan akibat cengkraman tangan pasir. "Heh... Aku rasa aku tidak bisa menahan diri ya" Naruto tersenyum gelap.

(Hoi... Rubah sialan. Beri aku kekuatanmu dari pada duduk dan menunggu) Naruto memberi perintah pada Kyuubi yang ada di dalam tubuh. Dan saat Naruto membuka mata ledakan energi merah keluar.

'Naruto-sama' Yoko mulai khawatir pada tuannya yang tersenyum. "Yoko aku mohon bantuanmu saat-saat genting.. Untuk saat ini coba atur bagaimana energi tetap stabil"

'Hai Naruto-sama' masih menggunakan nada gugup Yoko menjawab Naruto.

Sekarang Naruto menatap anak murid Nakal didepannya "Nah... Bisa kita serius sekarang" Naruto melepaskan sarung tangan dan bersiap menuju Gaara.

Gaara hanya tertawa maniak dan ketika lengah. "Jangan menghina gurumu ketika memberi pelajaran" Naruto memukul Gaara tepat di wajahnya. Saat itu pukulan dilanjutkan di perutnya dan memukul secara beruntun di wajahnya.

Gaara otomatis terlempar ketika pukulan kuat Naruto mengenai Gaara. Bahkan Gaara sampai tidak bersuara untuk beberapa menit.

Dengan pancaran energi masih aktif Naruto melirik kearah Gaara. "I... Ini... Ini darah..." Gaara shock berat ketika memegang wajahnya yang berdarah.

"Uaaaah!" Gaara mengaum mengamuk ketika dirinya sepenuhnya lepas kendali. "Uaaaaa... Aku benci semuanya... AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH SEMUANYA!" dengan auman tubuh Gaara secara spontan dikelilingi pasir yang datang entah darimana.

'Naruto-sama ini Gawat! Dia akan berubah wujud' Yoko memperingati panik.

'Apa maksudmu Yoko?' Naruto juga agak bingung.

'Dia akan melakukan transformasi monster berekor!' Yoko sangat panik ketika tubuh gaara dikelilingi pasir sangat banyak dan secara perlahan membesar.

Naruto melebarkan mata ketika memahami maksud yoko. 'Ini Gawat!'

"UAAAAAAAAAAA!" Auman kuat bahkan terdengar hingga kedesa konoha.

Jiraya yang masih dirawat lukanya ketika mendengar auman itu membuatnya sangat panik. 'Ini Gawat. Aku harus kesana' Jiraya dengan cepat berlari menuju lokasi.

"Albert, Gosso kalian pasti tahu apa itu" Alfrodo memperingati ketika mendengar auman.

Keduanya hanya mengangguk. "Segera pergi!" Alfrodo memperingati untuk pergi menuju lokasi.

Keduanya kemudian menghilang dan menuju lokasi.

Bersama Naruto.

"Ugh sialan!" Naruto mengumpat ketika badai pasir datang. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian ketika badai pasir terhenti sesosok tanuki Raksasa mengaum.

"Gawat!" Tanuki itu kemudian menyerang Naruto yang hampir saja diinjak.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Naruto kembali mengumpat ketika Monster ekor satu itu tiada hentinya menghujani Naruto dengan pasirnya.

'Naruto-sama... Aku punya solusi. Tolong gunakan kekuatan saya' Yoko berbicara serius.

"Apa maksudmu... Sialan!" Naruto membalas sambil melompat kesana dan kemari demi menghindari tembakan pasir itu.

'Saya bisa melakukan transformasi ke bentuk Yokai saya.. Tapi itu membutuhkan kekuatan besar dari tuanku' Yoko selesai menjelaskan dan Naruto masih kesana dan kemari berusaha menghindar

(Yokai adalah makhluk mitologi jepang yang diyakini berwujud monster dari sosok hewan, roh, maupun tumbuhan)

"Jika memang bisa apa lagi yang kau tunggu!... Sialan!" Naruto nyaris terkena serangan ketika menghindar diantara pepohonan.

Di sebuah pohon seorang pria dengan topi pesulap dan pakaian jubah biru menatap monster yang menyerang Naruto. "Uhahahaha... Ini menarik" Jastifan menertawakan monster besar itu.

"Tapi anak itu tidak terlalu buruk" Jastifan melihat dimana Naruto masih sanggup berdiri dan bahkan masih menghindar kesana dan kemari dengan mudah

Disisi Naruto.

Naruto sudah berjuang mati-matian demi menghindari serangan tanuki ini. "Yoko... Sekarang!"

'Hai!' Yoko kemudian mewujudkan dirinya yang masih berbentuk manusia loli dengan telinga dan ekor serigala. Saatyoko memejamkan mata Naruto dari belakang dengan pancaran Energi ekor 9 masih aktif.

Naruto mengalirkan seluruh energinya. Ledakan asap pun tercipta.

"Hoooo?... Ini semakin menarik!" Jastifan tertawa lebar ketika melihat apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi.

Bahkan dari posisi Jiraya itu sendiri juga tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat ketika asap itu perlahan menghilang. "I... Itu... Kyuubi kah?... Tidak... Itu sesuatu yang lain" Jiraya masih bingung apa yang dilihatnya itu.

"Albert apa kau melihat itu?" Gosso bertanya pada rekannya yang melihat asap putih perlahan menghilang.

Albert hanya diam. "Ayo cepat!" mereka berdua memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan demi menyelamatkan siapapun yang ada disana.

Bersama Naruto

"Woha... Ini luar biasa" Naruto terkejut ketika berada diatas sebuah serigala raksaksa berwarna putih salju seukuran monster tanuki itu.

Selama hidupnya didunia lama. Baru kali ini dia merasakan menaiki monster besar seperti ini. hanya saja ini terlalu besar jika ada yang bertanya pada Naruto. Memang benar jika dunia ini memang penuh keanehan dan kegilaan yang diluar akal sehat.

"Naruto-sama... Cara untuk mengalahkan tanuki itu adalah dengan membangunkan wadahnya" Yoko berbicara ketika pandangannya menuju ke Gaara yang tertidur diatas kepala Tanuki.

Tapi menuju kesana akan sangat merepotkan sekali. Naruto menganalisa jika mereka hanya bisa menuju tanuki itu setelah melewati beberapa pertarungan. Dan itu akan sangat menyulitkan terutama lawanmu adalah Bijuu.

Naruto kemudian melihat Tanuki itu mulai menghadap kearahnya.

"Ayo kita maju... Yoko"

"Hai." Yoko dalam bentuk Yokai maju kearah tanuki dan ketika sudah didepannya. Yoko melompat dan mencakar tubuh bagian belakang tanuki.

"Jangan remehkan aku!" Yoko mulai mencakar lagi ketika bergerak menghindar.

"Naruto-sama pegangan yang kuat!" Yoko memberitahu. Kemudian yoko menggunakan tangan rubahnya untuk memukul tanuki itu.

Pukulan yang mengakibatkan getaran hebat berdampak cukup hebat. Beruntung Satsuki dan Miyuki beserta yang lainnya sudah diamankan oleh Albert dan Gosso tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto

"Jangan berhenti, tetap serang!" Naruto memerintahkan.

"Hiyah!" Yoko mematuhi dengan melanjutkan pukulan lain kearah tanuki itu yang tebaring akibat pukulan sebelumnya.

Saat tanuki menggunakan ekornya untuk menyerang balik. Naruto dan Yoko tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menghindar. Akibatnya yoko terlempar. Yoko berusaha bangkit dan maju sekali lagi.

"Naruto-sama... Aku sudah dibatasku.. Ini kesempatan terakhir, saat aku membuat penghabisan. Tolong serang dia dengan kekuatan anda" Yoko mulai terengah-engah begitu juga dengan Naruto yang sudah kehabisan tenaga karena konsumsi energi untuk perubahan Yokai ternyata menggunakan setiap energi yang kau punya.

"Baiklah... Aku mengandalkanmu Yoko" saat naruto membuat wajah serius. Yoko kemudian membuka mulut dan bersiap menyerang.

Di lain tempat seorang pria tersenyum dan hampir tertawa karena adegan menarik ini . "Hoooo?... Ini mungkin akan berakhir" Jastifan melihat dan sangat terhibur akan pertunjukan Monster vs Monster berekor.

Naruto dan Yoko bersiap. Ketika yoko membuka mulut. Dan ketika menutup kembali. Yoko dalam wujud serigala raksasa melompat menuju Tanuki dan menyemburkan api skala besar. "Naruto sama sekarang!" Yoko setelah menyemburkan api.

Kemudian menggigit Tanuki itu dan naruto seketika melompat menuju gaara yang tertidur. "Hoi!... Saatnya bangun!" Naruto melangkah menuju gaara.

Namun pasir menahan kaki naruto. "Jangan bercanda!" naruto mengeluarkan energi terakhir yang dimilikinya agar pasir yang melilit kakinya lepas.

Dengan baju kemeja sudah robek. Naruto perlahan menuju Gaara. "Naruto sama cepatlah!" Yoko mengatakan ketika masih mengigit Tanuki.

"Sekarang bangun! Dan buka matamu!" Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan energi secukupnya ditangan dan memukul wajah Gaara hingga akhirnya gaara membuka mata.

"Agh!"

Dengan wajah setengah marah. Naruto menatap gaara yang separuh sadar dan sekali lagi memukul wajahnya hingga sepenuhnya Gaara terbangun.

"Maafkan Aku naruto-sama. Aku sudah di batas" Yoko kemudian melenyap dan kembali ke wujud gadis kecil. Namun saat yoko berubah bentuk. Tanuki raksaksa sepenuhnya hancur dengan pasir mulai runtuh.

Naruto sudah kehabisan tenaga dan begitu juga Gaara yang sudah kehilangan tenaga hanya bisa berbaring. "Ugh...!" Naruto masih sanggup berdiri dengan menggunakan pohon sebagai penopang tubuhnya.

"Ba... Bagaimana bisa... Bagaimana bisa aku dikalahkan..." Gaara berbicara terbata-bata karena kehabisan tenaga.

Naruto hanya tersenyum ketika masih berdiri. Dan kemudian menatap Gaara yang memandang kearah naruto cukup rumit.

"Kau tahu... Kau memang kuat aku akui itu bahkan aku jauh dibawahmu"

Namun gaara hanya berusaha membalas. "Ja... Jadi bagaimana bisa..."

Sekali lagi naruto tersenyum. "Aku menggunakan kekuatan demi orang lain yang aku sayangi. banyak yang ingin aku lakukan dan banyak yang ingin aku lindungi... Jika kau memilih memikirkannperasaan orang lain. Maka aku yakin kau jauh lebih kuat daripada aku"

Gaara hanya menatap tidak percaya. "Jangan bercanda! Untuk apa memikirkan orang lain yang berusaha membunuhmu!"

"Kau harus tahu Gaara..." Naruto menuju Gaara berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga walau akhirnya Naruto merangkak

"... Kau masih punya keluarga yang menyayangimu... Apa kau pikir jika ibumu akan senang melihatmu ataupun kakakmu? Ataupun keluarga yang menyayangimu?" Naruto tersenyum sedih melihat murid di depannya.

"... Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Dan jalani kehidupanmu dengan kebahagiaan.. Kau adalah pemeran utama dalam hidupmu"

Gaara melebarkan mata. "Tapi... Aku jinchuriki..."

Naruto menyipitkan alis ketika sudah didepan Gaara dengan merangkak. "... Satu-satunya yang mencegahmu melakukan suatu hal adalah dirimu sendiri... Apa kau mau selamanya diperbudak oleh bijuu yang ada ditubuhmu! Aku juga jinchuriki... Tapi aku bisa menemukan jalan hidupku... Jangan mundur dan tetap maju... Ingat itu!" Naruto mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya lalu tersenyum pada Gaara hingga akhirnya Naruto jatuh pingsan.

Gaara kemudian menatap angkasa sejenak. "Satu-satunya yang mencegahku melakukan suatu hal adalah diriku" Gaara mengenang dimana hari dia dikucilkan namun Gaara memutuskan untuk berhenti karena sudah menyerah. Sementara ketika Gaara mengingat apa yang Naruto katakan. Berarti Gaara masih jauh dibelakang Naruto.

"Gaara!" konkuro dan Temari akhirnya datang menjemput dan membawa pergi gaara.

Albert hanya menyaksikan mereka pergi tanpa berbicara apapun.

Gaara untuk pertama sekali dalam hidupnya. Akhirnya tersenyum ketika mengenang perkataan Naruto.

"Temari, Kankuro... Aku minta maaf atas apa yang kulakukan dulu" tentu saja keduanya terkejut dan setelah beberapa saat mereka tersenyum bersama.

0000000000000

Beberapa waktu berikutnya desa konoha mengalami pembangunan besar-besaran. Jiraya sang pertapa menjelaskan pada hokage mngenai 14 pasukan dari kerajaan asing yang tidak pernah diketahui.

Untuk saat ini albert dan Gosso masih tetap di desa sementara 12 pasukan mundur kembali ke kerajaan. Albert dan Gosso sebagai Duta perwakilan untuk kerajaan Alborz.

"Jadi untuk saat ini hokage-sama. Seperti yang anda ketahui kami disini untuk berbicara dengan Naruto dan melakukan hubungan diplomatik pertama dengan desa shinobi" Albert mengatakan dengan tenang.

Hiruzen dan Jiraya saking tukar pandangan sejenak. "Maafkan saya. Albert-dono, kami kurang mengetahui kerajaan Alborz dan apa tujuan anda bertemu dengan Naruto" Hiruzen berusaha hormat pada utusan di hadapannya

"Saya tidak bisa menjelaskan terperinci mengenai kerajaan saya. Namun saya bisa menjelaskan seperlunya. Kerajaan Alborz adalah kerajaan yang dibuat sekitar 200 tahun lalu. Masa itu dimana perang klan masih terjadi. Banyak peneliti chakra dan warga sipil yang menentang perang, dikucilkan oleh klan karena usaha damai. Karena muak akhirnya semua peneliti chakra, shinobi anti-perang, beserta warga sipil lainnya memutuskan membentuk kerajaan terpisah yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Kerajaan kami terbentuk lalu klan uzumaki pun akhirnya membentuk semacam kerajaan juga dan menjadi aliansi kami hingga akhirnya kerajaan Uzumaki pun runtuh. Sekarang dimasa pemerintahan raja baru. Raja ingin kami menjalin hubungan setidaknya dengan desa yang selalu netral dalam perang. Maka desa kalianlah yang terpilih"

"Dan alasan kami ingin berbicara pada Naruto. Karena Naruto adalah kandidat untuk menjadi pasukan Number, kekuatannya dalam penggunaan chakra menjadi tenik sempurna seperti kami bahkan tanpa diajari oleh siapapun. itu sudah cukup alasan bagi kami untuk berbicara dengannya"

Jawaban Albert menerima respon diam untuk sejenak dari Hiruzen dan Jiraya. "Apa itu artinya Naruto. Akan kalian bawa ke kerajaan Alborz" Jiraya dengan tenang bertanya dan mendapat jawaban anggukan kepala dari Albert.

Hiruzen kemudian menyipitkan mata. "Jika begitu aku tidak bisa menyetujuinya. Albert dono"

"Kalian khawatir kehilangan Jinchuriki ya?" tentu saja jawaban itu membuat jiraya dan Hiruzen terkejut.

"Darimana anda tahu Alber-dono" Hiruzen membuat pergerakan hati-hati jika akan suatu hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Teknik mataku cukup baik melihat hingga kedalam tubuh manusia. Jadi anda tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari mataku. Termaksud anda juga Jiraya-dono, aku tahu jika anda menyiapkan senjata untuk membunuhku. Tapi seperti yang aku katakan. Aku menjadi perwakilan dan ingin berbicara pada Naruto. Mengenai apakah kami ingin memiliki dia, jangan khawatir. Karena Raja bisa menjamin jika kami tidak akan melakukan apapun untuk melawan anda" Albert mengatakan dengan tenang.

"Baiklah jika begitu... Apakah anda akan menjadi gurunya disana?" Hiruzen bertanya ketika melihat anggukan kepala Albert maka sudah cukup.

"Sekarang saya ingin menyampaikan perihal kedua. Demi membantu pembangunan dan sebagai solidaritas sesama aliansi. Raja kami mengirimkan donasi pada desa anda"

Saat itu jug Albert membentuk lingkaran sihir di depannya lalu sebuah peti tercipta. "Ini adalah santunan untuk para korban, pembangunan dan pemulihan desa anda"

Jiraya dan Hiruzen sangat kaget ketika melihat peti berisi emas batangan sangat banyak. Hiruzen semakin bingung dengan kerajaan Alborz ini. Jika mereka berani memberi santunan sebanyak ini. Sebenarnya seberapa kaya atau seberapa besar kerajaan itu.

Negoisasi selesai dengan persetujuan Hiruzen. Berkat donasi 'sedikit' yang Albert katakan. Desa dapat dibangun dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Apa anda yakin akan ini. Sensei?" Jiraya bertanya pada Hiruzen yang memiliki pikiran rumit.

"Aku setidaknya yakin, jika mereka tidak berniat jahat. Karena jika begitu, mereka bisa saja menaklukan 5 desa besar dengan pasukan sekuat itu" Hiruzen kembali mengingat dimana Edo tensei saja bisa dihancurkan dengan mudah. Orochimaru pun sampai tidak bisa bergerak satu meter. Sementara sang pria bernama Jastifan itu hanya berdiri tidak bergerak selangkah dan mengeluarkan tenaga yang berarti.

"Saat ini. Kita hanya perlu bermain mengikuti demi melindungi desa. Juga jiraya aku ingin kau lebih mengawasi pergerakan pasukan Number jika itu memungkinkan" Hiruzen memiliki firasat buruk mengenai pasukan Number ini.

Mengingat kerajaan Alborz memiliki peneliti chakra yang cukup banyak. Maka itu masuk akal jika mereka berhasil mengembangkan teknik mematikan yang membuat lawan bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apapun

"Akan aku usahakan sebaik mungkin. Yah walaupun ini sebenarnya diluar dugaanku"

"Apa kau mendapat ramalan baru?" Hiruzen menatap Jiraya yang menganggukkan kepala.

"Walau sebenarnya kurang jelas mengenai apa. Hanya saja aku mulanya berniat menjadi pelatih Naruto selama aku masih berada disini"

Hiruzen tertawa sedikit dan mendapat perhatian jiraya. "Apa yang lucu?"

Hiruzen menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Tidak... Hanya saja, Naruto sudah diluar batas kita. Jadi percuma kau mengajarinya" Hiruzen kembali tertawa sedikit ketika menjelaskan pada Jiraya apa kemampuan tersembunyi Naruto.

"Jadi begitu kah ... Apa yang diramalkan Katak pertapa mungkin benar" jiraya mulai menatap serius.

Hiruzen kemudian mendesah sedikit. "Apakah itu sebuah pertanda buruk?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Hanya saja pertapa katak menjelaskan padaku jika. Akan ada keturunan yang mampu mengubah dunia dengan paksaan dan secara perlahan. Seorang anak yang akan menjadi penentu dunia ini. Kira-kira seperti itu yang dikatakan" Hiruzen menjadi khawatir mengenai anak yang mampu mengubah dunia dengan paksaan.

"Aku harap jika itu bukan seseorang yang aku pikirkan"

"Begitu juga dengan aku, sensei"

Keduanya saling tukar pandangan sejenak. Namun pandangan jiraya mengatakan jika Jiraya membutuhkan informasi mengenai Naruto. "Aku sudah menduga akan hal itu. Ini terima... Itu adalah hasil analisis ninja medis kami dan teknik yang sejauh ini kami ketahui" Hiruzen menyerahkan dokumen mengenai Naruto yang disimpannya.

"Ini juga daftar mengenai kemampuan tim Naruto yang masih aku rahasiakan."

Jiraya kemudian membaca laporan dan menjadi serius ketika melihat kemampuan Naruto. "Ingat jiraya kau harus menjaga rahasia ini. Demi menjaga Naruto dari Danzo maupun shinobi desa lain"

Jiraya menganggukkan kepala mengenai hal itu.

Bersama Naruto

Naruto berkeliaran sesaat dan melihat-lihat dimana desa dibangun ulang. Naruto juga melihat pria jubah biru berambut coklat tertentu sedang membantu warga. Hebatnya dia sanggup mengangkat beban sangat berat tanpa merasa berat sedikit pun.

"Ini berjalan dengan cepat ya." Naruto kemudian berjalan lagi hingga akhirnya kakashi terlihat dan memanggil Naruto.

"Ada apa sensei?" Naruto sedang malas jika diajak bercanda yang terlalu membingungkan sehingga langsung to the point saja kan tidak masalah.

"Kita akan melaksanakan C rank misi."

"Ha?... Saat ini juga?" Kakashi hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Panggil teman-temanmu dan kita akan berkumpul di gerbang 1 jam lagi" Kakashi kemudian menghilang dengan kepulan asap dan Naruto sekali lagi mendesah. Kenapa baru sekarang menerima C rank misi. Kenapa sehabis kehancuran desa?

Tapi percuma karena jika jika kalian tanya pun. Maka Naruto memilih ikuti saja, setelah semua hal gila itu maka sangat melelahkan untuk dibahas lagi.

Sekarang Naruto perlu menuju kerumah Satsuki atau Miyuki. Secara acak saja Naruto berjalan dan tahu-tahu Naruto sudah disebuah rumah biasa saja. "Permisi... Miyuki?" Naruto memanggil. Saat itu juga Miyuki dengan cepat membukakan pintu.

Dengan pakaian kasual Miyuki melihat Naruto kenapa berkunjung. Naruto hanya menjelaskan jika mereka ada misi dan harus bertemu di gerbang sekitar 1 jam lagi.

Setelah selesai sekarang ke rumah Satsuki Uchiha di komplek perumahan Uchiha. Entah kenapa Satsuki menyukai tinggal di tempat sepi seperti itu. "Permisi... Satsuki ?"

"Hai... Tunggu aku datang" suara gadis muda datang. Saat pintu terbuka menampilkan Gadis dengan ikat ponytail mengenakan kemeja dan rok hitam dilapisi Celemek merah muda.

"Eh... Naruto?" tiba-tiba Satsuki memerah akan sesuatu.

"Ada... Apa kenapa tumben sekali mau mampir?" Satsuki memandang kesegala arah tanpa memberi perhatian pada Naruto.

"Aku ingin memberitahu jika kita ada misi..."

Satsuki kemudian menatap Naruto sesaat. "Eh misi?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Lalu Naruto melirik kedalam rumah. "Apa yang kau lihat" Masih wajah memerah ringan Satsuki melirik Naruto.

"Apa kau sedang memasak sesuatu?" saat itu juga Satsuki ingat.

"Uhhhh hampir saja" Satsuki ketika di dapur mendesah lega ketika masakannya ternyata tidak terlambat untuk diselamatkan.

"Ohh... Jadi kau memasak sendiri ya?" Naruto melirik dari sebelah Satsuki yang masih mendesah lega.

"Ehhh..." Satsuki mulai terkejut dan hampir terjatuh karena sesuatu?

"Satsuki kau mulai bertingkah aneh... Apa kau sakit?" Naruto mulai khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja... Sudah sana tunggu di meja makan aku akan menyusul" Satsuki mengalihkan wajah dengan melipat tangan dan marah akan suatu hal lagi.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti kenapa hanya memiringkan wajah dan memilih untuk mengikuti saja.

"Oke.." 'dasar aneh' naruto melirik kearah Satsuki dan perlahan berjalan santai.

'Oh iya juga... Miyuki dulu pun pernah bertindak sama... Kira-kira mereka kenapa ya?'

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu dan duduk dengan tenang.

"Hiiiii... Apa sih yang aku lakukan... Kenapa aku bertindak seperti itu?" Satsuki memegang pipinya yang menghangat. 'Kyaaa... Aku mulai aneh' Satsuki berusaha mengontrol diri dengan baik dan ingin bertindak normal.

Satsuki kemudian berjalan menuju wastafel dan mencuci beberapa perlatan dapur yang kotor dan menyiapkan masakan ke meja. Satsuki berniat mengajak Naruto makan bersama. 'I... Ini... Aku seperti seorang istri' Satsuki mulai tidak terkendali ketika membawa beberapa hal.

"Whoa... Apa kau semua yang memasak ini Satsuki ?" Naruto terkejut ketika melihat masakan sederhana namun nampak enak sekali.

"..." Satsuki memilih diam dan melihat Naruto yang makan.

... "Uhmm... Enak sekali" Naruto memerah dan tersenyum lebar.

"Enak sekali Satsuki ... Aku yakin jika kau akan menjadi istri yang baik dimasa depan" Naruto hanya berbicara blak-blakan saja.

Satsuki langsung terkejut dan memerah kuat. "Begitu ya... Huum... Baguslah... Itu bukan artinya aku ingin membuatkanmu makanan enak... Hanya saja aku hanya memasak lebih... Itu.. Hanya kebetulan" Satsuki membuat wajah menggemaskan ketika mulai melipat tangan dan berbicara aneh seperti ini. (Malu-malu)

Keduanya pun makan dengan tenang dan jatuh dalam kesunyian hingga beberapa saat.

Satsuki kemudian menuju kamarnya ingin menukar pakaian.

Naruto masih diam menunggu dan sesekali melirik furnitur rumah Satsuki . Walau semua klan uchiha habis terbantai. Nampaknya Satsuki merawat dengan baik memori yang ditinggalkan para pendahulunya.

Naruto juga melihat foto keluarga Satsuki dimana Satsuki masih menjadi gadis kecil pemurung dengan abangnya yang tersenyum cerah. 'Membuat nostalgia ya' Naruto sedikit murung ketika mengingat memori sewaktu di rumah dunia lamanya tinggal.

"Ayo Naruto" Satsuki sudah selesai memakai baju dan Naruto cukup tertarik dengan pakaian Satsuki yang terbilang sangat cantik walau sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial mengenai hal itu.

Satsuki hanya mengenakan kaos dalaman berwarna hitam dilapisi jaket merah biru dan mengenakan rok hitam selutut. "Yosh... Ayo berangkat" Naruto pergi dengan bersama Satsuki yang sesekali mencuri-curi pandangan.

Naruto mendesah karena ini mengingatkannya sewaktu miyuki bertingkah seperti ini dulu.

"Yo..." Naruto menyapa ketika berada di gerbang. Namun mata Naruto melihat wajah asing.

"Baiklah karena semua sudah disini. Kita akan pergi ke Nami no kuni (Desa ombak) di dekat Desa Kirigakure. Ini adalah misi mengawal Tazuna dengan selamat. dan juga misi ini kita kedatangan tamu yang akan bergabung dengan kita... silahkan perkenalkan diri anda"

Naruto dan teman-teman melihat pria tampan tinggi dengan rambut biru panjang. dia mengenakan kemeja putih dilapisi Blazer model jubah berwarna biru. "Perkenalkan... Namaku Albert... senang berkenalan dengan kalian" Albert menundukkan kepala hormat pada Mereka bertiga.

Naruto dan yang lainnya juga memperkenalkan dirinya. "Yosh karena kita sudah saling kenal maka ayo kita laksanakan misi" Kakashi mencoba menghibur suasana agar tidak tegang.

"Kakashi namamu ya?" Albert berbicara dengan sopan pada kakashi yang memandang murid-muridnya.

kakashi hanya menganggukkan kepala lalu menagalihkan pandangan ke Albert. "Bisa beritahu aku kenapa pasukan yang tidak pernah dikenal ada disini?" kakashi meenyipitkan mata pada pria di sebeelahnya.

"Hanya misi belaka... aku tidak akan membahayakan nyawa murid-muridmu. karena aku disini hanya sebagai pengawas" Kakashi sudah diberitahu oleh hokage mengenai kenapa Albert ada disini ditempat pertama. hanya saja kakashi masih ragu mengenai mereka.

"Aku harap demikian. karena kita tidak pernah tahu apa" albert hanya diam dan terus mengawasi sepanjang perjalanan

"Satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaanku kakashi... kenapa kau membawa murid-muridmu kedalam misi berbahaya seperti ini?"

dan ketika kakashi memberi wajah tanda tanya. albert sudah menduga jika kakashi tidak menyadari sedikitpun mengenai misi mencurigakan ini. "Jika dari pandanganku kemungkinan ini adalah A rank. dan kau sebagai guru kenapa tidak meengetahui sejak awal?"

Saat albert memberi nada tajam kakashi mulai membentuk wajah tidak teerima akan penghinaan. "Daripada kau marah padaku. sebaiknya kau peeringatkan muridmu untuk menjauh dari kolam air itu"

Naruto dengan yang lainnya tentu tidak menyadari dan terus berjalan dengan Tazuna di sebelah mereka. namun keetika mereka melewati genangan air suatu hal aneh terjadi.

"Jangan bergeerak. biarkan saja murid-muridmu" Albert dengan mata menyipit ketika menganalisa jika regu Naruto mampu menghadapi lawan yang akan muncul beberapa saat lagi.

"Ha... AMti kau!" dua bandit muncul dari air dengan rantai siap membunuh Tazuna. namun ketika Tazuna mengira jika serangan akan membunuhnya. Hingga sebuah suara dentuman cukup keras terdengar.

(Sfx tembakan)

"Huh... Hampir saja" Satsuki menghela nafas ketika peluru Pain berhasil membuat pingsan musuh. Dengan Musket masih di kedua tangan Satsuki mancari-cari kemungkinan musuh.

Naruto dan Miyuki kemudian melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap Tazuna kemungkinan akan luka yang diterimanya.

Albert menyipitkan mata pada teknik Satsuki yang menggunakan mantra Creator yang sangat kompleks. "Lihatkan... Murid-Muridmu sudah diluar kemampuan darimu kakashi" Albert menatap Kakashi yang masih tidak bisa percaya jika murid-muridnya dapat mengalahkan musuh dengan mudah dan bahkan tidak melakukan tindakan ceroboh.

"Aku rasa ini tidak perlu lagi kita bahas jika memang Anda tidak mampu menjadi Guru untuk mereka" Albert kemudian maju ketika Naruto dan yang lain memutuskan melanjutkan misi tanpa tahu-menahu jika sebenarnya misi mereka sudah berubah arah menjadi A.

Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang aneh bahkan ketika mereka sampai di Nami no kuni. Suasana masih tenang dan Albert menjadi mata elang yang mengawasi kemungkinan musuh akan datang. Kakashi juga memperketat penjagaan, misi ini akan menjadi tetap C rank jika kakashi tidak melakukan laporan. Alasannya karena Albert memerintahkan untuk tidak melakukannya.

Karena Albert adalah pasukan khusus dengan Rank jauh diatas maka tidak ada alasan bagi kakashi untuk ragu. Namun ketika kakashi bertanya mengenai alasan kenapa.

Albert mengatakan untuk menguji calon Murid masa depannya. Awal mula kakashi sedikit tidak setuju mengenai gagasan Naruto akan didik oleh orang lain. Namun karena perintah adalah perintah maka kakashi tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima.

Dari kabut cukup tebal mereka berenam berjalan menuju kediaman Tazuna ketika tiba di sebuah tempat yang cukup menarik perhatian.

Terlihat sebuah jembatan yang hampir selesai berdiri kokoh. Naruto cukup terkesan dengan alat berat yang menyerupai Eskavator dan Crane untuk mengangkat besi dan Pondasi baja. Tak pernah Naruto sangka jika dunia ini memiliki kendaraan alat berat, hal itu membuat pandangan Naruto mengenai dunia ini yang masih jauh dibawah modern sekarang menjadi hampir setara dengan modern.

Naruto kemudian berkeliaran disekitar dan melihat-lihat. Mulai dari beton, semen, besi, baja, dan peralatan kerja semuanya cukup baik dari mata Naruto. Hanya saja prosedur keselamatan pekerja yang bisa dikatakan sangat menyedihkan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu nak?" Tazuna menyeringai pada Naruto yang melihat-lihat jembatan.

"Desain, perlengkapan, peralatan, dan bahkan bahan baku harus aku akui jika anda memang pekerja handal" Naruto menaruh rasa hormat pada nadanya.

"Apa artinya kau mengetahui mengenai dunia membangun nak?" Tazuna mulai tertarik dengan Naruto yangbisa melihat semuanya hingga kedetil.

"Tidak terlalu. Hanya saja aku sudah biasa untuk menganalisa sekelilingku. Jadi ketika melihat sesuatu yangmenarik seperti ini. Tentu saja aku menjadi penasaran" Naruto tersenyum pada Tazuna.

Albert di sisi lain jembatan dengan mata jarak jauh diaktifkan. Dia bisa melihat segerombolan bandit mengawasi jembatan dari jarak menengah (700 meter) 'hanya bandit ya... Hum..? Sudah aku duga jika sesuatu yang seperti ini akan tiba' Albert melihat pria dengan perban diwajahnya dengan pengikat dahi.

'Shinobi kirigakure. Zabuza momochi' Albert menyipitkan mata walau wajah masih bereskpresi datar seperti biasanya.

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu" Kali ini kakashi melirik Albert yang membuat raut mata serius.

"Pastika kau siap untuk keadaan terburuk kakashi" Albert kembali menonaktifkan teknik mata jauhnya dan berjalan menuju Klien mereka

"Ayo semuanya kita ke rumah ku" Tazuna mengajak menaiki sampan untuk menyebrangi sungai besar.

Sesampainya di rumah mereka disambut oleh keluarga kecil Tazuna.

Namun anak berusia 8 tahun tertentu dengan topi putih mulai marah dan pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Dengan sedih putri tazuna menjelaskan jika suaminya tewas terbunuh oleh bandit Gato tanpa ada yang menolong. Oleh karena itu. Tsunami hanya kembali sedih mengenang memori mengenai suaminya.

Cerita menyedihkan itu membuat suasana menjadi muram. Naruto melihat semuanya yang muram memilih berdiri dan bergerak keluar mencari beberapa ide ataupun mencari informasi. "Gato ya?... Setahuku dia adalah pengusaha yang bergerak dibidang asuransi dan perpajakan. Sekarang masuk akal kenapa Gato ingin membunuh Tazuna. Dan juga kenapa kakashi tidak mengatakan apapun pada kami mengenai misi ini. Padahal misi ini sudah jelas adalah A Rank" Naruto mengantungi kedua tangannya di saku celana sambil berjalan mendesah.

Kemeja Naruto beruntung tidak rusak karena misi ini akan panjang. Kemeja dan dasi merah tidak diikat hingga keatas dan wajah malas sebuah kombinasi sempurna untuk orang tipe 'cepat tua' seperti Naruto. Secara teknis Naruto berusia 45 tahun lebih dan ini sudah lebih dari kata muda.

Wajah bisa saja muda namun mental seseorang akhirnya tua juga. Naruto kemudian menuju jembatan dan berdiri di pinggiran jembatan sambil memandang selat yang memisahkan pulau Nami no Kuni dan Pulau tanah Api. "Jika kau ingin membunuhku silahkan saja" Naruto berbicara ketika merasakan kehadiran asing dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa? Kau ragu... Zabuza momochi?" Naruto berbalik badan dan dengan wajah masih seperti orang tidak tertarik.

"Hooo... Kau menarik bocah" Zabuza menatap Naruto yang menatap zabuza dengan mata malas.

"Jadi... Apa yang kau inginkan?" Zabuza hanya diam untuk sesaat ketika naruto bertanya dengan santai.

"Apa kau tidak akan menyerangku? Aku adalah S class nin" Zabuza mengeluarkan aura mengancam.

(Sfx goyang-goyang) Naruto hanya mengayunkan tangan kirinya tanda naruto tidak akan melakukan hal itu. "Aku punya aturan dalam keterlibatan... Untuk tidak menyerang sebelum diserang dahulu" jawaban Naruto mendapat tawa dari pria bertopeng itu.

Karena ancaman mulai tidak terasa sedikitpun. Naruto hanya kembali menatap sungai besar dan lautan. "Jadi... Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Membunuhmu" Zabuza mengatakan dengan dingin.

"..." Naruto hanya tetap diam dengan angin pelan meniup rambut dan dasi merah Naruto.

Dari posisi Albert.

Albert menyaksikan dimana Naruto sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Zabuza. Albert sebenarnya sudah siap menembak kapanpun itu dengan teknik tembakan jarak jauh miliknya. Namun karena naruto kelihatannya mampu menghadapi zabuza maka Albert tetap diam mengawasi.

'Ada yang aneh' Albert kemudian memperjauh penglihatannya dan melihat fimana musuh yng lain. Cukup aneh dimana kabut menjadi muncul di jembatan dan membuat Naruto terperangkap di dalamnya.

"Mungkin aku harus membantunya" Albert ingin bergerak namun karena beberapa hal albert terpaksa harus tetap diam untuk sementara

Bersama Naruto

"... Jadi ini teknik pembunuh dalam diam ya..." Naruto melihat jika jarak pandangnya tidak lebih dari 70 meter.

'Naruto sama awas' Yoko memperingati ketika ada serangan dari belakang.

(Sfx menebas)

"Whoa hampir saja" Naruto hampir terkena ketika berhasil menghindar dengan melompat.

"Mati" ketika serangan lain menuju Naruto. Naruto dengan cepat menyerang zabuza dengan tendangan yang mengenai pinggang zabuza.

'Dari jarak dan dari kemampuan. Zabuza mungkin satu langkah diatasku. Tapi kabut ini juga menurunkan kemampuan bertarungnya. Singkatnya ketika kabut diaktifkan, zabuza ikut buta arah dia hanya mengandalkan suara dan hawa panas sekitar karena kabut ini dingin. Jadi dengan mengikuti hawa panas zabuza menyerang dari titik yang sama agar dirinya tidak kebingungan" Naruto menganalisa. Saat zabuza menyerang lagi. Naruto menandai dari arah mana saja zabuza menyerang, dan ketika naruto sudah menghindar sebanyak 10 kali dan mengingat dengan jelas dari arah mana saja.

Dengan menggunakan kesimpulan jika zabuza berdiri di area yang sama, maka kali ini naruto melancarkan serangan balasan.

"Kena kau!" Zabuza berusaha menebas naruto dengan pedang besarnya. Namun naruto hanya diam hingga cukup dekat.

(Sfx punch) Naruto memukul zabuza hingga terseret beberapa meter. "Tcih" zabuza menghilang kedalam kabut.

Dan saat itu juga zabuza terkejut. "Apa!" Naruto berada di depannya dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Yo" Naruto kemudian memukul zabuza tepat diwajahnya, lalu menendang perut lalu Naruto berputar dan menendang kaki zabuza hingga ia terjatuh.

"Ugh!" Ketika zabuza terjatuh dengan pedang terlepas dari tangan. Naruto kemudian mengambil pedang dan mengarahkannya ke kepala zabuza.

"Jangan bergerak" Naruto mengancam

Zabuza tidak percaya jika dirinya dikalahkan oleh anak-anak yang jauh dibawahnya. "Kau telalu meremehkan lawanmu. Pelajaran pertama adalah, jangan remehkan lawanmu yang memiliki kemungkinan kekuatan jauh diatasmu" Naruto memberi pelajaran pada Zabuza yang masih terkejut.

(Sfx mengangkap serangan) Naruto sangat terkejut ketika jarum akupuntur hampir mengenai lehernya. Beruntung naruto cukup cepat menangkapnya.

Namun ketika melihat posisi Zabuza yang sudah menghilang yang bisa dilakukan hanya mendesah.

"Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan terhadap ini" Naruto mengeluh pada pedang besar. Jujur Naruto sedikitpun tidak berbakat dalam teknik berpedang. Karena baik didunia lama dan dunia baru ini. Naruto hanya master dalam teknik Hands-to-Hands combat.

Naruto memutuskan untuk membuangnya nanti dan untuk sekarang lebih baik mencari jalan pergi dulu. Saat kabut mulai menghilang terlihat di depan Naruto seseorang dengan topwng dan pakaian seperti kimono namun dengan baju dalaman berwarna coklat. "Siapa anda?" Naruto berusaha sopan.

Namun ketika melihat zabuza ada dibelakang orang aneh itu. Naruto tahu jika dia adalah salah satu rekan zabuza. Naruto juga melihat orang itu menyiapkan senjata jarum miliknya. Naruto hanya mendesah. "Baiklah... Jika kalian ingin bertarung silahkan maju" naruto kemudian membuat senyuman sombong.

"Hooo?" Naruto terkesan ketika serangan jarum dan beberapa pukulan dari zabuza hampir mengenai Naruto.

Berkat pedang besar yang naruto pegang. Daya menghindar Naruto menjadi 80 persen menurun. Namun Naruto hanya tersenyum menyeringai dan terus menghindar. Ketika pria aneh bertopeng itu berusaha mengambil jarum lain. Naruto dengan cepat menuju dia. Zabuza ketika ingin menghalangi Naruto. Naruto hanya melempar pedang itu menuju zabuza. Saat zabuza termakan umpan Naruto menuju pria bertopeng dan memukulnya.

Tahap serangan pertama adalah Naruto memukul perut. Tahap kedua memutar tangan kanan pria itu hingga hampir patah. Tahap ketiga memukul tulang belakangg dan tahap terakhir adalah membanting pria itu hingga menimbulkan asap.

"Nah... Sekarang hanya kita berdua" Naruto melirik zabuza setelah selesai membuat lawannya pingsan tidak sadarkan diri.

Zabuza sangat terkejut ketika seorang bocah mampu mengalahkan rekannya hanya menggunakan teknik tangan. "Jangan sombong dulu!" Zabuza maju melesat maju menuju Naruto yang hanya diam.

Ketika Naruto masih diam. Naruto bergerak sangat cepat. Pertama Naruto menunduk lalu bergerak menuju belakang zabuza setelah berhasil merebut pedang zabuza dan dengan menggunakan sisi tumpul pedang Naruto melancarkan serangan ke perut zabuza hingga dia terseret. "Pelajaran kedua... Jangan pernah menyerang secara langsung tanpa taktik ketika menghadapi musuh yang sudah bersiap menghadapimu" Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat pria yang sangat handal bertarung namun tidakmemiliki strategi bertarung.

Zabuza tidak percaya apa yang terjadi. Ini kedua kalinya dia dikalahkan. Naruto kemudian melemparkan pedang kearah zabuza dan mengatakannya jika dia bebas pergi. Zabuza awalnya terkejut namun setelah beberapa saat Zabuza kemudian menghilang dengan rekannya dan pedangnya.

Albert melihat semua pertarungan hanya mendesah. Tidak pernah dia sangka jika anak itu melampaui harapannya. Berarti Naruto sudah siap menjadi kandidat Number. Pertanyaannya adalah apakah Naruto mau ditempat pertama. Dan juga rekan-rekannya juga apakah mau ikut menuju Alborz.

Dari pada memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu Albert masih diam dan mengawasi kearah mana zabuza menghilang.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Situasi mulai berjalan selayaknya, dimana semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Pembangunan berjalan normal dan Naruto juga membantu pembangunan serta memberitahukan cara membangun cepat tanpa mengubah pola pembangunan. Naruto juga sesekali ikut berlatih walau tidak banyak karena merepotkan.

"Albert-san" Naruto memanggil dengan sopan pada pria berambut biru tertentu yang sedang menyaksikan jalannya pembangunan.

"Ya?" Albert masih mengawasi pembangunan.

"Bisa beritahukan darimana anda berasal?" Naruto menjadi penasaran.

"Suatu tempat yang jauh dari sini... Apakah anda tertarik?" Naruto melihat albert tersenyum kearahnya.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala. Naruto kemudian diajak kesuatu tempat tersembunyi. "Naruto Uzumaki... Aku tahu jika kau bisa menggunakan teknik sihir."

Saat mereka berada disrbuah lapangan. Naruto menyipitkan mata pada Albert. "Tapi jangan khawatir karena aku..." saat albert menciptakan rune di jari telunjuk di tangan kanan miliknya Naruto melebarkan mata.

"Apa... Tapi bagaimana...?"

"Aku adalah Mages... Mages di dunia ini sudah eksis 200 tahun lalu. Namun keberadaannya masih rahasia. Jadi aku disini karena aku mendapat laporan jika adanya Mages... Naruto uzumaki, maukah anda ikut ke kerajaan Alborz" Naruto menjadi tertarik mengenai eksistensi Mages selain Naruto, Miyuki, dan Satsuki .

"Bisa katakan padaku dimana itu kerajaan Alborz. Albert-san"

"Untuk saat ini tidak bisa... Aku akan tetap tutup mulut ketika kita sudah diperjalanan. Seperti yang kau tahu bagaimana jawabanmu sekarang?"

"Apa hanya aku seorang saja yang diundang pergi?"

Albert kemudian menggelengkan kepala. "Kalian bertiga yang dipanggili. Namun kau adalah pengecualian, atas perintah raja kami dan ijin dari hokagemu. Aku menjadi guru pribadimu yang akan memperbaiki cara penggunaan rune yang benar"

Kali ini Naruto menjadi tertarik. Setelah bebrrapa saat saling berbicara dan diskusi. Akhirnya Naruto menerima tawaran Albert untuk pergi ke kerajaan misterius ini.

Saat dalam perjalanan kembali ke jembatan Albert dan Naruto menyipitkan mata. Di mata mereka terlihat kabut tebal menghalangi pandangan mata. Albert dan Naruto menuju jembatan dan terkejut ketika melihat banyak pekerja yang terluka.

"Jangan khawatir. Mereka hanya terluka" Albert melihat siapa yang didalam kabut. Dan cukup terkejut melihat banyak tenara di ujung jembatan dengan pria Gato menunggu. Namun di dalam kabut Kakashi dan Zabuza bertarung.

Lalu Satsuki dan Miyuki terperangkap di dalam kubah es. Di kubah es itu naruto berusaha menghancurkannya. "Naruto awas! Ini tidak bisa di hancurkan" Satsuki memperingati ketika melihat naruto berusaha menghancurkan kubah es.

"Percuma itu tidak bisa dihancurkan" kali ini albert melirik ke arah kakashi.

"Naruto kau cari cara. Aku akan menolong kakashi" albert kemudian pergi ke kakashi.

"Senjata keluarlah" Satsuki mempersingkat mantra dan mengeluarkan pistol musket dari dalam rune kuning kemerahan.

"Sialan" Satsuki berusaha menembaki cermin es yang tidak bisa dihancurkan.

"Percuma itu tidak bisa dihancurkan" Pria bertopeng itu mengatakan dari dalam cermin es.

"Satsuki , Miyuki" Naruto berteriak memanggil ketika serangan datang.

Namun karena tidak ada tempat berlindung. Naruto hanys menyaksikan temannya tertusuk puluhan jarum di seluruh tubuh. 'Ti... Tidak... Jangan lagi' Naruto sangat terkejut melihat Satsuki dan Miyuki makin banyak tertusuk jarum.

"Ayolah Hancur Bajingan!" Naruto berusaha menghancurkan cermin. Namun percuma, ratusan jarum masih menyerang Satsuki dan Miyuki. Dengan panik naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan Niyuki dan Satsuki .

(Sfx ledakan)

Sebuah laser bertekanan tinggi menghancurkan cermin es. Saat Naruto melihat siapa yang menyerang itu. Saat itu juga Naruto terkejut ketika melihat Albert dengan jari telunjuk mengarah cermin es dan tembakan lain keluar dari ujung jarinya

"Cepatlah!" Albert memberitahukan.

Saat itu juga Naruto menuju Satsuki dan Miyuki. Namun kali ini. Ini semua seperti ketika Miyuki dulu, namun ketika Satsuki dan Miyuki tidak mengembuskan nafas. Naruto hanya diam berusaha berpikir jernih terlebih dahulu dan jangan marah sebelum mendapat ide.

"Mereka berdua dalam keadaan koma" Ablert dari sebelah naruto mengatakan dengan analisa cepat.

"Sekarang kau adalah lawanku" Albert membuat wajah serius saat melihat lawannya sudah di depannya.

Saat pria bertopeng itu maju menuju albert. Albert hanya diam. Lalu albert memegang tangan pria itu ketika dia cukup dekat. Saat tangan pria itu berhasil di pegang Albert kemudian mematahkan lengan pria itu.

"Ah!" dia mengeluh sakit. Akbert kemudian menendang topeng hingga hancur dan mengenai wajahnya.

Wajah pertama sekali terlihat adalah wajah wanita cantik. Namun bagi pasukan number, jika sudah misi tidak perduli jika itu perempuan maupun laki-laki maka misi adalah misi.

"...!" zabuza mulai berhenti bertarung dengan kakashi ketika melihat rekannya sudah terbongkar identitasnya.

"Kena kau!" Kakashi melesat kearah Zabuza dengan Raikri (Lightning blade) dan ketika hampir mengenai zabuza. Pria yang hampir pingsan itu mengerahkan tenaganya untuk melindungi zabuza.

"Kau!" kakashi terkejut.

Rekannya terbunuh dengan senyuman. Walau ini semua diluar dugaan. Naruto hanya melihat zabuza terdiam sesaat. "Apa kau tidak menghargai nyawa rekanmu yang melindungimu" Naruto melirik zabuza yang tidak perduli sama sekali.

Dari kejauhan Gato bersama ratusan bandit mengepung mereka. "Dia mengorbankan nyawa demimu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya tapi kau adalah yang terburuk" Naruto mengatakan dengan serius ketika melihat zabuza masih tidak memperdulikan mayat temannya.

"Apa kau bercanda!" Naruto terpancing emosi ketika melihat zabuza dengan santai melangkahi mayat temannya tanpa peduli sedikitpun.

(Music)

Naruto menuju zabuza dan memukul wajahnya. "Lihat! Apa kau pikir nyawa dia tidak berharga!" Naruto mulai marah pada zabuza. Namun zabuza mendesah.

"Kau mungkin benar... Aku hanya sampah... Dia (perempuan) sejak dulu mengorban apapun demiku dan akhirnya di ujung ini aku..." zabuza tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Namun ketika semua regu tahu jika gato mengkhianati zabuza. Zabuza melirik kearah pedangnya. "Hei nak... Aku akan mengingat pelajaranmu" Zabuza melirik Naruto lalu zabuza menuju mayat Haku yang menjadi mayat.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya... Kenapa kau mengikuti orang sepertiku... Haku" Zabuza membuat wajah sedih.

"Zabuza... Kau.." Naruto ikut besimpati namun tetap saja.

Saat zabuza menyentuh wajah Haku yang meneteskan air mata. Zabuza kemudian bangkit dan melirik kearah Gato.

"Nak... Aku menaruh hormat besar padamu" Zabuza tersenyum pada Naruto walau tertutup topeng di bagian mulutnya.

"Hoi... Zabuza! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Gato mulai panik.

Saat zabuza mengambil pedangnya. Zabuza berlari menuju mereka. Namun sebelum berlari dari saku zabuza sebuah kertas terjatuh. Naruto ketika melihat kertas itu dan melihat isinya Naruto melebarkan mata dan rasa hormat pada Zabuza semakin tinggi bahkan melebihi siapapun. Dia adalah simbol pahlawan sejati seperti itulah menurut Naruto.

"Mati kalian!" Zabuza berlari menuju mereka semua. Dan menebas satu persatu hingga semuanya tewas.

Baik albert dan kakashi maupun Naruto yang melihat aksi zabuza mulai kagum padanya. Ketika semuanya berakhir zabuza dengan penuh luka berusaha menuju mayat Haku.

"Ha... Haku..." dengan jalan tergontai bahkan hampir jatuh Naruto membantu zabuza dengan menjadi penopang agar tidak jatuh.

Saat naruto berhasil membaringkan zabuza di sebelah Haku. Zabuza sekali lagi menyentuh pipi Haku. "Aku... Aku... Aku bahkan tidak sempat membalas perasaanmu. Haku" Zabuza mulai tersenyum.

Dengan salju perlahan turun. Dan tenaga perlahan menghilang. Zabuza melirik Naruto. "Nak... Aku yakin kau akan menjadi guru yang hebat" Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Zabuza kemudian menatap langit bersalju dan akhirnya zabuza kehabisan tenaga. "Aku... Aku... Aku akan bersamamu Haku" Zabuza memejamkan mata.

"Dia adalah pahlawan" Naruto mengatakan dengan nada kesedihan. Saat kakashi dan Albert melihat kearah Naruto. Naruto hanya menyerahkan kertas yang menjadi misi sebenarnya Zabuza.

"Ya... Kau benar.. Dia adalah pahlawan" Kakashi dan Albert saling tukar pandangan ketika melihat mayat zabuza yang tenang.

Zabuza saat bangun melihat dirinya disebuah taman penuh bunga. "Zabuza-sama..." Sebuah suara memanggil. Saat zabuza melihat dari kejauhan taman.

Haku dengan pakaian kasual khas perempuan. Memanggil Zabuza dan zabuza akhirnya menemukan tempatnya untuk damai.

"Haku..." Zabuza menuju haku yang bermain di taman dengan bahagia. Suasana siang hari dimana mereka berdua bahagia di taman emas.

Naruto dan yang lain menatap mayat zabuza dan haku yang sangat damai. Membuat mereka sedikit memahami arti kehidupan.

Di kertas itu tertulis misi zabuza adalah mencari dana dari gato demi membantu Pemberontakan kirigakure yang dalam rezim kekejaman. Misi itu di berikan oleh calon pemimpin baru. Mei Terumi.

(Ed)

Hari berlalu dengan cukup cepat. Naruto dan yang lain memakamkan mayat zabuza dengan layak di sebuah perbukitan. Dan saat Naruto akan pergi Naruto memberikan doa terakhir bagi mereka berdua agar damai

Di taman emas mereka berdua sudah bisa hidup dan tinggal dengan damai bagi jiwa yang hanyut dalam kegelapan dunia.

End arc 2.

Next arc 3. Road to Shippuden

00000000000000


	12. Arc 3 Road to Shippuden

Profile Character:

1) Miyuki Tsuburaya

Umur: 14 tahun

Tinggi: 138 cm

Berat badan: 41 kg

Ukuran dada: A

Ras: -/- (Unknown)

Rambut tipe: berwarna biru panjang (human form) dengan Poni menyisir kesamping di atas alis mata (Preshippuden arc)

Personalita: Ceria, Bersahabat, Mudah menangis, dan sangat peduli dengan sesama teman

Penampilan: Pakaian kasual yang terdiri dari kaos hitam dilapisi jaket abu-abu dan mengenakan celana berwarna biru mirip dengan rambut birunya.

2) Satsuki Uchiha

Umur: 14

Tinggi: 139 cm

Berat badan: 43 kg

Ukuran Dada: B cup

Ras: Manusia

Rambut tipe: Berwarna Hitam panjang, dengan model menyisir lurus diatas alis mata, lalu di biarkan rambut samping melurus hingga sebatas pundak (Preshippuden arc)

Warna Mata: Coklat

Personalita: Dingin tidak berekspresi terlalu banyak, Setia, Mudah terbawa akan hasutan, mudah menangis jika mengenai hal masa lalu

Penampilan: pakaian kasual normal memakai baju kemeja putih diikat dasi merah mengenakan rok berlipat dengan tinggi hingga pahanya. Dan dilapisi pant stocking hitam.

3) Naruto Uzumaki (Aka in past life Greates Agent)

Umur: 14 (46 tahun)

Tinggi: 140 cm

Berat badan: 46 kg

Ukuran dada: -/-

Ras: Manusia

Rambut tipe: hitam lurus dengan rambut samping cukup panjang, menyisir membentuk kerucut hingga melewati diantara mata, dengan rambut bagian belakang diikat

Personalita: -/- (tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa sifat sebenanya)

Penampilan: Pakaian kemeja putih diikat dasi merah dengan celana hitam.

* * *

Arc 3. Road to Shippuden.

Lecture 11. Mages

Selama di perjalanan pulang dari Nami no Kuni semua berjalan dengan semestinya. Semua hanya keheningan dan tidak terlalu spesial mengenai hal itu.

Albert juga hanya tetap diam selama diperjalanan dan Kakashi juga tetap diam. Naruto dan kedua gadis kali ini tetap memilih diam untuk pertama sekali.

Ketika gerbang desa sudah terlihat dan itu sebuah pertanda jika akhirnya misi selesai. "Baiklah... Naruto, Satsuki , Miyuki. Kalian bertiga langsung saja istrahat. Aku dan Albert akan melapor pada hokage" ketiganya tetap diam dan mengangguk lalu melangkah menjauh.

"Sampai jumpa besok..." Miyuki melambaikan tangan pada kedua sahabatnya. Dengan segera Miyuki menuju rumah dan kembali beristirahat dengan tenang karena sudah tidak kuat dengan semua hal ini.

Naruto dan Satsuki juga kembali ke rumah masing-masing demi mengistirahatkan tubuh yang sudah lelah. Bayangkan saja misi 7 hari 6 jam 45 menit dikelilingi hal gila membuat tubuh dan mental tentu lelah.

Bersama Naruto.

Naruto saat tiba di depan rumah mulai memikirkan ulang mengenai tawaran Albert untuk menuju kerajaan asing. Dan juga mengenai menjadi guru untuk beberapa tahun mungkin tidaklah terlalu buruk.

"Baiklah... Lebih baik aku beristirahat"

"Tadaima" Naruto menyapa saat masuk kedalam rumah.

"Huuuuah" Naruto mendesah lalu melirik Noel yang ceria menyambut.

"Okaerinasai... Noel onee-san." Naruto tersenyum kembali. Dan kemudian duduk di meja makan.

"Naruto-sama... Bagaimana kabar anda? Anda kelihatan buruk sekali"Noel memberikan segelas air untuk Naruto. Sementara itu Naruto hanya membaringkan kepalanya di meja seperti orang stress.

"Ya... Aku sangat lelah dan ingin sekali mati seperti orang lain" Naruto hanya mengatakan dengan bercanda namun nampaknya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Noel.

"Apa...!... Naruto-sama... Anda pasti sedang sakit berat!" Noel mulai kesana dan kemari mencari kotak medis untuk merawat Naruto.

"Noel onee-san aku baik-baik saja!" Naruto langsung bangkit ketika Noel mulai seperti orang panik, tidak Noel kali ini memang panik.

"Sudah aku katakan aku baik-baik saja onee-san!" Naruto mulai panik ketika noel dengan wajah menakutkan memegang jarum suntik.

"Sudah diam saja Naruto-sama..." Kali ini wajah Noel semakin menakutkan karena tertutup bayangan dan mata yang bersinar.

"A... Ano.. Nee-san.. Aku benar-benar baik..." Nada Naruto semakin pelan ketika noel maju dan semakin dekat. Kali ini Naruto harus cepat mundur jika tidak ingin sasaran serangan suntik itu.

"Jangan Lari Naruto sama!" Noel mengejar Naruto yang berlari berputar di meja.

"Apa kau bercanda!" Naruto membalas dengan panik ketika melihat wajah menakutkan Noel masih mengejar Naruto.

"Kena kau!" Noel berhasil mengangkap Naruto yang tidak sengaja terpeleset jatuh dan Noel memandang Naruto dengan bahaya.

"Sekarang diamlah!" Noel langsung menusuk jaruk itu.

Naruto kemudian menyerang titik lemah noel. "Kyah!" Noel memerah dan bergetar ketika ekor kucingnya berhasil di pegang Naruto.

"Hahaha... Aku sekarang pemenangnya" Naruto tertawa ketika melihat wajah Noel yang memerah dan terus bergetar.

"Nah... Onee-san. Bisa jauhkan suntik itu" Naruto mengancam dengan bermain-main menggunakan Ekor Noel.

"Na... Naruto-sama... Aku mohon hentikan kudasai" Noel mendengkur bagaikan kucing ketika Naruto masih bermain-main dengan ekor noel.

"Ehehe... Jauhkan dulu suntik itu" Namun noel masih memegang jarum suntik itu sehingga Naruto mulai mengelus-elus ekor Noel.

"Masih sanggup melawan?" Noel mulai mendesah membuat wajah Naruto yang sebenarnya berusia 40 tahun lebih menjadi ikut memerah.

"Jauhkan dulu itu" Namun ketika melihat wajah Noel yang seperti itu. Alhasil Naruto mendesah, dan memilih untuk melepaskannya.

"Jadi. Bisa hentikan itu... Kyah!" Naruto saat berbalik badan sangat terkejut akan serangan dadakan Noel yang menyerang menggunakanJarum.

"Janga harap kau bisa pergi dengan mudah Naruto-sama." Noel memandang dengan tajam. Naruto menahan tangan Noel dengan kedua tangan berusaha agar tidak terkena serangan.

'Kuat sekali tenaganya' Naruto tidak percaya jika tenaga Noel melebihi perkiraan Naruto. Bagaimana tidak Naruto harus berjuang untuk mencegah jarum menyentuh kulit.

Namun karena Naruto terus mundur kebelakang dan akibatnya Noel dan Naruto terjatuh bersama-sama. Posisi mereka terjatuh juga menyebabkan orang lain akan mudah salah paham. Naruto terjatuh dengan posisi menindih tubuhnoel.

"Noel suara apa itu jangan bilang jika..." pembantu lain melihat posisi keduanya mulai terdiam.

"... Maafkan mengganggu!" Pembantu itu melarikan diri dengan wajah memerah.

"Tunggu! Ini salah paham!" Naruto menggelap dibagian mata ketika melirik tangan kirinya tertusuk benda tajam. Dan ketika melihat wajah Noel yang tersenyum licik, Naruto menyadari jika dirinya sudah tertusuk jarum suntik.

Mata gelap dan diikuti tawa kemenangan. Naruto hanya mengumpat lalu jatuh pingsan.

Naruto tertidur cukup lama akibat obat yang mengandung efek bius cukup lama, Naruto tertidur dengan Noel yang merawat Naruto hingga beberapa jam kedepan.

Pagi hari

Pagi datang cukup terang menyinari sekitar ruangan kamar.

Seorang anak laki-laki tertentu sedang tertidur dengan menggumamkan suatu hal anak itu terbangun.

Naruto uzumaki. (143 cm. Berat 45 kg. Warna mata; Biru, Warna rambut; Hitam. Pakaian aktivitas; Kemeja putih diikat dasi merah tidak sampai keatas lalu dilapisi celana hitam)

Naruto berusaha bangun ketika suasana pagi menyentuh matanya. Dengan menggosok mata lalu memilih memejamkan mata lagi. Naruto ingin sekali tertidur kembali karena ini adalah dayoff jadi dia bisa menikmati liburan hari ini.

Pov

Aku ingin sekali kembali tidur. Namun entah kenapa tubuhku terus menerima hawa panas. Apakah ini artinya jika aku masih kepanasan?

Naruto kemudian tertidur lagi dan lagi-lagi hawa panas itu membuat tubuhku ingin sekali membuka selimut. Karena hal itu, aku terpaksa bangun. Aku bergerak kesana dan kemari berusaha mendapatkan ruangan di kasur.

(Sfx meremas)

"Kyah!" Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di jariku. Dan aku juga mendengar jeritan kecil yang aku sendiri tidak asing di telingaku.

'Apa ini?' aku bertanya-tanya ketika benda aneh ini sangat lembut berada di jari kiriku. Saat aku berusaha menggerakkan tangan kananku alhasil aku memegang suatu hal yang kecil namun halus penuh bulu.

?

Aku bingung dan ketika aku meremas hal aneh dikedua tanganku untuk sekali lagi.

"Kyah!"

Jeritan kecil dan saat itu juga aku langsung sadar apa itu. "Uah... Noel? Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku!" Aku bertariak pada Maid yang ikut bangun. Noel ternyata tertidur bersamaku sepanjang malam.

Jujur aku mulai mendesah melihat tingkah Noel yang mulai bersikap aneh padaku. Aku hanya mendesah lelah dan memilih menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap. Hari ini kami bertiga akan melaksanakan latihan untuk pertama sekali.

Aku menggosok gigi dan mandi lalu mengganti baju. Tidak ada yang spesial sama sekali bahkan pakaianku juga tidak ada yang spesial hanya kemeja putih seperti biasanya. Dan tidak lupa sarung tangan putih aku kenakan agar energiku terus bertambah.

"Noel onee-san sangat aneh" Aku mulai menggumamkan kalimat itu ketika menuju meja makan. Dam seperti dugaanku jika Noel mulai aneh karena dia menyiapkan makanan dengan wajah memerah dan senyuman yang berbeda.

"Naruto-sama Ganbatte kudasai" Noel melambaikan tangan ketika aku sudah didepan pintu keluar.

Aku kemudian tersenyum "Ittekimasu... Noel" aku memutuskan untuk memanggil namanya saja.

"Eh..." Noel mulai memerah akan sesuatu dan aku hanya tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan pergi ke lapangan pelatihan 7.

Selama diperjalanan aku penasaran mengenai materi apa yang akan kami pelajari nanti. Mengingat kakashi mengatakan jika Albert akan membantu dalam pelatihan.

Saat diperjalanan dua gadis yang aku kenal memanggilku. "Naruto... Ohayou" Miyuki menyambut dengan ceria. Miyuki memakai pakaian kasual yang terdiri dari kaos hitam dilapisi jaket abu-abu dan mengenakan celana berwarna biru mirip dengan rambut birunya.

Di lain sisi. Satsuki memakai baju kemeja putih diikat dasi merah mengenakan rok berlipat dengan tinggi hingga pahanya. Dan dilapisi pant stocking hitam.

"Yoish... Ohayou" Aku membalas sapaan mereka dan kami pun berangkat menuju tempat pelatihan. Agak sulit sekarang jika di pertempuran tanpa Yoko. Yoko adalah roh penjaga milikku, namun akibat pertempuran terakhir yoko harus tertidur di dimensi lain dan bisa aku hubungi sesekali.

"Bagus kalian sampai juga" Albert sudah menunggu kami dengan pakaian kemeja putih dilapisi blazer jubah berwarna biru.

Kakashi seperti biasa dia akan telat dengan alasan tidak berguna.

Pov ed

"Baiklah sekarang aku akan melatih kalian... Kalian mungkintidak tahu siapa aku. Jadi mari aku perkenalkan ulang. Aku Albert Number 7. Magedari kerajaan Alborz. Kemampuanku adalah menembakjarak jauh" Al ert kemudian mengeluarkan demonstrasi yang membuat ketiganya terkejut bukan main.

"Sekarang aku akan melatih kalian cara menyempurnakan teknik Sihir yang kalian berhasil kembangkan sendiri" Albert memandang kami dengan serius. Ketiganya pun memandang Albert dengan serius karena ini adalah pelajaran menarik dari guru yang menarik.

Pelatihan berjalan normal dan Naruto juga sedikit kesulitan menyempurnakan teknik yang menjadi andalan Naruto.

"Lima elemen pemegang kendali akan alam..." Naruto menepuk kedua tangan lalu mengulurkan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanan tergenggam.

"... Alam penghancur datanglah. Lightning Burst" Naruto mengeluarkan energi dalam jumlah masal ketika kedua tangannya terulur kedepan.

Laser cahaya sangat besar berjalan dam membuat lubang besar mengarah ke hutan yang terkenahingga jarak 1 km. Saat selesai Naruto langsung terbaring karena kehabisan energi.

Miyuki dan Satsuki membantu Naruto duduk dengan benar. Lalu Albert menyaksikan dampak dari serangan barusan. Setelah 5 jam berlatih cara agar dapat mengucapkan mantra singkat tanpa mengubah teknik itu sendiri, dan penyempurnaan imajinasi teknik yang akan dikeluarkan. Akhirnya kali ini Naruto merasa tenik mematikan ini sudah sempurna sekarang tergantung dari penilaian sang ahli.

Pria berambut biru panjang itu memejamkan mata sejenak. Lalu melihat kearah Naruto. "Sudah cukup baik. Hanya saja kau bermasalah dalam penggunaan energi dalam pengeluaran teknik itu. Selanjutnya kau Satsuki " Albert melirik kearah gadis berambut hitam panjang tertentu.

"Dewi perang, berikan senjata dikedua tanganku" Satsuki berhasil merubah kalimat pemicu agar tekniknya lebih maksimal. Dan saat itu juga musket tercipta di kedua tangan Satsuki tanpa perlu 'mengambil' secara manual dari dalam rune.

"Yatta..." Satsuki cukup gembira ketika berhasil menciptakan tekniknya.

Albert masih memandang dengan serius lalu membuat senyuman kecil. "Cukup bagus... Teknik creator mu mulai membaik"

Lalu Albert menyipitkan mata pada Miyuki yang mulai tersenyum gugup. "Sekarang giliranmu Demi-Human (separuh manusia) " Akhir kalimat Albert tentu saja membuat Naruto dan Satsuki maupun Miyuki itu sendiri terkejut.

"A... Apa maksud anda Albert-san" Miyuki mulai gugup ketika melihat mata serius Albert.

(Demi Human sebenarnya memiliki pandangan buruk bagi warga shinobi. Karena mereka mirip hewan namun mereka adalah separuh manusia maka shinobi menganggap mereka sebagaimanusia kutukan. Pengecualian untuk beberapa Demi-Human. Seperti Noel dan beberapa pembantu di rumah Hiruzen)

"Aku sudah tahu siapa kau... Kau bisa menipu orang lain menggunakan kamuflase. Tapi kau tidak bisa menipuku" Albert mulai menyipitkan mata. Naruto dan Satsuki mulai memandang Miyuki yang mulai ketakutan.

"Lepaskan" Miyuki bergumam pelan dan dengan menundukkan kepala wujud Miyuki perlahan memudar dan menampilkan wujud Miyuki yang sebenarnya. Wujud Miyuki adalah seorang gadis bermata biru di mata kiri dan Kuning di mata kanan (khas demi human tipe Yokai) dengan rambut putih panjangbagaikanemas dan diatas kepalanya sepasang telinga kucing putih sama seperti rambutnya dan telinga kucing berekor dua berwarna sama seperti rambutnya.

(Nekomata; Yokai Mitologi yang di yakini kucing rumahan yang pergi dan tidak kembali dalam beberapa minggu lalu ditemukan tewas. Maka kucing itu akan berubah wujud menjadi roh Kucing berekor dua dengan wujud beragam. Ada yang meyakini jika nekomata berwujud kucing hitam menyeramkan dan ada juga meyakini jika berwujud manusia. Nekomata juga dipercaya masyarakat jepang jika Nekomata hidup dipegunungan dan memakan manusia)

Naruto saat melihat wujud Miyuki yang sebenarnya mulai melebarkan mata. Angin pelan melayangkan rambut Miyuki dan menampilkan wajahMiyuki yang tertutupi poni tanda Miyuki sedang ketakutan.

"Naruto... Satsuki .. Aku minta maaf membohongi kalian.. Tapi aku... Aku... Aku adalah demi-human" Miyuki mengatakan dengan sedih. Air mata juga mengalir karena Miyuki merasa jika dirinya menjadi pengkhianat bagi teman-temannya.

(Sfx menepuk pundak)

Saat Miyuki masih menangis Miyuki melihat kedua temannya yang menepuk pundak Miyuki dan tersenyum lembut. Walaupun Naruto membuat wajah rumit

setelahnya. "Miyuki..." Naruto tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Sebenarnya Naruto menerima saja jika Miyuki adalah Demi-Human Namun entah kenapa Naruto merasa di khianati.

"..." Albert masih diam memandang demi-human berwujud Yokai.

"Miyuki!" Naruto memegang pundak Miyuki cukup keras dengan wajah semakin merumit.

"... Miyuki. Jujur saja aku tidak keberatan jika kau adalah demi-human. Tapi kenapa kau membohongi kami" Kali ini Naruto langsung menatap Miyuki yang menunduk.

Satsuki juga mulai bingung harus bicara apa. Satsuki juga satu pendapatdengan Naruto mengenai alasan apa Miyuki harus berbohong ditempat pertama.

"A... Aku... Aku takut jika kalian membenciku. Satu desa membenci ras demi-human. Oleh karena itu aku dan Obaachan di jauhi penduduk desa. Namun ketika aku mendapatkan teman... Aku takut untuk mengatakan kebenaran" Masih melanjutkan menangis.

Naruto juga berpikir jika cukup masuk akal untuk merahasiakan hal itu. Dan Naruto sangat mengetahui akan hal itu jika demi-human tidak pernah di terima di desa ini. Hanya karena izin Hiruzen beberapa demi-human diijankan masuk.

'Ras terakhir dari Nekomata ya...' Albert kemudian mengingat sesuatu dimana jika dia tidak salah ras nekomata habis terbunuh akibat pembantaian yang dilakukan Kirigakure.

"... Miyuki dengar. Kami adalah temanmu. Dan kami tidak akan membencimu untuk hal ini. Aku hanya ingin jika kau lebih terbuka pada kami itu saja"

Satsuki kemudian tersenyum setelah Naruto berusaha mengatakan yang sebenarnya mereka berdua rasakan. "Itu benar Miyuki... Kita adalah teman dan kita tidak perlu saling menyembunyikan apapun"

"... Benarkah?" Miyuki yang masih menangis kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kedua teman baik sekaligus berharga bagi gadis demi-human satu ini.

Naruto memejamkan mata dan tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja"

Satsuki kemudian membuat senyuman di wajah cantiknya. Miyuki kemudian tersenyum dan kembali ceria ketika menerima jabatan tangan agar berbaikan.

Albert kemudian memandang ketiganya yang mulai tersenyum. 'Ikatan diantara mereka sangat kuat. Mereka akan menjadi tim terkuat yang pernah ada' Albert membuat kesimpulan pada mereka bertiga.

'Berarti di desa ini. Demi human tidak di terima dan di benci' Albert memandang kearah desa melalui mata jauh miliknya.'Danzo' Albert menyipitkan mata ketika melihat danzo di kawal beberapa pasukan asing menuju lokasinya.

Albert kemudian menonaktifkan pengelihatan jauh miliknya. "Baiklah kalian. Hari ini kita selesai, aku setidaknya mengetahui satu hal. Kalian memiliki ikatan antar satu tim yang paling kuat. Tetap pertahankan itu karena di pertarungan yang mungkin akan terjadi. Maka kerja sama tim adalah yang terpenting. Baiklah sekarang bubar"

"Hai... Arigato. Albert-sensei" Bertiga mengucapkan terima kasih pada guru mereka. Albert membuat senyuman kecil ketika melihat Miyuki yang menggunakan transformasi lagi namun Naruto dan Satsuki hanya bertindak seperti biasa bagaikan tidak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka bertiga.

Albert melihat mereka bertiga yang sudah mulai menjauh dari pandangan mata. Mulai mengaktifkan pengelihatan jarak jauh di mata kirinya. Mata kiri berubah menjadi berwarna biru dengan lingkaran rune. 'Dia sudah disini' Albert menyipitkan mata danmenonaktifkan teknik matanya. Hokage sudah memberitahukan mengenai pria bernama danzo.

Namun bagi Albert, Danzo bukanlah ancaman nyata karena nampaknya pria tua itu hanyalah ikan teri baginya. "Aku tahu jika kau sudah disini. Keluarlah" Albert mengatakan dengan dingin. Saat angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut biru panjang Albert dan blazer panjang miliknya.

Tidak lama kemudian saat angin berhenti berhembus sekelompok pria berjubah hitam dengan topen binatang. Mereka berjumlah 7 orang, Albert menyipitkan mata dengan raut wajah masih sama. Yaitu serius akan kemungkinan pertarungan. "Apa yang kau inginkan" masih menyipitkan mata Albert tidak menurunkan penjagaan sedikitpun.

"Tidak perlu serius sekali seperti itu. Albert-san" saat para pengawal berjubah dengan topeng mulai memberi jalan pada pendatang baru. Terlihat seorang pria dengan perban di mata kanan dan memakai tokat.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah mengundang anda untuk bertemu ditempat pertama"

Danzo kemudian membuka matanya dan mentap Albert. "Bisa jelaskan padaku apa tujuan anda datang ke desa ini?"

"Apa urusanya dengan anda?"

Danzo mulai melangkah maju. "Tidak ada yang penting. Hanya saja sebagai perwakilan dari kursi dewan aku merasa jika dikhianati"

Albert masih diam dan memandang tajam pada pria tua yang bergerak dan sekarang sudah di hadapan Albert. Albert kemudian memjamkan mata dan membuka lalu melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri. "Apa yang kau inginkan yang sebenarnya?" Albert semakin serius ketika melihat setidaknya dirinya dikepung 40 pasukan misterius.

"Anda memiliki suatu hal yang menarik, Albert-san... Oleh karena itu maukah anda bekerja sama denganku" Danzo kemudian mengulurkan tangan kirinya pada Albert yang masih mentap tajam kearah Danzo.

"Aku menolak"

Kali ini danzo mulai membuat tawa kecil. "Apa yang membuat anda menolak. Albert-san?"

"Karena itu bukan misiku datang disini. Dan sebaiknya anda jaga jarak denganku. Permisi" Albert melangkah pergi tanpa memperdulikan Danzo.

"Sayangnya Albert-san..." langkah Albert terhenti ketika pasukan musuh mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan mengepung Albert.

"... Aku menginginkan kekuatan yang ada di dalam dirimu"

Albert berbalik badan pada danzo yang masih tenang. "Apa artinya ini tantangan?" namun Danzo tetap diam hingga beberapa saat. Ketika beberapa detik berselang musuh maju dengan berusaha mencegah Albert melarikan diri.

Albert kemudian mengaktifkan mata pengelihatan jarak jauh dan melakukan analisa cepat. "Musnahlah" Albert masih berdiri diam setelah mengucapkan matra. Kemudian tanah dimana Albert berpijak mengeluarkan getaran.

Sebuah Diagram Rune berbentuk lingkaran berwarna ungu besar keluar dari dalam tanah dengan cahaya. Saat itu juga kilatan cahaya menyerang semua pasukan musuh hingga semuanya terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sebaiknya jangan dekati aku lagi" Albert kemudian melangkah menjauh ketika melihat Danzo masih menatap Albert dengan mata terpejam tanda dia tertarik akan sesuatu.

"Kau menarik. Albert-san"

Albert tidak memperdulikan apapun dan memilih melanjutkan pergi mejauh dari lokasi. Albert setidaknya mengeluarkan kekuatan 5 persen dari kekuatan aslinya. Dan apa yang dibenci Albert adalah sesuatu yang tidak perlu akhirnya terjadi. Namun Albert tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk mencegah hal itu.

Albert pergi menuju penginapan dimana suasana sudah mulai menjadi sore hari. Dan berharap pria bernama Danzo itu berhenti mengejarnya karena akan merepotkan sekali bertarung ketika mengajari murid.

Tidak berselang lama. Ketiga anak muda yang saling bersahabat dan saling bercanda sepanjang perjalanan akhirnya harus berhenti karena mereka sudah di tempat yang dituju. "Miyuki, Satsuki ... sampai jumpa besok" Naruto dan yang lain berpamitan ketika berada di persimpangan dimana mereka bertiga berbeda arah.

"Ya... sampai jumpa besok" Miyuki membalas dengan ceria. Miyuki selalu ceria seperti biasa dan Satsuki juga membalas dengan senyum seadanya saja.

"jaa..." mereka pun berpencar menuju rumah masing-masing.

0000000000000000

Skip.

Di pagi hari yang lain di sebuah desa yng baru saja mengalami peperangan.

Ketiga muda-mudi sedang berlatih seperti biasa. Pelatihan yang diberikan Albert mencakup. Pelatihan fisik murni (Tanpa chakra), pelatihan mempersingkat mantra, dan mengatur mana (Sebutan lain untuk chakra)

Albert memiliki solusi untuk mengatasi permasalahan kapasitas energi yang dimiliki oleh Satsuki dan Miyuki. Naruto dilain sisi, Naruto karena memiliki 'Cadangan' yang sangat besar sehingga yang diperlukan adalah bagaimana mengontrol kekuatan itu agar tidak lepas kendali.

Jiraya melihat pelatihan yang dijalani oleh Tiga murid kakashi mulai melirik menuju anak berambut hitam tertentu. "Murid-Muridmu nampaknya lebih baik ketika dilatih oleh dirinya. Bukankah kau setuju denganku kakashi" jiraya memandang keatas pohon dimana kakashi menyaksikan pelatihan mereka.

"Aku juga tidak tahu" kakashi hanya menjawab malas. Namun mata kakashi memandang ketiga murid-muridnya yang berlatih cukup giat.

"apa anda akan pergi lagi. Jiraya-sama?" kakashi mulai memandang Jiraya.

Jiraya membuat wajah sedikit serius. Kakashi berani bertaruh itu adalah suatu hal yang buruk. Karena Jiraya tidak akan membuat wajah serius kecuali hal yang gawat. "Grup yang dikenal sebagai akatsuki dikabarkan mulai menculik para jinchuriki untuk alasan yang aku tidak ketahui"

"apa itu artinya. Naruto akan aman jika kita membiarkan dirinya ikut bersama regu Number?"

Jiraya menganggukkan kepala. "Pasukan Number memiliki kekuatan diatas kita bahkan diatas hokage sekalipun. Jadi selama Naruto bersama mereka, maka tidak akan terjadi hal yang aneh... aku harap" jiraya mulai melihat dimana Naruto mulai mengembangkan teknik baru lagi.

"hehehe... dia mirip sekali dengan Minato ya.."

Kakashi mulai melirik dimana Naruto dikelilingi dua gadis sebaya dengan dirinya dengan wajah kagum pada Naruto. Kakashi hanya tertawa kecil. "ya... kau benar. Dia sangat mirip dalam urusan kepopuleran di kalangan para gadis"

"uahahahaha" jiraya tertawa pada kakashi yang mengatakan diluar pemikiran jiraya. Yang dipikirkan jiraya adalah kejeniusan Naruto yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Yah walaupun jiraya tidak bisa membantah jika Naruto memang cukup populer dikalangan para gadis.

"Aku rasa sudah saatnya aku pergi. Kakashi aku ingatkan padamu. Sebaiknya awasi pergerakan pasukan Number, aku merasa jika mereka tidak akan bisa dipercaya"

Kakashi menganggukkan kepala lalu jiraya mendesah dan akhirnya menghilang dengan ledakan asap kecil.

Beberapa jam berlalu.

"Baiklah kalian bertiga. Karena kalian sudah mahir dalam penggunaan mantra. Saatnya kita uji coba. Kalian bertiga serang aku menggunakan kolaborasi dan kerja sama tim kalian"

Albert kemudian membuat wajah serius dan menatap ketiga muridnya. Naruto dengan yang lain menganggukkan kepala dan kemudian membuat formasi. Satsuki maju pertama dan menendang Albert. Albert menahan menggunakan tangan kiri, lalu disambung dari pukulan oleh naruto dan berhasil ditahan menggunakan tangan kanan. Tak lama naruto menyerang sebanyak dua kali dititik yang sama yaitu perut.

Lalau Satsuki menyerang menggunakan kunai yang sengaja dilempar mendekati kepala Albert agar terganggu konsentrasinya. Ketika berhasil Naruto melompat kebelakang dan mengambil kunai itu berusaha menyerang.

Ketika albert menahan menggunakan kaki untuk menendang naruto. Satsuki mengambil kesempatan dengan menyerang melalui belakang. Dan ketika albert ingin menahan serangan Miyuki dari sisi lain menggunakan mantra penjebak agar albert berhasil ditangkap.

Saat albert berhasil ditangkap, albert membuat wajah senyuman kecil. "Kerja sama kalian sudah bagus. Berkat ikatan kalian yang sudah terbentuk sejak lama. Kalian dapat bersingkronisasi dengan baik" Albert kemudian berdiri dan menghilangkan beberapa debu di pakaian miliknya.

'Baiklah karena kita sudah melewati dua hari pelatihan. Kali ini aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu, Naruto aku yakin kau sudah tahu hal itu bukan begitu?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala ketika albert menatapnya. "Kalian bertiga besok akan ikut bersamaku ke kerajaan Alborz. Atas izin dari hokage kalian"

Tentu saja Miyuki dan Satsuki terkejut akan berita yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. "Apa..." Satsuki terkejut.

"Kalian mendapat perhatian dari raja kami karena kemampuan kalian yang berhasil memanipulasi Ninjutsu menjadi teknik sihir tanpa bantuan siapapun. Di kerajaan kami, setidaknya ada ribuan Penyihir seperti kalian. Namun kami tidak pernah mengajari siapapun yang diluar kerajaan kami. Oleh karena itu saat mendengar jika kalian mempu membuat teknik sendiri padahal di desa shinobi. Maka kami tentu saja mengundang kalian untuk belajar di kerajaan kami. Bagaimana"

Untuk sesaat mituki dan Satsuki saling tukar pandangan lalu pendangan keduanya mengarah pada teman pria mereka. "Aku tentu saja ingin ikut, sekarang tergantung kalian. Kita adalah teman bukan begitu?"

Jawaban Naruto membuat keduanya saling tukar pandangan sekali lagi dan akhirnya mereka berdua mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah kami ikut, karena kita adalah satu tim"

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk tersenyum. "Baiklah jika begitu. Kita akan berangkat pagi besok jam 7 di depan gerbang. Apa kalian mengerti?" albert mulai pergi bahkan sebelum mereka bertiga sempat menjawab apapun.

"Sampai jumpa kalian berdua" Satsuki melambaikan tangan dan pergi menjauh.

"Ne... Miyuki, mau berkeliling sebentar" Naruto mengajak miyuki yang mulai bingung

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah taman rahasia dimana hanya mereka berdua yang mengetahui taman itu. Suasana sore menerangi taman penuh bunga. "Whoaaa... ini lebih indah" Miyuki tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Benarkan" Naruto mulai tersenyum ketika mengajak miyuki berkeliling sejenak di taman itu.

"...hihk" Miyuki menangis kecil ketika duduk di taman.

"Miyuki.. kau kenapa?" naruto ketika menuju Miyuki yang menangis. Saat miyuki memandang Naruto, di sela tangisan Miyuki tersenyum. Namun senyuman itu bukanlah senyuman kesedihan melainkan senyuman bahagia.

"Naruto... aku bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu dan Satsuki . Karena berkat kalianlah aku bisa disini dan merasakan kebahagaiaan"

Naruto hanya tidak tersenyum namun naruto membuat wajah peduli. "Tidak kau salah..."

Naruto menepuk kepala Miyuki dan mengelusnya pelan. "Kaulah yang membuat dirimu bisa disini. Selalu ingat Miyuki. Kau bisa seperti apa itu karena dirimu sendiri bukan karena kami. Kami hanya mengikutimu bagaimana" Naruto tersenyum pada miyuki yang membuat wajah terkejut

"Hai... kau benar" Miyuki tersenyum ketika hembusan angin cukup pelan di suasana sore hari seperti ini.

Miyuki kemudian berdiri dan melangkah beberapa meter lalu cahaya yang entah dari mana muncul dari tubuh Miyuki dan saat itu juga miyuki kembali ke wujudnya yaitu manusia kucing dengan mata memiliki dua warna.

Saat miyuki membalikkan wajahnya menghadap Naruto Miyuki menatap dengan senyuman bahagia dengan angin berterbangan diikuti bunga yang juga berterbangan. "Naruto. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu"

Saat itu juga Naruto diam membeku bagaikan patung dan berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi. Namun melihat wajah Miyuki yang tersenyum tulus satu hal yang bisa dikatakan dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Dasar merepotkan... Shironeko"

0000000000000000

Next Final Arc 3

Chap 12. Alborz Empire


	13. Lecture 12

Music

 **Call You - Tamaru Yamada** (SukaSuka insert song)

00000000000000

 **Final Arc 3. Road to Shippuden**

 **Lecture** **12\. Alborz Empire**

Di sebuah kamar. Anak laki-laki berambut hitam tertentu saat ini tidak bisa tidur. Dia masih memikirkan mengenai apa yang baru saja ia alami sore tadi.

Flash

sore itu

Miyuki kemudian berdiri dan melangkah beberapa meter lalu cahaya yang entah dari mana muncul dari tubuh Miyuki dan saat itu juga miyuki kembali ke wujudnya yaitu manusia kucing dengan mata memiliki dua warna.

Saat miyuki membalikkan wajahnya menghadap Naruto Miyuki menatap dengan senyuman bahagia dengan angin berterbangan diikuti bunga yang juga berterbangan. "Naruto. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu"

Saat itu juga Naruto diam membeku bagaikan patung dan berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi. Namun melihat wajah Miyuki yang tersenyum tulus satu hal yang bisa dikatakan dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Dasar merepotkan... Shironeko"

Namun ketika naruto mengatakan hal itu. Miyuki menuju naruto dengan senyuman. "Tidak ada di dunia ini yang tidak merepotkan, sensei"

"Hai... kau benar..." namun ketika naruto ingin mengatakan hal lain Miyuki sudah memotong Naruto dengan menatap wajah Naruto langsung ke mata.

"Oleh karena itu naruto. Aku tahu jika ini mendadak. Tapi apa yang aku katakan adalah perasaanku sebenarnya padamu. Bukan sebagai sesama teman. Melainkan sebagai lawan jenis" saat Miyuki mengatakan hal itu. Waktu seolah-olah terhenti dan Naruto tidak bisa memikirkan apapun seolah-olah pikirannya kosong begitu saja.

Flash end

"uahhh... Shironeko itu memang merepotkan sekali" Naruto mendesah namun disatu sisi Naruto tidak yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan dimasa yang akan datang. Maksudku memang benar jika aku dan Miyuki adalah teman paling dekat sejak kami kecil yah tubuhku yang kecil.

Namun jika sudah seperti ini maka apa yang harus naruto lakukan sekarang. Dengan mendesah berat Naruto berusaha membiarkan pikirannya tenang dan mencari jalan keluar demi masalah ini. Karena jika hal ini tersebar, maka persahabatan dengan Satsuki juga akan berantakan.

Jika hal itu sudah terjadi maka tidak ada jalan keluar lagi kecuali untuk membuat salah satu sakit hati atau keduanya yang sakit hati. Inilah penyebab Naruto membenci hubungan yang merumitkan untuk usia remaja seperti mereka. Yah itu juga berlaku untuk Naruto yang berada di tubuh Remaja.

"Haaah" Naruto mendesah ketika melirik kearah jendela dimana sinar bulan bersinar terang. Naruto kemudian berdiri dan melihat kearah bulan.'Betapa indahnya bulan itu' Naruto bergumam ketika melihat cahaya bulan menyinari desa. Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju dapur dan membuat secangkir kopi untuk menikmati suasana malam.

Naruto kemudian bergerak menutu atap rumah untuk menikmati langit malam. Dari pandangan Naruto, langit malam di dunia baru ini ternyata tidak seburuk yang ia duga. Banyak bintang masih terlihat dan banyak pemandangan lainnya diikuti angin segar bebas polusi.

Dunia yang sangat sempurna untuk di jadikan tempat pensiun dan menjadi seorang guru secepat mungkin. Naruto masih menikmati langit malam hingga akhirnya kopi yang ia nikmati perlahan akhirnya habis. "Baiklah. Saatnya untuk tidur dan bersiap untuk esok hari"

Naruto kemudian pergi dari atap rumah dan kembali menujukamar. Namun sebelum Naruto tertidur Narutomembuka buku hitam dimana menjadi catatan keseharian atau lebih tepatnya jurnal perjalanan Naruto. Naruto menghabiskan waktu 12 tahun menulis jurnal ini sejak umur 2 tahun dimana Naruto sudah mampu menulis dan membaca dengan seadanya. 'Juli 24. tahun 1835 penanggalan sekitar. Seperti biasa pelatihan tidak ada yang membuat perkembangan berarti. Hanya saja pelatihan beberapa waktu lalu berhasil meningkatkan kerja sama dan berhasil mengatasi masalah energi yang aku miliki. Laporan selesai' Naruto selesai menulis lalu kembali ke tempat tidur dimana dia bisa tertidur untukmenenangkan pikiran.

Malam pun berlalu dengan cukup cepat Naruto pikir.

Kali ini pagi ini Naruto bangun merasa Aneh. "Noel onee-san?" Naruto berkeliaran mencari wanita berambut perak bertelinga kucing yang sudah menjadi perawatnya sejakkecil.

Naruto mencari di dapur: tidak ada, mancari dihalaman: tidak ada. Jadi dimana Noel berada? "Ah... Elena-san" Naruto memanggil pembantu berusia 25 tahun. Elena sudah melayani keluarga hiruzen selama lebih 10 tahun sama seperti Noel (19 tahun)

Pembantu bertelinga kucing yang sedang menyapu halaman kemudian memandang kearah Naruto dan kemudian tersenyum. "Oh Naruto-sama... Ohayou. Ada apa?" Elena bertanya ketika Naruto sudah di depan Elena.

"Apa kau melihat dimana Noel? Aku mencari-carinya tapi dia tidak ada"

Elena-san terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Yang benar Naruto-sama... Kemarin, saya suruh dia membeli bahan makanan yang habis. Namun saya sejak kemarin juga tidak melihatnya" Kali ini Naruto mulai khawatir ketika Elena menjelaskan dengan wajah ikut khawatir.

"Biar aku mencarinya" naruto kemudian pergi keluar mencari hingga beberapa tempat. Mulai dari pasar dimana Noel pergi dan kemungkinan Noel pergi lagi.

"Sial dimana dia. Dasar gadis merepotkan" Naruto mengatakan dengan menggaruk kepala bagian belakang

Naruto kemudian menggunakan teknik yang Albert Ajarkan. "Mata adalah teropongku. Jadilah pengelihatan" Naruto kemungkinan melirik kesetiap sudut bangunan dimana mata Naruto berubah menjadi berwarna hijau.

Teknik mata scan. Teknik dimana pengguna bisa mendeteksi suatu hal dengan jarak maksimal 1 km dan menggunakan sistem seperti klan hyuuga dimana pengguna dapat diunggulkan dalam mendeteksi dan melihat secara akurat 100 persen. Namun milik Albert yang mampu menempuh hingga maksimal 7 km adalah pengecualian karena milik albert adalah bakat sejak lahir.

Naruto terus melihat setiap sudut desa. Desa yang dikelilingi tembok melingkar dengan diameter 4 km. Mungkin bisa dibilang kota ini hampir sebesar kota kecil atau bahkan pedesaan di planet bumi.

Naruto kemudian menuju ke atap-atap gedung dimana Naruto bisa mendapat sudut yang pas.

Albert dengan yang lain sudah menunggu Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah marah. "Dia lambat" Satsuki mulai marah dengan melipat tangan dan bertindak tidak sabar. 7.30 AM

"Yah... Mungkin dia sedang dalam urusan serius" Miyuki mulai mengatakan berusaha membuju Satsuki agar lebih bersabar. Albert disisi lain menggunakan mata jarak jauh untuk melacak posisi Naruto. Albert juga menyipitkan mata ketika melihat posisi Naruto yang ternyata Naruto berlari kesana dan kemari mencari suatu hal.

"Kalian tunggu disini" Albert memberitahukan ketika Albert mulai bergerak. Keduanya hanya menganggukkan kepala dan ketika Albert sudah pergi dengan berlari. Miyuki dan Satsuki mulai khawatir apakah itu artinya ada suatu hal yang buruk?

Naruto di lain tempat masih berkeliaran berusaha mencari tempat tertinggi di desa agar menjadi titik pusat untuk menemukan tanda kehidupan yang Naruto cari.

"Dimana kau. Noel?" Naruto bergumam khawatir ketika melirik dimanakah Noel berada.

"Apa kau sedang mencari sesuatu" Sebuah suara datar datang dari belakang Naruto.

"Sensei... Tolong bantu aku. Noel onee-san menghilang dan aku mulai kesulitan dalammencarinya" Naruto mengatakan memohon pada gurunya agar dapat memberi bantuan.

Lalu pria berambut biru panjang itu kemudian memejamkan mata lalu mata kiri Albert berubah warna menjadi biru. "Aku menemukan sebuah pergerakan aneh di luar desa tepatnya di sebuah rumah kosong. Aku melihat seorang gadis demi-human. Apakah itu yang kau cari?"

"Apakah dia mempunyai rambut perak panjang bertelinga kucing?" Albert hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Saat sudah melihat jawaban positif dari Albert. Naruto langsung berlari menuju lokasi dimana Noel berada. Albert tidak mengikuti namun albert hanya memandang Naruto dengan wajah serius. 'berdasarkan dari perkataan Albert. Tempat itu berada di barat luar pagar pelindung desa. Sebuah rumah kosong' Naruto berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Berkat bantuan chakra naruto bisa berlari 4 kali lebih lama dan lebih cepat.

"Noel?!" Naruto mendrobrak paksa pintu danketika melihat Noel di permainkan oleh 5 bandit dalam keadaan hampir tidak bisa berdiri bahkan tidak bisa bangun.

Noel memandang Naruto dengan Air mata. "Na... Naruto-sama"

Naruto melihat pamandangan ini membuat dirinya ingin cepat-cepat menghabisi mereka. "Hoi... Berengsek. Apa yang kau lakukan disini"Bandit pertama berbicara dari kelima bandit yang masih mempermainkan Noel. Noel dengan pakaian robek dan para bandit seenaknya saja menyentuh tubuh keluarga yang sangat ia sayangi sudah cukup alasan untuk bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh.

Dengan mata menggelap Naruto mngepalkan tangan."Kalian..."

"Hoi... Bunuh dia" Bandit pertama memerintahkan bawahannya.

"Mati kau!" Bandit itu berusaha menikam tubuh Naruto namun naruto tidak bergerak satu inchi pun.

"Naruto-sama!" Noel melihat dengan tidak percaya ketika naruto tertusuk oleh pedang dari bandit itu.

"Kau... Berengsek!" Naruto memukul wajah pria yang menikam tubuh naruto dengan pedang hingga menghancurkan dinding rumah dan menabrak beberapa pohon hingga hancur.

Noel selama hidupnya belum pernah melihat Naruto semarah itu. Aura kemerahan memancar dari tubuh naruto walau tidak banyak namun cukup membuat seisi ruangan merasakan intensitas pembunuh.

"B... Bos.." Anak buah bandit mulai takut

"Tchi... Jangan takut segera bunuh dia!" sang pemimpin maju dengan kapak besar di tangannya.

Naruto yang mulanya mata terpejam mulai membuka dan sebelah kiri mata Naruto berbentuk seperti mata kucing namun berwarna merah dan taring mulai memanjang. "Kau yang mati!" Naruto menikam pria itu menggunakan tangan Naruto.

Saat pria itu tewas terbunuh. Bandit lainnya mulai berlarian. "Tidak akan ku biarkankalian pergi" Naruto lenyap dari posisi dan langsung menendang bandit pertama.

"Menjauh dariku, Monster" Bandit kedua berusaha menjauhkan Naruto dari dirinya dengan mengayunkan pedang.

(Sfx menangkap)

Naruto menangkap pedang menggunakan tangan. Lalu Naruto menarik wajah pria itu agar menatap mata Naruto yang memiliki bentuk lain. "Kaulah yang monster!" Naruto kemudian memukul wajah pria itu hingga menyebabkan beberapa pohon hancur akibat kuatnya pukulan.

Dengan tangan memegang pedang Naruto menuju pria terakhir yang mulai ketakutan. "Tidak. Aku mohon jangan uaaagh..." Dia terbunuh dengan kepala terpisah dari leher.

Hal seperti inilah yang membuat Naruto muak berada di medan perang. Tidak peduli bagaimana dirimu. Ketika kau bilang kau ingin melindingi sesuatu maka kau harus siap mengambil sesuatu demi hal yang ingin kau lindungi.

Dengan pedang masih di tangan Aura kemerahan Naruto perlahan melenyap dan mata Naruto kembali menjadi biru seperti semula. Naruto berjalan dengan bayangan menutupi mata.

"Kau tidaklah salah dalam melakukan hal ini" Albert berada di depan Naruto dengan wajah masih datar seperti biasa.

Naruto kemudian menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju Noel. "Noel..." Naruto melepaskan ikatan dan memeluk keluarga yang berharga miliknya. Noel beruntung masih bertahan dan masih bisa yakin jika Naruto akan datang menolongnya.

'Sebuah ikatan antara Demi-Human dan Manusia. Itu adalah hal yang tidak wajar' Albert melirik dari luar rumah dimana naruto bahagia ketika masih sempat menyelamatkan Noel.

'Lagi pula. Nampaknya kekuatan dari ekor 9 juga mulai sering mengambil alih tubuh anak itu' Albert melakukan analisa cepat dari setiap dampak.

"Naruto kau pergi pulang dan bawa keluargamu. Kita bertemu di gerbang" Albert melirik kearah Naruto yang menganggukkan kepala saat menggendong Noel.

Seperginya Naruto. Albert berlutut di sekitar area dan melihat dimana dan apa hal yang membuat kekuatan itu lepas kendali selain perasaan pribadi.

Albert masih terus melihat-lihat dimana mayat para korban. Jujur Albert sebenarnya mengharapkan sebuah perasaan shock dari Naruto setelah membunuh 5/5. Namun dari pandangan Albert, Naruto hanya memandang mayat seolah-olah ini bukan aksi membunuh pertamanya.

Dari mata Naruto yang Albert berhasil analisa. Naruto saat berhasil membunuh mereka. Naruto membuat wajah muak akan bunuh-membunuh. Dengan kata lain Naruto sudah mengalami aksi seperti ini berulang kali dan bukan satu atau dua kali.

Albert kemudian menggunakan teknik bumi untuk membuat lubang dalam dan menguburkan mayat itu secara bersama-sama. Lalu menyingkirkan bekas darah dan lain-lain berkat teknik sihirnya.

Bersama Naruto

Saat Naruto sudah membawa noel pulang dengan aman dan Elena-san tentu saja terkejut ketika mendengar apa yang Naruto jelaskan. Beruntung para bandit itu belum bertindak sangat jauh sehingga membuat Naruto harus berpikir ekstra untuk mencari solusi. Namun sat ini ketika berhasil membawa keluarganya pulang sudah cukup bagi naruto "Noel onee-san, maafkan aku jika aku tidak bisa lebih cepat menolongmu. Aku..."

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Naruto sama" Noel menggelengkan kepala pada Naruto lalu menyentuh pipi Naruto.

"Selama kau masih bisa melindungiku, Aku sudah sangat bahagia Naruto-sama"

Naruto hanya tersenyum ketika melirik Noel yang mulai beristirahat di kasur. Naruto kemudian memberi kecupan di dahi sebagai tanda kasih sayang antar sesama keluarga.

Naruto kemudian menukar baju dan membersihkan noda darah yang ada di sarung tangan putih miliknya. Hinggaketika Naruto melihat jam saat itu Naruto terkejut

10.00

"Gawat!" Naruto lekas bersiap dan menuju titik pertemuan. Naruto terlambat 3 jam.

Saat naruto di lokasi Sebuah aura tidak menyenangkan datang dari kedua gadis. "A... Ano. Maaf aku terlambat, aku harus berkeliaran dulu tadi" Miyuki dan Satsuki mulai memandang tajam kearah Naruto.

"Yah.. Sudahlah. Mari kita pergi sekarang" Albert hanya memejamkan mata lalu berjalan menuju keluar dari desa.

Saat mereka sudah cukup jauh dari gerbang utama. Naruto dan tim melihat sebuah Gerobak cukup mewah (untuk di masa itu saat jaman kerajaan kuno) dan melihat Albert membuka pintu untukmenawarka mereka bertiga masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah kita menuju kerajaan" Albert berbicara pada pengemudi yangmengaturkuda. Walau ini sebuah kereta kuda tapi ini tidaklah buruk sama sekali.

Karena di dunia lama Naruto. Semua manusia menggunakan mobil dimana mereka mengutamakan agar cepat sampai daripada menikmati perjalanan.

Setelah melewati beberapamenit. Sudah aku duga jika hasilnya akan seperti ini. Miyuki memerah dan mencuri-curi perhatian sementara Satsuki menatap dengan penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

Naruto hanya mendesah. Beruntung Naruto duduk paling kiri dimana Miyuki berada tepat ditengah. Albert memejamkan mata dalam diam walau sebenarnya dia tidak tidur sama sekali.

Naruto juga mulai menikmati alam sepanjang perjalanan. Dimana mereka melewati perbukitan, sungai jernih, padang rumput, bahkan melewati tebing yang tidak tinggi namun di penuhi oleh pada rumput hijau di sekeliling.

Beberapa jam (2 jarak sebenarnya dari konoha ke kerajaan sekitar 110 km kurang lebih, dengan gerobak berkecepatan tidak lebih dari 8 km/h) Satsuki tertidur Namun Miyuki masih bangun dan masih mencuri pandangan ke pria di sebelahnya.

"Apa ada yang salah. Shironeko" Narutomengatakan dengan wajah masih menatap keluar jendela.

"Eh..." Miyuki terkejut ketika ketahuan jika ia mengambil pandangan ke wajahNaruto.

Naruto hanyamemandang teman lamanya dalam tanda tanya. 'Apa yang salah, dan apa yang aneh di wajahku?' Itulah yang terus diulang-ulang dari pikiran Naruto.

"Miyuki. Mengenai yang kemarin, bisa kita bicarakan" Naruto kemudian melihat wajah Miyuki yang mulai ikut bertanya-tanya.

"Mengenai apa yang kau katakan di taman waktu itu" Naruto terus mengalihkan perhatian. Dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk Naruto menggaruk-garuk rambut tidak gatal.

"Ano... Aku ingin memastikan saja apakah itu benar?" Entah kenapa Naruto merasa malu dan menghindari menatap miyuki secara langsung.

Namun ketika Naruto mengarahkan mata untuk melirik sejenak Naruto hampir kaget. Miyuki menatap langsung ke mata Naruto dengan senyuman. "Hai... Itu memang benar. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin merusak pertemanan kita. Jadi kau tidak harus membalasnya untuk sekarang Naruto. Karena aku sudah cukup bahagia kita bertiga masih bisa berkumpul"

Naruto melihat wajah Miyuki mengingatkannya seorang wanita tertentu yang pernah ia temui. Dengan perlahan Naruto membentuk srnyuman di wajahnya dan mendesah. "Hai... Hai... Kau memang merepotkan ya, Shironeko"

Selama diperjalanan tidak ada yang aneh hingga waktu terus berjalan danNaruto akhirnya hampir terjatuh dalam tidur. Namun hal itu berubah ketika miyuki menyandarkan eajahnya di pundak Naruto. 'Heh... Kau memang mirip seperti dia' Naruto tersenyum mengenang seseuatu.

Lalu tidak butuh waktu lama Naruto ikut tertidur.

Selama beberapa jam diperjalanan Naruto tertidur di kereta yang ditarik menggunakan kuda. Saat Naruto mencium bau laut. Saat itu juga Naruto bangun.

Hal pertama yang Naruto lihat adalah sebuah lautan luas yang indah. Dan Naruto juga melihat sebuah Air terjun yang besar. Lalu tidak jauh dari Air terjun terlihatlah sebuah kota cukup besar dan sebush istana berdiri kokoh di sisi tebing yang mengarah langsung ke lautan.

"Hei kalian berdua bangun" Naruto membangunkan kedua temannya.

Saat mereka berdua bangun dan melihat keluar dari jendela kereta. Mereka juga takjub akan kerajaan besar itu. Albert membuat senyuman kecil pada mereka bertiga. "Kalian. Selamat datang di Kerajaan Alborz"

Kerajaan yang sangat indah dengan pemandangan alam yang menakjubkan. Kota besar Alborz dibangun tepat di dekat laut dengan istana berada tepat di tebing. Pantai dari kota juga tidak terlalu jauh. Dimana jika berjalan menuruni ke bawah karena poaisi kota berada di atas. Air terjun besar yang berjarak dari kota hanya sekitar 2 km membuat pelangi yang tiada menghilang.

Lalu sebuah muara sungai besar juga menambah daya indahnya kota ini. Lokasi kerajaan Alborz berlokasi di selatan dari tanah api. Tepatnya berada di tenggara dari desa konohagakure dan jika dari kirigakure tepat berada di barat daya. Dan jika dari Tanigakure berada di tenggara. (Kalian bisa Check world map Naruto. Karena ini berdasarkan lokasi yang sebenarnya. karena aku juga tidak tahu koordinatnya dimana)

Naruto tidak pernah membayangkan jika kerajaan besar seperti ini sama sekali tidak pernah dikathui oleh siapapun. Baik dari dunia shinobi maupun masyarakat sipil.

"Whoa... Cantiknya" Miyuki kagum ketika melewati padang rumput hijau luas menuju kerajaan.

"Naruto lihat itu" Miyuki menunjuk kearah burung-burung yang berterbangan.

'Ini memang kerajaan yang sangat luar biasa' Naruto harus mengakui pada kerajaan yang sangat besar seperti ini. Sangat hebat sekaliarsitek mendesai kerajaan yang kemungkinan dihuni dari 210 ribu manusia.

Saat kereta mencapai gerbang. Penjaga kerajaan dengan seragam kemeja dilapisi jubah hitam danmengenakan zirah di bagian pundak, lengan, dan kaki. Mereka terlihat sangat keren sekali. Itu mengingatkan Naruto. Albert mengenakan jubah biru dengan kemeja lalu syal berlogo salib. Berarti seraga adalah simbol seorang pangkat ya.

Saat kereta terus bergerak hingga menuju depan istana yang sangatmegah. Kereta berhenti. Albert kemudian mengenakan blazer jubah berwarna birumiliknya yang semula ia lepaskan. "Ayo. Kita menghadap Raja" Albert menawarkan untuk bergerak.

Pasukan kerajaan berseragam sama seperti penjaga di depan pintu masuk kota. Mereka berjumlah 10 orang dan membuat salam pembuka untuk masuk. "Albert-sensei. Ini kenapa?" Miyuki mulai gugup ketika pasukan kerajaanberbaris.

"Ini adalah penyambutan. Karena kalian adalah tamu yang langsung di undag oleh Raja" Albert kemudian maju menuju pintu masuk istana.

"Selamat datang kembali. Albert"

"Hai" Albert kemudian berlutut. Naruto dan yang lain melihat seorang pria yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk istana.

Dia adalah laki-laki berusia 42 tahun mungkin. Dengan raut wajah khas orang yang lembut dan ramah. Pria itu memakai jubah putih dengan ukiran logo di dada kiri. Logo itu berbentuk dua kuda poni saling menyilang dengan latar belakang sebuah perisai perak.

"Kalian bertiga. Saya adalah Raja Arthur Doberman. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian"Raja tersenyum pada Naruto dan tim.

Ketika mengetahui jika pria di depan mereka adalah seorang raja. Mereka langsung berlutut "Maafkan atas kelancangan kami. Yang mulia"

"Kalian semua. Silahkan berdiri. Mari kita lebih mengobrol di dalam" Raja mengatakan dengan Ramah. Naruto sangat tidak bisa percaya. Jika dia akan bertemu seorang Raja yang tidak sombong namun rendah hati. Bahkan Raja arthur tidak mengenakan mahkota. Seorang raja normalnya akan merasa dipermalukan jika tidak mengenakan mahkota. Namun Aura dari raja Arthur memang murni aura perasaan ramah.

"Sungguh pemimpin yang sangat luar biasa" Satsuki bahkan memuji dengan penuh hormat.

saat semuanya masuk kedalam istana mereka disambut pemandangan arsitektur yang sangat indah. dimana marmer ditempa dengan indah dan berbagai frunitur lainnya. dari pemandangan terlihat Raja Arthur duduk di meja makan dengan gelas teh. "Silahkan duduk kalian bertiga"

Albert kemudian permisi pergi untuk menyelesaikan beberapa urusan yang harus ia selesaikan tepat setelah Raja mengundang untuk duduk bersama.

POV

kami melihat raja dengan senyuman. lalu ketika kami berusaha membaur dengan baik. kami berakhir menjadi yang gugup. "Jadi. bisa katakan padaku bagaimana bisa kalian mencapai prestasi dalam mengembangkan teknik?"

Aku berusaha dengan tenang bahkan sangat tenang mungkin. "Saya dan tim saya mulanya mengambangkan teknik ini dengan teori. saya mulanya saat di desa, saya berpendapat jika teknik Ninjutsu bisa dilakukan dengan semacam manipulasi. setelah melakukan beberapa percobaan dan dibantu oleh teman-teman saya. kami akhirnya bisa mengambangkan teknik. walaupun masih jauh dari kata sempurna"

Raja menganggukkan kepala. lalu raja Arthur melihat sarung tangan yang aku kenakan. "Kau tahu apa makna sarung tangan yang anda gunakan itu. naruto?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Sejujurnya yang saya ketahui adalah sarung tangan ini sangat berguna dalam mengisi ulang energi saya. Itu juga mengingatkan saya, kenapa semua prajurit mengenakan Sarung tangan jenis yang sama seperti punya saya?"

Untuk sesaat aku kira raja akan menasihatiku karena sedikit terlalu mengikut campur persoalan dari dalam. "Maafkan saya. Jika saya terlalu banyak bertanya yang mulia" aku dengan cepat menundukkan kepala mengingat aku melakukan kesalahan denganmembiarkan perasaan penasaranku terbang.

"Jangan khawatirkan mengenai itu. Sebenarnya..." Raja arthur menjelaskan pada kami mengenai sarung tangan putih yang di buat khusus untuk pengguna teknik sihir.

Yang di desain langsung oleh Ainsward Grossoford. Pria yang menjabat sebagai peneliti kerajaan. Arthur kemudian sedikit tertawa padaku ketik aku bertanya mengenai kenapa kerajaan ini tidak pernah diketahui olehdunia shinobi.

"Sebenarnya. Kerajaan ini sudah berdiri selama 200 tahun. Dan selama itu, kami tidak pernah melakukan kontak apapun pada dunia shinobi. Kami takut dengan kemampuan kami, malah membuat shinobi dari 5 desa akan menghancurkan kami seperti yang mereka lakukan pada sekutu kami"

Raja Arthur menjelaskan juga mengenai klan uzumaki yang hancur akibat perang dan membuat kerajaan Alborz sepenuhnya menutup diri dari dunia luar.

Aku juga bertanya mengenai penggunaan huruf alphabet. Kenapa tidak kanji. Raja Arthur menjawab jika para pengembara dari benua lain menggunakan bahasa yang sama sekali berbeda dan menggunakan huruf yang berbeda. Kerajaan Alborz menerima penjelajah samudra pertama sekali 82 tahun lalu. Arthur tidak ingat dengan pasti siapa namanya Namun ketika Arthur menyebutkan sebuah Nama yang mirip malah membuatku menjadi penasaran.

"Hmmm jika tidak salah namanya Marcopolo dari spania. Aku juga tidak terlalu ingat" Arthur berusaha mengingat lagi dari buku sejarah kerajaan.

"Awalnya kami mengira mereka hanyalah pedagang. Namun setelah sedikit mengalami kesulitan dalam bahasa kami mulai bisa menggunakan bahasa mereka walau hanya sebatas nama."

"Baiklah. Karena aku sudah menjelaskan apa yang kalian perlu tahusekarang aku akan langaung saja. Naruto, Satsuki , Miyuki. Apa kalian bersedia untuk menjadi jajaran pasukan di kerajaan saya?"

Kami bertiga sangat terkejut sekali. "Pasukan kerajaan... Tapi kami masih anak-anak" Satsuki mulai menjelaskan.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Oleh karena itu, kalianbertiga akan di didik oleh guru masing-masing selama tiga tahun. Lalu kalian harus menghadiri akademi selama 3 tahun. Bagaimana?"

Kami bertiga mulai tukar pandangan dan akhirnya kami mengangguk setuju. Itu karena ini adalah kesempatan langka untuk mengembangkan teknik kami yang sangat hebat. Yah itu menurutku sih

"Baiklah kalian bertiga. Saya sebagai Raja mengucapkan selamat datang di kerajaan Alborz. Dan apakah kalian ada permintaan lain?" Raja tersenyum pada kami.

Miyuki meminta untuk neneknya di bawa kemari dan Aku hanya diam lalu berpikir sejenak. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meminta membawa Noel ke dalam kerajaan. Sementara Satsuki tidak meminta apapun.

Raja hanya mengikuti apa yang kami mau, lalu kami akhirnya dapat menyelesaikan diskusi dengan penguasa kerajaan yang indah ini.

'Baiklah, petualanganku alhirnya dapat aku lakukan'

Kami bertiga kemudian memberi hormat pada Raja. Dan melangkah keluar. Aku baru ingat sekarang, apakah kerajaan ini memiliki pasukandengan rank tertentu? Tapi sudahlah aku akan tahu mengenai hal itu cepat atau lambat.

Pov ed

Naruto, Satsuki , dan Miyuki kemudian melangkah keluar dari istana dengan Raja menuntun mereka. Sesaat kemudian pintu keluar terlihat dan ketika pintu di buka terlihat 3 wajah asing menunggu. Salah satunya adalah Albert, lalu ada dua wajah asing yang tidak dikenal.

Di samping kiri Albert adalah seorang perempuan mungkin berusia 21 dengan rambut hitam. Mengenakan pakaian khas prajurit (Penjaga kerajaan dengan seragam kemeja dilapisi jubah hitam danmengenakan zirah di bagian pundak, lengan, dan kaki) Perempuan itu bernama Yukimikaze. Laludi sebelah kanan Albert adalah seorang wanita juga mungkin berusia 22 tahunan dengan pakian sama. Perempuan itu bernama Fubuki.

"Baiklah kalian bertiga. Mereka adalah guru kalian selama tiga tahun lalu selamat berjuang" Raja memberi senyuman.

Dengan salam perpisahan tim 7 dari desa konoha saling memberi salam sekali lagi. Lalu mereka berpencar dengan bimbingan guru.

Albert mengenakan pakaian kerajaan Number (Jubah biru panjang dilapisi syal putih berbentuk salib di leher) menatap Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari Istana. Mulai datang mendekat. "Naruto. Mulai saat ini kamu adalah murid pribadiku. Aku akan melatihmu selama beberapa tahun hingga aku rasa kau siap" Albert langsung menatap ke wajah Naruto.

"Ya... Aku sudah siap" Naruto memberi senyuman.

Albert memandang Naruto sejrnak lalu memejamkan mata. "Begitu ya... Baiklah ayo kita pergi" Albert kemudian bergerak menuju arah lain.

"Kita akan berlatih sambil mengelilingi dunia." Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Albert.

"Hai... Albert-Sensei"

000000000000000000

Pelatihan Tahun pertama (10 bulan) (Mei 5, 1836) di sebuah tempat jauh di utara dari Kumogakure.

Naruto uzumaki (150 cm)

Umur 15 tahun. Pakaian yang dikenakan terdiri dari baju kemeja panjang berwarna biru, dilapisi baju putih tangan pendek model jaket dengan kerudung dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan baju kemeja dalam. (Illustrasi)

Pelatihan bersama Alert tidaklah buruk seperti yang Naruto bayangkan sama sekali. Albert membantu dalam mempercepat pengucapan mantra lalu membantu dalam fokus dan Konsentrasi.

"Baiklah kita cukup sampai disini" Albert memandang Muridnya yang berhasil membuat teknik baru.

"Naruto persiapkan dirimu kita akan pergi" Naruto kemudian bangkit dan melihat kearah gurunya.

"Kita akan kemanaSensei?"

Albert kemudian diam dan memandang kearah lain. "Kita akan pergi ke Yuki no kuni"

"Yuki no kuni?" Naruto kurang tahu mengenai nama negara Asing itu.

"Hei Naruto, apa kau mau menonton film?"

Naruto berkedut alis melihat gurunya. Dalam 10 bulan ini, Naruto sangat paham dengan sifatnya. Albert tidak menyukai menjelaskan dan sangat suka mengalihkan pembicaraan. Persis dengan apa yang dilakukannyabarusan. "Apa yang akan kita lihat?"

Albert tidak memperdulikan Naruto dan malah melanjutkan perjalanan. Menyebalkan sekali guru sepertidia.

'Hmmmm... Tidak pernah aku sangka jika kota kecil seperti ini akan memiliki sebuah bioskop ditempat pertama.'

saat Naruto dan Albert menonton dengan tenang. Film itu bercerita tentang aktris yang dibintangi oleh Yukie Fujikaze, (Princess Gale). Film berdurasi 2 jam 15 menit cukup menarik untuk di tonton. Namun apa yang menarik perhatian naruto adalah apa kaitannya antara pergi ke Yuki no kuni dengan menonton film.

Albert walau seperti itu, setiap perkataannya selalu memiliki makna tertentu. Hal yang perlu dilakukan adalah mencari tahu apa itu dengan petunjuk sebuah film yang mereka berdua saksikan.

Film pun berakhir. Albert kemudian menatap Naruto dengan wajah serius. "Apa kau mengerti sekarang"

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala."Jadi kita kesana ada kaitannya dengan aktor itu. Atau lebih kurang kita menjadi pengawas dari pembuatan film" Albert menganggukan kepala setelah analisis Naruto akurat.

"Bersiaplah kita akan menemui klien kita" Albert kemudian melirik kekanan dan kekiri. Kemudian menyingkir atau lebih tepatnya menjauh dari Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan disana" Naruto bingung. Namun saat itu juga Naruto hampir terkejut mau mati. Sebuah kuda di tumpangi oleh wanita melomlati kepala Naruto.

"Petir bungkam dia" Albert menembakkan listrik dari ujung jari telunjuk untuk membuat pingsan gadis itu. Saat gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri. Beberapa orang yang mengejar sang aktris mulai datang.

Di ruang studio

"Terima kasih untuk datang kemari. Albert-san" Sang pembantu produser berkacamata menjabat tangan Albert. Albert hanya menganggukkan kepala pada Sandayo yang memiliki jabatan sebagai pembantu produser.

"Tidak masalah mengenai hal itu. Jadi bagaimana dengan jadwal keberangkatan?" Albert kemudian melipat tangan

Sandayo menjelaskan mengenai jadwal keberangkatan dan beberapa kendala yang mungkin akan dihadapi.

"Semua itu tidak masalah" Albert memejamkan mata sejenak.

Alasan Naruto dan Albert terlibat dalam misi pengawalan adalah beberapa hari lalu. Albert mengajukan permintaan untuk menjadi pengawal untuk kru produser. Sekarang seperti inilah yang terjadi.

Ketika Naruto berkrliaran di ruangan studio film. Terlihat beberapa aktor yang saling bercanda dan saling bercerits satu sama lain.

Namun di sudut terlihat seorang gadisberusia 16 tahun dengan rambut hitam (168 cm). Yukie Fujikaze. Naruto melihat perempuan itu murung akan sesuatu dan memilih untuk tetap diam atau mengajak bicara.

"Yo" Naruto memulaipercakapan setelah berdiri disamping.

Untuk sesaat Yukie melirik kearah anak berambut hitam tertentu. (Naruto) "Mau apa" Yukie menjawab dengan asam dan acuh tidak acuh.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, aku dengar kau seringmelarikan diri ketika kita akan pergi kesana. Bisa ceritakan kenapa?"Naruto kemudian duduk di sebelah Yukie.

"Bukan urusanmu" Yukie masih menatap ke lantai dengan wajah murung.

'Pasti sesuatu yang buruk pernah terjadi padanya di masa lalu' Naruto menganalisa melalui raut wajah Yukie.

"Begitukah" Naruto kemudian menatap kearahsutradara, produser, dan krulain.

Naruto kemudian memilih untuk tertidur sebentar di kursi dia duduk. Jujur Naruto sangat kesulitan selama beberapa bulan ini. Yoko masih belum sadar dari realm yokai. Padahal Yoko adalah kartu as Naruto jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Pagi pun datang dengan tenang.

Naruto bangun dan bersiap. Mulai mandi hingga berpakaian semuanya sudah selesai. Naruto dan Albert keluar dari penginapan dan menujupelabuhandimana mereka sudah siap untuk berangkat.

Sesampainya di pelabuhan banyak kru panik membuat Albert dan Naruto juga ikut bergegas menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Albert bertanya pada Sandayo.

"Yukie. Melarikan diri lagi" Sandayou panik pada Albert.

Albert kemudian menatap Naruto. "Naruto pergi. Aku sudah tahu dimana Fujikaze" albert ternyata sudah mengaktifkan teknik mata jarak jauh.

"Dia berada di pinggiran kota barat daya. Jarak 1 km" Albert selesai memberi informaso dan Naruto melesatpergi menuju putri yang merepotkan ini.

"Dimana dia" Naruto sudah tiba dilokasi setelah 14 menit berlari.

Naruto kemudian memeriksa setiap sudut dan gang kecil untuk meyakinkan dirinya jika Yukie dapat ditemukan.

"Aha" Naruto melihat Yukie baru saja keluar dari gang. Dengan wajah terkejut Yukie melarikan diri..

"Tunggu!" Naruto berlari mengejar.

"Sudah ku bilang. Tunggu!" saat jarak mulai mendekat naruto hampir menangkap Yukie.

"Jangan mendekat!" Yukie panik ketika Naruto hampir menagkapnya.

'Merepotkan sekali gadis ini' Naruto kemudian berhenti lalu memejamkan mata. "Sang gravitasi aku perintahkan jadilah kekuatanku" Dari bawah kaki Naruto muncul rune kuning.

Saatitu juga naruto melompat dari sisi tembok untuk mengejar Yukie. "Kena kau!" Naruto melemparkan tubuhnya agar Yukie tertangkap.

Rencana berhasil ketika yukie berhasil dibekuk dan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali ketika Naruto menahan tangan Yukie. Anda bisa katakan jika posisi keduanya seperti sedang aksi pemerkosaan. T_T

"Sudah ku katakan ayo kembali" Dan berulang kali juga Yukie memberontak untuk tidak mau dan bahkan Yukie tidak segan-segan untuk berteriak jika Naruto tidak melepaskan.

"Sudah ku katakan lepaskan aku!" Yukie memberontak

"Naruto lepaskan dia" Albert tiba-tiba mengatakan dari sudut lain.

Naruto hanya mengikuti perintah danmelepaskan dengan senang hati. Saat Yukie akan pergi lagi. "Peluru tidur" sudah Naruto duga jika Albert akan menggunakan cara itu.

Naruto hanya keringat drop melihat pemimpin sekaligus gurunya yang tidak mau ambil cara negoisasi.

Yukie tertidur dan Naruto menggendongnya kembali kekapal."Ayo kita pergi" Kapten kapal mulai memerintahkan para kru.

Kapalpun pergi dari pelabuhan menuju Yuki no kuni yang berlokasi dekat dengan kutub utara. Jika dari desa Kumogakuresekitar 2010km dan jika dari konohagakure sekitar 2400 km.

Dalam perjalanan Naruto berharap tidak ada hal gila yang akan terjadi karena jika tidak maka misi akan lebih sulit. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Albert menatap Naruto yang berdiri memandangi lautan. (Dari posisi Naruto ke Yuki no Kuni sekitar 170 km)

"Apa menurutmu misi ini akan berjalan baik. Albert-sensei"

Albert kemudian menatap lautan. "Aku rasa tidak. Sebaiknya kauselalu waspada, aku merasa jika kita akan bertarung cepat atau lambat.",

Naruto hanya mengangguk. lalu albert pergi menuju dek dimana para kru bersiap-siap. Dan Naruto hanya mendesah lalu menatap lautan sekali lagi.

Angin laut cukup kuathingga mampu membawa kapal ini menuju lokasi yang kami tuju. Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur sementara karena malam nanti Naruto yang akan berjaga ketika angin laut berhenti berhembus.

Malam pun datang.

Dan seperti Naruto perkirakan jika Naruto akan menjadi giliran penjaga malam ini. Malam terlihat cukup damai, Naruto berkeliaran sebentar dan memeriksa apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh. Lalu sesuatu menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Sedang apa kau Fujikaze-san?" Naruto melirik dimana Yukie berusaha menaiki kapal penyelamat untuk melarikan diri.

"Eh.." Yukie terkejut ketika akan melepaskan pengikat dari kapal penyelamat.

"Dasar merepotkan sekali" Naruto bergumam pada Yukie.

Yukie kemudian menatap Naruto dengan wajah dinginnya. "Apa yang aku lakukan bukan urusanmu" Yukie melanjutkan untuk melepaskan ikatan di kapal penyelamat.

"Itu memang benar jika aku tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk mengurusimu. Tapi apakah kau yakin untuk pergi?"

Seolah tuli. Yukie tetap melepaskan pengikat antara kapal penyelamat dan kapal utama. Naruto hanya mendesah padanya. "Dengar... jika kau pergi. Maka kau akan pergi kemana?"

Yukie kemudian memberi wajah muram. "Kemanapun selain negara itu"

Naruto kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu. Lagi pula jika kau pergi. Kita berada di tengah laut dengan jarak dari pulau utama sekitar 80 km. Apa kau yakin akan pergi menggunakan itu?"

"Menurut pandanganku. Perairan ini setidaknya memiliki beberapa bandit. Apa kau pikir kau akan baik-baik saja jika mereka menangkap seorang perempuan yang entah bagaimana bisa di tengah lautan?"

Untuk sesaat ucapan Naruto berhasil membuat Yukie menghentikan tindakannya. Lalu naruto menuju Yukie dan menepuk pundaknya. "Dengar aku tidak tahu apa permasalahan yang kau miliki di masa lalu. Tapi sekarang ini mustahil untukmu pergi" Naruto kemudian berbalik badan dan menuju arah lain.

"lalu apa menurutmu aku harus tetap menjadi Aktris yang selalu menipu diriku sendiri?" ucapan tak terduga Yukie membuat Naruto sedikit tertarik.

"Semua itu adalah pilihanmu..." Naruto kemudian menuju Yukie dan menatap lautan ketika berada di sebelah yukie.

"Dengar. Mengingat masa lalu hanya akan membuatmu menyesal sampai ingin mati. Memikirkan masa depan hanya akan membuatmu ragu. Jadi, memikirkan tentang siapa dirimu dan apa yang bisa kau lakukan di masa ini adalah yang terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan" Naruto kemudian menatap Yukie dengan senyuman. Perkataan Naruto kali ini nampaknya membuat Yukie terdiam sejenak.

Lalu naruto memilh kembali menatap Lautan dengan tenang.

"Fujikaze. Hidupmu adalah jalanmu, jika kau pikir kau adalah penipu maka biarkan jika itu memang jalan hidupmu. Jika menurutmu hidupmu terlalu seperti penipu maka bunuh dirilah"

Yukie masih diam dan tetap diam hingga beberapa saat. "Baiklah aku akan pergi dulu" Naruto kemudian kembali ke dalam kamar untuk kru membiarkan Yukie tetap diam.

"Tunggu" sebelum naruto sempat menarik pintu Yukie memanggil Naruto.

Saat naruto memandang kearah gadis yang memanggilnya. Yukie mantap naruto dengan wajah sedikit seperti orang khawatir akan sesuatu.

"Bisa setidaknya temani aku sebentar"

Naruto tidak merubah wajah namun memilih mengikuti apa yang diinginkan olehnya. "Jadi apa kau bisa memberitahuku apa yang kau inginkan lagi?" Naruto kemudian memandang lautan.

"Namamu?" Yukie tidak mengubah suara namun langsung bertanya pada naruto dengan nada yang terbilang tidak sopan.

"Jika kau ingin bertanya nama seseorang maka sebut namamu terlebih dahulu"

Yukie kemudian memperkenalkan namanya pada naruto. Dan naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan senang hati.

Setelah malam itu di lewati dengan tenang diantara mereka berdua. Naruto dan Fujikaze saling diam hingga akhirnya memilih untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan tertidur mengingat besok di jadwalkan mereka akan tiba di pelabuhan Yuki no Kuni.

"Uh... Disini lebih dingin dari pada yang aku kira" Naruto melirik bongkahan es yang memiliki luas seperti pulau.

Dan anehnya sang sutradara memberi perintah untuk melakukan syuting film di tempat seperti ini. "Yo..." Naruto menyapa Yukie yang baru saja keluar dari kapal.

Yukie tidak membalas melainkan hanya mengangguk lalu berusaha menghangatkan diri menggunakan pemanas. Naruto keringat menetes ketika melihat reaksi Yukie ketika bersin akibat dinginnya cuaca.

'Albert-sensei...' Naruto kemudian melirik pria berambut biru tertentu yang berdiri di atas posisi tertinggi gunung es.

Albert melakukan pemeriksaan berulang pada seluruh daerah. Terima kasih, berkat gunung es di bongkahan es besar dimana mereka melakukan syuting film.

Proses pembuatan film pun berjalan normal. "Whoa" Naruto terkesan pada kemampuan Yukie yang sangat baik dalam memerankan karakter seolah-olah Yukie berada disana secara nyata.

Hingga beberapa saat berlalu dan sebuah kejutan tidak diharapakan datang. (Sfx ledakan) Ledakan terjadi beberapa meter di dekat Yukie.

"Fujikaze san!" Naruto berlari menuju Fujikaze yang shock akibat kejutan.

Albert kemudian menyipitkan mata dari posisinya. "Serangan dari shinobi desa salju ya" Kemudian albert mengaktifkan teknik menembak jarak jauh dari jari telunjuknya.

Naruto yang melihat siapa yang menyerang mereka mulai serius. Yukie berhasil Naruto selamatkan dan menyingkirkannya dari bahaya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Naruto bertanya serius pada 3 Ninja dari desa salju.

"Hoi bocah. Serahkan sang putri pada kami" Pria gemuk berbicara dengan nada memerintah Naruto

"Aku menolak"

"Heh... Jadi lebih baik menyingkir kau" Wanita dari kelompok penyerang maju menuju Naruto dan bersiap menyerang.

(Sfx ledakan kecil)

Rekannya terkejut ketika salah satu temannya terkena serangan seperti aliran listrik tinggi namun meledakkan tubuh rekan mereka hingga menyebabkan luka bakar.

"Pergilah" Albert tiba ketika angin berhembus pelan.

"Siap kau!" pemimpin dari regu penyerang. Nadare Roga, melirik kearah albert yang menatap mereka dengan mata menyipit.

"Tidak mau bicara ya" Roga kemudian melirik ke temannya yang baru saja menolong rekan mereka yang baru saja terkena serangan.

"Fubuki Kakuyoku, Mizore Fuyukuma. Kalian pergi dan habisi putri. Jika perlu habisi yang menghalangi" Roga kemudian menatap Albert ketika dua rekannya melesat menuju kru film.

"Mari selesaikan ini" Roga menuju Albert dengan pisau chakra. Albert hanya menghindar seperlunya. Kemudian ketika Roga mulai tidak sabar. Roga menciptakan ninjutsu harimau es menuju Albert yang masih berdiri diam.

"Kena kau" Asap tercipta. Namun ketika asap perlahan menghilang Roga mulai kehilangan perasaan senangnya.

Albert berdiri tanpa luka sedikitpun. "Mari kita selesaikan ini" Albert maju dengan segera Albert menendang tepat di perut kiri Roga.

"Heh... Amatiran" Roga meremehkan Albert ketika dia terseret beberapa meter setelah tendangan itu.

Albert diam sebentar lalu melesat menuju Roga. Tukar pukulan antar keduanya terjadi, Roga berulang kali hampir di pukul mundur oleh Albert. Namun Albert hanya memandang dengan diam saja.

"Tcih" Roga mengalami kesulitan ketika Lawannya sangat tangguh. Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain hingga Albert memulai serangan lain.

Naruto sendiri sudah kesulitan dalam bertarung melawan musuh yang tidak ada menyerahnya dan terus berusaha menuju kapall. "Kenapa kalian keras kepala sekali untuk menangkap seorang Aktris"

Naruto menatap keduanya yang untuk sesaat berhenti menyerang Naruto. "Itu Karena dia (Yukie) membawa sesuatu yang kami perlukan" mizore setelah selesai langsung melesat menuju naruto.

"Baiklah jika itu mau kalian" Naruto kemudian memejamkan mata. 'Dewa angin. Aku memanggilmu dengan perintahku jadilah pedangku' Naruto kemudian mrmbuka mata dan ketika Mizore hampir memukul Naruto. Naruto kemudian membuat gerakan seolah menebas Mizore walau sebenarnya naruto tidak memegang apapun.

Lalu Mizore sangat kaget ketika Armor di tanganya hancur terbelah dua setelah aksi naruto yang sangat cepat.

"Dasar merepotkan" Naruto memandang Mizore yang terkejut akibat serangan Naruto.

Pedang angin; pedang yang diciptakan dari kekuatan angin yang termaterilisasi dengan imajinasi sang pengguna dengan memperpadukan antara kekuatan dan energi. (Pedang Saber)

Naruto kemudian membuat pose bersiap dan melesat ke temannya (Fubuki) "Jangan remehkan aku bocah!" Fubuki menuju Naruto dengan teknik api.

Saatkapi mengenai Naruto seluruh kru dan bahkan Yukie sangat terkejut. Bahkan mereka lebih terkejut ketika api yang melahap Naruto terbelah dua.

"Apa!" Fubuki kaget ketika naruto tiba-tiba berada di depannya

'Cresent Slice' Naruto menebas dengan gaya berputar pada Fubuki sehingga seluruh armor di punggungnya dan penangkal tenik ninjutsunya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Bagaimana Bisa? Seharusnya ninjutsu tidak berpengaruh padaku" Fubuki tidak percaya ketika melihat kristal penangkal pecah.

"Ini bukan ninjutsu" Naruto menjawab singkat

"Tchih" Fubuki melirik kearah rekannya yang juga nampaknya sudah kesulitan dalam bertarung melawan Naruto.

Hingga sebuah Naga air secara tiba-tiba tercipta. Albert entah bagaimana muncul di depan Naruto. "Naruto cepat masuk kekapal"

Naruto kemusian masuk kedalam kapal dengan beberapa kru yang masih di luar berhasil naik. "Baiklah kalian jika itu mau kalian" Albert menatap serius kemudian mengulurkan kedua tangan.

"Dewa Air aku memintamu jadi kekuatanku. Phoenix" Albert kemudian membentuk sebuah burung raksasa seukuran Naga air. Monster itu berbentuk burung Phoenix.

Saat kedua monster berlaga ledakan besar yang menghancurkan pulau kecil itu tercipta. Ledakan hingga membuat kapal terlempar akibat ombak dan Albert berhasil keluar tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Dari kejauhan tiga ninja yang baru saja berkelahi dengan Naruto dan Albert mulai mengepalkan tinju. "Mereka berdua bukan orang sembarangan" Roga mengatakan di ikuti anggukan setuju dua pengikutnya.

0000000000

Perjalanan pun dilanjutkan menuju pelabuhan.

Naruto berada di kamar para kru dimana dia sedang merawat luka di bahu. Albert mengawasi dari dek kapal dan memberi naruto waktu untuk merawat diri.

"Sial... Aku tidak menyangka jika aku yang sebenarnya terpojok" Naruto untuk pertama sekali mengeluarkan teknik mematikan miliknya (Pedang Saber) pedang yang tidak terlihat dan hanya menjadi kartu andalan jika melawan musuh sangat berbahaya.

Namun di pertarungan tadi Naruto terpaksa menggunakannya karena Naruto yang terpojok dan akibat terlalu meremehkan lawan. "Nampaknya kemampuan bertarungku mulai memudar" Naruto bergumam sambil menatap lengannya.

Yukie diam-diam menonton Naruto yangsedang merawat luka di bagian dada. Naruto kemudian bangkit dan memastikan jika lukanya tidak terbuka. Dan yukie langsung pergi ketika melihat Naruto bangkit.

Di pelabuhan

Sesampainya di pelabuhan semuanya terasa tidak ada yang spesial. Kecuali jaket putih naruto yang robek sedikit akibat serangan sebelumnya.

"Baiklah" Naruto perlahan berdiri dan bergerak keluar dari ruangan bersiap untuk menghadapi situasi yang kemungkinan bisa menjadi gila. Saat diluar Naruto kedinginan karena suhu diluar sini hampir sama seperti kutub utara walau sinar matahari bersinar terang tetap saja ini sangat dingin.

Naruto kemudian menaiki kendaraan untuk membawa mereka ke tempat untuk syuting. Dimana dari laporan tempat itu adalah semacam pilar cermin berjumlah 4.

Naruto kemudian memilih tetap diam dan menikmati perjalanan yang cukup panjang karena untuk mencapai lokasi setidaknya membutuhkan waktu 2 jam.

Selama perjalanan Naruto melihat banyaknya salju bertimbun walau sebenarnya di beberapa lokasi saat ini adalah musim panas.

"In Gawat!" Salah satu kru berteriak panik.

"Apa yang terjadi" Albert bertanya pada pria itu.

"Yukie melarikan diri" Saat itu juga Naruto dan Albert melesat keluar dari kendaraan.

"Naruto kita berpencar"

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala. Lalu Naruto menuju beberapa tempat. Seperti tebing, hutan tidak terlalu lebat, dan beberapa wilayah. 'Sial kemana dia?' Naruto melirik kesemua tempat

Lalu naruto menggunakan teknik pengindraan jauh. 'Disana ya' Naruto kemudian menuju sebuah turunan tidak curam ke bawah melainkan landai.

Yukie berusaha menjauh dengan menuruni turunan dari bukit dengan sekuat tenaga. 'Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak akan mau kembali kesana apapun itu'

"Kyah" Yukie terjatuh dan akhirnya terguling beberapa meter.

saat pandanganmata mulai buram sesosok pria tertentu terlihat di mata.

"Kau tidak ada hentinya merepotkan kami ya" Yukie melirik dimana Naruto menatap dirinya dengan mata merendahkan

"Ayo kita kembali" Naruto mengulurkan tangan pada yukie.

"Aku tidak bisa berjalan" Yukie hanya memandang kearah lain ketika melihat kakinya terluka.

"Haaah... Baiklah" Naruto kemudian mengambil Yukie dan menggendong di punggunya

"He...hei... Apa yang kau lakukan" Yukie memerah dan berusaha memberontak.

Naruto hanya diam saja dan terus berjalan. Menuju tempat berkumpul di ujung gua.

Selama perjalanan Yukie tetap diam dan sesekali Yukie melirik-lirik kearah Naruto yang terus mendesah bagai orang lelah. "Ne... Fijikaze-san..."

"Hm?" Yukie bergumam.

"Apa alasanmu melarikan diri?"

Yukie membuat wajah muram pada Naruto. "Itu bukan apa-apa" Yukie kemudian mendengar sebuah suara.

"Apa itu..." Naruto juga mendengar.

Keduanya terkejut ketika melihat kereta api berkecepatan tinggi menuju mereka. "Uaah" Naruto mulai berlari. Saat berlari dan terus berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Itu mustahil!" Yukie mulai panik ketika kereta api mulai mendekati naruto.

"Sudah tenang saja... Aku akan berhasil" Naruto tersenyum cerah pada Yukie.

'Dewi gravitasi. Peringan bebanku dan jadilah kekuatanku' Naruto mengatakan melalui hati dan ketika naruto memejamkan mata dan saat membuka mata. Rune kuning muncul di kedua kaki Naruto.

"Apa ini" Yukie menatap aneh pada teknik Naruto. Kemudian Naruto berlari dengan cepat.

"Aaah!" Yukie terkejut ketika Naruto berlari sambil melompat-lompat sehingga membuat naruto bergerak dua kali lipat.

"ayo!" Naruto berlari dan ketika berhasil mencapai di ujung gua Naruto langsung melemparkan tubuh ke salju.

Naruto tertawa dan Yukie menatap Naruto dengan wajah tidak percaya. "Lihatkan aku berhasil" Naruto tersenyum pada Yukie.

Yukie memerah lalu mengalihkan pandangan. [Halo putri] Doto Kazahana berbicara melalui mic ketika kereta berhenti

Yukie langsung terkejut dan shock. [Putri aku yakin kau baik-baik saja. Dan sekarang mari berikan apa yang aku inginkan] Doto menatap Yukie dengan tawa.

Naruto membuat wajah serius pada manusia itu. Alarm Naruto memberitahukan jika dia berbahaya.

"Doto!" Dari sudut lain. Puluhan bahkan ratusan Samurai di pimpin oleh Sandayo berusaha menyerang.

Albert yang berdiri dari atas tebing menatap kereta api. Kemudian Albeet mempersiapkan kekuatan untuk melancarkan tembakan jarak jauh.

"Dor" Albert bergumam dan peluru laser yang keluar dari ujung jari Albert dengan cepat menghancurkan beberapa gerbong. Namun doto memandang para samurai dengan senyuman keji dan melepaskan ratusan tembakan panah dari gerbong hingga membunuh banyak dari mereka.

"Sial" Albert mengumpat ketika melihat pasukan Samurai terbantai. Dan ketika albertgterus menembaki kereta hingga akhirnya kereta pergi dengan doto mmembuatwajah marah pada Albert yang menatap dari atas tebing.

"Putri koyuki" Sandayo mengatakan dengan suara sekarat. Akhirnya setelah berusaha mengatakan beberapa hal Sandayo tewas.

"Putri koyuki?" Naruto tidak percaya jika aktris ini sebenarnya adalah pewaris kerajaan Kazahana klan.

"Mereka orang bodoh. Jika mereka menyerah maka mereka tidak akan seperti itu" Koyuki mengatakan dengan wajah dingin ketika memandang Mayat pasukan Samurai.

Naruto ketika mendengar perkataan seperti itu malah membuat Naruto muak. "Apa kau bercanda!" Naruto menarik kerah baju Koyuki dan membuatnya menatap wajah Naruto.

"Mereka mati untuk mu! Apa kau tidak bisa menunjukkan sedikit rasa hormat!" Naruto membentak Koyuki hingga membuat Koyuki melebarkan mata karena nada keras kemudian melepaskan Koyuki dan menuju mayat para samurai lalu memandang wajah mereka yang penuh keyakinan akan menang.

"Apa!" Naruto terkejut ketika melihat balon udara dan sebuah kail mengikat Koyuki dan membawanya.

Albert masih diam namun tangan siap menembak kapanpun. Naruto kemudian berlari menuju koyuki dan menangkapnya. "Koyuki!" Naruto memegang tangannya.

"Heh dasar pengganggu" Mizore berusaha menyerang Naruto menggunakan tombak agar membunuh Naruto namun Fubuki dan Roga selanjutnya kaget ketika Mizore terbunuh dengan lubang di kepalanya.

"Apa!" Roge melirik ke arah pria berambut biru tertentu yang baru saja menembak menggunakan teknik mematikannya.

Naruto dan koyuki akhirnya di tangkap oleh Doto. Naruto selanjutnya di berikan semacam alat penahan energi chakra dan membuat Naruto pingsan.

Beberapa jam berikutnya.

Albert menatap istana dimana Doto menahan Naruto dan koyuki. Albert tidak tahu menahu apa yang sebenarnya doto rencanakan. Tapi Albert harus menolong muridnya dan klien. Namun di tangan Albert sebuah kalung persegi enam ungu yang sebelumnya albert tukar. Albert menduga jika ini menjadi sesuatu yang berharga jika musuh akan mencari ini.

Albert kemudian menuju gerbang istana dan menembak dua penjaga menggunakan peluru pembunuh. Kemudian albert mengambil seragam mereka dan menyamar.

Naruto sendiri yang berada di penjara bawah tanah. "Sialan" Naruto mengumpat ketika di rantai.

Naruto kemudian berusaha melepaskan diri menggunakan energinya dan hasilnya adalah naruto tersengat listrik.

Koyuki bergumam pada Naruto jika menyerah lebih baik dan Naruto hanya mengabaikannya lalu melanjutkan untuk melepaskan diri.

"Apa menurutmu menyerah bisa menyelesaikan masalah?" Naruto kemudian melanjutkan melepaskan diri walau hasilnya sama saja.

Naruto berusaha dan terus berusaha walau terus tersengat listrik. Bagi sang mantan Agen hal seperti ini bukanlah masalah besar baginya. Namun koyuki menatap Naruto dan berusaha mengatakan padanya untuk berhenti.

"Fuck with that" Naruto mengatakan dengan bahasa inggris lalu terus berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Sudah! Kumohon berhenti!" Koyuki tidak tahan ketika melihat tubuh Naruto mulai mengelupas kemerahan dan mulai berdarah akibat sengatan listrik.

Dan saat itu juga besi yang merantai tubuh naruto pecah. Naruto menggunakan teori memuai. Dengan membuat aliran listrik terus mengalih ke besi sehingga besi memanas dan ketika besi memanas Naruto dengan menahan rasa sakit mengeluarkan teknik es sehingga rantai pun pecah. (Note. Jika tidak salah namanya teori memuai dari fisika) Namun dengan bayaran yang sangat tinggi yaitu tubuh Naruto menjadi penuh luka bakar.

"L...lihatkan" Naruto berdiri dengan tubuh penuh luka dan akhirnya Pingsan. Koyuki melihat Naruto yang pingsan mulai membuat dirinya merenung akan suatu.

Saat waktu berlalu albert di posisi masih berkeliaran dengan diam-diam Albert memasang bomb di berbagai tempat.

Albert ketika mencapai di ruang tahanan terlihat Naruto dengan luka bakar berhasil keluar dari penjara dan menolong koyuki. Albert kemudian menuju ruangan lain dimana Doto berada.

"Hoi kau!" Fubuki memegang pundak albert yang berusaha menuju ruangan tertentu.

"Mau kemana kau" Fubuki kemudian menatap tajam pada Albert yang tertutu topi di bagian mata.

"Maafkan saya. Saat akan melakukan check. Dan di sana ada... Dor" Albert ketika berbalik badan langsung menembakkan peluru sihir tepat di kepala Fubuki hingga menembus kepalanya.

Fubuki terbaring dengan lubang di kepalanya. Albert kemudian menyingkirkan mayatnya dan pergi menuju tempat lain.

Saat Albert melihat-lihat ledakan tidak terduga terjadi. "Apa!" Albert kemudian berlari menuju arah ledakan. Dengan menggeram Albert kemudian menekan pemicu bom dan meledakkan lokasi lain. Banyak penjaga menjadi panik. Albert hanya dengan santai menghabisi banyak musuh dengan cepat.

Dari posisi Naruto sendiri. Doto menculik Koyuki dan mengancam akan membunuh koyuki jika kristal persegi enam itu tidak di bawa ke gletser pelangi.

"Koyuki" Naruto berteriak memanggil koyuki yang di bawa pergi oleh doto.

"Sialan!" Naruto berusaha bergerak dan akhirnya terjatuh setelah luka yang di penjara tadi masih belum pulih.

Albert kemudian mengambil Naruto dan segera pergi dari kastil yang sudah runtuh. 'Sial ini tidak seperti yang aku perkirakan' Albert menatap kearah Doto yang terbang menuju lokasi pilar pelangi.

Namun ketika albert masih kesulitan membawa Naruto. Sutradara dengan kru film memberi mereka tumpangan. Albert dengan segera membuat mantra penyembuhan pada Naruto agar segera pulih.

Doto setelah di lokasi melirik kearah Koyuki. "Hehhe... Kau sudah bertambah cantik putri" Doto memegang dagu Koyuki.

Koyuki hanya memberontak. Dengan senyuman Doto kemudian menampar koyuki hingga terlempar. "Jangan menghinaku" Doto mengatakan dengan mengancam pada koyuki yang memegang pipinya.

"Hoi berengsek!" Suara baru terdengar dari balik salju yang menimbun.

"Naruto?" Koyuki melihat anak remaja berambut hitam tertentu yang berlari dengan pria berambut biru di sebelahnya

"Naruto. Aku urus yang satu kau urus doto dan tuan putri" Albert kemudian menuju Roga yang mengawasi dari atas bukit salju.

Naruto kemudian menuju doto dengan kekuatan penuh Naruto memukul doto. "Jangan bercanda. Apa kau pikir pukulan lemah ini bisa menghentikanku!" Doto kemudian memukul wajah Naruto hingga terlempar.

"Uagh!" Naruto terlempar dengan hidung berdarah.

"Jangan memandang kemana-mana nak!" Naruto terkejut ketika melihat doto di sebelahnya. Dan ketika Naruto berusaha berbalik doto mencengkram kepala Naruto.

(Sfx benturan)

Doto menghantamkan wajah Naruto di es hingga kepala Naruto tercipta lubang dan berdarah. "Naruto!" Koyuki memanggil Naruto yang terbaring tidak berdaya. Lalu doto tertawa ketika mengambil kalung koyuki dari saku Naruto

Lalu doto menuju tempat dimana dia mengira dia bisa mendapatkan harta. Koyuki menuju tubuh naruto yang masih kaku. Koyuki mulai menatap tidak percaya dan bahkan shock melihat naruto tidak bernafas.

Saat doto tidak melihat harta melainkan generator panas Doto langsung marah dan kemudian menuju koyuki. "Nah putri. Karena aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi." Doto menggunakan pedang dari armornya dan berusaha menikam Koyuki.

(Music start)

Koyuki terdiam. 'Apa aku akan mati' Koyuki mulai takut. 'Aku bahkan tidak sempat meminta maaf padamu Naruto' saat itu juga koyuki memejamkan mata.

Namun ketika mengira koyuki terkena serangan. Alangkah kaget dia ketika melihat Naruto masih berdiri. Namun naruto menerima tikaman pedang itu hingga menembus tubuhnya.

"Na... Naruto!" Koyuki berteriak ketika Naruto berusaha menahan pedang doto.

"Dasar bajingan!" Doto terkena serangan pukulan naruto.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Koyuki mulai memanggil naruto ketika doto terseret beberapa meter dan Naruto akhirnya terjatuh.

Koyuki memanggil Naruto. Naruto masih bernafas dan mata masih menatap tajam kearah doto. "Naruto... Sudah cukup. Aku mohon"

Koyuki berusaha membuat Naruto menyerah. Namun Naruto hanya membyat wajah marah. "Menyerah tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Jika kau ingin bebas, maka menanglah hingga akhir hidupmu!"

Naruto berusaha bangkit. "Dengar KOYUKI! AKU INGIN KAU MEMPERCAYAIKU! APA KAU DENGAR AKU!" Naruto kemudian dikelilingi aura merah hingga akhirnya penahan energi di perut naruto pecah.

"Apa! Bagaimana mungkin!" Doto kaget bahkan tidak menyangka.

Koyuki melihat Naruto berusaha dengan giat bahkan jika mustahil. Naruto maju dan akhirnya di hajar lagi dan lagi.

Pov koyuki

Aku sangat tidak berguna. Bagaimana bisa dia masih bisa bertarung, apa-apaan dia. Aku sekali lagi melihat Naruto maju dan akhirnya di pukul lagi.

"Dasar bajingan!"

Aku melihat Naruto maju dengan tangan penuh energi. Dan ketika doto menyerang balik aku hanya bisa berteriak.

"Twin black dragon!"

Aku melihat Doto mengeluarkan teknik naga hitam dan menyerang Naruto. "Naruto!"

Namun ketika kulihat Naruto masih berdiri dengan wajah marah aku menyadari suatu hal dari tindakan Naruto. "KOYUKI! AKU SUDAH BILANG! PERCAYA PADAKU!" Naruto berteriak padaku.

"Aku ... Aku..."

...

...

"NARUTO! AKU PERCAYA PADAMU!" Entah apa yang aku yakini. Tapi aku merasa jika Naruto adalah pahlawan yang patut aku percaya.

Aku yaki sekali dan untuk pertama sekali dalam hidupku aku tersenyum dan yakin pada naruto.

"Heh... Aku tahu itu"

Kulihat Naruto tersenyum padaku membuat wajahku menghangat ketika melihat senyumanya di sinari cahaya matahari pagi.

"DOTO!" Naruto maju dengan tangan memegang sesuatu dari hal tidak ada dan membentuk seperti pedang tidak terlihat. Dan ketika cahaya matahari mulai meninggi

Aku melihat pedang tidak terlihat itu mulai dikelilingi cahaya pelangi. 'I... Itu' Aku tidak percaya ketika melihat energi pelangi di depan mataku.

"DOTO!" Naruto menebaskan pedanya hingga menciptakan ledakan dan membuat Doto terlempar.

Aku tidak percaya apa yang aku lihat. Naruto berhasil membunuh Pamanku.

Lalu ketika Doto membuat es yang menutupi pilar terbuka saat itu juga seluruh tempat di penuhi bunga.

'Ini...' aku tidak percaya ketika melihat hamparan bunga sangat indah di depanku.

"Heheh..." aku melihat Naruto berjalan kearahku dengan gontai.

"Koyuki... Lihatkan, jika kau percaya maka semua akan menjadi mungkin" Naruto terbaring di sebelahku. Dan aku ketika melihatnya aku sangat mengingat wajah ayahku.

Aku kemudian menyadari jika aku memanglah putri tidak berguna namun setidaknya aku bisa dan masih memiliki keyakinan. "Naruto" Aku menyentuh pipinya dengan Air mata menetes dari mataku.

"Naruto... Arigato" Aku memeluk wajahnya dan Naruto ikut tersenyum padaku walau ia penuh luka namun naruto membuktikan padaku jika hidupku adalah pilihanku.

"Tidak masalah koyuki" Aku merasakan jika Naruto memelukku kembali. Dan ini pertama sekali dalam hidupku aku ingin di sayangi oleh seseorang dan ingin mejadi spesial untuk seseorang. Aku kemudian merasakan sebuah cubitan pelan dipipiku.

Dan ketika aku melihat ternyata Naruto tertawa padaku dan aku mulai ikut tertawa padanya. Di padang rumput hijau di penuhi bunga ini aku merasakan jika aku menemukan seorang yang akan menjadi pasanganku kelak. Namun ketika aku melihat wajah tertawa Naruto saat itu juga aku mulai merasakan jika jantungku berdebar dan aku menyadari hal itu. Hal ini dan perasaan ini.

"Naruto aku menyukaimu" Aku mengatakan dengan tulus di taman bunga ini dan ini adalah perasaan yang sudah lama tidak aku rasakan. Namun ketika aku melirik wajah naruto, aku tersenyum ternyata Naruto pingsan setelah kehabisan energi terlalu banyak

(Music ed) & POV ED

Beberapa hari berlalu. Penobatan penguasa baru berjalan lancar. Koyuki Kazahana menjadi pemimpin Yuki no kuni yang baru tentu saja hal itu di sambut baik oleh banyak warga.

Saat selesai penobatan Naruto hanya tersenyum pada koyuki. "Selamatya. Hime-sama" Naruto membuat panggilan hormat pada koyuki.

"Naruto bisa kita berbicara pribadi sebentar" koyuki mengajak Naruto menuju taman di belakang istana.

Sesampainya di taman yang sepi Koyuki menatap Naruto dengan wajah memerah. "Naruto... Aku selama ini selalu sendiri dan selalu menjadi tidak berguna. Dan kau tahu oleh karena itu aku... Ano aku... Butuh semacam..." Koyuki gugup ingin mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Apa itu?" Naruto memiringkan wajah karena bingung

Saat Naruto melihat Koyuki menarik nafas dan menatap wajah Naruto dengan serius kali ini naruto harus siap konsekuensi. "Naruto... Komohon jadilah Suamiku" koyuki memerah

Dan Naruto untuk beberapa detik Naruto masih diam hingga. "Ha...?" Naruto langsung kaget. Karena ini adalah lamaran pernikahan.

"Tapi kenapa aku?" Naruto panik berusaha menghindar.

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu" Dan jawabannya malah membuat Naruto sangat kaget dan memerah disaat yang sama.

"Ano... Untuk sekarang aku tidak bisa. Aku harus menyelesaikan pelatihanku dan aku juga harus menyelesaikan pendidikanku di Akademi Alborz dua tahun lagi dari sekarang jadi..." Naruto terus membual apapun itu yang Naruto bisa.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggunu dua tahun Naruto. Dan jika kau tidak menepati janjimu..." Koyuki mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga naruto.

"... Aku akan menyeretmu" Koyuki membuat suara menyeramkan dan Naruto berkeringat deras karena apa yang akan terjadi jika Miyuki maupun Satsuki mengetahui ini. Namun yang terpenting adalah menyelamatkan diri dulu.

Dan bodohnya Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan panik. Ketika koyuki mulai tersenyum saat itu juga aku mulai melebarkan mata tidak percaya. (Chump) Koyuki menciumku di bibir aku tidak bisa bergerak untuk beberapa detik hingga akhirnya Koyuki melepaskan diri.

"Ini adalah segel janji. Karena aku mengambil ciuman pertamamu maka kau tidak boleh ingkar maupun selingkuh. Karena jika begitu..." tiba-tiba saja aura koyuki menggelap dan bayangan hitam dari belakang tubuhnya keluar

"... Aku akan menghabisi mereka"

Naruto menelan ludah dan mengangguk panik. Ketika semua berhasil diatasi Naruto mendesah sangat panjang karena ini akan sangat sulit baginya untuk di jalani. 'Apa yang aku lakukan... Aku harus menikah 2 tahun lagi'

Di pelabuhan.

Naruto sudah siap pergi dengan Albert. Dan tentu saja Koyuki memeluk naruto bagaikan baru pacaran. "Naruto... Aku akan merindukanmu" Naruto mendesah dan juga mulai kesal ketika melihat Albert membuat wajah tertawa kecil.

"Jangan khawatir aku akan baik-baik saja" Naruto terpaksa bermain mengikuti sejenak. Banyak penduduk maupun kru kapal memandang iri naruto.

"Koyuki. Ini saatnya aku pergi" Naruto mengelus kepala Koyuki agar mau dilepaskan. Dan setelah beberap kesulitan dalam negoisasi akhirnya Naruto dapat pergi.

Naruto memberikan Koyuki sebuah kalung untuk kenang-kenangan dari Naruto. Dan Kiyuki tentu saja menerima dengan antusias. Lalu di kapal sekarang Naruto menatap kearah dimana Koyuki menunggu di pelabuhan dengan wajah tersenyum.

Naruto kemudian tersenyum kembali pada Koyuki. Lalu melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan disini. Dan perjalanan pelatihan Naruto pun berlanjut dengan Albert sebagai pengawas.

0000000000

Dua tahun berlalu. (Lebih tepatnya 1 tahun 10 bulan) umur Naruto pas 17 tahun mungkin

Naruto kembali ke kerajaan Alborz bersama Albert. Albert kemudian menatap muridnya yang sudah cukup mapan untuk menjadi siswa di akademi Albroz.

Naruto Uzumaki

Umur; 17 tahun

Tinggi badan; 170

Ras; Manusia

Warna rambut dan mata; Hitam panjang diikat dengan mata berwarna biru.

Kemampuan spesial; Saber Sword (S class)

Kepala Sekolah melihat daftar Riwayat hidup Naruto Uzumaki dan kemudian memberi cap persetujuan Naruto diterima sebagai Murid Pindahan. Naruto Uzumaki mulai minggu depan menjadi Murid kelas 1 SMA Alborz.

00000000000000


	14. Arc 4 You are My Servant

Music

 **A-E-I-U-E-O-AO : Gekidan Hitotose** [Hinako Sakuragi (CV: M・A・O), Kuina Natsugawa (CV: Miyu Tomita), Mayuki Hiiragi (CV: Yui Ogura), Chiaki Ogino (CV: Hisako Tojo), Yua Nakajima (CV: Marika Kouno)]

0000000000

Arc 3. You are My Servant

 **Lecture 13: High Shool of Magic**

Setelah berhasil menyelesaikan pelatihan melelhankanku selama 3 tahun atau lebih tepatnya 2 tahun 9 bulan penuh. Aku akhirnya kembali ke kerajaan dimana aku harus menyelesaikan pendidikan formal Sekali lagi selama 3 tahun.

Aku mendesah ketika kami bergerak menuju kerajaan melewati laut dari perairan Mizu no Kuni (Land of water/ dekat desa Kirigakure) sepanjang perjalanan di kapal aku tidak melakukan banyak hal selain tertidur dan menatapi lautan.

Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menginjak daratan sekali lagi. Yah itu masuk akal ketika kau terperangkap di lautan dengan kapal layar selama 6 hari penuh. Kali ini di siang hari ini aku memilih untuk terbangun karena kapten kapal mengatakan jika kami akan sampai di pelabuhan Tanah api (Hi no Kuni)

Dengan tidak sabar aku terus menunggu walau aku tahu jika aku akan menunggu selama 3 jam penuh. Dan sekarang jam 14.00 waktu setempat waktu menungguku terbayar ketika ku lihat pelabuhan di wilayah Kerajaan Alborz. "Akhirnya sampai juga" Aku menarik nafas dengan dalam dan bersiap untuk turun dengan semangat.

Aku mengenakan bajuku dengan benar agar aku tidak meninggalkan apapun di dalam saku mengingat aku sedikit ceroboh jika mengenai barang-barang. Aku selalu meletakkan baran-barang di dalam saku jaketku maupun di saku bajuku. Dan ketika aku lupa aku berakhir saling tanya pada siapapun yang aku temui.

Pakaian yang aku kenakan juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang aku kenakan saat di Yuki no Kuni. (Pakaian yang dikenakan terdiri dari baju kemeja panjang berwarna biru dilapisi baju putih tangan pendek model jaket dengan kerudung dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan baju kemeja dalam) aku kemudian membantu para kru mempersiapkan barang yang akan diturunkan maupun bersiap untuk kembali berlayar.

Sesampainya di pelabuhan suara burung dan suara pantai bernyanyi di telingaku dan membuatku nyaman akan sesuatu. Aku kemudian melihat jemputan kami dari kerajaan untuk kembali ke ibu kota negara. "Albert-sensei. Ayo kita pergi" namun aku melihat Albert memandang sebuah surat dengan wajah serius.

"Naruto. Kau pergi duluan. Aku akan menyusul nanti" Albert kemudian berbalik badan dan pergi melangkah menjauh menuju arah Barat laut tepatnya kearah Konohagakure no dari arah Albert menuju nampaknya dia tidak menuju Konohagakure melainkan arah lain.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu tanpa tahu menahu lalu aku pergi menaiki kereta dan menuju ke ibu kota Alborz. Sepanjang perjalanan memakan waktu selama 1 jam 30 menit lebih cepat dari yang aku duga. Dan ketika kota di pinggir laut dan di dekat Air terjun sudah terlihat aku mendesah lega karena setidaknya aku bisa istirahat sebentar lalu besoknya aku bisa masuk sekolah Lagi dan lagi-lagi aku harus mengalami masa SMA satu kali lagi.

"Naruto-dono semoga berhasil" supir kereta memberiku senyuman hal yang cukup langka daripada di Konohagakure. Setidaknya itu yang aku ketahui hingga saat ini. Aku kemudian menuju ibu kota lalu ke istana untuk melapor pada Raja Arthur. Sesampainya aku di istana kerajaan aku disambut oleh Raja dan juga oleh para prajurit.

Di dalam istana

"Selamat datang kembali Naruto. Aku lihat kau sudah bertumbuh sedikit ya" aku tahu jika Raja hanyabercanda namun setiap kali aku di bilang seperti itu malah membuatku kesal sendiri.

"yah seperti itulah... jadi Raja Arthur. Bisa beritahu aku kenapa aku harus di panggil kemari?"

Raja arthur kemudian teringat akan sesuatu lalu menyerahkan sebuah kertas padaku beserta sebuah kunci. "Ini adalah kunci ruangan Asrama mu Naruto. Mulai besok kamu akan menjadi pelajar di Alborz. Semoga beruntung besok"

Lalu setelah aku menerima apa yang diberikan oleh raja aku kemudian mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan istana dengan Raja masih tersenyum dan memberi salam perpisahan.

"Sampai jumpa Raja" Naruto memberi hormat lalu berbalik badan dan pergi menuju Asrama yang tertulis ruangan dimana aku akan menempati. 'Ternyata pendidikan di kerajaan ini ternyata lebih modern dari dapa di Konohagakure no Sato ya' aku membuat kesimpulan ketika melirik kearah kunci asrama.

Sistem pendidikan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan di jepang modern. Hal itu sudah cukup membuatku tenang sedikit karena nampaknya aku akan menerima ilmu umum di kerajaan ini. Jika dipikirkan kembali, sangat masuk akal jika kerajaan ini sangat makmur tanpa bantuan negara lain. Mereka menggunakan teknik chakra dan merubahnya menjadi teknik yang bisa dipakai sipil maupun militer ditambah dengan pemimpin yang sangat baik dalam mengelola maka kerajaan Alborz bisa dikatakan paling makmur.

Aku melihat dimana banyak penduduk demi-human keturunan kucing dan serigala maupun Manusia normal saling berinteraksi bagaikan sesama manusia. Aku mengingat lagi bagaimana tanggapan penduduk konoha terhadap Demi-Human. Banyak penduduk mengabaikan dan memilih menghina dari belakang kaum Demi-Human.

Aku kemudian sedikit tersenyum lalu menuju Asrama para Murid yang berlokasi mengarah paling pinggir dari kota atau bisadi bilang dekat tebing lautan. 'Hmmm... Terlihat cukup normal' Aku melirik desain luar dari Asrama murid laki-laki yang terbilang normal dengan dua lantai namun cukup luas. Itu mengingatkanku aku sendiri tidak tahu dimana akademinya berada karena aku sempat di beritahu oleh Albert jika akademi tidak berada di dalam kota. Lalu aku masuk dan kulihat suasana masih sepi. Kemungkinan siswa masih di akademi, lalu aku menuju lantai dua dimana ruangan untukku berada di nomor 71.

"Ini...?" Aku melihat pintu ruanganku lalu saat aku masuk aku cukup terkesan karena ruangan tidak di desain sangat rumit melainkan di desain sederhana untuk sebuah kamar dengan lemari buku dan meja untuk belajar.

Aku kemudian duduk di kasur sebentar lalu melihat surat yang di berikan padaku ketika aku di istana. 'Naruto. Besok kau akan masuk SMA Alborz. Ruangan kelasmu akan di beritahukan kepada kepala sekolah. Lokasi sekolah berada di sebelah Timur laut sekitar 700 meter dari kota dan berada di balik hutan.

Dan juga semoga beruntung akan kejutanmu' Aku sedikit curiga akan maksudnya sebagai Kejutan namun aku memutuskan untuk tidak ambil peduli.

Aku kemudian meletakkan surat itu di meja dan menuju lemari pakaian, hal itu mengingatkanku. Aku tidak ada pakaian ganti apapun. Yah tapi melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap lemari bukan hal yang buruk. Benarkan?

Saat aku melihat lemari yang terbilang cukup besar. Dengan penasaran aku membuka dengan wajah 'aku sangat curiga akan hal ini' aku kemudian membuka dengan cepat dan alangkah kagetnya aku akan kejutan.

"Naruto-sama Okaerinasai!" Gadis berpakaian Maid dengan berambut perak dan telinga kucing tertentu melompat keluar dari lemari pakaian setelah aku membukanya.

Aku ditindih olehnya dengan pelukan yang sangat kuat. "Noel onee-san?!" aku sangat terkejut ketika noel memelukku dan bahkan dia mendengkur bagai kucing yang sedang aku elus.

"Naruto-sama. Aku merindukanmu" Masih di posisi menindih tubuhku noel makin mengeratkan pelukan.

"Aku juga Noel onee-san. Tapi bisa turun dariku sebentar" Aku bukan tidak suka seperti ini hanya saja mencegah kesalah pahaman jika seseorang datang.

Saat Noel dan aku bangkit ku lihat wajah noel semakin dewasa dan bisa di katakan sangat cantik (21 tahunan mungkin) dengan ekor dan telinga kucing bergerak-gerak.

"Ne... Kenapa Noel onee-san ada di kamarku?" aku menatapnya sementara Noel hanya memiringkan wajah.

"Kenapa?.. Bukankah Naruto-sama sendiri yang memintaku untuk datang kemari?"

Aku baru ingat akan hal itu. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa jika sebenarnya aku meminta raja untuk membawa Noel onee-san kemari. Namun apa yang aku harapkan adalah bukan sesuatu yang seperti ini.

"Tapi bukankah aku meminta pada Raja untuk memberimu rumah sendiri. Jadi kenapa onee-san tetap dikamarku?"

Lalu saat itu juga Noel memelukku kembali dan menatap wajahku. "Itu karena Onee-san tidak mau kau menjadi penjahat wanita... Nyan..." Kalimat terakhirnya membuatku hampir tersedak.

Masih bertingkah bagai anak kucing aku mulai menenangkan pikiranku sejenak. "Onee-san. Apa maksudmu dengan penjahat wanita?" Aku melirik Noel yang mulai mengembungkan pipi dengan cara yang sangat imut.

"Habisnya Naruto-sama mulai terlihat sangat tampan sekali bahkan Onee-san bisa jatuh untukmu" Noel mengatakan dengan nada merajuk.

'Apakah benar?' aku sendiri saja bertanya-tanya sendiri. Jujur untuk dikatakan selama 17 tahun hidupku aku melihat cermin hanya 2 kali. Kali ini karena melihat wajah merajuk Noel aku mendesah dan melirik kearah jendela kaca dimana pantulan wajahku terlihat.

Aku menyipitkan mata karena marah. Wajahku memang dan bahkan berubah bagaikan wajah aku ketika masih muda di dunia lama. Hanya mataku yang berbeda yaitu mataku berwarna biru bagai orang keturunan barat tidak coklat khas penduduk asia.

Wajahku jika di katakan tampan maka aku tidak tahu sama sekali seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya. Itu semua hanyalah opini belaka. Jika aku mengatakan aku tampan ternyata pandangan orang sebaliknya dan itu juga berlaku sebaliknya ketika aku merasa aku biasa saja ternyata opini orang berbeda.

"Onee-san aku yakin kau paling tahu bagaimana aku kan? Aku sangat benci di kenal orang banyak" Aku melipat tangan ketika melihat wajah noel masih menggembungkan pipi.

"Tapi tetap saja..." aku memotong kalimat Noel dengan mrnepuk kepalanya pelan lalu mengelusnya.

"Sudahlah yang terpenting sekarang onee-san kau harus kembali ke rumah yang sudah diberikan oleh Raja" saat itu juga aku merasa jika diriku menginjak sebuah ranjau darat.

Noel hanya tersenyum dengan pipi kemerahan. "Humhum... Aku sudah di rumah" Noel kembali mendengkur ala kucing aku mulai mendesah dengan keringat.

"Jangan bilang..."

"Hai... Aku dirumah ini sekarang Danna...sama" Aku tahu jika norl menggodaku namun kali ini sudah di luar batas toleransiku.

Aku memarahi noel sejenak dan menjelaskan apa yang akan terjadi jika ada yang menemukan hal ini. Apa yang akan terjadi namun noel hanya tersenyum main-main padaku.

'Ini alasan aku tidak menyukai gadis remaja' Naruto mental mendesah.

Hari pun di habiskan dengan berceletoh maupun berdebat pada Noel mengenai dimana Noel berontak agar tetap di ruangan Naruto. "Naruto-sama... Anda tidak sedang merencanakan untuk berduaan dengan seorang gadiskan?"

Aku dalam benak membuat perkataan tersendiri. 'Bersama dengan Noel di ruangan seperti inikan sudah bisa dikatan sebagai berduaan'

Namun saat Noel sudah di depan wajahku dengan senyuman dan bayangan menutupi daerah matanya. "Naruto-sama... Kau tidsk akan bermain curangkan?" aku menelan ludah ketika mendengar suara menyeramkan dari seorang gadis untuk kedua kalinya

"Tidak-tidak... Aku tidak memiliki rencana seperti itu" aku berusaha agar Noel menghentikan suara menyeramkan itu.

Dengan kekalahan aku terpaksa menerima tuntutan Noel untuk mengijinkannya tinggal di kamar asramaku. Jujur aku sudah ketakutan jika ada yang menemukan hal ini. Jika posisi akademi dari kota berkisar 700 meter dari balik hutan sementara posisi asrama berada 500 meter dari kota. Singkatnya hanya 200 meter dari balik hutan akademi berada.

Aku mendesah lelah lalu membiarkan semuanya berlalu dengan tertidur dan Noel mengawasiku dengan senyuman. Yang aku takutkan bukan para siswa yang mengetahui akan hal ini. Melainkan masa kawin hewanlah yang aku takutkan. Demi-Human umumnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan hewan jika berbicara mengenai hormon.

Dengan kata lain jika datang musim kawin untuk hewan maka besar kemungkinan Noel dan aku akan lepas kendali dan membuatku terperangkap di situasi dimana aku tidak bisa berputar arah. Baik kekanan maupun kekiri atupun maju dan mundur sekalipun. Jadi aku di posisi checkmate jika hal itu terjadi terlebih lagi aku memiliki psikologis 47 tahun lebih.

Aku memilih untuk tidak memikirkan lebih jauh dan tertidur agar pikiranku dapat tenang keesokan hari.

Pagi itu

Aku bangun ketika sinar matahari menembus kaca jendela dan menuju tepat ke mataku. Aku baru menyadari jika aku tidur selama berapa jam? Akumenguap dan menggosok mata agar menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya.

Saat aku merasa berat di tubuh bagian atas aku melihat kenapa tubuhku besar sekali. Aku kemudian melemparkan selimut dan alangkah kagetnya aku. "Uah...!"

Noel tidur diatasku dengan tubuh sepenuhnya tidak berbusana. "No... Noel-onee-san!" Aku panik dan melompat keluar dari kasurku.

"Apa-apaan kau ini" aku sedikit menjauh dari kasur dan saat noel bangkit dan menampilkan tubuhnya aku meludah kaget ketika tubuh putihnya terekspos.

"Cepat pakai bajumu!" aku berbalik badan ketika noel berusaha bangun dan duduk sambil melihatku dengan senyuman licik.

"Kyyaaah... Naruto-sama mesum" Noel menggunakan nada main-main padaku membuat kepalaku berkedut.

"Aku Tidak!" Aku sedikit menaikkan nadaku dan saat itu juga noel berbalik badan dengan memluk tubuhnya kegirangan akan sesuatu.

'Jangan bilang!' Aku menggelap ketika membuat sebuah kesimpulan dimana prediksiku apakan benar atau tidak.

"Kyah!" Noel mencicit kecil ketika aku menindih tubuhnya.

"Tidak!" Noel berteriak pelan dan mengalihkan wajah dengan wajah memerah karena malu. 'Naruto-sama apakah akan melakukan itu padaku'

Dan ketika aku melirik tubuhnya aku menggunakan indra penciuman dan indra perasa dimana apakah aku mendeteksi sesuatu. 'Untung saja... Ternyata dugaanku salah' Aku mendesah lega karena aku tidak mengalami hal gila.

"Naruto-sama... Ini pertama kalinya untukku... Jadi yang lembut ya" (What the fuck) aku melihat wajah noel mengalihkan pandangan dengan memerah. Saat aku mengingat lagi posisi kami aku ikut memerah karena ini seperti aku ingin melakukan suatu 'hal' dengan kakak perempuanku.

"Uah... Maaf" aku langsung melompat dan segera menukar pakaian baru yang ada di dalam tasku lalu aku cabut melarikan diri menuju akademi namun sebelum aku membuka pintu keluar.

Tanganku di tahan dan ketika aku berbalik badan Noel memberiku sebuah 'Hadiah' aneh. (Chump) "Naruto-sama Ganbatte Kudasai ne" Noel setelah melepaskan ciuman padaku dan memberi dukungan sedikit. Aku langsung memerah ketika ia tersenyum dengan ekor dan telinga bergerak-gerak.

"I... I... Ittekimasu" Aku melarikan diri secepat mungkin menjauh dari Demi-Human yang sudah mulai mabuk. 'Dugaanku dari tingkahnya. Berarti musim kawin hewan sudah sangat dekat. Ini bahaya! Ini sangat-sangat Bahaya bagiku!' aku menduga dari tingkah noel yang sangat agresif sekali.

Hal ini terjadi ketika aku berumur 8 tahun dimana Noel hampir membuatku melakukan 'hal' itu. Beruntung aku cepat melarikan diri dari perempuan yang dilanda nafsu sangat tinggi.

"Huuah... Selamat juga aku akhirnya" Aku mendesah ketika aku sampai di hutan dan ketika aku terus berjalan-jalan sambil menikmati hutan. Aku melirik kearah matahari dimana kemungkinan ini masih jam 07.00 tidak masalah jika berkeliaran dulu benarkan?

Aku berkeliling sejenak dan melihat keindahan hutan. Lalu setelah lima menit aku berjalan aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku

Seorang gadis sedang duduk minum teh dengan gadis berpakaian Maid bertubuh kecil (156)

Maid itu memiliki rambut kuning terang dengan mata berwarna biru lautan. Lalu gadis yang duduk minum teh bagai gadis bangsawan adalah Gadis berambut putih dengan tubuh tinggi sekitar 164 cm. Berkulit putih dengan Pakaian terdiri dari gaun hingga lengan berwarna hitam dan putih pendek hingga pahanya dengan aksesoris seperti gelang terbuat dari kain hitam di setiap pergelangan tangan, bersama dengan sepatu hitam dengan memiliki ikat sepatu putih. Stokingnya berwarna putih, dengan yang kanan memiliki garter belt di bagian atas.

Di sekeliling lehernya ada pita hitam dengan permata pink, dan di kaki kirinya ada pesona perak dengan permata pink di tengahnya.

"Apa kau mau ikut minum teh bersamaku tuan pengintip" Perempuan berambut putih mengatakan dengan senyuman kearahku ketika aku menontonya dari balik pohon.

"Oi..." Aku melangkah keluar dari persembunyianku karena aku ketahuan.

Aku berjalan dengan santai menuju mejanya. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini tuan pengutit" Masih dengan senyuman gadis itu melanjutkan minum teh.

Gadis pelayannya mulai ketakutan melihat majikannya berani sekali menghina orang asing.

"Maaf jika tidak sopan aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan berujung tersesat" Aku mengatakan dengan bohongan tentu saja.

Gadis itu tersenyum padaku. "Oh...?... Jika begitu bisa katakan padaku tuan anda mau kemana?"

Nah pertanyaan ini yang membuatku membenci bualan. Karena jika kau berkata tersesat maka orang menjawab pasti 'anda mau kemana?' hal yang bisa aku lakukan adalah membuat sebuah alasan logis dan kemudian membual dengan mengatakan jika aku ingin berkeliling sekitar hutan menikmati alam namun saat ingin kembali malah membuatku tersesat

Aku berpikir apakah alasan seperti ini dapat di terimanya walau hasil bualan omong kosong? "Oh begitu ya... Jika begitu mari aku tunjukkan jalan"

Saat kami berjalan dengan Maid sedikit takut-takut menatapku aku berusaha yang terbaik agar tidak terlibat sesuatu yang gila.

Saat kami diperjalanan gadis itu memperkenalkan diri. Namanya adalah Tiara dan pelayannya Namanya Mayuki Hiiragi.

(Note gadis berambut putih itu menggunakan pronoun bahasa lama jika memanggil saya/aku dengan sebutan Warawa. Warawa adalah sebutan lama tahun edo dimana para gadis memiliki derajat paling tinggi pada masa shougun. 1407-1864)

Saat aku terus berjalan dengan bercerita pada Tiara sesekali aku juga bertanya mengenai akademi sihir Alborz. Dan Tiara menjelaskan padaku mengenai akademi dimana akademi itu terdiri dari banyak q gadis bangsawan dan para siswa keturunan terhormat.

Aku terus memproses informasi dan juga aku mencari tahu kenapa dan apa sistem pendidikan di akademi. Namun aku memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Jadi Tiara-san. Bisa beritahukan aku kenapa anda minum teh di tengah hutan?" Aku sangat penasaran kenapa.

Namun tiara membuat wajah senyuman. "Itu karena aku suka"

"Terima kasih sudah menunjukkan jalan keluar dari hutan Tiara. Aku sangat menghargainya" aku sedikit menundukkan kepala. Tiara hanya mengangguk dan memberi balasan ala Ojou-sama padaku.

"Hiiragi-san aku juga berterima kasih padamu" Aku menundukkan kepala sedikit pada gadis kecil.

"Ehhh..." Hasilnya sang Maid malah memerah malu .

Aku kemudian berjalan sebentar melewati Tiara. Karena sepanjang perjalanan Tiara menuntunku. Jujur saat di hutan aku memang tersesat namun aku bukan berarti membutuhkan bantuan saat itu.

Namun entah angin apa tiba-tiba kakiku terpeleset. "Ah!" Aku mulai jatuh namun aku terjatuh dengan menyeret tiara bersamaku.

"Kyah!" Tiara menjerit kecil ketika ikut terjatuh bersamaku.

"Naruto-sama... Tiara-sama..." Hiiragi dengan panik segera menuju kami berdua yang terjatuh.

Namun ketika Mayuki ingin menolong sebuah pemandangan membuatnya melebarkan mulut dan bahkan memerah. Posisi Kami berdua adalah posisi paling sering menimbulkan kesalah pahaman.

Aku menindih tubuh Tiara dengan tangan kananku meremas dadanya dan mulut kami berdua saling menyatu. Dari setiap kejadian aku harus mengatakan jika kejadian ini adalah murni kecelakaan.

Aku melebarkan mata begitu juga dengan Tiara saat aku menyadari jika kami masih di posisi yang membuatku ingin melarikan diri.

"Waaa..." aku menjauh dengan wajahku masih memerah

"Na... Naruto-sama.. Tiara-sama" Aku melihat Mayuki masih terkejut dengan tangan bergetar.

"..." Saat aku panik dan menelan ludah ketakutan ku lihat Tiara dengan Aura kegelapan datang dari tubuhnya.

"N.. Naruto... Beraninya kau... Beraninya kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku" Saat aku melihat wajah gelap Tiara aku sudah panik.

Lalu ketika tiara menatapku dengan wajah menangis dan tubuh bergetar. "Eh... Ano Tiara-san" Aku mulai panik ketika melihat Tiara menciptakan sebuah Rune di tangan kanannya

"Mati kau!" Tiara melemparkan teknik api biru aangat panas membuatku cepat melarikan diri.

"Oi... Tenang dulu" Aku berusaha menghindari setiap serangan.

"Lima dewi pembunuh serang sampah ini" Serangan sangat berbahaya langsung mengenaiku dan saat itu juga aku jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

"Eeee... Ti... Tiara-sama?" Miyuki masih ketakutan saat melihat wajah mengerikan Tiara terhadap tubuh yang di serangnya.

"Mayuki ikat sampah ini"

"Ha... Hai Tiara-sama" Mayuki langsung mengikat dengan kuat lalu menyeret tubuh Naruto.

000000000000000000

Kegelapan... Suasana gelap yang dapat aku lihat sepanjang mataku. Aku berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi padaku. "Ugh...!" aku berusaha membuka mata dan satu hal yang bisa aku rasakan.

Aku seperti diseret. Yang benar saja ketika aku membuka mata aku melihat aku posisi diikat dan diseret. "Apa!" Aku berusaha membuka ikatan.

"Oh... Kau sudah bangun desuka?" Tiara menatapku dengan wajah menghina.

"Apa-apaan?!" Tiara menyeretku dengan teknik miliknya jadi tali yang mengikatku seolah-olah tali ini bergerak sendiri.

"Sudah diam.. Dasar laki-laki bejat!" Tiara mengatakan dengan wajah marah.

"Setelah kau mencuri... Ci... Ciumanku... Aku akan membawamu kepada ayahku" Tiara mengatakan dengan wajah memerah malu.

'Ini gawat' Aku bergumam ketika melihat arah kami menuju Alborz Akademi. Dan ketika kami melewati hutan terlihat Sekolah sangat besar dengan arsitektur seperti kerajaan.

Saat aku terus diseret paksa aku keringat menetes ketika melihat tatapan murid-murid wanita maupun laki-laki. Mereka menatapku dengan wajah kasihan akan sesuatu.

Di kantor kepala sekolah.

"Permisi" Tiara memberi salam dan saat masuk kedalam kantor alangkah terkejutnya aku.

"Raja Arthur?"

Tiara langsung berbalik badan dan melihatku dengan terkejut. "Kau kenal dengan otou-sama"

"Yo... Naruto-kun.. Aku lihat kau mengalami masalah sejenak ya" Arthur memberi senyuman.

"Otou-sama juga mengenalnya" Arthur hanya tersenyum pada putrinya.

"Ya... Dia adalah anak pindahan itu. Dan juga calon pasukan Number" Tiara melebarkan mata pada Naruto yang masih diikat.

Ketika Tiara mulai mengatakan dengan marah jika aku mencuri hal pertamanya Raja hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membuat putrinya malu di hadapan Naruto.

Dengan menggeram marah Tiara kemudian lekas keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah dan menatap tajam pada Naruto. "Dengar urusan kita belum selesai!" Tiara membanting pintu dan keluar dikuti Mayuki yang ketakutan

"Hahaha... Kau menarik Naruto" Raja arthur kemudian menggunakan mantra angin untuk melepaskan ikatan pada Naruto.

"Jadi anda adalah raja dan kepala sekolah lalu anda juga seorang penyihir?" Naeuto menatap tidak percaya pada Raja yang masih tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Oh kau kurang satu hal lagi Naruto. Aku juga adalah pasukan Number"

Perkataan terakhir Raja Arthur membuat Naruto sangat kaget padanya. Naruto selama di pelatihan sudah mempelajari pasukan number dimana albert bekerja sebagai Shooter. "Tapi aku kira pasukan number hanya 14 di kerajaan" saat itu juga Arthur menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku adalah Number 10 the Assault. Dulu sewaktu ayahku masih menjabat sebagai Raja aku sangat tidak tertarik pada politik. Setelah aku mencapai cita-citaku sebagai pasukan number, tanpa aku tahu aku menjadi raja berikutnya" Arthur mengangkat bahu seolah-olah bertindak bagai orang malas.

(Note. Seperti namanya, Assault adalah pasukan yang sangat berbagai dalam menyerang secara brutal. Bisa dikatakan untuk menjadi Assault membutuhkan persyaratan sangat tinggi dan menguasai lebih dari 7 teknik S class. Raja Arthur menempati posisi tertinggi sebagai pasukan Number namun karena sudah pensiun selama lebih dari 15 tahun. Hanya sedikit yang mengetahui jika Arthur adalah SSSS+ Number)

"Lagi pula aku cukup terkejut kau bisa berbicara dan bahkan membuat putriku marah Naruto kun" Raja tertawa saat Naruto mendengar kalimat ini Naruto membuat kesimpulan jika Tiara adalah penyendiri.

"Ano... Raja"

"Ah.. Tidak Naruto-kun.. Saat di sekolah panggil aku kepala sekolah"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. "Maaf jika tidak sopan kepala sekolah, apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Tiara?"

Arthur menganggukan kepala. "Tujuh tahun lalu saat Tiara masih umur 9 tahun. Ibu tiara atau istriku, dibunuh oleh pria bernama Orochimaru. Aku tidak tahu tujuan orochimaru tapi beruntung saat itu aku berhasil mengalahkannya. Akibat kematian istriku. Tiara, putriku satu-satunya menjadi pemurung dan bahkan menjauhkan diri dari orang lain. Bahkan dia sangat fokus untuk membuat teknik agar bisa menjadi jajaran pasukan Number" Arthur menjelaskan dengan wajah muram.

Naruto mendengarkan kisah menyedihkan ini membuatnya teringat akan insiden yang sama dimana Naruto masih menjadi personel aktif di jepang dulu. Menjadi yang terbaik dari kalangan US Navy Seals membuat Naruto menjalankan misi berat yaitu membunuh Osama bin laden (2011)

Dimana dulu Naruto adalah anggota SEAL team Six sekaligus eksekutor Osama bin Laden beserta keluarganya. Misi dimana Naruto harus membunuh satu keluarga Osama bin Laden olh presiden Amerika Serikat.

Karena hal itu Naruto ikut terbawa suasana ketika Arthur menceritakan masa lalunya. "Oleh karena itu Naruto. Ketika melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu aku sangat bahagia"

Naruto keringat menetes. "Walaupun itu artinya aku mencuri hal miliknya?"

Kepala sekolah hanya mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah Naruto. Karena kau sudah disini, akananku sambut kau. Selamat datang di Magic Academy Alborz. Akademi ini terdiri perempuan lebih banyak dari pada laki-laki. Jadi ku harap kau tidak membuat masalah Naruto-kun" Arthur membuat wajah main-main pada Naruto.

"Dan juga. Ini seragammu dan pembantumu akan tiba beberapa menit lagi"

"Apa?!" Naruto terkejut bahkan menggebrak meja. "Apa maksud anda. Kepala sekolah"

"Ini adalah sekolah dimana siswa dapat berkembang jadi diperlukan sebuah Servant. Ahh itu dia" Arthur kemudian memberi ijin pada pendatang baru.

"Noel?!"

Raja menjelaskan jika ini adalah permintaan Noel untuk menjadi Servant Naruto. Dan karena Noel memiliki keahlian bertarung maka Raja mengijinkan.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk berdebat akhirnya Naruto menerima jika Noel adalah Servant Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menuju kamar mandi dimana ia menukar pakaian. Pakaian terdiri dari kemeja putih, celana hitam, diikat dasi merah dengan Blazer hitam. Sepatu yang Naruto pakai juga berwarna hitam. Logo blazer terdiri dari sebuah perisai Merah dengan huruf A lalu dibawah huruf A tertulis dengan tulisan sambung. Alborz Magic Academy. Naruto kemudian meluhat cermin dimana wajahnya tidak kusut seperti zombie. Lalu merapikan rambut belakangnya yang tidak terlalu panjang dengan cara diikat. Hanya saja rambut samping Naruto yang terbilang cukup panjang hingga melewati batas daerah wajah. Hampir seperti Kirigaya Kazuto dari anime duniaku berasal. Anime dijepang sudah menjadi trandmark dimana banyak sekali pejualan Visal novel, Doujinshi, DVD bluray, maupun Hentai. (anime Porno)

Naruto sudah siap berpakaian dan dengan segera menuju ruangan kelas dengan Noel mengikuti dari belakang. 'Kelas 1-A' Naruto melirik kertas petunjuk dimana kelasnya.

"Ah.. Anda pasti murid baru itu. Ayo silahkan masuk" seorang sensei wanita mungkin seumuran dengan Noel menunggu di depan pintu.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala lalu masuk kedalam kelas. Sensei kemudian tersenyum ke semua murid-murid yang dimana aku melihat sekitar 40 murid hanya 10 laki-laki. "Ano.. Minna-san. Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku dari desa Konohagakure semuanya senang berkenalan dengan kalian" aku menundukkan kepala Sopan.

"Nah.. Naruto silahkan duduk disana" sensei wanita itu menunjukkan tempat duduk paling belakang dekat jendela. Namun mataku tertuju pada Gadis berambut putih tertentu. Apa yang aku heran adalah kenapa dia mengenakan pakaian biasa?

Murid laki-laki mengenakan pakaian yang sama denganku begitu juga perempuan hanya saja berbeda di bagian rok/skart pendek sepaha dengan model berlipat. Tiara dia menatapku dengan mata tajam seolah-olah dia sangat marah padaku.

Aku keringat drop saat itu juga. 'Ini akan sangat berat bagiku'

000000

yo sampai jumpa dan selamat berpacaran dimalam nanti.

Dasar kelompok populer berengsek. Aku sudah 25 tapi masih single... Dammm

XD lol


	15. Lecture 14

Lecture 14. My usual day at High School

"Naruto-kun ada apa?" Sensei bertanya ketika aku berhenti di depan kelas dengan mata masih memandang Tiara. Dia masih memberiku mata maut membuatku mendesah.

"Maafkan saya" aku kemudian menuju kursi di paling sudut, sialnya lagi Tiara berada tepat di sebelahku. Dan selama satu jam pelajaran Tiara masih memberiku tatapan tajam membuatku mendesah.

Jam istirahat pun tiba.

"Hei... Aku dengar kau dari desa konohagakure? Apa itu artinya desa dengan para ninja keren" Salah satu murid laki-laki bertanya dengan gembira.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. Semua laki-laki kemudian berkumpul kearahku dan kami bercerita dengan tawa. "Jadi mereka bisa membuat teknik dengan tanda tangan... Whoa Sugoi" dia mempraktekkan cara ninja dengan menutup mulutnya dan berguling-guling.

"Whahahaha" Kami bersembilan tertawa pada teman kami.

"Hei... Perkenalkan aku. Jack" Anak laki-laki berambut coklat dengan rambut berdiri.

"Aku jason"

"Humm aku Gibul" Anak berkacamata memperkenalkan dengan sedikit sombong.

"Aku... Archer. Sang pasukan Number Masa depan!" Anak yang sejak tadi membuat lawakan memperkenalkan diri dengan sangat bersemangat bahkan hingga naik keatas meja.

Aku menikmati hari ini dengan tertawa bersama teman baruku. Ini tidaklah terlalu buruk seperti yang aku bayangkan. "Hei.. Hei... Naruto. Apa servant bertelinga kucing itu sudah kau... Ayolah kau pasti tahu" semua anak laki-laki kemudian berkumpul padaku dengan wajah penasaran ketika melihat noel. Semua Servant duduk di belakangan dengan kursi di sediakan.

Ketika aku melirik kearah Noel, Noel melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman "nyan...?"

"Iiih... Kalian lihat itu guys... Naruto-sama. Aku mohon tukarlah servant mu dengan milikku aku mohon" Banyak anak laki-laki saling memohon minus Gibul yang masih memandang buku.

"Ehhh... Eto. Dia adalah kakak angkatku jadi aku rasa aku pass" Aku berkeringat ketika melihat wajah kecewa murid laki-laki. Entah kenapa aku merasa jika kami bersepuluh sudah sangat akrab sekali.

"Hei... aku punya ide bagus. Mau dengar?" Archer membuat wajah serius. Saat itu juga aku tertarik dengan apa yang mereka rencanakan.

"Kaliankan tahu jika nanti ada kelas kimia. Jadi aku punya ide, ayo kita mengintip"

Semua anak laki-laki minus gibul bersemangat. Jujur aku sedikit tertarik dengan rencana mereka,karena sudah sangat lama aku tidak bersemangat seperti ini.

Rencana sangat mudah. Kami memerintahkan Servant kami untuk tinggal di kelas. Mereka semua tidak mengalami kesulitan kecuali aku sendiri yang 'sedikit' kesulitan membujuk Noel. Noel entah bagaimana bisa mengetahui rencana kami. Aku tidak mungkin melewati hal gila seperti ini jadi aku terpaksa membuat noel entah bagaimana mau mengijinkanku.

Saat itu juga "Onee-san. Jika kau mengijinkanku, aku akan tidur bersamamu setiap malam" Tawaran yang membuatku harus menggali kuburan sendiri akhirnya di terima dengan wajah penuh nafsu binar di mata Noel. 'Biarlah. Yang terpenting aku menikmati waktuku saat ini' Aku mengatakan dengan semangat dalam batinku.

"Naruto Ayo kita bergerak!" Semua murid laki-laki memanggilku kecuali Gibul.

"Hump... Kenapa aku juga dilibatkan" Gibul mengatur kacamatanya sejenak. Archer hanya memeluk ala sahabat dan mengajak dengan cara mengejek Gibul adalah pengecut. Dan tentu saja Gibul terpancing.

Rencana kami adalah dengan menggunakan teknik kamuflase lalu bersembunyi di langit-langit. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan bekerja atau tidak namun aku tertarik untuk ikut serta. Kami semua melihat siswi perempuan belum datang lalu dengan cepat kami menyelinap di langit-langit.

Aku melirik dimana kami berjumlah 10 orang sedang menonton para gadis tukar baju. Banyak para gadis saling bercanda namun pandanganku tertuju pada Tiara yang tukar baju dengan sendirian seolah-olah Tiara di jauhi oleh siswi perempuan. 'Jadi begitu ya. Tiara di jauhi oleh teman-temannya karena mungkin Tiara keturunan kerajaan' Aku sedikit kasihan pada Tiara.

Aku mendesah pelan pada Gadis itu. Lalu aku memilih untuk keluar dari langit-langit dengan perlahan. Banyak siswa laki-laki masih menonton dengan wajah serius, aku kemudian terus bergerak dan ketika melihat dimana aku bisa keluar dengan Aman aku memutuskan untuk turun.

"Yare-yare..." Aku menggaruk kepala belakangku dengan mendesah lelah. Lalu aku pergi berkeliaran dengan wajah bingung. Aku terus berkeliaran hingga ku lihat dihalaman banyak para siswa berlatih teknik.

Jujur aku sangat terkejut ketika pelajaran teori yang kami pelajari tidak jauh beda dengan pelajaran di planet bumi. Karena pelajaran lebih mengarah keperluan sipil maupun militer. Seperti ilmu arsitektur dimana para siswa diarahkan untuk menggunakan teknik chakra bukan sihir umtuk menciptakan benda dengan nilai arsitek tinggi.

Aku mendesah, jika konohagakure menetapkan sistem seperti ini. Aku yakin konoha akan menjadi perkotaan modern, yah sekarang tergantung dari pemimpinnya. Yah itu sangat masuk akal. Semua perubahan bergantung pada pemimpin yang berniat melakukan perubahan itu.

(Note. Era boruto adalah era dimana Naruto memfokuskan untuk pengembangan infrastruktur maupun pengembangan hal baru. Oleh karena itu di era boruto Konoha adalah Tokyo. Jika tidak percaya silahkan cek dan bandingkan era boruto Naruto berusia 35 tahun namun sudah berhasil mengembangkan laptop? Itu adalah bukti kecil, hal lainnnya adalah pengembangan internet terlihat di meja Naruto banyak kabel Fiber Optic disambungkan pada Router. Apa aku salah? Atau aku benar? :p)

Saat kelas kimia di mulai kami di perintahkan untuk mengembangkan hal baru.

Aku melipat tangan lalu berpikir sejenak. Dan ketika melihat Tiara dengan mudah mengembangkan hal baru dengan cepat, entah angin apa aku ingin mengalahkannya. "Baiklah" Aku menggulung lengan kemeja dan blazerku.

Hal yang aku kembangkan adalah kembang api merk baru. Dengan modal insting aku membuat mesiu dengan takaran 2/3 dan bubuk korosif lalu terakhir bubuk klosit. Saat semua aku racik dengan teliti aku meyakinkan diriku jika ini berhasil. Lalu aku mengambil wadah seperti gelas plastik lalu memasukkannya kedalam tidak lupa aku menambahkan pemicu di atas.

Saat itu juga aku melakukan isolasi dengan teliti dan akhirnya selesai. "Yosh..." Aku mengelap keringat dari dahiku.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Saatnya penilaian" Guru memberitahukan murid-murid untuk berhenti.

"Hmm... Seperti biasa anda membuat hal yang menakjubkan Tiara-sama" Guru itu memberi pujian ketika melihat yang dibuat tiara adalah semacam cairan medis berwarna hijau.

Lalu ketika guru mendatangi mejaku dia cukup heran dengan bentuk buatanku. "Nah Naruto. Bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang anda buat?" banyak murid juga heran dan melihat di mejaku.

"Ini adalah kembang api" namun jawaban yang datang dari banyak siswa maupun guru itu sendiri adalah kebingungan.

Aku menjelaskan jika kembang api adalah semacam ledakan indah di langit yang membuat nilai seni tinggi. Dan yang benar saja guru dan semua murid terkejut. Dengan kata lain kembang api belum di temukan di dunia ini atau di kerajaan ini.

Aku menjelaskan jika kembang api ini bisa terlihat indah jika malam hari. Dengan Antusias Profesor langsung gembira dan memintaku untuk membuat banyak. Aku hanya menuruti saja.

Di lain sisi Tiara marah dan cemburu ketika melihatku mendapatkan pujian. Aku kemudian memberinya senyuman mengejek mengisyaratkan jika aku sudah menang.

Dengan bantuan siswa kami kemudian membuat pelontar mirip seperti M81 mortar. "Akhirnya selesai!" Archer bergembira saat situasi mulai senja profesor memanggil kepala sekolah untuk ikut melihat.

Jumlah kembang api yang aku buat mencapai 130 unit. Dengan 5 ledakan besar sebagai penghabisan. "Ayo minna!" Aku memberi semangat pada mereka untuk memindahkan semua kembang api ke lapangan hijau luas dekat dengan kota.

"Siap... 3... 2... 1" kami menyalakan 15 pemulaan dan ledakan dilangit tercipta dengan berbagai warna.

"Whoa..." Raja terkejut akan keindahan langit malam yang dihiasi oleh kembang api.

Bahkan Tiara melebarkan mata saat menyaksikan hasil karyaku. Aku kemudian menuju Tiara. "Hehe... Nampaknya aku menang" Aku tersenyum sombong padanya namun tiara hanya menatapku dengan marah.

"Ini belum berakhir!" Tiara kemudian menuju lain tempat dan aku melihat ekspresi tiara membuatku sangat senang.

Ledakan demi ledakan kembang api bergilir membuat satu kota Alborz menikmati moment ini dengan wajah senang dan takjub. Ledakan terakhir berisi tulisan. 'Happy birth day Alborz Empire' lalu ledakan lain tercipta dengan indah.

Malam itu aku diberi gelar oleh Raja sebagai pemenang dan jenius muda. Aku hanya tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepala.

Tanpa kusadari ternyata dua perempuan berambut biru dan hitam menyaksikanku dengan wajah kaget tidak percaya.

Keesokan hari.

Aku menggosok mataku ketika cahaya menembus tepat kearah mataku. "Uaaahhh" aku menguap lalu melihat selimut yang aku kenakan entah kenapa bergerak sendiri. Aku melihat sekali lagi dan meyakinkan diriku jika itu hanya bagian dari imajinasiku.

Saat aku melihat dengan jelas tubuhku merasa berat dan sesuatu berusaha mengarah ke area berbahayaku. "Apa?!" Aku langsung membuka selimut dan alangkah kagetnya aku ketika melihat Noel sekali lagi bertindak sangat jauh.

"Noel onee-san!" Aku langsung melompat dari kasur dan sekali lagi melihat Noel tanpa busana tertidur di kasur yang sama denganku.

"Naruto-sama... Aku ingin... Kau" ini bahaya aku melihat wajah noel memerah dengan pikiran blank. Jika aku tetap disini maka aku akan berakhir kacau. Aku langsung keluar kamar saat berhasil mengambil seragamku.

"Naruto-sama tunggu aku" Masih wajah seperti orang mabuk. Noel berusaha menangkapku. 'Tidak aku sangka jika musim kawin akan datang' aku di dalam mental sudah keringat melihat tubuh telanjang Noel.

Bukan artinya aku tidak suka. Hanya saja jika aku dan Noel bertindak di luar batas maka bisa terjadi kekacauan yang tidak aku harapkan sama sekali. Jadi aku memilih cepat keluar dari ruangan, tapi noel menghalangi pintu keluar dengan tubuh telanjang Noel berusaha mengangkapku.

'Ups hampir saja' Aku mendapat kesempatan untuk keluar dari ruangan. Lalu aku mengunci ruangan dengan kunci dan teknik sihir agar Noel tidak bisa membuat kegaduhan di sekolah. Aku sudah mendiga hal ini akan terjadi, jadi penyelesaianku adalah mengurung Noel hingga satu hari penuh dengan makanan kucing yang biasanya Noel makan ketika hal ini terjadi.

"Hah... Akhirnya lolos juga aku" Aku pergi menuju kamar mandi dimana aku mengganti pakaian namun aku mengambil mandi terlebih dahulu. Sekarang masuk akal jika tidak ada siapapun di asrama ini. Karena para siswa dari keluarga terhormat jadi keluarga mereka melarang tinggal di lingkungan seperti ini.

Aku cukup lega karena jika mereka ada disini maka entah keributan macam apa yang akan terjadi. Setelah itu aku menuju dapur dan membuat beberapa makanan, beruntung kemarin aku membeli bahan baku."itadakimasu"

Aku mengatakan dengan doa selamat makan. Makan pagi yang tenang pun aku raih. Hal seperti ini membuatku tersenyum, masakan sederhana dengan makanan biasa. Ah alangkah sempurnanya hidupku saat ini.

Setelah makan aku melirik kedalam kamarku dimana Noel masih memberontak kesana dan kemari bahkan Noel sempat mencakar tembok dengan kukunya. "Untuk sementara Noel onee-san tidak bisa aku ganggu dulu" aku mendesah lalu pergi menuju akademi.

"Baiklah saatnya pergi" Aku berangkat dengan berjalan kaki, sesekali aku melihat banyak sekali burung berterbangan menuju laut maupun arah sebaliknya.

"Tiara?" aku melihat gadis berambut putih tertentu dengan menatap sebuah pohon beasr. Lalu Tiara menggunakan sebuah teknik petir hingga membuat lubang di pohon itu. 'Caranya salah' aku mengkoreksi karena ketika aku mendengar dia melafalkan kalimat pemicu sudah terdengar aneh.

"Siapa itu!" Tiara langsung waspada ketika aku tidak sengaja menginjak ranting pohon. Aku kemudian keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dan tersenyum bodoh.

"Yo" Aku menyapa namu tatapan yang di berikan oleh Tiara hanya dingin lalu mengacuhkanku. Ini perta kalinya aku tidak melihat Servant Tiara, apakah dia sakit atau apapun itu?

Dengan wajah menatap pohon Tiara kemudian mencoba lagi, namun hasilnya teknik petir miliknya memiliki kekuatan yang sangat kecil daripada yang sebelumnya. "Nampaknya kau salah dalam menggunakan kalimat mantra Tiara" Aku melipat dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Itu bukan urusanmu" Dia kemudian melakukan lagi namun alhasil teknik petirnya berujung kegagalan.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya jika kau masih seperti itu" Aku kemudian bergerak menuju Tiara. Tiara hanya memandang balik kearahku.

"Jadi, apa itu artinya kau bisa lebih baik dari pada aku. Atau kau cuma membual saja?" Dengan senyuman menghina Tiara menatapku.

"Oh... Baiklah akan aku buktikan" aku kemudian memejamkan mata dan dari dalam hati dan pikiran aku sudah melafalkan mantra lalu aku mengulurkan tangan kiriku. "Petir seranglah"

Tiara terkejut ketika teknik petir yang aku keluarkan ternyata memiliki daya paling kuat daripada Tiara. "Apa bagaimana bisa! Kau hanya melafalkan satu kalimat" Tiara memandangku dengan tidak percaya.

"Yah.. seperti itulah" aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

Dengan wajah marah akan kecemburuan Tiara menuju diriku lalu memaksaku untuk mengajarinya. "Aku tidak mau. Dasar gadis berengsek! Yang menyebalkan!" Karena kalimat kasar Tiara yang memintaku untuk mengajarinya aku berujung Menghinanya.

"Uhhh... Perasaan apa ini, aku sangat menikmatinya" Tiara dengan desahan bagai orang yang bernafsu. "Naruto... Lagi... Lagi hina aku.."

Aku melebarkan mata terkejut. "Menjauh dariku dasar gadis berengsek!" Aku menghinanya lagi dan ekspresi yang di timbulkan Tiara malah bagaikan orang yang sudah di puncaknya.

"Oi... Gadis berengsek! Jangan mendekat!" Dengan mata menggelap aku membuat satu keyakinan. 'Perempuan ini Masokis'

"Naruto... Lagi hina aku lebih keji" dengan mata berbinar Tiara mendekat kearahku dengan senyuman dan wajah memerah.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku dasar bangsat" Aku menghinanya namun hinaanku membuatnya lebih kesenangan bahkan lebih senang di ikuti binar di matanya.

"Ahhh... Lagi... Lagi... Lagi hina aku lebih kejam" kali ini Tiara berhasil membuatku takut.

"Lagi... Lagi... Hina aku lagi" kali ini aku benar-benar takut dan memilih mencari jalan aman. pertama sekali dalam hidupku aku takut oleh orang yang jauh di bawahku jika mengenai kemampuan, apa yang aku takuti dari dia adalah sikap masokis. sikap dimana seseorang sangat suka jika di hina atau di siksa. orang seperti itu jika di tangkap dan di interogasi maka akan berakhir percuma saja.

Aku kemudian berlari menuju Akademi agar menjauhkan diriku dari gadis masokis itu. Karena aku sedikit panik, aku akhirnya sampai di akademi tanpa aku ketahui sama sekali. (Bel)

"Oh sial" Aku mengumpat ketika bunyi bel tanda masuk kedalam kelas berbunyi. Dengan cepat aku berlari menuju kelas.

Saat aku sempat sampai di dalam kelas aku sangat terkejut karena Tiara sudah di dalam kelas duluan?! Dengan wajah masih memerah Tiara memandangku dengan cara seperti orang mesum sejati. Yah karena dia adalah masokis maka tatapan mata Tiara membuatku sangat Risih sekali.

Pelajaran jam I

"Baiklah anak-anak hari ini kita mempelajari kontrak roh penjaga" Sensei pria menjelaskan membuatku sangat serius.

"Segala kontrak dengan makhluk selain manusia yang dibuat, semuanya diatur dalam Grimoire. Setiap penyihir memiliki Grimoire namun kita tidak menyadari dimana Grimoire milik kita. Sebagai contoh" Sensei kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan cahaya tercipta. Kami semua kagum ketika melihat buku kecil berwarna hitam.

"Ini adalah Grimoire Arcadia. Arcadia adalah Grimoire yang mengatur teknik agar pengguna dapat mengendalikan jumlah chakra dan jumlah Mana alam yang akan digunakan. Kalian juga bisa menggunakan Grimoire ketika kalian berhasil menjalin kontrak dengan roh, iblis, malaikat, maupun hewan."

Aku sedikit bingung, roh kontrak jika memang seperti itu. Apakah ada kemungkinan jika roh kontrak bisa di turunkan dari generasi ke generasi. "Ano. Sensei" aku mengangkat tangan bertanya.

"Hai Naruto"

Aku kemudian berpikir sebentar. "Sensei apakah ada kemungkinan jika roh kontrak dapat diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi dengan semacam kertas pemanggil?"

Sensei menganggukkan kepala. "Itu benar. Tapi itu namanya Roh penjaga, Roh penjaga tidak sembarangan orang bisa menggunakannya. Karena membutuhkan pengendalian mana dan juga jumlah chakra yang luar biasa"

"Jadi apakah itu ada kaitannya dengan semacam warisan klan tertentu" kali ini semua murid mengalihkan pandangan padaku.

Sensei juga sedikit tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. "Itu juga benar. Roh penjaga umumnya di panggil oleh sebuah klan yang sangat hebat. Dulu sekitar 30 tahun lalu. Klan uzumaki adalah klan satu-satunya yang mampu memiliki roh penjaga. Kau pasti mengerti akan hal itukan, Naruto Uzumaki" Sensei menatap kearahku dengan senyuman.

"Itu benar sensei. Aku mendapatkan roh penjaga dari klan uzumaki, namun aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak bisa memanggilnya kembali setelah 3 tahun terlewat." Semua murid memandangku dengan wajah penasaran.

Sensei kemudian merenung sejenak lalu memegang dagu. "Itu kemungkinan aliran Mana milikmu sedang kacau. Ketika kita menggunakan roh penjaga, roh itu mengubah struktur aliran mana dan chakra ditubuh dan ketika aliran mana milikmu tidak kompatibel akan besar kemungkinan jika kau akan kesulitan memanggil roh penjagamu"

"Apa kau sudah mengerti naruto" Aku kemudian menganggukkan kepala dan duduk kembali.

"Nah murid-murid, kalian juga harus berhati-hati dalam penggunaan Mana dan chakra. Teknik kita memiliki risk yang sangat besar." lalu sensei menggambar diagram tubuh manusia dan aliran chakra 64 titik.

"Ini adalah aliran chakra dan ini..." Sensei menunjukkan aliran berwarna merah.

"Ini adalah aliran mana. Aliran mana dan chakra adalah dua hal yang berlawanan, jika kalian terlalu menggunakan teknik yang menghabiskan mana kalian. Maka tubuh kalian akan melemah dan chakra akan berubah menjadi racun bagi tubuh" kami semua terkejut ketika sensei menjelaskan risk yang sangat besar pada kami.

"Oleh karena itu. Ainsward Grossoford, menciptakan sarung tangan ini" Sensei menunjukkan sarung tangan putih yang ia kenakan.

"Ainsward mendesain sarung tangan agar aliran mana dan chakra tetap stabil. Akibat perang besar 20 tahun lalu, banyak pasukan kerajaan kekuarangan mana berkat ciptaan Ainsward sekarang pasukan kerajaan tidak mengalami kejadian berulang"

"Dengar. Sihir adalah ilmu yang membuat alam bawah sadar kalian berimajinasi dengan cara menggambarkan. Dengan cara seperti itu kalian bisa membuat hal yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin" penjelasan sensei membuatku sangat tertarik akan kurikulum yang sangat berguna ini.

"Baiklah sekarang mari kita membahas mengenai Quest. Seperti yang kalian tahu, Raja membuat sistem dimana kalian bisa mengambil misi yang beragam berdasarkan permintaan masyarakat. Kalian bisa mengambil Quest setelah kalian membentuk party yang terdiri dari 5 atau 6 orang tim maksimal, namun minimalnya tidak dihitung sama sekali. Karena kita sudah masuk semester 2 kalian bisa mengambil Quest di Guild dengan mendaftar terlebih dahulu. Kalian harus ingat jika setelah kalian mendaftar Guild kalian bisa naik level tingkat Quest. Semakin tinggi level kalian maka Quest yang bisa kalian ambil bisa semakin tinggi" Setelah selesai sensei menjelaskan bel pelajaran selesai pun berbunyi

Aku kemudian melirik dimana sensei berikutnya datang. Jam kedua ini adalah pelajaran Alkimia dimana para siswa diajarkan untuk membuat imajinasi di dalam pikiran menjadi suatu hal yang berguna. Hampir mirip dengan sihir Creator.

Lalu jam keempat dimulai dengan pelajaran menterjemahkan teknik sihir. Dan murid juga di ajarkan teknik shinobi seperti teknik berlari diatas pohon secara vertikal tanpa terjatuh.

Jam istirahat pun datang.

"Ne... Naruto bisa ikut aku sebentar" Tiara memanggilku jujur saat itu juga satu kelas sangat terkejut karena putri ini biasanya diam dan murung di semua kalangan.

Kami berdua kemudian bergerak ke atap akademi dimana kami membahas mengenai roh penjaga yang dimiliki klan ku. "Aku saat ini tidak bisa memanggilnya karena..."

Aku menunjukkan pada tiara kertas pemanggilan yang sudah robek. "... Aku entah bagaimana merobeknya ketika berada di konohagakure"

"Begitu ya" Tiara memegang dagu dan berpikir sejenak.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Aku memintamu untuk menjadi bawahanku di Party milikku" Tiara langsung mengeluarkan nada perintah.

Aku langsung tidak terima. "Ha...? Jangan harap gadis berengsek! Kau hanya gadis rendahan yang sangat gila"

"Ahn... Ini sangat nikmat... Lagi... Lagi" Tiara mendekatiku dengan wajah memerah.

Aku berkedut karena gadis masokis satu ini membuatku kesal sekarang. Aku kemudian terus menolak diikuti penghinaan, namun percuma setiap kali aku menolak maka jawaban yang aku terima adalah desahan nikmat dari gadis masokis ini. "Baiklah... Baiklah... Aku akan bergabung di party mu jadi segera singkirkan wajahmu" Aku sedikit dan bahkan sangat kesal ketika Tiara mendekatkan wajahnya dengan blush kemerahan.

Tiara kemudian langsung berubah menjadi modus Ojou-sama. "Baiklah... Saat ini kau adalah servant milikku. Dan aku adalah majikanmu" Dengan senyuman sombong pada aku yang menggaruk kepala belakang karena aku sudah kalah jika terus berdebat dengannya.

"Baiklah servant, ayo kita ambil Quest" kalimat terakhirnya membuatku berkedut.

Kami pun menuju kantor Guild di lantai dua akademi dimana banyak sekaki siswa kelas 2 maupun kelas 3 baru kembali dari menyelesaikan Quest. "Kami mendaftar Sebagai party" Tiara mengatakan pada petugas perempuan.

"Ini dia kartu Guild kalian" Petugas itu memberi kami berdua kartu pengenal. Aku melihat nama dan ID anggota. Lalu skil dan level milikku, level ku miliki masih E rank karena kami berdua baru daftar member.

"Ayo kita ambil Quest servant"

"Siapa yang kau panggil servant!" aku sedikit membentak marah ketika masih dengan sombong Tiara memberi ku senyuman ala Ojou-sama.

"Baiklah mari kita ambil Quest ini" Tiara mengambil Quest mengantar barang yang diminta oleh pria bernama Berbar. Nama yang anehuntuk selera yang aneh.

Kami pun menuju kota untuk menemui pria bernama Berbar. Dia adalah pria dengan kumis dan jenggot menutupi mulutnya. Pria itu sudah berusia 60 tahunan dan sebagai pengelola pengerajin senjata.

Misi kami adalah mengantar pedang berjumlah 150 unit ke desa Konohagakure atas permintaan Hokage. "Baiklah kalau begitu" Tiara tersenyum lalu kami menaiki kereta/Gerobak yang di tarik oleh kuda.

Perjalanan menuju konoha lebih lama dari yang aku duga. Blazerku sedikit kotor beruntung ini berwarna hitam jadi kotoran tidak terlalu nampak. Kami bergerak dengan kecepatan 8 km/h jadi waktu yang di perlukan sekitar 4 jam. Hanya saja karena alam yang indah ini membuat sepanjang perjalanan yang melelahkan menjadi menyenangkan.

Hingga tembok raksaksa dari sebuah desa terlihat dimata. "Akhirnya sampai" Aku mendesah ketika melihat pintu masuk desa. Aku mengintip ke pedang yang kami bawa. Pedang berwarna hitam dengan seni yang sangat tinggi namun saat aku melihat pedang ini seolah-olah memiliki pikiran sendiri.

Bahkan mataku sangat terpukau akan keindahan pedang ini. Saat kami sudah di depan pintu masuk dua ninja penjaga pintu masuk mencegat kami. "Katakan apa keperluan kalian" Izumo dan Kotetsu dua ninja yang bertugas sebagai penjaga gerbang bertanya pada kami.

Tiara kemudian turun dari kereta. "Kami dari kerajaan Alborz membawa pesanan Hokage"

"Kerajaan Alborz?" Mereka berdua saling pandang dengan bingung. Lalu tiara menyerahkan surat resmi yang di tanda tangani oleh Hiruzen atas permintaan mereka berdua langsung mengijinkan kami masuk.

Aku dan Tiara kemudian turun dari gerobak dan menghantarkan pesanan ke divisi persenjataan ninja. Lalu kami berjalan ke kantor hokage. Dari sepanjang kami berjalan banyak penduduk memandang kami dengan cara yang aneh, apa mungkin itu karena pakaian kami? Aku hanya tidak ambil peduli. Hingga kami melihat gedung hokage.

Kami diijinkan masuk setelah tiara menunjukkan bukti dan kami langsung menghadap hokage. Saat kami masuk kami disambut. "Selamat datang" Dia adalah wanita dengan rambut pirang duduk di meja hokage dengan hiruzen di sebelahnya.

"Saya tsunade senju, hokage kelima. Kalian pasti dari kerajaan Alborz yang sudah menghantarkan pesanan kami bukan begitu?" Kami berdua menganggukkan kepala.

Lalu hokage memberi bayaran berdasarkan kesepakatan awal. Lalu Hiruzen tersenyum padaku. "Kau sudah berubah ya Naruto"

Aku tersenyum kembali pada kakek yang sangat dekat padaku. Tsunade dan Tiara terkejut ketika melihatku dan Hiruzen sudah saling kenal.

"Dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki, dulu aku merawatnya sejak kecil" Hiruzen tersenyum pada Tsunade. Setelah menjelaskan apa yang tsunade perlu ketahui kami pun diijinkan untuk pergi kapanpun.

"Seperti biasa, kau sangat tidak sopan ya. Kakashi-sensei" Aku mendesah ketika merasakan keberadaan seseorang. Dan yang benar saja kakashi duduk di atap dengan membaca buku.

"Yo... Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya. Naruto" kakashi muncul dari balik asap ketika keberadaannya sudah aku ketahui.

Aku memperkenalkan kakashi pada Tiara, Tiara hanya membalas dengan ramah. "Kau sudah terlihat sangat dewasa ya" kakashi memberi eye smile padaku 'hampir seperti yondaime sama'

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. "Jadi apa kau akan langsung pergi?"

Aku kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke tiara. Tiara memberiku wajah jika Tiara ingin disini sebentar untuk berkeliling di desa ini. Aku menjelaskan jika kami akan disini sebentar walau quest kami selesai bukan artinya ada batas waktu.

Jadi kakashi menawarkanku untuk bertanding sebentar. Aku hanya mendesah lalu menganggukkan kepala. Saat kakashi pergi ketika Tsunade memberitahukan dimana kami akan bertanding. Aku dan tiara berjalan menuju stadion dimana final ujian chuunin dilaksanakan.

Tiara dan aku berjalan dan sesekali para perempuan maupun para laki-laki menatap kami berdua. Memang benar jika pakaian kami terbilang lebih Modern jika dibandingkan dengan penduduk konoha. Jadi akan menarik perhatian para muda-mudi.

"Naruto... Sudah tiba?" Tim 8 yang dipimpin oleh kurenai mendengar kabar ketika salah satu ninja memberitahukan mereka.

"Iya itu benar. Dan aku juga mendengar jika mereka akan bertanding dengan kakashi" ninja muda dari tim lain memberitahu.

"Hinata ayo kita lihat" Kiba dengan semangat menuju lokasi dimana mantan orang yang pernah mengalahkan dirinya sekarang bisa dilihatnya lagi.

"...hai" Hinata dengan ragu-ragu mengikuti dari belakang.

Di stadion

"Dengar kalian berdua... Teknik yang bersifat membunuh sangat dilarang. Jadi kalian hanya bertarung dengan teknik yang biasa saja.!" Tsunade dari bangku penonton memberitahukan Rule pada kami berdua.

Aku hanya menggaruk kepala belakang. Tiara dari bangku penonton juga melihat bagaimana kakashi akan melakukannya. "Baiklah mulai!"

Ketika tsunade memberi perintah mulai kakashi maju dengan teknik api sebagai pemulaan. Aku hanya menghindar seperlunya saja.

"Baiklah Naruto saatnya kau mengaku kalah" Kakashi membuka sharingan miliknya.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu tanpa tahu-menahu. Lalu aku maju dengan tangan siap memukul. Kakashi bisa membaca seranganku dan sangat mudah baginya untuk menghindar. 'Gotcha' Ketika kakashi melompat menjauh.

Aku mempersiapkan teknik api kelas rendah. "Api Serang" Aku mengulurkan tangan dan membuat semburan api.

"Apa!" kakashi terkejut karena sharingannya tidak bisa melihat teknik Naruto.

'Mustahil... Teknik tanpa handseal' Kakashi tidak tahu mengenai teknik sihir. Jadi ini adalah pertarungan satu sisi. Perbedaan akademi Alborz dan Konoha terletak pada sistem pengajaran.

Di alborz, siswa di didik selama 12 tahun. 6 tahun di sekolah dasar belajar mengenai dasar sihir dan mana, 3 tahun belajar di sekolah menengah pertama mengenai aplikasi dan penggunaan teknik, dan 3 tahun di Sekolah menengah Atas mengenai beladiri dan kejuruan setiap teknik sihir.

Kemarin saat di akademi kami belajar mengenai teknik beladiri sehingga aku dapat menggunakannya. Ketika ku lihat kakashi lengah aku menuju kearahnya.

"Ini sudah selesai" Tiara bergumam ketika melihat celah pada kakashi.

Yang benar saja ketika aku sudah di depan kakashi, aku memukul wajahnya dan menjegal kakinya lalu membanting tubuhnya hingga kakashi sepenuhnya tidak bisa bangkit.

Semua penonton minus Tiara terkejut melihat anak 17 tahunan bisa mengalahkan Jounin A rank dengan teknik beladiri. Naruto melihat kakashi yang berusaha bangkit mulai membantunya berdiri. "Haah... Kau sudah terlalu kuat Naruto" Kakashi mendesah ketika dia kalah telak oleh muridnya sendiri.

"Yah... Keberuntungan mungkin" aku kemudian berpikir kembali. Apakah memang aku yang terlalu kuat atau lawanku yang terlalu lemah.

"Yah. Sensei, nampaknya anda perlu banyak berlatih lagi" Aku membuat pose sombong sekedar membuat lelucon garing agar suasana tidak terlalu kusam.

Saat kami kembali ke kantor hokage. Hiruzen menepuk pundakku dengan wajah bangga. "Kau sudah bertambah kuat, naruto-kun" Aku kemudian tersenyum kembali pada sosok kakek yang selalu aku kagumi sejak dulu.

"Nah... Aku rasa sebaiknya kalian kembali karena ini sudah agak sore" Hiruzen memperingati kami berdua.

Setelah kami berdua meminta pamit untuk kembali aku juga menitipkan salam pada pembantu yang ada di rumah Hiruzen dan memohon maaf karena aku tidak bisa mampir terlalu lama. "Ayo kita kembali servant" lagi-lagi aku berkedut ketika berani-beraninya gadis masokis ini memanggilku budaknya.

Kami pun pergi mrnuju kereta dimana kami parkirkan dan bersiap untuk pergi. "Tiara kau duluan. Aku ada yang ingin aku lakukan" Aku kemudian pergi sebentar dan mencari srbuah toko bunga.

"Selamat datang" seorang gadis berambut kuning menyambut dengan senyuman. Namun senyumannya berubah ketika aku melirik dia.

"Ano... Aku mencari bunga untuk makam. Bisa beritahukan aku yang mana?" pegawai toko bunga itu memerah ke arahku. Dari sudut pandang gadis itu dia melihat Naruto sebagai pria yang paling tampan yang pernah ada.

'Siapa dia... Aku baru ini melihatnya, apakah dia pendatang baru? Dia sangat keren'

Aku mulai mendesah ketika mata gadis itu seperti menjelajahi setiap inchi tubuhku membuatku sangat terganggu. "Ano... Bisa beritahukan aku?" aku berusaha membuatnya sadar.

Aku merasa jika aku pernah melihatnya tapi dimana? Maka ketika aku mengingat lagi saat itu juga aku teringat. Ino Yamanaka, klan pengendali pikiran Yamanaka. Aku harus menambah daftar orang yang harus aku hindari dengan nomor 1 adalah Tiara.

"Ano... Permisi!" Aku menaikkan nada. Ketika perempuan itu tersadar akan lamunan aku meminta apa yang aku inginkan.

Setelah transaksi berjalan mulus aku melambaikan tangan tanda terima kasih namun pandangan menyeramkan ala fans girl masih membuatku takut.

Aku kemudian menuju kuburan dimana ada dua nama yang menarik perhatianku. (Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki) yah walau secara teknis aku adalah anak mereka namun tetap saja jika aku bukanlah anak mereka dari segi psikologis dan mental. Sekedar memberi hormat aku berdoa pada mereka berdua dan segera meninggalkan lokasi.

14.00

"Maaf lama" aku meminta maaf pada Tiara yang menungguku dengan wajah marah.

Kami pun berangkat menuju kerajaan. Quest E rank selesai (bayaran untuk pengerajin sekitar 760.000 yen. Dan untuk kami sekitar 50.000 yen) kami terus bergerak dengan santai menuju Alborz hingga sebuah ledakan dari arah hutan menarik perhatian kami.

Kami saat tiba di lokasi kami melihat banyak sekali benda hijau lengket berserakan dimana-mana. "Kyah!" Suara baru membuat perhatian kami tertuju kesana.

Apa yang kami lihat adalah Dua perempuan sedang bertarung dengan monster slime. Dua perempuan berbeda warna rambut saling bertarung melawan slime lengket dan berlendir.

"Kyah!" Slime itu menangkap gadis berambut biru dengan seragam SMA Alborz. "Tidak!" Slime itu kemudian melelehkan bajunya dan membuat tubuhnya lengket.

"Kyah!" perempuan berambut hitam juga tertangkap slime dan tubuhnya juga di penuhi lendir yang melelehkan baju mereka berdua.

"Jangan remehkan aku" Tiara entah bagaimana bisa berada di depan monster slime dan menyerangnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Kyah!" Dan Tiara juga berujung di tangkap oleh slime itu.

Jujur dikatakan aku lebih suka menyaksikan mereka bertiga di 'siksa' oleh slime itu.

"Tidak! Jangan disitu!" Saat itu juga aku mulai tertarik ketika slime mulai mempermainkan tubuh mereka.

Namun... "Uahh! (Sfx mengaum marah) He..he...he... Kau akan aku kirim kau ke neraka bangsat!" Gadis berambut hitam mengamuk dengan mata berubah menjadi merah.

Dan saat slime di tebas dan bahkan dibakar hingga musnah. Gadis yang marah itu mulai tertawa ketika slime berhasil di bunuh.

Quest tambahan; membunuh mega slime: Selesai

"Miyuki, Satsuki?!" Aku terkejut melihat mereka berdua yang mulai menatapku dengan kaget juga.

"Naruto!" mereka berdua langsung berlari kearahku dengan sigap mereka memelukku.

Entah kenapa Tiara merasa tidak menyukai ini. "Hei. Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Budakku!" Tiara memaksa kami untuk berpisah.

"Dan siapa kau.." Miyuki bertanya dengan nada sinis.

Mereka saling berkenalan dengan suasana sedikit muram. Bisa dikatakan mereka seperti sedang bersaing akan suatu hal. Namun aku hanya memiringkan kepala tanda tanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Jadi apa hubungan kalian, Servant" Tiara menatapku dengan wajah mengancam.

"Tiara perkenalkan. Mereka berdua adalah Miyuki Tsuburaya dan Satsuki Uchiha. Mereka adalah teman masa kecilku" (Osananajimi dalam romanji)

"Teman masa kecil ya" Tiara sedikit curiga menatapku.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita kembali ke Guild" aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat mendapat bayaranku dan istirahat.

Misi selesai.

Saat tiba di Guild kami menerima bayaran dan aku melihat jumlah Exp point dari misi ini hanya sekitar 9. Hanya 7 point lagi aku naik level 2. Aku mendesah lalu duduk di kantin Guild/Kantin sekolah karena Guild berada di sekolah.

"Jadi dengar kalian. Karena kita sudah saling kenal. Bagaimana kita membentuk party agar misi tidak terlalu sulit dimasa depan" aku menawarkan solusi.

Tiara memejamkan mata sejenak lalu tersenyum sombong. "Tentu saja aku mau. Beberapa servant tambahan di bawah kakiku tida terlalu buruk"

Satsuki sudah berkedut dan siap memukul tiara. "Baiklah jika begitu"

"Ha..?" Miyuki dan satsuki menatapku terkejut.

"Dengar kalian berdua. Dalam misi mengambil Quest, jika kita tidak kerja sama maka kita akan kesulitan di masa depan" aku mendesah ketika melihat protes di wajah mereka

Namun aku hanya mengatakan jika semua itu baik-baik saja dan jangan terlalu banyak protes. Party kami pun terbentuk walau masih memiliki beberapa kesulitan.

Saat suasana sudah mulai sore. Aku kembali ke asrama dan dengan cepat masuk kedalam kamar. Namun aku melupakan jika ada bahaya di dalam kamar. "Nyan...nyan!" Noel menggeram marah padaku ketika aku masuk kedalam.

'Sial aku lupa!' aku panik ketika melihat noel masih telanjang dan bertingkah bagai kucing liar sekarang.

Penyebabnya adalah karena nafsu tidak terlampiaskan malah membuatnya menjadi ganas baai harimau. "Grrrrf... Nyar!" Noel mencakarku ketika aku berusaha mengangkapnya.

'Dasar menyebalkan!' aku menggunakan sedikit teknikku dan memukul Noel hingga pingsan. Ketika noel pingsan aku mengambil obat yang aku minta pada Hiruzen ketika di Konohagakure.

Obat yang aku berikan adalah obat penenang dengan dosis sangat tinggi. Jadi besok Noel sudah bisa sadar sepenuhnya.

Aku pun jatuh tertidur di kasur ketika melihat noel sepenuhnya tertidur di lantai dengan tubuh telanjang. Namun aku hanya tidak ambil peduli.

Keesokan harinya.

Pagi menurutku sangat cepat sekali. Aku ketika bangun dan bersiap untuk mengganti pakaian aku melihat noel tidak ada di lantai maupun di kasur. Bekas berantakan kemarin semuanya sudah tersusun rapi kembali bagai tidak ada apa-apa.

Kemudian aku mandi dan mengganti pakaian. Dan aku melihat Noel tersenyum dengan gugup sesekali Noel mengalihkan pandangan. Akumaknau dengan tenagng saat masakan noel sudah tersedia di maja makan. Aku mulai terganggu ketika noel sesekali menatapku dengan wajah memerah.

"Ano... Naruto-sama... Mengenai kemarin. Aku..." Noel mulai gugup.

"Maafkan aku. Karena musim kawin aku hampir dan bahkan kehilangan akalku saat itu" Noel menunduk dengan menyesal.

"Sudahlah Noel onee-san. Semua sudah berlalu dan beruntung tidak ada hal gila yang terjadi. Itu saja sudah cukup bagiku untuk tenang." Aku kemudian tersenyum dan membersihkan piring makanku.

Hubungan kami berduapun mulai membaik dan seperti biasa Noel menjadi Servantku saat menuju sekolah. Lalu sesuatu menarik perhatianku.

"Hiiragi-san ohayou" aku menyapa pembantu kecil itu. Namun ketika Mayuki menatapku dia mulai ketakutan dan bahkan bergetar.

"Ano...ano" mayuki masih ketakutan dan gugup. Hal yang aku herankan terjadi. Mayuki membentangkan kedua tangannya dan dengan wajah masih gugup. Ketika Mayuki terdiam dan 3 ekor burung hinggap di kepala Mayuki aku teringat akan sesuatu.

"A...a...kakashi?" aku heran dengan tingkah Mayuki (Kakashi= orang-orangan sawah lol. Kagak percaya silahkan translate)

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi menuju sekolah dan bersiap untuk pelajaran.

Jam istirahat (jam dimana para siswa di perbolehkan mengambil Quest)

"Ne... Bagaimana kita mengambil Quest mengalahkan slime"

"TIDAK!" tiga gadis langsung berontak ketika mendengar slime.

"Aku benci benda berlendir dan lengket" Satsuki mengatakan dengan wajah Shock. Yah mengingat misi terakhir saat mengalahkan slime mereka nampaknya masih panik mengenai hal itu.

"Jadi bagaimana Quest ini?" aku menunjukkan pada mereka misi investigasi di sebuah danau.

"Hmmm... Nampaknya mudah," Miyuki melihat rank misi itu adalah E dengan bayaran 120.000 yen

Kami mengambil misi itu namun kami tidak melihat pendetilan misi. 'Misi invetigasi kemungkinan monster ekor 3 di danau'

Kami hanya melaporkan pada petugas Guild. Karena ini adalah misi langsung dari Raja maka kami bisa langsung berangkat. Misi ini sedikit spesial, karena kami di perbolehkan membawa servant kami.

Satsuki dan Miyuki tidak memiliki Servant karena mereka memang tidak menginginkannya di tempat pertama.

000000)

Di lain tempat

"Nah... Bisa katakan padaku seberapa besar kesetiaanmu pada ku?" pria bermata ular menatap seorang gadis dengan baju hijau dengan hiasan seperti bulu di kerahnya.

"Hai... Saya akan lakukan apapun itu"

Pria bermata ular tertawa singkat. "Bagus... Kalau begitu, bawa Sanbi (monster berekor tiga) padaku dengan calon jinchurikinya. Ingat kalian harus cepat sebelum akatsuki mendahului kalian." Lalu wanita berbaju hijau pergi dengan beberapa bawahannya.

"Ne... Kabuto-kun. Bisa jelaskan padaku apakah bisa kau mempercepat penyembuhanku?"

Pria berkacamata bulan menatap tuannya dengan khawatir. "Hai... Tapi saya butuh banyak sampel lagi"

"Baiklah kalau begitu... Sebaiknya cepat"

Di ruangan gelap itu primisteriuas bermata ular itu tertawa pada apapun itu.

Di posisi Naruto

Mereka berempat di tambah dua servant Tiara dan Servant milikku 'Noel' bergerak menuju daerah lokasi yang berjarak sekitar 3 jam 30 menit jika menggunakan kereta gerobak berkecepatan 45 km/h.

Mereka menuju lokasi dengan tenang tanpa tahu bahaya apa yang akan datang di depan mereka.

Ed


	16. Lecture 15

Yo

Kali ini aku akan memberi beberapa balasan dari friendster yang PM.

(1) Pertanyaan (anonimoys); yo invader, kenapa sih kisah romansa di ceritamu ini harus berbelit-belit. Kenapa gak langsung aja kisah percintaan yang fokus?

Jawaban; karena menurut saya, sebuah hubungan antara MC dan Heroine terbentuk setelah melewati beberapa event atau kisah perjalanan. Sama halnya seperti manusia. Kita tidak bisa mengatakan jika kita suka pada pandangan pertama saja. Kita harus setidaknya melewati beberapa kali pertemuan ataupun beberapa kali perjalanan kisah, barulah perlahan Namun pasti perasaan suka akan muncul... namun kisaha cinta disini gak garing, karena disini adalah Romance-comedy yang penuh kelucuan

(2)Pertanyaan (anonimoys); Yo invader, aku lihat di profilmu anda anggota militer. Anda dari kamp mana? Saya dari Lantamal I. Mana tau bisa jadi friend deket... Ehehe...

Jawaban; yo... Aku dari Kodam I. bertugas sebagai anggota medis... Bisa saja kita jadi cs deket. Karena jarang-jarang ada yang kyak kita, mungkin. Walau aku harap para readerku gak mengejarku lalu membunuhku diam-diam maka itu oke aja... Ehee... :p (walau sebenarnya banyak penulis dari kalangan militer di fanfic. Misalnya penulis Here We Go Again di bagian Gate; Jieitai kanochi nite kaku tata kaeri. Dia adalah anggota USMC. dan banyak lagi)

(3) Pertanyaan (Rizw); Hm.. Author san,semoga update cepat ini tidak terlalu membebani author san.

Dan juga saya doakan semoga selalu sehat.

Ehem.. Chapter ini sangat menghibur,ga nyangka putri raja seorang masokis. Dan si noel gila mantap tuh servan pas musim kawin.

Oh ya,saya belum tau karakter noel,bisa berikan karakter yg mungkin cocok dg karakter noel.

Ok.. Setiap chapter sangat menghibur dan menarik. Ditunggu kelanjutannya dan terima kasih ceritanya.

Jawaban: thank you... hmmm... karakter Noel lebih mirip seperti dari karakter manusia kucing pada umumnya dengan tinggi sekitar 174 berambut perak putih dengan telinga dan ekor berwarna putih dan warna mata biru laut.

(4) Fahzi Luchifer : benarkan oro masih hidup. yah. soalnya dia itu licik.

Jawaban; Itu benar, hanya saja teknik miliknya terbilang spesial. Dimana seperti episode tiga ratus berapa? Dimana itachi melepaskan teknik reanimation. Jika tidak salah 317 atau 320? Teknik orochi adalah teknik membuat duplikat tubuh dengan kondisi bukan sebuah kloning ilusi hampir seperti klon bayangan dimana jika tubuh duplikat hancur maka kenangan akan dibagi secara bertahap ke tubuh yang aktif itu adalah teknik orochi. Dan juga untuk jalan kisah, yah... ini walau begitu masih ngikuti alur dari anime orinsil hanya saja rute nya berbeda dan juga endingnya pasti lain lagi... eheheheh

(5) 4Rlucis: wahahaha keren thor, gimana tuh kelanjutan si yuki no hime itu? katanya mau nikahin naruto wkwkwk

Jawaban: sebenarnya Koyuki adalah Main Heroine di kisah ini dan nanti bagaimana Nasib Great sensei Naruto-sama kita jika koyuki bertemu lagi segera, entah seperti apa reaksi Naruto maupun teman masa kecilnya. Dimana akan kita ketahui di kisah ini. :P (later chap)

0000000000000000000000

0000000000

Lecture 15. Adventure to the World

"Ne... Naruto. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami jika kau sudah kembali" Miyuki bertanya dengan nada sedikit marah.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu lalu mencari alasan sebentar. "Yah. Itu karena aku tidak mengetahui jika kalian sudah tiba duluan, yang aku tahu aku sudah di akademi tanpa tahu menahu apapun"

Tiara yang mengemudikan gerobak juga mendengarkan perbincangan kami. "Lalu saat aku ingin masuk sekolah, gadis bangsat ini sudah mencegatku" aku membuat nada racun pada Tiara.

"Na... Naruto... Aku tidak tahu jika kau sangat genit seperti itu... Aku jadi ingin lebih" Aku membuat wajah datar ketika melihat ekspresi kenikmatan saat aku menghinanya.

'Percuma... Perempuan ini adalah makhluk gagal' aku mengatakan di benakku.

"Jadi begitulah... Aku juga kaget ketika melihat kalian berdua sudah masuk sekolah duluan." aku tersenyum pada dua teman masa kecilku.

"Kami juga" Miyuki dan Satsuki memberi senyuman balasan dan tersenyum pada aku.

"Jadi Naruto... Siapa itu" Miyuki menunjukkan jari kearah servant milikku. Tiara dan Mayuki yang diam saja mulai tertarik melirik kearah gadis bertelinga kucing dengan rambut perak putih.

"Kalian... Perkenalkan dia adalah Noel. Dan dia adalah kakak perempuan ku"

Mereka semua langsung terkejut. "Kakak perempuanmu adalah demi-human?" Satsuki mulai bingung.

Aku tertawa sebentar lalu melirik Noel untuk menjelaskan pada mereka. "Oh.. Jika begitu Naruto-sama. Minna, saya adalah Noel dan saya adalah perawat sekaligus kakak angkat Naruto-sama sejak kecil." Noel kemudian menundukkan kepala hormat pada Satsuki dan Miyuki

"Aku sudah mendengar mengenai kalian berdua. Naruto-sama sering bercerita mengenai kalian sejak dia masih di akademi dulu"

"Oi... Jangan ceritakan soal itu" Aku mulai menyumpat mulut Noel berharap dia mau diam. Aku mulai memerah karena malu, bisa-bisanya noel menceritakan hal memalukan itu.

"Jadi begitulah..." aku mulai bertindak normal seperti biasanya. Walau kedua gadis yang menjadi teman masa kecilku mulai bertingkah aneh. Mereka entah kenapa bergumam sesuatu yang aku tidak dengar dengan wajah malu-malu dan memerah.

'Dasar Gadis aneh?' aku bergumam ketika melihat dua gadis ini.

"Oh iya. Noel onee-san, aku perkenalkan anda pada pemimpin party kami..." aku kemudian menunjukkan jariku pada Tiara yang masih tersenyum padaku.

"Dia adalah gadis ojou-sama Bangsat, masokis gila yang butuh di hajar" Aku masih kesal pada Tiara dan akhirnya aku mengatakan hal yang berujung menghinanya.

"Ah... Ini... Ini sangat nikmat sekali" ekspresinya membuat kami semua terdiam dan aku sendiri malah menepuk dahi karena stres

(T_T)

"Ah... Ano ... Eto..." Mayuki mulai gugup ketika saatnya dia memperkenalkan diri.

"Kya... Kamu sangat kawaii. Apa kamu boneka?" Miyuki mulai memeluk Mayuki karena gemas. Mayuki Hiiragi bisa di bilang tergolong gadis loli karena tingginya sekitar 156 dengan wajah sangat imut sekali bagai boneka, terlebih lagi baju maid yang ia kenakan sangat cocok padanya menambah daya menarik pada Mayuki.

"Eeeeeeh..." Mayuki mulai memerah dan dengan mulut melebar ketakutan mayuki akhirnya hampir pingsan karena malu.

"Kawaii" Satsuki yang sejak tadi diam ikut memainkan wajah Mayuki yang mulai ketakutan.

Ketika aku memisahkan mereka berdua agar Mayuki membiasakan diri sejenak. Saat Mayuki mulai normal, mayuki kembali gugup ketika Miyuki dan satsuki menatapnya dengan mata gemas.

"Ano... Ano... Mayuki Hiiragi desu, saya... Saya... Saya... Saya servant Tiara-sama, desu. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, desu" Mayuki mulai menundukkan kepala dengan wajah memerah.

"Kyaa..." lagi-lagi Miyuki dan Satsuki mulai memeluk Mayuki yang bertingkah malu-malu. Dan aku hanya membuat wajah datar. dua gadis pecinta gadis kecil, satu perempuan masokis, dan satu perempuan yang berbahaya. Apakah aku akan selalu di kelilingi hal gila?

Kami terus bergerak hingga menghabiskan waktu 3 jam. Lokasi investigasi berada di luar/pinggiran perbatasan utara Hi no kuni atau Land of fire. Dan alasan kami bisa cepat adalah kami sedikit menaikkan kecepatan dengan teknik peringan gravitasi sehingga kuda bisa berlari maksimal tanpa memberikan banyak getara di atas gerobak.

"Jadi ini adalah danau itu?" aku melihat danau cukup besar namun di tengah danau terdapat kabut misterius mengelilingi.

"Tiara... Apa kau merasakan sesuatu?" Aku melihat Tiara yang masih memejamkan mata. (Tiara, spesialis dalam pengindraan jarak menengah dan jauh. Juga sangat hebat dalam serangan jarak dekat) tiara kemudian membuka mata dan menyipitkan mata.

"Kita tidak sendirian" Tiara memberi nada peringatan ketika merasakan kehadiran tidak diundang dapat kami rasakan juga.

Aku melirik ke arah Noel yang waspada. "Noel onee-san. Bisa katakan dimana mereka?"

Noel dari ras kucing, mereka memiliki daya sensitif terhadap hal di sekeliling mereka jauh lebih efektif dan maksimal. "Disana!" Noel kemudian melemparkan sebilah pisau kearah dahan pohon.

Kami semua mengalihkan pandangan dimana adanya musuh diarah kami. "Wah-wah... Ada manusia aneh dengan kumpulan anak-anak... Ini menarik" Seorang pria dengan kelelawar di sekelilingnya menatap kearah kami dengan wajah meremehkan.

"Naruto-sama. Minna-sama, tetap disini akan aku tangani dia" Noel kemudian berubah dengan kuku memanjang, taring memanjang dan mata menjadi seperti kucing.

Noel kemudian melompat menuju pria itu dengan mencakarnya. "Tchih" Pria itu mulai menggeram karena dia tidak tahu jika Noel bukan manusia biasa. Pergerakan Noel jika melakukan tranformasi level 1 seperti ini maka noel bisa bergerak 100 kali lebih cepat dari manusia normal.

"Dasar merepotkan" Pria itu kemudian menyerang noel dengan kelelawar miliknya menuju noel.

"Apakah kena?" Asap tercipta dari posisi noel. Tapi tanpa dia sadari noel sudah berada di belakang pria itu.

"Jangan remehkan aku" Noel mengatakan ketika berada di belakang pria itu. Pria itu terkejut dan tidak sempat menghindar ketika noel mencakar dengan sangat kuat hingga menyebabkan luka robek.

"Agh!" Pria itu berhasil menjauh walau ia terkena serangan. Dengan wajah menggeram marah pria itu melirik kearah noel yang masih menatap dengan mata kucing.

"Heh... Kau tidak terlalu buruk. Kau berasal dari desa ninja mana?" Dia tertawa kecil ketika melihat noel. Noel hanya menyipitkan alis.

"Aku bukan ninja, aku hanya servant untuk melayani tuanku" Noel kemudian maju dan menyerang pria itu namun pria itu berhasil menjauh.

'Tidak aku sangka jika cosplayer ini cukup kuat... Lebih baik aku mundur' pria itu menatap noel, ia mengira telinga dan ekor kucing noel adalah aksesoris namun ia tidak tahu jika noel adalah memang ras manusia kucing.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi!" Pria itu kemudian menghilang dalam asap ketika tertawa kecil menatap Noel.

"Sial dia berhasil melarikan diri" Noel mengumpat ketika tidak berhasil mendeteksi keberadaan pria itu.

Noel kemudian menuju Naruto dan Party member. "Dia melarikan diri. Tapi aku berhasil mendeteksi mereka ada berapa banyak dan posisi mereka" Noel kemudian membuat wajah serius ketika yakin akan informasi yang ia dapatkan.

"Baiklah... Bagaimana mengenai musuh kita?" aku mengatakan pada noel.

Noel kemudian menatapku dan menatap kami semua. "Mereka berjumlah 5 orang, dari kadar chakra dan mana yang berhasil aku deteksi. Mereka adalah ninja. Mereka berada di jarak 900 meter tenggara, dan juga aku mendeteksi grup lain di barat daya" Noel kemudian menggerakkan telinganya mendengarkan.

"Dari pergerakannya mereka bukan musuh, mereka berjumlah 8 orang. Perlukah aku untuk mencegat mereka. Naruto-sama"

Aku berpikir sebentar. 'Jika noel maju, maka noel hanya akan berakhir di jebak jika itu adalah bala bantuan musuh tadi. Atau kami yang perlu mencegat mereka?' aku membuat pilihan logis sebentar. Dan tunggu sebentar, sejak kapan aku menjadi pemimpin disini?!

Ya sudahlah karena misi kami bukanlah terlibat kontak maka lebih baik kami tetap netral. "Dengar. Kita tetap menjalankan Quest. Kita gunakan aturan keterlibatan. Jangan menyerang sebelum diserang pertama. Paham" Aku melihat mereka mengangguk setuju kecuali Mayuki yang gemetar ketakutan.

Aku kemudian membuat beberapa jebakan dan para gadis sedang membuat perkemahan dari dalam gerobak yang sudah kami siapkan dari kerajaan sebelumnya. 16.00

"Dengar kalian, aku akan patroli. Selain dari aku yang datang jangan beri ampun mengerti"

"Tunggu Naruto-sama biarkan saya ikut" Noel bertindak selayaknya seorang servant. Namun aku menjelaskan pada mereka jika aku berpatroli untuk mengumpulkan informasi jadi aku sendiri saja tidak akan masalah untuk beberapa situasi.

"Baiklah jika begitu aku pergi" Aku melambaikan tangan dan melenyap kedalan hutan.

Aku kemudian berjalan sekitar 800 meter dari kampdengan santai lalu mengawasi danau yang masih di kelilingi kabut. Namun anehnya kabut itu tidak menghilang sedikitpun. Dengan blazer hitamku yang mulai agak kotor, aku membersihkan dan hal aneh terjadi.

"Hmmp... Apa ini?" aku bingung ketika diriku dikelilingi asap berwarna coklat hingga pandanganku menjadi blind.

"Agh!" Aku merasakan sakit di kakiku ketika menerima serangan. "Siapa kalian!" Aku sedikit menaikkan suara pada musuh yang bersembunyi di balik asap ini.

"Oh... Kau bukan ninja ya?" Aku melihat walau kurang jelas namun aku yakin aku melihat tiga sosok di atas dahan pohon. Sosok pertama adalah semacam slime berwarna biru namun memiliki wajah, lalu sosok kedua adalah pria berwajah jelek bertubuh pendek namun bersenjata pelontar granat di tangan kirinya, dan terakhir adalah pria dengan gas mask di wajahnya.

"Apa yang anak-anak lakukan disini" pria dengan gas mask menatapku. Mereka mengira aku bukan shinobi karena aku tidak mengenakan pakaian shinobi melainkan pakaian siswa.

Hanya saja tingkatanku sudah setara dengan shinobi. Bisa dibilang aku adalah A rank jika di konohagakure. Namun karena hanya konoha (petinggi desa) dan Spania yang tahu keberadaan kerajaan kami. Maka masuk akal jika mereka tidak tahu.

(Spania adalah benua eropa dari kerajaan Spain pada tahun 609-809 BC hanya saja disini aku mengubah kisah sejarah dunia ini dimana kerajaan Spania masih ada di eropa dan menguasai eropa hingga tahun 1837 atau hari saat ini)

"Apa yang ingin kalian cari?" Aku bertanya dengan menyipitkan mata.

"Oi..oi...oi... Gaki, tidak sopan sekali kau" Pria dengan pelontar granat itu mulai marah padaku.

"Ufufu... Mari kita bunuh dia saja" Pria dengan tubuh slime tertawa pada rekannya.

Aku hanya memejamkan mata dan melafaskan mantra di dalam hati. "Mati kau" Mereka berdua berusaha menggunakan teknik geriliya dari asap ini maka yang perlu aku lakukan adalah menyingkirkan asap ini.

"Angin bertiuplah dengan perintahku. Wind storm" Aku mengulurkan satu tangan kiri untuk menciptakan rune. Ketika rune hijau muncul angin berkekuatan cukup kuat bertiup hingga mrmbuat seluruh asap menghilang.

"Apa!" Pria dengan topeng asap terkejut ketika tekniknya dapat aku patahkan.

"Sekarang mari kita bersenang-senang" Aku tersenyum pada musuhku yang mulanya bersembunyi di balik asap mulai ketahuan.

Di lain posisi.

Seorang gadis bermata lavender dengan rambut biru menatap anak laki-laki berambut hitam cukup panjang tertentu. "Naruto-kun?" Dia cukup terkejut ketika melihat Naruto menghadapi 2 musuh sekaligus dengan teknik aneh.

Naruto sendiri.

"Ayo kita maju!" Aku maju dengan kaki sudah aku ringankan karena sihir gravitasi.

"Dasar bocah menyebalkan!" Pria dengan pelontar granat menembakiku dengan peluru asap namun tembakannya sangat mudah aku baca dan aku bisa menghindarinya tanpa tenaga.

"Apa?!" dia terkejut karena aku bisa menghindar.

Tanpa buang waktu aku menendang pria itu dengan kakiku dan membuat dia terlempar. "Kau tidak bisa menghindar" pria slime berusaha menyerangku dari belakang.

'Putri es. Bekukan dia'

"Apa!" Pria slime itu sangat terkejut ketika dia berhasil memukul wajahku dan hasil yang ia dapatkan sebagai balasan adalah tangan yang membeku. Dan saat tangannya tidak bisa di gerakkan. Aku menangkap tangannya, lalu aku mematahkan tangannya hingga terpisah lalu aku menendang wajah pria itu hingga ia terlempar.

"Bagaimana mungkin!" Pria bertopeng gas sangat terkejut ketika melihat dua rekannya dapat dengan mudah dikalahkan tanpa banyak perlawanan.

"Tchi... Kita mundur!" Pria itu menatap kedua rekannya dan menciptakan semburan asap hingga aku menjadi terbatuk-batuk.

'Sialan pengecut' aku mendesah lalu berbalik badan. 'Yah... Aku merusak seragamku' aku mendesah lagi ketika blazerku 'koyak' sedikit di bagian lengan. Beruntung tidak robek hingga ke dalam kemeja ku.

"Siapa itu?" Aku sudah tahu jika aku diawasi. Tapi karena yang mengawasiku tidak membuat tanda bahaya maka aku dapat menyimpulkan jika siapapun ini adalah kawan bukan lawan.

Ketika menuju sang pengutit yang berada di balik pohon "Ahk..." Apa yang aku lihat ketika aku tiba di posisi pengutit ini, adalah seorang perempuan bermata lavender dengan jaket berwarna krim dan celana biru. Aku tidak melihat ikat kepala namun aku menyadari jika dia shinobi hanya dari jenis pakaian dan sepatu khususnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" aku mengulurkan tangan padanya, yah ini juga salahku karena mengejutkannya sehingga ia terjatuh terduduk.

Saat gadis itu mengangkat wajah dan menatap ke wajahku, dia memerah sedikit dan ragu-ragu menerima tanganku. 'Apa aku pernah melihatnya?' aku penasaran. Lalu aku langsung mengambil tangannya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" aku kembali bertanya ketika melihat wajahnya yang masih terdiam.

"Ano... Halo!" Aku mendekat ke wajahnya ketika jawaban yang aku terima hanya diam.

"Mosi! Mosi!" (mosi-mosi= halo!)

"Kyah!" dia terkejut dan kemerahan di pipinya semakin tebal ketika aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

Dia mulai panik. "Ano... Ano..."

Aku mendesah kali ini aku mendapatkan hal aneh lagi. "Ano. Apa kau baik-baik saja. Dan dari desa mana kau datang" aku bertanya ketika kulihat gadia itu sudah tenang.

"Eh... Aku baik-baik saja. Dan aku juga dari desa Konohagakure" Gadis itu menatapku dengan malu-malu.

"Konohagakure?" Aku mulai berpikir sebentar. "Ne... Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya... Entah kenapa aku merasa pernah melihatmu tapi kapan" Aku memegang dagu penasaran.

Gadis itu ketika tidak aku perhatikan, dia terkejut ketika aku mengatakan jika aku tidak ingat siapa dia. "Ano... Aku... Aku... Aku adalah teman lamamu dulu saat masih di akademi namaku. Hinata Hyuuga" Gadis bernama hinata itu ketika memperkenalkan diri tatapan yang ia arahkan padaku seolah-olah mengharapkan sesuatu.

'Hmmmmm... Hinata Hyuuga... Siapa? Dimana? Dan kapan?' aku masih bingung. Namun tidak mungkin aku mengatakan seperti itu karena akan berujung hal yang buruk.

Aku mendesah dari dalam batinku dan mengangguk pura-pura ingat. "Ohh... Ya aku ingat, kau keturunan Hyuuga yang aneh itukah?" aku asal menebak dengan jawaban entah darimana aku dapatkan.

Gadis itu entah kenapa tiba-tiba mulai memerah lalu memalingkan wajah. "Baiklah karena kita bukan musuh. Bisa katakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan disini Hinata?" Aku melirik kearah Hutan

Hinata sedikit gugup. "Kami mendapat perintah untuk menjalankan misi mengintai dan mencari tahu mengenai keberadaan monster berekor disini"

Aku mulai menyipitkan mata. "Monster berekor? Bisa katakan padaku siapa saja yang dikirim Hinata?" Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Tim 7, Tim 8, Tim 10 dan tim 12"

Hinata menjelaskan padaku ketika aku bertanya kenapa ada tim 7 lagi? Lalu hinata hanya membalas, karena member tim 7 dibubarkan karena anggotanya pergi dari desa karena urusan penting. (Kakashi team leader. Sakura Haruno Sai) Aku bertanya pada hinata, apakah ada pasukan bantuan untuk memberi pertolongan dan hinata menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepala.

Aku kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Hinata kenapa aku pergi dan sangat lama tidak kembali. Aku menjelaskan jika aku mendapatkan pelatihan di luar desa atas ijin Hokage. Seragam yang aku pakai tanda aku berasal dari tempat dimana aku belajar, seperti itu penjelasanku sudah cukup membuat hinata mengangguk diam.

"Sebaiknya kau segera kembali hinata, dan juga beritahu kakashi dan rekan-rekanmu yang lain. Musuh yang aku dan timku hadapi berjumlah 3 orang. Mereka menggunakan teknik geriliya dengan asap coklat. Cara mengatasi gunakan teknik angin. Itu saja yang bisa ku beritahu" Aku kemudian melihat hinata yang mengangguk dan berusaha membalas aku.

Walau aku tahu dia kesulitan untuk berbicara karena pemalu, mungkin? Aku hanya tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan padanya. "Sampai jumpa" Aku pergi menuju kamp dan Hinata melambaikan tangan dengan wajah kaku.

19.45

Aku sesampainya di kamp memilih untuk duduk sebentar lalu ingin mengembangkan teknik baru. Tapi apa?. 'Apa aku bisa menggunakan teknik creator? Tapi percuma aku sangat lemah di bidang alkimia'

Selalu bawa ilmu dimanapun. Itu adalah prinsip yang di berikan shishou aku saat masih di bumi. Aku membawa buku mantra dan buku jenis sihir dari akademi. 'Sihir teleportasi, adalah sebuah teknik sihir dimana pengguna bisa menciptakan sebuah portal Gate penghubung antara dua wilayah. Namun memerlukan cadangan energi dan kapasitas mana sangat tinggi jika tidak maka sang user akan jatuh pingsan karena kehabisan mana' (energi sihir)

Aku menjadi penasaran. Lalu aku memutuskan pergi ketempat sunyi danmelakukan uji coba. 'Cara mengaktifkan Gate bisa dilakukan jika sang pengguna sudah mengingat atau memiliki gambara lokasi dimana ia akan pergi. Mantra digunakan cukup Dewa pengendali alam semesta, dengan kekuatanku beri aku gerbang penghubung dunia. Gate. Dan jika pengguna sudah mampu mengendalikan mana dengan baik maka pengguna bisa menyingkatnya dengan Gate Terbuka.'

Aku sudah mengingat dasar-dasar dari dalam buku sekarang pertanyaannya adalah apakah aku bisa. Maka aku akan segera tahu mengenai hal itu. Aku memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi sebentar. "Gate open" saat aku membuka mata aku melihat portal entah bagaimana ada di depanku.

"Aku berhasil" Aku melebarkan mata ketika tidak tahu jika aku mampu.

"Nampaknya anda sudah semakin hebat ya, Naruto-sama" Noel muncul dari balik bayangan karena sejak dari tadi mengawasiku apa yang aku lakukan.

"Heh... Mengutit adalah tindakan kriminal Noel onee-san" aku mendesah ketika melihat gadis bertelinga kucing ini hanya tersenyum.

Lalu Noel mendekati lingkarang portal yang tercipta di depanku. "Jadi anda berhasil mengembangkan teknik Gate. Kemana ini menuju Naruto-sama?"

Aku memegang dagu dan berpikir dan anehnya sejak kapan aku berpikir aku menginginkan Gate itu terbuka di tempat mana? "Jadi anda tidak tahu kemana ini ya Naruto-sama"

Aku menganggukkan kepala. Lalu noel menuju portal dan memasukkan kepalanya. "Hei... Tunggu!" Aku panik jika portal itu kemungkinan menuju tempat berbahaya.

Namun ketika aku ikut memasukkan kepalaku dan mengintip apa yang Noel lihat. Aku terkejut karena portal yang aku buka ternyata berada tepat di halaman Akademi hanya beberapa meter di balik ."Apa?! Aku sendiri tidak tahu kemana portalku menuju" aku heran begitu juga dengan Noel yang masih kebingungan bagaimana bisa.

"Baiklah untuk saat ini kita tahu jika Naruto-sama bisa menggunakan Gate. Sekarang yang anda perlukan adalah mengembangkannya" Kami berdua kemudian mengeluarkan kepala kami dari portal.

"Jadi Naruto-sama. Aku ucapkan selamat karena berhasil menggunakan teknik yang berguna seperti ini" Noel mendekat padaku dan tersenyum aku hanya menganggukkan kepala lalu berpikir sebentar. 'Mungkin aku bisa mengembangkan sesuatu yang lebih menarik' aku hanya menganggukkan kepala

20.30

Aku dan Noel kembali ke kamp dimana Tiara, Sastsuki, Miyuki, dan Miyuki tertidur. "Onee-san... Kenapa kau masih setia dan mau menjaga ku hingga selama ini?" Aku bertanya pada Noel ketika kami berdua duduk bersebelahan.

Noel kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kearahku dengan wajah tanda tanya. "Kenapa anda mengatakan hal itu Naruto-sama? Saya mengabdi pada keluarga Hiruzen karena memang saya ingin melakukannya"

Namun entah kenapa aku merasa tidak puas akan jawaban itu. "Tapi kenapa Noel onee-san selalu bersikap baik dan paling baik padaku? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti"

Noel tertawa kecil dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku. "Naruto-sama... Aku mengabdi pada anda bukan karena aku ingin pekerjaan. Tapi karena aku memang menyukai untuk tunduk di bawah anda. Dulu Sandaime-sama pernah menyelamatkanku sebelum aku bekerja di keluarga Hiruzen. Demi membalas budi awalnya aku tidak keberatan merawat anda. Tapi lama kelamaan saya sadar jika saya menyukai jika saya bekerja sebagai penjaga anda" Noel memandang langit malam saat tersenyum diikuti pipi kemerahan.

Rambut peraknya di terbangkan angin pelan membuatku yakin jika Noel memanglah orang baik. "Noel onee-san... Kau memang seperti istriku saja ya..." Aku menggodanya walau sebagian aku mengejeknya.

"Eh... Apa yang tadi anda katakan Naruto-sama?" entah kenapa Noel memandangku dengan cepat setelah aku mengatakan hal itu.

Dengan wajah terkejut meminta konfirmasi apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya, aku hanya bingung apa yang aku katakan apakah bermakna serius?. "Aku bilang... Kau seperti istriku saja. Apa ada yang salah Noel onee-san?" aku mulai agak khawatir.

Namun Noel tersenyum lalu memandang langit lagi dengan wajah lebih cerah menurut pandanganku. "Naruto-sama... Aku tidak keberatan jika menjadi istrimu. Naruto-sama" Noel memandangku dengan senyuman dan tawa main-main.

Aku hanya mendesah lalu memukul kepala Noel pelan. "Ouchi... Naruto-sama" Noel mendesah sakit. Namun aku hanya tertawa.

"Pffft...hehehe... Itu balasan jika terlalu mengatakan yang terlalu aneh" aku tertawa ringan ketika mempermainkan wajah Noel.

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiii" (sfx stare/mengawasi)

Aku kemudian melirik kearah belakang kami dan kami berdua kaget ketika Satsuki dan Miyuki menatap kami dengan mata kecemburuan.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan..." Miyuki menggembungkan pipi.

"Pacaran di tengah malam... Dasar pengkhianat" Satsuki melipat tangan dengan wajah marah.

"Eh... Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berdua?" Aku panik ketika melihat wajah mereka berdua yang tiba-tiba aneh.

Aku semakin bingung dan mencari jawaban sebentar di kepalaku walau hasilnya percuma. "Hei... Kalian berdua kenapa?" Aku panik ketika keduanya berbalik badan dan menatapku dengan wajah marah.

"Kono baka otoko!" Miyuki dan Satsuki menghajar wajahku dengan mata berair .

"A... Apa salahku?" Aku mengatakan ketika diriku terbaring di tanah dengan luka pukulan di pipiku.

Noel tertawa ringan. "Kamu memang baka, Naruto-sama" aku semakin tidak mengerti apa maksud mereka. Ini alasan lain aku membenci gadis remaja, mereka sangat membingungkan dan bahkan aku tidak mengerti jalan pemikiran mereka sama sekali.

08.00

Malam berlalu cukup cepat. Seperti yang aku sarankan pada party leader kami (Tiara) kami tidak akan terlibat suatu hal yabg tidak perlu karena Quest kami adalah investigasi danau dan melaporkan apapun yang kami temukan. Selain dari pada itu maka tidak perlu, untuk apa terlibat pertarungan yang sia-sia jika memang kami bisa menghindarinya.

"Tiara-sama. Semuanya sudah siap" Mayuki mulai melihat Tiara yang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Mayuki-chan" Tiara tersenyum. Lalu menuju party member yang sudah berkumpul.

"Baiklah kita akan menuju barat daya dimana aku mendeteksi semacam pergerakan di bawah air. Di posisi itu kita bisa mendapatkan posisi melihat yang baik" Tiara memberi petunjuk arah dimana lokasinya dengan menunjukkan dengan jarinya di posisi dekat dengan sebuah tebing.

Naruto masih dalam konisi setengah tertidur mulai mengangguk sendiri bagai orang bodoh. "Hei Servant tidak berguna apa kau berani menentang Majikanmu" Saat mendengar kata itu Naruto langsung bangun.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Servant. Gadis bangsat" saat Naruto bangun dengan wajah marah malah membuat Noel, Satsuki, Miyuki, dan Mayuki tertawa.

Namun Tiara hanya menikmati hinaan dengan binar di matanya. "Ahn... Ini sangat nikmat sekali" Untuk Satsuki dan Miyuki aku cukup terkejut karena mereka berdua sudah tahu jika Tiara adalah Masokis sejak awal masuk sekolah. Karena diam-diam mereka mengawasi Tiara. (Karena Tiara cukup populer dikalangan pria karena sikap dinginnya seperti gadis ojou-sama pada umumnya)

Naruto melirik ke kanana dan kiri lalu terlihat teman-temannya memandang Naruto dalam tawa karena Naruto masih ngantuk ingin tidur. "Maaf" Naruto sadar jika memang ini salahnya dan meminta maaf secara cepat.

Tiara kemudian bersama Naruto menuju Timur laut untuk memancing musuh. Sementara sisa dari tim akan menuju barat daya untuk melakukan pengawasan.

Di suatu tempat tidak jauh dari danau.

"Hmm... Tidak aku sangka jika akan banyak yang datang" Seorang pria rambut biru panjang mengenakan kemeja dilapisi jubah biru dengan syal berlogo salib. Dia mengawasi dimana beberapa kelompok sudah mulai bergerak.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku juga harus bergerak" pria itu kemudian bergerak dari atas bukit menuju lokasi danau.

"Orochimaru... Apa yang kau rencanakan kali ini" Pria itu bernama Albert (Number 7 the Shooter) mulai menyipitkan mata saat berlari menuju lokasi.

Di arah tenggara kamp kakashi

"Apa kau yakin jika itu informasi dari Naruto Hinata?" Kakashi bertanya pada Hinata yang melaporkan mengenai musuh.

"Hai sensei, Naruto-kun juga bilang jika kemungkinan bala bantuan musuh akan ada. Dan juga dia sempat berpesan jika kabut di sekitar danau mengandung semacam ilusi" Hinata masih ingat saat Naruto akan pergi kemarin malam, Naruto memberitahukan mengenai kabut aneh itu.

Kakashi mulai berpikir sebentar. Sisa dari tim juga mulai berpikir. "Si Naruto itukah?" Neji Hyuuga mulai mengenang kembali saat mereka berdua bertarung dan memahami setiap perkataan dari Naruto.

"Dari cara dia berbicara. Maka itu tidak salah jika itu memang Naruto"

Semuanya memandang Neji. "Apa kau yakin, Neji?" Kakashi mulai melihat Neji memejamkan mata sebentar.

"Ya... Naruto setahuku tidak akan banyak bicara mengenai informasi. Dia akan langsung to the point" Neji mengenang dimana mereka berdua bertarung. Naruto berbicara tidak pernah mengatakan hal yang berulang dan langsung mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Katakan jika kau benar Neji. Tapi apa maksud dia dengan Timnya? Apa itu artinya dia menjadi personil desa lain?" Kali ini Kiba yang ikut dalam percakapan.

"Kita belum tahu mengenai hal itu" Yamato juga berpikir mengenai kepergian Naruto yang mencurigakan.

Kakashi hanya bermain bodoh agar fakta Naruto jika menjadi siswa di kerajaan yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh siapapun tetap menjadi Rahasia. "Saat ini kesampingkan mengenai tim apa yang Naruto maksud. Mari kita fokus untuk melakukan investigasi. Sakura, Ino, Tenten. Aku ingin kalian menjadi backup dengan berjaga di arah selatan pinggir danau. Neji, Lee dan Kiba. Karena kalian mampu dalam pertarungan jarak dekat maka kalian akan menjadi umpan musuh dan saat musuh terpancing Aku, Yamato akan mengurusi sisanya. Dan Hinata dan Sai aku ingin kalian berdua tetap di belakang dan awasi pergerakan musuh. Apa kalian mengerti" Semua tim memandang kakashi sebentar lalu mengangguk positif.

"Baiklah. Ingat misi kita adalah mencari tahu keberadaan Sanbi, dan menunggu Shizune datang dengan teknik segel agar kita bisa mengurung Sanbi. Sekarang bergerak!" Kakashi memerintahkan tim untuk bergerak.

Posisi Barat sekitar 2 km dari danau.

Di sebuah rumah tua lima orang sedang diskusi dengan gadis berbaju hijau. "Guren... Apa kau yakin ingin menyerang kelompok anak-anak itu?" Pria dengan teknik kelelawar memandang rekan perempuannya yang sudah siap.

"Hal kecil seperti itu bukan masalah... Kalian saja yang lemah, bisa-bisanya di kalahkan 1 anak sementara kalian bertiga" Guren menunjukkan jarinya pada tiga tim yang spesialis taktik Geriliya.

"Hum... Lagi pula itu bukan urusanku. Sekarang dengar, kalian aku ingin mengurus ninja konoha itu. Sementara kelompok anak-anak itu aku yang mengurusnya"

Setelah menyusun Rencana mereka bubar menuju lokasi musuh.

Sementara itu.

"Hei Tiara bisa aku bertanya suatu hal padamu?" Naruto saat berjalan dengan Tiara entah kenapa ingin sekali bertanya suatu hal yang mengganggunya.

Tiara setelah menatap Naruto lalu membuat senyuman sombong. "Heee... Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan pada Majikanmu Servant?"

Masih membuat wajah penasaran. "Kenapa kau sangat ingin menjadi pasukan Number?" Tiara langsung mengubah wajah menjadi muram.

"Itu bukan urusanmu" Membuat wajah muram dengan kenangan pahit terlintas di pikiran Tiara.

Naruto melihat wajah Tiara mulai mengerti jika hal yang terjadi di masa lalu memang bisa merubah seseorang di kehidupannya. "Apa itu ada kaitannya dengan kematian Orang tuamu?"

Tiara melihat ku lalu mendesah pelan "hampir benar" jawaban hampir mendekati itu sudah menjadi petunjuk tersendiri bagi Naruto untuk mencari tahu apa dan kenapa dan bagaimana penyelesaiannya.

"Begitukah"

Tiara hanya diam dan saat itu posisi kami sudah sampai. "Tiara apa kau merasakannya?" Tiara saat itu juga menganggukan kepala dan melirik kearah lain.

"Keluarlah kau pengecut" Tiara mulai memanggil dari arah dahan pohon di kiri kami.

"Siapa yang mengira jika kalian tahu aku dimana" saat suara feminin muncul dari arah itu. Yang kami lihat adalah sosok perempuan 19 tahunan dengan rambut biru dengan baju hijau.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tiara menatap dengan wajah waspada. Saat itu juga dia maju dengan sebuah kristal di tangannya.

'Sial!' aku mengumpat dan maju untuk bertahan.

"Tiara berpencar!" Naruto memerintahkan ketika melihat musuh perempuan itu berusaha menebas kami. Tanpa buang waktu banyak Naruto setelah menghindar langsung melompat menjauh dan melirik kearah tiara.

"Nah... Sekarang kau adalah Lawanku" Tiara tersenyum.

Namun perempuan itu tertawa menghina. "Heh... Apa yang bisa kau lakukan bocah"

Tiara mulai tertawa sedikit. "Baiklah kau harus bangga sedikit melawan orang terhormat sepertiku" Wanita itu kaget ketika tangan tiara tiba-tiba muncul cahaya dan saat itu juga sebuah pedang katana hitam dengan pelindung gagang seperti bulan sabit.

Saat Naruto melihat Katana itu, Naruto yakin jika pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat tapi dimana? "Silahkan maju" Tiara menghina dengan menaikkan sedikit rok miliknya seolah-olah bertindak bagai ojou-sama.

Perempuan itu terkejut bagaimana bisa Tiara menciptakan pedang dari hal yang tidak ada. Dan ketika mengalihkan pandangan sebentar tanpa diketahui Tiara melesat dan mrnrbaskan pedang. "Tcih... Dasar merepotkan" Gadis itu masih menghindar dengan mengumpat.

"Naruto pergi dan bantu tim kita. Aku bisa menangani ini"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu tanpa tahu menahu lalu segera menyingkir menjauh agar bisa memberi beberapa bantuan pada tim yang membutuhkan. "Nah... Silahkan maju serang aku" masih berpose layaknya ojou-sama pada Gadis asing itu.

"Kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun ya" perempuan itu berkedut kesal ketika melihat wajah tenang Tiara.

Bersama Naruto.

'Sekarang bagaimana?' aku sendiri tidak menyusun rencana apapun mengenai hal ini. Namun aku yakin jika setidaknya aku harus menuju lokasi dimana monster itu dan menyelesaikan Quest ini.

Aku berdiri di pinggiran tebing dan melihat dimana ada asap kuning dan ku lihat tim konoha sedang kesulitan. 'Benarkah?! Padahal aku sudah memberitahukan bagaimana cara mengalahkan asap itu' aku sedikit kesal karena melihat mereka kesulitan mengalahkan musuh mudah seperti itu.

"Sekarang dimana keberadaan monster itu ah!... Siapa itu" Aku waspada ketika merasakan seseorang di belakangku.

"Tidak pernah aku sangka jika anak sepertimu bisa merasakan keberadaanku. Naruto Uzumaki" Sebuah suara datang ketika pusaran angin acak datang lalu menampilkan seseorang yang aku tidak tahu.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa yang kau tahu tentang aku!" Aku waspada ketika melihat topeng spiral kuning dengan satu lubang mata berbaju model Jubah hitam dengan hiasan awan merah. 'Akatsuki. Aku tidak menduga jika mereka akan menghampiriku'

"Oh? Kau tidak terkejut denganku ya? Apa artinya kau pernah melihat seseorang sepertiku" pria bertopeng kuning itu membuat nada mempermainkan padaku.

"Apa kau kemari untu menangkapku?" Masih membuat wajah serius aku tidak menurunkan penjagaan sedikitpun.

Pria itu tertawa sebentar. "Bagus jika kau sudah tahu, dan serahkan dirimu baik-baik" namun pria itu langsung melesat kearahku.

"Sialan!" aku membuat posisi bersiap hingga.

(Ledakan)

"Apa!" aku panik ketika entah bagaimana ledakan asap ada di depanku.

"Tcih... Kau selalu pengganggu" Pria bertopeng itu membuat suara marah.

"Harus berapa kali aku beritshu padamu. Jangan berani dekati muridku" Dari asap itu aku melihat pria yang aku kenali.

Dia adalah Albert, guru yang menjagaku selama 3 tahun pelajaran. "Tobi... Kau selalu merepotkan sekali" Albert memandang pria yang di panggil Tobi dengan wajah serius.

"Jika kau masih disini. Berarti Sasori sudah kau habisi, jadi Deidara benar mengenai dirimu. Albert" pria bernama Tobi itu sedikit tertawa melihat wajah Albert yang masih menyipitkan mata.

"Huhmm... Naruto Uzumaki. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti" Pria itu lenyap saat pusaran angin menelannya.

Albert kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" aku hanya menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepala.

Albert menjelaskan padaku saat kami tiba di Alborz misi albert adalah mencegah Kazekage di tangkap. Namun saat Albert tiba ternyata sudah terlambat Kazekage Gaara terbunuh karena monster ekor 1 dicuri namun mayat gaara di bawa pergi entah kemana oleh kelompok akatsuki.

Jadi di dalam misi yang diberikan oleh Raja adalah bunuh dua anggota akatsuki yang mengancam kazekage. Hasilnya Sasori terbunuh namun Deidara berhasil melarikan diri dengan kehilangan dua tangan. Sasori terbunuh akibat serangan jarak jauh dan deidara mengalami luka akibat teknik lain dari Albert. Dan setelah itu wanita tua bernama Chiyo memberi kekuatan untuk membangkitkan Gaara kembali walau membutuhkan biaya yang cukup besar.

Albert setelah melihat musuhnya pergi kemudian menatap muridnya lalu mendesah pelan. "Apa kau ini adalah magnet masalah?" Albert memberi candaan garing. Aku hanya membuat wajah datar lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Kau selalu datang tanpa di duga ya sensei" Aku kemudian memandang Albert yang menatapku dengan serius.

"Dengar, misi kalian di batalkan. Segera kembali ke Guild dan beri tahu Raja jika posisi kura-kura positif di tempat"

"Dibatalkan? Tapi kenapa?"

Apa yang aku terima hanya diam namun albert menatap kondisi pertarungan yang semakin memanas di bawah sana. "Kau pasti sudah tahu, bukan?"

"Keberadaan kerajaan kita harus tetap Rahasia dari para Shinobi. Jika mereka tahu kita tanpa peringatan Raja. Maka besar kemungkinan Nyawa 200 ribu nyawa dalam bahaya" Aku mulai berpikir jika sebenarnya cukup masuk akal mengenai hal itu.

"Baiklah sensei. Setidaknya apa kami hanya akan pergi tanpa memberi sedikit pertolongan?"

Masih dengan wajah datar, Albert menatapku dengan tatapan serius yang sedikit berbeda. "Itu tidak perlu. Aku akan menanganinya. Dengar, aku mendeteksi setidaknya ada 7 ANBU berjaga di dekat mereka. Jadi pertolongan tidak terlalu di butuhkan"

"Baiklah" Aku mengangguk positif. Karena aku tahu betul seperti apa Albert. Dia sangat benci permainan kata-kata. Jadi hal seperti ini sangat mudah aku ketahui apa maksud Albert.

"Naruto beritshu Party membermu yang sedang berjaga untuk menghindari setiap pertarungan. Itu berlaku untukmu"

Setelah itu aku hanya mengangguk lalu pergi menuju lokasi Mayuki, Miyuki, Satsuki, dan Noel untuk memberitahu jika Quest di batalkan.

Sementara itu

Albert setelah melirik dimana Muridnya pergi segera menuju tempat tertinggi dan melakukan Recon pada apapun yang ia bisa awasi.

Tiara sendiri sedang bertarung satu sisi dengan Guren.

"Heh... Cukup menari desu" Tiara tersenyum ala Ojou-sama ketika melihat banyak sekali pecahaya kristal Guren yang hancur berlaga dengan pedang Tiara.

Sekali lagi Guren berusaha maju menyerang. "Percuma saja" Tiara tersenyum lalu tiara dengan cepat menunduk lalu menebas dengan bagian tumpul pedang tepat ke tulang punggung hingga Guren terseret.

"Uhuk..." Guren melirik dengan geram ketika darah dari mulutnya keluar. Tiara masih tersenyum membuat Guren semakin geram.

Selama 6 menit pertarungan, teknik Guren sedikitpun tidak bisa menyentuh Tiara bahkan Kristal guren tidak bisa menghancurkan pedang milik Tiara. 'Apa-apaan pedang itu' Guren melirik pedang tiara.

Lalu sekali lagi Guren berusaha maju dengan teknik penjara kristal namun. (Sfx pukulan) Guren terseret lagi setelah sebuah pukulan menghantam wajahnya.

"Apa?" Tiara cukup terkejut.

"Albert?" Tiara melihat sesosok pria rambut biru panjang dengan pakaian khas pasukan Number.

Albert kemudian menatap Tiara lalu menunduk. "Tiara-ojou. Maafkan kelancangan saya. Tapi misi anda kali ini harus dibatalkan" masih menundukkan kepala, Tiara menatap Albert dengan wajah khawatir.

"Apa itu permintaan Otou-sama?"

"Hai... Misi anda sudah dinyatakan selesai, dan anda harus kembali demi menjaga identitas anda"

Tiara kemudian menghilangkan pedangnya dan menatap dengan mendesah kearah Albert. "Baiklah... Apa kau sudah memberitahukan party ?" Albert hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Jangan mengabaikanku!" Entah bagaimana Guren tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Albert dan dengan pisau kristal siap menusuk.

"Serang" Albert menggumamkan mantra ketika serangan berjarak sekitar 10 cm. Dan saat itu juga petir seperti laser mengenai Guren namun tidak membunuhnya melainkan membuatnya pingsan.

Tiara hanya memejamkan mata mendesah karena Tiara hampir melompat terkejut karena serangan dadakan.

Result;

Quest menyelidiki Danau: Cancel

16.36

Kami satu tim mendesah lelah karena Quest ini berakhir tidak seperti yang kami harapkan. Bayangkan saja, tiba-tiba misi kami di batalkan oleh Albert. Kami satu tim dengan tambahan satu orang Yaitu Albert yang menyelesaikan misi rahasia di Sunagakure. Kami hanya lega karena terlepas dari pekerjaan melelahkan.

Aku kemudian melirik kearah tim dimana mereka tertidur kecuali Albert yang sebagai pengemudi dan aku yang masih sibuk mempelajari teknik. 'Setiap aliran mana memiliki kesempatan manipulasi namun hanya sekitar 7 persen keberhasilan dapat di raih. Manipulasi mana dapat dilakukan dengan teknik dari kerajaan Spania...' aku membaca dan berpikir sebentar.

"Rumit sekali" Aku menggaruk kepala lalu melanjutkan membaca tahap lain dalam manipulasi mana dan penyempurnaan teknik. Sesekali aku sakit kepala dalam mepelajari teknik yang aku tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau kesulitan?" Albert bertanya ketika melihat ekspresi frustrasi yang aku tampilkan. Aku hanya membalas dengan mengangkat bahu tanpa tahu menahu.

17.14

Setelah beberapa lama kami bergerak akhirnya kami sampai di akademi. "Akhirnya sampai juga" aku mendesah lelah.

"Benar juga..." Tiara mulai merenggangkan tubuh karena lelah.

"Tiara-sama jika anda lelah biarkan saya membantu anda, desu" Mayuki menatap majikannya.

Tiara hanya tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepala lalu kami menuju Guild dengan di kawal albert. "Quest E rank dibatalkan. Atas perintah saya, Albert number 7 the shooter" Albert berbicara pada petugas lalu setelah mengurus beberapa dokumen, kami menerima reward karena misi kami tidak sepenuhnya gagal.

"Selamat Naruto, Anda Naik level E rank 2" petugas Guild memberi ucapan selamat ketika aku melihat kartu Guild milikku sudah level 2 walau masih di posisi E rank.

Aku tersenyum lalu menuju party member dimana kami sedang menikmati makanan untuk merayakan keberhasilan Quest melelahkan.

"Nah... Karena Quest kita cukup berjalan berantakan. Tapi mari merayakannya para Servantku" Lagi-lagi Tiara bertingkah dengan memanggil kami Servantnya.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL SERVANT!"

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL SERVANT!"

Aku dan Satsuki berakhir protes pada Tiara yang berhasil membuat kami berdua marah. "Uahahaha... Itu aku. Kalian adalah Servant dan aku adalah Majikan"

"Jangan asal bicara dasar Jalang!" Aku membuat cercaan cukup kasar hingga para siswa dan siswi melirik kearahku.

"Ah... Tidak aku sangka kau sangat seperti itu... Aku jadi ingin lebih..." Aku naik darah pada Tiara dan semua siswa dan siswi meneteskan keringat ketika aku terus mencerca Tiara namun Tiara mendesah hingga mengerang membuatku semakin kesal padanya.

Albert menyaksikan Putri Raja yang bertingkah seperti ini hanya membuat wajah poker dan terus diam.

Saat kami terus merayakan keberhasilan akan Naik level dan menyelesaikan Quest cukup cepat kami mulai berpesta hingga malam pun datang. Guild di tutup pada pukul 21.00 bersamaan dengan jam akademi juga tutup.

"Sampai jumpa besok" Miyuki dan Satsuki melambaikan tangan ketika menuju Asrama putri yang berjarak 700 meter dari asrama putra.

"Sampai jumpa, Shironeko. Satsuki dan Gadis jalang!" Naruto memberi hinaan Racun pada Tiara namun tiara hanya mendesah kesenangan akibat hinaan naruto.

Naruto mendesah lelah saat di asrama laki-laki.

"Naruto-sama. Anda terlihat sangat lelah" Noel tersenyum sambil memberikan teh ketika masuk ke kamar.

Naruto hanya melamun menatap luar dari jendela. "Entah kenapa aku merasa jika kita selalu di kelilingi hal gila Noel onee-san"

Nol tertawa kecil lalu meminum teh dan ikut menatap luar dari arah yang sama. "Yang terpenting adalah nikmati waktu hari ini Naruto-sama"

"Ya mungkin kau benar" Naruto ikut minum teh dan menikmati langit di luar.

"Sebaiknya anda tidur Naruto-sama"

"Benar juga... Aku juga sudah lelah" Naruto kemudian tertidur dan membiarkan semua berlalu.

Noel masih bangun dengan wajah masih menatap wajah Naruto yang tertidur dengan wajah tersenyum Noel mengelus wajah Naruto yang tertidur dan tetap diam. 'Naruto-sama, saya sudah bersumpah untuk tetap setia pada anda' Noel menatap lagi ke arah Naruto.

00000000000000000000

Besok Siang.

Jam pelajaran berlangsung dengan tertib dan sensei menjelaskan dengan sangat detil hingga Naruto sendiri yakin jika pelajaran ini sangat berguna. "... Jadi Murid-murid dalam pengendalian chakra dan mana agar tidak berlawanan adalah teknik medis, banyak kendala dalam ilmu medis karena mempelajarinya cukup rumit. Nama aliran rune dari medis adalah luxuria. Luxuria adalah nama Grimoire yang mengendalikan teknik si pengguna agar dapat membagikan kekuatan" Naruto dan berpikir sebentar. Jika ini berguna menurut Naruto maka Naruto menulisnya.

Bel akhir jam pelajaran berbunyi

Naruto kemudian bersama Tiara menuju Guild di lantai 2. Karena level Guild sudah rank 2 maka Party Naruto bisa melakukan Quest menjelajah jarak jauh.

"Quest seperti apa yang akan kita ambil kali ini?" Miyuki menatap papan Quest dengan berbagai macam rank.

Naruto kemudian menatap papan Quest. 'Level E. Misi; aku adalah M. Tolong siksa aku dengan bishoujo. Oh ya, aku ingin yang paling kasar oh tidak aku mengacaukannya. Oh my god!'

Naruto kehilangan warna di matanya ketika melihat orang aneh membuat Quest aneh. (M ; Masokis)

Naruto menatap lagi ke papan Quest. Tiara masih memilih bertindak sebagai party leader. "Baiklah kita akan ambil Quest ini" Tiara menunjukkan Quest.

Quest; mengantar Barang menuju Amerika.

Level E rank level 2.

Exp point; 20

Reward; 300 ribu.

"Oh... Nampaknya itu bagus, oke kita ambil" Miyuki menatap Quest lalu Tiara segera melaporkan pada Petugas untuk mengesahkannya.

"Yosh Servant, ayo kita pergi" Tiara menatap kami dengan panggilan yang sama.

Naruto hanya menepuk dahi dengan stres namun tidak mau banyak bicara karena sudah malas.

"Sekarang kita harus menuju sang pemohon Quest" Noel memberi saran agar kami semua tidak kesal dengan tiara.

Naruto dan tim menuju kota tepatnya ke keluarga bangsawan. Mereka kemudian menerima sebuah koper berisi barang untuk meningkatkan hubungan kedua kerajaan. Kami menaiki kapal keluarga bangsawan itu menuju Amerika.

Spania berjarak sekitar ribuan kilo meter (18.000) saat tiba di pelabuhan tim menaiki kapal dengan bercerita penuh tawa. Di pelabuhan terlihat kapal cukup besar. "Whoa" Kami semua menatap dengan takjub ke kapal.

"Jadi kalian adalah anak-anak dari Alborz yang akan menuju Amerika ya" Suara lain datang membuat tim naruto menatap sumber suara.

Naruto melebarkan mata ketika melihat siapa itu 'Colombus!' pria yang terkenal menemukan benua Amerika serikat berada tepat di depan Naruto.

(Quest; masih dalam tahap proses)


	17. Lecture 16

Fly High! - Neptunia (cv. Tanaka Rie)

0000000000

Final Arc.

Lecture 16. World of Imagination

"Uuuugh!... Akhirnya sampai!"Miyuki merenggangkan tubuh ketika turun dari pelabuhan. Apayang kami lihat adalah pelabuhan ramai di Amerika.

"Anak-anak, selamat datang di Amerika Serikat. Ini adalah Los Angeles" Marcopolo memberi sambutan pada kami ketika melihat kota pelabuhan.

Jujur aku tidak terkejut jika ini adalah Los Angeles, hanya saja aku cukup tertarik karena ini adalah era 1837 berarti presiden yang menjabat adalah Abraham Linclon? Kami kemudian digiring oleh Marcopolo menuju pusat kota Los Angeles.

Di gerobak kereta Tiara melihat seisi kota yang sangat besar dan beragam penduduk. Begitu juga dengan aku sendiri yang menatap di berbagai sudut. "Naruto-sama, anda tidak melirik para gadis kan?" Noel menatapku dengan wajah berbahaya. Aku hanya keringat dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak aku hanya menikmati perjalanan kita saja" aku kemudian menghela nafas saat kami menuju kantor gubernur setempat. Apakah kami tersesat akan sesuatu atau apapun itulah yang terpenting itu bukan urusanku untuk saat ini.

"Ne... Noel onee-san, apa menurutmu kita seperti magnet masalah?"

"hahaha.." Noel tertawa ringan padaku yang menatap jalan yang ramai. 'Kamu seperti pria tua Naruto-sama"

'Yah... secara teknik aku memang pria tua' aku mentap Noel yang masih tertawa ringan.

"Ne.. apa yang kalian bicarakan kenapa kalian akrab sekali" entah kenapa Miyuki mentap kami berdua dengan pandangan aneh membuatku semakin sakit kepala.

"Jadi ini kantor Gubernur?" Aku melihat sebuah Rumah besar khas kaum bangsawan. Kami turun dan melihat-lihat besar sekali rumah ini.

Aku di bebebaskan untuk pergi berkeliaran namun jangan terlalu jauh dan jangan merusak apapun. Sementara Shitoneko, Satsuki, Mayuki, dan Noel akan menghadap peguasa lokal di sekitar sini.

"Cukup nyaman" aku bersandar di sebuah pohon dengan wajah santai. Lalu pandanganku tertuju pada hal yang aku imajinasikan di dunia lamaku. Jika aku masih di dunia lama mungkin aku sudah hisup dengan tenang tanpa mengalami hal gila lain dan jika aku bisa mencegah kematianku maka aku...

"Hah..." aku mendesah karena berpikir hal seperti itu tidak berguna sama sekali bagiku. 'Tetap saja. apakah mereka baik-baik saja sepeninggalku di dunia itu'

Aku berpikir dengan wajah rumit. Hingga sebuah suara dengan nada terengah-engah mengganggu pikiranku. "Ah... Apakah anda murid dari kerajaan Alborz?" Aku melirik ke salah satu prajurit (USMC pada tahun 1830an) dengan senjata musket.

Aku berdiri dan menatap prajurit itu yang kelihatannya panik. "Apa yang terjadi" aku ikut serius ketika melihat wajah panik dari prajurit itu. Karena nampaknya ini adalah hal yang sangat membahayakan. Dengan nafas terengah-engah Prajurit itu berusaha menyesuaikan nafas.

"Ada sebuah naga menyerang di barat kota. Prajurit kami sudah kehabisan akal untuk menghadapinya, jadi tolong kami" dengan wajah panik, walau aku sempat curiga namun setelah aku mendengar suara ledakan dengan teknik mendengarkan jarak jauh. Aku mulai berpikir jika ini adalah bukan sekedar candaaan semata.

"Baiklah. Tuntun aku kesana segera"

Kami menuju daerah penyerangan yang berjarak sekitar 10 KM dari kantor Gubernur setempat. Kau terus berlari dengan asap ku lihat semakin menebal dan membumbung tinggi. (Sfx ledakan) aku semakin mempercepat langkah.

"Seseorang tolong aku!" aku mendengar teriakan pertolongan dan ketika aku menuju lokasi dengan cepat ku lihat sebuah makhluk besar dengan tinggi 21 feet (6.6 meter) dengan lebar 20 feet (6.4 meter). Dan baru ini aku melihat sesosok makhluk besar dengan sayap. Bentuknya seperti kadal bersayap.

"Apa-apaan itu!" aku sedikit panik dan ketika ku lihat ada warga yang hampir di cakar oleh makhluk itu. 'Gravitasi peringan aku' aku segera melesat menuju warga itu.

"Ayolah sempat!" aku berharap ketika aku melesat menuju warga itu dan dengan sedikit harapan jika aku sempat dan bisa menolongnya.

Saat warga itu melihat cakaran hampir membunuhnya dia menutup mata hingga. "Ah!" warga itu (Perempuan sipil) saat membuka mata dia terkejut ketika melihat pria asing dengan seragam blazer hitam dan rambut hitam.

"Yo" Pria berambut hitam itu membalikkan wajah mentap dengan senyuman sembari menahan cakaran naga dengan sebuah pedang yang di lapisi angin (Saber Sword) pria itu masih menahan cakaran naga dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya dan melihat kearah naga itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat pergi!" Pria berambut hitam itu sedikit menaikkan suara ketika mulai kesulitan menahan kekuatan naga.

"Terima kasih" wanita mungkin berusia 18 tahunan segera pergi melarikan diri atau lebih tepatnya menyelamatkan diri ketempat yang lebih aman.

"Baiklah sekarang ini hanya tinggal kita berdua dasar kadal!" Naruto Uzumaki mentap naga itu dengan wajah mulai serius ketika warga sipil berhasil di jauhkan dengan bantuan pasukan setempat.

Dari kantor

"Apa itu?!" Miyuki pertama mendengar suara ledakan lalau diikuti oleh yang lain dan melihat melalui jendela.

"Apa yang terjadi!" Gubernur bertanya pada salah satu tentara yang tiba-tiba masuk dengan wajah panik.

"Ada Naga menyerang! Pasukan kami sudah di ratakan pak!" prajurit memberi laporan dengan hormat ketika selesai mengatur nafas.

"Apa ada pasukan yang bisa menahan naga itu?" Gubernur menatap prajurit dengan harapan. Namun prajurit itu hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Tiara melihat dari asal asap itu kemudian membuat kesimpulan jika ada banyak warga sipil jadi korban jika mereka tidak bergerak. "Bapak Gubernur. Biarkan kami yang menyelesaikan permasalahan anda" Tiara membuat nada permintaan dengan penuh hormat.

Sang gubernur kemudian melihat kearah tim Tiara dengan wajah penuh harap. 'Apa kalian bisa? Aku sangat minta tolong pada kalian untuk menyelamatkan wargaku. Aku mohon"

Tiara kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk positif. "Serahkan saja pada kami pak" sisa dari tim mengikuti perintah tiara namun tiara menjadi marah ketika tidak menemukan anak berkepala hitam tertentu dimanapun.

'si bodoh itu... sudah aku katakan jangan kemana-mana dan jangan merusak apapun' dengan geraman tiara bersama tim kemudian menuju pusat kota dengan cepat. Mayuki adalah manusia normal jadi Mayuki hanya diam di kantor dan menyaksikan dari jauh.

Bisa di katakan party member Tiara sudah di luar batas dari kekuatan manusia normal. Bayangkan saja 3 shinobi dari desa shinobi asli, satu putri raja, satu demi-human. Itu sudah kombo mematikan bagi party manapun yang berusaha meremehkan party Tiara maka akan berdampak buruk dan itu sudah pasti.

Sekarang permasalahannya adalah apakah kompabilitas untuk pertarungan maka itu masih di pertanyakan. Saat ini Tiara bersama satu tim menuju lokasi dimana pertarungan terjadi. Setidaknya tahu apa yang mereka akan lawan maka hal ini tidak menjadi masalah.

'Ayo kita bergegas" Tiara memerintahkan ketika melihat ledakan lain tercipta.

Sementara di lain posisi

"Huh... tidak aku sangka jika kau sangat keras kepala ya" Aku mengusap darah dari bibirku karena aku terkena serangan tidak langsung Naga itu.

"Uaarrrgh!" Naga itu mengaum jauh lebih keras.

Aku maju dengan kekuatan panuh lalu aku mencoba menebas kakinya namun percuma kakinya terlalu tebal hanya mampu membuat luka luar. Namun aku berlari dari bawah tubuh naga dan menuju ekornya.

"Surprise mother Fker!" aku mengatakan ketika naga itu melihat aku berada di ekornya. Aku kemudian menusukkan pedang Saber di ekornya membuat dia mengaum lagi dan mengibaskan ekornya berusaha melemparkan diriku.

Aku melompat dan berlari menuju atas kepalanya. "Hei... ayo bunuh aku" aku mengejek Naga itu ketika aku menampakkan wajahku di mata naga itu. Entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh naga itu, tiba-tiba naga itu berusaha mencakarku namun karena aku melompat terlebih dahulu maka Naga itu berujung mencakar wajahnya sendiri.

"Ayo serang aku lagi" aku mengejek naga dengan membuat luka di punggungnya. Lalu aku bergerak secepat mungkin menuju area kaki dan menebas berulang kali agar aku bisa memotong setidaknya satu kaki naga ini.

"Naruto!" aku melirik teriakan datang dari arah kiriku.

Aku melihat Tiara dan party member sudah tiba namun aku memberi sinyal jika aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Kemudian aku memejamkan mata sebentar. 'petir, aliri aku dengan kekuatanmu' aku kemudian melihat pedang anginku di aliri aliran petir lalu aku tersenyum dan maju menuju naga.

"hiiiyah!" aku melompat menuju wajah naga itu dengan chakra aku fokuskan di telapk kaki dan teknik peringan gravitasi. Setelah itu aku berusaha menebas wajah Naga namun aku hanya mengenai mata kiri naga itu.

Auman lain terdengar dan diikuti angin cukup kuat hingga membuatku terlempar dan untungnya aku bisa mendarat dengan aman. "Dasar menyebalkan" aku mengumpat lalu melihat wajah marah naga.

Tanpa membiarkan naga itu menghabisi nyawaku pertama. Aku lalu lompat lagi dan menyerang tubuh naga dengan segala kekuatan yang aku punya. 'Api, selimuti kedua tanganku dengan segala kekuatanmu' aku kemudian di aliri api di sekujur tubuh lalu api itu menuju pedangku.

'Kombinasi teknik. Saber light pierce' aku kemudian melompat sekali lagi dan menebas naga hingga terbelah menjadi dua bagian. (Sfx terpotong)

"huh... selesai juga" aku bergumam lalu melihat dimana naga sudah terbunuh dengan sayatan berbekas seperti besi yang di lelehkan dengan suhu tinggi. Lalu tubuh naga terbakar sebentar dan padam. Tiara dan party member melihat teknikku mereka langsung membuat wajah terkesan dan tersenyum.

Quest dadakan. Membunuh Naga yang menyerang kota: selesai

Kami setelah menyelesaikan masalah mengenai naga. Aku dan tiara menghadap gubernur mengenai masalah Reward yang akan kami terima. Noel dengan Miyuki dan Satsuki membantu para tentara dalam mengurusi mayat naga.

"Naruto, saya sebagai kepala daerah kota Los Angeles. Sangat berterima kasih atas bantuan anda. Jadi saya mohon terimalah ini sebagai hadiah anda dan tim anda" dengan senyuman pria itu menyerahkan pada kami berdua sebuah kantung berisi 30 koin emas.

Kami berdua melebarkan mata akan jumlah yang sangat banyak ini. Bisa di bilang sangat banyak. Namun setelah melewati negoisasi sedikit tiara dengan senang hati menerima karena ini akan membantu untuk meningkatkan kota agar lebih maju. Aku cukup terkesan akan pola pikir Tiara yang memikirkan keperluan warganya.

Nampaknya generasi di planet ini tidaklah seburuk yang aku bayangkan sama sekali. "Baiklah Tuan, karena misi kami selesai. Kami akan kembali ke negara asal kami" Tiara menundukkan kepala. Pria yang menjabat Gubernur tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepala.

"Oh iya... kenapa kalian tidak sekalian saja istirahat saja di kota ini sebentar. Lagi pula ini sudah sore dan kalian pasti masih lelah karena baru saja tiba dan akhirnya bertarung. Bagaimana?" Tiara kemudian berpikir sebentar lalu memandang kearahku.

"Tentu saja, lagi pula kita memang perlu beberapa istirahat" aku memberi usul dan akhirnya aku yang memutuskan.

Kami pun beristirahat di kota sambil menikmati perkotaan biasa ini. Saat kami berpencar untuk mengelilingi kota aku cukup terkejut ketika nama kerajaan alborz ternyata sudah di kenal luas ke penjuru benua. Aku mengira hanya eropa (Spania) yang mengenal kami. Ternyata Amerika Serikat juga mengenal kami.

Bisa di bilang kerajaan Alborz nampaknya menjalin hubungan baik dengan banyak negara selain dunia shinobi. Hal itu juga membuatku penasaran, apa dunia shinobi tidak mengentahui apapun tentang belahan bumi lain? Tapi ya sudahlah bukan menjadi urusanku lagi pula.

Aku berjalan-jalan lalu melirik kearah pantai dan kulihat banyak prajurit berlatih dengan keras. "Hah... sesuatu yang tidak asing aku jumpai di dunia ini nampaknya" aku mendesah lalu berjalan kembali menuju penginapan.

Aku mengingat kembali apa yang di katakan Gubernur mengenai keberadaan naga. Nampaknya ras naga sangat menyukai menyerang pemukiman padat penduduk untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui. Ras naga sudah muncul sejak 200 tahun lalu di negara bagian Russia, Kanada, dan eropa. Namun pergerakan ras naga paling sering ada di pegunungan Himalaya, Eropa jauh di barat dari kota Los Angeles, dan di pegunungan Damavand.

Dengan mendesah sekali lagi aku melirik kearah penginapan yang masih terbilang sederhana di mataku namun mewah di mata warga sipil. Saat aku amsuk aku di sambut oleh pelayan dari penginapan. Aku kemudian menuju kamar dan cepat-cepat beristirahat dengan tenang

5 hari berikutnya.

Hari berjalan normal seperti yang aku harapkan. Hari berlalu dengan hal yang tidak ada aku lakukan. Aku hanya tertidur dan membaca buku di kamar. Walau Tiara dan yang lain mengajak aku pergi aku memilih untuk mengurun diri di kamar dengan membca.

Kali ini kami di jadwalkan untuk kembali ke tempat kami dengan menggunakan kapal setidaknya memakan waktu 5 hari atau lebih bergantung dari kecepatan angin itu sendiri. Aku kemudian menuju pelabuhan dan dengan cara berjalan santai seperti kebanyakan orang-orang biasa.

"Kau lama!" Satsuki marah padaku ketika aku datang terlambat 5 menit.

"Ayolah aku Cuma terlambat 5 menit" aku berusaha membual dengan lasan apapun itu aku bisa. Dan aku terakhir mengangkat bahu dari pada harus berdebat dengan alasan yang aku tidak ketahui sama sekali. "Sudah yang terpenting aku sudah sampai disini sudah cukup" aku berusaha menenangkan Satsuki yang masih marah.

"Hah... terserah, ingat jangan terlambat lagi lain kali Naruto!"

"Hai...Hai" aku mengangguk positif. Noel melihat aku bertingkah seperti ini malah membuatnya tertawa kecil lalu melirik aku dengan wajah sedikit mengejek.

"Naruto-sama. Anda harus lebih disiplin lagi" Noel berusaha memarahiku walau hanya sekedar candaan garing yang tidak lucu sama sekali.

Kami kemudian bergerak dengan santai menuju kerajaan dengan kapal berlayar dengan tenang. "Sungguh damai sekali" aku bergumam ketika melihat lautan yang penuh dengan warna biru.

Kami terus bergerak dengan kecepatan 40 knt cukup cepat karena angin bertiup sangat kuat. Aku entah kenapa merasakan jika akan ada bahaya menghadang di depan namun aku memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh.

Setelah beberapa jam berlayar kami berhenti di Hawaii untuk mengisi ulang persediaan kami untuk di jalan nanti.

Sialnya aku pula yang mendapat pekerjaan untuk mencari semua bahan makanan yang di perlukan sementara para gadis berkeliaran entah kemana. Aku melirik dimana ada penjual apa yang aku butuhkan lalu membeli apa yang aku perlukan karena membeli yang tidak perlu adalah suatu pemborosan yang bisa berujung maut.

Jadi setelah aku memesan apa yang aku butuhkan dan membawanya kembali ke kapal kami siap berlayar lagi menusu kawasan asia diamana rumah kami berada.

"Kita akan lama berlayar jadi tidak usah tunggu nak" seorang kapten berbicara padaku ketika melihat situasi laut. Aku kemudian melirik lautan dan menuju dek penumpang dimana aku bisa tidur di kamarku.

"Noel onee-san?" aku melihat gadis bertelinga kucing duduk di kasurku dengan memegang sebuah lionting. Noel terkejut melihatku lalu dengan wajah masih sedih noel menatapku membuatku ikut sedih kan suatu hal.

'Ada apa?" aku duduk di sebelah Noel.

Namun ketika aku melihat apa isi liontin itu aku terkejut. "Apa itu orang tuamu?" Noel hanya menganggukan kepala dengan air mata mengalir.

"Naruto-sama... aku berterima kasih karena mau menganggapku sebagai keluargamu" Entah kenapa Noel mengatakan hal itu hanya saja aku tahu dan yakin jika menjawab iya adalah suatu pilihan yang benar.

"Tentu saja. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Onee-san?"

Noel menceritakan jika saat desa selesai dari penghancuran akibat monster ekor 9 ras manusia kucing sering dianiaya oleh masyarakat dan bahkan di bunuh. Orang tua Noel terbunuh karena melindunginya. Orang tua noel di bunuh dengan cara di bakar hingga tewas. Noel kemudian di selamatkan oleh pasukan Anbu dan Hiruzen.

Aku mendengar kisah itu mulai membuat wajah miris akan ketidak adilan di desa ini yang sudah kelewatan namun aku juga tidak bisa sepenuhynya menyalahkan ini adalah kesalahan warga. Bisa dikatakan jika mereka hanya menghukum tanpa tahu menahu. Namun aku cukup kagum pada Noel yang tidak memiliki dendam sama sekali pada penduduk desa yang membunuh orang tuanya.

"Maaf" Aku menatap Noel dengan wajah peduli.

Noel mengusap Air mata lalu tersenyum padaku. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto-sama, selama Saya masih bisa menjadi sesuatu yang berguna bagi Anda maka saya tidak keberatan. Bahkan menjadi budak sekalipun"

Aku membuat sedikit marah lalu duduk di sebelah noel dan menatapnya langsung di mata. "Onee-san, aku tahu jika kamu hanya bercanda. Tapi jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu sedikitpun. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal seperti itu terjadi"

Noel tertawa lalu menusukkan jarinya di pipiku. "Hai... Hai... Sister complex"

"Siapa yang Siscon!" Aku memberontak marah ketika di hina seperti itu. Tidak aku sangka jika kehidupan remaja seperti ini sangat menyebalkan dari yang aku duga.

Di sisi lain.

Dua gadis menatap kedekatan antara Naruto dan Noel. Miyuki dan Satsuki. "Satsuki-chan... Nampaknya kita memiliki saingan baru" Miyuki mengatakan dengan geram.

Satsuki melihat mereka berdua yang sangat dekat juga mulai merasa marah. "Huhm... Noel bermain curang"

"Apanya yang bermain curang?"

"Noel... Eh...?" Miyuki dan Satsuki terkejut ketika melihat Tiara di belakang mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" Tiara kemudian meluhat sebuah pemandangan di dalam kamar dua anak remaja saling duduk bersebelahan di kasur.

"Ara? Ini?" Tiara menutup mulut lalu melihat naruto yang mengelus kepala Noel. Dari sudut mata Tiara, Tiara tahu jika sikap naruto pada Noel adalah murni peduli pada keluarga.

Karena sangat jarang bahkan tidak ada manusia yang menjadi akrab sekali dengan demi-human. "Aaa... Apa yang mereka lakukan!" Miyuki dan Satsuki langsung panik ketika melihat Naruto mengelus kepala Noel.

(Sfx banting pintu)

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Satsuki paling pertama mendobrak dengan ekspresi marah.

Naruto hanya bingung setelah terkejut sedikit. "Apanya?"

"Habisnya... Kalian... Kalian... Kalian sangat dekat sekali" Miyuki protes.

"Apakah dekat itu salah?" naruto menjawab dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Jangan-jangan kalian..."

"Eh..." Miyuki dan Satsuki memerah kaget dan mengharapkan Naruto paham sesuatu namun setelah Naruto memegang dagu dan berpikir.

...

...

...

...

"Jangan-jangan kalian sakit jadi kalian melihat sesuatu disini?" Naruto membuat kesimpulan di kepalanya dengan analisis dari kondisi mereka berdua.

Namun Miyuki dan Satsuki langsung menggelap di daerah mata lalu bergetar tubuh miyuki dan Satsuki. "Eh... Kalian kenapa? Ada apa?"

Tiara menepuk dahi stres. 'Laki-laki ini percuma... Dia cerdas akan situasi tapi bodoh akan perasaan'

"Kono BAKA OTOKO!" Miyuki dan Satsuki memukul perut Naruto hingga terlempar menghantam dinding.

Noel lagi-lagi tertawa akan tingkah Naruto yang sangat kelewatan akan perasaan Wanita. (Note, bodohnya MC kita)

000000000000

15.00 (3 hari lewat)

Saat cuaaca mulai tidak terkendali. Naruto menatap kearah langit yang menggelap tanda akan badai. "Kapten bagaimana!" Salah satu kru bertanya pada kapten kapal yang menatap badai di depannya.

"Semuanya! Kencangkan layar dan persiapkan diri kalian!" Kapten menatap dengan wajah geram akan badai di hadapannya.

Naruto kemudian menuju sang kapten. "Apa yang sebenarnya dari badai itu kapten?"

"Badai itu bukanlah semabarangan badai. Aku sudah pernah berpapasan pada badai itu di samudra seperti ini. Sebaiknya persiapkan dirimu nak" Naruto kemudian menganggukkan kepala.

Ketika petir mulai menyambar di lautan hujan di sertai angin pun menerjang hingga menyebabkan beberapa guncangan. Noel dan Mayuki berada di dalam kamar karena Noel memang dari dulu sangat takut pada petir (perasaan alami kucing) dan mayuki juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Noel.

"Sialan!" Kapten kapal mulai kesulitan dalam mengendalikan kemudi. "Ayo sayang!" Kapten memaksa untuk membanting setir ke kiri dengan sekuat tenaga.

Naruto membantu kru dalam mengendalikan layar hingga angin semakin kencang dan membuat sisa dari kru semakin kesulitan. Tiara, Miyuki dan Satsuki membantu kru di bagian bawah kapal untuk mencegah kebanjiran yang bisa menyebabkan kapal tenggelam.

Di dek atas banyak kru berjuang demi setiap detik yang bisa mereka lakukan agar kapal bertahan. "Awas!" Naruto menangkap kru kapal yang terlempar. Lalu menariknya kembali.

Saat badai semakin menguat tiba-tiba. "Semuanya! Awas ada pusaran angin!" Kapten berteriak ketika meluhat pusaran angin kuat menuju mereka.

"Aaaa tolong!" Kru kapal terangkat ke pusaran Namun naruto berhasil menangkapnya. "Bertahanlah!" Naruto berpegangan di pinggiran kapal. "Ayolah!" Naruto berusaha menarik pria itu lalu ketika berhasil.

"Aaaaa!" Naruto yang terangkat oleh pusaran angin itu.

"Naruto!" Kapten melihat Naruto di tarik angin hingga ke atas oleh pusaran angin. Naruto terus berputar-putar hingga akhirnya naruto pingsan tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya dan Naruto sangat yakin jika ia akanmati jika angin berhenti bertiup.

00000000

Di suatu tempat apa yang naruto lihat adalah kegelapan. 'Ini gelap' Naruto memandang kegelapan namun secara perlahan cahaya datang membuat Naruto sadar sepenuhnya.

"Dimana aku?" Naruto bergumam ketika melihat cahaya dan ketika membuka mata dengan perlahan apa yang Naruto lihat adalah padang rumput.

"Uch..." Naruto bergumam ketika memegang bahunya yang sakit. Naruto terus berjalan menuju sebuah ujung jalan yang nampaknya sebuah tebing.

"Apa!" Naruto terkejut ketika melihat ujung tebing yang ia lihat bukan pemandangan lautan maupun sungai melainkan Angkasa.

"Dimana Aku?!" Naruto panik ketika melihat pulau besar berjumlah 5 mengambang di atas angkasa di kelilingi awan dan pelangi menghubungkan pulau bagaikan jembatan.

Naruto masih panik dan mencoba melemparkan sebuah batu di bawah dan melihat apakah ini ilusi. Namun batu yang naruto lempar langsung jatuh kebawah menembus awan menuju bumi. 'Sekarang apa yang terjadi!'

Naruto masih berpikir dengan panik dan tanpa di ketahui seseorang berambut ungu memperhatikan Naruto ketika melihat Naruto dengan wajah orang bingung. Kalia ini naruto harus siap berpetualang di dunia imajinasi yang dia sendiri tidak tahu dimana dan apakah itu.

"Sekarang aku dimana lagi?" Naruto menatap pulau mengambang di atas langit. Namun pulau-pulau besar itu membuat Naruto semakin penasaran bagaimana bisa mengambang di tempat pertama.

"Ini luar biasa" Naruto menatap sekali lagi akan keindahan pulau diatas langit ini. Di pulau besar terdekat di posisi Naruto terlihat sebuah menara pencakar langit sangat tinggi. 'Sebuah kota?!' Naruto meyakini dirinya apakah dia berhalusinasi atau tidak namun saat melihat dengan jelas dan sekali lagi Naruto melihat sebuah menara buatan manusia seperti perkotaan futuristik di pulau mengambang itu.

(Sfx bunyi rumput)

"Siapa itu?" Seseorang berambut ungu terkejut ketika Naruto membalikkan badan dengan wajah serius. "Aku tahu kau disana" Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah pohon dimana Naruto yakin sumber manusia ada di balik itu. Naruto terus mendekat dan makin mendekat saat itu juga manusia keluar dengan terkejut.

"Ah... Ittai.."

'Bahasa jepang modern?' Naruto terkejut ketika mendengar bahasa jepang modern. Namun pandangannya tertuju pada sesosok wanita remaja 16 tahunan dengan rambut ungu panjang dengan pakaian model pelaut panjang hingga paha berwarna putih. Sepatu berwarna putih dengan stocking berwarna putih dan merah muda.

Dan saat gadis itu membuka mata terlihat ia memiliki mata ungu menatap takut kearah Naruto. "Ano... Maafkan saya desu"

0000000

Yo next

Arc. Imagination of You

chap. 17. Island in the Sky


	18. Arc 5 Imagination of You

**(1) Tamanio sama**

huehehe akun ane uda balik bang! Haha udah lama dioprak aprek ehh bisa juga!

Udahlah, review time!

3 hari gk update dan pas update langsung 2?

Ahh ada beberapa typo bang, meski gk terlalu tepengaruh, lalu soal nama, 'MAYUKI' dan 'MIYUKI' kadang ane bingung sendiri bedainya,

lalu chapt 18 nanti ane kepengen diganti, bukan kepengen tapi wajib! Ini 'castil in the sky' muehehe*plakkk*

yahhh dari anime jadul 'laputa' gitu

udahlah, next chapt aja! Sampai jumpa di masa depan!

 **Respond** : walahlahalah... kok tebakan tamanio sama kok hampir bener melulu ya... mungkin aku harus add daftar orang yang harus aku hindari dengan posisi nomor satu. TIARA (Uahahahaha) namun kali ini pulau di atas langit bukan dari anime itu (karena udah tamanio sama request jangan dari hal itu maka saya ambil untuk tidak dari konsep anime itu). Memang hampir mirip dikit. (Berarti Tamanio sama juga uda nonton animenya juga ya) percayalah ini akan sangat menarik petualangan di dunia imajinasi ini. :)

( **2) kuro**

Alurnya cukup bagus gan. Dan sebaiknya mengenai sebuah jutsu atau sihir jangan terlalu banyak diungkap, agar reader semakin penasaran. Satu lagi pasukan number itu sebagai OC overpowernya keterlaluan, hanya orang yang memiliki kekuatan diatas Madara dan Hashirama yang bisa bergabung. Di Canon sampai saat ini hanya Naruto, Sasuke, Indra, Ashura, Hagoromo, Hamura, Kaguya dan Kawaki yang kekuatannya melebihi HashiMada. Akatsuki itu sebagian besar ninja SS rank. Hanzo orang yang digadang" memiliki kekuatan hampir setara dengan Madara waktu masih hidup aja dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh pein.

Jujur saya cukup menyukai fic anda sejak pertama publish ni fic namun memasuki chapter 10 keatas kok mulai out dari alur yang anda buat. Saya sudah 10 th di ffn, banyak dari mereka yang hiatus karna buntu ide. Saran saya sesama author cuma satu buat alur secara perlahan, memberi suatu misteri dan mengunggka secara rinci abaikan aja flame gaje itu. Dan maaf ini review dari non login karna akun ffn saya sudah diambil alih oleh adik saya yang masih sma

 **Respond** : yah... seperti ini, saya sangat menyukai tipe petualangan. Seperti yang anda ketahui, saya sangat buruk membuat misteri agak seru. Bisa di bilang saya hanya suka ide yang tiba-tiba muncul di benak tanpa banyak pertimbangan... tapi cukup bagus saran anda. Saya akan ambil untuk sebagai pengingat nanti. Tapi tenang saja, disini balance. Oc overpower maka musuh di masa akan datang lebih gila lagi nanti, maka sang MC kita akan sakit kepala menghadapi mereka nantinya. Bagi saya di bagian seperti itu yang sangat awesome sekali. Ketika MC lemah berhadapan dengan musuh OP bukan sebaliknya MC OP musuh LP (Low power)

Juga, mengenai alur. Semuanya masih mengikuti standar hanya saja Rutenya berbeda agar Endingnya gak terlalu membosankan. Sedikit bocoran aja, jika aslinya Ending Naruto shippuden. Naruto menikah dengan satu heroine, nah jika di fic milikku akan ada kemungkinan beberapa ending (misalnya ending heroine ini atau yang itu ataupun ending harem). Jadi jangan khawatir. Alur yang out di kisah ini hanya tambahan agar battle klimaks sangat tegang nantinya agar kita tahu siapa dan apa yang akan dilawan di masa depan. Bukan Kaguya yang menjadi lawan paling berhaya nantinya walau nanti masih berhadapan dengan dia sudah pasti. :)

Party member Tiara

Biographic; Naruto Uzumaki (170). Rambut hitam diikat ekor kuda. Personalita; tajam, cerdas sebagai Mage, dan bodoh dalam analisa perasaan wanita. Kemampuan spesial: Saber Sword (wind)

Miyuki Tsuburaya (169) Rambut warna biru terang dengan form demi-human rambut berwarna putih mata berwarna biru dan kuning. Kemampuan spesial: Medis. Personalita; Ceria dan sangat bersahabat dan juga Yandere

Satsuki Uchiha (169) Rambut hitam panjang hingga pinggang. Mata berwarna hitam. Kemampuan spesial: Creator; Musket dual gun

Mayuki Hiiragi (158) rambut kuning bertugas sebagai Servant Tiara

Tiara (167) rambut putih panjang melewati pinggang. Keturunan keluarga Raja dan putri tunggal dari Raja Arthur. Kemampuan spesial: ?

Personalita; Masokis jika Naruto menghina dirinya. Dan suka bertingkah sombong.

Noel (174) rambut perak putih panjang hingga paha. Demi-human keturunan ras manusia kucing dan juga Servant Naruto. Kemampuan spesial ? . Personalita; Ceria dan bertindak bagai seorang kakak yang baik pada semua orang.

00000000000000000000000000000

Arc 4. Imagination of You

Chapter 17. Island on the sky

"Sekarang aku dimana lagi?" Naruto menatap pulau mengambang di atas langit. Namun pulau-pulau besar itu membuat Naruto semakin penasaran bagaimana bisa mengambang di tempat pertama.

"Ini luar biasa" Naruto menatap sekali lagi akan keindahan pulau diatas langit ini. Di pulau besar terdekat di posisi Naruto terlihat sebuah menara pencakar langit sangat tinggi. 'Sebuah kota?!'Naruto meyakini dirinya apakah dia berhalusinasi atau tidak namun saat melihat dengan jelas dan sekali lagi Naruto melihat sebuah menara buatan manusia seperti perkotaan futuristik di pulau mengambang itu.

(Sfx bunyi rumput)

"Siapa itu?" Seseorang berambut ungu terkejut ketika Naruto membalikkan badan dengan wajah serius. "Aku tahu kau disana" Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah pohon dimana Naruto yakin sumber manusia ada di balik itu. Naruto terus mendekat dan makin mendekat saat itu juga manusia keluar dengan terkejut.

"Ah... Ittai.."

'Bahasa jepang modern?' Naruto terkejut ketika mendengar bahasa jepang modern. Namun pandangannya tertuju pada sesosok wanita remaja 16 tahunan dengan rambut ungu panjang dengan pakaian model pelaut panjang hingga paha berwarna putih. Sepatu berwarna putih dengan stocking berwarna putih dan merah muda.

Dan saat gadis itu membuka mata terlihat ia memiliki mata ungu menatap takut kearah Naruto. "Ano... Maafkan saya desu" gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan takut. Naruto saat melihat tatapan takutnya mulai keringat drop dan mulai mencari ide untuk mencairkan suasana dengan baik.

"Jangan takut aku mohon. Aku hanya bingung aku berada dimana itu saja" Naruto mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu gadis itu agar bisa berdiri dengan baik. Gadis itu menatap kearah aku sebentar lalu menerima uluran tangan dan berdiri mentap ragu-ragu kearah ku sekali lagi.

"Jika saya boleh tahu anda darimana tuan?" Gadis itu berusaha sopan ketika melihat seragam Naruto yang kelihatannya asing dimata gadis itu. Naruto sekali lagi menatap ke segala arah dan meyakinkan dirinya apakah ini masih di bilang di bumi?

"Aku juga kurang tahu tapi aku yakin jika aku datang jauh dari permukaan sana" Sambil menatap ke bawah dimana ada banyak sekali awan mengelilingi pulau besar. "Bisa beritahu aku ini sebenarnya apa dan dimana?" Naruto masih melihat sekeliling.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepala lalu menatap bingung kearah Naruto. "Ano... permukaan yang anda maksudkan berada dimana tuan?" jawaban gadis itu justru membuat Naruto melebarkan mata karena penduduk dari pulau mengambang ini sendiri tidak mengetahui tentang permukaan.

"Katakan padaku nona, apakah pulau mengambang ini sudah ada sejak lama" Gadis itu melirik lagi kearah Naruto lalu menganggukkan kepala dan semakin bingung melihat tingkah Naruto yang sangat aneh sekali.

"Ano tuan...?" Gadis itu menatap Naruto yang mulai bergoyang tidak teratur lalu saat pandangan mata Naruto mulai buram Naruto terjatuh dan pingsan akibat luka di bahu yang terbuka.

"Tuan! Tuan!" Gadis itu panik lalu entah apa pandangan Naruto mulai menjadi gelap dan tidak bisa melihat apapun selain kegelapan.

00000000000000000000000

 **Di laut.**

"Apa yang kau katakan!" Miyuki marah terhadap Kapten kapal.

Kapten kapal mulai berkeringat menyesal mengenai situasi yang baru saja mereka lalui. "Itu benar nona. Naruto terbawa oleh angin dan menghilang entah kemana" Kru kapal yang di selamatkan Naruto membalas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tapi Miyukai masih marah dengan wajah tumit. "tapi... tapi kenapa kalai ntidak menolongnya!"

"Dengar nona! Aku bertanggung jawab akan semua nyawa di kapal ini. Apa kau pikir aku juga tidak memikirkan apa yang terjadi padany!" Kapten kapal ikut marah pada miyuki yang menangis karena sahabatnya menghilang.

Saat semua suasana mulai murung karena menghilangnya anggota party member. Tiara selaku leader harus mencari solusi bagaimana untuk menyelesaikan hal ini. "Lebih baik kita lanjutkan perjalanan"

Satsuki dan Miyuki langsung mentap Leader (Tiara) dengan wajah marah. "Apa kau berniat untuk meninggalkan Naruto di belakang!" Satsuki meraih kerah baju Tiara dengan wajah marah.

Noel juga sedikit marah walau sebenarnya perkataan Tiara cukup masuk akal. "Dengar kalian. Kita tidak bisa mencarinya di lautan luas seperti ini. Setidaknya kita harus kembali ke kerajaan dan meminta bantuan pasukan kerajaan. Apa kalian mengerti" perkataan Tiara nampaknya cukup berpengaruh. Miyuki dan Satsuki mulai tenang dan masih membuat wajah khawatir.

Tiara kemudian menatap Kapten kapal dengan yakin akan sesuatu. "Kapten, berapa jah lagi kita dari daratan"

Kapten kemudian mentap lautan dan angin yang berhembus. "Sekitar 2 hari kita akan sampai jika angin berhembus kencang maka kita akan sampai satu hari" Saat itu juga Satsuki memiliki ide dan dengan cepat Satsuki mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya.

"Aku akan mengatasinya yang terpenting kita sampai" Satsuki kemudian menggunakan teknik angin untuk meniup kapal dengan cepat menuju daratan.

Tiara kemudian melihat ke arah lautan dimana anggota timnya di tinggal di tengah lautan. 'Aku mohon dimanapun kau berada, bertahanlah kami akan menyelamatkanmu. Naruto' Tiara berharap jika Naruto akan baik-baik saja dimanapun dia berada.

 **Di tempat lain**

Di sebuah Ruangan gelap dengan lilin sebgai penerangan utama. Seorang pria bermata ular sedang meminum obat yang di berikan oleh pria berkacamata bulat. "Jadi begitu ya... Guren mengkhianatiku dan memilih pergi" Orochimari tertawa sedikit.

Kabuto kemudian mengatur kacamatanya sebentar. "Benar Orochimaru-sama, apa yang harus saya lakukan? Haruskah saya membunuhnya?" Orochimaru hanya menggelengkan kepala

"Tidak perlu. Dia sudah tidak berguna untuk kita, lagi pula aku tidak menyangka jika kau berani menyusup ke rumahku ya" Orochimaru tersenyum menatap kearah kegelapan.

'Siapa itu!" Kabuto langsung menyiapkan senjata ketika langkah kaki berjalan menuju arah Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru... kau sangat lemah sekali" Suara pria datang dari kegelapan dengan nada menghina. "eheheh... mungkin sebaiknya aku membunuhmu disini" suara pria itu tertawa.

"Dan siapa pula kau" Orochimaru mengatakan ketika mendengar tertawa dari pria asing di balik kegelapan itu.

"Aku hanyalah pejalan kaki yang tersesat... lagi pula, aku masih menginginkan dirimu Orochimaru" Pria dari kegelapan itu kemudian maju menuju orochimaru. Orochimaru mulai berkeringat di kepala belakang dan Kabuto juga melebarkan mata terkejut melihat siapa di depan mereka.

"Kau adalah..." Kabuto kaget melihat wajah pria itu. Namun orochimaru masih berkeringat dan berusaha tertawa sedikit.

"Jadi. Apa yang kau inginkan"

Pria itu kemudian mentap Orochimaru dengan wajah hina dan tertawa sedikit. "Aku tidak lebih tepatnya kami ingin kau menjadi bawahan kami"

'Dan sebagai balasannya?"

Pria itu kemduaian mengambil botol kaca dan saat botol itu ia pegang kabuto semakin terkejut ketika botol kaca itu berubah menjadi abu. "Hehehe... mungkin aku tidak perlu membunuhmu jika kau menerimanya" dengan tertawa sinis.

Orochimaru kemudian tersenyum ala ular dan tertawa sedikit. "Baiklah aku ikut"

"Heh... bagus. Ini untukmu, dan bergegaslah ke persembunyian kami" pria misterius itu melemparkan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan antidot untuk menyembuhkan tangan orochimaru.

Setelah orochimaru meminum kabuto terkejut karena racun di tangan orochimaru menghilang dan bahkan orochimaru bertambah kekuatannya hingga 200 persen. "Ini luar biasa" Kabuto masih terkejut.

Dengan tertawa orochimaru kemudian berjalan bersama dengan pria misterius itu diikuti kabuto dari belakang menuju tempat persembunyian asing yang mereka tidak tahu sama sekali dimana.

"Kalian berdua... mulai hari ini kalian adalah bawahan Divine Wisdom" saat mereka sampai mereka berdua disambut pemandangan banyak sekali penyihir kelas atas berjumlah ratusan di dalam markas.

(Note. Dive Wisdown adalah organisasi rahasia yang berisi penyihir jahat yang setara bahkan sebanding dengan pasukan Number. Maka sangat masuk akal jika bagi pasukan Divine Wisdom, orochimaru masih mereka panggil bocah yang pantas di bawah kaki. Satu-satunya yang sebanding adalah hanya pasukan Number. Si legenda Number 10 yang mereka mengira sudah mati)

00000000000000000000000000000000

 **Di kerajaan.**

Albert menghadap Raja arthur yang saat ini di kantor kepala sekolah dengan wajah khawatir akan sesuatu. "Apa yang anda perlukan hingga memanggil saya. Yang mulia Raja/"

"Arthur. Aku ingin kau segera pergi menyusul Party Naruto. Aku merasakan adanya hal buruk menimpa mereka" Dengan khawatir memandang keluar dari jendela.

Albert kemudian mentap kearah langit melalui9 jendela dan mengaktifkan mata jauh miliknya. Setelah itu Albert memejamkan mata dan kembali menatap kearah raja. 'Baiklah saya akan pergi"

Arthur kemudian mentap Albert. "Aku mohon padamu Albert" Albert membalas dengan menganggukkan kepala dan segera pergi menuju pelabuhan dengan segera.

 **Di desa Konoha**

Tsunade Senju menatap laporan dokumen dengan wajah serius bahkan tidak mengalihkan padangan matanya sedikitpun. "Jadi begitu ya. Setelah kita mengirim Anbu untuk melanjutkan misi yang di batalkan oleh tim Kakashi. Mereka tidak menemukan Monster ekor tiga dimanapun"

Hiruzen yang berdiri di sebelah Tsunade ikut membuat wajah khawatir namun masih berpikir akan jalan kelaur diasaat yang sama. "Aku rasa itu ada kaitannya dengan kelompok S class yang baru-baru ini terlihat"

Tsunade menurunkan dokumen itu dan mentap sensei lamanya. "Akatsuki ya" Hiruzen menganggukkan kepala dan ikut kahwatir juga.

"Aku sudah berulang kali mengirim pasukan untuk menyelidiki grup itu namun hasilnya percuma. Mereka selalu gagal" Tsunade menggeram karena organisasi satu ini cukup merepotkan sekali.

"Apa kita perlu meminta bantua kerajaan Alborz, sensei?"

Hiruzen berpikir sebentar. "Sebaiknya tidak usah. Karena ini adalah permasalahan kita sendiri. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan mau ikut campur lagi setelah hal itu" Hiruzen mengingat saat Hari Invasi dimana pasukan Number muncul di desanya untuk pertama sekali.

Tsunade kemudian kembali berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan mengatasi situasi ini. "Pertama Kazekage, sekarang Sanbi. Apa yang sebenarnya Akatsuki kejar" Tsunade terus berpikir mengenai hal itu walau berapa banyak dia berpikir maka hasilnya selalu sama. Kemungkinan akatsuki ingin menjadikan itu sebuah senjata. Namun apa itu dan bagaimana caranya.

Hiruzen di satu sisi sebenarnya setuju mengenai meminta bantuan kerajaan yang meimiliki kekuatan militer yang sangat kuat sekali. Namun permasalahannya apakah konoha mampu membayar sebagai balas jasa itu yang mengganggu pikiran Hiruzen.

 **Kembali di posisi Naruto**

Hal pertama yang naruto lihat setelah pingsan adalah sebuah cahaya silau yang menyinari mata hingga membuat mata Naruto cukup sakit. "Ugh..." Naruto berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya sebentar lalu membuka mata secara perlahan dan melihat sekali lagi apa yang dapat di lihat walau masih samar.

Bau sterial adalah aroma pertama yang dapat Naruto cium. Namun ketika mata sepenuhnya terbuka Naruto terkejut ketika melihat dirinya di dalam rumah sakit yang cukup modern. "Dimana aku" Naruto berusaha bangkit namun karena masih sakit naruto hanya bisa duduk di kasur.

Dan ketika Naruto melihat keluar jendela naruto melihat sebuah kota futuristik dengan penuh cahaya di siang hari. Kota futuristik dengan desain yang sangat indah membuat mata Naruto melebar dan sangat terkejut. 'Dimana aku sekarang ini? Dimasa depan?' Naruto melihat penduduk yang tidak banyak mungkin berjumlah 2000 orang berjalan kesana dan kemari beraktifitas seperti biasa namun mereka berjalan bukan menginjak tanah.

Semua penduduk berjalan mengambang di udara dengan semacam data di kaki mereka sehingga kaki mereka menapak tanah. 'Ini sudah jelas bukan dunia lamaku lagi' Naruto melihat pecahan data di sana dan di sini seolah-olah ini adalah dunia virtual yang menjadi kenyataan. (VR virtual realty)

"Apa anda sudah baik-baik saja?" Naruto melihat seorang perawat berbaju putih khas perawat di dunia modern seperti bumi. Dengan berusaha menganalisa situasi maka hal terbaik adalah menanyakan dimana Dia.

"Permisi. Ini dimana?" Naruto bertanya dan perawat itu kemudian tersenyum sambil memberi jawaban yang di butuhkan.

"Ini adalah Puranechūnu" ketika perawat selesai memberi jawaban Naruto hanya terdiam bagai orang bodoh ketika mendengar bahasa jepang modern sekali lagi. (Puranechūnu = Planeptune) Naruto kembali menatap perkotaan modern yang bersinar cerah sangat indah sekali. Siapapun yang membangun ini maka mereka adalah orang yang sangat hebat.

Dan yang lebih aneh adalah bagaimana bisa ada sebuah perkotaan di pulau mengambang di angkasa dan ada penduduknya. Bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi di tempat pertama. Apakah ini semacam teknik sihir baru untuk di dunia aneh ini.

"Hah..." Naruto mendesah lalu melirik ke ruangan rumah sakit.

"Halo.. halo.." Sebuah suara mencapai telinga Naruto dan terlihat 4 orang baru dari pintu.

'Halo..." Perempuan pertama memiliki tinggi tubuh 164cm berambut ungu pendek dengan baju seperti gaun hingga paha berwarna ungu dengan garis-garis berwarna merah muda. Di gaun ungunya di lapisi jaket pendek berwarna putih dengan kancing logo N. Dengan stocking berwarna biru dan putih lalu di kakinya mengenakan sepatu putih.

Gadis berambut ungu pendek itu dengan ceria berbicara pada Naruto lalu perempuan berambut ungu panjang yang bertemu dengan Naruto sebelumnya. "Ano tuan... apa anda baik-baik saja?" gadis berambut ungu panjang itu menatap Naruto dengan wajah khawatir. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala seperlunya saja.

"Aku rasa kau memang baik-baik saja" Gadis kedua adalah gadis berambut coklat bermata hijau dengan baju dan celana pendek berwarna hitam di lapisi jubah biru yang nampaknya kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuhnya (165) perempuan itu memakai sepatu tipe bot berwarna biru.

'Apa anda yakin anda baik-baik saja, desu/" gadis terakhir dari mata Naruto cukup cantik karena dia memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda lembut seperti warna kuning. Matanya juga berwarna sama seperti rambutnya dengan baju seperti hasil rajutan dan mengenakan rok berwarna merah pendek. Di kepalanya gadis itu memakai ikat kepala berlogo C. Dan juga gadis ini mengenakan Stocking berwarna Abu-abu dengan sepatu model bot tinggi berwarna putih krem

"Bisa beritahu aku siapa kalian?" Naruto berusaha sesopan mungkin pada mereka. Walau mereka terlihat seperti anak remaja bukan berarti aku bisa sesuka hatiku dalam hal seperti ini.

"Oh... kenalkan. Aku Neptune. Dia Compa (Anak berambut merah muda seperti kuning) Dia If (perempua dengan baju biru terlalu besar) dan dia adalah Nepgear adik perempuan ku" Neptune memberi perkenalan dengan senyuman ceria.

Naruto berpikir apa yang harus dilakukan di situasi seperti ini. Maka option terbaik adalah mendapatkan informasi dengan jelas maka itu sudah cukup. Naruto bertanya mengenai ini sebenarnya apa dan dimana.

"Ini adalah Planeptune bagian terbawah dari Celestia dan bagian dari Gamindustri. Setiap pulau di atur oleh satu CPU. Consle Patron Unit, yang bertugas menjadi pelindung dari setiap pulau. Di Gamindustri aku adalah CPU dari Planeptune" Neptune menjelaskan seterusnya mengenai kemampuan. Namun ketika Naruto bertanya mengenai asal usul pulau mengambang maka gadis kecil itu hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat bahu dengan senyuman ceria mengatakan jika Neptune tidak tahu.

Narutomenjelaskan pada mereka jika sebenarya Naruto tidak berasal dari Gamindustri melainkan dari permukaan. Dimana Naruto menjelaskan pada mereka jika di bawah awan terdapat daratan luas tempat Naruto berasal. Naruto hanya mendesah ketika mereka tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai daratan di permukaan bumi.

"Jadi Anda berasal dari daratan di bawah Gamindustri benar begitu Naruto?" IF bertanya sekedar memastikan apa yang ia pikirkan. Naruto hanya mengangguk positif akan informasi .

"Whoa... sugoi.." Neptune bersinar di matanya ketika melihat pria asing bernama naruto ternyata bukan berasal dari daerah yang ia tahu.

"Jadi apakah ada cara agar aku bisa kembali ke tempatku?" Nepgear berpikir sebentar dengan menyesal Nepgear hanya menggelengkan kepala karena tidak tahu.

"Untuk hal itu mungkin aku bisa menjelaskannya" sebuah suara datang diikuti lingkaran cahaya kecil tercipta. Lalu muncul gadis kecil sangat kecil sekali menurut pandangan Naruto dengan pakaian Gaun biru. Gadis itu duduk di atas buku yang melayang. "Halo... saya adalah Histoire. Dan saya bisa menjelaskan situasi anda"

Naruto mendapat penjelasan jika sebenarnya Naruto di panggil kemari untuk membantu meningkatkan energi Share di Planeptune. Energi share adalah energi yang bisa mempertahankan pulau ini tetap mengambang di atas angkasa. Histoire menjelaskan juga jika ini adalah bagian dari dunia celestia dari permukaan yang berjarak sekitar ribuan kilometer (Kutub utara)

Histoire menjelaskan lagi jika setiap pulau di kendalikan oleh Dewi yang dipanggil CPU seperti yang di jelaskan oleh Neptune sebelumnya.

Naruto melipat tangan dan berpikir sebentar. "Jadi aku disini karena atas permintaanmu benar begitu? Dan jika aku menyelesaikan tugas aku bisa anda kirim kembali?" Histoire mengangguk dan tersenyum ceria ketika Naruto menjawab jika iya bersedia membantu dengan senang hati.

"baiklah katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan pertama sekali. Mengingat karena aku akan terperangkap disini untuk sementara waktu maka aku membutuhkan tempat untuk sementara" Histoire dan Neptune tersenyum ceria diikuti oleh Compa, IF dan Nepgear.

Neptune kemudian menunjukkan jalan menuju Rumahnya ketika aku sudah bisa keluar dari Rumah sakit. Saat di perjalanan mataku sangat terpukau pada kota yang sangat megah ini. dan tidak aku sangka jika pulau ini bisa berpenghuni karena setahuku ini sangat tidak mungkin karena berdasarkan ketinggia ini sudah di dekat atmosfir.

"Jadi aku akan memanggilmu ehm... eto...?" Neptune berpikir sambil berjalan lalu dengan ceria memberi jari persahabatan padaku dengan senyuman cerah. "ruru" Compa nampaknya juga menyukai panggilan ini.

"Ide bagus Nep-Nep" Compa mengatakan dengan senyuman ceria.

"Aku mohon jangan" Naruto berusaha memohon untuk tidak memangiil dengan panggilan menyebalkan seperti itu. Namun percuma saja mereka mengabaikan Naruto dan tetap memanggil dengan Nar-Nar.

"Nah kita sampai. Nar-Nar. Selamat datang di Ruma Nep" Dengan senyuman cerah menunjukkan rumahnya. Nepgear melihat kakaknya bertindak seperti itu membuatnya malu.

"Mou... onee-chan. Jangan seperti itu. Ano Naruto-san, aku mohon maaf jika Onee-chanku sedikit berlebihan" Naruto melihat Nepgear yang sangat baik sekali. Jujur sangat jarang melihat orang yang selalu meminta maaf untuk hal yang sangat sepele sekali pun.

Naruto kemudian mengayunkan tangan dengan wajah biasa saja. "Tidak masalah lagi pula aku tidak keberatan" kemudian mereka masuk kedalam rumah Neptune.

00000000000000000

Bersama peneliti Devine Wisdom

Di balik bayangan seorang pria dengan kemeja abu-abu dengan dasi hitam dilapisi jubah hitam dengan garis-garis merah diikuti oleh orochimaru dan kabuto sedang menuju markas Akatsuki yang paling berbahaya. "Hm... jadi disini persembunyian mereka?"

Orochimaru kemudian membuat senyuman ular dan mengangguk positif akan informasi. Mereka berada di sebuah gua yang tertutup oleh batu. "Baiklah jika begitu..." pria itu mengangkat tangannya dan membuat teknik yang menghancurkan batu itu tanpa membutuhkan banyak teknik maupun mana.

Saat mereka masuk terlihat 9 orang berjubah hitam dengan logo awan merah menatap orochimaru, kabuto dan pria misterius itu. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan pemimpin kalian. Katakan dimana dia" Pria itu dengan tenang mengatakan tanpa takut sedikitpun.

Pasukan akatsuki ketika melihat mereka langsung bersiaga karena baru ini ada yang datang dengan wajah tenang bahkan memberi wajah ancaman. "Hiya!" Kisame langsung menyerang pria itu dengan secara terbuka dan cepat menuju kepala pria itu. Namun ketika pria itu mengalihkan pandangan ke kisame dengan wajah masih tenang.

"Menyingkir" sebuha rune tercipta tepat di depan kisame ketika serangan hanya berjarak 30 cm. Rune kecil itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah teknik petir seperti laser dan mengenai wajah kisame hingga terlempar.

"Apa" Deidara terkejut melihat kisame dengan mudahnya tersingkir dan teknik pria aneh itu bahkan tidak menggunakan hand seal sedikitpun dan hanya berdiri disana saja.

Itachi Uchiha melebarkan mata ketika mengenali teknik macam ini. 'Ini teknik seperti naruto ajarkan' itachi tidak percaya jika ada yang mampu menggunakan teknik naruto tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun. Itachi kemudian mengaktifkan sharingan dan berusaha menjebak pria itu namun.

"Sangat tidak sopan sekali berusaha memanipulasi seseorang" semua anggota akatsuki termaksud orochimaru dan kabuto terkejut ketika pria itu entah bagaimana bisa di belakang itachi dengan menyentuh pundaknya. 'aku sama sekali tidak melihat dia' itachi bergumam di kepalanya dengan panik ketika melihat lokasi pria itu sama sekali tidak ada dan sekarang berada tepat di belakangnya.

Saat anggota akatsuki ingin bergerak sebuah rune muncul di telapak kaki mereka. "Jika kalian bergerak maka kalian akan mati" masih menggunakan bahasa tenang dan mengancam disaat yang sama pria itu kembali menatap tajam semua anggota.

"Aku katakan sekali lagi. Aku ingin bertemu dengan pemimpin kalian"

Pain kemudian melihat pria itu dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya namun berusaha menganalisa lawan sebaik mungkin. "aku adalah pemimpin akatsuki, apa yang kau inginkan" Pain melihat pria itu melepaskan pundak itachi dan melepaskan teknik lalu memejamkan mata dan mentap dengan wajah biasa.

"Aku tahu jika kau mengendalikan boneka itu. Tunjukkan wajahmu"

Pain menyipitkan mata. Lalu dengan menganggukkan kepala mengantar pria misterius itu mengahadap ke pengendali atau kastor sebenarnya. Kelompok akatsuki masih terdiam dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena mereka baru ini di kalahkan dengan gerakan mudah seperti itu.

'Tadi itu cukup menarik' Pria bertopeng kuning tersenyum di balik topengnya dan ia cukup terkejut karena teknik miliknya tidak bisa membuatnya melarikan diri dan berhasil membuat dirinya terperangkap di lingkaran aneh itu. 'Tadi itu teknik apa. Aku tidak pernah mengenali ninjutsu seperti itu' Pria bertopeng kembali menatap pria berjubah hitam itu.

'kau cukup menarik' pria bertopeng kembali tersenyum dengan mata menyipit. Mata sharingan di balik topeng masih menatap pria itu dan kembali normal seperti biasa. Bahkan sharingan tidak bisa mendeteksi pergerakan pria itu yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di belakang itachi dengan tenang.

Saat mereka berdua melewati sebuah pintu di lapisi kertas Pria itu menatap seorang laki-laki terduduk di sebuah benda aneh dengan berbagai macam tongkat besi di punggung pria itu. "Jadi kau pemimpinnya ya"

Pria berambut merah dengan mata seperti bonekanya menatap pria misterius itu. "Apa yang kau inginkan." Pria itu kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam jubahnya.

"ini hadiah dari bos kami" pria itu menyerahkan sebuah botol berisi cairan dan sebuah surat.

Pria berambut merah itu menatap curiga akan botol namun pria itu mengambil surat itu dan membacanya melalui boneka. "Kami pasukan Wisdom memintamu untuk menjadi bawahan kami" Pain/Boneka dari pria itu kemudian melemparkan surat dan kembali menatap pria itu dengan tajam.

"Dan jika aku tidak mau"

"Aku akan membunuh kalian semua" pria itu menyipitkan mata tajam pada pria berambut merah lalu entah bagaimana Pain berjumlah 10 menyerang pria misterius itu.

"Mati" Pria itu masih berdiri dengan tenang dengan satu tangan terangkat. Dan saat itu juga rune muncul di wajah Pain dan membunuh mereka ketika laser menembus kepala mereka. "Apa kau masih ingin bertarung?" Pria misterius itu dengan tenang berdiri bagai bukan ancaman apapun di depannya.

Pria berambut merah mulai melebarkan mata tidak percaya ketika melihat pain dapat di hancurkan dengan mudah tanpa ada sedikitpun pengaruh nyata baginya. Lalu ia menutup mata sebentar dan ketika membukanya pria berambut merah langsung menatap pria misterius itu.

"Baiklah... katakan apa yang kalian akan lakukan jika kami bergabung"

"Pilihan bagus... pemimpin kami ingin kalian menjadi bagian dari perubahan dunia. Untuk itu kami butuh kekuatan penuh darimu. Minum ini" pria itu mengambil botol cairan yang tergeletak di tanah.

Cairan berwarna hijau kemudian di minum oleh pria berambut merah dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika seluruh tongkat besi di punggungnya jatuh dan tubuhnya yang kurus mulai kembali seperti normal. "I... ini?" pria itu tidak bisa percaya ketika tubuhnya sepenuhnya pulih.

"Baiklah... saatnya kita pergi" pria itu kemudian keluar dari ruangan dengan pria berambut merah menatap tajam pada pria misterius ini. 'bagaimana mungkin aku bisa pulih seperti ini' kemudian ketika pria itu turun dari tempat duduknya seorang rekannya dengan rambut biru menatap pemimpin berkepala merah itu dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Nagato... kau pulih" wanita itu mengatakan dengan tidak percaya ketika melihat pria bernama Nagato itu sepenuhnya pulih. Nagato kemudian mengambil bajunya dan berdiri seperti saat ia sehat dulu.

"Konan.. aku tidak tahu apa. Tapi aku sepenuhnya pulih. Mereka bukan orang senbarangan itu sudah pasti" Nagato masih memandang pria misterius itu dengan tenang.

Kemudian Nagato menjelaskan jika Akatsuki sekarang berada di bawah komando oraganisasi misterius bernama Devine Wisdom. Awalnya konan protes namun Nagato menjelaskan jika kita tidak menurut maka pria itu bisa membunuh mereka semua tanpa banyak perlawanan seperti tadi. Bahkan ketika konan melihat mayat Pain yang terbunuh dengan mudah membuatnya masih tidak percaya jika ada manusia seperti itu.

Konan memberi tatapan tajam pada pria misterius itu yang langsung memberi komand penuh pada Anggota akatsuki seperti mainan baru. Pria bertopeng juga terkejut jika nagato bisa sepenuhnya pulih berkat hadiah dari devine wisdom. "Dengar kalian. Mulai sekarang kelompok ini berada di bawah perintah Devine Wisdom, dan kalian tidak punya kesempatan untuk berkhianat. Karena jika begitu, kalian akan aku bunuh" dengan nada mengancam pria itu menatap anggota akatsuki.

Namun pria bertopeng nampaknya tidak terima dan berusaha menyerang dari belakang pria itu. "apa!" pria bertopeng terkejut ketika dia berhasil teleport di belakang pria itu namun berujung sebuah serangn dadakan. "Jangan bermain denganku" pria itu menangkap leher pria bertopeng lalu mengangkatnya agar melihat langsung wajah pria misterius itu.

"Apa kau mengerti" Pria misterius itu memberi wajah ancaman penuh ketika menatap langsung ke sharingan pria bertopeng itu. "Teknikmu percuma jika melawanku, jadi jangan bertindak seperti tadi dan jadilah bawahan yang menurut" dengan wajah ancaman pria bertopeng melebarkan matanya ketika merasakan ancaman penuh darinya.

Ini adalah pertama sekali teknik miliknya dapat di patahkan semudah ini tanpa banyak perlawanan. Dengan keringat di balik topengnya. Pria itu kemudian menganggukkan kepala dan saat itu juga pria misterius itu melepaskannya.

Dan saat itu juga Devine Wisdom berhasil membuat Akatsuki tidak berkutik seinchi pun bahkan mereka harus bekerja sebagai kaki anggota Devine wisdom karena. perbedaan kekuatan yang melebihi batas.

000000000000000000000

Bersama Naruto

Kali ini mereka atau lebih tepatnya Naruto sendiri sedang menatap Neptune dengan berkedut. "oi... kau bilang kau adalah Dewi kenapa kau bermalas-malasan!" Naruto berteariak pada Neptune yang masih berbaring malas. Neptune kemudian memandang Naruto dengan wajah main-main.

"Mou... Ayolah, kita hari inikan bebas" Neptune kembali berbaring. Histoire memandan Neptune juga mulai marah. Nepgear berusaha untuk membujuk kakaknya agar mau bergerak. Compa dan IF hanya terdiam melihat neptune seperti biasanya.

Dengan berkedut Naruto menggunakan jalan paksa. "Ayo bergerak!" Naruto menarik kedua tangan Neptune dan membuatnya berdiri. Dan lagi-lagi Neptune hanya merajuk dan kembali tertidur di karpet. 'Dasar menyebalkan' Naruto mendesah ketika melihat tingkah Neptune.

"Mou... Onee-chan... Ayolah" Nepgear berusaha membangunkan Neptune.

Setelah beberapa saat melewati perdebatan dengan Neptune. Naruto memilih diam saja karena sudah lelah memikirkan cara agar Neptune mau bergerak walau itu semua percuma karena Neptune sangat pemalas sekali jika mengenai pekerjaan.

Dan entah bagaimana Neptune akhirnya mau ikut ke kota untuk menuju Guild mengambil beberapa Quest dan menambah energi share yang berjumlah sedikit. "Jadi ini Guild" Naruto melihat gedung modern yang cukup besar dan terlihat pula banyak orang berlalu-lalang keluar masuk dari Guild.

"Nah... Ayo kita ambil Quest ini" Neptune dengan ceria mengambil quest mudah yaitu menelusuri hutan dan mencari beberapa hidden treasure.

Pov Naruto.

Kami kemudian sepakat dan menuju hutan setelah permintaan Quest di sepakati. Aku cukup terkesan, walau terlihat kecil pulau ini, tapi ternyata aku salah ketika menelusuri hutan yang mereka panggil Dungeon. "Aha itu dia!" Neptune kemudian menuju benda bersinar di balik pohon.

Namun aku merasa jika itu jebakan. "Neptune tunggu!" Aku melemparkan tubuhku ketika melihat sebuah benang tajam menuju neptune. Party member Neptune langsung menuju kami ketika aku masih sempat menyelamatkannya.

"Neptune kau harus lebih berhati-hati" Aku sedikit menaikkan nadaku.

"Onee-chan, Naruto" Nepgear menuju kami diikuti Compa dan If yang cukup panik ketika jebakan dadakan hampir melukai kami berdua.

Aku kemudian melirik ke sekitar ketika Compa berusaha menyembuhkan Neptune. 'Sial' Aku bergumam ketika melihat banyak musuh muncul. Apa yang aku lihat adalah makhluk kecil seperti Rakun berwarna biru namun memiliki bentuk seperti tetesan air.

"Mou.. Ini hanya Slimr.. Ini akan mudah" Kemudian Neptune dengan cepat melompat dengan berputar menuju kumpulan slime berjumlah 20. Aku melirik kearah nepgear yang tersenyum padaku.

"Naruto-san. Tolong ambil gambar kami, mungkin ini bisa mengambil daya tarik penduduk" Aku kemudian memegang ponsel milik nepgear (Histoire menjelaskan semuanya tentang teknologi dan banyak lagi pada Naruto sehingga Naruto tidak terlalu terkejut)

'Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku memegang ponsel' Aku melirik ponsel modern di pulau ini. Aku sudah lebih dari kata terkesan akan kemajuan teknologi hingga aku kehabisan kata-kata.

Lalu mataku terbuka melebar sedikit ketika sesuatu yang tidak di jelaskan oleh Histoire ada di depanku. Neptune menjulurkan tangan dan menciptakan katana dari kumpulan data di tangannya.

"Ayo maju! Nepgear" Dengan senyuman percaya diri Nepgear menuju kakaknya.

"Hai onee-chan"

Saat mereka berdua maju menuju makhluk slime kecil itu. Neptune menebasnya hingga slime itu pecah menjadi bongkahan data. Lalu Nepgear aku lihat mengambil sebuah benda dan berubah menjadi pedang beam berwarna ungu seperti star wars.

"Kerja bagus seperti itulah Imoutoku!" Neptune memberi jari dan senyuman ceria.

Nepgear tersenyum pada kakanya. "Hehmm..."

Aku terus mengambil foto dan ku lihat jumlah mereka juga semakin bertambah. "Mereka terlalu banyak, sebaiknya kita ikut membantu compa" IF menatap Compa lalu compa juga menatap dengan wajah serius.

"Hai.. Iffy-chan" mereka berdua maju dan aku terus mengambil foto.

"Iffy-chan, compa" Neptune menatap keduanya dengan wajah senang karena dapat bantuan.

Lalu If merentangkan kedua tangan dan tercipta dua pedang di tangannya atau lebih tepatnya senjata mirip pedang namun dengan model seperti pisau cukup besar.

Dan Compa sendiri menciptakan sebuah jarum suntik besar. "Aku datang" Compa menuju monster slime.

Dan saat IF menebas musuh hingga hancur menjadi pecahan data aku menjadi shock karena ku lihat jarum besar compa menusuk slime hingga hancur. 'Mungkin aku harus menjauhkan diri dari jarum untuk sesaat'

Aku mengalami trauma karena ku luhat jarum Compa menusuk slime itu. Dan disini lain aku terus memfoto aksi mereka bertarung dan sesekali aku mengambil foto untuk kesenangan personalku saja. "Mereka makin banyak" Aku melihat jumlah slime itu bertambah bahkan sangat banyak keluar dari dalam hutan.

Nepgear mulai panik sedikit dan berusaha untuk mencari cara untuk mengalahkan lawan. Di sisi aku sendiri aku berusaha memikirkan antara melanjutkan memfoto atau membantu mereka dan akhirnya aku memilih untuk memfoto saja.

"Ahn... Menyingkir dariku" Nepgear mulai panik ketika slime menempel padanya. Slime itu ternyata memiliki lidah dan menjilati tubuh nepgear di segala arah.

"Ah..hahahahaha... Aku hampir mati... Ahahahah... Hentikan" Neptune tertawa karena slime itu menjilati tubuhnya.

"Menyingkir dariku monster mesum" Compa berusaha menyingkirkan mosnter yang menempel pada dadanya dan beberapa juga menjilati tubuhnya.

'Ini mungkin menarik' Aku mulai memfoto mereka yang di jilati oleh slime itu. Jujur jika aku memiliki ponsel sendiri maka aku akan dengan segera memfoto mereka sebisa mungkin.

"Uaaaa!" IF melemparkan semua monster yang menempel di tubuhnya dengan wajah mulai menjadi maniak. "Akan aku kirim kalian semua ke neraka!" IF maju dan menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh.

Neptune masih tertawa dan Nepgear sudah tidak kuat berdiri karena mungkin pelayanan yang tidak terduga menyebabkan 'nafsunya' terpancing mungkin saja. "Kerja bagus" Aku menatap ke arah Neptune yang kehabisan nafas.

"Mou... Aku rasa aku tidak bisa melihat jelly atau roti daging untuk sementara" Neptune bangkit dengan pakaian berantakan.

Aku hanya mendesah dan sedikit puas karena bisa mendapat gambar yang bagus hanya saja sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menyimpannya sebagai foto personal. "Ayo kita kembali. Apa kalian masih bisa berdiri" Aku menatap mereka yang masih terbaring di rumput karena serangan tadi.

Namun setidaknya kami menyelesaikan quest yang diminta walau mendapat kejutan yang terbilang mendadak ini. Kami pun kembali ke rumah ketika waktu sudah memasuki jam sore hari. "Baiklah kalian semua. Kerja bagus dan saatnya istirahat" Aku memberi mereka senyuman

Aku kemudian menuju meja dimana sebuah PC dapat ku akses dengan mudah. 17 tahun aku tidak menyentuh PC dan saat aku menyentuhnya sekali lagi rasanya aneh bagiku. "Baiklah sekarang mulai" Aku melakukan proses penyalinan setiap foto ke Harddisk drive dan memilah setiap foto yang ada.

Aku kemudian melihat di kertas sebuah alamat dimana aku harus mengirim foto ini. "Apa kau bisa Naruto?" Histoire melihatku bekerja dengan wajah penasaran. Aku hanya tersenyum sebentar lalu bekerja dengan tenang.

"Hei.. Histoire, katakan padaku. Energi share di dapat dari ketertarikan publik terhadap dewi mereka apa aku benar?" Aku menatap Histoire dengan senyuman.

Histoire menatap kearahku dengan wajah bingung lalu menjawab iya sebagai balasan. Kemudian aku membuat senyuman yang berhasil menakuti Histoire sebentar. "Saatnya play time" aku bergumam ketika mengirim setiap foto yang cukup memalukan. Dimana moment Nepgear di kepung oleh slime dan Nepgear yang terbaring dengan tubuh terkena slime tidak bisa berdiri dengan baik. Lalu foto Neptune yang di jilati oleh slime hingga membuat lengket tubuhnya. Dan banyak lagi. "Ini" Histoire mulai sedikit panik ketika aku mengirim foto ini ke jurnal foto publik.

Saat kami menunggu sebentar. "Apa..? Energi share meningkat 200 persen" Histoire melihat kearah jam tangan di tangan kananya dimana menunjukkan jumlah energi share yang terkumpul.

Aku membuat senyuman puas dan tertawa sedikit. "Masalah selesai" aku meyakinkan diriku jika aku berhasil walau sebenarnya ini agak aneh. Aku sangat tertarik ketika ku lihat Pantsu milik Nepgear terbuka dan di jilati oleh slime hingga menyebabkan dia 'basah'.

Dan tentu saja aku tidak mungkin mengirim foto seperti itu karena Nepgear pasti akan membunuhku. Dan juga aku berhasil menangkap foto dimana puting Compa mengeras karena slime menjilati tubuhnya. 'Ini menarik sekali' aku menatap kearah foto

T_T

"Naruto... Matamu berubah seperti mata mesum" Histoire mengataiku ketika aku tertangkap basah sedikit menikmati foto itu.

Dengan mengendalikan nafasku sebentar. "Apa yang kau maksudkan? Aku tidak mungkin seperti itu" walau sebenarnya aku menikmatinya.

Dengan membuat wajah curiga Histoire mendekati wajahnya kearahku. "Benarkah?" masih memasang wajah curiga kearahku aku hanya mengangguk biasa saja.

"Ihh..." Histoire mengeluh ketika aku mengelus kepalanya dengan jari telunjukku (tinggi histoire sangat kecil seperti tikus duduk di atas buku dengan melayang di udara)

"Apa kau tidak percaya denganku" Aku tersenyum mengejek ketika membuat topi di kepalanya berantakan bahkan rambutnya ikut berantakan.

Histoire mulai marah seperti anak-anak padaku karena aku bermain-main terlalu banyak padanya.

000000

Di pelabuhan

"Bagaimana ini.. Kita harus segera kembali kesana" Miyuki mulai panik ketuka mereka di pelabuhan dan Albert sudah menunggu mereka.

Albert menatap kearah lautan dan merasakan apa yang akan terjadi di lautan nantinya. "Kita akan berangkat besok. Kalian istirahat saja"

Miyuki mulai marah dan menuju albert yang masih diam. "Dengar, aku sudah memasang pelacak pada Naruto. Jadi selama dia masih di dunia ini kita bisa mencarinya. Oleh karena itu kalian tetap tenang" Albert berhasil membuat Miyuki, Satsuki, Noel, dan sisa dari party member tenang.

"Kalian pergi dan beristirahatlah" Albert memberi perintah namun Tiara masih diam di tempat menatap lautan.

"Ada apa. Tuan putri?"

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan si bodoh itu"

Albert menyipitkan mata. Baru pertama sekali sejak ibunya di bunuh. Tiara terang-terangan mengatakan dengan jujur jika ia mengkhawatirkan seseorang. Dengan memejamkan mata sebentar lalu angin bertiup melayangkan rambut biru albert yang panjang. Albert menatap tuan putrinya dengan mata menyipit. "Sebaiknya anda cepat beristirahat tuan putri"

Tiara menganggukkan kepala dan segera menuju penginapan.

Di kerajaan.

(Bagaimana keadaan. Risbelt) suara dari radio komunikator magis salah satu pasukan kerajaan mendengarkan apa yang di perintahkan.

"Masih seperti biasa. Apa sekarang saatnya membunuhnya?"

(Tidak jangan dulu. Setidaknya tunggu hingga pasukan Number dan ojou-denka kita di kerajaan)

"Hai"

(Dan satu lagi Risbelt. Perintahkan yang lain bersiap untuk menghabisi seluruh pasukan kerajaan dan raja sekalian)

"Hai akan saya lakukan"

(Bagus... Ini demi Devine Wisdom)

"Demi Devine Wisdom" Prajurit kerajaan itu setelah menonaktifkan komunikator segera menuju pos ia bekerja seperti biasa.

0000000000000

Kembali di posisi Naruto.

Neptune berjalan dengan santai bersama Naruto yang barusaja selesai membeli bahan untuk di rumah. "Heh... Kenapa aku di seret juga akhirnya?"

"Oi... Apa kau dengar aku Neptune!" Naruto menaikkan nada ketika melihat neptune yang tersenyum main-main.

Naruto mulai jengkel lalu mengepalkan tangan dan menjitak kepala neptune karena sangat menyebalkan sekali gadis CPU ini. "Nepu...!" Neptune mendesah sakit ketika tangan Naruto berhasil mengenai kepala Neptune.

"Mou... Naruto... Apa kau tidak bisa harus kasar seperti itu" Masih membuat nada main-main. Naruto berkedut lagi, apa ini CPU yang harus melindungi kota ini?

"Makanya sedikit lebih seriuslah!" Naruto menaikkan nada namun neptune hanya teringat akan sesuatu lalu memukul kepalanya dan mengedipkan satu mata dan mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"Thehe"

Naruto sudah kehabisan akal apa yang harus di lakukannya lagi ketika melihat tingkah gadis remaja satu ini. "Oi... Apa kau tidak berpikir tindakanmu bisa mempengaruhi nasib kota ini?"

Namun ketika terus berjalan Neptune berpikir sebentar dan mulai membuat pose seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Oh... Aku tahu... Maka yang terpenting bagiku adalah puding"

Naruto menepuk dahi dan mendesah lagi jika situasi seperti ini bagaimana bisa Naruto pulabg ke permukaan. Saat mereka berjalan melewati sebuah stand makanan Naruto melihat Neptune cukup tertarik. "Mou... Apa itu, saatnya go" Neptune melesat ke stand penjual Crape.

Naruto dan Neptune makan di pinggiran taman dengan ceria Neptune makan. 'Jika banyak orang seperti Neptune. Maka dunia akan damai selamanya' Naruto tersenyum pada Neptune yang makan.

Ketika ada tetasan crape di pinggiran pipi Neptune. Naruto mendesah dan mengambilnya dengan tangan Naruto. "Eh..?" Neptune terkejut ketika Naruto menyentuh pipi Neptune.

Dengan wajah memerah ketika tangan Naruto menyentuh pipi Neptune. Dan saat kotoran sudah di buang Naruto menatap Neptune yang masih terdiam dengan wajah memerah. "Eh... Mou.. Naruto... Jika kau sangat menyukaiku seperti itu kenapa tidak bilang saja" Dengan pipi memerah Neptune mendekat kearah Naruto. Walau mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan namun ketika Neptune mulai seperti ini malah membuat Naruto terganggu.

"Oi... Apa?" Naruto berusaha menjauh Namun neptune dengan wajah memerah ceria mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

"Naruto... Katakan aaa" Neptune memberi crape yang sudah ia gigit dan dengan mendesah Naruto memakan Crape yang sudah di makan oleh neptune.

Naruto mengunyah dan berpikir sebentar. "Hm... Lumayan" Neptune kemudian tersenyu ceria dan ketika melihat wajah Naruto memiliki noda crape di pipinya Neptune kemudian mengambilnya dengan menjilat pipi Naruto.

"Ah..! Apa-apaan yang kau lakukan!" Naruto memerah panik ketika neptune dengan wajah main-main tersenyum berbinar.

"Mou... Jangan malu-malu Naruto. Kamu tadi sudah bertindak romantis padaku. Setidaknya biarkan aku membalasnya, kita sudah di takdirkan menjadi pasangan" Entah apa yang merasuki kepala Neptune. Namun tiba-tiba Neptune memeluk Naruto dengan senyuman binar-binar love di matanya.

"Ehehehe... Ditakdirkan sebagai kekasih" Neptune bernyanyi dengan kalimat seperti itu. Sebenarnya Naruto sangat bingung, apa yang ia lakukan hanya menyingkirkan sebuah makanan yang menempel di pipi Neptune. Lantas kenapa Neptune bertindak seperti ini?

"Oi.. Kau kenapa?" Naruto berusaha melihat kearah Neptune yang berbinar love. Namun percuma Neptune hanya memeluk lengan kanan Naruto dengan wajah tersenyum dan memerah.

Ed

Next.

Final Arc 4. Imagination of You

000000000000

Note

Yo... Seperti itulah nampaknya Great sensei Naruto-sama kelihatannya sudah bertambah satu lagi di daftar harem miliknya

Dan kelihatannya organisasi rahasia itu memiliki rencana buruk. Apapun itu sanggupkah Naruto-sama berhadapan dengan pasukan misterius itu?

See ya next day


	19. Lecture 18

Final Arc 4. Imagination of You

Lecture 18. New Enemy

Naruto melihat Neptune yang masih menempel padanya membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi pada anak ini ? apa dia sedang masa puber? Mungkin saja karena tingkah Neptune yang entah bagaimana bisa berubah hanya karena Naruto menyentuh pipinya.

"Oi... kau ini kenapa?" Naruto berusaha berbicara pada Neptune apakah dapat di dengarnya ata tidak. Namun Neptune ketika melihat kearah wajah Naruto. Neptune masih memasang wajah tersenyum dengan wajah memerah.

"Mou... Naruto... kita ini sudah di takdirkan sebagai kekasih jangan panggil aku dengan pnggilan kasar seperti itu" Neptune kembali memeluk lengan Naruto.

Dengan mendesah pelan Naruto hanya bisa diam dan menonton apa yang di lakukan Neptune padanya. Neptune hanya bersenandung dengan kalimat yang sama yaitu kami berdua di takdirkan sebagai kekasih atau sejenisnya.

Dalam hal ini yang bisa di lakukan adalah kembali tenang dan menghabiskan makanan yang tadi sudah di beli. Lalu ketika Naruto memakan Naruto melihat wajah tersenyum ceria Neptune. Dan mau tidak Mau Naruto ikut tersenyum juga karena mengingatkannya pada seseorang tertentu yang ada di dalam kenangannya.

"Oi.. Neptune. Ayo kita kembali ini sudah sore" Naruto melirik kearah situasi dimana suasana sudah menjadi sore dan Neptune nampaknya mau pulang jika masih menempel di lengan Naruto. Sepanjang perjalanan tentu menarik penduduk kota. Karena dewi mereka sedang menggandeng seorang pria yang baru pertama ini mereka lihat.

Beberapa warga yang melihat mulai berbisik-bisik dan beberapa mulai ikut terbawa suasana dengan mengatakan mereka berdua adalah pasangan serasi. Karena penduduk PlaNeptune baru ini melihat dewi mereka bersama seorang laki-laki.

Lalu di balik tiang listrik seorang gadis dengan rambut kuning diikat ponytail dengan akaian baju ketak pendek menampilkan perutnya lalu celana pendek hingga paha. Ia mengenakan stocking hitam dengan sepatu bot tinggi.

"Ohohoho.. ini akan menjadi sebuah berita besar" sang jurnalis kota Dengekiko melihat dua pasangan yang sedang merapat satu-sama lain. Dan menurut matanya mereka berdua sangat romantis walau itu sebenarnya kebalikannya.

"hmhm... dewi plaNeptune sedang berkencan dengan seorang pria. Ini adalah sasaran besar" Dengekiko menulis dan mengambil foto dengan cepat agar ia bisa meliput di studio. "Dengekiko apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" suara baru hampir membuat dengekiko melompat kaget.

Dan ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dengekiko melihat saudara perempuannya. Dia adalah gadis satu umur dengan dengekiko dengan baju putih dan garis-garis kuning. Mengenakan mahkota kecil di atas kepalanya dan memakai sarung tangan besar berwarna putih. "Famitsu... kau hampir membuatku terkejut... aku sedang menangkap ikan" Dengekiko kembali melihat mereka berdua yag masih terus berjalan.

Saat famitsu ikut melihat apa yang dengekiko lihat. Saat itu juga Famitsu memerah melihat dua pasangan dimana satunya adalah seorang CPU. "ehe..ehe...ehe... mereka apakah akan menuju tempat terakhir dan mereka akan...' Imajinasi famitsu mulai liar dan disisi Naruto sendiri sudah keringat menetes ketika menyadari jika ada seorang jurnalis berusaha mengambil berita dari situasi dirinya

"apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang/" Naruto meneetes keringat agak banyak ketika melihat neptne masih menempel di lengan Naruto.

Saat Neptune mulai melihat mereka hampir tiba di rmah. Neptune langsung menarik lengan Naruto dan membuat wajahnya mendekat pada wajah Naruto lalu memberi 'hadiah' yangbisa menimbulkan kesalah pahaman. "Naruto... itu hadiah untuk merayuku siang tadi" Neptune mulai masuk kedalam rumah dengan cepat ketika selesai memberi hadian.

"Wooooo" dengekiko mulai bersemangat melihat kejadian tak terduga didepannya. Dia melihat bersama dengan famitsu dimana Neptune mencium pipi pria yang nampaknya menjadi pacar Neptune.

"Ini berita besar" Dengekiko sangat bersemangat ketika berhasil mendapatkan foto tadi dan mendapatkan jalan cerita untuk di laporkan di studio.

Naruto sendiri masih diam membeku ketika lagi-lagi gadis remaja berhasil membuatnya bingung bagai orang bodoh ang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sedikitpun.

0000000000000000000000000

Pagi bersinar terang di kota PlaNeptune diamana kota futuristik ini di terangi cahaya pagi yang sangat indah. Namun Naruto sendiri masih kesulitan untuk menemukan solusi bagaimana Neptune bisa menjadi berbeda.

Dan saat ini Naruto mendesah ketika Neptune tidur di kasur yang sama dengan kasur milik Naruto. 'Naruto...' Neptune memeluk tangan Naruto sambil menggumamkan namanya ketika di dalam mimpi. Jujur saat ini juga Naruto ingin melompat keluar dari kasur karena sambutan pagi yang tidak menyenangkan seperti ini.

Tapi jika di pikir-pikir ya sudahlah bukan menjadi urusanku lagi pula. Seperti itu lah yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat ini. lalu dengan menguap sekali lagi Naruto mengusap mata dan melihat suasana pagi yang berhasil masuk kedalam kamar gelap Naruto

Saat Naruto bangkit dan membuka tirai telihat kota PlaNeptune ang cerah seperti biasa yah mungkin ini tidak biasa bagi dirinya walau untuk beberapa hal Naruto merasakan jika ini sangat menyenangkan. "Baiklah karena dia belum bangn sebaiknya aku ke tempat Histoire" Naruto kemudian bersiap dengan mengambil mandi dan berpakaian.

Pakaian akademi Alborz ternyata masih bagus dan tetap bersih karen sudah di cuci ketika mereka pulang kemarin dari belanja. Sekarang Naruto diam-diam keluar kamar dan pergi menuju lantai paling atas di rumah ini dimana sebuah ruangan tersendiri berada.

'Yo.. Histoire" Naruto memanggil ketika masuk kedalam ruangan. Di ruangan itu terlihat seperti kumpulan data berputar kesana dan kemari lalu gadis kecil itu yang berdiri menatap sebuah bola bercahaya menatap sang pendatang baru.

"Oh.. Naruto? Ada apa" Histoire kemudian menuju Naruto. Naruto melihat Histoire yang masih seperti biasanya mulai mendesah karena akan menceritakan apa yang sebenarna terjadi.

Naruto menceritakan mulai dari Neptune bertinda k aneh saat Naruto menyentuh pipinya dan aksi Neptune mencium pipinya. Histoire melebarkan mata dan mulai panik. "Na... Naruto.. apa yang telah kau lakukan..."

Naruto hanya memiringkan kepala tanda tanya. Histoire mendesah karena lupa jika Naruto bukan pendududk Gamindustri. "Dengar Naruto... Neptune adalah dewi yang tidak pernah bersentuhan oleh laki-laki manapun selama hidupnya. Jadi dalam aturan Celestia. Dewi yang menyentuh pria ataupun sebaliknya maka sama saja dengan pernyataan cinta. Dan jika Neptune sudah menciummu walau tidak... er... di... cium..." Histoire memerah saat akan menjelaskan di bagian ini.

"cium di bibir" dengan nada pelan dan memerah. Histoire kembali menatap Naruto. "Itu artinya dia menerimamu sebagai suaminya"

Saat itu juga Naruto Uzumaki melebarkan mata dan gugu bagai orang bodoh karena mendengar pernyataan yang sebenarnya ia takuti melebihi apapun. "Tunggu! Suami?' Histoire mengangguk ketika Naruto mengatakannya dengan panik.

Histoire hanya bisa mendesah akan situasi yang Naruto alami ini. sebenarnya hal ini pasti akan terjadi cepat atau lambat karena Neptune sudah sedikit dewasa dari pada adik perempuannya Nepgear. Namun semuanya sudah terjadi maka hal dilakukan adalah meneruskannya.

"Apa artinya Neptune akan terus seperti itu?"

"Naruto... Neptune itu lebih kekanak-kanakan... jadi terimalah apa yang kau perbuat" Histoire mengangkat bahu dan kedua tangannya ketika melihat wajah pasrah Naruto yang buntu akan solusi. Naruto mendesah dan berpikir lagi akan jalan keluar yang harus di ambil.

'Percuma saja kau menghindar Naruto... Neptune pasti akan terus menempel padamu hingga ke ujung dunia"

Saat itu juga Naruto memilik ide agar ia bisa melarikan diri. "Itu dia... bagaimana dengan alat transportasi yang akan membawaku pulang" Naruto menaruh harapan besar pada Histoire.

Histoire mendesah padaku dengan wajah lelah. "Kau berusaha melarikan diri dengan situasi seperti ini ya?" Histoire kemudian menunjukkan benda sperti bola bersinar berukuran cukup besar. "itu adalah transponder. Berkat energi share yang kau dapatkan. Sekarang aku bisa mengerjakannya sangat cepat. Namun ini masih membutuhkan waktu sekitar 3 hari untuk di selesaikan" saat Histoire menyelesaikan penjelasannya Naruto malah membuat wajah pasrah dan kelelahan.

Histoire hanya tersenyum pada Naruto dengan cara lucu. "Hihi... nikmati saja Naruto" Histoire tertawa kecil ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang pasrah.

Naruto kemudian kelaur dari ruangan dan menuju ruang utama. "Naruto! Naruto!" suaran gadis yang di kenali oleh Naruto tentu membuat pria ini sangat mendesah pasrah.

Neptune berkeliaran kesana dan kemari mencari-cari Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghilang. "Onee-chan.. tenanglah" Nepgear berusaha menenangkan kakakna yang mulai lepas kendali mencari-cari pria berambut hitam tertentu.

Nepgear heran apa yang sebenarnya Naruto lakukan hingga membuat onee-channya seperti ini. dengan berusaha membuat kakak perempuannya tenang. Nepgear melakukan berbagai macam ha, namn sia-sia karena Neptune masih berkeliaran mencari-cari Naruto dimana.

"Oi.. apa-apaan kalian ribut-ribut pagi-pagi begini" Suara baru datang dari tangga dan Nepgear mulai tersenyum ketika melihat siapa itu.

"Naruto.. ohayou" Nepgeaer menunduk sebentar untuk memberi salam selamat pagi. Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu saat itu juga pelukan entah darimana menangkap tubuh Naruto hingga dia terkejut luar biasa.

"Naruto! Aku rindu kamu!" Neptune entah darimana tiba-tiba menangkap Naruto dan memeluknya dengan kekuatan penuh. Walau tubuh Neptune kecil tapi tenaganya tidak bisa di bilang remeh. Saat pelukan itu membuat tubuh keduanya jatuh. Neptune mengelus-elus wajahnya di wajah Naruto bagai anak kucing?

000000000000000000000

Di lain tempat

"Bagaimana kondisina. Apa kalian siap?" Anggota Devine Wisdom menatap dua anggota akatsuki. Hidan dan Kakuzu yang bersiap untuk berangkat.

Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk. "Bagus.. dengar misi kalian adalah menangkap dan jangan membunuh sang jinchuriki apa kalian dengar. Target kalian adalah monster ekor 5. Sekarang pergi. Lalu kau Itachi dan kisame. Kalian pergi tangkap jinchuriki ekor 4 kemari. Sekarang bubar" Mereka kemudian bergerak berpencar menuju are target masing-masing.

Nagato melihat anggtanya yang di perintah bukan dari bawah perintahnya mulai mendecih tidak suka. "Berani-beraninya mereka memerintah grup yang di buat Yahkiko" Nagato melihat anggota Devine Wisdom yang memerintahkan mereka seenakna dalam misi untuk mengubah dunia.

Konan melihat rekannya mulai ikut tidak suka pada grup Devine Wisdom ini. "Nagato.. saat ini kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Sebaiknya kita tetap mengikut mereka agar kita tetap aman" nagato tahu apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Konan. Hanya saja jika mereka tetap seperti ini maka tujuan dari akatsuki ini tidak ada artinya.

Jika madara sekalipun tidak bisa berkutik terhadap pasukan misterius ini. bagaimana dengan kami yang jauh di bawah madara. Akatsuki bisa bergerak seperti ini karena Madara yang menuntun mereka. Namun jika madara tidak bisa bergerak bagaimana dengan mereka sendiri?

Nagato mulai berpikir mengenai solusi terbaik untuk melakukan pemberontakan, tapi Nagato juga tahu jika mereka melawan maka mereka apsti akan di bunuh dengan sangat mudah. 'Aku tidak akan membiarkan impian Yahkiko dalam perdamaian dunia akan hancur disini' Nagato mulai menggeram.

Konan satu sisi dengan nagato namun mereka tidak bisa bergerak untuk sementara. Setidaknya jangan sekarang harus perlahan dan pahami apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan dari akatsuki itu sendiri.

Pria bertopeng/Madara itu sendiri mulai kesal terhadap Devine Wisdom yang berhasil mengambil alih seluruh komando Akatsuki dan akatsuki sekarang tidak bisa bergerak bebas seperti dulu dimana semua rencana masih bisa di laksanakan dengan lancar di bawah pimpinan Madara dari balik bayangan.

Sekarang apa yang ia harus lakukan demi mewujudkan impiannya dan demi balas dendamnya. Jika mengikuti mereka maka mpiannya tidak akan bisa terwujud mau seperti apapun itu.\

Pantai

"kalian semua. Kita sudah bisa pergi pagi ini" Albert menatap part Tiara yang sudah siap menuju Lautan sekali lagi. Miyuki kemudian menatap lautan dengan wajah berharap.

"Semoga kami masih sempat" Miyuki berharap sangat bsar pada kemungkinan mereka bisa menyelamatkan teman mereka yang terperangkap di lautan. Albert menatap dengan wajah serius kearah lautan yang cerah.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat" Albert memerintahkan lalu Party segara menaiki kapal dan pergi menuj lautan dimana Naruto menghilang saat badai menerjang. Namun pertanyaannya adalah mampukan mereka menemukan Naruto yang menghilang di lautan luas seperti ini. maka jawabanna mungkin saja jika beruntung.

0000000000000

Bersama Naruto lagi.

"Dengar kalian. Saat ini Aku sudah menyelesaikan misiku jadi aku bisa kembali kapanpun aku bisa. Jadi aku harap kalian jangan terlalu menempel padaku. Terutama ka Neptune" Naruto mengomel pada Neptune yang masih memeluk lengan naruto dan entah bagaimana Nepgear juga mulai tersenyum gugup karena melihat kakak perempuannya sangat agresif.

"sekarang Naruto... sebaiknya jangan terlalu marah pada Onee-chan. Dia memang seperti itu' Nepgear sedikit tersenyum gugup dengan meneteskan keringat.

Nepgear tertawa kecil ketika melihat Neptune menggoda Naruto dan Naruto marah-marah pada Neptune. "Mou... naruto kamu tidak perlu malu-malu" Neptune menatap Naruto dengan wajah ceria.

Dan selama 4 jam Naruto menghabiskan waktu dengan menjadi seorang kekasihnya Neptune yang masih bertindak aneh bahkan di luar batas. Hanya saja Naruto harus bersabar karena hanya beberapa hari lagi Naruto bisa pergi dari kota modern ini.

Saat sore datang Nepgear menemani Naruto berjalan-jalan berkeliling kota sebentar dan sesekali menuju hutan. Dan ketika mereka sampai di ujung pulau dimana terlihat langit luas. Naruto terdiam dan Nepgear melihat dengan wajah tersenyum. "Waaah... cantiknya" Nepgear berbinar ketika melihat suasana sore yang sangat cerah di planeptune.

Dengan angin berhembus pelan Naruto ikut memandang suasana yang sangat langka seperti ini. jujur saja hal seperti ini memang sangat menyenangkan dan Naruto menginginkan untuk tinggal disini lebih lama. Hanya saja Naruto masi memiliki tuagas di tempatnya.

Sebagai mantan Agen terbaik, menjalankan misi adalah prioritas utama dan cari cara agar dapat terselesaikan dengan cepat jangan biarkan halangan menghalangimu. Itu adalah motto dari dunia agen dimana dia pernah tinggal dulu. 'Cukup membuatku tenang' Naruto mengatakan dalam batinnya.

Lalu ketika keheningan tercipta diantara mereka berdua. Nepgear melirik kearah naruto sebentar. "Naruto. Apa kamu akan kembali ke tempatmu" entah apa yang dipikirkan Nepgear saat itu namun Naruto hanya berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk.

Nepgear memberi wajah rumit. "Apa kamu benar-benar akan pergi" kali ini nepgear mengulang perkataannya membuat Naruto melirik kearah Nepgear tanda tanya.

"Tentu saja aku harus kembali, tapi ak janji aku akan kembali kemari suatu saat" Naruto memberi tampilan senyuman cerah pada nepgear yang mulanya membuat wajah khawatir. Saat melihat senyuman Naruto, Nepgear tersenyum ceria dan mengangguk.

'Janjiya/"

"Ya.. aku akan melakukan sebisaku"

Naruto entah berpikiran seperti apa saat itu namun entah kenapa rasanya naruto harus kembali kemari lagi nanti pada saat dimana dirinya benar-benar ingin kembali ke dunia seperti ini. karena pulau seperti ini sudah sangat nyaman sekali untuk di jadikan sebuah tempat beristirahat.

"saatnya kita kembali ayo" Naruto mengajak nepgear untuk pulang.

Nepgear menatap Naruto dengan senyuman lalu pipinya berubah menjadi merah muda. "Kamu memang orang baik ya. Naruto" saat nepgear mengatakan hal seperti itu Naruto langsung terdiam dengan senyuman menjadi membeku.

'Aku ragu jika aku di biang orang baik' Naruto mengenang dimasa dimana di amasih menjadi anak-anak. Dia membunuh untuk bertahan hidup dengan cara merampok orang kaya dan membunuh satu keluarga hingga akhirnya shishounya memungutnya.

Di tangan yang naruto lihat adalah kumpla darah. Dimana dimasa ia berada dulu dia membunuh sebanyak 476 jiwa dengan berbagai macam cara. Baik saat menjadi anak-anak maupun saat menjadi prajurit. Jadi ketika nepgear mengatakan jika Naruto orang baik. Maka Nepgear sangat salah tentang hal itu.

Kami kemudian berjalan menuju rumah dengan senyuman di wajah yang menghilang. Nepgear melihat wajah Naruto mulai tersenyum beku mulai khawatir akan apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya. "Naruto apa kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto hanya membalas dengan senyuman biasa dan menatap Nepgear meyakinkan jika ia biasa saja.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Naruto kemudian melanjutkan berjalan seperti biasa menuju rumah Nep. Bisa di katakan saat ini mood Naruto hancur sepenuhnya namun Naruto memilih tetap biasa saja dan tidak terlalu banyak menimbulkan ke khawatiran.

Mereka berdua tetap berjalan hingga mencapai rumah dengan suasana masih diam seperti tadi. "Naruto.. Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Nepgear mulai khawtir namun Naruto selalu memberi jawaban yang sama berulang kali yaitu aku baik-baik saja.

Saat malam pun datang naruto tetap terjaga dan melihat kearah bulan dan berusaha melpakan kenangan buruk yang ia miliki saat ia berada di masa lalau. Hanya saja apakah ia bisa, setelah mengingat hal yang sudah bisa ia lupakan tanpa sengaja seakrang teringat kembali. Hari kelam dimana hari naruto membantai banyak orang demi bertahan hidup sebelum shishounya memungutnya.

Lalu naruto juga mengingat hari dimana ketika dia menjadi prajurit yang berujung harus membunuh banyak orang walau tahu jika hal seperti itu harus di lakukan demi melindungi banyak orang. 'Apakah aku mampu melindungi dengan tangan kotor seperti ini?" Naruto menatap kedua tangannya yang menrutnya berlumuran darah.

Naruto kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kearah bulan dimana bersinar sangat terang sekali. Lalu seperti biasanya Neptune tertidur di kasur Naruto dengan pulas dan menggumamkan namanya berulang kali. "Hah...' Naruto mendesah pelan lalu kembali menatap langit malam.

"Lebih baik aku tidur sekarang" Naruto kemudian tertidur di kasur dengan membiarkan Neptune apapun yang ia inginkan karena Naruto sudah tidak peduli lagi. Hal yang ia inginkan adlah istirahat dengan tenang.

0000000000

Pagi pun tiba

Naruto mengusap mata sekali lagi dan berusaha bangun di pagi hari yang sangat cerah ini. lalu seperti biasanya Neptune masih tertidur dan Naruto menuju kamar mandi membersihkan tubuh dan mengganti pakaian. Setelah selesai Naruto menuju dapur dimana Naruto melihat ada yang memasak namun siapa?

"Nepgear?' Naruto melirik kearah Nepgear yang memasak dengan tenang. Lalu naruto kembali duduk di meja makan.

"Yo... ohayou" Naruto menyapa setelah itu Negear menyapa juga dan dengan ceria kembali memasak. Naruto hanya memikirkan cara agar dia cepat pulang kerumah itu saja.

Dengan melipat tangan Naruto kemudian berpikir sebentar dan melanjutkan berpikir kembali. 'Jika tidak salah ini hari terakhir aku disini ya?' Naruto memikirkan hal yang ia tidak sadari sejak awal dan sama sekali naruto tidak memikirkannya.

Saat Neptune sudah bangun dan menuju meja makan. Neptune dengan ceria menyuapi makan Naruto yang terbilang bertindak seperti seorang istri Naruto. Naruto hanya membantah dengan memakan sendiri.

Nepgear hanya tersenyum gugup ketika melihat kakak perempuannya dengan pria Naruto ini. mereka terlihat sangat serasi sekali jika sepintas di lihat. Lalu Nepgear membuka televisi agar suasana tidak terlalu muram. "Ohayou minna-san Gamindustri, saya Dengekiko. Hari ini saya punya berita besar minna-san. Neptune CPU dari Planeptune sudah memiliki pacar dengan pria asing dan tinggal satu rumah dengan Nepgear"

Saat itu juga Naruto, Nepgear, Neptune terkejut akan berita yang disiarkan ini. lalu ketika mereka terus mendengarkan berita besar ini malah membuat mereka mulai panik karena mereka akan menjadi sorotan masyarakat sekitar.

"Apa-apaan ini...?' Histoire entah darimana tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah terkejut ketika melihat berita. Dan anehnya Histoire menjadi terkejut ketika melihat jam penunjuk energi share miliknya.

"Apa yang terjad Histoire. Jangan bilang energi share menurun" Naruto panik dan menuju gadis kecil itu dan saat Naruto melihat jam di tangan kecil Histoire. Naruto juga terkejut karena energi share meningkat sebanyak 700 persen, entah kenapa penduduk sangat menyukai mengenai beritah besar ini bakan hingga membuat energi share menjadi penuh.

'ini mustahil' Naruto melirik kearah jam milik histoire dan melihat dengan dekat sekali lagi. Saat naruto sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Histoire, Histoire menjadi takut.

"Naruto..." Histoire memerah sedikit ketika naruto melihat dengan teliti ke jam di tangan histoire.

"Nepu!... histy-chan adalah kucing pencuri" Neptune langsung marah ketika melihat wajah naruto sangat dekat dengan wajah histoire.

"Eh... tidak bukan itu.." Histoire panik melihat wajah marah Neptune. Dan Nepgear melirik kerah Naruto dengan wajah sedikit cemburu akan sesatu.

Saat naruto melihat suasana diantara mereka satu hal yang naruto tidak mengerti. 'Apa yang terjadi diantara mereka' naruto masih melirik kearah Neptune dan Nepgear yang melihat kearah naruto akan sesuatu.

"Baiklah kalian, daripada kita seperti ini. bagaimana kita berkeliling sebentar" Naruto menawarkan sebuah ajakan jalan-jalan agar menjadi hadiah perpisahan yang baik untuk mereka walau Naruto masih ragu apa yang harus ia berikan untuk hadiah perpisahan.

"Eh.. Benarkah.. Yay ayo kita Kencan" Neptune ceria dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi

"Kencan?" Naruto sedikit bingung lalu melirik kearah Nepgear yang memberi wajah setuju walau sedikit memerah. Dan akhirnya kami pun pergi kencan dengan sebuah Situasi yang tidak terduga. Yaitu Naruto tidak mengerti apapun mengenai kencan bahkan baru ini selama hidupnya menjalani kencan.

Pov.

"Baiklah kita akan kemana?" aku memberi tampilan pada dua saudara Nep lalu memandang gadis kecil diatas buku. Histoire yang kelihatannya sedikit bingung.

"Yosh... Kalau begitu bagaimana kita kesana" Aku menunjuk kearah taman bermain yang berjarak sekitar 700 meter dari posisi kami. Dua Nep dan Histoire nampaknya setuju dan segera menyeretku menuju taman bermain.

Di taman bermain Neptune dan Nepgear bertanding dalam tenis meja dan berkat kecurangan Neptunelah yang menang. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah Nepgear yang merajuk seperti anak kecil. "Hahaha... Jangan khawatirkan itu Nepgear" Aku menepuk pundak nepgear berusaha untuk menghiburnya.

Lalu kami bergerak ke permainan lain yaitu pukul hamster. Aku dan Neptune bertanding siapa yang bisa memukul lebih banyak. "Apa kau siap menyerah?" aku tersenyum mengejak pada Neptune. Neptune kembali tersenyum licik padaku.

Saat game dimulai kami mulai memukul. 'Dia sangat cepat' aku melirik neptune yang memukul dengan sangat cepat sekali. Namun aku tidak akan kalah dan ikut memukul dengan cepat jika itu memang di perlukan maka akukakan mengeluarkan kekatuanku.

Nepgear menatap kami berdua dengan senyuman gugup. "Kenapa ini jadi pertandingan" dengan wajah masih tersenyum gugup. Histoire disisi lain menyaksikan dengan seru pertandingan diantara keduanya.

"Yeah! Aku menang" Aku menggumamkan kemenanganku dan dengan keringat membasahi diriku. Jumlah point yang aku raih 999.999.998. Sementara Neptune 999.999.996 Dua angka di bawahku. Tidak aku sangka jika neptune sangat hebat dalam permainan seperti ini.

Aku kemudian memberi senyuman sombong pada Neptune yang mulai murung karena kalah tipis dari Naruto. "Hei..hei... Jangan murung ayo kita bersenang-senang lagi" Aku memberi wajah ceria berusaha menghiburnya walau aku tahu aku tidak menginginkan hal ini. Aku melakukan ini agar memberi sedikit kenangan pada mereka agar tidak terlalu memberatkan mereka ketika aku pergi.

"Ah... Benar juga" Aku melirik kearah toko aksesoris dimana aku membeli beberapa perhiasan untuk mereka jadikan sebagai kenang-kenangan.

"Ini sudah" aku melihat tiga hadiah yang di bungkus kado untuk mereka bertiga yang sudah membantuku sampai sejauh ini. Kulihat dari kejauhan dimana Nepgear dan Neptune lalu Histoire tertawa bersama dan tersenyum bersama.

"Oi... Kalian ayo kita ke permainan selanjutnya" Aku memanggil mereka dan ketika mereka melihat kearahku mereka melambaikan tangan. Kami menghabiskan waktu satu harian untuk bermain dan bercanda bersama.

Hingga saat yang tidak aku sangka datang juga. Kami setelah bermain-main kami menuju rumah dan Neptune beserta Nepgear saling bercerita dengan wajah ceria seperti biasanya.

"Histoire bagaimana dengan mesin pemindahanku?" Aku bertanya pada Histoire yang sejak tadi masih diam.

"Eh?... Oh iya aku hampir lupa. Naruto mesin itu sudah selesai dan kau bisa pulang sore ini juga"Histoiremengatakakn dengan ceria. Namun tiba-tiba senyuman ceria Histoire langsung menghilang diikuti wajah murung. "Naruto... Apa kau memang harus pergi?"

Aku memandang ke langit sore dan mendesah sebentar "itu sudah pasti aku harus pulang. Tapi jangan khawatir Histoire... Aku sudah berjanji pada Nepgear jika aku akan kembali lagi nanti. Jadi jangan khawatir" Aku tersenyum pada Histoire yang memerah ketika aku tatap.

"Bu... Bukan artinya aku sedang mengkhawatirkanmu atau sesuatu" Histoire mengalihkan wajah dengan tatapan membuatnya memerah. Aku hanya tersenyum diikuti tawa pada gadis kecil yang duduk diatias buku ini.

Saat kami tiba di rumah Histoire langsung mengajak dua Nep ke lantai atas dimana ruangan khusus untuk Histoire. "Weee... Apa itu" Neptune segera menuju lingkarang bercahaya.

"Itu adalah tranponder" Histoire menjelaskan. Neogear sedikit bingung namun Neogear yakin akan hal tertentu mengenai transponder ini.

"Apa itu alat untuk membawa Naruto pulang?" Nepgear mengatakan dengan nada khawatir. Neptune langsung melihat kearah ku dengan mata tidak percaya.

"Apa? Kau akan pulang" Dengan wajah khawatir dan panik tidak menginginkan Naruto pergi. Aku hanya mendesah lalu mengambil sesuatu dari saku blazer sekolahku.

"Ini hadiah dariku untuk kalian bertiga" saat mereka mengambil hadiah itu mereka terkejut melihat liontin perak indah yang aku berikan dari dalam kado. "Aku tidak tahu apa selera kalian jadi hanya itu yang bisa aku berikan" Aku tersenyum pada mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertiga menatapku dengan wajah sedih. Lalu memelukku dengan erat hingga aku kesulitan. "Jangan sedih karena aku pasti akan kembali" Aku tersenyum.

Lalu ketika aku di kelilingi cahaya dan siap untuk pergi. "Naruto... Jangan ingkar" Neotune berusaha memelukku terakhir kalinya dan akhirnya aku melenyap sepenuhnya dari hadapan mereka bertiga

Saat Naruto sudsh pergi Dua Neptune menatap dengan wajah sedih lalu yang paling sedih adalah Histoire. "Histy-chan... Ada apa?" Nepgear berusahaumenenagkan diri lalu menatap kearah Histoire.

"Aku tidak yakin jika Naruto akan kembali"

"Kenapa?" Neptune sudah kembali seperti biasanya lalu menatap Histoire.

"Itu karena mesin ini menghapus kenangan" saat itu juga dua nep terkejut dan mereka jatuh dalam kesedihan karena tidak bisa melihat pria berambut hitam tertentu lagi.

00000000

Pov

Saat mataku terbuka hal yang dapat aku lihat adalah cahaya terang. Dan aku berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya di sekitarku lalu berusaha kembali untuk membuka mata. "Dimana aku?" Anehnya aku melirik aku berada di sebuah pulau kecil dan aku tidak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum aku berada di pulau ini.

Namun aku ketika ingin berdiri entah kenapa aku merasa sangat lelah sekali. Dan akhirnya aku kembali terjatuh dan dengan mata berbayang aku masih tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. "Na..Naruto!" Aku mendengar suara memanggil dari kejauhan namun percuma aku sudah tidak bisa mendengarkan dengan baik dan memilih untuk membiarkan kegelapan mengambil alih tubuhku.

Beberapa hari berlalu

"Ugh..." Aku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri dimana aku tidak bisa merasakan tubuhku dengan benar. "Dimana aku..." aku meluhat ruangan putih berbau steril untuk sesaat aku merasa jika aku pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Tapi kapan dan dimana.

"Ah... Kau sudah sadar Naruto-sama" Sebuah suara membuat telingaku ikut mendengarkan suara familiar ini. Saat aku melirik kearah sebelah kasurku. Ku lihat gadus bertelinga kucing berambut perak tertentu sedang tersenyum padaku.

"Onee-san?" Aku kenal siapa dia namun aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku sehingga aku bertanya pada noel onee-san apa yang terjadi. Noel bercerita jika aku menghilang di lautan lepas selama 3 hari dan saat di temukan mereka menemukan diriku terbaring di sebuah pulau dengan kondisi pingsan.

"Jadi Naruto-sama. Apa kauingat sesuatu"

Aku berusaha mengingat walau samar tapi aku sangat yakin aku berada di sebuah pulau di atas langit yang sangat indah. "Aku merasa jika aku terjebak di pulau di atas awan. Tapi aku tidak ingat kapan"

Noel hanya tersenyum padaku. "Itu hanya mimpimu saja. Naruto-sama" Aku berpikir demikian juga walau tidak yakin apakah itu mimpi atau nyata, hanya saja aku merasa aku membuat janji untuk kembali tapi pada siapa?

"Naruto!" Ku lihat beberapa orang datang. Mereka adalah party member dari SMA Alborz. Aku tersenyum pada mereka lalu mengatakan jika aku baik-baik saja.

Walau aku harap demikian sih...

00000000000

Hari terus berlalu dan bulan pun ikut berganti. Saat ini hari sudah mendekati akhir semester 2 dimana kami akan Naik kelas 2 dan kami akan mendapat liburan musim panas. "Ahhhhh" di satu sisi anak laki-laki berambut hitam tertentu sedang mendesah tidak karuan ketika melihat kartu Guild miliknya.

Bersama beberapa party member di kantin. Naruto Uzumaki menerima hal yang sangat berat baginya. "Bagaimana bisa Kalian naik level 4 sementara aku terjebak di level 2!" Naruto protes ketika melihat sisa dari party member.

Miyuki tersenyum gugup ketika melihat kartu Guild miliknya sedikit lagi naik level 5. Satsuki mulai menyembunyikan kartu guild miliknya ketika rank miliknya sudah pertengahan level 4. Dan Tiara dengan senyuman ojou menunjukkan kartu Guild miliknya yang sudah level 5 hampir level 6.

"Ini tidak adil! Bagaimana bisa kau bangsat lebih tinggi dari pada aku!" Naruto menggebrak meja ketika melihat senyuman sombong Tiara.

Tiara menyeruput teh dengan sombong lalu menatap Naruto dengan wajah merendahkan. "Ara?... Apakah servant sepertimu tidak tahu untuk menghormati tuanmu?"

Naruto hampir memukul Tiara namun di pegang oleh Noel yang berusaha menghajar Tiara. "Jangan menghinaku dasar bajingan!"

"Ahn... Naruto... Lagi... Lagi... Aku mohon" Tiara memerah dan tersenyum malu-malu karena kenikmatan. Semua siswa yang menonton keringat menetes karena melihat tingkah putri raja yang kenikmatan ketika di hina oleh Naruto.

"Naruto-sama aku mohon tetaplah tenang" Noel berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang meledak marah. Satsuki, Miyuki dan Mayuki tertawa kecil karena Naruto sangat marah pada Tiara.

Saat suasana mulai tenang sebentar Naruto duduk pasrah dan tidak mau bicara. Naruto baru menyadari jika sistem di kerajaan ini cukup mudah namun sangat sulit. Cukup memalukan bagi Naruto yang terperangkap di rank E level 2. Tiara sudah di rank D hampir level 6. Sama halnya dengan satsuki dan Miyuki yang level 4 berarti mereka di rank D. Singkatnya naik rank untuk E ke D di butuhkan 3 level. Semakin menaik maka yang di butuhkan untuk naik rank, level yang di butuhkan bertambah banyak. Misalnya naik rank S class maka di butuhkan level 100. Prinsipnya sama seperti Game RPG di dunia Naruto seperti Lostsaga, Dota 2, atau SAO.

Lalu saat semuanya mulai tenang tiba-tiba bel pertanda kelas untuk siswa yang tidak mengambil Quest di mulai.

"Baiklah murid-murid. Hari ini kalian berhasil melewati ujian semester kemarin, dan aku ucapkan bagi kalian yang lulus. Party yang mendapat nilai bagus maka akan mendapat Quest khusus dari Raja. Dan pemenangnya adalah. Party Tiara" Sensei mengatakan dengan bangga. Lalu Tiara maju menghadap sensei dan menyerahkan surat yang di berikan dari raja untuk party Tiara.

"Kalau begitu itu saja. Sampai jumpa semester depan" Sensei pergi dan kelas pun di bubarkan.

Naruto sempat saling bercerita dengan rekan-rekan laki-laki dan bercanda ria satu-sama lain. Cukup menggelikan Naruto sangat menikmati lelucon yang membuatnya tertawa sama teman-teman.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa Naruto!" Archer melambaikan tangan dan sisa dari anak murid laki-laki juga melambaikan tangan. Mereka pulang kerumah dimana mereka akan belajar mengenai bangsawan.

Party Naruto kemudian di panggil oleh kepala sekolah untuk menyelesaikan Quest khusus.

"Oh.. Kalian sudah sampai.. Jadi aku ingin menyerahkan kalian misi ke desa konohagakure"

"Misi kalian adalah untuk membantu penduduk desa untuk belajar tentang teknik dasar ninjutsu yang bisa kalian kuasai dari dasar. Dan untukmu Naruto aku harap kau jangan mengacaukannya karena ada kejutan di konoha" Raja Arthur tersenyum pada Naruto. Dan jujur saja Naruto berkedut ketika mengatakan hal itu dimana meremehkan dirinya.

Party Tiara kali ini menerima Quest waktu cukup lama.

Quest: membantu shinobi Konoha dalam mepelajari chakra dengan benar dan mempelajari Ninjutsu dasar. Level D.

Reward; 230.000 yen dengan exp 300. (Singkatnya dengan exp sebanyak ini. Naruto bisa langsung Naik rank C dengan Tiara dan yang lain sudah di rank B)

Saat di gerobak Naruto tetap diam menonton suasana alam yang mereka lihat. Naruto melihat-lihat dan sesekali menghilang dalam imajinasi karena otaknya sudah melamun entah kemana. 'Hmmmm... Apa benar itu hanya mimpi?' Naruto merenung mengenai pulau di langit itu. Sudah 2 bulan berlalu namun Naruto masih tidak bisa menghilangkan pikiran seperti itu kapanpun.

Saat pintu gerbang konoha terlihat. Naruto mulai merenggangkan tubuh dan bersiap untuk turun. "Uaaaghhh... Akhirnya sampai" Naruto mulai merasa lega. Noel yang mengendarai gerobak tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Untuk tiara dan yang lainnya mereka hanya mendesah lalu bersiap untuk turun.

Terlihat di depan gerbang ada 3 orang yang menunggu mereka. "Yo..." Kakashi memberi senyuman dan menyapa ketika grup sudah sampai.

"Yo... Kakashi sensei" Naruto ikut menyapa. Lalu menatap dua wajah Asing. Satu adalah perempuan berambut merah muda dan satu laki-laki berambut hitam dengan kulit putih pucat aneh.

mereka berdua memperkenalkan diri. Perempuan itu bernama Sakura Haruno dan satu lagi adalah Sai. Party member kemudian berjalan menuju kantor Hokage dan bersiap untuk melapor.

"Ano... Jadi, kita dulu pernah satu kelas ya" Sakura berusaha untuk akrab pada Naruto. Namun Naruto berusaha mengingat.

"Iya jika aku tidak salah"

Keduanya bercerita mengenai masa di akademi dulu. Namun Miyuki mulai tidak senang ketika keduanya saling berbicara sendiri walau Miyuki sangat paham sekali Naruto tidak bisa dan kesulitan mengingat di masa akademinya.

Saat sampai di kantor

"Permisi" Kakashi meminta ijin lalu ketika semuanya masuk Party Tiara, Kakashi, Sakura, dan Sai. Bingung ketika melihat wajah asing di kantor hokage.

"Oh.. Kalian sudah sampai" Tsunade memberi senyuman sambutan. Dan ketika wajah asing itu membali badan dan menatap kearah Naruto. Gadis itu tersenyum dan memeluk Naruto.

"Anata... Aku rindu kamu"

Semuanya langsung diam ketika perempuan berpakaian seperti petinggi negara berambut hitam dengan wajah cantik memeluk Naruto secara tiba-tiba. "Eeee... Apa-apaan kalian!" Miyuki dan Satsuki langsung melepaskan pelukan perempuan asing itu.

"Oh... Dan siapa kalian" Perempuan itu menatao dingin pada Miyuki dan Satsuki yang memisahkan pelukannya.

"Anata... Kau sudah selingkuh ya?" Matanya menggelap diikuti suara mulai menyersmkan membuat kakashi membulatkan mata karena terkejut.

Naruto langsung melebarkan mata tidak percaya karena ia ingat dengan jelas siapa itu ketika melihat liontin di lehernya dan suara menyeramkan seperti tadi. "Koyuki?!" Saat itu juga sang putri tersenyum ceria dan memeluk kembali Naruto.

Hiruzen tertawa bangga pada cucunya yang berhasil mendapatkan kekasih dari petinggi negara lain. Ini sangat mengharukan baginya untuk di lihat. Karena sejak dulu Naruto selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar dan meneliti berbagai macam hal.

"Naruto jelaskan ini!" Miyuki membuat wajah marah. Naruto hanya mendesah ketika melihat wajah koyuki yang meminta penjelasan juga.

"Kalian semua. Perkenalkan, dia adalah koyuki pemimpin dari Haru no Kuni. Dan koyuki perkenalkan mereka berdua adalah teman masa kecilku. Ini Miyuki Tsuburaya, dan Satsuki Uchiha. Lalu perempuan bangsat ini adalah party leader Tiara..."

"Ah... Naruto..." Satu ruangan keringat menetes ketika melihat Tiara mendesah karena di hina lagi oleh Naruto. Naruto mendesah lelah lalu menjelaskan pada Koyuki sisa dari party member kami. Naruto memberi penjelasan jika sebenarnya koyuki membuat perjanjian jika ia akan menkahi naruto dalam dua tahun, dan sekarag sudah di hitung selama dua tahun jadi. Koyuki meinta naruto untuk menkahinya dengan segera.

"Eeh. Menikah!" Miyuki paliing pertama kaget dan dengan wajah bergetar Miyuki berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu untuk di lampiaskan sebagai alat bergetar di tubuh karena sudah tidak kuat untuk menanggung hal seperti ini lagi.

Sementara itu hiruzen sudah tidak bisa membuat perkataan apapun lagi selain perasaan bangga karena cucunya sangat cepat sekali akan menikah dan akan memiliki anak untuk ia pegang. 'aku akan menjadi kakek buyut' Hiruzen tersenyum.

"TIDAK!" Miyuki dan Satsuki langsung membantah akan proposal pernikahan seperti itu. Dan yang benar saja perdebatan antara gadis pun pecah membuat naruto mendesah karena sudah tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi mengenai situasi sangat gila seperti ini.

Maka lebih baik naruto segera pergi keluar dari ruangan dan mencari hal yang bisa ia kerjakan dari pada harus berpikir dan sakit kepala. "Oh iya... aku baru ingat bagaimana dengan taman rahasiaku?" Naruto mulai berpikir kembali jika selama beberapa tahun ia sudah tidak mengunjungi taman itu lagi.

Naruto kemudian berjalan-jalan sebentar lalu melihat-lihat desa setelah membuat rencana untuk mengunjungi taman itu nanti setelah istirahat sebentar. Saat naruto berjalan naruto melewati seorang pria tua dengan baju merah dengan ikat kepala logam.

Entah siapa orang itu naruto merasa pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat tapi berada dimana? (Jiraya) lalu tanpa memperdulikan apapun Naruto kembali berjalan. Apa yang Anruto sangat tidak suka adalah tatapan wajah anak-anak perempuan yang menatapnya dengan wajah menakutkan

Namun bukan berarti mereka menakutkan memberi tatapan intimidasi namun mereka menatap kearah naruto dengan wajah berbinar karena ke tampanannya atau karena keren?

Naruto tidak mau ambil peduli mengenai hal itu dan terus berjalan seolah-olah tidak melihat apapun itu. Saat naruto masih berkeliaran dengan blazer hitamnya mulai agak kotor sedikit, naruto kemudian menaiki ke atas gunung dimana bisa melihat seluruh pemandangan desa (diatas bukit kepala hokage terdahulu)

Naruto cukup tenang ketika melihat suasana yang indah diikuti angin yang berhembus cukup tenang membiarkan perasaanya hanyut sebentar maka itu bukanlah pilihan buruk benarkan?

'Siapa itu' Naruto mulai waspada ketika merasa seperti diawasi oleh seseorang namun siapa. 'mereka berjumlah 9 orang dengan bersembunyi diatas pohon dan di semak-semak' Naruto masih berusaha tenang dan tidak bergerak seinchipun.

Lalu naruto berbalik badan dengan wajah lelah agar mereka tidak curiga. Saat naruto mengambil sesuatu dari dalam blazernya. "Selamat Natal" Naruto tersenyum gila dan melemparkan sebuah bom Flash diikuti suara dengungan yang sangat bising membuat banyak pengawas menjadi buta dan tuli akibat bom itu. Naruto menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berlari menjauh dengan wajah tertawa. "Uahahahahah! Ayo tangkap aku! Si hebat Naruto-sama adalah yang terbaik... uahahahah!" Naruto tertawa saat terus berlari.

"Tangkap dia" para Anbu misterius itu berusaha mengejar Naruto menuju hutan yang dekat dengan danau. Naruto terus berlari dan melompat kesana dan kemari lalu naruto melompat di antara dahan dan membuat teknik. "Bumi berlubang" Naruto membuat mantra dan berhasil mencptakan lubang berukuran besar mengakibatkan 3 anbu terjebak di lubang penuh dengan lumpur.

Lalu ketika anbu melemparkan teknik angin naruto tertawa dan melompat di semak-semak. "Air hujani mereka" lendir entah dari mana tiba-tiba muncul dari atas 5 anbu itu dan menyebakan mereka menjadi lengket. Lalu ketika 1 anbu berusaha menangkap Naruto dari belakang. Dan anbu itu berakhir dengan terjatuh di lubang penuh dengan lumpur.

'Jka bertempur geriliya aku adalah rajanya. Uahahahahah!" Naruto langsung melarikan diri setelah menjebak banyak anbu itu. Dulu sekali naruto saat masih bermain dengan Miyuki, naruto sangat suka membuat banyak jebakan di hutan. Jadi hanya Naruto seorang yang tahu dimana saja jebakan itu dan cara menggunakannya.

Saat naruto berhasil menjauh dari mereka naruto mulai penasaran siapa da apa mau mereka. Mereka adalah Anbu namun naruto tidak pernah melihat Anbu konoha mengenakan jubah hitam sebelumnya. "Apa mereka adalah pembunuh bayaran?" Naruto sebenarnya membuat kesimpulan seperti itu namun karena tidak cukup bukti maka lebih baik Naruto tetap diam saja dan pergi menjauh kembali ke desa

Dan itulah yang naruto pikirkan sebelumnya jika kembali ke desa adalah cara aman untuk menenangkan diri tapi. "Hei.. apa apaan ini?!" Naruto berteriak ketika melihat banyak sekali orang di ruang tamu kediaman hiruzen (Rumah lama Naruto) Hiruzen hanya tersenyum saat duduk dengan tenang di ruang makan.

"Ayolah Naruto-kun... lebih banyak orang bukankah lebih baik?" Hiruzen dengan senyuman seperti biasa ketika menatap kearah Party member Tiara dan Koyuki.

"Danna-sama.. ayo duduk dan makan sini" Koyuki memberi Naruto sebuah suapan makan ketika naruto duduk dengan tenang. Namun naruto berusaha untuk menolak karena bisa melakukannya sendirian.

"Hummmp!" Miyuki mengembungkan pipi diikuti Satsuki yang mulai tidak suka ketika Naruto terlalu dekat dengan Koyuki atau bisa di bilang kebalikannya. "Kalau begitu makan punyaku juga Naruto!" Miyuki mulai ikut untuk memberi naruto suapan makanan.

"Punyaku juga" Satsuki mulai ikut dengan wajah datar.

Tiara hanya mendesah ketika melihat situasi kacau ini. Noel tertawa karena melihat tingkah Naruto-sama seperti biasa, yaitu agak bodoh mengenai perasaan Wanita. Walau sebenarnya Noel juga ingin sekali menyuapi Naruto seperti dulu saat ia masih bayi hingga masuk akademi.

"Uahahaha" Hiruzen tertawa ketika melihat suasana ramai tidak biasa seperti ini dimana Naruto dikelilingi oleh para gadis.

"A...Ano... Noel-sama... saya akan membantu" Mayuki dengan takut-takut ingin membantu Noel yang mengangkat banyak piring ke meja cuci. Dengan senyuman Noel memberi anggukan pada pembantu bertubuh kecil ini agar bisa membantu dengan baik.

"Baiklah"

"Humm" Mayuki tersenyum ceria dan mulai membantu Noel dalam urusan di belakang dapur. Noel juga menyapa pembantu lama yang masih bekerja di rumah hiruzen. Seperti Dee, dan Elena-san yang mulai menjadi dewasa setiap tahunnya masih bekerja.

"Elena-san... anda semakin cantik ya" Naruto mengatakan dengan jujur ketika pembantu keturunan demi-Human itu mulai membersihkan beberapa alat makan yang sudah selesai. Namun perkataan naruto membuat semuanya langsung jatuh dalam keheningan dan tidak ada yang bersuara hingga beberapa menit.

Elena ketika mendengar perkataan itu dari majikannya mulai melebarkan mata dan mulai panik. "A... ano ... naruto-sama?" Elena-san mulai grogi ketika melihat senyuman naruto dengan wajah mulai memerah lebat.

Noel mendengar perkataan itu mulai menyipitkan mata lalu mengembungkan pipi karena Naruto-samanya tidak pernah memuji kecantikan dirinya bahkan setelah beberapa tahun berlalu. Namun saat Naruto menyadari jika perkataannya menimbulkan efek yang berbahaya malah ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali lagi.

"Naruto... apa maksudmu?!" suara berbahaya datang dari belakang tubuh Naruto. Saat mata Naruto menggelap dan melihat kebelakang dimana Miyuki, Satsuki, Koyuki menatap Naruto dengan wajah dan mata yang kehilangan cahaya pertanda ini bahaya besar baginya.

"Ano... minna-san?" Naruto mulai tersenyum gugup ketika berusaha untuk menyelamatkan diri. Namun percuma karena wajah berbahaya mereka semakin mengental dengan aura berbahaya megatakan Naruto jika dirinya sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

Saat it juga meminta pertologan diperlukan. Naruto mengalihkan pandagan ke Noel. Namun Noel membuat wajah merajuk karena sesuatu, hal itu membuat wajah Narut menggelap. Saat memandang Hiruzen, dia hanya tertawa mengejek. Terakhir adalah meminta pada Elena-san, namun Elena-san masih memerah malu hingga wajah Naruto benar-benar ketakutan dan akhirnya naruto mendapatkan hadian menggelikan yaitu di hajar 3 gadis yang marah akan sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

Tiara hanya menggelengkan kepala. 'Percuma saja dia itu' sambil mendesah Tiara menatap Naruto yang masih di hajar oleh tiga kombo.

000000000000000

Paginya

Naruto bangun awal pagi dengan wajah lelah. Naruto paling pertama pergi karena di Quest ini sudah jelas Naruto yang di perintahkan untuk membantu shinobi itu. Sementara party hanya menjadi pengawal dan pemantau. Sangat tidak adil jika menurut naruto karena di sini sama saja artinya Naruto yang menjadi budak.

Dengan mendesah Naruto melihat selembar kertas dimana Naruto di perintahkan untuk bertemu dengan calon murid-muridnya untuk satu bulan kedepan. Dan sialnya lagi apakah itu artinya adalah hal yang harus di senangi karen inilah keinginannya sejak awal.

Tapi kenapa Naruto merasa jika ini adalah ide yang sangat buruk sekali. "Ah.. ini dia ya?" Naruto melihat pagar pintu masuk untuk lapangan pelatihan khusus. Alasan naruto menerima misi ini karena shinobi yang perlu di latih adalah shinobi yang spesialis dalam jarak dekat. Naruto sangat unggul dalam jarak dekat. Dengan perolehan nilai 9.00 ujian kombat gaya bertarung pasukan kerajaan, ujian lafal magis 10.00 dengan penyingkatan mantra, dan pembuatan teknik baru naruto memperoleh 10.00 yaitu teknik Saber Sword. Walau sebenarnya naruto hanya menganggap itu semua adalah kebetulan semata.

Naruto berharap dalam hatinya jika ia bisa kembali memanggil roh penjaganya karena ini akan sangat sulit jika bertarung tanpa partner yang satu aliran denganmu. Yoko adalah spesialis dalam jarak dekat sehingga segala teknik sihir jarak dekat sangat berguna untuk di jadikan kombinasi dengan Yoko. Hanya saja akibat perang terakhir Naruto tidak bisa menggunakan Yoko kembali, setidaknya belum saat ini.

Saat Naruto sampai terlihat 8 orang menunggu dengan wajah sabar. "Eh?" Naruto terkejut karena yang akan ia ajari bukan anak akademi melainkan anak yang sudah lulus akademi.

'Ah... kamu pasti Naruto ya?" Kurenai Yuhi menyambut naruto dengan senyuman, wanita itu sangat hangat sekali yah juga pakaiannya cukup mencolok sedikit.

"Kalian semua.. perkenalkan dia adalah guru kalian untuk beberapa saat. Namnya Naruto Uzumaki, mungkin kalian sudah saling kenal saat di akademi"

Saat itu juga naruto mendesah karena yang ia lihat adalah Tim yang pernah ia lawan dulu. Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuuga, lee, dan Tenten. "Yo kalian... namaku naruto, senang bertemu kalian" Naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan lemas.

Tentu saja semuanya kaget ketika yang akan menjadi guru mereka adalah teman akademi lama mereka. "Apa... bagaimana mungkin... kau dulu padahal Dead last di akademi" Kiba tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Neji juga tidak percaya jika yang akan menjadi gurunya adalah mantan lawannya. Neji mendengar dari Guy sensei jika yang menjadi guru mereka adalah orang yang sangat hebat dalam urusan teknik dan neji berani bertaruh jika Guy sensei benar karena baru kali itu Guy sensei tidak berbicara dengan main-main melainkan berbicara dengan wajah serius. Neji mengingat pesan Guy sensei padanya. "Neji apapun itu. Sebaiknya jaga-jaga terhadap guru baru kalian, dia bersal dari kerajaan yang sama sekali kita tidak tahu dimana. Jadi jangan lengah" itu adalah pesan Guy sensei padanya yang membuat semuanya menjadi waspada.

Hinata juga mulai khawatir ketika melihat pria yang ia dambakan sejak dulu menjadi orang yang akan mengajarinya walau sebenarnya ia sangat senang. "Hiyaa!" entah angin apa tiba-tiba Lee langsung menyerang tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu.

"LEE!" Neji, Tenten, Kiba, dan Hinata terkejut ketika melihat aksi lee. Namun ketika asap tercipta dan mulai menghilang saat itu juga mereka terkejut.

" . apa-apaan yang kau lakukan?" Semuanya terkejut kecuali Kurenai yang sejak tadi mash diam mengawasi.

"Apa!" Lee tidak percaya jika Naruto berhasil menghentikan serangannya dengan satu tangan dan tidak berpindah posisi sama sekali seinchipun.

'Kau tahu. Jika kau menyerang seperti itu, maka kau adalah orang pertama yang akan di bunuh oleh musuhmu" Naruto melepaskan kaki Lee dan kembali menatap mereka semua.

Saat kurenai menjelaskan jika ia sepenuhnya meminta untuk mendidik mereka, Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala dan saat kurenai pergi naruto menatap mereka sekali lagi. "Baiklah kalian... saatnya pelajaran dimulai" Naruto memberi senyuman khas orang serius.

Semuanya langsung menatap guru baru mereka dengan wajah gugup karena tidak percaya jika guru mereka adalah mantan teman lama mereka sendiri, terlebih lagi seragam Naruto juga mereka tidak tahu apa itu. (Blazer dengan kemeja dan dasi) "Baiklah kalian, saatnya aku memberi kalian pelajaran mengenai teknik terlebih dahulu"

"Neji..."

"Hai" neji langsung maju menuju naruto dan naruto membuat wajah seperti biasa yaitu tersenyum.

"Kau serang aku dengan teknik milikmu, dan jangan menahan ini adalah perintah"

Dengan ragu neji menanggukkan kepala lalu maju dengan teknik dari klan hyuuga. "Aku sudah berkembang sejak terakhir kali. Sekarang aku tidak mungkin kalah darm. Naruto" saat neji terseyum karena ia menggunakan teknik dimana Naruto tetap diam. Saat itu juga Neji terkjut karena Naruto entah bagaimana bisa membaca teknik Neji. Dengan cepat Naruto memegang tangan kanan Neji lalu membantingnya dan memutar tangan neji, semuanya hanya terjadi dalam waktu 3 detik.

"Aaaa!" Kiba membuka mulutnya ketika neji di kalahkan dengan mudah bahkan Hinata ikut terkejut tidak percaya.

Saat tangan neji di lepaskan Naruto kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Neji berdiri. "Dengar kalian, pelajaran nomor 1. Jangan terlalu mengandalkan teknik keluarga kalian. Dengar, pertarungan bukan hanya mengenai menjatuhkan lawan. Tapi pertarungan adalah caramu untuk mengalahkan dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak bagaimanapun itu caranya" Saat neji mendengar pelajaran dari naruto neji mulai sadar jika sebenarnya dia masih jauh di bawah naruto.

'bagaimana mungkin, aku kira aku bisa...' neji mulai memberi tampilan sulit karena gagal mengalahkannya. Naruto membuat wajah senyuman pada neji saat menepuk pundaknya.

"Dengar Neji.. kau sangat baik dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, hanya saja kau masih lengah dalam membuat serangan"

Neji langsung memberi perhatian penuh ketika naruto mengatakan mengenai celah. "Dengar kalian... dalam pertarungan, ada namanya teknik membalas dan melemparkan. Jika dalam pertarungan nyata. Kalian jika ingin menghadapi seorang profesional maka jangan melakukan serangan pertama sekali. Contohnya begini..."

Naruto membuat contoh dimana neji meniru cara ia menyerang sebelumnya. Naruto juga menjelaskan dari titik mana sebenarnya neji memiliki kelemahan. Lalu saat kiba bertanya mengenai teknik inuzuka naruto juga menjelaskanjika teknik inuzuka umumnya mementingkancakaran. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi jika lawanmu menggunakan baja? Naruto kemudian mengajari cara beladiri dengan benar untuk Neji dan untuk kiba dengan metoda menunggu dan membalas.

Lalu untuk Lee. Lee menyerang naruto secara frontal dengan kaki diisi pemberat. Namun naruto menjelaskan jika teknik seperti it memiliki kelemahan yang sangat besar sekali. Karena bagaimana jika musuhmu mengincar kakimu dengan menebasnya menggunakan pedang?

Saat lee masih terdiam dengan wajah semangat sangat serius memeperhatikan penjelasan. Naruto menjelaskan dengan hati-hati agar tidak salah paham "Dengar Lee.. teknik ini adalah teknik Kungfu dari negeri China, negeri yang sangat jauh seklai. Ini adalah teknik memperpadukan antara gerakan kaki dan gerakan tangan" Naruto memberi peraga dengan berputar dan kakinya menendang pohon hingga pohon itu hancur lalu menggunakan tangan untuk menangkap banyak potongan yang besar.

"woo...' lee sangat kagum. Bahkan Neji dan Kia juga kagum pada gerakan guru mereka. Jujur saja teknik beladiri china ini sudah naruto kuasai saat di bumi namun karena kekuatan mana dan chakra membuat kungfu ini sangat kuat sekali. Apa yang naruto ajarkan adalah dasar dari kungfu belum tahap lebih lanjut.

Naruto memberi instruksi untuk latihan dasar yaitu pernafasan dan keseimbangan dengan membuat lee menendang sebuah bola pasir tanpa menghancurkannya. Lee dengan semangat berusaha mempelajarinya

Lalu tenten, naruto memberi ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menunjukkannya sebuah benda berguna seperti sarung tangan yang selalu ia kenakan 24/7. Tenten hanya mengangguk senang lalu naruto memberitahukan pada tenten bagaimana cara untuk membuat serangan akuran 100 persen.

Lalu giliran hinata. "Dengar hinata... kamu tidak cocok untuk petarung kobatan jarak dekat. Namun bukan artinya aku memberimu sebuah hinaan jika kau tidak mampu hanya saja kamu sangat cocok untuk jarak menengah. Apa kau yakin untuk mempelajari teknik jarak dekat?" Hinata terdiam sebentar lalu dengan wajah memerah dan menatap wajah Naruto dengan wajah keyakinan Hinata mengangguk diikuti pipi memerah.

Naruto tersenyum sebentar lalu memberi cara efektif untuk bertarung tanpa membuang chakranya yang sangat banyak itu. Naruto sangat terkesan terhadap pengendalian chakra hinata bahkan ketika mereka berdua adu pukulan hinata sudah sangat handal dengan tidak memberi peluang dan celah sedikitpun pada naruto walau hanya satu detik saja. "Kamu sudah sangat hebat sekali hinata, hanya saja aku tahu permasalahanmu"

"eh..' hinata terkejut ketika Naruto sudah mengetahui permasalahan dari hinata bahkan neji juga mulai tertarik dan memilih untuk melihat dengan jelas.

"Keraguanmu yang membuatmu gagal" Naruto mengatakan dengan senyuman. "Kamu sudah sangat kuat, aku tahu itu dari caramu bertarung. Kamu menggunakan kombinasi dari pertarungan caramu sendiri dan gaya bertarung keluargamu di saat yang sama seperti sedang menari. Oleh karena itu buang keraguanmu dengan mengatakan aku pasti bisa" Naruto tersenyum cerah pada hinata dengan wajah yakin. Hinata memerah sedikit dan mengalihakan pandangan lalu mengangguk positif.

"Baiklah kalian. Karena kalian luar biasa sekali, maka ayo kita rayakan sebentar untuk perkenalan oke" Naruto memberi sebuah saran dengan senyuman ceria karena suasana sudah sore. 'ah... aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini' Naruto tersenyum karena moodnya mulai menaik. Ternyata tidak sia-sia ia berlatih selama bertahun-tahun dan akhirnya bisa mendapatkan peran sebagai guru sekali lagi

Saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju rumah makan yakiniku yang di sarankan oleh kiba. Mereka berjalan dengan suasana cangung sekali. "A... ano... naruto-sensei?" Tenten membuka pembicaraan pertama.

Naruto dengan senyuman menatap tenten. "Iya.. ada apa itu?'

"Ano... Kamu sebelumnya dari konoha benarkan?" Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan wajah bingung.

"Tentu... kenapa?"

"Jadi kamu kemana selama beberapa tahun ini dan kenapa kembali dengan menjadi guru kami?"

Naruto mendesah lalu menggaruk kepala belakang, tentu saja pertanyaan seperti ini menarik perhatian mereka. "Aku pergi dari desa karena untuk menempuh pendidikan mengenai banyak hal selama beberapa tahun. Dan bisa di bilang aku sekarang adalah siswa dari sekolah itu. Lalu atas perintah dari tempat aku belajar karena ini adalah liburan. Aku di perintah untuk menjadi guru pengajar. Dan seperti itulah"

Mereka mengangguk mengerti dan berpikir mengenai hal lain. "Tapi sensei, anda belajar dimana? Dan seragam itu aku belum pernah melihatnya sebulumnya"

Naruto sudah tahu mengenai hal itu karena sangat masuk akal jika pakaian seperti ini sangat tidak bisa di temukan dan tidak bisa di lihat dimanapun mereka mencarinya. "Saya belajar di tempat yang sangat jauh sekali. Untuk menjaga keamanan aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku bukan orang mencurigakan bukan begitu?" Naruto memberi mereka senyuman.

Lalu saat mereka sudah memesang tempat, kiba bercerita banyak hal sekali membuat mereka tertawa. Naruto juga menjelaskan pada mereka untuk memanggil seperti biasanya karena sangat aneh sekali jika memanggil sensei di tempat yang ramai seperti ini. "Ngomong-ngomong neji. Kau sudah bertambah kuat ya?" Naruto mengatakan dengan wajah sedikit mengejek.

"Hum... hanya keberuntungan saja' Neji membalas dengan wajah somobng. Naruto hanya bermain-main dengan neji agar ia mau mengakui jika naruto adalah yang terbaik. Dan sepertinya malam itu mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan baik karena naruto mejadi guru yang sangat baik untuk mereka saat itu.

0000000000000000000

Di sebuah ruangan.

Seorang gadis berpakaian miko dengan rambut kuning pucat menatap kearah para prajurit yang mulai mengawasi dan berjaga-jaga.

"Dia akan bangkit lagi" gadis itu mengatakan dengan nada datar ketika bel kecil berbunyi di bajunya. Namun pandangannya langsung menuju masa depan.

"Apa itu..." Gadis itu mulai berkeringat ketika melihat seorang pria asing berambut hitam dengan berjuang keras bertarung melawan naga hitam hingga akhirnya ia terbunuh.

"Itu... tidak mungkinkan" Gadis itu mulai panik sedikit walau tidak terlalu kelihatan jika sebenarnya ia panik.

"Akhir dunia akan dekat' gadis itu berdiri dan menatap keluar dimana langit malam sangat berbeda dari yang biasanya.

00000000000000000

Ed

Arc 4. Imagination of You

Next. Arc 5. Devine Wisdom Mage


	20. Arc 6 Devine Wisdom Mage

Music

1st Love Story - Luce Twinkle Wink

Jadi silahkan nikmati chap ini di temani music menarik guys...

000000000000000000000000

Arc 5. Devine Wisdom Mage

Lecture 19 First Assault

Naruto masih diam dan mengawasi Neji dan Kiba dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, namun Naruto merasa jika mereka memiliki sedikit kesalahan. "Tunggu kalian berdua" Naruto mendatangi mereka berdua yang berlatih satu lawan satu.

"Neji. Kau terlalu membuka celah ketika ingin melakukan serangan Gentle Fist, dan kiba kau terlalu lambat ketika melompat menghindari serangan neji" Naruto menjelaskan pada Neji jika Neji menyerang secara frontal maka sisi belakang tubuhnya menjadi sasaran empuk.

Sementara untuk kiba, Naruto mengatakan jika serangan frontal jangan menghindar dengan melompat karena itu bisa jadi sebuah jebakan. "Baiklah, coba sekali lagi" Keduanya mengangguk lalu mencoba lagi untuk melakukan serangan.

'Mereka sudah cukup mahir' Naruto melihat Neji yang berhasil memperbaiki kesalahannya, Kiba berhasil mempertajam fokus dan serangan frontal. Untuk Lee, Naruto sedikit sakit kepala pada anak itu. Karena dia sangat keras kepala sekali jika mengenai serangan langsung tanpa berpikir panjang. 'Setidaknya, Hinata dan Tenten sudah melakukan yang terbaik' Naruto melihat keduanya yang bertarung dengan jarak masing-masing.

Sambil melipat tangan dan berpikir sebentar. Naruto masih merasa kurang untuk pendidikan mereka. "Baiklah kalian, sudah cukup sampai disitu" Naruto kemudian menuju mereka yang menatap Naruto bingung ada apa.

"Kenapa, Naruto-sensei?" Tenten seperti biasanya, sopan walau seumuran dia masih bisa sopan pada mereka yang berwenang.

Naruto kemudian maju dan melihat mereka. 'Jadi begitu ya. Pengendalian jumlah chakra mereka masih berantakan walau sebenarnya sudah sempurna' Naruto mendesah lalu sedikit tersenyum

"Dengar kalian. Kita akan mempelajari manipulasi dan pengendalian chakra"

Neji hanya melipat tangan dan mengatakan jika mereka sudah mahir dalam mengendalikan Chakra dan jawaban neji di setujui hampir semua tim kecuali Lee dan Hinata. "Heee... Sudah mahir ya? Jadi coba lakukan ninjutsu dengan benar"

Lalu mereka mempraktekkan teknik masing-masing. Dengan mendesah Naruto menuju mereka. "Dengar kalian, teknik ninjutsu kalian tidak ada masalah. Tapi jumlah chakra yang kalian keluarkan itu terlalu berlebihan dan bahkan menguras separuh energi kalian. Apa aku salah" mereka saling pandang sebentar lalu berpikir dan mengangguk jika mereka memang menggunakan Chakra terlalu banyak.

Naruto memberi wajah tersenyum. "Baiklah kalian akan aku ajari hal yang paling dasar"

000000000000

Di sebuah gua berapi.

"Dasar bajingan!" Anak berambut hitam dengan blazer sedikit koyak mengumpat ketika berhadapan dengan makhluk seperti naga hitam.

"Light Pierce" anak itu menebaskan sebuah pedang dari angin di lapisi oleh api dan petir. "Hiyaaaaa!" anak remaja itu menebaskan pedangnya dan cukup baik dalam memotong hingga kepala monster itu terbelah menjadi dua.

"Jangan meremehkanku!" Anak itu mengumpat lagi ketika monster itu mengeluarkan banyak kepala.

Lalu dia melihat kearah gadis pirang yang masih tetap diam di tempat. "Shion!" Anak itu berlari dengan sangat cepat lalu menebaskan pedang anginnya ke monster itu.

"Lightning pierce" Anak itu mengeluarkan tombak petir dan melemparkannya ke kepala monster itu hingga meledak.

Getara pun terjadi hingga anak itu terpaksa melompat-lompat. "Jangan menghalangi berengsek!" Anak itu menebaskan kepala monster yang berusaha menyerangnya ketika melompat-lompat. Saat kepala makhluk itu hancur akibat tebasan pedang angin, dia mendarat menuju gadis berkepala kuning.

"Hoii... Cepat menyingkir!" namun saat itu juga dia tidak menyadari sesuatu. 'Sialan!' Anak itu mengumpat ketika tidak melihat sebuah serangan dadakan dari belakang.

"Ugh!" Anak itu tertusuk dari belakang oleh kepala monster itu. Anak itu memuntahkan darah ketika melihat kearah gadis berkepala kuning melebarkan mata.

"Ce... Cepat pergi!" Anak itu terbaring kaku dan tewas.

Perempuan berkepala kuning berpakaian miko melebarkan mata dan kaget tidak percaya. "Naruto!" ia berteriak ketika melihat anak berkepala hitam itu terbunuh dengan sangat mudahnya.

"Ugh!" perempuan miko itu terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat bercucuran deras akibat sesuatu. "Mimpi itu lagi" Gadis berambut kuning itu terkejut karenatidak biasanya ia memimpikan orang yang sama sebanyak dua kali.

"Pertanda kehancuran" Gadis itu masih tetap tenang dengan wajah mulai murung.

Sementara itu.

Di sebuah gua gelap dengan berbagai macam kertas segel menutupi sebuah pintu masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Pria sebagai ahli bedah bernama Yomi mulai melakukan ritual pelepasan segel. " **Siapa itu** " Suara gelap datang setelah pintu itu berhasil di buka.

Yomi berlutut pada kegelapan di ruangan itu. "Tuanku Mōryō. saya adalah pelayan anda untuk selamanya" Pria itu tetap berlutut.

" **Dimana ini?** "

Masih berlutu pada kegelapan. "Anda berada di kuil tempat dimana roh anda disegel Tuanku"

" **Dimana tubuh fisikku?** "

"Tubuh Anda berada di sebuah gunung api, oni no kuni"

" **Aku tidak bisa kesana, jika aku pergi maka rohku akan hilang di tiup angin"**

Pria bernama Yomi itu tertawa lalu mrmbuka bajunya dan terlihat berbagai macam pisau bedah. "Uhahah... Oleh karena itu saya disini tuanku" pria itu menusukkan perutnya dan membuka lebar perutnya yang berisi semacam tempat atau ruangan gelap tanpa berisi organ tubuh. "Nah.. Silahkan masuk kedalam tubuhku, tuanku"

"Ugh..." Yomi kemudian di rasuki oleh roh Moryo. Namun saat ia sedikit kesulitan dalam menangani arwah yang memiliki intesitas jahat. Yomi langsung menjahit perutnya dan tertawa ketika selesai.

"Uahaahahaha... Baiklah, bangun pasukanku!" saat itu juga ratusan prajurit dari batu terbangun dan atas perintah yomi semua pasukan berlutut.

"Kerja bagus... Yomi" Suara dari kegelapan membuat yomi mengalihkan pandangan.

"Heh... Mungkin aku perlu berterima kasih padamu nanti" Yomi tertawa pada seseorang di balik kegelapan. Dia adalah pria dengan kemeja hitam diikat dasi abu-abu dengan celana hitam dan di lapisi jubah hitam namun memiliki garis-garis merah.

"Itu tidak di perlukan, kami hanya membutuhkan partisipasimu dalam melaksanakan rencana kami"

Yomi mulai tertawa dan melihat sekali lagi kearah pria itu. "Kalian para peneliti Devine Wisdom sangat menarik sekali" namun pria itu tetap diam dan membiarkan Yomi melaksanakan rencananya apapun itu.

"Terserah apapun itu" Pria dari pasukan Devine Wisdom kemudian melangkah menjauh.

Pasukan batu itu kemudian bergerak menuju lokasi dimana mereka akan datang. Yaitu kuil di oni no kuni.

Di hari lain setelah hari ini. (2 hari berlalu)

Di ruangan hokage terlihat Tsunade sedang membaca laporan dengan wajah serius dan sedikit khawatir. "Apakah kita bisa percaya informasi ini, tsunade?" Hiruzen memandang mantan muridnya yang masih melihat laporan itu.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain sensei. Ini adalah bencana terbesar yang pernah aku lihat" Masih memandang keluar jendela setelah selesai membaca laporan tsunade sedikit membuat ekspresi takut akan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Iblis Moryo sudah bangkit, dan harapan kita adalah sang miko. Apakah ada hal lain yang dapat aku lakukan selain mengandalkan mereka Sensei?" saat tsunade memandang kearah hiruzen yang ikut memandang kearah desa melalui jendela Hiruzen mulai berpikir sebentar.

"Sebaiknya kita kirim pasukan kita kesana untuk menjadi pengawal, sangat berbahaya jika kita mengandalkan pasukan pengawal dari penjaga Miko itu" Kalimat Hiruzen berhasil membuat Tsunade terdiam untuk sesaat dan membuatnya berpikir kembali mengenai rencana

Untuk sesaat tsunade tetap diam lalu tsunade mengangguk dan setuju mengenai ide itu. "Tapi tim apa yang dapat kita kirim kesana sebagai pasukan yang tepat" Kali ini tsunade kembali berpikir dan tersenyum sebentar. 'Itu dia, kita minta tolong Party Tiara dari kerajaan Alborz serta tim ninja dari desa" Hiruzen hanya bisa mengangguk saja. Karena jika mereka menolak maka mereka tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena Party Tiara bukan dari desa konoha sehingga jika mereka menolak itu adalah keputusan mereka.

Bersama Party Tiara

"berapa lama lagi dia akan terus mengajari mereka?" Tiara mulai mendesah ketika melihat Naruto dengan semangat masih mengajari mereka.

Miyuki dan Satsuki tersenyum melihat semangat Naruto akhirnya datang. Saat datang waktunya mengajari maka Naruto akan sangat hebat dalam mengajari hingga muridnya mampu dan mahir dalam apa ha yang Naruto ajari, seperti itulah Naruto yang mereka kenal sejak kecil. "ya sudahlah kita hanya melihat saja" Miyuki berusaha menenanglan Tiara yang mulai merasa bosan.

Mereka terus melihat Naruto mengajari tim Neji dan tim Hinata yang dalam tahapp penyempurnaan teknik ninjutsu dan pengendalian chakra penuh. 'Mereka sudah semakin ahli' Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat wajah kagum mereka yang berhasil membuat daya konsumsi chakra untuk ninjutsu berkurang sebanyak 67 persen. "Baiklah kalian, aku rasa itu sudah cukup" Naruto memberi instruksi untuk berhenti ketika melihat perkembangan mereka.

Saat Naruto mulai membuka pembicaraan, Tiara mulai memperhatikan Naruto yang cukup gembira dalam mengajari dengan baik. 'Dia mungkin bisa diandalkan untuk beberapa hal' Tiara sedikit tersenyum. Ketika Noel melihat senyuman Tiara Noel membuat nada main-main ketika di telinganya.

"Apa kau tertarik pada Naruto-sama?"

"Eh..." Tiara langsung terkejut ketika Noel mengatakan hal itu di telinganya. Dengan wajah memerah sedikit karena hal yang di lakukan Noel. Tiara menarik nafas sebentar untuk menenangkan diri. "Yah.. bukan artinya aku membencinya, hanya saja dia mungkin bisa berguna untuk beberapa hal" Tiara tersenyum pada Naruto yang tertawa ketika membuat penjelasan.

"Tiara-sama" Mayuki datang dengan terengah-engah ketika menemui Tiara yang masih melihat Naruto. Tiara kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada Mayuki yang sudah mulai tenang. Ketika Mayuki menyerahkan sebuah surat resmi dari hokage Tiara mulai membentuk wajah tertarik. "Baiklah... ini akan menyenangkan"

Di surat itu tertulis undangan hokage untuk meminta bantuan dalam melaksanakan misi, dan kerena Tiara sedang bosan maka Tiara menerima dengan nada kebangsawanannya.

 **Di sebuah Tempat jauh di barat daya konoha**

"Apa kau yakin Yomi untuk menuju ke kuil itu langsung?" Pria dengan jubah hitam khas dari pasukan Devine Wisdom menatap pria yang duduk dengan tenang. Yomi tertawa sedikit dan mengalihkan pandangan pada pria yang ia tidak kenal sama sekali.

"Tentu saja... aku tidak bisa membuat tuanku menunggu lama"

Pria berjubah hitam itu memejamkan mata sebentar. 'Apa kau yakin untuk mengirim pembunuh seperti mereka" Pria itu menunjukkan jarinya pada tiga orang berpakaian putih yang menunduk pada yomi.

"Tentu saja... mereka adalah pasukan yang berharga" Kemudian Yomi mengulurkan tangan dan menyerahkan semacam ular chakra ke tubuh salah-satu pria berbaju putih itu. "Kalian... cepat pergi dan bunuh putri miko itu. Segera" Mereka bertiga langsung pergi.

"Seperti biasa kau sangat ceroboh" Pria itu menatap yomi yang dengan cerobohnya mengirim pasukan hanya tiga orang untuk membunuh satu orang.

"Tidak ada hal yang jauh lebih menarik selain membuat kekacauan, bukan begitu"

Pria itu memejamkan mata dan menatap Yomi sekali lagi. "Entahlah siapa yang tahu mengenai hal itu"

Saat Yomi berdiri, yomi segera mengeluarkan chakra di tangannya dan membuat pasukan batu yang diam sebentar mulai berdiri dan bergerak menuju beberapa wilayah untuk membuat kekacauan. "Hufm... dasar pamer" Pria itu sedikit membuat nada hinaan pada Yomi. Namun Yomi hanya tertawa pada pria itu dan kembali menatap pasukannya.

00000000000

Di ruangan Hokage terlihat pula beberapa tim dengan Party member Tiara sedang berkumpul setelah di nyalakan alarm bahaya penyerangan. "Tiara-dono.. saya sangat senang anda menerima misi yang saya ajukan"

Tiara membuat anggukan dan senyuman khas putri raja. Yah dia memang seorang putri raja lagi pula. Dan sangat masuk akal jika Hokage memanggilnya Tiara-dono atau Tiara-sama. "Tidak.. ini sebuah kehormatan bagi saya untuk membantu dengan beberapa servant saya"

Tiara juga menunjukkan Koyuki yang memakai seragam kemeja putih dilapisi blazer hitam dengan rok pendek hingga paha di lapisi Pant stocking hitam. Baju khas siswa Alborz. (Koyuki setelah mendapat ijin dari raja melalui Tiara sekarang secara tidak resmi Koyuki sudah menjadi siswa Alborz dan di perbolehkan ikut pendidikan setelah melewati liburan semester)

Kalimat terakhir dari Tiara itu membuat Naruto dan Satsuki siap untuk memukul Tiara di tempat ini dan di saat ini juga. Namun Naruto segera menenangkan diri sendiri untuk menganalisa keadaan. "Tapi Hokage-sama.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga melibatkan kami semua?" Naruto memandang kearah Tim Neji dan Tim Kiba yang ikut berkumpul dalam satu ruangan.

Tsunade kemudian mengambil sebuah peta di dalam lacinya. Hiruzen kemudian melihat kearah luar dimana desa dapat di lihat dengan jelas. "Kebangkitan sang iblis penghancur akan tiba. Itu sebabnya kami memanggil kalian" Hiruzen membuka pembicaraan.

"Iblis penghancur?" Tiara dan kami semua tentu tidak tahu apa itu. Namun Naruto memiliki firasat buruk akan hal ini.

"Sekitar 30 tahun lalu, seorang Miko dari Oni no Kuni menyegel sebuah iblis yang bisa menghancurkan dunia ini. menggunakan dirinya sebagai tumbal, miko itu berhasil menyegel iblis itu menjadi dua bagian. Roh iblis itu tersegel di sebuah Kuil terletak di pegunungan jauh dari Oni no kuni dan tubuh fisiknya tersegel di sebuah gununga api di Oni no kuni. Saat ini Roh dari iblis itu berhasil di lepaskan oleh seseorang dan mereka menggunakan kekuatan dari iblis itu untuk membuat tentara batu yang berjumlah sangat banyak. Jadi..."

"Singkatnya anda ingin kami mengehntikan siapapun itu yang berusaha menyatukan keduanya bukan begitu Hokage-sama?" Tiara memotong ketika melakukan kesimpulan sendiri.

Tsunade menganggukkan kepala lalu menatap sekali lagi kearah Tim yang sudah siap. "Baiklah jika begitu, misi kalian juga harus menjaga seorang Miko baru yang akan melakukan proses penyegelan sekali lagi untuk iblis itu. Maka nasib semuanya ada di tangan kalian. Apa kalian mengerti"

Tiara membuat senyuman hormat dan membuat pose dengan senang hati menerima misi. Karena Leader dari Party sudah memutuskan maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti sang Leader. "Baiklah kalian... aku sangat berterima kasih sekali lagi pada Anda Tiara-dono"

"Tidak masalah Hokage-sama.. saya sangat tersanjung akan hormat anda"

Semuanya segera bubar dan menuju gerbang dimana mereka akan berkumpul dan memulai misi.

Quest Darurat; S rank.

Menghentikan proses pembangkitan iblis dan mengawal sang Miko.

Reward; ?

Exp point; ?

Dalam perjalanan menuju gerbang Tiara sudah berpikir mengenai strategi untuk melakukan intercept musuh dengan cepat. Sejujurnya hal seperti ini sangat di larang oleh Guild, dimana ada sebuah Quest tanpa persetujuan Guild dan tetap di laksanakan hingga selesai. Biasanya dari Guild akan di kenakan sangsi berupa pengurangan nilai Exp dan Level. Yang terparah adalah penurunan Rank permanen, namun karena ini adalah Quest darurat maka Tiara yakin jika Quest ini dapat di toleransi oleh Guild.

Walau dalam liburan semester, para siswa yang ingin mengambil Quest tetap di perbolehkan maupun para anggota Guild yang sudah lulus dari sekolah. Bisa di bilang Sekolah hanya untuk tempat pendidikan dan Guild adalah tempat untuk mengambil misi sebagai bahan praktek dan nilai tambah bagi murid.

"Tetap saja apa ini sangat mendesak sekali hingga semuanya di siagakan" Tiara bergumam kecil ketika melihat banyak warga sipil di ungsikan atau setidaknya bersiap untuk mengungsi secara cepat. Tiara mulai khawatir apakah ini tidak terlalu berlebihan untuk mereka tangangi untuk Quest tipe bahaya seperti ini.

'Naruto dan timnya aku tidak akan khawatir tapi disini Mayuki tidak bisa bertarung sama sekali' Tiara mulai khawtir ketika melihat pembantu kecil yang masih gugup berjalan di belakang Tiara. Mayuki adalah tipe gambang panik dan takut, sehingga jika hal bahaya datang maka Mayuki tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Tiara kau kenapa?" Tiara memandang kearah Naruto yang sangat tumben sekali mau memanggil namanya.

Tiara hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu membuat senyuman seperti biasa. "Apa kau yakin, sejak tadi kau melamun. Apa kau memikirkan mengenai misi berbahaya ini" Tiara mendesah pelan lalu mengangguk iya dan kembali menatap tim.

"Aku harap kita baik-baik saja nanti" Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala dan segera berjalan normal seperti biasa dengan tim masih bercerita satu-sama lain.

"Danna-sama... kau terlalu dekat dengan dia" Koyuki menginterupsi dengan memeluk lengan Naruto dengan senyuman erotis.

"apa yang kau lakukan!" Sontak Miyuki dan Satsuki langsung memisahkan Koyuki yang memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Pengganggu silahkan pergi..." Kalimat Koyuki nampaknya berpengaruh dengan membuat mereka berdua menjadi marah dengan mata menggelap di bawah bayangan.

Yang bisa Naruto lakukan adalah mendesah ketika mereka saling berdebat satu sama lain. Dan Naruto sedikit menjadi heran. 'Apa mereka angga aku ini adalah hadiah dari games?' namun Naruto tidak mengambil peduli dan memilih tetap diam saja dari pada terlibat perdebatan wanita yang sangat mengerikan sama sekali.

Di kerajaan

"Hmmm... Koyuki ya...? sekarang coba kita lihat seberapa mampunya dia" Raja Arthur tersenyum setelah membaca CV milik Koyuki.

"Dia cukup berbakat mungkin" Raja arthur sedikit tertawa ketika melihat data biografi di paling bawah dengan jelas tertulis disana. _Saya akan menjadi istri masa depan Naruto dengan menjadi yang terkuat agar dapat menyingkirkan para pengganggu_ hal seperti itu membuat Raja Arthur kembali tertawa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Naruto saat ini ketika diapit banyak perempuan di sekelilingnya

Namun raja arthur juga mulai khawtir mengenai laporan adanya aktivitas aneh dari organisasi bawah tanah yang dapat mengancam kapan saja dan dimana saja. "Tiara.. aku harap kau baik-baik saja" selayaknya orang tua yang khawatir terhadap anaknya. Raja Arthur juga berharap jika putrinya dapat akrab pada Naruto dan timnya

Di sebuah tempat sangat jauh.

Pulau diatas awan bersinar seperti biasanya dan menimbulkan efek sangat indah pada pulau itu. Pulau yang berada di kawasan Celestia Sky. Bagian Gamindustri pulau mengapung Planeptune. Di rumah tertentu Neptune berpakaian seperti biasa masih sedih seperti biasa.

'Onee-chan...' Nepgear mulai khawatir ketika kakaknya mulai terus sedih sejak seminggu lalu setelah mengentahui Naruto tidak akan kembali lagi karena teleportasi menyebabkan sang pengguna kehilangan ingatan.

"Nep-Nep... kamu tidak bisa terus-terusan sedih" Compa berusaha menghibur neptune sebaik mungkin. IF menatap Neptune yang masih sedih karena pria berambut hitam tertentu sudah pulang, namun tidak pernah menyangka jika akan seperti ini jadinya.

"..." Neptune masih diam dan tetap diam di kasur miliknya. Jistoire juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena teknik memanggil saat itu dilakukan tanpa senagaja dan karena cuaca di dunia permukaan dan Celestia tiba-tiba terhubung karena badai.

"Maafkan aku... tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun" Histoire diam setelah mengatakan hal itu, jujur saja Histoire ingin mengembalikan Naruto kemari namun pertanyaannya bagaimana.

Masih dalam keadaan sedih Histoire mulai menyesali mengirim Naruto kembali ketempat dia berasal. Walau energi share di Planeptune meningkat 200 persen namun ini sama saja dengan sebuah kebohongan belaka jika seperti ini keadaanya.

000000000000000

Di suatu tempat. (1 Hari berlalu)

3 orang berpakaian putih sedang melihat kearah rekan mereka yang terakhir dengan wajah senyuman. "Hei.. bro, ayo cepatlah berikan kami chakranya"

Pria yang terakhir dengan senyuman kemudian mengeluarkan makhluk seperti ular berjumlah 3 dan segera menuju tubuh mereka bertiga. "Jangan terlalu menghabiskannya" Pria itu memandang ketiga rekannya yang mulai melakukan transformasi akibat chakra itu.

"Dengar kalian. Misi kalian adalah membunuh Miko itu, jangan lupakan itu" dari pepohonan tidak jauh dari posisi mereka berempat pria dengan baju kemeja hitam diikat dasi dengan jubah hitam dengan garis-garis merah menatap mereka berempat.

Mereka berempat hanya tersenyum pada pria itu dan segera melompat turun ke bawah dimana markas perlindungan miko itu berada.

Para penjaga yang masih setengah tertidur banyak masih bersiaga memaksakan diri demi melindungi sang miko. Di sebuah ruangan dimana miko itu tengah duduk menunggu, 2 penjaga sedang dan hampir tertidur.

"Hei.. pergi istirahat sana" Pria penjaga berkacamata menatap rekannya yang setengah tertidur.

"Oh.. Taruho.. tidak masalah, aku masih bisa"

Taruho menatap konsisi temannya yang cukup pucat dengan kantung mata cukup menebal, Taruho kemudian menatap sekali lagi kearah temannya. "Pergi istirahat, aku akan menggantikanmu. Itu adalah perintah dariku"

Temannya cukup dan ingin membuat argumen. Namun taruho sudah membuat point dimana jika kondisi dirinya tidak fit bagaimana bisa melindungi sang miko. Pernyataan seperti itu sukses membuat temannya kembali ke barak dan beristirahat sebentar. "semoga mereka datang tepat waktu" Taruho berharap pada bala bantuan yang mereka minta pada desa ninja di Tanah Api (Hi no Kuni)

Namun ketika taruho masih terus berjaga sebuah ledakan membuatnya waspada. "Itu Penyusup!" Penjaga di lapangan memperingati ketika melihat kontak 3 orang berpakaian putih dengan teknik ninja.

"Sialan" Taruho langsung bersiaga dengan segala kemampuan yang ada.

Di posisi lain.

"Ada apa Neji? Kau melihat sesuatu?" Neji melihat kearah sebuah tempat dimana mata byakugan miliknya dapat melihat hingga kejauhan tertentu.

"Sebuah penyerangan" Hinata menjawab ketika dapat melihat dengan jelas situasi di depan mereka.

Tiara kemudian turun dari gerobak dan segera berlari menggunakan peringan gravitasi diikuti party member Tiara. "Whoa!" Neji dan yang lainnya sangat terkejut ketika melihat kemampuan cepat mereka

"Sangat cepat!" Kiba bahkan tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan iri yang ada di dalam dirinya ketika melihat mereka dapat bergerak melebihi kecepatan dia.

Semuanya kemudian bergegas menuju lokasi itu minus Mayuki dan Noel yang tetap diam di grobak karena mereka berdua adalah Servant yang tidak di berikan perintah untuk menyerang. "Berhati-hatilah, Naruto-sama" Noel berharap ketika melihat tuannya pergi menuju lokasi pertarungan.

Mayuki juga berharap demikian pada Masternya yang menuju pertarungan. 'Tiara-sama..' Mayuki membuat wajah khawatir namun Mayuki meyakinkan padanya jika mereka akan baik-baik saja mau seperti apapun itu yang terjadi.

"Uagh...!" beberapa penjaga terbunuh akibat teknik shinobi aneh mereka. "Awas!" penjaga lainnya berusaha menyingkirkan temannya dari serangan. Namun ia bernasib tragis ketika api membakar tubuhnya hingga terbunuh.

Taruho berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat sang Miko. "shion-sama" Taruho membuka paksa pintu dan terlihat temannya yang terbaring dengan luka tusukan di perut.

"Ha..? siapa kau?" Shinobi berpakaian putih menatap Taruho dengan wajah menghina. Namun saat taruho siap untuk menyerang.

"Awas!" mereka berempat langsung menyingkir ketika sebuah serangan datang entah darimana. Dan taruho mulai melebarkan mata ketika melihat 4 orang baru dengan pakaian hitam menatap shinobi berpakaian putih itu.

"Naruto kau hadapi yang tertup masker itu, Miyuki kau hadapi perempan biru itu, dan Satsuki kau hadapi di mohawk. Sementara aku akan hadapi satunya" Tiara memberi perintah ketika melihat 4 lawan yang menatap mereka dengan waspada.

"Siapa kalian!" pria yang tidak mengalami perubahan (Karena dia adalah wadah dari chakra gelap itu) bertanya kasar pada Party member Tiara.

"Berpencar!"

Sesaat setelah Tiara memberi perintah Naruto langsung maju menuju lawannya dengan kekuatan penuh. " **Angin pemberi kekuatan jadilah senjataku. Saber Sword** " Naruto merentangkan tangan dan memunculkan sebuah pedang dari angin. Pedang yang mulanya tidak terlihat lama kelamaan mulai terlihat ketika angin skala besar berkumpul di satu titik.

"Apa!" pria yang di tutupi masker itu berusaha menghindar dari serangan frontal Naruto.

Naruto melakukan sayatan dari atas kepala dan ketika dia menghindar Naruto menendang kaki hingga hampir terjatuh. Dan saat lawannya lengah Naruto menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menusuk tubuh pria itu namun dia langsung menghindar dengan berguling kesamping.

"Kena kau!" Pria masker itu tertawa ketika berhasil membuat batu menimpa tubuh Naruto. Namun kesenangannya itu hanya bertahan selama 6 detik ketika batu itu terbelah menjadi dua dia langsung kehilangan kata-kata.

"Uaaaa!" Naruto melesat maju dengan menebaskan pedang angin itu dengan cara yang selalu berulang-ulang agar dia sangat bingung.

Di posisi Satsuki.

" **Api dari neraka menjadi kekuatan di bagian diriku. Dengan segala kemampuan yang aku miliki jadi bagian diriku** " Satsuki menciptakan rune di kedua tangannya dan membentuk sebuah cambuk api.

"Apa-apaan teknik itu!" Lawan Satsuki mulai panik ketika cambuk api membuat bebatuan terbelah menjadi dua dengan dan bahkan batu itu terbakar hingga menjadi bara api. 'Itu berbahaya" Dia berusaha menghindar lagi kesana dan kemari dengan cepat.

Saat dia mengira di memiliki celah untuk menyerang menggunakan teknik air, Satsuki hanya tersenyum ketika boa air berukuran besar menuju kearahnya. "Hiyah!" Satsuki membelah bola air itu hingga menimbulkan uap air.

"Ini berbahaya"

Sementara itu

"Itu luar biasa" Neji memberi pujian ketika melihat teknik dari Naruto. Neji sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana pedang tercipta dari kumpulan angin dan bagaimana bisa mereka menciptakan teknik tanpa Handseal.

Kiba bahkan tidak bisa berkata apapun ketika melihat teknik yang tim Tiara tunjukkan. Shino tetap diam seperti biasa namun menganalisa dengan baik dan untuk lee dia sangat semangat dengan bara api di matanya.

Untuk Hinata sendiri, dia sangat khawatir ketika melihat kemampuan Naruto yang melebihi kemampuan yang dia miliki. 'Apakah aku memang pantas' Hianta mendesah ketika memikirkan kembali mengenai teknik miliknya yang masih menyimpan berbagai macam kelemahan. Namun hinata yakin jika ia mampu dan bisa sebanding dengan pria yang ia idami sejak dulu.

Tiara sendiri.

"Sudah mengaku sajalah, Warawa sangat baik hati padamu" Tiara membuat pose mengasihani ala ojou-sama pada pria di depannya. (Warawa = pronun lama dengan arti sama seperti Saya/aku)

Masih tidak memegang apapun Tiara masih membuat pose Ojou-sama pada pria di depannya. Namun pria di depannya sangat kesal dan mulai marah. "Jangan meremehkan aku!" pria itu maju dengan pisau bedah ia ambil dari dalam bajunya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal warawa sudah sangat baik hati sekali" Tiara tetap diam hingga serangan hampir mengenai dirinya dengan jarak sekitar 2 cm. "..." Tiara menciptakan pedang berukuran cukup biasa seperti katanan pada umumnya berbentuk seperti bulan sabit pada bagian gagang. Namun kali ini pedan yang Tiara pegang mengeluarkan sinar berwarna hijau.

"Apa! Bagaimana bisa!" pria itu terkejut ketika terlempar dari serangan yang memiliki waktu kurang dari 1 detik.

Tiara tersenyum sambil mengayunkan pedannya dan membuat pedan yang ia pegang berubah warna menjadi warna hitam seperti biasanya. "Warawa perkenalkan padamu. Ini adalah Alfeihm Sword. Pedang pengutuk, katakan halo" Tiara dengan sombong menatap kearah pria itu yang membuat wajah tidak percaya.

"Tchih..." saat pria itu menatap jika pertarungan di sisinya adalah satu sisi tidak seimbang. Maka option yang ia miliki adalah melarikan diri. Namun memastika jika dirinya tidak melarikan diri, pria itu menatap timnya yang juga sudah terpojok maka pilihan tadi pun diambil.

"Kalian semua, kita mundur!" pria itu melarikan diri dengan menghilang. Namun Tiara tetap diam dengan senyuan ojou-sama kearah mereka yang melarikan diri.

"Sangat membosankan" Tiara bergumam ketika mengayunkan pedangnya dengan anggun. "Yah... setidaknya aku bisa bersenang-senang" dengan senyuman Tiara menuju Part member.

(Pedang pengutuk adalah hanya sebutan untuk mereka yang berhasil membuat teknik perpaduan untuk menciptakan sebuah pedang dari **mana** tubuh. Sama halnya seperti Saber Sword. Pedang milik Naruto tidak memiliki wujud nyata oleh karena itu, pedang seperti Naruto tidak memiliki karakteristik. Umunya para Mages yang berhasil menciptakan pedang berwujud, maka pedang itu akan menyesuaikan dengan mana pemilik, sehingga jika mengenai lawan pedang pengutuk tadi dapat merusak jaringan mana dan chakra sehingga menjadikannya sebuah racun pengutuk. Namun milik Tiara adalah spesial karena pedang milik Tiara bukanlah hasil cipataan sendiri melainkan dari bakat yang ia miliki. Oleh karena itu Tiara menjadi kandidat kuat untuk menjadi pasukan Number.)

"Akhirnya berakhir" Naruto mendesah ketika melihat kekacauan yang terjadi di kamp pertahanan ini. Naruto mengayunkan pedang dan menghilangkannya dengan aliran angin.

"Ara..?.. apa kau ingin bermalas-malasan, servant?" Tiara mengatakan dengan penghinaan ketika menatap Naruto. Naruto ketika melihat kearah Tiara juga, pandangan Naruto tertuju pada pedang Alfeihm miliknya.

Saat suasana mulai mereda tim neji datang dari persembunyian dengan wajah cukup tenang. "Tadi itu cukup menarik" Neji mengatakan dengan jujur ketika mereka berdua saling melihat para pasukan yang menyingkirkan mayat dan puing-puing kehancuran.

Naruto menatap neji dengan tanda tanya. "Yang mana maksudmu" Neji kemudian menatap Naruto.

"Pedang yang kau munculkan itu... bagaimana kau melakukannya, aku tidak pernah melihat ninjusu seperti itu"

Naruto sedikit tertawa ketika melihat wajah penasaran Neji. Dan setelah itu Kiba datang dan Diikuti Lee dan Tenten. "Itu benar Naruto-sensei.. bagaimana kau menciptakannya, apa kau menggunakan gulungan pemanggil model terbaru" Tenten dengan semangat berusaha mengetahui apa itu.

Naruto kemudian tertawa kecil "Apa kalian ingin tahu?" dan jawabannya adalah anggukan dari mereka, hinata dari kejauhan juga menatap diam-diam seperti apa teknik Naruto itu. (Alsan Neji mengatakan hal itu. Karena mereka tidak melihat Tiara mengeluarkan tekniknya. Jika Tiara kelihatan dalam menggunakan mantra untuk mengeluarkan senajata. Maka sudah dapat di pastikan mereka akan bertanya pada Tiara juga.)

"Baiklah.. akan aku lakukan"

Naruto memejamkan mata dan setelah itu Rune biru muncul di tangan Naruto iikuti hembusan angin pelan datang. " **Angin pemberi kekuatan jadilah senjataku. Saber Sword** " saat itu juga Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan membuat Neji melebarkan mata.

'I... ini luar biasa" Neji bergumam ketika melihat sekali lagi pedang tidak terlihat ini. tenten yang tidak bisa melihat malah menjadi penasaran.

"Lihat dan rasakan" Naruto menaiki sedikit kekuatannya dan pedang itu lama kelamaan semakin terlihat jelas. Pedang seperti pedang untuk ksatria dari kerajaan berukuran tidak terlalu besar namun tidak terlalu kecil menjadi daya tarik tersendiri pedang ini.

"Whoaa... ini hebat... Naruto-sensei, bisakah aku menyentuhnya?" Tenten menatap dengan wajah berharap pada Naruto, Naruto hanya tersenyum mengangguk lalu membiarkan tenten menyentuh dan memegang sebentar pedang itu.

Beberapa jam berlalu dengan tidak ada kesulitan. Naruto mengajari beberapa hal pada neji, kiba, lee dan tenten mengenai teknik yang dapat menyelamatkan nyawa mereka suatu saat nanti. Lalu membuat mereka mengerti beberapa kode rumit namun mudah untuk di mengerti agar dapat berkomunikasi di garis depan.

14.00

Taruho menundukkan kepala pada sang miko setelah tirai di buka. Apa yang terlihat adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang. Dengan mata tidak memperdulikan taruho mulai membuka suara. "Perkenalkan, dia adalah pemimpin sekaligus miko dari Oni no kuni. Shion"

Tiara kemudian menundukkan kepala sedikit. "Perkenalkan. Saya Tiara"

"Saya Miyuki"

"Saya Satsuki" perkenalan terus berlanjut hingga orang terakhir memperkenalkan diri membuat perhatian sang miko tertuju padanya.

"Saya Naruto uzumaki. Senang berkenalan dengan anda" Naruto berusaha sopan sebaik mungkin. Dari pandangan sang miko ia melihat laki-laki berkepala hitam itu dengan mata masih dingin.

"kejadian kemarin membuat banyak dari pasukan kami sudah tewas. Dan kami juga akan kekuarangan dalam melakukan penjagaan pada Shion-sama" Taruho masih bersujud berusaha sopan.

Namun ketika sang miko itu tidak membuat ekspresi peduli entah kenapa Naruto sedikit tidak terima. "mereka hanya kumpulan orang bodoh yang membiarkan diri mereka menjadi korban untuk orang seperti ku" kali ini Naruto merasa dia cukup jauh. Namun Naruto tidak akan melompat dengan marah-marah tidak jelas karena tindakan seperti itu adalah tindakan orang bodoh yang ingin mendapat perhatian.

"Setidaknya bisakah anda lebih menghormati mereka, miko-sama" Naruto membuat nada hormat walau sedang komplain pada miko itu.

Namun ia masih memandang tidak peduli dan mengacuhkan Naruto. "Apakah anda tidak bisa menghargai nyawa rakyat anda setelah mereka menyelamatkan anda?" lagi-lagi jawaban yang Naruto dapat adalah acuhan tidak peduli. Tiara kemudian memandang kearah Naruto dengan isyarat untuk tenang sebentar.

Mungkin benar jika melakukan komplain pada seorang pemimpin negara tapi ada kalanya untuk jangan ikut campur mengenai urusan negara orang lain, kira-kira seperti itulah makna dari tatapan Tiara pada Naruto. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala dan diam sebentar.

Di sebuah Gua tempat Devine Wisdom (Markas akatsuki sebelumnya)

"Itachi, Kisame. Kerja bagus, sekarang kalian segera bersiap untuk perintah berikutnya" Itachi menuju ruangan lain diikuti oleh kisame setelah menurunkan tubuh Roshi sang jinchuriki ekor 4.

Nagato di lain sisi sangat tidak suka jika akatsuki menjadi seperti ini. "Sudah aku kira jika kau tidak akan menyukai hal ini, nagato" Konan memandang teman lamanya yang menatap kearah ratusan pasukan Devine Wisdom. Namun yang dapat di lakukan oleh Nagato adalah menggeram.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu seperti ini bertahan lama" Nagato mulai bergerak menjauh menuju kegelapan di gua dan berusaha mencari tempat untuk menenangkan kepalanya sebentar.

'Aku tidak akan membiarkan oraganisasi kami menjadi sesuatu yang buruk demi rencana mereka' Nagato menggeram dan pergi menjauh mencari tempat untuk menenangkan kepala.

0000000000000

Naruto duduk dan akhirnya berbaring di lantai dengan wajah lelah. "Naruto-sama anda terlalu kerja keras" Noel tertawa kecil pada Naruto yang mendesah lelah.

Pov

"ne... Noel onee-san. Apa kau tahu kenapa sebenarnya perempuan miko itu?" Noel berpikir sebentar ketika aku bertanya pendapat mengenai gadis itu. Jujur aku sangat tidak menyukai caranya menghina mereka yang berkorban demi dirinya... memangnya apa salahnya berkorban demi yang lebih berharga. Tapi jika seperti dia maka aku lebih memilih untuk membiarkan gadis itu mati.

Noe memegang dagu sebentar dan memejamkan mata. "Mungkin dia mengalami masa lalu yang sulit Naruto-sama"

Apa yang dikatakan Noel memang cukup masuk akal. Masa lalu yang suram dapat mempengaruhi seseorang itu dan kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya di tempat pertama. Apa itu artinya aku sudah mulai tumpul atau sesuatu? Aku tidak membantah mengenai hal itu dan memilih untuk setuju untuk pendapat Noel. 'Tapi tetap saja, menghina mereka yang mati. Mungkin sedikit bahkan sangat tidak sopan sekali"

Aku sudah pernah mati sebelumnya jadi aku tahu bagaimana perasaanku ketika akan mata dan mempercayakan apa yang aku tinggalkan pada mereka yang menjadi penerusku. Saat aku mengatakan hal seperti itu Noel tertawa padaku. "hufh...heheh... kamu seperti pria tua Naruto-sama" tertawa kecil dengan cara yang imut mungkin banyak pria berpikir jika aku di berkati oleh dewi karena memiliki servant sangat cantik.

Namun tidak berpengaruh padaku. Aku sedikit tersinggung mengenai pria tua. Secara teknik aku memang pria tua tapi tidak terlalu tua... apa aku pantas menyebut diriku masih muda lagi?

Aku memilih untuk diam dan mendesah dari pada harus berpikir hal aneh lain yang dapat membuat kepalaku berputar-putar seperti orang bodoh. "Orang tua ya?" Noel kemudian berhenti tertawa sebentar dan menyandarkan kepalanya padaku.

"Naruto-sama... sebaiknya anda tahu, jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu. Aku tidak tapi kami semua memikirkan anda dan mengkhawatirkan anda setiap saaat. Jadi aku mohon berhenti mencemaskan sesuatu" setelah Noel mengatakan hal itu aku melebarkan mata karena aku tidak percaya bagaimana Noel bisa mengentahui isi kepalaku. Apakah ini teknik sihir baru.

Namun Noel hanya tertawa sedikit saat kepalanya bergerak-gerak di pundakku. 'Tidak... ini bukan sihir Naruto-sama. Ini namanya kekuatan peduli dan rasa kasih sayang" lagi-lagi aku merasa jika Noel selalu bisa membaca pikiranku dengan sangat mudah sekali. Namun apa yang dikatakan Noel ada benarnya. Rasa peduli terhadap seseorang atau sesuatu mungkin dapat meningkatkan rasa pengawasan ke sesuatu ataupun orang yang kita pedulikan.

Dan buktinya adalah Noel yang entah bagaimana bisa membca pikiranku dengan sangat mudah bahkan aku tidak menyadarinya sedikitpun. "Stare..." dan saat aku mendengar kalimat itu aku merasakan aura berbahaya datang dari arah berlawanan.

Dan yang benar saja apa yang aku lihat adalah Miyuki, Satsuki, dan Koyuki menatap kearahku dengan mata kecemburuan sangat tinggi. "Noel-san... kamu bermain curang!" Miyuki langsung protes setelah membuka pintu dengan paksa dan berusaha menyingkirkan Noel dari sandaranku.

Noel hanya berusaha mengabaikan namun pada akhirnya Noel tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain menuruti apa yang mereka inginkan. Namun aku tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan maksud mereka dengan kata 'curang' apa ini semacam game bagi mereka.

Perempuan memang sebuah hal yang sangat rumit untuk di pahami dan itu adalah pendapat yang aku yakin semua laki-laki di dunia akan setuju denganku. 'oi.. shironeko.. kau tidak perlu seperti itu juga... Noel onee-san hanya bersandar padaku aa itu salah?" aku menatap kearah Miyuki yang memandang kearahku dengan mata memastikan akan apa yang aku katakan apakah kebenaran atau kebohongan.

Aku hanya mendesah lagi dan membiarkan semuanya berjalan seperti biasa tanpa aku pikirkan sama sekali.

Suasana mulai berubah seiring dengan jam berjalan dengan cepat aku pikir. Pagi pun datang dimana misi akan dimulai dengan lancar.

Aku mengua lalu membaca pesan yang di berikan oleh hokage pada kami melalui anjing pengirim pesan. Berdasarkan pesan, karena banyaknya musuh yang berusaha menuju desa konoha maka tima kami akan di ambil untuk menambah pasukan siaga di desa.

Jadi tim kami hanya terdiri dari Party Tiara di tambah Koyuki, lalu ada Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, dan Shino Aburame. Sisanya akan kembali ke desa untuk siaga bertarung. Aku yakin walau mereka berujung bertempur. Jika mereka menerapkan apa yang aku ajari maka mereka pasti akan menang aku yakin sekali itu.

"Ohayou" aku menyapa pada beberapa tim mate ku yang baru saja bangun. Kami bersiap untuk menghadap sang miko sekali lagi untuk persiapan pergi ke tempat kuil itu.

Saat kami menghadap ke tempat miko itu aku sedikit merasakan suasana yang berbeda dari miko itu sendiri. "Shion-sama, kami siap pergi sekarang" Taruho bersujud pada sang miko yang masih memberi tatapan dingin.

Aku membuat pandangan aneh pada miko itu karena aku merasakan jika energi yang aku miliki entah kenapa seperti di hisap olehnya. Tidak bukan energi chakra tepatnya energi mana tubuh. Beruntung aku memiliki cadangan mana yang sangat banyak akibat latihan rutin.

"Kamu.. Naruto Uzumaki" Miko itu nampaknya tidak sadar jika ia menarik keuatan mana yang aku miliki, namun aku hanya bermain tidak tahu saja dan menanggapi panggilan miko itu.

"Iya ini saya"

"Kamu akan mati sebentar lagi" nah itu sedikit keluar dari jalur untuk tanggapan seperti itu. Ketika party memberku terkejut aku hanya membuat wajah bertanya apa yang sebenarnya yang ia maksudkan.

"Bisa jelaskan lebih detil, miko-sama" Aku menatap langsung kearah miko itu untuk meminta jawaban. Namun miko itu hanya mengalihkan pandangannya. "Apa itu artinya anda meramalkan jika aku di bunuh oleh seseorang atau di bunuh oleh anda?" aku bertanya dengan tenang dan membuat respon yang sangat tidak aku harapkan.

"Naruto apa maksudmu!" Miyuki paling pertama bereaksi ketika aku melakukan jawaban seerti itu lalu diikuti oleh rekan-rekanku.

Namun ketika aku melihat wajah murung darinya aku membuat kesimpulan sendiri oleh kepintaranku, mungkin saja. "Jadi aku memang dibunuh ya..." miko itu menganggukkan kepala. Taruho sempat terkejut ketika dia meramalkan kematianku.

Namun akau hnaya merespon dengan tidak banyak ambil peduli walau banyak teman-temanku sangat panik ketika mendengar ramalan tidak terduga ini. "Apakah hanya itu saja yang anda ramalkan dari saya?" Aku masih berusaha mengatakan dan memanggilnya dengan sangat sopan sekali tanda aku meremehkannya, namun sang miko itu hanya terdiam dan tetap diam untuk sementara.

0000000000000000

Kami memilih rute untuk berkendara menggunakan kereta yang kami bawa dari desa. Kami memilih rute biasa dimana rute untuk kendaraan umumnya memakan waktu sekitar 4 hari untuk bergerak. Alasan kami tidak menggunakan cara seperti shinobi karena kami harus menghemat tenaga sebaik mungkin. Setiap lompatan yang kami lakukan baik menggunakan mana maupun chakra maka akan berdampak pada pengurangan secara perlahan pada chakra.

Lagi pula aku tidak berpikir jika musuh akan menyerang secara frontal seperti kemarin. Karena kami sudah menunjukkan sedikit kekuatan kami. Maka musuh akan berpikir kembali untuk menyerang. Terlebih lagi kami memiliki unit pengindraan jauh (Hinata) maka ini seperti menjatuhkan dua tidak lebih tepatnya tiga burung dalam satu batu.

Aku sedikit keringat drop ketika melihat Taruho yang bersikeras ikut karena itu adalah tugasnya. Dan sedikit beruntung karena dengan adanya taruho maka Shion dapat di awasi ketika kami melakukan beberapa pengawasan ke segala arah.

"kalian tetap waspada" Tiara memberi perintah ketika merasakan jika mereka seperti diawasi. Namun hinata hanya memberi sinyal jika tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Mungkin mereka hanya penjaga perbatasan mungkin saja.

Hingga perjalanan tetap tenang tanpa banyak sekali gangguan dan Aku tetap tenang seperti biasa karena ku pikir jika hal seperti ini memang sangat pantas untuk bersantai sambil menikmati alam. "hah..." aku mendesah sedikit ketika merasakan angin berhembus seperti biasanya dan semuanya terlihat seperti biasanya.

2 hari perjalanan.

Selama beberapa hari melakukan perjalanan tidak ada yang spesial sama sekali. Sang mik yang keras kepala dan bahkan sangat sombong sekali dengan kondisi dimana nyawanya di ujung tombak bagaimana bisa ia bertingkah seperti ini? aku sendiri pun tidak bisa mengetahui lebih lanjut karena aku bingung apa yang harus aku katakan.

"Makanan apa-apaan ini! aku tidak mau!" miko itu melemparkan makanan yang senagaja disimpan dengan aman. Namun nampaknya dia sangat keras kepala sekali dalam hal seperti ini.

Aku menatap dia dengan mata datar dan sedikit kesal akan tingkahnya yang terbilang sangat berlebihan ini. "Ah!" aku memilih pergi mencari tempat nyaman untuk duduk sebentar.

"Maafkan dia Naruto-san" Taruho memberikan nada menyesal ketika sikap miko itu barusan. Aku hanya mendesah saja dan tidak memikirkan lebih jauh.

Aku sedikit bertanya pada Taruho mengenai ramalan itu, apakah itu memang nyata atau hanya semacam ilusi yang terlihat nyata. Taruho menjelaskan adaku jika setiap ramalan yang Shion berikan semuanya sangat akurat 100 persen mengenai kematian seseorang. Namun ketika aku bertanya mengapa mereka mengorbankan nyawa walau tahu jika berujung kematian.

Taruho hanya tertawa kecil dan menjawab dengan wajah tenang. "Karena Ibu Shion memberikan banyak sekali bantuan pada klan kami, jadi hal yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalasnya adalah dengan memberikan nyawaku untuk meindungiputrinya" aku sedikit kagum tidak bahkan aku sangat kagum atas kesetiaan klan dimana Taruho datang.

Mungkin in yang disebut dengan hutang budi yang terbawa hingga ujung kematian. Bisa saja namun dari cerita taruho aku sedikit yakin jika apa yang Shion rasakan tidak jauh berbeda dengan Koyuki rasakan duu.

Perasaan ditipu, perasaan di khianati, di jauhi, dan meyakinkan diri sendri jka dunia ini yang salah tanpa mengakui jika diri mereka sendiri yang salah di tempat pertama. Maka aku memliki keyakinan yaituingin menolong shion entah bagaimana caranya.

Matahari pun terbin dan kami bersiap untuk berangkat dan seperti biasanya shion membuat argumen entah apaun itu yang aku tidak paham sama sekali itu. Aku memilih untuk tetap siaga karena kami sudah sangat dekat dengan kuil itu. Bisa di katakan jika menggunakan gerobak ini maka jarak kami sekitar memakan waktu 27 jam lagi atau bisa lebih kurang lagi.

Saat merasakan sebuah ancaman saat kami melewati sebuah sungai. Aku mendengar sebuah aliran air tidak biasanya datang dari arah hulu air. "Semuanya cepat menyingkir!" Tiara memberi peringatan ketika terlihat gelombang air buatan menuju kami.

Yang benar saja. Kendaraan kami hancur ketika naga air menyerang dari pinggiran sungai. "Sialan!" Aku mengumpat karena baju yang aku kenakan basah sepenuhnya. "Hinata.. apa kau menemukan dimana mereka!"

"Iya... mereka berada disana" Hinata menunjukkan jari pada tiga orang berdiri melihat dan satu orang yang mengendalikan air.

"Naruto.. kau urus mereka yang mengendalikan air itu!" Tiara memberi perintah dan tanpa banyak protes aku segera melompat menuju mereka.

Mereka yang mulai waaspada akan kedatangan aku mulai tersenyum. "Kalian pergi dan biarkan aku mengurus anak itu" pengendali air itu kemudian mengarahkan naga air menuju diriku.

Aku hanya tersenyum lalu aku menutup mata sebentar. " **Angin pemberi kekuatan jadilah senjataku. Saber Sword** " aku menciptakan pedang angin dan segera menuju dia.

"Heh... kau ingin berlaga dengan naga airku ya... kau boleh juga.. nak!" ia sangat sombong lalu membuat naga air itu menelanku. Namun sebelum itu terjadi aku membuat gerakan menebas naga air.

"Hiyaaah!"

"Apa!" dia terkejut ketika pedang anignku sanggup membelah naga air miliknya lalu ia menyingkir dan menjauh. Akumengejar dia sebaik mungkin agar dia tidak menjebakku.

Di posisi Tiara.

Tiara dan yang lain bersiaga dengan sangat waspada akan setiap kemungkinan serangan dari sudut manapun. "Dimana mereka" Tiara sedikit curiga karena suasana ini terlalu sunyi dan sangat sunyi sekali.

"Was!" Hinata memperingati ketika sebuah serangan dari semacam benda yang di kendalikan oleh angin. Beruntung mereka dapat menghindarinya.

Dari posisi musuh.

"Hoi.. berhati-hati dengan perempuan itu.. dia berbahaya" pria itu menunjuk jari kearah Satsuki yang berjaga-jaga.

Pria yang ditutupi masker hanya tertawa lalu segera menuju kearah mereka secara frontal. Namun tira hanya tersenyum dengan wajah sombong. "Ara...? ada servant lainnya... Alfeihm Sword" Setelah Tiara menggumamkan mantra pedang hitam muncul dan berhasil menahan kekuatan tubuh pria yang memilik topeng putih di wajahnya.

"Lawanmu adalah aku" Tiara kemudian mendorong musuh hingga ke belekang lalu mengejarnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Dewi perang. Beri aku senjata" saat itu juga rune muncul di depan Satsuki dan mengambil senjata kesayangan miliknya yaitu pistol musket yang dapat menembak hingga banyak sekali peluru. Dari tim 8 mereka tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain kagum pada kinerja mereka.

Hal dapat mereka lakukan hanya mengamankan sang miko dengan baik. Namun mereka lengah. "Heh... kena kau" dari kejauhan seorang pria melemparkan sebuah proyektil seperti peluru berkecepatan tinggi menuju Shion.

"Awas!' taruho langsung menyadari dan menyingkirkan tubuh Shion. 'Ugh!' taruho terkena serangan itu yang ternyata sebuah jarumk berisi racun yang sangat kuat sekali.

Miyukj sangat terkejut karena ada serangan yang berhasil melewati penjagaanya. "Bertahanlah" Taruho berusaha di selamatkan oleh Miyuki dengan sihir penyembuhan namun setelah beberapa detik taruho langsung tewas karena racun.

Satsuki melihat ini sangat marah pada mereka. "Berani-beraninya kalian" dengan mata berubah menjadi sharingan dua titik Satsuki langsung membuat rune besar di depan musketnya.

"Musnahlah kau" Rune merah itu semakin membesar dan saat itu juga teknik mematikan di keluarkan oleh Satsuki. "Extinction Ray!" tembakan laser putih keluar dari kedua senjata Satsuki dan mengenai salah-satu rekan mereka yang memiliki rambut seperti mohawk.

Setelah serangan seperti itu mereka mundur karena panik akan serangan lebih berbahaya dari Satsuki dan dari posisi Tiara juga musuh dengan tubuh seperti batu mulai tertawa. "Ada apa ojou-chan... apa kau takut"

"Ara..? apa begitu" Tiara hanya memandang rendah pada pria yang berubah menjadi laba-laba batu. Tiara mengangkat pedangnya lalu tersenyum ala ojou-sama sekali lagi. "Alfeihm... pemusnah" pedang Tiara di lapisi oelh energi hijau dan Tiara langsung melesat menuju musuh yang menatapnya dengan wajah merendahkan.

'Wahahahaha... mati!" dia menyerang Tiara namun ketika asap tercipata dari posisi Tiara, dia sangat terkejut setelah asap itu menghilang. Tiara dengan wajah santai kemudian melesat dan menebas hingga menjadi dua bagian pria itu.

"Suah aku katakan jangan remehkan aku... servant" Tiara kemudian pergi menjauh setelah tubuh pria itu terbelah menjadi dua lalu meledak tidak lama setelah Tiara pergi.

Setelah itu tim jatuh dalam diam ketika melihat taruho yang tewas akibat racun yang sangat mematikan dimana dapat membunuh lawan hanya dalam 10 detik. Dan sayangnya Miyuki kurang cepat dalam menyelamatkan nyawa Taruho.

Party tetap diam dan terus diam hingga malampun datang setelah selesai memakamkan Taruho yang tewas. 'Taruho...' Naruto bergumam kecil ketika melihat makam Taruho yang berada di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Mungkin ini pilihan terbaik untuk tetap bergerak maju.

"Dia hanya orang bodoh yang mau melindungiku" Shion mengatakan dengan dingin. Dan Naruto sudah cukup muak dengan permainan kata seperti ini.

"Bisakah kau menjaga mulutmu sebentar!" Naruto menarik kerah jaketnya agar langsung menatap wajah Naruto yang sudah marah. "Dia menyelematkanmu bukan untuk menjadi orang bodoh. Apa kau bisa menunjukkan sedikit rasa hormat padany!" Naruto menaikkan nadanya sedikit lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

"APA KAU DENGAR AKU!" kali ini Naruto menggunakan nada membentak yang membuat Miyuki dan Satsuki bahkan Noel itu sendiri menjadi terkejut karena selama mereka bersama dengan Naruto. Dia tidak pernah menggunakan nada membentak sebelumnya bahkan tidak pernah hingga sangat keras sekali.

Dengan wajah marah Naruto menatap Shion. "Apa kau pikir kematian itu adalah hal ang menyenangkan! Apa kau pikir orang akan senang jika mati! Apa kau pikir kau sepenuhnya ingin mati setelah banyak nyawa di atas kakimu!" mata Shion melebar karena bentakan Naruto yang sangat kasar sekali bahkan terlalu kasar untuk perempuan sepertinya.

"Ibumu mungkin tidak harus melahirkanmu karena kau adalah anak gagal!"

"Sebaiknya kau mejadi budak saja, jika kau pikir kau adalah yang paling terburuk!" namun pernyataan Naruto mendapat respon yaitu tamparan keras di pipi. "Beranimnya kau..." namun marah naruto langsung hilang ketika melihat wajah menangis Shion. Shion segera pergi menjauh karena kalimat kasar seperti itu.

Bahkan miyuki dan Satsuki tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi selain diam dan terus diam.

000000000000000000000000000000

Di sebuah tempat gua gunung berapi

"hufhm... apa kau pikir kau akan berhasil. Yomi" pria dari Devine wisdom menatap Yomi yang sudah hampir tidak kuat untuk berdiri lagi.

Namun yomi hanya tertawa. "Heh... apa kau meragukanku"

Pria itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tetap diam menatap Yomi yang sudah dalam kondisi sekarat. "Mungkin ak dari awal harus bergerak. Bawahanmu sangat tidak berguna" Pria itu kemudian melangkah maju menuju keluar dari gua dimana ia akan memberi sambutan khusus untuk mereka yang akan datang.

00000000000000000000000000

Next.

First Assault 2. God Power of the Akatsuki

Profile sementara

Koyuki Kazahana

Tinggi: 173 cm

Rambut : hitam lurus

Umur: 18/19

Afiliansi: Haru no Kuni & Alborz Magic High School

Kekuatan: ?

Rank: ?

Kemampuan spesial: ?

Mana level: A+

Chakra level: A

Tiara

Tinggi: 165 cm

Rambut: Putih lurus

Umur: 16

Afiliansi: Pewaris tunggal dari kerajaan Alborz

Kekuatan: Manipulasi mana sebagai teknik Alkimia

Rank: D

Level: 6

Kemampuan Spesial: Alfeihm Sword


	21. Lecture 20

Yo...

 **Date A Live – Sweet Arms**

00000000000000000

Arc 5. Devine Wisdom Mage

Lecture 20. First Assault 2, God Power of the Akatsuki

Beberapa setelah kejadian dimana Taruho meninggal, kami semua jatuh dalam diam dah tidak ada yang bersuara satupun. Bahkan sang Miko itu masih menghilang pergi menenangkan diri. "Tchih... dasar perempuan menyebalkan" Aku mengumpat ketika merasakan tamparan yang aku rasakan di pipiku.

Untuk beberapa alasan aku merasa bersalah setelah apa yang aku katakan, namun disisi sebaliknya aku merasa jika aku sudah kelewatan dalam melakukan hal seperti itu. "Danna-sama. Anda tidak melakukan hal yang salah, hanya saja menurutku kamu melakukannya terlalu berlebihan" Koyuki menatapku dengan wajah peduli. Aku tahu itu hanya saja aku tidak yakin jika aku harus diam setelah mendengar perkataaan seperti itu.

"Tapi..." aku sedikit membuat pemberontakan dalam nadaku. Tapi ketika aku membuat nada sulit maka satu timku ikut menjadi khawatir. Dan untuk beberapa alasan, Miyuki dan Satsuki tetap diam dan memandang kearahku dengan wajah khawatir.

Saat kami jatuh dalam diam koyuki berjalan kearahku dan menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut. "Danna-sama... jangan salahkan dirimu terlalu berlebihan. Terkadang hal yang ekstrem bisa menjadi jawaban untk menyelamatkan seseorang seperti yang kamu lakukan padaku dulu" untuk beberapa alasan saat melihat senyuman koyuki aku menjadi sedikit terbantu.

"Yah... mungkin kau benar" aku tersenyum kembali dan ketika satu timku ikut tersenyum aku segera bergerak menuju posisi shion untuk mendapatkan sedikit pembicaraan mengenai permasalahannya dan mengenai apa yang aku lakukan. "Koyuki... terima kasih" aku pergi dengan senyuman.

Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan? Maka jawabannya adalah benar... itu karena aku bodoh, aku terlalu emosian dalam masalah seperti ini. namun setidaknya aku bisa memperbaikinya. Saat aku terus berlari dan mencari dimana shion berada.

Aku sedikit panik karena keberadaannya sangat sulit aku cari bahkan di sudut manapun itu. Aku sedikit bersabar dan terus mencarinya di setiap kemungkinan yang ada. 'Ah.. itu dia..' aku sedikit tersenyum karena melihat shion sedang berdiri menatap pohon cukup besar.

"oi." Aku memanggil ketika aku berada di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan" shion bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

Aku membuat wajah rumit dan berusaha mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan. "Maafkan aku karena terlalu kasar" aku menunduk sedikit.

Shion mengalihkan pandangannya padaku setelah aku mengatakan hal itu. "mungkin apa yang kau katakan ada benarnya, jadi kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku" setelah Shion mengatakan hal itu aku membuat perhatianku tertuju padanya.

"Apa itu ada kaitannya dengan masa lalu mu?" aku sedikit menaruh simpati padanya karena dia membuat wajah kesedihan.

"Bisa cerita sedikit mengenai dirimu..." aku menawari semacam pembicaraan, namun seharusnya aku menyadari jika aku bertanya masa lalu seseorang maka pasti jawabannya adalah penolakan.

"Tidak masalah"

"Begitu ya. Aku harusnya tahu jika kau tidak mau... eh?" aku baru sadar atas apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya.

"Aku katakan jika aku tidak keberatan" Shion terduduk dengan memeluk lutut dan tetap diam sebentar. Aku memutuskan untuk begabung dengannya, duduk bersebelahan adalah pilihan terbaik yang dapat aku berikan untuk menjalin pembicaraan yang nyaman.

"Aku sejak lahir, sudah di takdirkan menjadi seorang penerus miko dari Oni no Kuni. Ibuku adalah miko sebelumnya, dia sangat perhatian dan sangat baik sekali padaku. Namun karena aku sejak lahir memiliki kemampuan melihat masa depan mengenai kematian seseorang. Banyak penduduk mulai menjauhiku..."

Aku terdiam dan membuat beberapa imajinasi mengenai masa lalaunya. 'Dia pasti sangat berat menjalani hidupnya'

Masih memeluk lutu shion kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Saat bersama ibuku, aku sangat senang sekali hingga saat dimana ibuku meninggal datang"

Aku memiringkan wajah karena tertarik akan pembicaraan seperti ini. "Apa yang terjadi"

"Iblis Moryo menyerang. Ibuku demi menyelamatkan semua nyawa yang ada di desa, dia menyegel Moryo dengan harga sebagai gantinya adalah nyawanya... saat itu aku..." entah kenapa aku sedikit merasa ikut iba padanya karena cerita masa lalu.

'Jadi karena ibunya meninggal. Penduduk desa mengira Shion membunuh ibunya sendiri karena kekuatan meramal masa depan. Dan membuatnya semakin di jauhi dan bahkan di benci walau sebenarnya tugasnya adalah menjadi pelindung' aku sedikit kasihan padanya. Karena memang seperti inilah manusia. Mereka hanya menilai dari apa yang mereka lihat dan mereka dengar, baik itu adalah berita palsu maupun berita nyata.

Aku sendiripun tidak jauh berbeda dengan manusia seperti itu. Shion masih menangis dengan memeluk lutut. Aku mulai merasa jika apapun itu yang aku lakukan untuk menghiburnya maka hasilnya adalah kesia-siaan. "Kau tahu... kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang" aku tersenyum ketika memandang langit sore hari.

"Waktu itu aku pernah bertemu dengan seorang perempuan egois. Dia sangat bawal dan sangat cerewet sekali. Dia sama sepertimu. Di jauhi dan di benci oleh banyak sekali orang..." kenanganku menuju masa dimana aku masih muda di planet bumi.

"Dia selalu optimis walau kesedihan mendatanginya. Suatu ketika gadis itu mendapat kecelakaan yang mengerikan dimana ibunya yang sangat ia cintai meninggal..." aku sedikit terbawa emosi ketika mengulas kembali kenangan yang ku miliki.

"Karena beberapa hal, nama keluarganya menjadi tercemar karena kejadian itu. Namun gadis itu tetap optimis dan meyakinkan dirinya jika dia masih mampu dan sanggup merubah pola pemikiran masyarakat di sekelilingnya tanpa mengubah dengan paksa"

Aku tertawa kecil ketika mengingat dirinya yang selalu tersenyum dan ceria untuk semua situasi. Shion mulai memberi perhatian penuh padaku. "Namun... karena beberapa kebodohan yang dilakukan oleh pemimpin negara itu, satu negara di lumat api peperangan yang menimbukan korban jiwa. Si perempuan itu berusaha menolong orang lain namun ia berakhir melukai dirinya sendiri dan akhirnya ia terbunuh... sejujurnya aku sangat tidak mengerti mengenai pola pikirnya, untuk apa menolong orang lain yang nyaris tidak pernah menolongmu. Namun sebelum dia mati dia pernah berkata padaku. Aku tidak ingin manusia saling membenci untuk hal yang mereka tidak ketahui"

Aku hanya menerangan kejadian itu kembali ketika aku melihat suasana sore yang sama seperti waktu itu. Dimana di sore hari di sebuah kota terjadi peperangan yang melumat satu kota dalam pembantaian masal dan ketika aku berusaha menolong dirinya ia sudah terluka parah dan terbunuh. Aku kemudian membuat pandanganku tertuju pada shion seutuhnya. "Dengar... kehidupanmu adalah jalanmu, menjalani kehidupan adalah tantangan. Tapi kematian adalah akhir. Jika kau pikir kematian dan penyesalan adalah jawaban. Maka kau tidak jauh berbeda dengan sebuah patung yang berharap untuk bergerak. Shion, jalanmu masih panjang. Ibumu memberimu kehidupan karena dia yakin jika kau akan menjadi dirimu sendiri dengan orang yang kau cintai sama seperti jalan hidup ibumu" Aku tersenyum pada shion yang melebarkan mata.

"apa...apa itu benar"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. "Pengorbanan dalam kehidupan demi melindungi adalah hal yang wajar. Karena kita adalah manusia apa menurutmu ibumu, Taruho dan seluruh prajurit yang merelakan hidupnya akan senang kau seperti ini? dengar Shion, jika ibumu bisa tersenyum walau dia tahu dia bertugas untuk memberikan nyawanya pada bangsanya. Kenapa kau tidak seperti ibumu, aku yakin hidupmu akan jauh lebih berarti" aku menepuk pelan kepala shion dan mengelusnya. Untuk sesaat shion meneteskan air mata dan mengangis pelan.

'Mungkin aku perlu berterima kasih padamu. Shina' aku mengenang kembali hari dimana aku masih bersama dia. Hari dimana aku membuat kesalahan bodoh dengan menerima misi untuk pergi dari pada bersama dengan dirinya. Namun sia-sia, setiap kali aku bersaha untuk menolak kenyataan. Maka setiap saat itu juga aku di penuhi rasa penyesalan.

Aku mendesah dan memilih untuk tetap tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Shion 'Setidaknya aku bisa memberi pelajaran pada mereka yang membutuhkan' aku tersenyum dan tetap tersenyum.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikkan" aku tidak mendapat jawab suara melainkan akau mendapat anggukan kepala dari dirinya. Aku kemudian terus mengelus kepalanya.

Di posisi lain Noel, Tiara, Mayuki, Miyuki, dan Satsuki melihat mereka berdua yang masih menenangkan diri. Noel tersenyum pada Naruto karena mampu menyelesaikan persamalahan dengan cara baik. Hal itu juga dirasakan oleh Miyuki dan Satsuki yang menatap mereka berdua.

Koyuki di lain sisi melihat bagaimana Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan permasalahan yang dialami oleh Shion menjadi tersenyum. 'Aku memang benar memilihmu menjadi suamiku, Naruto' Koyuki memilih menjauh dan membiarkan mereka berdua untuk sementara.

Setelah waktu berjalan beberapa saat. Shion mulai tenang dan mulai menatap Naruto. "Kamu sendiri apakah kau tidak terganggu dengan ramalanku?" mata sedikit memerah tanda sehabis menangis menatap kearahku.

Aku membuat pose berpikir sebentar. "Yah... aku sedikit bingung mengenai hal itu. Namun satu hal yang aku ketahui, jika aku mati. Namun demi melindungi mereka yang aku cintai, maka aku tidak keberatan sedikitpun" Aku membuat senyuman pada Shion. Namun kalimatku nampaknya berpengaruh pada mereka yang mengintip kami berdua.

"Dengar Shion, aku tidak tahu mengenai ramalan yang kau katakan. Tapi aku meyakini satu hal. Takdir kematian seseorang bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat di ketahui oleh siapapun. Jadi aku bisa mengatakan jika ramalanmu masih memiliki makna mengenai kematianku... setiap kematian selalu datang kehidupan. Itu sudah hukum alam" akku kemudian berdiri dan menatap shion.

"Jadi jangan khawatir mengenai hal itu" aku tersenym sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri. Nampaknya bantanku memberinya sedikit motivasi mengenai kehidupan iini. Yang aku tidak inginkan adalah Shion jatuh dalam penyesalan setelah kematian datang padanya.

00000000000000000000

Pria dengan jubah hitam menatap kearah pintu masuk gua dan kembali menatap kearah tebing dimana hutan sangat lebat dapat ia lihat. "Hufm... mereka akan datang kearahku" Pria itu kembali menatap kearah tebing dengan wajah serius.

"Heh... ini akan jauh lebih menarik" pria itu kemudian mengeluarkan semacam kertas kecil dari dalam jubahnya dan menjadikannya sebuah monster Kerberos berkepala tiga berukuran cukup besar.

"Pergi dan cari mereka" kerberos besar itu mengaum dan berangkat pergi mencari target yang dimaksudkan oleh tuannya.

(kerberos adalah monster anjing berkepala tiga dari mitologi Yunani dengan ukuran tinggi sekitar 17 meter dengan lebar tubuh 8 meter)

Pria itu kembali menatap kearah tebing dan tetap diam mengawasi.

000000000000000

Bersama Naruto

"Jadi begitulah, Miyuki dan Satsuki kalian akan menjadi pengalih perhatian untuk musuh. Lalu Koyuki dan Mayuki kalian tetap di belakang untuk mengantisipasi jika Miyuki dan Satsuki membutuhkan bantuan. Sementara Aku dan Noel akan menjadi pengawal Naruto dan Shion. Apa kalian ada pertanyaan lagi" Tiara seperti biasanya selalu menyusun strategi walau sebenarnya Naruto sangat mampu menyusun strategi efektif.

Dengan menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban, Tiara tersenyum pada Tim dan bersiap. Koyuki memandang situasi yang nampaknya akan menjadi rumit mulai tersenyum. 'Ini kesempatanku untuk menunjukkan pada Danna-sama seberapa hebatnya diriku' Koyuki tersenyum dengan percaya diri.

Naruto kemudian menganggukkan kepala mengenai rencana yang terbilang sangat efektif seperti ini. 'Ini mungkin akan keluar dari prediksiku, tapi sebaiknya jangan terjadi hal yang menyebalkan' Naruto berharap agar misi berjalan lancar. "Ayo Miko-sama" Naruto kemudian menuju Shion yang agak ragu. Rencana adalah membawa Sang Miko melalui pergerakan darat dengan teknik peringan Gravitasi.

Dan menjadikan Miyuki dan Satsuki sebagai umpan agar musuh yakin jika Miko ada bersama mereka. Miyuki dan Satsuki sangat hebat dalam pertarungan terlebih lagi teknik Satsuki adalah Creator; Firearm Musket Type. Itu sudah level S+ maka Naruto tidak akan khawatir. Namun untuk gadis berambut biru panjang tertentu, Miyuki sendiri masih di pertanyakan apakah miyuki mampu menghadapi mereka.

Naruto kemudian menghilangkan pikiran seperti itu dan segera menggendong Shion untuk bergerak. "Ayo cepat!" Tiara memperingati ketika merasakan kehadiran tidak menyenangkan. (Untuk Tim 8. Mereka kembali ke desa atas perintah karena sitasi menjadi sangat berbahaya. Berdasarkan laporan Tsunade, pasukan batu sudah mencapai perbatasan Hi no Kuni dan di prediksi akan mencapai konoha dalam waktu 7 jam lagi atau lebih tepatnya 2 pagi. Sekarang di posisi Naruto sekitar pukul 20.00 berarti waktu yang mereka miliki untuk menyelamatkan desa hanya 5 jam untuk menghentikan ini semua)

Naruto kemudian segera melompat-lompat dan terus bergerak secepat mungkin agar menuju gunung api. "Uh!" Naruto berhenti sebentar ketika merasakan sesuatu.

Tiara kemudian menatap Naruto dengan tanda tanya. "Naruto. Ada apa?" namun sebelum Naruto membuka suara Noel langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto dan Shion di saat yang sama.

"Naruto-sama awas!" setelah Noel melemparkan tubuh Naruto dan Shion terlihat monster berkepala tiga berbentuk anjing berhasil di tahan oleh Noel dengan tangannya. "Kalian pergi! Akan aku tangani ini"

Naruto dan Tiara mengangguk dan segera pergi. "Tolong jangan mati. Noel onee-san" Noel hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman di wajah cantiknya.

Saat Naruto dan tiara terus bergerak maju menuju pintu masuk mereka di sambut beberapa prajurit batu yang cukup merepotkan sekali. "Alfeihm Sword" Tiara mengeluarkan pedang hitam miliknya dan menebas prajurit batu itu menjadi kepingan yang tidak berarti. "Naruto.. pergi, aku akan tangani ini" Tiara menatap Naruto yang masih menggendong Shion.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala dan segera pergi menuju pintu masuk kedalam kuil di dalam gunung api itu. 'Nah kalian... lawan kalian adalah warawa.. silahkan yang sopan pada diriku" Tiara membuat pose menyambut para prajurit batu itu. Saat itu juga tiara maju kearah mereka semua.

Saat Naruto dan Shion terus bergerak dan sampai di pintu masuk Naruto mendesah lega karena sudah sampai. "Nah... Miko-sama, kita sudah sampai. Setelah ini selesai. Aku yakin kau bisa menemukan jalan hidupmu sendiri" Naruto tersenyum pada sang Miko itu.

"Hufhm... bukan artinya aku membutuhkan perhatianmu" Shion mengalihkan wajah dengan wajah memerah sedikit ketika Naruto tersenyum padanya.

"hai..hai" Mereka berdua kemudian turun dan menuju pintu masuk namun sebuah ledakan membuat Naruto melompat menghindar.

"Hm... tidak aku sangka jika kau mampu menuju kemari"

Naruto melihat siapa yang mencegat mereka berdua. Dia adalah pria dengan tinggi 176 cm dengan rambut cukup panjang menutupi sebelah matanya lebih tepatnya mata kirinya dengan bekas luka sayatan di pipi kanan. Dia mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan dasi abu-abu mengenakan celana hitam dan dilapisi oleh jubah panjang berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis hitam di beberapa tempat.

"Aku rasa kau tidak akan menunggu ya" Naruto menatap pria itu yang masih membuat wajah datar.

Diposisi Miyuki dan Satsuki mereka berdua tidak mengalami kesulitan karena musuh berhasil di kalahkan dengan mudah. Namun di posisi Koyuki mengalami beberapa masalah yang cukup merepotkan.

"dasar merepotkan" Koyuki menggumam kesal karena beberapa serigala putih menyerang mereka. Koyuki mengenluarkan teknik es yang ia miliki sehingga serigala itu membeku dan hancur berkeping-keping. Mayuki hanya diam dan bersembunyi ketakutan karena Mayuki hanya manusia biasa yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

'ini jauh dari harapanku' Koyuki mendesah dengan mengumpat sesekali karena musuh mereka tidak ada habisnya.

Kazahana klan umunya memiliki bakat dari lahir untuk memanipulasi es. Berbeda dengan desa ninja salju yang umunya mengendalikan es dari situasi alam. Kazahana klan sangat mirip dengan klan Yuki dari kirigakure yang mampu mengendalikan es dari ketiadaan. Bisa di katakan asal dari klan Yuki adalah dari klan Kazahana itu sendiri.

Ketika sebuah serigala hampir menyerang koyuki dari belakang sesuatu menyelamatkan nyawanya. "Dasar merepotkan sekali kalian" dari apa yang koyuki lihat adalah seorang pria dengan rambut coklat dengan umur mungkin 40 tahunan mengenakan kemeja putih di lilit syal putih di leher berbentuk salib di lapisi oleh Jubah biru pria itu juga mengenakan sepasang sarung tangan putih yang mirip seperti Naruto kenakan. Lalu satu lagi adalah pria dengan rambut biru panjang berpakaian sama seperti pria sat itu.

"Kamu siswa dari Alborz? Apa yang kau lakukan disini" Pria berambut biru menatap Koyuki atau lebih tepatnya baju koyuki lalu menatap wajah koyuki setelahnya. Koyuki menjelaskan situasi dengan rinci karena mereka berdua menjelaskan mereka berasal dari kerajaan Alborz namun dari divisi pasukan rahasia.

Koyuki memilih untuk tidak curiga karena mereka berdua menyelamatkan nyawa Koyuki. Pria berambut Coklat adalah Gosso de'Arcanan (177) dan pria berambut biru adalah Albert (176). Mereka mengatakan seperlunya saja yaitu mereka berdua adalah pasukan Number. Gosso Number 24 the Magus, dan Albert Number 7 The Shooter.

Namun ketika kedua pasukan Number masih mendengarkan penjelasan dari Koyuki seseorang datang tanpa diundang. "Kita tidak memiliki waktu untuk bercerita. Albert, Gosso" koyuki melihat siapa itu. Dia adalah pria dengan tubuh sekitaran 176 dengan rambut hitam pendek.

"Bagaimana kondisinya" Albert menatap pria itu. Dia mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan Albert dan Gosso.

Dia adalah Number 12 The Sword. Akumu the Black Dragon. Sesuai dengan namanya, pria itu membawa pedang berukuran cukup besar berwarna hitam. Pedang itu adalah pedang pengutuk yang paling berbahaya yang pernah ada dan dibuat dari teknik Creator dan Alkimia yang rumit. (Black Dragon Sword atau bisa dikatakan sebagai Akumu no Ryuu itu julukannya)

"Situasi semakin menggila, untuk sesaat aku berhasil mencegah musuh menuju ke berbagai desa kecil. Tapi aku tidak tahu sampai kapan itu bertahan' Pria itu menatap kearah Koyuki yang memakai seragam Alborz.

"Siswa Alborz?" Albert hanya mengangguk lalu menatap kearah koyuki. "Dengar.. pergi bersama temanmu dan menuju kearah barat daya dimana disana ada pasukan kerajaan menunggu. Katakan padaku dimana Tiara-hime?"

Koyuki menjelaskan jika tiara pergi bersama naruto menuju ke gunung api dimana kuil itu berada dan dengan segera Koyuki di perintahkan untuk pergi menemui Miyuki dan Satsuki untuk menuju titik perkumpulan. Sementara pasukan Number akan pergi memberi bala bantuan yang diperlukan.

Pasukan kerajaan yang berjumlah 500 unit bersiaga di barat daya diaman mereka menunggu perintah dari Raja Arthur untuk maju menyerang atau tidak. Namun raja Arthur hanya diam dan melihat suasana untuk meyakinkan dirinya jika Tiara masih baik-baik saja dan masih tetap aman karena Tiara tidak selemah itu. 'Tiara.. komohon jangan mati' Raja Arthur berharap

"Tuan... berapa lama kita akan menunggu" Panglima perang dari kesatuan dewan keamanan. Jenderal Jeanne de'Arjune.

"Kita harus menunggu sebentar lagi. Jika kita menyerang sekarang tanpa informasi jelas. Maka itu sama saja kita mengekspos keberadaan kerajaan kita."

"Tapi Raja.. jika kita menunggu lebih lama, maka besar kemungkinan jika iblis itu akan bangkit lagi"

Kali ini Arthur berpikir dua kali mengenai kemungkinan seperti itu. Memang benar jika keberadaan mereka disini karena laporan dari Albert mengenai pergerakan pasukan misterius yang menuju berbagai penjuru desa ninja. Namun bukan artinya Arthur tidak membuat pilihan lain.

"Kita harus percaya dan bersabar pada mereka Jenderal Jeanne"

Sang jenderal wanita muda berusia mungkin 29 tahunan itu mengangguk namun di satu sisi jenderal tidak menerima mengenai pendapat sang Raja mengenai menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dengan berat hati sang jenderal perempuan itu pergi menuju unitnya.

Bersama Naruto

Naruto sedikit berkeringat karena lawannya ini sangat tangguh baik dari penampilan mapn dari segi kemampuan. Dari pengalaman Naruto bisa mengetahui jika lawannya sangat kuat bahkan sebelum bertarung. "Shion, turun sebentar. Aku akan membuka peluang dan ketika itu terbuka, aku ingin kau segera pergi melarikan diri menuju dalam" Naruto menatap kearah shion dimana musuh mereka maih diam untuk beberapa waktu

Naruto kemudian merentangkan tangan dan menciptakan sebuah angin. "Saber Sword" setelah Naruto menyebutkan nama. Pedang angin muncul secara perlahan.

Pria itu diam dan memandang tertarik. "hufhm... alkimia ya.. ini menarik" Pria itu kemudian mengeluarkan teknik serupa yaitu alkimia.

"Pedang hitam" setelah pria itu menggumamkan nama sihirnya naruto sedikit dan terkejut bukan sedikit lagi, karena pria itu menggunakan teknik sihir di tempat pertama. Ia mengeluarkan pedang katana hitam pekat.

'Ini akan sulit' Naruto menggumamkan ketika melihat lawannya bersiap untuk maju.

"Shion segera menyingkir' Naruto memperingati ketika lawannya perlahan maju menuju Naruto. 'Hiiyah!" naruto maju dengan menebaskan pedang paling pertama.

"Lemah" pria itu membaca pergerakan dan membuat Naruto terpukul di bagian pinggang dengan bagian tumpul pedang pria itu. "Ini adalah pedang penutuk, kau pasti tahu itu benarkan. Siswa Alborz?" pria itu menatap kearah Naruto dengan mata datar.

'sial... ini sudah terlalu berlebihan' Naruto memegang pinggang kirinya yang perlahan menghitam karena pedang penutuk itu mulai bekerja.

"Mati" Pria itu maju berusaha menebaskan pedang ke kepala Naruto, namun naruto berusaha bergerak dengan menghindar dan kembali menebaskan pedang menuju kaki pria itu.

'"Apa!" Pria itu terkejut ketika melihat Naruto dapat bergerak walau tidak terlalu banyak. Naruto maju dengan pedang saber di lapisi oleh petir.

"Light Pierce" Naruto bergumam dengan menebaskan pedang. Pedang mereka berdua salingberlaga dan membuat dentuman cukup keras.

"Percuma melawan. Kau sudah kehabisan tenaga" Pria itu kemudian menuju Naruto yang sudah terduduk karena kehabisan mana di dalam tubuh karena pedang kutukan sebelumnya.

"ugh!" Naruto tidak bisa bangkit lagi. Ketika pandangan sedikit buram pria itu maju dengan pedang siap menebas kepala Naruto.

'Selamat tinggal" pria itu mengatakan namun ketika pedang diayunkan Naruto hanya tersenyum dan membuat pria itu wapada.

'heh.. kena kau" Naruto langsung bangkit dengan pedang berhasil menusuk pria itu. "Check mate" Naruto tersenyum bangga ketika berhasil menusuk pria itu. Namun pria itu menatap Narto dengan tidak percaya.

'Ugh... bagaimana bisa" Pria itu mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Namun Naruto tetap diam hingga pedang Naruto tercabut diikuti tubuh Naruto yang terbaring sepenuhnya.

"heh... kau cukup menarik dalam menjebak lawan" pria itu tersenyum diikuti tawa kecil menatap Naruto yang terbaring. 'Kali ini aku akui aku kalah. Demi menghormatimu..." pria itu mengeluarkan teknik dan seketika tubuh naruto di kelilingi cahya.

'kita akan bertarng lagi nanati. Hingga saat itu aku akan membunuhmu nanati" pria itu menghilang dengan cahaya kecil.

'Naruto!" Shion keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan menuju Naruto yang terbaring.

Untuk sesaat Shion dapat tenang karena Naruto masih bernafas dengan teratur dan masih sadar sepenuhnya. Dan ketika Naruto dapat bangkit naruto menggeram karena lawannya sama sekali tidak melawan Naruto dengan serius. 'Dia sangat berbahaya' Naruto sangat yakin jika ia akan berhadapan dengan pria seperti itu lagi.

Hanya sebuah keajaiban kenapa naruto masih bertahan saat ini dan kemungkinan karena kebetulan saja Naruto berhasl membuat status penjagaanya melemah. 'Shion.. ayo kita pergi" Naruto menyeret dengacepat Shio menuju dalam gua.

Di dalam gua.

'Sudah aku duga jika kami akan mendapat sambutan' Naruto melirik kearah pria yang duduk diam dengan senyuman.

"Naruto.. kau tetap disini, aku akan menyegelnya." Shion membuat wajah serius ketika melirik kearah Yomi yang masih tersenyum.

"Aku mohon" Naruto yakin jika Yomi tidak akan bergerak untuk beberapa saat, jadi jika Shion bergerak menuju lingkaran segel tanpa di jaga maka akan baik-baik saja. 'Sebaiknya aku memulihkan kekuatanku' Naruto duduk sebentar dan memejamkan mata untuk berkonsentrasi untuk memulihkan diri dengan cepat. Sejauh ini hal yang bisa di lakukan adalah menggunakan sihir penyembunhan dasar. Jika tingkat lanjut seperti Miyuki maka Naruto tidak bisa melakukannya karena itu sangat sulit sekal untuk mengendalikan mana dan chakra disaat yang sama.

"Kyah!" Naruto terkejut dan langsung membuka mata ketika mendengar jeritan kecil dari Shion.

'Shion!" Naruto memanggil ketika barier ungu sudah tercipta namun Yomi entah bagaimana bisa menghilang dari posisinya. 'Sialan, aku sudah yakin jika pria itu tidak akan bisa bergerak seinchipun tapi kenapa bisa' Naruto bergegas menuju barier itu.

'Uch" Naruto tersengat ketika barier itu beraksi ketika Naruto menentuhnya.

" **Dengar kalian manusia. Aku sudah bangkit dan akan menghancurkan kalian. Uahahahahaha** " suara gelap datang dari dalam barier itu diikuti gempa yang membuat seisi gunung bergetar.

"Shion!" Naruto memandang sang miko yang terduduk dengan tangisan.

"Naruto... aku sudah gagal" shion menangis deras namun naruto sedikit bingung, hingga akhirnya sadar apa maksudnya dengan kata gagal tersebut. "Kau mungkin benar... aku memang tidak pantas untuk hidup"

"Hoi.. apa yang kau katakan!" Naruto berteriak memanggil. Namun secara tidak terduga getaran hebat terjadi dan menyebabkan banyak bebatuan di atas gua menjadi runtuh.

" **Buahahahahahah... akhirnya aku bangkit lagi!"** Suara gelap diikuti getaran semakin menguat dan barier penghalang sepenuhnya menghilang. Shion pun terjatuh ketika lubang berhasil menelannya.

"Shion!" Naruto berlari menuju Shion.

"Dasar Berengsek!"

"Shion!"

Teriakan dan panggilan Naruto awalnya tidak sampai ke telinga Shion yang tuli akibat kegelapan di sekelilingnya. "huh!" shion pun tersadar ketika mendengar teriakan Naruto berulang-ulang. "Tidak... ini akan terjadi lagi" Shion mulai khawatir ketika membayangkan ramalannya akan menjadi kenyataan.

'Jika aku tetap diam, Naruto akan... akan..."

Di posisi Naruto sendiri, dia masih sibuk bertarung dengan para monster berkepala naga hitam yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan sekali. "Berengsek!" Naruto menciptakan pedang Saber dan menebas banyak kepala monster yang berusaha menyerangnya

Shion semakin khawatir dan panik jika Naruto terus bertarung maka dia sudah pasti akan mati. "N... naruto..." Shion menggumamkan namanya.

Naruto terus berguling-guling menghindar dan menebaskan pedang angin sesekali ke monster itu. Naruto berlari menuju lubang dimana Shion terjatuh. "Berengsek! Jangan halangi aku!" Naruto menciptakan Aliran petir dan api menuju pedangnya. "Saber Sword; Light Pierce" Naruto menebaskan pedangnya ke moster yang berusaha menghalangi.

'Jangan halangi aku dasar monster!" Naruto terus berlari.

"Shion!" Naruto sesampainya di lubang itu lalu memejamkan mata sebentar dan berusaha menyelamatkannya. "Angin Jadilah Tanganku!" Naruto mengulurkan tangan dan ketika merasa sudah berhasil menangkap Shion, Naruto menariknya keluar dari lubang itu.

"Buka matamu dasar Miko payah!" Naruto bertariak pada Shion yang memejamkan mata karena ketakutan. Namun setelah Shion membuka mata Naruto memberinya pandangan serius. "Ayo, kita harus pergi dari sini segera!' Naruto mendarat dan menurunkan Shion agar dia bisa melarikan diri.

'Apa yang kau tunggu! Cepat pergi!" Naruto memandang ke arah Shion dengan wajah sedikit marah.

"Ta...tapi" Shion mulai ketakutan melihat tubuh Mryo mulai sepenuhnya bangkit dari dalam lubang.

"Sialan!" Naruto angsung melesat ke arah Monster itu dengan pedang Saber siap menyerang. "Lawanmu adalah aku dasar bajingan!" Naruto berlari menuju monster itu.

Ketika monster itu berusaha menyerang menggunakan kepalanya yang sangat banyak, Naruto melompat dan menuju tubuh tengah makhluk itu. "Ayo serang aku!" Naruto melompat-lompat.

Saat naruto berada di salah-satu kepala Naga Naruto membuat naga itu menatap wajahny. "Yo Surprise Mother Fucker!" Naruto memberi hinaan dengan menunjukkan jari tengahnya.

Ketika monster itu mulai marah, dia berusaha menyerang Naruto menggunakan kepalanya yang lain. Namun disaat yang sama Naruto melompat turun sehingga dua kepala Makhluk itu saling bertabrakan dan hancur seketika.

'Heh... mengenang masa lalu yang menyenangkan' Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat caranya menghadapi lawan sama seperti dia di bumi dulu. Ketika musuh tidak menyadarinya Naruto menyerang dari belakang menggunakan senjata api. Namun sebelum naruto menyerang naruto selalu memanggil musuhnya dari belakang agar musuh terkejut dan menembaknya hingga tewas.

'Heheheh... cukup menggelikan' naruto tertawa ketika mengenang hal itu. (pertempuran di irak 2003) 'Tapi nampaknya lawanku tidak memiliki selera humor ya" Naruto memandang monster itu yang masih mengaum marah.

"Grrrrrahhh!" monster itu mengaum dan menyerang naruto secara terang-terangan.

Shion masih terdiam dan menyaksikan dalam ketakutan. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan... jika begini dia akan mati' Shion mulai panik karena Moryo sudah sepenuhnya bangkit. 'Apa yang bisa aku lakukan' Shion menyentuh bel yang selalu melindungi dirinya. Saat itu juga Shion mengingat sesuatu.

'Itu dia!' Shion memfokuskan energinya dan membuat bel yang ia kenakan di jaketnya terbang menuju baju Naruto. 'Naruto... kau harus tetap hidup' Shion memejamkan mata dengan senyuman keyakinan pada Naruto sepenuhnya.

Naruto maju sekali lagi dengan pedang angin sudah siap. "Ayo maju jika kau berani!" Naruto memberi senyuman mengejek. Ketika monster itu berusaha menyerang Naruto langsung melompat hingga membuat baju Blazer sedikit robek.

Mosnter itu menabrak dinding gua dan jatuh ke dalam lava. Lalu Naruto fokus untuk beberapa lainnya. "Guah!" Naruto terlempar akibat runtuhan gua menabrak dirinya.

Monster itu mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang Naruto, namun Naruto langsung berguling kesamping. Dengan wajah marah Naruto menatap kepala monster itu yang tidak ada habisnya. Dengan wajah sedikit marah Naruto berdiri dan menatap monster itu. "Dasar Bajingan!"

Naruto maju dan menyiapkan serangan lainnya. "Light Pierce"

"Hiyyaaaa!" Naruto menebaskan pedang dilapisi etir dan api seolah-olah itu adalah pedang laser seperti di film Star wars. Setlah kepala monster itu terbelah dua, Naruto melompat dan mendarat menatap monster itu.

"Jangan meremehkanku!" Naruto kembali maju ketika monster itu mengeluarkan banyak sekali kepala.

Saat naruto sibuk berhadapan dengan mosnter itu, Naruto menatap kearah shion yang masih diam. "Shion!" Naruto bertariak memanggil Shion. Namun Monster itu tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Lightning Pierce" Naruto melemparkan tombak petir menuju monster yang berusaha menyerangnya.

"Hoi...! apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat pergi dari sini!" Naruto berteriak memanggil ketika menatap shion yang masih diam di tempat. Namun ketika Shion mulai sadar Shion melebarkan mata.

"Naruto awas!" Shion bertariak memanggil ketika melihat sesuatu.

'Sialan!" naruto mengumpat ketika tidak sempat menghindar. Sebuah kepala naga siap menusuk tubuh naruto namun. (SFX dentingan) "Apa!" Naruto terlempar karena sebuah perisai tidak terlihat entah bagaimana bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Apa itu tadi!" Naruto bergumam, namun ketika serangan lain datang hal yang sama terjadi. Yaitu perisai tidak terlihat tetap menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Shion!" Naruto begegas menuju Shion yang akan di serang oleh monster itu, beruntung naruto sempat menyelamatkannya.

"Dengar Miko... aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Tapi kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Jadi mari kita habisi bajingan ini bersama-sama" Naruto tersenyum pada Shion yang di bawa ala Hime-sama.

Setelah tersenyum pada Naruto Shion menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah kalau begitu Hime-sama" Naruto membuat nada sedikit merayu pada Shion yang mulai memerah.

"Nah dengar kau bajingan!" Masih melayang di atas gua Naruto dan shion menatap Moryo dengan wajah serius. "Terima teknik aku.. dan melenyaplah!" Naruto mengambil bel itu dari dalam saku blazer miliknya.

Setelah itu Shion dan Naruto saing memegang tangan dengan Bel itu di tengah. Mereka mengumpulkan kekuatan satu sama lain dan cahaya tercipta dari tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam. "Hime-sama... biarkan saya yang mengurus sisanya" Naruto kemudian mengalirkan seluruh kekuatan murni itu ke pedang saber yang mulanya menghilang.

"Makan ini bajingan!" Naruto merentangkan tangan kanannya dan menciptakan pedang saber yang memiliki panjang sekitar 30 meter dengan cahaya diikuti berbagai waarna berjumlah 8 mengitari pedang saber itu.. "Saber Sword; eight-color crusher Technique... hiyaaaa!" keduanya menyerang ke arah moryo. Naruto segera menebaskan pedang itu dan membuat pedang itu menuju tubuh moryo untuk menusuknya.

'Ayo... bersama kita akan merubah jalan hidup kita.. hime-sama!" Naruto menatap Shion yang ikut menatap Naruto. Pedang saber menusuk tubuh moryo hingga menciptakan gempat yang cukup kuat.

"Graaaaaahhhyh!" Naga Moryo berteriak ketika pedang saber membuat tubuhnya mulai di lahap cahaya pelangi dari pedang itu.

"MATI KAU!" naruto menambah kekuatan di pedang itu hingga pedang Saber sepenuhnya menusuk tubuh Moryo...

(SFX ledakan!)

Ledakan besar terjadi diikuti gunung api mulai erupsi. "Raja...' Jenderal Jeanne berlutut ketika menghadap reja arthur. "Tiara-sama dan Partynya sudah selamat. Mereka sedang menuju kemari"

"Begituya... bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Mengenai itu.. kami menduga jika dia bersama dengan miko masih berada di dalam Gunung api"

Raja arthur terkejut dan menatap kearah gunung api. Sang jenderal perempuan itu kemudian bergerak menjauh menuju unitnya untuk bersiaga.

Ledakan gunugn api diikuti erupsi lava mulai terlihat bahkan hingga ke desa konohagakure no sato.

Erupsi terus terjadi dan Naruto diikuti oleh shion mulai terlihat.

"Danna-sama"

"Naruto-sama"

"Naruto"

"Naruto"

Koyuki, Noel, Miyuki dan Satsuki langsung menyambut Naruto dengan pelukan Khawatir. Naruto hanya menjawab dengan senyuman meminta maaf karena membuat mereka khawatir.

Result.

Quest; S rank darurat selesai

00000000000000000000000

Juni 24/ 1836 (Penaggalan setempat)

Beberapa berlalu setelah kejadian gila itu. Tim Tiara menerima penghargaan dari Raja arthur karena berhasil menjadi tim yang bertindak cepat dari pada mengikuti aturan Guild. Dan seperti yang di janjikan mereka menerima reward yaitu Exp point sekitar 150. Tiara langsung naik rank menjadi C rank lvel 10. Miyuki naik rank menjadi C rank level 8 begitu juga dengan Satsuki. Koyuki di lain sisi karena siswa baru maka koyuki belum naik rank.

Sebuah kesialan untuk Naruto adalah. Karena misi utama yaitu menjadi guru sementar di konoha selama satu bulan gagal karena Quest dadakan. Rank Naruto di turunkan menjadi E rank level -6 Guild memberi Naruto jabatan yaitu the Fools.

"Hah... kenapa jadinya begini" Naruto mendesah ketika mereka berada di kantin Guild. Naruto mendesah ketika dia menerima sangsi dari Guild yaitu penurunan Rank dan penurunan Level.

"Ara... servant rendahan memang harus menjadi rendahan" Tiara dan party member duduk di meja yang sama. Namun tiara berhasil menghina Naruto tepat di titik.

"hei..gadis bangsat, apa kau tahu rasanya untuk di siksa dengan api maupun di kuliti hidup-hidup saat ini bajingan" Naruto membuat wajah berbahaya pada tiara.

"Ah... aku sangat... aku... aku sangat menikmatinya... tolong lakukan segera... aku mohon"

T_T 'Percuma.. gadis ini adalah makhluk sampah' Naruto mlebarkan mata karena melihat tiara mendekat dengan wajah memerah kerena memohon untuk di serang.

"Jadi bagaimana kita" Miyuki membuka suara ketika melihat suasana Party. Tiara kemudian berhenti menyerang Naruto dan berpikir.

"hmmm... karena liburan kita hanya tinggal 4 hari lagi, bagaimana kita mengambil Quest lagi?" mungkin saran dari Miyuki cukup masuk akal mengenai menagmbil Quest lagi agar menghilangkan bosan sekaligus menaikkan rank yang tiba-tiba jatuh semakin jatuh

"Tapi Quest macam apa yang akan kita ambil?" namun ketika Naruto membuka pertanyaan seperti itu satu tim memandang kearah naruto dengan wajah mengatakan jika itu semua kau yang mengurusnya

"Baiklah-baiklah. aku mengerti" Naruto berdiri dan mencari Quest macam apa yang akan mereka ambil kali ini.

"Danna-sama. apa perlu aku bantu?" koyuki menyarankan bantuan untuk memilih QUest namun Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala tidak perlu dan bergerak sendiri mencari Quest untuk mereka kerjakan kali ini.

"Baiklah Quest macam apa kali ini?" sambil memeriksa agar tidak terjadi kesdalahan dalam mengambil Quest. Naruto meyakinkan dirinya jika Quest yang ia ambil tidak berakhir di tolak mentah-mentah oleh teman-temannya

saat menuju tim dengan kertas Quest sudah diambil. tiara kemudian mengambil waktu untuk melirik sebentar mengenai Quest kali ini. "Hmmm... baiklah ini akan kita lakukaj" Tiara dengan semangat memberi persetujuan.

Quest kali ini adalah pencarian beberapa item di hutan tenggara dekat perbatasan antara wilayah Alborz dan tanah api

"Baiklah, kita akan mengambil Quest ini dan segera menyelesaikan misi. karena ini Quest mudah. maka aku dan Naruto yang akan pergi. apa kalian sepakat" Tiara membuat perintah yang cukup merepotkan lagi.

dan anehnya Miyuki dan yang lainnya setuju saja mengenai ide ini. "Baiklah jika kalian tidak komplain maka. Servant rendahan ayo bersiap" Tiara memberi julukan merendahkan Naruto lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. karena sudah lelah untuk berdebat dengan gadis satu ini maka jawaban yang di terima adalah mengangguk saja karena malas untuk berdebat sangat rumit sekali.

jadi begitulah akhirnya, mereka berdua menjalankan Quest D rank untuk mencari Item yang di tujukkan dari sang pemberi Quest lalu menemukannya sebisa mungkin. "Baiklah..." Tiara menatap sekali lagi kearahku dan kami berdua segera pergi ke tempat area dimana kami mencari item itu.

Setelah beberapa saat dalam keheningan. Mereka berdua terus berjalan menuju lokasi misi. Mereka tetap diam untuk sementara dan terus berjalan menuju lokasi.

"Apa itu tempatnya?" Naruto menujuk kearah puing-puing bangunan dimana mereka melihat reruntuhan yang tidak terlihat apapun.

Tiara menatap peta dan kembali menatap kearah reruntuhan itu. "Tidak salah lagi. Itu memang tempatnya" Tiara memberi beberapa pertanda pada peta yang menunjukkan lokasi mereka saat ini.

POV

Aku menatap kearah beberapa bangunan yang runtuh dan beberapa tempat yang terlihat seperti bekas ruangan. Dari ukuran runtuhan ini kemungkinan ini adalah bekas tempat bangsawan lokal yang sudah di tinggalkan begitu saja. "Naruto.. apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" Tiara memanggilku dari luar ruangan. Aku hanya membalas dengan menjawab tidak ada.

Penulusuran masih berlanjut hingga kami positif menemukan sesuatu di tempat ini. "Tiara aku merasakan sesuatu" Aku mengatakan ketika kami berdua berkeliling di halamat bangunan.

"Hoo apa itu?"

"aku tidak yakin. Tapi ini memiliki energi negatif" Tiara melirik kearah bangunan terpisah yang aku tunjuk sebagai sumber dari energi itu.

"Ayo" Tiara maju paling pertama menuju bangunan itu diikuti aku dari belakang.

Kami masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan menuju ruangan bawah tanah dimana kami menemukan pintu masuk cukup besar ke dalam sebuah labirin bawah tanah. "Sebuah Dungeon ya?" Tiara menatap pintu masuk.

'Tidak aku sangka jika aku akan melihat dungeon dengan mata kepalaku sendiri' Aku sedikit ragu melihat labirin ini.

Dungeon adalah sebuah tempat seperti labirin dimana para petualang dari Guild menelusuri untuk mencari Item maupun harta karun tersimpan. Bisa dikatakan Dungeon adalah tempat untuk eksploresi para siswa maupun para anggota Guild. "Naruto ayo kita masuk, aku menemukan jalan menuju ujung Dungeon ini." Tiara menatapku dan aku hanya membalas dengan menganggukkan kepala.

Kami masuk kedalam Dungeon dengan sangat berhati-hati. "Awas!" Aku melemparkan tubuhku pada tiara yang hampir terpotong kepalanya akibat kapak yang entah bagaimana bisa muncul dari balik dinding.

Tiara terdiam dan menatap mataku karena posisi kami saling menindih atau lebih tepatnya akulah yang menindih tubuh Tiara. "Tadi itu hampir saja. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Aku menatap wajah tiara. Untuk beberapa saat aku merasa tiara mulai aneh karena di pipinya menjadi berwarna merah.

"Huhm.. aku tidak masalah, terima kasih" kami berdua berdiri dan segera menatap kearah kapak itu. "Nampaknya ini sudah memakan korban" Tiara mengatakan dengan muram ketika melihat disisi dinding terlihat tengkorak manusia dengan kepala terpisah dari tubuh utama terbaring disana.

"Ini mungkin sudah terlalu berlebihan" Aku mengatakan dengan wajah murung ketika menatap jumlah mayat sekitar 7 orang. Tanpa membuang waktu aku dan tiara kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ujung labirin.

"Dungeon ini cukup jauh juga" Aku mengumamkan dengan sedikit mengeluh karena kami sudah bergerak selama 1 jam 30 menit lamanya.

Namun tiara tiba-tiba berhenti ketika menemukan sebuah pintu. "ini dia jalannya" Tiara kemudian mengeluarkan mantra untuk melakukan pemeriksaan di ruangan itu. Pintu di ujung labirin berukuran cukup besar membuatku penasaran seperti apa di dalamnya.

"Apakah aman" Tiara hanya membalas dengan menganggukkan kepala. Kamipun masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"i.. ini" Aku sangat terkejut melihat isi ruangan itu. Ruangan seperti labolatorium penelitian yang cukup modern. Aku dan tiara menelusuri labolatorium itu. Hingga aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Sebuah buku tua di meja.

"Proyek Re=vive?" aku sedikit kebingungan ketika membacanya.

"Proyek ini memungkinkan manusia untuk membuat duplikat dari tubuh asli dengan membuat salinan kenangan melalui DNA yang sama. Proyek ini sangat luar biasa dengan hasil yang memuaskan, tapi sebuah kesalahan tidak kami ketahui. Sebuah tes subjek akan memiliki umur yang sangat pendek hingga akhirnya mati karena DNA menjadi racun bagi tubuh..." aku terus membalikkan halaman namun sayangnya halaman itu robek.

"huh" Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku langsung menuju tiara dengan bergegas ketika ku lihat tiara membuat wajah Shock dan dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan.

"Ti... tidak... ini... ini tidak mungkin" Tiara terus bergetar dengan mata melebar dan terus ketakutan.

"Tiara ada apa?" aku berusaha membuat tiara tenang untuk berbagai cara, namun tiara masih shock dan tetap bergetar ketika aku melihat ada apa dan apa penyebabnya. Yang bisa aku lihat hanyalah sebuah tabung kosong bersinar berwarna biru. 'Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan masa lalunya?' aku masih bertanya-tanya mengenai hal itu namun aku yakin jika Tiara menyimpan sebuah Rahasia.

Kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke Guild untuk memberitahukan jika ada sebuah Dungeon yang tidak diketahui agar kami tidak terkena hukuman karena membatalkan misi. Namun karena tiara masih terdiam dan akhirnya pingsan karena mengingat sesuatu aku hanya membawa atau menggendong tiara untuk segera membawanya keluar dari labirin ini.

Sesampainya kami di luar aku menurunkan tiara dari gendonganku dan berusaha untuk membuatnya sadar dengan beberapa mantra dan teknik penyembuhan dasar yang aku ketahui. "uhm..." Tiara perlahan membuka mata dan melihat sekeliling.

"Ini dimana?"

"Kita sudah diluar. Tiara apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" Setelah aku membantu tiara untuk duduk aku menatap tiara dengan mata serius untuk penjelasan.

"Sebaiknya tidak perlu kau ketahui Naruto"

Jawaban tiara mungkin memang ada benarnya juga. Sebuah masa lalu seseorang tidak selamana aku bisa ketahui dengan sangat mudah. Aku hanya mendesah lalu tersenyum pada tiara. "Setidaknya aku bersyukur jika aku masih baik-baik saja"

Tiara mulai murung dan membuat wajah dan tatapan mata semakin murung. "Naruto... bisa aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

Aku membuat wajah tanda tanya dan menatap tiara yang masih duduk di tanah. "Tentu. Apa itu?"

"Apapun itu yang terjadi. Aku mohon padamu untuk tidak pernah jatuh cinta padaku"

Aku terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan seperti itu namun aku juga sangat bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tiara dan apa yang sebenarnya yang ia maksudkan.

 **Di sebuah tempat Amegakure**

Pria berjubah hitam dengan garis-garis merah berjumlah 10 orang dengan 2 orang akatsuki sedang saling bertatapan. "Dengar Nagato. Perintah dari Tuan kami adalah untuk menyerang Desa Konoha dan kau tidak bisa menolaknya. Kita harus menangkap Naruto Uzumaki"

Nagato dan Konan membuat wajah jika mereka jelas ingin menolak, namun mereka tidak bisa menolak karena pasukan Devine Wisdom sudah memebuat wajah mengancam. "Apa kau berani menolakku"

Dengan wjah terpaksa, Nagato dan Konan harus menuruti perintah dari atasan mereka berdua. Dari sudut terjauh pria dengan topeng oranye menatap pasukan Devine Wisdom yang akan bergerak mulai memberi wajah tertarik. 'Mungkin mereka jauh dari perkiraanku. Tapi mereka juga melaksanakan rencanaku dengan sangat baik. Mungkin aku tidak terlalu keberatan menjadi bawahan mereka untuk sementara' Pria itu kemudian menghilang di telan pusaran angin dan membuatnya pergi menjauh dari posisinya berada.

0000000000

Setelah Naruto dan Tiara kembali dari reruntuhan dan membuat penjelasan pada Guild mengenai lokasi dungeon yang tidak diketahui. Naruto kembali menuju meja makan dimana Tiara dan party saling bercanda lagi. 'Tiara.. apa yang sebenarnya kau rahasiakan' Naruto membuat wajah penasaran.

Naruto sangat ingat sekali wajah murung tiara yang mengatakan jangan cintai aku. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak menyukai Tiara namun dari perkataan Tiara seolah-olah mengisyaratkan untuk jangan pernah mencintai diriku sama sekali.

Hal seperti itu membuat Naruto menjadi penasaran pada Tiara.

Saat Part terus bercerita dan bercanda salah satu pasukan kerajaan datang menghampiri. "Maaf mengganggu Tiara-sama. Saya disini atas perintah raja untuk memanggil Naruto-sama utnuk menghadap raja" sambil menundukkan kepala Prajurit itu melaporkan.

Tiara kemudian menatap Kearah Naruto yang penasaran juga mengenai alasan kenapa ia di panggil. "Naruto... silahkan pergi dan temui Otou-sama"

Party mengijinkan Naruto untuk pergi dan meninggalkan lokasi. Saat Naruto terus berjalan dengan wajah penasaran naruto membuat beberapa kesimpulan di kepalanya. 'Apa ini artinya aku akan di turuni jabatan lagi?'

Naruto hanya mendesah. Namun pandangan Naruto menjadi serius ketika melihat kereta kerajaan menjadi transportasi menuju istana. 'Ini jelas bukan untuk masalah seperti itu' Naruto kemudian masuk kedalam kereta dan sedikit gugup.

Sesampainya di istana Naruto disambut oleh pasukan kerajaan dan juga Raja Arthur. "Naruto ayo masuk" Raja mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk. Dan setelah masuk kedalam istana.

"Naruto Uzumaki, atas usaha hebatmu dalam misi berbahaya kemarin, saya sebagai Raja Kerajaan Alborz yang ke 17 menyatakan kamu sebagai pasukan Number"

Naruto langsung melebarkan mata di tempat. Penerimaan pasuakn Number tidak pernah di ketahui oleh publik. Mereka hanya mengetahui jika pasukan itu ada tapi publik tidak pernah tahu siapa saja pasukan Number itu.

"Raja... ini" Naruto masih tidak bisa berbicara apapun

Raja hanya tersenyum pada Naruto yang masih terkejut. "Ini adalah kartu resmi pasukan, selamat Naruto Uzumaki. Kamu adalah Pasukan Number 0 The Fools. Ini adalah Kartu Magismu. The Gusha Arcana" Raja Arthur memberi sebuah kartu berukuran seperti kartu untuk bermain poker dengan gambar sebuah orang dengan memegang sebuah kayu dan di tuliskan di atas dengan tulisan sambung. The Fools World.

"I... ini luar biasa"

Naruto memegang kartu itu dengan seketika kartu itu bersinar. "Dari seluruh pasukan number,hanya kau seorang yang sangat cocok menggunakannya. Dan juga, Naruto Uzumaki. Apa kau bersedia untuk menjaga rahasia pasukan dan menjadi pelindung?"

Naruto tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala dengan sedikit bangga. Cukup aneh orang dengan rank E level -7 dapat menjadi pasukan number.

Gusha Arcana. Sebuah kemampuan khusus dimana pengguna dapat menyegel segala macam teknik sihir maupun ninjutsu lawan sehingga lawan harus bertarung dengan tangan dimana chakra mereka dan mana sepenuhnya tersegel.

000000000000000000


	22. Lecture 21

Yo untuk Opening Kali ini mari dengar musik

 **Smile Spiral - Neptune (CV. Rie Tanaka) & Nepgear (CV. Yui Horie) **

Album - Hyperdimension Neptunia Duet Sisters Song Vol.1

000000000000

Arc. 5 Devine Wisdom Mage

Lecture 21. Attack

20/April/2003

'Saat itu, aku sangat kebetulan bertemu dengan dia' kegelapan di kenangan membayangi pikiranku. Aku mengingat kembali apa yang sebenarnya aku selalu ingat di masa lalu. Alasan kenapa aku berhenti dari militer dan mata-mata.

'Di saat itu aku sama sekali tidak tahu apapun selain dunia bunuh membunuh...'

Di sebuah kota di irak, Baghdad. Aku berjalan-jalan dengan seragam USMC berpatroli sebentar. "Staff Sersan Sanderson.. Aku akan pergi patroli di timur" 5 orang menatapku dengan memberi balasan hanya mengangguk mereka kemudian pergi.

Ssgt Sanderson Mc. Milan. Dari divisi 11th Marine Expeditionary Unit

Aku terus berkeliaran sebentar dan sesekali melihat kota. Lalu ketika aku melihat beberapa keributan aku segera bergerak. "Ada apa!" Aku berbicara dengan bahasa lokal pada penduduk.

"Ada tentara... Disana" Warga sipil memberitahukan dengan panik. Banyak penduduk mulai berlarian ketika letusan senjata api terdengar lagi dan semakin keras. Aku kemudian mempersiapkan senjataku (M4A1) untuk kontak senjata.

"Segera pergi dari sini" Aku memerintahkan warga sipil yang memberitahukanku posisi mereka. Dengan mengangguk warga sipil itu melarikan diri dengan panik. Aku terus bergerak dan sesekali melihat apakah ada musuh di setiap sudut gedung.

"Tolong aku!"

Saat mendengar permintaan tolong aku segera berlari dan melesat menuju lokasi asal suara. Dan aku cukup terkejut ketika melihat wanita dengan rambut putih di telanjangi dan hampir di perkosa oleh beberapa pasukan musuh yang berjumlah 8 orang.

"Seorang Yahudi Harus Mati!" Pria lainnya yang memegang semacam bor listrik mengarahkan ke kepala wanita itu. Beberapa tentara dengan senjata AK 47M dan AK senjata kearah wanita itu.

Pria dengan baju hitam memegang bor listrik menunjukkan ke semua warga yang tidak berani dan tetap menonton. "Kalian Lihatlah! Ini hukuman untuk pengkhianat yang bersekongkol dengan Amerika!"

"Tidak...!" Gadis itu berteriak meminta tolong lagi ketika bor listrik mengenai kakinya. Pria itu dengan kejam menusukkan bor listrik membuat wanita berambut putih itu menangis.

Sandreson tidak bisa bergerak karena musuh terlalu banyak. Namun Sanderson sudah muak dan ingin segera melompat menyelamatkan perempuan itu. 'Ayolah...' Sanderson ingin segera menyelamatkannya namun...

"Tolong aku" Gadis itu sekali lagi berusaha meminta tolong ketika pria itu dengan kejam menarik bor itu dan langsung mengarahkannya ke kepala gadis itu.

"Son of Bitch" Sanderson sudah tidak perduli lagi dan mengambil sebuah granat. Saat granat di lemparkan ke arah beberapa tentara pemberontak dan ledakanpun tercipta. Setelah ledakan terjadi mereka langsung panik.

(Sfx tembakan) Sanderson menembak ke kepala target hingga mereka terbunuh semuanya. 'Dasar berengsek' Sanderson menatap pemberontak yang masih bisa bergerak dan menembaknya sekali lagi.

Sanderson bergerak menatap beberapa tentara pemberontak yang nampaknya dari kesatuan Pasukan Presiden Saddam Hussein. setelah melihat dan meneliti mengenai pasukan itu, Sanderson melihat kearah gadis itu. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" sambil memberikannya pakaian yang berserakan.

setelah menerima pakaiannya gadis itu menatap kearah prajurit yang menolongnya. "Jangan takut, aku disini untuk membantumu" sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri dan dari situ Sanderson dan Shina Shiruyaki bertemu dan berkenalan satu sama lain. Usia Shina saat itu adalah 20 tahun namun wajahnya terlihat seperti usia 18 tahun.

pov

aku tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menjelaskannya, tapi untuk pertama sekali aku tertarik untuk menjadi warga sipil biasa di baghdad. Jika biasanya aku menghabiskan waktu hanya dedngan menunggu dalam bosan. tapi semenjak aku mengenal dia aku sedikit terhibur.

aku menatap kearah kota dari atas gedung bertingkat dengan Shina bersama denganku. dengan angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut putihnya. "Shina.. bisa beritahu padaku, kenapa semua penduduk bahkan para militan sangat membencimu?"

Shina hanya tersenyum lalu menghadap kearahku. matanya yang berwarna biru menatap kearahku dengan ekspresi tulus. "Itu karena mereka mengira aku keturunan dari para Yahudi. rambut putihku tidak seperti kebanyakan dari penduduk sekitar sehingga mereka tidak menganggapku manusia normal"

aku sangat tidak mengerti mengenai pemikiran dari masyarakat yang seperti itu. "Tapi apa kau tidak keberatan jika mereka setiap hari memperlakukanmu berbeda" Masih measang wajah tersenyum Shina menatap ku dengan wajah mulai murung.

"Aku tidak ingin mereka berujung menjadi saling membenci jika aku melawan. jikalah aku memang bisa melawan maka masih ada kelompok yang akan membenciku dan pada akhirnya kedua kelompok saling membenci satu sama lain"

Shina kemudian memandang kota yang baru saja selesai dari perang besar dengan wajah seedih. "Aku sangat ingin menjadi perubahan untuk dunia ini. dunia dimana orang-orang bisa hidup bersama-sama tanpa di landa perang yang menimbulkan korban sipil"

dari perkataan Shina mataku sedikit terbuka karena sejauh ini aku sebagai prajurit hanya menjalankan periintah tanpa memikirkan apapun itu yang di perlukan. 'Shina.. aku yakin kau akan bisa menjadi perubahan itu" aku tersenyum padanya dengan wajah tulus

Shina kemudian memberiku senyuman balasan. "Aku harap kamu benar Sanderson"

untuk beberapa alasan aku sangat menyukai di dekat Shina. "Mau berjalan-jalan di sekitar markas sebentar?" Aku menawarinya untuk pergi karena suasana menjadi sore.

Shina tersenyum main-main padaku . "Oh... Sersan. apa artinya kamu mengajakku kencan?"

untuk beberapa alasan aku langsung memerah dan gugup seketika "Apa maksudmu... aku tidak bukan itu maksudnya" aku sedikit panik. namun Shina hanya tertatwa melihat tingkahku.

"Baik-baik.. tuan pemaksa" lagi-lagi hinaan Shina membuatku menjadi sedikit kesal.

"Siapa yang tuan pemaksa dasar cerewet" Aku menghina Shina namun hasilnya Shina tertawa karena tingkahku yang terbilang lucu untuk dia. tapi aku sendiri semakin kesal karena di tertawai dengan wajah memerah.

"Ayo kita pergi" Shina melangkah terlebih dulu untuk pergi ke tempat tujuan yang aku sarankan.

Namun sebelum aku pergi dengan Shina aku melirik kearah kota sekali lagi dan ku lihat beberapa pesawat jet terbang untuk patroli dan beberapa tank bergerak. 'Mungkin Shina benar, dunia ini sudah terlalu banyak dan terlalu lama di lahap api perang dan darah kebencian. tapi apakah bisa untuk membuat pikiran manusia menjadi sama?' aku sendiri menanyakan mengenai hal itu.

dengan mendesah aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil pemikiran lebih jauh karena percuma saja. aku hanya tentara yang di bayar oleh negara untuk bertarung dan menyerahkan nyawa. karena tepat saat mendaftar menjadi militer maka kau sepenuhnya sadar jika kau menyerahkan nyawamu dalam kontrak.

"Tunggu dulu" aku menyusul Shina yang tertawa berlari menuju tempat dimana aku mengajaknya untuk berkeliling dan makan bersama. secara teknis ini memang sebuah Date. tapi ayolah aku tidak berpikir jika ini memang sebuah date.

saat aku dan Shina berjalan-jalan di sekitar base camp sesekali aku menatap wajah Shina yang tertawa ketika bermain-main dengan ceria bersama anak-anak di pengungsian. "Oi.. jangan kesana" aku memperingati ketika Shina ingin menuju Tank yang terparkir.

"Ayolah... setidaknya bisakah aku menaikinya sebentar" dan aku merasa sedikit kalah karena Shina menatapku dengan wajah tidak bersalahnya dengan cara yang terbilang sangat imut sekali.

aku hanya mendesah dalam kekalahan karena hal seperti ini akan menjadi kuburan para pria. "Baiklah-baiklah akan aku ijinkan, tapi hanya sebentar"

Shina membuat pose senang. jujur aku merasa sedikit termotivasi akan senyumanya untuk bekerja lebih giat lagi. yah bukan artinya aku selalu bermalas-malasan. "Ayo kemari" Aku membantu Shina untuk naik kedalam Tank M1A1

aku tertawa ketika melihat wajah Shina yang marah karena aku mempermainkannya dengan membuat rambutnya terjepit di pintu untuk Gunner tank. "Uhahahaha" aku tertawa ketika melihatnya menggembungkan pipi dengan cara yang sangat imut sekali dan tawaku menjadi lepas begitu saja.

"Moou.. jangan tertawa" Shina memukul badanku dengan pelan diikuti tangisan biasa karena aku mengejeknya keterlaluan sekali. kami berdua sudah saling mengenal selama seminggu namun kami menjadi sangat dekat sekali untuk beberapa alasan.

aku kemudian menyalakan Tank dan membuat Shina kagum akan tank ketika aku menggerakkan bagian gunner tank untuk berputar.

lalu malampun datang dimana aku mengajak Shina untuk makan di dekat tempat makan terbuka di sebuah kafe tidak jauh dari markas militer.

setelah kami duduk di meja, ku lihat ada beberapa perwira dan para anggota Marinir sedang duduk dan bercanda dengan teman-temannya. namun kebanyakan dari mereka menatap kearah kami berdua. khususnya tatapan yang mengerikan di arahkan ke arahku.

"Maaf menunggu, bisa beritahukan pesanan kalian pasangan muda" Pelayan perempuan dari militer menyambut kami untuk memesan.

aku sudah siap untuk protes mengenai perkataannya yang mengatakan jika kami adalah pasangan, namun Shina sudah membuat sebuah senyuman. "Saya akan memesan apapun itu yang di pesan oleh pacar saya" Dengan nada sopan sontak membuat aku dan semua tentara pria menyemburkan minuman karena terkejut.

"Shi... Shina apa yang kau katakan!' aku sedikit memerah dengan wajah marah. namun Shina berbalik menatap ku dengan wajah hampir menangis.

"apa kau marah padaku" dengan wajah cantiknya ia menatapku dengan wajah berair. banyak pria disitu sudah siap untuk menghajarku namun aku dengan cepat melerai keadaan dengan mengikuti apapun itu keinginan Shina karena aku sudah lelah sekali.

Aku kemudian mmembuat tatapan sedikit marah pada Shina. "Hoi.. apa-apaan itu hah?" Namun shina hanya tersenyum main-main padaku.

"huuhm... tidak ada apa-apa" jawaban Shina kali ini membuatku semakin mendesah karena Wanita sangat sulit sekali untuk aku pahami bahkan dengan teori dari berbagai macam bukupun akan sangat percuma untuk membuatku paham.

dasar menyebalkan aku mengumpat dalam hatiku ketika melihat tawa Shina namun di satu sisi aku menyukainya. menyukai cara Shina membuat hiburan dimana aku dapat terhibur dengan tulus.

Beberapa bulan berlalu

setelah melalui banyak sekali kejadian di Irak. aku lebih menikmati diriku sendiri. Shina adalah salah satu orang yang membuatku menjadi begini karena senyuman dan caranya untuk tetap optimis membuat ku selalu semangat. sehingga menjalankan keseharianku tidak terlalu terasa berat.

setiap hari patroli dan Shina selalu bersikeras untuk ikut patroli denganku. aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak karena aku dapat menghilangkan bosan dari keseharianku yang melelahkan. namun kali ini aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang berbeda dimana aku merasakan sebuah perasaan buruk yang akan terjadi.

"jadi begitulah Sanderson. atas permintaan CIA anda di minta untuk pergi mencari lokasi Saddam Hussein di lokasi yang sudah kami yakini dia ada disana" Seorang kolonel memberitahukan misi di dalam barak.

Aku sangat ingin sekali menolak misi ini karena aku memiliki janji dengan Shina untuk pergi ke kamp pengungsian mengunjungi para yatim. "Tapi... apakah saya bisa menolak misi ini"

'Maafkan aku.. tapi misi ini langsung datang dari CIA dan D.O.D karena anda adalah satu-satunya agen terhebat di kalangan militer jadi anda tidak bisa menolaknya"

Aku mendesah lalu terpaksa aku membatalkan janji dan pergi keluar barak untuk mencari Shina berada dimana. ketika aku sampai di sebuah kamp pengungsian terdekat Shina bermain dengan beberapa anak-anak dengan ceria. aku membuat wajah murung dan mendatangi Shina. "Hei Shina, bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Oh. Sanderson. boleh saja" Shina kemudian aku ajak ke tempat yang t idak ada orang untuk membicarakan mengenai rencananya.

"Shina maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa ikut bersamamu kali ini" aku menundukkan kepala padanya karena menyesal. shina hanya tersenyum seperti biasa dan mengelus kepalaku.

"tidak masalah aku bisa pergi sendirian. jika itu memang sebuah tugas, untuk apa kau menolaknya?"

aku merasa jika perasaan bersalahku semakin meningkat karena hal tidak terduga. "Setidaknya tolong jangan pergi sendirian/ biarkan aku perintahkan beberapa bawahanku untuk menjagamu"

Shina hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum lagi. "Itu tidak perlu"

"Tapi apa kau tahu betapa berbahayanya di sana? terlebih lagi masyarakat masih memandang dirimu...' aku mulai membuat wajah khawatir.

Shina ikut membuat wajah muram karena aku terlalu khawatir. "Baiklah... aku akan ikuti permintaanmu, tapi jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan diriku. oke"

aku sedikit lega dan menganggukkan kepala pada Shina. Shina pergi ke perkotaan Mahmudiyah di selatan Baghdad dimana baru saja selesai pertempuran sengit. aku sedikit khawatir karena bekas peperangan masih terjadi di daerah sana maka besar kemungkinan akan serangan. jadi aku mengirim setidaknya 4 Humvee dengan alasan mengirim mereka untuk patroli.

setelah mereka pergi aku pun pergi menjalankan misi untuk mencari lokasi Saddam Hussein.

namun aku terlalu optimis dengan mempercayakan nyawa Shina pada setelah itu aku akan jatuh dalam penyesalan yang aku tidak bisa kembalikan lagi.

Sore itu

aku mendesah ketika Humvee yang aku naiki dengan 3 tim SEAL baru kembali dari kota Madain tenggara dari Baghdad. "Apa-apaan tadi itu? mereka bilang Saddam ada disana.. tapi yang kita temui hanya gurun pasir kosong dengan reruntuhan tidak berguna" aku mendesah lelah.

"hahaha.. ayolah, ini bagian dari pekerjaan kau tahu itu?" Sersan Garson menepuk pundakku dengan wajah tertawa karena aku sepeerti orang yang habis bekerja lembur. "oihohoho... apa kau akan kencan dengan seseoran sehabis ini"

walau aku tahu Garson bermain-main, tapi sebenarnya apa yang ia katakan 80 persen adalah kebenaran. namun aku hanya mendesah dan melihat ke arah luar melalui jendela mobil Humvee.

"Letnan. aku melihat sesuatu" Garson langsung menatap kearah dimana sang pengemudi menunjuk. sebuah asap hitam membumbung tinggi keatas dengan pekat.

aku sudah sangat panik karena arah asap itu mengarah ke suatu arah dimana aku yakin itu adalah pertanda buruk. "Lebih cepat!" aku mengatakan dengan panik.

sesampainya kami di tempat asap itu. aku melebarkan mata ketika melihat 4 Humvee hancur dengan banyak mayat marinir terbunuh. "Tidak... tidak" aku panik dan segera berlari kemanapun itu. aku merasakan sebuah tanda bahaya yang sangat tinggi hingga membuat diriku menjadi gelisah dan takut.

aku terus berlari menuju arah kota Mahmudiyah dimana teriakan penduduk sangat keras terdengar. aku terus berlari dimana asap bekas ledakan ada dimana-mana. aku juga melihat beberapa mayat Marinir amerika serikat terbaring dengan luka tembakan namun aku mencari Gadis berambut putih dengan mata biru tertentu.

'Aku mohon jangan' aku berharap ketika mencari-cari lokasi Shina dimanapun itu.

"SHINA!" aku memanggil namun aku melebarkan mata ketika Shina melemparkan tubuhnya ke warga sipil dan menyebabkan dirinya tertembak.

aku bergegas dan menembak bajingan yang menembak Shina. "SHINA! Bertahanlah!" aku mengatakan dengan panik.

mayat warga sipil banyak terbaring dengan darah berserakan. aku tidak memperdulikan sama sekali dimana dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kecuali pada gadis di tanganku yang sedang sekarat. "Kumohon.. bertahanlah!'

"Sa...Sanderson" Shina berusaha membuka mata lalu ia tersenyum dengan air mata. "Aku sangat senang bertemu dengan mu" Shina berusaha menyentuh pipiku dan akhirnya Shina terbunuh dengan senyuman indah di wajahnya.

"SHINA!' aku menangis ketika satu-satunya gadis yang aku cintai mati di hadapanku dengan wajah tersenyum. Aku hanya menjadi tentara yang tidak berguna dan sangat tidak berguna karena membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi.

Mimpi itu berhasil membuatku langsung menuju cahaya dan... "Ugah!" aku langsung terbangun dari tidurku ketika mendapatkan mimpi itu lagi. aku berkeringat deras dengan wajah berusaha menenangkan beberapa hal di dalam diriku.

Noel yang tertidur di sebelahku juga ikut terbangun dengan wajah khawatir. 'Naruto-sama. apakah anda mengalami mimpi buruk?" Noel berusaha membuatku lebih baik.

setelah menjelaskan jika aku hanya bermimpi buruk aku hanya berusaha tenang terlebih dahulu dan duduk di kursi dengan wajah masih sulit untuk diungkapkan.

'Shina..' aku menggumamkan namanya di dalam benakku namun setiap kali aku mengingat wajahnya aku teringat wajah Tiara. untuk beberapa alasan wajah mereka berdua memang sangat mirip hnaya mata mereka yang berbeda yaitu merah muda.

"Naruto-sama.. apa anda yakin nnda baik-baik saja?" Noel menatap dengan wajah khawatir dengan penuh kepedulian padaku. aku hanya tersenyum ketika sudah tenang dan menganggukkan kepala.

aku bahkan tidak memperdulikan jika faktanya Noel tidur di kasurku, namun aku hanya menatap kearah jendela dimana kenangan lama terulang lagi. aku mendesah dan memutuskan untuk kembali tidur untuk melupakan sebentar.

000000000000000000000000

pagi hari sangat cerah di Kerajaan Alborz. di asrama laki-laki, seorang anak remaja berusia 17 tahun sedang duduk di kantin asrama laki-laki. "Noel onee-san. apa kau yakin kau bisa?" aku sedikit menaruh rasa curiga pada Noel yang sedang memasak di dapur.

yah bukan artinya aku meremehkan kemampuan Noel, hanya saja jika Noel sudah salah sedikit maka semua yang ia kerjakan berujung dengan kesalahan fatal. "Aku bisa, Naruto-sama" Noel memasak entah apa yang ia masak aku tidak ambil peduli mengani hal itu.

sudah sehari sejak pelantikan diriku menjadi pasukan Number. ternyata hanya mereka yang memiliki rank yang sangat tinggi dapat mengekspos jika mereka adalah pasukan Number. jika seperti diriku maka kerajaan menyarankan agar diriku tidak menunjukkan apapun yang aku punya. (Termaksud statusku)

Cukup masuk akal kenapa hal itu di perlukan. Karena jika mengekspos siapa dirimu tanpa kekuatan yang tinggi. Maka bagaimana jika musuh lebih kuat menyerangmu. "Hah... Aku bosan" Aku mengeluh ketika menatap hari demi hari yang aku jalani.

Hanya 2 hari lagi sebelum masuk sekolah. Koyuki dan yang lainnya mungkin masih di asrama, mereka ada teman yang bisa di ajak mengobrol sementara aku? Tidak mungkin aku berbicara mengenai hobi para laki-laki di depan perempuan. "Ini dia sarapannya Naruto-sama" Noel memberikan sarapan yang normal, aku cukup lega karena Noel tidak memberikanku sesuatu yang aneh.

Aku makan dengan tenang dan Noel menuju ke halaman Asrama dimana dia biasanya menyapu halaman dan bersenandung tidak jelas. "Huh... Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu, tapi kau tidak bisa menghilang dari pikiranku. Apa kau ini hantu, Shina?" Aku tertawa kecil jika membayangkan wajahnya yang marah jika aku menghinanya.

"..."

Aku diam sebentar dan memilih untuk segera menyelesaikan makanku dan segera menuju keluar dari Asrama mencari sesuatu untuk di kerjakan.

Saat aku di luar, kulihat Noel menyapu halaman dan aku memeriksa sebuah kotak surat untuk kemungkinan ada pesan penting. "Hmmm..."

Aku melihat surat yang berisi perintah untuk berkumpul di Kantor kepala sekolah bersama Party Member. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan memilih untuk menurutinya saja. "Noel onee-san, ayo kita pergi. Ada perintah baru"

"Hai... Sebentar dulu Naruto-sama" Noel menyelesaikan menyapu halaman dan segera pergi ke kamar mengganti beberapa pakaian. mungkin karena berkeringat?

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian, Noel tersenyum ceria dan bersiap untuk berangkat. "Ayo kita pergi" Noel menyeretku dengan sedikit paksaan dan aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan diriku diseret.

"Jangan terlalu tergesa-gesa onee-san" Aku membuat wajah datar melihat semangat ceria Noel. Dan aku kembali menjadi diriku sendiri di pagi ini.

 **Di kantor Kepala Sekolah.**

"Bagus kalian terlihat semangat pagi ini" Raja Arthur menatap kami semua dengan senyuman ceria.

"Hai.. Otou-sama" Tiara memberi sapaan sopan. Koyuki, Mayuki, Miyuki, Noel, dan Aku memberi sapaan sopan juga agar tidak terlalu di anggap tidak sopan.

"Jadi alasanku memanggil kalian kemari. Karena ini adalah misi khusus untuk kalian kerjakan" Raja Arthur menyerahkan sebuah kertas misi.

"Misi kalian adalah untuk melakukan pengiriman dokumen ke Konoha. Ini adalah dokumen perjanjian dagang antara kedua tempat, jadi pastikan kalian tidak mengacaukannya"

Kami mengangguk. Lalu Raja menyerahkan dokumen yang di gulung dengan cap kerajaan Alborz. "Semoga berhasil" Raja Arthur memberi sapaan perpisahan sebelum kami semua pergi.

Setelah mengambil beberapa hal yang diperlukan kami segera menuju ke tempat misi kami. Pakaian kami masih mengenakan seragam Siswa Alborz karena dimanapun kami berada selama masih status sebagai siswa maka seragam harus dipakai.

Kecuali Tiara yang masih mengenakan Gaun miliknya. (Mungkin bisa check dari beberapa web Tiara Fencer F) "jadi bagaimana apa kita hanya mengantar saja?" Aku kemudian menatap satu timku yang berpikir sebentar apa yang akan dilakukan setelah mereka berhasil mengantar dokumen.

"Hmmm... Mungkin kita bisa berjalan-jalan di beberapa pemukiman dan menikmati pemandangan dari gunung batu itu?" Tiara membuat sebuah saran. Kami saling memandang satu-sama lain dan mengangguk setuju akan ide karena tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kami kerjakan lagi pula. Kami menaiki gerobak yang di tarik oleh kuda. Dan sialnya adalah aku yang harus mengemudikannya paling pertama.

Aku tetap diam sementara party member terus bercerita satu sama lain. Hal ini terkadang membuatku sedikit kecewa karena menjadi laki-laki satu-satunya di Party member. Setelah misi di Oni no Kuni aku mendapat beberapa penghargaan seperti penaikkan Jabatan di Oni no Kuni. Di negara itu aku menyandang gelar sebagai Knight sebuah perhargaan tertinggi dari sang Miko (Shion) Nampaknya apa yang aku ajari padanya mengenai kehidupan dapat membuat hidupnya lebih berarti, terbukti saat ini dia menjalani tugasnya dengan sangat baik.

Kerja sama antara Alborz dengan Oni no Kuni sangat baik dan bahkan menjadi sekutu kuat kedua setelah Yuki no Kuni. Yuki no kuni bersedia untuk saling tukar teknologi dengan kerajaan Alborz dan Oni no Kuni bersedia untuk bekerja sama di bidang Investasi material pertambangan yang mereka belum ketahui. (Batu bara, Aluminium, Emas, dan beberapa batu mulia lainnya)

Karena Oni no Kuni masih tertinggal di bidang teknologi maka investasi di bidang materi menjadi nomor dua karena sang Miko ingn memajukan Oni no Kuni seperti kerajaan Alborz. Kerajaan Alborz menerima proposal itu dengan sangat baik. Karena Oni no Kuni dan Yuki no Kuni bukanlah negara shinobi di bawah perintah mereka maka kerajaan bersedia melakukan kerjasama ekonomi.

Untuk bidang militer dan keamanan. Alborz menyediakan 500 pasukan Mages A+ rank di kedua negara sebagai bentuk balas jasa.

Dan hasilnya kerajaan Alborz semakin sibuk oleh aktivitas ekspor maupun impor. Ekspor persenjataan ke oni no kuni, Yuki no kuni dan konoha. Untuk impor, alborz mengandalkan beberapa material dari kerajaan di eropa seperti Spania, Romania, UK (inggris), dan Uni Soviet. Untuk bahan pangan seperti gandum, beras, dan lain sebagainya. Alborz mengandalkan pasokan dari Australia, dan Amerika Serikat dan beberapa negara di bagian Asia. Aku cukup terkesan mengenai dunia ini. Ternyata dunia ini ada juga Uni Soviet dan Amerika Serikat.

Dan juga mengenai kerajaan ini, aku sangat kagum. Bagaimana bisa kerajaan kecil ini melakukan hubungan diplomatik dengan banyak negara di berbagai benua. Dan terlebih lagi, bagaimana bisa. Para desa shinobi tidak mengetahui keberadaan benua lainnya. Mungkin tebakanku benar saat menduga mengenai konsep pendidikan konoha. Mereka terlalu fokus di bidang militer dari pada bidang politik dan hubungan bilateral. Oleh karena itulah kenapa kerajaan ini dengan konoha sangat jauh sekali perbedaannya.

Dan juga sangat masuk akal kenapa diplomat dari negara lain tidak tertarik untuk melakukan kerja sama dengan 5 desa ninja. Padahal jarak benua ninja ke benua lainnya seperti eropa, dan Uni soviet hanya berjarak 21.000 km atau jika menggunakan kapal dengan kecepatan 18 knot sekitar 30/35 hari berlayar.

Dan jarak dari benua shinobi ke Amerika serikat hanya berjarak 5.045 km atau berlayar sekitar 8/9 hari. Bisa di katakan posisi benua shinobi berada di posisi Wake Island di pasifik. Wake Island adalah markas garis depan AS di laut pasifik itu adalah di planet bumi namun berbeda jika di planet ini. dan dengan menggunakan kesimpulan aku mengetahui sesuatu. Planet dimana aku tempati saat ini memiliki ukuran 5 kali lebih besar dari bumi. Atau bisa dikatakan ini seperti planet Jupiter di tata surya Matahari, gugus bintang Bima sakti.

'Walau dunia baru tetap tidak ada yang berbeda ya?' Aku mendesah ketika memikirkan betapa besarnya planet ini.

 **Di kantor kepala sekolah**

Raja Arthur duduk di meja dengan wajah diam khawatir. Dia teringat kejadian kemarin ketika Naruto dan Tiara menemukan dungeon penelitian. "Tiara..." Arthur bergumanama putrinya yang membuat dia khawatir.

'Jika tiara mulai mengingat hal itu, maka aku adalah ayah yang menyedihkan untuk putrinya' Raja Arthur mendesah dengan sedih karena tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk saat ini.

"Proyek RE=VIVE. Aku tidak menyangka jika aku menemukan labolatorium rahasia tepat di daerahku sendiri" raja membaca laporan hasil tim investigasi dan berkat naruto, lab ini berhasil di temukan dengan berbagai macam bukti

Dengan mata masih menyipit Raja terdiam untuk sebentar. "Naruto... aku harap kau bisa menjaga putriku" Raja entah kenapa mulai khawatir lagi dan membuat sebuah kepercayaan pada anak berambut hitam tertentu.

'Apapun itu caranya. Aku harus mencegah hal itu terjadi sebelum tersebar luar' Raja arthur berdiri dengan dokumen di lemparkan di mejanya.

Dokumen berisi mengenai penelitian tingkat lanjut dan beberapa nama peneliti yang berkhianat dan mencuri data sampel hasil penelitian itu. 'Aku harus mencegah mereka bergerak'

Raja arthur kemudian keluar dari kantor dengan wajah serius. 'Sudah saatnya aku harus menyelesaikan ini semua dari awal'

Kembali ke Naruto.

Setelah melewati beberapa tempat perjalanan terus berlanjut dengan suasana yang tenang dan penuh kedamaian. Namun hal itu hanya di rasakan oleh Naruto seorang yang nampaknya terlalu menikmati suasana perjalanan ini yang hanya sepi.

Tiara kemudian menuju kursi pengemudi dimana Naruto masih diam mengemudi gerobak yang di tarik oleh kuda. "Naruto aku melihat sesuatu di balik itu, mungkin sebuah sungai. Kita bisa berhenti sebentar disana" Tiara menunjukkan jarinya kearah sebuah tempat di balik bukit.

"Baiklah" Naruto menganggukkan kepala dan membelokkan gerobak ketika menemui persimpangan.

Saat berhasil di lewati apa yang dilihat adalah sesuatu yang cukup menarik perhatian. "Whoa..." Miyuki sangat kagum apa yang ia lihat.

"Ini sangat indah sekali" Satsuki setuju dengan perkataan Koyuki begitu juga dengan Noel dan Mayuki. Apa yang mereka temui adalah sebuah danau bersih dengan hamparan rumput hijau dan bunga berbagai warna bermekaran di beberapa tempat.

"Memang benar jika ini sangat indah sekali" Naruto mengakuinya dengan kepala mengangguk.

Satu tim kemudian turun dari gerobak dan melihat-lihat sekitar danau. Sementara Naruto sendri, dia memilih untuk berbaring di bawah pohon sambil menatap indahnya langit biru. 'Dunia ini memang indah sekali' naruto bergumam ketika menatap awan dan langit cerah.

"Ara.. apa kau sudah kelelahan" Tiara duduk di sebelah Naruto dengan wajah tersenyum cara merendahkan seperti biasanya. (Sebenarnya naruto tidak menyadari jika Tiara hanya merendahkan Naruto seorang saja, dan menganggap jika Tiara merendahkan semua orang yang ia lihat)

Naruto hanya mendesah lalu kembali menatap kearah langit setelah melihat kearah tiara. "Tiara bisa aku bertanya padamu?"

"Tentu saja?"

Naruto kemudian membuat pandangannya tertuju pada Tiara sepenuhnya walau masih dalam posisi berbaring. "Apa maksudmu dengan jangan cintai aku?"

Tiara membuat wajah muram dan langsung membuat wajah tersenyum walau Naruto tahu jika Tiara hanya menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik senymannya. "Tidak ada.. hanya lupakan saja" Tiara kemudian menatap awan dengan angin bertiup pelan menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya.

"Kau memang sangat sulit untuk aku pahami" Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Tiara.

Tiara hanya membalas dengan senyuman seperti biasanya. Naruto kemudian berdiri dan memandang Tiara sebentar. "Mumpung kita masih berada disini, mau berjalan-jalan sebentar?" Narut mengulurkan tangan pada tiara agar dapat berdiri.

Namun tiara membuat senyuman main-main. "ara? Apa artinya kau mengajakku untuk berkencan"

"!" Naruto langsung membeku ketika mendengar kalimat itu. 'i... itu... shi...shina' Naruto shock sebentar ketika melihat bayangan Shina dengan senyuman yang sama persis dengan Tiara lakukan saat ini. namun ekspresi wajah terkejut diikuti tubuh bergetar karena mengenang masa lalunya lagi, berhasil menarik perhatian tiara sebentar.

"Naruto? Ada apa?" Tiara mulai khawatir ketika melihat wajah shock Naruto yang terkejut.

"Kyah.. apa?" Tiara terkejut ketika Naruto entah kenapa langsung memegang pundak Tiara dengan wajah masih seperti orang Shock.

"shi.. shina.." Naruto mengatakan dengan nada masih bergetar. Tiara ketika mendengar nama seseorang di telinganya membuatnya ikut penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Naruto sadar, ini aku Tiara" Tiara mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto agar sadar.

Naruto langsung tersadar atas apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. "Maaf" Naruto langsung melepaskan apa yang ia lakukan dan sedikit menjauh. Tiara masih membuat wajah penasaran ketika mendengar nama orang asing.

'Shina? Apa itu nama perempan? Apa itu mantan pacarnya?' untuk beberapa alasan Tiara mulai merasakan perasaan gelisah di dalam hatinya ketika membuat kesimpulan itu. Namun Tiara juga tidak bisa membantah jika itu memang sebuah perempuan dari masa lalu Naruto.

Masih membuat wajah muram Naruto kembali menatap Tiara dengan memperbaiki situasi. "maaf tadi, tolong lupakan" Naruto membalikkan badan dan tetap berdiri untuk memandang suasana.

Tiara semakin gelisah karena Naruto tidak menjelaskan padanya mengenai siapa dan apa. 'Kenapa denganku, kenapa aku sangat gelisah' Tiara mulai tidak menyukai ini dan segera menuju kesamping Naruto untuk memandang wajah Naruto.

Namun apa yang Tiara lihat adalah daerah mata Naruto ditutupi bayangan karena Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dengan wajah masih muram. "Naruto.. kau kenapa?" Tiara mulai ikut merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan pada saat itu.

Naruto hanya mendesah pelan lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah tiara dengan senyuman. "Hanya teringat masa lalu"

"Bisa ceritakan padaku"

Tiara entah kenapa sangat ingin sekali mengentahui siapa perempuan berma Shina ini. naruto hanya mendesah sebentar. "Dia adalah teman lamaku sebelum aku di Alborz. Aku dan Shina adalah teman yang sangat dekat dan sangat berisik..." Naruto tersenyum sedikit.

Tiara memandang senyuman Naruto mulai semakin gelisah akan perempuan bernama Shina ini. "...apa... apa kau mencintainya?" sedikit gugup Tiara mengatakan hal itu, tapi Tiara sangat ingin tahu mengenai hal itu.

"Iya.. aku sangat mencintainya"

Tiara mulai murung 'perasaan ini lagi... kenapa denganku... aku tidak suka ini' tiara mulai sedikit merassa sesak di dadanya. "ja.. jadi dimana Shina berada?"

Naruto hanya membuat wajah semakin murung "Shina sudah meninggal"

Tiara mengangkat kepala dan menatap wajah Naruto dengan tidak percaya. "Maafkan aku.. seharusnya aku lebih perhatian mengenai hal itu"

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum pada tiara yang membuat wajah menyesal. "Tidak perlu khawatir, lagi pula itu sudah berlalu sejak lama"

Mendengar perkataan Naruto untuk beberapa alasan Tiara mulai merasakan lega di dadanya. "begitu ya..." Tiara ikut tersenyum.

Lalu Naruto kembali mengajak Tiara untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di pinggiran danau.

"Ne.. mereka berdua sangat dekat sekali" Miyuki membuat nada tidak menyenangkan ketika mengintip mereka berdua dari kejauhan.

"Heheh.. Mari kita bunuh dia" Koyuki membuat wajah menyeramkan dengan pisau es sudah di ciptakan.

Miyuki dan Satsuki melakukan berbagai macam cara agar koyuki tenang. Namun Noel membuat wajah khawatir ketika menatap senyuman Naruto yang leih murung. 'Naruto-sama' Noel mulai khawatir pada majikannya/

Naruto dan Tiara berjalan-jalan sebentar lalu menatap kearah Danau ketika mereka berdua sampai di pinggiran danau. "Tiara... bisa beritahukan padak, kenapa kau sangat terkejut di labolatorium itu?"

Tiara kemudian membuat wajah berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Aku tidak tahu pasti, hanya saja... aku merasa jika aku pernah disana dan ada orang melakukan hal buruk padaku"

Naruto kemudian berpikir sebentar dan berusaha mencari informasi dari setiap maksud Tiara dan apa yang ia lihat di labolatorium itu. 'Mungkinkah ada kaitannya dengan proyek Re+Vive?'

Naruto hanya hanyut dalam pikiran untuk mencari informasi. Kemudian Naruto tidak atau memang sengaja mengucapkan sebuah mantra. "anginnya kenapa tidak berhembus? Padahal aku kepanasan" nsaruto mengucapkan kalimat mantra karena Naruto sudah mengimajinasikan sebuah angin di depannya secara tidak sengaja.

Dan hasilnya. "Kyah!" Tiara terkena cipratan air dan begitu juga dengan Naruto. "Mou... baju ku" Tiara menatap kearah bajunya yang basah. Dengan wajah marah Tiara kemudian menatap Narutodengan wjah sudahgugup karena melihat Tiara marah padanya.

"Sampai jumpa" Naruto melarikan diri, namun Tiara langsung mengejarnya dengan sebuah pedang pengutuk siap menebas Naruto.

"Kemari kau!"

Naruto terus berlari dengan panik karena tidak mungkin diam saja dan berujung dengan sebuah maut.

Saat suasana mulai sedikit memanas tanda waktu sudah siang hari namun tidak terlalu panas itu adalah keuntungan bagi mereka. "Ayo kita berangkat" Naruto mengajak mereka bergerak menuju desa dengan gerobak. Mereka yang sudah lelah bermain-main hanya mengangguk lau menaiki gerobak dan duduk diam karena kelelahan.

Naruto mengenmudikan Gerobak dengan tenang dan sesekali menatap mereka berlima yang tertidur. Namun tiara masih tetap bangun dan sesekali menatap kearah Naruto. Tiara kemudian menuju Naruto yang masih diam mengemudi.

"Ini minum ini dulu" Tiara menyerahkan sebuah botol berisi minuman yang ternyata ia simpan di dalam sebuah tas di gerobak mereka. Naruto kemudian tersenyum.

"Terima kasih" lalu meminumnya dengan tenang.

"naruto kemarin saat otou-sama memanggilmu, ada keperluan apa?"

Naruto berpikir sebentar, karena dia di laran untuk mengekspos identitas kecuali sudah rank up. Maka hal yang harus dilakukan adalah membual. "Hanya sebuah penghargaan atas misi terakhir, dan pertimbangan penaikkan level yang aku terima"

"oh." Tiara untuk sesaat tetap diam

Mereka berdua jatuh dalam diam dan terus diam. Namun ketika Tiara ingin membuka suara, sesuatu mencegahnya untuk berbicara. "Apa itu!" Naruto pertama sekali panik ketika menatap sebuah asa membumbung tinggi keatas.

Mereka dengan segera menuju asal asap itu

POV

Saat kami melihat asap membumbung tinggi aku memiliki firasat yang sangat buruk sekali mengenai hal ini. "Ayo cepat!" Aku memerintahkan ketika melihat arah asap itu berasal dari tujuan kami.

Tiara juga mulai serius melihat situasi tidak terduga seperti ini. "Musuhkah?"

"Kita akan tahu nanti" Aku membuat kuda untuk bergerak agak cepat agar kami tiba di lokasi.

Sesampainya di lokasi. Kami semua melebarkan mata ketika melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Ini... Tidak mungkin" Aku panik ketika melihat satu desa mejadi sebuah lubang besar akibat sebuah serangan. 'Dee... Elena-san, Hiruzen. Semuanya' aku panik ketika melihat desa yang damai menjadi puing-puing.

"Naruto!" Tim memanggil ketika aku berlari menuju desa dengan sangat cepat. Aku sangat panik jika apa yang aku pikirkan terjadi maka terkutuklah siapapun ini yang bertanggung jawab.

Aku berlari kedalam desa dan mencari siapapun yang ada dan siapapun yang selamat. "Elena-san, Dee, Hiruzen jii-san.." Aku mencari mereka di setiap puing-puing. Lalu mataku menjadi marah ketika aku tidak merasakan hawa manusia sedikitpun.

"Mereka yang bertanggung jawabkah" Aku mengatakan dengan nada menggelap kemarahan ketika di pusat lubang besar ini ada 10 orang berdiri dengan santainya. Aku langsung maju menuju ke arah para berengsek itu tapi sebuah tangan menghentikanku untuk bergerak.

"Naruto! Tenangkan pikiranmu!" Tiara marah padaku ketika aku masih di landa emosi. Aku kemudian menatap timku yang ikut marah tapi berusaha tenang dan menganalisa situasi. Untuk sesaat aku berhasil tenang.

"Jadi bagaimana Tiara. Kami berada di bawah perintahmu" aku mewakili timku untuk bersuara. Tiara berpikir sebentar dan ketika melihat kondisi desa yang porak poranda memberinya sedikit solusi.

"Untuk sekarang kita memerlukan ahli medis cepat tanggap. Maka Miyuki kau adalah pilihan terbaik. Untuk para servant, kalian tetap bersama Miyuki dan Koyuki kau juga akan menjadi backup Miyuki. Sementara sisanya bersiap bertarung, kuta tidak tahu kemampuan musuh sebaiknya kita tetap menunggu" Tiara selesai memberi perintah kemudian mendapat respon yaitu anggukan dari tim.

Aku kemudian menuju posisi dimana aku dan Tiara bisa melihat dan mengawasi pergerakan lawan. Satsuki sudah menyiapkan senjata pistol musket miliknya dan dapat menembak kapanpun.

'Ini mungkin akan sangat buruk sekali' aku menatap kearah lawan yang masih diam disana.

0000000

Di tempat para pasukan lawan

Nagato menatap desa konoha yang sudah hancur dengan mata dinginnya. "Ini sudah aku lakukan, tapi sekarang apa? Naruto Uzumaki tidak ada disini" Nagato menatap kearah pria dengan baju khas Devine Wisdom.

Salah satu pria dengan rambut panjang hingga menutupi sebelah matanya dengan luka goresan di pipi kanan menatap kearah Nagato. "Informasi yang kalian miliki tidak berguna" namun pria itu kembali menatap kearah anggotanya lagi.

"Kalian semua tetap waspada, aku merasakan sesuatu yang akan datang"

Apa yang nagato tidak suka adala caranya menghina dirinya maupun anggotanya. Mungkin benar jika mereka lebih kuat di bandingkan dengan anggota akatsuki, tapi jika seperti ini maka lebih baik Nagato tidak pernah bekerja untuk mereka di tempat pertama.

"Siapapun kalian segera kemari! Aku tahu kalian ada disana" Pria itu memanggil dengan nada keras kearah desa yang hancur.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian beberapa orang muncul dengan berjalan. "Heh... aku tidak menyangka akan berhadapan denganmu lagi bocah" pria itu sedikit tersenyum tertawa ketika menatap kearah Naruto Uzumaki dan party member Tiara.

Nagato memberitahu jika dia adalah Naruto uzumaki, namun jawaban yang di terima dari pria itu adalah pkulan di wajah Nagato. "Kau bodoh, dia bukan dari desa ini. mungkin aku perlu mempertimbangkan untuk melenyapkanmu nanti" konan segera menuju temannya yang terlempar akibat pukulan pria itu.

"Kalian! Apa yang kalian inginkan, kenapa kalian menghancurkan desa ini" Naruto bertanya dengan berteriak pada mereka.

Pria itu hanya memejamkan mata sebentar. "Untuk revolusi dunia"

Tidak mengerti apa yang pria itu maksudkan secara cepat pria itu mengeluarkan semacam kertas dari dalam sakunya. "Kau.. segera bantu kami, dan aku sarankan untuk jangan meremehkan anak itu" Nagato menatap pria itu dengan wajah menyipit.

Mengingat Nagato adalah bawahan saat ini, maka Nagato tidak memiliki alasan ntuk menolak permintaan tuan mereka. "Kerberos" setelah kertas dari dalam saku pria itu di lemparkan, Nagato dan Konan melebarkan mata ketika melihat raksasa di depan mereka.

"ini ttidak mungkin" Nagato melihat sebuah anjing besar dengan kepala tiga namun memiliki pikiran untuk menunduk pada tuannya.

"Satsuki bersiap" Naruto memberi peringatan padanya agar mempersiapkan senjata untuk menembak kapanpun itu. Dan satsuki hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Tiara kemudian mengeluarkan teknik pedang pengutuk miliknya ketika melihat musuh hanya diam di tempat. "Bersiap!" tiara memberi peringatan.

Namun naruto hanyatersenyum ketika memiliki ide. "Kalian berdua, tetap mundur aku akan mengatasi ini" Naruto maju menghadapi Nagato dan konan yang masih diam tidak mengeluarkan teknik apapun.

"Baiklah, kami akan mengatasi Kerberos itu" keduanya berpencar menuju kerberos yang berlari mengejar mereka berdua. Namun 8 pria dari Devine wisdom masih diam di tempat dan tidak melakukan apapun.

"Naruto Uzumaki, segera menyerah dan biarkan kami menangkapmu" Nagato menatap Naruto yang masih tenang.

"Huh.. sayang sekali, aku tidak memiliki hasrat untuk menyerah"

Nagato dan konan kemudian membuat wajah serius ketika melihat Naruto hanya menggaruk kepala bagian belakang. Lalu nagato kembali menatap Naruto dengan mata Rinnegan bersiap akan menyerang. "Kalau begitu akan aku paksa kau, Universal Pull" (english nijutsu. Sejak aku tidak terlalu ingat bahasa jepangnya)

Namun naruto hanya membuat senyuman, hingga beberapa detik tidak ada yang terjadi sedikitpun. Pria dengan jubah hitam yang pernah Naruto lawan menjadi sedikit teringat akan teknik ini.

"hooo... apa aygn terjadi?" beberapa rekan-rekannya yang dari pasukan Devine Wisdom juga bertanya-tanya mengenai apa yang terjadi. Namun pria itu hanya memejamkan mata dan mengentahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa ini!" Nagato kemudian mengeluarkan tekniknya berulang-ulang namun hasilnya nihil sama sekali. Naruto tetap diam dan memiliki wajah geli hampir tertawa.

"Biar aku coba" konan kemudian berusaha mengluarkan teknik kertas namun hasilnya juga tidak ada.

Saat mereka berdua di landa kebingungan pria dengan rambut panjang itu menatap kearah Nagato. "Sudah aku katakan untuk jangan meremehkannya. Kalian tidak tahu, tapi sekarang akan aku beritahu. Dia itu adalah Mages sama seperti kami. Mages dari kerajaan Alborz"

Nagato melebarkan mata ketika mendengar kata Mages. Berarti dia bukanlah pengendali Nijutsu melainkan pengguna Teknik seperti Sihir. Di saat mereka terus mengeluarkan teknik Naruto sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

"Percuma, kalian tidak akan bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu maupun sihir dalam radius ini.." Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kartu yang konan dan Nagato bahkan beberapa dari pasukan Devine Wisdom tidak tahu apa itu.

"Gusha the Arcana" pria itu mengatakan dengan serius.

Masih dalam situasi bingung Naruto kemudian maju kearah mereka. "Jadi... kalian harus bertarung melawanku tanpa chakra kalian" masih terus maju menuju mereka berdua. Tiara dan Satsuki tidak tahu apapun itu. Tapi apa yang Naruto lakukan adalah sebuah tindakan yang sangat jenius. 'Jika begini kita bisa menang' Tiara mengatakan dengan senyuman walau jarak dia dengan naruto sekitar 200 meter tapi mereka dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang naruto katakan mengenai tekniknya.

"Konan mundur aku akan menghadapinya" Nagato kemudian maju menghadapi Naruto dengan pertarungan hand-to-hand. Pria itu hanya memejamkan mata dan mendesah. "Dasar bodoh"

Naruto hanya diam dan tersenyum menyeringai ketika nagato hanya beberapa centi dari dirinya. (Sfx punch) Naruto memukul dengan cepat wajah Nagato ketika nagato hampir memukul perut Naruto.

"Yare-yare... apa kau tidak pernah terlatih dalam kombatan jarak dekat?" Naruto tersenyum mengejek ketika melihat wajah Nagato yang berdarah.

Nagato kemudian memandang kearah Naruto yang masih memasang wajah seringai geli. "Ayo.. maju" Naruto memberi pancingan agar Nagato maju. 'nampaknya aku benar mengenai ninja. Mereka terlalu mengandalkan Chakra dari pada kekuatan fisik dan latihan pertarungan' Naruto menganalisa setiap serangan dari nagato.

"Ayolah inikah kekuatan dari akatsuki?" naruto tersenyum lagi pada Nagato dengan cara mengejek karena setiap pukulan Nagato sangat mudah dibaca.

"Jangan meremehkan ku dulu" Nagato maju lagi namun Naruto dengan mudah mengelak dengan cara menunduk lalu memukul dagu Nagato. Setelah itu naruto menangkap kerah baju nagato dan membantingnya ke tanah.

Setelah nagato berhasil di kalahkan dengan mudah, konan nampankanya tidak mengambil diam saja. Gadis berambut biru itu maju dengan bersiap untuk menyerang. Namun Naruto melompat dan menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang kepala Konan hingga terlempar beberapa meter.

"ini... tidak mungkin" Konan berusaha bangkit dengan tidak percaya ketika melihat mereka berdua dapat di kalahkan dalam pertarungan tangan. Nagato tidak sadarkan diri karena bantingan Naruto cukup kuat hingga menimbulkan lubang di temnpat.

"Kau.. siapa sebenarnya?" konan berusaha bertanya sambil mengusap darah dari mulutnya. Dengan wajah senyuman geli.

"Naruto Uzumaki, E rank Siswa Alborz" Naruto membuat mendesah ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Konan yang tidak terima. "hah.. jika kau sangat tidak senang untuk di kalahkan dengan tangan kosong, mari aku tunjukkan padamu satu ninjutsuku"

"Bersiaplah... Magical..." Naruto melompat dengan tangan bersiap untuk memukul. Konan langsung bersiap untuk pukulan yang datang dengan weajah panik. Namun Naruto masih membuat wajah senyuman hingga.

"... punch" Naruto menendang dengan sangat kuat di kepala hingga mengeluarkan darah dan konan akhirnya terlempar beberapa meter langsung pingsan. "ehehehe... itu adalah Magic terbaruku"

Saat dua anggota akatsuki berhasil kalah dan Tiara juga berhasil mengalahkan Kerberos itu. Mereka bertiga berkumpul dan menatap langsung kearah 8 musuh yang memandang mereka dengan wajah tertarik. "Tiara apa yang harus dilakukan lagi" Tiara berpikir sebentar ketika Naruto bertanya. Namun untuk saat ini yang dapat mereka lakukan adalah menatap lawan dengan wajah waspda.

Namun sebelum Tiara membuka Suara Lawan sudah maju dengan kekuatana penuh. "awas!" Tiara memberi peringatan ketika 7 musuh datang dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Saber Sword" Naruto mengeluarkan pedang angin dan menghadapi musuh.

Satsuki menembaki beberapa dari mereka yang sangat merepotkan sekali. Naruto sedikit menggeram karena batas waktu untuk sihir itu hanya berdurasi sekitar 10 menit. Dan tampaknya musuh mengetahui mengenai itu.

"Hiyya!" Naruto menebaskan pedang dengan gaya berpedang yang ia elajari di jepang dulu. Dan tampaknya hal ini cukup efektif.

"Naruto belakangmu!" Tiara memberi peringatan ketika dari belakang sebuah serangan menuju Naruto namun... (SFX tembakan)

"Terima kasih" Naruto tersenyum pada temannya yang menyelamatkan nyawanya. "Ini sangat merepotkan sekali" Naruto terus menyerang dengan pedang angin dan sesekali menghindar dari serangan lawan.

"Hoi Ojou-chan jangan mengalihkan pandangan" salah satu dari musuh berbicara ketika berada di belakang Tiara. Tiara pun sangat terkejut namun tidak sempat bereaksi ketika sebuah pukulan kuat mengenai perutnya.

"Uaggh" Tiara terlempar dengan memuntahkan darah.

"Tiara!" aku berusaha bergerak menuju Tiara, namun musuh mengambil kesempatan dengan menghajar diriku dengan sangat kuat.

Satsuki kemudian berusaha untuk menolongku namun apa daya, dia pun terkena serangan dari dua orang. Karena jumlah kami yang sedikit membuat kami kalah jumlah. "ugh..." aku mengerang sakit ketika musuh menginjak kepalaku.

"Ada apa nak? Tadi kau sangat percaya diri sekali... apa kau kehilangan semangat?" pria lainnya menginjak lagi kepalaku. Namun pria yang menjadi pimpinan regu hanya diam saja. Naruto berusaha untuk bangkit dan melawan Namun injakan lain menyebabkan diri Naruto merasa sakit.

Tiara melihat Naruto di pukuli oleh mereka kemudian dengan kekuatan yang ada tiara berusaha bangkit. "Jangan kalian ganggu dia" Tiara berusaha bangun, namun...

"Kau berisik Ojou-chan" tiara melebarkan mata ketika pria itu menusukkan sebuah pedang di perutna hingga menyebabkan luka yang sangat lebar.

"Tiara!" Naruto berteriak memanggil dengan segala kemampuan yang ada. "Kalian berengsek!" Naruto meronta untuk bangkit dan membantu.

Pria yang naruto lawan saat di Oni no kuni berjalan menuju naruto dan menatap wajahnya. "Apa kau tau.. kau masih tidak berguna dan lemah" pria itu kemudian memunculkan pedang hitam dan melemparkannya pada temannya.

"Bunuh Tiara Ojou-denka"

"Baiklah leader" Pria itu dengan senyuman gila mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher tiara. Naruto melebarkan mata melihat ini.

'Ti..tidak... ini tidak boleh terjadi..'

Namun pria itu menebaskan pedang dengan tidak ada keraguan ke leher tiara dan saat itu juga yang Naruto tahu sebuah darah mengalir dari tubuh tiara. "Tidak... DASAR **BAJJINGAN!"** nada naruto menjadi gelap diikuti ledakan energi hitam dari tubuhnya.

" **Mati kalian semua!"** Naruto mengaum marah dengan tubuh di kelilingi energi merah membentuk sebuah makhluk seperti rubah. Naruto mengaum keras tanda dia sangat marah sekali dan kemarahan itu menyebabkan awan berubah menjadi hitam diikuti petir.

"ini menarik" semua anggota devine Wisdom tertawa dengan senyuman. Pria yang menjadi pimpinan pasukan penyerang menatap Naruto dengan wajah manik. "Maju.. bocah!"

"GUAAAH!" Naruto mengaum lagi ketika di tubuhnya mulai membentuk ekor berjumlah 4 dan saat itu juga api berkobar di segala tempat menyebabkan ledakan dimana-mana. Kemarahan yang sangat besar Naruto terus mengalir diikuti jumlah api yang semakin intent

"Tiara..." Jauh didalam hati naruto memandang kearah tiara yang di selimuti darah dari tubuhnya menambah rasa kemarahan Naruto pada para bajingan itu. 'Shina.. maafkan aku' aku hanya meminta maaf dengan wajah menangis.

Seluruh tubuhku di selimuti api dan aku bisa merasakan jika kulitku perlahan mengelupas. "Demi menghajar mereka, akan aku gunakan semua kekuatanku!" Aku mengatakan dengan keyakinan penuh.

Aku tahu jika rubah berusaha mengendalikanku namun aku memiliki hawa nafsu jauh lebih tinggi dari pada rubah itu. Sehingga akulah yang mendominasi disini, bukan sebaliknya. Aku hanya memiliki satu tujuan. Menghajar mereka dan membuat mereka menyesal.

Saat itu juga Naruto Uzumaki bertarung bukan sebagai manusia, melainkan sebagai monster yang tidak memiliki perasaan..

000000000000000

ED

Next Final Arc 5. Devine Wisdom Mage

Arc 6. Adventure to the world


	23. Lecture 22

Untuk event battle saya sarankan musik ini. **(B)pa-t** \- Hiroyuki Sawano ( **Seraph of the End OST** ) hanya agar asik aja.

Dan untuk Opening Musik kali ini aku sarankan.

 **Delicious Date - Tohka Yatogami (Cv. Marina Inoue)**

 **(Date A Live Character Song Disc 1)**

000000000000000

Final arc 5. Devine Wisdom Mages

Lecture 22.

"Uaaaagh!" aku mengaum dengan nada sangat marah karena ulah para sampah itu. " **Kalian akan merasakan kemarahanku dasar sampah!"** aku terus merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuh dengan kulit perlahan mengelupas.

"... ini sangat menarik sekali" para pasukan devine wisdom tertawa ketika menatap kearah Naruto yang masih mengamuk. Ketika itu...

Petir bersambaran dengan sebuah bola hitam tercipta entah darimana mengelilingi tubuhku sepenuhnya. "..."

Setelah itu yang aku ketahui selanjutnya adalah tubuhku menjadi merah. Dan merah yang aku lihat bukan merah kebanyakan yang aku ketahui

'... ini'

'... ini kekuatan dari ekor 9?' aku menganalisa dengan baik mulai dari tangan hingga aku melihat kearah kaki. "aku bisa" aku meyakini diriku jika aku bisa menghadapi mereka.

"Riko, kau hadapi dia" pria yang menjadi leader memberi perintah pada bawahannya yang bersiap dengan wajah senang.

".. hiyahahahaha" riko melesat dengan sangat cepat menuju kearahku setelah mereka berbincang sebentar.

Aku dapat membaca pergerakannya dan memiih dengan cepat untuk menghindar agar tidak dapat diserang. Dengan transformasi separuh Monster berekor aku dapat merasakan lonjakan kekuatan yang sangat besar datang dari dalam tubuhku.

Pria bernama Riko itu berusaha menyerangku dengan cara memukul. "Ayo jangan terlalu banyak menghindar nak" dia mengeluarkan pisau dari dalam bajunya dan membuat gerakan untuk menebasku.

"Hora..Hora..Hora" Dia terus membuat luka pada tubuhku dengan gerakan memberi sayatan dengan sangat cepat. Walau tubuhku adalah bentuk transformasi namun aku masih bisa merasakan jika tubuh luarku mengalami luka akibat serangannya.

Aku melompat menjauh dari serangan beruntun miliknya. 'Hah..hah.. walau aku menggunakan transformasi ini pertama kali. Tapi tidak aku duga jika dia dapat sebanding denganku, tidak ini lebih mengarah jika akulah yang kalah disini.'

Aku mengumpat sedikit dari dalam benakku ketika menatap lawanku yang memasang wajah tertawa. "Ada apa nak? Kehilangan kekuatan"

Aku sudah cukup muak dengan ini, satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa mengalahkannya adalah mengeluarkan potensi penuh dari transformasi ini. " **Saber Sword** " aku merentangkan tangan kiriku dan menciptakan pedang angin yang mulai menyatu dengan kekuatan Monster berekor 9.

" **Fire Saber** " aku menggumamkan nama pedangku yang sepenuhnya menyatu dengan kekuatan transformasi. Pedang saber kemudian dilapisi oleh Api merah sama seperti warna kulitku yang di lapisi oleh transformasi ekor 4 dari 9 ekor. Pedang memiliki wujud seperti katana dengan api terus berkobar bagaikan sebuah pedang laser yang aku sentuh.

"Ini menarik" Riko tertawa ketika melihat pedang aku keluarkan dan aku tunjukkan padanya, aku menyipitkan mata padanya. Walau perubahanku menyebabkan tubuhku seperti serigala dengan mata membulat putih, namuan di dalam itu aku masih seperti diriku sendiri.

'Ini harus bekerja' aku mengatakan dalam diriku sendiri ketikamemikirkan strategi untuk menyerang tanpa melupakan pertahananku. "..." aku melesat maju kearahnya dengan pedang siap menebas. Saat aku menebasnya Riko menundukkan kepala namun disitu aku mengambil kesempatan.

'Gotcha ya' aku menendang wajahnya dengan kekuatan penuh hingga ia terlempar cukup jauh. Aku mantap kearah asap yang tercipta dari tendanganku tadi namun aku langsung menyadari sesuatu.

...

"Uagh!" aku terkena pukulannya ketika entah bagaimana bisa dia berada di belakangku.

"Yo nak" pria itu tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk berdiri namun aku memanfaatkan situasi dengan melakukan Counter Attack ketika dia berusaha menusukku aku menggunakan tanganku yang terkepal untuk menghajar wajahnya.

Pukulanku kali ini tidak memberi jeda sedikitpun padanya, ketika dia terseret aku melanjutkan serangan beruntn padanya hingga ia sepenuhnya terlempar dan memuntahkan darah. " **satu lenyap** " aku menatap kearah Riko yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri disana.

Sisa dari timnya memandangku dengan wajah tertarik. Mereka berenam segera menuju kearahku dengan kekuatan penuh, aku menatap situasi yang menyulitkanku lagi berusaha berpikir untuk solusi yang terbaik.

... ini tidak berguna, aku terkepung. Aku menggeram dalam benakku ketika situasiku malah menyulitkanku. Hal yang aku bisa adalah menggunakan serangn frontal langsung. "..." aku melesat kearah mereka berenam yang mengepungku, aku menebas dan memukul sebisa yang aku mampu dan sebaik mungkin aku harus bertahan.

'Sial... aku sudah di batas' aku merasakan limit dari tubuhku sudah mencapai batas, namun musuhku hanya mempermainkanku bagaikan mainan. **"** _ **jika begitu, gunakan sepenuhnya diriku**_ " lagi-lagi gumaman tidak penting dari dalam tubuhku berhasil mengganggu fokusku.

'Tidak terima kasih, atau harus aku katakan tidak itu tidak di butuhkan' aku kemudian menatap serius kearah mereka berenam yang masih memasang wajah menghina.

'jika aku menggunakan seluruh kekuatan mana, maka dapat dipastikan aku akan roboh untuk beberapa hari. Namun aku harus bergerak jika tidak aku tidak akan bisa melawan balik' aku mengalami kesulitan maka opsiku adalah terus menyerang.

Aku menuju mereka dengan kekuatan yang tersisa dan berusaha untuk menebas mereka. Pertarungan sengit kami berakhir setelah aku mengeluarkan teknik entah apa tapi aku diberikan petunjuk pada rubah untuk menggunakannya.

Sebuah mini Bijuu-dama? Entah apapun itu namanya, aku harus menggunakannya. Ledakan besar terjadi dan berhasil menghantam mereka berenam yang lengah. "Hah...hah...hah... aku sudah ... diambang batas" aku terengah-engah ketika menatap mereka berenam yang tidak bisa bangun. Dan aku sangat heran bagaimana bisa mereka tidak lenyap setelah ledakan seperti itu...

... pria satu lagi yang bertindak sebagai Leader hanya diam dan menatap jalannya petarungan.

Namun saat aku berusaha untuk bergerak kearah pria itu aku terhenti.

'...apa?'

Pria itu memejamkan mata dan tersenyum sebentar. "nampaknya kau sudah di batasanmu" yang benar saja, aku tidak bisa bergerak dan terbaring di tanah dengan wajah masih menatap pria itu.

Lalu setelah itu aku merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa dari tubuhku ketika energi yang melapisi kulitku mulai memudar dengan sendirinya. "Uaaaaagh!" aku berteriak karena rasanya seperti di kuliti hidup-hidup.

Aku terus berusaha untuk tetap sadar dan terus sadar saat seluruh energi dari kulitku hilang dan menampilkan tubuh manusiaku.

"Hm... kau menarik, setelah melakukan transformasi kau masih bisa sadar di tahap ini" pria itu memejamkan mata sebentar lalu menatap kearahku. "... aku menaruh rasa hormat padamu... sekarang matilah" pria itu memunculkan pedang pengutuk miliknya yang sudah bersinar berwarna hitam dengan aura negatif yang sangat pekat sekali.

"...?" pria itu menatap kearahku ketika aku mencoba untuk bangkit.

"jangan remehkan aku dulu... uagh!" aku berdiri dengan memuntahkan darah, wajahku masih menatap dengan berani kearahnya sepenuhnya. 'Sial... aku sudah terlalu memaksakan diri'

Dengan tubuh bergetar dan kulit masih mengeluarkan semacam uap akibat transformasi sebelumnya, aku berusaha untuk tidak menghilang kesadaran. Namun...

"Dengar nak, pergi tidur kerumahmu sana"aku melebarkan mata ketika mendengar sebuah suara dari belakang tubuhku dengan perasaan tajam menusuk tubuh di leherku lebih tepatnya. "Jika kau bertarung, maka pastikan dirimu dalam kondisi 100 persen nak" pria itu mengatakan dengan tenang ketika mengancam dengan pedang pengutuk mulai bereaksi pada tubuhku yang mulai merasa melemah.

Aku menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan bergerak cepat dan berusaha menusuk pria itu menggunakan pisau yang aku siapkan di pinggangku. 'kena kau' dengan harapan jika seranganku mengenai dirinya walau satu kali.

. "Sudah aku duga kau sangat licik sekali" Pria itu melompat menjauh karena seranganku gagal mengenai dirinya.

"Tchih" Aku mendecih ketika melihat dia masih bisa berdiri. Aku memiliki sedikit lagi mana dan menggunakan taktik seperti sebelumnya.

Dengan bergerak berlari menuju arahnya aku mempersiapkan sebuah teknik. "Wahai roh petir dentumkan dan sinari musuhku dengan kekuatanmu" Aku mengeluarkan teknik petir Shock Bolt kearahnya ketika itu aku memiliki kesempatan menang dengan terus berlari aku mengeluarkan Kartu As ku...

"Apa..." Pria itu terkejut dan menggunakan teknik sihir untuk melindungi tubuhnya dengan sangat cepat, namun sebelum pria itu membuat rune dia menyadari sesuatu... "... Tidak akan.." Pria itu menghindar dengan melompat ketika membatalkan untuk menggunakan teknik sihir.

Aku ketika sudah di depannya karena terua berlari, mengambil kesempatan dengan menghajarnya walau berhasil ditangkis. Pria itu melompat menjauh ketika menangkis seranganku. "Hmp... Kau membuatku memilih dua kematian dalam waktu bersamaan. Jika aku menggunakan sihir maka kau akan menyegelnya dan memaksaku menggunakan tangan untuk bertarung. Dan jika aku tetap diam maka kau akan menyerangku atau membiarkan serangan petirmu mengenai diriku..."

Pria itu menyipitkan mata padaku. "Siapa sebenarnya kau dan bagaimana bisa kau memiliki kekuatan penyegel Gusha the Arcana"

Dengan bernafas terengah-engah aku menatapnya. Kulit di seluruh tubuhku berubah warna menjadi pucat bagai orang mati. "hah..hah.." aku masih menyesuaikan nafas ketika menatap kearahnya yang masih membuat wajah datar. dengan berusaha tersenyum membanggakan diriku sendiri aku membuat sebuah pilihan aneh, mungkin saja. "Naruto Uzumaki, E rank Mages"

"Hump... aku ragu mengenai hal itu, tapi aku menghormatimu karena bisa bertahan bertarung selama ini melawanku" pria itu kemudian membuat pedang yang ia pegang semakin bersinar berwarna hitam.

dengan pedang mengancam kearahku, pria itu menatap kearahku dengan wajah mengancam seperti biasa. "Mari kita selesaikan ini"

aku hanya membuat wajah serius. walau mana dan Chakraku sudah sepenuhnya habisa aku masih bisa bertarung untuk beberapa saat. "Yah... baiklah jika begitu" aku merentangkan tanganku untuk menciptakan sebuah pedang.

"..."

namun hasilnya tidak ada karena aku sepenuhnya kehabisan mana dan kekuatan. "Hump... kau sudah kalah, sekarang matilah" pria itu mengarahkan pedangnya kearahku dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

(sfx tertusuk) "ugha.." aku memuntahkan darah ketika pria itu berhasil menancapkan pedangnya ke tubuhku. "heh.." aku membuat wajah tersenyum.

"Dewi perang, beri aku kekuatanmu. musket!" suara baru datang dari belakangku. pria itu tentu saja terkejut.

"Apa!"

Satsuki mengarahkan Musketnya dan bersiap menembak. ketika beberapa peluru melayang kearah pria itu, saat itu juga kesempatan baru datang. "Tidak akan. perisai beri aku..."

"Lambat!" aku berteriak ketika mengeluarkan kartu andalanku. dan yang benar saja, situasi berbalik. "Kena kau!" aku mengatakan membuatnya terkejut ketika seluruh energinya berhasil aku segel dan pedang pengutuknya menghilang.

aku mengambil pisau cadangan dan menusukkan tepat ke perut pria itu. "Uagh!" pria itu termuntah darah ketika aku berhasil menusuknya tepat di jantung pria itu. "Kau!... bagaimana bisa!' dengan memuntahkan darah pria itu menatap kearahku.

"Aku tidak bisa di kalahkan dengan mudah sekali, itu yang perlu kau ketahui" aku mencabut pisau dari tubuhnya dan dia terbaring dengan tubuh sudah tidak bisa bergerak dan menjadi kaku karena sudah tewas.

'akhirnya aku berhasil' dengan tubuh sudah bergoyang karena tidak kuat untuk berdiri aku terjatuh. "Naruto!" Satsuki beruntung menangkapku terlebih dahulu sebelum aku merasakan benturan dengan tanah.

"Satsuki... maaf, aku tidak bisa berdiri" aku mengatakan dengan menyesal ketika menatap kearah Satsuki yang menopang tubuhku. aku sudah sepenuhnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Tidak masalah... yang terpenting, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Satsuki kemudian membantuku untuk duduk di tanah sebentar. aku hanya melirik kearah tangan dan kaki dimana aku masih kesulitan untuk menggerakkannya.

"Aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa bergerak untuk beberapa saat.. tunggu dulu! bagaimana dengan Tiara!" aku mulai mengatakan dengan panik pada Satsuki. namun jawaban balasan yang aku terima adalah sebuah wajah muram.

"Itu tidak mungkin" aku mulai melebarkan mata tidak percaya, lalu Satsuki membawaku menuju tubuh Tiara yang terbaring kaku di tanah. mataku melebar tidak percaya ketika melihat apa yang aku tidak ingin percaya.

Tiara mengalami luka robekan di leher dengan darah mengalir deras dari luka itu. "Ti...Tiara" aku menangis kesedihan ketika duduk di sampingnya tidak memperdulikan mengenai darah yang mengalir deras dari lehernya yang robek.

aku mulai menyesal dan diikuti kemarahan pada diriku sendiri yang lemah untuk melindungi temanku sendiri. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan...' aku terus berpikir dengan berusaha untuk mencari jawaban.

'...'

"SIALAN!" aku mengamuk diikuti air mata ketika menatap tubuh Tiara yang tidak bisa bergerak dan kaku terbaring di ganggaman tanganku. 'Kenapa? kenapa? Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi lagi?' aku terus mengulang pertanyaan yang sama di kepalaku namun hasilnya percuma.

"Naruto"

"Danna-sama!"

"Naruto-sama"

tiga gadis yang selesai dari tugasnya menuju kearah anak laki-laki tertentu yang sedang memeluk seorang gadis berambut biru dengan darah masih mengalir. "untuk sekarang jangan dekati dia" Satsuki menahan mereka yang ingin berbicara pada Naruto.

namun Miyuki langsung menuju Naruto yang masih menangis di tubuh Tiara dengan panik Miyuki berusaha mengeluarkan teknik penyembuhan. dengan mata berair karena ikut menangis, Miyuki tidak menyerah dan berusaha dengan keras untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Tiara. "Ini... Naruto! Tiara masih hidup. kita bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya!"

sontak dia langsung membuat perhatian penuh pada Miyuki. "bagaimana! cepat katakan padaku!"

"Tiara belum mati... namun sudah diambang kematian, aku perlu mengeluarkan teknik REVIVER. tapi aku butuh mana yang sangat banyak"

"Gunakan mana milikku!"

"Eh tapi..."

Naruto membuat wajah mara pada Miyuki untuk pertama sekali. "Sudah jangan bantah aku dan ambil semua mana yang aku punya jangan banyak bicara lagi!" luapan kemarahan sontak membuat ledakan energi di tubuh membuat tubuhnya yang mulanya seperti mayat mulai kembali normal. "Sekarang ambil! sebanyak apapun itu akan aku berikan!"

Miyuki sudah tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi untuk berdebat dengan Naruto yang sudah masuk mode keras kepala. "Naruto. aku ingin kau terus memberinya pernafasan demi menjaga dia tetap bernafas. dan aku akan menyentuhmu untuk mengambil mana milikmu"

Aku sudah tahu mengenai pernafasan yang dimaksdukan. maka untuk menghemat waktu aku dengan cepat memberi pernafasan buatan dari medis yang aku ketahui ketika masih di kesatuan Marinir.

Saat itu juga tubuhku dan tubuh Miyukimuncul sinar terang menyinari tubuh kami. lalu sinar itu menuju tangan dan mengalir ke tubuh Tiara. 'Tiara.. komohon kembalilah' aku berharap dengan sangat banyak.

Satsuki, Koyuki, Noel, dan Mayuki hanya bisa diam menonton dengan harapan sangat besar akan keberhasilan ini. aku juga berharap jika ini berhasil karena jika tidak aku tidak tahu lagi harus apa.

masih terus berusaha adalah hal yang dilakukan saat ini. 'sial.. aku...' aku merasakan jika energi di tubuhku sangat melemah. namun aku terus memaksakan diri dan terus memaksakan diri jika aku bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dan menyelamatkan apa yang sebenarnya aku ingin lindungi.

hingga akupun tidak menyadari jika tubuhku memiliki batasan yang sudah aku lewati terlalu jauh. "Naruto!" mereka memanggil namaku ketika aku roboh dan kegelapan mengambil alih tubuhku hingga aku tidak menyadarinya jika aku pingsan.

0000000000000

Hari lain yang berhasil aku jalani dengan 'normal' di tenda perawatan desa. Untuk beberapa alasan setelah pertarungan itu, aku bangun dan melihat diriku di tenda rumah sakit dengan perawat mondar mandir merawat beberapa korban.

Beberapa waktu setelah pertarungan itu, aku masih tidak bisa mengingat apapun dengan jelas. Namun aku tahu pasti jika Tiara terluka akibat mereka, namun aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana kondisi Tiara saat ini.

Aku berusaha bangkit dari tenda perawatan. Aku masih mengingat jika sebelum aku jatuh pingsan, aku melihat musuhku mundur setelah aku mengalahkan 3 dari 8. Namun pria yang aku lawan sebelumnya membuatku terganggu. Aku masih mendesah dengan lelah karena tidak mau mengambil banyak pikiran mengenai itu. 'Tiara... Apakah dia baik-baik saja' aku sedikit khawatir karena sebelum aku pingsan yang aku tahu banyak penduduk keluar dari persembunyian dan beberapa ninja menuju kearahku hingga aku terjatuh pingsan.

"Ugh..."

Apa yang aku tahu aku masih merasa sakit di seluruh tubuh dan aku mencoba untuk bergerak sekali lagi. "Ugh..." apa yang aku rasakan adalah rasa sakit.

...

Aku sudah letih dan memilih untuk berbaring diam karena mungkin belum saatnya aku bisa bangun. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang..." aku masih bibgung apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"..."

"..."

Percuma saja, aku diam berujung bosan. Aku bergerak berujung sakit. Apa-apaan situasiku sekarang ini. "Huh.." Aku mendesah lagi dan lagi ketika harus terjebak di sebuah tempat uang disebut rumah sakit walau sebenarnya bukan rumah sakit.

"Tolong jangan banyak bergerak dulu tuan" salah satu perawat wanita berusia mungkin 25 tahunan memberi peringatan padaku yang masih memaksa untuk bergerak.

Aku mendesah dalam kekalahan dan memilih untuk diam sebentar. "..."

Saat ku lihat perawat itu sedang mengambil sebuah obat dari lemari aku mulai teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya... Nona Perawat tolong beritahu aku bagaimana keadaan penduduk desa dan perempuan berambut putih bernama Tiara"

Perawat itu kemudian menghadap kearahku dengan tersenyum. "Penduduk desa selamat dan untungnya tidak ada korban jiwa itu semua berkat anda..." perawat itu sedikit memerah ketika menatapku.

"... Dan juga mengenai teman anda, Tiara berhasil selamat berkat kemampuan teman anda dan juga anda"

Untuk beberapa hal aku hanya mendesah lega dan bersyukur disaat yang sama karena setidaknya Tiara dapat selamat. Aku juga di perintah untuk tetap tinggal di tenda perawatan untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Namun jangan bercanda, siapa yang tahan terperangkap di tenda perawatan selama beberapa hari. Aku diberi tahu jika aku dan Tiara sudah pingsan selama lebih 5 hari penuh, hal seperti itu tentu membuatku terkejut namun aku hanya mendesah karena sangat masuk akal aku bisa pingsan selama beberapa hari. 'Tapi pertarungan kemarin, aku memang beruntung bisa bertahan melawan mereka. Mungkin aku perlu memperbanyak latihan untuk meningkatkan kapasitas mana jika tidak maka aku akan berakhir sangat kacau.'

Setelah perawat pergi dan aku cukup puas dengan jawaban yang aku terima mengenai situasiku, maka aku mungkin bisa tenang untuk sementara. "Naruto!" dan baru saja aku bicarakan mengenai tenang.

"Oi... Jangan keras sekali Shironeko" Aku mendesah ketika melihat Miyuki duduk disebelah kasur dimana aku berbaring.

Dengan memasang wajah masih khawatir diikuti air mata, aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil padanya. "Jangan terlalu khawatiran kali..." aku menepuk kepala Miyuki pelan dan mengelusnya.

"Hauu..." Miyuki mengerang bagai anak kecil ketika aku mengelus kepalanya.

Apa daya aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya dan terus mengelus kepala Miyuki. "Kau seperti anjingku Miyuki"

Namun miyuki membuat wajah berpikir sebentar sontak menarik perhatianku. "Anjing Naruto..."

Aku memiliki ide untuk bertingkah jahil sedikit mengenai situasi ini. "Miyuki katakan wawfm"

Karena aku melihat wajah Miyuki yang mulai memerah dan dengan cerianya Miyuki menurutiku. "Wawfm..." Miyuki bertindak bagai anjing sungguhan.

Sambil mengelus kepalanya aku tertawa kecil. "Anjing pintar..."

"Wawfm..." Miyuki mengeluarkan suara anjing lagi dan mendengkur dengan wajah memerah ketika aku mengelus kepalanya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" 6 pasang mata menatap kearah kami berdua dengan wajah curiga.

"... Oh. Danna-sama, tolong perlakukan aku seperti anjingmu" Koyuki langsung melesat dengan cepat dan tidur diatasku dengan kepala mengelus-elus wajahku meminta untuk di perlakukan dengan adil.

"Hai...hai" Aku tersenyum kecil ketika melihat koyuki bertingkah seperti ini. Aku kemudian mengelus kepala mereka berdua.

"Heheh..."

"Hau...-" Keduanya nampaknya sangat menikmati ketika aku mengelus kepala mereka, karena aku dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi mereka.

"..." Satsuki hanya melihat namun wajahnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketidak sukaan terhadap suasana diantara kami.

Aku menatap kearah Satsuki. "Apa kau mau juga?"

Satsuki langaung tersadar dan dengan melipat tangan diikuti mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain. "Hump... Bukan artinya aku ingin, aku hanya tidak mau tanganmu mengotori kepalaku dan membuatku seperti anjingmu" Dengan wajah memerah Satsuki mengatakan yang sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ia ekspresikan.

"Hai..hai" Aku hanya mengangguk mengikuti saja.

Lalu ketika suasana mulai tenang, aku mulai menatap mereka. "Jadi... Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Mereka saling tukar pandangan sebentar, lalu mereka tersenyum. "Kami ingin menemuimu saja"

Untuk beberapa alasan aku sangat tidak mengerti maksud mereka, apa-apaan maksudnya itu. "Hah... Baiklah, sekarang bagaimana kondisi Tiara"

"Tiara baik-baik saja, berkat Reviver untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya disaat genting sangat membantu. Itu semua berkat kau Naruto..." Miyuki tersenyum ketika menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Begitu ya"

...

Hari aku selesaikan dengan berbaring di kasur perawatan dengan kebosanan. Aku masih mendesah ketika perawat sangat keras kepala mengenai aktivitas yang ingin aku kerjakan, misalnya berkeliaran disekitar dan berjalan-jalan.

Malam ini aku hanya mendesah karena aku sangat gelisah mengenai kondisi Tiara. Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Atau apakah dia sudah sadar? Aku terus mengulang pertanyaan yang sama untuk menghilangkan penasaranku. "Sudah cukup... Aku akan bergerak" aku memutuskan untuk bergerak mencari tahu.

Dengan memaksa diriku berjalan, aku perlahan berdiri menggunakan tempat jarum infus sebagai peganganku. Setelah berhasil berdiri walau dengan bantuan sedikit, aku terus berusaha berdiri. "Hah..."

Aku mendesah lega ketika berhasil berdiri. Dengan langkah gontai aku keluar dari tenda dan terus berjalan-jalan menuju tenda dimana Tiara di rawat. Berdasarkan informasi aku terima dari nona perawat dan dari Miyuki. Tiara di rawat di sebelah barat laut tenda medis, dan kelihatannya aku tidak terlalu kesulitan dalam mencarinya.

Setelah berhasil menemukan tenda aku masuk kedalam dan kulihat Tiara berbaring dengan tertidur, sangat lega sekali aku mengetahui jika Tiara masih hidup. Aku kemudian duduk di sebelahnya dan menatap wajahnya yang tertidur.

'Kalian memang sangat mirip sekali' aku mengenang wajah Shina. Untuk beberapa alasan aku sangat ingin menyentuh wajah Tiara. "Memang sangat mirip sekali kalian berdua" aku merasakan halusnya pipi Tiara yang sangat sama seperti pipi Shina

"...'

"Apa kau selesai untuk merabaku? Apa kau akan memperkosaku selanjutnya?"

Aku terkejut ketika Tiara langsung berbicara dan dengan cepat aku menarik tanganku dari pipinya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja"

Tiara kemudian membuka mata sebentar dan menatap ke sekeliling.

Aku menjelaskan padanya karena dia bertanya mengenai keadaan. Aku hanya memberitahukannya jika musuh berhasil dikalahkan dan penduduk selamat. "..."

0000000000000000

Setelah kejadian itu yang untungnya semua penduduk dapat selamat. Kerajaan memberi bantuan untuk pembangunan ulang. Tsunade menggunakan semua energinya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa 120000 jiwa menyebabkan dia dalam kondisi koma.

Dalam pembangunan ulang, hampir 1000 pekerja handal terdiri dari Mages Arsitek, Mages Alkimia dan beberapa pekerja sipil yang handal.

Hiruzen menatap jalannya pembangunan hanya bisa melihat. "Anda terlalu berlebihan untuk memberikan kami bantuan, tapi saya sangat terbantu. Saya sangat berhutang besar pada anda Raja Arthur" Hiruzen menatap Arthur yang ikut menatap desa yang sudah di bangun ulang.

Arthur hanya tersenyum pada Hiruzen. "Tidak masalah... Ini hanya bantuan kecil untuk meningkatkan kerjasama antara kita..."

'Dengan memberi pekerja handal, pasukan medis profesional dan dana yang sangat banyak. Saya masih ragu untuk Raja arthur mengatakan jika ini bantuan kecil' Hiruzen sedikit keringat menetes diikuti senyuman geli.

Raja Arthur terus memandang desa yang masih dalam tahap pembangunan ulang. Banyak ninja sangat terheran-heran bahkan penduduk desa sendiri. Banyak penyihir membuat bangunan dengan teknik sihirnya dan dapat membuat desa terbangun ulang dengan sangat cepat.

Naruto sendiri masih diam menatap desa yang dibangun ulang oleh para Mages. 'Ini mungkin berjalan terlalu mulus' aku sedikit membuat lega karena kerjaan ternyata bersedia memberi dukungan.

000000000

Waktu terus berjalan dan semua berjalan sesuai dengan jadwal. Pembangunan-Perawatan-Pemberian Bantuan. Sementara untuk urusan pasukan yannmenyerang, pasukan Number akan melakukan investigasi lebih lanjut mengenai hal itu.

Ketika desa memasuki tahap 3 pembangunan dari 5 tahapan, semua penduduk bisa beraktivitas normal karena banyak perumahan kembali normal.

Untuk di sisi lain. 7 orang berjalan menuju kantor hokage dengan wajah lelah. Banyak penduduk memberi perhatian penuh pada mereka atau lebih tepatnya pada anak berambut hitam tertentu.

Penduduk saling memberi tatapan kagum dan memberi salam pada Naruto Uzumaki. Sejak pertarungan itu nama Naruto terangkat menjadi pahlawan di desa karena berhasil mrngalahkan pasukan invasi dsn menyelamatkan nyawa mereka semua. "Hah... Kenapa jadi begini" Nampaknya dia sendiri mengalami kesulitan akibat banyaknya Fans dadakan.

Miyuki, Satsuki, Noel, Koyuki, dan Mayuki hanya tertawa melihat Naruto yang mendesah. Namun Tiara hanya memberi senyuman cara yang lain. "Ara? Kenapa kau mendesah... Bukankah kau harusnya bahagia karena banyak gadis menyukaimu?"

"Setelah di kelilingi gadis cantik seperti kalian... Maka aku tidak yakin aku mampu memandang perempuan lain sebagai perempuan cantik"

Mereka semua langsung terkejut dan memerah karena mengatakan hal itu. 'Eh... Kenapa ini... Kenapa aku sangat berdebar-debar' Tiara tidak mengerti tetapi akibat perkataan Naruto hati tiara menjadi tidak karuan.

"Hm? Tiara kau kenapa?" Naruto menatap tiara yang bergumam aneh. "Jangan-jangan kau masih sakit?" Naruto melangkah maju dengan menatap langsung wajah Tiara.

"H..hei"

Tiara semakin terkejut ketika wajah mereka berdua terlalu dekat. Miyuki, Satsuki dan koyuki sangat terkejut juga karena apa yang Naruto lakukan setelahnya. Dahi mereka berdua saling bersentuhan untuk merasakan apakah Tiara dilanda demam. "He...hei" Tiara masih membeku di tempat karena dahi mereka berdua yang menempel.

"Hum... Kau tidak sakit"

Naruto langaung melepaskan dahi mereka berdua yang menempel. Naruto lalu menjadi sasaran kemarahan 3 gadis yang cemburu. Tiara sendiri masih diam membeku tidak bisa berbicara apapun lagi. 'Perasaan aneh ini lagi...' Tiara tidak bisa menghilangkan kemerahan di pipinya setelah apa yang Naruto lakukan.

Di kantor Hokage

"Permisi"

Mereka kemudian masuk kedalam dan sangat terkejut ketika melihat seseorang disitu.

"Yo kalian party member yang selalu terlibat masalah.." Raja arthur memberi sapaan yang sangat buruk sekali.

"Dengar kalian. Karena kalian berhasil menyelesaikan Quest dan menyelamatkan desa disaat yang sama. Kalian akan menerima rank up. Namun untukmu Naruto"

Naruto memiliki perasaan buruk mengenai ini. "Karena pertarungan sebelumnya, kau menyebabkan ledakan disana dan disini sehingga kau akan mendapat penurunan level menjadi F Rank. Selamat... Hahaha..."

Naruto berkedut ketika Hiruzen pun ikut tertawa karena Party memberi semuanya menjadi C rank level 30. Arthur memberi penjelasan jika Arthur akan menjadi hokage sementara karena ini adalah bentuk kerjasama.

"Jadi begitulah. Kalian akan menerima misi baru..."

Raja kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kertas dengan pendetilan misi. "Kalian akan menjadi perwakilan Mages di akademi Sihir, Inggris. Dan kalian akan menjadi diplomat khusus untuk Uni Soviet"

"Eh?" mereka langsung terkejut jika mereka akan dikirim ke dunia internasional.

"Tapi otou-sama... Apa anda yakin"

Raja Arthur hanya memberi senyuman pada mereka semua. "Aku percaya sama kalian"

"Hai" Kami semua menjawab serentak.

Dengan senyuman Raja arthur hanya bisa menatap kami dengan wajah tertawa. "Ayolah... Jangan lesu... Semangat sedikit"

Mereka semua tidak yakin harus mengatakan apa lagi karena misi terakhir membuat mereka kelelahan.

Party memberi kemudian bergerak keluar dari kantor hokage menuju pelabuhan dimana kapal kerajaan menunggu mereka.

Hiruzen menatap mereka yang baru saja pergi. "Apakah anda yakin jika ini keputusan terbaik, Raja?"

"Demi melindungi mereka dari pergerakan akatsuki dan dari pasukan Mages misterius. Maka jawabannya adalah iya"

Hiruzen kemudian tersenyum lega. "Begitu kah"

Arthur hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap dokumen pernyataan pertemuan kelima kage. Dan juga Arthur berpikir sebentar. "Mungkin aku perlu memperketat penjagaanku di sekitar Danzo Shimura"

Misi yang membutuhkan perjalanan keliling dunia pun akan dimulai.


	24. Arc 7 Adventure to the World

Opening theme Kiiro - Origami Tobiichi (CV. Misuzu Togashi)

Album; - Date A Live Character Song. (Date A Live Extension)

00000000

Arc 6. Adventure to World (ii)

Lecture 23. United Kingdom part I

Arthur sedikit berpikir mengenai alasan mengapa ada kelompok penyihir jahat di bawah akatsuki. 'Tidak.. Mungkin sebaliknya Akatsuki yang bekerja di bawah mereka, Tapi apa hubungannya mereka menyerang desa ini dengan mencari Naruto?'

Hiruzen menatap Arthur yang masih berpikir mulai menghirup rokok dengan tenang. "Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Arthur kemudian menatap Hiruzen. "Hokage ketiga. Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu mengenai akatsuki?"

"Mereka adalah Rouge nin S class. Apa sesuatu menarik perhatianmu?"

Arthur kemudian meletakkan tangannya di dagu dan berpikir. "Apa kau tahu jika mereka di bantu oleh Mages?"

Respon dari Hiruzen adalah terkejut dan menjawab tidak. dengan mendesah sebentar Arthur kembali bergumam sendiri" S class Ninja dibantu oleh SS class Mages. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan" Arthur kemudian menatap keluar jendela dimana desa sudah banyak dibangun.

"Semoga saja mereka tidak terlibat hal gila lagi"

HIruzen tertawa kecil ketika Arthur mengatakan hal seperti itu. "Heheh.. aku tidak bisa menjamin hal seperti itu"

"Anda nampaknya sangat mengenal sekali Naruto. hokage ketiga"

"Dia sudah seperti cucuku sendiri, dan dia juga tidak bisa aku tebak seperti apa dia"

Arthur tertawa ketika mendengar kalimat di bagian itu. "ya anda benar mengenai hal itu"

0000000000

Di pelabuhan

Team member Tiara yang sudah sampai mulai mendesah lelah ketika akan berurusan dengan laut untuk sekali lagi. terakhir mereka terjabak di laut adalah ketika mengunjungi Amerika Serikat, dan sekarang mereka harus terjebak di lautan untuk 30 hari penuh dan akan mengalami berbagai macam ombak.

"Hah... kenapa harus seperti ini lagi?"aku mendesah dengan wajah lelah ketika menatap sebuah kapal yang siap membawa kami ke lautan internasional.

Tiara memberiku wajah senyuman seperti biasanya. "Ara... apa kau perlu bantuanku servant rendahan"

dan aku memberinya tatapan racun karena sangat tidak suka dengan caranya yang seperti itu. "Berisik dasar cewek berengsek"

Tiara mulai memberi tatapan menyeramkan padaku, karena saat ini Tiara berbinar dengan wajah memerah karena cercaanku. Aku mengambil langkah mundur dari Tiara ketika dia perlahan mendekat "Oi..oi.. jangan dekat-dekat berengsek"

"Ah... itu dia... aku sangat menyukainya... lagi.. katakan lebih kejam lagi"

Sisa dari party member manatap kami berdua dengan senyuman diikuti keringat drop dari dahi meraka ketika melihat tingkah dua aneh. "Apa kita akan baik-baik saja nanti ya" Noel tersenyum sedikit khawatir mengenai ide perjalanan ini.

Aku kembali berusaha menjauhkan wajah Tiara dari hadapanku, namun percuma saja karena Itara semakin mendekat kearah wajahku. "Oi jangan mendekat aku katakan dasar berengsek!" aku menahan wajahnya dengan tanganku agar tidak mendekat.

"..." aku merasakan sebuah perasaan familiar dari wajah Tiara. Saat aku kehilangan penjagaan sebentar aku menyadari jika Tiara sudah di daerah berbahaya. "..." aku tetap diam dan menatap wajah Tiara yang berjarak hanya sekitar beberapa centi dari wajahku.

Tanpa aku sadari jika tanganku menyentuh pipi Tiara dengan cara seperti merasakan perasaan familiar itu. Aku mengelus pipinya dengan pelan dan berpikir sebentar.

"Eh..." Tiara tanpa aku sadari langsung tersadar dari modus berbahayanya dan langsung memerah di pipinya namun bukan seperti dia saat dalam mode masokis. Ini adalah perasaan aneh untuknya. 'Apa ini...' Tiara menatap wajah laki-laki yang baru saja menghinanya dan sekarang mengelus pipi dengan perasaan tidak terpaksa.

"Na...na...na...Naruto.. Apa yang kau lakukan" Tiara mulai terbata-bata ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang tidak berekspresi.

Aku memiliki sebuah ide gila namun cukup untuk membalasnya. Lalu aku kemudian membuat senyuman dan terus mengelus wajah Tiara. "Apa yang terjadi... Apa kau tidak apa-apa" aku membuat senyuman dan memainkan nada.

Tiara kemudian memerah lebat di pipinya karena aku menyiksanya di saat ini. "..." Aku mendekatkan diriku di wajahnya lalu...

"... Tiara, aku mencintaimu..." aku membuat wajah serius.

"Heeeh..?!" Tiara terkejut bahkan ketiga gadis di belakangku ikut terkejut. Lalu aku terus mendekatkan wajahku hingga jarak wajah diantara kami sangat tipis sekali.

Tiara sangat gugup dan pada akhirnya Tiara menutup mata dengan alis bergetar, aku terus mendekatkan wajahku dan bibir kami berdua sangat dekat. (Sfx chuuuit)

"iitai.." Tiara mengeluh sakit ketika aku menarik pipinya dengan tanganku.

"Pft... Hahahah... Tiara, kau sangat imut sekali ketika aku membalas dendam padamu"

Tiara membeku dan tidak bisa bergerak. Namun aku masih terus tertawa ketika melihat wajah diamnya. "Hei... Apa yang kau lakukan!" Tiga gadis langsung menarikku dari Tiara karena situasi kami yang dapat menimbulkan kesalahpahaman sekejap mata.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku NARUTO U..Z..U..MA...K..I" Nada gelap membuat bulu di kulitku menaik bahkan tiga gadis yang menarikku ikut ketakukan.

Saat aku membalikkan badan, Mayuki Hiiragi dengan wajah panik menatap Servant milikku yang menunduk membiarkan bayangan menutupi wajahnya. "Ano... Noel-san" Aku mulai gugup ketika entah bagaimana Noel memegang sebuah balok kayu di tangannya.

"Ada apa Naruto-sama?"

Noel memandangku dengan senyuman yang menakutkan. 'Gawat... Aku harus kabur' Aku berusaha melarikan diri ketika melihat tiga gadis yang menahanku lengah. Namun ketika aku mengira aku bisa melarikan diri, ternyata aku salah besar.

"Mau kemana kau... Naruto-sama" Noel menahan pundakku dan aku hanya bisa menelan ludah berharap jika mendapat ampun. Dan aku pun mendapat serangan dari kemarahan gadis yang aku tidak ketahui.

Tiara masih diam dengan wajah masih memerah. 'Perasaan ini lagi...' Tiara dapat merasakan detak jantungnya berdebar-debar karena ini pertama sekali ada laki-laki bisa membalasnya dengan penghinaan seperti ini.

"..."

000000000 (Skip) 00000000000

Perjalanan di atas kapal ternyata membutuhkan banyak sekali kesabaran. Aku ketika menginjak kaki di daratan dengan berlari dan akhirnya berbaring di tanah karena sudah lelah. Saat itu juga kami di sambut oleh beberapa tentara dengan rambut palsu menjulang tinggi ke atas mengenakan pakaian tentara merah khas pasukan penjaga Kerajaan inggris."Kalian pasti perwakilan dari Alborz. Saya adalah pelayan kerajaan, selamat datang di United Kingdom. Mari saya tuntun kalian ke kerajaan, Ratu Elizabeth"

Tentara itu bersama 5 tentara lainnya mengajakkami naik kedalamGerobak kuda dimana kami akan menuju kerajaan. Aku berpikir sebentar mengenai Ratu Elizabeth. 'Hm... Jika aku tidak salah di kota london pada tahun ini akan lebih modern. Mungkin?' aku hanya berharap saja.

Saat kami terus berkendara, ibu kota inggris pun terlihat. "Whoa ..." Kami semua memandang kagum pada Kota London. Kota london tidak jauh berbeda dengan sejarah di planet bumi. Namun aku melihat beberapa anak-anak memakai kemeja putih berdasi merah dilapisi blazer biru berjalan menuju akademi.

Tentara menjelaskan pada kami jika Inggris sudah memiliki Mages namun pendidikan dan tenaga profesionalnya masih sangat kurang. Dan aku yakin sekali jika ini yang dimaksud oleh raja Arthur. 'Huuuuhm... Akhirnya bisa merasakan perjalanan damai lagi' aku membuat senyuman.

Perjalanan terus berlanjut dan kami menikmati kota yang lebih maju dari pada Kerajaan Alborz. (Inggris pada tahun 1836) Lalu kereta pun berhenti di depan istana. "Silahkan" Tentara itu memberi jalan pada kami untuk masuk istana paling pertama. Tiara kemudian berjalan di depan dengan santai namun menunjukkan Aura bangsawanan yang sangat pekat. 'Yah ini masuk akal karena Tiara adalah Ojou-sama' aku memberi kesimpulan masuk akal kenapa Tiara dengan santai berjalan sementara rekannya gugup.

Tentara penjaga kerajaan memberi jalan pada kami dengan penuh hormat dan aku mulai tertarik untuk cepat bertemu dengan penguasa Inggris. Pintu di buka oleh tentara dan kami disambut oleh wanita 29 tahunan dengan rambut kuning bermata biru khas dari orang eropa. "Halo.. Dan selamat datang, saya adalah Ratu Elizabeth" wanita itu memberi sambutan hangat diikuti senyuman.

Tiara kemudian membuat pose hormat dengan mengangkat sedikit bajunya. "Ratu sebuah kehormatan bertemu dengan anda. Saya adalah Tiara, putri dari Raja Arthur kerajaan Alborz, ini adalah rekan-rekan saya" Kami kemudian memberi hormat dengan menunduk sedikit.

Kami memperkenalkan satu persatu diri kami pada Ratu. Setelah itu Ratu tersenyum pada kami. "Ini sebuah kehormatan juga untuk bertemu kalian"

"Terima kasih Ratu" Tiara membalas dengan senyuman.

Perkenalan berjalan dengan baik. Ratu memberi sambutan hangat dan kami hanya membalas seadanya saja. Hari ini sudah cukup sampai disini karena aku sudah cukup merasa lelah.

Aku dan Tim menuju penginapan dekat dengan istana dimana kami untuk beristirahat. Ratu sudah menjelaskan pada kami jika kami diminta untuk menjadi Administrasi Diplomat untuk kedutaan Alborz.

Juga Ratu meminta dua orang dari kami untuk menjadi Wakil dari Alborz. "Jadi bagaimana?" Aku memandang tim yang duduk di ruang tamu Penginapan.

Tiara berpikir sebentar. "Aku sudah memikirkannya, Bagian seketaris maka aku serahkan Miyuki. Dan untuk pengontrolan keuangan, Maka Satsuki yang akan mengurus. Untuk dokumen, maka Noel dan Mayuki. Dan Koyuki akan menjadi ahli pembicara dari kerajaan Alborz. Sementara aku dan Naruto akan menjadi Duta besar dan wakil Duta besar. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Tim kemudian tukar pandangan sebentar. Koyuki tersenyum dan membuat pose seperti bangsawan. "Yah aku setuju saja. Ini sudah tugas pemimpin negara untuk berhadapan dengan pemimpin negara lainnya"

Aku dan sisa dari tim juga mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah ini sudah disepakati" Tiara kemudian berdiri dan merentangkan badan.

"Sebaiknya kita beristirahat dan bersiap untuk esok hari"

Aku mengangguk dan bersiap untuk menuju kamar dimana aku bisa menenangkan pikiranku. Namun...

"... Tunggu dulu!" Miyuki, Satsuki, dan Koyuki menahan Noel yang ingin ikut bersamaku.

Dengan wajah marah Miyuki menatap noel. "Noel-san, anda mau kemana" Dua gadis lainnya yang menahan Noel juga ingin mengetahui.

"Aku ingin menuju kamar tuanku" dengan wajah memiring tanda jika Noel tidak mengerti kenapa dengan mereka.

"Tidak! Tidak! Itu tidak boleh. Noel-san, kau harus tidur di kamar terpisah"

Mereka terus berdebat dan aku hanya mendesah jika mereka sangat berisik sekali. "Oi Noel onee-san, ikuti saja apa yang mereka inginkan. Lagi pula aku ingin tenang saat ini, jadi ini adalah perintah"

Noel membuat wajah kalah dengan murung Noel mengangguk dan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Aku pun dengan segera menuju kamarku dimana memiliki desain sangat mewah sekali. 'Padahal hal seperti ini yang membuatku sangat tidak nyaman sekali' aku memilih mengambil pilihan untuk tidak memikirkannya dan lekas tertidur.

'Besok adalah hari yang berat'

2/Agustus/1836

Pagi datang dengan terang dan damai.

Aku terbangun dan segera mandi dan mempersiapkan diri. Beruntung aku membawa banyak baju ganti, yah walau kebanyakan semua baju yang aku bawa adalah seragam khas siswa Alborz. Saat aku keluar dari ruangan aku di kejutkan oleh penampilan tidak terduga dari timku.

Semua perempuan kecuali Tiara, mengenakan pakaian yang sama. Sebuah baju putih tangan panjang di lapisi oleh jaket biru tanpa kancing namun di sambungkan oleh sebuah ikat dari dua sisi. Dengan sebuah rok biru panjang. Baju mereka terdapat logo A di dada kiri tanda itu adalah logo kerajaan Alborz. (Note. Dapat di lihat seperti ilustrasi)

Aku kemudian memandang Tiara yang masih mengenakan baju seperti biasa. Namun Tiara kali ini tersenyum tidak cara menghina, membuatku bertanya-tanya apa dia sedang dalam mood yang bagus? "Selamat pagi"

"Ah.. Pagi Naruto" Miyuki mendatangiku dengan wajah ceria tersenyum di pagi hari.

"Naruto-sama. Selamat pagi"

"Danna-sama... Pagi"

Aku mengangguk dengan senyuman pada mereka yang sudah bersemangat. Lalu tiara memandang kami semua sebentar dan melirik kearah jam. "Baiklah kalian, ayo kita pergi ke kantor kedutaan. Kita memiliki jadwal yang padat"

Kami mengangguk lalu bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantor kedutaan Alborz yang berjarak sekutar 1 km dari penginapan dan 1,2 km dari istana. Kami di bawa menghunakan kereta kuda menuju kantor kedutaan dan aku melihat banyak sekali aktivitas yang dilakukan penduduk.

"Baiklah kita sampai" sang pengemudi memberitahukan kami, lalu kami membuka pintu dan turun. Apa yang aku lihat adalah gedung dengan 5 tingkat dengan bendera UK berkibar dan dua bendera lainnya yang di sebelah bendera Inggris adalah bendera Amerika Serikat dan Bendera Alborz. Baru ini aku melihat bendera alborz dengan logo kenegaraan seperti ini.

Untuk bendera kenegaraan Alborz yang aku lihat memiliki bentuk seperti bendera Russia namun dengan logo sebuah perisai di tuliskan Huruf A dengan gambar tepat di bawahhurufsepasang gandum.

'Mungkin aku harus mempertimbangkan kembali untuk menukar jabatan' alasan aku mengatak demikian adalah aku melihat beberapa orang asing berdiri di depan pintu masuk untuk menyambut kami.

Saat kami terus berjalan 7 pria dan wanita memberi kami senyuman. "Kalian pasti dari kerajaan Alborz. Senang bertemu dengan kalian"seorang wanita 40 tahunan menyapa kami.

Karena aku berada di posisi pemimpin utama Diplomat luar negeri dan Tiara memegang posiai sebagai wakil maka aku yang memberi jawaban. "Ini juga sebuah kehirmatan untuk bisa bertemu dengan anda. Perdana Mentri Spania" Aku menjabat tangan perempuan itu.

Lalu ketika selesai sesi untuk perkenalan, kami menuju lantai 3 dimana lokasi kami untuk bekerja sebagai politik. 'Ini kenapa aku benci politik' aku mendesah.

Saat kami terus berjalan, Tiara langsung menyamakan jalan kami berdua agar bersebelahan. "Aku tidak menyangka jika kau bisa tenang ketika berhadapan dengan pemimpin negara lain" Tiara tersenyum merendahkan.

Aku membuat senyuman menyeringai. "Oh... Mau bertaruh?"

Tiara kemudian mengikuti senyumanku. "Aku terima. Jika kau kalah, maka kau harus menjadi servantku selamanya"

Aku mengangguk lalu giliranku untuk membuat taruhan. "Jika aku menang, maka kau harus berkencan denganku"

Tiara langsung menatapku dengan terkejut. "Eh... Baiklah... Aku tidak akan kalah" Tiara mendahuluiku dengan wajah merah. Aku juga membuat senyuman karena aku tidak akan kalah.

Pekerjaan pertama ku adalah menuju ruangan kerja dan mengerjakan beberapa dokumen dan pembicaraan politik."Permisi" aku mendengar ketukan pintu.

"Silahkan masuk" Aku memberi ijin pada siapa yang ingin bertemu. Saat pintu di buka aku melihat seorang pria 26 tahunan mengenakan kacamata dengan jas berwarna hijau.

"Silahkan duduk" saat kami duduk aku kemudian menatap pria itu dengan tersenyum.

Pria itu kemudian tersenyum kembali padaku, lalu kami berjabat tangan untuk perkanalan. "Senang bertemu anda PerdanaMenteri Naruto"

"Perkenalkan, Saya Mohammad Hatta. Dan saya adalah wakil presiden dari Negara Indonesia di Asia"

Aku sedikit terkejut akan kunjungan tidak terduga ini. "Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda" kami melepaskan jabatan tangan tanda kami sudah menyelesaikan bagian perkenalan.

"Bisa beritahu saya, anda ada keperluan apa bapak wakil presiden?"

Hatta kemudian menyerahkan sebuah map berisi beberapa dokumen. "Negara saya baru saja merdeka setahun lalu, dan saya ingin menjalin kerjasama dengan beberapa negara. Namun untuk saat ini negara kami tidak memiliki hubungan baik dengan negara dari eropa khususnya negara Belanda. Jadi saya meminta untuk menjalin kerja sama ekonomi dengan kerajaan anda"

Aku membaca isi dari dokumen itu. Memang benar jika semua dokumen berisi kerjasama ekonomi dengan sistem bagi hasil. "Saya akan tersanjung untuk menerimanya. Tapi bisa beritahukan saya kenapa negara anda ingin menjalin kerjasama dengan kami" aku menatap Hatta setelah dokumen selesai aku baca.

"Saya mendengar banyak mengenai negara anda di berbagai penjuru eropa. Mereka mengatakn jika kerajaan anda sangat maju di bidang penelitian dan kemajuan teknologi untuk pertambangan dan industri lainnya. Jadi saya ingin menjalin kerjasama demi memajukan kedua negara kita"

Aku tersenyum lalu mengambil sebuah pena. "Saya akan memberi persetujuan mengenai hal itu. Apakah ada balas jasa untuk negara kami?"

"Berdasarkan perjanjian, negara saya akan memberi bahan mentah 10 persen dari hasil pertambangan dan 50 persen untuk penghasilan di bidang ekonomi lainnya"

Hal seperti itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku yakin jika itu keputusan yang tidak terlalu memberatkan. "Baiklah saya memberi persetujuan mengenai itu" aku kemudian membaca ulang beberapa dokumen dan mendatangi dan untuk dokumen yang berisi pernyataan kerjasama ekonomi.

"Juga saya memiliki sebuah undangan pada anda dari negara saya..." Hatta kemudian mengambil dokumen lain dari dalam tasnya.

"... Mohon di terima"

Aku menerima undangan yang di dalam map hijau. 'Undangan untuk mengunjungi Indonesia dan meminta untuk penempatan duta besar di kedua belah pihak'aku meletakkan dokumen itu dan menatap Moh. Hatta "saya akan pikirkan kembali"

Mohammad Hatta kemudian tersenyum padaku. Lalu pandanganku tertuju pada dokumen mengenai kerjasama ekonomi investasi di bidang militer. "Bapak Hatta, bisa beri saya penjelasan mengenai hal ini?" Aku menunjukkan dokumen mengenai kerjasama militer yang kurang jelas mengani deskripsinya.

"Ini adalah sebuah permintaan dari presiden, seperti anda ketahui karena Negara kami baru merdeka. Maka kami kekurangan aset penting di bidang militer, jadi karena negara nada penghasil perlengkapan militer terbaik berdasarkan beberapa negara. Maka saya meminta untuk kerjasama di bidang ini"

Aku melipat tangan di atas dagu. "Tapi bapak Hatta, kerajaan saya sangat membatasi mengenai pengembangan perlengkapan militer demi melindungi aset kami, seharusnya anda mengetahui itu"

Hatta kemudian mengangguk. "Saya sangat mengerti dan paham. Tapi saya hanya meminta kerajaan anda untuk ikut pengembangan persenjataan dari perusahaan militer kami, apakah itu masih tidak bisa. Menteri Naruto"

Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah menyesal. "Maafkan saya, tapi saya masih tidak bisa melakukannya." aku tahu jika niat Hatta hanya ingin kerajaan kami agar ikut serta dalam pengembangan saja. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang diluar kekuasaanku.

Hatta membuat wajah kecewa dan memasukkan dokumen mengenai militer ke dalam tasnya. Lalu aku menandatangi mengenai persetujuan untuk mengirim duta besar di negara Indonesia dan begitu juga sebaliknya. "Baiklah, saya kira hanya ini saja dari kesepakatan kita. Saya sangat berterima kasih pada anda Menteri Naruto" aku kemudian berdiri dan kami berdua berjabat tangan.

"Tidak masalah bagi saya. Saya juga akan memikirkan ulang mengenai keputusan kerja sama lainnya" aku membalas dengan tersenyum lalu mengijinkandia untuk pergi keluar dengan hormat. Mohammad Hatta kemudian keluar dari ruangan menujupintu keluar dari gedung duta besar.

'Hah... Harus mengunjungi negara Indonesia nanti ya...' Aku mendesah lelah dan duduk di kursiku. Aku kemudian membaca mengenai proyek pertambangan yang akan di kerjakan di negara indonesia.

Aku juga membaca mengenai proyek yang ingin mereka kerjakan di masa depan. Seperti proyek pembangunan kapal dan perusahaan kereta api. "Jika aku terlalu menyetujui semua proyek yang di ajukan negara Indonesia maka aku yakin jika mereka akan kesulitan di bidang perekonomian hingga beberapa tahun mendatang" aku melihat total dana yang akan di keluarkan. Dalam Euro berjumlah 14 juta euro, ini jelas angka yang banyak untuk Negara baru merdeka.

'Jika anggara sebesar ini maka Indonesia akan kesulitan dalam urusan internal. Sebaiknya aku batalkan keputusan kerja sama yang memakan anggaran yang sangat banyak ini' aku menulis di dokumen dengan tulisan BATAL.

24 proyek. Sebanyak 17 proyek berhubungan untuk pembangunan dan 7 berhubungan dengan investasi dan ekonomi. Hanya 8 proyek pembangunan aku setujui dan semua proyek mengenai investasi dan ekonomi aku setujui.

'Sekarang aku paham kenapa banyak negara menyukai kerja sama dengan kerajaan Alborz'

Kebijakan Perundang-undangan mengenai luar negeri dari kerajaan Alborz adalah Kepeduliaan dan Kekeluargaan. Singkatnya, jika negara tertentu bekerja sama dengan Alborz. Maka Alborz akan memperlakukan mereka bagai keluarga tanpa adanya rasa tidak peduli.

Namun hal seperti itu malah membuat pekerjaan duta besar dan menteri menjadi dua kali lebih banyak.

Aku mendesah lelah dan berpikir kembali mengenai beberapa negara yang sudah bekerjasama dengan Alborz. Aku menatap ke mejaku dimana aku melihat beberapa dokumen bertumpuk dari berbagai cap negara.

Aku kemudian mengambil beberapa secara acak. 'Spaniameminta untuk memikirkan ulang mengenai kerjasama di bidang militer?'tanpa aku perlu pikirkan aku langsung mengambil pena dan menulis dengan jelas BATAL.

Memang benar jika Alborz menerima pembelian senjata khusus yang memiliki energi dari MANA. Karena cara pembuatannya sangat rahasia dari kerajaan maka sangat masuk akal jika kerajaan tidakmenerima pembuatan dari luar negara. Senjata dari kerajaan memang berupa pedang dan beberapa senjata lainnya, namun tidak seperti pedang pada umumnya. Pedang buatan militer Alborz hampir mirip seperti pedang pengutuk hanya di buat replika.

Harga pedang replika pengutuk tidak tanggung. Harganya mencapai 680.000 euro atau setara 128 juta yen uang di benua shinobi untuk setiap unitnya. Berbeda dengan senjata yang di jual ke konoha dan beberapa negara di benua Shinobi. Pedang ini memang khusus untuk militer tingkat lanjut. Pedang yang yuki no kuni, oni no kuni dan konoha terima adalah pedang biasa namun memiliki kemampuan untuk mengontrol chakra dan mana dengan baik. Jumlah pedang yang terjual sudah mencapai 240 unit dan tersebar di berbagai negara.

Jika konoha berniat membeli pedang dari Alborz maka aku yakin konoha tidak akan sanggup. Aku memikirkan dari biaya pendspatan dari internasional sudah membuatku berpikir kembali. 'Alborz lebih kaya dari yang aku pikirkan ternyata'

'Pendidikan tingkat maju, militer kuat, dan ekonomi sangat tinggi. Maka Alborz bisa saja menjadipemimpin dari seluruh benua shinobi' aku mendesah karena sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran para Raja terlebih lagi Raja Arthur.

Aku kemudian mengerjakan lagi tugasku agar cepat selesai dengan segera. 'Hmm..? Presiden Uni Soviet akan berkunjung ke UK dan meminta untuk bertemu dengan duta besar dari Alborz?' aku membaca laporan dokumen dari tumpukan dokumen.

Aku terus mengerjakan lainnya dan berusaha untuk jangan berhenti terlebuh dahulu sebelum pekerjaanku selesai. Hingga sore pun datang dengan tanpa aku sadari. "Aaagh... Akhirnya selesai" Aku mengerang lelah ketika menyelesaikan tumpukan dokumen internasional.

"Kenapa mereka sangat keras kepala sekali mengenai kerjasama pengembangan senjata militer..." Aku mendesah karena dari 24 map berbeda 24 dokumen dari 24 map memiliki satu dokumen yang sama.

1 map berisi 30 pernyataan dan aku harus memeriksa satu persatu setiap permintaan. Aku menatap langit-langit dan berpikir sebentar.

Lalu entah kenapa mataku tiba-tiba gelap. "Siapa?" Sebuah suara dari telingaku membuatku mendesah ketika menyadari siapa ini.

"Oi Shironeko kau ngapain" dan ketika tangan terlepas dan mataku kembali bisa melihat, aku menatap Shironeko yang menggembungkan pipi karena aku menangkap basahnya.

"Mou... Kau tidak asik Naruto"

Aku tertawa sebentar, lalu menepuk kepala Miyuki yang berada tepat di depanku setelah aku menghadap miyuki tanpa berdiri dari kursi."Jadi ada perlu apa? Hari penyiksaan untukku?"

"Tentu tidak!" Miyuki membalas dengan wajah berontak.

Aku kemudian tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Miyuki. "Kerja bagus" Aku memuji karena aku dapat melihat jika Miyuki bekerja keras.

"Hau..." Miyuki nampaknya menyukai aku mengelus kepalanya.

Pekerjaan yang terlalu berat tentu saja membuat beban pikiran yang berat pula. Setelah itu aku menatap wajah Miyuki yang sudah ceria karena 'Perawatan' yang baru saja aku berikan padanya. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu nona Seketaris?" aku membuat senyuman.

Miyuki kemudian mendesah tanda ia mengeluh. "Mou... pekerjaan yang bertumpuk sangat melelahkan sekali, tapi semuanya sangat menyenangkan jika di kerjakan dengan baik"

"Begitukah... senang mendengarnya"

Aku melanjutkan mengelus kepala Miyuki bagai anak anjing. 'iya juga... kenapa aku tidak mempermainkannya sesekali' aku tersenyum ketika memiliki ide di kepalaku. "Miyuki... katakan wawfm"

Miyuki membuka mata sedikit terkejut dan akhirnya memejamkan mata dan tersenyum. "... wawfm... wawfm..." Miyuki bertingkah seperti anak anjing cukup membuatku terhibur.

Dengan mendengkur aku terus mengelus kepalanya. "Anak baik"

"Wau...waufm.."

"hahahah" aku tertawa ketika Miyuki lebih menyukai ketika aku mengelus kepalanya dengan lebih lembut. 'Dia ini anjing atau kucing?'

Setelah itu aku dan Miyuki pulang ke penginapan bersama-sama. "Besok harus mengerjakan banyak hal lagi ya"

Miyuki tertawa ketika melihat wajah lelahku. "Ada apa Shironeko? Mau meledekku?"

"Huum... tidak ada apa-apa"

"Ha?" aku sedikit bingung pada Miyuki, terutama ketika ia mendekat padaku sehingga kami berjalan bersampingan bagai pasangan muda. Namun aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena memang seperti inilah sifat Miyuki sebenarnya.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat ketika semua pekerjaan berhasil aku selesaikan dengan mudah. Aku menuju penginapan dimana aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang untuk mengisi ulang energiku yang hilang

000000000000

Hari lain datang (3 agustus 1836)

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan bersiap untuk menuju ke pusatnya sakit kepala. karena pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan.

Aku kemudian pergi duluan menuju tempat kerjaku. Jika biasanya kami pergi bersama-sama pada jam 10 AM, maka kali ini aku pergi pukul 07 AM agar dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaanku lebih cepat dari pada biasanya. Dengan mayakinkan diriku jika aku bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, aku dengan cepat masuk kedalam ruanganku dan mengerjakan dokumen yang tidak sempat aku periksa ulang.

Disaat aku mengerjakan beberapa dokumen aku teringat akan sesuatu. 'Jika di pikirkan kembali, dimana Tiara. Aku teringat jika dia tidak kembali ke Penginapan' aku sedkit khawatir pada gadis berambut perak putih tertentu.

Aku kemudian berdiri dan menuju ruangan dimana Tiara bekerja sebagai wakil Duta besar. Ruangan tiara dan ruanganku tidak terlalu jauh sehingga aku dapat menemuinya sebentar. "Tiara?" aku memanggil dan masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Saat aku masuk kulihat perempuan berambut putih sedang tertidur di meja dengan dokumen sangat banyak bertumpuk di mejanya. 'Tiara mengerjakan ini semua?' aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Lalu aku duduk di kursi tepat di depan meja Tiara.

'ini dokumen yang seharusnya aku kerjakan... Tiara, apa kau membuatmu memaksakan diri agar mengerjakan Tugasku?' aku menatap Tiara yang tertidur kelelahan. Lalu aku meletakkan tanganku di kepalanya dan mengelus Tiara dengan lembut.

Entah apa yang membuatku ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi kali ini aku sangat ingin melakukannya. Aku kemudian meletakkan tanganku di pipinya dan menariknya. "pfft.. hahaha" aku tertawa kecil ketika berhasil menarik pipi tiara.

"Uhm..." Tiara terbangun ketika operasi membangunkan orang tertidur berhasil terlaksana. "Apa?" Tiara menatap ke sekeliling dan melihat wajahku yang tertawa menatap Tiara.

"Yo.. selamat pagi Putri tidur"

Tiara menyesuaikan cahaya di sekitar dan menguap sekali lagi. Namun aku membantunya agar terbangun lebih cepat dengan menarik pipinya sekali lagi.

"Auch... sakit, apa yang kau lakukan!" Tiara mulai marah padaku yang mengganggunya.

"Sebuah salam selamat pagi"

Tiara kemudian membuat wajah marah padaku yang menurutku sangat imut sekali. "Kejam sekali... tapi, aku sangat menikmatinya... tolong lakukan lagi"

Dan kali ini penyakit Tiara yang hampir membuatku selalu takut muncul. Namun kali ini aku memiliki perasaan berbeda, entah kenapa kali ini Tiara membuat wajah seperti itu malah membuatku ingin melakukannya lagi. Aku menarik pipi tiara sekali lagi. "Pfft... hahaha"

"Kau sangat imut sekali"

"Eh?"

Tiara langsung berhenti dari sikap masokis dan menatap wajahku dengan terkejut. "Tadi.. apa yang kau katakan?"

Aku memiringkan wajah karena bingung apa maksud Tiara. "Aku hanya bilang jika kau sangat imut sekali"

Tiara langsung terkejut dan memerah lalu memalingkan wajah malu-malu. "Eh.. begitu ya.."

"Hm? Tiara apa kau yakin baik-baik saja? Kau sedikit memerah"

Tiara hanya melipat tangan dan memandang wajahku walau aku dapat melihat wajah memerahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja... Lagi pula bapak Duta besar. Sebaiknya anda segera kembali bekerja" Tiara langsung membuat wajah tersenyum.

Dan aku hanya membuat desahan lelah jika membahas mengenai pekerjaan lagi. "Hai..Hai"

Namun sebelum aku keluar dari ruangan aku menatap Tiara dengan senyuman. "Tiara, sebaiknya kau persiapkan dirimu. Karena aku akan memang taruhan ini" aku kemudian kembali ke ruangan kerjaku. 'Tiara ternyata pekerja keras' aku tersenyum ketika melihat ruangannya yang masih berantakan.

Aku kemudian menuju ruangan setelah keluar dari ruangan kerja Tiara.

Setelah aku keluar dari ruangan Tiara menatap pintu dimana Naruto Uzumaki keluar ruangan. Lalu Tiara menyentuh pipinya yang memerah. 'Perasaan ini lagi... Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang begini' Tiara menyentuh dadanya dimana merasakan perasaan ini.

'Naruto...' Tiara mulai memerah semakin pekat di wajahnya ketika memikirkan pria itu lagi.

"Mou... Aku benci begini!" Tiara mengamuk dengan melemparkan semuanya ke lantai ketika uap keluar dari kepala.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau membuatku merasakan perasaan ini... Padahal aku sudah bilang padamu jangan jatuh cinta padaku" Tiara membaringkan kepala di meja dengan mata menangis.

'Aku takut jika Naruto mengetahui rahasiaku... Bagaimana jika itu terjadi' Tiara mulai merasakan sakit di dadanya ketika memikirkan hal itu. Hal dimana Naruto akan membenci Tiara dan meninggalkannya pergi.

0000000000

14/8/1836

Dimalam hari semua tampak tenang. Aku berjalan-jalan di pinggiran kota london dimana aku bisa menikmati malam yang tenang sebagai warga sipil. 'Hmmm sangat damai' aku berbicara sendiri ketika menatap langit malam.

Lalu ketika aku mulai merasa lapar aku berjalan menuju stand penjual makanan. 'Hotdog... Sudah lama sekali aku terakhir makan seperti ini' aku menatap roti yang aku pegang saat ini.

Dengan tenang aku makan dan terus berjalan ke daerah pinggiran kota. Aku memperhatikan dimana beberapa Wizard muda atau seperti itulah di negara ini menyebutnya. Jika di benua shinobi, kami menyebut sebagai Mages. Jika di eropa mereka menyebut para penyihir sebagai Wizard.

Aku makan dan berjalan lagi ke beberapa tempat secara acak karena sedang makan. Lalu entah kenapa ketika aku melewati sebuah gedung tidak terpakai Rasa penasaranku menaik. "Hmm... Gedung ini sedang dalam pembangunan" aku menatap gedung 4 tingkat yang nampaknya seperti masih tahap penyelesaian.

Aku kemudian masuk kedalam gedung yang ternyata cukup luas. 'Hmmm' aku berjalan-jalan sambil makan Hotdog yang aku pegang. Aku terus berjalan dan terus berjalan hingga menaiki lantai 4. 'Cara mereka membangunnya memang sangat menarik' aku menatap mulai dari semen yang mungkin di pakai hingga desain arsitekturnya yang di kerjakan oleh tangan profesional.

Aku berjalan lagi menuju tangga untuk turun ketika aku merasa jika aku sudsh selesai memperhatikan keadaan gedung, namun entah kenapa kemana pun itu aku pergi. Sial akan selalu datang.

"...eh?"

Aku menatap lantai di bawah kakiku tiba-tiba retak dan...

(Sfx lantai roboh)

Aku terjatuh karena lantai yang aku pijak entah kenapa hancur dan menyebabkan diriku terjatuh ke bawah. "Ugh..." aku memegang kepalaku yang sakit sekali dan berusaha menyesuaikan mataku dari debu.

"Auch... Apa itu tadi?" aku menatap kearah lantai diatasku dimana terlihat lubang. Lalu aku merasa terkejut ketika aku terjatuh dari lantai 4 ke lantai 2 tanpa mengalami luka berarti.

"Jangan bergerak berengsek!"

Entah apa itu tiba-tiba aku disambut oleh beberapa pedang mengarah ke wajahku. "Ano... Ada apa ini" Aku mengangkat tanganku sebatas bahu agar mereka mengerti.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh! Kau baru saja membunuh teman kami"

Aku membuat wajah bodoh karena tidak mengerti sama sekali. Lalu aku menatap di bawah badanku dimana aku menimpa seseorang. "Eh... Ano, tuan-tuan.. Ini hanya kecelakaan"

Aku masih memasang wajah panik mengenai situasi dimana aku terjebak. "Jangan buang-buang waktu bos. Bunuh saja dia, mungkin dia ini teman dari wanita itu" salah satu bandit yang menahan aku menunjuk kearah seorang perempuan diikat tali dan mulutnya di lem oleh semacam perekat hitam.

Aku kemudian di seret oleh banditt kedua menuju gadis itu. Dari mataku, aku melihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut putih bagai susu diikat gaya Ponytail dengan mata berwarna Merah. Perempuan iitu mengenakan kemeja putih diikat dasi merah dilapisi rompi model Blazer berwarna Hitam.

Gadis itu mengenakan pant stocking hitam dengan rok pendek berwarna merah. "Uwch!" aku mengenarang sakit ketika di lempar paksa oleh pria itu. Dari mataku mereka berjumlah 14 orang namun mataku melirik kearah kotak yang berjumlah 5 di sudut bangunan.

"Bagaimana ini bos?"

"Mungkin kita perlu membunuh mereka berdua. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan ada saksi mata" pria itu kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kotak dan mataku langsung melebar ketika melihat apa yang ia ambil.

"Darimana kalian mendapatkan itu" aku bertanya ketika menatap pedang replika pengutuk dari kerajaan. "Huh? Jangan banyak bicara!" pria itu menendangku.

Gadis itu kemudian memandangku dan berusaha untuk memberontak. "Hah? Sudah aku duga jika kalian memang satu tim" pria itu kemudian menendang gadis itu dengan sangat keras.

"Hentikan!" aku berusaha untuk melawan.

Namun karena diriku di tahan oleh mereka maka aku hanya bisa menonton saja. Namun aku terus berusaha untuk melawan sebisaku. Hingga sesuatu yang aku tidak perkirakan terjadi juga...

"Hiyah!" gadis itu tiba-tiba berhasil melepaskan ikatan di tangannya dan memukul pria itu dengan sangat kuat di bagian wajah hingga terlempar.

"Apa!" para pemberontak lainnya mulai panik ketika gadis itu memukul mereka semua, bahkan aku sendiri terkejut di buat oleh kelihayan gadis itu dalam bertarung. Sebanyak 14 dari mereka berhasil di kalahkan dengan tangan kosong.

"apa kamu baik-baik saja?" gadis itu menatapku namun aku bisa mendengar jika gadis itu menggunakan aksen Russia.

Aku kemudian berusaha untuk berdiri. "Yah.. terima kasih aku baik-baik saja untuk saat ini" aku berdiri dengan kuat walau sebenarnya aku sudah merasakan sakit. Gadis itu kemudian menghela nafas lega ketika aku menjawab.

"Mati kalian!"

"Awas!" aku langsung melemparkan badanku ke arah gadis itu ketika sebuah serangan dari bandit yang masih bisa berdiri. "Ugh!" aku terkena serangan dari sebuah pisau yang melayang tapat kearah gadis itu.

Gadis itu melebarkan mata tidak percaya ketika aku terkena serangan. "Hei.. kamu.. bertahanlah" dengan wajah panik gadis itu berusaha membantu namun selama aku masih bisa berdiri maka aku baik-baik saja.

"Jangan meremehkanku dasar berengsek!" aku melesat maju dan memukul pria itu dengan kuat.

"Hei.. awas di belakangmu!" aku berteriak padanya ketika bandit lain berusaha menebaskan pedang ke arah gadis itu.

Dengan cepat aku membuat teknik dan melesat maju. "Saber Sword" aku memunculkan pedang dan menangkis serangan dengan cepat. "Hei. Apa kamu baik-baik saja"

"да" gadis itu menjawab dengan mengangguk.

Aku kemudian menggunakan kemampuan penuh dan menghajar mereka semua dengan pedang saber. Setelah semua berakhir aku menatap kearah kotak dimana banyak sekali pedang dari kerajaan bertumpuk.

"hei, apa yang terjadi dan siapa orang-orang ini?" aku menatap gadis itu yang terdiam padaku.

"Oh.. maafkan saya, mereka adalah teroris yang berencana untuk menyerang kota dan aku kebetulan lewat disini"

Gadis itu menjelaskan dengan cepat ketika aku menatap wajahnya. Aku kemudian membuat wajah serius diikuti perasaan curiga mengenai kenapa senjata ini ada di omplotan para teroris? "Aku rasa aku berhutan padamu nona cantik" aku membuat sedikit pujian padanya hanya bentuk terima kasihku.

"Eh?' gadis itu memerah dan membuat perhatian ke semua arah. "i..iya itu tidak masalah... aku juga berterima kasih" dengan wajah malu-malu ia menundukkan kepala.

Aku tersenyum padanya dengan wajah lega. "Begitukah... jika begitu aku rasa masalah kita selesai" aku menatap mereka yang terbaring namun lagi-lagi penjagaanku menjadi meleamah.

"Huh...huh.. jangan harap kami bisa ditangkap dengan mudah, aku lebih baik mati dari pada di penjara. Selamat tinggal bodoh!" Pria itu memegang sebuah bom yang sudah dinyalakan dengan mesiu. Kami berdua sangat terkejut lalu ledakan pun terjadi.

Dengan wajah sedikit panik karena gedung mulai jatuh aku dengan cepat mengambil langkah untuk ecakuasi. "Hei kamu.. ayo kita pergi" aku tanpa mengunggu balasan dari perempuan itu dengan cepat mengambil dan membawanya dengan gaya bridal khas untuk tuan putri.

"Ehh? Tunggu dulu" gadis itu memerah dengan wajah terkejut ketika aku bertindak dengan tiba-tiba. Lalu aku menatap wajah gadis itu dengan seksama agar ia dapat aku beripenjelasan.

"Dengar aku akan melompat jadi kau berpegangan dengan kuat" aku memandang wajah gadis itu yang memerah.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan dan denga n ragu-ragu dia menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah" aku tersenyum lalu aku melompat turun dari lantai dua.

(Sfx ledakan) ledakan pun terjadi beriringan ketika kami melompat turun. "Hoooly Shit!" aku berteriak ketika melompat diikuti ledakan besar di belakang badanku. Gadis itu hanya membenamkan wajahnya did dadaku dengan ketakutan ketika kamu berdua terjun dari lantai 2.

"Agh!" aku menciptakan sebuah lubang di tanah ketika kami mendarat dengan entah bagaimana bisa selamat. "Ugh... man itu sangat menyakitkan" aku menurunkan gadis itu dan menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja.. apa ada yang terluka" aku memeriksa dari pandangan mataku terhadap tubuhnya untuk memastikan apakah dia baik-baik saja.

Dengan wajah masih memerah gadis itu menganggukkan kepala dengan tersenyum cerah. "Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Aku hanya orang asing.. tapi kenapa?" gadis itu menatapku dengan wajah bingung.

Namun akulah yang menjadi bingung dengan pertanyaannya. "Apa maksudmu? Kita di pandangan orang lain adalah orang asing. Jadi apakah aku salah jika menolong seseorang yang dalam situasi berbahaya?"

"Lagi pula aku tidak bisa membiarkan gadis cantik seperti mu begitu saja" aku membuat wajah gadis itu semakin memerah lebat dan aku hampir tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi malu-malunya.

"Baiklah.. saatnya aku pergi, sampai jumpa" aku berlari menuju penginapan karena jika ada yang melihatku dalam kekacauan maka nama Duta besar akan tercemar.

Namun sebelum aku menjauh aku melihat gadis itu berteriak memanggilku. "Hei.. setidaknya bisakan aku mengetahui namamu?"

Aku berbalik badan dan menatap wajah gadis itu. "Namaku James Bond" aku melanjutkan berlari menjauh ketika aku melihat tentara kerajaan UK sudah tiba.

Gadis itu kemudian diam di tempat dengan senyuman kemerahan di pipinya. "James Bond" gadis itu terus tersenyum ceria dan mengingat pria berambut hitam dengan blazer hitam yang menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Aku harap kita akan bertemu lagi James"

000000000000000000

Pagi pun datang dengan cepat.

Aku masih tidak ingin bangun, akibat kejadian malam itu. Aku menjadi sangat lelah sekali. 'Uhm... hari ini kkami harus menemui Presiden Uni Soviet di Istana" aku mendesah lelah ketika melihat cuaca yang sangat sempurna bagiku untuk tidur lagi.

"Naruto! Cepat bangun!" dan Satsuki nampaknya sudah memaksaku untuk bangun dengan menggedor pintuku dengan sangat keras sekali.

"Hai" aku kemudian berdiri dan bersiap untuk mengganti pakaian dan bersiap untuk berangkat.

Di penginapan tidak ada yang spesial dan semua berjalan seperti biasanya. Aku kemudian makan dengan cepat dan menuju kendaraan dimana kami akan di bawa ke istana.

Sesampainya di istana aku berusaha untuk menjaga penampilanku walau sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti untuk apa penampilan aku jaga. Namun ketika aku menatap wajah marah rekan-rekanku yang mengatakan secara tidak langsung jika aku harus membuat penampilan sebaik mungkin.

Aku terus berkeliling di sekitar dimana banyak pegawai kerajaan dan beberapa bangsawan sedang sibuk bekerja. Aku kemudian mengambil waktu untuk bersantai sebentar dengan menimati teh yang aku seduh di sebuah teko magis.

"Ah.. ini baru menyenangkan" aku bergumam ketika duduk di sofa dengan secangkir teh hangat.

"Shironeko.. kau kenapa?" aku memanggil Miyuki yang mondar-mandir seperti orang khawatir akan sesuatu. Miyuki kemudian mengalihkan pandangan padaku sebentar.

"Tidak ada.. hanya saja, aku gugup" Miyuki memberi wajah khawatir lebih banyak dari pada sebelumnya.

Aku hanya mendesah dan menatap Miyuki. "Jangan gugup. Kau sudah cantik seperti biasa, jadi jangan pikirkan hal itu"

"Eh.. benarkah?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala padanya. "Tentu saja, aku selalu memperhatikanmu, tentu saja aku tahu" entah kenapa Miyuki langsung menggumamkan sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak bisa mengerti sama sekali.

Setelah itu aku dan Miyuki saling bertukar pandangan dan tersenyum bersama. "Baiklah.. apa kau siap, Shironeko"

"Hm" Miyuki mengangguk dengan senyuman ceria aku juga ikut tersenyum padanya. Kami menuju ruang utama dimana tampat penerimaan tamu.

Aku berdiri di sebelah Miyuki tepat di pinggir karpet merah dimana tamu akan berjalan. "Presiden Uni Soviet tiba" salah satu bangsawan memberitahukan kami.

Ratu pun berjalan menuju depan pintu dan ketika pintu dibuka aku terkejut walau tidak terlalu kelihatan sekali. "Привет, королева Елизавета" Sebuah suara perempuan cantik masuk kedalam telingaku

"Selamat Siang presiden Putina" Ratu memberi sambutan hangat pada gadis berambut putih itu.

'yah.. nampaknya aku akan terjebak hal gia lagi' aku mendesah lelah ketika menatap siapa itu. Ternyata dia adalah perempuan tadi malam yang aku tolong.

"Maafkan saya Ratu Elizabeth, saya sedikit kesulitan berbicara selain bahasa negara saya" perempuan cantik itu memberi senyuman balasan pada sang Ratu.

Saat mereka saling tukar senyuman aku mengambil kesempatan untuk menyembunyikan wajahku dari kemungkinan dia melihatku. "Naruto kau kenapa? Bukankah kau akan tertarik jika melihat gadis cantik"

Perkataan Miyuki membuatku sedikit kesal. 'jadi artinya aku tidak pernah melihat siapapun selain gadis cantik' yah walau sepenuhnya perkataan Miyuki sebesar 70 persen adalah kebenaran.

Aku terus berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku di belakang tubuh Miyuki berharap jika perempuan itu tidak mengetahuiku sebelumnya.

"Hmmmm?!"

' oh tidak.. dia melihat ke arahku' aku mulai panik ketika Presiden perempuan itu menatapku dengan wajah penasaran. Aku terus menyembunyikan wajahku di balik badan Miyuki sebaik mungkin.

"Hmmmmmmm!" Presiden itu melebarkan mata shock lalu datang mendekat kearahku.

"Kau?!" Presiden Putina mulai melebarkan mata lebih terkejut ketika melihat siapa itu.

Aku sendiri sudah kehabisan akal bagaimana untuk menyamar. Ketika presiden putina sudah di hadapanku aku kemudian membuat wajah datar. 'Terserah aku sudah tidak peduli lagi' aku memberanikan diri menatap wajah putina ketika keluar dari belakang tubuh miyuki yang kugunakan sebagai tameng.

"Привет, я могу помочь вам пропустить президента" aku berbicara dengan bahasa Russi secara lancar. Hal ini tentu menarik perhatian satu party memberku yang mengetahui jika aku bisa berbahasa Russia.

(Privet, ya mogu pomoch' vam propustit' prezidenta)

"Aha... Kau memang james..." Presiden Putina langsung tersenyum bahagia dan langsung memelukku dengan senyuman kegembiraan.

"James... Aku mengira aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" Putina masih terus memelukku dengan erat diikut tawa bahagia.

"Eeeeeh... Apa ini" Aku berusaha untuk tenang.

Lalu Presiden putina menatapku dengan senyuman ceria. "James Bond, Ayo jadilah suamiku dan bersama kita pimpin Uni Soviet"

Sontak aku dan party memberku terkejut atas proposal pernikahan yang mendadak ini.

"Aano... Presiden Putina, aku rasa anda salah orang" aku madih berusaha untuk menenangkan situasi.

Lalu Presiden Putina menatapku dengan wajah masih gembira. "Tidak mungkin aku salah... Aku tahu, ini kamu James... Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Tolong jadilah suamiku."

Saat keributan terjadi Tiara memandang Naruto yang diapit oleh banyak perempuan membuatnya sakit. 'Perasaan sakit ini kenapa?' Tiara merasakan seperti di tusuk di dada dan berusaha ingin memisahkan mereka yang dekat-dekat dengan Naruto.

Namun untuk beberapa alasan Tiara hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis atau sesuatu.

Dan pada akhirnya aku terjebak situasi aneh untuk sekian kalinya lagi...

000000

Irina Vladimirovna Putinaイリーナ・ウラジーミロヴナ・プチナ O

Aliases Puchin

Measurements Height: 160cm

Birthday 7 October

Hair Ponytail, Sidehair, Spiky Bangs, Very Long, White milk

Eyes Red, Tsurime

Body Average Height, E+ Cup, Pale, Slim, Teen (16 year old)


	25. Lecture 24

Opening Music:

Tsubomi ga Hiraku Toki - Yatogami Tohka (Date A Live Character Song)

000000000000000

Lecture 24. United Kingdom II

"Aaaa ano.. Putina-san" aku memanggil Presiden Putina yang masih memelukku dan menyebabkan beberapa keributan di istana.

"да"

Lalu Putina memandang wajahku dengan senyuman gembira. "hummm. Huhmmm. Hum.." Putina bersenandung dengan gembira ketika memelukku."Мой любимый милый" dan aku menjadi semakin berkeringat ketika melihat senyuman ceria darinya.

"Oi... Lepaskan aku" aku berusaha menjauhkan diri dari pelukan erat Putina.

Lalu putina menatap wajahku dengan mata berair hampir menangis. "Apa kau membenciku"

"Tidak-Tidak-Tidak. Aku tidak membencimu sama sekali"

Lalu Tiara tersenyum dan memelukku lagi. "Kalau begitu tidak masalah... Darling"

"Eh?!" Aku melebarkan mata ketika Putina mempererat pelukan.

"Hei... Jangan!" Miyuki langsung menuju kami berdua dan memisahkan pelukan Putina.

"Ada apa ini"

Dengan mata penasaran Putina menatap kearah Miyuki, Satsuki, dan Koyuki yang memiliki wajah marah.

"Aaapa-apan tadi itu... Kalian bagaimana bisa berbuat seperti itu di depan umum" Miyuki berusaha untuk berargumen walau terbata-bata.

"Hmmm... Kalian, apa yang kalian inginkan. Ini adalah hubungan mesra antara aku dan James"

Dengan gembira Putina memelukku dengan wajah bersinar cerah

"..." aku masih diam dan aku bahkan tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi dan membiarkan tubuhku di tarik oleh Putina.

"Aku tetap tidak terima..." Miyuki berusaha sekali lagi memisahkan kami.

Aku hanya pasrah saja mengenai hal ini untuk sementara karena aku sudah tidak mengerti mengenai jalan pikiran perempuan.

Setelah itu satu ruangan jatuh dalam keributan yang aku tidak bisa prediksi seperti apa, hanya saja aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi karena sudah pasrah saja.

000000

(20/08/1836)

"Uh... Tadi itu melelahkan"

Aku entah bagaimana bisa melarikan diri dari pers dadakan mengenai hubungan antara aku dan presiden Uni Soviet. "Ah... Tadi itu melelahkan"

Aku mengeluh ketika duduk di kantorku. 'Hah... Tidak aku sangka jika situasi akan berbalik menjadi sangat gila seperti ini'

Aku menatap ke sebuah laporan yang menanyakan mengenai hubungan antara aku dan presiden putina. Dalam situasi ini aku sudah tidak mengerti bagaimama untuk meluruskannya.

Dalam hal ini aku masih sakit kepala untuk menyelesaikan dokumen antara hubungan dunia internasional dan sekarang di tambah oleh Presiden Putina yang melamarku.

"Permisi"

Setelah pintu dibuka aku melihat seorang anggota dari gedung kedutaan memberi salam hormat padaku. "Ada apa"

"Mengenai hal ini, Presiden Putina meminta anda untuk bertemu di ruangannya"

Aku mengangguk dan mempersilahkan dia pergi karena urusannya selesai

'Aku punya firasat buruk mengenai hal ini' aku sedikit khawatir mengenai ide dimana aku harus menemui presiden Putina di ruang kerjanya.

Aku kemudian berjalan sebentar menuju ruangan kerja putina. "Permisi"

Aku mengetuk pintu dan saat itu juga aku masuk ke dalam. "Ah!" aku tidak sempat bereaksi ketika sebuah perasaan gelap langaung membuat diriku jatuh ke dalam dunia kegelapan (pingsan)

"..."

"Ugh.." aku merasakan sakit di kepalaku ketika ingin terbangun.

Aku perlahan membuka mata dan berusaha untuk menyesuaikan cahaya. "Apa yang terjadi" aku menatap dimana aku berada.

"Apa-apaan ini!"

Aku menatap diriku yang diikat di sebuah kursi di sebuah kamar mewah dengan tempat tidur yang cukup besar.

"Uugh!" aku berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan di tubuhku.

Aku berusaha sekali lagi untuk melepaskan ikatan yang mengikat tubuhku namun percuma saja hasilnya masih nihil. "Baiklah ini tidak lucu sama sekali. Siapa yang melakukan ini"

Aku berusaha melihat siapa yang bertanggung jawab. Aku terus melihat-lihat hingga mataku di tutupi oleh sebuah tangan.

"Siapa~-"

"Oi siapa itu... Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" aku mulai marah pada siapapun yang mempermainkanku.

Lalu ketika mataku di buka aku melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut putih seperti susu menatapku dengan mata merahnya dengan senyuman main-main.

"Presiden Putina, apa-apaan ini"

Aku menatap Putina dengan wajah marah. Namun putina hanya tertawa kecil lalu menatapku.

"Naruto..." lalu putina mendekat kearahku.

"Ayo ikut bersamaku ke Uni soviet dan jadilah suamiku. Aku mohon"

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa kau masih bersikeras untuk menjadikanku suamimu. Kita tidak saling mengenal dengan baik"

Putina berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum gembira ketika duduk di pangkuanku. "Tapi aku yakin kau adalah orang baik"

"Darimana kau tahu itu!"

"Hmmmmmm... Sangat jarang sekali ada orang sepertimu saat ini, dimana menolong orang lain secara acak. Oleh karena itu aku yakin jika orang sepertimu bersamaku. Kita bisa membuat negara terhebat sepanjang sejarah"

Putina kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Ketika wajah kami saling bersentuhan aku hanya bisa mendesah karena kondisi berbahaya ini.

Dengan tersenyum ceria Putina menatap wajahku. "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu.. Maukah jadi suamiku"

'Kumohon jangan tatap aku dengan wajah seperti itu' aku hampir kalah ketika wajah putina bersinar memohon bagai anak kecil yang sangat imut.

"Tidak bisa... Dengar Putina, bukankah kita harus mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik. Jadi aku tidak mengatakan jika aku menolakmu, hanya saja kita harus saling dekat terlebih dahulu... Bagaimana?"

Aku membuat pilihan masuk akal, karena jika aku langsung membuat kalimat menolak ajakan Putina maka dapat di pastikan akan terjadi bencana antara hubungan politik kedua belah negara.

Putina memiringkan kepala dan menatapku dengan bingung. "Seperti apa contohnya?"

Aku menghela nafas sejenak. "Kita harus berteman terlebih dahulu dan saling menghabiskan waktu hingga beberapa saat. Dan ketika kita sudah saling mengenal maka kau bisa menerimaku lebih jauh"

"Bagitu..." Putina berpikir sebentar lalu menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum. "Jika itu permintaan Darling. Maka akan aku turuti"

Aku kemudian mendesah lega, dan kembali teringat lagi. "Hei.. Kenapa aku masih diikat disini!" aku marah pada Putina mengenai kondisiku yang masih diikat.

"Hmmm... Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu lebih lama lagi, Darling" lalu Putina mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku.

"Oi..oi..oi" aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi ketika wajah kami hampir bertemu dan...

(Sfx pintu di dobrak)

"Disini kalian ya!" Suara gelap datang ketika pintu dibuka dan menampilkan 4 Gadis menatap posisi kami dengan mata berbahaya. (Miyuki, Satsuki, Noel, Koyuki)

"Eheheheh... Danna-sama... Aku pasti sudah mengatakan padamu apa yang terjadi jika kau selingkuh..."

Aku mulai ketakutan ketika Koyuki menciptakan sebuah pisau es. "Aaa..ano Koyuki-san"

"Sudah aku duga jika kau ini playboy tingkat berat, Naruto-sama"

Noel juga mulai menatapku dengan wajah mengerikannya. 'Seram...seram sekali wajahnya'

"Ano... Minna-san"

Percuma suaraku sudah tidak bisa mencapai mereka lagi. Harapan terakhirku adalah penjelasan Putina.

Namun. "Ara apa yang kalian lakukan disini. Naruto adalah laki-laki yang akan mengambil pertama kali dariku.. Jadi kalian pergi sana"

"Eh!" aku mulai panik mengenai perkataan Putina.

Dan ketika selesai putina tersenyum malu-malu. Satsuki menciptakan Musket dan Miyuki menyiapkan sebuah garpu.

"Tolong jangan SALAHPAHAM DULU!"

Aku berusaha mencapai mereka yang di landa api kemarahan.

"Dengarkan aku kalian semua...!"

Aku berteriak memanggil namun percuma saja, situasi menjadi makin buruk ketika Putina memelukku dengan erat dan menyebabkan api kemarahan di mata mereka semakin tinggi.

0000000000

Saat ini entah bagaimana aku bisa selamat setelah situasi gila itu. Aku harus menghindari keluar dari gedung kedutaan maupun keluar dari istana negara untuk sementara waktu.

Karena pers dadakan dan para pengutit fotografi bersiaga di tempat yang aku tidak pernah duga.

"Tapi ini melelahkan sekali" aku mengeluh ketika berada di lantai 2 di dalam istana kerajaan inggris.

Aku mengintip keluar ruangan dimana masih ada banyak wartawan menunggu. Dan aku sangat kesal ketika putina bisa dengan mudah keluar dari istana dan menghadapi para pers tanpa kesulitan sama sekali.

"Nampaknya anda sangat lelah sekali duta besar Naruto"

Aku berbalik badan dan menatap pria bernama James Edward, seorang asisten kerajaan. "Ah.. Entahlah, aku sudah pasrah mengenai hal ini"

"Hahaha... Anda sangat putus asa sekali Duta besar"

Aku menatap James dengan wajah berkerut. "Oi.. Apa barusan kau menghinaku?"

"Entahlah siapa yang tahu"

Aku menyipitkan mataku padanya, lalu mendesah menyerah karena sudah tidak mengerti lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan. "Jadi.. Ada apa kali ini. Jangan bilang kau kemari hanya menghinaku"

James kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Sebagian memang benar dan sebagiannya lagi salah... Ini coba lihat"

"Proyek pembangunan kapal tempur terbaru?"

James menganggukkan kepala ketika dokumen itu aku baca dengan suara keras. "Kapal tempur tipe IOWA Class, sebenarnya sudah selesai beberapa bulan lalu. Jadi aku ingin mengundangmu untuk melihat kapal itu dan mengajak kerjasama dalam pembuatannya"

Aku memperhatikan desain kapal ini. Kapal dengan tenaga turbin uap dengan persenjataan 9 meriam 120 mm. Dengan total kru 120 orang maksimal. 'Ini mengingatkanku dengan kapal USS Missouri'

Aku kemudian meletakkan dokuemn itu di meja dan memberi persetujuan mengenai proposal ini. 'Ini sebuah terobosan terbaik'

"Terimakasih atas partisipasinya Duta Besar"

Kami berdua berjabat tangan setelah menyelesaikan urusan. Anggaran yang harus kami keluarkan dalam pembuatan kapal ini sekitar 12 juta euro untuk setiap unitnya. Karena ini adalah proyek skala besar maka di harapkan kapal ini akan selesai bulan depan dengan total jumlah 700 unit.

Negara yang berpartisipasi dalam proyek ini terdiri dari. Amerika Serikat, Spania, Romania, Uni Soviet, Indonesia, Alborz, Jerman, dan Polandia. Dengan menggunakan lebih dari 7000 Wizard arsitektur maka pembanguanan dalam skala besar akan berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Kapal ini di harapkan akan selesai dan setiap negara akan mendapatkan jatah 70 kapal tempur terhebat ini.

'Aku punya firasat buruk mengenai hal ini'

Aku dapat merasakannya walau samar-samar tapi sangat jelas sekali. Sebuah pertanda perang besar akan datang.

'Sebaiknya aku istirahat dulu'

Aku berjalan menuju kamar di dalam istana dimana aku bisa menyendiri.

Saat aku di kamar aku berbaring dengan lelah dan berusaha untuk melupakan setiap permasalahan yang aku alami. "Darling..."

"Ah!" aku melompat terkejut ketika merasakan kehadiran misterius di dalam selimut.

Saat aku menjauh dari tempat tidur aku melebarkan mata dan terkejut akan apa yang aku lihat. "Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Aku menatap Putina yang menatapku dengan mata menggoda. 'Sialan, dia seksi sekali!' aku hampir kehilangan akal ketika menatap Putina yang hanya mengenakan Bikini.

"Aku ingin bersamamu... Darling"

Putina ingin mendekat dan aku langsung menjauh. "Jaga jarak... Tetap disana" aku berusaha menenangkan diriku.

"Aku rasa memang benar..."

(Sfx tangisan)

"... Kau membenciku"

'Oh tidak' aku mulai panik ketika putina menatapku dengan mata menangis.

"Tidak! Aku tidak membencimu!"

Lalu putina tersenyum ceria dan langsung memelukku. "Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah"

'Sialan aku di jebak' aku merasakan jika dada Putina menyentuh tubuhku.

'Tidak... Ini sangat berbahaya. Jika ini terjadi maka aku akan hancur' aku mental menjerit ketika 'pedangku' sudah dalam keadaan siaga satu.

"Putina! Jangan begitu!" aku berusaha menjauhkan diri dari wanita ini.

Namun percuma. Putina semakin mendekatkan diri ke diriku sehingga dadanya terua menyentuhku.

Hingga situasi ini bertambah buruk ketika pintu di buka.

"Naruto kami masuk"

4 gadis masuk kedalam dan langsung terdiam ketika melihat posisi kami. "Ti... Tidak ini hanya salah paham"

Aku berusaha menenangkan siruasi namun putina menarikku ke arah wajahnya. "Darling... Apa kau tidak menyukainya" putina tersenyum dengan wajah memerah.

Aku mulai menggelap di daerah mataku. Aku merasakan ancaman sangat tinggi ketika putina menyentuh daerahku.

"Kalian... Toling aku!" aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke para gadis yang masih terdiam dengan mata menggelap.

Mata mereka tidak memiliki cahaya dan dengan ancaman mereka menuju kearahku dengan tangan siap menghajar.

"Eh... Apa yang kalian lakukan..."

"...TIDAK MUNGKIN!" aku berteriak ketika mereka berempat menghajarku tanpa ampun.

Di luar pintu perempuan berambut perak putih menatap kearah Naruto dengan wajah tidak menyenangkan. 'Kenapa ini...'

Tiara menyentuh dadanya dimana perasaan menyengat ini menghantuinya. 'Apa aku... Cemburu'

Tiara langsung memerah dan memalingkan wajah. 'Tidak mungkin!' Tiara kemudian melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu dan mulai membuat mata berkaca-kaca.

'Tapi kenapa... Kenapa... Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan gelisah ini'

Tiara berlari di dalam istana berusaha mencari tempat untuk menenangkan diri.

"Hmmm?" aku merasa jika ada seseorang di pintu tapi kenapa tidak ada.

'Apa hanya perasaanku?'

Aku menatap pintu, namun ketika 4 gadis melawan Putina sedang bertarung memperebutkan diriku aku hanya bisa mendesah sekali lagi.

-Skip-

22/08/1836

Aku menatap lampiran dokumen dimana datang dari kerajaan. Berkat Sihir teleport surat yang ada di Kedutaan aku bisa mengirim pesan lebuh cepat. Aku melihat isi surat sehari setelah aku mengirim pesan mengenai pembangunan kapal tempur. 'Duta Besar Naruto Uzumaki. Aku tidak tahu mengenai apa yang kau lakukan, tapi apa yang kau lakukan adalah ide brilian. Tolong bahas lagi pada atasan yang bertanggung jawab dalam proyek itu dan minta pada mereka jika kita memesan sebanyak 200 unit kapal tempur. Suasana di benua shinobi sedang dalam Siaga Satu, beberapa waktu lalu grup akatsuki mendeklarasikan perang pada kelima desa ninja dan juga pada kerajaan. Jadi untuk persiapan aku ingin kapal itu siap dalam waktu satu bulan'

Aku kemudian meletakkan surat itu dan menyipitkan mata. 'Deklarasi perang?'

'Ini terlalu aneh'

Apa yang dapat aku pikirkan lagi, hal yang bisa aku lakukan adalah tidak ada selain mengikuti perintah Raja. Lalu aku menuju ruangan James Edward di kedutaan dimana kami akan membahas lebih lanjut mengenai kapal tempur ini.

Diskusi berjalan mulus, aku berhasil menegoisasikan untuk pembangunan kapal ini. Tentu saja aku tidak memberitahukan padanya mengenai situasi di benua Shinobi.

"Apa anda yakin Duta Besar Naruto"

Edward bertanya sekali lagi padaku ketika menatap dokumen yang aku berikan.

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Permintaan dari Raja adalah prioritas"

"200 unit kapal dalam satu bulan ya... Kami kekurangan wizard untuk hal itu. Tapi aku akan mengusahakannya"

Aku tersenyum dan menundukkan kepala sedikit pada James. "Terima kasih"

Aku kemudian pergi keluar dari ruangan james dan menuju ruanganku lagi.

"Ini akan sangat buruk sekali" aku mendesah ketika duduk di kursiku.

"Darling..."

Dan lagi-lagi aku mendapat gangguan aneh sekali lagi. Putina memeluk leherku dari belakang dengan senyuman gembira. "Hai... Ada apa kali ini?"

Aku menatap Putina yang masih memasang wajah gembira. "Apa kamu lelah... Mau aku pijat? Atau kamu mau Diriku?" Putina membuat nada sensual namun hal seperti itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh padaku.

Lalu aku hanya membalas dengan penolakan dan aku menatap wajah putina yang marah dengan cara seperti anak-anak yangmarah pada orang tuanya.

"Hei.. Darling, aku selalu penasaran akan sesuatu... Bisa aku bertanya suatu hal"

Aku menatap wajah Putina dengan menganggukkan kepala. "Apa itu?"

Lalu putina menatapku dengan wajah serius. "Kamu sebenarnya darimana?"

"Ha?"

Putin menghela nafas dan menatap wajahku tidak lebih tepatnya kearah mataku. "Aku selalu penasaran mengenai kerajaanmu... Tapi selama ini aku tidak pernah mendengar kerajaan dari tempatmu berasal"

Aku mendesah. 'Yah ini masuk akal... Peta Navigasi dunia ini tidak menggunakan satelit. Wajar saja jika masih ada beberapa negara di benua tidak mengetahui keberadaan kami'

Aku kemudian mengambil kertas dan pulpen dari dalam meja. Lalu aku menggambar posisi kami atau lebih tepatnya benua eropa. Berkat kemampuan imajinasiku yang terasah dengan baik aku bisa menggambarkan posisi dan pencitraan permukaan planet ini.

"Ini?" Putina menatap dengan heran pada peta yang aku gambar.

Lalu aku menunjukkan lokasi kami. "Ini kita di UK. Dan posisi kerajaan dari aku berasal ada disini" aku menunjukkan kearah benua di tengah samudra.

Putina sangat terkesan akan gambar peta dunia milikku. "Ini adalah gambar dunia?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala. 'Sudah aku duga... Dunia ini tidak memiliki peta dunia. Mereka mengandalkan navigasi manual dan penggambaran peta berdasarkan khayalan. Aku mengira Aristoteles sudah ada di planet ini. Ternyata aku salah'

"Ini adalah negara dimana kau berasal putina" Aku menunjukkan kearah negaranya yang sangat luas. Putina tidak pernah menyangka jika negaranya seluas ini. Yang ia tahu pendahulu-pendahulunya menciptakan tembok pembatas di perbatasan negara.

Aku tertawa ketika menyaksikan ekspresi kagum Putina. Lalu aku menghabiskan waktu untuk menjelaskan padanya mengenai navigasi dan tata letak planet bumi.

Alasan kenapa kerajaan Alborz tersembunyi dari shinobi itu karena memangaitulah keinginan para raja sebelumnya. Alborz tidak dan berusaha untuk menghindari kontak dengan shinobi karena semasa perang klan membuat mereka kehilangan kepercayaan pada Shinobi. Dan saat perang ninja pecah, Kerajaan semakin menutup diri dari dunia shinobi. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk dunia internasional. Sejak ada orang spania menginjakkan kaki di kerajaan Alborz. Kerajaan tertarik untuk melakukan hubungan kerja sama internasional. Berkat jasa kerajaan dalam mengajari sistem Mages di Spaniauntuk pertama sekali dunia iinternasionalmengenalakerajaan Alborz. Perlahan namun pasti, internasional semakin mengenal kerajaan Alborz sebagai Asal mula Wizard dan Mages. Dan dunia internasional sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaan para shinobi dan jika mereka mengetahuinya mereka tidak akan mau untuk melakukan kontak politik.

Saat ini di dunia internasional ada banyak Wizard terkuat selama beberapa tahun lamanya. Bahkan ada yang disebut sebagai **Wizard pembunuh dewa** karena kekuatannya yang tidak tertandingi. Namun Wizard yang paling di takuti dunia internasional saat ini adalah Wizard dari Alborz. Mereka adalah pasukan Number, pasukan paling di kenal di dunia internasional karena sudah berulang kali terlibat pertempuran. Salah satunya perang salib di Romania dan perang penumpasan pemberontak di Spania.

Wizard adalah individu yang menguasai sihir modern seperti ilmu arsitektur, ilmu militer tingkat lanjut, ilmu sains, dan berbagai macam.

Mages tidak jauh berbeda dengan Wizard. Hanya perbedaannya adalah tingkatan dimana mereka mempelajarinya. Jika di Alborz semua murid di ajarkan dari dasar berbeda dengan di eropa dimana kebanyakan mereka sudah di pertengahan tanpa memperdalam dasarnya. Contoh kecilnya adalah ilmu arsitektur, dasar dari ilmu itu adalah alalkimia.

Karena ketenaran kerajaan Alborz pada tahun 1800. Amerika Serikat juga melakukan hubungan diplomatik dan akhirnya Amerika berhasil memiliki pendidikan Mages di negaranya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" aku memandang Putina yang masih berusaha untuk mengetahui mengenai peta dunia yang aku gambarkan.

"Ini luar biasa. Seperti yang diharapkan dari suamiku"

Aku memejamkan mata dan tersenyum "Yah.. aku belum menjadi suamimu"

Putina memandang dengan wajah kagum paga petaku. "Ne.. Darling, apakah kau bisa membuat peta ini lagi"

"Tentu, kenapa tidak"

"Ini luar biasa. Jika kau membuat banyak, maka dunia ini akan saling mengenal satu sama lain"

Aku tidak pernah berpikir hingga kesana. Namun apa yang putina katakan sangat masuk akal, hubungan diplomatik akan terhubung dengan sangat erat jika satu sama lain saling mengetahui dimana mereka berasal. 'Baiklah akan aku pikirkan kembali"

"Darling, kenapa kau menolakku untuk pergi ke uni soviet?"

Aku mendesah sekali lagi jika membahas mengenai hal ini. "Aku sudah katakan bukan.. kita perlu mengenal terlebih dahulu. Lagi pula jika kita menikah hanya karena perasaan suka saat ini maka tidak ada jaminan jika kita akan bahagia di kemudian hari"

"Tapi kau sudah terbukti orang baik... mana mungkin orang baik akan berbicara mengenai hal ini jika aku mengajak menikah secara mendadak.. normalnya orang akan menerima tanpa pikir panjang. Tapi kau mau menolak dan membuatku menahan diri"

"Jujur.. orang sepertimu sangat sulit untuk di cari lagi" Putina kemudian memeluk leherku dari belakang dan membiarkan dadanya menyentuh punggungku.

Aku kemudian membalikkan badan setelah melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Lalu menepuk kepala Putina pelan dan mengelusnya. "Dengar... aku peduli padamu, aku tidak membencimu dan aku juga tidak terlalu menyukaimu. Jadi apa yang aku katakan adalah jika kita sekarang menikah tanpa mengenal baik. Maka kita hanya seperti orang asing nantinya, jangan kahwatir. Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku, aku akan memutuskan pilihanku setelah kita saling mengenal lebih jauh. Mengerti?"

Putina melebarkan matanya padaku lalu membuat ekspresi melembuat. "Kamu memang orang baik Darling dan karena itu..."

"Wah!" aku terkejut ketika putina melompat dan memelukku dengan erat.

"... oleh karena itu aku sangat mencintaimu"

Jujur jika kau melihat wajahku saat ini maka aku memilih untuk mati saja. Aku memerah ketika pelukannya membuatku merasakan dadanya lebih jelas dan sangat terasa sekali kelembutan surganya pria, mungkin.

"Oi.. jangan seperti itu" aku berusaha memberontak tapi percuma saja. Putina sudah mengambil alih tubuhku dan aku hanya bisa menikmatinya dengan segala kemampuan yang aku miliki saat ini.

0000000000000

23/08/1836

Hari berlalu dengan damai.

Hari ini aku bisa kembali ke kehidupanku yang normal. Berkat tindakan Putina yang entah bagaimana bisa membuat Pers dadakan bubar, dan aku hanya bisa kagum saja. Yah walau separuh dari diriku mengatakan jika putina mengatakan hal yang aneh lagi pada Pers.

Tapi aku mempercayainya jadi aku tidak berpikir jika putina mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh kecuali itu memang di perlukan. Berkat itu aku sekarang bisa menikmati pagi di penginapan bersama party memberku.

Hubungan kami semua menjadi baik setelah aku menjelaskan kejadian malam itu dimana aku menolong Putina. Mereka beruntung menerima alasanku dan membuat desahan lelah karena mereka berpikir jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang aneh terhadap presiden Uni Soviet.

"Jadi karena semua sudah selesai bagaimana jika kita berpesta di kafe terdekat?" Miyuki memberi saran ketika dia kembali ke dirinya yang dulu.

Aku melipat tangan dan berpikir. "Berpesta ya? Jika di pikir lagi kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya. Jadi aku pikir tidak masalah"

"Hump... aku juga tidak keberatan" Satsuki ikut dalam pembicaraaan ketika meminum tehnya dengan tenang.

Koyuki tersenyum ceria dan menatap kearahku. "Jika itu keputusan Danna-sama, maka aku akan ikut" Koyuki memberiku senyuman main-main.

Dan pandangan kami terakhir tertuju pada sang Party Leader. "Bagaimana denganmu Tiara?" namun kami melihat Tiara dalam kodisi seperti orang yang melamun akan sesuatu.

"Tiara?" Miyuki kemudian menyentuh pundak tiara.

"Eh ... iya" Tiara terkejut ketika Miyuki menyentuh pundaknya.

Miyuki kemudian menjelaskan dari awal lagi ketika Tiara mengatakan jika Tiara sebenarnya melamun. 'Tiara kenapa sangat aneh sekali?' aku melihat ekspresi wajah Tiara yang membuat wajah khawatir.

"Yosh karena kita sudah sepakat, maka makan malam nanti akan di Kafe dekat kedutaan"

"Yoooo!' kami menjawab serentak dengan semangat.

Namun sebelum kami bubar aku membuat wajah takut mengenai hal yang terjadi di benua Shinobi. 'Sebaiknya aku tidak memberitahukan mereka' aku terdiam sebentar dan teringat kembali di akhir surat itu.

 _Apapun yang terjadi, jangan biarkan mereka mengetahui hal yang terjadi di benua shinobi_ itu adalah pesan di surat yang aku terima beberapa waktu lalu.

Namun aku juga sangat ingin memberitahukan mereka karena ini adalah situasi skala serius. 'apa yang harus aku lakukan' aku berpikir keras mengenai hal ini. aku memilih untuk mendesah dan segara menuju tempat kerjaku.

Namun aku melihat wajah Tiara yang belakangan ini selalu membuat wajah Khawatir dan terkadang murung. Aku menjadi ikut khawatir di buatnya. 'Eh.. kenapa aku yang terlalu kahwatir. Memang benar mereka sangat mirip tapi bukan artinya dia itu adalah Shina' aku berusaha untuk mengelak dari fakta jika sebenarnya aku terus menganggap Tiara itu adalah Shina.

Namun aku juga peduli pada Tiara yang saat ini. oeh karena itu jika aku melihat wajah Tiara yang murung seperti ini. entah kenapa aku ikut merasa gelisah. 'aku harus berbicara pada Tiara nanti'

Aku memutuskan sebuah pilihan untuk menyelesaikan hal ini. tapi tidak sekarang hanya menunggu waktunya.

Aku ketika berada di ruangan kerja aku mengerjakan semua pekerjaan dengan cepat dan menyelesaikan semua pertemuan yang harus aku selesaikan. Apapun itu aku harus menyelesaikannya dan jangan kacaukan rencana nanti malam. Dengan mengulang kalimat seperti itu aku dapat bekerja dengan cepat dan dengan penuh energi.

'ini seharusnya sudah selesai' aku memandang ke sebuah dokumen yang ada di depanku.

Aku mengerjakan dokumen itu dan menyelesaikan tugasku dengan cepat.

'Yosh... dengan ini berakhirlah tugasku' aku menatap kearah semua pekerjaan yang berhasil aku selesaikan dalam waktu yang sangat cepat. Saat ini suasana masih dalam kondisi sore jadi masih ada waktu untuk beristirahat sebentar.

Aku kemudian berkeliaran di kedutaan sekaligus memandang timku yang sedang bekerja. Miyuki yang sedang menyelesaikan pertemuan dengan beberapa duta besar. Satsuki sedang mengurus keuangan negara yang akan di terima. Noel dan Mayuki sedang bekerja di bagian Back Office dimana mereka mengerjakan beberapa laporan mengenai kondisi di kedutaan. Dan koyuki saat ini berbicara dengan juru bicara dari Uni Soviet dan Polandia.

'mereka bekerja keras sekali ya' aku tersenyum ketika memandang kearah tim dimana mereka berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka.

Aku tersenyum lalu meninggalkan mereka untuk tetap fokus pada pekerjaan yang sedang mereka laksanakan. Lalu aku berjalan menuju Ruangan Tiara dimana dia bekerja. '"Permisi" aku masuk kedalam ruangan Tiara.

Aku melihat Tiara selesai mengerjakan bagiannya lalu aku tersenyum dan duduk di depannya ketika aku melihat wajah Tiara yang melamun untuk sekian kalinya. "Yo" aku memanggil ketika aku duduk di depan Tiara.

"Eh?"

Tiara menatap kearahku ketika sudah sadar dari lamunannya. Aku tersenyum pada Tiara ketika dia menyadariku. "Kerja Bagus" aku memuji ketika menatap wajah kelelhan Tiara.

"Hum" Tiara tersenyum namun alis matanya tidak menunjukkan jika ia sedang senang atau sesuatu.

"Tiara kau kenapa. Belakangan ini kau sangat seringmelamun dan membuat wajah khawatir"

Tiara terkejut dan menatapku dengan wajah tidak percaya. "eh.. kau menyadarin"

Aku mengangguk dan membuat wajah serius "Tentu saja.. aku selalu memperhatikanmu dan pastinya aku menyadari jika kau mulai aneh"

Tiara melebarkan mata dan mulai tersenyum padaku. "Begitu ya... kau memperhatikanku tiap hari" Tiara bergumam pelan dengan wajah memerah. Lalu tiara tersenyum tulus padaku dan aku hanya bisa ikut tersenyum padanya.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah ceria lagi?"

"Apa-apaan itu maksudnya... apa kau mengatakan jika aku selalu murung"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan berpikir sebentar. 'jika di pikir-pikir lagi, kau memang terlihat sangat cantik jika tersenyum seperti ini" aku memuji ketika melihat senyuman ceria tulus dari Tiara daripada senyuman merendahkan yang tiap hari Tiara berikan padaku.

Dengan wajah memerah sedikit Tiara kemudian menatapku. 'Ara... aa kau mulai merayuku Tuan penggombal?"

Aku membuat senyuman main-main. 'heee... kau tahu itu ya.." aku membuat wajah senyuman mematikan untuk para wanita dan mendekatkan wajahku kearah Tiara.

'jangan remehkan aku. Aku sangat mengenal dengan baik jenis wanita seperti kau Tiara. Kau sangat menyukai dihina tapi kau sangat lemah ketika di rayu' aku tersenyum main-main ketika berhasil di depan wajah Tiara.

Ketika tiara mulai memerah dan gugup berusaha memealingkan wajah aku mulai melaksanakan aksi membalas dendam. "Ayo... jangan malu-malu" aku terus mendekatkan wajahku pada Tiara dan akhirnya Tiara K.O dengan wajah memerah dan uap keluar dari wajahnya.

"'uahahaha.. kau sangat lucu sekali" aku tertawa ketika melihat wajah Tiara yang marah padaku namun aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi karena menurutku inilah yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku.

'jujur aku tidak membenci kehidupanku yang saat ini, namun terkadang aku berpikir apakah ini adalah jalan yang benar setelah semua yang aku alami... maka jawabannya adalah akan aku pikirkan jika aku mengalaminya'

Untuk sekarang hidupku di dunia ini bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.

Malam itu

'Baiklah Minna-san. Karena kerja keras kalian, ayo kita berpesta malam ini"

Kami semua menjawab perkataan Miyuki. Aku memelih untuk duduk dengan tenang dan makan dengan nyaman. Aku juga mengajak Putina untuk makan bersama dengan kami. Dan saat ini Putina saling bercerita dengan Miyuki dan yang lainnya.

Namun lagi-lagi aku melihat wajah murung Tiara membuatku penasaran sekali. 'Ada apa" aku duduk di sebelah Tiara ketika memutuskan untuk pindah.

Tiara tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatapku dengan wajah murung. 'ne.. Naruto bisa aku bertanya padamu"

Aku mulai memandang serius. Karena selama ini Tiara tidak pernah mau memanggil namaku kecuali untuk aku hina sebagai balasannya. Namun belakangan ini Tiara selalu berbicara padaku dengan nama depanku. "Tentu saja. Apa it"

Saat itu juga aku menatap wajah Tiara yang mulai khawatir. '"Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau mengetahui jika dirimu bukanlah dirimu. Maksdugku adalah bagaimana jika kau mengetahui jika kau selama ini adalah dirimu yang palsu... bagaimana menurutmu"

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Tiara namun karena melihat wajah Khawatir dan murung Tiara, aku harus memberi jawaban dimana aku bisa menghilangkan wajah dan ekspresinya yang saat ini. "hah... jika aku bukanlah diriku ataupun jika aku mengetahui diriku bukan manusia. Maka aku adalah serangga. Diriku adalah diriku dan itu tidak berubah bagaimanapun caraku memandang maupun orang lain memandang. Hal itu juga berlaku untukmu. Oleh karena itu jangan membuat perkataan yang aneh-aneh dan berpikirlah dengan pikiran yang logis"

Nampaknya perkataanku cukup efektif karena saat Ini tiara menatapku dengan wajah terkejut lalu tersenyum dengan wajah cerah. "Begitukah... hum.. mungkin kau benar"

Aku kemudian tersenyum pada Tiara lalu aku melihat tiara tersenyum dengan pipi memerah kearahku. "aku mungkin harus lebih berani lagi jika aku tidak mau kalah dari mereka"

"eh?" aku bingung karenaalur pembicaraan tiba-tiba menjadi aneh terlebih lagi aku menjadi tidak mengerti apa maksudnya dari kata kalah dan apa persaingan yang mereka lakukan.

"hah... prempuan memang merepotkan" aku mendesah dalam kelelahan ketika memikirkan terlalu jauh.

Aku juga berpikir mengenai apakah aku bisa menerima fakta jika Shina sudah tiada dan aku menerima jika Tiara adalah dirinya sendiri. Karena hal ini sangat membuat ku tersiksa. "Tidak apa-apa.."

"huh!" aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku ketika mendengar suara familiar dari dalam kepalaku.

"Adap apa?" tiara memandangku dengan wajah bingung, namun aku hanya tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepala padanya.

"Tidak ada"

Kami menikmati sisa dari pesata malam dengan tertawa dan bercanda Ria. Dan aku sangat lega ketika mengetahui jika Putina bisa akrab dengan mudah berkat jurus 'Girls Tals' dan hanya prerempuan yang mengetahui jalan pembicaraan itu.

Aku hanya mendesah dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengetahui lebih jauh karena jika aku bertanya maka akan berujung ke penjelasan yang sangat merumitkan dan hal seperti itu harus di hindari apapun itu yang terjadi.

00000000000

24/08/1836

Situasi mulai mengalami beberapa gejolak ketika dewan keamanan mendapat laporan mengenai aktivitas mencurigakan dari kelompok teroris di Spania. Hal ini menyebabkan beberapa dewan menjadi gempar.

"Semuanya harap tenang terlebih dahulu. Kita tidak bisa melakukan aksi militer karena belum mendapat respon dari spania sendiri." Pemimpin dari dewan berbicara pada semua duta besar.

Aku danTiara mulai memiliki wajah khawatir mengenai kondisi ini. 'ini akan menjadi masalah besar' aku berpikir dengan keras cara mengatasi hal yang akan terjadi jika situasi menjadi lebih buruk

"Dengar tuang-tuan sekalian. Kita akan membahas lebih lanjut ketika Presiden Amerika Serikat tiba. Sampai saat itu aku harap kalian semua tetap tenang"

Selesai sang pemimpin dewan memberi perkataan terakhirnya aku tetap duduk di kursiku dan terus berpikir. Putina juga mulai sibuk memikirkan keamanan di negaranya mengenai aktivitas teroris skala besar ini.

'jika di pikir kembali aku menjadi penasaran sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di benua Shinobi dan kenapa Akatsuki mendeklarasikan perang?' aku bertanya-tanya mengenai hal itu bahkan jika aku memutar otakku berulang kali pun hasilnya percuma.

Aku kemudian menatap dengan serius kearah para anggota dewan yang masih panik. 'ini jelas bukan situasi yang dapat di permainkan dengan mudah'

24/11/1836

Hari ini suasana menjadi bertambah buruk. Satu bulan berlalu dan semuanya menjadi kacau balau dimana kami hari ini di kejutkan oleh berita tidak terduga mengenai situasi ini.

"Katakan sekali lagi, apa maksudmu dengan kelompok misterius?!"

Suasana dalam kursi dewan sedang memanas ketika kami semua mendapat laporan mendadak mengenai situasi tidak terduga.

Tentara pembawa pesan berlutut dan mengulangi lagi apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. "Sebuah kelompok misterius menyerang Spania, Romania, dan beberapa negara lainnya pak. Mereka mengklaim sebagai anggota Devine Wisdom dan Akatsuki"

Presiden Abraham Liclon langsung berdiri dari meja dan memandang serius pada semua anggota dewan. "Tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya. Saat ini situasi menjadi sangat gila, saya secara personal sangat ingin membantu negara yang di serang. Tapi kami memiliki kekurangan tentara Wizard di USMC. Jadi aku meminta kalian untuk segera mengambil langkah cepat mengenai hal ini"

Aku berpikir sebentar dan mempertimbangkan keputusan, memang benar jika pertempuran ini sudah di luar batas toleransi. Tapi pasukan Devine Wisdom bukanlah lawan yang pantas aku remehkan.

Putina juga memandang serius mengenai situasi ini dan memutuskan untuk berpikir sebentar.

"Baiklah. Saya sebagai presiden Uni Soviet akan memberi bantuan militer dalam operasi ini"

"Begitu juga dengan kami" duta besar inggris memberi persetujuan.

Duta besar Jerman dan polandia juga memberi persetujuan.

Lalu semua para anggota dewan menatapku menunggu keputusan. Aku kemudian mengangguk dan memberi wajah serius. "Setiap tindakan kriminalisasi harus di hukum. Kami akan memberikan bantuan penuh dalam misi ini"

Abraham linclon kemudian mengangguk dan memberi senyuman pada seluruh anggota dewan.

Saat semua dewan mulai bubar menuju markas HQ yang di tuju. Aku memilih diam sebentar di ruang dewan. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Darling" Putina memelukku dari belakang.

Yang aku bisa hanya mendesah lelah. "Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menyelesaikan ini"

"Situasi ini memang sangat rumit, tapi untuk itulah gunanya dewan ini Darling"

Aku sedikit tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala putina yang memelukku dari belakang.

"Ya.. Mungkin kau benar"

"Hmmm-" putina mulai membuat suara pelan ketika aku mengelus kepalanya.

Aku mulai mengingat sesuatu. "Putina, apa kau akan kembali ke Uni Soviet?"

"Hmmm... Aku rasa tidak, dengan situasi seperti ini. Maka mustahil aku bisa kembali"

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa memberitahu pemimpin di negaramu mengenai situasi ini?"

Putina memandangku dengan senyuman main-main. "H-i-m-i-t-s-u"

Ahh aku benci jika perempuan cantik bermain-main kata-kata seperti itu. Karena sudah gemas sekali aku tidak punya pilihan lain, selain mempermainkannya.

Lalu aku meletakkan tanganku di pipi putina ketika aku sudah berhadapan dengannya lalu aku menarik pipinya dengan gemas.

"Hummmmm..." putina mengerang sakit ketika aku menarik pipinya.

"Hahahha"

"Mou... Jangan begitu"

Putina marah dengan cara yang lebih imut lagi. Menambah rasa ingin menyiksanya lagi dan lagi.

"..."

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita segera pergi"

Aku kemudian berdiri dari kursiku dan berjalan menuju ruang dewan keamanan.

Putina menangkap lenganku dan berjalan beriringan dengan memeluk lengan kananku.

Beruntung Party member sedang tidak disini, sehingga aku dapat mengelak dari situasi gila.

Disaat yang sama aku mengirim sebuah pesan ke kerajaan menggunakan teknik teleport surat di kedutaan beruntung saat ini teknik itu tidak terganggu. Karena biasanya selalu ada masalah dalam pengiriman surat. Namun mengingat lagi di Benua Shinobi sedang dalam kondisi siaga maka aku tidak yakin jika Raja Arthur akan mengirimkan pasukan siap tempur ke eropa.

'Aku harap ini tidak akan menjadi sangat buruk'

1/12/1836

Status saat ini

Jumlah pasukan terkumpul di UK= 2,3 juta tentara

Diantaranya, 800 ribu Wizard dan sisanya tentara biasa.

Jumlah kapal perang yang siap. Total keseluruhannya berjumlah 900 unit kapal tempur. Dan 200 sudah di hantar ke benua shinobi tepatnya ke kerajaan dengan kru dari Alborz yang mengemudikannya. Jadi kapal tempur dari kesatuan berjumlah 700 unit.

Saat aku menyelesaikan dokumen persetujuan mengenai situasi dan kondisi pasukan yang sudah tiba, aku merenggangkan tubuh karena lelah.

Aku kemudian diam di tempat dan memilih untuk tetap diam memandang keluar melalui jendela.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya aku terjun ke medan perang, ini adalah tanggung jawabku untuk menyelesaikan ini semua" Aku mengeluarkan kartu Gusha the Arcana dimana aku memiliki kekuatan ini.

Aku memikirkan hari kelam dimana aku menjadi tentara yang terlibat berbagai macam hal yang berbau bunuh membunuh dan sekali lagi aku akan terlibat hal itu lagi.

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab sendiri?" sebuah suara berhasil mengganggu pikiranku yang sedang kacau. Lalu ketika aku berbalik badan Aku menatap dimana Tiara berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah tidak menyenangkan.

"Aku juga akan pergi"

Saat itu juga tiara menuju kearahku. Namun aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, kau tidak bisa ikut"

"Ara... Apa kau berani memerintahku, seharusnya kau mengetahui posisimu servant rendahan"

Namun aku membuat wajah murung. "Kau tidak pantas melihat hal yang disebut perang"

"Oooh... Kenapa kau sangat berani memerintahku, aku melakukan apapun yang akan aku lakukan jadi..."

Aku menggeram ketika Tiara mengatakan hal yang sama persis dengan Shina. "Jangan bercanda!"

"Kyah!"

Tiara menjerit kecil ketika aku memegang pundak tiara. Aku memberinya wajah khawatir sangat tinggi.

"Aku tidak ingin... Aku tidak ingin merasakan kehilangan lagi"

Aku menatap mata tiara yang melebar. "Aku tidak ingin"kali ini nadaku mengandung sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam mengenai hal ini. jujur aku jika memilih maka aku memilih untuk tidak melibatkan Tiara dalam permasalahanku.

Aku semakin mempererat cengkraman di pundak tiara. Tiara kemudian tersenyum tulus padaku dengan mata peduli. "Aku tahu itu... Aku sangat tahu itu, tapi jika aku diam disini..." Tiara menyentuh pipiku.

"... Maka kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat dimana aku tidak bisa meraihmu, apa kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku"

Tiara membuat ekspresi hampir menangis dan membuatku ikut berpikir lagi. "..."

"Hah... Kalian memang sangat mirip sekali" aku mendesah lalu tersenyum pada Tiara.

"Kau memang sangat mirip dengan Shina. Mulai dari keras kepala dan sikap menjengkelkan kalian"

Tiara kemudian mulai tersenyum padaku dan membuatku tersenyum lega.

"Tapi... Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terkena apapun itu. Aku akan melindungimu"

Tiara tersenyum dengan wajah serius. "Begitu juga dengan aku"

"..."

Di balik pintu sepasang mata menatap mereka berdua yang masih mengambil waktu. 'Huh... Aku rasa aku akan kalah saing' Noel mendesah ketika melihat ke akraban mereka berdua.

'Onee-san berharap jika kau bisa setidaknya menaruh perasaan padaku,Naruto-sama'Noel kemudian pergi melanjutkan pekerjaan yang ia tinggalkan dengan perasaan kecewa dan perasaan iri disaat yang sama.

00000000000000000

Saat ini aku memandang kearah pelabuhan militer dimana semua kapal sudah siap. Aku sangat terkejut ketika melihat ratusan kapal dalam kondisi terbaik. Aku kemarin menerima perintah dari kerajaan dimana aku di perbolehkan untuk terlibat dalam pertempuran namun kerajaan tidak bisa memberi bantuan apapun itu alasannya.

"Dengar aku sangat tidak ingin kalian terlibat hal ini, tapi apa kalian yakin" aku menatap Tiara, Noel, Satsuki, Miyuki, dan Koyuki yang bersikeras untuk ikut dalam medan perang.

Saat ini Spania dalam situasi gawat militer karena hampir 80 persen militer mereka lumpuh akibat serangan dadakan oleh karena itu pasukan sekutu di paksa untuk bergerak cepat dalam bertindak. "Hum... kami tahu itu" Miyuki memberi jawaban mewakili yang lain.

Aku kemudian menatap mereka yang berpakaian militer berwarna hitam sebuah seragam khusus untuk semua prajurit. "Baiklah jika begitu.. dengar aku akan memberi perintah dan aku tidak ingin kalian membantahku. Mengerti"

"Pertama, aku ingin kalian menjadi regu medis cepat tanggap sementara untuk maju ke garis depan adalah aku. Mengerti"

"Kami tidak bisa menerimanya!" mereka serantak menjawab.

Namun aku memberi wajah khas seorang komandan dalam situasi ini. "DENGAR! Saat ini kita tidak bisa beradu argumen. Jika di garis depan bukan orang terlatih dengan baik maka sama saja dengan membuang nyawa"

"Apa artinya kau lebih baik dari pada aku!" Tiara kali ini maju dengan wajah jelas marah.

Aku kemudian mengambil sebuah kartu dari dalam sakuku. "itu!"

Tiara langsung tidak bisa berbicara dan begitu juga dengan timku. "itu benar.. aku adalah pasukan Number 0. Oleh karena itu aku pantas berada di garis depan"

Mereka langsung membuat wajah memintaku untuk menjelaskan apa maksudnya ini. namun aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Dengar aku hanya akan menjelaskan jika semuanya selesai. Untuk saat ini aku ingin kalian tetap di belakang dan jangan maju ke depan. Mengerti!"

Mereka dengan berat hari menganggukkan kepala. Lalu aku bersiap untuk bertindak. Aku di tempatkan sebagai komandan garis depan dalam regu penyerbu. Pakaian yang aku kenakan terdiri dari seragam militer berwarna hitam di lapisi oleh armor putih di dada dan kaki.

Aku menatap kilatnya pedang yang aku pakai saat ini sebagai senjata utama. Berdasarkan rencana, kami akan pergi dari pelabuhan dengan kapal tempur berjumlah 50 unit sebagai bala bantuan. Lalu kami akan di turunkan menggunakan sebuah kapal pembawa prajurit era perang dunia II dimana dalam gelombang pertama jumlah tentara yang akan diturunkan begitu juga dengan Wizard sekitar 20000 tentara.

Aku kemudian menyipitkan mata mengenai hal ini namun apa yang aku bisa katakan. Hanya mendesah adalah jawaban saat ini.

Putina memberiku wajah katakutan ketika aku memberitahunya jika aku juga akan maju ke garis depan. Namun aku berhasil menenangkan dirinya dan membuat suasana kembali menjadi tenang. Dan putina sekarang menjadi jenderal utama dalam regu penyerang.

"Aku harap ini selesai dengan cepat" aku bergumam ketika menatap langit sore dimana penyerangan akan di jadwalkan pagi hari.

Saat aku berjalan menuju kamp militer Miyuki menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa kau bersikeras ingin maju sendiri"

"aku tidak ingin kalian terluka.. hanya itu' aku kemudian menatap wajah Miyuki yang mulai memberiku tampilan Khawatir.

'dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu! Aku sangat khawatir"

Miyuki menangis ketika memelukku, namun di bandingkan rasa kahwatirnya dengan rasa kahwatirku maka perasaan kami sama besarnya. "Maaf"

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku" Miyuki kemudian menatapku dengan wajah serius.

"Tolong jangan mati apapun itu yang terjadi!"

Aku kemudian tersenyum cerah dan mengelus kepala Miyuki "tentu saja... aku tidak akan mati"

Miyuki mulai tenang dan tersenyum lalu mempererat pelukan kami. "ne.. Naruto. Apa kau ingat mengenai pengakuanku dulu"

Aku terdiam sebentar dan tersenyum lagi "iya aku ingat..."

"Bagaimana dengan jawabanmu"

"aku tidak bisa memberitahkannya sekarang... tapi aku akan memberitahunya jika saat itu tiba"

"apa kau janji"

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu menatap Miyuki dengan wajah penuh keyakinan dengan pasti. "aku sangat sungguh-sungguh"

Lalu setelah itu kami menuju tempat kami masing-masing dan aku berisap untuk keadaan besok. 'ini akan sulit' aku menatap langit malam.

Pagi tiba dan aku melihat banyak kapal perang berisap untuk berangkat. Kapal perang jaman perang dunia kedua berjumlah ratusan sedang bergerak secara bertahap menuju lokasi pertemuan di laut inggris.

Aku menuju kapal nomor 43 dimana reguku menunggu. Jumlah kapal transport berkisar antara 80 unit dengan kemampuan membawa penumpang sekitar 50 orang. Karena kapal ini semua menggunakan tenaga sihir dari Mana maka kapal tempur maupun kapal transport dapat bergerak dengan kecepatan 40 knt.

Sistem penggunaan sihir di kapal adalah sangat mudah. Menggunakan teknik sains, para manipulator membuat energi mana terkumpul menjadi sebuah bongkahan batu dan menggunakan hal itu sebagai bahan bakar utama kapal.

Sangat mengesankan dalam sebulan inggris berhasil menciptakan ratusan unit kapal dengan kualitas yang sangat bagus. Beberapa prajurit juga menaiki kapal tempur dan akan ditrunkan ketika pasukan gelombang pertama selesai turun di pantai.

"ini saatnya" aku menatap kartuku dengan dengan wajah serius.

Lalu aku mempersiapkan pedangku dengan penuh keyakinan. Ini adalah pembuktian hasil dari latihanku selama ini tidak akan sia-sia dan aku akan menyelesaikan misi ini dan pulang.

"Kalian semua bergegas! Kita berangkat!" beberapa regu memberi perintah ketika mendapat sinyal jika kapal yang akan bertempur sudah bergerak keluar dari pelabuhan. Kami semua kemudian menaiki kapal transport dan bersiap untuk menuju medan tempur.

Perang Dunia I

2 Desember 1836 dimulai

0000000000000000000000000000000

Beberapa jam setelah kami keluar dari pelabuhan aku tetap diam di kapal dan menatap laut. Kapal tempur memimpin jalan jika ada kontak musuh maka mereka akan paling pertama terlibat.

Kapal tempur era perang dunia II walau terlihat ketinggalan jaman jika di planet bumi. Namun memiliki daya penghancur sangat mengerikan, aku teringat ketika perang Gulf dan Operasi Desert Storm dimana kapal USS Missouri meratakan kamp musuh yang berjarak sekitar 7 km dari lepas pantai dengan meriam jarak jauhnya.

Aku juga melihat beberapa Wizard muda sedang ketakutan jika mereka akan menuju medan tempur namun kebanyakan dari tentara yang aku lihat memberikan tampilan tidak takut malahan mereka sangat menantikan hal ini.

'...'

Bersama Party member Tiara.

Tiara menatap kearah kapal dimana Naruto naik dengan wajah Khawatir begitu juga dengan Noel dan yang lainnya. Mereka sebagai petugas medis hanya berada di kapal tempur dan menunggu jika pertempuran berakhir.

Namun hal seperti itu justru menambah rasa khawatir mereka. "Naruto... semoga tetap selamat" tiara bergumam pelan pada laki-laki yang membuatnya jatuh hati walau sepenuhnya Tiara berusaha menyangkal mengenai hal ini.

Noel, Miyuki, Koyuki, dan Satsuki berdoa yang sama yaitu memohon keselamatan pria yang mereka sukai dengan keyakinan jika mereka akan bisa melewati hal ini bersama-sama.

"PERHATIAN SEMUA KRU. DISINI KAPTEN BERBICARA. KITA AKAN SAMPAI DI TUJUAN TIGA PULUH MENIT" setelah siaran pemberitahuan selesai Party member bersiap di tempat masing-masing untuk tugas yang akan mereka jalankan sebentar lagi.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Naruto tetap memandang serius kearah laut dimana garis pantai sudah terlihat dengan mata jarak jauh miliknya. Dengan pedang siap untuk menebas kapanpun dan dimanapun itu, Naruto memiliki keyakinan jika serangan mendadak akan terjadi cepat atau lambat.

Hingga 20 menit berjalan dan semua seperti yang di perkirakan. "Wizard! Siapkan Mantra pelindung!" Naruto berteriak ketika mata jarak jauhnya melihat respon musuh dari pantai.

Wizard berjumlah 20 orang kemudian secara serentak menyiapkan mantra pelindung dan berhasil menangkis sebuah ledakan yang datang. "kerja bagus! Bersiap untuk serangan kedua!" Naruto memberi peringatan.

Regu lainnya juga mengikuti apa yang Naruto lakukan ketika melihat ledakan di kapal mereka. Dari kelompak kapal tempur ketika melihat respon musuh dengan segera melakukan tembakan balasan.

"Semua unit arahkan meriam ke barat dengan ketinggian 50 derajat!"

Ketika meriam kapal sudah di posisi yang di tentukan sang kapten kemudian memberi perintah. "tembak!" secara spontan 9 meriam berkaliber 130 mm atau lebih mengeluarkan peluru daya ledak tinggi dengan kecepatan dan menyebabkan ledakan besar.

Kapal lainnya juga menembak secara bergilir untuk melakukan tembakan dukungan agar musuh menjauh dari pantai dan memberikan peluan untuk pasukan utama menyerbu.

Disaat ledakan terjadi musuh menjadi panik dan berlari menjauh dari pantai dan menunggu pasukan invasi dari atas tebing.

Naruto melihat jalan mereka mulai aman dari musuh bersiap untuk bertarung ketika pedang ia keluarkan dari sarungnya. Dan setelah mereka mendarat pasukan musuh menyambut dengan baik.

"Hiiya!" Naruto maju dan menebas musuh dengan wajah tidak memberi ampun.

Tebasan dan darah terus menjadi arena bermain Naruto saat itu. Dia terus membunuh musuh dengan kemampuan tempur yang sangat tinggi bahkan musuh yang meminta ampun juga ikut di bunuh. Hal seperti ini membuat Naruto takut untuk memperlihatkan pada Tiara dan yang lainnya.

Dengan wajah tidak menunjukkan ekspresi lain. Naruto berlari dan menyerang musuh yang ia jumpai dengan cepat.

(sfx ledakan)

"Buah!" pasukan kawan terkena ledakan menyebabkan mereka terbunuh dan beberapa sekarat.

"Uaaaaahhhhh!" saat itu juga muncul sebuah pria berotot dengan tubuh sangat besar menggunakan senjata kapak dengan penuh darah.

"beraninya kau!" pasukan penyerang berusaha menyerang musuh itu namun ketika mereka yang berjumlah 5 orang berusaha menyerang pria besar itu mereka berakhir tewas mengenaskan ketika manusia itu menebaskan kapaknya dan menyebabkan mereka terbunuh.

"uaah!"

Jeritan pasukan terdengar di telinga Naruto ketika melihat tentaranya di bunuh dengan kapak menghancurkan kepala pria itu.

Naruto dengan wajah marah menggenggam pedang dengan kuat dan menatap makhluk itu. "ayo maju!" naruto memberi isyarat pada dia untuk menyerang.

Ketika makhluk itu menuju Naruto dengan cara menebaskan kapak besarnya, Naruto melompat dengan cara menghindar. Lalu mengambil kesempatan untuk memberi tebasan di tangan manusia besar itu. Namun hasilnya hanya sebuah goresan.

'Tcih.. ini lebih keras dari yang aku duga' aku mengeluh ketika seranganku tidak berguna.

Lalu aku mencoba cara lain yaitu melompat dan melakukan manuver seolah-olah membiarkan diriku di serang tanpa mengelak. Ketika penjagaan manusia besar itu lengah aku menuju tubuhnya dengan melompat lompat dan ketika aku di depan wajahnya aku langsung menebaskan pedangku.

"Uahhhh!" manusia besar itu bertariak ketika aku menebas matanya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi aku langsung menuju pundaknya dan menusukkan pedangku ke lehernya. "Mati kau dump bstrd!" aku menusukkan pedang secara berulang-ulang tepat ke denyut nadi leher manusia besar itu.

Darah keluar dengan deras hingga membuat wajahku menjadi terkena cipratan darah dan aku menambahkan chakra pada pedang itu dan membuat tebasan sekuat tenagaku. "Hiiiya!" aku berteriak dengan keras ketika berusaha memotongnya.

Dan saat aku melompat turun aku memegang pedangku lalu mengelapnya menggunakan Siku dari bajuku dan menyarungkannya kembali. Saat itu juga kepala pria besar itu terlepas dari lehernya dan terbaring di tanah dengan darah mengalir dengan deras.

Lalu ketika aku merasakan banyaknya jumlah pasukan musuh datang kearah kami aku menatap pasukanku yang sepenuhnya sudah siap. "SEMUANYA AYO SERANG!"

Kami semua maju secara bersamaan menuju lokasi musuh dengan kecepatan tinggi. Bentrokan terjadi dimana aku berusaha dengan baik untuk menebas musuhku tanpa rasa ampun.

Aku menebaskan musuh lalu mengucapkan mantra disaat yang sama. "roh petir.." aku menebaskan pedang.

"...beri aku kekuatanmu..."

Aku menebaskan pedangku lagi ke arah musuh yang berjumalh semakin banyak. "dan serang musuhku dengan kekuatanmu" aku membuat pedang listrik dimana aku membelah musuhku dengan kecepatan 2 kali lebih cepat.

Pertarungan terus terjadi hingga musuh semakin banyak terbunuh. Aku terus membunuh dengan jumlah semakin banyak. "Ayo maju kalian!" aku maju ke garis depan dimana msusuh berkumpul.

Banyak wizard diantara mereka panik ketika tidak bisa menggunakan sihirnya dan berakhir aku tebas dengan pedang.

"ara-ara.. kau sangat menarik untuk Wizard rendahan" salah-satu pemimpin dari wizard menatapku dengan wajah tertarik.

Aku melihat jika dia menatapku denganwajah meremehkan. "Maju kau!" aku memberi provokasi padanya. Namun tampaknya dia tidak terpengaruh dan aku sangat terkejut ketika dia sudah mengaktifkan sihir duluan sebelum aku memberikan mantra penyegel.

"Tidak aku sangka jika aku akan berhadapan dengan pasukan number disini"

Pria itu menatapku tidak lebih tepatnya dia menatap kartu yang memiliki nomor tulisan 0. Lalu dia memberikan wajah mengancam dan bersiap menuju kearahku.

"Ayo berpesta"

Pria itu menuju kearahku dengan cepat. Aku kemudian menghindari serangan pedang pengutuk berwarna merah api itu. Ia menebaskan pedangnya dan aku menghindarinya.

Namun ketika aku menghindari pria itu menebaskan dengan sangat cepat dan menyebabkan luka di bagian dadaku. "ugh!" aku merasakan perasaan sakit luar biasa ketika merasakan sayatan pedang itu.

"Dasar merepotkan" aku bergumam ketika menatap wajah pria itu.

Pria itu menatap pedangnya dan kemudian tersenyum mempermainkan diriku. "Ayo maju... Aku sangat ingin sekali melihat darahmu"

Cara pria itu berekspresi membuatku muak dan aku memilih menyerangnya dengan serangan frontal terbuka tanpa pandang bulu. "Huahahaha... Apa ini saja kemampuanmu?" pria itu menghindar lalu tertawa.

Aku sudah hampir kehabisan nafas ketika melihat situasi yang tidak aku duga. "Uhuk" aku memuntahkan darah ketika merasakan jika chakra di dalam tubuhku sudah menjadi racun.

"Aha..? Apa kau sudah mau mati?"

Lalu entah bagaimana pria itu berada di belakangku dan menatapku dengan senyuman sadis. "Matilah" pria itu menusukkan pedangnya tepat di perutku.

"Uaghk!" aku memuntahkan darah dan merasakan jika pedang pengutuk itu seperti lava panas yang melelehkan tubuhku dan membuat organ tubuhku lengket di pedang itu.

"Uaaaagh!" aku berteriak sakit ketika oragn tubuhku yang lengket di pedang pria itu namun pria itu menarik pedangnya secara perlahan tanpa belas kasihan.

"Ahahahahah... Itu sangat menarik... Menjeritlah!" pria itu berusaha membuatku tersiksa lebih lama.

Hingga aku merasakan lonjakan energi negatif dari dalam tubuhku. " **Bunuh Dia... Bunuh semua musuhmu!** " suara gelap itu datang dari dalam pikiranku.

Namun karena aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir lurus maka tanpa aku duga suara itu sukses mengambil alih tubuhku.

Pria itu menatap kearahku dengan wajah penasaran ketika aku diam untuk beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya pria itu teryawa dengan wajah tertarik. "Ho ya? Kau masih bisa bertahan" pria itu menatap wajahnya dan melihat lawannya tetap diam untuk sesaat.

"Hahaha... Begitu ya... Aku harusnya tahu itu... Aku memang seorang pembunuh" Aku mengangkat wajahku dan tertawa ketika menatap wajah musuhku.

Lalu aku maju kearah pria itu dengan mengabaikan rasa sakit. Mata kiriku berubah bentuk menjadi meruncing dengan warna merah khas mata kucing. Lalu taringku memanjang dan kuku tangan ikut menajam.

"Oi... Apa-apaan kau ini?!" pria itu mulai panik ketika aku maju kearahnya dengan pedang masih menusuk perutku dan ketika aku memegang keduatangan pria itu aku tersenyum buas kearahnya.

"Aku tahu itu.. Aku tidak perlu pedang maupun senjata untuk jadi pembunuh... Cukup hal yang aku bisa temukan di sekitarku, maka itu cukup" aku ketika menahan kedua tangan pria itu dan membuatnya menatap wajahku yang tertawa maniak.

Aku mengambil sesuatu dari saku celanaku. "Uahk!" pria itu terkejut ketika aku menusukkan pena di lehernya.

"Cukup pena saja sudah" aku mengatakan dengan nada gelap. Pikiranku hanya di penuhi rasa harus darah dan keinginan untuk membunuh. "Mati! Mati!" aku menusukkan pena itu ke leher pria itu berulang kali dan menyebabkan leher pria itu menjadi berlubang.

Pria itu masih hidup untuk beberapa menit dan ketika aku menusukkan lagi pena itu hingga akhirnya lehernya tembus, Pria itu tewas dengan darah mengotori tangankudan bajuku. "Hehheh... Uahahaha!" aku tertawa ketika musuhku terbunuh dan saat itu juga aku memegang pedang pengutuk yang hampir menghilang.

Diriku sepenuhnya di kendalikan oleh diriku yang lain dan yang aku tahu aku hanya bisa membunuh dan membunuh.

"Uahahahah! Mati kalian kutu!" aku berteriak pada musuhku yang berlari ketakutan ketika aku menuju mereka.

Aku tanpa belas kasihan menebas mereka hingga genangan darah tercipta di tanganku. Namun aku masih mengetahui jika aku sebenarnya ingin menghentikan ini. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan. 'aku harus menyelesaikan ini cepat' aku mengatakan dengan keyakinan dalam diriku ketika menghabisi lawanku.

pertarungan sengit terus berlangsung hingga beberapa waktu dan semuanya menjadi kekacauan. pantai indah menjadi ladang ledakan dan banyak karang menjadi gosong karena terkena arteleri meriam kapal perang.

setelah beberapa jam kemudian suasana mulai menjadi tenang. Lepas pantai yang indah menjadi kacau balau dan banyak mayat berserakan disana dan disini. Tiara dan tim ketika melihat suasana mengerikan dimata mereka. Saat itu juga mereka muntah karena tidak kuat melihat apa yang mereka saksikan.

Dari tim yang masih membeku diam di pantai. Tiara berjalan menuju keatas pantai dimana mayat musuh semakin banyak. 'Naruto... apakah ini yang kau maksudkan' tiara memandang tidak percaya dengan semua ini.

Di satu sisi Tiara merasa lega karena tidak mengalami hal ini. Namun disisi lain Tiara sangat cemas pada pria yang sebenarnya mencemaskannya lebih banyak. Dengan keyakinan Tiara berjalan menuju puncak tebing dimana mayat semakin banyak dan saat Tiara melihat ada mayat pria dengan luka tidak biasa.

"Uhmmm!" tiara memuntahkan isi perut ketika melihat luka di leher korban. Sebuah pena menembus lehernya hingga tembus.

Tiara kemudian menatap ke segala arah dimana bisa mencari pria berambut hitam tertentu. "Naruto?' Tiara menatap dimana Naruto sedang berdiri di tengah tumpukan mayat dengan pedang berlumuran darah di tangannya.

Tiara berusaha menahan segala macam perasaan muak akan mayat di hadapannya namun karena rasa khawatir naruto menundukkan wajah membiarkan rambutnya menutupi bagian mata dengan ekspresi muram. "Naruto!" Tiara mendekat kearah Naruto dengan wajah lega.

Ketika tiara mendekat tiara melihat darah di wajah Naruto. "apa kau tidak takut padaku" Naruto tiba-tiba berbicara ketika tiara menatap dengan cemas kearah Naruto.

Tiara kemudian membuat wajah marah dan menampar pipi Naruto. "ah!" Naruto tersadar dan segera menatap wajah tiara yang membuat wajah menangos

"Dasar Idiot! Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan mengatakan hal itu! Kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak salah. Tapi ketika kau berusaha menyelesaikan semuanya sendirian itu... itu menyakitkan!"

Naruto melebarkan mata dan mulai mengangkat wajah menatap langsung ke wajah Tiara. Naruto kemudian berpikir kembali mengapa ia memutuskan untuk pergi sendirian dan kenapa ingin menyelesaikan ini semua. "hah... mungkin kau benar" Naruto mulai membuat wajah seperti biasa diikuti senyuman.

Lalu Naruto menepuk dan mengelus kepala Tiara dengan lembut. "Tiara... terima kasih" Naruto menatap wajah Tiara yang mulai memerah dan tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah"

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju kamp sementara untuk prajurit. Naruto menderita kekurangan mana dan chakra mengakibatkan dirinya harus berbaring satu hari penuh di kamp. Mau tidak mau Naruto harus mengikuti perintah. Dan berkat Naruto juga, pertempuran tahap pertama menjadi mudah karena musuh lari ketakutan.

"Jadi untuk saat ini Naruto Uzumaki. Berkat anda kami dapat menaklukkan pantai dengan mudah. Sebagai penghargaan anda kami naikkan pangkat menjadi Letnan Kolonel dari kesatuan"

Komandan regu menatapku dengan senyuman bangga ketika aku berbaring di kasur perawatan. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menganggukkan kepala dan mengatakan terima kasih.

"Jika begitu aku akan kembali ke markas. Cepatlah sembuh Letnan kolonel"

Setelah itu komandan pasukan pergi meninggalkan ruangan perawatan membiarkanku istirahat untuk beberapa hari lagi. Karena aku merasa jika seluruh tubuhku seperti remuk.

aku mendesah sekali lagi dan menatap langit-langit 'Ini akan berat bagiku' aku menatap tubuhku yang tidak bisa bergerak dan sepertinya aku akan terperangkap di tenda untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

lalu aku memutuskan untuk tertidur dan melupakan kejadian buruk hari ini yang membuatku muak. namun aku hanya bisa mendesah saja untuk solusi permasalahanku.

malam itu

'ugh.. aku tidak bisa tidur' aku menatap langit-langit dan menatap tubuhku dimana aku bisa merasakan jariku untuk sekali lagi.

aku memaksakan tubuhku untuk bergerak dan memutuskan untuk keluar tenda. aku menatap langit biru di pantai yang baru saja selesai dari pertempuran. jujur aku tidak mengetahui berapa lama aku tertidur. tapi ketika aku bergerak dan tubuhku terasa kaku berarti aku sudah tertidur dalam waktu cukup lama.

3 hari? 4 hari? siapa juga yang mengetahui hal itu. "Tiara?' aku menatap gadis berambut perak putih yang berdiri menatap pantai dengan angin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya.

aku mendekati TIara yang terdiam di pantai. "Sedang apa kau malam-malam begini nona muda?" aku menyapa membuat Tiara sedikit terkejut ketika aku menyapanya.

"Kau membuatku terkejut! aku hanya menikmati langit malam apa kau mengkhawatirkanku, servant rendahan"

dengan senyuman merendahkan aku ikut tersenyum karena Tiara kembali ke personalitanya yang lama. "Iya bisa di katakan seperti itu. aku memang mengkhawatirkan mu"

Tiara terkejut diikuti wajah berubah merah dan memalingkan wajah. "Eh... apa-apaan itu maksudmu.. aku tidak senang sama sekali"

aku hanya tertawa kecil pada sikap Tiara. "Hai..Hai.."

lalu kami berdua jatuh dalam diam dan tetap diam untuk sementara. "ne Tiara... bisa aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Tiara menatapku dengan senyuman seperti biasanya. dengan memberanikan diri aku mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan sejak lama. "Kau tahu... sejak awal aku sangat ingin mengatakan ini. aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu. kita bisa bercana dan berpetualang sebagai satu tim semua berkatmu. jadi aku sangat berterima kasih"

Tiara kemudian membuat ekspresi lembut dan tersenyum di wajah cantiknya. "Tidak masalah. Aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu karena aku bisa lebih menikmati hidupku"

"Begitukah"

Tiara menganggukkan kepala. Ketika kami berdua saling memandang satu sama lain entah kenapa aku merasa jika aku merasa malu jika berlama-lama dalam suasana seperti ini.

"Ano.."

"Ano.."

Kami berdua bersamaan berbicara menyebabkan suasana kembali jatuh ke sebuah jalan buntu. Aku berusaha sekali lagi untuk berbicara dengan tenang namun sebuah gangguan tidak aku sangka akan datang.

"Nampaknya kalian menikmati waktu kalian..."

"Kau!" aku melebarkan mata ketika melihat siapa itu.

Pria yang berhasil menginterupsi kami adalah pra yang seharusnya aku bunuh ketika di desa ninja, namun apa-apaan ini. "Bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup!"

Pria itu memejamkan mata dan menatapku dengan mata menyipit. "Hump... aku sendiri bertanya-tanya mengenai hal itu"

Tiara kemudian menatap pria itu dengan wajah serius. "Apa yang kau inginkan!"

"Dirimu... kau adalah proyek yang sangat berharga bagi kami, dan aku yakin kau tahu akan hal itu. Re=Vive proyek nomor 15"

Tiara melebarkan mata dengan wajah terkejut. Tidak tahu mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi naun aku tidak bisa diam saja. "Beraninya kau muncul lagi!" aku berusaha menyerang pria itu.

"Ugh!" aku merasakan pedang tajam menenbus perutku.

"Kau berisik sekali"

Aku melihat pedang pria itu berhasil menusukku bahkan aku tidak melihat pria itu bergerak. "Dengar Putri Tiara.. aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku disini. Jadi bisa ikut dengan suka rela sekarang"

Dengan wajah ketakutan Tiara tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti pria itu. "Tiara! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" aku berusaha untuk tetap sadar dan meminta penjelasan mengenai hal ini.

Namun Tiara membuat wajah tersenyum sedih. "Naruto... tolong jangan ikuti aku saat ini"

Aku semakin tidak mengerti dan berusaha sebaik mungin untuk berdiri namun hasilnya aku menjadi buta dan jatuh dalam kegelapan. "Ti...ara" aku bergumam sebelum akhirnya aku pingsan.

000000000000000

Bersama Devine Wisdom

Lokasi di A Coruña berjarak sekitar 70 km dari pantai dimana pasukan aliansi turun (O Freixo)

Tiara diikat di sebuah labolatorium dengan pasukan peneliti jahat mempersiapkan segala macam yang mereka butuhkan. Tiara masih dapat bangun melihat apa yang terjadi ketika ia di bawa pergi.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini.. apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan"

Pria itu menatap Tiara dan memejamkan mata sebentar. "Hump.. aku rasa tidak salah jika memberitahukannya padamu..."

"Apa yang kami inginkan adalah SHINJU buah dari dewa yang memiliki kekuatan abadi.. dan untuk memperoleh itu kami memerlukan dirimu. Tes subjek 15 Tiara ojou-denka"

"Jangan khawatir, kematianmu tidak akan menyakitkan dan kami akan membuatmu merasakan kedamaian segera" setelah pria itu selesai berbicara ia mengaktifkan alat dari labolatorium untuk menyerap energi mana dan Chakra Tiara dengan paksa.

"aaaa!" Tiara berteriak kesakitan karena ia merasakan sakit ini untuk pertama sekali.

Pria itu masih diam menatap Tiara lalu menyipitkan mata. "Itachi... Kisame.. aku serahkan penyerang pada kalian"

Keduanya menganggukkan kepala dan lekas pergi dari sana. "segara aku akan mendapatkan Shinju dan membuat tuanku abadi"

Rencana jahat pria itu menjadi sebuah senjata berbahaya bagi dunia dan membuat dunia terpaksa jatuh dalam kekacauan untuk sekian kalinya.

000000000000000

Next

Arc 7. Fight for those i love (Final)

Lecture 25. Battle at Sada


	26. Arc 8 Fight for those i love

Opening music.

Fantastic Future – Yukari Tamura

00000

Arc 7 Fight for those i love

Lecture 25. Battle at Sada

Miyuki berusaha dengan penuh keringat menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto yang terancam bahaya.'Dasar idiot! Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan!' Miyuki di menangis ketika terus berusaha menyembuhkan luka Naruto.

'Jika kau tida kembali pada kami... Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu! Jadi tolonglah kembali Naruto!' Miyuki berusaha dengan tangisan karena denyut nadi Naruto semakin melemah

Miyuki terus berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto yangdi ujung tombak dan berdoa jika pria yang ia cintai dapat selamat.

Jauh di dalam bawah sadar Naruto. Naruto menatap sebuah tempat dimana di kelilingi cahaya. "Dimana aku" Naruto mulai bangun dan menatap sekeliling dimana dari ujung ke ujung semua hanya sebuah cahaya kuning.

"Kau sudah sadar ya"

Suara baru datang membuat Naruto siaga. Saat Naruto sepenuhnya berdiri terlihat seorang pria tampan berusia 30 tahunan berambut pirang dengan pakaian biru dilapisi rompi hijau dan mengenakan jubah putih. "Dan siapa anda"

Naruto berusaha sopan pada pria itu. "Aku adalah hokage 4. Dan jua aku secara teknis adalahayahmu Naruto..."

Sejujurnya aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun antara bingung mengenai fakta jika orang mati berbicara di depanku dan bingung mengenai dimana aku sekarang. "Bisa jelaskan padaku apa maksudmu dengan secara teknis?"

Minato Namikaze menatap kearah Naruto dengan wajah serius. "Aku mengetahui semuanya melalui ingatanmu... Aku tahu jika kau sebenarnya adalah orang asing dari dunia lain. Tapi karena kau berada di tubuh putraku maka itu tidak merubah fakta jika kau adalah putraku" Minato tersenyum pada Naruto.

Naruto kemudian mendesah dan melipat tangan. "Sangat tidak sopan sekali anak muda. Jika kau mengetahui siapa aku, pasti kau mengetahui secara teknis berapa usiaku.. Benarkan?"

Minato mulai berkeringat dengan senyum gugup. "Y...yah..begitulah"

Naruto hanya mendesah lalu menatap minato. "Bisa jelaskan padaku kita dimana dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Kita berada di ruang terpisah alam bawah sadarmu yang paling dalam"

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto tetap diam. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan"

Minato kemudian menatap dengan wajah rumit. "Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya..." Minato sedikit bingung namun Naruto juga memiliki beberapa pertanyaan yang sebenarnya mengganggunya.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku mengenai kenapa kau membuat anakmu menjadi wadah monster?"

"Mengenai hal itu... anda mungkin kecewa pada saya benarkan Sanderson?"

Aku sedikit marah jika memanggil namaku dari dunia lama "oi... jika kau ingin mengajak berkelahi mari kita selesaikan sekarang"

"ha..ha..ha.. maafkan aku, hanya saja aku masih tidak bisa percaya jika anakku adalah orang dari dunia lain"

Aku menghela nafas sebentar. "Bisa langsung jawab pertanyaanku"

Minato mengangguk lalu kembali menatap Naruto dengan wajah serius. "Begini, ketika itu penyerangan di desa terjadi..."

Minato menjelaskan jika penyerangan itu di akibatkan karena kelahiran diriku dan juga penyerangan pria bertopeng misterius. Dari penjelasan seperti ini Naruto mengambil kesimpulan jika ini semua sebuah perencanaan dari jauh hari oleh pria itu.

Namun yang mengganggu pikirannya adalah kenapa pria itu langsung pergi meninggalkan lokasi jika memang berniat menyerang desa. Minato hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak tahu mengenai pertanyaan itu.

Juga mengenai kenapa Naruto menjadi wadah untuk monster, minato memberi jawaban jika sebenarya ia percaya dan yakin jika Naruto mampu mengendalikan kekuatan itu.

"Hah... sangat merepotkan sekali"

Minato tertawa kecil lalu menatap kearah Naruto yang masih membuat wajah lelah. "Begitulah sebenarnya yang akan kau hadapi"

"Jadi apa ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?"

Minato mendesah ketika menatap Naruto. "Tidak ada... padahal aku berharap aku bisa menyapa anakku namun aku tidak menduga jika orang lain yang lebih tua adalah anakku"

"Setidaknya aku tetap anakmu secara teknis"

Setelah itu mereka berdua saling tertawa satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Naruto membuka topik baru untuk di bicarakan. "Bisa beritahu aku apa yang kau ketahui tentang pria bertopeng ini lebih jauh?"

"Aku tidak tahu lebih detil, tapi yang aku duga adalah pria itu aku sangat yakin jika ia adalah Madara Uchiha"

"Madara Uchiha?"

"Ini tidak masuk akal.. seharusnya dia sudah mati 140 tahun lalu"

Minato mengangguk pada Naruto mengenai pendapat ini dan mulai membahas mengenai kemungkinan siapa dia. Namun percuma semua mengarah ke jelan buntu dan tidak memiliki penyelesaian sama sekali.

"Aku punya pertanyaa lain untukmu"

Minato kemudian menatap Naruto dengan wajah santai. "Tentu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan"

"Mengenai roh pemanggil dari klan uzumaki"

Minato langsung melebarkan mata terkejut dan menatapkku dengan wajah terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkannya?"

"Saat ujian chuunin seseorang memberikannya padaku dan aku berakhir mengacaukannya. Jadi bagaimana kau bisa membantuku?"

Minato berpikir sebentar. "Jika aku tidak salah kau harus membuat kertas pemanggilan baru dengan bentu yang sama dan menyalurkan energimu ke kertas itu"

"Ha?! Hanya sesimpel itu!"

Minato menganggukkan kepala dan menatap Naruto dengan Heran. Hal yang bisa Naruto lakukan adalah mendesah karena tidak menduga solusi untuk permasalahannya.

"Aku rasa ini waktuku untuk pergi" Minato menatap tangannya yang perlahan menghilang. Dengan senyuman Minato menatap Naruto sekali lagi. "Paling tidak aku masih senang bisa bertemu denganmu... Sanderson" saat itu juga minato menghilang dengan pecahan cahaya.

"Berisik!" Naruto memperotes dengan kesal pada Minato yang masih bisa memberikan senyuman mengejek pada Naruto.

Lalu Naruto teringat sebenarnya apa yang ingin ia tanyakan. "sialan! Aku lupa untuk bertanya bagaimana caranya ia bisa berkomunikasi padaku padahal ia sudah mati!"

"Sudahlah.. tidak ada gunanya aku pikirkan, sekarang bagaimana caraku untuk keluar dari sini" Naruto menatap sekeliling dimana ia masih terperangkap di ruangan ini.

Lalu berpikir sebentar mengenai kondisinya saat ini. "Mungkin aku perlu untuk berkonsentrasi... mungkin saja"

Aku berkonsentrasi dan berpikir jika diriku sudah di alam kesadaran. Namun ketika aku membuka mata hal yang tidak aku sangka terjadi. "Apa-apaan ini" aku berpikir ketika melihat diriku di depan kandang hewan raksaksa ini lagi.

Aku berjalan menuju kandang dan melihat siapa penghuni di dalamnya. "Oi... kau di dalam?" aku memanggil dengan keras ketika menatap sang rubah.

Rubah berekor sembilan tetap diam dan mengacuhkan Naruto untuk sementara. "Yo mother fker" Naruto menghinanya ketika berada di wajah Rubah besar itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan manusia" suara berat datang membalas Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu dan tidur di kepala sang rubah "Tidak ada... mungkin karena aku terlalu bosan" Naruto berterus terang dengan santai.

"Kenapa kau bisa sangat santai dengan aura pembunuhku"

Rubah itu menatap ke arah Naruto dengan penasaran. Naruto hanya mendesah pada sang rubah idiot ini. "Aku yakin kau lebih mengenalku dari pada yang lain.. dan aku yakin jika kau tahu jawabannya"

"Aku adalah pembunuh dari dunia lain dan dengan semua pengalaman yang aku miliki mengahdapi makhluk sepertimu bukanlah sebuah perkara baru bagiku"

Rubah itu semakin penasaran ketika menatap Naruto yang masih santai berbaring di kepala sang rubah. Lalu Rubah itu memilih untuk memejamkan mata dan tidak mau memikirkan apapun. "Kau tahu... aku selalu penasaran siapa sebenarnya kau"

"Hump.. apa itu sebuah perintah"

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala dan kembali menikmati waktu santainya. Namun rubah itu ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto membuatnya terpaksa berbicara. "Aku kira kau sudah mencari tahu mengenai diriku.. jadi untuk apa aku memberitahukanmu"

"Itu mungkin benar juga... lebih baik aku tidak mengambil peduli"

Naruto memilih untuk tertidur di kepala Rubah itu. Untuk apa takut di bunuh olehnya, ini adalah alam bawah sadar jadi semua yang ada disini hanyalah proyeksi dari pikiran Naruto.

"Oi... apa kau setiap hari tertidur saja disini?"

Jawaban yang di terima adalah diam dari sang rubah. "hah.. berarti itu adalah jawaban dengan iya" Naruto menganggukkan kepala dan kembali diam untuk sementara.

Entah kenapa secara tiba-tiba mata Naruto menjadi bercahaya dan kesadaran pun datang menuju diri Naruto dengan sendirinya. Dan anehnya adalah kenapa semua ini terasa seperti di paksa untuk bangun.

"Ugh!" Naruto perlahan membuka mata dan menyesauaikan cahaya di sekitarnya. "Dimana aku" Naruto menatap semua arah dan terlihat jika Naruto berada di tenda perawatan.

'heh.. seperti biasanya... kau selalu memaksakan diri, Shironeko' Naruto mengelus kepala Miyuki yang tertidur di sebelah Naruto dengan menggunakan tangan kiri sebagai bantal.

Naruto terseyum melihat wajah polos Miyuki saat tertidur. Lalu kembali mengelus kepala Miyuki menggunakan tangan kanan dengan sangat lembut. "Maaf ya jika membuatmu khawatir"

Naruto kembali membuat wajah serius mengenai situasi kemarin dimana Tiara di bawa dengan paksa oleh orang yang seharusnya sudah mati di konoha. "Tetap saja.. dia adalah lawan yang berbahaya, jika aku langsung berhadapan dengannya sudah pasti aku yang akan mati"

Naruto berpikir mengenai strategi untuk mengalahkan lawan tanpa membuat dirinya terbunuh. 'percumana saja... kami berdua sangat berbeda level. Aku tahu itu dari pengalamanku' Naruto terus berpikir dengan keras mengingat dirinya cepat atau lambat akan berhadapan dengan pria itu lagi.

'setidaknya aku membutuhkan istirahat selama 1 hari lagi' Naruto menatap tangan kanannya yang masih terasa kaku walau sudah berusaha untuk di gerakkan dengan normal. "uhm" Naruto menatap kearah Miyuki yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ketika miyuki mengusap mata dan melihat kearah Naruto yang sudah terbangun dengan terkejut Miyuki melebarkan mata dan meneteskan Air mata. "Yo... selamat pagi"

(sfx memeluk)

"Dasar laki-laki bodoh!"

Miyuki memeluk Naruto dengan menangis lega. Naruto hanya bisa mengelus kepala Miyuki dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku karena membuatmu khawatir" Naruto terus berusaha membuat Miyuki tenang.

Miyuki kemudian mengangkat kepala dan menatap kearah Naruto dengan senyuman. "Tidak masalah.. kali ini aku memaafkanmu, tapi aku mohon jangan membuat kami khawatir lagi"

"Jadi bisa beritahu aku berapa lama aku pingsan?"

Miyuki menghapus air mata dari pipinya dan menatap kearah Naruto. "Sekitar 9 jam... Naruto beritahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

Naruto mulai menjelaskan mengenai situasi dimana Tiara di culik dan mengenai pria yang seharusnya mati di konoha saat bertarung dengan Naruto saat itu. Miyuki mulai membuat wajah khawatir ketika penjelasan Naruto selesai.

"Jadi bagaimana? Jujur, aku tidak ingin membiarkan Tiara disana berada dalam bahaya. Dan aku akan menyelamatkannya jika itu di perlukan" Miyuki membuat wajah serius mengenai situasi.

Naruto ikut membuat wajah serius dan segera berusaha untuk bangkit ketika merasa jika tubuhnya mampu untuk bangun. "Naruto tunggu dulu! Jangan terlalu terburu-buru!" Miyuki berusaha untuk membantu Naruto yang sedikit kesulitan.

Namun ketika Naruto berhasil berdiri dengan pakaian masih mengenakan baju kaos dengan celana hitam segera menuju lemari pakaian. "Miyuki sekarang saatnya kita untuk membalas mereka!"

Naruto mengambil baju militer berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis merah di pundak menandakan jika ia berpangkat tinggi. "Naruto... itu!"

Miyuki terkejut ketika melihat garis merah di pundak baju Naruto. "Aku belum memberitahukanmu ya? Sekarang ini aku adalah Letnan kolonel dari regu penyerang. Miyuki Tsuburaya mulai saat ini kita party member Tiara akan menjadi regu penyerang 14"

Naruto berdiri dengan gagah ditambah dengan baju militer barunya menambah nilai ke tampanannya. "Hai!" Miyuki menyipitkan alis dan menjawab dengan serius.

Mereka berdua kemudian keluar dari tenda dan melihat suasana masih siang (11.00) banyak kelompok tentara melihat seragam Naruto mulai terkejut.

"Pak!" tentara memberi hormat ketika Naruto memasuki tenda komando. Naruto hanya membalas dengan mengangguk.

"Miyuki kau tunggu disini"

Miyuki menuruti perintah dan segera menunggu di depan pintu masuk tenda. Naruto masuk menuju pimpinan dari pasukan penyerbu. "Permisi"

"Ah... Darling" Putina menjawab dengan senyuman ceria. Lalu putina memeluk Naruto dengan erat. "Aku sangat khawatir padamu darling... apa kau baik-baik saja"

"hah... untuk saat ini aku masih baik-baik saja" lalu Naruto menatap Putina dengan wajah serius karena mengenai kondisi saat ini.

"Komandan Putina. Saya meminta sebuah permintaan"

Lalu Naruto menjelaskan keadaan, mengenai musuh yang menculik Tiara dan permintaan untuk menyelamatkannya dengan regu tempur tersendiri.

Putina juga bertanya apakah Naruto mengetahui dimana letak musuh. Maka Naruto menjawab dengan pasti. Berkat sebuah teknik dimana pengindraan jarak jauh, Naruto dapat mendeteksi mana dan chakra Tiara dalam jangkauan 80 km.

"Tiara berada di markas musuh dan aku sangat yakin sekali jika itu pusat kendali mereka"

Naruto kemudian mengambil peta yang sudah di perbanyak jumlahnya sebelum perang di mulai. "Ini posisi kita... dan aku yakin jika HQ musuh berada dikota kecil ini. Namun aku juga merasakan pasukan tidak di kenal di kota ini"

Naruto menunjukkan kota di dekat laut dimana Tiara berada adalah kota A Coruña, Spainia. Dan posisi musuh dalam jumlah besar berada di Oleiros dan juga Sada.

Putina berpikir sebentar dan menatap kearah Naruto. "Apa kau bisa memberitahukan berapa jumlah mereka?"

Naruto memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi untuk menghitung kemungkinan jumlah musuh. "Sekitar 300 ribu total di kota Oleiros dan di Sada berjumlah dua ribu"

Putine memegang dagu dan berpikir sejenak untuk sekian kalinya. "Bisa beritahukan berapa jauh jarak kota itu"

"Sekitar 1 jam jika menggunakan darat jika menggunakan laut mungkin sekitar 15 menit"

"Letnan Kolonel Naruto Uzumaki, anda mendapat ijinku untuk bergerak dan serang musuh disana. Dengar, misi utama kita semua disini adalah menghancurkan musuh dan mengambil alih Spania. Jadi dalam misi kali ini kalian akan aku beri angkatan laut sebagai bala bantuan. Sekarang bubar"

"Yes maam" Naruto memberi hormat dan bergerak menuju keluar dari tenda.

Ketika berada di luar tenda Miyuki sedang berdiri menunggu. "Miyuki ayo berangkat. Kita mendapat ijin"

Miyuki tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. Misi ini melibatkan Party member Tiara minus Tiara dan Servant miliknya. Untuk bala bantuan regu Naruto akan di tolong oleh Angkatan laut dan mereka tidak akan bergerak melalui darat karena beresiko.

Saat mereka berjalan menuju lokasi tim, Miyuki tetap diam dan terus diam memikirkan bagaimana mereka menyelamatkan teman mereka. Pemikiran seperti itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang Naruto pikirkan saat ini.

Saat mereka sampai di tenda dimana tim menunggu Naruto tanpa membuang waktu mulai menjelaskan situasi dari awal hingga akhir penjelasan. Noel, Miyuki, dan Satsuki sepakat untuk maju ke garis depan.

"Hump... akhirnya aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanku" Satsuki melipat tangan sambil tersenyum.

"Setiap orang yang melawan Naruto-sama adalah musuhku"

Untuk koyuki sendiri. Koyuki berada di kamp medis dimana masih membutuhkan banyak tenaga medis tambahan. "Baiklah.. ayo kita berangkat!'

"OW!" mereka bertiga langsung mengangkat tangan ke udara dan membalas dengan semangat.

00000000000

Perjalanan mereka berjalan mulus hingga saat ini. Tim Tiara dari kesatuan penyerang yang di pimpin oleh Letnan kolonel Naruto akan mendarat di pantai kota kedil Sada setelah kapal tempur yang berjumlah 10 unit membombardir kota.

"Shironeko, apa kau baik-baik saja"

Naruto menatap Miyuki yang memandang lautan dengan wajah khawatir. Miyuki kemudian menatap kearah Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya memikirkan apakah Tiara akan baik-baik saja"

Naruto menatap teman masa kecilnya yang terus membuat wajah khawatir dan membuat Naruto ikut mengkhawatirkan bagaimana kondisi Tiara saat ini.

"Jangan takut.. aku yakin Tiara baik-baik saja, sekarang kita harus fokus terhadap pasukan musuh nanti. Mengerti Shironeko" Naruto menepuk kepala Miyuki dan mengelusnya.

Miyuki tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. "Ya... kau benar sekali"

Di lokasi markas persembunyian musuh

"hump... ini masih tidak cukup"

Pria itu menatap kearah Tiara yang sudah terengah-engah dan tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar. Pria itu melipat tangan dan berpikir sebentar. "mungkin aku perlu beberapa hal lain untuk menyelesaikan upacara pembangkitannya"

Setelah itu dia pergi menuju ke gudang dimana mencari sebuah benda. "Dengan ini mungkin bisa..."

Pria itu kemudian menuju Tiara yang masih diikat di sebuah alat bersinar dimana setiap detiknya energi chakra dan mana Tiara di hisap secara paksa. "Demi Devine Wisdom" pria itu menuju Tiara dan memasangkan benda yang ada di tangannya.

Benda itu adalah sebuah helm yang di desain untuk menyerap semua kenangan dan energi lainnya dari otak pengguna.

"Kenangan indah adalah sebuah energi yang hebat, jadi Tiara ojou sebaiknya katakan selamat tinggal pada kenanganmu"

Tiara membuka mata sedikit dan saat itu juga kembali jatuh dalam ke hampaan ketika alat itu berhasil di nyalakan. Tiara pingsan untuk sementara dan tidak bisa bangun.

"ini hebat! Ini sangat hebat!" pria itu tertawa ketika melihat di sebuah tabung terpisah mulai bersinar terang akibat aliran energi yang sangat besar datang dari Tiara.

"Ini adalah hari dimana kebangkitan Devine Wisdom dimulai!"

Pria itu terus tertawa ketika tabung itu mulai bersinar terang dan di dalam tabung itu tercipta sesuatu. Sebuah benda seperti buah berwarna merah bersinar dengan terang.

Lalu ketika buah itu berhenti bersinar Pria itu menatap kearah Tiara. "oh.. kau sudah sadar, Re=vive nomor 15?"

Tiara terbangun dengan mata tidak memiliki cahaya. "Dengar, aku adalah tuanmu. Sekarang kau adalah bawahanku apa kau dengar"

Tiara mengangkat wajah dan melihat kearah Pria itu dengan mata tidak memiliki sinar. "Yes. Master" Tiara melepaskan diri dari ikatan dan berlutut di depan pria itu.

"Dengar.. aku ingin kau membunuh pria bernama Naruto Uzumaki dan semua teman-temannya. Ingat, semuanya adalah musuhmu. Dan musuh harus di bunuh"

"Yes master" Tiara berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan menuju medan tempur dimana Tiara bisa mencari musuhnya.

Pria itu menatap tiara yang pergi kemudian tertawa. "Nah... apakah kau bisa membunuhnya, Naruto Uzumaki"

Bersama Naruto.

"Uh!" Naruto langsung merasakan tanda bahaya ketika mereka sampai di dekat kota Sada. Miyuki menyadari jika Naruto bertingkah aneh secara tiba-tiba.

"Ada musuh berbahaya datang.. aku bisa merasakannya"

Miyuki menganggukkan kepala dan kembali menatap pantai dari kapal perang.

Kapten kapal ketika melihat kota Sada segera melihat melalui teropongnya. "Semuanya arahkan meriam dan tembak!"

(sfx ledakan meriam arteleri)

Kapal berang menembaki kota dengan shell daya ledak tinggi hingga menciptakan api dan berbagai macam ledakan disana dan disini. Tembakan dari kapal perang terus terjadi hingga beberapa saat. Musuh berlarian kesana dan kemari berusaha mencari tempat perlindungan.

"Semua unit disini Kapten. Musuh sudah habis. Hentikan tembakan"

Kapal tempur lainnya berhenti menembak dan bersiaga. Naruto dan tim kemudian menaiki kapal dimana mereka akan mendarat di pantai.

Saat mereka terus bergerak menuju pantai, Naruto sesekali melirik kearah kota dimana habis di lahap api. 'Ini seharusnya lebih mudah' Naruto berpikir sambil membiarkan tim mendayung menuju pantai.

Saat mereka sampai di pantai semuanya terlihat tenang untuk sementara. "Semuanya tetap siaga"

"Hai!"

Naruto berjalan paling pertama menuju perkotaan dimana seharusnya ada musuh yang berjaga. "Awas!" Naruto langsung melompat kearah tiga gadis yang hampir terkena jebakan pedang.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa"

Naruto berhasil menghancurkan pedang yang nyaris membunuh ketiga gadis. "Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih untuk itu" Satsuki memberi jawaban dengan menghilangkan beberapa noda di bajunya.

"Hump... aku rasa jebakan sederhana tidak bisa menjebak kalian ya?"

Suara baru datang membuat kami waspada. Dan ketika kami melihat siapa itu kami semua terkejut, namun yang paling terkejut adalah Satsuki.

"Kau!" Satsuki mulai menggeram marah.

"Itachi Uchiha" Naruto menyebutkan nama pria itu dengan waspada namun satu sisi tidak percaya jika mereka akan berhadapan di stage pertempuran ini.

"Naruto, Noel. Kalian pergi. Kami akan menghadang mereka" Miyuki memberi perintah ketika melihat dua pria dari Akatsuki akan menjadi lawan.

"Kami mengandalkan kalian" Naruto segera pergi menjauh ketika melihat mereka berdua bersiap menghadapi dua naggota akatsuki.

Satsuki menatap Itachi dengan mata serius. "Tidak aku sangka jika aku akan berhadapan denganmu, Nii-sama"

Itachi memejamkan mata dan menciptakan sharingan 3 dan menatap wajah Satsuki dengan wajah dingin. "Adik bodohku, aku lihat kau tidak memiliki perubahan sedikitpun"

Satsuki tersenyum kecil. "Heh... berarti kau buta jika tidak bisa melihat berapa jauh aku berkembang Nii-san"

Kisame Hishigaki menatap kearah Miyuki dengan senyuman buas. "heh.. gadis kecil, apa kau akan menjadi lawanku?"

Miyuki memberi senyuman percaya diri. "Maafkan aku, tapi harus aku katakan wajahmu sangat jelek sekali"

Kisame berkedut kesal ketika dihina oleh Miyuki. "heh.. itachi, aku akan menghabisi gadis kecil ini. Kau silahkan selesaikan urusan keluargamu"

Itachi tidak memberikan balasan selain diam dan terus menatap wajah Satsuki. "Jangan remehkan lawanmu"

Namun Kisame sudah bergerak maju tanpa memperhatikan Itachi sedikitpun. Itachi kemudian menatap wajah Satsuki yang masih memberi wajah serius. "Apa kau sudah cukup kebencian di dalam hatimu, adik kecilku"

"Kau pasti tahu jika kau tidak akan bisa menandingi sharinganku jika kau tidak memiliki kebencian yang kuat"

Namun Satsuki hanya tersenyum geli pada Itachi. "nii-sama, kau melewatkan satu hal. Aku tidak membutuhkan sharingan untuk melawanmu sedikitpun. Dan juga tanpa sharingan aku bisa menandingi dirimu yang masih di bawahku, jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri. Nii-sama"

Saat itu juga Satsuki membuat senyuman dan merentangkan tangannya ke depan. "Dewi perang beri aku kekuatanmu di kedua tanganku"

Itachi melebarkan mata ketika melihat apa yang ia lihat saat ini. 'ini... teknik dari Mages' itachi masih melebarkan mata ketika menyaksikan Satsuki mencipatakan senjata di kedua tangannya.

Dengan senyuman Satsuki memandang Itachi yang terkejut. "Ada apa Nii-sama... apa kau terkejut? Aku selama ini tidak menghabiskan waktuku dengan menjadi pembalas dendam bodoh yang tidak mengasah kemampuanku. Sekarang aku paham betul apa arti kekuatan. Kekuatan akan datang dengan berapa besarnya perasaan kasih sayang dan cinta yang kau punya. Dan ini adalah bukti jika rasa cintaku pada temanku sangat besar..."

Satsuki kemudian mengarahkan senjatanya ke Itachi. "... dan sekarang Nii-sama. Kau harus menjadi saksi jika aku bukan dirimu dan aku adalah diriku sendiri"

Itachi memejamkan mata dan menjadikan matanya menjadi bentuk aneh di pandangan Satsuki. "Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu" Itachi kemudian bersiap untuk menyerang menggunakan teknik miliknya.

Lalu entah bagaimana itachi bergerak dengan sangat cepat dan bahkan tidak bisa di prediksi oleh manusia biasa. Namun Satsk teta diam dengan senyuman. "Bullet pain" satsuki menembakkan Musket di belakang tubuh satsuki yang ternyata Itachi berusaha menyerang dari belakang.

Itachi langsung terkena tembakan dan mengambil langkah mundur. "Bagaimana" itachi menatap Satsuki yang terdiam dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kau terlalu gampang di prediksi Nii-sama"

Itachi kemudian maju menyerang menggunakan teknik ilusi. "Genjutsu" itachi bergumam pelan dan membuat tubuh itachi pecah dan menjadi burung gagak.

Satsuki lalu melihat sekeliling dimana semuanya adalah rekaman dimana satsuki di bunuh berulang kali. Setelah mengalami di bunuh berulang kali. Satsuki berusaha bangkit setelah terbaring.

"Tidak buruk" Satsuki bergumam dengan mengusap darah dari mulutnya. Lalu Satsuki memejamkan mata dan menciptakan rune di sekeliling tubuh.

"Dewi pelindung, jadilah penjagaku, dari kelamnya malam, bersama dan kalahkan lawanku." Lalu satsuki membuat ledakan energi setelah rune mulai membesar menyebabkan teknik ilusi Itachi menjadi hilang.

"bagaimana bisa?" itachi mulai heran bagaimana bisa adik perempuannya mematahkan teknik genjutsu mangekyou sharingan tingkat atas.

"Nii-sama. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu. Aku bukanlah Satsuki yang dulu dimana hanya berusaha mencari cara untuk mengalahkanmu. Sekarang aku memiliki teman-temanku dan aku bisa menjadi kuat tanpa harus terjebak dalam kebencian"

"Lalu apa tujuanmu"

Dengan mata menata langsung kearah Itachi, Satsuki menyipitkan alis. "Aku ingin menjadi pelindung bagi orang yang aku cintai. Dan karena itu aku perlu mengalahkanmu, Nii-sama"

Itachi memejamkan mata dan masih membuat ekspresi datar. "lantas bagaimana dengan dendam klan? Apa kau mengatakan kau akan melupakan klanmu?"

Satsuki hanya tersenyum sebentar lalu jawaban berikutnya membuat Itachi terkejut. "Tentu saja aku akan memilih melupakan klanku. Ni-sama, aku yakin kau lebi tahu mengenai aku di klan. Bukan begit?"

Untuk sesaat Itachi hanya menjawab dengan menganggukan kepala. Lalu Satsuki kembali membuka suara.

"Mereka semua setiap saat memandangku dengan tatapan dingin dan mengatakan kenapa aku tidak bisa sepertmu. Kenapa aku terlahir sebagai perempuan lemah dan tidak memiliki bakat. Bahkan Otou-sama sendiri mengacuhkanku. Tapi aku masih marah padamu mengenai kau membunuh Okaa-sama"

"Begitu" itachi hanya memberi ekspresi seperti biasanya

Lalu Satsuki mempersiapkan senjatanya dan menatap Itachi. "aku akan bertarung bukan untuk dendam. Tapi aku bertarung demi mencari keadilan dan juga jawaban... aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa kau membunuuh klan Uchiha saja tapi kenapa kau tidak membunuh hokage sekalian. Dan karena itu Nii-sama. Aku akan mendapatkan jawaban dengan bertarung. Bersiaplah karena aku tidak akan menahan"

Itachi membuat senyuman kecil ketika melihat adik perempuannya tumbuh menjadi seorang Mages kuat seperti Naruto. 'Naruto-sensei, ternyata aku benar dengan meninggalkan adikku padamu. Aku sangat berterima kasih'

Lalu Itachi bersiap untuk serangan dari Satsuki. Satsuki maju dengan teknik kombatan jarak dekat yang di ajari senseinya selama dua tahun. Hal pertama adalah melompat dan menendang kepala Itachi, ketika Itachi menahan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Satsuki menyerang menggunakan Musket dan menembak kaki itachi.

"Ugh!" Itachi bergumam sakit ketika peluru sihir rasa sakit mengenai kaki itachi dan membuatnya berlutut. 'Gawat' itachi melihat Satsuki dengan tendangan menuju bahu itachi.

Itachi berusaha mengelak. "Kena kau" Satsuki tersenyum lalu membidik kearah tubuh bagian belakang itachi. "bullet of Pain" satsuki menembakkan 7 peluru ke punggung itachi yang mulanya berguling untuk menghindari tendangan Satsuki.

"uagk!" Itachi memuntahkan darah ketika peluru rasa sakit berjumlah 7 mengenai tubuh menyebabkan tubuh Itachi langsung melemah. 'ini luar biasa... tidak aku sangka jika adik perempuanku akan menjadi sangat kuat'

Dengan berusaha berdiri walau tubuh sudah merasakan sakit sangat luar biasa, itachi tidak bisa mengatakan aapun lagi selain tersenyum pada adik perempuannya yang sudah melampauinya "Baiklah, mari kita selesaikan ini" dengan mata masih membentuk pola sharingan sempurna.

Dengan sebuah teknik baru yang akan Itachi keluarkan. Satsuki bersiap di saat yang sama. Tubuh itachi kemudian keluar energi berwarna kuning kemerahan. "Susanoo"

Ledakan terjadi di posisi Satsuki saat itu juga. Dan miyuki masih bertarung dengan Kisame dengan sedikit kerepotan.

"oi.. gadis kecil, apa kau sudah kehabisan chakra?"

'sialan... tidak aku sangka jika pedang miliknya menyerap energi pengguna' Miyuki menatap pria hiu itu dengan mengumpat kesal. "Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu!" dengan wajah kesal Miyuki mau tidak mau mengeluarkan teknik andalan miliknya.

"Remington!" tangan kanan miyuki tercipta sebuah busur modern dari planet bumi (panah) dengan tali berwarna hijau.

"oh menarik sekali" Kisame tertarik dengan teknik yang Miyuki ciptakan. Lalu ketika kisame berusaha maju menyerang Miyuki dengan menebasnya secara langsung.

Miyuki langsung melompat tinggi lalu mengarahkan panah ke tubuh kisame. "Arrow killer!" Miyuki menyerang menggunakan anak panah dari energi berwarna hijau.

'Apa!" Kisame terkejut ketika melihat anak panah dari energi menuju dirinya. Dengan cepat kisame menggunakan Samehada untuk melindungi dirinya namun saat itu juga kesalahan terjadi.

Miyuki setelah mendarat segera menyerang lagi. "Arrow of Destruction!" panah berwarna merah mengarah kisame dengan kekuatan ledak tinggi. Saat kisame tidak menyadari jika panah menuju kearahnya, panah miyuki meledak di tubuh kisame dengan kekuatan tinggi.

(sfx ledakan)

"apa berhasil" miyuki menatap lokasi kisame terkena ledakan. Lalu terlihat kisame berbaring di tanah dengan baju/jubah sudah sepenuhnya hancur. Tubuh kisame juga di penuhi luka bakar akibat daya ledak tinggi dari anak panah.

"Kau sangat menarik, gadis kecil" kisame langsung berusaha membuat teknik baru, namun miyuki tidak memberi kesempatan.

"Tidak akan!" miyuki ketika di sebelah tubuh Kisame dengan cepat menyerang menggunakan anak panah lain. "Arrow of Killer" anak panah berwarna hijau dengan cepat mengenai tubuh Kisame dan secara telak Kisame kalah di tempat akibat panah menembus tubuhnya.

"Uahgk!" kisame memuntahkan darah lalu berbaring di tanah ketika panah pembunuh berhasil membuat luka serius di tubuh kisame.

Miyuki terengah-engah menatap kisame. "Jangan remehkan Mages" miyuki berusaha untuk berdiri dengan normal namun energinya sepenuhnya terpakai saat menggunakan panah spesial dari energinya.

Miyuki pun roboh ketika merasakan jika sudah tidak sanggup untuk berdiri lagi. Lalu menatap kearah posisi Satsuki dimana satsuki masih bertarung dengan Itachi. 'Sisanya aku serahkan padamu. Naruto' Miyuki jatuh pingsan karena kehabisan mana.

Posisi Satsuki.

"Jadi ini Susanoo dari klan uchiha?"

Satsuki terkagum melihat susanoo milik itachi yang berwarna kuning kemerahan. Lalu Satsuki menghindar dari serangan Susanoo yang berusaha menebas Satsuki

"menyebalkan!" satsuki bergumam ketika menghindari setiap serangan. "Bullet of Pain!" satsuki menembakkan sebanyak 30 peluru namun berhasil di tangkis oleh Itachi menggunakan perisai mutlak dari susanoo itu sendiri.

"percuma.. tidak ada yang bisa menembus pertahanan Susanoo" itachi mengomentari ketika melihat Satsuki menembaki susanoo.

"Berisik! Aku akan mengalahkanmu disini Nii-sama!" Satsuki melompat dari setiaps udut berusaha menghindari tebasan pedang api dari susanoo. Dengan pelatihan dari sensei selama dua tahun, satsuki mendapatkan kemampuan menghindari serangan dengan sangat baik.

"Bullet of Explode" Satsuki menembaki sebanyak 45 peluru peledak dan berhasil membuat wajah susanoo hancur untuk sementara.

"Kena kau!" Satsuki berusaha untuk menyerang lagi, namun susanoo sudah sepenuhnya pulih dan menyerang lagi. "Kyah!" satsuki terlempar ketika susanoo melempar tubuh Satsuki dengan keras.

"Masih belum" satsuki bangkit dan berusaha menyerang lagi. 'ini adalah tembakan terakhirku... aku harus menggunakan Extinction Ray.. jika tidak, pertarungan ini tidak akan habis' satsuki menatap susanoo yang masih utuh.

Satsuki kemudian menembaki susanoo menggunakan peluru peledak hingga menyebabkan kehancuran cukup fatal. 'ini kesempatanku' satsuki memandang jiak susanoo memperbaiki diri cukup lambat.

Satsuki kemudian merentangkan tangan kedepan dengan Musket menyatu dan membidik Susanoo. Lalu Satsuki memejamkan mata dan konsentrasi penuh terhadap mantra yang akan ia gunakan. 'Naruto.. lihat, aku akan melampaui dirimu dan akan menjadi satu-satunya di hatimu.

"Aku adalah penghancur, aku adalah pemburu, aku adalah pemusnah, setiap ciptaan dapat aku hancurkan, setiap dewa dapat aku kalahkan, tidak ada ciptaan di dunia ini aku tidak bisa kalahkan. Semuanya akan hancur dalam ketiadaan. Untuk setiap penghancur! Menjadilah ABU!..."

Rune di depan musket yang saling menyatu mulai membesar dan memiliki warna kuning kemerahan. "... lima elemen, penghancur ketiadaan! EXTENCTION RAY!" teriak Satsuki dan saat itu juga sebuah laser putih keluar dari musket yang saling menyatu menuju kearah susanoo.

"APA!" itachi melebarkan mata ketika melihat serangan itu.

(SFX ledakan)

Susanoo terkena serangan dan susanoo itu sepenuhnya melenyap menjadi abu. Ajaibnya Itachi tidak hancur jadi abu dan Itachi terbaring di tanah dengan mata terpejam dan tubuh di penuhi luka.

Satsuki kemudian terengah-engah dan perlahan mata mulai memudar. "Uhuk!' Satsuki memuntahkan darah dan di saat yang sama kulit satsuki berubah pucat seperti mayat. Satsuki kemudian memandang kearah Itachi dimana berhasil dikalahkan.

"Naruto.. aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu" Satsuki tersenyum lalu terbaring pingsan ketika energinya sepenuhnya hilang dan tidak bisa untuk melanjutkan lagi untuk bertarung maupun untuk bangun.

000000000

Naruto dan Noel masih terus berlari menuju pusat kota dimana pasukan musuh berusaha untuk kabur. Namun pandangan Naruto dan noel langsung terkejut ketika melihat ledakan besar datang dari kota. "Apa itu!" Naruto bergumam ketika melihat ledakan.

"Tidak aku mohon jangan.. uaaaaa!"

Sebuah teriakan datang dari balik asap bekas ledakan itu. Ssaat Naruto dan Miyuki diam dan menatap dengan serius siapa yang datang, alangkah terkejutnya mereka beruda. "Tiara!"

Mereka berud amemanggil di saat yang sama, namun mata Naruto langsung menyipit ketika melihat mata tiara yang tidak memiliki cahaya dan dengan pedang pengutuk di lumuri darah. Baju tiara dan wajah tiara juga memiliki noda darah.

"bunuh..Bunuh...Bunuh... tuanku katakan semuanya adalah musuh"

"Noel onee-san, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres pada tiara"

Noel menatap tiara yang berjalan menuju mereka berdua dan berpikir sebentar. "Naruto-sama, Tiara terkena teknik penghapus pikiran. Teknik dimana sang korban di hilangkan ingatannya dan menjadikan mereka sebagai boneka"

Naruto langsung melebarkan mata. "Penghilang ingatan! Apa itu artinya Tiara tidak tahu sama sekali tentang kita!"

"tenanglah Naruto-sama, setahu saya teknik ini hanya bersifat sementara. Sang korban akan mengalami penyegelan ingatan selama 24 jam dan mereka akan kehilangan sepenuhnya ingatan mereka setelah 24 jam. Melihat dari aksi tiara maka saya dapat menyimpulkan jika tiara masih beberapa jam terkena teknik ini"

Ketika Naruto menatap Tiara yang masih membuat wajah kosong, Naruto mengumpat. "sialan!"

"BUNUH!" Tiara melesat maju menuju mereka berdua.

Naruto dan noel berhasil menghindar dengan cepat. "Naruto sama, aku akan tangani ini" Noel kemudian menciptakan sebuah lonjakan energi dari tubuhnya. Tubuh noel kemudian di kelilingi energi merah. Dan rambut noel berubah menjadi merah begitu juga dengan ekor dan mata Noel.

"Demi transformasi level 3" noel kemudian melesat menuju tiara dengan kekuatan penuh. Noel pertama menendang tiara dan berusaha untuk membuat tiara diam. Saat Noe sudah di depan Tiara dengan kaki siap menendang wajah Tiara.

Entah bagaimana Tiara dapat bergerak sangat cepat dan bisa menghindari serangan Noel. "uahk!' Noel terlempar ketika tiara memukul Noel tepat di wajah dengan bagian tumpul dari pedang.

"Noel onee-san!" Naruto bertariak memanggil ketika melihat Noel terlempar cukup jauh. "Tiara sadarlah!"Naruto berusaha memanggil dengan harapan berhasil membuat Tiara tersadar.

Namun Tiara memandang wajah Naruto yang memanggil Tiara. Dengan wajah masih kosong Taira menatap wajah Naruto. "Taira!" Naruto berusaha untuk memanggil lagi.

'eh?" Naruto terkejut ketika melihat tiara melenyap dari posisi dan entah bagaimana berhasil menghajar tubuh Naruto dengan sangat kuat. "Bwahk!" Naruto memuntahkan darah ketika Tiara memukul pinggang Naruto dengan kekuatan yang sangat itnggi.

Naruto terlempar sekitar 50 meter dan menabrak beberapa gedung hingga hancur. Naruto berusaha untuk bangkit ketika menghapus darah dari mulutnya. "Aku rasa kau tidak akan bisa di ajak bicara ya?' naruto menatap Tiara yang masih memberikan wajah kosong.

'Tiara apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Kekuatanmu melebihi yang aku kira selama ini'

Naruto kemudian bangkit dan memikirkan sebuah rencana tapi semuanya tidak membantu sama sekali jika di pikirkan. "dasar gadis berengsek!" aku mengumpat pada tiara.

'jika tiara masih bisa mengingat maka hal ini seharusnya berhasil'

Naruto menatap Tiara yang tiba-tiba berhenti dari berjalan menuju kearah Naruto. 'Apa berhasil?' Naruto sedikit bertanya-tanya lalu menatap secara teliti mengenai Tiara.

Tiara terdiam dengan tubuh bergetar. 'aha.. ini mungkin bekerja' Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat personalita Tiara tidak berubah sedikitpun.

"Oi.. berengsek, pelacur, dan bangsat! Lihat aku apa kau pikir aku adalah seseorang yang lemah!" Naruto bertariak pada Tiara yang terus bergetar.

Tubuh Tiara bergetar dan pipinya berubah kemerahan. "Oi.. bajingan apa kau dengar aku!"

Naruto tersenyum kememangan jika Tiara akan kembali seperti normal dengan sangat cepat jika hal ini berhasil. "Na...ru..to... lagi... hina... aku"

"Tiara!" Naruto langsung gembira ketika melihat Tiara perlahan menjadi dirinya walau tubuhnya bergetar.

Lalu Naruto dengan cepat menuju Tiara dan memeluknya. "tara.. aku sangat khawatir padamu"

Namun tiara tetap diam dalam pelukan Naruto. "Tolong.. jangan dekati aku"

Tiara berbicara dengan pelan hingga Naruto merasakan sebuah serangan dadakan dari Tiara. "Uhk!" Naruto terlempar lagi hingga menabrak gedung.

"Naruto sama!" Noel memanggil namun Noel juga tidak bisa bergerak karena tubuh Noel sudah tidak mampu untuk bergerak lagi.

Narto sendiri yang berusaha untuk berdiri mengalami kesulitan karena pukulan dari Tiara sangat kuat hingga menyebabkan tembok rumah hancur. Naruto mengusap darah dari mulut dan menatap Tiara sekali lagi. "Dasar wanita merepotkan"

Naruto maju menatap Tiara. "Tiara.. kau masih mengingatku benarkan!" Naruto perlahan menuju Tiara yang masih diam. Saat tiara masih terus diam Naruto terus melangkah menuju Tiara.

"Uahk!" Naruto memuntahkan darah ketika Tiara entah bagaimana bisa menusuk Naruto dengan pedangnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu menatap wajah Taira yang tidak memiliki ekspresi.

"Kau tahu... uhuk... aku selalu ingat bagaimana ekspresimu ketika marah maupun ketika kau tersenyum..."

Naruto menyentuh tangan Tiara dan menggenggamnya. "Tiara... tolonglah kembali menjadi dirimu lagi... kau memiliki jutaan kenangan yang ingin kau kenang bukan begitu... jadi..."

Naruto terus menerima rasa sakit dari pedang tiara. Naruto menyentuh pipi Tiara dengan pelan dan membuat tiara menatap wajah Naruto yang tersenyu. "... ingatlah dirimu sendiri, dasar gadis berengsek" Naruto tersenyum pada Tiara. Lalu Naruto mengambil kesempatan dengan mentransfer segala energi yang ia miliki ke tubuh Tiara dengan keyakinan jika Tiara dapat mengingat lagi.

"Ingatlah!... ingatlah saat-saat dimana kita bersama-sama!" Naruto berteriak pada Tiara yang mulai mendapatkan sinar di matanya. "InGATLAH SEMUA ITU!" Naruto melemparkan semua energi yang ia miliki ke tiara.

Tiara melebarkan mata ketika dapat mengingat semua itu lagi. "Na..Ru...To..." Tiara mulai sadar dan tertegun akan semua itu. Dengan wajah shock Tiara menatap Naruto yang masih tersenyum.

Naruto akhirnya roboh ketika sudah kehabisan tenanga. Tiara menangkap tubuh naruto dalam pelukan dan diikuti air mata. "Terima kasih... kau berhasil membawaku kembali" Tiara tersenyum bahagia pada Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kembali dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

Tiara tersenyum lalu mendesah pada Naruto. "kau memang orang yang bodoh" Tiara mengusap air mata dari wajahnya dan duduk di tanah membiarkan kepala Naruto di pangkuannya.

"Naruto-sama anda berhasil" Noel menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum ketika situasi kembali normal.

Beberapa menit berlalu. (tepatnya 45 menit)

"hmmm' Naruto berusaha membuka mata dan melihat sekeliling.

Lalu hal pertama yang naruto lihat adalah wajah Tiara. Tiara kembali menjelaskan situasi dimana dia di tahan dan rencana jahat pria misterius itu. Setelah sepenuhnya bangun Naruto berpikir mengenai rencana untuk menyerang.

"Jadi apa kalian ada ide?" Naruto menatap dua gadis yang ikut berpikir.

"Naruto-sama, sebaiknya anda dan Tiara yang pergi. Saya harus memeriksa keadaan Miyuki danSatsuki. Seharusnya mereka menyusul kita namun mereka tidak kunjung datang. Jadi saya sarankan jika anda berdua bergerak dan saya akan meminta kapal tempur untuk menyerang lokasi musuh selama 4 menit, setelah itu kalian berdua dapat menyerang"

Naruto berpikir sebntar. Lalu mengangguk mengenai ide simpel itu. "Baiklah... aku mengandalkanmu Noel Onee-san"

Noel kemudian bergerak menuju lokasi Miyuki dan Satsuki sementara Naruto dan Tiara berjalan menuju kota dimana musuh berada. Berdasarkan kesimpulan pa yang Noel katakan adalah. Mereka berdua bisa menyerang musuh setelah bombardir dari kapal terhenti setelah 4 menit penyerangan.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan santai menuju lokasi musuh. "Tiara bisa katakan padaku, sebenarnya kau ini apa"

Tiara mulai murung namun Tiara tidak memiliki alasan untuk mengelak setelah semua yang terjadi. "Sebenarnya, aku bukanlah manusia biasa"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"9 tahun lalu ketika ibuku di bunuh oleh Orochimaru, saat itu sebenarnya aku terbunuh"

Naruto melebarkan mata mengenai informasi ini. "Tapi bagaimana kau bisa hidup lagi"

"Ayahku saat itu terpukul mengenai kematianku, namun tanpa ayahku ketahui peneliti jahat dari kerajaan melakukan eksperimen untuk melakukan pembangkitan lagi dengan metode pengkloningan sebagai bahan uji coba..." taira memberi jeda sejenak sambil menatap langit

"... aku memang mati, namun otakku masih bekerja sehingga aku dapat merekam semua yang terjadi. Bahkan aku merasakan semua yang di rasakan oleh manusia kloningan diriku. Para peneliti jahat itu mengorbankan sebanyak 70 manusia untuk eksperimen. Hingga eksperimen terakhir mereka menggunakan energi dari sebuah sumber yang mereka tidak ketahui. Dan saat itu proyek Re=vive berhasil mereka jalankan dengan kebangkitan diriku seutuhnya"

Tiara mulai murung "Namun ketika aku bangkit dari tabung itu. Aku mengamuk dan menyebabkan semua peneliti terbunuh... setelah itu Otou-sama menyadari apa yang terjadi dan sempat terkejut jika aku masih hidup... otou-sama awalnya senang jika aku bisa hidup lagi, namun perlahan otou-sama semakin sedih ketika melihat diriku"

"Apa yang terjadi"

"Tubuhku memiliki sebuah sistem pertahanan otomatis dimana aku membunuh makhluk hidup yang memiliki sebuah perasaan tertentu padaku"

Tiara menjelaskan jika ia sudah membunuh banyak sekali manusia yang memiliki perasaan suka padanya menyebabkan Tiara sepenuhnya tidak ingin berinteraksi oleh siapapun. Namun tiara sangat tidak mengerti kenapa dengan Naruto dan tim, tiara tidak menyebabkan kematian apapun. Hal itu menambah rasa penasaran Naruto akan satu point.

"Dengar Tiara!" Naruto membuat Tiara mengalihkan padangannya pada Naruto sepenuhnya.

"Tidak peduli apapun itu yang terjadi. Aku akan berjanji padamu. Aku akan menghilangkan kutukan itu darimu dan membuatmu merasakan jatuh cinta pada pria yang kau sukai. Aku janji"

Tiara hanya tersenyum pada Naruto dengan senyuman keyakinan. "Aku akan menunggu sampai hal itu datang"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala dan mereka berdua kemudian berjalan lagi menuju lokasi musuh yang semakin dekat. Naruto kemudian melihat kota A Coruna yang di bombardir di setiap sudut.

'ini sudah 4 menit. Saatnya kami maju' Naruto melirik kearah Tiara dimana ledakan sudah berhenti. Naruto dan Tiara kemudian berjalan menuju lokasi dimana Tiara di tahan sebeumnya. Lalu mereka menemukan sebuah pintu masuk kedalam ruang bawah tanah dimana Tiara tadi di tahan.

Saat mereka di dalam ruangan bawah tanah terlihat sebuah labolatorium dimana sebuah buah misterius berada di dalam tabung. "apa kalian tertarik" suara baru datang dari dalam kegelapan.

Tiara dan Naruto bersiap ketika melihat pria dengan kemeja berwarna abu-abu dengan dasi hitam di lapisi jubah hitam dengan garis-garis merah. "itu adalah buah dewa. Shinju, buah yang memberikan kekuatan abadi pada mereka yang memekannya. Dan kami akan memiliki kekuatannya"

"Sayang sekali tapi itu tidak akan terjadi untuk saat ini" Naruto menciptakan pedang Saber

"hump... kau berniat bertarung melawanku ya?" pria itu kemudian menciptakan pedang pengutuk berwarna hitam.

"Tiara menyingkir... aku akan menyelesaikan dia"

Tiara menganggukkan kepala dan menyingkir mencari tempat aman. Pria itu ketika melihat tiara kemudian menatap kearah Naruto. "hump... kau memang menarik, kau bisa membuat dia mengingat semua kenangannya dalam waktu singkat"

"Berisik dan segera kita selesaikan ini"

"Mungkin kau benar" pria itu kemudian melesat kearah Naruto.

Adu pedang terjadi di antara keduanya. Naruto berusaha menebas pria itu dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki Namun pria itu menggunakan kesempatan dengan melakukan serangan balasan ketika perut naruto tidak terjaga.

Naruto terkena tusukan pedang namun tidak membuat waktu lama Naruto langsung mengambil sebuah pisau dari saku celana militernya dan menusuk pria itu. "uhuk!' pria itu memuntahkan darah begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Lalu mereka berdua mengepalkan tangan dan saling memukul di wajah satu sama lain dengan kekuatan yang sangat kuat. Keduanya terlempar hingga menyebabkan beberapa kehancuran di dinding. "uhuk.. ini lebih sulit dari yang aku duga" Naruto mengusap darah dari mulutnya.

Lalu menatap kearah lawan dengan wajah serius. Lalu melirik kearah Tiara yang berusaha untuk melakukan sesuatu ke buah itu. "Baiklah saatnya kita serius"

"hump... aku ragu mengenai hal itu" Pria itu mengatakan dengan memejamkan mata.

Naruto memanjangkan pedang saber lalu pedang tidak terlihat milik Naruto perlahan di kelilingi cahya kuning keemasan dan menampilkan wujud pedang Saber.

"Hiiiyah!" Naruto maju dengan kekuatan penuh. Pria itu juga maju di saat yang sama. Keduanya berlaga pedang dan berusaha satu sama lain untuk berlaga. "Kena kau!' Naruto melihat celah.

Namun naruto gagal dan menyebabkan dirinya hampir di tebas kembali. Lalu ketika pria itu berusaha menyerang. Naruto menangkis dan menyebabkan pedang Naruto terlempar.

Saat pria itu berusaha untuk menebas Naruto, naruto menundukkan kepala dan bersiap "Angin pembelah berikan kekuatan dengan segala keinginanku" Naruto menciptakan sebuah peluru angin menuju pria itu. Pria itu terkena tembakan peluru angin menyebabkan dia harus mundur.

Tiar menyaksikan pertarungan yang sudah mencapai jalan buntu mulai mempercepat apa yang ia akan lakukan. 'aku harus menanamkan mantra peledak di ruangan ini' tiara kemudian menciptakan kertas peledak dengan mantra.

Naruto di satu sisi sudah kehabisan mana dan chakra. Pandangan sudah buram dan tidak bisa berpikir lagi dengan lurus. "hah...hah...haha..." Naruto terngah-engah ketika melihat situasi yang tidak menguntungkan baginya.

"Kau sangat hebat. Aku akui itu, dan demi membalas semua penghormatanmu. Matilah" Pria itu berusaha menusukkan pedang kearah Naruto.

"Uah!" Naruto memuntahkan darah ketika pria itu sukses menusukkan pedang hingga menembus tubuh Naruto.

"Kau kalah!" Naruto tersenyum lalu mencengkram kedua tangan pria itu.

"Apa!"

Naruto tersenyum lalu memandang pria itu. "Pola ini lagi.. aku rasa kau tidak belajar sedikitpun" Pria itu melihat dimana Tiara menggunakan pedang pengutuk dan menusuk pria itu tepat di dada.

Naruto dengan cepat memukul dada pria itu dengan keras dimana paru-paru pria itu langsung remuk. Dan ketika pria itu terbaring dengan tidak bisa bergerak untuk sementara. Tiara menopang Tubuh Naruto. "Ayo kita pergi!" Tiara berujar dengan panik ketika mengatakan apa yang akan terjadi.

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan bawah tanah dimana mereka dapat melarikan diri. Bom itu hampir meledak dan keduanya juga sedikit lagi berhasil mencapai pintu keluar.

Lalu mereka berdua setelah berhasil keluar dari ruangan bawah tanah ledakan pun terjadi. (sfx ledakan) ledakan bawah tanah yang sangat kuat menyebabkan getaran hebat hingga seluruh ruangan bawah tanah itu rata di timpa oleh tanah di permukaan.

Beberapa menit setelah ledakan

"Akhirnya kita berhasi'" Naruto bersandar di bahu Tiara kemudian memandang langit. "mungkin aku akan mengambil cuti dari kegilaan ini"

Tiara kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Naruto lalu tersenyum kembali. "Cuti untuk tim kita, Naruto"

Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepala pada Tiara. "Tiara... aku ingin kau menghadapku dan memejamkan matamu."

"ada apa?"

Naruto hanya mendesah. "Hanya ikuti saja"

Tiara tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Naruto lalu menuruti. Hingga beberapa saat tiara merasakan sebuah perasaan lembab di pipi kanannya. Saat itu juga Tiara membuka mata dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika melihat apa ini.

"Ini adalah hukuman karena bertindak ceroboh dengan membiarkan dirimu di tangkap" Naruto tersenyum ketika memberikan kecupan di pipi Tiara. Tiara hanya memerah dan diam bagai batu.

"Kau sangat imut sekali" Naruto kemudian tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi Tiara yang terdiam mebeku bagaikan patung. Lalu mereka berdua melihat Miyuki, Noel, Koyuki, satsuki datang dari kapal trasport di pantai.

"Kita akan pulang..." Naruto kemudian memejamkan mata dan jatuh dalam kegelapan.

"Naruto!" Tiara panik ketika naruto langsung memejamkan mata dan tidak bereaksi. "ini..." Tiara melihat luka di perut Naruto mulai menghitam tanda jika Naruto terkena serangan pedang pengutuk.

Naruto tidak bernafas dan tidak memiliki denyut nadi membuat satu tim langsung panik dan berusaha untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Namun Naruto sepenuhnya sudah tidak sadar dan tidak bisa mendengarkan apapun lagi.

0000000000000000

Next

Ending of World of Teacher I

Ending Tiara


	27. Lecture 26 Ending

30

World Teacher

 **Happiness - Kawada Mami** | Ending Bethly Route (銀色、遥か) (Gin'iro, Haruka Vocal Collection)

Final Arc 7

lecture 26. Return to my Home

"Naruto"

Tiara dan yang lain berteriak memanggil anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang secara tiba-tiba pingsan dan tidak bernafas.

Dengan kepanikan yang terjadi diantara mereka, Miyuki langsung berlari menuju Naruto yang sudah pingsan. "NARUTO!" Miyuki memanggil ketika melihat mata Naruto masih terpejam dan tidak bernafas sama sekali.

Apa yang terjadi?

Aku bertanya-tanya sendiri ketika melihat kegelapan jauh di depanku. 'Apa aku mati' aku berpikir sendiri ketika melihat betapa jauhnya kegelapan di depanku.

Aku berjalan menelusuri setiap jalan kegelapan di depanku.'aku rasa aku memang sudah mati ya?' aku memegang perutku yang sebelumnya terluka namun sekarang tidak ada sama sekali.

Lalu mataku tertuju ke sebuah cahaya dimana aku juga merasakan sebuah hembusan angin. Ketika aku berjalan menuju arah cahaya itu sebuah cahaya terang membuatku silau untuk beberapa detik.

Aku berusaha untuk menyesauaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam mataku. "Dimana ini?" aku melihat dimana sebuah padang rumput hijau. Lalu aku melihat dimana aku sekarang dengan berputar sebentar.

Lalu aku melihat sebuah pohon ceri yang memiliki warna daun merah muda. "oh... kau disini ternyata, Sanderson?"

Suara baru datang dari belakang tubuhku, ketika aku berbalik badan dan melihat siapa itu. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat siapa yang aku lihat. "Shina?" perempuan berambut putih perak dengan mata biru tersenyum padaku.

"Iya?"

Hal yang bisa aku lakukan adalah terkejut dan beberapa menit setelahnya adalah memegang pundak Shina yang aku yakini jika sudah lama sekali mati. "Shina... apa benar ini kaU?!"

Shina memegang tanganku yang menahan pundaknya. Lalu Shina dengan senyuman tulus menatapku. "ini memang aku... lama tidak bertemu, Sanderson"

(sfx memeluk)

Aku langsung memeluk Shina dengan perasaan tidak bisa aku jelaskan kenapa.

Lalu aku merasakan jika Shina ikut memelukku. "Selamat datang, Sanderson"

Aku hanya bisa menangis bahagia jika bisa melihat orang yang aku cintai untuk sekali lagi."iya... aku kembali" aku menatap Shina dengan senyuman walau masih ada beberapa air mata di wajahku.

Kami berdua kemudian duduk di bawah pohon ceri dengan kepala saling bersandar satu-sama lain. Lalu Shina menatapku dengan senyuman. "Jadi... bisa ceritakan padaku bagaimana dirimu bisa sampai disini. Sanderson?"

Aku hanya mendesah pada Shina yang mulai membuat wajah pensaran. "ini akan memakan waktu lama"

Namun Shina masih mempertahankan senyuman di wajahnya. "Kita punya banyak sekali waktu disini"

Aku menatap langit cerah dengan angin berhembus tidak terlalu kuat dan tidak terlalu pelan menerbangkan beberapa daun pohon. "mungkin kau benar"

Aku kemudian menatap Shina dengan senyuman. "Baiklah mari aku ceritakan padamu kisahku..." aku membuat wajah keyakinan jika kisah yang akan aku ceritakan akan sangat menarik sekali walau aku tidak yakin sepenuhnya.

Aku kemudian menjelaskan kisah hidupku dan juga fakta mengenai jika diriku memang sudah pernah mati sekali namun hidup kembali di dunia baru. Shina memperhatikan setiap kisahku dengan serius bahkan sesekali tertawa ketika aku bercerita mengenai diriku menjadi bayi dan berusaha untuk berbicara.

"Bagaimana!" Satsuki berbicara dengan panik ketika melihat Miyuki berusaha untuk menyelamatkan nyawa teman mereka.

Namun rspon selanjutnya justru membuat mereka melebarkan mata terkejut. Miyuki menangis lalu menggelengkan kepala.

Tiara ikut terkejut ketia mendapat respon tidak terduga ini. "Tidak mungkin"Tiara kemudian duduk disebelah Miyuki dan menatap pria yang sudah menjadi temannya dengan mata berair.

Dengan wajah kesedihan Tiara menatap wajah Naruto yang sudah tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali."Tidak! Tidak" Tiara menangis di depan tubuh Naruto yang kaku.

Dengan wajah marah Tiara menatap Tubuh Naruto yang sudah tidak bernyawa. "Aku tidak bisa menyerah sekarang" Tiara menatap dengan keyakinan apa yang ia bisa lakukan.

"Tiara apa yang akan kau lakukan" Miyuki menatap Tiara yang menggambar rune di tanah menggunakan tangannya. Walau Miyuki juga masih terpukul karena kematian Naruto namun ada situasi dimana semuanya harus serius.

Hal itu sudah Miyuki dapatkan setelah berteman bersama Naruto sangat lama. "Aku akan membuat sihir Re=vive. Menggunakan semua mana yang aku punya"

Tiara menatap dengan keyakinan akan apa yang ia kerjakan. "Miyuki.. aku membutuhkan bantuanmu"

Miyuki langsung membuat wajah serius walau sebenarnya matanya masih banyak air mata akibat menangis tadi.

"Biar kami bantu!" Noel dan Satsuki tidak tinggal diam dan segera membantu mengerjakan rune yang membutuhkan darah dari kastor.

Sihir yang akan di kerjakan adalah sihir pembangkit dari manusia buatan yang bernama Re=vive. Namun saat ini yang mengetahui rahasia mengenai Tiara hanyalah Naruto dan Raja Arthur.

Dengan ketingat bercucuran dari wajah, Tiara tidak menyerah dan terus menulis rune dengan darahnya sendiri dengan harapan jika berhasil membangkitkan Naruto Uzumaki kembali.

"... jadi beginilah akhirnya. Aku menjadi rank terendah di akademi namun menjadi terkuat disaat yang sama"

Aku selesai menceritakan kehidupanku pada Shina. Shina hanya tersenyum lalu tertawa keecil "nampaknya kehidupanmu sangat menyenangkan sekli lagi"

Aku sendiri berpikir mengenai hal itu. "Aku tidak tahu hal itu, namun jika sepintas. Maka ia aku menikmati hiudpku di di dunia itu."

Aku menatap langit sekali lagi dan mendesah. "Mungkin ini sudah kedua kalinya aku mati" aku tertawa kecil

"Sanderson... aku yakin jika ini saatnya kau untuk kembali" Shina langsung menatapku setelah melepaskan sandaran kepalanya padaku.

Aku menatap Shina dengan bingung, namun Shina seperti biasanya tersenyum cerah padaku. "Apa maksudmu Shina?"

"Teman-temanmu di dunia nyata nampaknya sangat menantikanmu sehingga mereka menggunakan berbagai macam cara untukmu kembali"

"Apa? Tunggu.. ini?" aku melihat tanganku mulai transparan dan Shina masih tersenyum.

Dengan wajah sedikit kecewa Shina menyentuh wajahku dengan tangan lembutnya. "Mungkin ini masih terlalu cepat untukmu sampai di dunia ini, Sanderson"

"tunggu dulu Shina! Aku hanya ingin bersamamu di dunia ini, apa kau tahu betapa sedihnya aku setelah kehilanganmu dulu!" aku memeluk Shina dengan sangat erat.

Shina ikut memelukku dengan air mata perlahan keluar dari matanya. "Aku tahu itu... aku sangat tahu itu... tapi Sanderson. Aku ingin kau menjalani kehidupanmu dengan normal dan aku tidak akan keberatan menunggumu disini berapa lamapun"

Aku melepaskan pelukan dan menatap wajah Shina. "Heh... kau memang sangat baik, Shiroinu" saat aku tersenyum dan menatap wajah Shina.

Satu hal yang dapat aku lakukan. Aku mendekatkan wajahku dan mencium Shina tepat di bibirnya. "ini mungkin akan membuatku bertahan hingga 10 tahun lagi"

Shina melebarkan mata dan menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja aku cium. Dengan wajah memerah Shina menatapku dengan gugup. Namun aku hanya memberinya senyuman tulus.

"dengan ini aku menjadikanmu sebagai pacarku..."

Aku kemudian melenyap dari hadapan Shina namun sebelum aku menghilang aku melihat Shina memberiku cium sekali lagi hingga aku sepenuhnya hilang dari dunia itu.

Aku perlahan melihat cahaya baru datang dari arah yang tidak aku ketahui. Saat itu juga aku bergerak menuju cahaua itu dan aku menuju dunia kesadaran penuh.

"Ugh" aku mengerang kesakitan dan berusaha menyesauaikan cahaya dari mataku.

Saat aku sepenuhnya membuka mata aku disambut oleh pelukan dan tangisan dari 4 gadis yang ternyata menyelamatkan nyawaku.

"Maafkan aku" aku mengusap kepala mereka dengan lembut. Namun setelah suasana sudah tenang tanpa aku duga aku di beri sebuah 'Hadiah'

(sfx menampar)

"Dasar Bodoh! Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk jangan ceroboh... aku... aku" Miyuki setelah selesai menampar mulai menangis dan aku sendiri merasa sangat bersalah untuk membiarkan situasi seperti ini terjadi.

Setelah itu aku berujung di rawat selama satu minggu di kamp. Perang masih terus berlangsung dan perang ini jelas satu sisi karena jumlah personil militer dari kesatuan sangat banyak dan akhirnya pertempuran terakhir di mulai

17/12/1836

Aku berdiri di depan atasan yang bertanggung jawab terhadap semua pasukan tempur. "Letnan Kolonel Naruto Uzumaki. Saat ini kondisi kita sedang sulit. Beberapa pasukan penyerang berusaha mengambil Alih Lugo, namun mereka berakhir dengan terbunuh. Jadi aku ingin kau memimpin regu penyerang kedua"

Aku menatap dengan serius pada pimpinanku. "Ya pak"

Jenderal George Gordon Meade dari Amerika Serikat. Dia adalah jenderal yang memimpin pasukan aliansi di bawah perintah Presiden Abraham Linclon.

"Sangat bagus... dengar Letnan Kolonel, jika kita berhasil mengambil alih Lugo maka kita menang"

Aku hanya menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepala dan segera pergi dari ruangan Jenderal.

Setelah aku di luar aku berpikir sebentar mengenai kondisi ini. 'ini akan bertambah buruk... kami hanya berjumlah 700 unit melawan pasukan yang kami sendiri tidak tahu berapa jumlahnya' aku sedikit khawatir namun memilih untuk tidak memikirkan yang terlalu buruk.

Aku berjalan menuju barak dimana Tim Tiara menungguku disana. "Yo" aku menyapa ketika masuk kedalam barak.

Tiara, Miyuki, Noel, Satsuki memberiku sambutan balasan setelah aku memanggil pertama. "Jadi bagaimana?" Tiara menataapku dengan wajah penasaran mengenai alasan aku di panggil.

"Kita akan di suruh untuk maju ke garis depan lagi"

Tiara sedikit berpikir dengan memegang dagu. "Apa hanya kita berempat yang akan maju?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menjelaskan pada mereka semua berapa pasukan yang akan maju di bawah perintahku. Tiara juga memberi ide mengenai taktik untuk maju.

Aku sangat kagum bagaimana mereka memiliki semangat untuk bertarung setelah semua yang terjadi. Satsuki berhasil mengalahkan Itachi dan menyebabkan dia harus di jadikan tawanan perang. Sementara Kisame tewas di tempat karena serangan Miyuki yang sangat kuat.

"Baiklah... jika kita menyelesaikan misi ini, kita bisa pulang dengan cepat.. jadi semuanya semangat!" aku memberi mereka dukungan untuk bersemangat.

"ara? Ada apa dengan energi ini?" Tiara menatapku dengan wajah geli.

Namun aku memberi senyuman keyakinan. "Jika kita menyelesaikan misi, aku akan tidur selama yang aku mau"

Mereka semua keringat menetes di belakang kepala ketika aku dengan bangganya memberi alasan mengenai tujuanku kenapa ingin menyelesaikan misi dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana jika kita mulai dengan bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu" Nol memberi saran ketika melihat suasana kembali seperti biasanya. Tim pun menganggukkan kepala dan segera menuju tempat penyimpanan senjata.

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat penyimpanan senjata dengan tim berjalan paling depan. 'aku harus lebih berhati-hati lagi. Jika aku menggunakan pedang Saber terlalu lama maka aku akan lumpuh' aku menatap lengan kananku yang masih memiliki luka.

"Baiklah ini harusnya bekerja" aku memberi semangat pada diriku.

Saat kami memasuki tenda persenjataan, aku mengambil pedang katana karena aku sangat baik dalam berpedang. Tiara mengambil senjata seperti pedang pengutuk miliknya.

Untuk Miyuki dan Satsuki, mereka berdua memilih tetap menggunakan senjata dari kekuatan mereka. Miyuki adalah penyerang jarak jauh dengan panah miliknya dan Satsuki adalah penyerang medium dengan musketnya. Sementara Noel, ia memilih senjata seperti cakar terbuat dari besi.

Perlengkapan selesai dan kami semua lekas bergerak menuju lapangan dimana aku harus menyambut pasukanku.

Di lapangan terlihat 700 pasukan terdiri dari perempuan dan laki-laki berkumpul. "Dengar kalian semua!" mereka semua memandang kearahku ketika aku berbicara.

"Kita akan bertarung habis-habisan hari ini. Kita akan membebaskan kota yang di tahan oleh mereka... hari ini kita akan menjadi pahlawan dan memberi pengadilan yang layak bagi mereka... jadi jangan mati dan pulanglah dengan selamat!"

"uaaah!" semua pasukan membalas dengan berteriak semangat.

Aku kemudian berbalik badan dan menatap dengan serius kearah jalan yang akan kami lewati. "Tunggu kami dasar musuh merepotkan"

Kami kemudian berjalan menuju kota Lugo. Perjalanan melalui berbagai kota salah satunya kota Betanzos, Curtis, dan Guitiriz.

Pasukan terus berjalan dan sesekali bertemu dengan musuh. Musuh dalam jumlah besar mundur ke kota dimana mereka sedang menuju, yaitu kota Lugo, Spania.

"Ini adalah langkah terakhir!" aku memberi instruksi pada pasukanku ketika melihat kota yang kami tuju.

Aku maju paling pertama dengan pedang siap menyerang lawan. "Hiiyah!" aku melompat dan menebas musuh yang berusaha menebasku.

"!" aku sedikit terkejut ketika musuh berusaha menyerangku dari belakang namun...

"Aku pikir tidak begitu" Miyuki sudah membidik paling pertama dengan panah meluncur secepat mungkin.

"Terima kasih" aku tersenyum kearah Miyuki yang berada sekitar 400 meter dariku.

Aku melanjutkan maju menuju musuh yang lain dan bersiap untuk menyerang mereka. Aku menghindari serangan dengan menunduk lalu menebasnya hingga ia terbunuh.

Aku kemudian berhenti dari menyerang musuh ketika melihat lawan yang cukup tangguh. "Jangan kau kira kau bisa mengalahkan kami semua" pria itu yang nampaknya dari pimpinan regu menatapku dengan percaya diri ketika mengayunkan pedang pengutuk miliknya.

"Ayo maju kau!"

Pria itu berusaha memprovokasiku dengan menebas kearahku berulang-ulang. Namun aku hanya menghindar dan terus menghindar.

"hampir saja" aku bergumam pelan ketika melihat pedang hampir memotong kepalaku.

Aku kemudian menunduk ketika serangan lain datang. Dengan cepat berbalik badan dan menebas pria itu namun seranganku berhasil di tahan olehnya.

"Heh.. tidak buruk juga kau"

Pria itu tersenyum padaku dan aku hanya tetap diam walau dalam batinku sudah mengatakan 'berisik sekali kau' aku kemudian menggunakan kesempatan baru dengan menyerangnya lagi setelah kami berdua melompat menjauh.

Aku menyerang balik dengan cara menendang dan memukul. Namun aku terlalu meremehkan lawan karena dia sangat handal dalam bertarung.

"Tcih... ini akan sulit" aku menatap kearah musuhku yang diam di tempat ketika seranganku baru saja di tangkis olehnya.

Aku kemudian maju dan menggunakan tanganku sebagai media serangan. Aku pertama menipunya dengan pose ingin menebasnya, namun ketika ia ingin membuat posisi menangkis aku memukul wajahnya hingga ia terlempar.

Dengan segera aku mengambil tangannya dan menarik dia agar dapat aku pukul lagi. Setelah itu aku menendang wajahnya hingga berdarah dan akhirnya ia terlempar.

"hah...hah... tidak aku sangka jika kau masih belum pulih sepenuhnya" aku mengusap keringat dari gahiku.

'ini mungkin dekat dengan batasanku' aku merasakan jika tangan kananku sedikit kaku ketika kau coba untuk di gerakkan.

Aku kemudian berjalan lagi menuju beberapa musuh yang tersisa. "uh!" aku langsung siaga di tempat ketika merasakan bahaya di belakangku.

Ketika aku melompat menghindari serangan, aku melihat pria tadi ternyata masih hidup dan menatapku dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Heh... pertarungan kita belum selesai"

Aku memejamkan mata sebentar dan menatap dia yang masih keras kepala untuk bertarung melawanku. "Baiklah" aku bersiap.

"Hiiiyah!" dia menyerang dengan terbuka.

'cepat' aku sedikit kaget ketika dia menyerangku secara bertubi-tubi.

"Ugh!" aku terkena serangan di lengan kiri dan di paha kanan. Aku terpaksa berlutut karena luka yang aku terima. "Sialan" aku mengumpat lalu pilihanku adalah melakukan serangan balasan.

Dengan cepat aku bergerak menuju kearahnya. "Terlalu gampang di baca" Dia memprovokasiku ketika dengan mudahnya menghindar seranganku.

Namun aku terus menyerang. Saat aku melesat maju kearahnya dia berisap untuk menyerangku di saat yang sama. Aku kemudian menusuk dia.

"huhk!... tidak buruk... tapi"

Aku melebarkan mata ketika merasakan tusukan pedang tajam di perutku. Kami saling menusuk satu sama lain, namun aku terkan serangan karena aku terlalu gampang menurunkan penjagaanku. "Uagh!" aku memuntahkan darah.

"hahahaha... kau sudah kalah!" pria itu entah bagaimana bisa memiliki energi bahkan setelah aku tusk oleh pedang.

Pra itu berusaha untuk membelah duaku, namun aku menggeram marah dan membiarkan energi monster berekor 9 keluar sedikit. "Jangan harap!" aku memegang pedangku dengan kedua tangan.

Lalu dengan semua tenaga yang aku miliki aku membelah pria itu menjadi dua bagian. (sfx mata bersinar) aku mengayunkan pedangku membiarkan darah di pedangku menghilang.

Saat itu juga aku menatap mayat pria itu yang terbelah menjadi dua bagian dengan mata kiriku yang berubah menjadi merah. "Dasar keras kepala" aku mengumpat pada mayat pria itu.

Lalu aku merasakan jika lukaku perlahan menutup dan energiku perlahan kembali normal. Berkat energi ini aku siap untuk beberapa pertarungan lagi. Aku juga harus memberi mereka hadiah untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku seminggu lalu.

Aku kemudian menatap musuhku dan segera melesat maju menuju mereka semua. "Ayo kalian dasar dumb bastard"

Aku menendang beberapa musuh dan menghajar mereka dengan pukulanku. Aku juga menebas musuh yang berusaha untuk menyerangku.

Saat aku ingin menebas musuh, aku melihat ia mempersiapkan posisi untuk menahan seranganku. Lalu aku mengalirkan energi ke pedangku dan dengan sekuat tenaga aku menebasnya hingga ia dan pedangnya ikut terpotong menjadi dua bagian.

Pertarungan terus terjadi hingga 2 jam dan pasukan kami akhirnya menang dan semua musuh berhasil di kalahkan dengan mudah.

Namun ketika aku melihat keadaan kali ini cukup membuatku kesal pada oraganisasi bodoh yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini. Aku kemudian berjalan-jalan menuju pasukanku.

"Berapa banyak yang tewas?" aku menatap Miyuki yang menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku.

Miyuki kemudian menatapku setelah selesai mencatat hal yang ia perlukan. "Kita kehilangan sekitar 300 tentara dan pasukan musuh sekitar 3200 yang tewas dan kami menahan sekitar 100 dari mereka"

Aku menatap buku yang mendetilkan setiap kejadian yang ada. Mulai dari korban, jumlah kerusakan, dan taksiran kerugian. Aku kemudian tersenyum pada miyuki. "Kerja bagus, prajurit Miyuki. Lanjutkan" aku membuat nada otoritas karena kami di situasi militer.

"Ya pak" Miyuki memberi hormat dan melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

Aku kemudian berjalan di sekitaran tempat kami bertempur tadi. 'Setidaknya kami menyelesaikan tugas kami' aku menatap langit biru dan mengingat lagi perempuan berambut perak putih yang aku temui tadi di dunia lain.

16.00

Saat aku melihat semuanya sudah di bereskan dari kekacauan tadi. Aku menatap kearah pasukanku yang berbaris dengan tenang.

Kemudian aku maju menuju mereka, ketika mereka menatapku dengan tenang. "Dengar kalian!"

"Aku sudah mendapat pesan dari markas. Mereka mengirimkan unit bantuan, mereka akan sampai dalam waktu 1 jam lagi. Dan satu hal lagi..."

Semua pasukan menantikan perkataanku selanjutnya. Aku menarik nafas sedikit. "Pasukan penginvasi berhasil menaklukan Madrid, dan Markas besar mengatakan jika seluruh pasukan musuh sudah mundur. Kita menang"

Setelah aku selesai mengatakan itu, seluruh pasukan bersorak gembira bahkan ada yang saling memeluk satu sama lain karena bahagia. Namun aku bergerak menuju lokasi lain dimana aku bisa mendapatkan ketenangan sejenak. 'Perang ini belum berakhir dengan musuh masih mengancam maka ada kemungkinan perang baru terjadi'

...

Aku diam setelah merenung sebentar. 'Akatsuki' aku berpikir mengenai grup misterius ini.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, letnan kolonel?"

Suara baru datang dari belakang badanku. Ketika aku melihat siapa itu aku mendesah ketika melihat Tiara dengan senyuman sombong khas ojou-denka."Apa yang kau inginkan, pelacur bajingan"

Entah kenapa aku sangat terbiasa menghina Tiara. Mungkin karena aku muak dengan sikap ojou-sama miliknya.

"Ahn... Itu dia... Aku sangat ... Ini sangat nikmat sekali"

(Sfx alis berkedut)

Aku berusaha menjaga jarak dari tiara yang perlahan mendekat kearahku. "Oi.. Jangan dekat-dekat bajingan!"

"Lagi... Aku mohon lagi"

Aku mulai kesal sekali dengan tingkah Tiara yang kelewatan ini. Aku menahan wajah tiara dengan tanganku agar tidak mendekat lalu aku menghinanya lagi.

"Oi... Bajingan, sudah aku katakan jangan dekati aku !" saat itu juga siruasi terus menggila.

Saat tiara terus berusaha mendekatiku, aku harus menggunakan sedikit kekerasan. (Sfx memukul)

Aku memukul kepala Tiara dengan tangan terkepal. Walau aku tidak terlalu kuat dalam memukul kepala Tiara, namun itu cukup efektif untuk menghentikan pergerakan Tiara.

"Uch... Iitai.." Tiara menggumam kesakitan lalu memegang kepalanya.

Aku menghela nafas lalu menatap Tiara. "Apa-apaan kau ini. Dengar, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan sekarang. Kau tidak kemari untuk membuang-buang waktu denganmenghinaku benarkan?"

Tiara kemudian menatapku setelah memegang kepalanya yang sakit. "Aku teringat. Servant, kita akan pulang kembali ke kerajaan besok. Jadi persiapkan dirimu"

"Siapa yang kau panggil Servant!..."

"...huh. Terserahlah, hanya itu saja?"

Tiara kemudian menganggukkan kepala dengan senyuman ojou-sama. Untuk beberapa alasan aku tersenyum pada Tiara yang bertingkah seperti biasanya.

Aku kemudian berjalan menuju Tiara lalu meletakkan tanganku di kepalanya dan memgusapnya dengan pelan. "Sampai jumpa besok..." aku berjalan sambil melambaikan tangan dengan wajah tersenyum.

Tiara terdiam untuk beberapa detik dan memiliki wajah kemerahan. "Apa-apaan dia itu..." Tiara kemudian memegang kepalanya yang dielus pelan oleh pria berambut hitam.

Tiara kemudian membuat senyuman tulus di wajahnya dan menatap Naruto yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangan. '...'

Lalu senyuman Tiara memudar dan di gantikan wajah murung. '... Segel kutukan... Selama segel kutukan ini masih ada di tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa membuat orang lain jatuh cinta padaku...'

'...Tapi kenapa' Tiara menyentuh dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. '... Tapi kenapa. Aku merasakan perasaan ini, sementara Naruto tidak terkena apapun. Kenapa...' Tiara merasakan jika jantungnya masih berdegup kencang.

Tiara masih beradu argumen mengenai perasaannya yang tidak jelas. Dan menatap Naruto yang masih berjalan menuju kamp sementara untuk pasukan. '...'

"Tatap..."

"Eh?" Tiara terkejut ketika mendengar suara datang dari belakang badannya.

"Ah... Miyuki, Satsuki, Noel... Kalian sedang apa" Tiara menatap mereka bertiga yang mengintip dari belakang.

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju Tiara. "Tiara, kau adalah Saingan yang berat" Miyuki mengatakan dengan wajah sedikit marah tidak terima.

Dua gadis yang mengikuti Miyuki menganggukkan kepala setuju. Namun Tiara hanya terkejut ketika memahami maksud dari mereka. "Eh.. Itu tidak, aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun untuk servant seperti dia" namun ekspresi wajah Tiara sangat berlawanan dengan perkataannya.

Hal itu justru menambah perasaan cemburu dari tiga gadis. "He... Benarkah..." Tiga gadis mendekatkan wajah pada Tiara dan menatapnya dengan inten.

Noel kemudian menghela nafas. Dan menatap mereka bertiga dengan wajah peduli. "Dengar aku akan jujur... Aku sudah mengenal Naruto-sama dengan baik. Aku juga sangat ingin menjadi seseorang yang sangat spesial dan ingin menjadi satu-satunya bagi Naruto-sama..."

Untuk sesaat tiga gadis memberi perhatian pada gadis bertelinga kucing dengan rambut perak bernama Noel dengan wajah sulit "...Tapi aku juga tidak bisa egois dan membiarkan perasaanku merusak keinginan Naruto-sama. Jadi..."

Noel tersenyum pada tiga gadis yang menatap noel dengan serius. "... Aku tidak keberatan jika aku berakhir tidak di pilih oleh Naruto-sama ataupun aku menjadi nomor dua baginya"

Saat empat gadis jatuh dalam diam mereka saling tukar pandangan dan menatap dengan serius. "Baiklah ini kesepakatan untuk kita. Siapapun itu yang akhirnya Naruto pilih, kita tidak bisa berdebat dan kita akan tetap berteman" Miyuki mengatakan dengan ceria pada tiga gadis yang memiliki wajah kekhawatiran.

"Jujur saja. Aku juga sangat mencintai Naruto. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana pendapat Naruto padaku, jadi aku tidak keberatan jika artinya aku harus berbagi ataupun berakhir di tinggalkan"

Setelah Miyuki berbicara jujur Tiga gadis saling tukar pandangan lagi dan menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah aku juga setuju" Satsuki menyetujui mengenai siapa yang akan Naruto pilih nanti.

Mereka pun sepakat mengenai siapa yang akan Naruto pilih.

Malam itu

Naruto berkeliaran di pelabuhan setelah pasukan Naruto sampai di markas pasukan penyerang.

Naruto menatap kearah kapal perang yang berlabuh. Jumlah kapal perang yang ada di pelabuhan mencapai jumlah 200 unit. "Hah... Ini akan merepotkan"

Naruto mendesah ketika mengingat siang itu.

"Letnan Kolonel Naruto Uzumaki, berkat aksi heroik anda dalam menjalankan misi. Anda menjadi kepala regu divisi infanteri 4. Selamat Letnan kolonel"

Jenderal George Gordon Meade memberikan senyuman pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya memberikan balasan seperlunya. Lalu Jenderal mengambil sebuah surat dari dalam laci mejanya.

"Ini untukmu Letnan Kolonel"

Naruto kemudian mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. 'Intelijen melaporkan jika pasukan musuh masih berada di Romania. Misi; Melakukan Invasi ke Romania. Dengan jumlah pasukan darat 1200 unit'

"Apa kau bersedia melakukanmisi ini Letnan Kolonel"

Naruto kemudian menyerahkan dokumen itu. "Maafkan saya Jenderal. Tapi setelah semua yang terjadi. Saya memutuskan untuk mengambil liburandan kembali ke negara saya."

Jenderal kemudian mengambil kertas lampiran itu dan dengan wajah kecewa memasukkan kembali dokumen itu kembali ke dalam laci mejanya.

"Jika begitu, semoga kau baik-baik saja dalam perjalananmu"

Naeuto terkejut ketika mendapat respon cepat ini. "Apa anda yakin Jenderal? Maksud saya, saya awalnya mengira jika anda tidak mengijinkan saya"

Jenderal George kemudian tertawa kecil. "Jadi itu maksud anda datang kemari ya Letnan kolonel?... Jangan khawatir, setelah apa yang anda lakukan. Anda sudah mendapatkan ijin khusus"

Naruto kemudian berpikir sejenak lalu keringat menetes di kepalanya. 'Tiara... Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga mampu membuat kita bisa pergi?'

"Ohiya aku baru saja ingat letnan kolonel... Mengenai kepulangan mi. Anda akan di jadwalkan pergi dengan kapal perang dari kerajaan sekitar pukul 8 pagi. Pastikan kau tidak meninggalkan setiap barang anda letnan"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala setelah itu Naruto pamit dan melangkah keluar dari tenda.

Dan setelah diskusi itu itu Naruto berujung menghabiskan waktu denganberdiri dan menatap ratusan kapal perang selama beberapa jam.

"Darling~-"Naruto merasakan pelukan tiba-tiba dari belakang tubuhnya.

Lalu ketika melirik siapa itu, Naruto mendesah pelan. "Ada apa Putina"

Putina masih tersenyum ceria dengan memeluk Naruto dari belakang. "Hum-hum-hum... Tidak ada" Putina membuat senyuman lalu mempererat pelukan.

Naruto mendesah lalu melepaskan pelukan Putina dan menatap wajah cerianya. "Hai..Hai.."Naruto tersenyum padanya.

"Darling... Setelah ini ayo kita mampir ke Uni Soviet"

Putina memberi Naruto ajakan untuk pergi. "Hah... Jadi bagaimana dengan tugasmu di pasukan?"

"Sudah selesai... Dengan Perang di Spania selesai,bagianku juga selesai"

Lalu putina tersenyum dan memeluk Naruto dengan gembira. "Jadi kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berduaan nanti"

"Putina mengenai hal itu..."

"Aku berencana untuk pulang kembali ke negaraku"

Putina dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan dan menatap Naruto dengan wajah terkejut. "Apa?! Tapi... Kenapa?"

"Aku harus masuk ke sekolah lagi dan juga tugasku selesai disini jadi aku harus kembali"

Putina tiba-tiba kembali memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto. "Tidak...aku tidak mengijinkanmu kembali"

Putina memberikan nada protes dan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi"

Naruto kemudian ikut memelukputina dan tangan kanan Naruto mengusap kepala Putina dengan pelan.

"Jangan seperti itu... Kau tahu aku tidak akan pergi untuk selamanya"

"Tapi... Jika kau pergi aku... Aku... Aku akan sangat kesepian"Putina menatap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca meminta jawaban untuk tidak pergi.

Namun Naruto membuat wajah menyesal dan menggelengkan kepala. "Maafkan aku"

"..."

Putina mengeratkan pelukan tidak membiarkan Naruto pergi. "Dengar putina, aku akan kembali lagi nanti. Tapi setelah aku menyelesaikan sekolahku terlebih dahulu"

Lalu Putina membuat wajah terkejut dan memikirkan sebuah ide. "..."Putina kemudian membuat senyuman gembira ketika mendapatkan ide.

'Aku rasa Putina sudah bisa ceria lagi' Naruto tersenyum lalu terus mengelus kepala Putina dengan pelan.

Saat malam bertambah larut, Naruto melihat presiden putina menatap wajah Naruto dengan senyuman ceria. "Baiklah... Aku akan mengijinkanmu pergi dan sebagai janji..."

"Chump"

Narutomelebarkan mata ketika merasakan sensasi lembut di bibirnya. Putina dengan berani mencium Naruto. Sensasi manis dan lembut adalah hal yang Naruto rasakan saat ini.

Saat ciuman berakhir Putina menatap wajah Naruto. "Aku memberikan ciuman pertamaku dan aku harap kau tidak mengkhianatiku Darling" Putina tersenyum ceria.

Namun tanpa Naruto sadari seseorang menatap mereka berdua.

"..." Tiara menatap Naruto yang berciuman dengan seseorang membuatnya terkejut.

Tiara kemudian merasakan rasa sakit menusuk di dadanya. Lalu melarikan diri dari situasi itu. 'Perasaan ini lagi... Kenapa... Kenapa... Kenapa sangat sakit sekali'

Tiara berlari menjauh dengan Air mata. Tiara berlari ke tempat dimana ia bisa tenang walau sebenarnya ia berlari dengan tangisan.

Naruto ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang mulai sedikit waspada. "Darling... Aku mencintaimu" Putina tersenyum gembira dan memeluk Naruto dengan ceria.

Namun Naruto tidak mendengarkan sedikitpun apa yang Putina katakan dan menjawab dengan asal saja. "Iya aku juga"

Sontak jawaban tak terduga dari Naruto membuat putina langsung mempererat pelukan. "Jika begitu kita resmi berpacaran darling~~-"

Naruto tidak mendengarkan dan menjawab sembarangan untuk sekali lagi. "Iya itu bagus"

Setelah putina bergumam gembira dan terus memeluk dengan senang pada naruto. Namun ketika Naruto menatap putina Naruto menjadi bingung. 'Tunggu dulu! Apa yang sebenarnya aku katakan tadi!'

Daerahmata Naruto menjadi gelap ketika memikirkan jika dirinya membuat kesalahan. 'Sialan! Konsentrasi itu penting! Itu sangat penting!'

Setelah itu putina melepaskan pelukan dan pamit menuju tempat kerjanya. 'Apapun itu yang aku katakan tadi, setidaknya mampu membuat Putina tersenyum maka itu cukup'Naruto tersenyum lalu berbalik badan dan melirik ke arah lain.

'Nah.. Sekarang siapa tadi yang mengintipku'

Naruto berjalan kearah dimana pengutit itu berlari. Lalu ketika terus berlari dan mengikuti jejak energinya Naruto sampai di sebuah tebing dimana seorang gadis berambut perak putih berdiri menatap lautan.

"Tiara?"Naruto memanggil.

Saat Tiara berbalik badan Naruto terkejut ketika melihat air mata di wajah Tiara. "Tiara! Ada apa!"

Naruto lekas menuju Tiara yang menangis. (Sfx menangis) "... Aku tidak apa-apa... Hanya... Hanya" Tiara menangis lagi.

Naruto kemudian menatap Tiara dengan wajah menyesal. "Apa ini karena aku?"

Tiara kemudian berusaha untuk tetap tenang. "Ini bukan salahmu... Hanya saja aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku lagi"

Tiara terduduk dengan menangis lagi. Naruto kemudian ikut duduk dan menatap Tiara. "Apa kau melihat kami tadi"

Tiara terkejut dan menatap wajah menyesal Naruto. "Maafkan aku, tapi kau pasti tahu jika itu bukan karena aku menginginkannya"

"Naruto ini bukan kesalahanmu tapi entah kenapa aku sangat sakit ketika melihat kalian"

Naruto kemudian memeluk Tiara yang masih menangis. "Maafkan aku" Naruto terus memeluk Tiara dan mereka berdua terdiam untuk sementara.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu melindungimu Tiara. jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Tiara berusaha tenang sebentar dan menatap wajah Naruto. "Jadi jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu"

Tiara kemudian memilih membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto dan Naruto terus mengusap kepala Tiara.

"Naruto sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti perasaanku... Tapi mungkin sekarang aku paham. Apa ini yang disebut cinta?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Tiara pelan. "Itu benar"

Tiara kemudian diam di pelukan Naruto dan Naruto menatap lautan dimana bulan menyinari kapal perang.

'Aku bodoh sekali membiarkan hal itu terjadi' Naruto mengumpat kesal ketika memikirkan kesalahannya.

Namun naruto meyakini jika dirinya tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang sama dengan bertindak bodoh. '...'

Mereka berdua tetap diam untuk sementara dan akhirnya Tiara tertidur di pelukan Naruto yang hangat.

'Tiara jujur aku katakan aku sebenarnya mencintaimu tapi aku...' Naruto mulai berpikir rumit apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Satu sisi Naruto ingin mencintai Tiara seorang tapi disatu sisi Naruto tidak ingin menyebabkanmereka sedih dengan memilih salah-satu dari mereka.

Naruto kemudian tidak berpikir lebih jauh dan memilih untuk membawa Tiara kembali ke barak dimana ia bisa beristirahat.

Sesampainya di barak Naruto membaringkan Tiara. "Uaaah... Mungkin aku harus kembali" Naruto menguap mengantuk.

Namun ketika ingin bergerak dan pergi, Tiara menahan lengan baju militer Naruto. "Okaa-sama..." Tiara menangis di dalam mimpinya ia pasti memimpikan ibunya yang meninggal.

Naruto kemudian mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali dan memilih untuk menemani Tiara.

'Jangan khawatir... Aku disini' Naruto kemudian mengusap kepala Tiara dengan lembut.

Keesokan harinya

Pagi datang di pelabuhan militer pasukan invasi. Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya yang sedikit pegal akibat tertidur di barak.

Tiara sejak terbangun mulai bertindak aneh. Tiara setiap bertemu denganku selalu menghindari kontak mata dan memerah. Normalnya Tiara akan bertindak ala ojou-sama dan aku berakhir dengan menghinanya. Namun dengan sikap Tiara yang seperti ini justru membuatkuikut malu.

Saat ini aku menuju pelabuhan dan menaiki kapal perang dimana kami akan berangkat pagi ini. "Letnan kolonel. Selamat pagi" Prajurit muda memberikanku hormat.

Aku membalas dengan hormat kembali pada mereka. Lalu aku berjalan-jalan di sekeliling kapal tempur.

"Baiklah ini semua sempurna" aku menatap keseluruhan kapal yang besar ini. Kapal perang IOWA CLASS dengan nama I.A.N dari angkatan laut Kerajaan Alborz. (Imperial Alborz Navy)

Lalu kami berangkat dengan Putina memberikanku salam perpisahan. Putina tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto memiliki rencana sendiri dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Naruto setiap saat.

"Sampai jumpa Darling" Putina melambaikan tangan pada Naruto.

Kapal terus menjauh dengan kecepatan penuh 36-40knot atau setara 55-63 km/jam. Perjalanan setidaknya akan menghabiskan waktu sekitar 13 hari.

Skip

31/12/1836

"aaaagh... akhirnya sampai" aku mendesah lega ketika turun dari kapal dengan tubuh ingin beristirahat dengan tenang.

Tim nampaknya setuju dengan sikapku, karena ketika aku menatap mereka. Mereka membuat ekspresi lega.

"Baiklah kalian... ayo kita segera kembali ke kerajaan" Tiara kembali ke personalitanya yang lama. Dengan bangga tiara berjalan menuju tempat dimana jemputan mereka berada.

Aku hanya berjalan dan mengikuti dari belakang karena tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun kecuali beristirahat dengan tenang. "Sepertinya aku harus merawat lukaku nanti"

Aku menatap tangan kananku yang masih kaku dan agak sulit untuk di gerakkan secara bebas. Untuk beberapa hal, Koyuki harus tetap tinggal di UK untuk mengurus kedutaan untuk sementara. Dan yang membuatku heran adalah Koyuki menerimanya dengan sangat mudah sekali tanpa banyak pertanyaan.

Di dalam kereta suasana hening. Yah hal itu diakibatkan kami yang sudah terlalu lelah. Namun kami berhasil menyelesaikan Quest Spesial dan juga membawa 200 unit kapal perang untuk kekuatan angkatan laut kerajaan.

Aku hanya bisa memikirkan reward macam apa yang akan kami terima nantinya. 'yah aku harap aku tidak terkena hukuman penurunan rank lagi'

Aku mendesah lalu menatap keluar dimana jalanan masih hijau penuh dengan rumput hijau dan pohon masih rindang hal ini jika di planet bumi masih sangat jauh sekali.

"..."

Aku memberi perhatian pada Tiara yang sejak tadi entah kenapa aku merasa seperti memerhatikanku. 'Ada dengan dia?' aku sedikit bingung karena sejak saat itu Tiara berusaha menghindariku bahkan Tiara tidak menatapku lebih dari 5 menit.

Namun aku memilih untuk tetap diam dan berpikir jika itu hanya imajinasiku. Dan ketika aku sedikit menatapnya ternyata dugaanku benar. 'apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?' aku sedikit bertanya-tanya sebenarnya ada apa dengan hubungan kami berdua

Perjalanan tidak terasa sudah berlalu beberapa jam dan aku sendiri berusaha untuk bertindak jika sedikitpun tidak mengetahui jika Tiara memperhatikanku.

14.00

Kami turun dari kereta ketika sampai di gerbang pintu masuk ibu kota kerajaan. Lalu kami menuju akademi dan melapor pada Guild mengenai Quest khusus dari raja.

"Tiara denka. Selamat datang kembali"

Tiara membalas sapaan dari petugas Guild. "Saya dan tim Saya melaporkan Quest spesial"

Lalu Tiara menyerahkan bukti misi dari raja. Quest S rank, yaitu menjadi duta besar selama beberapa bulan dan Quest membeli Alutsista (alat utama sistem pertahanan) berupa kapal perang dengan jumlah 200 unit.

"ini dia reward anda denka. Dan juga anda dan tim diminta menghadap Raja"

Tiara kemudian tersenyum dan menerima Reward yang di simpan dalam kotak kecil. Lalu tiara menuju Tim yang menunggunya di kantin sekolah.

"Jadi bagaimana?" aku bertanya pada Tiara namun Tiara langsung memerah dan mengalihkan padangan ke arah 3 gadis yang menunggu jawaban. 'hah? Apa-apaan ini?' aku sedikit tidak terima jika aku di acuhkan dengan mentah-mentah.

"Kita mendapat reward 17 koin emas dan 24 koin perak. Jadi kita akan membaginya dengan adil. Lalu otou-sama meminta kehadiran kita saat ini"

Aku untuk sesaat mengabaikan jika Tiara mengabaikanku dan memilih untuk menerima panggilan raja. Kami kemudian menuju kantor kepala sekolah untuk menjawab panggilan Raja Arthur.

1 koin emas setara dengan 1 juta yen uang benua Shinobi. Dan setara dengan 14.000 USD untuk mata uang kerajaan maupun internasional. Untuk 1 koin perak setara dengan 100000 yen atau setara dengan 1000 USD (USD, US Dollar)

Kami kemudian sampai di depan pintu kantor kepalas sekolah dan masuk kedalam dengan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Permisi"

Tiara masuk diikuti kami dari belakang. "Otou-sama" Tiara menundukkan kepala lalu menatap Raja Arthur yang tersenyum pada kami.

"Selamat datang kembali Tiara. Dan juga untuk kalian, selamat datang kembali. Bagaimana dengan misi kalian" Raja arthur menatap kami dengan senyuman seperti orang ingin menghina orang lain.

"penyelesaian politik berjalan mulus dan kami juga terjebak masalah gila" aku menjawab membuat Raja arthur tertawa.

"Setidaknya kalian bisa kebali dengan selamat"

Aku menganggukkan kepala lalu Raja Arthur menjelaskan pada kami jika sekolah akan di jalankan 1 minggu lagi setelah perayaan tahun baru dengan bahan uji coba milikku.

Raja arthur mengharapkan aku untuk membuat banyak kembang api agar perayaan lebih meriah dan aku hanya menjawab seadanya saja karena malas berdebat terlalu jauh.

Lalu tim pergi setelah selesai dengan melapor namun sebelum mereka pergi aku tetap diam di tempat. "Kalian pergi duluan, aku akan menyusul nanti" aku menatap tim yang menganggukkan kepala setelah itu mereka pergi keluar dari ruangan.

Raja menatapku dengan penasaran namun aku mempersiapkan diri sebelum menuju ke pertanyaan. "Raja Arthur. Bisa jelaskan padaku, Tiara itu sebenarnya apa?"

Raja arthur kemudian menatapku dan mendesah pelan. "Berarti kau sudah mengetahuinya. Berkan?"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"9 tahun lalu. Tiara terbunuh oleh pria bernama orochimaru aku yakin kau sudah mendengarnya dari Tiara benarkan?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala lagi.

"Saat itu peneliti Devine Wisdom adalah bagian dari kerajaan. Namun..."

Raja menceritakan kejadian dimana saat itu peneliti Devine Wisdom melakukan eksperimen yang sebenarnya di bawah perintah Raja itu sendiri. Namun perintah itu berujung petaka dimana menewaskan sebagian besar peneliti handal.

Tiara pun bangkit namun Tiara yang sudah hidup sekarang ini memiliki kemampuan yang memaksanya untuk tidak berinteraksi oleh orang lain. Karena Tiara pernah tidak sengaja membunuh orang lain ketika perasaannya mulai memuncak.

Hal seperti itu membuat Raja sedih mengenai kutukan di tubuh Tiara. Namun ketika kisah berakhir aku diam dan tidak bisa berbicara mengenai apapun lagi. "Jadi begitu yang terjadi"

Raja menganggukkan kepala dan menatapku dengan wajah rumit namun setelah itu tersenyum padaku. "Aneh sekali ketika melihat Tiara bersama denganmu namun tidak terjadi apapun. Oleh karena itu aku minta padamu untuk jaga dan awasi tiara sebagai temannya"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum pada Raja. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah semua yang aku ketahui"

"Terima kasih"

"Tidak masalah, itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawab sebagai teman"

Kami berdua tersenyum lalu diam untuk sesaat. "Ah aku ingat, mengenai misi terakhirmu. Aku membaca laporanmu. Mengenai presiden Uni Soviet, aku mendapat balasan darinya"

"Apa itu?"

Raja hanya tersenyum padaku. "kau akan tahu nanti. Dan juga Naruto Uzumaki. Berkat kerja kerasmu menjalani misi dan mendapatkan promosi di pasukan kerajaan aliansi, aku menaikkan stastusmu."

"Mulai sekarang, kau resmi menjadi Instruktur di SMA Alborz"

Aku melebarkan mata terkejut dan berusaha meyakinkan diriku jika ini mimpi. Namun ketika aku melihat senyuman di wajah Arthur aku yakin sekali jika ini bukan mimpi sama sekali. "Ini... apakah lelucon?" aku masih gugup untuk memulai penjelasan.

"Tidak. Dan ini adalah sertifikat mengajarmu"

Aku menerima sertifikat yang di cap oleh kerajaan dan di tanda tangani oleh banyak guru di akademi Alborz.

15.00

Aku berjalan-jalan dengan gembira karena saat semester baru di mulai aku resmi menjadi guru untuk angkatan baru yang akan pindah di akademi. Dari laporan yang aku baca murid yang akan datang berjumlah 7 orang dan sebagian dari mereka adalah murid yang sudah di SMA alborz.

"Mimpiku akhirnya tercapai" aku menagatakan dengan bangga. Lalu berjalan ke pantai dekat dengan kota.

Di pelabuhan militer tidak jauh dari pantai terlihat 7 kapal perang terparkir dengan beberapa petugas sedang bekerja untuk merawat kapal.

Karena peringkatku adalah Letnan Kolonel dari kesatuan aliansi, Raja memberiku status spesial sebagai pengajar. Raja memberikanku tanggung jawab untuk melatih generasi pasukan intelijen dan hal itu justru menambah semangatku.

Aku duduk di pantai dengan wajah tidak sabar menunggu semester baru di mulai dan menyambut murid baru yang akan menjadi tanggung jawabku selama 2 tahun.

Aku duduk dan menatap kearah lautan dengan angin berhembus pelan. Dan tidak aku sangka jika sudah malam. Apakah ini pengaruh dari terlalu semangat sehingga waktu tidak terasa sama sekali bagiku.

Aku diam menatap langit malam dan terus diam membiarkan angin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutku. Aku masih mengenakan pakaian militer dan belum menggantinya sejak tiba disini.

Lalu ketika waktu untuk perayaan tahun baru datang aku menunggu di pantai apakah kembang api yang mereka ciptakan sesuai dengan harapanku.

"Ah" suara baru datang dan aku langsung berbalik badan melihat siapa itu.

Kulihat seorang perempuan berambut perak putih dengan baju kemerja putih dilapisi blazer hitam dengan rok pendek berwarna hitam namun memakai pant stocking berwarna hitam. "Tiara!" aku segara bergerak ketika Tiara akan melarikan diri dariku.

"Tiara! Tunggu dulu!" aku menangkap tangan Tiara dan menghentikannya dari berlari menjauh.

Aku lalu membuat Tiara menatapku dengan menarik tangannya. Dan ketika kami saling berhadapan Tiara menghindari kontak mata dan wajahnya memerah. "Tiara lihat aku!" aku sedikit mengeraskan nadaku ketika melihat Tiara berusaha untuk menghindari kontak mata.

"Lihat aku!'

Ketika aku menaikkan nadaku sedikit lebih keras, Tiara akhirnya menatapku dengan wajah memerah. "Tidak... aku tidak ingin jika itu terjadi lagi" Tiara menangis ketika sepenuhnya menatapku.

Aku kemudian melihat kearahnya dengan wajah peduli. "Apa ini karena kutukanmu?"

Tiara menganggukkan kepala dengan tubuh bergetar lalu aku hanya memukul kepala tiara dengan pelan. "Dasar bodoh... jangan berpikir hal begitu. Dengar jika aku masih disini berarti aku masih baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan kehendakmu untuk melindungi hal lain"

Aku menyentuh pipi Tiara dengan penuh perasaan. Tiara kemudian menatapku dengan mata melebar karena terkejut. "Tiara jika kau membawa beban seperti itu, kau tidak harus menanggungnya sendirian. Aku dan yang lainnya bisa menjadi pacuan untukmu karena kita semua adalah tim dan keluarga disaat yang sama"

Tiara memilih untuk diam dan sedikit meneteskan air mata. "Apakah benar?"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. "Dengar Tiara. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu bersama denganmu jadi tidak perlu khawatir akan hal yang lain-lain. Karena kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama"

Tiara kemudian menghilangkan air mata dan menatapku dengan senyuman. "Mungkin kau benar. Aku akan mengubah cara berpikirku nanti"

Aku ikut tersenyum ketika semuanya kembali ke situasi normal selayaknya kami dulu.

(sfx ledakan)

Saat aku melihat kembang api pertama menyala dan aku sangat kagum akan bagaimana kembang api itu meledak di udara. Namun sebelum aku lebih menikmati kembang api aku melihat Tiara menggenggam tanganku.

Aku ikut menggenggam tangan tiara dan kami berdua menatap kembang api dengan tenang.

Di sebuah ruangan gelap.

"Jadi begitu ya... Rokhy sudah mati saat melawan pasukan number baru"

"Benar tuanku" pria dengan seragam Devine Wisdom berlutu di depan pria misterius yang duduk di kursi Takhta dengan mata berwarna merah.

"Bagaimana dengan buah dewa itu?"

"Buah itu hancur di ruang penelitian. Pasukan kita juga kalah di Spania karena melawan pasukan number itu"

Pria misterius itu kemudian menatap bawahannya yang masih berlutut dengan wajah tertarik. "Ini menarik, bisa beritahu aku siapa dia?"

"maafkan aku tuanku, tapi tidak ada dari kita yang mengetahui siapa dia itu"

"Begitukah"

Pria misterius itu kemudian berdiri dari Takhtanya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Ini mungkin hanya hari keberuntungan dia, tapi waktu untuk kita bangkit sudah dekat"

Lalu pria itu menatap bawahannya yang masih berlutu dengan hormat. "Dengar. Kita akan bergerak lagi, Akatsuki hanya bidak yang tidak berguna"

"Sekarang Dunia harus mengenal Devine Wisdom"

Bawahannya hanya menganggukkan kepala apa yang tuannya katakan.

"Panggil pria bertopeng itu, kita akan maju ke tahap selanjutnya"

"Baik pak" bawahannya kemudian menghilang menuju lokasi pria bertopeng untuk di ajak berbicara dengan bagus.

'Mari kita ulangi sejarah. Arthur' Pria misterius itu kemudian keluar ruangan dan menampilkan wajahnya. Dia adalah pria berusia 46 tahun dengan rambut hitam mengenakan pakaian kemeja hitam dengan dasi hitam di lapisi jubah hitam dengan garis-garis merah. (Baju Devine Wisdom)

Pria itu kemudian menatap langit dimana ia membayangkan wajah seseorang. 'Aku pasti akan mendapatkan apa yang kau sembunyikan. Dan menguasai dunia dalam satu langkah, Tunggu aku nanti Arthur'

Pria itu tertawa ketika mengingat wajah Raja Arthur.

Hari berlalu sejak tahun baru dimulai.

Hubungan antara Naruto dan Tiara mulai membaik dan berjalan normal seperti biasanya. "hah... kali ini apa yang bisa kita lakukan" Naruto mendesah lelah ketika duduk di kantin bersama dengan tim.

Noel tertawa kecil pada Naruto. "Naruto-sama, anda sudah mengatakan hal itu selama 7 kali dalam pagi ini"

"Kau tidak perlu menghitungnya Noel onee-san"

Tim hanya tertawa kecil pada Tingkah Naruto yang mulai kebosanan. Tiara kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap tim yang masih tertawa dengan tingkah Naruto tadi. "Baiklah jika begitu.. kita akan mengambil Quest lagi"

"kali ini apa yang akan kita ambil?" Naruto menatap dengan wajah penasaran pada Tiara.

Jika diingat-ingat lagi. Quest terakhir mereka membuat mereka semua menjadi sangat kaya. Namun naruto memilih untuk menyumbangkan dana itu ke panti asuha di kerajaan dan juga beberapa pembangunan di ibu kota.

Hal itu di sepakati oleh Miyuki, Satsuki, Noel, dan Tiara. Mereka sepakat untuk menyumbangkan uang mereka untuk keperluan sosial sebesar 80 persen dan mereka hanya menerima 20 persen dari dana asli yang mereka miliki.

Jadi sekarang untuk membuang bosan maka mengambil Quest adalah pilihan terbaik. Tiara kemudian tertawa kecil dan menatap kearah Naruto. 'oh tidak. Aku punya firasat buruk mengenai hal ini'

"Kau yang akan memilihkannya"

Dan yang benar saja. Tiara langsung tertawa kecil ketika dengan bangganya menunjukkan jarinya kearah Naruto yang sudah memprediksi jika hal ini akan terjadi.

"Baiklah-baiklah" Naruto mendesah dan beridir menuju papan Quest untuk mereka ambil hari ini.

Naruto kemudian menatap papan Quest yang terdapat berbagai macam Quest dan anehnya terus bertambah setiap hari.

'mungkin ini tidak terlalu buruk' Naruto melihat Quest yang berisi tentang pencarian rera item berupa semcam berlian di pantai tidak jauh dari kota.

"Baiklah ini adalah pilihanku" Naruto memberikan pada mereka dan meminta pendapat.

Lalu miyuki menganggukkan kepala dan diikuti oleh Noel, Satsuki dan Tiara..

Misi mencari Rare Item dimulai. Tingkat kesulitan berupa D rank, jadi misi ini tidak terlalu merepotkan. Tim kemudian mulai mencari ketika sampai di pantai dengan angin laut bertiup menambah rasa ingin bersenang-senang di pantai.

"Baiklah kita berpencar mencarinya" Tiara memberi usulan.

Naruto menuju arah kiri diikuti oleh tiara dan sisanya menuju arah kanan. Pencarian terus di lakukan hingga beberapa jam dan akhirnya mereka menemukan apa yang mereka cari.

"Jadi disitu..." Miyuki menunjukkan kearah gua dekat pantai.

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. "Tidak salah lagi, namun jalan untuk mendapatkannya sangat sulit" Naruto memberi wajah lesu.

"Apa yang sulit, semua itu sangat mudah" Satsuki kemudian masuk kedalam dengan wajah sombong.

Naruto dan tiara hanya mendesah lalu mengikuti mereka dari belakang. "Apa-apaan!" Satsuki berteriak paling pertama setelah melihat apa yang ada di dalam itu.

"ini... Slime" Miyuki membuat nada takut ketika melihat benda berlendir dan lengket di selutuh ruangan. Berlian itu berada di atas batu dimana di kelilingi oleh makhluk slime hijau.

"Aku sudah bilang bukan" Naruto mendesah ketika melihat itu.

Namun Satsuki membuat wajah serius ketika menatap slime itu. "ini masih gampang. Aku tidak akan menahan seperti yang kemarin!" Satsuki kemudian maju dengan musket siap di tangannya.

"hiyah!" Satsuki menembaki slime itu dan segera meluncur ke arah berlian itu.

Miyuki kemudian mengikuti dari belakang dengan mantra pelindung.

"Kita harus maju juga" Tiara menatap kearah Naruto memberi perintah, namun Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak.. aku memilih untuk diam kali ini"

"Dasar penakut" Tiara mengejek dan melesat kearah slime itu diikuti oleh Noel dari belakang.

'bukan itu yang aku inginkan. Tapi...' naruto menatap bagaimana rok pendek mereka terangkat akibat melompat kesana-dan kemari.

Miyuki dan Satsuki mengenakan rok pendek tapi tanpa pant Stocking, jadi setiap mereka melompat secara sempurna terlihat bagian yagn menarik. Noel karena mengenakan baju Maid panjang sehingga sangat sulit untuk dilihat bagaimana di balik roknya.

Yah itu bukan artinya Naruto itu mesum. Hanya saja Naruto adalah pria dewasa... melihat sesuatu yang menarik seperti ini bukan sebuah kejahatan, benarkan?

"Kyah"

'Ini dia bagian menariknya' Naruto menatap dengan serius ketika slime menempel di tubuh Satsuki.

"Tidak!" Satsuki menjerit kecil ketika slime itu melelehkan bajunya.

"ah... ini sangat lengket!" Miyuki menatap tangannya yang berlendir

Naruto terus diam dan menikmati situasi ini, namun entah kenapa Naruto merasa jika pernah mengalami hal serupa seperti ini. Tapi kapan dan dimana?

"Kyah!" Noel mulai menjerit kecil ketika slime melelehkan tubuhnya. Dan saat itu juga Naruto melebarkan mata ketika melihat tubuh Noel.

'ini sangat tidak mungkin...'

Naruto hampir pingsan ketika melihat dada Noel yang terlihat seperti makin membesar sejak terakhir kali Naruto lihat ketika masa Kawin Demi-Human. Tubuh putih dengan baju koyak-koyak menambah daya tarik Noel secara alami.

"Naruto-sama... jangan lihat aku" Noel membuat wajah malu-malu ketika Naruto ketahuan melihati tubuhnya.

Naruto saat itu juga harus berjuang melawan Nafsu yang tiba-tiba membuatnya hampir gila. Namun sebuah serangan berhasil menyelamatkan Nyawa Naruto ketika melihat pemandangan ajaib.

"Kyyah!"

Kali ini Tiara yang terkena serangan Slime dan melelehkan bajunya. Naruto sangat terkejut ketika melihat bagian bawah dari gaun tiara semakin hancur dan menampilkan daerah berbahaya Tiara.

"Kyaaah jangan lihat!" Tiara mengamuk ketika melihat Pantsunya terlihat dan hampir musnah karena efek slime. Namun sebelum Naruto bisa melihat apa yang di balik itu... sebuah serangan mengenai kepala Naruto dan membuatnya menghantam dinding dengan sangat keras.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan darah dari hidung ketika merasa jika melihat rahasia di balik baju perempuan walau hanya beberapa detik.

"uaaaah! Kalian semua akan aku habisi dasar bajingan!" satsuki mengamuk pada slime yang menghancurkan bajunya. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian semua slime hancur akibat serangan beruntun.

Tiara terduduk di lantai dengan menangis. "aku sudah tidak bisa menikah lagi..." Tiara menangis ketika memikirkan kejadian tadi.

Naruto masih tidak sadarkan diri dan tim juga sudah tidak kuat untuk menghadapi hal gila lagi. Untuk beberapa hal Naruto berdoa pada Dewa Roman-Komedi yang menjebaknya di situasi seperti ini. Doa yang ia kirimkan adalah ucapan terima kasih sangat banyak pada Dewa Roman-Komedi.

Quest selesai

Reward 180 ribu yen

DI kantin Guild Sekolah lantai dasar.

Tim duduk diam di meja makan dengan wajah lesu karena misi yang baru saja mereka selesaikan. "aku tidak akan mau berurusan dengan slime lagi" Miyuki mengatakan dengan wajah takut.

Satsuki juga mengangguk setuju akan ide itu "Aku juga berpikir demikian" Satsuki bergetar ketika memikirkan Slime lagi.

Tiara menunduk dengan wajah lesu dan Noel menunduk dengan wajah memerah karena kejadian tadi.

"hah... mungkin lain kali aku perlu memeriksa ulang Quest macam apa yang aku ambil" Naruto mendesah ketika ia ternyata tidak melihat di kertas Quest mengenai musuh yang kemungkinan akan di hadapi.

"Aku rasa ini sudah cukup untuk hari ini... bagaimana jika kita bubar sekarang?" Naruto memberi ide ketika melihat rekan satu timnya masih menunduk lesu.

"Itu benar.. aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi" Miyuki mengatakan dengan lesu.

Lalu sisa dari tim sepakat untuk kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Noel Naruto perintahkan untuk pergi ke asrama paling pertama karena Naruto memiliki urusan sedikit.

Lalu ketika Tiara akan berdiri untuk pulang Naruto mencegahnya untuk pergi. "Tunggu dulu"

Saat tiara menatap Naruto dengan bingung Tiara kemudian membuat wajah Sombong. "Ara.. apa kau memiliki alasan untuk menghentikanku Sevant rendahan"

Naruto menyeringai padanya. "Tiara. Kau pasti tidak lupa mengenai janji kita bukan begitu?"

Tiara sontak terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto "Apa kau lupa? Kau akan berkencan denganku jika aku menyelesaikan tugasku dengan baik, dan sekarang kita sudah sampai disini dan aku menyelesaikan tantanganmu"

Tiara sontak terkejut dan memerah di wajahnya. "Eh.. tapi..."

"Tidak ada kata tapi, kita akan berkencan malam ini dan aku akan menunggumu di pusat kota. Semoga kau menepati janjimu... Tiara" Naruto melangkah menjauh dengan senyuman kemenangan ketika berhasil memojokkan Tiara.

Saat Naruto melangkah menjauh dengan senyuman kemenangan Tiara masih diam membeku di tempat. 'Ini ... tidak mungkin' tiara mulai panik dengan wajah sepenuhnya merah karena panik.

Malam itu. (3/1/1837)

"Bagaimana ini..." Tiara gugup sekali ketika menunggu di depan tugu berbentuk jam di pusat kota. Tempat yang di kenal masyarakat sebagai tempat untuk janjian kencan.

'apa penampilanku berantakan' Tiara mulai gelisah dan merapikan rambutnya dengan cara menyisirnya dengan jari tangan walau sebenarnya tiara melakukan hal itu sebanyak 3 kali.

Pakaian yang tiara pakai adalah sebuah gaun putih panjang hingga lututnya lalu mengenakan sepatu berwarna putih. Namun yang berbeda dengan penampilan Tiara adalah model rambutnya. Jika biasanya Tiara membiarkan rambutnya terurai lurus hingga ke bawah. Sekarang rambut tiara memiliki model Twin tail di samping rambutnya dan bagian belakang di biarkan terurai lurus.

"maaf menunggu"

Suara baru sukses membuat Tiara terkejut. "Ti..ti..tidak... aku baru saja sampai" Tiara menjawab dengan gugup ketika melihat Naruto datang.

Naruto sendiri mengenakan baju kaos biru di lapisi kemeja biru gelap di biarkan terbuka dengan celana formal berwarna hitam. "Mari kita lanjutkan kencan kita" Naruto tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Tiara.

Tiara dengan ragu-ragu berusaha untuk meraih ttangan Naruto. Namun sebelum Tiara menggapainya Naruto sudah memegang tangan Tiara terlebih Dahulu.

"Ayo tuan Putri"

Tiara dengan wajah memerah hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dan membiarkan dirinya di bawa oleh Naruto.

Mereka berdua kencan dengan normal. Tempat pertama adalah kafe terbuka dekat tebing langsung meghadap kearah lautan biru.

"Silahkan duduk, nona" Naruto menggeserkan kursi mempersilahkan Tiara duduk.

Tiara dengan wajah memerah hanya bisa menunduk malu di hadapan pria bernama Naruto yang sukses membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Naruto memesankan makanan untuk mereka berdua. "Tiara... kau terlihat sangat cocok dengan pakaian itu" Naruto tersenyum dengan ceria pada Tiara yang masih menunduk.

"Eh... oh.. ya, aku ... harus menjaga citraku dimana saja kau tahu itu" Tiara berusaha untuk membalas agar tidak jatuh dalam kegugupan.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil ketika melihat tingkah tiara yang gugup sekali.

"Jangan menunduk seperti itu" Naruto menyentuh wajah Tiara yang masih menunduk.

Lalu dengan pelan mengangkat wajahnya agar menatap wajah Naruto. Ketika wajah mereka saling menatap Naruto tersenyum pada Tiara. "Itu lebih baik"

Saat mereka makan dengan tenang Naruto tertawa kecil ketika melihat Tiara yang makan dengan sangat gugup. "Ini aku bantu"

"eh" Tiara tidak siap dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Naruto menyuapi Tiara dengan sendok miliknya bukan milik tiara. "katakan aa" Naruto memberi petunjuk ketika menyuapi Tiara.

Dengan wajah memerah Tiara kemudian membuka mulut dan memakannya. 'Ciumanku' Tiara memerah sangat pekat ketika menyadari jika mereka ciuman tidak langsung.

"hahaha... kau sangat lucu sekali Tiara" Naruto mentertawai Tiara yang membeku dengan asap keluar dari kepala.

Saat mereka selesai makan Naruto menggiring tiara ke tempat berikutnya adalah tebing dekat istana dimana mereka mendapatkan pemandangan sempurna.

"Aku rasa hari ini sudah cuku pbagus... bagaimana denganmu Tiara. Apa kau menikmati hari ini?"

Tiara kemudian menatap kearahku dengan senyuman gugup. "ya.. aku menikmatinya"

Lalu ketika angin berhembus menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut Tiara, Naruto menatap wajah Tiara yang masih menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Tiara..."

"...hm?" saat Tiara menatap kearah Naruto dengan tanda tanya. Naruto kemudian memegang kedua tangan Tiara dengan erat.

'Eh.. Naruto, apa ini?" Tiara tidak siap dengan sikap mendadak yang sama sekali.

Namun ketika Tiara menatap wajah Naruto Tiara melihat wajah naruto yang sangat serius. Lalu Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya.

Sebuah kotak kecil terlihat dimata Tiara lalu ketika di buka Tiara terkejut akan hal ini. "naruto... ini..."

Naruto kemudian menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum. "Tiara, tolong jadilah Istriku"

Perkataan Naruto justru membuat Tiara semakin terkejut dan membeku di tempat. Naruto menatap wajah Tiara dengan keseriusan dan sangat yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Namun Tiara sendiri tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Untuk sesaat tiara terdiam hingga akhirnya menganggukkan kepala.

"Iya... aku menerimanya" Naruto tersenyum dengan wajah bersemangat lalu memakaikan cincin emas putih itu ke tangan putih tiara.

"Dengan begini kau sangat cocok sekali Tiara dan cincin putih emas" Naruto tersenyum padanya dan Tiara tersenyum diikuti wajah memerah.

Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain dan akhirnya mendekatkan wajah dan saling memandang sebentar hingga akhirnya wajah mereka berdua saling bertemu satu sama lain.

Naruto melamar Tiara dengan janji ciuman untuk menjadikan mereka berdua sepasang kekasih. 'aku tidak ingin kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya dan aku bersumpah untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi... Shina'

Naruto teringat wajah gadis di sisi lain dunia. Naruto tidak mengerti lagi dengan perasaannya. Namun untuk saat ini Naruto merasakan perasaan mencintai seseorang dengan tulus dan itu adalah Tiara.

"... apa ini artinya kita seorang pasangan" Tiara menatap wajah Naruto ketika melepaskan ciuman

Naruto ketika melihat wajah Tiara yang memerah, kemudian tersenyum. "Apakah itu sebuah pertanyaan yang harus aku jawab?"

"Aku rasa tidak" Tiara tersenyum dengan cara seperti biasanya.

"Tapi Naruto.. apa kau yakin kau ingin menikahiku, bagaimana dengan kutukanku"

Naruto menyentuh bibir Tiara agar tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sudah aku katakan bukan? Jika ada beberapa hal yang terjadi, kita akan menyelesaikannya bersama-sama"

"..." Tiara tersenyum lalu menatap wajah Naruto dengan air mata mengalir pelan

"..."

"Apa itu pantas untuk di tangisi?" Naruto bertanya ketika melihat mata Tiara yang mulai berair.

Tiara berusaha tenang namun usahanya gagal dan berakhir menangis pelan. "...aku tidak menangis... aku hanya... ada apa dengan air mata ini" Tiara mulai kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mengusap air matanya dan menatap wajah Tiara yang mulai tersenyum. "...aku rasa ini karena perasaan lega"

"... aku entah kenapa sangat tidak menyukai jika kau berada di dekat gadis lain dan aku selalu merasakan sakit ketika melihat kau bersama gadis lain... itu sangat sakit sekali"

Naruto kemudian memeluk Tiara agar tenang. "Tapi sekarang aku senang sekarang. Dan karena itu, aku percaya padamu jika bersama denganmu aku bisa bertahan lebih lama" Tiara tersenyum lagi ketika mereka berdua saling menatap satu-sama lain.

Saat itu juga Naruto dan Tiara berciuman sekali lagi dan membuat mereka menyatakan jika mereka sepasang kekasih kepada dunia.

Malam berlalau dengan sebuah pasangan baru terlahir

Naruto menjadi Guru dan datangnya musuh baru bersiap untuk melakukan kekacauan di dunia dan pada tim Naruto. Namun Naruto sudah siap menerima itu semua dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki dan dengan keyakinan yang ia yakini.

Ending World of Teacher I

True ending Tiara Route

Next project. World of Teacher II. Rise of the new Agent


	28. Arc 1: New Sensei

Arc 1; New Sensei

Lecture I

8/1/1837 (Minggu)

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakannya. Saat ini kami sedang liburan dan aku menghabiskan waktu dengan bermalas-malasan di kamar. '... apa ini pilihan yang benar?' aku berpikir dengan gelisah.

Malam itu aku benar mengajak Tiara menikah denganku. Namun aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa aku mengajak Tiara menikah. Sebenarnya apa alasan aku ingin menikahinya.

"Percuma... aku tidak mengerti" aku mendesah di dalam kamarku yang sepi. Noel sedang pergi untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan jadi aku sendirian di asrama laki-laki.

Aku juga bingung bagaimana menghadapi Tiara nantinya. 'aku harus bersikap biasa' aku menyemangati diriku. aku kemudian berdiri dari kasurku dan menuju kamar mandi.

setelah selesai bersiap, aku segera menuju cerimin dan melihat diriku sendiri di balik bayangan. aku memiliki wajah masih muda dengan rambut hitam cukup panjang dan memiliki mata biru.

'apa aku keturunan dari barat?' aku bertanya-tanya sendiri sambil mengingat siapa ayah secara teknis diriku. aku kemudian mengambil bajuku. pakaian yang aku pakai adalah seragam sekolah dari SMA Alborz.

besok aku sudah bisa mengajar di kelas E-1 dimana semua murid-muridnya adalah para anak baru yang mengalami kesulitan dalam mempelajari pengendalian Mana. "Baiklah semua sudah selesai" aku kemudian keluar dari asrama dan berjalan menuju kota.

Aku melihat-lihat sekeliling kota dimana banyak warga dengan semangat bekerja dan menjalani hari mereka dengan tenang. Lalu ketika aku ingin membeli sesuatu di toko buah secara tidak sengaja aku bersentuhan dengan seseorang ketika kami berdua ingin mengambil buah yang sama.

"Maafkan aku"

"Maafkan aku"

Kami berdua meminta maaf dan ketika aku mengangkat wajahku aku melihat perempuan dengan rambut putih perak dengan mata berwarna merah.

'Ah.." aku terkejut begitu juga dengan dia. Namun kami berdua jatuh dalam diam ketika saling mengenal.

"Yo... Tiara"

"hm?" Tiara mengangguk dengan wajah menunduk tidak berani menatap wajahku. Aku juga sangat malu dengan situasi ini.

"Ingin membeli sesuatu?" aku membuka pembicaraan dengan harapan jika aku tidak merusak suasana.

Tiara hanya menggumamkan kaliman 'hm' sebagai jawaban dengan wajah masih menunduk. Sejujurnya aku sangat kehabisan pikiran mengenai cara untuk memperbaiki suasana diantara kami berdua.

"Tiara... ehm... ano... mau berjalan-jalan sebentar"

Aku mengajaknya dengan sangat gugup. 'dasar bodoh... jika kau mengajaknya seperti ini. Maka ia akan menolak' aku berdebat di dalam pikiranku dengan sangat kesal.

"Tidak masalah" Tiara menjawabku dan jelas jawaban ini membuatku terkejut karena sangat di luar perkiraan sama sekali.

"Baik" aku menjawab dengan singkat dan kami segera pergi entah kemana. Sejujurnya aku tidak memiliki rencana apapun. Dan aku sendiri tidak tahu ingin kemana dan mulai dari mana. Dengan mengandalkan peruntunganku aku mengajak Tiara ke tebing dekat laut.

Saat kami sampai sepanjang mataku, aku melihat 14 kapal perang terparkir di pelabuhan tidak jauh dari kota. "cukup indah" aku mengatakan dengan jujur ketika melihat lautan yang disinari matahari pagi.

Tiara masih diam dan aku juga tetap diam.

Tiara menggumamkan sesuatu yang aku hampir tidak bisa dengar. "Ada apa?" aku menatap Tiara karena aku tahu jika Tiara memperhatikanku.

"Eh... tidak ada apa-apa" Tiara menunduk lagi dan berusaha menghindari tatapanku.

Walau aku tidak tahu mengenai perasaan perempuan sedikitpun, tapi aku tahu jika sesuatu menjadi aneh. "Apa kau memikirkan kejadian kemarin"

"Tiara... walau aku sudah mendapatkan jawabanmu, aku ingin kau jujur padaku. Apa kau menerimaku" aku segera menatap wajah Tiara ketika menghadap di depannya.

Tiara masih menunduk aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangkat wajah Tiara dan membiarkannya menatap wajahku. "Tiara lihat aku" aku sedikit menaikkan nada.

Dan ketika Tiara menatapku dengan wajah sedikit takut ia kembali menghindari tatapan mataku. "aku takut.."

Aku mendengar jika Tiara menggumamkan sesuatu. "Takut?"

Tiara menganggukkan kepala dan mulai bergetar di seluruh tubuhnya. "Aku sudah merasakan perasaan ini lagi... aku takut jika aku berakhir membunuhmu"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Tiara kemudian menangis pelan. "Jika aku merasakan perasaan cinta lagi, aku dapat membunuh seseorang hanya dengan menatap matanya... aku takut jika itu terjadi"

Aku menyipitkan mata, mulai memejamkan mata dan menggunakan manaku untuk melakukan scanning pada tubuh Tiara. Kekuatan yang aku kembangkan selama aku di dalam kamarku. Kekuatan ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan teknik pengindraan jarak jauh.

'Sebuah teknik kutukan pembunuh' aku menganalisan. Ternyata apa yang Tiara katakan itu memang benar. Karena aku bisa merasakan mana tidak teratur datang dari dalam dirinya dengan kondisi seperti ini Tubuh tiara bagai bom berjalan.

"Tiara..." aku membuat tiara menatapku dengan paksa.

"Tidak!" Tiara panik dan setelah beberapa saat Tiara menatapku tidak ada yang terjadi sedikitpun.

Dengan wajah tidak mengerti Tiara menatapku dengan tanda tanya. "Dengar Tiara. Aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah hanya sebuah teknik seperti itu, dan aku berjanji aku akan menghilangkan kutukan itu. Jadi aku tidak mungkin mati begitu saja" aku tersenyum

Alasan kenapa aku tidak terkana karena aku berhasil membuat sebuah penghalang untuk energi dari Tiara. Dengan kata lain, aku menggunakan mana milikku untuk menahan kekuatan tiara. Namun hal seperti ini tidak bisa bertahan lama kecuali aku mampu menghancurkan sumber masalahannya.

"Tapi bagaimana" dengan wajah terkejut Tiara menatapku dengan tidak percaya apa yang terjadi. Aku menggelengkan kepala saat kami berdua masih saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Sebuah keajaiban mungkin, dengar Tiara. Aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah setidaknya itu yang aku percayai"

Saat tiara masih memandangku dengan shock, aku nampaknya berhasil meyakinkan Tiara jika aku tidak akan terkana apapun karean kutukan Tiara. Lalu kami berdua saling tersenyum dan menikmati waktu kami dengan menatap satu sama lain hingga...

"... stare"

"Ah!" aku terkejut begitu juga dengan tiara ketika mendapat sebuah sambutan tidak enak dari party member. Noel, Miyuki, dan Satsuki menatap kami dengan mata curiga ketika kami saling menjauh.

"Apa yang aklian lakukan" Satsuki paling pertama berbicara dengan mata curiga.

Miyuki melihat aku dengan wajah cemburu begitu juga dengan Noel. "Y..Yo.. apa kabar" aku memberi ucapan salam dengan ragu-ragu ketika melihat tatapan mereka.

"Jangan yo sama kami! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Miyuki mulai marah.

Aku dan tiara tidak memberitahukan mereka mengenai proposal pernikahan. Karena saat itu, Tiara mengatakan padaku jika ia masih ingin mereka seperti ini. Hidup sebagai pelajar dan sebagai teman satu party member.

Aku dan tiara menjelaskan pada mereka jika aku sebenarnya melihat apakah tiara sedang sakit atau tidak dan mereka memberiku mata sangat curiga akan alasanku. "Apa benar" Noel melirik kearahku.

Aku membuat wajah datar agar tidak ketahuan. Noel Onee-san adalah orang yang paling mengenal diriku, jadi jika aku salah bertindak sedikit saja. Maka Noel langsung mengetahuinya.

"Sudah aku katakan, kami tidak ada apa-apa!" aku sedikit menaikkan nadaku karena kesal. Sejujurnya ini hanya akting semata agar tidak di anggap mencurigakan.

Dengan bermodalkan harapan jika mereka membayar perhatian dengan bualanku. 'Ayolah... jangan tatap aku seperti itu' aku berkeringat gugup ketika tiga gadis memberikanku tatapan ingin mengetahui sesuatu.

"Ara... apa kalian sangat cemburu dengan sercantku yang selalu setia di bawah kakiku"

Aku langsung terkejut ketika mendengar suara dari tiara. Dan ketika kami semua melihat Tiara, aku cukup terkesan bagaimana Tiara mengubah personalitanya dalam waktu sangat singkat.

"Siapa yang kau panggil dengan Servant!' aku mulai marah ketika di panggil Sercant untuk pertama sekali di tahun baru ini.

"Ara? Apa aku salah"

Tiara bersiak seperti ojou-sama lagi dengan cara merendahkan diriku dan aku sudah terpancing emosi karena sikapnya.

Namun tiga gadis menatap kami dengan keringat menetes. "Yah... aku rasa mereka tidak ada apa-apa" Noel menghela nafas ketika melihat dua anak remaja saling tukar penghinaan.

Aku mulai sangat kesal ketika melihat tingkah dari Tiara yang bertambah menyebalkan sekali. "Jangan panggil aku Servant rendahan, Jalang bajingan!"

"Ah... itu dia... tolong... panggil aku lagi dengan sangat kejam... aku sangat ingin itu..."

Tiara perlahan mendekat kearahku. "Jangan mendekat, Bajingan bodoh!" aku menahan wajah Tiara dengan kekuatanku.

"Lagi... Lagi"

"Oi.. bajingan!" aku mulai berteriak dan berlari menjauh dari tiara karena, Tiara berhasil menakutiku saat ini.

'Yah... ini sebenarnya sangat normal' Tiga gadis keringat menetes dengan wajah tersenyum melihat aku berlari dan di kejar oleh Tiara.

Setidaknya hubungan kami menjadi normal dan aku bisa menjalani sisa kehidupanku dengan damai. Aku mengeluh setiap harinya namun entah kenapa setiap harinya yang diisi oleh hal aneh selalu berhasil membuatku tertawa.

'Hari berganti' (9/1/1837)

"uaaahm!" aku menguap ketika cahaya pagi berhasil menyinari metaku dan membuatku mau tidak mau harus terbangun.

Aku kemudian melirik kearah kanan dan kiri dimana aku bisa melihat kamarku yang kosong. 'Noel onee-san sudah bangun berarti' aku bergumam.

Lalu aku bangkit dari kasur mengambil mandi dan berganti pakaian. "Hari ini adalah hari besar" aku menatap kalender hari ini. "Yosh... ini hari besar untukku" aku tersenyum semangat ketika memikirkan hari ini.

Hari ini aku akan mengajar dan menjadi guru pembimbing untuk kelas E-1. "Noel?" aku mencari dimana Noel berada. Saat aku tiba di kantin akademi dimana Noel seharusnya berada.

"Tidak ada?" aku melihat hanya sebuah kantin kosong yang aku lihat. Lalu aku melihat makanan tersedia di meja makan dengan catatan kecil di atas meja.

'Onee-san pergi pertama ada beberapa urusan, Naruto-sama anda bisa pergi tanpa diriku' itu isi dari catatan yang aku lihat.

Aku kemudian mengangkat bahu tidak tahu menahu. Aku makan pagi dengan normal dan segera bersiap untuk menuju kantor kepala sekolah dimana aku mengambil beberapa daftar absen siswa dan siswi.

Aku berjalan dengan tenang dan aku juga melihat beberapa siswa dan siswi saling menyapa satu-sama lain ketika mereka bertemu. Aku tersenyum karena melihat pemandangan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan planet bumi.

Aku kemudian berjalan pelan menuju kantor kepala sekolah ketika sampai di akademi. "Permisi" aku memberi ucapan ketika masuk kedalam kantor.

"Ah.. selamat datang, Naruto-sensei"

"Kepala sekolah" aku menyapa dan duduk di depan meja kepala sekolah.

"Naruto-sensei, anda akan aku percayakan murid-muridku padamu"

Lalu raja arthur menghela nafas sebentar. "Mereka adalah murid terbaik.. namun karena mereka selalu terlibat hal aneh mereka menjadi kelompok terburuk yang pernah ada"

Aku memilih untuk diam dan menyiimak dari pada berargumen tidak jelas.

"Ini buku absen. dan seragam barumu"

"Seragam baru?" aku memiringkan wajah tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud. namun ketika Arthur mengambil sesuatu dari dalam mejanya aku melihat baju berwarna biru panjang dengan sebuah jaket tanpa kancing juga tanpa lengan berwarna putih.

Arthur setelah menyerahkan seragam mulai tersenyum lagi. "Ini adalah seragam khusus untukmu. Seragam jika kau adalah pengajar tingkat rendah di sekolah"

Aku menganggukkan kepala lalu mengambil seragam itu. Namun sebelum aku keluar dari ruangan Arthur mengehentikanku. "Ah. Aku lupa akan sesuatu, Naruto aku ingin kau menjadikan mereka yang terbaik. Apa kau dengar aku"

Aku tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala pada Raja. "Tentu, akan aku laksanakan" lalu aku keluar dari ruangan.

Saat aku pergi Arthur menatap jendela dimana suasana sekolah terlihat jelas di belakang badannya. "Setidaknya aku bisa mempercayakan anakku padamu. Naruto" Arthur tersenyum lalu mengambil foto keluarga di laci kerjanya.

"Lina... kau harus melihat anakmu yang sudah besar sekarang" Arthur tersenyum ketika melihat istrinya yang tersenyum dengan menggendong anak perempuan dengan rembut hitam memiliki warna mata merah muda.

Lalu Arthur membuat wajah marah. "Ini semua kesalahanku... jika bukan karena aku, Tiara tidak akan menderita seperti ini"

Namun arthur kembali tersenyum "Tapi setidaknya aku tahu jika Tiara memiliki teman baik sekarang"

Setelah mengganti pakaian di kamar mandi Aku berjalan dengan santai sesekali aku berpikir apa kesan pertama yang harus aku berikan pada murid-muridku.

"hah... aku terlalu memikirkannya" aku mendesah dan menatap ke jendela dimana langit biru masih dapat aku lihat dengan jelas.

Aku kemudian berjalan dan ketika aku sampai di depan pintu kelas aku menguatkan hati agar tidak gugup ketika berhadapan dengan muridku. "Selamat pagi"

"Eh?" aku heran ketika melihat murid-muridku. 'ini sangat tidak di sangka-sangka' aku mulai lesu ketika melihat murid-muridku.

"NARUTO!" Party member Tiara berteriak padaku dengan terkejut ketika aku masuk kedalam kelas. Aku melihat muridku yaitu Party member Tiara minus Koyuki yang masih bertugas di UK dan beberapa wajah baru.

"Darling!" aku disambut pelukan oleh perempuan berambut putih susu.

"Naruto!' aku juga disambut pelukan dari satu gadis lainnya. Perempuan itu memiliki rambut ungu namun warna di rambutnya sangat dominan warna merah muda sehingga aku mengira jika ia memiliki rambut merah muda.

"Kalian, bisa lepaskan aku dulu!" aku menaikkan nadaku pada mereka yang memelukku dengan erat. saat mereka melepaskanku mereka kemudian duduk di bangku masing-masing. aku menghela nafas sejenak dan mempersiapkan diri untuk memperkenalkan murid yang asing di mata Naruto.

'aku seperti pernah melihat perempuan itu, tapi dimana' NAruto bertanya-tanya pada perempuan berambut ungu yang menatapku dengan senyuman ceria. "Baiklah untuk permulaan mari kita memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, E Rank Mages. kalian mungkin belum terlalu mengenalku yang sebenarnya. aku adalah pasukan Number 0"

"Heee!" party member tiara langsung terkejut ketika aku mengeluarkan kartu bukti jika aku adalah pasukan resmi dari kerajaan. Putina hanya memberikanku tatapan gembira karena sesuatu begitu juga dengan perempuan dengan rambut berwarna ungu itu yang ikut menatapku dengan wajah ceria.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana mungkin!" Tiara berdiri dengan wajah protes karena pengakuan yang baru saja aku berikan.

Sisa dari party member juga menatapku dengan tidak percaya dan meminta penjelasan di saat yang sama. "Hah... Maaf jika aku tidak memberitahukan kalian. Tapi seperti yang terlihat, aku memang anggota pasukan dan bukti ini seharusnya sudah cukup"

Lalu aku menggaruk kepala belakang dan membaca laporan mengenai alasan kenapa Party member kami di lempar ke kelas E. "Kita menyelesaikan Quest, namun setiap Quest yang kita jalankan kebanyakan berakhir dengan hukuman. Terlebih lagi kita juga meninggalkan kelas dengan waktu melebihi dari Quest yang tertera sehingga tim Tiara menjadi bagian terburuk"

Aku menatap Tiara yang terkejut sedikit. "Eh... kenpa kau melihatku, servant"

Aku mendesah "Dengar.. kesalahan tim itu diakibatkan pemimpin yang tidak berguna sama sekali"

Tiara mulai membuat wajah marah padaku. "Apa artinya kau mengatakan jika ini semua adalah salahku" aku menganggukkan kepala tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, dan Tiara semakin marah padaku.

Lalu kami berkenalan satu-sama lain. Anehnya ketika aku bertanya pada gadis berambut ungu yang bernama Neptune itu mengenai darimana ia mengenalku. Ia hanya memberiku jawaban dengan menggelengkan kepala dan mengatakan jika itu rahasia.

'apa-apaan itu maksdunya' aku menggaruk kepala bagian belakang. "Baiklah kalian. Saatnya pelajaran dimulai" aku membuat wajah serius pada mereka walau aku tahu Tiara tidak mau memberiku perhatian sama sekali.

"Tolong ajari aku lagi, Naruto" Miyuki tersenyum padaku dengan keyakinan. Begitu juga dengan Noel, Satsuki, Putina dan Neptune.

"Baik. Mari kita mulai dengan pelajaran Mana"

Aku kemudian menuju papan tulis dimana aku menggambar sebuah lingkaran dengan berbagai macam Rune. Berkat belajar dan melakukan penelitian mengenai Chakra sejak kecil sekarang aku mampu mengajari tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun.

"Aku tahu itu apa" Tiara mengatakan sebelum aku memulai bertanya.

"Hooo?"

Aku tersenyum dengan cara meremehkan pada Tiara yang melipat tangan dengan wajah yakin jika ia memang tahu apa yang aku buat. "Jika begitu. Bisa katakan padaku apa ini"

Tiara kemudian berdiri dan mulai berbicara. "Itu adalah lingkaran sihir. Lingkaran dari permulaan sebuah sihir dan pengendalian mana. Dengan memahami lingkaran itu kita bisa dengan mudah mengaplikasikan teknik sihir tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun"

Aku melipat tangan dan menatap tiara yang di berikan tepukan tangan dari teman sekelas. 'Seperti yang di harapkan dari seorang tuan putri. Namun dari cara ia menjawab sekarang aku tahu kenapa Tiara tidak memiliki teman bahkan jika tidak ada kutukan itu'

Aku kemudian tersenyum pada tiara dan mengulurkan tanganku kedepan dan memberinya jempol terbalik.

"Ha?" Tiara terkejut begitu juga dengan semua yang ada di kelas ketika aku memberikan penilaian.

"Jawabanmu hampir benar"

"Apa kau mengatakan kau lebih tahu daripada aku!" Tiara mulai protes dan menggebrak meja di saat yang sama.

"Hah... sudah aku duga jika Mages di sini semuanya sangat bodoh sekali"

Aku kemudian menuju papan tulis dan menguraikan setiap rune yang ada di lingkaran sihir itu. "Sekarang, katakan padaku. Apakah ini bisa bekerja?" aku merubah rangkaian rune dengan pola segitiga tanpa merubah susunan kalimat di rune itu.

Tiara tidak bisa menjawab bahkan satu kelas jatuh dalam hening. Aku kemudian menyeringai. "Lihat kalian"

Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku dan memejamkan mata bersiap untuk mengeluarkan sihir. "Lingkaran, datanglah dengan segala kehendakku"

"Apa!"

"Bagaimana bisa!"

Tiara, Miyuki, Noel, dan Satsuki sangat terkejut ketika aku berhasil mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir dengan warna hijau di kedua tanganku. Lalu saat aku menghilangkan lingkaran sihir itu aku menatap mereka. "Dengar kalian, Rune dan Lingkaran Sihir adalah satu bagian. Sebuah rune tidak bisa bekerja tanpa adanya sebuah objek yang mewakili rune itu."

Lalu aku menggambar di papan tulis. Gambar yang aku buat adalah sebuah segitiga dengan tiga kotak berisi kalimat. Mana, Rune, dan Objek rune (lingkaran sihir)

Aku menggambar panah yang saling menghubungkan satu-sama lain antara ketiga kalimat itu. "Dengar kalian. Ini adalah dasar dari yang paling dasar. Ini adalah mana..." aku menunjukkan pada kalimat itu.

"Mana adalah dasar karena itu adalah kekuatan kita. Jadi setiap mana itu tadi perlu kita gunakan dan dengan itu kita memerlukan sebuah Rune untuk mewujudkan itu. Namun Rune itu tidak berguna jika kalian tidak memahami mengenai lingkaran Sihir."

"Rune adalah penghubung untuk lingkaran sihir. Jika kalian terbalik dalam mengetahui hal sesimpel seperti itu, maka 80 persen kekuatan kalian akan sia-sia. Misalnya seperti ini"

Aku menggambar lingkaran sihir dengan kapur di lantai. "Baiklah" aku setelah selesai mulai merentangkan tanganku.

" Lingkaran, datanglah dengan segala kehendakku" aku menggunakan kalimat yang sama. Namun tidak ada yang terjadi sama sekali.

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa ini" aku menatap mereka yang berpikir sebentar mengenai kenapa lingkaran sihirku yang tidak bekerja sama sekali.

Lalu aku melihat Neptune, anak baru berambut ungu menaikkan tangan kirinya. "hai. Neptune"

"Dari penjelasan anda. Aku menduga jika Sensei tidak menggunakan Rune yang benar"

Aku mulai tertarik pada anak baru ini yang nampaknya mengetahui sesuatu. "bisa jelaskan" aku memberikannya kapur setelah aku di depan mejanya.

Lalu Neptune menganggukkan kepala dan mengambil kapurku. Dengan menggunakan buku pelajaran yang ia pegang Neptune melirik kearah Lingkaran sihir yang aku buat dengan sempurna. Sebenarnya lingkaran sihirku ini sangat sempurna dan aku awalnya menduga 100 persen mereka tidak mengetahui dimana letak kesalahannya.

"hoooo?" aku tertarik ketika Neptune menghapus rune di lingkaran itu dan menulis ulangnya.

Lalu Neptune meletakkan buku dan menyentuh lingkaran sihir itu dengan kedua tangannya. " Lingkaran, datanglah dengan segala kehendakku" dengan kalimat sihir yang sama Neptune berhasil membuat lingkaran sihir itu menyala.

"Lihat?" aku kemudian menatap murid-muridku yang terkejut akan keberhasilan dari Neptune.

"Kerja bagus, Neptune" aku mengelus kepala Neptune dengan tangan kananku karena dirinya aku bisa memberikan penjelasan lebih singkat.

"..." namun para gadis memberikan wajah tidak menyenangkan ketika aku melakukan hal itu.

"heheheh"

Neptune nampaknya menyukai jika aku mengusap kepalanya namun aku harus selesai melakukan hal ini jika tidak maka aku akan terkana hal yang sangat buruk dari para gadis yang ada disini.

Lalu aku menatap mereka setelah Neptune selesai memperagakan jika memang ada kesalahan dalam Lingkaran Sihir itu. "Jadi kalian semua, jika kalian menggunakan pemahaman jika lingkaran sihir adalah dasar maka hasil yang kalian dapat tidak lebih dari kegagalan."

Lalu aku membuat lingkaran sihir dengan sangat berantakan, namun rune yang aku gunakan adalah Rune yang benar. " Lingkaran, datanglah dengan segala kehendakku" lingkaran sihir itu bekerja dan membuat mereka semua jatuh dalam keterkejutan karena hal ini.

Aku menyeringai karena pelajaran semakin menarik jika di teruskan.

"Baiklah kalian semua. Mari aku akan mengajari hal yang menarik bagi kalian"

Aku kemudian mengajari mereka cara menghemat mana tanpa mengubah sususan dari rune yang akan mereka gunakan. Singkatnya mereka aku ajari bagaimana untuk tidak menggunakan terlalu banyak mana saat melakukan Spell Castor.

"Dengar. Saat kalian menggunakan Spell maka mana kalian akan berkurang bahkan sebelum kalian mengeluarkan Sihir. Jadi caranya adalah dengan menggunakan chakra untuk pemicu dari spell maka kalian bisa menghemat 60 persendari mana yang seharusnya kalian keluarkan setiap menggunakan spell"

Aku kemudian memberi peraga dengan mengeluarkan energi chakra. "Angin aku perintahkan, jadilah kekuatanku" aku kemudian menciptakan sebuah pisau angin berukuran kecil saat energi chakraku sepenuhnya mengalir ke tanganku.

"ini adalah pengendalian tingkat lanjut. Jika kalian bisa mengendalikan mana dengan baik. Maka kalian bisa menggunakan chakra dan mana disaat yang sama. Namun kalian jika menggunakannya terlalu berlebihan maka kalian akan berujung di rumah sakit selama 7 hari" aku tersenyum pada mereka

"Sekarang ini, kalian hanya bisa melakukan manipulasi untuk Chakra dan menggunakannya sebagai energi mana kalian sendiri" aku kemudian mengambil kapur lagi dan menulis beberapa rangkaian kalimat yang dapat mereka gunakan.

16.00

Hari berlalu dengan sangat cepat dari yang aku perkirakan. "Baiklah pelajaran selesai sampai disini" aku memberikan mereka pelajaran yang di butuhkan selama beberapa jam.

Dan kelas akhirnya di bubarkan.

Aku menuju ruangan Guru dimana aku mengisi lembar absensi untuk para guru magang maupun guru tetap.

"Baiklah ini sudah selesai" aku bergumam dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan guru dengan pikiran terbang entah kemana.

'Kenapa aku merasa pernah bertemu dengan perempuan bernama Neptune itu. Tapi kapan dan dimana' aku terus berpikir dengan keras sambil berjalan di lorong sekolah.

Aku kemudian berjalan menuju hutan tidak jauh dari akademi dimana tempat aku bertemu dengan Tiara pertama sekali. '...' aku menatap danau kecil yang jernih di hutan ini.

Lalu mataku menuju tertuju pada pohon di depanku. Pohon tidak terlalu besar namun memiliki aura yang menyejukkan membuatku sangat tenang sekali. 'Baiklah, mungkin aku perlu menenangkan diri disini' aku duduk dengan posisi bertapa.

Saat mataku terpejam aku merasakan jika diriku di telan kegelapan dan ketika aku merasakan perasaan lain, aku membuka mataku saat itu juga. 'Tempat ini' aku menatap kandang besar dimana rubah itu tersegel.

"Manusia, apa yang kau inginkan" Rubah itu memanggil kearahku dengan nada yang memiliki inten pembunuh sangat kental.

Aku berjalan dengan santai ke dalam kandang dengan bahu terangkat untuk jawaban yang diinginkan olehnya. "Aku sedang bosan" aku kemudian duduk di kepala Rubah itu.

"..." Rubah itu menatapku dengan sangat inten

"Apa yang kau mau? Aku sedang malas diskusi" aku langsung mengajukan pertanyaan agar ia segera memberikanku sebuah penjelasan.

"..." Rubah itu mendengkur layakbya kucing dan tertidur. Aku sendiri ikut tertidur karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang aku harapakan sedikitpun.

Lalu aku merasakan jika aliran energi manaku perlahan mulai teratur dengan sangat baik. '...' lalu aku bangkit menuju dunia nyata.

"Sekarang aku bisa" aku merasakan aliran energiku mulai normal dan mana yang aku miliki juga sangat normal.

'Ini harus bekerja' aku mengambil kertas dan membentuknya seperti humanoid kertas. "Ini saatnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi, Yoko" aku tersenyum.

Lalu kertas yajg aku lipat, aku tulis dengan beberapa Rune Sihir dan lingkaran Sihir kecil di kepala boneka kertas.

Lalu aku berdiri dan membentuk lingkaran Sihir berukuran cukup besar. Setelah selesai aku berdiri di temgah lingkaran Sihir itu dan mengeluarkan darahku yang aku sediakan di botol kecil.

"Aku akan menggunakan teknik pemanggil klan Uzumaki, dengan darahku. Ini harusnya berhasil"

Aku menuangkan darahku di tengah Lingkaran sihir lalu memejamkan mata.

"Seluruh roh pelindung dan kekuatan dari Kekuatan suci klan Uzumaki. Aku pewaris dari Roh penjaga klan Uzumaki ke 14 Naruto Uzumaki. Dengan darahku aku memanggilmu servant ku, pelindungku, kekuatanku, dan segala kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh alam. Perkenankan pemanggilanku..."

Lingkaran Sihir mulai bersinar dengan berbagai macam warna yang indah. "... Teknik Pemanggil 8 warna, Roh penjaga Yoko. Datanglah padaku" aku menghentakkan kedua tanganku di tanah dan menciptakan getaran kecil.

Saat itu juga boneka kertas pemanggil mulai bersinar dan asap tercipta di kertas itu. "Selamat datang kembali, Servantku"

Aku tersenyum ketika melihat kertas pemanggil itu berubah wujud menjadi sesosok gadis kecil dengan tinggi 90/100 cm dengan rambut perak pendek memiliki telinga dan ekor rubah dengan warna yang sama seperti rambutnya mengenakan pakaian miko putih.

"Naruto-sama" Yoko tersenyum gembira lalu memelukku dengan wajah ceria.

"Selamat datang kembali Yoko" Aku mengusap kepala Yoko pelan karena aku sangat merindukan servant kecilku ini.

"Hai!" Yoko tersenyum lalu ekornya bergerak-gerak dengan pelan.

"Naruto-sama, anda sekarang terlihat... Semakin... Tampan..." Yoko malu-malu mengatakan ketika melihat wajahku.

"Hai-Hai" aku hanya membalas seadanya saja.

"Yoko, karena ini hari pertamamu kembali ke dunia ini. Sebaiknya kau segera menuju asramaku dan berikan ini" aku menyerahkan surat dimana menjelaskan mengenai identitas dari Yoko.

"Katakan pada perempuan di kamar 102 atas nama Naruto Uzumaki, jika kau adalah Servant milikku. Mengerti"

Yoko tersenyum ceria dan segera pergi menuju asrama yang aku beri petunjuk dimana itu. Lalu mataku tertuju pada hutan di depanku.

'Aku merasakan perasaan buruk' aku menuju hutan dimana aku yakin aku merasakan sebuah ancaman.

Dan ketika aku berlari menuju hutan aku sangat terkejut dengan apa yang aku lihat. "Pedang Excalibur?!" aku terkejut melihat pedang berwarna ungu terang tertancap di sebuah batu. Pedang itu memiliki desain sangat anggun namun pancaran aura kekuatanbdari pedang itu pasti menarik nafsu siapapun untuk menariknya.

Ketika aku ingin menuju pedang itu aku mendapat sambutan. (Sfx tiing)

Aku menahan serangan dengan pedang saber yang berhasil aku munculkan tepat waktu. "Siapa kau!" aku menatap seorang perempuan dengan baju jubah coklat menggunakan kerudung di kepalanya dan sejata pedang yang ia gunakan sebuah pedang pengutuk asli dengan warna merah terang.

"Jangan halangi aku mendapatkan Pedang Gipsy" perempuan itu menekan pedang dan menyebabkan kami berdua saling menjauh.

Perempuan itu kemudian menatapku. "Kau memiliki pedang pengutuk dari angin. Ini menarik" perempuan itu tertawa padaku.

Aku sudah bersiap untuk serangan dan apapun itu aku tidak bisa menurunkan penjagaan. "..."

"Hiyah!" perempuan itu melesat kearahku namun aku dengan cepat menahan serangan. "Kau cukup kuat" gadis itu tersenyum.

"Aku merasa tersanjung akan itu" aku mengatakan dengan jujur pada perempuan itu.

Lalu aku memutar tubuh dan menebas perempuan itu. Dia dengan cepat menangkis namun aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menendang kaki perempuan itu hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh.

Lalu aku melompat dan tanganku siap memukul wajah perempuan itu. Namun aku terlalu meremehkannya.

Perempuan itu tersenyum dan tangannya segera mengambil pisau kecil dan "Ah!" aku menjauh dari perempuan itu ketika tanganku terkena sayatan pisau kecil dari saku celana perempuan itu.

"Sialan" aku kesakitan ketika melihat pisau itu berdarah. 'Ini akan sulit' aku bergumam ketika menatap lawanku.

"Apa segitu saja kekuatanmu?" perempuan itu menatapku dengan wajah tidak terlalu bereskpresi.

Aku sedikit kesal jika kondisiku seperti ini. "Saber: Lightning Pierce" Aku mengaliri energi api di pedangku sehingga pedang Anginku menjadi berapi-api

"Oh?" Perempuan itu tampaknya tertarik ketika pedang angon berpadu dengan api.

"Hm... Baiklah, aku akan melayanimu lebih lama" perempuan itu kemudian maju kearahku.

Aku bersiap untuk serangan yang akan datang. "Kena kau!" Aku tersenyum saat aku ikut maju dan menundukkan badan. Serangan frontal yang seharusnya mengenai kepalaku berhasil aku hindari dan aku mendapatkan celah dengan menebaskan pedang Saber tepat di pinggang perempuan itu.

(Sfx robek)

Perempuan itu melompat menjauh ketika berhasil terhindar dari serangan mematikan. Namun jubahnya serta kerudung yang menutupi wajahnya menjadi robek dan menampilkan sosok itu.

"Siapa kau?! Dan apa yang kau inginkan?!" aku menatap perempuan berambut kuning dengan tubuh sekitar 168 dengan pakaian kemeja hijam diikat dasi abu-abu.

'Devine Wisdom?' aku menatap seragam yang sangat familiar itu.

Lalu perempuan itu menatap kearahku. "Oh? Sekarang aku tahu dengan pasti. Kau adalah orang yang berhasil membunuh rekan kami, benar?"

Aku masih bersiaga dan perempuan itu tersenyum lagi padaku. "Heheh... Ini menarik, kau..." perempuan itu mengarahkan pedangnya kearahku.

"... Kita akan bertemu lagi, untuk saat ini kau aku biarkan pergi. Sampai jumpa" perempuan itu menghilang bagai abu di tiup angin.

'Sial, perempuan itu bukan lawan yang aku bisa anggap remeh' aku kemudian menghilangkan pedang Saber dan berpikir sebentar.

Setelah itu aku menatap pedang ungu yang tertancap di batu itu. Ketika tanganku menggenggam gagang pedang tiba-tiba aku merasa jika seluruh energiku di serap oleh pedang itu. 'Apa!' aku merasa kesakitan karena energiku di serap secara paksa.

"Ayolah!" aku kemudian mencabut pedang itu dengan sekali tarikan dan saat itu juga pedang Excalibur berhasil aku tarik.

Pedang itu mengeluarkan energi bagai pedang petir yang memiliki energi listrik. Pedang itu bersinar ungu dengan sangat cantik sekali dan aku kemudian melihat di gagang pedang. 'Gipsy' nama dari pedang ini.

'Ini sangat luar biasa' aku merasakan jika energiku secara luar biasa terisi penuh dalam hitungan detik.

Lalu aku mencoba mengeluarkan potensi penuh dari pedang dengan cara mengalirkan mana di pedang. (Exe Drive... Destruction mode. Active) Suara datang dari pedang ketika seluruh tubuhku di kelilingi energi berwarna hijau tanda mana milikku sedang aku keluarkan secara penuh.

Pedang itu kemudian berubah wujud menjadi sebuah pedang namun memiliki barel dan di gagang aku melihat pedang itu memiliki pelatuk. Pedang namun seperti senjata api laras panjang ada di tanganku.

Lalu ketika aku memfokuskan diriku di pedang itu. (Autumata. Killing Laser Weapon, Active) aku kemudian melihat di ujung pedang sinar laser terkumpul menjadi semacam bola dan saat aku menekan pelatuk.

(Sfx sriiing)

Laser berwarna ungu dengan ukuran medium menembus hutan dan membuat serangan fatal. Aku sangat terkejut melihat laser dari pedang ini mampu menembus hutan bahkan menuju ke laut. Aku mengarahkan serangan tadi kearah barat laut sehingga serangan langsung menuju laut tidak kearah kota.

'Ini sangat luar biasa' aku melihat pedang ini. Lalu pedang berhenti melakukan transformasi dan kembali menjadi pedang normal.

"Gipsy..." aku menatap pedang yang sekarang menjadi milikku sepenuhnya. Aku kemudian mengayunkan pedang untuk merasakan bagaimana keefektifannya. Dan itu sudah cukup karena pedang ini melebihi harapanku.

"..." aku kemudian membawa pedang ini namun sebelum aku pergi aku merasakan getaran di tanah. "Apa" aku terkejut ketika melihat batu dimana pedang itu tertancap langsung terbelah menjadi dua bagian dan menampilkan sarung pedang berwarna biru gelap.

"Surat?" aku melihat sebuah surat di sarung pedang itu.

'Bagi siapapun yang berhasil mencabut pedang ini. Maka aku tahu jika kau adalah pasukan dari kesatuan Number yang terpilih. Aku adalah pemegang pedang ini sebelummu, Gipsy adalah rekan terbaikku jadi aku mohon padamu untuk jaga Gipsy dengan baik.

Salam. Number 18 (Crusader)'

Aku setelah selesai membaca surat itu aku menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir. Aku Naruto Uzumaki, Number 0. Bersumpah akan merawat Gipsy seperti harapanmu" aku kemudian mengambil sarung pedang dan menyarungkan pedang itu.

Dan aku melangkah menjauh dari lokasi kembali ke asrama dimana aku bisa beristirahat.

Di pohon terdekat.

"Ini akan sulit, tidak aku duga jika dia adalah Pasukan kerajaan" pria bertopeng kuning menyipitkan mata pada Naruto yang berjalan kembali.

"Jika begini rencanaku akan berantakan. Aku harus menggunakan cara paksa" Pria bertopeng kemudian melenyap dari posisinya dan pergi ke lokasi lain.

Saat sudah sampai pria bertopeng kembali ke desa hujan dimana hujan tidak pernah berhenti. "Nagato sudah dikalahkan, itachi di tangkap, kisame terbunuh dan satu pasukan Devine Wisdom terbunuh. Naruto Uzumaki, siapa sebenarnya kau" Pria bertopeng itu menyipitkan mata.

Ia tidak bisa berpikir bagaimana bisa Naruto mengalahkan pria yang ia sendiri tidak bisa kalahkan. 'Kekuatannya melebihi dari yang aku duga. Sebaiknya aku jangan bertindak gegabah'

19.00

Gadis berambut ungu tertentu saat ini sedang duduk di pinggir tebing dengan senyuman tidak luntur dari wajahnya.

"Eh..ehehehhe... Aku akhirnya bisa bertem dengan Naruto lagi, tapi aku kecewa jika ia kehilangan kenangannya" Neptune murung ketika memikirkan hal itu.

Alasan Neptune berada disini, karena Histoire berhasil memperbaiki alat transportasi dan mengirim Neptune dari dunia Celestia ke dunia Permukaan.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa... Aku akan menjadi pasangannya" Neptune bersenandung ketika memegang hadiah yang Naruto berikan padanya.

Lalu Neptune kembali ke Asrama perempuan dimana ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Bersama Naruto

"Aku pulang" aku membuka pintu kamar dan melihat pemandangan aneh.

"Naruto sama!" Yoko memanggil dengan wajah memerah.

Aku keringat menetes ketika melihat apa yang di lakukan oleh Onee-sanku. "Noel onee-san, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Noel tersenyum gembira sambil terus memeluk Yoko dari belakang dengan wajah sangat imut sekali.

"Naruto-sama, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia terlalu imut" Noel mempererat pelukan dan menggosokkan wajahnya pada wajah Yoko.

"Ehhh..." Yoko mulai panik dan sedikit mencicit pelan karena tindakan Onee-sanku.

Lalu aku menepuk dahi dan meletakkan pedangku di dekat meja belajar. Untuk beberapa alasan kamarku sekarang dirubah oleh Raja Arthur menjadi kasur bertingkat karena aku tidur dengan Onee-sanku.

Dan aku juga terkadang harus menahan nafsu jika onee-sanku menyelinap ke kasurku dan tidur sama denganku.

Aku kemudian menatap langit malam dimana cuaca cerah dapat membantuku melihat terangnya bulan dan bintang. Kota ini sudah memiliki penerangan seperti lampu, tapi energi yang di pakai berasal dari generator chakra di pusat penelitian bagian timur laut dari akademi.

"Besok harus lebih mempersiapkan diri lagi aku" aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri.

Aku kemudian menuju kasur dan tertidur, mengabaikan fakta jika Onee-san masih saling melakukan sesuatu yang bisa di kategorikan sebagai 'YURI/Shoujo Ai'

10/1/1837

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan berusaha untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya bangun pagi dengan normal.

"Onee-san, pagi" aku menatap di bawah kasurku dan ku lihat jika onee-sanku sudah tidak ada.

Aku menguap dan berusaha untuk bangkit. 'Mungkin onee-san, sudah pergi ke akademi?' aku kemudian bangkit namun...

"Kenapa ini?" aku merasakan berat di tubuhku.

Lalu aku melihat bagaimana mingkin selimutku bisa menggembung cukup besar. "Jangan bilang!" aku mulai menelan ludah.

Lalu aku membuka selimut dan menyemburkan ludahku. "Bruuuuft"

Aku melihat Noel onee-san telanjang tertidur di di perutku dan aku juga melihat Yoko juga tertidur di sebelahku.

"Oh tidak... Jangan sekarang!" aku merasakan ancaman berbahaya di area kejantananku ketika melihat tubuh putih mulus dari noel onee-san dan tubuh kecil dari Yoko.

"Tidak jangan sekarang dulu" aku berusaha untuk mengalihkan pikiranku.

"Uaahm... Naruto-sama" Noel bangun dan dengan wajah tidak berdosanya Noel bangkit membuatku melihat dengan jelas di dadanya

"Uaahhhhh!" aku langsung pingsan ketika tidak kuat melihat pemandangan tubuh Noel onee-san yang sangat terekspos jelas sekali.

'Apa yang terjadi?' aku melihat sepajang mata memandang hanya sebuah kegelapan. Aku ingat sebelum aku di dunia ini. Aku melihat sesuatu dan akhirnya aku pingsan.

"Apa-apaan tadi itu?" aku mendesah dan berjalan di kegelapan ini. Aku terus berjalan dan akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah pintu dimana pintu itu berwarna kuning emas. 'kemana pintu ini?' aku penasaran dan membuka pintu itu.

"Dimana ini?" aku melihat langit kuning bagai emas, Ruangan yang sama saat aku bertemu dengan secara teknis adalah ayahku, Minato. Aku kemudian berjalan tidak tahu arah selama beberapa menit hingga aku merasakan hembusan angin entah darimana.

"apa itu?" aku melihat walau dengan sangat samar sekali tapi aku yakin aku melihat sesosok manusia berambut merah hingga aku akhirnya melenyap dari ruangan itu.

"..." aku mengerang sakit dan berusaha membuka mata.

'Ruanganku ya?' aku menatap langit-langit yang aku kenali dengan sangat baik sekali. Sekarang aku harus tahu situasi terlebih dahulu.

"Uhg!" aku memegang kepalaku karena sakit yang secara tiba-tiba menyerang.

"Naruto-sama!" aku di kejutkan oleh dua pelukan gadis yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di depanku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Tuan-ku?" Yoko bertanya dengan kepanikan di wajahnya.

"Naruto-sama. Apa kau sakit, apa perlu aku membelikan obat padanu" Noel juga memberikan wajah khawatir ketika melihat aku sadar.

Aku hanya membalas dengan menggoyangkan tanganku dan menggelengkan kepala. "Jangan khawatir, aku masih baik-baik saja. Untuk sementara" aku keringat menetes di kepalaku ketika mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Tuanku apa yang terjadi?" Yoko menatapku dengan mata memohon.

Aku menghela nafas lalu menatap mereka berdua dengan senyuman gugup. "Yah... Aku secara acak melihat pemandangan bagus. Namun akhirnya aku tidak kuat untuk menerima betapa indahnya apa yang aku lihat itu"

Lalu aku menggaruk kepala bagian belakangku dengan senyuman kaku. Nampaknya mereka bingung dengan apa yang aku katakan. Aku bisa melihat jelas wajah tidak mengerti di mata mereka.

"Lagi pula, ayo kita bersiap." Aku segera mengalihkan suasana agar kami tidak membicarakan hal itu lagi. Jika secara jujur, aku sangat marah pada Noel yang telanjang tertidur di sebelahku seperti tadi. Namun jika Noel seperti itu, maka percuma saja jika aku memberontak karena di ujung kisah Noel akan menggodaku.

Jadi pilihan terbaik adalah tidak membahasnya dan segera mengalihkan pembicaraan dan jangan mengatakan hal yang tadi lagi.

Lalu kami segera mandi dan mengganti pakaian. Pakian yang aku kenakan adalah pakaian Guru Khusus untukku. Baju biru panjang dengan kerah menaik. Di lapisi sebuah jaket putih tanpa kancing namunn di hubungkan dengan sebuah rantai kecil. Celana formal berwarna hitam dan terakhir adalah sepatu hitam. Dan alasan lain kenapa aku tidak mengenakan sarung tangan. Itu karena aku tidak memerlukannya lagi. Semenjak aku menguasai kemampuan pengontrolan mana dan manipulasi chakra dengan baik.

Maka aku tidak perlu bantuan untuk mengontrol mana dan chakraku agar tidak berlawanan satu sama lain.

"Noel Onee-san, kau terlihat ceria" aku tersenyum pada Noel yang bersenandung gembira saat masak di dapur asrama laki-laki.

Yoko sudah kembali ke realm lain dimana aku memerintahkannya untuk kembali. Jika Yoko muncul terlalu lama, maka tinggi kemungkinan semua manaku akan terserap habis karena Roh pemanggil dapat bertahan di realm manusia dengan mengkonsumsi mana milik tuan mereka.

"Naruto-sama..." Noel tersenyum ceria ketika menyiapkan makanan dengan penuh semangat di meja. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang jelas Noel nampaknya sangat bahagia sekali.

"Kau tampaknya sedang dalam kondisi terbaikmu, apa sesuatu yang bagus terjadi. Noel Onee-san" aku ikut tersenyum padanya ketika melihat Noel duduk di depanku dengan senyuman.

"hum..hum..hum... Himitsu Desu" Noel memainkan jarinya dengan sangat menggoda sekali kearahku. Sejujurnya aku sudah sangat tergoda dengan Noel, namun aku harus menguatkan pikiranku. Karena akan sangat berbahaya jika aku terjerat hubungan tidak jelas.

"Itu mengingatkanku, Onee-san. Bagaimana kabar Dee, dan Elena-san. Terakhir kali kita ke desa, semuanya hancur dan aku sama sekali tidak sempat bertemu dengan mereka"

Noel kemudian berdiri menyiapkan teh lalu memberikan secangkir teh padaku. "Mereka Baik-Baik saja. Naruto-sama, itu semua berkat anda. Anda berhasil menyelamatkan desa, walau kita terlambat sedikit"

"Noel Onee-san" aku menatap Noel sebentar, lalu tersenyum lagi padanya.

"Hum.. mungkin kau benar Onee-san"

Lalu aku makan pagi yang Noel masak. Sejujurnya aku mengira jika Noel mempersiapkan sesuatu yang buruk jika mengenai makanan. Namun ternyata aku salah, karena apa yang aku lihat saat ini adalah sebuah hidangan Normal dengan hiasan yang normal.

Tumis bayam dan beberapa sayuran hijau lainnya. Kombinasi sempurna untuk mengawali pagi hari. Shishouku selalu mengjari padaku mengenai makanan pagi. ' Makan Sayur hingga muntah, atau makan daun busuk hingga mati! ' itu adalah pelajaran dari Shishou saat aku masih di planet bumi.

Dan berkat pelajaran seperti itu nampaknya aku terbiasa untuk makan sayur apapun itu jenisnya dan apapun itu cara memasaknya selama masih di kategorikan bisa di makan.

"Ittadakimasu' aku memberi hormat saat akan makan, lalu aku dan Noel sarapan dengan tenang.

"Onee-san, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa masuk kedalam akademi dengan status masih Servant?' aku menatap Noel dengan heran lalu melanjutkan makan.

"Naruto-sama, tidak sopan untuk berbicara dalam keadaan masih makan. Kita akan membicarakannya nanti" Noel tersenyum padaku. Dan aku langsung menganggukkan kepala lalu melanjutkan makan, mungkin setelah selesai makan aku bisa menanyakan penjelasan pada Noel.

Lalu selang beberapa menit aku dan Noel selesai makan dan Noel dapat memulai menjelasakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Naruto-sama, Raja setelah mendengar laporan mengenai aku ras demi Human yang dapat bertarung. Raja memintaku untuk bergabung ke akademi sebagai pelajar. Namun karena aku hanya sebatas servant maka aku berpikir jika aku nantinya hanya berakhir menjatuhkan nama anda Naruto-sama..." Noel menundukkan kepala dengan nada menyesal.

"... tapi Raja memberikanku sebuah pengecualian untuk masuk kedalam akademi. Naruto-sama, anda pasti tidak mengerti kenapa Kelas E-1 di bentuk bukan begitu?"

'jika di pikir lagi benar juga, kenapa kelas E-1 baru ada saat ini?' aku juga bertanya-tanya akan hal itu. Kemudian Noel menjelaskan padaku jika sebenarnya kelas itu di tujukkan sebagai kelas eksekutif. Kelas dimana aku di tugaskan untuk melatih calon pasukan terbaik untuk melawan pasukan musuh seperti yang terjadi di eropa beberapa waktu lalu.

Jadi aku memiliki beban yang sangat rumit sekali di pundakku. Namun aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan jika aku tidak menyukai jika aku melatih agen baru untuk melawan mereka, hanya saja aku sangat tidak menyukai jika terallau banyak ahal yang di sembunyikan ketika aku bekerja dengan bagian itu.

Maka aku harus bertanya dengan sangat banyak pada Raja arthur nantinya. Salah satuna mengenai profil murid baru yang bernama Neptune

"Baiklah aku sudah cukup mengerti akan semua ini, jadi sekarang cepatlah bersiap. Karena jika kau terlambat aku akan menghukummu!" aku mulai masuk ke mode sensei yang sedang memarahi muridnya.

'Nanti aku juga harus mrmberikan penjelasan pada mereka tentang bagaimana aku bisa menjadi pasukan number'

Lalu Noel bersiap-siap mulai dari mengganti pakaian dan merapikan rambutnya dengan benar. Saat Noel menyisir Rambutnya aku hampir terbawa suasana karena kecantikan wanita Demi-Human keturunan Neko (kucing) di depanku.

"Ara? Naruto-sama kami genit" Noel mendekat kearahku dan menempelkan wajahnya di wajahku lalu memberikan senyuman main-main.

"Oi... Jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu!" aku membuat nada protes pada Noel agar melepaskan pelukannya dari wajahku.

Lalu pipi Noel menggembung dan membuat wajah tidak menyenangkan. "Hump... Naruto-sama tidak asik"

Namun setelah pelukan terlepas aku hanya melipat tangan di dada dan membuat wajah datar. "Heh... Itu adalah gayaku"

"Hoi cepat lihat jam!" aku kali ini memarahi Noel yang tidak serius pada apa yang akan datang nanti.

Lalu setelah itu kami berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama. Aku berjalan dengan sebuah buku di tanganku. Buku yang aku baca adalah mengenai penguraian Rune level 1 ini adalah sangat dasar untuk mereka. Namun saat aku membaca 2 bab aku sudah mengerti sepenuhnya jika. Penulis buku ini sangat bodoh.

Aku menghela nafas dan meletakkan buku yang aku pegang di tas Noel.

"Naruto-sama?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya menitipkan bukuku"

Lalu saat gerbang sekolah terlihat aku kemudian menolah kearah Noel. "Aku akan masuk nanti, Noel onee-san kau bisa duluan"

Noel kemudian menganggukkan kepala dan masuk kedalam akademi.

Aku menuju kantor kepala sekolah dimana aku mencari informasi yang aku inginkan.

"Permisi"

Raja Arthur kemudian menatapku ketika aku masuk kedalam kantor kepala sekolah. "Ah.. Naruto-sensei, ada yang bisa aku bantu kali ini"

Aku kemudian menganggukkan kepala. "Aku ingin mengetahui informasi mengenai Neptune"

Lalu Raja Arthur mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci mejanya dan memberikanku sebuah kertas bio data dengan jumlah halaman 7 lembar.

"..." aku membaca informasi mengenai neptune dengan sangat teliti.

"Apa ini benar?" aku melihat profil dan penjelasan mengenai neptune.

"Apa kau pikir aku berbohong?" Raja bertanya balik padaku.

Dari yang aku baca. Neptune memiliki tinggi 156 berarti ia adalah yang terpendek di antara kami semua. Yah walau sebenarnya aku sudah tahu itu.

Namun penjelasan mengenai siapa Neptune membuatku serius. 'Dewi dari planeptune, Celestia?' aku kemudian melihat gambar dimana lokasi itu.

'Aku merasa pernah disini. Tapi kapan?' aku melihat pulau mengambang di langit dengan sebuah menara pencakar langit sangat megah berdiri disana.

"Kepala sekolah, apa pulau ini nyata atau hanya candaan semata"

Lalu Raja Arthur membuat wajah tersenyum padaku. "Itu nyata. Benua Celestia adalah Benua dimana ada 6 pulau besar mengambang di langit..." lalu raja arthur berdiri dan mengambil sebuah buku di lemari.

"Pulau itu berhasil di temukan oleh peneliti dari kerajaan sekitar 20 tahun lalu" saat aku melihat buku yang di berikan oleh arthur aku sangat tidak percaya jika sebenarnya buku ini memiliki informasi yang sangat akurat. Muali dari koordinat dimana pulau itu berada dan cara agar sampai kesana.

'Cara untuk ke pulau itu, menggunakan jembatan pelangi?' aku sedikit bingung. Namun aku memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya untuk sekarang.

"Apa itu sudah cukup untukmu, Sensei" Raja kemudian duduk di kursinya lagi dan menatapku.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, terima kasih untuk informasinya Kepala sekolah. Jika begitu aku permisi" aku kemudian keluar dari ruangan dengan kertas bio data masih aku pegang bersamaku.

Aku kemudian berjalan kembali ke kelssku dimana para murid sedang menunggu.

"Maaf terlambat" aku masuk kedalam kelas dengan mengucapkan salam maaf.

"Ara... Apa servantku seorang oemalas... Fufufu... Aku kecewa" Dan Tiara seperti biasanya membuatku kesal sekali.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Servant!" aku sedikit membentak lalu menghela nafas dan kembali duduk di kursiku.

"Baiklah kalian semua kita hari ini akan mempelajari. Kolaborasi teknik"

Saat kelas mulai serius aku kemudian menggambar ilustrasi mengenai teknik ini. Ilustrasi yang aku gambar adalah dua buah garis lurus dengan dua warna berbeda. "Dengar kalian. Teknik sihir memiliki karakteristik berbeda bergantung dari pengguna. Dan itu disebut dengan Sihir kemampuan" aku menggambar di garis lurus berwarna merah dengan logo negatif di atas garis itu.

"Dan untuk kemampuan yang sangat fleksibel untuk teknik sihir yang bisa di buat dan ditiru dengan mudah. Itu disebut teknik Sihir Afliliansi"

Aku menggambar tanda positif di garis lurus berwarna putih

"Nah sekarang. Kita akan mempelajari bagaimana caranya menggabungkan kedua sihir ini tanpa menimbulkan bahaya pada pengguna"

Aku kemudian membuat api dan air menggunakan teknik sihir. "Dengar kalian, untuk menguasai ini. Kalian harus paham apa jenis mana dari kalian dan bagaimana penerapannya dengan baik. Sebagai contoh adalah dua teknik ini. Tiara" aku kemudian menatap tiara

Saat Tiara memandang padaku aku langsung menunjukkan padanya di kedua tanganku terdapat dua teknik sihir. "Katakan Tiara, apakah Api dan Air bisa menyatu?"

"Apa kau pikir aku anak kecil, jawabannya tentu tidak" Tiara lagi-lagi membuat pose yakin

"Ada jawaban yang lain?" aku menatap kelas yang terdiam sebentar.

Lalu aku melihat Miyuki menaikkan tangan. "Sensei, menurutku itu bisa"

Dan aku mulai tertarik bagaimana itu mungkin. "Bisa jelaskan?"

"Hai" Miyuki berdiri.

"Kombimasi tekni seperti yang anda katakan, itu memerlukan sebuah pengendalian. Jadi menurut saya dengan mengubah struktur dalam dari Air itu. Justru membuat mereka dapat menyatu"

Aku tersenyum pada Miyuki. "Jawaban bagus. Kau sangat hebat Miyuki" Aku melihat jika miyuki memerah dan segera duduk di kursinya.

Lalu aku menatap mereka semua. "Kalian perhatikan ini!"

Aku memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi. "Air dan Api aku yang mengendalikanmu. Dan dengan ini, jadilah satu!" aku kemudian membuat mereka semua terkejut.

Entah bagaimana mereka sangat terkejut ketika melihat api masih menyala padahal sudah di dalam air dan api itu bergerak-gerak bebas ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Aku menyeringai pada mereka. "Ini adalah contoh kecil..."

"Saber Sword" aku merentangkan tangan lalu pedang angin tercipta di tanganku.

""Saber Sword: Light Pierce" api kemudian menyelimuti pedang angin dan membuat pedangku berapi-api.

"Ini adalah teknik tingkat lanjut" aku menatap mereka yang melihat kearah pedangku.

Aku kemudian menjelaskan pada mereka jika teknik ini bisa di lakukan pada teknik apapun selama dasar dari pengendalian teknik dapat di kuasai dengan baik.

Lalu aku membuat latihan sederhana untuk mereka, yaitu latihan mengontrol mana dan chakra tingkat 2 dimana aku memberi perintah untuk melepaskanmana dan chakra di saat yang sama.

'Sudah aku duga, Tiara jauh lebih unggul. Namun...' mataku tertuju pada perempuan berambut ungu.

'...dewi dari planeptune itu tidak terlalu buruk' aku melihat Neptune mengendalikan mana dan chakra dengan sangat baik. Mana dan Chakra saat di lepaskan di saat yang sama itu bagaikan api biru dan api merah menyatu namun dua warna itu masih tidak menyatu.

Tiara membuat luapan mana dan chakra bagaikan api berwarna hijau setelah perpaduan dua energi itu.

Neptune sedikit terlihat beberapa corak biru dan merah di luapan mana dan chakranya. Sementara yang lainnya masih gagal.

"Baiklah sudah cukup" aku menghentikan latihan dan memberi mereka pelajaran ekstra mengenai kontrol mana.

13.00

Lalu setelah selesai jam pelajaran, aku mendesah lelah. "Baiklah, sampai disini saja pelajaran hari ini" aku kemudian duduk di kursi dengan wajah lelah.

Para gadis kemudian saling tukar pandangan.

'Aku tidak akan kalah' mereka berenam saling memberikan tatapan bagai petir yang menyambar ketika menatap satu sama lain.

Di pangkuan mereka terdapat kotak makan siang dimana mereka berencana mengajak pria tertentu untuk makan bersama.

"..."

"Yo kalian, ayo kita makan di kantin" Aku berdiri di depan kelas mengajak mereka semua.

"Ehhh?" mereka berenam terkejut dan menatapku dengan wajah terkejut.

Lalu entah kenapa alis mata mereka menyipit dan ekspresi mereka menjadi marah.

"Kono baka otoko!" Mereka secara serentak berteriak padaku dan akhirnya berpencar keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah marah.

"Ha? Apa yang terjadi?" aku melirik mereka dengan tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini.

Tiara berjalan dengan wajah pasrah. 'Naruto sangat bodoh sekali' ia kemudian murung ketika melirik kotak makan siang yang ia bawa.

Ia berencana makan bersama dengan calon suaminya. Namun setelah apa yang dikatakan Naruto. "Aaah! Dasar idiot!" Tiara mengamuk lalu menuju taman di sekolah untuk menenangkan diri

Naruto sendiri berjalan menuju kantin dengan wajah kebingungan setelah yang terjadi di kelas.

"Apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan?" aku memiringkan wajah dan masih tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Aku kemudian duduk di meja makan dan memesan makan siang di kantin mengingat aku sudah lapar.

Beberapa menit berselang pelayan datang dan memberikanku makanan yang aku pesan

"Tuan, apa ada lagi yang ingin anda pesan? Apa anda ingin teh atau menu penutup?" pelayan perempuan itu memberikanku senyuman.

Aku tersenyum padanya "Baiklah aku pesan teh hangat, dan untuk makanan penutup itu tidak perlu. ini saja sudah cukup. Terima kasih"

"Hai, mohon tunggu sebentar" pelayan kemudian pergi membuatkan aku secangkir teh. Dan aku makan dengan tenang sambil berpikir lagi.

'Quest ya?' aku melirik papan Quest dimana beberapa siswa mengambil quest.

'Mungkin misi solo tidak masalah' aku kemudian segera menyelesaikan makanku dan membayarnya sesuai jumlah.

Saat aku selesai makan aku melirik ke arah kertas Quest apa yang bisa aku ambil. 'Misi berburu?'

Aku tanpa banyak berpikir segera mengambil Quest itu. "Permisi, saya ingin mengambil Quest ini" aku menunjukkan kertas Quest pada petugas Guild.

"Hai" Petugas Guild wanita mengambil kertas Quest dan memberi stempel pada Questku.

"Semoga beruntung" petugas itu memberi salam perpisahan ketika aku melangkah pergi.

Aku kemudian menuju asrama laki-laki dimana aku ingin menguji pedang ekscalibur milikku.

Quest; Memburu serigala yang mengganggu di hutan utara dekat perbatasan.

Level A rank

0000000

Aku kemudian berjalan dan melirik-lirik di sekiar hutan dimana seharusnya targetku berada.

Aku juga membawa pedang baruku untuk bertarung nanti. Saat ini pedangku terikat di pinggangku dengan sangat elegan menurut pendapatku.

'Aku diikuti?' aku merasakan beberapa keberadaan tidak diharapkan berada di sekitarku.

Aku kemudian berjalan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun. 'Akan aku kejutkan mereka'

Aku menyiapkan pedangku untuk melakukan penyergapan. Lalu saat aku berbelok kearah pepohonan aku segera melompat untuk menyergap siapapun itu dari belakangnya

"Ah... Dia hilang" orang misterius itu terkejut ketika melihat Naruto lenyap dari posisinya. Lalu orang itu berkeliling sebentar hingga.

"Yo..."

Orang misterius itu berbalik badan dan terkejut.

"Mencariku?"

"Kau tidak akan lari"

Naruto menangkap orang misterius itu yang mengenakan pakaian jubah coklat di tutupi kerudung.

"Kyah!" suara permpuan adalah pertama sekali lyang Naruto dengar setelah kerudung itu ddi paksa untuk terbuka.

"Shironeko?!"

Saat itu juga Miyuki/Shironeko mulai tersenyum gugup padaku setelah penyamarannya terungkap.

"Ehe... aku ketahuan"

Aku hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala padanya yang membuatku khawatir adalah jika pengutit itu tadi berniat untuk membunuhku.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang kau lakukan?" aku langsung ke topik pembicaraan setelah aku melihat kearahnya.

Miyuki kemudian membuat senyuman main-main. "Mou... kau tidak menyenangkan Naruto, pergi menjalani misi tanpa memberitahukan kami"

"Yah... aku minta maaf mengenai itu, aku hanya ingin tenang sesekali" aku kemudian melirik kearah hutan dimana targetku berada.

"Sekarang kembali" aku mengusir Miyuki lalu berjalan menuju Hutan. Namun aku salah mengira, Miyuki menahan tanganku dan tidak membiarkanku pergi sama sekali.

Saat aku menatap Miyuki aku mulai menelan ludah ketika melihat wajah tidak menyenangkannya. Bukan karena menakutkan wajahnya, malah sebaliknya. Miyuki bertindak merajuk Justru menambah keimutannya mencapai 300 persen.

Jika ini di jepang, maka para otaku akan berteriak mengenai satu hal. Moe. Itu adalah hal yang paling pertama yang mereka katakan.

'tolong jangan lihat aku seperti itu' aku sudah panik dan mentalku entah berapa lama lagi bisa menahan godaan untuk menerkam Miyuki.

Aku kemudian mengalihkan wajah karena pipiku memerah. "Ba...Baiklah, kau boleh ikut" aku membuat nada kesal karena aku tidak menyangkan jika aku akan kalah dengan wajah dari seorang gadis. Namun setidaknya aku bisa menikmati sedikit dari itu.

'Lelucon yang tidak menangkan' aku menggeram. Lalu kami berdua berjalan menuju hutan.

"Shironeko, bagaimana bisa kau tahu jika aku mengambil misi?" dan aku sukses membuat Miyuki sedikit terkejut.

Lalu Miyuki tersenyum dengan ceria. "itu karena aku mengikutimu"

"Kau tidak perlu sejujur itu!" aku entah kenapa merasa kesal sendiri dengan jawaban Miyuki.

"hufhm... hufhm... hufhm... hufhm" Miyuki bersenandung dengan senyuman ceria.

Lalu aku melihat kearah Miyuki sejenak. 'Aku tidak pernah menduga jika miyuki sudah tumbuh' aku melihat dimana miyuki memanjangkan rambutnya sehingga rambut birunya terurai lurus. Dengan seragam sekolah, sebuah kombinasi sempurna untuk kecantikan alami seperti Miyuki.

'Apa yang hars aku lakukan sekarang. Aku belum memberikan jawaban untuk pernyataan Miyuki, tapi aku sudah melamar gadis lain hanya karena aku di bayangi masa laluku'

Aku mulai menyesali keputusan yang aku buat. Itu memang benar jika aku melamar Tiara. Tapi jika aku pikirkan kembali, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa cinta terlalu besar pada Tiara. Hal seperti itu juga aku rasakan untuk semua gadis yang mengelilingiku.

'Jadi apa alasan sebenarnya aku melamar Tiara?' aku melamun sebentar.

"..."

Dan akhirnyta aku tidak menemukan jawaban apapun yang aku inginkan sama sekali. Bahkan aku sakit kepala sendiri jika memikirkan hal ini dan ini adalah salah satu alasan aku tidak akan pernah mengerti perempuan.

"Baiklah karena kita sudah sampai. Aku akan menjelaskan padamu siapa dan apa yang akan kita lawan" aku kemudian menyerahkan kertas Quest pada Miyuki mengenai target.

Saat miyuki membaca, aku berkeliling mencari-cari dimana lokasi monster itu.

"Kemana itu makhluk?" aku mencari-cari dimana-mana dan akhirnya aku seperti orang mencurigakan yang mencari barang curiannya.

Aku kemudian menatap di balik pohon "disini?" aku melirik tidak ada apa-apa.

"..." tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa aku jadikan sebagai petunjuk.

Lalu aku mendapat alarm bahaya. "... Hampir saja" aku menghindari serangan dari entah mana.

"Siapa kau!" aku menyiapkan pedang kearah pohon di depanku.

Dan beberapa saat berlalu seorang pria misterius dengan topeng kuning satu lubang mata dengan pakaian jubah hitam berlogo awan merah. Pria itu menatap kearahku.

'Sharingan!' aku terkejut melihat di balik lubang mata itu.

"Naruto Uzumaki... Kau menyerahlah dan ikut bersamaku"

"Dengan alasan?" aku tidak menurunkan penjagaan. Lalu pria itu membuat pose berpikir.

"Katakan saja jika aku memiliki sesuatu yang menarik"

"..." aku diam dan mrnyipitkan mata.

"Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik. Kau dari akatsuki, jika kau ingin menangkapku. Silahkan coba jika kau bisa" aku mengarahkan pedang Gipsy pada pria itu.

"Kau akan menyesal"

'Aku berani bertaruj jika pria itu tidak tahu mengenai diriku sama sekali' aku membuat kesimpulan ketika melihat pergerakan pria itu.

"Kena kau" aku menebas pria itu ketika ia di depanku namun...

"Apa?!" seranganku melewari dia.

Aku kemudian melompat menjauh. 'Ini akan sulit' aku kemudian bersiap untuk serangan lagi.

"Teknik fuji: sayatan 8 bayangan" aku meluncur kearahnya dengan teknik berpedang dari jepang.

Aku pertama menebas perut pria itu dan di detik ketiga aku berputar dan mebeas tangan pria itu. Lalu semua dalam hitungan 3 detika aku menyerang sebanyak 8 kali di daerah dada, paha kanan, kaki kiri, bahu, dan lengan. Pergerakan yang aku buat seperti berbayang sehingga ia bingung.

"Kau cukup kuat" pria itu menatapku dengan nada datar. Semua seranganku menembusnya.

'Ia bagai bayangan, namun aku menemukan celah'

Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Apa yang lucu?" pria itu menatapku dengan heran.

Namun aku hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat meninggalkan banyak celah"

Saat pria itu tidak mengerti maksudku aku segera melesat kearahnya dengan pedang ingin menebas kepalanya

"Tidak akan" pria itu membuat tubuhnya tidak terkena seranganku namun ketika pedangku melewati kepalanya.

Aku segera memutar tubuh dengan cepat dan melayangkan serangan di punggungnya dengan bagian tumpul pedangku.

"Apa!" pria terkejut ketika aku membuat serangan dadakan.

"Ugh!" pria itu terkena seranganku dan akhirnya terlempar.

'Sudah aku duga' aku tersenyum ketika tebakanku benar mengenai tekniknya.

"Ugh... Bagaimana bisa" pria itu bangkit dan menatap kearahku.

Aku hanya tersenyum. "Jangan Remehkan Mages"

"..." pria itu diam lalu entah bagaimana pria itu hilang di serap portal dan muncul tepat di belakangku.

"Tidak akan!" aku menusuk pria itu namun hasilnya ia melenyap lagi.

Lalu pria itu menuju kearahku dengan berbagai macam pukulan. Aku hanya menghindar.

"Dasar keras kepala" aku mulai kesal di buatnya.

Lalu aku melihat ia melepaskan teknik bola api.

"Gipsy!" aku kemudian mengalirkan mana di pedang dan membuat pedangku di sinari cahaya ungu.

"Hiyah!" aku menebaskan bola api hingga terbelah menjadi dua.

Lalu aku berlari menuju pria itu dan ketika ia ingin membuat teknik aku segera mengeluarkan kartu as.

"Kau tidak akan lari!" aku menyegel kekuatannya dengan Gusha the Arcana.

"Apa!" ia terkejut ketika kekuatannya tidak bisa di keluarkan.

Lalu ketika pria ia berhenti dan melihatku yang melesat kearahnya dengan pedang siap menyerang. "Kau kalah!"

Aku kemudian menusuk pria itu tepat di perutnya.

"Uagh!" pria itu terbatuk ketika pedang berhasil aku tancapkan di perutnya.

"..."

"Ba...bagaimana bisa" pria itu menatapku dengan tidak percaya jika aku berhasil mengalahkannya.

"Sudah aku katakan. Jangan remehkan Mages"

Aku memejamkan mata padanya. "Sekarang ini akhir dari perjalananmu" aku kemudian memejamkan mata dan bersiap untuk menghabisi pria bertopeng itu.

Namun...

"Naruto Awas!" Miyuki melemparkan tubuhnya padaku dan menyelamatkanku dari sebuah serangan tombak bercahaya.

"Apa itu tadi?" Aku menatap serangan tadi.

Lalu mataku menuju Miyuki yang terbaring di sebelahku. "Shironeko, apa kau baik-baik saja"

Kami berdua masih berbaring di tanah, aku berusaha melihat lokasi pria yang aku serang tadi. Namun karena debu, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Pedangku ada di tanah karena aku lemparkan tadi.

"Naruto, ada musuh baru" Miyuki mulai membuat nada serius saat menatap sumber debu itu.

Aku melihat dua sosok di balik asap debu tanah itu. "Ya... aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas" aku menjawab Miyuki sambil menyipitkan mata ketika merasakan aura berbahaya.

"kau sangat lemah sekali. Ternyata memang benar apa yang di katakan, kalian akatsuki sangat tidak berguna"

Sebuah suara baru terdengar dengan jelas. Saat asap debu menghilang kami berdua melihat sosok perempuan dengan baju kemeja hitam diikat dasi abu-abu dengan rok setinggi paha berwarna hitam. Perempuan itu berdiri dengan wajah menatap kearah kami dengan waspada kami berdua membalas tatapan perempuan itu.

"heh... kau kalah dengan dua bocah?" perempuan itu tidak memiliki nada terlalu tinggi, hanya datar sekali. Tapi sangat jelas jika perempuan itu menghina pria bertopeng yang terbaring di tanah dengan darah keluar dari luka serangan aku tadi.

Lalu perempuan itu mengulurkan tangan pada pria bertopeng itu dan cahaya hijau mengelilingi pria bertopeng hingga akhirnya lukanya tertutup dan Pria itu sanggup untuk berdiri lagi.

"Tobi, kau kembali ke markas. Aku akan menyelesaikan dua bocah ini"

Pria bertopeng bernama Tobi tidak memberikan jawaban apapn. Namun ia memberikan tatapan langsung kearah aku yang saat ini serius menatap perempuan itu.

"Jangan remehkan mereka berdua" Tobi mengatakan pada perempuan itu.

"Kau seharusnya mengatakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri" perempuan itu masih tidak memberikan emosi berlebihan dan menatap Tobi adengan isyarat. 'kau terlalu lemah'

"Tchih..." Tobi kemudian menuju lokasi lain dengan lubang hisap teknik miliknya.

Lalu perempuan itu menatap kami berdua. "Baiklah. Bisa kalian segera berikan akusambutan"

'Ini berbahaya' aku sedikit berkeringat di belakang kepalaku ketika ak dan miyuki sudah berdiri.

Lalu aku menjulurkan tanganku dan pedang milikku melayang menuju tangan kananku. "Shironeko, ada rencana?" aku berbicara pelan pada Miyuki.

Miyuki terdiam dan menatap wanita itu dengan sangat serius.

'Sialan. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan Gusha the Arcana selama 30 menit kedepan' aku melirik kartu di saku celana kananku.

Batas dari penggunaan Gusha the Arcana adalah 15 menit dengan jeda 30 menit. Jika aku menunggu maka aku akan hancur. Jadi harapanku adalah melakukan serangan untuk mencari celah dimana aku bisa menyerang.

"Membosankan"

Kami berdua langsung siaga ketika perempuan itu berjalan menuju kami. "Apa kalian akan diam dan melihatdiriku sepanjang hari?"

Lalu perempuan itu menciptakan puluhan pedang dengan sinar berwarna Emas mengelilingi dirinya."Nah... Mari kita bersenang-senang sedikit" perempuan itu tersenyum.

Lalu ketika pedang itu menuju kearah kami. Aku segera melemparkan tubuhku untuk menghindari serangan. Saat ledakan terjadi diikuti debu berterbangan aku mencari dimana perempuan berambut biru (Miyuki)

"Miyuki!" aku menggunakan nama asli miyuki lalu melihat-lihat dimana.

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatian, pada hal lain..."

Aku melebarkan mata ketika mendengar suara datar dari belakang dengan cepat berbalik badan dan menebas wanita itu namun

(Sfx benturan dua pedang)

"Apa hanya itu?"

Pedang berwarna emas itu menahan seranganku. 'Ini sangat sulit' aku melihat bagaimana perempuan itu mengendalikan pedang tanpa membuat banyak pergerakan seolah-olah pedang itu memiliki pikiran sendiri.

Aku kemudian melompat menjauh. "Rohpetir..." aku melompat menuju perempuan itu.

Ketika ia menyerangku dengan pedangnya aku menghindari dengan melompat kesamping. Lalu aku melemparkan pedangku kearahnya dengan mantra selesai aku ucapkan

"...beri aku kekuatan, dan serang musuhku dengan kekuatanmu!" aku mengulurkan tangan dan petir menyambar pedangku yang melayang kearah perempuan itu.

Pedang dilapisi petir melesat kearah perempuan itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Perempuan itu melihat pedang ungu di lapisi petir berwarna biru yang menuju kearahnya, ia hanya memberikan senyuman.

"Heh..."

(Sfx ledakan)

"Apa berhasil?" aku melihat kearah wanita itu yang saat ini di telan asap ledakan. Aku menduga jika perempuan itu berhasil di kalahkan, namun pendapat itu hanya bertahan sekitar satu menit setelah asap menghilang.

"Kau memang menarik untuk Mages E rank"

Aku melebarkan mata ketika melihat hal ini. Perempuan itu berdiri dengan tenang, namun hal yang membuatku sangat terkejut adalah pedangku berhenti dan melayang di depan wanita itu.

"Pedang Excalibur, tipe Gipsy. Aku sudah lama tidak melihat pedang inu sejak pertarunganku dengan crusader itu..." wanita itu kemudian menatapku.

"Jika kau memiliki pedang Gipsy, berarti aku menduga jika kau adalah pasukan Number... Ah aku baru saja ingat"perempuan itu kemudian tersenyum geli padaku.

"... Number 0, The Fools. Aku tidak menyangka jika ada penerus dari gelar itu. Pengguna dari Gusha the Arcana"

Wanita itu menatap kearahku dengan tawa geli. "Kau pasti orang yang menarik jika memiliki gelar itu"

Aku tidak mengerti apapun itu yang ia katakan. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu. Wanita ini mengetahui siapa aku dan ia juga mengetahui pengguna dari Gusha the Arcana sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, mari aku tunjukkan padamu apa itu kekuatan" lalu aku melihat perempuan itu mengulurkan tangan kirinya.

"Hancurlah"

Aku melebarkan mata ketika sebuah lingkaran sihir kecil muncul tepat di depan wajahku.

Aku kemudian melompat dengan sangat cepat. Lalu ledakan cukup besar terjadi tepat setelah aku melompat.

"Halo" wanita itu berada di depanku. Lalu perempuan itu menangkap wajahku dan melemparku bagai barang rongsokan.

"Uhuk!" aku terbaring di tanah dengan batuk berdarah.

"..." aku kemudian berdiri dan menatap wanita itu.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Heh... Hanya ini kemampuanmu?" ia kemudian memegang pedang Gipsylalu melemparkannya kearahku.

"Gunakan itu"

Aku kemudian mengambil pedangku dan menatap lawanku dengan serius. Setelah saling menatap sebentar aku segera melesat menuju wanita itu.

(Sfx dentingan)

Aku menebas wanita itu namun ia menahan seranganku dengan pedang yang ia kendalikan.

"Naif" perempuan itu menghinaku ketika seranganku gagal.

Tidak menyerah sampai disitu aku segera menebasnya lagi dan lagi-lagi pedang itu berhasil menahan seranganku.

"Hiyah!" aku menendang di wajah perempuan itu lalu ketika ia ingin menahan seranganku, aku kemudian mengganti serangan dengan cepat aku berputar badan dan memukulnya.

"Tidak akan" ia menahan pukulanku yang aku arahkan ke perutnya.

Ia menahan tanganku dengan tangan kosong. "Kau masih naif" lalu ia memutar tanganku dan membanting tubuhku ke tanah.

"Uhuak!"

Tidak menunggu lama ia kembali mengangkat tubuhku dengan satu tangan dan memukul perutku hingga aku terlempar cukup jauh.

"Sangat lemah"wanita itu menatap kearah tubuhku yang terbaring di tanah.

'Perempuan ini jauh lebih kuat' aku berusaha bangkit lagi.

"Apa kau masih tidak menyerah? ..."

"Hump aku menghormati keyakinanmu" wanita itu kemudian menciptakan sebuah bola bercahaya.

"Mati" ia menembakkan laser berwarna biru dan aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

(Sfx ledakan)

'Sial, aku kan mati jika tidak bergerak!' aku mulai sedikit panik ketika melihat serangan itu akan mengenai diriku. dan saat itu juga tidak aku sadari jika aku jatuh ke alam bawah sadarku.

"..."

aku diam dan saat aku membuka mata karena aku mengira aku sudah tamat, namun pendapatku meleset ketika aku melihat dimana aku berada sekarang ini.

"Dimana ini" aku melihat sebuah ruangan dengan banyak sekali pulau kecil mengambang dan di seluruh tempat terlihat bagai angkasa dengan banyak bintang berwarna.

"Selamat datang Tuanku"

suara baru berhasil membuatku terganggu akan suasana ruangan ini. "Siapa itu" aku berbalik badan, namun aku tidak melihat siapapun disana.

"Aku disini tuanku"

Suara perempuan datang belakang tubuhku, ketika aku berbalik seorang gadis dengan tubuh kecil mungkin setinggi 4'5 (140 cm) memiliki rambut biru lautan dengan safir mata berwarna sama seperti rambutnya.

Gadis itu mengenakan pakaian standar Maid dengan Armor perak di kedua tangannya dan di kedua kakinya.

"Aku adalah Luxuria perwujudan dari Gipsy, dan aku adalah senjata dari Crusader. Salam kenal Tuanku" perempuan bernama Luxuria itu kemudian menundukkan kepala padaku dan menatapku dengan wajah datar.

"Tuanku, aku adalah senjatamu. Aku juga perwujudan dari nafsu kekuatan yang anda miliki. Aku bisa mengabulkan keinginan anda, tapi apakah anda bersedia menerima kontrak padaku?"

Aku masih diam menatap gadis kecil itu, kemudian dengan wajah serius aku memiliki keyakinan akan satu hal. 'Aku harus bisa mengalahkan perempuan itu'

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Perempuan itu kemudian menghilang dan muncul lagi di langit-langit terbang kesana dan kemari. "Tuanku adalah penerus yang sangat cocok. Aku adalah tipe pedang dengan kemampuan pengguna harus sama seperti karakteristikku. Bahkan jika aku memberikan kemampuan tinggi, tapi jika pengguna sangat lemah dalam berpedang. Maka tidak ada gunanya menggunakanku"

Lalu gadis itu menghilang lagi dan muncul tepat di depanku. "Jadi bagaimana dengan jawabanmu tuanku?"

Aku diam lagi dan berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah, aku menerimanya"

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepala dan mengulurkan tangan, aku kemudian merima tangan gadis itu lalu aku berlutut di depan gadis itu. "Dengan ini kau adalah tuanku seutuhnya. Dan aku adalah pelayan anda" Gadis itu menggigit leherku dan menyerap darahku.

'Aku tidak peduli lagi apa yang harus terjadi nanti' aku memejamkan mata lalu aku merasakan lonjakan energi datang dari dalam tubuhku.

Gadis itu setelah selesai proses upacara untuk Master dari pedang Gipsy, kemudian ia menatapku dengan mata datar seperti baisa. "Pergi dan bertarunglah, Musuhmu adalah musuhku. Beri mereka hukuman tuanku"

Lalu aku merasakan jika kesadaranku mulai memudar dan aku memejamkan mata. "Baiklah"

Saat aku membuka mata aku di sambut oleh serangan dari laser itu tadi. Namun aku tetap diam di tempat hingga laser itu menimbulkan ledakan

(Sfx ledakan)

Perempuan dari Wizard Devine Wisdom menatap kearah dimana Naruto terkena serangan. Lalu mata wanita itu menyipit. "Ho?"

(Sriing) asap dari ledakan terbelah menjadi dua bagian dan terlihat Naruto uzumaki dalam form baru.

Tubuhnya di kelilingi api Biru dan tangan kanan Naruto memiliki wujud seperti tangan robot, bahkan pedang Gipsy memiliki bentuk berbeda.

Bentuk dari pedang Gipsy sekarang lebih mirip seperti senjata api laras panjang Shotgun dengan sinar berwarna Ungu. Pedang gipsy sekarang seperti pedang laser dengan bentuk hampir menyerupai Shotgun sepenuhnya.

"Ini..." Naruto menatap tubuhnya yang di kelilingi api biru dengan wajah penasaran. Bahkan di tangan kirinya terdapat beberapa api kecil dengan warna sama.

'Tuanku, ini adalah Form 1 dari 3 form. Karena ini adalah sinkronisasi pertama kita. Aku memberikan kekuatanku untuk berubah wujud hingga 1 form'

Suara dari Luxuria memberitahukanku. Aku menganggukkan kepala lalu menatap lawanku yang masih dian menyaksikan diriku.

"Heheheh... nampaknya kau berhasil membuat kontrak dengan pedang sihir ya? Baiklah jika begitu..." lalu getaran terjadi setelah perempuan itu berbicara padaku.

'Ini biruk' aku melihat tanah mulai meninggi dan tanah itu kemudian memiliki bentuk seperti Golem tanah namun dengan persenjataan sihir lengkap di seluruh tubuhnya. Aku jadi teringat dengan film di planet bumi dan anehnya bentuk dari raksasa ini sangat mirip dengan film itu. (Pasific Rim)

"Nah... sekarang mari kita berpesta" Gadis itu tertawa padaku ketika monster itu siap menyerangku.

"MATI!" golem itu menembakkan peluru sihir seperti laser kearahku, namun aku diam untuk sementara dan memfokuskan energiku di pedanku.

Aku segera bergerak dengan menebaskan pedangku kearah peluru sihir itu. Dan hasilnya sangat mengejutkanku ketika aku berhasil memotong menjadi dua bagian dari peluru laser itu.

"Apa?!" perempuan itu terkejut ketika aku bergerak dengan sangat cepat.

"Jangan remehkan aku, nak" perempuan itu kemudian menembakkan peluru sihir kesegala arah, namun tidak ada satupun tembakan mengenai diriku sama sekali. Lalu aku terus berlari dengan mengayunkan pedangku di sekitar tubuh untuk menjadikannya sebagai perisai.

Lalu aku berlari menjauh dari golem dan membiarkan diriku terus di tembaki walau tidak mengenai diriku namun tetap saja temakan itu membuat semua tempat di telan api.

"..." aku kemudian berbalik badan dan berlari menuju golem itu dan menggunakan pedangku untuk menangkis setiap peluru sihir yang datang kearahku.

"Kau sangat menarik" perempuan itu menatapku dengan wajah tertarik ketika aku terus berlari menuju golem dengan menangkis setiap serangan yang datang

Lalu ketika aku berlari dengan sangat cepat aku menuju kaki dari golem dan menebasnya hingga terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

Saat keseimbangan dari golem itu mulai terganggu aku tidak menggunakan waktu lama untuk menunggu. Aku segera melompat kearah kaki satu lagi dan memotongnya, lalu saat golem akan jatuh aku menangkap tangan kanan dari golem itu.

"Uaaaaaah!' aku mengeluarkan setiap tenaga yang aku miliki untuk mengangkat golem itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" perempuan itu terkejut ketika aku mulai mengangkat golem yang memiliki bobot sekitar puluhan ton.

"Uaaaaha!" aku membanting golem itu dengan sangat keras bahkan getaran kuat itu mencapai kearah kota Alborz.

Di kota.

Party member Tiara saat ini berjalan menuju rumah setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas tambahan dari Naruto-sensei yaitu, menyalin 50 lebih dari lingkaran sihir dengan berbagai macam bentuk.

"Apa itu" Tiara mulai melihat kearah asap yang datang dari hutan cukup jauh dari kota.

Noel, Satsuki, Putina, dan Neptune melihat kearah asap itu dan dengan wajah serius mereka saling menatap satu-sama lain.

"Ayo kita kesana" putina memberikan saran ketika merasakan getaran hebat datang dari arah asap itu. Kemudian mereka menganggukkan kepala dan segera menuju lokasi itu.

Di posisi semula

"hah...hah..." aku terengah-engah ketika melihat tubuh golem itu berhasil aku jatuhkan.

Lalu aku menyiapkan serangan terakhir dan sebagai penghabisan dari serangan tadi. Aku kemudian memejamkan mata dan mengalirkan seluruh energiku yang aku punya ke dalam pedang. Api biru di sekitarku kemudian menuju pedang dan membuat pedangku semakin bersinar terang.

Saat itu juga pedangku semakin memanjang dengan sinar ungu semakin terang. "Mari kita selesaikan ini" aku kemudian berlari menjauh dari golem dan kembali lagi menuju golem itu. Saat aku sudah cukup dekat aku kemudian melompat cukup tinggi dengan kedua tangan memegang pedangku.

"Hiyaaaaa!" aku dengan sekuat tenaga segera mengayunkan pedangku menuju golem itu dan membelah golem itu menjadi dua bagian.

(Sriiing) suara dari pedangku ketika berhasil memotong golem itu. Lalu aku mendarat di tanah dengan aman dan berdiri sebentar.

(Sfx ledakan)

Ledakan terjadi di tubuh golem itu beberapa detik setelah aku beridiri di depan golem. Kemudian aku mengayunkan pedang lalu menciptakan sarung pedang dari api biru yang tersisa dari tubuhku.

"ini sudah selesai" aku menatap Golem yanag di lahap api karena seranganku. Aku berpikir jika perempuan itu sudah tamat setelah serangan tadi.

Hingga aku mendengar sebuah suara dari golem itu. "hahaha... tidak aku sangka jika kau sekuat itu"

Aku melebarkan mata ketika melihat perempuan itu muncul dari dalam api yang membara seolah-olah api itu tidak menyentuh dirinya.

"Kau memang menarik, sekarang ini saatnya kita serius" perempuan itu kemudian menciptakan pedang berwarna hijau lalu tubuh wanita itu bersinar terang dan saat sinar itu menghilang aku semakin shock ketika melihat perempuan itu melakukan perubahan wujud

Rambut wanita itu berubah menjadi warna merah muda, matanya juga berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Perempuan itu sekarang mengenakan sebuah gaun merah di lapisi baju besi Armor khas kesatria di tangan dan kakinya.

Lalu pedang perempuan itu memiliki sinar hijau terang dengan sambaran petir dari pedang itu. "Sekarang, bisa kita selesaikan ini?" perempuan itu menatap kearahku dengan senyuman.

Aku mulai menyipitkan mata. 'Tuanku, kita sudah mencapai batas. Maafkan aku' lalu tubuhku kembali kewujud semula. Pedangku berubah bentuk seperti pedang pada umumnya dan armor di kaki dan tanganku ikut menghilang dengan cahaya bersinar.

Aku mulai mengumpat dari dalam batinku ketika melihat posisiku yang sudah dalam kondisi darurat. 'Luxuria, bisa beritahu aku mengenai kemampuan lawan' aku berbicara dari dalam bantinku pada pedang yang saat ini aku pegang.

'Hai Tuanku, jenis pedang yang ia miliki adalah tipe Sylestia. Itu adalah pedang kelas atas untuk kaum Knight pemburu. Jarak serang pada umumnya adalah sekitar 7 meter radius serangan. Berhati-hatilah tuanku'

Aku kemudian mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya dan bersiap untuk bertarung sekali lagi dengan lawanku

"Hoooo? Kau tidak menyerah ya?" perempuan itu kemudian berjalan menuju kearahku dengan sangat santai.

'ini kesempatanku' aku melesat maju kearah perempuan itu dengan pedang siap untuk menebasnya. Namun aku terlalu meremehkan lawanku.

"Apa!" aku terkejut ketika aku berhenti, tidak. Lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali saat jarakku dengan perempuan itu sekitar beberapa centimeter.

Lalu perempuan itu mendekat kearahku dengan senyuman. "ah... sangat membosankan" perempuan itu menyentuh wajahku dengan pedangnya dan menggores pipiku.

Aku berusaha bergerak dengan segala cara namun hasilnya aku tetap tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Lalu aku merasakan serangan mengenai wajahku ketika wanita itu menghantamkan bagian tumpul dari pedangnya tepat di pipiku.

"uaah!" aku terlempar cukup jauh dan aku juga merasakan jika beberapa tulang di bagian pipiku mulai remuk.

Aku kemudian beridir dan bersiap untuk menyerangnya lagi dengan gerakan cepat.

Saat ia terus menghindari setiap seranganku aku mulai kesal dengannya karena ini seolah-olah ia hanya mempermainkanku dan tidak menganggapku ada disini.

"Ayolah... aku merasakan kekuatan besar dari tubuhmu, aku ingin kau menunjukkannya padaku" perempuan itu kemudian muncul di depanku dan menebas kearahku namun karena aku cukup cepat menghindar jadi serangan yang seharusnya membunuhku berubah melukai kaki kiriku.

"ah...ah..hah.." aku sudah kelelahan karena ini batasan dari kekuatanku. 'perbedaan kekuatan kami terlalu jauh. Jika aku terus bertarung maka aku bisa mati dengan mudah' aku mulai mengumpat ketika menganalisa dari lawanku

Saat aku bergerak menuju perempuan itu dengan kekuatan yang aku miliki aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak pingsan.

"Hah... kau sudah kalah jika kau memaksakan dirimu" perempuan itu menggelengkan kepala ketika aku berjalan menuju dirinya.

Namun aku terus berjalan menuju dia dengan kekuatan yang aku miliki. Lalu aku terbaring ketika sepenuhnya aku sudah kehilangan tenaga.

'Sial... hanya sampai disini ya' aku mulai memuntahkan darah ketika energiku bercampur aduk. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melakukan pemanggilan roh penjagaku.

Lalu aku melihat jika perempuan itu menuju kearahku dengan berjalan sangat santai.

"Uhk" aku mengerang sakit ketika perempuan itu menarik rambutku dan membuat wajahku menatap wajahnya.

"Kau sangat menarik untuk seorang anak muda. Baru kali ini ada yang sanggup melawanku hingga sejauh ini." Lalu saat perempuan itu berdiri ia mengangkat wajahku.

"ayo... saatnya kau bermain sedikit padaku" lalu di tangan perempuan itu muncul lima api biru di setiap jarinya.

"Nah... rubah kecil, saatnya bermain" lalu perempuan itu menusukkan kelima jarinya tepat di perutku dan aku terbatuk ketika merasakan kekuatan dari tangan permpuan itu.

Saat itu juga aku merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa di perutku ketika perempuan itu selesai menekan perutku dengan jarinya.

"uaaaaaahhh!" aku mengaum keras ketika merasakan rasa sakit itu. Lalu perempuan itu tersenyum padaku dan melemparkan tubuhku kearah bebatuan.

Saat aku terlempar aku masih merasakan rasa sakit itu, kesadaranku hampir hilang sepenuhnya dan aku sendiri tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan yang entah bagaimana masuk kedalam tubuhku.

Namun saat itu juga aku sudah kehilangan kesadaran ketika lonjakan energi merah melebihi kapasitas dan ti tambah rasa sakit yang luar biasa datang dari perutku.

Tubuhku kemudian di lapisi energi merah. Mataku sebelah kiri berubah bentuk menjadi seperti mata kucing bersinar warna merah terang. Kuku dan taring menajam dan tatapan mataku mulai membuas bagai hewan yang ingin memangsa target.

"huh... grrr" aku menggeram seperti harimau ketika sepenuhnya diriku di ambil alih oleh rubah ekor 9.

"Hahaha... sekarang majulah jika kau bisa" perempuan itu tertawa pada Naruto yang dalam mode mengamuk.

Tubuh Naruto tidak mengalami perubahan secara keseluruhan, hanya energi dan kesadaran Naruto yang hilang sehingga Ekor 9 harus bertarung dengan sedikit kekuatannya.

Lalu Naruto maju dengan sangat cepat dan menebas perempuan itu secara membabi-buta tanpa mengenal kata henti.

Naruto kemudian menuju perempuan itu dengan sangat cepat dan menebasnya namun perempuan itu menangkis sehingga dua pedang saling berlaga satu sama lain.

"Heh... kau masih lemah" perempuan itu menatap langsung ke mata Naruto yang memiliki bentuk seperti mata kucing berwarna merah di mata kanannya.

"apa?" perempuan itu sedikit terkejut ketika tenaga Naruto meninggi secara tiba-tiba.

"Grrrah!" Naruto mengaum dan berhasil membuat perempuan itu terlempar akibat perbandingan tenaga yang sangat jauh berbeda.

Saat perempuan itu bangkit, ia kemudian tertawa lagi dan menatap Naruto dengan senyuman. "Baiklah, mari kita lebih serius"

Mereka berdua saling berlaga pedang satu-sama lain dengan kekuatan yang saling berlawanan bagai Api dan Air.

Namun jauh di alam bawah sadar Naruto ia masih dalam keadaan tertidur.

Naruto masih tertidur di sebuah ruangan tempat dimana ia membuat kontrak dengan Luxuria. "Ugh... dimana aku" Naruto bangun dan berusaha membuka mata.

Saat Naruto melihat sekeliling dimana ia berada, Naruto kemudian di sambut oleh Luxuria yang sejak tadi berdiri di depannya .

"Anda sudah sadar Tuanku?" Luxuria menatap Naruto.

Naruto kemudian memegang pundaknya dan menggerakkan kepala karena masih terasa sangat sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi"

Luxuria menatap naruto sebentar dan menjelaskan jika Naruto sudah pingsan dan saat ini Ekor 9 sedang bertarung dengan perempuan itu.

"Jadi apa aku bisa keluar dari sini?"

Luxuria menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak untuk sementara Tuanku. Karena mental dan aliran mana anda saat ini sedang kacau. Jadi aku harus melakukan pemulihan untuk sementara"

Aku melipat tangan dan menganggukkan kepala padanya.

'jadi aku harus terperangkap disini untuk sementara ya?' aku menatap ruangan.

Bersama Naruto di dunia nyata.

Api panas terlihat disana dan disini. Kebakaran terjadi akibat ledakan dan pertarungan membuat lokasi yang hijau ini berubah menjadi neraka dunia.

Perempuan berambut merah muda dengan baju armor sudah retak menatap kearah pria berambut hitam dengan tawa. "hahah... seperti yang diharapkan dari ekor 9. Kau memang sangat kuat"

Perempuan itu tertawa pada Naruto yang di kendalikan oleh ekor 9. Baju Naruto juga mengalami banyak robekan dan tubuhnya sudah menerima memar sangat banyak.

Naruto berusaha mengatur nafas dengan pedang amsih di tangan.

Lalu perempuan itu melesat maju kearah Naruto dengan pedang siap menteang. Namun Naruto segera menghindar dan menyerang balik dengan menebas tubuh wanita itu.

Armor wanita itu langsung terpotong dan melukai tubuhnya.

Perempuan itu kemudian menjauh dan tersenyum pada Naruto. "Jangan lengah" perempuan itu entah bagaimana bisa berada di belakang Naruto dan mencengkram lehernya dengan sangat kuat.

Lalu membanting tubuh Naruto ke tanah hingga menciptakan lubang cukup besar. Saat itu juga perempuan itu mematahkan tangan kiri Naruto.

"Graaaah!' Naruto mengaum keras ketika tangan kirinya patah. Lalu dengan wajah marah Naruto dengan cepat menusuk perempuan itu dengan sangat kuat menggunakan pedang yang di tangan kanannya.

"uhuk!" perempuan itu memuntahkan darah dan menatap ke belakang tubuhnya dimana ia tertusuk oleh pedang.

Lalu dengan secepat mungkin Naruto segera menendang perempuan itu hingga ia terlempar.

Perempuan itu kemudian berusaha bangkit namun tidak ia sadari jika Naruto sudah di depannya. Dan dengan hitungan detik Naruto segera memukul perut dan wajah wanita itu berulang kali.

"gryaaah!" perempuan itu kemudian di banting sangat keras oleh Naruto bahkan membuat lubang dua kali lebih besar dari yang di lakukan oleh perempuan itu tadi.

Lalu Naruto berjalan menjauh dengan nafas terngah-engah Naruto kembali menatap kearah Wanita itu yang masih bisa bangkit.

"hahahaha... kau sangat hebat!" perempuan itu tertawa dan menepuk tangan. Lalu perempuan itu menyiapkan serangan terakhir, Naruto tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena energi dari tubuhnya sepenuhnya sudah lenyap.

Dan Ekor 9 juga sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi karena tubuh Naruto sudah mencapai batasannya.

Lalu perempuan itu menuju Naruto dengan pedang bersinar terang berwarna Hijau. "Mati!" perempuan itu dengan cepat menuju Naruto.

Namun...

(Sfx ledakan)

Saat ledakan terjadi perempuan itu membatalkan serangannya karena serangan secara langsung menuju kearahnya. Saat perempuan itu melihat kearah penyerang. 5 orang perempuan menatapnya dengan wajah marah.

"Naruto!" mereka berempat memanggil kearah laki-laki tertentu yang sudah penuh luka.

"Beraninya kau melakukan itu padanya" Neptune mulai memberikan wajah marah pada perempuan itu.

Namun perempuan itu hanya tersenyum pada mereka berempat. "Apa kalian mau melawanku?" perempuan itu sukses membuat mereka sangat kesal.

Namun neptune maju dengan wajah menggelap. Lalu tubuh Neptune di kelilingi oleh cahaya dan beberapa nomor muncul mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Aku yang akan mengatasinya. Kalian tolong Naruto" neptune berubah wujud menjadi seorang gadis 19 tahunan dengan rambut ungu di kepang dua cukup panjang mengenakan pakaian seperti pakaian renang sekolahan berwarna hitam.

Neptune juga memiliki semacam sayap kupu-kupu di belakang tubuhnya dan ia juga melayang di udara. Form dari Neptune adalah form HDD sebuah teknik dimana CPU (Consle Patron Unit) memiliki wujud kedua sebagai kekuatan sesungguhnya dari dewi Celestia.

Di tangan Neptune sebuah pedang besar berwarna ungu siap menyerang perempuan itu kapan saja.

"hoooo?" perempuan itu tertarik menatap keara Neptune, namun neptune masih tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun yang berarti.

Lalu mereka berdua maju untuk bertarung satu sama lain. Sementara sisa dari tim member berusaha untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan Naruto.

"GRAAAAAAAH!" Naruto mengaum secara tiba-tiba dan saat itu juga Naruto terbaring di tanah tidak sadarkan diri karena kehabisan energi.

"NARUTO!"

Mereka bertiga secara serentak berteriak memanggil Naruto yang tiba-tiba pingsan.

000000000000000


	29. Lecture II: My precious Student

Lecture II: My Precious Student

00000000

Sebuah hutan yang seharusnya di tumbuhi banyak pepohonan rindang berubah menjadi lautan api. Asap hitam tanda kebakaran membumbung tinggi ke langit.

Di hutan itu terlihat tiga orang perempuan saling bertarung. Perempuan berambut ungu dengan pakaian renang sekolahan lalu di temani oleh perempuan berambut perak putih bertarung melawan perempuan berambut merah muda dengan gaun berwarna merah di lapisi armor putih yang sudah hancur.

"Hah...Hah... Tiara. Apa kau punya ide?"

Tiara dengan nafas terengah-engah menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepala "Kita terlalu lemah melawannya"

Neptune mulai menatap wanita itu dengan ekspresi kesal. Namun wanita itu menatap kearah mereka berdua dengan senyuman menghina.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?"

Lalu perempuan itu menciptakan sebuah pedang baru berwarna putih. Sekarang perempuan itu memegang dua pedang lalu melesat kearah Neptune dan Tiara.

(Dentingan)

Neptune menahan serangan wanita itu dengan pedang miliknya. 'Sial, dia semakin kuat' neptune merasakan kuatnya tenaga perempuan itu ketika pedang mereka saling bertemu.

"Jangan lupakan aku!" Tiara melompat dan menyerang wanita itu dari belakang, namun perempuan itu tersenyum.

(Dentingan)

Perempuan itu menahan serangan dari Tiara dengan pedang di tangan kirinya. "Ayolah Hibur aku!" Perempuan itu langsung meningkatkan energinya dan menyebabkan Tiara dan Neptune terlempar cukup jauh.

"kalian tidak sebanding denganku. Aku padahal berharap aku bisa bertarung lebih lama lagi" perempuan itu mengayunkan pedangnya dengan tawa.

Lalu perempuan itu menuju Tiara dan Neptune yang terbaring di tanah akibat serangan balasan dari sebelumnya.

"Sekarang kalian bisa mati dengan tenang" perempuan itu kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya Namun...

(ledakan)

Perempuan itu melompat menjauh ketika sebuah serangan hampir mengenai dirinya. "Siapa kau?" perempuan itu mencoba melihat siapa yang mengganggunya.

Saat asap mulai menghilang terlihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut biru dengan pakaian khas dari siswa Alborz (kemeja putih diikat dasi hitam di lapisi blazer berwarna hitam dengan rok pendek berwarna hitam sama seperti blazer miliknya.

"Miyuki?!" Tiara memanggil teman sekelasnya ketika ia berdiri di depan mereka berdua dengan sebuah busur panah bersinar berwarna hijau.

Perempuan itu kemudian menyipitkan mata pada Miyuki. "Tcih... Demi-Human" Perempuan itu kemudian menatap senjata yang di pegang oleh Miyuki.

"arco del aniquilador. Aku tidak menyangka jika keturunan Demi-human berhasil menggunakannya" perempuan itu menatap Miyuki dengan senyuman.

'Chaster, misimu sudah selesai. Kambali ke markas untuk tugas baru'

Perempuan bernama chaster itu kemudian membuat wajah marah. 'Tchih... padahal aku baru saja bersenang-senang'

'Aku tidak ingin mendengar keluhan. Segera kembali' suara dari kepala Chaster kemudian berhenti. Lalu chaster menatap kearah Miyuki dan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kau... Siapa namamu?"

Miyuki tetap diam sebentar. "Miyuki Tsuburaya"

Kemudian perempuan itu berdiri dan menatap kearah Tim. "Dengar kalian. Kalian sangat hebat dalam bertarung, aku mengaku jika aku kalah saat ini. Dan demi menghargai kalian" perempuan itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan Naruto energi untuk pulih dengan cepat.

Saat tubuh Naruto di lahap cahaya hijau mereka sedikit panik, namun kepanikan mereka mereda setelah tubuh Naruto sepenuhnya pulih dari luka-luka.

"Kita akan bertarung lagi, dan hingga saat itu tiba. Kalian harus jauh lebih kuat dari sebelum ini" perempuan itu kemudian menciptakan teknik dimana tubuhnya menjadi kabut dan ia menghilang dari lokasi tanpa terdeteksi sama sekali.

Lalu Miyuki dengan cepat menuju Neptune dan Tiara. "Kalian berdua apa baik-baik saja"

Neptune mengerang sakit sebentar lalu tubuhnya di kelilingi cahaya dan kumpulan nomor-nomor hingga ia kembali ke wujud manusia normal.

"mou... tadi itu sangat berbahaya sekali" Neptune merengek seperti anak kecil ketika semua masalah selesai.

Namun saat Miyuki ingin mengobati Tiara, Tiara dengan cepat menuju tubuh Naruto yang masih pingsan. "Naruto... Putina, Noel. Bagaimana keadaannya!" Tiara berbicara dengan sangat panik

"Naruto-sama masih koma" Noel dengan wajah hampir menangis ketika melihat kondisi dari laki-laki berambut hitam.

"Kita harus cepat membawanya ke kota!" Tiara dengan wajah serius mulai mengangkat tubuh Naruto.

"uhg!" namun sebelum Tiara bisa mengangkat tubuhnya ia sudah terjatuh karena luka yang ia terima dari pertarungan sebelumnya masih belum pulih.

Lalu mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan wajah murung. "Biar aku angkat. Ini sudah tugasku sebagai Servant" Noel kemudian mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan membawanya kembali ke kota.

Namun tiara masih tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Naruto yang masih tidak bergerak.

'Aku mohon jangan mati' Tiara berharap di dalam hatinya dengan sangat khawatir sekali.

Sikap Tiara membuat Miyuki sedikit curiga mengenai hubungan yang terjadi antara Naruto dengan Tiara.

'Apa mereka...' Miyuki mulai gelisah ketika memikirkan sebuah kemungkinan.

'Tidak! Tidak! Ini bukan saatnya untuk khawatir mengenai itu!' Miyuki berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Namun setiap melihat tingkah tiara yang memandang kearah Naruto dengan wajah sangat khawatir.

Membuat Tiara seolah-olah adalah seorang kekasih yang sangat mengkhawatirkan pasangannya.

"Cepatlah!" Tiara mulai marah ketika ia merasa jika mereka bergerak terlalu lama. Namun Noel tidak memberikan komentar dan segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju kota.

Saat mereka sampai di luar hutan mereka di sambut oleh ratusan tentara kerajaan dan dua pasukan Number kelas SSS rank menunggu mereka.

"Tiara Denka!" Albert mulai mendatangi tim dengan wajah sedikit panik.

"Albert, tolong segera bawa Naruto ke rumah sakit. Aku mohon!" Tiara segera memerintahkan albert.

Albert ingin membuat bantahan namun ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Tiara yang memohon Albert tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti.

"Baiklah. Tim Medis segera kemari!" Albert berteriak memanggil regu medis dari kerumunan prajurit.

"Tiara denka, anda dan tim anda juga harus segera ke rumah sakit" Albert memegang pundak tiara agar tidak ikut tim medis membawa tubuh Naruto.

"Tidak! Aku akan tetap bersama dengannya" Tiara berontak dan segera ikut bersama tim medis yang membawa tubuh Naruto.

Miyuki kemudian menepuk pundak tiara. "Tiara, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi kita juga tidak bisa egois. Kita harus mempercayakan pada tim medis"

Saat tiara melihat wajah Miyuki yang mengatakan jika harus ikut saja apa yang dikatakan Albert. Tiara mau tidak mau terpaksa ikut bersama dengan tim menuju rumah sakit untuk melakukan perawatan.

Albert ketika melihat sikap Tiara kearah laki-laki berambut hitam yang pernah menjadi muridnya sekali, mulai memberikan pandangan serius. 'Tiara denka dengan Naruto memiliki sebuah hubungan rahasia. Tapi apa?' Albert mulai penasaran.

Albert kemudian berjalan menuju kantor kepala sekolah untuk melaporkan situasi yang ia dapatkan. 'Tidak aku sangka jika mereka akan berani masuk ke wilayah kerajaan' albert mulai memberikan tatapn serius sambil berjalan menuju sekolah

Saat Albert terus berjalan ia sesekali melihat beberapa guru dari sekolah berjalan kesana dan kemari dengan wajah panik.

"Apa yang terjadi" Albert bertanya pada salah-satu guru yang berjalan panik.

"Kami mendapat laporan jika ada yang menyerang sekolah"

Albert kemudian bergerak dengan cepat menuju sumber dari kepanikan ini. Saat ia terus berlari tiba-tiba alarm sekolah berbunyi.

(Perhatian kepada seluru murid! Evakuasi segera. Aku ulangi, segera Evakuasi!)

Pengeras suara memberikan peringatan dan banyak murid segera berlari menuju bunker penyelamat yang terletak di bawah tanah sekolah.

Lalu beberapa saat setelah peringatan itu berbunyi sebuah ledakan cukup kuat tercipta.

"Ini gawat!" dengan perasaan khawatir Albert terus berlari menuju arah dari ledakan itu.

Dari kantor kepala sekolah.

'Mereka berani sekali kemari' Raja arthur mulai menggeram marah ketika merasakan kehadiran yang sama.

'Ini saatnya aku bergerak' Raja kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil baju tempur miliknya yang tersimpan di lemari tepat di sudut ruangan.

Baju ksatria besi berwarna perak putih dengan ukuran cukup besar seolah-olah pengguna dari baju itu adalah pria bertubuh besar.

"Saatnya aku kembali ke medan perang" Arthur kemudian menukar bajunya dengan baju tempur lalu menuju kearah dimana musuhnya berani menginjakkan kakinya di kawasan netral.

Lalu Arthur bergerak menuju pertarungan. Sementara itu Albert di lain posisi sedang berlari dengan secepat mungkin menuju sumber kekacauan.

"apa kau yang menyebabkan ini semua?" Albert menyipitkan mata ke seorang pria dengan baju kemeja hitam diikat dasi berwarna abu-abu dilapisi sebuah jubah berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis merah.

"aku tidak menyangkan akan bertarung dengan salah satu pasukan terbaik di kerjaan ini. Apa kau masih ingat denganku, Number 7 The Shooter" Pria berusia 30 tahunan dengan rambut berwarna coklat pendek dengan mata berwarna hitam.

Albert menyipitkan mata pada pria itu. "Tentu aku masih mengingatmu, mantan pasukan number terkuat. Answard Dhie Jeanne, Number 1 The Zero"

Pria yang bernama Answard kemudian tertawa pada Albert kemudian membuat awjah serius. "jika begitu kau tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan, benarkan?"

Albert memejamkan mata sebentar lalu membuka dengan ekspresi sangat serius. "Pedang pembunuh" Albert kemudian menciptakan sebuah pedang dengan tekanan energi sangat kuat diarahkan pada Answard.

"Menarik, kau selalu bisa membuatku tertarik Albert" Answard kemudian menciptakan sebuah tombak besi lalu memejamkan mata.

"Mode pemburu" Answard selesai membuat mantra dan tubuhnya kemudian di kelilingi api merah dan saat api itu menghilang penampilan Answard langsung berubah. Answard memakai sebuah baju armor besi dengan memiliki corak berwarna merah.

Tangan kanan dan kirinya memiliki pelindung terbuat dari api berwarna merah dengan suhu sangat panas sekali apa yang membuat Albert semakin serius adalah tombak besi yang di gunakan dari Answard. Tombak yang ia pegang memiliki sinar berwarna merah bagaikan api yang sedang menyala.

"Mari kita selesaikan ini"

Albert hanya menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepala pada Answard. Kemudian mereka berdua saling maju dengan senjata saling menyerang.

Saat kedua senjata saling beradu mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain dengan wajah serius.

"Heh... Seperti biasanya, kau selalu kuat. Albert"

"Aku meragukan itu" Albert kemudian menambah kekuatannya dan menyababkan mereka berdua saling melompat menjauh.

Ketika mereka berdua sudah saling menjauh. Mereka tukar pandangan sejenak.

Namun Albert tidak menggunakan waktu berlama-lama untuk berdiam diri.

'Dewa petir, jadilah cahaya, dan bawa diriku menjadi pasukanmu' Albert saat selesai mengucapkan mantra di dalam benaknya. Dengan segera ia mengulurkan tangan dan menciptakan banyak sekali lingkaran sihir di sekitarnya.

"Hoo?" Answard nampaknya tertarik apa yang Albert lakukan.

Lalu albert mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir itu dan melakukan serangan. "Lightning Javelin"

Puluhan peluru sihir berwarna ungu keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu. Tembakan berjumlah puluhan terus terjadi hingga beberapa menit.

Dan Answard masih tetap diam di posisi namun saat peluru sihir itu sudah sangat dekat sekali dengan Answard ia dengan cepat mengayunkan pedangnya.

'Masih mudah' lalu Answard membelah semua peluru sihir itu menjadi dua bagian dan beberapa ia tangkis dengan pedangnya.

Albert masih diam tidak memberikan eskpresi berlebihan. '...'

Albert kemudian melesat maju kearah Answard dan memukulnya di perut ketika ia sedang fokus menghancurkan peluru sihir yang menuju kearahnya.

Saat Anward terlempar Albert mengambil celah dengan mempersiapkan serangan sihir lainnya.

'Tidak ada didunia ini yang abadi. Aku adalah penakluk dari lima elemen. Aku adalah penakluk. Akan aku bawa mereka menuju kehampaan'

"Serangan sihir hitam, Black Hole"

Lalu sebuah lingkaran hitam dengan daya serap sangat tinggi menuju kearah Answard. Sebuah replika dari lubang cacing dari luar angkasa tercipta dan secara perlahan menuju kearah Answard.

Namun saat Lubang cacing itu menelan Answard, Albert menyipitkan mata. 'Ini terlalu mudah'

Dan yang benar saja, Answard saat ini berada di belakang Albert dan langsung menebasnya dengan tombak api.

Albert entah bagaimana bisa menghindari serangan dengan cara melompat tinggi dan menjaga jarak dengan Answard.

"Ada apa Albert. Kau terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

Albert hanya memberikan wajah datar. "Hanya sebuah kebetulan"

Jawaban Albert mendapat respon senyuman seringai dari lawannya.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkan Tiara Denka?"

Albert menyipitkan mata pada pria bernama Answard itu. "Apa yang kalian inginkan dari Tiara Denka?"

"... Kekuatan yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Albert, aku yakin kau tahu dengan pasti siapa dan apa Tiara denka itu"

"..." albert diam untuk sesaat dan memilih untuk tidak merespon.

Lalu Albert menatap kearah Answard dengan wajah meminta penjelasan. "Apa yang kalian ingin tuju"

"Kehancuran dunia" Answard menjawab dengan wajah tertawa.

Namun Albert tidak mengubah sedikitpun ekspresinya. "Jadi apakah hanya alasan bodoh seperti itu kau mengkhianati kerajaan?"

Answard membalas dengan wajah marah. "Jangan bercanda! Kerajaanlah yang mengkhianatiku. Apa kau tahu apa sebenarnya dari operasi yang di laksanakan kerajaan 10 tahun lalu. Apa kau tahu kenyataan pahit itu!"

Albert mulai serius. "Apa yang kau maksudkan?"

"Hump... Biar aku ceritakan sedikit padamu. Kerajaan 10 tahun lalu melakukan pembantaian masal pada sebuah desa. Dan mereka memerintahkan seluruh pasukan untuk melakukan itu... Apa kau tidak tahu itu!"

"Apa?!" Albert terkejut ketika Answard memberikan penjelasan seperti itu.

0000000

Sementara itu

Arthur ketika berada di halaman sekolah ia melihat sebuah makhluk seperti manusia dengan tubuh besar berwarna coklat, ia terlihat seperti ogre dari eropa.

'Servant pemanggil.. Tapi siapa yang memanggilnya?' Arthur kemudian menghadap ke manusia besar itu.

Dan ketika ia berhenti mengamuk ia melihat kearah Raja Arthur.

"Houahhhh!" Makhluk itu kemudian menuju Raja Arthur dengan tangan siap memukul raja Arthur.

Raja Arthur kemudian melompat dan menghindari sebaik mungkin serangan dari makhluk itu. 'Ini jauh lebih kuat dari biasanya. Servant tipe Berserker'

Lalu Raja Arthur membuat sebuah pedang berwarna ungu. Pedang yang ia ciptakan adalah pedang dengan ukuran cukup besar dengan warna ungu bercahaya bagaikan api yang menyala.

Saat makhluk itu menatap Raja Arthur, ia diam untuk sementara. Raja kemudian menatap kearah Servant itu. "Maju!"

Lalu makhluk itu bergerak menuju Raja Arthur dengan tangan siap memukulnya. Raja Arthur diam di tempat dan dengan satu tangan ia berhasil menahan serangan dari makhluk besar itu.

"heh… kau boleh juga"

Lalu Raja Arthur melemparkan tubuh raksasa itu dengan cukup kuat. Arthur kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya dengan pelan dan menyiapkan serangan lain. "Lucious Demicris" Pedang Arthur kemudian bercahaya dengan sangat terang hingga membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi silau.

Raja Arthur kemudian menuju raksasa itu dan melompat cukup tunggi. "hiyyaa!" Raja Arthur kemudian membelah makhluk besar itu menjadi dua bagian.

Saat makhluk itu terbelah menjadi dua, dia berubah menjadi cahaya dan menghilang. Sementara itu Raja hanya menatap kearah dimana ia merasakan kehadiran musuh lain.

0000000000

Di lain tempat Jauh di alam bawah sadar.

Di alam bawah sadar Naruto

Aku merasakan jika sesuatu yang membuatku ingin segera membuka mata. Aku kemudian perlahan mencoba untuk membuka mata, namun aku sedikit kesulitan karena tubuhku terasa sangat sulit sekali untuk aku perintahkan

"Tuanku, apa kau bisa mendengarku?"

'Siapa itu?' aku bertanya-tanya ketika mendengar suara. Lalu aku mencoba untuk membuka mataku. Secara pelan namun pasti aku berhasil membuka mata dan melihat dimana aku.

Namun… "Hm?"

"Tuanku?" sebuah wajah perempuan berambut biru tepat di depan wajahku. Untuk beberapa detik aku tidak memberikan respon hingga akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Uah!" aku langsung terkejut dan bangun dari posisi tertidur.

Luxuria menatap wajahku ketika aku sepenuhnya sadar dari kondisiku. "Luxuria? Apa yang terjadi?" aku kemudian berusaha untuk menenangkan diri dari sambutan aneh tadi.

Setelah itu aku merasakan jika tubuhku sangat kaku sekali seolah-olah aku sudah tertidur selama satu tahun. Namun itu hanya perasaanku saja.

"Anda mengalami kekuarangan mana dan chakra akibat pertarungan tadi. Dan juga karena ekor 9 mengambil alih tubuh anda, semua jaringan mana dan chakra anda menjadi kacau balau"

Aku kemudian duduk di lantai di dimensi alam bawah sadar dari Luxuria/Gipsy. "Jadi berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Tuanku anda sudah tertidur di dimensiku selama beberapa tahun. Namun di dunia nyata anda hanya tertidur selama beberapa menit"

"Apa?! Luxuria bisa jelaskan padaku, apa maksudmu dengan tertidur beberapa tahun?"

Luxuria kemudian menganggukkan kepala padaku. "hai tuanku. Saat di Dimensi ini waktu berjalan sangat lama saat berada di dunia sadar. Jadi satu tahun di dimensi ini sama dengan 7 menit di dunia nyata"

Aku melebarkan mata ketika mendengar penjelasan ini. "Jadi, aku sudah tertidur berapa lama di dimensi ini"

"Sekitar 4 tahun Tuanku"

Aku kemudian menepuk dahiku karena frustrasi. "bagaimana mungkin…"

"Apa ada yang salah tuanku?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu aku menatap Luxuria. "jadi apakah aku sudah bisa sadar sekarang?"

"Belum lagi tuanku. Jaringan Mana anda masih dalam kondisi kritis. Aku memerlukan untuk memperbaiki ini selama 14 hari lagi"

'Oh sial. Apa kau bercanda!' aku mulai panic ketika mendengar respon dari Luxuria. Aku kemudian mendesah dan menatap Luxuria. "Luxuria bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi setelah aku pingsan?"

Luxuria kemudian menganggukkan kepala. "Hai Tuanku" kemudian di sekitar kami terlihat gambaran apa yang terjadi selama pertarungan sebelumnya. Aku melihat dimana Tiara dan Neptune berulang kali terpojok namun mereka semua berhasil memukul mundur musuh walau akhirnya perempuan itu mengaku kalah untuk alas an yang tidak jelas.

Saat gambaran mengenai kejadian sebelumnya sudah selesai aku kemudian melipatkan tangan dan meyipitkan mata. 'Ini akan sangat berbahaya jika perempuan seperti itu kembali lagi muncul. Aku harus melatih mereka lebih keras lagi'

Lalu saat aku masih berpikir mengenai situasi yang harus aku lalui, Luxuria kemudian menatapku. "Tuanku…."

"Hai ada apa?"

Saat aku selesai membalas panggilannya Luxuria kemudian menundukkan kepala dengan menyesal.

"Tuanku aku sebagai pelayanmu merasa sangat bersalah atas apa yang terjadi. Jadi aku meminta anda untuk memberikan hukuman yang pantas bagiku"

Aku tentu saja terkejut akan respon dari Luxuria. Aku kemudian menggaruk kepala belakang. "Hukuman, seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

Masih dalam kondisi menundukkan kepala Luxuria kemudian memberikan jawaban dengan nada datar seperti biasa. "Hukuman apapun itu. Jika anda bisa merasa puas, maka aku bersedia memberikan tubuhku untuk melayani anda"

"brruuuft" aku meludah dengan terkejut ketika mendengar respon tidak terduga dari pedang sihirku.

"Luxuria, apa maksudmu tadi?!"

Luxuria kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan memiringkan kepala ketika menatapku. "Melayani anda dengan tubuhku. Apa ada yang salah dengan itu Tuanku?"

Aku hnaya mendesah pada Luxuria. "itu tidak di perlukan. Baiklah jika kau mengatakan seperti itu"

Aku kemudian berdiri dan menuju Luxuria.

"….." Luxuria memejamkan mata ketika aku sudah di depannya. Aku kemudian memberikan sedikit hukuman padanya yang sesuai.

Aku kemudian memukul pelan kepala Luxuria dan yang bebar saja luxuria langsung terkejut ketika aku melakukan hal itu.

Lalu aku mempermainkan Luxuria untuk sementara waktu.

0000000

Situasi di kerajaan makin memanas ketika banyak ledakan dimana-mana.

Terlihat di sebuah taman sekolah dimana seharusnya di tumbuhi banyak bunga yang indah sekarang menjadi kekacauan yang tiada habisnya.

Albert dan Answard dua pria dari dua oraganisasi yang berbeda saling bertarung dengan sangat sengit.

Albert tidak memiliki masalah sedikitpun dalam pertarungan ini. Hal yang menjadi hambatan baginya adalah bagaimana ia menyerang tanpa menimbulkan resiko terkena murid-murid disini.

'Aku harus menjaga jarak' Albert kemudian melompat menjauh dari Answard dan kemudian menatapnya sebentar.

Answard melihat kearah Albert dengan mata kasihan. "Albert, betapa menyedihkannya dirimu. Lihatlah apa yang terjadi jika kau bertarung dengan perasaan sangat tanggung sekali di dalam dirimu. Apa kau tidak muak dengan keadaan seperti itu"

"TIdak sama sekali. Nyawaku sudah aku berikan untuk kerajaan dan aku akan melindunginya apapun itu yang terjadi"

"uhahahahah… melindungi katamu ya" Answard kemudian mengarahkan tombaknya ke gedung sekolah lalu menembakkan beberapa peluru sihir menyebabkan gedung terbakar.

Albert hanya diam menatap gedung yang terbakar. 'semua siswa dan guru berada di bunker perlindungan' Albert dengan mata sihir miliknya menatap gedung yang terbakar. Gedung kosong tidak ada satupun orang di dalamnya membuat Albert bisa bernafas lega.

"Sudah cukup hentikan ini Answard. Apa kau ingin melanjutkan pertarungan ini?" Albert melakukan negoisasi sedikit.

"Apa yang membuatm berpikir aku mau berhenti"

Albert menyipitkan mata. "Berarti kau tidak mau"

Albert kemudian memejamkan mata dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya di kelilingi cahaya biru. '….'

Lalu ledakan cahaya berwarna biru tercipta. Setelah cahaya biru yang sangat menyilaukan sudah hilang terlihat Albert dengan penampilan baru. Albert dengan pakaian terdiri dari baju Armor putih dengan beberapa garis-garis biru bercahaya.

Untuk persenjataan Albert saat ini memegang sebuah senjata api Sniper Barret .50 BMG dengan warna merah bercahaya.

"Mari kita selesaikan ini" Albert membidik Answard dengan senjata miliknya.

Answard melihat trasnformasi dari Albert hanya menrespon dengan tawa. "Ini menarik. Baiklah ayo kita selesaikan ini" lalu Answard menambah energy di tombaknya membuat tombak itu semakin berapi-api.

"….." lalu Answard melesat kearah Albert dengan kecepatan tinggi. Albert menatap Answard yang menuju kearahnya dengan wajah tenang Albert melepaskan tembakan.

(Sriing) suara dari senjata Albert yang ia tembakkan. Namun ketika peluru berwarna merah itu menuju kearah Answard dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Peluru yang seharusnya mengenai tubuh Answard malah meleleh karena armor di tubuh Answard memiliki panas yang sangat tinggi. Dengan status masih berlari Answard terus bergerak menuju Albert.

Namun Albert tetap tenang dan membidik Answard.

"Mati kau Albert"

Answard melompat ketika sudah di hadapan Albert lalu ia mengarahkan tombaknya kearah Albert dengan keyakinan ia akan berhasil menusuk Albert.

Namun tidak ia sangka jika situasi berbalik.

"Check mate" Albert tersenyum kecil ketika tombak itu beberapa centi meter di kepalanya. Mata Albert kemudian berbah warna menjadi warna biru dan menghindar dengan cara menundukkan kepala.

Waktu di sekitar albert seperti melambat dank arena itu ia mampu menghindari serangan dengan sangat cepat. Lalu ketika ia berhasil menghindari serangan Albert menuju di belakang Answard.

"Sampai jumpa" Albert kemudian membuat waktu berjalan normal kembali ketia matanya berubah warna menjadi normal.

"Apa!" Answard terkejut ketika melihat Albert menghilang dari posisi dan saat itu juga ia merasakan sebuah serangan dari belakang tubuhnya.

(Sriiing)

Peluru laser langsung menembus tubuh Answard dan membuatnya batuk berdarah. Lalu Answard terbaring dengan tubuh sudah tidak bisa bergerak akibat serangan dari Albert membuat dada Answard berlubang dengan ukurang cukup besar.

'Ini sudah berakhir Answard' Albert menatap mayat dari musuh yang ia lawan. Kemudian tubuh albert di kelilingi cahaya dan membuatnya kembali ke wujud semula.

Dengan nafas sedikit terengah-engah albert menatap gedung yang terbakar. 'Air datanglah' albert mengulurkan kedua tangannya lalu lingkarang sihir besar tercipta di atas gedung sekolah dan menghujani gedung sekolah dengan air hingga gedung sepenuhnya padam dari kebakaran.

'Tugasku disini sudah selesai' Albert kemudian menatap tubuh Answard sekali lagi.

'Kita pernah menjadi rekan. Tapi aku tidak akan mengagap itu sebagai alasan untuk tidak menghentikanmu dari melukai warga sipil. Beristirahatlah AJ' Albert memejamkan matanya lalu menciptakan sebuah Api dan membakar tubuhnya hingga sepenuhnya hangus menjadi abu.

'Sisanya aku serahkan padamu, Rajaku' Albert memandang kearah lain dimana pertarungan masih terjadi.

"hump… jadi ini yang harus aku lawan. Hanya seorang pria tua dengan baju besi tanpa seni" pria dengan rambut kuning diikat ponytail menatap kearah Raja Arthur.

"…" Namun raja hanya diam di tempat dan menatap pria itu dengan wajah kesal.

"Baiklah kau, mari aku tunjukkan seni sesungguhnya"

Pria dari Akatsuki bernama Deidara membuat raksasa dari tanah liat putih lalu mengarahkan pasukannya untuk menyerang Raja Arthur.

'Ha!" Lalu ia meledakkan boneka itu ketika sudah cukup dekat dengan Raja Arthur.

Saat asap mulai menghilang Raja Arthur masih diam di tempat dan menatap kearah Deidara. "Dengar kau, aku tidak masalah jika kau ingin bertarung denganku. Tapi jika kau menghancurkan sekolah kesayanganku maka bersiaplah" Raja Arthur kemudian membuat wajah marah dan menyiapkan pedangnya untuk menyerang.

Deidara kemudian membuat sebuah burung dari tanah liat dan membuatnya terbang di ketinggian tertentu.

Raja Arthur kemudian menciptakan sebuah pedang lainnya sehingga sekarang ia memegang dua pedang disaat yang sama. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Raja kemudian menuju Deidara dengan kekuatan penuh.

000000000000

Kembali ke alam bawah sadar.

"Jadi berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu disini?" aku duduk diam di dimensi Luxuria dengan sedikit bosan. Jika aku hitung dengan benar maka aku sudah berada disini selama 4 hari lamanya.

"Tuanku, hanya tinggal beberapa saat lagi dan anda bisa kembali ke realm anda" Luxuria menjawabku dengan nada datar.

Aku hanya terdiam di tempatku "Ne Luxuria bisa aku bertanya sesuatu?'

Luxuria mengalihkan pandangannya padaku dengan wajah bertanya "Ada apa?"

"Bisa jelaskan padaku siapa pengguna dirimu sebelumku"

Luxuria diam sebentar. "Penggunaku sebelummu adalah crusader. Dia bernama Hatoko Junikawa, sebelum ia meninggal ia menancapkanku di tempat itu dan aku yakin kau sudah membaca surat dari peninggalan dia"

Aku melipat tangan lalu berpikir sebentar. 'Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Crusader itu pikirkan'

"Tuanku proses pemulihan sudah selesai. Anda bisa kembali kea lam sadar"

"Benarkah!"

Luxuria kemudian menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepala lalu menatapku sekali lagi."Jangan terlalu memaksamu untuk bertarung untuk saat ini Tuanku"

"Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu"

Aku kemudian mendekat kearh Luxuria dan mengusap kepalanya. "Terima kasih banyak ya, mulai sekarang semoga kita bekerja sama dengan baik"

Luxuria memerah sedikit ketika aku mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. "tuanku…."

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Luxuria memerah namun aku ketika ingin menjawab tiba-tiba diriku seperti di tarik oleh sebuah energi.

"uhm…"

Aku kemudian membuka mataku dan melihat sekeliling. 'Rumah sakit lagi?' aku tidak menyangka jika akan berakhir di tempat yang tidak aku sukai lagi.

Aku kemudian mencoba untuk bangun dari tempat tidur. "Uch" aku merasa sakit ketika aku mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur.

Lalu aku melihat kearah jendela dimana kota sangat tenang sekali. 'Ini aneh, kenapa kota terlihat sangat sepi?'

Aku melihat tidak ada satupun penduduk di kota lalu aku mencoba untuk bangun dari tempat tidur sekali lagi. Lalu aku mencabut jarum infuse yang tertanam di tangan kananku.

Saat aku merasa sudah cukup kekuatan untuk bangun aku kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melirik ke kanan dan kiri. 'Kemana semua petugas rumah sakit?' aku merasakan jika tempat ini sangat sepi.

Kemudian aku mencoba berjalan keluar dari ruangan. "Halo?!" aku berteriak memanggil dimana semua petugas.

Namun ketika aku di luar ruangan aku tidak melihat siapapun. "Halo! Apa ada orang!" aku berteriak sekali lagi.

Aku kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tunggu dimana seharusnya ada banyak orang, namun ketika aku sampai tetap tidak ada orang sama sekali. 'Dimana semua orang' aku berjalan lagi mencari dimana orang.

Namun ketika aku berjalan tanpa tahu dimana aku berada.

Lalu aku merasakan tanda bahaya di dekatku. "Aku tahu kau disana, keluar"

Aku melihat ke sudut ruangan dimana aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

"Tidak aku sangka jika kau bisa merasakan jika aku disini" lalu aku melihat seorang pria dengan masker hitam dan kepalanya di tutupi semacam pelindung kepala dari kain berwarna putih.

"Siapa kau?" aku menyipitkan mataku pada pria itu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kakuzu, dan aku menginginkan kepalamu"

Lalu kakuzu bergerak menuju kearahku. Aku bersiap untuk menghadapimu namun…

'Oh tidak… aku masih belum pulih' aku merasakan jika lukaku masih berpengaruh pada setiap pergerakanku.

Lalu kakuzu menangkap leherku dengan tangannya yang tiba-tiba bisa memanjang.

"uhuk"

Aku tidak bisa bernafas ketika leherku di cekik sangat kuat. Lalu kakuzu membuatku menatapnya. "Sekarang tetap tenang, dan aku akan mengambil kepalamu. Naruto Uzumaki reward untuk kepalamu 300 juta yen"

Lalu ketika aku merasakan jika cekikan di leherku semakin menguat lalu saat aku merasa jika aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

(Sriing)

Lalu tangan dari kakuzu tiba-tiba terpotong

"berani-beraninya kau menyerangnya" Miyuki muncul entah darimana.

Miyuki memegang busur panah bersinar berwarna hijau, lalu dengan langkah cepat Miyuki berlari kearahku. "Naruto apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

Miyuki sangat panik ketika melihatku terbaring di lantai. "Aku tidak apa-apa"

Lalu Miyuki membantuku untuk berdiri dan ketika aku sepenuhnya bangkit kami menatap kearah musuh kami.

"Miyuki apa kau ada rencana?"

"Untuk saat ini tidak ada. Tapi apa kau bisa bertarung Naruto?"

Aku menatap tubuhku yang cukup lemah jika untuk bertarung jangka panjang. "Aku mungkin bisa bertarung untuk 10 menit"

Lalu kami menatap bagaimana untuk rencana berikutnya. Apapun itu kami tidak bisa kalah dengan musuh.

Dengan situasi kami yang tidak menguntungkan membuatku semakin khawatir jika kami tidak mampu untuk bertarung lebih jauh melawan Kakuzu. 'Aku masih merasakan sakit karena luka dari pertarunganku masih belum sembuh total. Dan Miyuki adalah tipe kombatan jarak jauh, ini akan sangat merepotkan sekali'

Aku kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Miyuki. "Miyuki, aku memiliki rencana. Aku akan menjelaskan secara singkat" aku kemudian memberikan isyarat melalui tangan untuk memberikan penjelasan mengenai ideku.

Kakuzu tetap diam di tempat dan hal itu menambah rasa penasaranku. 'Kenapa ia tidak menyerang kami' aku menyipitkan mata kearah pria bertopeng masker itu. Dari dugaanku ia sepertinya menunggu kami untuk menyerang dia.

'Tapi apa artinya ia meremehkan kami?' aku mungkin paranoid. Namun hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi di medan pertarungan. Mereka yang terlihat kuat maka umumnya meremehkan lawan. Namun mereka yang seperti itu maka 100 persen adalah orang lebih lemah daripada yang ia akan lawan.

"..." aku berlari kearah kakuzu dengan pedang Saber sudah aku ciptakan. Kali ini Pedang saber aku tidak keluarkan dalam bentuk fisik, hal itu karena aku tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk melakukannya.

Pedang Saber membutuhkan mana 2 kali lebih banyak ketika di wujudkan kedalam bentuk fisiknya. Karena kapasitas Manaku sedang berantakan maka aku hanya sanggup mengeluarkan pedang saber dengan wujud kekuatannya saja. (Wind Sword Saber)

"Roh Angin pembelah, seranglah" aku kemudian menciptakan puluhan angin pembelah menuju kakuzu dan disaat yang sama aku menyerangnya dengan pedang Saber milikku.

Kakuzu melihat puluhan angin yang mengarah tepat ke tubuhnya ia hanya diam hingga akhirnya ia membuat tubuhnya lentur dan menghindari serangan sayatan angin.

Namun hal itu justru menambah keberuntunganku karena saat ia selesai menghindar sekarang kakuzu terbuka lebar.

"Kena kau" aku menyerang dari belakang lalu menebasnya dengan cepat.

'Apa!' aku terkejut ketika pedangku berhasil ia tahan dengan sebuah tembok tanah yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di depanku.

"Kau masih naif" kakuzu membalikkan badan dan melihat kearahku.

Namun aku hanya memasang wajah tersenyum. "Tidak juga"

Kemudian aku menyeringai dan saat itu juga sebuah anak panah berwarna hijau melewati telingaku. 'Check mate'

Kakuzu terkejut akan serangan dadakan dan akhirnya panah hijau itu berhasil mengenai tubuhnya. Aku kemudian menatap kearah tubuh kakuzu yang terbaring di tanah, dari dugaanku Kakuzu sudah tewas akibat serangan tadi. Namun setelah pertempuran di eropa aku menyadari jika aku tidak bisa menurunkan penjagaan dan kewaspadaanku sedikit saja.

"Apa dia sudah mati?" Miyuki mendatangiku dengan busur panah masih ia pegang. Aku melirik sejenak kearah Miyuki lalu kembali menatap tubuh Kakuzu.

"Aku tidak tahu, sebaiknya jangan lengah"

Miyuki menganggukkan kepalanya. Untuk beberapa menit tidak ada yang terjadi hingga sesuatu berhasil menarik perhatian kami.

"Apa!" aku dan Miyuki terkejut ketika tubuh Kakuzu bergetar.

Kami berdua melompat menjauh dari tubuh Kakuzu ketika aku dan Miyuki melihat tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Aku menyipitkan mataku ketika melihat hal aneh ini.

'Dia sudah mati, tapi kenapa masih bergerak'

Lalu tubuh kakuzu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang aneh. 5 buah makhluk bertopeng berwarna hitam keluar dari tubuh Kakuzu. Namun satu makhluk itu kembali masuk kedalam tubuh Kakuzu danmembuat kakuzu bergetar sekali lagi.

'I...ini' aku terkejut ketika melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Naruto..." Miyuki ikut terkejut ketika melihat pria di depan kami kembali bangun dengan tubuh penuh bekas jahitan.

Saat ia terbangun, Kakuzu menatap kami berdua dengan wajah tertarik.

"Kalian sangat baik"

Lalu ia melepaskan maskernya dan menampilkan tubuhnya yang seperti boneka yang di jahit. Bahkan mulutnya mengeluarkan semacam benang hitam berjumlah sangat banyak sekali.

"Sekarang mari kita selesaikan ini"

Nah sekarang ini menjadi masalah. Aku melihat jika makhluk hitam bertopeng itu siap menyerang kapanpun jika Kakuzu memberikan perintah. Kesempatan kami cukup besar untuk menghadapinya.

'Cepat!' aku melihat 4 makhluk itu bergerak kearah kami dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lalu aku segera menatap Miyuki

"Miyuki. Aku urus yang 3 yang itu kau urus satu lagi yang kiri!"

Miyuki langsung membuat pose membidik musuh "baiklah"

Aku langsung menuju makhluk itu untuk menghadangnya. Ketika mereka berusaha menyerangku dengan teknik api aku dengan cepat melompat menghindar ke kanan lalu aku menggunakan pedang Saber untuk membelah makhluk itu.

"Apa?!" aku terkejut ketika pedangku tidak bisa membunuh makhluk itu, seolah-olah makhluk itu hanya bayangan. 'Ini akan sangat sulit' aku kemudian mengelak ketika sebuah serangan angin datang kearahku.

Miyuki di lain sisi ia menghadapi makhluk bertopeng dengan elemen tanah. Makhluk itu berusaha menyerang Miyuki dengan tanah yang melayang di udara seolah-olah itu adalah batu yang sedang di lemparkan.

"Tidak akan!" Miyuki kemudian menembakkan panah kearah tanah itu untuk menghancurkannya sebelum mengenai Miyuki.

Ketika miyuki menatap kearah Naruto ia mulai memberikan senyuman. 'Aku tidak akan kalah dengan satu makhluk ini' ia mulai bersemangat ketika melihat laki-laki yang ia sukai bertarung bersama dengannya.

"Arrow of destruction" Miyuki kemudian membidik makhluk itu dengan anah panah berwarna merah terang. Lalu ketika panah itu melesat kearah makhluk itu panah itu langsung di lapisi api yang panas.

(Ledakan) lalu ledakan terjadi ketika panah itu mengenai sasaran. Setelah asap menghilang Miyuki melihat jika makhluk itu bisa beregenerasi lagi dengan cukup cepat.

'Apa makhluk itu tidak memiliki kelemahan?' Miyuki mulai menghindari serangan yang datang. Miyuki juga kembali membalas dengan menembakkan panah berwarna Hiijau (Arrow of Pain) kearah Makhluk itu dengan jumlah cukup banyak.

'Aku harus mencari kelemahannya' Miyuki kemudian mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya Ponytail agar ia tidak kesulitan untuk bertarung. Kemudian ia menatap makhluk itu dengan serius.

"Baiklah, aku maju" Miyuki kemudian bergerak cepat dengan melompat ke kanan dan ke kiri secara zig-zag. Ketika musuh mulai kesulitan untuk membidik Miyuki, ia menggunakan kesempatan untuk melompat tepat di atas kepala makhluk itu.

"Halo... dan selamat tinggal" Miyuki kemudian melepaskan tembakan panah berwarna hijau tepat kearah kepala makhluk itu dengan jumlah cukup banyak hingga menimbulkan ledakan. Lalu ketika Miyuki mendarat dengan cukup baik. Miyuki melirik sejenak bagaimana keadaan makhluk itu.

Asap menghilang lalu makhluk itu masih dalam keadaan berdiri seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Miyuki melihat jika topeng makhluk hitam itu retak lalu topeng makhluk itu sepenuhnya hancur topeng itu hancur makhluk itu lenyap bagai abu yang di terbangkan angin.

'Itu dia kelemahannya' Miyuki mulai gembira ketika mengetahui weak spot dari makhluk itu.

Setelah menemukan kelemahan dari makhluk itu, Miyuki segera berlari kearah Naruto yang masih bertarung habis-habisan dengan makhluk hitam itu.

'Kami harus cepat mengalahkannya' Miyuki mulai menggeram ketika melihat rumah sakit yang sudah kacau balau akibat pertarungan ini.

Dari posisi Naruto sendiri.

Naruto sudah mengalami kesulitan ketika bertarung melawan makhluk bertopeng itu. Karena setiap kali mereka di tebas menggunakan pedang mereka selalu tidak terkena serangan seolah-olah itu hanya bayangan.

'Tcih... ini sangat sulit dari yang aku perkirakan' Aku mulai mengusap keringat di dahiku karena sudah sedikit kelelahan. Aku masih merasakan sakit di tubuhku dan aku yakin jika lukaku kembali terbuka akibat pertarungan ini.

'Ini buruk' aku mulai kesulitan untuk bergerak karena luka ini. 'Sial' aku tidak melihat jika musuhku ada di depanku. Kemudian aku di pukul sangat kuat sekali di bagian wajahku hingga membuatku terlempar ke dinding.

Aku berusaha untuk bangun lalu menatap kearah makhluk itu. 'Mereka bisa melakukan serangan fisik. Tapi mereka tidak berpengaruh terhadap serangan fisik?' aku mulai bingung mengenai kemampuan makhluk itu.

"Naruto!" aku kemudian melirik asal suara itu.

Ku lihat seorang gadis dengan rambut biru diikat ponytail menatap kearahku dengan wjah serius. "Ada apa Miyuki?"

"AKu tahu kelemahan makhluk itu"

"Benarkah?"

Miyuki kemudian menganggukkan kepala. Kemudian ia menjelaskan padaku jika sebenarnya kelemahannya terletak pada topeng itu sendiri. Aku mulai menggeram karena akan sangat sulit sekali untuk menyerang titik lemah dari makhluk itu. 'Tidak sulit jika aku memiliki bantuan...' aku melirik kearah Miyuki.

'Mungkin kami bisa' aku tersenyum kecil kearah Miyuki. Miyuki sendiri masih memperhatikan geark-gerik musuh jika mereka menyerang secara tiba-tiba.

"Miyuki, aku memiliki rencana. Bisa kau bantu aku?"

Miyuki kemudian menatap kearahku dengan wajah serius. "tentu, katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan"

Aku kemudian tersenyum menyeringai. 'Ini akan sangat mudah'

"Dengar, aku akan menjadi penyerang utama..." Aku kemudian menjelaskan taktik pada Miyuki mengenai bagaimana cara mengalahkan mereka sekaligus.

Namun kakuzu terdiam di tempat sejak awal pertarungan. Ia hanya diam dan mengawasi dengan wajah sedikit meremehkan. 'Mereka tidak terlalu buruk'

'Jangan meremehkan lawanmu' Suara baru datang dari kepala Kakuzu.

'telepati?'

'Itu benar. Kakuzu, jangan lupakan misimu yang sebenarnya' Suara itu memberikan peringatan kearah kakuzu mengenai tujuan sebenarnya dia disini.

'Aku tidak melupakannya, Tuanku' Kakuzu kemudian menatap kearah dua remaja yang menjadi lawannya, lalu ia tersenyum lebar.

'Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang lebih lama'

'... terserah, apapun yang kau lakukan. Jangan mati meninggalkan jejak' lalu suara itu menghilang meninggalkan Kakuzu yang diam di tempat dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Apa kalian selesai berbincang?" kakuzu menatap kearah mereka dengan senyuman. Lalu ketika mereka berdua kembali ke posisi siaga, kakuzu tersenyum lebar.

"bagus... jika begitu mari kita akhiri ini!" lalu 2 makhluk itu tiba-tiba terbang lalu kembali ke tubuh kakuzu yang sebenarnya.

'Apa?!" Naruto melebarkan mata ketika melihat makhluk itu menyatu dengan tubuh Kakuzu, Miyuki juga tidak percaya jika makhluk itu bisa kembali lagi ke tubuh aslinya.

Kemudian tubuh kakuzu bergetar lalu tubuh kakuzu mengalami transformasi dengan makhluk itu keluar dan menjalar di tubuh kakuzu. Aku sendiri kehabisan kata-kata ketika melihat bagaimana kakuzu menyatu dengan makhluk bertopengnya

"Ini... " aku sedikit terbata-bata ketika melihat bagaimana makhluk itu menyatu dengan tubuh kakuzu.

"Ini akan sangat sulit" Miyuki bahkan tidak bisa berbicara dengan lancar lagi. Namun aku menyipitkan mata kearah kakuzu. Menurutku walau ia menyatu dengan makhluk itu, bukan berarti mustahil untuk di kalahkan dengan taktik yang sama.

"Miyuki, kita jalankan rencana" aku menatap kearah Miyuki dengan serius. Miyuki hanya bisa menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya lalu kami berdua segera menuju kearah Kakuzu dengan menyerang dari dua arah berbeda (Kanan dan Kiri)

Aku kemudian menyiapkan serangan dengan pedang Saber sudah menyatu dengan teknik peti. 'Saber: light Pierce' aku kemudian menebas Kakuzu.

"Lemah" ia berhasil menahan serangan yang aku berikan. Kemudian maku menyeringai kearahnya.

"Jangan lupakan aku" Miyuki kemudian melepaskan tembakan panah kearah kakuzu tepat di belakang tubuhnya.

Kakuzu dengan cepat melempar tubuhku lalu aku menghantam tubuh Miyuki. "Kalian masih naif" kemudian Kakuzu menendang kami berdua hingga kami terlempar cukup jauh.

Aku kemudian berusaha untuk bangkit ketika merasakan jika tubuhku sudah mencapai limitnya. 'Ini jauh lebih sulit' aku menggeram ketika melihat bagaimana rencana kami gagal,

'Jika sudah seperti ini aku tidak punya pilihan lagi' Aku kemudian menatap kearah Miyuki yang sudah bangun.

"Miyuki berapa banyak mana yang kau punya"

Miyuki kemudian memejamkan mata lalu menatap kearahku dengan wajah serius. "Sekitar 70 persen"

Aku tersenyum puas "Itu sudah cukup. Aku punya rencana lain, apa kau bersedia mengikuti rencanaku Miyuki?"

Miyuki menatap kearah Kakuzu dengan wajah serius. Kemudian ia kembali menatap kearahku dengan wajah tanya. "Apa rencanamu, Naruto?"

"Aku akan mengeluarkan roh penjagaku. Tapi untuk melakukan hal itu aku membutuhkan mana darimu. Apa kau bersedia memberikannya padaku?"

Miyuki tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya kearahku. "Aku akan mengikuti apapun itu yang kau inginkan, Sensei"

"Bagus..." aku langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Miyuki lalu memejamkan mataku. 'Mana transfer' aku langsung mengucapkan mantra di dalam hatiku lalu aku merasakan jika secara cepat manaku terisi.

Sebuah cahaya tercipta di kedua tangan Miyuki dan tanganku cahay itu berwarna HIjau lalu cahaya itu menyelimuti tubuhku. Hingga beberapa detik berlalu cahaya menghilang lalu tubuhku terisi penuh oleh mana. Aku dapat merasakan jika kekuatanku sudah pulih sepenuhnya.

Saat tangan kami terpisah aku melihat kearah Miyuki yang tersenyum di wajahnya yang cantik. "Maju dan kalahkan dia. Sensei" Miyuki kemudian terbaring di lantai Rumah Sakit karena sudah kehabisan mana. Dengan hati-hati aku menidurkan Miyuki dengan posisi senyaman mungkin agar dia tidak terganggu dengan pertarungan kami nanti.

Setelah aku meletakkan Miyuki aku lalu berdiri dan menatap kearah Kakuzu.

"..."

Kakuzu juga terdiam ketika melihat lawannya. 'Bocah itu menggunakan kekuatan temannya untuk mengembalikan energinya yang hilang. Ini mungkin di luar dugaanku' Kakuzu melirik kearah Naruto dengan wajah serius.

Naruto juga menatap kearah kakuzu dengan wajah serius hingga beberapa detik saling tukar pandangan mereka berdua tetap diam untuk beberapa detik lagi.

Naruto kemudian berlari mengitari kakuzu. "Angin pembelah" Naruto melemparkan sebuah teknik pisau angin pembelah kearah kakuzu.

Kakuzu kemudian menghindar dengan cara melompat, namun Naruto sudah tepat di belakangnya dengan kaki siap menendang kepala Kakuzu.

"Tidak akan" kakuzu dengan cepat menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan serangan Naruto. Kemudian ia menahan kaki Naruto lalu melemparnya ke bawah dengan kekuatan yang cukup besar.

Lalu ketika Naruto terbanting di tanah hingga menciptakan asap cukup tebal. Lalu kakuzu menyiapkan teknik api. Lalu dari makhluk bertopeng itu keluar bola api mengarah ke tempat dimana Naruto terbaring.

Hingga ledakan terjadi. Ketika kakuzu tetap diam menyaksikan apakah ia berhasil atau tidak, ia mulai mengganti ekspresi ketika melihat asap itu menghilang lalu menampilkan Naruto berdiri dengan tubuh tidak terluka sama sekali.

'Tidak aku sangka jika ia bertambah kuat' kakuzu menyeringai ketika melihat lawannya cukup tangguh untuk bertarung.

Dari sudut Naruto sendiri.

'Aku harus berhati-hati untuk membuka serangan. Sudah aku duga jika makhluk di tubuhnya itu bertindak sebagai mata kedua dari Kakuzu' aku menyipitkan mata kearah makhluk yang menyatu ke tubuh kakuzu.

'sebaiknya aku segera membuat pemanggilan' aku kemudian mengambil sebuah kertas berwarna putih kemudian aku menggigit jariku untuk mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku penerus roh pemanggilan klan uzumaki ke 17. Dengan kehendakku keluarlah. Servant YOKO!"

Kemudian asap ptuih tercipta cukup tebal hingga menutupiku dari pandangan kakuzu. Kemudian ketika asap menghilang sesuatu menarik perhatianku.

'Oh?' kakuzu memiringkan alis ketika melihat apa yang muncul dari asap itu, dua sosok yang berbeda dan hal itu membuatnya sangat tertarik sekali, sebagai orang yang selalu terlibat dalam pertarungan melihat hal yang tidak biasa maka selalu memberikan efek kepuasan tersendiri.

"Roh penjaga dari klan uzumaki, yokai tipe Rubah. Yoko" Kakuzu membuat wajah tersenyum lebar ketika melihat roh penjaga itu.

"Tuanku, maafkan karena aku tidak bisa datang secepat mungkin"

Aku melihat seorang gadis remaja berusia 16 tahunan dengan tinggi 170 cm memiliki rambut bagaikan salju yang sangat putih terurai panjang dengan sepasang telinga rubah berwarna putih sama seperti rambutnya. Perempuan itu memakai sebuah gaun putih panjang dengan beberapa hiasan bermotif bunga di ujung gaunnya.

Lalu aku sangat terpana ketika melihat betapa anggunnya perempuan itu di hadapanku saat ini. 'cantik sekali' Aku hanya bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Yo...Yoko?" aku terbata-bata ketika memikirkan siapa yang ada di hadapanku. Kemudian perempuan yang aku panggil dengan nama Yoko berbalik badan dan menatap kearahku dengan senyuman.

"hai.. Master" Ia tersenyum bagaikan malaikat di mataku. Jujur saja, aku sangat tidak menyangka jika roh penjagaku yang memiliki bentuk seperti anak kecil, sekarang ini di hadapanku seorang remaja yang sangat cantik tersenyum kearahku.

Aku kemudian menggelengkan kepalaku lalu mengalihkan pandangan kearah Kakuzu demi menenangkan diri. "Yoko, kita akan mengalahkan dia. Apa kau bisa bertarung dengan baik?"

Yoko kemudian memejamkan matanya kemudian ia mengulurkan kedua tangan seolah-olah ia sedang memegang sebuah pedang.

"Excalibur"

Aku melebarkan mata ketika sebuah pedang cukup besar tercipta di kedua tangan Yoko. Pedang yang Yoko panggil memiliki warna putih mulai dari gagang pedang hingga pedang itu sendiri. Aku sangat kagum ketika melihat bagaimana pedang itu dan bagaimana cantiknya sang pengguna dari pedang itu.

Aku masih dalam kondisi terkagum-kagum terhadap pengguna pedang itu, dengan sangat indahnya ia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan pelan sehingga menimbulkan angin kecil yang menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut putihnya.

Aku kemudian mengalihkan padangan ku kearah Kakuzu yang memperhatikan kami dengan wajah serius. 'Miyuki masih dalam keadaan pingsan akibat kekuarangan mana. Kami tidak bisa kalah' aku membuat wajah serius.

"Yoko, aku ingin kau mengalihkan perhatiannya. Aku akan mengeluarkan senjataku"

Yoko kemudian tersenyum kearahku lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dengan senang hati, Tuanku" kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kakuzu dengan wajah tersenyum siap bertarung.

Dengan senyuman tidak luntur dari wajah Yoko, ia kemudian berjalan dengan perlahan meninggalkanku dengan wajah serius. 'Aku mengandalakanmu, Yoko' aku menaruh beberapa keyakinan untuk menahan Kakuzu.

"Sekarang kau pria tua. Mari kita selesaikan urusan kita 50 tahun lalu" Yoko berbicara dengan pedang ia arahkan ke Kakuzu.

Kakuzu kemudian memberikan wajah senyuman menyeringai. "hufm... Mungkin beberapa pertahrungan seperti dulu lagi bukan suatu hal yang buruk" Kakuzu kemudian menyiapkan diri untuk bertarung dengan Yoko.

Yoko kemudian mengangkat sedikit gaunnya dengan pose seperti seorang putri yang memberikan hormat pada seseorang yang lebih tinggi derajatnya. "Aku akan terhormat jika kita bisa mulai lagi" Yoko kemudian membuat pose siap bertarung setelah memberikan beberapa salam hormat pada Kakuzu.

Aku melihat Yoko bertindak di dekat Kakuzu membuatku bertanya-tanya sendiri 'Apa mereka pernah bertarung dulu?' lalu aku teringat akan sesuatu mengenai Roh penjaga yang aku jadikan servant. 'Jika aku tidak salah, Yoko adalah roh yang menjaga pengguna dari klan uzumaki sejak dulu sekali. Berarti siapapun itu yang menjadi majikan Yoko. Dia pasti pernah berurusan dengan Kakuzu''

Aku kemudian memejamkan mata dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Yoko. 'Aku percaya padamu, Yoko!' aku memfokuskan energiku untuk diisi kembali

'Aku harus menambahkan seluruh energiku ke servant yang sedang bertarung' aku melakukan pengisian dengan cara cukup cepat. Normalnya pengisian mana akan membutuhkan waktu sekitar 8 menit.

Namun aku menggunakan sebuah cara yaitu menggunakan Chakra sebagai gerbang untuk masuknya mana dan mengubah mana dan chakra di saat yang sama menjadi energi murni yang di sebut sebagai energi dari kehidupan.

'Aku harus memberikan mereka materi pembelajaran ini' aku sedikit tersenyum ketika memikirkan murid-muridku lagi. 'Tiara, Miyuki, Noel onee-san, Putina, Neptune, dan Yoko. Mereka adalah teman yang penting bagiku. Dan aku tidak akan kalah disini apapun itu yang terjadi' aku membuat wajah serius dan semakin meningkatkan energiku yang akan aku isi kembali.

Dari posisi Yoko. Ia masih bertarung dengan berlaga antara pedang dan tangan dari makhluk di tubuh Kakuzu. 'Ini mungkin lebih sulit dari 50 tahun yang lalu' Yoko sedikit mengerang marah di dalam kepalanya ketika melihat bagaimana makhluk itu dapat dengan mudah menangkis setiap tebasan dari Yoko.

"Kau sedikit berubah dari 50 tahun yang lalu. Servant Tipe Yokai, Yoko" Kakuzu menatap kearah Yoko dengan senyuman.

Yoko membalas dengan senyuman meremehkan kearah Kakuzu. "Hai, aku memang berubah. Tapi kau tetap terlihat sama seperti dulu. Pria tua"

Kemudian yoko bergerak maju dengan pedang excalibur ia ayunkan kearah perut kakuzu. Kemudian ketika kakuzu menahan pedang Yoko dengan makhluk itu. Yoko mengambil kesempatan melakukan serangan balik. "Kena kau" Yoko kemudian melompat dan menendang wajah Kakuzu.

"Uhgh!" Kakuzu terlempar ke tembok rumah sakit hingga menimbulkan sebuah lubang cukup besar. "Kau tidak terlalu buruk" Kemudian Kakuzu melesat kearah Yoko dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi dengan tangan buatan dari makhluk itu ia arahkan ke tubuh Yoko.

"Terlalu mudah" Yoko segera menangkis dengan menggunakan pedangnya. Namun tidak Yoko sangka jika Kakuzu menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memberikan serangan penuh.

Ketika tangan dari makhluk buatan itu berhasil Yoko tahan. Yoko terkejut ketika mulut dari makhluk bertopeng itu terbuka. "Selamat menikmati" Kakuzu tersenyum kemudian sebuah api berkekuatan tinggi membakar Yoko hingga menyebabkan ledakan.

"..." kakuzu terdiam untuk beberapa saat kemudian menjauh dari api yang melahap lokasi dari Yoko. Kakuzu mengira jika Yoko sudah menghilang mengingat sebuah roh penjaga tidak bisa mati karena mereka sejak awal bukanlah sebuah makhluk hidup.

Kemudian dari api yang berkobar dengan sangat panas sekali dari dalam api itu kemudian terlihat sesosok bayangan yang berdiri dengan sangat tenang sekali. Kemudian api menghilang dengan seketika saat bayangan itu mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Yoko! Bertarunglah!" suara baru membuat kakuzu tertarik pada siapa itu.

Kemudian kakuzu melihat Naruto berdiri dengan tubuh di lapisi sinar energi berwarna ungu di tubuhnya. Kemudian sinar di tubuh Naruto melayang dengan sangat cepat menuju Yoko yang masih berdiri disana.

'Ini mungkin di luar perkiraanku' Kakuzu melirik Bagaimana Yoko di lapisi energi ungu itu. Kemudian Yoko yang sudah menyerap semua energi itu menatap kearah Kakuzu dengan wajah serius.

"Ini saatnya" Yoko segera melesat kearah Kakuzu dengan kekuatan penuh. Kemudian ia mengaliri semua energinya ke pedang dan menebas Kakuzu dengan sangat kuat sekali.

"ugghhh!' Kakuzu menahan tebasan pedang dari Yoko dengan kemampuan yang ia miliki. Karena kekuatan Yoko sangat besar sekali tidak Kakuzu sangka jika ia akhirnya terlempar menabrak tembok lagi. "Beraninya kau!" kakuzu menggeram marah, kemudian saat ia ingin mengangkat wajah terlihat Naruto memegang sebuah pedang berwarna Ungu dengan bentuk sangat aneh sekali.

"sekarang! MASTER" Yoko berteriak kearah Naruto yang memejamkan mata dengan kekuatan berlimpah.

Tangan kanan Naruto berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah tangan besi lalu pedang yang naruto pegang kemudian berubah wujud menjadi wujud senjata api model shotgun laras panjang dengan sinar seperti laser berwarna ungu. "Exe Drive Destruction mode!" kemudian setelah Naruto mengucapkan kalimat mantra untuk mengaktifkan senjata secara penuh. Saat itu juga di ujung pedang keluar sebuah bola bersinar berwarna ungu sangat terang sekali.

"Terima ini! Autumata. Killing Laser Weapon!" saat itu juga tembakan laser berkekuatan sangat tinggi menuju kakuzu yang tidak bergerak sama sekali dari posisinya.

Laser itu langsung mengenai tubuh kakuzu bahkan laser itu menembus beberapa perumahan di kota dan langsung melesat kearah lautan lebar. "Hiiiiyah!" Naruto menambahkan seluruh energi di pedang hingga akhirnya laser itu bertambah besar dan semakin besar bahkan seluruh pertarungan langsung terhenti akibat serangan dari Naruto itu

(Dari posisi Albert)

"Apa itu!" albert panik sedikit ketika merasakan ledakan energi sangat kuat. Kemudian ia melihat kilatan cahaya sangat terang datang dari arah kota.

Kekuatan serangan itu menghantam beberapa bangunan sipil hingga rata menjadi tanah.

Albert menyaksikan dengan matanya sendiri mayat Answard terbakar api berwarna biru dari pedang Albert dan mengubahnya menjadi abu yang hilang di tiup angin. Albert terdiam sebentar lalu kenangan terlintas di kepalanya

"Albert, sudah aku katakan berapa kali untuk tetap menjaga disiplin"

Albert ketika berusia 10 tahun dengan answard menjadi pelatih sekaligus teman dekatnya ketika masih berada di akademi pelatihan pasukan.

Albert dan Answard di kenal sebagai kombo mematikan dari tahun ke tahun hingga saat itu terjadi menyebabkan Answard mengkhianati kerajaan dan mengkhianati temannya sendiri.

'Kau adalah musuhku. Bukan temanku lagi" Albert kemudian berjalan menjauh dari lokasi pertarungannya dan mencari beberapa tentara kerajaan yang masih bertarung di lokasi sekolah.

'Tidak aku sangka jika penyerangan ini sangat merepotkan sekali' Albert menggeram ketika melihat beberapa makhluk seperti manusia berwarna putih menyerang sekolah.

'zetsu putih kah?' Albert kemudian menggunakan teknik sniper dari jari kanannya untuk menghabisi mereka secara cepat.

(Kembali di posisi Naruto.)

Setelah laser berkekuatan tinggi itu melenyapkan beberapa bangunan. Aku berjalan dengan gontai menuju lokasi dimana Kakuzu awalnya berdiri. 'Aku tidak menyangka jika begini kekuatan dari Exe Drive, Automata Killing Laser Weapon' aku melihat kearah pedangku yang sudah berubah ke bentuk semula.

Ketika aku ingin menghabisi Kakuzu aku menggunakan semua mana yang aku miliki untuk melakukan transformasi level 1. Tapi tetap saja, aku sangat terkesan akan daya hancur dari pedang ini.

'Untung saja semua penduduk sudah dievakuasi di bunker bawah tanah' aku sedikit lega ketika menyadari jika tidak ada korban sipil akibat serangan penghabisanku. Sejak awal sebelum melancarkan serangan aku merasakan keberadaan warga sipil namun mereka semua berada di bawah tanah beserta Putina dan beberapa teman-teman yang aku ketahui.

Aku kemudian berbalik badan menatap kearah Miyuki dan Yoko yang menatapku dengan wajah terkejut akibat teknik penghancur milikku. Lalu aku membuat senyuman kearah mereka dan aku merasakan jika kekuatan meninggalkan tubuhku dan aku sangat yakin jika aku akan jatuh pingsan. "Aku berhasil" aku berbicara dengan kekuatan yang aku miliki. Dengan kaki mulai melemas aku memejamkan mata dan siap untuk jatuh kedalam kegelapan karena tubuhku sudah kelelahan.

Namun ketika setelah beberapa waktu aku tidak merasakan jika aku terbaring di tanah, melainkan aku merasakan jika ada sesuatu menahan aku dari terjatuh tidak lebih tepatnya aku merasakan jika aku di peluk oleh seseorang.

"Anda bertarung dengan sangat baik, Master"

Sebuah suara datang dan masuk kedalam telingaku, Suara indah membuatku sangat ingin sekali tertidur. Aku menguatkan diri dan menatap kearah siapa yang menahan aku dari terjatuh.

aku mencoba melihat siapa yang memelukku dengan sangat lembut sekali dan berhasil membuatku merasakan perasaan nyaman. "Yoko?"

Perempuan berambut putih seperti salju itu kemudian menatapku dan tersenyum hangat. "Hai, Master"

Aku hanya tersenyum kembali dan menggelengkan kepala kearahnya. "Tidak, Lupakan saja" aku memilih membiarkan diriku di peluk untuk beberapa menit kedepan. Entah kenapa perasaan ini sangat familiar sekali dam aku sangat ingin merasakannya sedikit lebih lama jika aku diijinkan.

Ketika kehangatan itu mulai menjalar ketubuhku aku merasakan jika memang perasaan ini sangat familiar sekali. 'Ini seperti Shina' aku hampir mengatakannya dengan nada keras.

Namun ketika aku ingin berbicara tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tarikan paksa dari seseorang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

Aku melihat Miyuki menatap kami berdua setelah berhasil menarik aku menjauh dari pelukan Yoko, dan Miyuki menatap kearah Yoko dengan wajah marah.

"Ara?... kenapa anda marah ketika kami dekat. Aku yakin jika ini bukan masalah anda, Miyuki- sama" Yoko kontan memberikan jawaban retoris kearah Miyuki dan hal itu kontan membuat Miyuki terkejut jika Servant di depannya berani berbicara seperti itu.

Dengan alis berkedut Miyuki menatap kearah Yoko. "Berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu!" Miyuki mulai marah.

Namun yoko membalas dengan menarik tubuhku kembali ke pelukannya. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa? Masterku lebih memilihku daripada kau. Miyuki-sama, apa itu benar Master" Yoko memainkan tubuhku di pelukannya dan aku hanya diam dan menikmati apapun itu yang mereka perdebatkan

"huuuuuh!" Miyuki mulai menggeram marah kearah Yoko yang masih memeluk Naruto lalu Yoko memamerkan wajah kemenangan kearah Miyuki.

"Kono... Dorobou Neko !" Miyuki kemudian menciptakan sebuah busur dan menembakkan panah magis kearah Yoko.

Dan pertengkaran antara dua perempuan pun tidak terhindarkan dan malangnya adalah Naruto menjadi korban di pertarungan mereka.

"Apa salahku" Naruto keringat menetes ketika dirinya terlempar akibat serangan Miyuki. Lalu sebelum Naruto sepenuhnya pingsan ia sempat melihat mereka berdua saling tukar teknik mematikan dan membuat kekacauan dimana-mana.

Di Sekolah.

Setelah pertarungan sangat inten. Semuanya sudah selesai dengan sangat cepat bahkan ini sangat cepat sekali jauh dari yang di perkirakan oleh Albert. Setelah selesai dari pertempuran.

Albert berjalan-jalan dan sesekali melihat banyaknya mayat dari zetsu putih berserakan di tanah. 'Bagaimana mereka masuk kedalam kerajaan. Setahuku seluruh area wilayah kedaulatan kerajaan di pasang penghalang. Apa ini artinya...' Albert menyipitkan mata kearah beberapa pasukan tentara kerajaan yang bersantai setelah bertarung

"Albert, bagaimana keadaan di sekitar kota?" Arthur bertanya dengan wajah khawatir kearah Albert.

Albert yang baru saja tiba dari halaman sekolah untuk memeriksa keadaan kemudian memberikan wajah serius seperti biasanya kearah Raja Arthur. "Tidak ada korban jiwa untuk warga sipil. Tetapi akibat serangan yang Naruto-sensei berikan, setidaknya ada 50 rumah warga hancur"

Arthur kemudian menganggukkan kepala lalu mendesah lega "Syukurlah jika begitu... apa ada kabar mengenai pasukan penyerang?"

Albert menggelengkan kepala lalu menatap kearah kota "Mereka sudah melarikan diri. Kami tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka cari, tapi kami akan mencari tahunya segera"

Raja Arthur kemudian membuat wajah serius ke Albert. "Bagaimana keadaan Tiara, apa mereka mengejar dia?"

Albert kemudian ikut menatap kearah Arthur dengan lebih serius. "Aku yakin jika mereka memang bertujuan untuk menculik Tiara-denka, namun mereka nampaknya tidak tahu dimana Tiara-denka. Sehingga mereka berujung menyerang dengan buta"

"Apa itu dari bukti yang kau temukan"

Albert menggelengkan kepalanya "Itu hanya asumsi belaka"

"Baiklah, Albert. Segera kumpulkan pasukan yang masih bertahan dan katakan pada semua warga untuk keluar dari bunker bawah tanah. Kita menang untuk saat ini"

"Dimengerti"

Kemudian Albert melangkah menjauh menuju pasukannya yang sedang membersihkan beberapa tumpukan mayat dan beberapa puing-puing bangunan sekolah yang hancur. Bahkan ada beberapa yang sedang bersantai-santai dengan tenang ketika pertarungan sudah selesai.

Raja Arthur kemudian berjalan menuju kearah sekolah dan kembali ke ruangan kepala sekolah untuk menenangkan dirinya. Baju armor yang ia kenakan juga mengalami beberapa goresan akibat pertarungannya dengan manusia besar itu.

Dengan nafas berat Arthur kemudian berjalan dengan tenang berusaha untuk fokus terhadap kejadian ini dan mencari solusi untuk memperkuat pertahanan kota jika keadaan seperti ini terjadi lagi.

'Tapi tidak aku sangka jika mereka akan menyerang dengan arah buta seperti itu' Arthur kemudian kembali berpikir mengenai motif sesungguhnya dari musuh yang mereka hadapi. Jujur saja Arthur tidak habis pikir jika mantan dari pasukan Number akan datang dan ikut menyerang kota dengan dendam lama.

'Itu memang kesalahanku saat itu' Arhur kemudian menyesali keputusannya tentang tidak melenyapkan kelompok Devine Wisdom ketika mereka memiliki kesempatan melakukannya. Namun sekarang ketika mereka sudah sangat kuat, maka sangat tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk mengalahkan Devine Wisdom dengan status kekuatan militer yang saat ini.

Arthur kemudian berjalan menuju arah lain ketika ia sampai di depan pintu kantor kepala sekolah. 'Mungkin ini saatnya aku menggunakanmu' Arthur kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan untuk petugas kebersihan sekolah. Lalu ketika ia masuk kedalam ia menekan sebuah tombol yang terletak tepat di samping sebuah lemari.

Lalu lemari itu bergerak dan menampilkan sebuah tangga menuju ruangan bawah tanah.

'Sudah cukup untukmu di bawah ini. Sekarang saatnya untuk kau bekerja' Arthur kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga dan di ruangan bawah tanah itu sangat redup akan cahaya karena penerangan di ruangan hanya sebuah obor api di sudut ruangan.

Sel penjara bawah tanah yang kosong terlihat dengan sangat jelas di mata Arthur. Kemudian ia berjalan menelusuri penjara itu lebih jauh hingga ia berhenti di depan sebuah sel yang di jaga oleh 4 orang tentara kerajaan di dalam sel itu berisi seseorang.

"Raja!" 4 tentara itu langsung berlutut di depan Arthur.

"Berdirilah prajurit. Katakan padaku, bagaimana keadaannya?" Arthur menatap kearah pria yang duduk di sudut ruangan penjara.

"Dia sudah dalam keadaan stabil pak"

Setelah itu Arthur tersenyum kecil ketika menatap penghuni dari sel. Bisa di katakan dari 200 sel bawah tanah hanya satu saja yang terisi yaitu pria itu. Dan alasan kenapa mereka tidak memiliki tahanan, itu karena kota ini tidak membutuhkan sel seperti ini untuk menahan mereka yang bermasalah. "Bagus. Sekarang, buka sel. Aku perlu berbicara dengannya"

Kemudian sel penjara di buka dan Arthur langsung masuk kedalam sel penjara menemui pria berusia 19 tahunan dengan rambut berwarna hitam.

"Bangunlah. Tentara tanpa bendera" Arthur memulai pembicaraan pada pria yang tertidur di lantai penjara.

Kemudian ketika ia bangun Arthur dapat melihat mata pria itu memiliki warna hitam sangat kelam sekali. "Siapa anda?" Pria itu berbicara dengan sopan kearah Arthur.

Arthur kemudian memberikan senyuman kearah pria itu. "Aku adalah raja dari kerajaan ini. Dan sekarang kau adalah tahanan dari kerajaan kami"

Pria itu kemudian terdiam dari jawaban Arthur berikan. Kemudian ia mengalihkan padangan kearah kanan . '"Apa yang anda inginkan dariku?" Pria itu bertanya dengan nada datar kearah Arthur.

Arthur kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Aku ingin kau bekerja untuk kami"

Lalu pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Arthur lalu menatapnya dengan wajah serius. "apa maksud anda?"

Arthur kemudian menyeringai. "Kau adalah buronan dari seluruh desa ninja karena beberapa kasus. Tapi karena kerajaan kami tidak menjalin hubungan dengan mereka. Kami tidak akan mengembalikanmu kepada mereka"

Pria itu kemudian tidak memberikan jawaban dan menatap kearah lain dari kegelapan sel tahanan ini.

"Aku tahu apa alasanmu melakukannya. Dan aku berani menjamin jika apa yang kau ingin lindungi, sekarang ini akan sangat senang jika melihatmu berdiri lagi"

"Apa maksudmu kali ini"

"Adik perempuanmu bersekolah di kerajaan ini. Dan sekarang ia di bawah pendidikan dari guru kerajaan kami"

Sontak pria itu langsung berbalik badan dan berdiri menatap kearah Arthur dengan wajah serius. "Apa yang kalian inginkan dari dia!"

Pria itu tampaknya marah ketika mengetahui mengenai seseorang yang berhubungan dengan pria itu. Arthur kemudian tersenyum "Kami tidak menginginkan apapun dari keluargamu. Dan seperti yang kau ketahui, dia disini dan belajar dengan sangat senang dengan teman-temannya. Jadi bagaimana jawabanmu?"

Pria itu terdiam sebentar kemudian menatap wajah Arthur dengan wajah serius. "Katakan apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?"

"Aku akan langsung ke tujuanku. Aku ingin kau menjadi guru di akademi kami. Mantan pasukan Anbu terbaik Konoha. Itachi Uchiha"

Pria yang memiliki nama Itachi kemudian mentap kearah Arthur dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Menjadi Sensei?"

Arthur menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menawarkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan kearah Itachi. "Bagaimana, apa kau menerimanya? Kau di kerajaan ini bisa aman. Dan menjadi pendidik untuk keluargamu. Sangat disayangkan sekali jika seseorang yang sangat berbakat sepertimu akan terbuang begitu saja"

Dengan wajah masih terkejut Itachi mentap jabatan tangan dari Arthur kemudian dengan ragu-ragu Itachi menerimanya. "aku menerimanya"

"Bagus. Selamat datang di kerajaan Alborz. Itachi Uchiha"

Itachi masih tidak mengerti apapun mengenai hal ini. Tapi ia akan membutuhkan semua penjelasan dari pria di depannya yang mengaku sebagai raja di tempat asing ini.

29/1/1837 Minggu (07.00)

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak hari itu. Sekarang aku menjadi orang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini. Aku terbaring di rumah sakit dengan perban menutupi tangan kananku. 'Jadi ini akibat dari penggunaan Exe drive' aku melihat bagaimana impact yang langsung aku rasakan ketika exe drive menyatu dengan tangan kananku.

Kekuatan dari pedang gipsy ternyata bergantung dari sinkronisasi dari darah sanga pengguna dan pikiran pengguna. Sehingga mereka yang tidak mampu menggunakan dan mengendalikan kekuatan mereka dengan benar, akan berujung kematian.

'Ini akan sangat merepotkan sekali' aku mendesah lelah. Kemudian aku menatap kearah jendela dimana aku bisa merasakan tenang sekali.

'Dengan kekuatan monster ekor sembilan. Aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit pagi ini' aku bisa merasakan jika monster berekor sembilan perlahan memperbaiki kekuatanku. Namun aku sedikit heran bagaimana bisa aku tetap sadar ketika kekuatanku sepenuhnya hilang seharusnya rubah itu mengambil kesempatan dengan mengambil alih tubuhku.

Tapi kenapa. Aku sendiri sudah pasrah jika di bahas mengenai hal yang membuatku sakit kepala. "Sangat tidak sopan sekali jika berkunjung dengan cara menyelinap" aku berbicara ketika merasakan kehadiran di belakang badanku.

"Kau bisa merasakanku dengan sangat baik sekali. Seperti yang di harapkan dari Sensei sekaligus orang terkuat saat ini di kerajaan"

Aku kemudian tersenyum kecil lalu memejamkan mata. "Tidak aku sangka jika kau akhirnya bergabung dengan kerajaan. Itachi"

Aku berbalik badan dan melihat Itachi berdiri dengan seragam sensei dari SMA Alborz. (Kemeja putih diikat dasi berwarna merah lalu di lapisi sebuah blazer berwarna biru sebagai tanda jika ia adalah sensei kelas reguler dan sebagai sensei baru. Untuk celana, semua baik murid dan sensei mengenakan celana yang sama. Yaitu celana formal berwarna hitam dan sepatu berwarna hitam) Itachi yang bersandar di pintu masuk kemudian berjalan dengan tenang kearahku. "Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak" itachi membalas dengan wajah tenang.

Kemudian ia tersenyum ketika menatap kearahku. "Kau sangat kuat. Tapi lihat dirimu sekarang. Kau terlihat menyedihkan"

Itachi membuat lelucon yang sangat buruk sekali, karena aku tidak tertawa. Ini bukan lelucon, tapi sebuah penghinaan. Aku menghela nafas kemudian menatap itachi dengan wajah penasaran. "Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi Sensei di SMA Alborz?"

Itachi kemudian memejamkan mata lalu menghela nafas sebentar dan kembali menatap kearahku. "Raja Arthur memintaku secara pribadi untuk masuk menjadi anggota kerajaan. Ia bahkan sudah mengetahui mengenai diriku, sehingga ia menganggapku sebagai alat yang sudah terbuang lalu kembali di pakai"

Aku tertawa kecil "Kau bukan alat yang di lupakan. Tapi sebuah tentara tanpa bendera lebih tepatnya"

Itachi juga tertawa kecil. "Kau mengatakan hal yang sama persis dengan raja Arthur"

Aku menganggukkan kepala. Kemudian aku menatap kearahnya dengan wajah penasaran. "Jadi bagaimana, apa kau sudah mengenal kota ini?"

Itachi menganggukkan kepala lalu tersenyum ketika ia memandang kearah jendela dimana kota dan lautan dapat terlihat dengan sangat jelas sekali. "Raja sudah memberitahuku mengenai seluk-beluk dari kerajaan ini, dan jujur saja Aku tidak percaya jika kota seindah ini sebenarnya eksis"

Aku kemudian ikut memandang kearah jendela dimana lautan biru disinari matahari pagi membuat pemandangan ini sangat indah sekali. "Aku juga awalnya terkejut, sama sepertimu. Jadi apa kau sudah mengajar?"

Itachi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku lalu memberikanku sebuah gelengan kepala. "Untuk saat ini aku belum mengajar di kelas manapun. Dan alasannya adalah" Itachi kemudian menyerahkanku sebuah kertas dari dalam blazernya.

Aku membaca isi dari kertas itu dan saat itu juga aku mendesah lelah. "Jadi begitu ya... aku tidak keberatan, tapi apa kau yakin mengenai hal ini. Itachi, maksudku, mengenai Satsuki"

Itachi kemudian berpikir sebentar kemudian memberikanku sebuah anggukan kepala. "Aku sudah siap memberikannya penjelasan jika dia bertanya. Dan lagipula, adik perempuanku sudah tidak membutuhkanku sebagai pelindungnya. Mengetahui jika dia sudah sekuat itu saja sudah cukup membuatku senang"

Aku kemudian tersenyum kearahnya. "Nampaknya adik perempuanmu sekarang sudah menemukan tujuan hidupnya. Kau seharusnya menyaksikan bagaimana ia tumbuh, Itachi"

Itachi kemudian menganggukkan kepala lalu berbalik badan menuju pintu keluar namun sebelum ia membuka pintu keluar Itachi berhenti dari berjalan. "Aku juga berharap jika aku bisa melihatnya. Setidaknya sekarang aku bisa melihatnya dengan sangat dekat sekali. Sampai jumpa di kelas nanti. Senpai" Itachi kemudian memberikanku sebuah senyuman kemudian ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

Aku kemudian memejamkan mata dan tersenyum dengan rasa puas dapat aku rasakan di dalam hatiku. 'Senang sekali melihat muridku bisa tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang aku harapkan.

Aku kemudian menambah energiku untuk dapat masuk kedalam kelas. Aku yakin kenapa mereka tidak mengunjungiku, itu karena mereka sedang menunggu dengan wajah sabar di kelas. Dan membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku tersenyum. 'Yosh.. ayo kita selesaikan ini' aku menyeringai

Aku lebih memfokuskan diriku dalam hal menyembuhkan tubuh. Karena saat ini juga energi semangat dari dalam tubuhku bertambah dengan sangat tinggi.

'Aku tidak bisa membuat mereka kecewa hari ini' aku meyakinkan diriku jika aku mampu dan aku sanggup untuk menjadi guru yang terbaik bagi mereka dan bagi seseorang yang spesial.

00000000

Next: Lecture III School Idol


	30. Lecture III: School Idol (I)

Hari berjalan dengan seperti biasanya.

Angin berhembus dari arah lautan menuju daratan dan hal itu juga sudah biasa.

Di sebuah kerajaan yang damai dan sangat tenang sekali sinar matahari menyinari kerajaan itu sehingga menampilkan suasana yang sangat luar biasa indah.

Di saat semuanya terlihat sangat sempurna hal itu nampaknya tidak berlaku untuk seorang remaja berambut hitam tertentu.

Dia berdiri di depan kelas di Akademi dari kerajaan itu dengan wajah gugup.

Mungkin banyak orang mengatakan jika seorang sensei mengajar di depan kelas itu sudah biasa. Lalu apa yang membuat hal ini sedikit aneh untuk di lihat?

"Ba...Baiklah kalian semua. Eto, Karena kita sudah melewati beberapa kejadian aneh di kerajaan ini. Dan kali ini kita mendapat sensei baru"

Naruto Uzumaki atau yang benar adalah Sanderson Mc. Milan. Seorang guru dari Akademi Sihir Alborz Empire. Seorang pria yang memiliki peringkat paling bawah dari yang terbawah sebagai seorang mages.

Rank dari Naruto saat ini adalah E dengan jabatan The Fools. Namun jangan anggap jika peringkat adalah segalanya, Naruto saat ini di kenal sebagai orang yang terkuat di Kerajaan nomor 3 setelah Raja Arthur dan Number 24 Gosso, the Magus.

Untuk rank di militer Aliansi Eropa, Dia menempati posisi Letnan Kolonel dan sangat menggelikan sekali jika seorang remaja bisa dengan sangat cepat memperoleh peringkat tertinggi di internasional.

Sejujurnya dia bahkan tidak remaja lagi. Jika dilihat dari dalam mentalnya dia sudah berusia 40 tahunan lebih. Berkat sistem reingkarnasi sekarang pria yang bernama Sanderson dari planet bumi menjadi Naruto Uzumaki.

Dan kembali lagi ke situasi dimana sang sensei sedang merasa sedikit tidak bahkan ia sangat kesulitan sekali.

Bagaimana tidak, sekarang murid-muridnya sedang menatap kearah sang sensei baru di kelas mereka.

Dengan keadaan masih terlihat sangat tegang sekali, Naruto kemudian mengambil sebuah kapur dan menulis nama dari sensei baru dari kelas mereka.

"Baiklah kalian, aku tahu jika beberapa dari kalian mungkin memiliki banyak sekali pertanyaan mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi aku sudah mendapat perintah jika dia akan mengajar mulai dari sekarang"

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna hitam menatap kearah sensei baru dengan mata tajam

"Naruto-sensei, aku sangat tidak menerima ini. Kenapa..."

Satsuki Uchiha, itu adalah nama dari gadis itu. Sekarang dia menunjukkan jarinya kearah sensei baru yang masih berdiri di depan kelas dengan wajah sedikit gugup.

"... Kenapa harus dia yang mengajar di kelas kita!."

Dia mendesah lelah kemudian mengangkat bahu "Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi itu sudah keputusan dari raja dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya"

Setelah mendesah berat Naruto kemudian melirik kearah pria baru yang menjadi guru mereka.

"Nah, silahkan perkenalkan namamu"

Pria itu kemudian memasang wajah biasa saja walau sebenarnya ia terlihat seperti ingin tersenyum namun hasilnya sangat buruk sekali.

"Perkanalkan, Namaku Itachi Uchiha. Dan aku adalah mantan dari kesatuan Anbu Desa tersembunyi bernama Konoha. Keahlianku adalah manipulasi teknik yang berkaitan dengan chakra dan aku juga cukup mahir di bidang medis"

Perkenalan dari pria bernama Itachi berjalan dengan cukup normal walau sebenarnya perempuan bernama Satsuki masih memberikan wajah marah tidak menerima kenyataan yang ada di sini.

"Aku tidak menerima itu!"

Dan satsuki langsung meledak marah setelah itachi selesai memberikan perkenalan.

Miyuki juga memberikan wajah khawatir mengenai hal ini. Mengingat apa yang Itachi lakukan di masa lalu bahkan Noel juga sependapat dengan Miyuki.

Naruto lagi-lagi mendesah pasrah mengenai hal ini.

"Dengar kalian, aku tidak ingin mendengar mengenai hal itu lagi. Kita harus menerima kenyataan mengenai hal ini. Dan Satsuki, aku yakin sekali jika kau akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk membahas apa yang ingin kau bahas. Namun sekarang mari kita fokus untuk belajar. Apa kalian dengar aku?"

Naruto masuk kedalam mode sensei. Seisi kelas menuruti perkataan dari Naruto walau Satsuki masih memberikan tatapan tidak menyenangkan kearah Itachi

Naruto kemudian menatap Itachi dengan senyuman gugup. "Ini mungkin akan berat Itachi-sensei"

Itachi memberikan anggukan setuju ketika melihat bagaimana reaksi dari kelas. "Mungkin aku masih memerlukan banyak bantuan darimu, Naruto-sensei"

"Aku setuju. Nah Itachi-sensei. Bisa lanjutkan jam pelajaran anda?"

Itachi menganggukkan kepala lalu memberikan senyuman kecil kearah kelas. "Baiklah... kalian semua. Ini adalah pertama sekali bagiku untuk mengajar. Jadi aku harap kalian bisa mengikuti dengan baik"

Itachi kemudian mengambil sebuah kapur dan mulai menulis sesuatu di papan tulis sementara itu Naruto hanya duduk di sudut kelas sambil membaca sebuah buku

Setelah menulis beberapa hal di papan tulis Itachi kemudian menatap kearah kelas dengan wajah tersenyum. "Baiklah, ini adalah pelajaran kita yang pertama. Kita akan memperlajari mengenai Struktural dari Chakra dan bagaimana itu bekerja sebagai penopang cadangan di energi kehidupan utama kita"

Naruto langsung menurunkan bukunya dan menatap kearah Itachi yang memberikan materi pelajaran yang menarik perhatiannya.

Bahkan kelas ikut tertarik tidak terkecuali Satsuki yang awalnya masih memberikan wajah tidak terima, saat mendengar tema dari pelajaran mereka ia langsung diam menyimak.

'Jadi ini perasaan Naruto-sensei ketika mengajar ya?' Itachi merasakan perasaan senang ketika melihat bagaimana reaksi dari kelas ketika ia memberikan teori yang sebenarnya ia pikir itu sangat membosankan.

Kemudian ia menulis sebuah persegi yang di dalamnya berisi sebuah lingkaran dan terus di tulis garis melingkar seperti spiral

Setelah menulis dari gambar itu Itachi menatap kembali kearah kelas.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan mengenai Chakra itu."

"Chakra adalah sebuah energi yang mengalir di dalam tubuh secara berkelanjutan mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Penemuan Chakra itu sendiri masih sering di pertanyakan darimana asalnya, namun banyak yang meyakini jika Chakra itu berasal dari sebuah energi alam yang menyatu dari tubuh manusia secara bertahap"

Itachi kemudian menggambar sebuah manusia dengan banyak sekali urat saraf. "Ini adalah aliran dari Chakra. Aliran chakra itu sendiri selalu beraturan dan tidak pernah berlawanan dengan energi batin lainnya pengecualian dengan energi yang di kembangkan lagi seperti 'Mana'"

Kemudian Itachi membuat sebuah lingkarang di gambar manusia itu di 7 posisi berbeda mulai dari mata kaki, area pinggang, perut, jantung, tenggorokan, dahi, dan kepala

"Chakra memiliki 7 posisi dan kedudukan yang sangat berbeda sesuai dengan fungsinya. Banyak yang beranggapan jika Chakra itu hanya memiliki satu titik. Yaitu di jantung, maka itu adalah pernyataan yang salah"

Itachi tersenyum sedikit lebar kemudian menunjukkan jari kearah lingkaran pertama yang berada di telapak kaki dari gambar manusia itu

"Titik Chakra pertama itu terletak di kaki. Sebutan dari titik ini adalah Chakra dasar atau Chakra Tanah. Chakra ini berfungsi sebagai sirkulasi energi tubuh untuk kita beraktifitas maupun kita saat ingin bertarung. Warnanya merah dan terletak di perineum. Ini adalah Chakra yang paling dekat dengan bumi. Fungsinya berkaitan dengan grounding dan kelangsungan hidup duniawi. Chakra ini berhubungan dengan kaki, kaki, tulang, usus besar dan kelenjar adrenal Anda. Ini mengendalikan respons fight atau flight Anda. Penyumbatan bisa bermanifestasi sebagai sifat paranoid, ketakutan, penundaan dan defensif mengenai hal yang sebenarnya tidak ada"

Seisi kelas sangat serius ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Itachi mengenai konsep chakra yang mereka sendiri tidak menyadari jika itu ada.

Itachi kemudian memejamkan mata lalu ketika seisi kelas memperhatikan kearahnya dengan sangat serius sesuatu keluar dari telapak kakinya.

Sebuah pancaran energi berwarna merah terang keluar dari telapak kaki Itachi.

"Ini adalah energi Chakra dasar. Dengan energi ini, kita sebagai manusia bisa merasakan nafsu dan berbagai hal lainnya dan itu semua berkat dari chakra ini"

Kemudian ia menonaktifkan chakra merah itu dan melanjutkan penjelasan lain.

"Sekarang mari kita lanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya. Chakra yang selalu mengaitkan manusia ke dalam hawa nafsu dan berbagai macam keinginan itu disebut sebagai Chakra Sakral. Warnanya berwarna oranye dan terletak di antara dasar tulang belakang dan pusar Anda. Hal ini terkait dengan perut bagian bawah, ginjal, kandung kemih, sistem peredaran darah dan organ reproduksi dan kelenjar Manusia. Hal ini berkaitan dengan emosi. Chakra ini mewakili keinginan, kesenangan, seksualitas, prokreasi dan kreativitas. Penyumbatan dapat bermanifestasi sebagai masalah emosional, perilaku kompulsif atau obsesif dan kesalahan seksual."

Itachi menulis mengenai gambaran contoh mengenai chakra itu. Penjelasannya sangat mudah sekali untuk di terima bahkan Naruto tidak mengalihkan pandangan sama sekali, ia memperhatikan dengan sangat teliti mengenai apa yang Itachi jelaskan.

'Sudah aku duga jika Itachi itu jauh dari yang aku harapkan. Tidak aku sangka jika ia memiliki pengetahuan yang sangat luas mengenai Chakra yang selama ini di gunakan oleh Shinobi sebagai alat senjata'

Naruto menatap kearah Itachi yang masih bersemangat menjelaskan mengenai Chakara bahkan baru kali ini Naruto dapat melihat secara langsung bagaimana ekspresi Itachi.

'Tapi tetap saja. Pengetahuan Itachi sudah melebihi dari apa yang aku harapkan. Apa ini sudah di rencanakan oleh Raja Arthur?'

Naruto menatap dengan serius kearah Itachi yang masih memberikan penjelasan.

"Baiklah sekarang kita akan masuk kearah tahapan yang lebih jauh. Chakra 3 - The Solar Plexus

"Warnanya berwarna kuning dan terletak beberapa inci di atas pusar di daerah pleksus surya. Chakra ini berkaitan dengan sistem pencernaan, otot, pankreas dan adrenalin Anda. Ini adalah kursi kehidupan emosional Anda. Perasaan akan kekuatan pribadi, tawa, sukacita dan kemarahan berhubungan dengan pusat ini. Sensitivitas, ambisi dan kemampuan Anda untuk mencapai disimpan di sini. Penyumbatan bisa bermanifestasi sebagai kemarahan, frustrasi, kurang arahan atau rasa optimisasi."

Itachi menggambarkan ilustrasi di papan tulis mengeai chakra itu dan bagaimana chakra itu bekerja.

Selanjutnya ia kembali menatap kearah kelas yang masih memperhatikan dirinya dengan serius.

"Chakra 4 – Hati. Warnanya hijau dan terletak di dalam hatimu. Ini adalah pusat cinta, kasih sayang, keharmonisan dan kedamaian. Orang Asia mengatakan bahwa inilah rumah jiwa. Chakra ini berhubungan dengan paru-paru, jantung, lengan tangan dan kelenjar timus. Kita jatuh cinta melalui Chakra hati kita, maka perasaan cinta tanpa pamrih itu bergerak ke pusat emosional yang biasa dikenal dengan pleksus surya. Setelah itu bergerak ke pusat seksual atau Base Chakra dimana perasaan tarik-menarik yang kuat dapat dilepaskan. Ketika energi ini bergerak ke dalam Base Chakra kita mungkin memiliki keinginan untuk menikah dan menetap. Penyumbatan dapat menunjukkan dirinya sebagai sistem kekebalan tubuh, masalah paru-paru dan jantung, atau bermanifestasi sebagai ketidakmanusiawian, kurangnya welas asih atau perilaku tidak berprinsip."

"Chakra 5. Tenggorokan. Warnanya biru atau biru kehijauan dan terletak di dalam tenggorokan. Ini adalah Chakra komunikasi, kreativitas, ekspresi diri dan penilaian. Hal ini terkait dengan Leher, bahu, lengan, tangan, tiroid dan kelenjar paratiroid Anda. Hal ini berkaitan dengan indera pendengaran dalam dan luar, sintesis gagasan, penyembuhan, transformasi dan pemurnian. Penyumbatan dapat muncul sebagai blok kreatif, ketidakjujuran atau masalah umum dalam mengkomunikasikan kebutuhan orang lain."

"Selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang kita jarang sekali ketahui mengenai pengelihatan dari Chakra. Chakra 6 - Mata Ketiga atau Alis Chakra. Warnanya adalah Indigo (kombinasi warna merah dan biru). Terletak di tengah dahi Anda pada tingkat mata atau sedikit di atas. Chakra ini digunakan untuk mempertanyakan sifat spiritual kehidupan kita. Ini adalah Chakra pertanyaan, persepsi dan pengetahuan. Hal ini berkaitan dengan visi, intuisi dan kebijaksanaan batin. Impian Anda untuk kehidupan dan kenangan hidup lain ini diadakan di Chakra ini. Penyumbatan dapat terwujud sebagai masalah seperti kurangnya pandangan ke depan, kekakuan mental, memori 'selektif' dan depresi"

"Chakra 7 – Mahkota. Warnanya ungu dan terletak di bagian atas kepala Anda. Hal ini terkait dengan korteks serebral, sistem saraf pusat dan kelenjar pituitari. Hal ini berkaitan dengan informasi, pengertian, penerimaan dan kebahagiaan. Dikatakan sebagai tempat hubungan Anda sendiri dengan Tuhan, tujuan Chakra dewa dan takdir pribadi. Penyumbatan bisa terwujud sebagai masalah psikologis."

Itachi setelah menjelaskan ketujuh dari sifat chakra kemudian melakukan praktek kecil dengan menunjukkan pada mereka semua bagaimana chakra itu di aplikasikan ke dalam sebuah teknik kehidupan.

Tangan itachi kemudian ia ulurkan lalu sebuah energi muncul dari telapak tangannya. Energi yang berwarna Ungu itu kemudian entah bagaimana bercampur dengan ketujuh dari sifat chakra yang baru saja ia jelaskan sehingga menimbulkan sebuah warna yang sangat indah.

Itachi dengan senyuman kemudian menatap kearah kelas yang memperhatikannya dengan wajah kagum. "Ini adalah chakra kehidupan. Chakra ini adalah chakra yang paling dasar dari setiap chakra, bisa kalian katakan jika Chakra ini adalah kombinasi dari semua chakra yang tujuh itu"

Kemudian chakra berwarna unik gabungan dari 7 warna itu bergerak bebas ke sana dan kemari seperti sebuah bintang yang jatuh di tengah malam.

"Indah"

Satsuki menatap bagaimana kemerlap cahaya dari chakra itu dengan mata yang sangat kagum sekali. Bahkan jarinya ketika menyentuh cahaya kecil itu ia merasa sangat tenang.

Itachi ketika melihat bagaimana murid-murid menatap kearah cahaya kecil yang bergerak kearah sana dan kesini mau tidak mau sebuah perasaan senang datang kearahnya.

Pelajaran terus berlanjut hingga jam istirahat akhirnya tiba.

(Jam istirahat)

Untuk Naruto sendiri, ia memilih untuk makan di taman sekolah dimana ia bisa santai sedikit. Pikirannya juga melayang ke pelajaran yang Itachi berikan tadi.

"Tidak aku sangka jika pengetahuannya sangat tinggi sekali mengenai Chakra. Tapi kenapa ia bergabung menjadi Anbu sementara pengetahuannya sangat tinggi?"

Naruto bergumam pelan sambil makan dengan tenang di bawah pohon. Ia hanya makan Sandwich biasa karena ia tidak sempat untuk menyiapkan makanan terlebih lagi ia juga baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit sekitar 1 hari yang lalu.

"Twich"

Sesuatu menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan pelan atau lebih tepatnya sesuatu menusuk pipinya dengan benda yang lunak.

"Sedang melamun Apa Naruto?"

Ia langsung mengalihkan wajah dan melirik tepat di sampingnya siapa itu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Miyuki?"

Perempuan berambut biru panjang dengan seragam sekolah di tiup angin sedikit sehingga beberapa helai rambutnya di terbangkan angin.

"Kau kenapa Naruto? Sejak tadi kau selalu menatap kearah Itachi-sensei"

Naruto memakan makanannya dan menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak terlalu penting, aku hanaya berpikir mengenai betapa luasnya pengetahuan yang di miliki dari Itachi, itu saja"

"hee?"

Miyuki menatap kearah Naruto dengan mata curiga.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto bertanya dengan penasaran ketika melihat bagaimana Miyuki bereaksi.

Miyuki hanya tersenyum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak aku sangka jika pria yang hebat sepertimu, adalah seorang gay"

"Siapa!"

Naruto langsung membalas dengan nada keras dan hal itu membuat Miyuki tertawa kecil ketika melihat bagaimana dia merespon.

"kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya, Naruto"

Miyuki kemudian bersandar di bahu Naruto dengan wajah tersenyum.

Untuk beberapa alasan Naruto hanya membuat wajah murung. "N..Ne, Miyuki. Apa kau ingat mengenai pengakuanmu dulu?"

Miyuki masih di posisi bersandar di bahu Naruto, namun dia bisa merasakan jika kepala Miyuki bergerak sebuah jawaban jika ia mengingatnya.

Naruto sedikit memerah kemudian melirik sedikit kearah Miyuki. "A...Apa kau masih merasakan hal yang sama?"

Miyuki kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah Naruto dengan wajah tersenyum. "Sudah aku katakan dulu bukan begitu? Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak ingin jika hubungan kita merusak semuanya. Oleh karena itu..."

Ia kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Naruto sehingga wajahnya menatap kearah wajah Naruto. "... Aku tidak keberatan jika aku tidak menjadi yang pertama"

Sontak ia langsung terkejut mengenai pernyataan dari Miyuki. "Apa maksudmu"

Miyuki hanya bisa mendesah ketika melihat wajah bingung dari Naruto "Jangan bilang jika kau tidak menyadari perasaan mereka"

"Ha?"

"'Sudahlah jangan pikirkan lagi"

Miyuki hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pasrah ketika melihat bagaimana tidak bergunanya Naruto ini. Namun hal itu juga cukup baik karena jika ia tetap bertindak seperti itu maka hubungan mereka semua tidak akan terancam hancur.

"Baiklah, mari kita kembali ke kelas Miyuki"

Naruto menatap kearah Miyuki dengan senyuman ketika mendengar suara bel untuk pelajaran berikutnya.

Namun miyuki memberikan tatapan enggan. "Ehhh... Aku ingin berlama-lama disini"

Miyuki bergerak-gerak di pangkuan Naruto dengan wajah seperti anak kecil yang merengek kepada orang tuanya.

"Miyuki, jangan seperti itu"

Naruto sedikit marah kearahnya, namun Miyuki hanya memberikan balasan yaitu tatapan seoranga anak kecil yang tidak berdosa.

"'Apa aku tidak boleh berlama-lama disini?"

Naruto kemudian tersenyum kecil lalu mengarahkan tangannya tepat ke hidung Miyuki dan menariknya pelan.

"aaa... Ittai desu"

Miyuki merengek seperti anak kecil ketika Naruto bertindak jahil padanya.

"Mou..."

"Pft.. hahaha" Naruto hanya bisa tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi dari Miyuki, dan sejujurnya ia sangat menyukai untuk menjahili teman masa kecilnya ini.

"Jiiiiii..." (じい.../Stare/Tatap)

Sebuah suara dan tatapan mengancam datang dari belakangnnya.

"Hai!"

Naruto dan Miyuki langsung berdiri terkejut ketika merasakan bagaimana intennya aura tatapan itu.

Ketika mereka melirik sumber dari tatapan itu mereka keringat drop. Lima orang gadis menatap kearah Naruto dengan mata kecemburuan terlihat sangat jelas sekali.

"A...Ano, minna-san?"

Dengan wajah berkeringat Naruto menatap kearah mereka yang masih memberikan wajah marah.

"Miyuki-chan, kau curang sekali!"

Putina langsung memarahi perempuan berambut biru bernama Miyuki Tsuburaya yang sejak tadi bersama dengan Naruto. Dan jujur saja melihat bagaimana mereka bereaksi seperti itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit karena memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan. "Apa-apaan ini?"

Ia bergumam ketika melihat para gadis berkumpul kearahnya.

Dengan wajah masih memberikan ekspresi marah mereka kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang di luar dari apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Naruto, Kau harus adil!"

"APA MAKSUD KALIAN!" ia berteriak membalas dari perkataan mereka mengingat mereka berbicara mengenai hal yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti sama sekali

Mereka berlima langsung menggembungkan pipi ketika melihat bagaimana pria yang mereka sukai merespon.

Satsuki kemudian mendekat kearah Naruto lalu ia menarik dengan kuat kulit di pinggangnya.

"Aaah...! apa-apaan itu!"

Naruto meliri kearah satsuki yang mencubitnya dengan tenaga terbilang sangat kuat sekali.

Namun ia mengalihkan wajah "Hump... tanya sendiri!"

Ketika ia melirik bagaimana aura tidak menyenangkan keluar dari Satsuki, saat itu juga ia memiliki sebuah ide untuk menghilangkan atau untuk menghendari situasi yang tidak menyenangkan dari sini.

'Mungkin aku perlu melakukannya'

Ia sedikit berkeringat ketika melihat bagaimana aura tidak menyenangkan itu semakin mengental di antara kelima gadis-gadis. Mereka sepertinya menunggu sesuatu namun apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya semoga saja dapat menghibur mereka.

"Ano... bagaimana jika kita..."

Namun sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya mereka semua langsung menatapnya dengan mata tidak terima dan akhirnya mereka berpencar pergi entah kemana.

Dengan keringat menetes dari dahinya Naruto tersenyum gugup. "Bagaimana dengan kelas?"

Mereka pergi begitu saja seolah-olah mereka tidak memperdulikan jika mereka akan ada kelas lagi setelah jam istirahat.

"Terkadang aku tidak mengerti dengan mereka"

Dia mendesah berat kemudian berjalan menuju kelas. Dan sesampainya di kelas sudah ia duga jika mereka tidak kembali sehingga kelas menjadi kosong hingga beberapa jam kedepan.

Menggaruk kepala bagian belakang adalah kebiasaan yang selalu di lakukan untuk mereka yang memiliki pikiran yang tidak menentu akan sesuatu. Lucunya, dia saat ini sedang menggaruk kepala belakang padahal ia bukanlah tipe orang yang selalu terjebak akan pikiran yang tidak menentu.

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kursi di depan kelas kemudian duduk disana dan membaca buku dengan tenang daripada merasa bosan karena di ruangan sendirian.

Tak selang beberapa menit sebuah pendatang baru tidak di harapkan mulai mengganggu pikiran dari Naruto.

"Apa murid-muridmu sedang marah denganmu Sensei?"

Sebuah suara baru datang, dengan mengangkat bukunya sedikit ia melirik kearah pendatang baru yang secara tiba-tiba berbicara padanya.

"Mungkin saja, jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini Albert?"

Pria tampan berambut biru panjang dengan wajah seperti orang serius setiap saat menatap kearah Naruto dengan arah sedikit penasaran.

"Tidak ada aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana kelasmu. Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku sendiri bingung mengenai bagaimana mereka itu. Jadi, apa ada sesuatu yang kau perlukan padaku?"

"Aku menerima perintah dari Raja mengenai tugas yang harus kau dan kelasmu lakukan nanti"

Kemudian Albert mendekat kearah Naruto dan memberikannya sebuah kertas yang sudah di tandangani oleh Raja Arthur.

"Festival penyambutan Miko dari Oni no Kuni?"

Albert menganggukkan kepalanya lalu ia berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, namun sebelum ia keluar ia sempat menatap kearah Naruto sekali lagi. "Ku harap kau lebih memperhatikan perasaan mereka"

Dan Albert akhirnya pergi menginggalkan perkataan yang membuatnya semakin bingung mengenai hal itu.

'Apa-apaan dengannya. Albert yang selalu memberikan wajah tidak peduli seperti itu sekarang memperingatiku mengenai perasaan. Apa ia terbentur sesuatu?'

Naruto kemudian membaca isi dari kertas tersebut dimana tugas tersebut menarik perhatiannya.

"Mengadakan sebuah pesta penyambutan dalam waktu 3 minggu dari sekarang ya? Ini akan menarik"

Ia tersenyum kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya "Baiklah, saatnya kita serius"

Naruto kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan dengan sebuah ide datang di kepalanya.

Di aula sekolah sesekali ia kembali berpikir akan sesuatu. "Hmm... bagaimana caranya aku memberitahukan mereka mengenai rencanaku. Sementara kami hanya memiliki waktu 3 minggu"

"Sebelum kehabisan waktu aku harus membuat mereka tidak marah lagi padaku. Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Naruto melipat tangan lalu berpikir dengan serius sambil terus berjalan. "..."

Berpikir dengan keras namun semua jawaban yang ia dapatkan hasilnya hanya sebuah 0 besar. "Percuma, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali bagaimana. Jika begini aku harus bertanya dengan yang ahli"

Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju arah kota dimana ia akan menemui seseorang yang ia kenal.

(Sementara itu)

Enam orang gadis dengan rambut warna beragam saling memandang satu sama lain di sebuah ruangan apartemen perempuan.

Mereka duduk melingkar dengan wajah serius sepertinya ingin membahas sesuatu yang sangat penting sekali.

"Baiklah kalian semua, karena kita sudah disini aku akan memulai rapat penting"

Putina membuka pembicaraan dengan nada khas seorang pemimpin. Mereka semua langsung mendenarkan apa yang presiden dari negara Uni Soviet itu katakan.

"Aku sejujurnya sangat mencintai Naruto dan aku yakin jika kalian sudah mengetahuinya dan aku juga sangat yakin jika kalian memiliki perasaan yang sama"

Mereka semua langsung tersentak dan wajah mereka berubah menjadi kemerahan ketika Putina membuka rahasia yang mereka sendiri ketahui.

Namun miyuki langsung membuat wajah serius lalu menatap kearah mereka "Aku memang suka terhadap Naruto dan jujur saja aku sangat ingin sekali menjadi orang yang ia pilih. Tapi..."

"Tapi?" Noel memberikan wajah bertanya ketika melihat jawaban dari Miyuki menggantung dan sisa dari gadis-gadis juga memberikan wajah bertanya ketika melihat bagaimana Miyuki bertindak

Saat suasana mulai sedikit menegangkan untuk mereka. Miyuki kemudian memberikan sebuah senyuman tulus kearah mereka semua.

"Aku tidak ingin persahabatan kita akan hancur, jadi aku sudah memutuskan jika aku tidak akan keberatan jika artinya aku tidak menjadi yang pertama untuk dia. Selamat dia bisa bahagia maka aku juga akan bahagia"

Senyuman lega akhirnya mengisi ruangan setelah beberapa menit mereka merasa tegang akan hal yang menyangkut perasaan pribadi.

Perempuan berambut putih perak tertentu kemudian berdiri dengan wajah tersenyum seperti merendahkan orang lain.

"Ara? Jika begitu aku tidak perlu menahan-nahan lagi jika aku ingin mendekati dia. Bukan begitu para pengikutku"

Dengan wajah menghina seperti ojou-sama ia berikan pada kelima gadis yang ada di dalam ruangan.

Namun bukan merasa marah mengenai hinaan yang di berikan oleh Tiara. Mereka berlima pangsung memiliki wajah menyeringai terutama dari Miyuki.

"Berarti ini adalah perang. Apa kalian semua sepakat"

Sisa dari gadis langsung menganggukkan kepala setuju mengenai apa yang Miyukikatakan.

"Heh... Berarti kau sudah percaya diri sekali Miyuki-chan"

Putina memberikan seringai ketika melihat senyuman percaya diri dari Miyuki.

Namun entah bagaimana dari hal itu mereka berenam langsung akrab setelah melewati beberapa hal yang mengganggu

(Kembali ke posisi orangitu)

"Hah... Aku rasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain"

Remaja laki-laki berambut hitam tertentu saatini seperti orang bingung akan sesuatu

"..." iaterdiam ketika melirik kearah sebuah kertas kecil berisi catatan. "Apa ini akan berhasil?"

Ia bertanya pada diri sendiri dan tanpa ia sadari jika ia sudah berada di depan sebuah asrama untuk siswi perempuan.

Ia menarik nafas dengan pelan lalu membuat sebuah semangat kecil muncul di dalam dirinya.

"Baiklah, harus melakukannya"

Ia merasa percaya diri ketika melirik kertas yang ia pegang.

Sesaat sebelumnya ia mendatangi Itachi-sensei dan meminta pendapatnya mengenai bagaimana caranya agara mereka tidak marah lagi dengannya.

Dan apa yang Itachi tuliskan disana nampaknya sesuatu yang tidak buruk sama sekali.

"Ojamasimasu" Ia kemudian masuk kedalam asrama dan menuju ruangan para gadis.

'Aku harap ini bekerja' ia sedikit bergetar ketika di depan pintukamar Miyuki Tsuburaya

"Ano... Miyuki"

"..."

Sontak didalam ruabgan kamar semua perhatian tertuju padanya

'Naruto!'

Mereka berenam terkejut secara bersamaan lalu mereka saling tukar pandangan ketika memiliki satu pikiran yang sama

'Iniadalah perang'

Mata mereka berenam seolah-olah mengeluarkan cahaya petir yang saling bertabrakan.

Semenara itu dia sendiri masih diam dengan mata terpejam dan keringat menetes cukup deras.

'Kenapa mereka semua disini?'

Ia kemudian menelan ludah sedikit keberanian terbentuk di dalam dirinya lalu ia menatap kearah mereka

"Ano..."

Perhatian mereka langsung menuju dia lagi namun pandangan mata mereka sangat intens sekali membuat Remaja laki-laki itu gemetar.

"... Maukah kalian kencan denganku!"

Ia secara tidak sadar mengucapkannya dengan keras bahkan mereka berenam langsung kaget saat mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

(Malam Asrama laki-laki)

Di sebuah ruangan anak remaja 17 tahunan dengan rambut hitam cukup panjang terbaring dengan wajah tidak tenang.

"Bagaimana ini?"

Ia teringat mengenai apa yang terjadi tadi siang sehingga dia sendiri menjadi tidak tenang.

"Fufufufu... Kau membuat kami tadi terkejut, Naruto-sama"

Perempuan berambut putih dengan telinga kucing yang berbaring di sebelah Naruto dengan wajah geli.

Naruto kemudian menatap kearah perempuan demi-human (Ajin) tipe Neko (kucing) dengan wajah datar menggunakan tatapan mata deadpan.

"Onee-san. Itu tidak lucu, aku hanya terkejut dan..."

Kalimatnya terputus ketika melihat Noel tertawa kecil. Noel adalah pelayan di keluarga Hiruzen dan sejak dia kecil Noel menjadi sosok kakak yang paling dekat dengannya

Noel kemudian menatap kearah jendela dimana sinar bulan menerangi kamar.

Dari pandangan Naruto mata Noel seolah-olah menerawan kearah masa lalunya dan hal itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas ketika melihat mata Noel yang berkaca-kaca

Naruto ketika melihat ekspresi Noel yang seperti itu membuatnya ingin sekali berbicara mengenai apa yang terjadi.

"Onee-san. Bisa ceritakan padaku mengenai masa lalumu?"

Noel tidak menatap kearahnya namun ia tahu jika Noel membuat senyuman. "Aku rasa itu tidak perlu Naruto-sama"

Mata Noel kembali berkaca-kaca ketika melihat bagaimana terangnya cahaya bulan.

Naruto kemudian menyentuh pundak Noel "onee-san. Ceritakan padaku"

Noel sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan tangan Naruto menyentuh pundaknya lalu ia berbalik badan sehingga wajahnya menatap Naruto.

"Huh... Kau memang keras kepala sekali Naruto-sama"

Ia tersenyum ketika menatap wajah Naruto kemudian senyuman itu di ganti oleh wajah sedikit sedih ketika mengingat masa lalu.

"Hmmm... Bagaimana aku memulainya ya? Sekitar 17 tahun lalu tepat sebelum aku di adopsi kedalam keluarga Hiruzen, Aku hanya seorang pemulung kecil"

Mata Noel berkaca-kaca ketika menatap langit-langit kamar. "Onee-san..." Naruto berbicara dengan pelan ketika melihat bagaimana kakaknya merespon saat menceritakan ceritanya.

Namun Noel langsung tersenyum kembali ketika menatap wajah Naruto. "Saat itu semua demi-human selalu mendapat perhatian buruk dan aku yakin sekali jika kau sudah mengetahui itu. Naruto-sama"

Anggukan adalah jawaban yang Naruto berikan. Noel kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya namun ekspresi wajahnya semakin murung"aku tidak tahu apa yang salah. Tapi saat itu aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa. Kenapa harus kami yang menjadi sasaran kebencian para penduduk, bahkan aku masih ingat saat itu temanku terbunuh akibat perlakuan mereka"

Tangan Noel bergetar sedikit air mata mengalir dari wajahnya membuat Naruto mau tidak mau ikut merasakan kesedihannya.

Lalu ia kembali tersenyum cerah saat merasakan tangan Naruto menggenggam tangan Noel dengan lembut. "Saat itu aku juga tidak menyesal jika aku sudah bekerja sebagai pelayan keluarga Hiruzen, dan juga aku tidak menyesal jika aku melayanimu Naruto-sama. Karena itu..."

Noel kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto. "... Aku tidak menyesal jika aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak dulu sekali"

Mata Naruto langsung melebar terkejut bahkan ia tidak merespon hingga beberapa detik."Noel onee-san..."

Noel menutup mulut Naruto dengan jarinya. "Naruto-sama, aku tidak peduli jika aku harus menjadi kedua ataupun terakhir. Tapi aku mohon..."

Tangan Noel kembali bergetar Naruto kembali terkejut ketika melihat Noel menangis.

"... Aku mohon, jangan tolak aku"Noel menangis bahkan Naruto sendiri sampai tidak bisa menjawab bahkan ia tidak bisa berbicara untuk beberapa detik kedepan.

"..."

Namun tanpa Naruto ketahui di luar kamar seorang gadis berambut putih perak dengan mata berwarna merah muda bersandar di balik pintu dengan wajah sedikit murung.

'Jadi Noel serius akan hal itu'

Matanya sedikit menerawang kearah dinding di depannya dengan pikiran terbang entah kemana.

Lalu sebuah senyuman tercipta di wajahnya 'mungkin aku harus sedikit berhati-hati lagi nanti. Noel, kau adalah musuh yang tangguh' ia kemudian berjalan menjauh dari pintu kamar Naruto menuju keluar dari Asrama.

(Pagi itu)

Menurut rencana, Naruto harus Date dengan enam gadis sekaligus dengan cara bergilir. Hari ini ia akan berkencan dengan Neptune lalu Putina, Satsuki, Noel, Tiara, dan terakhir Miyuki.

'Bagaimana bisa menjadi seperti ini?' Naruto mendesah sendirian di ruang makan asrama laki-laki.

Lalu ia secara tidak sadar melamun akan sesuatu.

'Noel onee-san' ia mulai berpikir mengenai perempuan yang menjadi kakak perempuannya sejak ia kecil itu.

Matanya menerawang kearah malam itu dimana Noel menangis ketakutan saat menyatakan cintanya dan bagaimana takutnyaNoel jika di tolak.

"..."

Sejak malam itu Noel menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto, bahkan setelah ia menyatakan cintanya Noel langsung pergi keluar dari kamar tanpa meninggalkan kata sedikitpun.

'Bagaimana, aku sudah menyukai Tiara. Tapi kenapa harus berubah menjadi seperti ini'

"Kau hanya perlu membuat harem saja"

"Whoa!"

Naruto langsung terjatuh dari tempat duduknya ketika sebuah suara baru datang tanpa ia duga sama sekali. Bahkan ia sedikitpun tidak mengetahui hal itu.

Saat ia bangkit dari lantai akibat terjatuh ia langsung menatap siapa itu. "Tiara?!"

Perempuan berambut perak putih duduk dengan wajah tersenyum dan senyumannya seperti biasanya yaitu senyuman merendahkan. Namun ada yang berbeda dengan cara ia tersenyum saat menatap kearahnya.

T_T

"Apa yang kau maksudkan Tiara"

Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan ekspresi mata seperti panci yang mati (deadpan) namun tiara masih memberikan senyuman yang sama. Bahkan senyumannya dapat di kategorikan sebagai sebuah tertawaan karena melihat bagaimana reaksi dari kekasihnya.

Saat naruto sudah duduk dengan baik matanya masih menatap kearah Tiara dengan insyarat jika ia meminta untuk di jelaskan mengenai apa yang terjadi.

Tiara masih memberikan senyuman lalu matanya terpejam sebentar lalu menatap kearah Naruto dengan wajah sedikit serius. "Apa kau kira aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kami. Dan aku ingin tahu apa responmu saat mengetahui hal ini"

"Apa maksudmu, aku semakin tidak mengerti"

Kali ini tatapan Tiara semakin serius membuat Naruto sedikit merinding.

"Aku ingin tahu. Bagaimana kau merespon ketika mengetahui jika kami semua menyukaimu"

Naruto kemudian menatap kearah jendela dengan wajah sedikit di tutupi bayangan "Aku tidak tahu. Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin melukai perasaan siapapun. Tapi aku tidak bisa seperti ini"

"Lalu, bagaimana kau memberikan jawabannya. Jangan katakan jika kau hanya akan diam seolah-olah tidak mengetahui apapun"

Nada tiara sedikit mengeras ketika menyangkut gadis-gadis di sekitar remaja laki-laki di depannya. Tiara semakin memarah ketika melihat bagaimana Naruto masih terdiam bahkan setelah ia marah. Tiara kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kearah Naruto dan menarik kerah bajunya sehingga wajah mereka saling menatap

"Dengar. Aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan jika salah satu dari mereka terlukai. Apa kau masih tetap bertindak seperti itu!"

Naruto kemudian melepaskan pegangan Tiara terhadap bajunya lalu menatap dia dengan marah. "Aku tahu itu! Aku selalu tahu itu! Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Tapi..."

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali. Pikiran Naruto tertuju ketika ia masih berada di planet bumi dimana ia memiliki banyak orang yang ia sayangi namun akhirnya mereka semua pergi dengan sangat cepat.

"Aku... Aku..." ia berbicara dengan terputus-putus bahkan ia tidak berani menatap wajah Tiara yang masih memberikan tatapan serius dan cukup tajam kearah Naruto.

Tiara sendiri ketika melihat bagaimana Naruto merespon seperti itu membuatnya ikut merasakan apa yang sebenarnya remaja laki-laki di depannya itu rasakan.

Dengan lembut ia menyentuh pipi Naruto kemudian membuat senyuman di wajahnya. "Naruto, jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang menjadi masa lalumu. Masa sekarang adalah kebahagiaanmu, dan kau harus menjalaninya dengan segala kemampuan yang kau miliki. Bahkan jika lingkungan menolakmu tapi samudra dan benua masih terbentang jauh di depan. Oleh karena itu..."

Senyuman tiara semakin melembut bahkan entah bagaimana ia bisa melihat sinar matahari menyinari wajah Tiara sehingga wajahnya bersinar. Senyuman cerah yang ia pernah lihat sekitar puluhan tahun lalu saat ia masih berada di planet bumi, entah bagaimana ia bisa melihatnya sekali lagi

"... Oleh karena itu. Aku tidak mau jika menjadi kedua tapi aku tidak keberatan jika kau memiliki cinta lebih terhadap kami semua. Karena aku tidak mau jika ada yang tersakiti"

Sebuah senyuman kecil tercipta di wajah Naruto kemudian ia menatapnya denan wajah yakin "entahlah. Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu. Tapi paling tidak aku tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan nanti"

Lalu entah bagaimana Tiara membuat senyuman gelap yang tidak dapat di lihat oleh Naruto. 'Fufufufu... Ini akan menarik. Sebuah Harem kah.'

Naruto yang menatap makanannya di meja makan langsung merinding ketika menatap wajah Tiara yang entah bagaimana membuatnya takut.

'Aku punya perasaan buruk tentang ini'

(Jam sehabis sekolah)

"Baiklah, hari ini cukup sampai disini"

Itachi menyelesaikan pelajarannya dan segera keluar dari kelas diikuti oleh 5 gadis lainnya kecuali Noel dan Naruto-sensei yangmasih diam disana. Namun sebelum mereka semua keluar Tiara menuju ke hadapan Naruto. "Lakukan yang bisa kau lakukan. Besok adalah giliran yang lainnya" Tiara memberikan senyuman pada Naruto bahkan gadis-gadis yang lainnya ikut tersenyum dan mereka keluar dari kelas hingga tersisa satu orang perempuan dan satu orang laki-laki.

"..."

Noel, gadis demi-human dengan rambut perak putih, memiliki sepasang telinga kucing yang berwarna sama seperti rambutnya. Ia menatap kearah bawah dengan cukup gelisah sekali. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang Tiara katakan pada Noel, namun ini adalah keputusannya. Ia akan mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan pada Noel dan ia tidak ingin keadaan mereka akan berkelanjutan seperti ini.

Naruto kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju Noel. Namun Noel tidak memperhatikan jika dia berjalan menuju kearahnya "Noel onee-san"

"Eh.. Hai!" Noel langsung kaget di tempat duduknya lalu ia langsung menatap kearah Naruto dan beberapa detik berikutnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dengan pipi memerah.

"..."

'Gawat! Aku lupa apa yang akan aku katakan!' Naruto berkeringat panik ketika melupakan apa yang sebenarnya ia ingin katakan.

Mereka berdua masih terus diam.

"Mou... Apa yang kau lakukan!"

5 orang gadis mulai mengumpat marah saat menyaksikan mereka berdua melalui pintu.

"Naruto, selalu seperti itu sejak dulu" Satsuki berkomentar dengan wajah datar ketika melihat bagaimana Naruto berhadapan dengan Noel.

"Humf..Humf..Hufm... Satsuki-chan, kau ternyata seorang stalker ya?" Miyuki tertawa kecil ketika mengetahui sifat Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Eh?!" Satsuki langsung memerah dan mulai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hump! Bukan artinya aku penasaran aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa temanku itu!"

Satsuki berbicara cukup keras agar meyakinkan mereka berempat jika ia memang tidak seperti itu namun mereka berempat (Miyuki, Tiara, Putina, dan Neptune) memberikannya tatapan wajah tersenyum jahil padanya.

"Heee?" Putina membuat nada tidak yakin pada Satsuki.

Neptune juga memberikan wajah curiga pada Satsuki yang masih memberikan wajah datar namun di pipinya mengkhianatinya mengenai bagaimana perasaannya.

"Sat-chan, kau penipu!" Neptune memukul tangan Satsuki pelan ketika mengetahui jika Satsuki tidak bisa jujur dengan perasaannya.

Namun mereka langsung terdiam ketika Tiara memberikan sinyal tangan pada mereka. "Huussh... Ini ada bagian menariknya!"

Mereka kembali mengintip Naruto dan Noel yang masih tetap diam. Namun Naruto nampaknya mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk ia katakan.

(Kembali ke Naruto)

"..."

Naruto mengepalkan tangan dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Noel sendiri ia sudah memerah karena tidak dapat tahan dengan perasaan malunya ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

"... Ano... NOEL ONEE-SAN!"

Naruto tiba-tiba memanggil dengan nada berteriak sontak Noel dan 5 orang gadis yang menonton di luar ikut terkejut

"Ah.. Hai!"

Naruto semakin kuat mengepalkan tangannya dan memejamkan mata hingga akhirnya ia membuka matanya dengan cepat diikuti perkataan selanjutnya yang membuat ia semakin terkejut.

"Tolong berkencanlah denganku!" Naruto menundukkan badannya dengan cepat hingga beberapa detik kemudian saat suasana ruangan mulai tenang Naruto menyadari sesuatu.

'Eh?! Apa yang aku lakukan!'

"Ba... Baiklah... Ji... Jika kau memaksa"

Jawaban dari Noel membuat Naruto semakin terkejut, saat ia mengangkat badannya dan menatap kearah Noel. Yang ia bisa lihat hanyalah punggung Noel karena ia berbalik badan, Namun Naruto dapat melihat telinga kucing diatas kepal Noel berubah merah.

Dari balik pintu keempat gadis membuat ekspresi beragam namun Tiara sediri, ia memiliki wajah cukup menakutkan karena ia saat ini sedang tersenyum seolah-olah rencananya berjalan mulus.

'Ini akan menarik sekali'

(14.00)

Saat jam sekolah sepenuhnya selesai banyak murid dan guru disibukkan dengan aktivitas Guild yang sudah kembali normal.

Beruntung penyerangan saat itu tidak menimbulkan kerusakan yang terlalu besar sehinga perbaikan dapat di lakukan dengan sangat cepat sekali. Berkat bantuan para Mages Alborz yang terlatih sehingga kota dan sekolah sudah pulih dengan biaya pemerbaikan cukup kecil.

Jika dibandingkan dengan kota ninja di dekat sini, mereka tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal karena mereka hanya terlatih di bidang bela diri dan menjadi pasukan pertahanan bukan pasukan multifungsi seperti para penyihir lakukan (Mages)

Namun di kantin sekolah yang selalu ramai karena murid dan para anggota party dari Guild menikmati istirahat mereka, seorang remaja laki-laki dengan rambut hitam cukup panjang dengan mata biru yang kosong menatap kearah makanan di depannya.

Ia sudah duduk disana seperti orang yang kehilangan pekerjaannya lalu di buang oleh istrinya karena dianggap terlalu lembek.

"Bagaimana ini"

Ia mulai menghela nafas pasrah ketika mengingat apa yang ia katakan tadi saat dikelas.

"Noel onee-san!... Tolong berkencanlah denganku!"

Ia kembali menghela nafas lalu memegang kepalanya yang sudah sakit dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku sudah tamat"

"Apa yang tamat Senpai?"

Suara baru masuk kedalam telinga Naruto kemudian ia menatap di depannya adalah seorang pria 20 tahunan, mungkin. Dengan rambut hitam dan mata hitam kelam.

"Bukan apa-apa Itachi-sensei"

Naruto langsung membuat wajah biasa saja agar tidak terjebak pembahasan yang membuatnya semakin sakit kepala.

Lalu matanya tertuju kearah makanan yang Itachi bawa. "Kau seorang vegetarian, Itachi-sensei?"

Itachi membawa makanan yang terdiri dari Sayuran dengan segala jenis. Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil pada Naruto lalu menganggukkan kepala. "Sayuran adalah sumber kekuatan dan kesehatan kita harus seimbang dalam makan. Jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan Senpai, kau terlihat seperti seorang yang kehilangan harapan hidup"

Itachi menatap Naruto membuatnya merasa geli karena melihat wajah Naruto yang benar-benar putus asa.

"Sebenarnya..."

(Posisi lain di Asrama perempuan)

"Hmmmm... Ini masih terlihat jelek!"

Putina mulai kesal ketika melihat gadis demi-human di depannya. "Pucchin. Jangan marah, kita harus berusaha membantu Noel-chan" Miyuki menenangkan Putina yang masih kesal.

Noel, ia saat ini sedang di 'upgrade' oleh 4 gadis-gadis namun sudah 30 menit mereka mencoba namun Putina terus mengatakan jika itu tidak cocok untuknya

Pakaian demi pakaian terus di coba namun semuanya berakhir berantakan karena tidak sesuai menurut mereka berempat.

"Pucchin, dimana Tiara? Sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya dimanapun"

Putina berpikir sebentar tak lama pintu kamar di buka dan menampilkan gadis berambut ungu dengan gelas minuman ia bawa dari ruang makan.

"Minna, mari istirahat sebentar"

Neptune dengan ceria memberikan mereka minuman untuk istirahat. Satsuki sendiri masih diam di tempat menatap kearah Noel. "Hmmm"

Satsuki menatap dengan serius kearah Noel. Noel mulai merasa risih ketika di tatap dengan mata yang membuatnya takut.

"A... Ano, Satsuki-chan"

Mata satsuki berubah menjadi sedikit liar ketika menatap dada Noel. Dan secara tiba-tiba Satsuki meremas dada Noel dengan pelan. "... Noel-san, dadamu besar sekali!"

Satsuki meremas dada Noel dengan mata membulat pipinya juga sedikit merah ketika terua meremas dada Noel. "Hm... Ini mungkin karena sering kau pijat, seperti yang diharapkan dari perawat Naruto"

"Kyah!... Mou, Satsuki-chan... Jangan begitu"

Miyuki dan Neptune mereka berdua memberikan senyuman grogi ketika melihat bagaimana tingkah Satsuki. Sementara itu Putina menatap Satsuki yang masih memainkan Noel hingga ia tidak berdaya sama sekali, ia nampaknya tertarik. "Suki-chan, bagaimana rasanya?"

Satsuki menatap kearah putina dengan mata bersinar. "Seperti sapi!"

"Hooo!"

Putina merasa penasaran dengan cepat ia menuju Noel dan...

"Kyah!"

"Jangan! Jangan seperti itu"

Putina ikut melebarkan mata ketika merasakan bagaimana tangannya meremas sesuatu yang di luar dugaannya. "Noel-san, kau memang musuh yang tangguh"

Neptune dan Miyuki masih tidak bisa berkomentar apapun mengenai tindakan aneh mereka dan memilih untuk melanjutkan diskusi mengenai pakaian apa yang cocok untuk Noel kenakan saat kencan nanti.

(Kantin sekolah)

"Pft... Haha"

Itachi tertawa pelan ketika Naruto menjelaskan semua yang terjadi. "Hah... Sudah aku duga jika menjelaskan padamu bukanlah ide yang baik"

Itachi kemudian menatap Naruto dengan wajah iba. "Baiklah jika begitu, aku akan menolongmu Senpai. Katakan padaku, jam berapa kalian ketemuan di posisi"

"Sekitar jam 16.30 di pusat kota. Memangnya apa yang bisa kau bantu Itachi-sensei. Kau kau seorang pria single yang belum pernah memiliki pacar"

"Uah!" Itachi bertindak seolah-olah ia di tusuk oleh pedang tepat di jantungnya. "Perkataanmu cukup tajam juga Senpai"

"Apanya?"

"Tidak ada. Baiklah, sebaiknya kita tidak membuang waktu Senpai. Aku akan membantumu dan ini kau bisa katakan sebagai balas budiku padamu"

Kemudian yang Naruto ketahui adalah Itachi menyeretnya menuju arah kota dimana ia nampaknya memiliki sebuah rencana.

"Hmm... Itachi-sensei membantu Naruto. Ini akan sangat mudah dari yang aku perkirakaan"

Selama di perjalanan mereka mampir disebuah toko perlengkapan dan pakaian yang dibuat khusus untuk selera pelanggan.

"Ojamashimasu" itachi menyapa pertama saat mereka berdua memasuki toko tersebut.

Naruto yang statusnya masih di seret itu sekarang menatap kearah Itachi dengan penuh pertanyaan. "Baiklah. Apa rencanamu kali ini Sensei?"

"Aku mulai berpikir jika kau harus merubah penampilanmu. Senpai, ini adalah kencanmu. Kau tidak mungkin merusak harapan seorang perempuan saat kalian bertemu."

Naruto membuat wajah datar ketika melihat bagaimana reaksi berlebuhan itachi akan hal ini. "Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau bersemangat sekali Itachi-sensei?"

"... Hmmm ini mungkin bagus"

'Aku diabaikan?!' Naruto mulai berkedut ketika Itachi memilihkan pakaian untuknya. Naruto membuat helaan nafas lalu tersenyum kecil. 'Setidaknya ini tidak berlebihan'

(Waktu yang di tunggu. 16.28.34 PM)

"Apa aku terlalu bersemangat"

Naruto Uzumaki atau yang bernama Sanderson Mc. Milan saat di planet bumi, saat ini menunggu di pusat kota dimana ada sebuah tempat untuk para pasangan menunggu pasangannya datang dengan wajah khawatir.

Pakaian yang ia kenakan tidak jauh berbeda dengan pakaian seragam sekolah 'menurutnya'. Ia sekali lagi menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin didepan toko tak jauh di depannya.

Baju kemeja di lapisi blazer biru gelap dan celana formal berwarna hitam membuatnya sekilas seperti orang yang sangat tampan sekali. Ia kemudian sedikit merapikan rambut di keningnya yang membuatnya sedikit risih. 'Ya sudahlah'

Ia pun membiarkannya saja rambut di keningnya seperti itu sebenarnya sudah cukup panjang juga karena sudah mencapai hidungnya seolah-olah rambut itu menjadi pembatas antara mata kanan dan kiri.

"Maaf menunggu lama"

Sebuah suara seorang perempuan terdengar ditelinga Naruto. Saat ia berbalik badan Naruto langsung tersipu melihat sesuatu didepannya.

Seorang perempuan dengan gaun putih-hitam ditambah sebuah aksesoris kupu-kupu dikepalanya membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang putri.

Untuk beberapa detik Naruto tidak menyadari siapa itu hingga ia melihat sepasang telinga kucing berwarna putih perak sama seperti rambutnya saat itu juga ia sadar. "No... Noel onee-san"

Rambutnya terurai kebawah bahkan rambut di keningnya tersisir rapi melewati alis sehingga ia terlihat sangat sempurna sekali sebagai seorang perempuan bahkan Naruto tidak bisa berhenti menatap kearah Noel.

Perempuan bernama Noel itu membuat wajah gugup bahkan gerak-geriknya sangat gelisah sekali. "Ano... Jangan tatap aku terus sangat malu sekali aku, baka"

'Ka... Kawaii' Naruto menelan ludah saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan pelan oleh Noel onee-sannya. Bahkan ia sudah tidak bisa menahan bagaimana dirinya memandang Noel saat ini. "Ba... Baiklah, mari kita pergi"

Noel menuruti namun mereka berdua saat berjalan tidak terluhat seperti seorang couple. Bagaimana tidak, mereka berjalan memang bersebelahan namun mereka memasang jarak sehingga terlihat seperti dua orang musuh bebuyutan yang saling acuh.

"Apa yang dipikirkannya!" Tiara yang mengawasi dari kejauhan mulai menggeram marah ketika melihat bagaimana mereka berdua berjalan.

Saat Tiara terus mengawasi sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. "Hm... Itu boleh juga" ia tersenyum kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya dan memejamkan mata.

"Angin, bergeraklah"

Ia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya kearah stand penjual buah.

Saat itu juga angin menyebabkan buah di toko itu terlempar menuju kearah Noel.

"Noel onee-san, awas!"

Naruto bergerak cepat dengan melemparkan tubuhnya pada Noel agar tidak terkena buah yang entah bagaimana bisa bergerak sendiri

"Ouch... Apa kau baik-baik saja, Noel onee-san"

Naruto berada di atas Noel dengan wajah khawatir terpampang jelas di mukanya. Noel terdiam untuk beberapa detik hingga ia menyadari jika posisi mereka dapat mengundang kesalahpahaman

"... Aku baik-baik saja... Bisa turun dariku Naruto-sama"

"Eh?"

Naruto menatap kembali ke posisi mereka. Posisi dimana ia 'menindih' Noel dari atas, sontak ia terkejut dan melemparkan dirinya menjauh dari Noel dalam hitungan detik.

"Go... Gomenasai! Aku tidak sadar" Naruto meminta maaf dengan cepat saat menyadari jika itu kesalahannya.

Noel hanya tersenyum lalu ia mencoba untuk berdiri dan membersihkan beberapa debu yang melekat di bajunya. "Ayo kita pergi lagi, Naru... uto"

Noel memberikan tangannya agar Naruto terbantu berdiri namun ia terdiam beberapa detika ketika melihat bagaimana sikap Noel yang sangat berbeda sekali.

Kencan pun di lanjutkan.

Mereka berdua berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota mulai dari menyaksikan beberapa atraksi yang di lakukan oleh siswa akademi di kota dan menyaksikan indahnya pertunjukan hewan kecil yang sangat menggemaskan mulai dari kucing hingga hamster. Noel terlihat sangat antusias sekali dalam menikmati perjalanan mereka.

Saat waktu menjelang malam mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju kafe yang terletak di pinggiran kota dimana mereka bisa mendapatkan pemandangan indah di dekat tebing.

"..."

Namun rute yang mereka lewati cukup aneh sekali. 'Kenapa jadi begini'

"..."

Mereka berdua blushing saat melewati rute pinggiran kota dimana ada banyak sekali penginapan yang 'tertentu'

"Hem" Noel entah kenapa tersenyum ketika menatap Naruto yang masih blushing saat melewati banyak sekali penginapan. Ia juga malu saat berjalan melewati rute ini, namun entah kenapa ketika melihat reaksi dari Naruto, mau tidak mau ia tersenyum.

'Naruto-sama masih tidak berubah. Dia selalu seperti itu sejak dulu'

Senyuman di wajah cantiknya membuat siapapun yang melihat pasti akan jatuh hati. Walau hal itu masih dikatakan sebuah 'pengecualian'

Tak lama berjalan mereka akhirnya sampai di cafe dimana ia dan Tiara kencan.

Mereka duduk berhadapan namun suasana masih tetap sama seperti saat mereka berjalan tadi sore. Keheningan dan mata tidak berani menatap satu sama lain adalah yang terjadi saat ini.

"Ano"

"Ano"

Mereka berdua berbicara secara bersamaan dan akhirnya mereka kembali diam.

"..."

'Ini tidak bagus, aku harus segera membuka pembicaraan!' ia menguatkan mentalnya agar bisa berbicara dengan baik pada Noel.

"Noel onee-san"

"Ha... Hai!"

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mempersiapkan diri untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia pikirkan. "Noel onee-san, mengenai pengakuanmu kemarin... Ano"

Lalu Noel langaung menggenggam tangan Naruto yang sedikit berkeringat di meja. Saat perhatiannya tertuju pada Noel saat itu juga dia melebarkan mata.

Noel menatapnya dengan senyuman namun ekspresi di wajahnya tidak menunjukkan jika ia senang malah sebaliknya ia terlihat sedih. "Aku tahu itu, kau pasti akan menolakku benarkan. Tidaka apa... Aku..."

'Ah!' Ia melebarkan mata sangat terkejut adalah suatu hal yang tidak bisa di katakan lagi saat menatap bagaimana Noel di depannya.

Ia menangis namun ia memaksakan tersenyum di saat yang sama sehingga Naruto merasakan perasaan sakit hati. 'Aku memang mencintai Tiara. Tapi...'

Noel masih terus menangis, Naruto saat itu juga membulatkan pilihannya. 'Aku tidak bisa membuat pilihan dimana bisa menyakiti perasaan seseorang. Bahkan jika itu artinya aku harus menahan rasa sakit. Shiina sudah mengajariku akan hal itu'

Ia kemudian menggenggam telapak tangan Noel. "Jangan bercanda!"

"Noel onee-san kau pasti ingat apa yang aku katakan dulu, bukan begitu. Jadi siapa yang akan menolakmu, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu! Aku juga menyukaimu Noel!"

Noel langsung berhenti dari tangisan dan terkejut ketika melihat mata Naruto yang sangat serius sekali. "Aku akan katakan lagi. Aku mencintaimu juga Noel. Tapi aku memiliki masalah, aku juga mencintai gadis-gadis yang lain sama seperti aku mencintaimu jadi aku tidak bisa memutuskan siapa yang aku cintai lebih. Oleh karena itu aku tidak bisa memilih"

Noel mulai menghapus Air matanya dan melihat Naruto yang mulai menundukkan kepala karena keputusannya yang tidak bisa memilih siapa yang ia cintai lebih banyak.

Senyuman tulus terbentuk di wajah Noel kemudian ia perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dan saat itu juga matanya melebar ketika sebuah ciuman di bibir tercipta.

"...?!..."

Setelah melepaskan ciuman Noel memberikan senyuman. "Naruto, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Justru aku bahagia jika kau memutuskan untuk tidak memilih, aku juga takut jika persahabatan kita akan hancur jika kau memilih"

"Noel..."

"Hee... Naruto mencintai kami juga!"

Tiba-tiba sekelompok perempuan yang entah darimana datangnnya memotong moment mereka berdua. "Eh...?! Miyuki, Satsuki, Neptune, Putina! Kenapa kalian disini!"

Naruto panik ketika melihat mereka berempat tersenyum padanya namun tidak memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi justru ia disambut oleh pelukan tiba-tiba oleh mereka berempat.

Dan awal dari kisah Naruto sensei yang menjadi pemuda malang pun dimulai


	31. Lecture IV: Battlefield 1

pagi.

saat dimana semua orang seharusnya menikmati masa dimana saat matahari beranjak naik kepermukaan. Di sebuah pesisir pantai dimana pedesaan kecil yang damai dan cukup sejahtera.

"Hm?" salah satu nelayan yang memperbaiki kapal menatap kearah laut dimana ia melihat bayangan yang buram di balik kabut. "Apa itu?" ia bertanya sekali lagi ketika melihat bayangan dari kejauhan itu

saat penduduk lain ikut menuju kearahnya karena penasaran akan apa yang dilihatnya mereka saling tunjuk menunjuk ketika tidak mengetahui apa itu.

ketika bayangan di lautan itu mulai jelas terlihat mereka mulai panik ketika melihat puluhan tidak bahkan ratusan kapal yang berukuran cukup besar dari kejauhan.

Penduduk bingung ketika melihat kapal yang terbuat dari baja itu bisa bergerak tanpa layar sama sekali, yang membuat mereka semua lebih heran adalah ketika kapal besar itu mulai bergerak memutar arah sehingga kapal tadi menyamping kearah lain namun mereka sangat heran ketika meriam yang berukuran besar mulai mengarah kearah mereka semua

"Semuanya lari!" salah satu penduduk berteriak ketika melihat kapal itu mengeluarkan api dan ledakan dari meriam di kapal itu dan tidak lama ledakan bombardir menghujani pantai.

semua penduduk berlarian menyelamatkan diri dari pantai yang di sergap oleh orang yang tidak mereka ketahui. salah satu penduduk yang menjadi pasukan pertahanan desa itu hanya bisa menatap dengan mata melebar ketika ratusan kapal berukuran lebih kecil dengan banyak tentara di dalamnya menuju kearah pantai

"Ini penyerangan!"

Ia memberikan peringatan pada semua pasukan pertahanan yang ada disana. dengan senjata yang mereka miliki (panah dan pedang) mereka bersiap untuk menyambut musuh yang akan masuk ke wilayah pantai

penduduk yang hanya bersenjata sederhana menatap kearah penduduk lainnya yang sudah siap dengan wajah berkeringat.

pemuda yang menjadi pasukan pertahanan desa menatap kearah warga desa yang bersiap untuk bertarung 'Apa ini akan berhasil?' ia berkeringat ketika melihat bagaimana reaksi dari penduduk

"Mereka datang!"

salah satu pengawas dari menara pengawas memberikan peringatan ketika melihat ratusan kapal kecil itu sudah menginjak pantai.

"UHAA!" seluruh warga bersenjata langsung menuju kearah musuh yang berani menyerang desa mereka.

pemuda yang ikut maju menuju musuh ketika pintu kapal itu dibuka layaknya gerbang matanya melebar ketika mereka semua di sambut oleh sebuah kilatan kuning yang sangat cepat sekali

"Uah!"

teriakan dari warga yang terbaring tewas akibat serangan dari kekuatan yang ia tidak ketahui itu membuatnya meringkuk ketakutan di balik bebatuan pantai. ia sekali lagi mencoba mengintip apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

ketika ia melihat apa yang menyerang mereka, ia melihat ratusan dan mereka bertambah semakin banyak ketika kapal itu mendarat di pantai. dari mata pemuda itu, mereka terlihat seperti manusia, namun mereka menggunakan senjata yang sama sekali ia tidak pernah lihat dalam seumur hidupnya.

'Apa mereka shinobi?' pikirannya membuat logika seperti itu ketika melihat mereka memegang benda panjang yang kelihatannya terbuat dari besi dan kayu namun melontarkan benda dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi sekali seperti sebuah kilatan cahaya

satu demi satu warga sipil yang ikut bertarung semuanya tewas dengan cepat bahkan mereka tewas tanpa memberikan perlawanan sama sekali dan pasukan musuh terus bergerak maju menyisir desa.

"Kyah! tolong jangan!" warga sipil meminta tolong ampun ketika tentara itu memasuki rumah,

mata pemuda itu tumbuh melebar ketika melihat tentara asing itu menyerang bahkan membunuh mereka dengan sangat kejam sekali.

'Ini bahaya, aku harus segera meminta bantuan pada konoha' ia perlahan mengendap-endap berjalan dengan tenang ketika melihat mereka semua masih sibuk menyapu bersih desanya

walau ia merasa menyesal harus meninggalkan desanya ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain berbuat seperti itu. berlari dan terus berlari adalah hal yang ia bisa lakukan matanya juga menatap kearah desanya yang sudah hanyut di telan api oleh pihak penyerang

'Apa ini! apa ini perang?!'

ia membuat wajah tidak percaya ketika mengingat kejadian yang terjadi pagi ini dimana mulanya ia melihat puluhan kapal asing tadi menyerang lalu diikuti ratusan pasukan asing yang menyerbu desa mereka

'Aku harus cepat memberitahukan Tsunade-sama!' Ia membuat wajah serius ketika terus berlari

lain tempat disebuah kerajaan yang damai

puluhan kapal tempur tipe Iowa-class dengan rapi tersusun di dermaga dengan baik. salah satu prajurit dari kerajaan memeriksa dengan baik kondisi kapal dengan sebuah catatan di tangannya ia sangat cepat mencatat semua detil dari kapal dan kemungkinan kerusakan di kapal itu.

'Ah.. pagi yang indah dengan kapal yang cantik' Ia mulai tersenyum ketika melihat kapal tempur yang sangat besar ini terlihat sangat megah di matanya. ia memeriksa jangkar kapal dan juga memeriksa cat kapal apakah itu mengelupas atau tidak

'Hum... seperti yang diharapkan dari kerajaan inggris' ia terkesan melihat tangguhnya kapal ini.

lalu ia menghela nafas ketika melihat kearah matahari pagi. 'Sudah beberapa bulan sejak terakhir kali kerajaan ini terlibat pertempuran di eropa. aku heran kenapa raja tidak memerintahkan pasukannya untuk membantu britannia di eropa?'

yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengangkat bahu lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya

(Di suatu tempat/ Asrama Laki-laki)

"hm?"

Naruto Uzumaki/ di planet bumi Sanderson Mc. Milan

Usia 17 tahun/ di planet bumi 45 tahun

ciri-ciri: berpenampilan remaja asia pada umumnya dengan rambut hitam (Side hair) dengan mata biru terang keturunan eropa.

ia membuka mata ketika merasakan cahaya matahari sudah memasuki matanya, perlahan-lahan ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya namun aneh

"Hm? kenapa aku sulit bergerak" ia mulai bergerak lagi namun hasilnya ia tetap kesulitan untuk bergerak bebas seolah-olah ia sedang di tahan oleh sesuatu

Beberapa detik ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi namun ketika ia mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak dalam benaknya dengan cepat ia membuka mata dan melihat sumber dari masalahnya "Noel!" Naruto terkejut ketika melihat perempuan berambut putih perak dengan telinga kucing berwarna perak sama seperti rambutnya tertidur diatas tubuhnya dengan pakaian piayamanya.

biasanya itu sudah normal bagi Naruto karena sejak awal ia pindah ke Kerajaan ini, Noel tinggal satu kamar dengan Naruto namun kali ini berbeda. Naruto kemarin sudah mengetahui perasaan Noel dan ia merasa sangat cangung ketika berhadapan dengan orang yang menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto

Naruto tetap diam sebentar lalu memperhatikan wajah Noel yang masih tertidur dengan tenang di sebelahnya. 'heh... kau memang tidak terlihat berbeda Noel Onee-chan' Naruto bergumam di kepalanya lalu ia merasa sedikit penasaran dengan telinga kucing di kapal Noel

dulu sekali ia pernah menyentuh telinga kucing Noel karena ia masih baru di dunia ini dalam bentuk anak bayi, namun sekarang berbeda. saat ini dia sudah dewasa dan ingin merasakan setidaknya perasaan menyentuh perempuan dengan tubuh remaja

'mungkin tidak masalah kan' Naruto perlahan mengarahkan tangannya menuju kepala Noel lalu ia mengusap kepala Noel hingga ke telinga kucingnya. balasan dari Noel adalah menggeram layaknya kucing yang sedang tertidur

"hummm... Naruto-sama, itu sangat..." Noel semakin mengerang pada Naruto yang wajahnya saat ini sedang memerah

Wajah Noel membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sangat menggemaskan sehingga wajah Naruto merasa sedikit panas ketika melihat bagaimana Noel menggeliat di kasur. 'Oh tidak, jika ini berlangsung maka aku dalam bahaya' Naruto merasakan perasaan berbahaya ketika ia terus mengusap kepala Noel

dengan cepat ia bangun dari tempat tidur secara hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Noel. perlahan ia keluar dari kamar menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap

selama ia mandi, Naruto tidak bisa berhenti berpikir mengenai keputusannya kemarin dimana ia secara terang-terangan mengatakan pada Noel jika ia juga mencintai Noel dan juga gadis-gadis yang lain. 'Semua itu tidak pernah aku duga' Naruto menghela nafas dengan berat ketika mengingat kejadian itu dimana semua perempuan keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan mengatakan pada dia jika mereka juga mencintai dirinya

'Apa aku masih pantas mencintai mereka dengan tangan yang penuh darah ini' Naruto menatap kearah kedua tangannya lalu sepintas kenangannya kembali ke planet bumi dimana ia pernah dikirim untuk membunuh Osama bin Laden dengan kedua tangannya

Sebuah moment yang tidak pernah ia lupakan dalam hidupnya sama sekali, satu keluarga ia habisi demi perintah dan itu sudah normal mengingat ia hanya seorang prajurit biasa maka ia tidak bisa menolak perintah dari atasannya

Naruto setelah selesai mandi ia segera memakai pakaiannya dengan benar dan menuju ruang kantin dimana ia akan memasak pagi ini mengingat Noel masih tertidur di kamar.

'Noel Onee-san' Naruto entah kenapa mulai tersenyum ketika mengingat perempuan berambut perak itu, satu hal yang muncul dibenaknya ketika ia memikirkan Noel. Dia adalah sosok kakak perempuan yang sangat peduli padanya dan sangat mencintainya melebihi siapapun

Naruto kemudian memasak dengan tenang di dapur kantin Asrama Laki-laki, ketenangan adalah sesuatu yang setiap hari di dapatkan jika kau mendatangi Asrama ini mengingat Asrama ini memiliki 200 kamar namun hanya satu kamar yang di gunakan

'Sebaiknya aku membangunkan Noel' Naruto menyiapkan makanan di meja lalu ia berjalan kembali ke kamar dimana ia menduga jika Noel masih tertidur dengan tenang di kamarnya

"Noel Onee-san, saatnya bangun. Eh?!" Naruto langsung melebarkan mata ketika melihat sebuah pemandangan cukup liar di depan matanya

"Nya?" Noel bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan mata masih mengantuk. "Naruto-sama?" Noel berusaha berdiri dan bergerak menuju tuannya namun Naruto dengan cepat menutupi matanya dengan wajah memerah

"Ke... Kenapa kau seperti itu!" Naruto dengan cepat menunjukkan jarinya kearah tubuh Noel yang sepenuhnya telanjang, namun Noel hanya memiringkan kepala lalu ia melihat-lihat kearah kiri dan kanan dimana ia dapat menemukan bajunya bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Ah... aku mungkin merusaknya Nyan" Noel kemudian berjalan menuju kearah Naruto yang masih memejamkan mata dengan wajah merah

Naruto langsung tersentak dari posisinya ketika merasakan tubuh Noel yang tidak dilapisi pakaian menyentuh kulitnya "a...apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Ehm... ingin lebih dekat dengan tuanku"

Jawaban santai dari Noel membuat ia langsung memerah lebih dalam karena melihat lekuk tubuh Noel yang sangat jelas sekali di hadapannya. dan selama 30 menit kemudian Naruto berakhir memarahi Noel karena bersikap seperti itu di pagi hari walau sebenarnya Noel hanya membalas dengan jawaban 'Iya' dengan nada main-main

( **DI sebuah desa jauh di dalam hutan** )

"Apa ini benar?"

Tsunade menatap kearah seorang pria muda yang masih terengah-engah karena sehabis berlari dari pantai menuju desa. Tsunade sudah mendengar segalanya dari pemuda ini mengenai pasukan misterius yang menyerang secara tiba-tiba dari pantai timur tanah api (Dekat dengan Mizu no kuni)

'Apa ini invasi dari Akatsuki?' Tsunade membuat perandai-andai ketika memikirkan hal itu.

kemudian dengan cepat ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan diikuti Hiruzen yang membuat wajah serius karena ini sebuah masalah besar

"Tsunade, aku rasa kita harus meminta bantuan dengan kerajaan itu" Hiruzen memberikan pendapat pada Tsunade yang kelihatannya cukup kebingungan untuk menghadapi masalah ini

Tsunade berhenti dari berjalan dan berbalik badan menghadap kearah Hiruzen yang masih mengenakan pakaian Hokage miliknya. "AKu rasa itu tidak di perlukan, karena ini masalah kita. maka kita bisa menanganinya"

Hiruzen hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala lalu menatap kearah Tsunade yang kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat dimana ia sendiri tidak tahu 'Mungkin menurutmu, tapi tidak menurutku. Aku rasa kami memang harus meminta pertolongan mereka'

Hiruzen berjalan kembali ke kantor Hokage untuk mengerjakan beberapa hal.

sementara itu Tsunade terus berjalan menuju ruangan korps Anbu dimana pasukan khusus akan ia perintahkan untuk melakukan investigasi mengenai hal itu.

"Kalian semua, aku ada misi penting. persiapkan diri kalian"

Tsunade berbicara pada regu anbu yang berbaris di ruangan "hai" mereka dengan serentak menjawab

seperginya Tsunade mereka langsung mengambil perlengkapan dan persenjataan dimulai dari pedang hingga kunai dan gulungan penyimpanan. saat persiapan sudah selesai mereka langsung menghadap kearah Tsunade yang saat ini berdiri menunggu di lapangan terbuka.

"Dengar, misi kalian adalah investigasi dan juga penyergapan mengenai aktivitas mencurigakan di pantai timur tanah api. Laporan dari warga sipil, itu adalah pasukan invasi dari kelompok asing yang mereka tidak ketahui siapa. Jadi aku ingin kalian laporkan padaku apa yang terjadi, dan jika itu memang benar invasi. Kalian berhak untuk melawan mereka. Apa kalian mengerti?"

mereka semua tidak menjawab namun dari bagaimana mereka berdiri bersiap itu sudah menjadi satu jawaban yang cukup untuk Tsunade.

"Baiklah, bubar!"

Anbu yang berjumlah 120 orang dengan rank A keatas semuanya segera melesat kearah lokasi dimana mereka menjalankan misi, dan Tsunade hanya bisa berharap dengan sangat banyak. Semoga misi berhasil dan mereka bisa mengatasi masalah ini

Saat para pasukan Anbu masih terus berlari menuju arah Timur di benua Hi no Kuni.

Berlari bagi Ninja itu sangat berbeda dengan kendaraan transportasi pada umumnya, Para Ninja menggunakan Energi Mana yang di fungsikan ke telapak kaki sehingga menghasilkan lonjakan kekuatan yang spontan pada tubuh pengguna.

Namun pada umumnya para Ninja sering menyebut jika itu adalah bagian dari Chakra.

Ketika 20 menit mereka berlari mereka melihat ujung dari hutan.

"Kalian semua bersiaga!" salah satu kapten Anbu berambut ungu panjang berbicara pada anggota, mereka semua hanya menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepala pada sang pimpinan

Ketika ujung Hutan berhasil mereka lewati dan cahaya matahari bersinar terang namun hal berikutnya ketika mereka berhenti berlari membuat mata mereka melebar seperti piring dibalik topeng hewan yang mereka kenakan

"A..Apa yang terjadi?"

Kapten Anbu berbicara terbata-bata ketika melihat kawasan pedesaan di pinggir pantai yang seharusnya damai sekarang terlihat penuh dengan puing-puing dan api yang berkobar besar

Saat mereka semua bersembunyi ketika salah satu tentara asing yang mengenakan semacam baju kemeja panjang berwarna coklat hingga lutut dengan pelindung kepala yang terbuat dari besi dan topeng wajah yang terbuat dari besi putih.

"Senjata apa yang mereka gunakan?" salah satu Anbu bertanya pada Anbu berambut ungu ketika melihat tentara itu berpatroli dengan senjata yang kelihatannya terbuat dari besi cukup panjang.

Anbu berambut ungu masih sibuk meneliti musuh bahkan ia sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan di pantai dimana ada puluhan kapal besi dengan meriam besar terpasang di kapal itu

'Bagaimana bisa?' ia bertanya mengenai itu.

"Kapten, mereka berusaha melakukan sesuatu" Anbu memanggil perempuan berambut ungu itu ketika melihat tentara aneh itu membawa senjata lain di tangannya

Senjata itu sedikit lebih panjang dengan tabung di punggung mereka, ketika mereka semua mengawasi dengan baik apa yang musuh itu coba lakukan pada mayat warga sipil

Saat itu juga mata mereka tidak siap melihat sebuah semburan api berkekuatan tinggi keluar dari senjata aneh itu.

Namun api yang mereka lihat itu sangat berbeda dengan api pada umumnya yang mereka gunakan sebagai teknik. Api yang keluar dari senjata itu memiliki tenaga sangat intens bahkan mayat itu yang mereka bakar langsung berubah menjadi abu dalam hitungan detik

"Kapten, kita harus mundur dan melaporkan ini pada Hokage"

"Ide bagus, kita sudah kalah jumlah jika tetap disini" Kapten anbu berserta bawahannya berusaha mundur perlahan-lahan namun tidak mereka duga jika ada setidaknya 10 orang tentara aneh menodongkan senjata kearah mereka.

"Don't Move"

Para Anbu langsung terdiam membeku ketika musuh berbicara dengan nada intens dan tatapan langsung menuju kearah mata mereka walau tentara itu sebenarnya mengenakan topeng besi.

"Apa yang mereka katakan?" Anbu berbicara pada Kapten ketika mereka tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang tentara itu katakan

Sementara itu dia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang tentara itu katakan. "Bersiap untuk menyerang"

Kapten anbu berbicara pelan pada mereka ketika mereka menganggukkan kepala, Kapten anbu bersiap menyerang paling pertama

Namun belum sempat ia bergerak matanya melebar ketika melihat kilatan kuning diikuti suara guntur keras keluar dari senjata aneh itu.

Saat itu juga kepalanya bergerak kaku kearah kanan dimana ia yakin sekali rekannya terkana serangan dari salah satu tentara aneh itu.

Dan yang benar saja mereka semua kaget ketika melihat rekan mereka terbunuh dengan luka berbentu lubang kecil menembus topeng dan langsung mengenai kepalanya.

Ketika melihat genangan darah dari mayat rekannya ia langsung melebarkan mata dan tidak bisa bergerak karena tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat

"Kapten!"

Rekan Anbu berusaha menyadarkan kapten mereka namun ia masih bergetar ketakutan, kemudian mereka membuat pilihan sendiri dengan menyerang tentara aneh itu

Dan hal serupa mereka alami seperti rekan mereka, Kapten Anbu ketika mendengar guntur dalam jumlah banyak membuatnya langsung berbalik badan dan kedua kali matanya melebar ketika melihat rekan-rekannya terbunuh dengan sangat cepat

"What we gonna do with this one?"

Kapten anbu yang satu-satunya selamat hanya bergetar dan terduduk di tanah ketika matanya melihat rekan-rekannya terbunuh dengan sangat cepat.

Tentara aneh itu langsung berjalan kearah Kapten Anbu lalu menodongkan senjatanya tepat di kepalanya.

"Maybe, play a little more. Not half bad at all"

Kapten anbu ketika melihat tatapan mata intens dari tentara itu membuat tubuhnya semakin merinding ketakutan.

'T...Tolong aku'

Ketika ia memejamkan mata dan bersiap untuk menerima serangan mematikan tanpa ia ketahui sebuah ledakan terjadi di depannya.

"What?!"

Tentara itu terkejut ketika melihat rekan mereka terbunuh akibat ledakan, lalu secara spontan serangan lain membuat mereka semua terbunuh secara instan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kapten Anbu ketika mendengar suara seseorang membuatnya membuka mata perlahan, saat ia sudah dapat melihat dengan jelas ia melihat sesosok laki-laki berambut biru panjang dengan mata berwarna kuning kecoklatan.

"Apa kau terluka"

Kapten Anbu bahkan tidak bisa berbicara sama sekali ketika melihat dirinya di tolong oleh seseorang.

"Intruder!"

Saat mendengar teriakan tentara lain, Anbu itu bisa melihat jika mata pria itu mulai menyipit.

Kemudian ia menatap kearah pantai dimana banyak sekali tentara berlari kearah mereka, bahkan Anbu itu bisa mendengar jika letusan guntur dan kilatan dimana-mana mengelilingi mereka

Yang bisa Anbu itu lakukan hanyalah menunduk dan menutup telinganya karena suara bising dari guntur itu

Namun ketika tatapannya tertuju pada laki-laki berambut biru itu ia sangat terkejut ketika Laki-laki itu berdiri tepat disampingnya dengan tenang.

Lalu ia melihat laki-laki itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang ia tidak mengerti dan tangan kanannya terangkat hingga setinggi dada.

"Excalibur!"

Matanya melebar ketika dari ujung jari laki-laki itu keluar sinar berwarna biru lalu sinar itu dengan sangat cepat menciptakan ledakan kearah para tentara itu.

"Ayo kita harus pergi dari sini!"

"Kyah!" Anbu itu berteriak kecil ketika laki-laki itu membawanya layaknya seorang putri, namun ia sangat terkejut akan apa yang ia lakukan tadi dengan teknik aneh itu

'Ninjutsu seperti apa itu'

( **Di kerajaan** )

Disebuah ruangan kantor kepala sekolah Akademi Magis Alborz, seorang pria yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah menatap dokumen dengan sangat serius sekali.

Lalu ketika ia sudah selesai membaca dokumen itu ia menatap kearah laki-laki yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan tidak bisa bercanda.

"Apa laporan mu benar, Albert?"

"Hai, aku sangat yakin sekali"

Pria berambut biru panjang itu menganggukkan kepala lalu memberikan tatapan serius balik pada kepala sekolah.

".Mereka melakukan Invasi di benua ini"

"..." Albert tetap diam membiarkan kepala sekolah masih terus berpikir mengenai keputusan berikutnya.

"Apa Anbu yang kau selamatkan itu sudah bisa memberikan informasi yang berguna?" 

"Sejauh ini ia masih menolak dan terus menerus meminta penjelasan. Dari tatapan matanya aku berani bertaruh jika ia sebelumnya pernah mengalami kehilangan rekan yang sangat dekat padanya"

Kepala Sekolah menganggukkan kepala lalu ia berdiri dan menatap keluar melalui jendela. "Albert aku ingin kau mengatakan pada semua pasukan untuk bersiaga. Perang akan datang di benua ini"

Albert menganggukkan kepala lalu berjalan keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah membiarkan kepala sekolah sekaligus sebagai seorang raja di kerajaan ini sendirian

"Aku akan melindungi kerajaan ini dan semuanya yang beraliansi dengan kami"

Raja Arthur, Raja dari kerajaan Alborz yang sudah berusia 50 tahunan dengan rambut putih menatap kearah jendela dimana semuanya terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

Lalu ia tertawa kecil ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang di balik pintu. Lalu ia berbalik badan dan terlihat seorang pria dengan rambut hitam cukup panjang masuk kedalam kantor dengan pose berlutut sebuah kebiasaan dari para Shinobi

"Permisi Raja"

Raja Arthur tersenyum lalu kembali duduk di kursinya. "Jangan terlalu formal dengan aku Itachi-sensei, Panggil aku kepala sekolah ketika masih di wilayah sekolah dan juga, kau bisa berdiri"

Itachi berdiri dan melihat Raja mempersilahkan dirinya untuk duduk.

"Jadi ada keperluan apa datang hari ini Sensei? Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan Sekolah?"

"Tidak bukan itu, hanya saja. Hanya saja aku masih tidak mengerti"

"Tidak mengerti?"

Itachi menganggukkan kepala lalu menarik nafas sedikit membiarkan ketenangan mendatanginya. "Saya sudah melihat beberapa murid di sekolah ini, dan saya sangat terkesan terhadap bagaimana mereka menjadi murid briliant dalam menggunakan chakra.. ehm, maksud saya. Mana"

Raja memberikan tatapan bingung sedikit pada Itachi, "lalu apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"... Jika di Konoha maupun di desa Ninja Lainnya, biasanya mereka langsung menjadi Shinobi peringkat tertinggi. Tapi kenapa di Kerajaan ini semua Murid lebih banyak yang mengarah menggunakan Mana sebagai keperluan sipil di bandingkan pasukan militernya?"

Raja Arthur tertawa kecil lalu ia kembali berdiri dan berjalan menuju kearah jendela dimana ia membuka jendela kantor membiarkan pemandangan alam dan indahnya pantai terlihat sangat jelas di mata Itachi.

"Katakan padaku Itachi-sensei, bagaimana pendapatmu setelah melihat ini?"

"... Sangat indah"

Raja menganggukkan kepala lalu ia menatap kearah Itachi. "Lalu katakan padaku, bagaimana pemandangan peperangan?"

"..." Itachi tidak menjawab justru ia terdiam seribu bahasa sama sekali.

Raja Arthur kemudian tersenyum lembut seperti seorang Ayah yang menyayangi anaknya. "Aku ingin mereka lebih menikmati masa remaja mereka, masa dimana mereka bermain dan membuat kesalahan. Menjadi militer adalah sesuatu yang bagus. Namun dunia militer bukanlah sebuah dunia yang benar dan baik untuk dijalani oleh seorang anak-anak yang masih harus menikmati hidup mereka"

Raja berjalan pelan kearah Itachi "Dunia ini bisa menjadi lebih baik itu karena generasi yang meneruskan apa yang kita ketahui saat ini. Bukan sesuatu yang menimbulkan konflik baru. Mereka semua adalah anak-anak emas yang bisa membawa kejayaan bukan sebuah alat untuk dilatih dan dijadikan tameng"

Raja kemudian kembali ke mejanya dan duduk sambil menatap Itachi yang masih terdiam.

"..."

"Itachi-sensei, aku tahu apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu dan semua itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kita rubah dengan mudah karena dampak dari masalah itu. Tapi setidaknya berjalanlah dan lakukan sesuatu yang menurutmu benar di masa ini. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa merasakannya"

Raja Arthur masih terus menatap kearah Itachi dengan tatapan peduli, lalu ketika Itachi masih terus terdiam hingga beberapa menit berikutnya. Itachi menghela nafas lalu ia tersenyum ketika menatap kearah luar melalui jendela.

"Aku rasa Anda benar... Terima kasih untuk waktunya Kepala Sekolah"

Itachi permisi sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Raja Arthur sendirian dan tetap tersenyum. "Anak Muda Ya..."

 **Sementara itu di lain sisi sekolah**

"Baiklah kalian semua, karena saat ini kita akan menerima tamu dari Oni no Kuni, jadi akau memiliki rencana yaitu membuat sebuah konser musik"

"heee... aku tidak mau!" jawaban langsung datang dari mulut perempuan kecil berambut ungu dia adalah Neptune seorang dewi dari pulau mengambang diatas langit yang bernama Planeptune

Sementara itu sisa dari para murid yang ada di kelas hanya memberikan tatapan tidak tertarik pada Naruto

"Mou, kenapa kau melakukan sesuatu yang merepotkan seperti itu Naruto?" Miyuki memberikan jawaban balasan pada Naruto

Dan protes demi protes terus berdatangan dari para gadis membuat kepala Naruto mulai berkedut. "Dengar kalian! Ini adalah konser yang penting demi kerajaan dan sekolah kita. Apa kalian tidak mau mengikutiku hanya karena alasan seperti itu!"

"Iya!"

Miyuki, Noel, Neptune, Irina, dan Satsuki mereka menjawab dengan sangat serentak. Sementara itu Tiara yang duduk di belakang memegang dagunya dengan wajah sedikit tersenyum

"hmmmm. Sebuah konser, mungkin tidak terlalu buruk"

"APA?!" 4 gadis langsung menatap kearah perempuan berambut putih perak itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"Tiara-chan apa kau mau seperti itu?!" Tiara dihujani pertanyaan dan bentakan disaat yang sama dari perempuan berambut biru Miyuki

"Tentu aku mau"

"hooo.. sang Ojou-sama ingin menyombongkan diri ya?" perempuan berambut hitam melipat tangan sambil memberikan senyuman remeh pada Tiara.

Ketika mereka terus memberikan pertanyaan mengenai keputusan Tiara, Tiara hanya bisa mendesah. "Kalian semua kemari"

"hm?" Naruto merasa jika dia dipanggil kemudian ikut menuju para gadis namun sebelum ia berkumpul dengan mereka Naruto sudah di tendang keluar dari kelas.

"INI ADALAH RAPAT PARA PEREMPUAN!" Irina berbicara dengan tegas pada Naruto yang di tendang keluar dari kelas.

Sementara itu Naruto yang terduduk di lantai akibat di lempar keluar dari kelas hanya bisa membuat senyuman bingung di wajahnya dengan sebuah tetesan keringat di pipinya. "Jadi bagaimana dengan belajarnya?"

(Kembali di dalam kelas)

Mereka berlima saling tukar pandangan ketika melihat Tiara duduk dengan tenang, saat mereka masih tetap diam Tiara kemudian membuka suara

"Dengar kalian! Ini adalah Chance kita untuk menunjukkan bagaimana pesona kita di depannya! Apa kalian sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahui hal kecil ini!" Tiara berbicara dengan nada cukup kuat sambil berdiri.

Miyuki, Satsuki, Noel, Irina, dan Neptune langsung melebarkan mata terkejut ketika mendengar bagaimana ide dari Tiara.

"Tiara-chan, kau sangat hebat sekali!" Miyuki memuji Tiara sementara para gadis lainnya menatap Tiara dengan wajah kagum karena memikirkan hal itu.

Tiara kemudian duduk dengan wajah sombong terpampang jelas di wajahnya. "Baiklah kalian, karena kita sudah sepakat mengenai hal ini. Mari kita buat konser ini menjadi sukses besar"

"OW!" mereka berenam berteriak penuh semangat mengenai rencana mereka

Dan Sementara itu di luar kelas, Naruto Uzumaki sedang duduk di lantai dengan wajah menyesal karena saat ini sedang marahi oleh sensei lainnya karena ia tidak bisa mengendalikan murid-muridnya

"Gomenasai" Naruto menunduk dengan wajah sangat menyesal

(Skip)

Waktu berjalan beberapa jam dan sekarang adalah jam 14.00 dimana semua murid kebanyakan mengambil Quest untuk mereka kerjakan maupun hanya sekedar berkumpul dengan party member lainnya

Di kantin sekolah salah satu meja makan dimana seorang laki-laki muda yang mendapat peringakat sebagai sensei di sekolah itu, saat ini sedang menatap kearah meja makannya dengan keringat bercucuran deras

"Sudah aku duga jika akan jadi seperti ini"

Naruto Uzumaki menatap kearah kotak bekal makanan yang tadi di berikan oleh Miyuki sebelum mereka berenam pergi entah kemana.

Tangan Naruto bergetar ketika sumpit mengambil beberapa benda di makanan itu yang kelihatannya tidak seperti makanan sama sekali, justru terlihat seperti "Kotoran"

"Aku bisa mati jika memakan ini"

Naruto memilih untuk tidak memakannya dan kembali menutup kotak bekal makanan itu. Melihat ada banyak sekali murid-murid berlalu lalang di sekolah membuatnya sedikit tersenyum. 'Tidak aku sangka jika dunia ini sedikit menarik'

Walau semua yang ia lalui di dunia ini, bahkan ia hamper mati berulang kali namun entah kenapa dia tidak bisa mati lebih tepatnya. Naruto Uzumaki tidak mau mati sama sekali

Menghela nafas adalah hal yang bisa ia lakukan karena pikiran yang aneh-aneh memasuki otaknya. Kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dI dalam saku celananya

Buku catatan kecil itu ia baca dengan tenang mengabaikan fakta jika kantin sekolah semakin ramai.

"Apa aku bisa duduk disini?"

Naruto mengangkat kepala dan melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya, seorang pria berambut biru panjang dengan pakaian khas ksatria kerajaan.

"Albert Sensei"

Albert duduk diam tidak menjawab sambutan Naruto dan memilih untuk makan dengan tenang. Namun ketika ia makan beberapa menit, mata kuning Albert menatap kearah Naruto dengan serius.

"Kau pasti sudah dengar mengenai itu, bukan begitu?"

Naruto yang membaca buku kemudian memberikan perhatian sedikit pada Albert tanpa mengubah ekspresi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kerjaan Jerman sudah tiba di benua ini. Dan aku yakin sekali jika kau tahu akan hal itu"

Naruto menyipitkan alis ketika mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa lari kemanapun. "Aku memang memiliki firasat jika hal itu akan datang, namun aku tidak pernah menyangka jika mereka akan datang secepat ini… Katakan padaku, bagaimana mereka bisa tembus radar pertahanan kita?"

Albert tidak menjawab namun tatapan mata Albert membuat Naruto paham maksudnya. "Pengkhianat diantara kita"

"Aku tahu itu terdengar mustahil, tapi untk sekedar berjaga-jaga saja. Naruto Uzumaki, mulai saat ini jangan percaya pada siapapun itu"

Albert kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menjauh ketika ia selesai makan meninggalkan Naruto dengan pikirannya yang tercampur aduk

"Tidak aku sangka jika akan begini"

Naruto kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju arah kota dimana ia bisa mendapatkan ketenangan.

Perjalanan menuju kota ternyata sangat damai jauh dari apa yang ia harapkan mengingat para gadis kelihatannya merencanakan sesuatu yang ia tidak ketahui

"Hah… sebaiknya aku merahasiakan terlebih dahulu mengenai apa yang terjadi"

"Benar juga, sebaiknya aku memeriksa pelabuhan" Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah lain dimana ia menuju pelabuhan militer

Berjalan dari sekolah menuju pelabuhan militer tidak memakan waktu lama hanya 5 menit dan ia sampai di pelabuhan cukup besar dengan puluhan bahkan ratusan kapal tipe Battleship terparkir dengan baik.

"Sudah aku duga jika Raja memiliki rencana mengenai para pasukan invasi itu"

Naruto kemudian berjalan melihat-lihat lalu sesosok perempuan mengenakan pakaian tidak asing membuat rasa penasaran Naruto bertambah.

"Anbu?!"

Yang benar saja ia melihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut ungu berpakaian Anbu Konoha berdiri dengan wajah seperti orang kebingungan ketika melihat puluhan kapal tempur terparkir di dermaga.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri anbu itu namun nampaknya sang anbu perempuan itu tidak menyadari sekitarnya karena ia masih sibuk melihat-lihat kapal

"BIsa aku bantu sesuatu?" Naruto berbicara dengan sopan pada Anbu itu

Saat ia terkejut dan berbalik badan, matanya melihat seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi 170 cm sedikit lebih tinggi dari dirinya dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan mata berwarna biru.

Ketika ia melihat logo kerjaan di lengan kiri baju laki-laki itu ia langsung menundukkan kepala "Maafkankan aku, aku terlalu terbawa suasana ketika melihat-lihat…."

Ia meminta maaf dengan cara panic, 'Ah… ini berarti pertama sekali dia kemari"

Naruto memejamkan mata dengan ekspresi wajah tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Kemudian ia membuka mata dan sedikit tersenyum. "Jangan khawatirkan itu, tolong jangan menunduk padaku"

Ketika Anbu perempuan itu sudah mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah remaja laki-laki yang ada di depannya ia sedikit pensaran akan sesuatu.

"Uhm.. ano, bisakan aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu, apa itu?"

Anbu perempuan itu kemudian menunjukkan jarinya kearah kapal tempur "Kapal apa itu! Aku baru pertama sekali melihat kapal dengan komponen besi semua dan tidak ada layar sama sekali"

-_- lagi-lagi Naruto berekspresi datar ketika melihat bagaimana Anbu perempuan ini bertanya sesuatu yang sudah biasa di kerajaan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan secara singkat padamu"

Naruto menarik nafas sedikit lalu melipat tangan di dadanya. "Ini adalah kapal tempur tipe Battleship, kapal ini memiliki bobot setidaknya ribuan ton dengan muatan persenjataan setidaknya seberat 100 Ton minimal….." Naruto terus menjelaskan bagaimana kapabilitas kapal Battleship ketika bertempur di lautan dan bagaimana kemampuan bertahan dari serangan lawan

Ketika NAruto menjelaskan selama 10 menit, Naruto sedikit terkesan ketika melihat bagaimana reaksi perempuan itu. 'Dia mengingatkanku dengan Miyuki'

"Mau melihat dari dalam?" Naruto menawarkan pada Anbu perempuan itu, karena ia sudah penasaran dari tadi Anbu itu menjawab iya tanpa ragu

'Sekarang aku ingat. Pantas saja aku merasa familiar dengan anbu ini. Jika aku tidak salah, dia adalah pacar dari Hayate Sensei… Namun, Hayate-sensei…' Naruto mulai murung ketika mengingat salah satu shibo yang tewas ketika penyerangan itu

"Hoaaah" Anbu perempuan itu bersuara dengan nada kagum luar biasa ketika mereka berdua masuk kedalam kapal

Ia berjalan-jalan dan memegang dinding kapal yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari baja keras. "Bagaimana kapal terbuat dari baja ini bisa mengambang di atas air?"

Anbu peremuan itu bertanya dengan keheranan ketika melihat semua interior kapal. Naruto menghela nafas berta ketika ia terpaksa menjelaskan dari awal mengenai prinsip energy dan prinsip benda.

Tur di dalam kapal berakhir ketika Naruto memberitahkan padanya jika salah satu kapal harus berangkat untuk latihan tempur.

Dengan tubuh bergetar Anbu itu kemudian mendekat kearah Naruto dengan cepat. "Bisa aku Ikut!"

Naruto keringat drop ketika Anbu perempuan itu di depan wajahnya dengan mata penuh harap. 'Terlalu dekat-terlalu dekat!'

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan wajah kearah lain ketika pipinya sudah berubah merah. "Ba…Baiklah jika kau memaksa"

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan keluar dari kapal dan menuju kapal lain yang di jadwalakan akan pergi latihan tempur.

"Letnan Naruto! Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu pak?" salah satu kru kapal yang akan melepaskan ikatan kapal di dermaga memberikan hormat militer padanya

"Aku akan ikut simulasi pertempuran di laut dan juga salah satu Rekan kita dari desa ninja ingin menyaksikan"

Naruto menunjukkan jari kearah perempuan itu yang berdiri penuh harap di belakangnya. Kru kapal sedikit keringat ketika melihat bagaimana reaksi dari perempuan Anbu itu ketika kapal tempur bersiap untuk berangkat.

"Apa kau yakin pak? Maksudku, apa kau tidak khawatir jika ia akan…."

"Jangan takutkan itu. Dengar, ini adalah kesempatan kita untuk menunjukkan pada mereka, bagaimana kerajaan ini"

Mempertimbangkan alas an dari Naruto kru kapal kemudian menganggukkan kepala lalu mempersilahkan mereka berdua naik kedalam kapal tempur

Battleship yang sudah sepenuhnya terlepas dari pengait di dermaga kemudian menyalakan pengeras suara kepada seluruh kru untuk mempersiapkan segalanya.

Naruto dan Anbu perempuan itu, mereka berdua berdiri dan melihat dari bagian depan kapal tepatnya di dekat senjata utama Battleship

"Whoa, kapal ini benar-benar bisa bergerak dengan sendirinya"

Anbu perempuan itu masih berpikir jika kapal ini bergerak tanpa bantuan apapun, padahal kapal ini bergerak karena tenaga mesin dan bahan bakar dari energy Kristal mana

Ketika mereka sudah berjarak 3 kilometer dari lepas pantai pelabuhan Alarm kapal mulai berbunyik eras.

"Eh?! Apa yang terjadi?" Anbu itu bertanya pada Naruto dengan panic ketika melihat para kru berlarian masuk kedalam kapal

"Tidak ada apa-apa,"

Lalu salah satu kru datang kearah mereka berdua dan memberikan dua pasang Headset yang biasa di gunakan untuk melindungi telinga dari kebisingan akibat mesin maupun suara ledakan

Naruto kemudian mengenakan Headset itu dan memberikannya pada Anbu perempuan itu. "Gunakan ini, ini untuk melindungi telingamu dari suara keras"

Ketika Anbu itu memakai Headtset, ia langsung tidak mendengarkan suara apapun yang keras seolah-olah semuanya bersuara sangat kecil sekali.

Ketika ia dan Naruto berjalan menjauh sedikit dari meriam utama kapal, Anbu perempuan itu masih tidak mengalihkan pandangan sama sekali, bahkan ia tidak bisa berbicara banyak ketika dua meriam besar itu berputar kearah samping kiri kapal

"PERSIAPKAN DIRIMU!" Naruto berteriak pada Anbu itu, melihat Naruto bertindak bersiap akan sesuatu Anbu itu ikut mempersiapkan diri

Tak lama sebuah ledakan besar keluar dari 6 lubang meriam kapal bagian depan diikuti ledakan lain dari bagian belakang kapal

Battleship memiliki total meriam sebanyak 9 dengan tiga tempat pemuatan berbeda. (Tidak jauh berbeda dengan battleship saat perang dunia kedua di planet bumi hanya perbedaannya disini kapal Battleship menggunakan Mana sebagai bahan bakar)

Ketika ledakan di tengah laut terjadi akibat serangan dari kapal Anbu perempuan itu terlihat sangat puas.

(Kembali ke pelabuhan)

Setelah latihan tempur selesai kapal Battleship kembali ke dermaga untuk maintance rutin, baik mesin maupun system navigasi dan persenjataan.

"Baiklah, apa kau sudah cukup puas?" NAruto bertanya pada Anbu itu namun ia tidak memberikan jawaban, hanya anggukan kepala diikuti perasaan kecewa sedikit karena tidak bisa melihat kapal ini bertarung

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi, kamu baru disini bukan? Sebaiknya kita menemui Raja dan melihat apakah kau bisa tinggal disini lebih lama"

Anbu perempuan itu langsung mendekat kearah NAruto dengan binar terang dimatanya. "Sungguh! Apa itu artinya aku bisa melihat kapal ini saat di rawat dari dekat?!"

Melihat sinar dimata perempuan itu membuat Naruto keringat drop dibelakang kepalanya. "Uhm.." Naruto hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala karena ia tidak bisa menghancurkan harapannya

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju sekolah dimana Naruto berencana mempertemukan dia dengan kepala sekolah sekaligus raja disaat yang sama.

Melihat bagaimana Anbu perempuan itu sangat tertarik dengan kapal bahkan hingga seperti itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil. 'Dia bisa menjadi Engineer yang berbakat untuk kerajaan'

Sebuah rencana terlintas dipikirannya namun ia dengan cepat mengurungkannya mengingat Anbu memiliki loyalitas sangat tinggi dengan desanya.

Ketika mereka memasuki pintu masuk gerbang sekolah Anbu perempuan itu terus melihat-lihat dengan heran kearah sekolah.

'Mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia melihat sekolah nyata selain akademi ninja'

Dan yang benar saja sepanjang perjalanan Anbu perempuan itu terus bertanya pada Naruto mengenai. Kenapa murid perempuan mengenakan rok pendek, kenapa siswa disini mengenakan seragam yang sama, kenapa murid-murid disini menggunakan teknik aneh yang ninja tidak pernah gunakan dan banyak lagi

Beruntung sebagian besar pertanyaan berhasil Naruto jawab dengan baik walau didalam benaknya ia sudah kelelahan karena dihujani pertanyaan yang tidak ada habisnya

Saat Naruto ingin membuka pintu ruang kepala Sekolah sesuatu menghentikannya.

"Naruto-senpai"

"KAU!" Anbu itu langsung berbicara kasar diikuti senjata ia arahkan ke wajah orang yang berbicara pada Naruto

Naruto menghela nafas ketika melihat bagaimana Itachi dan Anbu itu saling menatap satu sama lain.

Itachi menatap Anbu itu tanpa ekspresi namun naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas jika ia berkeringat di dahinya walau hanya sedikit

"Turunkan senjatamu Anbu" Naruto memberikan nada perintah padanya.

"Tapi!"

Naruto langsung memegang pedang Anbu itu dengan satu tangan dan menatapnya langsung ke mata Anbu itu walau ia masih menggunakan topeng hewannya.

"Disini adalah territorial Negara Asing yang tidak memiliki hubungan diplomatic apapun dengan desamu, jadi turunkan senjatamu"

Tatapan Naruto sudah jelas dan mau tidak mau Anbu itu mengikuti perkataan Naruto dan mereka berdua masuk kedalam raungan kepala sekolah

Namun sebelum Naruto masuk ekdalam ia menatap kearah Itachi. "Kita akan berbicara mengenai hal ini nanti"

Itachi menganggukkan kepala lalu berjalan menjauh dari ruangan kepala sekolah.

Setelah mereka masuk kedalam ruangan kepala sekolah, mereka disambut senyuman dari pemilik sekaligus pemimpin dari kerajaan ini. Raja Arthur

(skip)

Di lokasi lain seorang gadis dengan rambut biru berjalan seperti orang kebingungan ketika melihat-lihat apa yang akan ia beli di kota. Miyuki, teman masa kecil dari Naruto Uzumaki dan juga mantan dari Shinobi saat ini berkeliaran membeli apapun yang ia butuhkan untuk persiapan mereka mengadakan konser

'Kira-kira Naruto akan menyukai pakaian model seperti apa?'

Miyuki bergumama di kepalanya ketika melihat berbagai model baju mulai dari rok model pendek berlipat hingga kostum kosplay yang ia sendiri tidak tahu dari model apaan itu

'Bagaimana ini'

Ia mulai khawatir kemudian dengan mengandalkan perasaan dan keberuntungan Miyuki masuk kedalam mencari pakaian yang cukup imut untuk dia nanti

"Hm, bagaimana ini. Aku jadi bingun" Miyuki gelisah ketika melihat beragam pakaian namun ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang cocok untuk dia kenakan

Berputar dan berpikir adalah hal yang Miyuki lakukan selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya ia berhenti karena harus memilih antara dua baju yang menurutnya cukup menarik

'Hmm, yang mana yang harus aku beli' Miyuki berpikir keras ketika ia melihat satu baju dengan rok berlipat pendek seperti rok seragam sekolahnya atau baju model gaun dengan model cukup panjang

Terus berpikir dan terus menolak dengan opini yang ia sudah dapatkan Miyuki tidak sadar jika di belakangnya seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang menatapnya dengan wajah keheranan

'Baju? Tidak biasanya Miyuki mau membeli baju baru'

Satsuki Uchiha menatap curiga bagaimana temannya dalam memilih baju yang cocok. Melihat bagaimana resahnya Miyuki memilih satsuki kemudian mendesah

"Baju model gaun itu sudah terlihat sangat bagus denganmu Miyuki-chan"

"Ehhp?!" Miyuki terkejut lalu berbalik badan melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya

Ketika melihat perempuan dengan rambut hitam menatapnya dengan tatapan meminta jawaban Miyuki dengan segala kemampuan berusaha mengelak "Tidak seperti yang kau lihat... ini hanya!"

"Hah... sudahlah, kau ingin membeli baju itu bukan? Biar aku bantu memilihkan untukmu"

Miyuki terkejut melihat bagaimana reaksi dari Satsuki, karena melihat tatapan mata Satsuki yang jelas mengatakan 'Aku tidak mau tahu' Miyuki tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepala

"Hai! Arigato ne Sat-chan"

Satsuki berkedut ketika mendengar Miyuki memanggillnya dengan panggilan itu lagi. "Sudah aku katakan jangan menyingkat namaku"

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk Miyuki pakai,

"Miyuki-chan, kenapa kau membeli baju baru?"

Satsuki langsung bertanya padanya mengenai alasan yang jelas.

Melihat temannya memina penjelasan Miyuki sambil memilih baju ia tersenyum kecil lalu menatap kearah Satsuki "Karena aku ingin terlihat sangat baik di depannya... lagipula, aku tidak ingin kalah dari mereka dan kau juga Sat-chan"

Satsuki tersenyum merendahkan pada Miyuki "Hmp... kau terlalu bersemangat Miyuki, baiklah aku juga tidak akan kalah"

Persaingan diantara mereka berdua terjalin dengan baik namun berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ada di kenyataan.

Persaingan cinta adalah sesuatu yang sangat rumit untuk dipahami kaum laki-laki dan akan sangat menyulitkan sang laki-laki yang diperebutkan

(Kembali ke Kota)

14.00

Seorang remaja laki-laki berjalan tidak tentu entah kemana ketika ia sudah di kota, penduduk berjalan kesana dan kemari menjalankan aktivitas dengan sangat normal sekali

"Baiklah sekarang aku sudah lelah" Naruto Uzumaki, yah nama yang aneh yang diberikan oleh orang tua 'teknis' ku

Aku sendiri sudah berulang kali merasakan mati dan anehnya aku masih tetap hidup sampai sekarang membuatku bertanya-tanya apa yang mengikutiku adalah dewi keberuntungan

Mengabaikan hal itu, aku mendesah melihat bagaimana banyaknya warga sipil beraktifitas. Aku sempat bertanya-tanya mengenai alasan Anbu dari desa ninja datang ke kerajaan ini

Dan kemungkinan Raja Arthur saat ini sedang mengadakan pembicaraan penting.

'Sebaiknya aku bersiap jika sesuatu yang buruk datang'

Aku kemudian berjalan menuju toko senjata dimana aku biasanya menguprage ataupun membeli persenjataan baru.

Innawood Armory. Nama toko senjata langgananku dan kepercayaan semua prajurit maupun para petualang dari Guild mereka selalu membeli senjata dari toko ini

"Selamat datang"

Sebuah suara laki-laki dewasa menyambutku ketika memasuki toko. "Yo, pops"

"Yo, datang membeli perlengkapan lagi" pria dewasa berusia 49 tahunan itu tersenyum padaku ketika aku menyapanya

Aku hanya memberikan senyuman diikuti anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya "hmm"

Aku bergumam ketika melihat banyaknya perlengkapan baru, secara teknis aku tidak membutuhkan senjata lagi mengingat aku sudah memiliki pedang roh.

Namun aku masih membutuhkan beberapa alat penunjang keberhasilanku di pertarungan karena aku tidak bisa bergantung pada senjata roh itu saja.

"Pops, katakan padaku apa yang bagus untuk bertarung?" aku bertanya padanya ketika aku di depan tumpukan botol yang memiliki beragam warna

Pria itu mendatangiku lalu mengambil sebuah botol berwarna ungu "Mungkin ini cukup bagus untuk di bawa."

Botol itu berukuran seperti botol untuk percobaan labolatorium dengan cairan berwarna ungu terang. "Soma drop adalah hal yang bagus untuk dibawa mengingat ukurannya tidak terlalu besar dan cocok untuk di kondisi berbahaya"

Aku mengambil Soma Drop dan melihat sebentar 'Memang benar jika aku membutuhkan hal seperti ini'

Soma Drop adalah cairan pengisi ulang mana menjadi penuh seperti semula. Jika kau menghabiskan mana mu sampai titik nol maka besar kemungkinan kau akan jatuh pingsan maupun lumpuh, tapi dengan Soma Drop kau bisa terisi kembali tanpa merasakan dampak kehabisan mana

Namun resiko penggunaan mana instan ini juga cukup berbahaya. Jika kau tidak terbiasa ataupun tidak rajin melatih mana milikmu maka mana pun akan bocor keluar dan kau akan jatuh pingsan hingga 2 bulan lebih karena kelebihan mana

Bahkan resiko terbesarnya adalah kematian untuk sang pengguna.

"Baiklah, aku ambil ini. Dan juga Pops, apa kau memiliki peta harta dari petualang lain?"

Pria yang aku panggil pops itu terdiam sebentar lalu ketika ia teringat ia segera menuju meja kasir dimana aku mengikuti dari belakang.

"Ini adalah peta rute dungeon baru yang grup Hestia temukan"

Mataku menyipit ketika mendengar nama party itu. "Party Hestia?"

Pops menganggukkan kepala lalu ia berpikir sedikit. "Aku tidak mengerti, mereka baru saja dari sana. Tapi kenapa mereka malah kembali dan menjual peta Dungeon itu"

"Lebih tepatnya mereka tidak membutuhkan itu"

"Eh?" Pops menatap kearahku ketika aku menginterupsinya

"Party Hestia memiliki level S rank keatas, aku yakin mereka kesana hanya ingin menaikkan rank dengan menghabisi para monster di dungeon"

Pops langsung membanting tangannya di maja "Apa?! Itu artinya mereka bermain curang!"

Aku menganggukkan kepala "Aku tahu itu, tapi tidak ada aturan mengatakan jika. Party yang mengambil Quest berbahaya tidak boleh membatalkan Quest tanpa hukuman"

Pops melipat tangan "Jadi mereka bermain seperti itu ya, aku tidak menyangka jika mereka tega bermain trik demi naik rank"

Pops kemudian menatapku dengan tawa "Dan cukup menyedihkan ketika melihat kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki rank paling rendah di seluruh kerajaan"

"BERISIK!" aku membantah dengan cepat dan kontan Pops tertawa ketika aku membantah dengan keras

Memilih untuk tidak berdebat lebih jauh aku memutuskan untuk membayar pesananku dan segera pergi dari toko. Namun sebelum aku sampai di pintu keluar dari toko pops menghentikanku dengan satu tangannya di bahu kiriku

"Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Aku mendapatkan perasaan buruk jika di bulan ini akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar"

Mataku menyipit ketika mendengar peringatan dari Pops. Aku memberikan anggukan serius lalu melangkah menjauh dari toko.

Peringatan pops tentu tidak bisa aku abaikan karena peringatannya sama seperti yang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku juga saat ini memiliki perasaan buruk jika sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi entah di akhir bulan januari ini ataupun di awal februari ini

Ketika aku berjalan menyusuri kota sesuatu tertangkap dimataku. "Siapa itu?"

(Sementara itu Di Desa ninja)

Tsunade duduk dengan memegang kepalanya dengan dua tangan ketika ia mendengar laporan dari salah satu Anbu

Hiruzen yang berdiri di sampingnya juga memberikan tatapan serius karena situasi mereka saat ini sangat diluar perkiraan.

"Serangan dari pasukan asing" Tsunade berpikir seperti orang stress ketika anbu yang ia kirimkan hanya satu yang selamat dan lainnya tewas kecuali kapten Anbu yang tidak di ketahui keberadaannya dimana

"Tsunade, apa yang harus kita lakukan. Sudah jelas ini bukan perbuatan Akatsuki"

"AKu tahu itu, tapi mengirimkan pasukan lain ketika kita tidak tahu seperti apa lawan yang kita hadapi maka sama saja seperti serangan bunuh diri"

Hiruzen tidak bisa berbicara apapun lagi. "Apa kita perlu memanggil bantuan?"

"Sebaiknya jangan dari kerajaan itu, aku tidak percaya pada mereka sepenuhnya"

Jawaban dari tsunade juga membuat Hiruzen tidak bisa berbicara apapun lagi karena harapnnya adalah dari Kerajaan itu.

Ketika mereka berdua hanyut dalam diam pintu hokage di ketuka dari luar dan menampilkan seorang pria dengan tinggi 175 cm memiliki rambut perak spiky

"Bagaimana hasil pengamatanmu Kakashi?" tsunade bertanya tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajah serius miliknya

Kakashi juga tidak bisa memberikan jawaban main-main karena dari pengamatannya dia menemukan sesuatu yang di luar perikiraannya.

Kakashi kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa foto dari dalam saku rompi miliknya. "Hokage-sama, sepertinya Negara Api saat ini sedang diinvasi oleh pasukan misterius yang aku tidak tahu darimana mereka"

Kakashi menjelaskan dengan nada serius, Tsunade ketika melihat foto itu melebarkan mata ketika melihat bagaimana banyaknya tentara asing dengan kapal berlapis baja dengan jumlah puluhan di lepas pantai timur Negara api

Hiruzen tidak bisa berkomentar namun memilih tetap mendengarkan bagaimana seterusnya.

"Dari pengamatanku, tentara asing itu menggunakan semacam senjata aneh yang dilapisi besi namun dapat melontarkan proyektil dengan kecepatan seperti kilat. Dan dari jumlah mereka, aku berani menebak jika mereka tidak lebih dari 5000 tentara"

Tsunade menganggukkan kepala lalu ia menatap kearah Hiruzen. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Hokage Ketiga? Apa perlu kita mengirim pasukan untuk memukul mundur mereka"

Melihat Tsunade memanggilnya dengan gelar hokage, Hiruzen kemudian memejamkan mata sejenak lalu memutuskan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. "Aku rasa, kita memang perlu mengirim pasukan kesana. Tapi itu tidak bisa secara terbuka. Kita harus dalam posisi bertahan dan memanggil aliansi sebanyak mungkin untuk membantu kita"

Tsunade menganggukkan kepala lalu ia menatap kearah kakashi yang masih berdiri disana "Kakashi, aku ingin kau segera kumpulkan berapapun pasukan yang bisa kau pimpin untuk menjaga hutan di perbatasan. Kita harus melakukan tindakan pencegahan sebelum semua terlambat"

"Hai" Kakashi menghilang saat kepulan asap putih keluar disekitarnya

Hiruzen melirik kearah desa melalui jendela "Aku berharap semua baik-baik saja"

(kembali ke kerajaan)

18.00

Seorang gadis dengan rambut biru dengan baju gaun merah muda menatap dirinya di depan cermin dengan wajah gugup.

'Bagaimana ini? Aku merasa gugup sekali'

Tadi siang ia menemui Naruto dan mengajaknya makan malam, dan Naruto dengan tenang menjawab iya tanpa banyak pertanyaan

'Jika dipikir kembali, ini sama saja dengan kencan!'

Dan Miyuki kelihatan sangat gembira sekali jika memikirkan ia akan berkencan dengan Naruto malam ini.

"Yosh, aku pasti bisa!" Miyuki menyemangati diri sendiri ketika merasa jika ia sudah cukup berpenampilan menarik

Berjalan keluar dan sesekali merasa gugup adalah hal yang miyuki rasakan saat ini.

Miyuki kemudian melihat suasana matahari yang mulai gelap. "Jika aku tidak cepat, Naruto-kun akan menungguku"

Miyuki mempercepat langkah menuju titik temu mereka.

Miyuki menjanjikan pada Naruto untuk bertemu di restoran pinggir tebing dekat laut dimana tempat itu sangat popular untuk kencan sepasang kekasih.

'Tiara-chan ternyata tahu banyak mengenai hal ini' Miyuki memejamkan mata dengan perasaan curiga ia letakkan pada Tiara karena semua rencana Kencan ini sebenarnya Tiara yang mengatur semuanya

'Dan aku juga heran, kemana Nep-chan, Irina-chan, dan Sat-chan. Sejak siang tadi aku tidak melihat mereka'

Miyuki sejak siang saat mereka bubar dari sekolah ia hanya bersama Noel dan sebihnya ia tidak tahu entah kemana Sisanya pergi,. Yah ia memang bertemu dengan Satsuki tadi namun setelah membeli baju Satsuki kembali menghilang seperti debu di tiup angin

Ketika Miyuki sudah di kota ia melihat banyaknya penduduk masih beraktifitas seperti biasanya walau suasanya saat ini sudah malam

"Hm?" Miyuki melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari kejauhan, ia melihat Naruto berjalan dengan seorang perempuan asing menuju arah lain. "Kemana Naruto pergi?"

Saat sebuah perasaan penasaran menghantui Miyuki ia memutuskan untuk mengundurkan niatnya untuk mengikuti Naruto.

Namun sebelum ia berjalan lebih jauh ia mendengar seseorang berbicara dari belakang

"Sebaiknya kau ikuti mereka"

Miyuki langsung berbalik badan ketika suara itu sangat jelas sekali di telinganya

Namun anehnya ia tidak melihat siapapun disana. 'Siapa itu tadi?'

Karena merasa tidak enak akan suara tadi, Miyuki memutuskan untuk mengikuti suara tadi dan berjalan kearah Naruto tadi pergi.

Ketika ia sudah melihat Naruto dari dekat, Miyuki mengenal siapa wajah itu. "Sat-chan?"

Satsuki Uchiha, gadis yang menjadi teman masa kecilnya saat ini sedang berduaan saling menatap dengan Naruto di pinggiran pantai

"Satsuki apa yang kau perlukan? Kenapa kau memanggilku kemari?" Naruto bertanya dengan wjah penuh keheranan

Namun satsuki tidak menjawab dan Naruto bisa melihat jika wajah Satsuki menunduk membiarkan bayangan menutupi daerah matanya.

"…." Tubuh satsuki bergetar membuat Naruto langsung panic

Ketika naruto panic bertanya ada apa yang terjadi, satsuki tidak menjawab malah memeluk Naruto dengan cepat.

'Satsuki! Apa yang terjadi?!"

Naruto bertanya dengan sangat panic karena ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Ketika satsuki mengangkat wajah dan membiarkan wajahnya langsung menatap wajah Naruto saat itu juga mata NAruto melebar. "Satsuki?"

Naruto bertanya dengan pelan ketika melihat wajah menangis dari Satsuki. "A…Aku mencintaimu…. Tolong… tolong cintai aku juga!"

Naruto langsung menengang tidak bisa bergerak begitu juga Miyuki yang melihat dari balik pohon tak jah dari mereka berdua

'Satsuki-chan….' Lalu hal berikutnya yang Miyuki tahu, Satsuki dengan sangat berani mencium Naruto membuatnya semakin terkejut

"…Ap…Apa yang terjadi… satsuki-chan… kau….kau"

Melihat bagaimana mereka berdua, Miyuki merasakan perasaan sakit di dadanya dan dengan cepat ia berlari menjauh dari sana

Namun di posisi Naruto dan Satsuki

Ketika satsuki melepaskan Ciuman Naruto tidak bisa berkomentar sebentar. "Satsuki….. maafkan aku…. Aku tidak bisa jika harus m…"

Namun sebelum Naruto meneruskan perkataannya Satsuki membungkamnya dengan sebuah jari telunjuk.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika harus yang kedua ataupun sejenisnya. Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi milikku itu saja sudah cukup bagiku"

Naruto langsung memerah ketika mendengar respon ini.

Dari posisi Miyuki, ia terus berlari menjauh dari posisi mereka berdua dengan Air mata terus mengalir dari matanya.

"kenapa….Kenapa….Kenapa…."

Miyuki merasa jika ia di khianati oleh temannya sendiri dan itu membuatnya sangat sakit sekali. Ketika ia terus berlari dan tersandung hingga terjatuh Miyuki hanya membiarkan dirinya tetap di tanah untuk beberapa detik

"Apa kau membenci mereka?"

Suara itu lagi datang membuat Miyuki terkejut, ketika ia mengangkat kepala hal berikutnya yang ia tahu ia melihat sesosok perempuan dengan kerudung hitam menutupi kepalanya. "Aku akan membalaskan perasaan sakitmu"

"Tidak!" Miyuki berteriak ketika perempuan itu menyerangnya dengan semacam energy ungu dan energy itu langsung masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Ketika Miyuki tetap terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di tanah, perempuan itu tertawa ketika melihat korbannya. "Uahahaha… tida kada yang jauh lebih baik untuk di jadikan pion selain perempuan yang baru saja patah hati"

Perempuan itu melepaskan baju penutupnya dan menampilkan dirinya yang asli. Dia adalah perempuan dengan rambut hitam sebahu dengan mata merahmengenakan pakaian terdiri dari kemeja hitam diikat dasi berwarna abu-abu.

"Devine Wisdom dan kerajaan German akan meratakan seluruh tanah ini"

Perempuan itu kemudian menghhilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak sama sekali meninggalkan miyuki yang masih terbaring ditanah

Namun beberapa detik kemudian tubuh Miyuki dilapisi energy yang bersinar ternag. Dan saat itu juga rambut miyuki di lapisi cahaya membuatnya berubah warna secara spontan.

Miyuki kemudian bangkit dan melihat sekeliling dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat keras seperti seseorang yang sangat marah sekali. Rambut birunya sekarang berubah menjadi warna kuning keabu-abuan dengan mata berwarna biru.

Miyuki berjalan menuju arah lain dengan wajah menggelap. "Aku membenci semuanya!"

Mata Miyuki menunjukkan ekspresi sangat dalam tanda betapa besar perasaan kebenciannya terhadap laki-laki bernama Naruto.

Saat ia terus berjalan dan sampai dimana ia harusnya berkencan dengan Naruto ia melihat NAruto berdiri disana sendirian.

Dengan senyuman ia mendekat kearah Naruto.

'Naruto" Ia memanggil dengan nada manis

"Oh Miyuki… kau…eh?!" Mata NAruto melebar ketika merasakan sesuatu.

Saat ia melihat dengan jelas, ia saat ini sadar jika ia sedang ditusuk oleh semacam energy berwarna hijau. "Arrow Of Pain?!"

Naruto menyadari jika ini adalah teknik dari Miyuki lalu ia melihat jika perempuan yang memeluknya adalah perempuan yang tidak mirip dengan Miyuki sama sekali. Ketika ia menatap kearah Naruto dengan senyuman namun senyuman itu Naruto bisa ketahui jika itu adalah senyuman kejam seperti seorang yang siap membunuhmu kapanpun itu

"Karena aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka aku tidak membutuhkanmu"

Suara itu Naruto sangat tahu sekali suara itu, itu adalah Miyuki Tsuburaya.

Namun sebelum Naruto membuka suara Miyuki dengan cepat membelah dua Naruto membuat lukanya terbuka lebar

Dan spontan Naruto terbaring ditanah dengan kondisi sekarat.

"Uahahaha… aku tidak akan membutuhkanmu!" Miyuki bersiap menghabisi nyawa Naruto namun seblum ia menamcapkan panah ke kepala Naruto sebuah serangan mengenai tangan kirinya.

"MIYUKI!"

"Tchih!' Miyuki berdecih ketika melihat Satsuki menghentikannya

'Kau! Kau adalah musuh besarku!" Miyuki beteriak marah pada Satsuki

Naruto sendiri ia tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas namun ia bisa tahu jika mereka berdua memperdebatkan sesuatu

Namun karena tenaga sudah habis Naruto hanya bisa memejamkan mata 'Miyu..ki…' sebuah nama ia panggil di kepalanya sebelum ia jatuh kedalam kegelapan

Naruto langsung pingsan di tempat karena luka yang di terimanya. Sementara itu Miyuki melarikan diri dengan teknik miliknya

"Miyuki!" Satsuki berteriak pada temannya yang melakukan tindakan seperti itu.

(Sementara itu)

20.00

Di sebuah desa di benua Tanah Api. Desa konohagakure no sato saat ini sedang dalam kondisi gawat darurat.

"Hokage sama!"

Ninja berlari masuk kedalam ruangan tsunade dengan wajah panic. "Ini gawat! Musuh, mereka… Mereka sedang menyerang ibu kota Hi no Kuni!"

Mata tsunade menyipit ketika mendengar laporan dari ninja konoha. Tidak menunggu lama Tsunade langsung berdiri "Persiapkan seluruh pasukan! Kita akan menyerang balik musuh yang berani menyerang!"

Ninja tadi segera kelluar dari ruangan melaksanakan perintah dari Tsunade.

"Apa kau yakin akan keputusan ini Tsunade?"

Hiruzen bertanya dengan khawatir ketika melihat raut wajah marah dari Tsunade. "Tentu aku yakin…. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terus terjadi"

Tsunade kemudian keluar dari ruangan menuju tempat dimana ia bisa memberikan instruksi terakhir kepada pasukan yang akan bergerak.

Hiruzen yang melihat muridnya bertindak seperti itu membuatnya khawatir jika hal ini bisa membuatnya menjadi sangat stress.

'Kami-sama, aku mohon lindungi desa ini'

Hiruzen berdoa didalam benaknya ketika melihat kearah desa melalui jendela

(Di suatu tempat)

Seorang pria duduk dengan tenang menatap kearah bawahannya yang menunduk dihadapannya. "Kerja bagus untuk kalian semua, kalian berhasil meyakinkan kerajaan jerman untuk melakukan invasi di benua ini. Dan untukmu TOBI"

Pria itu menatap kearah pria yang mengenakan jubah di tutupi topeng berwarna orange. "Kau melakukan sesuatu yang menarik dengan membuat kekacauan disana"

Pria itu tersenyum pada tobi, namun TOBI tidak memberikan respon apapun dan memilih untuk tetap diam.

Kemudian pria itu berdiri dan menatap kearah para bawahannya "INI SAATNYA UNTUK DEVINE WISDOM UNTUK MENGUASAI DUNIA"

Suara pria itu menggema di seluruh ruangan namun para anggota justru tersenyum kejam ketika mendengar perkataan tuan mereka.

"Hidup Devine Wisdom!"

Teriakan demi teriakan puja untuk grup mereka terus terdengar di ruangan.

"Sekarang bagaimana kau mengatasi ini Arthur?"

(2 Februari 1837)

" **Api adalah pemulaan dari sebuah kekacauan** "

" **Api juga adalah awal dari sebuah kehancuran** "

" **Dimana ada asap maka disana ada api. Setiap sesuatu yang di lumat api, maka akan hangus seperti abu yang tidak berguna** "

Jauh di wilayah perhutanan yang dulu hijau dan penuh dengan banyak bunga yang indah, sekarang berubah menjadi sebuah hamparan padang yang hangus terbakar.

"Hiiyah!" salah satu tentara dengan pakaian terdiri dari kemeja berwarna coklat dan celana sama seperti warna bajunya bertempur dengan semua senjata yang ia miliki saat ini.

Sejauh mata memandang hamparan yang luas ini sekarang berubah menjadi sebuah kekacauan yang tiada tandingannya.

"Dasar makhluk lemah!"

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut berwarna kuning keabu-abuan berdiri di atas batu dengan pakaian terdiri dari kemaja hitam dengan bordiran berwarna merah mengenakan rok mini bermodel lipat dilapisi stocking model celana berwarna hitam.

Perempuan itu menatap luasnya medan pertempuran yang saat ini sedang berlangsung ia hanya bisa tersenyum seperti orang maniak.

"Baiklah jika itu mau kalian!"

Perempuan itu segera melompat turun dari tempatnya dan berlari kearah pasukan musuh yang saat ini mereka sedang lawan.

Bermodalkan senjata pedang ia berlari sambil menebas lawannya satu persatu hingga banyak diatara dari mereka terbunuh seketika.

"Beraninya kau!" salah satu tentara menggumam marah ketika melihat rekannya tewas dengan cepat. Ia kemudian menggunakan senjata miliknya dan menembaki kearah perempuan itu.

Namun mereka tidak menduga jika perempuan itu bisa menghindari setiap peluru yang datang kearahnya.

"Excalibur!"

Perempuan itu merentangkan kedua tangannya dan sebuah busur bersinar berwarna merah seperti api yang membara tercipta.

"Mati kalian! Explosive Arrow!"

Peremuan itu langsung melepaskan sebuah panah kearah mereka, hingga ledakan besar terjadi membuat seluruh lokasi bergetar karena ledakan.

"Uahahahaha! Luar biasa!" perempuan itu tertawa ketika melihat banyaknya mayat lawan yang ia kalahkan.

Lalu ia menatap kearah langit yang sepenuhnya berwarna hitam karena asap kebakaran menutupi matahari. "naruto Uzumaki!"

Miyuki Tsuburaya, perempuan yang menjadi teman masa kecilnya Naruto saat ini sedang dalam kondisi dimana ia merasakan kebencian mendalam terhadap Naruto setelah apa yang ia lihat beberapa minggu lalu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membutuhkanmu!"

Miyuki berteriak kearah langit sambil tertawa.

Pertempuran Antara kerajaan German melawan Kerajaan Alborz dan Konoha saat ini memasuki minggu pertama setelah upaya Konoha menyelamatkan ibu kota Tanah Api gagal.

Saat Tsunade menyadari jika musuh lebih kuat dari dugaannya, desa konoha mau tidak mau menerima korban jauh lebih besar akibat 'senjata pemusnah' yang mereka tidak ketahui senjata seperti apa itu.

Setelah menyadari jika jumlah personil mereka sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa mencegah pasukan lawan, Konoha akhirnya meminta pertolongan kerajaan Alborz walau secara teknis kerajaan saat itu juga sedang bertempur melawan pasukan invasi Kerajaan Jerman.

 **(Di kerajaan)**

Raja Arthur saat ini sedang duduk di ruangan kepala sekolah dengan wajah sangat serius. "Albert, apa kau sangat yakin akan hal itu?"

Pria berambut biru itu menganggukkan kepala. "Benar pak, pasukan divisi 14 berjumlah 500 personil untuk mempertahankan wilayah perbatasan sudah musnah"

"Katakan padaku berapa banyak pasukan musuh?"

"sekitar 20000 ribu personil ditambah 10 kapal perang"

Raja Arthur kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Albert, katakana padaku mengenai kondisi dari Naruto Uzumaki"

"Saat ini dia sedang memulihkan diri, kemungkinan dia akan sadar dalam beberapa jam lagi"

Raja Arthur kemudian menganggukkan kepala. "Itu sudah cukup. Albert, kau ikut denganku kita harus mengerahkan semua yang kita punya untuk mempertahankan diri sendiri"

"Bagaimana dengan desa ninja itu Raja?"

Raja Arthur terdiam sebentar. "… kita tidak bisa memikirkan aliansi sementara diri kita sedang terjebak. Aku akan memikirkan bagaimana mengirim bala bantuan pada mereka"

Albert menganggukkan kepala paham lalu mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan.

Di Pelabuhan Militer Magus, saat ini setidaknya ada lebih dari 3000 personil angkatan marinir dari kesatuan Alborz Marine Corps.

Semua personil mengenakan pakaian terdiri dari kemeja coklat sama seperti celana, sepatu bot berwarna hitam, sebuah topi militer berwarna hitam dan beberapa aksesori lainnya di baju mereka.

Saat semua personil berdiri dengan tenang menunggu commander in chief datang setidaknya ada beberap dari mereka saling bercerita mengenai bagaimana jalannya perang ini. Di barisan palling depan, seorang pria dengan rambut panjang diikat pony tail berdiri menunggu dengan sabar

Itachi Uchiha, awalnya ia bergabung dengan kesatuan marinir karena mendengar jika kondisi kerajaan dalam kondisi gawat darurat.

'Aku harus bisa membalas budi kerajaan ini dengan menjadi pasukan kerajaan' Itachi berbicara di dalam benaknya.

Ketika semuanya jadi terdiam, itachi mulai memperhatikan kearah depannya. Raja Arthur yang saat ini mengenakan pakaian yang terdiri dari kemeja berwarna coklat sama seperti celananya dengan beberapa aksesori tambahan di baju seperti logo dan bendera.

"Perhatian semuanya!"

"Saat ini seperti yang kalian ketahui, kerajaan kita di depan pintu krisis. Kalian semua adalah pilar pertahanan dan harapan kerajaan ini. Oleh karena itu, mari kita bertarung dan pulang bersama-sama!"

Setelah pidato singkat banyak prajurit membalas dengan sorakan semangat dan berbagai macam teriakan semangat mereka

Melihat semua tentara bersiap masuk kedalam kapal besar yang mereka panggil dengan Battleship, Itachi hanya bisa berharap satu hal 'semoga aku bisa melihat hari besok'

Kapal perang berjumlah 14 unit bergerak menuju lokasi dimana mereka akan melakukan penyerangan amfibi di pantai.

Saat Itachi berdiri di pinggir kapal, ia melihat lautan yang berombak berhasil di belah dua oleh kapal tempur dari baja ini.

'Kerajaan ini memang menarik sekali' Itachi tersenyum kecil

"Satsuki, ini adalah caraku untuk menembus dosaku padamu" Itachi menatap kearah lautan dengan serius

30 menit berlayar dengan kecepatan 39 knot, Itachi mulai menyipitkan mata lalu bola matanya berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Nampaknya kami sudah di sambut disana"

Itachi tidak meninggalkan wajah seriusnya ketika melihat dari kejauhan di dekat pantai dimana musuh menunggu mereka dengan berbagai macam kekuatan militer

Itachi menduga jika mereka tidak bisa menyerang dalam keadaan begini (Saat berlayar) namun ia sangat salah ketika melihat meriam di kapal Battleship mulai bergerak

("Semua unit, menyingkir dari meriuam utama")

Itachi mendengar komandan kapal berbicara pada mereka yang berdiri di luar kapal.

Saat itachi menyingkir dari meriam yang bergerak kearah depan atau lebih tepatnya di arah pantai, saat itu juga Itachi tidak siap akan sebauh kejutan ledakan dari meriam kapal

"Whoa?!" itachi langsung terkejut ketika meriam kapal menembakkan peluru ledakan tinggi kearah mereka yang di pantai

Itachi sangat terkesan ketika melihat dampak yang di timbulkan dari kapal tempur Battleship ini

Saat tembakan dari kapal tempur lain terus menghujani pantai, Itachi melihat banyak prajurit bergerak kearah sekoci kapal yang ada di bagian buritan kapal.

"Prajurit Itachi! Segera bergerak!" salah satu prajurit yang memiliki jabatan di atas Itachi memerintahnya

Itachi dengan cepat menurutinya dan menaiki kapal itu.

Serangan gelombang pertama yang berjumlah 200 orang berlayar menuju pantai dari kapal tempur.

Kapal terus memborbardir pantai hingga sekoci kapal sudah dekat dengan pantai.

Itachi yang melihat serangan beruntun sudah selesai mulai mempersiapkan dirinya. 'Ini mungkin akan sangat buruk'

Ia melirik kearah senjatanya yang akan menjadi partnernya di medan perang.

Saat ia masuk ke militer Kerajaan ia diajari menggunakan senjata yang mereka sebut dengan 'Rifle'

Senjata yang bisa melontarkan timah panas dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan kilat dengan jarak yang sangat mengesankan.

"Oh tidak! Semua menunduk!" Itachi berteriak pada semua anggota marinir yang ada di kapal untuk menunduk.

Ketika mereka menunduk berdasarkan peringatan Itachi, saat itu juga mereka di hujani ratusan bahkan ribuan peluru dari segala arah.

"Sialan!" itachi tidak pernah membayangkan dalam hidupnya jika ia akan mengalami hal yang sangat mengerikan ini.

Senjata yang awalnya ia kira hanya dimiliki oleh kerajaan sekarang membuatnya mengerti kenapa perang dengan kerajaan seperti ini Konoha tidak akan bisa menang dalam beberapa hari

'Bagaimana ini?!' itachi bergumam panic ketika mereka terus di hujani peluru dari segala arah

Saat mereka sudah sampai di pantai ia menduga ia memiliki kesempatan untuk membalas tembakan itu, namun ia sangat salah.

Saat pintu keluar dari kapal terbuka dan para marinir bersiap untuk berlari mereka disambut hujan peluru yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari arah depan.

Itachi yang berada di posisi paling belakang hanya bisa tiarap dan melihat bagaimana rekan-rekannya di hujani peluru yang mematikan.

'ini mengerikan, bahkan lebih mengerikan dari yang aku duga'

Itachi melihat bagaimana rekan-rekannya tewas seketika ketika peluru melumat tubuh mereka.

"Dasar Bajingan!" untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Itachi, ia mengumpat dengan bahasa kasar.

Ia dengan cepat mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya dan dengan bantuan itu ia dapat memprediksi dari arah mana peluru itu datang sehingga Itachi bisa mengambil perlindungan paling pertama

Untuk beberapa alas an Itachi berhasil selamat dari hujan peluru yang menghujani kearahnya saat ia berlari.

Itachi saat ini bersembunyi di balik batu dan membuat sebuah rencana. 'Mungkin aku perlu menggunakan teknik api untuk menghambat mereka'

Itachi menatap kearah kapal pasukan penyerbu yang masih terus di hujani ledakan dan peluru dari segala arah. Melihat rekan-rekannya dalam kesulitan Itachi dengan cepat membentuk segel tangan untuk sebuah serangan.

"katon!"

Itachi menarik nafas yang dalam lalu dengan cepat ia keluar dari tempat perlindungannya. Sebuah bola api besar keluar dari mulut Itachi kearah musuh yang menembaki rekan-rekannya.

Musuh yang tidak memprediksi akan hal itu langsung tewas di lumat api yang besar.

"Baiklah!" Itachi kemudian berlari kearah hulu dari pantai dimana musuh akan melakukan serangan balasan.

"Tidak akan!" itachi menembak dengan senjata nya kearah musuh yang berusaha menembaknya paling pertama.

Ketika musuh tewas karena tembakannya Itachi segera mengisi senjatanya karena dari pendidikan singkat di Marinir Alborz. Senjata yang ia gunakan adalah tipe Bolt-Action sehingga kau harus menarik semacam pelatuk diatas senjatanya agar kau bisa menembak lagi.

Melihat rekan-rekannya sudah berdatangan Itachi mulai tersenyum 'Jadi ini pertempuran dari kerajaan asing. Ini sangat mereporkan dibandingkan perang Shinobi'

Itachi melanjutkan berlari mencari perlindungan sambil menembaki musuh. Ia juga sadar apa maksud dari Raja Arthur dengan, tidak mengijinkan anak dibawah umur untuk pergi berperang pengecualian untuk beberapa orang

Karena perang yang ia lihat disini sangat berbeda dengan perang yang pernah ia lihat di perang Shinobi pada umumnya

'Ini sudah seperti perang dunia Shinobi'

Itachi bergumam ketika melihat betapa kacaunya tempat ini hanya dalam waktu 30 menit saja.

"SEMUANYA LARI!"

Itachi melihat rekan-rekannya melarikan diri dari sesuatu.

Saat Itachi berlari mendekat mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, ia kontan terkejut. Sesosok makhluk seperti laba-laba berukuran sangat besar mengamuk kearah mereka

"BUNUH ITU!" rekan-rekan itachi berteriak ketika mereka menembaki makhluk itu dengan beragam kemampuan yang mereka miliki

Namun Makhluk itu justru bertambah marah dan menyerang pasukan hingga mereka semua terlempar tak terkecuali itachi.

"Sialan! Itachi! Apa kau punya Ide?!" kapten Regu bertanya pada Itachi sambil menembaki makhluk itu

Itachi kemudian bangkit dan berpikir sebentar. "Kapten, kita gunakan teknik api untuk memusnahkan makhluk itu"

"IDE BAGUS" Kapten menganggukkan kepala

Lalu mereka berdua saling berdiri bersampaingan

"Roh api pengendali kekuatan di tubuhku, dengan semua kemampuan yang aku miliki, aku perintahkan kau untuk memberikanku kekuatan….. Flamethower!"

"Katon!"

Itachi dan Kapten regu menembakkan bola api berukuran besar hingga dua bola api itu menyatu dan melumat makhluk itu kedalam api hingga hangus menjadi abu sepenuhnya

Peperangan di pantai terus berlanjut hingga dua jam berikutnya

(Sementara itu)

"Dimana aku?"

Naruto terbangun dari tidur panjangnya karena ia terkena koma akibat serangan dari Miyuki

Tiara berdiri di sebelah naruto dengan wajah rumit, "Naruto, sebenarnya….."

Tiara menjelaskan mengenai Miyuki memebelot dari kerajaan dan memihak ke pasukan musuh yang saat ini sedang melakukan Invasi di benua Shinboi.

Tiara juga menceritakan jika saat ini kondisi kerajaan sedang dalam kondisi darurat perang,

"Dimana Satsuki?"

Tiara mulai bertambah murung "Karena merasa bersalah akan hal itu, Satsuki mengurung diri di kamarnya hingga satu minggu"

Mendengar respon dari wanita berambut putih perak itu Naruto mau tidak mau merasa bersalah mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu

"Ini semua salahku"

Tiara kemudian mendekat kearah Naruto lalu ketika ia sudah duduk di sebelah Naruto di kasur Rumah Sakit, Tiara menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan lembut

"Tiara?"

Naruto menatap kearah Tiara yang tersenyum simpatik padanya. "Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Kita pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini, aku sangat yakin sekali itu"

Melihat senyuman tiara membuat Naruto sedikit terbantu di dalam benaknya. "Kalian memang mirip sekali"

Naruto berbicara pada Tiara membuatnya bingung.

Lalu saat Naruto merasa ia sudah bisa bangun ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Baiklah, saatnya aku beraksi lagi"

Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya dengan wajah bersemangat membuat Tiara tertawa kecil.

"NARUTO!"

"NARUTO-SAMA"

Dan tepat saat Naruto baru bangkit dari perasaan down, tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dengan cepat menampilkan 3 orang gadis dengan raut wajah sangat khawatir

"Kalian semua…. Whoa"

Naruto terkejut ketika ia di peluk dari berbagai arah oleh 3 gadis itu. Noel, Neptune dan Irina mereka memeluk Naruto dengan wajah sangat khawatir.

"Maafkan aku membuat kalian khawatir"

Saat mereka berbicara mengenai keadaan Naruto, dia hanya membalas seadanya karena ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. 'ini semua salahku….. dan aku akan menyelesaikan ini semua dengan cepat'

Naruto berjanji dalam kepalanya.

(Setelah satu jam berlalu)

Naruto saat ini sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar asrama putri. 'Satsuki….'

Naruto mulai murung lagi ketika memikirkan bagaimana aksi Satsuki kemarin memancing kemarahan dari Miyuki dan menyebabkan kekacauan ini.

"Satsuki"

Naruto masuk kedalam kamar ketika ia memanggil dari luar namun tidak di jawab. Saat Naruto sudah di dalam kamar, awalnya ia mengharapkan jika Satsuki saat ini berbaring di kasur dengan wajah frustrasi

Namun ia sangat salah ketika melihat sosok perempuan berambut hitam di biarkan terurai lurus mengenakan topi militer berwarna coklat memiliki logo harimau pada bagian depan topi tersebut saat ini berdiri di depan jendela seperti seorang prajurit yang menunggu waktunya untuk bergerak.

Dengan pakaian terdiri dari kemeja coklat dengan mini skart berwarna hitam model berlipat sama seperti skart untuk siswi perempuan pada umumnya.

Pada kakinya ia mengenakan pant stocking berwarna hitam dan di punggungnya terdapat tas militer yang biasanya membawa perlengkapan cukup banyak.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya…."

Satsuki berbalik badan menatap langsung kearah Naruto tepat di matanya. Naruto sangat terkejut ketika melihat ekspresi sangat serius dari Satsuki.

"….. Aku akan melawan Miyuki apapun itu caranya"

Satsuki kemudian berjalan ketikaia mengambil senapan laran panjang di meja belajarnya.

Satsuki Uchiha saat ini kembali lagi ke militer untuk menghadapi Miyuki Tsuburaya yang berada di pihak kerajaan Jerman.

'satsuki'

Naruto bergumam kecil di kepalanya ketika melihat perempuan dari keturunan Uchiha itu melangkah menjauh dengan senjata di tangannya.

'Apa yang bisa aku lakukan'

Naruto mengepalkan tangan. Berusaha membulatkan tekat, ia menatap kearah dimana Satsuki pergi.

'Aku akan kembali ke militer jika itu memang di perlukan!'

Melihat Satsuki beretekat untuk kembali ke medan perang, Naruto mau tidak mau ikut kembali ke medan perang demi menyelesaikan semua masalah yang ia timbulkan.

(Sementara itu)

Di sebuah pantai)

"SEMUANYA BERLINDUNG!"

"AWAS LEDAKAN!"

"Prajurit!...Prajurit!..."

"ah!" Itachi terbangun ketika ia awalnya sempat pingsan karena sebuah ledakan mengenai tubuhnya.

Saat Itachi membuka mata dan melihat sekelilingnya yang masih hujan peluru di segala tempat, ia melihat salah satu tentara yang memiliki jabatan di atasnya.

"Prajurit Itachi! Bangun! Ini bukan untuk tidur!"

Melihat atasannya memarahi Itachi ia langsung bangkit dan mencari tempat perlindungan lain.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Itachi bertanya pada salah satu prajurit yang berlindung di balik batu.

"MERAKA MEngHUJANI KITA! KITA KALAH JUMLAH!"

Prajurit itu berbicara dengan panic ketika posisinya terus di hujani peluru.

Itachi memilih untuk melihat menggunakan sharingannya dari mana arah tembakan beruntun itu.

'Dari tebing arah jam 12 dan jam 1'

Itachi sudah melihat musuh yang menggunakan senjata mesin menembaki mereka.

"KAPTEN!"

Itachi berteriak pada kapten regu.

'ADA APA!"

Itachi kemudian menunjukkan jari kearah tebing di arah jam 12. "MUSUH DENGAN SENJATA MESIN BERAT DI ATAS SANA! HUBUNGI KAPAL TEMPUR UNTUK MEMBANTU KITA!"

Kapten regu menganggukkan kepala lalu ia mencari unit radio. "Hei kau!"

Kapten regu memanggil salah satu prajurit yang membawa radio. "Kemari cepat !"

Kapten menarik prajurit itu kearahnya. "HUBUNGI KAPAL TEMPUR UNTUK MEMBORBARDIR ATAS ITU! CEPAT!'

"h…HAI! Siap!"

Prajurit itu langsung mengaktifkan radio dan menghubungi kapal tempur.

Sementara itu Itachi masih terus bersembunyi dan melirik sesekali. "Sialan! Kita akan terpojok jika terus disini"

Sebagai mantan Anbu Itachi sangat tahu sekali mengenai situasi dan kondisi terburuk jika kau sudah di tengah-tengah medan tempur.

"PRAJURIT ITACHI! MEREKA AKAN MELEDAKKAN POSISI ITU! MENJAUH DARI SANA!"

Kapten regu memberikan peringatan pada Itachi, melihat dari kejauhan kapal tempur sudah menembakkan meriamnya secara beruntun. Itachi dengan semua kekuatannya berlari mundur diikuti tentara lainnya yang mendengarkan peringatan dari Kapten.

'Incoming!"

Ledakan dan ledakan terjadi diatas tebing ketika peluru dari meriam 12 inch Naval Artillery meledakkan tebing itu beserta para musuh yang tidak mengetahui jika serangan datang kearah mereka

Saat Itachi melihat target sudah di ledakkan ia merasa jika ini kesempatan mereka untuk memukul mundur pasukan musuh.

Dengan kemampuan yang ia miliki itachi memaksakan diri untuk maju kearah musuh dengan bayonet di ujung senjatanya.

Pertarungan jarak dekat tidak terhindarkan ketika Itachi terus memaksakan diri untuk maju. Namun perlahan musuh semakin mundur karena Itachi dan prajurit lainnya ikut memaksakan diri maju kearah mereka.

"Terus maju!"

Itachi berbicara layaknya seorang komando pada anak buahnya.

Maju dan terus maju adalah hal yang mereka lakukan hingga akhirnya seluruh musuh yang ada di pantai berhasil di kalahkan dengan ratio 57:1

"KITA MENANG!"

Kapten regu berteriak pada seluruh unit dan di beri balasan berupa teriakan kemenangan dari banyak tentara yang masih hidup

'Akhirnya' Itachi bersandar di sebuah batu dengan senjata ia letakkan di samping dirinya.

'Tidak aku sangka peperangan kerajaan modern seperti ini, sangat mengerikan sekali'

Itachi melirik sekeliling dimana semuanya tersisa debu dan puing-puing bekas ledakan. Kebakaran juga terjadi tak jauh dari posisinya namun itu akibat dari ledakan serangan Angkatan laut dari kerajaan

Mereka beruntung karena musuh tidak menggunakan angkatan laut juga, jadi pertempuran ini adalah satu sisi untuk mereka.

'Dalam satu hari kami sudah kehilangan setidaknya, 1200 tentara dalam penyerangan hari pertama'

Itachi mulai menggeram karena dalam hidupnya ia tidak pernah merasakan neraka pertempuran seperti ini.

Lalu ia menatap kearah langit. "Otou-san, Kaa-san, aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik"

Itachi tersenyum ketika membayangkan orang tuanya yang ia habisi dengan kedua tangannya.

(Di suatu tempat)

"Menyingkir dariku!"

Perempuan dengan rambut kuning keabu-abuan dengan pakaian terdiri dari kemeja hitam dengan bordiran merah di setiap pinggiran mengenakan mini skart model berlipat berwarna hitam

Miyuki Tsuburaya, saat ini berada disisi kerajaan Jerman yang menginvasi benua shinobi tepatnya benua tanah api.

"Mati kau!"

Miyuki tertawa ketika ia membunuh ninja konoha yang bertempur dengan mereka.

Peretempuran di hutan dekat dengan konoha menjadi sangat intens ketika Konoha terus mendatangkan bala bantuan yang tidak ada habisnya.

Jumlah pasukan penyerang dari Sisi Jerman terdiri dari 1000 tentara dengan 500 diantaranya adalah prajurit pembawa senjata berat dan 200 diataranya senjata semi-auto matic Rifle dan disisanya adalah prajurit pembawa amunisi dan pemegang senjata Sub Machine Gun

Miyuki terus mendekati musuh dengan pedang di tangannya yang dilapisi energy berwarna kemerahan. "Ayo! Ayo!"

Miyuki tertawa seperti maniak ketika menebas musuh satu persatu.

"Jangan lari!" Miyuki kemudian dengan cepat menciptakan busur sihir dan menyerang ninja konoha yang berusaha lari dengan panah ledakan.

"hahahahaha!"

Miyuki tertawa lagi dan melihat seluruh tempat yang sudah hangus terbakar karena api peperangan disini lebih intens dari apa yang ia lewati sebelumnya.

'Masih tidak menarik'

Miyuki mulai membuat wajah datar ketika melihat para ninja itu. 'dasar bodoh, berusaha menyerang kami dengan senjata seperti itu'

Miyuki melihat para ninja yang bertarung dengan sebuah senjata seperti pisau dan beberapa teknik ninjutsu tidak berguna.

"Uah!"

Miyuki mendengar ledakan dari arah lain dimana ia juga mendengar teriakan rekannya disaat yang sama.

Lalu senyuman kejam tercipta di wajahnya. "Ini menarik!"

Miyuki kemudian berlari kearah ledakan itu dimana ia sangat yakin sekali jika itu bisa menghiburnya.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia menggunakan panah ledakan untuk mengejutkan musuh dan saat mereka sudah terpencar Miyuki menebas mereka satu persatu dengan pedang di tangannya.

"Menyedihkan!"

Miyuki melirik kearah ninja yang ia kira dapat menghiburnya. Mereka terlihat berbeda dengan ninja lainnya, mereka mengenakan rompi putih perak dengan topeng seperti hewan.

'Pasukan khusus heh?'

Miyuki menyeringai, lalu dengan cepat ia mengambil pistol Luger P08 semi-auto pistol dan melepaskan tembakan tepat di belakangnya.

"Ba…Bagaimana bisa"

Saat Miyuki berballik badan ia melihat salah satu ninja dengan rompi yang sama seperti rekannya, "jangan kau piker bisa menyelinap di belakangku"

Dengan senyuman kejam Miyuki membidik kepala Ninja itu dengan pistol miliknya. "Sampai jumpa"

Ninja itu terbunuh ketika peluru menembus kepalanya.

Melihat pertarungan masih terus berlanjut, Miyuki mengambil sebuah rifle yang tergeletak di tanah. Rifle itu memiliki model Mauser Model 71 atau bahasa jermannya infanterie-Gewehr 71

"Mari kita bersenang-senang"

Miyuki tersenyum lalu melanjutkan pertempurannya dengan para ulat pengganggu.

(Sementara itu di Konoha)

"Tsunade, kita sudah terpojok. Hampir seluruh ninja kelas S, A dan B sudah berhasil mereka kalahkan dan saat ini mereka memukul mundur pasukan kita. Kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain evakuasi atau ini semua terlambat"

Tsunade Senju hanya bisa terdiam ketika salah satu tetua sekaligus penasihat desa berbicara padanya.

Mereka berdua yang menjadi rekan Hiruzen saat masa jayanya di perang dunia Shinobi, tidak pernah membayangkan jika mereka akan menghadapi situasi krisis seperti ini.

"Tidak akan!"

"APA?!"

Hiruzen dan dua tetua desa terkejut mendengar respon dari tsunade.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mereka menghancurkan desa yang sudah di bangun kakekku sejak dulu. Aku akan tetap bertahan walau itu akan menjadi harapan terakhirku"

Hiruzen menyipitkan mata ketika melihat bagaimana seriusnya Tsunade saat ini.

Lalu tak lama pintu ruangan Hokage di buka dengan paksa.

"Hokage-sama! Mereka sudah di gerbang!"

Kakashi Hataku baru kali ini dalam hidupnya berbicara seperti orang panic. Ketika ia dalam seluruh pasukannya berhasil di hancurkan saat mempertahankan ibu kota, sekarang ia kembali ke desa menganggung beban berta sekali lagi.

"kakashi, katakana padaku paa mereka menyerang?"

Kakashi kemudian menatap kearah Hokage. "Tidak, mereka hanya diam di depan gerbang"

Lalu Hiruzen dan Tsunade saling tukar pandangan. "Kalian semua, ikut aku"

Mereka yang berada di ruangan kemudian mengikuti Hiruzen dan tsunade menuju gerbang.

Ketika banyak ninja bersiaga di depan gerbang walau kebanyakan terdiri dari ninja muda berdiri disana, tapi mereka sangat tangguh jika dalam masalah pertempuran.

Saat Tsunade dan Hiruzen sampai di depan, banyak ninja sudah bersiap senjata mereka.

"Kalian semua, turunkan senjata!"

Tsunade memerintahkan. Saat mereka enggan untuk mengikuti apa yang di perintahkan Tsunade salah satu dari kerumunan tentara asing itu berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Kami adalah aliansi, jangan takut"

Tsunade tersenyum diikuti Hiruzen.

"Senang melihatmu masih sehat saja, Naruto-kun"

Hiruzen berbicara pada Naruto Uzumaki yang saat ini mengenakan pakaian militer dari kerajaan. Naruto ikut tersenyum pada Hiruzen.

"Senang melihatmu juga"

Semua ninja muda tercengan ketika mendengar nama Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto?!"

"Whoa!"

Berbagai respon di berikan pada Naruto ketika mereka melihat Naruto dengan pakaian lengkap di persenjatai senjata asing yang mereka tidak ketahui apa itu.

Peperangan di konoha pun sudah mendekat di depan mata. Kali ini Konoha mendapatkan bantuan militer dari Alborz sebanyak 1500 tentara bersenjata dan sebagian dari tentara itu adalah para penyihir dengan peringkat B plus.

Letnan Kolonel Naruto akan bertempur dengan unit Miyuki Tsuburaya dan hal itu membuat dia merasa sedikit takut.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Miyuki seperti itu"


	32. Lecture V

**Lecture V: The Battle that change everything**

Aku tahu jika ia memang pada dasarnya sudah menjadi takdirku untuk bertarung padaku

Aku tahu jika semua ini pasti akan menjadi sesuatu yang aku sama sekali tidak sukai dan aku paling benci di seluruh dunia

Namun aku masih tidak mengerti satu hal.

Mengapa aku masih hidup

Mengapa aku masih disini

Mengapa aku masih bertarung walau aku tidak tahu untuk apa aku bertarung

Kisah seperti apa yang sebenarnya tuhan berikan padaku

Disuatu tempat dimana hamparan tanah yang luas, mulanya di penuhi tumbuhan hijau sekarang berubah menjadi tempat yang gersang dengan api yang menjalar sangat panas di sekitar

Seorang laki-laki yang hanya berdiri disana dengan wajah menatap kearah langit biru dengan asap kebakaran membumbung tinggi keatas seolah-olah yang ia tatap adalah awan badai

Baju penuh robekan dengan darah bercampur lumpur lengket di sekujur tubuhnya

Poni rambutnya menutupi sekitar matanya, sehingga menolak cahaya menerangi sekitar wajahnya yang saat ini memiliki jutaan ekspressi yang ingin ia sampaikan

Terdiam disana dengan pedang di tangan kanan ia pegang tanpa tenaga

Tubuh terasa kaku sehingga ia sangat ingin sekali berbaring di tanah gersang bekas terbakar itu untuk melepaskan semua perasaan lelahnya

"Kenapa aku harus mengalami ini"

Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri ketika secara perlahan rintisan air hujan pelan mulai turun menyirami seluruh daerah yang saat ini penuh dengan api

Tanpa ada yang mengetahui, sebuah aliran air datang dari kedua matanya bercampur dengan bertambah derasnya Air hujan

Ia berdiri disana dengan tubuh mulai bergetar.

"uhaaa!"

Ia akhirnya berteriak sekeras mungkin dengan tangisan sudah tidak ia tahankan. Ia mulai berlari secepat yang ia bisa

Berlari

Berlari

Dan terus berlari

Hingga semua kenangan itu membanjiri semua pikirannya hingga semua hal yang ada di kepalanya ingin ia keluarkan

Di sela ia berlari, satu persatu sosok tubuh terbaring di tanah ia lewati dengan bertambah kencangnya ia berlari

Sosok wanita yang ia cintai

Sosok wanita yang ia percayai sebagai teman terbaik

Sosok yang ia anggap sebagai kakak perempuan

Dan banyak lagi

Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti dan berlutut di depan sebuah tubuh perempuan berambut putih dengan semacam telinga kucing diatas kepalanya

Ia terlihat masih dalam keadaan sekarat dan pria itu hanya bisa berdiri disana untuk beberapa detik hingga akhirnya ia terduduk dengan wajah penuh keputus asaan akan apa yang ia pilih

Pilihan yang tidak bisa di rubah

Pilihan dimana kau terpaksa melakukannya

Pilihan dimana membuat semuanya yang kau sayangi menjadi hancur

Sebuah keegoisan

"Ke...Kenapa...kenapa semua harus berakhir seperti ini?"

Aku hanya bisa menangis menatap kearah seorang gadis dengan wajah sangat pucat serta luka sobekan di perutnya membuat semua perasaanku hancur berkeping-keping

Gadis itu tersenyum menatap kearah laki-laki yang saat ini menangis di depan tubuhnya yang terluka sangat parah

"...h...Hey..." dengan sisa dari tenaga yang ia miliki, gadis itu berusaha dengan keras menyentuh pipi sang laki-laki dengan tangan kirinya walau ia tahu jika semua tubuhnya sudah sangat kaku dan tidak bisa ia merasakan apapun lagi

Laki-laki itu terkejut ketika perempuan itu menyentuh pipi kanannya dengan tangan kiri sang gadis

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Ia berteriak pada sang gadis

Namun perempuan itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman, secara perlahan dapat terlihat jika dari matanya mengalir sebuah aliran air mata yang sudah semakin deras diiringi air hujan

"Ma...Maafkan aku..."

"jangan berkata seperti itu, dasar bodoh"

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah tetap duduk di sebelah wanita itu dengan tangisan dari matanya semakin deras.

Semua kenangan mulai membanjiri pikirannya dan ia berpikir mengenai. 'apa yang terjadi jika aku melakukan ...'

(Hari itu)

4 Februari 1837

Desa yang indah di kelilingi hutan yang hijau, sebuah pemandangan yang semua orang normalnya tidak akan lewatkan begitu saja.

Namun hal itu berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Desa yang damai ini berubah menjadi kepanikan penuh ketika di depan gerbang desa mereka ratusan tentara asing bersenjata lengkap berbaris dengan wajah serius.

Salah satu pemimpin desa itu menatap laki-laki yang mewakili semua tentara yang ada dengan wajah tersenyum ia menatap laki-laki itu.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tidak di desa ya"

Laki-laki yang berpakaian terdiri dari kemeja coklat dengan celana berwarna sama seperti bajunya. Pakaian yang ia kenakan mirip dengan tentara inggris saat bertempur di perang dunia I, Eropa.

"senang bisa kembali lagi ke desa ini" remaja laki-laki itu menatap balas kearah pemimpin desa dengan senyuman.

Pasukan dari kerajaan kemudian diijinkan masuk kedalam desa dan tentu saja dibawah pengawasan dari puluhan ninja remaja yang masih mengawasi mereka layaknya seorang penyusup

."Hei.. mereka dari mana?"

Inuzuka Kiba dari klan Inuzuka, klan yang menggunakan anjing sebagai pembantu dalam pertarungan mereka. Saat ini bertanya pada rekannya yang mengenakan pakaian tertutup seperti seorang yang mencurigakan.

Shino Aburame. Tidak banyak informasi mengenai klan ini, namun mereka di anggap sebagai klan yang mampu menggunakan serangga sebagai 'Scout' di segala area. "Aku tidak tahu mendetil mengenai mereka. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya aku melihat pasukan ini"

Shino menjawab dengan nada datar namun di dalam kalimatnya terdapat rasa penasaran yang sama seperti yang kiba rasakan.

Saat seluruh tentara terus berjalan masuk kedalam desa, semua perhatian ninja muda langsung berubah ketika seorang gadis berambut hitam tertentu berjalan dengan langkah serius.

"Dia?!"

"Tidak salah lagi"

"Satsuki Uchiha!"

Ninja muda yang berada di sana melebarkan mata ketika melihat perempuan berambut hitam dengan pakaian militer dari kerajaan dan mini skart sepanjang paha atas berjalan dengan langkah seperti prajurit terlatih.

Satsuki terus berjalan dengan senapan Rifle tepat di punggungnya, ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya karena saat ini pikirannya tertuju pada teman masa kecilnya yang memberontak dan bergabung ke sisi pasukan musuh.

'Miyuki-chan...' satsuki mengepalkan tangan dengan cukup keras diikuti perasaan bersalah dan perasaan marah di saat yang sama. 'seandainya aku tidak melakukan itu!'

Satsuki menundukkan kepala membiarkan topi militernya menutupi daerah matanya. Naruto yang berjalan paling depan menatap kearah belakang dimana satsuki berjalan dengan langkah yang menurutnya 'penuh penyesalan'

Mata Naruto hanya bisa terpejam lalu ia membuka mata sambil menatap langit biru. 'Shiina, tolong lindungi aku'

( **Di kantor Hokage** )

Setelah seluruh prajurit menunggu di tempat yang sudah di sediakan Hokage lebih tepatnya di stadion tempat ujian chuunin berlangsung, perwakilan dari kerajaan yaitu Naruto, Satsuki, dan Komandan Rafael saat ini berdiri di hadapan Hokage yang di kawal Kakashi Hatake, Hiruzen, Danzo, dan dua orang tetua yang memiliki jabatan sebagai penasihat desa.

"Biar aku katakan sekali lagi, Aku sangat berterima kasih karena sudah mau datang dengan bala bantuan yang kami minta"

Tsunade berbicara dengan nada serius tepat di hadapan Komandan Rafael. Komandan hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Suasana ruangan kembali menjadi agak tegang karena Danzo masih terus menatap kearah satsuki dan Naruto dengan mata 'Intens'

Rafael menyadari jika tindakan Danzo itu sedikit keterlaluan, dengan cepat ia membalas tatapan Danzo dengan mata Prajurit yang ia miliki dari pengalaman

"Sangat tidak sopan sekali kau menatap bawahanku. **_Danzo-san_** ' rafael menekankan nama Danzo dengan penuh ketidaksukaan.

Tsunade kemudian berdiri dengan cepat dari tempat duduknya. "Danzo, sudah cukup. Komandan rafael, aku sangat minta maaf atas perlakuan dia aku..."

"Sebelumnya itu, aku ingin bertanya. Kalian adalah kerajaan darimana? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah bahkan tidak tahu mengenai kerajaan kalian"

Danzo memotong kalimat Tsunade dan tindakan itu sontak mendapat 'Glare' intents dari Tsunade sendiri.

Melihat nada dari Danzo murni mengenai pertanyaan, rafael menatap kearah Tsunade dan menganggukkan kepala. Setelah Tsunade kembali duduk di kursinya Rafael langsung menatap kembali kearah Danzo.

"Kami dari Kerajaan yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan Shinobi bernama Alborz sebelah Barat Daya dari desa ini"

Semuanya membuat wajah bingung minus Tsunade, Hiruzen dan mereka yang dari kerajaan tentunya.

"Apa yang kerajaan kalian lakukan? Apa kerajaan kalian berniat untuk melakukan ekspansi dengan memanfaatkan situasi kami saat ini?" pertanyaan Danzo sangat berterus terang sehingga mendapat tatapan tajam dari Tsunade dan Hiruzen namun tatapan penasaran justru di lontarkan kearah komandan Rafael dari dua tetua desa dan Kakashi sendiri.

"Kami tidak memiliki ketertarikan untuk mengeksploitasi desa kalian, karena desa kalian tidak memberikan kami keuntungan apapun dari segi manapun itu"

"Apa maksud kalian desa kami ini terlihat menyedihkan"

Melihat arah pembicaraan danzo sedikit melenceng dari topik utama, Rafael hanya bisa menyipitkan mata. "Iya benar sekali. Tempat menyedihkan ini tidak menarik perhatian kami sedikitpun dari segi finansial maupun segi kekuatan internal"

"Apa maksudmu!"

Kedua tetua desa langsung melemparkan amarah pada Rafael namun ia justru memberikan tatapan merendahkan pada mereka. "Apa kalian tidak sadar mengenai posisi kalian berbicara saat ini?"

"Sudah cukup" tsunade langsung membanting tangan di meja menghentikan kemarahan tidak terkendali dari tetua desa dan upaya Danzo untuk memicu pertengkaran.

Melihat kedua sisi sudah tenang, Tsunade menatap kearah Kakashi Hatake. Saat kakashi mengerti maksud dari Tsunade dengan sebuah teknik ia memunculkan peta benua Hi no Kuni tepat di meja Hokage.

"Mari kita abaikan mengenai asal usul dari kerajaan mereka. Saat ini kita punya masalah yang lebih besar"

Tsunade memberikan instruksi pada mereka semua untuk memperhatikan apa yang akan tsunade katakan. Semua perhatian kemudian tertuju pada Tsunade sepenuhnya.

"menurut laporan dari Kakashi saat penyerangan di ibu kota Hi no Kuni. Msuuh menggunakan senjata aneh yang kalian bawa saat ini dan mereka menggunakan teknik aneh yang berhasil menyapu bersih seluruh pasukan"

Kakashi sepenuhnya menganggukkan kepala dengan keyakinan akan laporan yang ia berikan. Lalu ia menatap kearah Rafael "Senjata yang mereka bawa mirip dengan apa yang kalian bawa saat ini"

Rafael menganggukkan kepala lalu ia mengangkat suara. "Jika begitu, katakan padaku berapa banyak pasukan musuh yang menyerang di ibu kota itu?"

"Sekitar 1000 tentara" kakashi merespon dengan jelas.

Tsunade kemudian menatap kearah Rafael. "Aku tahu ini mungkin sangat tidak sopan. Tapi saat ini kami sudah kehilangan seluruh kekuatan utama kami dan satu-satunya harapan kami adalah meminta kalian untuk menjadi pasukan desa kami"

Rafael menganggukkan kepala lalu ia menatap kearah Tsunade dengan wajah serius dan menunjukkan jarinya kearah timur benua Hi no Kuni.

"Aku sepenuhnya paham akan hal itu, raja kami sudah mempercayai kalian. Namun abaikan hal itu. Saat ini pasukan kami sedang bertempur melawan pasukan musuh yang berusaha menyerang kerajaan kami tepat di pantai"

Lalu ia menatap kearah Tsunade, Hiruzen, Danzo, dan dua tetua desa. "Berdasarkan informasi yang kami dapatkan. Pasukan kami yang berada di hutan tak jauh dari desa ini, sedang bertarung habis-habisan dan mereka berhasil di pukul mundur oleh jumlah lawan yang jauh lebih besar. Yang aku bisa pikirkan saat ini adalah memberikan serangan kejutan, namun hal itu tidak mungkin di lakukan mengingat jumlah pasukan yang kami bawa kemari tidak bisa menahan jumlah musuh yang jauh lebih besar"

Lalu ia menarik nafas agak berat "Aku tahu ini agak sulit untuk kalian terima, tapi rencanaku adalah. Aku ingin kalian mengevakuasi desa secepat mungkin sebelum mereka tiba"

"Apa sebegitu sulitnya situasi saat ini" Tsunade menjawab dengan nada serius.

Rafael menganggukkan kepala. "Kami tidak bisa mengorbankan terlalu banyak pasukan untuk pertempuran satu sisi. Namun ..."

Rafael sedikit tersenyum. "Namun jika kita memberikan serangan dadakan tepat di rute ini, maka kita ada kesempatan untuk menang"

Diskusi masih terus berlangsung dengan banyak sekali protes datang dari Danzo dan Dua tetua desa, namun semua hasil masih tidak dapat di putuskan mengingat mereka hanya memiliki waktu 48 jam sebelum pasukan lawan berjumlah 5000 unit tiba di depan gerbang.

(Di kota)

Satsuki dan naruto mereka berdua berjalan dengan tenang setelah meninggalkan ruang hokage. Rafael masih melanjutkan diskusi mengenai susunan strategi namun strategi itu tidak bisa di ketahui untuk mereka yang memiliki jabatan di bawah dari Commander in Chief.

Singkatnya Kakashi, Satsuki, dan Naruto dilarang berada di ruangan Hokage sampai pemberitahuan lebih lanjut dari Komandan Rafael.

"hei Satsuki"

Naruto berbicara dengan sedikit gugup karena sepanjang perjalanan satsuki masih berjalan dengan menunduk membiarkan topi militernya menutupi mata.

Satsuki tetap diam tidak membalas sedikitpun perkataan dari Naruto dengan benar. Mata hitamnya yang sudah redup dari cahaya itu membuat perasaan naruto mulai sedikit sakit karena ini pertama sekali ia melihat gadis es yang tidak pernah peduli dengan sesuatu sekarang bersikap seperti orang yang sangat bersalah akan apa yang terjadi

"Ini semua salahku" satsuki berbicara dengan pelan hampir tidak terdengar, namun Naruto bisa mendengar apa yang ia katakan dengan baik.

Melihat bagaimana teman masa kecilnya masih di selimuti rasa bersalah membuat Naruto sedikit muram. "Satsuki..." naruto ingin menyentuh kepala Satsuki dan mengelusnya namun tanpa ia sadari kakashi sudah di belakang mereka berdua.

"Yo kalian berdua"

Satsuki dan Naruto langsung berhenti dari berjalan ketika Kakashi Hatake memanggil mereka berdua dari belakang.

Saat mereka berbalik badan, pria dengan masker menatap mereka dengan mata terpejam seolah-olah ia sedang tersenyum.

Naruto melihat salah satu ninja yang ia kenal cukup baik itu mau tidak mau membuat dia tersenyum. "Yo Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi menganggukkan kepala pada sapaan Naruto, namun ketika ia menatap kearah Satsuki. Perempuan Uchiha itu tidak memberikan sapaan, ia tetap terdiam dengan kepala menunduk

Melihat mantan muridnya seperti itu membuatnya sedikit murung karena memikirkan sesuatu yang terjadi di masa lalu.

Mengabaikan hal itu untuk saat ini, kakashi langsung menatap mereka dengan wajah cerah. "Jadi bagaimana perkembangan kalian?'

Naruto tentu membalas dengan baik namun Satsuki tetap terdiam hingga pada akhirnya Satsuki berbalik badan dan berjalan menjauh dari mereka berdua.

Kakashi dan Naruto saling tukar pandangan sejenak hingga akhirnya kakashi mulai bicara paling pertama. "Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi selama kalian disana?"

"Lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang sangat buruk" naruto menjawab dengan nada menyesal.

"Apa mau bercerita pada Sensei mu ini?"

Sedikit tersenyum ketika menatap bagaimana kakashi ikut khawatir padanya dan Satsuki, Naruto sejenak mengambil nafas lalu menatap kearah langit sebentar. "Miyuki membelot dari kerajaan dan bergabung dengan pasukan musuh akibat kejadian itu"

Naruto pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi malam itu dimana Satsuki dengan sangat berani menyatakan cinta padanya namun tidak ia duga jika hal itu memancing kebencian dari Miyuki Tsuburaya.

"Begitu ya..."

Kakashi tidak bisa berbicara apapun lagi ketika sepenuhnya mendengar bagaimana dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Melihat mantan muridnya mengalami perasaan bersalah, Kakashi mau tidak mau menepuk bahu Naruto pelan.

"'Dengar Naruto-kun. Masalah ini tidak mungkin tidak bisa kau atasi sendiri, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Untuk saat ini cobalah kau berbaikan dengan Satsuki dulu"

"Baik" Naruto melanjutkan berjalan mengejar Satsuki dan meninggalkan kakashi sendirian. Namun kakashi ketika melihat bagaimana Naruto mulai merasa baikkan setelah berbicara dengan dia membuatnya sedikit bangga pada diri sendiri

'Setidaknya Muridku sesekali bisa bergantung padaku'

Kakashi kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap seolah-olah ia tidak pernah ada disana.

Sesaat setelah kakashi menghilang dan beberapa menit Naruto berlari mengejar Satsuki, saat ini Naruto hanya bisa terdiam ketika melihat Satsuki berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk tempat dimana dulunya Klan Uchiha berkumpul (Distrik khusus untuk klan)

"Aku rasa aku memang tidak pantas untuk hidup, ya kan Naruto"

Satsuki berbalik badan menatap kearah Naruto dengan mata yang tidak ada cahaya sama sekali membuat naruto sangat terkejut sekali.

Melihat bagaimana Satsuki masih terpukul mengenai keluarganya dan juga masalah yang baru saja terjadi pada temannya sangat wajar jika Satsuki merasa sangat depresi.

'Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau seperti itu!'

Naruto mengepalkan tangan lalu ia mendekat kearah Satsuki dan membawanya kedalam pelukan. "Jangan berpikir seperti itu dasar bodoh"

Untuk beberapa detik Satsuki masih diam di dalam pelukan Naruto, hingga beberapa detik berikutnya Satsuki membalas pelukan Naruto dengan tenang.

"A...Apa kau sangat mengkhawatirkan aku?"

Sedikit senyuman terbentuk di wajahnya ketika mendengar Satsuki berbicara setelah sekian lama. "Apa perlu aku mengatakannya?"

Naruto tidak yakin kenapa, namun ia merasakan jika tangan Satsuki menarik kulitnya sedikit di dalam pelukan itu, walau tidak sakit namun tetap saja itu membuatnya bisa tersenyum lembut. "senang jika kau bisa kembali ke dirimu lagi"

Tangan Naruto kemudian menuju kepala Satsuki, setelah topi militernya ia lepaskan dari kepalanya dengan lembut naruto mengusap kepala satsuki seperti seorang hewan peliharaan. Namun Satsuki kelihatannya tidak keberatan sama sekali dan justru ia menikmati bagaimana tangannya mengusap kepala Satsuki dengan pelan

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikkan?"

Satsuki tidak merespon sama sekali dan tetap diam untuk beberapa menit. Berusaha melepaskan pelukan namun tangan Satsuki tidak memberikan celah untuknya pergi.

Dengan kata lain, ia tidak mau jika pelukan ini terlepas untuk sementara. 'Aku rasa tidak masalah seperti ini untuk beberapa menit kedepan'

(jauh di tenggara Dari Konoha)

"semuanya bersiap! Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi!"

"Prajurit Itachi! Kau pergi bersamaku!"

Itachi Uchiha saat ini sedang bergegas bersama pasukan kerajaan lain untuk bergerak menuju konoha dimana mereka yakin sekali pusat pasukan musuh bergerak dalam jumlah besar kearah desa itu

Setelah pertempuran panjang di pantai, Itachi sama sekali tidak mendapat istirahat karena pertempuran ini tidak ada ujungnya.

"Pak! Persediaan amunisi dan Mana pasukan kita sudah menipis!"

Salah satu prajurit melapor pada komandan regu, Itachi yang masih membereskan perlengkapannya kemudian menatap kearah pasukan kerajaan yang saat ini masih dalam keadaan kelelahan

Itachi kemudian berjalan kearah komandan Regu tak lupa hormat militer yang sudah di ajarkan di barak saat ia masih dalam masa pelatihan.

"Pak! Ada baiknya pasukan kita dipencar. Kita tidak bisa mamaksakan mereka yang sudah kehabisan tenaga dalam pertempuran hari ini"

"Jadi? Apa kau memiliki rencana lain, Prajurit Itachi?"

"Ada pak! Saya dulu menjadi kesatuan Intai di desa ninja, jadi jika anda memberikan saya ijin. Saya bersedia untuk pergi sendirian"

Untuk sesaat komandan regu terdiam lalu ia menatap kearah prajurit kerajaan yang kelihatannya memang kelelahan. "Baiklah... aku memberikan ijin, tapi ingat! Kau dilarang untuk melakukan kontak dengan lawan manapun. Misimu adalah mencari informasi mengenai pergerakan lawan. Apa kau mengerti Itachi!"

Itachi menganggukkan kepala.

Saat ia berjalan menjauh dari pasukan utama, ia menatap kearah langit sore dimana menurutnya saat ini adalah saat yang paling menyenangkan baginya.

"shishui... kau seharusnya disini"

Memutuskan untuk melupakan imajinasinya sebentar Itachi kemudian berlari dengan Rifle ia letakkan di punggungnya.

Beberapa menit ia berlari seperti Ninja pada umumnya, ia kemudian menaiki bukit dimana di balik bukit itu seharusnya ada hutan yang luas.

Namun belum ia menaiki bukit itu, ia melihat kepulan asap hitam datang dari arah balik perbukitan itu. "Apa yang terjadi disana?"

Dengan penasaran yang memuncak, Itachi dengan cepat berlari menaiki bukit itu.

Sesampainya di atas bukit, apa yang ia lihat adalah sesuatu yang ia sama sekali tidak ia harapkan. "Tidak mungkin"

Mata Itachi melebar ketika melihat hutan hijau yang luas sekarang penuh dengan kobaran api, tanah yang hijau menjadi berwarna hitam bekas dari kebakaran besar.

"Tentara Jerman sudah disini"

Itachi mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya dan melihat berapa banyak pasukan musuh yang bergerak dari hutan itu. Dari pengawasannya, setidaknya ada seribu lebih pasukan musuh bergerak menyapu bersih hutan dengan senjata pelontar api

'Pelontar api itu memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat'

Itachi sedikit berkeringat melihat bagaimana pasukan musuh membakar habis apapun yang ada dihadapannya dengan senjata itu.

Teknik api dari shinobi umumnya hanya bisa membakar dalam waktu beberapa detik dengan intensitas hanya beberapa ratus derajat. Namun dari pandangannya, pelontar api itu setidaknya memiliki intensitas melebihi seribu derajar karena hutan yang basah langsubng terbakar dengan api yang besar.

'Sebaiknya aku memberikan laporan yang aku temukan disini'

Itachi dengan cepat memanggil burung gagak hitam dan memasangkan surat di kaki burung itu. "Segera menuju pasukan utama"

Saat burung itu terbang menjauh, Itachi menaruh harapan besar jika pasukan Utama bisa cepat datang dan memberikan dukungan untuk bertarung menghadapi musuh disini.

Itachi kemudian berlari menari perlindungan dimana ia bisa tetap mengintai musuh dari jarak dekat.

'Seperti yang dikatakan pelatih saat di Bootcamp'

Itachi memandang kearah tentara Jerman yang masih terus maju dengan senjata pelontar api yang terus membakar habis apapun yang ada di depannya.

Saat ia di pelatihan Marinir, mereka diajari untuk bertempur dan bertahan hidup menghadapi musuh yang menggunakan taktik aggresif. Taktik itu biasanya dignakan untuk pertarungan gerilya, namun karena seluruh hutan sudah menjadi lahan yang tandus maka itachi hanya bisa membuat satu kesimpulan.

'Pertempuran jarak dekat'

"Tapi tetap saja, apa yang membuat Tentara Jerman terus maju dengan senjata masih menembak kearah sana?"

Itachi sedikit heran kenapa Tentara itu terus menembak kearah hutan lalu membakar habisnya. Dengan seluruh perasaan penasarannya, ia mengarahkan mata sharingannya kearah hutan yang belum habis terbakar.

Saat ia melihat kearah hutan itu dengan semua kekuatan yang ia miliki, saat itu juga matanya melebar karena tidak siap apa yang akan ia lihat berikutnya

Tentara jerman yang ada di dalam hutan saat ini sedang membantai habis pasukan ninja setempat yang mempertahankan wilayah mereka.

Pertempuran satu sisi itu berubah menjadi sebuah pembantaian massal karena setiap serangan yang ninja setempat itu berikan tidak lebih dari sekedar serangan ringan dan bahkan tidak memberikan dampak serius pada tentara jerman sama sekali

"Ini sangat mengerikan"

Itachi mengepalkan tangan dan siap untuk melompat kesana untuk membantu mereka, namun ia langsung menahan diri ketika mengingat apa yang ia sudah pelajari saat di pelatihan.

'Tidak, aku tidak bisa bertindak gegabah'

Itachi dengan menelan perasaan bersalah, ia tetap menyaksikan pertarungan itu hingga seluruh korban dari pertarungan habis di lahap api yang besar.

Masih mengepalkan tangan, Itachi menggertakkan gigi karena sudah sangat marah sekali melihat bagaimana pertempuran mengerikan ini.

'Cepatlah kalian tiba!'

Jika Itachi yang dulu, ia sudah jelas menyerang mereka dengan semua kekuatan yang ia miliki, namun karena ia sudah terlatih dan terdidik. Tentu ia tidak bisa meremehkan kekuatan mereka walau jika dipikir kembali Itachi sangat superior melawan mereka semua

(Di Konoha)

Saat ini Satsuki menatap kearah foto keluarganya di kediaman Uchia, sesekali matanya menerawang mengenai masa lalu dimana ia menjadi satu-satunya perempuan Uchiha yang gagal melakukan teknik turun-temurun.

Mendapat cacian dan cercaan dari klan adalah rutinitas Satsuki, lalu ia mengenang saat dimana ia bersama dengan kakak laki-lakinya.

Itachi uchia, kakak nya yang paling ia cintai di dunia dan juga orang yang paling ia benci disaat yang sama. Ia mencintai Itachi, karena Itachi selalu ada untuk Satsuki saat ia selalu menangis.

Dan yang membuat ia membenci kakak nya adalah fakta jika Itachi adalah pembunuh massal Ibunya dan seluruh temannya yang sangat tidak terbantahkan.

'Itachi Nii-sama'

Satsuki berkaca-kaca ketika melihat foto kakak nya menggendong dirinya di pundak Itachi ketika ia berusia 4 tahun.

Senyuman pun tercipta di wajah Satsuki dengan pelan ia menyentuh foto itu dan mengenang kembali semua masa indah saat ia bersama dengan kakaknya.

'Itachi Nii-sama... Tolong pulanglah dengan selamat'

Satsuki berdoa di dalam hatinya ketika memeluk foto itu. Ia sudah tahu jika Itachi bergabung kedalam militer Marinir kerajaan, walau sebenarnya Itachi tidak pernah membicarakan itu padanya sedikitpun.

Dan ia juga sudah tahu jika itachi pergi berperang mempertahankan benua ini dari pasukan penyerang. Perasaan bangga ia berikan pada kakaknya, walau jauh di dalam hati kecilnya ia masih membenci Itachi

"Satsuki"

Satsuki berbalik badan ketika laki-laki berambut hitam memanggilnya dari belakang.

Naruto Uzumaki, teman masa kecilnya itu memanggilnya dengan nada khawatir namun ketika ia berbalik badan menatap kearah Naruto. Saat itu juga Naruto melebarkan mata ketika melihat senyuman cerah di wajah Satsuki.

"Satsuki apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto bertanya dengan khawatir pada Satsuki.

Namun Satsuki berjalan melewati Naruto dengan senyuman masih terbentuk di wajahnya.

Saat Satsuki sudah di luar rumah ia langsung berbalik badan menatap kearah Naruto yang saat ini menatapnya dengan wajah heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Ayo kita pergi"

Melihat Satsuki tersenyum seperti biasanya, entah kenapa perasaan hangat datang kedalam dadanya membuat Naruto ikut tersenyum. "Kau ini memang aneh"

Naruto berbicara padanya dengan tersenyum namun Satsuki tidak menjawab sama sekali justru ia bersenandung ceria.

'Kelihatannya moodnya sedang bagus sekali'

Setelah mereka pergi dari rumah, foto yang Satsuki pegang adalah foto saat ia bersama Itachi namun di belakang bingkai foto itu tertulis

"Aku mencintaimu Nii-sama"

(distrik perbelanjaan)

Saat mereka berdua berjalan melewati ramainya penduduk desa yang beraktiviitas seperti biasanya membuat mereka berdua merasa sangat heran.

Naruto memandang kearah Satsuki dengan wajah sedikit penasaran. "Kenapa disini masih terlihat tenang walau fakta mereka saat ini dalam keadaan perang?"

"Mungkin Tsunade-sama tidak memberitahukan mengenai keadaan sebenarnya"

"Mungkin kau benar"

Mereka berdua saling tuakr pandangan sejenak, lalu Satsuki mendesah pelan.

"Mau melihat-lihat sebentar?"

Tersenyum melihat bagaimana tindakan Satsuki membuatnya ingin melakukan 'Teasing' padanya sesekali.

"Hooo... kau ingin berkencan padaku ya?"

Melihat respon Naruto sama sekali ia tidak pernah sangka, dengan cepat Satsuki menjauh beberapa langkah diikuti wajah kemerahan. "A...A..Apa yang kau katakan!"

"Ti..Tidak aku tidak bermaksud begitu.. hanya!"

Melihat reaksi menggelikan darinya mau tidak mau Naruto tertawa kecil. "Hai..Hai"

Naruto mengambil langkah menjauh dari Satsuki membiarkan dia terdiam di tempat dengan pipi menggembung marah. 'Dia mempermainkanku!'

"Dasar idiot!"

Satsuki entah bagaimana menciptakan sebuah batu di tangannya dan melemparkannya tepat di kepala Naruto hingga ia terkapar layaknya orang yang paling menyedihkan sedunia. Warga yang melihat ada yang tertawa dan ada yang keringat drop melihat bagaimana tingkah tentara asing yang ada di desa mereka

(Sementara itu di gedung hokage)

"Sepertinya kita sudah mencapai kesepakatan"

Rafael menatap kearah Tsunade ketika ia sudah selesai memberikan strategi menghadapi musuh dengan cara yang sangat efektif.

Tsunade melipat tangan di dagunya dengan wajah serius ia menatap kearah peta itu. Taktik militer yang ia tidak pernah ketahui sebelumnya. "Nampaknya taktikmu cukup masuk akal untuk di lakukan"

Tsunade menganggukkan kepala ketika menatap kearah Rafael, "Tapi apa kau yakin mengenai hal ini? Kami tidak bisa memberikan dukungan yang banyak mengingat total pasukan kami semuanya hampir tidak ada sama sekali kecuali para remaja"

"Itu tidak di perlukan, kami hanya memerlukan ninja medis untuk membantu pasukan medis utama kami. Terlebih lagi, para ninja kalian tidak terlatih untuk pertempuran jarak dekat maupun jarak jauh"

"Kau bisa mengatakan jika Shinobi kalian hampir tidak berguna sama sekali untuk pertempuran skala besar"

Saat rafael selesai berbicara sebuah lirikan tajam ia terima dari Danzo secara langsung. "Apa maksudmu kau meremehkan kemampuan kami?"

Tanpa menatap Rafael mengangukkan kepala. "Itu benar"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika tunjukkan pada kami kemampuan militer kalian seperti yang kau katakan itu, Rafael-san"

Danzo menggunakan kata sisnis padanya. Ia tidak perlu membalas perkataan itu justru ia hanya bisa memberikan tatapan merendahkan padanya. "Baiklah jika itu maumu"

(Di stadion)

Sakura Haruno, dan Sai saat ini menatap kearah kumpulan tentara yang berdiri dengan tegak layaknya prajurit yang siap bertempur kapanpun itu.

Mereka sejak tadi menatap kearah tentara itu, tentara yang dikabarkan yang mampu melenyapkan desa shinobi kapanpun itu membuat perasaannya semakin tidak nyaman

Namun hal itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa Sai rasakan, ia memang penasaran, namun karena topeng wajahnya sangat tebal sekali membuat ekspresi wajahnya hampir tidak bisa di baca oleh orang normal pada umumnya.

'Mereka ...'

Saat mereka masih menatap kearah tentara itu, pintu masuk lapangan di stadion terbuka menampilkan sosok wajah baru.

"SEMUANYA BERSIAP!"

Pria yang baru saja tiba itu memberikan perintah dengan nada sangat keras membuat mereka berdua terkejut.

Kumpulan prajurit tadi langsung merapikan barisan.

"DENGAR KALIAN! KITA AKAN LATIHAN TEMPUR! BERGERAK!"

"SIR! YES SIR!"

Tentara tadi langsung keluar dari stadion dengan rapi. Tentara yang datang ke konoha berjumlah 2000 tentara namun yang ada di stadion hanya 600 sementara 1400 lainnya berbaris menunggu di lapangan pelatihan untuk para Genin.

Saat tentara keluar dari stadion dengan rapi mengikuti pria yang paling depan, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengikuti tentara itu untuk mencari tahu apa yang mereka lakukan.

(bersama Satsuki dan Naruto)

"hmmm... sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak berjalan berdua seperti ini"

Naruto memulai pembicaraan pada Satsuki yang berjalan dengan tenang di sampingnya. Namun Satsuki tidak membalas perkataannya dengan cepat, malahan ia membalas perkataan Naruto dengan mendesah lelah.

"Jika kau punya waktu untuk menggodaku, maka coba gunakan waktumu untuk menyusun rencana berikutnya dan pulang dengan selamat kau tahu"

Satsuki berjalan dengan tenang membuat Naruto terdiam di tempatnya untuk beberapa detik, dengan mata melebar ia mulai mengepalkan tangan ketika memikirkan seseorang yang saat ini menjadi permasalahan mereka

"aku tahu itu"

(Sementara itu)

"Sialan! Kenapa mereka lama sekali!"

Itachi menggeram marah ketika melihat jumlah tentara kerajaan Jerman semakin bertambah banyak. Jumlah pasukan yang tidak ia sangka akan sebanyak ini membuatnya berpikir lagi jika 'Mereka tidak akan menang jika bertempur secara frontal'

Itachi sekali lagi mencoba mengintip dari balik batu dimana ia saat ini sedang bersembunyi

Namun ketika kepalanya mengintip sedikit sebuah peluru tidak ia sangka melesat tepat kearah kepalanya.

'Celaka!'

Dengan sharingan masih aktif, ia sempat menundukkan kepala namun tembakan tadi mengenai topi militernya hingga terbentuk lubang.

'Hampir saja aku terbunuh'

Itachi menggelapkan mata karena ia sangat terkejut jika ia hampir saja mati dalam beberapa detik. "Darimana tembakan itu"

Itachi membuat beberapa argumen mengenai situasi yang ia alami ini. Bermodalkan Rifle tanpa pembesaran, ia melihat ke segala arah berharap ia menemukan penembak itu.

Namun ketika ia mencoba mengintip lagi, ia di sambut tembakan lain dari penembak runduk itu. "Dasar pengecut!"

Kesal karena merasa di permainkan, Itachi mengaktifkan sharingannya sekali lagi, normalnya ia hanya bisa mengaktifkan 6 kali dalam sehari karena teknik mata ini menggunakan hampir separuh dari chakra yang ia miliki.

Saat sharingan aktif Itachi langsung melihat kesemua tempat dengan cara, menunduk dan berdiri hingga penembak tadi menjadi kebingungan.

Melihat tembakan itu selalu meleset, Itachi dengan mudah melacak lokasi dimana penembak itu. 'Kena kau'

Itachi tersenyum kecil, lalu ia berlari kearah penembak itu beruntung penembak itu berada cukup jauh dari lokasi rekan-rekannya sehingga walau ia membunuh musuh disini, rekan-rekannya tidak akan sadar dalam waktu dekat.

Saat ia sudah 100 meter, mereka berdua adu tembakan dalam jarak dekat. Itachi menggunakan teknik melompat kesana kemari untuk membuat musuh bingung untuk menembaknya dengan benar.

Ketika riflenya kehabisan peluru, Tentara Jerman itu segera mengambil pistolnya dan menembaki Itachi yang masih melompat dan berlari kesana kemari.

'Ini kesempatanku!'

Itachi ketika mendarat dengan benar, dengan cepat ia membidik lawannya dengan rifle miliknya dan membunuhnya dengan peluru berkaliber 7.45mm

Pertarungan keduanya berakhir dengan kemenangan diraih Itachi.

Namun ia belum sempat beraksi, ia sudah di sambut hujan peluru dari arah belakang tubuhnya.

"Apa?!"

Itachi langsung berlari dan berlindung di lubang bekas ledakan. Dengan cepat ia menundukkan kepala melindungi kepalanya dari hujan peluru yang menuju kearah tubuhnya.

'Sial aku terpojok!'

Itachi menggeram keras di dalam kepalanya. 'Aku tidak punya pilihan lain!'

Itachi kemudian memejamkan mata dan melafalkan mantra untuk teknik sihir dasar yang diajari Naruto saat ia masih di konoha dulu.

'Api pemberi kekuatan, beri aku seluruh kemampuanmu untuk melindungi tanah ini dari musuhku'

Itachi membuka mata lalu ia menatap kearah lawan yang terus mendekat dengan senjata menembakinya.

"Terima ini!"

Tangan kirinya terulur kearah mereka lalu dengan cepat semburan api panas mengarah kearah mereka. Mata Itachi melebar ketika ia berhasil melakukan teknik Sihir dalam sekali percobaan.

Saat api dari tangannya habis ia menghela nafas lega ketika melihat musuhnya sudah tidak ada lagi, namun...

"Jangan lengah"

Matanya melebar ketika mendegar seseorang dari belakangnya

"Oh tidak!"

"Gyah!"

Itachi tidak menyangka jika ada seseorang dari belakangnya dengan senjata rifle di pasang pisau di ujungnya.

Pisau itu menusuk tubuh itachi dan tentara itu menendang Itachi hingga ia terseret beberapa meter.

"Siapa kau?!"

Itachi berteriak ketika ia berhasil bangun dengan cepat walau ia terluka tusukan cukup dalam

"Seorang musuh"

Ia membalas dengan singkat lalu melanjutkan serangan dengan menembaki Itachi menggunakan Pistol

Itachi dengan cepat berguling dan berlindung di balik batu

"Ugh!"

Itachi kemudian menciptakan sebuah api kecil di tangannya lalu dengan mata antara yakin tidak yakin, ia membakar luka tersebut agar mengering.

Tentu saja rasa sakit yang ia tahan sangat luar biasa namun saat ini situasinya membuat dirinya tidak memiliki keputusan lain

"Keluarlah makhluk kecil"

Ia berteriak sambil terus menembaki posisi itachi yang terpojok

Itachi yang sudah selesai merawat lukanya, langsung menyiapkan Rifle miliknya

"Baiklah, ini kesempatanku"

Itachi langsung mengarahkan chakra di kakinya dan keluar dari persembunyian dengan cepat seperti berlari gaya ninja

"Apa?!"

Sangkin cepatnya lari Itachi, topi militernya terlepas namun itachi mengabaikan itu. Ia berencana menggunakan taktik membuat bingung dengan cara berlari mengitari lawannya lalu menyerangnya dari belakang

"Jangan bermain-main denganku!"

Ia melepaskan tembakan beruntun, namun karena sharingan Itachi sudah aktif terlebih dahulu semua peluru yang datang meleset

"Kena kau!"

Itachi melihat celah dan langsung menembak pria itu tepat di punggung belakangnya

"Tidak mungkin!"

Pria itu terbaring dengan wajah tidak percaya jika ia terkena

Itachi melihat pertarungannya sudah selesai hanya bisa terduduk dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Tidak aku sangka jika aku akan kehabisan tenaga paling pertama, ugh!"

Itachi memegang luka yang masih terasa sangat sakit di perut kirinya karena ia merawat luka dalam kondisi darurat

"Dimana mereka?"

Itachi sudah sangat tidak sabar ingin menyelesaikan ini semua ketika melihat di kejauhan tentara jerman semakin maju menghabisi apapun di depannya

Pandangannya mulai buram, namun ia masih bisa merasakan kedua tangannya.

Ia kemudian mengambil pistol yang ada di sakunya lalu membidik mereka yang terus membakar dari kejauhan.

Ia menembak dan terus menembak walau tidak mengenai mereka.

"Apa aku gagal?"

Hingga...

(Ledakan)

Ledakan besar terjadi disana

'Apa yang terjadi?'

Dari kejauhan

"Unit 5! Sasaran terkena! Lanjutkan tembakan posisi yang sama!"

Sebuah suara keras terdengar di telinga itachi

Lalu ia tertawa kecil sambil pandangannya semakin buram.

Ratusan tentara Kerajaan datang dari balik bukit dan melanjutkan serangan

Pertempuran terus berlangsung walau itachi sudah pingsan

(Dilain waktu)

5 Februari 1837

"Hah"

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mendesah dalam satu hari ini

Aku hanya terdiam menatap kearah bawah dimana desa aku hidup ini terlihat tidak banyak berubah sejak aku berengkarnasi di dunia ini

'Sangat menyedihkan sekali untuk orang seperti ku'

Aku terdiam sambil menonton pemandangan damai ini walau sebenarnya saat ini desa dibalik Hutan sedang berperang dengan kerajaan yang memiliki kekuatan militer yang jauh lebih kuat dan sangat besar dalam jumlah personel dan persenjataan

Memilih untuk tidak memikirkan apapun, aku duduk dan membiarkan kakiku bergantungan dibawah jurang. Jika di bilang, tindakanku sangat berani sekali.

Karena saat ini aku duduk diatas patung wajah Hokage ke 4 atau bisa di bilang ayah secara teknis ku

"Apa-apaan secara teknis itu"

Saat aku masih diam dengan senjata tipe Rifle di tanganku, aku membiarkan hembusan angin menerbangkan beberapa perasaan sakit hati serta perasaan ketakutan

Tanpa aku sadari jika tangan kananku yang memegang Rifle mulai bergetar. 'Apa aku harus menggunakan ini untuk membunuh Miyuki?'

"Ugh! "

Aku mulai memegang kepalaku yang tiba-tiba penuh dengan semua perasaan bersalah mengenai apa yang terjadi pada miyuki

'ya sudahlah'

Aku hanya bisa mendesah dalam perasaan lelah untuk memikirkan hal yang tidak peting

"Apa kau mau bunuh diri"

Dengan wajah datar aku menatap kearah belakangku dimana tiba-tiba suara menginterupsi pikiranku. "Itu tidak lucu kau tahu itu, satsuki"

Seorang gadis berambut hitam menatap kearahnya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. "..."

Dia memilih diam dan duduk di sebelah laki-laki itu dengan wajah masih tersenyum tipis. "Apa yang kau pikirkan di tempat seperti ini?"

Ia kemudian menatap kearah remaja laki-laki itu dengan sedikit penasaran.

Yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah tersenyum tipis. "Tidak ada, hanya membayangkan sesuatu di dalam kepalaku."

Satsuki hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"hey, Satsuki. Apa menurutmu kita bisa menyelamatkan miyuki dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

Satsuki hanya menatap kearah desa dimana pemandangan desa yang tenang itu bsa terlihat dengan jelas. "Tentu bisa. Aku adalah penyebab dari semua ini. Dan aku yang akan bertanggung jawab"

Saat itu juga, ia hanya bisa menatap sedikit kagum pada teman masa kecilnya ini

(jauh di Utara)

"Tiara ojou-sama!"

Tiara, gadis dari kerajaan Alborz. Memiliki penampilan seperti seorang putri asli dengan rambut putih peraknya seolah-olah rambutnya itu tadi seperti emas putih.

Ia kemudian menatap kearah seorang pria yang saat ini sedang berlutut padanya. "bagaimana pergerakan musuh?"

"saat ini, mereka terhenti sejenak di kawasan B"

"kerja bagus. Segera kembali ke tempatmu dan kabari aku setelah satu jam"

"hai!"

Prajurit itu kemudian berlari menjauh kembali ke post dimana ia bertugas.

Saat ini Unit 3 dari pasukan aliansi Shinobi dan Mages sedang membangun markas garis depan untuk bertahan dan memperlambat lawan.

"Kelihatannya situasi saat ini sangat buruk sekali"

Seorang pria dengan masker wajah dan ikat kepala di miringkan hingga menampakkan satu bola matanya berbicara pada tiara dengan nada sangat serius.

"ara... aku tidak berpikir demikian"

Tiara memasuki mode Ojou-sama yang menyebalkan untuk menunjukkan sikap tenangnya pada pria di sampingnya ini

"ehehe... Kau sangat yakin sekali Tiara Denka"

Tiara yang berpakaian gaun putih dengan armor besi di tangan membuatnya seperti seorang ksatria wanita yang tangguh

'Sekarang mari kita lihat bagaimana kau mengalahkanku, Miyuki' Tiara berdiri dengan sebuah pedang ia angkat keatas diikuti senyuman kepercayaan diri

(kembali ke desa)

"Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki dari keturunan keluarga Uzumaki serta aku adalah seorang Prajurit militer yang sudah mati dari dunia ku. Untuk beberapa alasan, dewa mengrengkarnasikan ku kembali ke duna ini hanya sekedar menjadi perubahan

Walau aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu

'untuk apa aku peduli'

Menghela nafas sambil kembali berjalan sekeliling desa dengan pakaian militer dari kerajaan.

Dunia dimana saat ini aku tinggal, bisa dikatakan adalah dunia dimana hal yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin serta banyak sekali hal yang tidak masuk akal selalu ada disini setiap harinya

Mari kita ambil contoh seperti, Sihir dan kekuatan supranatural 'Chakra'

Hal ini sama sekali tidak ada di planet bumi. Namun hal ini ada dan menjadi hal normal di planet ini

Penampilanku saat ini mungkin mencolok para penduduk sekitar mengingat banyak sekali penduduk sejak tadi menatap kearahku dengan tatapan heran

Pakaian yang aku gunakan hanya terdiri dari kemeja berwarna coklat dengan desain khas pakaian militer era perang dunia 1 di planet bumi dengan celana yang memiliki desain yang sangat sama juga dengan celana militer pada umumnya

Kebanyakan prajurit kerajaan mengenakan topi militer mereka. namun aku memilih untuk tidak mengenakannya sama sekali mengingat aku sangat membenci sesuatu yang membuat kepalaku terasa sangat sulit sekali untuk di gerakkan

Serta aku tidak berpikir jika mengenakan topi militer dapat melindungimu dari serangan langsung ke kepala.

Terlebih lagi jika serang dari peluru senapan yang saat ini sedang digunakan dalam perang ini

Tak lama aku berjalan aku melihat dimana ada sebuah sekolah akademi untuk melatih para generasi muda disana

"membuat nostalgia ya"

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu aku berjalan kesana.

Untuk sesaat aku langsung berbalik badan dan menatap kearah kejauhan. "Apa hanya perasaanku saja?"

Aku yakin sekali jika ada yang mengawasiku dari kejauhan

"Ah... naruto!"

Merasa aku di panggil, aku langsung berbalik badan dan menatap siapa yang memanggilku dari arah depan

"Oh iruka-sensei... konnichiwa"

Aku memberikan sapaan normal untuk siang hari serta sedikit menundukkan kepala, tradisi sapaan khas penduduk jepang. (Setelah belajar beberapa saat)

'Tapi jika aku pikir kembali, sejak akapan aku menjadi penduduk jepang sementara aku sejak kecil sudah di besarkan di Inggris'

"Konnichiwa, Naruto-kun. Bagaimana kabarmu... dan juga.."

Iruka menatap sejenak kearah dia dengan mata seperti seorang yang sedang meneliti sesuatu. Bahkan tangannya ia letakkan diatas kepalanya sambil memegang dagunya

"hmmm tidak aku sangka jika muridku yang tidak pernah aku duga ini akan tumbuh sebesar dan secepat ini"

'Apa dia pikir aku akan selamanya menjadi seorang yang menyedihkan' aku langsung memberikan tatapan datar

"Jadi, ada perlu apa Iruka Sensei memanggilku tadi? Jangan katakan jika hanya sekedar iseng saja?"

"ahahaha... itu sedikit benar"

"kalau begitu aku pergi"

Aku langsung bergerak dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal karena merasa di permainkan oleh mantan guruku sendiri

"eh tunggu sebentar naruto-kun!"

Dan kemudian

"jadi Iruka-Sensei, anda hanya mengundangku untuk berbicara sebentar sambil berlatih bersama?"

Aku melipat tangan sambil menatap kearah mantan guru akademi ninja di konoha ini. Sejujurnya aku sangat tertarik dengan undangan ini mengingat aku tidak mengetahui sangat banyak mengenai teknik ninja sama sekali semenjak aku mengenal sistem manipulasi energi yang di sebut sebagai "MANA"

Berbeda dengan chakra, mana menggunakan energi dari alam sehingga energi itu langsung mengalir dan beradaptasi dengan sangat cepat di dalam sistem syaraf manusia

Chakra itu sendiri adalah energi yang berasal dari dalam tubuh individu itu sendiri sejak mereka lahir sehingga bagi mereka yang memiliki kapasitas Chakra yang sangat kecil atau lebih tepatnya mereka yang memiliki daya toleransi menyimpan energi 'Chakra' sangat kecil maka besar kemungkinan untuk menjadi individu yang gagal

Setidaknya itu berdasarkan dari konsep ninja, pengecualian untuk ninja seperti Rock Lee 'mungkin di duniaku dia sudah aku panggil sebagai jackie chan' dan Might Guy

Mereka berdua tidak bisa menggunakan chakra seperti shinobi namun mereka tetap menjadi pengecualian karena mereka masih mampu memanipulasi chakra sebagai energi fisik

Walau sebenarnya itu sudah sangat salah. Mataku langsung terbuka sambil melipat tangan 'Mungkin itu akan menjadi materi yang sangat bagus untuk pelajaran berikutnya'

Aku kemudian menganggukkan kepala sendiri sambil tersenyum kecil

"Ahahah... kenapa kau tersenyum dan bertingkah aneh sendiri naruto kun. Jangan bilang padaku jika kau mulai merencanakan sesuatu yang sedikit nakal?"

"Tidak akan"

Aku merespon dengan spontan

"Lagi pula iruka-sensei, apa yang ingin kita adu di sparring ini? Aku tidak melihat alasan yabng berarti jika kita harus saling menunjukkan kekuatan hanya untuk latihan pemanasan saja?"

Iruka kemudian menghela nafas sedikit "Mungkin benar. Namun..." matanya kemudian tertuju ke arah pepohonan di sebelah kanan

'Apa ada orang disana?' aku sedikit curiga, namun setelah aku menggunakan beberapa insting serta mana pendeteksi aku sedikit tersenyum

'sangat bagus sekali' semangatku mulai terpancing

"apa kau mengerti Naruto-sensei?"

Iruka mulai memanggilku dengan sebutan yang formal, dan tampaknya iruka sensei sudah di beritahukan pada Hokage ketiga mengenai statusku saat ini yang menjadi pengajar

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu jangan menahan diri Iruka-sensei"

"tentu"

Iruka langsung maju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

'sangat menarik' aku tersenyum kecil.

Saat ruka mulai membuat Segel tangan untuk tekniknya, aku sudah membuat beberapa prediksi dan pertahanan untuk antispasi.

"Katon.."

'Sudah aku duga'

Lalu sebuah semburan api keluar dari mulut iruka. Walau tidak memiliki intensitifitas sangat tinggi seperti klan Uchiha, namun daya kekuatan yang di keluarkan sangat lumayan dari perkiraanku

"Cahaya penerangan beri aku perlindungan dari musuhku"

Aku mengucapkan mantra dengan pelan namun cukup cepat sehingga dalam beberapa detik sebelum api itu mengenai diriku sebuah barier cahaya berwarna emas tercipta di depanku

'Apa aku berhasil mengenainya?' iruka bertanya pada diri sendiri ketika melihat sebuah asap setelah bola api itu menghantam posisi Naruto

Lalu ketika asap itu menghilang mata Iruka langsung terbuka

"Anda sangat lengah sekali Sensei"

Sebuah suara familiar datang dari belakangnya dengan sebuah pisau sedikit menusuk punggungnya

Iruka berkeringat sedikit lalu menoleh kebelakang

'Ah... dia mendapatkanku'

Iruka kemudian tersenyum geli lalu ia mengangkat tangannya "Baiklah, aku menyerah"

Naruto menurunkan pisaunya lalu ia melepaskan iruka dari posisi menahan.

Iruka ketika berbalik badan, ia menatap kearah mantan muridnya yang saat ini sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang sangat kuat seperti yang ia harapkan. 'Aku sangat bangga padamu. Jika kau tidak pernah diambil oleh kerajaan, mungkin kau akan menjadi orang yang menyedihkan selamanya'

Iruka kemudian tertawa membuat perhatian Naruto tertuju padanya dengan mata menuduh "Dari tatapan itu aku berani bertaruh jika kau saat ini sedang menghinaku iruka-Sensei"

"Tidak juga"

"Tcih"

"Baiklah, dari segi kemampuanmu aku sekarang tidak meragukanmu sama sekali Naruto-kun. Kamu memang sangat berbeda dengan dirimu yang dulu"

Naruto tidak menjawab namun ia menatap kearah langit. 'berubah ya? Sejak kapan aku merasa diriku berubah? Sejak aku masih hidup di bumi semua yang aku lakukan tidak ada selain mengikuti perintah dan akhirnya mati dalam kondisi seperti seorang pngkhianat'

Naruto hanya mendesah sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah-olah ia mengatakan. 'Aku tidak tahu'

Iruka kembali tertawa lalu ia menatap kearah pepohonan yang tadi ia lihat.

"bagaimana menurut mu, Konohamaru?"

Sesaat setelah iruka umino menyebutkan nama itu tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang remaja muda mungkin berusia 12 tahun atau 13 mengenakan pakaian normal layaknya shinobi namun dengan syal yang sangat panjang hingga melebihi panjang dari ukuran normal

'Ho?'

Iruka kemudian berbicara padanya mengenai bagaimana menurutnya mengenai pertandingan tadi dan melihat bagaimana reaksi dari Konohamaru

'konohamaru Sarutobi, 12 tahun. Rank Genin dengan kemampuan chakra normal seperti shinobi genin umumnya. Tapi...'

Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Naruto dari konohamaru yang saat ini bercerita dengan sangat asik kepada Senseinya

'Dia memiliki toleransi terhadap mana sangat tinggi... ini sangat tidak normal sekali mengingat keturunan sarutobi berasal dari keluarga Shinobi. Tapi bagaimana bisa?'

"jadi bagaimana menurutmu Naruto-sensei?"

Iruka yang berbicara tiba-tiba langsung membuat konsentrasi naruto buyar dan seketika ia berusaha memperbaiki sikap agar tidak ketahuan jika ia sedang melamun tadi

"Gomenasai, aku tadi tidak mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi"

Iruka menghela nafas sejenak dan ekspresi dari konohamaru masih seperti seorang anak yang menantikan sesuatu dengan penuh harap

"Baiklah, dengarkan dengan baik Naruto-sensei"

Dan entah bagaimana Iruka meminta Naruto untuk menjadi guru pengajar privat untuk konohamaru mengingat Konohamaru mendapat posisi Deadlast, yaitu adalah posisi terburuk dalam lulusan Akademi

Serta hal ini juga adalah keinginan langsung atau bisa di katakan Hokage ketiga lah yang meminta tolong pada dia untuk menjadi guru pengajar konohamaru agar menjadi ninja yang jauh lebih baik

'begitu ya? Baiklah, ini mungkin akan sangat menarik'

Sebuah senyuman ketertarikan terlihat di wajahnya walau sangat tipis sekali namun jika mereka yang menatap dengan jelas kearah wajahnya maka akan sangat telrihat sekali bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini

Tak jauh dari posisi mereka bertiga ada seorang remaja perempuan berambut biru keunguan bersembunyi di balik pohon dengan perasaan malu-malu

Ia terlihat seperti seorang stalker jika kau melihatnya dari segi manapun itu, walau terlihat sangat aneh sekali jika seorang wanita menjadi seorang STALKER

Tanpa perempuan itu ketahui dari belakangnya ada seorang remaja perempuan berambut hitam dengan topi militer berpakaian militer seperti Naruto kenakan hanya berbeda dengan Mini Skart dan Pant Stocking hitam yang perempuan itu kenakan. Yah mengingat ia adalah perempuan, maka sudah jelas pakaian militer yang ia kenakan pasti akan berbeda dengan yang laki-laki akan kenakan

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang pengutit, hinata-san"

"eh!"

Hinata Hyuuga, perempuan dengan rank Chuunin itu terkejut ketika melihat seorang gadis remaja di belakangnya berbicara tiba-tiba

"apa kau tertarik untuk melihatnya?"

Dengan sedikit ragu, hinata menganggukkan kepala namun tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali dan masih memperhatikan apa yang sebenarnya naruto ajarkan pada Konohamaru Sarutobi

"Kenapa kau tertarik padanya? Dia bahkan bukan Shinobi"

Hinata tersenyum lalu menatap kearah Satsuki

"ehmm (sambil menggelengkan kepala) aku tertarik padanya bukan karena dia seorang yang sudah seperti sekarang, Satsuki-chan. Namun..."

Matanya menatap kearah bagaimana Naruto antusias mengajari Konohamaru mengenai apa yang ia ketahui

Untuk sesaat Satsuki merasa tidak mengerti, namun ketika mengikuti arah matanya yang menatap Naruto dengan seketika ia langsung tersenyum 'Begitu ya'

Disana dimana saat ini Naruto sedang mengajari dengan baik dan penuh semangat seperti guru pada umumnya

Setelah beberapa saat mengajari, tanpa Naruto ketahui jika Iruka sudah pergi dengan wajah bangga, yah itu sangat normal untuk bagi seorang pegajar yang melihat siswanya menjadi seorang yang berhasil di hadapannya

"Dengar konohamaru. Saat ini kau berhaisl menarik perhatianku dengan cukup baik walau kau tidak menunjukan apapun padaku sama sekali"

"waaa"

Konohamaru terkesan ketika ia di puji akan sesuatu yang ia sendiri belum lakukan.

"kali ini aku akan mengajarimu sebuah teknik dimana mungkin kau bisa kuasai kurang dari 7 bulan jika kau berlatih dengan keras"

Konohamaru menganggukkan kepala dengan cepat.

"Baikklah, tapi ingat. Jangan pernah gunakan teknik ini untuk melawan seseorang yang tidak pantas di lawan"

"HAI!"

"baiklah, _dewa angin padamu aku meminta, berikan kekuatanmu pada ke dua tanganku_ "

Lalu sebuah hembusan angin mulai datang dari beragam arah secara perlahan. Mata konohamaru langsung bersinar dalam kagum ketika melihat bagaimana angin itu mulai berputar-putar di tangan kanan Naruto lalu membentuk sebuah bola angin.

" _wind blown!"_

Setelah konohamaru mendengar kalimat asing di telinganya dari mulut Naruto, naruto langsung mengarahkan bola angin itu ke pohon terdekat di sebelahnya dan sontak saja, plangsung berlubang seperti di bor namun di belakang pohon itu terjadi ledakan hingga membuatnya hancur

"Whoaa..."

Konohamaru sangat terkesan dengan daya kekuatan dari teknik ini

"Dengar Konohamaru, mari kita mulai pembelajarannya"sambil menyipitkan mata

"Hai Naruto-Sensei"

Naruto pertama menyuruh Konohamaru untuk duduk dan dia mulai mempersiapkan beberapa teori yang mudah di pelajari tanpa membuat kebingungan pemula

"Untuk permulaan, mari aku membahas mengenai asal dari teknik ini. Konohamaru... (Konohamaru menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepala) Jujur saja, aku melihatmu dari sudut pandang seorang shinobi. Maka kau sama sekali tidak akan mampu menggunakan teknik tingkat tinggi seperti ini. Tapi..."

"... Kau menarik perhatianku karena kau memiliki sumber energi kedua"

Konohamaru memiringkan kepala kebingungan "Energi kedua? Bukankah Iruka-Sensei katakan jika sumber energi kita hanya dari chakra?"

Aku (Naruto) hanya bisa melipat tangan sambil tersenyum geli. "Itu dari apa yang mereka katakan"

"Dengar Konohamaru, energi Chakra adalah energi dari dalam tubuh. Namun tidak pernah sama sekali dalam pengetahuan Shinobi yang menggunakan energi lainnya"

Aku kemudian sedikit menggerakkan kaki kananku, lalu tak lama keluar pancaran energi berwarna biru dari kaki kanan dan pancaran energi berwarna warni dari kaki kiri

"Ini adalah menjadi dua pembeda. Yang dari kaki kananku itu bisa disebut sebagai energi Chakra. Dan"

Aku menambah kapasitas energi di kaki kiriku hingga cahaya yang keluar semakin terang dan berwarna yang sangat cantik sekali bahkan konohamaru tidak habis-habisanya terkesa begitu juga Hinata yang menatap dari kejauhan pengecualian Satsuki yang sudah mengetahui mengenai hal itu, yang a bisa lakukan hanya bereaksi biasa saja tanpa ada kejadian sama sekali

"Energi yang berwarna ini, inilah yang disebut sebagai energi dari alam. Atau bisa disebut sebagai energi Pertapa (Sage) Energi ini memiliki kualitas yang sangat baik dan juga energi ini bersifat sangat murni sehingga siapapun juga bisa menggunakannya"

"Dan kali ini, aku akan mengajari bagaimana caranya mengontrol energi Mana dengan baik sehingga kau bisa melancarkan teknik Ninja maupun membuat teknik sendiri dengan muda"

Aku meyakinkan konohamaru dengan sebuah seringai pasti

(Malam itu 5 Februari 1837)

Satsuki Uchiha

Perempuan uchiha itu menatap kearah langit malam dengan mata berkaca-kaca

'Seandainya'

Namun satsuki tidak melanjutkan pikirannya dan kembali mendesah

'Tidak ada gunanya saat ini'

Ia kemudian melepaskan topi militernya dan membiarkan rambutnya di tiup angin malam dengan pelan

Dusuk diatas atap, ia sudah menghabiskan 2 jam disana tanpa ada yang mengganggu sama sekali

"Miyuki, aku pasti akan membawamu kembali"

Matanya mulai penuh dengan keyakinan untuk temannya


	33. Arc II Chapter I

Aku tahu jika ia memang pada dasarnya sudah menjadi takdirku untuk bertarung padaku

Aku tahu jika semua ini pasti akan menjadi sesuatu yang aku sama sekali tidak sukai dan aku paling benci di seluruh dunia

Namun aku masih tidak mengerti satu hal.

Mengapa aku masih hidup

Mengapa aku masih disini

Mengapa aku masih bertarung walau aku tidak tahu untuk apa aku bertarung

Kisah seperti apa yang sebenarnya tuhan berikan padaku

Disuatu tempat dimana hamparan tanah yang luas, mulanya di penuhi tumbuhan hijau sekarang berubah menjadi tempat yang gersang dengan api yang menjalar sangat panas di sekitar

Seorang laki-laki yang hanya berdiri disana dengan wajah menatap kearah langit biru dengan asap kebakaran membumbung tinggi keatas seolah-olah yang ia tatap adalah awan badai

Baju penuh robekan dengan darah bercampur lumpur lengket di sekujur tubuhnya

Poni rambutnya menutupi sekitar matanya, sehingga menolak cahaya menerangi sekitar wajahnya yang saat ini memiliki jutaan ekspressi yang ingin ia sampaikan

'...'

Terdiam disana dengan pedang di tangan kanan ia pegang tanpa tenaga

Tubuh terasa kaku sehingga ia sangat ingin sekali berbaring di tanah gersang bekas terbakar itu untuk melepaskan semua perasaan lelahnya

"Kenapa aku harus mengalami ini"

Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri ketika secara perlahan rintisan air hujan pelan mulai turun menyirami seluruh daerah yang saat ini penuh dengan api

Tanpa ada yang mengetahui, sebuah aliran air datang dari kedua matanya bercampur dengan bertambah derasnya Air hujan

'...'

Ia berdiri disana dengan tubuh mulai bergetar.

"uhaaa!"

Ia akhirnya berteriak sekeras mungkin dengan tangisan sudah tidak ia tahankan. Ia mulai berlari secepat yang ia bisa

Berlari

Berlari

Dan terus berlari

Hingga semua kenangan itu membanjiri semua pikirannya hingga semua hal yang ada di kepalanya ingin ia keluarkan

Di sela ia berlari, satu persatu sosok tubuh terbaring di tanah ia lewati dengan bertambah kencangnya ia berlari

Sosok wanita yang ia cintai

Sosok wanita yang ia percayai sebagai teman terbaik

Sosok yang ia anggap sebagai kakak perempuan

Dan banyak lagi

Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti dan berlutut di depan sebuah tubuh perempuan berambut putih dengan semacam telinga kucing diatas kepalanya

Ia terlihat masih dalam keadaan sekarat dan pria itu hanya bisa berdiri disana untuk beberapa detik hingga akhirnya ia terduduk dengan wajah penuh keputus asaan akan apa yang ia pilih

Pilihan yang tidak bisa di rubah

Pilihan dimana kau terpaksa melakukannya

Pilihan dimana membuat semuanya yang kau sayangi menjadi hancur

Sebuah keegoisan

"Ke...Kenapa...kenapa semua harus berakhir seperti ini?"

Aku hanya bisa menangis menatap kearah seorang gadis dengan wajah sangat pucat serta luka sobekan di perutnya membuat semua perasaanku hancur berkeping-keping

"..."

Gadis itu tersenyum menatap kearah laki-laki yang saat ini menangis di depan tubuhnya yang terluka sangat parah

"...h...Hey..." dengan sisa dari tenaga yang ia miliki, gadis itu berusaha dengan keras menyentuh pipi sang laki-laki dengan tangan kirinya walau ia tahu jika semua tubuhnya sudah sangat kaku dan tidak bisa ia merasakan apapun lagi

"!"

Laki-laki itu terkejut ketika perempuan itu menyentuh pipi kanannya dengan tangan kiri sang gadis

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Ia berteriak pada sang gadis

Namun perempuan itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman, secara perlahan dapat terlihat jika dari matanya mengalir sebuah aliran air mata yang sudah semakin deras diiringi air hujan

"Ma...Maafkan aku..."

"jangan berkata seperti itu, dasar bodoh"

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah tetap duduk di sebelah wanita itu dengan tangisan dari matanya semakin deras.

Semua kenangan mulai membanjiri pikirannya dan ia berpikir mengenai. 'apa yang terjadi jika aku melakukan ...'

* * *

(Hari itu)

4 Februari 1837

"Hah"

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mendesah dalam satu hari ini

Aku hanya terdiam menatap kearah bawah dimana desa aku hidup ini terlihat tidak banyak berubah sejak aku berengkarnasi di dunia ini

'Sangat menyedihkan sekali untuk orang seperti ku'

Aku terdiam sambil menonton pemandangan damai ini walau sebenarnya saat ini desa dibalik Hutan sedang berperang dengan kerajaan yang memiliki kekuatan militer yang jauh lebih kuat dan sangat besar dalam jumlah personel dan persenjataan

Memilih untuk tidak memikirkan apapun, aku duduk dan membiarkan kakiku bergantungan dibawah jurang. Jika di bilang, tindakanku sangat berani sekali.

Karena saat ini aku duduk diatas patung wajah Hokage ke 4 atau bisa di bilang ayah secara teknis ku

"Apa-apaan secara teknis itu"

Saat aku masih diam dengan senjata tipe Rifle di tanganku, aku membiarkan hembusan angin menerbangkan beberapa perasaan sakit hati serta perasaan ketakutan

Tanpa aku sadari jika tangan kananku yang memegang Rifle mulai bergetar. 'Apa aku harus menggunakan ini untuk membunuh Miyuki?'

"Ugh! "

Aku mulai memegang kepalaku yang tiba-tiba penuh dengan semua perasaan bersalah mengenai apa yang terjadi pada miyuki

'ya sudahlah'

Aku hanya bisa mendesah dalam perasaan lelah untuk memikirkan hal yang tidak peting

"Apa kau mau bunuh diri"

Dengan wajah datar aku menatap kearah belakangku dimana tiba-tiba suara menginterupsi pikiranku. "Itu tidak lucu kau tahu itu, satsuki"

Seorang gadis berambut hitam menatap kearahnya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. "..."

Dia memilih diam dan duduk di sebelah laki-laki itu dengan wajah masih tersenyum tipis. "Apa yang kau pikirkan di tempat seperti ini?"

Ia kemudian menatap kearah remaja laki-laki itu dengan sedikit penasaran.

"..."

"Itu bukan salahmu"

perhatianku langsung aku arahkan pada gadis berambut hitam itu. "Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?"

dia hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan diikuti mata yang menatap sangat jauh kearah sana.

"Aku hanya berharap kita bisa membawa dia kembali lagi ke kerajaan"

aku menganggukkan kepala diikuti tawa kecil "Kenapa kau yang terlihat bersemangat setelah mencoba menghiburku?"

Wajahnya langsung berubah merah diikuti tatapan marah "A...Apa maksudmu! Bu...Bukan artinya aku sedang menyemangatimu ataupun khawatir padamu dasar kau bodoh!"

akhirnya dia berlari menjauh dari dirinya meninggalkan dia sendirian sambil tertawa kecil menatap kearah teman lamanya. 'Semua ini adalah salahku yang tidak pernah bisa tegas akan apa yang aku rasakan! dan aku berjanji hal yang sama tidak akan terulang kembali!'

kobaran tekad muncul dimatanya diikuti semangat baru untuk menghadapi lawan yang dia sangat tidak ingin lawan

(5 Februari 1837)

"Baiklah ini sudah waktunya"

"Aku tidak akan ragu untuk kali ini dan aku yakin aku bisa mengalahkan Miyuki disini!"

Naruto Uzumaki pria yang berengkarnasi ke dunia aneh ini sekarang menatap kearah senjata model Rifle miliknya dengan ribuan pasukan kerajaan ditambah para Mages dan Ninja sebagai backup

'Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?'

[Saya siap bertarung kapanpun itu Master] Suara pedang dibelakang tubuhnya terdengar sangat jelas dikepalanya

Pedang Sihir yang ia temui beberapa waktu lalu nampaknya mulai bereaksi siap untuk bertempur setelah sekian lama ia simpan di gudang penyimpanan karena pedang ini menyerap energi mana sebagai kunci utama kekuatan ataupun energi utama kekuatan penuh pedang ini

yang menjadi masalah adalah, ketika seluruh energi mana digunakan sebagai main sources power. maka energi chakra akan menjadi tidak terkendali, bahkan untuk orang seperti dirinya sendiri pun akan mengalami konsekuensi keracunan energi jika ia tidak cepat bertindak dengan meminum energy potion.

namun karena pertarungan ini adalah pertempuran antara hidup dan mati banyak warga sipil di desa Konohagakure, maka Naruto pun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengandalkan feeling miliknya yang sedang dalam kondisi prima.

Rambut hitamnya yang cukup panjang tertiup angin pelan diikuti banyak aura tegang dari para prajurit dan shinobi.

"Semua unit bersiap!"

Suara dari komando 1 Resimen Rifle memerintahkan semua unit bersenjata bersiap menghadapi musuh yang nampaknya sudah di depan mata mereka

"Sekarang!"

saat itu juga unit Mages melemparkan sihir penghancur untuk menghancurkan pepohonan di depan mereka dan mengejutkan pasukan German yang bergerak tanpa mengetahui mereja sedang menunggu untuk Ambush

penyergapan pertama berlangsung sengit ketika pasukan rifleman terus menembaki kearah pasukan german. namun baku tembak satu sisi itu langsung berubah drastis ketika pasukan Kerajaan German membalas dengan tembakan balik diikuti dengan pasukan Mages yang mereka miliki

api yang berkobar di hutan semakin menyebar luas. tanah yang hijau berubah menjadi hitam hangus terbakar oleh ledakan dimana-mana.

satu persatu prajurit terus berguguran ketika mereka terus bertempur.

pasukan Mages berusaha membantu pasukan bersenjata yang saat ini sedang bertarung dalam jarak sangat dekat.

Para shinobi yang seharusnya membantu pertarungan jarak dekat hanya bisa terdiam membisu seribu bahasa setelah mereka melihat sendiri bagaimana jalannya perang ini.

Para shinobi yang terdiri dari Rank Genin dan Chuunin mulanya sangat percaya diri akan kemampuan yang mereka miliki dan menganggap sepele akan lawan yang mereka hadapi.

Namun setelah melihat kerajaan German yang memiliki Flame Thrower dan persenjataan yang jauh lebih lengkap diatas mereka, membuat mereka terdiam disana sambil menatapi para korban yang terus berjatuhan satu persatu

"Ba...Bagaimana ini..."

"Ini bukan perang! Ini seperti pembantaian"

beragam reaksi yang mereka munculkan satu persatu membuat moral dan semangat semakin jatuh

Naruto yang baru saja selamat dari pertempuran jarak dekat tergila selama ia berhasil selamat di pertempuran eropa, membuat sifat marahnya menaik seketik setelah melihat betapa pengecutnya dan teganya para shinobi membiarkan pasukannya bertarung sendirian disana.

"APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT NINJA!"

"APA KALIAN BUTA! INI PERANG! CEPAT KELUARKAN APA YANG KALIAN MAMPU ATAU KALIAN INGIN BERGABUNG DENGAN KAMI DI KUBURAN!"

Teriakan kemarahannya sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi, dan sontak dia berlari ke garis depan untuk melanjutkan pertarungan.

kalimatnya awalnya tidak dihiraukan namun setelah melihat beberapa Shinobi mulai memberanikan diri untuk maju. semuanya mulai berani untuk maju

'Kau memang luar biasa Naruto-kun' Hinata Hyuuga yang mulanya gugup, mulai menjadi berani setelah melihat reaksi kemarahan dari Naruto Uzumaki/Sanderson Mc Milan

"Semua unit bala bantuan musuh datang!"

suara kapten dari divisi Scout Recon menyuarakan kepada semua prajurit.

tak lama, tanah mulai bergetar seolah-olah ada gempa kecil. saat beberapa tentara dari kerajaan Alborz mulai mengalihkan pandangan ke arah hukit kecil tak jauh dari mereka. saat itu juga banyak prajurit mulai mundur.

dari balik bukit kecil itu, mulai keluar kendaraan lapis baja yang terlihat sangat kokoh.

"Apa?! Tidak mungkin!" Naruto melebarkan mata ketika siapa yang berjalan dengan santai di depan para Tank Lapis baja buatan Kerajaan German itu

"MIYUKI!"

Miyuki berjalan dengan tenang diikuti senyuman sinis kearah Naruto secara langsung itu membuat pikirannya langsung buyar.

"Jangan kehilangan kesabaran!" Naruto mengulang kalimatnya sendiri sembari menunggu instruksi dari kapten regu

karena ini pertama kalinya mereka menghadapi tank lapis baja. banyak pasukan tempur mulai mengatur ulang formasi dan bahkan tidak sedikit yang memilih berlari meninggalkan barisan dan mencari tempat berlindung lain

namun disana, Naruto hanya terdiam berdiri disana menatap kearah Miyuki.

"Aku rasa ini memang saatnya kita selesaikan ini. Miyuki!"

Miyuki membalas dengan senyuman lebar "Naruto Uzumaki!"

keduanya melaju sangat cepat bagaikan kilat. Miyuki yang memegang pedang ditangan kanannya sontak ia ayunkan untuk menebas Naruto yang bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh

Rambutnya kemudian berubah warna menjadi perak diikuti sepasang telinga kucing muncul di atas kepalanya.

Naruto tidak mau kalah, ia hanya mengandalkan bayonet yang terpasang di senjatanya yang ia gunakan sebagai pedang utama.

saat jarak mereka sudah dekat suara dentingan kedua benda tajam itu berbunyi sangat keras dan diikuti suara ledakan disana-disini

kedua mata mereka bertemu, namun tatapan mereka sangat berbeda dengan apanyang mereka berdua berikan ketika mereka masih kecil dulu

"Miyuki! Kenapa kau mengkhianati kami!"

Naruto bertanya sembari melanjutkan serangan pukulan kearah Miyuki, Miyuki menghindari pukulan itu dengan melompat pendek lalu membalas dengan mengayunkan pedangnya

saling tukar serangan terjadi diantara keduanya dengan gerakan sangat cepat sekali.

"Ayo! Lagi! Lagi! Berikan aku semua yang kau mampu, SENSEI!"

"JANGAN KAU BERANI MEMANGGILKU SENSEI!"

Naruto yang saat ini sudah naik kemarahannya membalas dengan serangan beruntun

semua serangan berhasil dielakkan dengan mudah oleh miyuki.

Hingga akhirnya Miyuki melompat agak jauh kebelakang diikuti senyuman sinis. "Terima ini! Fire Dragon!"

Naga api berukuran besar tercipta di lingkaran sihir tangan kiri miyuki dan berusaha melahap dia secara hidup-hidup.

Miyuki tersenyum ketika Miyuki berpikir dia berhasil, namun senyuman itu langsung sirna ketika naga api yang melahap Naruto terbrlah menjadi dua bagian

"Jangan kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan ini"

di tangan Naruto, sebuah pedang dilapisi energi kemerahan bagaikan api yang berkobar-kobar membuat Miyuki sedikit merinding akan intens nya energi itu

"BAGUS SEKALI! KELUARKAN SEMUA KEKUATANMU!"

di dalam kepala Naruto saat ini

'Miyuki, aku tidak tahu apa yang aku perbuat ataupun bagaimana caraku menembus dosaku padamu. namun jika sebegitu dendammu pada kami semua. AKU AKAN MENGHENTIKANMU'

Miyuki terus maju dengan kekuatan terpancar di seluruh tubuhnya bagaikan ledakan energi yang sangat dahsyat

mereka berdua saling tukar tebasan satu sama lain, menganaikan bahwa disekitar mereka saat ini sedang pertempuran besar-besaran

dari barisan shinobi

"Oi awas!"

Seorang shinobi melemparkan tubuhnya kearah dia yang hanya terdiam terpaku kearah tank yang membidik kearahnya

sesaat setelah tubuhnya terlempar akibat lemoaran tubuh temannya, saat itu juga ledakan dari tembakan tank itu menghancurkan lokasi tempat ia berpijak tadi

Shinobi itu kemudian menatap kearah shinobi muda yang masih terdiam yang kelihatannya ketakutan. "Hei apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"HEI!"

kali ini dia membentaknya karena dia masih melamun.

"Ah... Maafkan aku! aku baik-baik saja"

"Syukurlah. Cepat berdiri, kita harus mencari tempat berlindung (sambil menatap kearah sekitarnya yang sudah penuh akan ledakan demi ledakan) kita akan terbantai jika kita diam disini"

*Suara ledakan

"urgh!" Shinobi itu menundukkan kepala ketika ledakan lain berada di dekat dirinya.

shinobi itu masih terdiam dengan tubuh bergetar ketika melihat bagaimana jalan pertempuran ini.

"P..pak, tolong ijinkan aku pergi dari sini"

dia berbicara dengan nada terputus-putus ketika melihat separuh dari shinobi Konohagakure terbantai habis.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"pak! aku tidak bisa! aku ingin pergi dari sini"

kali ini shinobi itu berbicara dengan nada keras diikuti ketakutan semakin menjelas di wajahnya.

Chuunin Konohagakure itu melihat kearah genin di depannya dengan tatapan rendah. "Apa maksudmu kau berani meninggalkan temanmu disini untuk mati sendirian?! Apa maksudnya kau berani membiarkan mereka melewati kita dan akhirnya seluruh Konoha akan hancur!"

"JAWAB AKU!" Chuunin itu menarik kerah baju Genin itu dan dengan tatapan keras dia langsung menatap kearah matanya

"Jangan jadi penakut, karena itu semua sudah terlambat. kita disini bertempur untuk mempertahankan desa kita! Mereka yang kita tidak tahu darimana pun berani mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka untuk desa kita. Apa kau tidak malu dengan Hokage terdahulu?!"

"Hokage Pertama, Hokage Kedua, Hokage ketiga dan bahkan Hokage keempat. mereka semua saat ini menatap kita dan mempertaruhkan apa yang mereka percaya untuk kita disini! Apa kau berani mengkhianati mereka"

ketika di marahi dengan kalimat itu shinobi berpangkat genin itu terdiam menyaksikan salah satu rekannya yang masih berani.

"Sialan!"

Chuunin itu berdiri seketika lalu ia mengambil Rifle yang tergeletak disana. Bermodalkan apa yang ia lihat dari para prajurit ia memegang senapan itu dengan kaku lalu menembak satu peluru kearah musuh.

ia sangat terkejut ketika senjata itu ternyata menghentakkan bahunya hingga ia merasa kaku sejenak. 'Sialan. aku tidak tahu jika benda ajaib ini bisa seperti ini'

lalu ia berusaha memperbaiki sikapnya dan mulai menembak lagi setelah ia berusaha meniru cara memuat ulang peluru. mulanya ia kesulitan cara menarik Bolt-Action karena ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya ia memegang senjata aneh ini.

ketika ia mendengar suara klik dan ia melihat sebuah besi keluar dari selongsong barel, saat itu juga dia paham mekanisme dari senjata ini. 'Jadi begitu'

dengan senyuman dia kembali membidik dan menembak kearah lawan. dia sudah diberitahu jika lawan mereka adalah pasukan berbaju hitam dengan garis merah (Kerajaan German)

"Jangan meleset!"

Saat ia menembak peluru kedua tembakannya langsung mengenai lawan tepat di kepalanya. sebuah headshot pertamanya, namun membuat bahunya kembali kaku karena hentakan dari senjata itu

"Ini mudah!"

kali ini dia menembak lagi dan lagi hingga akhirnya semua 7 putaran habis.

"Sial! apa yang terjadi?" ketika putaran habis ia tidak mengetahui mengenai cara reload. saat itu juga dua musuh datang dari kanan dan kirinya dengan bayonet

"Sialan!"

saat ia mengira ini ajalnya sesuatu datang menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"?"

angin berkekuatan kuat menghempaskan mereka berdua membuat ia keheranan. namun ketika ia menatap kearah belakang siapa yang melakukan itu, sontak ia langsung tersenyum

"Apa yang kau tunggu! Ayo kita melawan!"

Chuunin itu memungut senjata yang dimiliki tentara aneh itu lalu memberikannya kepada genin itu "Kau tau cara kerjanya?"

Genin itu mengangguk "ini benda ajaib yang termudah untuk membunuh! aku pasti bisa"

mereka berdua kemudian saling membelakangi lalu tersenyum ketika mereka dikepung oleh 10 musuh.

"Hey Chuunin, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Aku Shiro Nurakama" (22)

genin itu tersenyum "Namaku Kuro Kuwamuri, senang berkenalan denganmu" (18)

"Aku juga!"

mereka berdua kemudian melompat tinggi membuat semua perhatian yang mengepung mereka buyar.

ketika pasukan jerman terus menembaki mereka namun tidak ada yang berhasil mengenai mereka. saat itu juga mereka berdua menyerang balas.

"Ayo kita lakukan!"

saat mereka mendarat saat itu juga mereka menembak dalam hitungan detik. tak berselang lama 4 musuh langsung tumbang terkena tembakan mereka berdua lalu mereka kembali melompat-lomoat menghindar hingga akhirnya musuh kehabisan peluru

"ini kesempatan kita!"

"baik!"

mereka kemudian kembali melepaskan tembakan dari udara hingga akhirnya mereka menembak lagi ketika mendarat.

10 musuh tumbang oleh mereka berdua dengan aksi seperti James Bond.

"Pyuh! tadi itu luar biasa!" Chuunin itu merasa sangat senang ketika dia berhasil menguasai teknik menggunakan alat itu secara mudah.

"kau tidak terlalu buruk!" Shiro Nurakama menepuk pundak Kuro Kuwamuri dengan cukup keras

Genin itu hanya bisa menjawab dengan tawa.

"Hey kuro, setelah kegilaan ini berakhir. bagaimana jika kita bergabung dengan mereka?"

Kuro menatap kearah chuunin itu dengan wajah heran. "Apa kau berniat mengkhianati desa?"

"Tentu tidak bodoh!"

"Setelah perang ini berakhir, aku yakin kerajaan akan beraliansi sangat kuat dengan konohagakure. dan jika itu terjadi, mereka pasti mau merekrut kita sebagai pasukan mereka. aku sangat tertarik dengan militer mereka"

Kuro hanya bisa tertawa. "Kau bermimpi terlalu tinggi! Namun..."

Kuro kemudian menaikkan tangannya menandakan ia meminta tos ala persahabatan. "Jika kau tertarik. Maka aku juga akan ikut!"

"Tentu kawan!"

mereka berdua saling menepukkan tangan lalu kembali memungut senjata dan melanjutkan bisnis kecil mereka

[Kembali ke garis depan]

"hah...hah..."

dua orang berbeda saling menatap satu sama lain dengan nafas terengah-engah dengan keadaan disekitar mereka hancur berantakan akibat kekuatan mereka.

"Miyuki! kenapa! Kenapa tidak kau hentikan semua kegilaan ini!"

Naruto berteriak kepada Miyuki yang juga sudah kehabisan nafas.

bentuk Miyuki kembali ke form awalnya (Manusia) yang berpenampilan layaknya militer Jerman pada perang dunia 1 hanya berbeda di bagian mini skirt, memiliki rambut Kuning emas yang mulanya biru bagaikan lautan

"Apa itu harus aku jawab"

Miyuki menjawab dengan nada sinis sembari mengatur ulang nafasnya

Dia tidak menjawab namun hanya menatap kearah Miyuki dengan tangan kanan masih memegang pedang yang sudah tergores-gores

Miyuki kemudian menatap kearah langit yang penuh dengan asap hitam akibat kebakaran disini.

"Desa itu. Desa yang aku anggap rumah, adalah tempat paling kotor yang pernah aku tahu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Miyuki tertawa sinis lagi. "Lihat, kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana menjijikannya desa itu!"

"Apa kau tahu betapa direndahkannya ras kami di desa itu!"

"Apa kau tahu betapa hina nya kami dimata mereka!"

"Apa kau juga tahu betapa menderitanya aku dan ibuku sewaktu disana!"

Miyuki menatap kearah Naruto dengan mata penuh kebencian

'tidak, ini salah. kau bukanlah Miyuki. Miyuki tidakan akan seperti itu'

"Sejak kecil, aku dan ibuku selalu diinjak oleh mereka dengan tatapan kotor dan hina. Bahkan mereka sedikitpun tidak mau memberikan kami makanan walau kami membayar mereka. APA KAU TAHU BERAPA BANYAK KAUM KAMI MATI DISANA!"

"APA KAU TAHU BETAPA MENJIJIKKANNYA AKU MELIHAT MEREKA" Miyuki melesat cepat kearah Naruto dengan pedang ditangan kanannya penuh dengan ledakan energi

'sial!'

Naruto dengan cepat menundukkan kepalanya ketika tebasan itu langsung diarahkan ke lehernya.

ketika ia selamat dari serangan itu, Naruto tidak menyangka serangan dadakan dari kaki Miyuki.

tendangan kuat membuat dirinya terlempar cukup jauh hingga akhirnya ia kesulitan untuk bangun. [Master, kau masih belum pulih sejak pertempuran di negara lain. sebaiknya anda jangan memaksakan diri atau energimu akan lepas kendali Master] Pedang Naruto memperingatinya

'Aku tahu'

"uhuk" dia terbatuk darah ketika merasakan luka lamanya kembali terbuka lagi. "Sial, aku butuh Potion"

ketika ia merogoh sakunya mencari Healing Potion saat itu juga ia hanya bisa terkejut ketika yang ia temui hanyalah botol hancur

Naruto tertawa kecil "Nampaknya lagi hari sialku"

Melihat Miyuki menuju kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto hanya bisa terdiam disana menunggu serangan datang.

sontak ia terkena tendangan sekali lagi yang cukup kuat membuatnya terlempar kearah batu besar hingga hancur.

"uahk!"

kali ini muntahan darah miliknya semakin banyak karena benturan

melihat miyuki kearahnya, naruto hanya bisa terdiam saja karena pandangannya pun buram.

"Ini Akhir untuk perjalananmu!"

Miyuki mengarahkan pedangnya tepat di kepala Naruto dengan area mata menggelap tanda dia sangat bersungguh-sungguh

"!"

"Ting!" suara dentingan terdengar setelah Miyuki berbalik badan dengan cepat.

ia baru saja membelah dua peluru 9mm dari pistol M1911 yang ditembakkan dari arah belakang dirinya.

dengan cuaca mulai hujan, Miyuki menatap dengan tajam kearah perempuan di depannya.

"Satsuki Uchiha!"

Satsuki berdiri disana dengan satu tangan memegang pistol yang masih berasap bekas ia menembakkan peluru.

Satsuki memegang pistol di tangan kanan dan pedang ditangan kiri diikuti wajah yang sangat serius sekali. Pakaian militernya yang terdiri kemeja coklat dilapisi jaket militer berwarna coklat layaknya prajurit perang dunia 1 di planet bumi mulai terlihat basah karena tetesan air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya.

skirt dan stocking hitamnya juga sudah mulai terlihat kotor sekali begitu juga dengan Miyuki. namun keduanya saling tidak memperdulika hal itu dan masih terlihat saling memusuhi satu sama lain.

air hujan menetes membasahi kepala Miyuki, Namun Miyuki masih mempertahankan wajah sinisnya diikuti senyuman gila.

Sementara itu Satsuki hanya diam disana membiarkan topi militer yang menutupi kepalanya basah karena hujan. namun apa yang banyak orang tidak ketahui adalah, dibawah bayangan topi yabg menutupi daerah matanya. Mata Satsuki berubah menjadi merah dengan tanda koma disana

Mata Satsuki bersinar merah terang dibalik bayangan topinya dengan tangan semakin kuat menggenggam pedang di tangan kirinya.

"..."

keduanya terdiam

"..."

akhirnya mereka berdua melesat maju dengan cepat.

satsuki menebas kearah miyuki dengan pedang di tangan kirinya. Namun Miyuki berhasil menahannya dengan pedang, dengan cepat pula Miyuki mengeluarkan pistol miliknya lalu menembaknya kearah Satsuki dengan tangan kirinya

Satsuki dalam mode sharingan dapat dengan mudah membaca serangan itu. dengan cepat ia melompat menjauh lalu kembali menembak pistol kearah Miyuki

keduanya saling tukar tebasan dan tembakkan satu sama lain

ledakan energi mereka berdua sangat hebat, bahkan banyak tank disekitar mereka hancur akibat pertarungan mereka berdua.

situasi perang yang berlangsung semakin berkurang ketika perlahan musuh mulai banyak dikalahkan oleh pihak kerajaan yang mengirim lebih banyak bala bantuan

Unit Putri Tiara & Kakashi Hatake juga sudah tiba memberikan dukungan diikuti unit Itachi Uchiha yang berasal dari Team Recon/Scout

"BALA BANTUAN TELAH TIBA!"

"HOORAH!"

teriakan gembira datang satu persatu dari kalangan para prajurit.

bahkan Kuro Kuwamuri dan Shiro Nurakama yang masih sibuk bertarung akhirnya tertawa bersama setelah melihat betapa banyaknya pasukan yang datang dari pihak mereka.

"Ayo kita Akhiri ini dan pulang! Apa kau ikut denganku Shiro?"

"Heh.. Genin seperti kau berani memerintahku. Tapi ayo lakukan Kuro!"

keduanya semakin bersemangat bertempur dengan cara mereka.

Sementara itu Satsuki dan Miyuki masih saling tukar serangan satu sama lain dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Jangan remehkan aku!"

Miyuki mulai meledak dalam kemarahan karena ia merasa Satsuki menyerangnya dengan ragu.

walau daerah mata satsuki tertutupi bayangan topinya. namun Miyuki dapat melihat dengan jelas jika ada titik keraguan di tatapan Satsuki.

"Sudah aku katakan JANGAN REMEHKAN AKU!"

Kali ini Miyuki benar-benar marah dengan mengerahkan seluruh energi yang ia miliki untuk menyerang Satsuki.

Satsuki membalas serangan itu setelah ia berhasil mengelak dengan melepaskan tembakan tepat di perut Miyuki.

blind spot

titik buta setelah mengayunkan pedang, adalah tepat di perut, dan moment ini yang Satsuki tunggu hingga akhirnya ia berhasil mengenai satu tembakan kearah Miyuki.

"urgh!"

Miyuki melompat menjauh sambil memegang luka tembakan di perutnya.

"Kau tidak buruk. Namun..."

Miyuki tersenyum iblis membuat Satsuki tersentak.

"Kau terjebak!"

Tangan kanan Miyuki bersinar, secara spontan dan tanpa Satsuki sadari sebuah batu tajam menusuk perutnya dari belakang.

"..."

Satsuki langsung terlrmpar dengan luka tusukan di perutnya.

'Oh tidak... aku kehilangan kesadaranku... Maafkan aku Otou-san... Nii-sama'

bayangan Itachi Uchiha mulai terkenang di kepala Satsuki. Itachi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut hingga akhirnya memberikannya tatapan membunuh.

"Nii-sama..."

Satsuki mulai menetapkan hatinya. "Aku tidak boleh mati disini! Setidaknya jangan dulu sebelum aku bisa membuktikan Nii-sama kalau aku pantas dipanggilnya Imouto nya yang paling ia banggakan!"

Satsuki kemudian mengerahkan tenaganya di tangan lalu menghancurkan batu yang menusuknya.

"Miyuki!"

Satsuki berteriak dengan keras.

"Kita belum selesai!"

Miyuki menatapnya dengan tatapan remeh. "eh? apa yang kau mampu seorang diri?"

"Siapa yang bilang dia sendirian?!"

Saat itu juga Satsuki terkejut ketika melihat teman-temannya disekelilingnya.

senyuman mulai tercipta diwajah Satsuki.

"Noel, Tiara Kalian lambat datang!"

Satsuki tidak pernah segembira ini dalam hidupnya. setelah melihat teman-temannya.

"Kami akan mengalahkanmu disini Miyuki!" Noel berbicara dengan tegas dengan energi keluar dari tubuhnya. Rambut peraknya bersinar sangat terang bagaikan emas putih bahkan telinga kucingnya ikut bersinar

Tiara dalam pakaian gaun berwarna putihnya membuat dirinya sangat terlihat anggun seperti ksatria wanita yang gagah berani.

Tiara adalah tipe Spancer, yaitu penyerang yang mengandalkan senjata berbentuk Tombak sebagai kekuatan utama

mereka bertiga maju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menyerang beruntun kearah Miyuki dari tiga arah.

kekuatan yang mengalahkan Miyuki terus menyudutkannya, namun Miyuki hanya berusaha bermain dengan mereka bertiga.

"Kalian membuatku lelah"

Miyuki berbicara seperti itu ketika ia berhasil menahan tiga serangan secara bersamaan.

"Baiklah, saatnya untuk serius"

"!"

tanpa mereka ketahui sebuah ledakan energi kemerahan keluar dari tubuh Miyuki

"Kyah!"

mereka bertiga terlempar, namun satu-satunya yang masih berdiri hanyalah satsuki dengan satu pistol membidik kearah kepala Miyuki begitu juga Miyuki yang membidik kearah kepala Satsuki dengan pistolnya

"Kurasa ini akhir untukmu!"

"Tidak akan!" Miyuki berbicara dengan keras lalu menarik pelatuk.

secara bersamaan mereka berdua menarik pelatuk. namun karena Satsuki ragu-ragu menarik pelatuk, Satsuki dalam beberapa detik menghindar setelah pelatuk ditarik mengakibatkan dirinya tertembak di bagian dada.

"Haha! Kau kalah!"

"Tidak akan!"

Satsuki berbicara dengan lantang. Lalu tanpa Miyuki sadari sebuah tusukan datang dari belakangnya

"ugh!"

"Klon Bayangan!"

Mata Miyuki melebar ketika klon bayangan itu berhasil menusuk tubuhnya dengan kuat bahkan hingga menembus tubuhnya.

Satsuki akhirnya tersenyum menatap kearah awan hujan yang masih gelap dengan tenaga yang sepenuhnya sudah habis.

"Nii-sama... Aku berhasil... Nii-sama"

mata Satsuki akhirnya terpejam dengan kenangan Itachi Uchiha dibenaknya

Miyuki juga terbaring disana dengan rambut dan penampilan kembali ke bentuk semula. yaitu Half-Human ras Neko

rintik-rintik hujan masih terus membasahi daerah bekas pertempuran berdarah ini.

hari ini, ratusan bahkan ribuan manusia tewas dalam konflik hingga akhirnya menuju kehancuran

dari sudut pandangan mata, Seorang laki-laki berjalan pincang-pincang dengan tubu penuh luka melewati rekan-rekannya dengan air hujan membasahi tubuh

sesampainya dia dihadapan tubuh perempuan tertentu dirinya bergetar dan akhirnya terduduk menatapi wajah gadis itu. Gadis yang awalnya menjadi lawannya dan sekarang terbaring mengatakan sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak terlalu dengar.

"Mi..Miyuki maafkan aku yang tidak bisa melindungimu"

Miyuki menatapnya dengan pandangan penyesalan. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, ini juga bagian dari kesalahanku... jadi oleh karena itu... to...tolong bunuh aku"

Miyuki hanya bisa terpejam mata dengan menunggu apapun itu yang akan dilakukan dia berikutnya

...

...

...

"Drama yang sangat menarik sekali"

sebuah suara datang entah darimana.

secara tiba-tiba sebuah pusaran angin datang dari hadapan dia dan memunculkan seseorang yang mengenakan jubah akatsuki dengan topeng spiral

"Miyuki... kau alat yang sangat berguna sekali. maafkan aku, tapi aku harus menggunakanmu lebih lama"

secara tiba-tiba tubuh miyuki diserap oleh matanya yang aneh.

Naruto hanya diam disana lalu ia memberikan mata tajam kearah pria dihadapannya

"Aku pasti akan membunuhmu suatu hari"

"Aku akan menunggu hari itu" pria itu menghilang sekian detik kemudian

akhirnya Naruto pun tumbang tidak sadarkan diri

[Front line status]

kemenangan mutlak dimiliki aliansi kerajaan Alborz dan Konohagakure no Sato, bala bantuan dari Desa Salju juga datang yang berupa alat militer terbaru serta bantuan unit militer lebih banyak juga berdatangan setelah para pasukan cadangan berhasil di latih ulang oleh kerajaan

Total pasukan Aliansi yang terdiri dari Konoha, Negri Salju dan kerajaan Alborz mencapai 30 Ribu pasukan yang dimana hampir 70 persen diantaranya datang dari kerajaan Alborz

pada Februari 6 1837, pertempuran mulai mereda di beberapa titik negara Api.

Perang yang awalnya intens sudah semakin surut setelah pasukan kerajaan Jerman di garis depan berhasil dikalahkan.

dari sisi Konoha, mereka harus menanggung 21 Ribu personel yang tewas dari total 34 Ribu seluruh pasukan ninja yang ada.

sisa dari pasukan ninja yang selamat memilih berhenti menjadi shinobi dan mereka menolak untuk kembali lagi ke medan tempur

Hingga memasuki tanggal 12 Februari, perang sepenuhnya Usai setelah kerajaan Jerman menarik mundur pasukan yang mereka miliki secara besar-besaran.

Perang besar pun berakhir dibenua shinobi dengan kekalahan tidak terduga.

Sunagakure menerima permintaan bantuan logistik dari Konoha untuk membangun dan membiayai para prajurit yang terluka.

Kumogakure secara langsung ingin mengajukan diskusi kembali ke meja dewan setelah perang dadakan itu.

permintaan itu diterima langsung oleh Hokage kelima Tsunade Senju. Kali ini diskusi akan membicarakan mempertahankan benua Shinobi dari ancaman seperti sebelumnya dimana mereka tidak menyadari jika ada serangan seperti itu

Danzo Shimura menghilang secara misterius setelah perang berakhir membuat dia menjadi tersangka utama dalam kebocoran intel saat penyergapan di ibu kota Hi no Kuni

kali ini, Alborz dan Konoha resmi menjadi sekutu dekat dimana keduanya menandatangi perjanjian untuk saling membantu satu sama lain baik dalam urusan politik, Militer, ekonomi hingga infrastruktur

karena saat ini shinobi konoha hanya tersisa 7000 personil yang terdiri dari 3000 jounin, 2000 Chuunin, 1000 Anbu da sisanya adalah Genin membuat Konoha saat ini sangat rentan akan serangan dadakan

oleh karena itu selama penataan ulang Konoha berlangsung hingga bulan April mendatang sebanyak 28 Ribu personel bersenjata dari Alborz di kerahkan.

dan itulah yang seharusnya terjadi.

kali ini situasi nampak berbeda untuk dua orang yang berada di depan gedung perekrutan Marinir Alborz

*glup

* * *

[17 Februari 1837]

"Hei... bagaimana ini Shiro?

Chuunin dari Konoha itu juga mulai gugup. "jangan tanya aku Kuro. Kita sudah sejauh ini berusaha ke kerajaan dan ingin menjadi salah satu dari mereka! Dan disini kita!"

Shiro Nurakama usia 22 tahun, berpangkat Chuunin dari Konoha memutuskan untuk bergabung di militer Alborz setelah permintaan mereka dipenuhi oleh Tsunade dan juga diplomat Alborz. Ciri-ciri fisik, tinggi 170 dengan postur tegap dan berambut hitam

Satu lagi adalah genin Kuro Kuwamuri, berumur 18 tahun dengan postur tubuh sedikit bungkuk dengan tinggi 169 cm

Alborz Marine Corps Recruit, tempat dimana para Marinir dilatih secara professional untuk bertempur tanpa rasa takut.

Mereka berdua kemudian masuk kedalam gedung dengan langkah kaku.

walau pakaian yang mereka kenakan sangat kasual, merek berdua masih terasa seperti shinobi di daerah negara asing.

saat mereka di dalam gedung, apa yang mereka temui adalah sesuatu yang membuat mereka ketakutan.

di depan pintu masuk, berbaris ratusan kadet di pinggir dinding dengan seorang pria bertubuh kekar besar tersenyum jahat pada mereka.

"SELAMAT DATANG KADET"

"!"

"APA YANG KAU LIHAT! SEGERA BERBARIS DISINI ATAU KAU KELUAR DARI SINI!"

mereka berdua langsung berlari mengikuti barisan yang sama takutnya dengan mereka berdua.

setelah barisan rapi, sang instruktur berjalan ditengah-tengah barisan dengan wajah mengintimidasi.

"KALIAN SEMUA! SELAMAT DATANG DI KORPS PEREKRUTAN MARINIR ALBORZ!"

"DISINI KALIAN AKAN KELUAR MENJADI MARINIR TANGGUH! ATAU KALIAN AKAN AKAN KELUAR SEBAGAI PECUNDANG!"

"MULAI DARI SINI! AKU INGIN KALIAN MENJAWAB SETIAP PERKATAANKU DENGAN JAWABAN YES SIR! ATAU NO SIR! APA KALIAN PAHAM AKU!"

"YES SIR!"

Jawaban serentak berdatangan

semua kadet langsung memasuki ruangan pemeriksaan barang dimana mereka dilatih untuk tahan akan teriakan marah dari instruktur.

dan nampaknya Kuro dan Shiro mengalami kendala yang sangat buruk sekali untuk hari pertama mereka disini.

21 Februari 1837

minggu pertama Training

Setelah mereka melewati satu minggu penuh diteriaki dan di caci oleh instruktur mereka memperoleh pelajaran mengenai disiplin hingga akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan instruktur pelatih dilapangan.

"hey kuro... bukankah dia.."

"Aku tahu itu Shiro.."

"Itachi Uchiha"

"Itachi Uchiha"

mereka berdua berbicara serentak dengan pelan. di depan mereka saat ini itachi dalam mode melatih para kadet untuk melewati latihan fisik dimana mereka harus siap dan siaga.

pelatihan Marinir di Alborz normalnya memakan 3 bulan, namun karena situasi gawat darurat. maka waktu pelatihan dipangkas hingga 2 bulan dengan target lulusan harus mencapai 24 Ribu Marinir siap tempur

hal itu membuat para instruktur sedikit frustrasi mengenai melatih para kadet yang tidak ada habisnya.

Total populasi di Alborz mencapai 237 Ribu penduduk. sehingga masalah jumlah penduduk tidak terlalu menjadi kendala seperti yang dialami konoha yang hanya berkisar 47 ribu penduduk

sementara ini kondisi Naruto, Noel, Satsuki, dan Tiara Oujo-sama masih dalam keadaan koma dimana mereka tidak bisa sadar hingga beberapa minggu kedepan

* * *

[Maret 1, 1837]

awal dari sebuah perjalanan baru mulai terbuka, Hubungan diplomatik mulai berjalan lancar dan saat ini Kerajaan Alborz sudah terkenal dibelahan negara shinobi.

kerajaan ini terkenal akan kemajuan teknologi militernya yang seabad jauh lebih maju dari shinobi pada umumnya serta bagaimana mereka menguasai ilmu pengetahuan dan kekuatan spiritual juga tidak bisa dianggap remeh

oleh karena itu kerajaan belakangan ini mulai sangat sibuk oleh panggilan Diplomatik.

hingga saat ini, Kumogakure yang terkenal akan cara licik mereka untuk mencuri scroll penting dari beragam desa ninja juga mulai menaruh rasa perhatian kearah Kerajaan.

Namun karena meraka sangat naif, upaya itu berujung kegagalan. karena sejak awal Kerajaan tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa dijadikan teknik membunuh kecuali kemajuan teknologi dan pola pikir yang lebih modern

Konohagakure no Sato juga mulai berkembang setelah perang berakhir.

Jalur perdagangan internasional juga sudah terbuka oleh beragam aset laut. karena kapal yang disediakan kerajaan Alborz tidak menggunakan tenaga angin seperti yang mereka gunakan

karena kecanggihan aset angkatan laut Alborz beragam impor mulai datang dan akhirnya Konohagakure menjadi kota pusat perdagangan yang maju dimana beragam pendatang mukai berdatangan.

Kerajaan Inggris setelah mendengar kabar mengenai invasi Kerajaan Jerman akhirnya menekan kerajaan itu untuk bertanggung jawab. namun semuanya menjadi jelas setelah mereka menemukan fakta dimana raja telah dibunuh dan perintah itu dilaksanakan oleh organisasi dibalik bayangan.

Kerajaan Jerman pun terancam hancur hingga akhirnya sistem pemerintahan yang kokoh berhasil mempertahankan kerajaan Jerman dikedudukannya.

Konohagakure juga menerima aliansi dari beragam dunia internasional mulai dari kerajaan Inggris, Spanyol hingga ke America Union

* * *

12 Maret 1837

"Argh! aku lelah!"

Tsunade senju mengeluh dimejanya setelah beragam pertemuan politik ia hadiri.

sistem pemerintahan di Konoha juga mulai berubah dimana mulanya semua pengaturan diatur oleh Hokage (Sentral)

Kali ini sistem pemerintahan sedikit mirip dengan cara Politik normal dimana pemimpin dibantu oleh para mentri. namun Prime Minister di konoha di tunjuk langsung oleh Hokage sebagai mereka yang terbaik dari yang terbaik

"Sebaiknya kamu jangan memaksakan diri Tsunade"

Hiruzen Sarutobi berbicara dengan tenang sembari tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana frustrasinya tsunade ketika berurusan dengan politik

walau sejujurnya ia sedikit iri karena tsunade tidak dipenuhi kertas kerja seperti masanya dulu, namun satu sisi ia merasa lega karena ia tidak perlu lagi memikirkan urusan seperti ini dimasa tua nya.

"Bagaimana dengan perkembangannya Tsunade?"

Tsunade meletakkan wajahnya di meja kerjanya yang saat ini penuh dengan benda-benda entah apa saja yang ia sendiri pun tidak ingat

"Saat ini Kumogakure mendesak kita untuk menjadi pemersatu kekuatan militer antara Alborz dan Kumogakure. Raikage setiap hari terus menekanku. sementara itu Kirigakure juga meminta kerja sama dibidang transportasi laut untuk mempermudah perdagangan setelah mereka mengetahui akses impor ke benua lain, Juga Sunagakure meminta kita secara sukarela untuk membantu mereka dibidang finansial serta bantuan untuk mempertahankan desa mereka dari ancaman kekurangan makanan. ARRGH! Semua ini melelahkan!"

Tsunade frustrasi putus asa.

mulanya ia mengira dengan lenyapnya kertas kerja, akan mempermudah hidupnya. namun apa daya, justru itu memperburuk situasi dimana ia harus menjadi pemimpin dimana saja

lalu tatapan Tsunade melunak ketika ia mengingat sesuatu yang menyenangkan. 'Minato, Kushina. kalian pasti akan sangat bangga dengan putra kalian. dia sudah menjadi pahlawan'

Tsunade menatap kearah luar jendela kantor Hokage dimana saat ini Konohagakure no Sato menjadi kota dengan banyak gedung bertingkat namun masih sedikit primitif dari kata modern

pembangunan besar-besaran ini semua dibiayai oleh kerajaan Alborz dan kerajaan Inggris deki kelancaran Diplomatik dan bisnis bersama

"knok-knok"

suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan pikiran tsunade dari lamunannya.

"Silahkan masuk"

setelah pintu terbuka, muncul seorang pria dengan pakaian formal hitam memberikan hormat dengan menundukkan kepala pada Tsunade

"Hokage-sama"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin dilaporkan?"

Perdana Mentri Perekonomian Shirukaze menegakkan kepala setelah memberi hormat pada Hokage. "Hai, Kita ada beberapa agenda serta pembahasan mengenai keuangan di Konoha"

"Baik, berikan aku laporanmu"

"Hai, sesuai dengan rencana sebelumnya. kita menaikkan sedikit pajak mengenai ekspor makanan hasil pertanian membuat produksi pertanian meningkat hingga 100 persen, namun para petani memiliki kendala akan pembasmian hama serta penangan para bandit. Saran saya, sebaiknya kita membuka sebuah Guild untuk para shinobi sehingga mereka memiliki sesuatu yang dapat mereka lakukan"

tsunade membaca proposal itu dengan baik ditangannya. "Cukup menjanjikan. jika ini memang bisa menaikkan taraf penghasilan para shinobi maka saya sepakat, mengingat kerajaan Alborz juga masih menetapkan sistem yang sama walau perang berakhir"

Tsunade memberikan persetujuan dan sisanya yang mengurus adalah para pengurus dibagian pertahanan dan keamanan

'hah... walau damai, namun masih banyak ancaman diluar sana'

Tsunade bergumam dipikirannya setelah melihat beragam masalah yang datang.

[Sementara itu]

'Berapa lama lagi aku harus terjebak disini?'

Aku bergumam dengan keringat menetes di dahiku setelah melihat tubuhku dipenuhi perban didalam rumah sakit.

"hah... aku rasa ini akan sangat merepotkan sekali"

Aku mendesah lagi ketika melihat kearah jendela dimana rumah sakit ini menghadap langsung kearah lautan.

suasana yang damai, suasana tenang ini yang sebenarnya ia inginkan

tak lama suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Silahkan masuk"

...

saat pintu terbuka, menampilkan Itachi dalam seragam Guru sekolah menengah Alborz.

"Kau kelihatan sangat buruk sekali Naruto-Senpai"

"Tidak lucu"

dijawab dengan sinis.

Itachi tertawa, lalu ia duduk disebelahnya sambil menatap kearah dirinya yang masih terdiam di dalam rumah sakit.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan Miyuki?"

"..."

"Setelah diselidiki mengenai masa lalunya, Miyuki memang menjadi korban rasis di Konohagakure no Sato saat masa Hokage 4 menjabat. dan ia kehilangan ibunya karena tindakan kekerasan yang melewati batas. alasan masuk akal jika..."

"Itachi Sensei, aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan itu. bisa anda keluar"

Itachi terdiam setelah mendengar jawaban seperti itu dari dia. Memilih untuk menghindari konflik Itachi akhirnya memilih untuk menurutinya dan keluar dari ruangan setelah meninggalkan kertas pelajaran untuk semester baru.

namun sebelum Itachi keluar dari ruangan ia menatap kearah Naruto sejenak. "Sebaiknya jangan buat muridmu menunggu terlalu lama Sensei"

dia akhirnya keluar dari ruangan dengan sebuah desahan panjang.

"Senpai... Kau terlalu mirip seperti ku dimasa lalu" Itachi melanjutkan berjalan kearah ruangan lainnya dimana ia memiliki rencana untuk mengunjungi seseorang

Sesampainya dia diruangan bernomor 201 dia hanya terdiam sebentar. 'Jangan ragu, sudah terlambat untuk itu'

Pintu ia buka dan pandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah gadis remaja berambut hitam dengan tertidur di kasur rumah sakit dengan damai.

senyuman tidak luntur diwajahnya setelah melihat adik perempuannya masih baik-baik saja.

Itachi memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Satsuki Uchiha dengan tenang agar tidak membangunkannya

'Maafkan aku Satsuki, karena sikap egoisku kau harus menahan semua penderitaan ini'

Dengan sedikit keberanian Itachi mengelus kepala Satsuki, mulanya ia bergerak seperti akan terbangun namun lama-kelamaan Satsuki mukai tenang dalam tidurnya

"..."

Silau,

hal itu yang Satsuki rasakan ketika ia mulai membuka matanya.

sesuatu yang nyaman menyentuh kepalanya dan diusap dengan penuh perasaan sayang. perasaan yang selama ini ia rindukan, perasaan dimana ia kembali di manja oleh Kakak Laki-lakinya.

Saat mata satsuki sudah menyesuaikan dengan cahaya sekitar, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Itachi Uchiha diam duduk disebelahnya dengan wajah tersenyum

"Ohayou Satsuki"

Matanya terbuka lebar ketika ia menyadari jika Itachi lah yang mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"O..Onii... ergh.. Nii-sama?!"

Itachi tertawa kecil melihat reaksi terkejut Satsuki yang langsung terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau sudah kelihatan lebih baik Satsuki"

Satsuki masih dalam keadaan terkejut dan sepenuhnya sadar, sekarang ia berusaha untuk tenang dan duduk di kasurnya walau kemerahan masih tidak menghilang di pipinya

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku Itachi"

Satsuki kembali ke mode poker face nya dimana ia bertindak sangat tidak menyukai Itachi. Fakta bahwa Itachi masih kriminal akan lenyapnya mereka (keluarga) tidak dapat dibantah sama sekali

"Satsuki, aku tahu jika aku tidak pantas untuk menjadi kakakmu disini. Namun setidaknya aku ingin kau tahu sesuatu, Aku akan terus menyayangimu walau itu artinya kau mau membunuhku..."

Saat itachi mengatakan hal itu Itachi langsung berdiri dan siap untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

Sebuah kalimat yang membuat Satsuki sangat terkejut, hingga akhirnya ia merasa sebuah perasaan yang sangat menyakitkan di hatinya. 'Onii-sama... Tu.. Tunggu!'

dia merasa ingin sekali mencegah Itachi keluar dari ruangan

namun sebelum Itachi keluar dari ruangan ia kembali menatap kearah Satsuki sekali lagi dengan senyuman. "... Oleh karena itu, apapun itu yang akan terjadi padaku. Kau akan tetap menjadi Imouto yang paling aku banggakan di dunia ini"

saat Itachi hendak keluar dari ruangan dengan seluruh perasaan menyesal memenuhi dadanya, sesuatu mencegah ia keluar.

bukan mencegah, namun menahannya. Saat ia menatap kebelakang ia melihat Satsuki saat ini memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat.

"O...Oni...Onii-chan!... Maafkan aku!"

"Maafkan aku!"

Satsuki mengulang kalimat itu secara berturut-turut diikuti dengan tangisan. Satu persatu kenangan indah yang dia miliki dengan kakak laki-lakinya mulai berdatangan, Satsuki sangat menyayangi kakaknya sejak lama disaat seluruh keluarga mengabaikannya

dan kali ini... Dia merasa sangat menyesal dan merasa seperti orang bodoh

penyesalan dan perasaan lega berdatangan dari mereka berdua.

Itachi yang melihat adik perempuannya yang kembali lagi seperti dulu membuatnya juga tidak bisa menahan haru.

perlahan ia berbalik badan dan membiarkan mereka berdua saling berpelukan dan bertukar air mata bahagia sebagai sesama keluarga kembali.

"Maafkan Kakak laki-laki mu ini Satsuki... Tolong maafkan aku"

Itachi berbicara dengan pelan sembari mengusap kepalanya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Satsuki hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat

perasaan kebahagiaan sebagai keluarga memang tidak dapat tergantikan oleh apapun dan itulah yang ia pikirkan saat ini

* * *

[13 Maret 1837]

21.00

Satu hari berlalu untuk Naruto di dalam kamar rumah sakit setelah ia terbangun.

Pikirannya masih terbang mengenai masalah Miyuki serta penyelesaian masalah

'Ini aneh, Miyuki jika memang membenci desa berdasarkan kemauannya sendiri. mengapa dia justru mau melakukan hal yang beresiko seperti itu untuk balas dendam kearahku? dan kenapa dia bisa bertindak berbeda setelah pertarungan itu'

Naruto kemudian menatap indahnya langit malam yang diterangi sinar bulan.

'Atau mungkinkah?'

'Itu sangat masuk akal sekali untuk menjelaskan situasi gila ini'

"Distinguished Heavenly Gods (別天津神, Kotoamatsukami) teknik dimana membawa pikiran lawan kedalam perangkap dan membuat mereka melakukan hal atas dasar kemauan mereka sendiri"

Dia bergumam sendirian di dalam ruangan

'Namun itu tidak mungkin. karena User teknik itu, hanyalah pengguna Sharingan dari klan Uchiha dan dia bernama Shisui Uchiha yang telah tewas sekitar 8 tahun lalu. Bagaimana itu mungkin terjadi?'

'...'

Matanya langsung melebar ketika memahami sesuatu dari semua ini.

"Devine Wisdom"

Satu nama organisasi yang saat ini sedang menjadi perbincangan di dewan keamanan Kerajaan. mereka berulang kali mengancam dan hampir saja menghancurkan kedamaian dan kali ini mereka pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih besar

"Miyuki, Tunggu aku. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu"

* * *

[14 Maret 1837]

pagi 07.00

Saat suanana damai mulai kembali lagi di Kerajaan, banyak penduduk mulai beraktifitas dengan damai dan ceria seperti umumnya lagi

sekolah juga sudah dibuka kembali serta Guild juga dibuka lagi setelah sebelumnya ditutup sementara karena kondisi gawat militer

Kali ini, di kantor kepala sekolah seorang pria dengan pakaian terdiri dari baju biru lengan panjang dan baju lapisan lengan pendek berwarna putih sepanjang lutut (untuk simpel, silahkan lihat cover page)

"Erhm... etto, Sensei. aku tahu jika itu memang niatmu untuk kembali lagi mengajar. Tapi apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Raja Arthur/Kepala Sekolah menatap kearah pria di depannya dengan senyuman ragu.

"Saya sudah bisa kembali lagi mengajar Kepala Sekolah. jadi tolong ijinkan saya kembali ke kelas"

Naruto Uzumaki. menatap kearah kepala sekolah dengan wajah serius matanya juga mengatakan hal yang sama

"Hah... tidak akan aku sangka akan seperti ini... Baiklah, Selamat datang kembali ke sekolah Naruto-Sensei"

Dia membalas dengan senyuman lalu membungkuk "Terima kasih banyak Kepala sekolah"

Naruto kemudian keluar dari kantor dengan wajah senang.

meninggalkan kepala sekolah yang berkeringat gugup karena membayangkan apa yang putrinya katakan jika dia memilih keluar dari rumah sakit dan kembali lagi mengajar

'Tiara, kau menaruh rasa perhatian pada orang yang menarik'

[Jam Istirahat]

"Argh... Sangat melelahkan... hey apa kalian dengar? Naruto-Sensei kembali lagi mengajar?"

"eh? benarkah?"

"ia benar!"

"Aku juga melihatnya mengajar di kelas 2-B tadi pagi"

"ini akan menarik! sensei mengajar dengan mudah dan cepat sekali kita pahami daripada menghapal rune seperti para Sensei lainnya!"

"ia aku tahu!"

perbincangan para murid dikantin terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya jam pelajaran di mulai kembali.

Magic Academy Alborz Empire, Sekolah setara dengan SMA ini mendidik dan melatih para generasi muda untuk mengasah kemampuan ssrta skill mereka hingga akhirnya mereka menunjukkan kemampuan mereka setelah lulus

Guild di dalam sekolah ini berfungsi bukan hanya sebagai tempat para warga sipil memberikan Quest.

Namun disini adalah tempat para murid untuk mempraktekkan kemampuan mereka hingga ketingkat mana dan jika mereka cukup kuat, mereka mampu sampai ketingkat S Rank

Guild terletak di lantai 1 Dan ruang VIP berada di lantai 2

dan tepat di ruang VIP, saat ini 3 orang saling menatap satu sama lain "Jadi biar aku ulangi lagi. Kalian berdua adalah lulusan dari Korps Marinir Alborz, dan kamu adalah Shiro Nurakama berumur 22 tahun dengan pangkat Lance Corporal apa benar?"

pria bernama Shiro itu menganggukkan kepala dengan cepat.

lalu matanya tertuju kepada satu lagi yang agak lebih muda. "Dan kamu Kuro Kuwamuri berumur 18 tahun berpangkat Lance Corporal juga?"

"Ya pak"

'Siapa yang menduga jika mereka berdua adalah mantan shinobi yang memilih bergabung dengan Korps Marinir. Terlebih lagi...'

matanya lalu tertuju pada logo Silver star didada kiri pada pakaian militer mereka. '...Mereka berdua adalah lulusan yang paling terbaik dari yang terbaik'

'Ini menarik'

"Jadi kalian berdua menerima Quest yang diberikan kepada kalian secara perintah oleh atasan kalian untuk mengawal kargo ke desa Konohagakure no Sato. apa aku benar?"

"Ya pak!"

"Ya pak!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, normalnya prajurit militer dilarang melaksanakan Quest. namun karena ini adalah perintah maka ini adalah pengecualian, Quest aku setujui dan semoga berhasil"

Keduanya memberi hormat lalu bergerak keluar dari ruangan

[Dilain tempat]

"Koyuki-hime, saya sangat senang bisa menyambut anda disini"

"Jangan terlalu Formal sekali denganku Tiara Ojou-sama, kita masih sesama teman sekelas"

Koyuki, putri sekaligus pemimpin dari Yuki no Kuni melakukan kunjungan diplomatik ke kerajaan Alborz

dan ini pertama kalinya Koyuki datang sebagai seorang wakil politik daripada sebelumnya dimana ia datang hanya sebagai pengunjung

Tiara masih mengenakan gaun berwarna putih membuatnya semakin terlihat anggun sekali.

sejak perang berakhir, Tiara di rawat sangat intensif selama 4 hari dan hari ke 5 dia sadar.

sejak ia sadar, Tiara langsung mengambil alih kendali pemerintahan di kerajaan serta memperbaiki status politik yang terjadi.

alhasil, semua yang terjadi. mulai dari status impor dan ekspor meningkat hingga hubungan diplomatik internasional yang terbuka bebas semuanya disebabkan oleh perubahan sistem dari Tiara

Dampak baiknya adalah, Perekonomian di kerajaan meningkat hingga 200 persen serta sektor pertanian dan industri militer juga meningkat

namun dampak buruk yang timbul setelahnya dan uniknya bisa dicegah berulang kali oleh Tiara adalah

Inflasi Uang.

masa dimana uang terlalu banyak beredar dibandingkan barang yang dimiliki dipasar membuat harga pasar meningkat hingga 40 persen hampir membuat Tiara gila karena dia tidak hati-hati

namun setelah mempelajari kesalahannya dia pun memahami sektor keuangan dan pereknomian yang berputar dikerajaan dan melakukan seefektif mungkin untuk masalah anggaran

"Jadi Koyuki Hime-sama, Bagaimana tanggapan anda mengenai masalah transportasi dari Yuki no Kuni hingga ke benua ini?"

"Sejauh ini saya masih sangat positif dengan rencana kerja sama dalam bidang pelayaran seperti kita rencanakan sebelumnya. juga Negara kami masih membutuhkan kalian sebagai investor utama kami dalam sektor pengembangan teknologi. khususnya untuk pertambangan"

Koyuki mengambil sebuah kertas dari dalam tas di meja. "Semua pendetilan ada disini dan sudah disusun. Anda bisa membacanya Ojou-sama"

"Arigato"

Tiara membaca proposal itu dengan teliti dan menilai seberapa berhasilkah jika rencana ini dilaksanakan.

"Juga Tiara Ojou-sama, Kami menerima beragam ancaman dari beberapa negara tetangga. dan seperti yang anda ketahui, negara kami tidak memiliki militer setelah Kudeta ninja beberapa tahun lalu. Jadi kami meminta untuk penambahan jumlah militer anda ke wilayah negara kami di barat daya dan saya juga berniat untuk membeli beberapa kapal militer kalian yang cukup maju"

Koyuki langsung to the point akan rencananya.

Normalnya Kerajaan sangat menolak pengiriman alat militer untuk negara shinobi.

"Baiklah saya setuju"

jawaban Tiara sangat membuat pikiran koyuki terkejut. karena sebelumnya ia mengajukan kepada menteri luar negri Alborz akan usulan itu, namun berujung penolakan

namun kali ini diterima dengan baik.

"Terima kasih banyak Tiara Ojou-sama"

"Tidak masalah, namun karena kami juga kekurangan aset angkatan laut. saya tidak bisa menjual kapal Tipe Battleship kepada kalian, mungkin kami hanya bisa mengirimkan 3 Light Cruiser sebagai permulaan. bagaimana dengan anda Koyuki-Hime?"

Koyuki berpikir sejenak. Dia berencana ingin membeli Battleship karena memiliki daya penghancur sangat dahsyat walau bergerak sangat lambat

Namun karena negara mereka juga akan terkendala dalam pengoperasian kapal besar seperti itu, mungkin ada baiknya untuk membeli berukuran sedikit kecil namun memiliki daya hancur yang hampir sama. (Sumber daya manusia)

"Baiklah saya setuju"

kesepakatan telah tercapai dan untuk kali ini kesibukan politik masih tidak ada habisnya di Kerajaan.

[Di hutan diluar kerjaan]

"..."

Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan dengan tenang.

"Fire Blade!"

seorang pria menebaskan pedangnya yang dilapisi energi merah. pedang itu langsung mengeluarkan sayatan api yang terbang kearah beberapa pepohonan

pohon itu terbelah menjadi dua dan terbakar. "Sejauh ini Energi mana ku sudah normal kembali."

Naruto berbicara sendirian sambil menatap kearah langit biru yang cerah.

Misinya kali ini di dalam kepalanya adalah, Menyelamatkan Miyuki dari genggaman Devine Wisdom

"Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu Miyuki!"

Naruto berbalik badan lalu berjalan menjauh

Sesaat setelah ia sampai kembali ke sekolah, Naruto melihat banyak sekali murid yang nerkeliaran disekitar are Guild di kantin dimana mereka mencari Quest untuk dilakukan

"Sebaiknya aku mengambil Quest, uangku sudah habis dan masih lama lagi hingga gajian bulanan."

Naruto melihat kearah papan Quest dan mencari misi yang jauh lebih simpel dari pada sesuatu yang rumit

"Menyelidiki danau misterius? kedengarannya tidak sulit. terlebih lagi ini Quest E rank"

Naruto mengambil kertas Quest itu lalu menuju ke meja receptionist. "Permisi, saya mau mengambil Quest ini"

"Hai... Tunggu sebentar ya Sensei"

beberapa menit kemudian. "Misi kamu sudah disetujui. semoga Quest mu berjalan dengan baik dan berhati-hati"

Receptionist memberikan senyuman lebar serta ucapan selamat tinggal untuknya

Naruto hanya mengangguk saja

Misi yang kali ini ia jalankan adalah menyelidiki penyebab dimana muncul kabut misterius yang membuat penduduk sekitar sering berhalusinasi.

jika memungkinkan, tangkap pelaku sebenarnya jika memang hal itu disengaja. namun menurut laporan penduduk sekitar, itu hanyalah gejala normal dan mereka meminta bantuan untuk menyingkirkan kabut itu dengan elemen angin

sebuah rencana yang tidak terlalu buruk dimana ia sekaligus melatih dirinya sendiri setelah pertempuran.

Lokasi misi kali ini berada dekat dengan perbatasan antara Negara api dan Amegakure. Perjalanan menggunakan kereta gerobak biasa memakan waktu sekitar 3 hari dan jika ia berlari tanpa berhenti hanya memerlukan 1 hari penuh atau mungkin kurang

"yah, untuk apa juga aku harus terburu-buru melakukan Quest ini"

Dia kemudian berjalan kearah Kota di Kerajaan dimana ada jasa transportasi untuk perjalanan kesana.

Quest E Rank, menyelidiki kabut di danau

Jumlah partisipan: 1 orang

Reward: 120 Koin Perunggu (100 ¥)

disebuah Pinggiran danau, seorang wanita berumur 24-25 dengan rambut biru berjalan dengan tenang sembari mengeluarkan aura intens sangat kuat

"Kau berani melawanku juga eh?"

Satu tangannya terangkat kearah seorang petarung yang sudah kalah dan siap menghabisinya

saat tangannya terayun, sebuah kristal tercipta di tubuhnya hingga akhirnya tubuh petarung itu sepenuhnya berubah menjadi kristal dan hancur berkeping-keping

"heh... terlalu mudah"

"hm? Yukimaru? apa yang kau cari?"

Seorang laki-laki mungkin berumur 13 tahun berjalan-jalan kesekitar dengan senyuman lalu menatap kearah gadis itu

"Guren lihat ini, Bunga ini sangat indah"

Dia menunjukkan bunga itu pada wanita itu yang bernama Guren. Guren terdiam sebentar lalu berusaha mengabaikannya walau sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya

'Jangan pikirkan hal itu'

'Aku pasti akan menyelesaikan misi ini dan membanggakan Orochimaru-sama'

saat ia berjalan beberapa rekan-rekannya mulai muncul entah darimana dengan kekuatan aneh.

mereka berenam sekarang berjalan menuju Danau dengan beragam ekspresi

* * *

[15 Maret 1837]

Konohagakure no Sato

"Erghm... Apa kalian berdua yang bernama... Lan..ce Koporal Shiro dan Kuro?"

Seorang shinobi penjaga gerbang di depan berbicara pada mereka berdua dengan nada kebingungan

Shiro hanya bisa mendesah, 'Sangat masuk akal jika mereka kesulitan menyebut pangkat kami'

Shiro melepas topi militernya lalu menampakkan wajahnya. "Panggil saja Shiro, aku adalah bekas Shinobi Konohagakure dan sekarang bekerja sebagai militer kerajaan. Kami berdua dalam misi untuk mengantarkan Kargo"

"ergh..." Penjaga gerbang masih terdengar kesulitan untuk beradaptasi untuk pekerjaan mereka sebagai guard post

"Biar mempermudah, silahkan baca dokumen resmi kami ini. dan apakah kami sudah bisa masuk?" Kuro pun ikut melepas topi militernya dan menampakkan wajahnya yang masih terlihat sama saat dia masih menjadi shinobi.

ninja itu sedikit kewalahan ketika menyeleksi dokumen, sementara itu antrian untuk masuk kedalam Konoha semakin memanjang setiap menitnya.

'Ini akan sangat melelahkan'

Mereka berdua bergumam di dalam pikirannya.

Setelah beberapa menit terjebak di gerbang depan, mereka akhirnya masuk kedalam Konoha.

Satu bulan lebih mereka tidak di konoha dan mereka hanya melihat beberapa perubahan kecil sejak mereka pergi dari sini.

seharusnya mereka lulus pada bulan Mei mendatang, namun karena mereka berdua adalah lulusan terbaik dengan kemampuan fisik 10/10 (karena kemampuan fisik shinobi) sehingga mereka berdua menjadi pengecualian untuk lulus paling awal dengan skor kelulusan mencapai 700 poin

"..."

memasuki desa yang ramai, hal pertama terlintas dipikiran mereka adalah. 'harus kemana'

misi mereka hanya mengawal kru pengiriman kargo ke Konoha dan setelah itu misi mereka berhasil.

namun setelah misi selesai justru mereka berdua saling tukar pandangan kebingungan akan apa yang mau mereka kerjakan selanjutnya

[Kantor Hokage]

"Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Ten ten, dan Yamato. misi kalian kali ini adalah untuk mengawasi pergerakan mencurigakan di sebuah danau yang terletak di pinggiran Hi no Kuni. Menurut informasi yang kami terima dari Guild, muncul sebuah monster kura-kura disana"

"Karena ini berpotensi sesuatu yang berbahaya, Guild tidak bisa mempublikasikannya ke daftar Quest, sehingga misi ini adalah misi rahasia yang harus kalian jalankan. Apa kalian mengerti?"

"Hai Hokage-Sama!"

Mereka langsung keluar dari ruangan Hokage setelah menerima penjelasan misi kali ini

Misi: Mengamati dan menangkap (jika bisa) Monster Berekor Tiga, Kura-Kura air.

(Sementara itu)

"urgh!... Walau sudah beberapa kali aku menaiki transportasi seperti ini. Namun ini masih saja membuatku mual"

Remaja berambut hitam cukup panjang itu mengeluh mual ketika ia masih di dalam gerobak yang menjadi transportasi utama di benua shinobi.

walau perkembangan impor antar benua sudah bisa diakses, namun bukan artinya seluruh infrastruktur dan transportasi dapat ikut berubah salam waktu cepat.

setidaknya masih membutuhkan beberapa tahun lagi hingga akhirnya seluruh benua shinobi memiliki transportasi yang nyaman.

'hal ini membuatku rindu dengan bumi' Ia kemudian sedikit melamum mengenai peraaannya di bumi. 'Apa mereka berhasil menjadi agen yang aku banggakan?'

ia tersenyum kecil ketika memikirkan berapa lama ia sudah habiskan di planet aneh ini.

berulang kali ia nyaris mati dan ajaibnya dia masih dibiarkan hidup. 'Sebaiknya aku singkirkan pikiran itu sementara ini. karena sekarang aku harus memikirkan bagaimana menyelamatkan Miyuki'

Kedua alisnya menyipit ketika ia memikirkan beberapa kesimpulan mengenai mengapa Miyuki tega mengkhianati mereka semua serta mengapa dia bahkan memiliki dendam sangat tinggi mengenai Konohagakure no Sato.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di Konoha 17 Tahun lalu?"

'Ras demi-Human. Ras yang dimana mereka separuh manusia dan hewan, karena kelainan yang mereka miliki ras ini lebih sering terkucilkan dan di singkirkan dimanapun itu mereka berada. Manusia mengaggap jika mereka adalah aib untuk kaum manusia sehingga hal dimana diskriminasi dan pembunuhan akan ras ini menjadi hal biasa di dunia ini'

Matanya mulai menggelap tanpa sinar sama sekali

dan mirisnya fakta ini baru saja ia ketahui tidak lama setelah dia tersadar dari perawatannya di rumah sakit.

"..."

'Miyuki'

Sejak pertempuran itu Satsuki mulai sering murung dan ia pun sangat terpukul akan fakta jika temannya itu akan seperti itu.

'Satsuki maafkan aku. Aku yang membuat semua kekacauan ini, dan aku yang akan mengambil tanggung jawab penuh'

"Kita sudah sampai"

Sang pengemudi gerobak berbicara padanya ketika mereka berhenti disebuah pedesaan.

"Terima kasih Oji-san"

Ia memberikan bayaran untuk transportasi serta menundukkan kepala. sebuah salam normal untuk penduduk jepang di planet bumi.

"Nak, apa kau dari Guild?"

paman itu berbicara padanya dengan nada sedikit penasaran ketika melihat seragam yang ia kenakan.

"Ia, apa ada yang salah Oji-san?"

Paman itu hanya menghela nafas lalu memilih untuk menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada, hanya saja. Berhati-hati disini nak"

paman itu melanjutkan perjalanan lagi meninggalkan dia disana.

'baiklah aku sudah menghabiskan 2 hari penuh di perjalanan. sebaiknya aku cepat pergi ke lokasi'

(17 Maret 1837)

ia berjalan sendirian di tengah sibuknya pedesaan membuatnya berpikir sejenak untuk istirahat dimana.

"Hm?"

'Perasaan aneh apa ini?'

sesuatu membuat dirinya tidak tenang adalah, di desa ini suasananya sangat tegang sekali.

seolah-olah mereka takut akan sesuatu namun mereka berusaha bersikap biasa saja.

'Ini sangat aneh'

"!"

Matanya melebar diikuti sebuah perasaan dimana ia menerima tatapan menusuk dari belakangnya. namun ketika ia berbalik badan, tidak ada siapapun disana.

"Apa tadi?"

Mengatur nafas serta berpikir dengan tenang adalah solusi terbaik ketika kau sedang menghadapi tekanan seperti ini.

melihat tidak ada lagi ancaman ia kembali berjalan dengan ekstra waspada.

Dia terus berjalan mengelilingi desa sambil mencari sesuatu yang ganjil. Sejak awal ia datang ke desa ini, desa ini diselumuti dengan suasana sangat tegang dan hal ini sangat mengganggu dirinya.

'Sebaiknya aku bertanya'

Dia kemudian berhenti disebuah toko makanan dimana terlihat beberapa warga desa berkumpul disana.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan"

Sang pemilik toko berbicara padanya dengan senyuman. Dia pun memilih untuk memesan makan siang sembari mendengarkan apa yang mereka diskusikan.

"hey apa kalian dengar mengenai penculikan terbaru ini?"

beberapa warga yang sedang berkumpul bersama dengan pria itu menatapnya dengan serius

"Apa yang terjadi?"

pria itu membuat ekspresi wajah semakin serius. Sementara itu ia hanya mendengarkan sambil memakan makanannya yang sudah ia pesan tadi

'Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi disini' Dia bebicara sendiri sambil melihat bagaimana reaksi warga yang mendengarkan mengenai kasus penculikan. kebanyakan dari mereka berekspresi ketakutan, '

'Sepertinya hal ini tidak asing bagiku'

Matanya kemudian tertuju pada makanan yang srdang ia makan di meja. lalu beberapa lintasan kenangan mengenai dia masih menjadi anggota militer di planet bumi pun kembali terkenang.

"ugh!"

dia dengan cepat menutup mulutnya ketika sebuah perasaan mual karena kenangan lama mulai terulang kembali.

'PTSD eh' aku bergumam lagi dipikirannya ketika melihat bagaimana tubuh bereaksi terhadap kenangan lama. memilih untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu dia langsung membayar makanannya dan lekas pergi dari sana menuju ke lokasi Quest.

Quest dari Guild kerajaan berjalan dengan sistem permintaan setelah intelijen Kerajaan menemukan sesuatu yang layak dijadikan quest. Tidak semua Quest berasal ataupun langsung dari kerajaan, biasanya dati penduduk sipil sekitar kerajaan yang meminta pertolongan, dan juga sejak nama Kerajaan sudah dikenal cukup jauh hingga satu benua Api, banyak permintaan Quest berdatangan

'Itu mengingatkanku, mengapa mereka memutuskan untuk merubah Konoha menjadi pusat perdagangan internasional?'

'apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan Raja Arthur?'

dia bertanya-tanya sendiri mengenai hal itu.

Dia terus berjalan sendirian melalui jalan hutan yang cukup sepi itu dengan tenang. namun sesuatu yang aneh membuat dirinya merasa sedikit ketakutan, dia merasa seperti di awasi dari jauh namun dia meyakinkan dirinya jika tidak ada siapapun.

Keanehan ini terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya dia sendiri mendengarkan sebuah alunan musik yang sangat indah. 'Musik apa ini?'

'huh?!'

musik itu terus terdengar namun bukan hal itu yang membuat kewaspadaannya meningkat, tanpa ia ketahuo kabut cukup tebal mulai mengelilingi dirinya sembari sebuah perasaan sedikit pusing menerjang kepala.

'Ilusi? bukan, ini bukan teknik ilusi'

Saat ia terus terjaga mengawasi sekitarnya tanpa sepengetahuannya seorang anak laki-laki berambut cukup panjang dengan bentuk wajah seperti perempuan itu terus berdiri diam disana dengan sebuah daun di mulutnya.

"!"

saat musik itu sangat jelas terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya ia langsung berbalik dengan pose siap tempur.

"?! kau.."

ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat seseorang berdiri disana sambil meniup daun layaknya alat musik namun terdengar sangat indah sekali.

ketika ia menaruh perhatian terhadap dirinya anak laki-laki itu tersenyum padanya lalu dalam hitungan detik kabut itu perlahan menghilang diikuti anak laki-laki itu yang menghilang juga.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" dia hanya terdiam disana bagaikan batu

(18 Maret 1837)

Kerajaan,

"huuuh..."

seorang gadis berambut putih perak dengan pakaian gaun putihnya yang anggun membuat dirinya sangat menawan sekaligus sangat berwibawa saat ini sedang bekerja dengan dokumen di mejanya.

Tiara putri dari kerajaan Alborz Empire yang sudah berdiri sejak keruntuhan klan Uzumaki dan juga dia sekarang sebagai Ratu pengganti dari Raja Arthur.

Tiara membaringkan kepalanya di meja setelah ia mendesah lelah mengenai bagaimana situasi politik yang saat ini sedang terjadi. 'Raikage sangat keras kepala sekali'

Tiara menatap kearah surat undangan sekaligus proposal mengenai Teknologi militer, Tiara sudah menolak berulang kali tawaran Raikage dimana mereka mau bertukar apapun yang mereka punya demi mendapatkan teknologi militer dari kerajaan Alborz. tak terkecuali sistem Mages yang saat ini menjadi perhatian seluruh 5 Desa ninja

'Mages, Siapa yang menyangka sejak kami menunjukkan kemampuan mages di pertempuran seluruh desa ninja jatuh dalam anarki setelah mereka yakin jika energi Chakra adalah energi absolut'

Tiara kemudian menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah jendela dimana lautan terlihat jelas dengan masih dalam posisi dimana kepalanya masih di meja

'Miyuki...'

Sebauh perasaan menyesal datang kepada Tiara setelah semua yang terjadi. semenjak pertempuran berakhir seluruh keamanan lautan di perkuat serta Unit Divisi Intelijen juga di perbanyak.

hal yang ia tidak duga adalah partisipasi Satsuki dalam bergabung ke divisi Intelijen dengan Itachi Uchiha sebagai Instruktur pelatihnya.

"Satsuki berjuang keras demi membawa kembali Miyuki, tidak, bukan hanya Satsuki saja. Noel onee-san, Koyuki hime-sama, Neptune-sama dan semua teman-teman di kerajaan juga berjuang keras demi menyelamatkannya"

Tiara langsung menaikkan kepalanya dengan sebuah semangat baru datang ke dalam dirinya.

"Yosh! Sebaiknya aku bekerja lebih baik untuk mereka semua!"

Dia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan tenang.

(Divisi Intelijen Kerajaan)

disebuah gedung yang terletak diluar kerajaan berjarak sekitar 4 km dari ibu kota.

"..."

Seorang pria 20 tahunan dengan rambut hitan panjang menatap kearah dokumen rahasia itu dengan mata sangat serius.

setelah ia selesai membaca ia langsung menatap kearah pria di depannya yang memberikannya dokumen itu. Pria yang memberikan dokumen itu memakai baju militer berwarna coklat dengan beberapa aksesori pin penghargaan atas kerjanya di militer.

"Bagaimana Itachi Uchiha, apa kau siap menerima misi ini?"

"Siap pak!" Itachi memberikan hormat militer ketika ia sudah mengetahui pendetilan ini

"Bagus. Dengar dengan baik itachi uchiha, Misi ini sudah diambil oleh seseorang sebagai Quest, walau kami tahu jika yang mengambil Quest ini adalah pria terkuat. tapi bukan artinya kami bisa menganggap enteng masalah ini. Oleh karena itu aku mengirim kalian, Itachi Uchiha. kau memimpin regu pengintai di kawasan danau itu dan jika bisa atasi "Masalah" itu dengan benar. Baiklah Bubar!"

"Siap pak!" Itachi memberikan hormat lalu ia melangkah menjauh dari pria itu.

setelah ia berjalan keluar dari gedung intelijen ia mendesah.

"Nampaknya aku harus berurusan dengan Shinobi lagi" Entah kenapa ia sangat ingin sekali bersantai di kerajaan dan melupakan semua yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu

namun apa yang ia bisa lakukan, ia adalah perwira militer resmi di kerajaan sekarang. serta seluruh catatan kriminalnya sudah dihapuskan, jadi tidak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk seperti kriminal dalam pelarian.

"Baiklah. sebaiknya aku mempersiapkan unit sebelum pergi"

Itachi menatap kearah pelabuhan dimana masih ada beberapa kapal tempur Battleship melakukan maintance. 'Semenjak kejadian itu hampir 80 persen angkatan laut kerajaan di kerahkan untuk menjadi pengawal di lautan. dan sangat lucu sekali ketika para perompak itu berpikir bisa menghancurkan baja dengan meriam kuno mereka'

itachi tertawa kecil ketika beberapa minggu lalu Kapal ABS Shiroi (Alborz Battleship) berlayar diwilayah laut timur dekat dengan negara Air dimana banyak laporan perompak mengambil alih lokasi itu.

(10 Maret 1837)

"Itachi"

"Itachi!"

"Ia pak!"

itachi langsung tersadar ketika ia berdiri sambil melamun ketika kapal ABS Shiroi sudah berlayar 2 jam dari pelabuhan.

"Ada apa pak?!" itachi memberikan hormat militer ketika menyadari kesalahannya kepada Kapten Kapal dari Angkatan Laut.

"Itachi, Radar kami menangkap sesuatu yang aneh sekitar 40 klik di utara. bisa kau cek dengan matamu?"

"Tentu pak!"

"Sangat baik"

Itachi menurunkan hormatnya lalu ia memfokuskan energinya telat di kedua bola mata.

'Aku sudah mempelajari hal ini mengenai konsep chakra dan mana. Aku harap ini berhasil'

Itachi memfokuskan mana miliknya kearah sharingan lalu dengan yakin ia membuka matanya.

'Ini berhasil!'

"Bagaimana ada sesuatu?" Kapten bertanya.

itachi terdiam sebentar lalu ia menonaktifkan sharingannya. "Pak, musuh di pulau tepat di depan kita dengan kekuatan meriam bom bardir terbuat dari kayu. kemungkinan besar mereka menyadari keberadaan kita dan bersiap untuk menyambut kita dengan serangan"

"Bagus"

Kapten kemudian kembali ke anjungan kapal untuk memberikan komando berikutnya.

Sementara itu Itachi yang masih diluar dan menatap kearah pulau di kejauhan dengan mata menyipit. "Mereka perompak pembunuh"

Itachi mengetahui sesuatu akan apa di pulau itu.

"" Perhatian seluruh kru kapal, segera masuk kedalam dan bersiap di stasiun kalian. Aku ulangi, segera masuk kedalam dan bersiap ke stasiun kalian!""

suara speaker dari anjungan memerintahlan seluruh kru yang berada di luar untuk segera masuk kedalam.

itachi yang berada di Unit Marinir, hanya berlari masuk kedalam dan menuju View bay yang berada tepat di samping luar dan anjungan kapten kapal. Dari tempat ini, kru yang tidak bertugas di bagian apapun bisa menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi

"" Semua kru, disini kapten berbicara. Bersiap untuk pertempuran""

snetelah kapten selesai berbicara tiba-tiba mereka menerima serangan beruntung dari segala arah.

Dari Anjungan kapal.

"Kapten! Kita diserang! Kita diserang!"

"Arahkan kapal ke 120° sekarang!"

"Aye!Aye sir!"

kapal kemudian langsung berbelok ke arah kanan dengan tajam.

dari pulau

"Heh... kapal itu terlihat sangat berharga sekali"

"Semuanya! terus kalian tembak dan jangan berhenti!"

Bajak laut itu memerintahkan unitnya untuk menembak dan terus menembak dengan meriam mereka.

Kembali ke kapal ABS Shiroi

"Sialan! Apa musuh kita cukup gila untuk menembaki kita berulang kali!"

Jawab salah satu kru navigator di anjungan kapal.

kapten kapal kemudian menatap kearah Gunner. "Arahkan Meriam ke 35° Sekarang!"

"Aye!Aye Kapten!"

Gunner langsung mengarahkan semua meriam Battleship yang berjumlah 9 itu kearah kiri dimana menunjuk langsung ke pulau yang saat ini jarak tembak mereka sekitar 8 km.

"Tembak!"

"Fire at Will!"

Gunner menekan pelatuk dan spontan ledakan keluar dari meriam Battleship diikuti shell arteleri melesat sangat cepat kearah pulau.

Dari pulau Bajak laut yang memperhatikan kapal itu mengeluarkan api dari mulut meriamnya membuat dirinya melebarkan mata

"Sialan!"

Ledakan bombardir menghujani pulau ledakan terus berlangsung hingga beberapa detik.

"Reload! Reload!" Kru Battleship langsung membuka penyimpanan peluru dan mesiu. mengisi ulang secepat mungkin adalah hal yang berusaha mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Gun ready!"

"Fire!"

tembakan lain keluar dari kapal itu. Dari pandangan bajak laut, dia menatap horor pemandangan mematikan ini dimana mereka disapu habis dengan ledakan yang jauh lebih kuat di bandingkan dengan peluru mereka yang dilapisi kertas peledak (Ninjutsu)

"Aku tidak akan menerima ini!"

"Kalian semua! Terus serang mereka!" Bajak laut itu memerintahkan kawanannya untuk menembak lagi, tembakan berhasil dilakukan namun ledakan saat itu juga melahap dirinya dan meriam yang berada disebelahnya. spontan dia dilahap kehancuran tanpa meninggalkan apapun

Namun kru Battleship masih belum bisa tenang setelah sesuatu terbang kearah mereka

"Oh tidak!" Itachi melebarkan mata ketika melihat apa yang akan datang"

"Katon!" Itachi langsung menciptakan bola api untuk menghentikan peluru berisi kertas peledak itu.

"Sialan!"

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

Ledakan cukup kuat membuat kapal langsung bergoyang. Meriam 3 terkena serangan dan meriam kapal langsung meledak diikuti api cukup kuat membakar dek

"Semua kru padamkan api dan bersiap untuk putaran tembakan lainnya!"

Suara perintah dari kapten setelah melihat musuh masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyerah. Beruntung, Meriam 1 dan 2 masih berfungsi normal

Itachi mengutuk kegagalannya untuk menghentikan 3 serangan itu dimana ia hanya berhasil menghancurkan 2 peluru peledak

"Fire and give everything youve got!"

Kapten kali ini berbicara dalam bahasa inggris dimana seluruh kru terus bekerja cepat untuk memuat kembali peluru.

beberapa menit kemudian tembakan berhenti sepenuhnya setelah kru Navigator dan Kru Observasi tidak melihat tanda-tanda yang selamat.

"Semua kru, standby. Marines bersiap untuk turun" perintah kapten melalui speaker

Saat kapten kapal mengira semua selesai, ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat serangan lainnya datang.

"Brace for Impact!"

Kapal langsung bergoyang ketika menerima serangan shell meriam dari kapal musuh.

Kru Navigator langsung menandai target dan seluruh meriam artileri naval membidik kearah mereka.

Kapal musuh terus menembak dengan meriam mereka. namun meriam kuno mereka tidak memiliki daya ledak hanya meriam biasa dengan bola besi sebagai peluru.

akibatnya setiap serangan yang datang justru memantul ketika mengenai armor pelindung dari Battleship

pertempuran berakhir menjadi satu sisi dan semua bandit berhasil terbantai habis dimana korban di pihak Bajak laut mencapai lebih dari 500 orang

Angkatan Laut Kerajaan menderita korban jiwa sebanyak 16 kru di meriam 3 serta kapal pun wajib kembali ke pelabuhan setelah memeriksa pulau tersebut

(Kembali ke waktu sekarang)

"Saat itu kami unggul dalam kemampuan militer laut walau masih tetap menanggung korban"

itachi bergumam sambil terus berjalan bahkan ia tidak sadar jika dirinya sudah di dalam kerajaan.

"Baiklah sekarang yang aku perlukan hanyalah persetujuan dari Putri Tiara dan mengurus dokumen lainnya sebelum berangkat. Naruto-senpai, kau sangat tahu bagaimana membuatku repot" Itachi membayangkan wajah Laki-laki berambut hitam itu yang tertawa menghina dirinya.

Ia kemudian kembali menuju rumahnya dan menyiapkan beberapa perlengkapan untuk ia bawa selama misi berjalan.

Pakaian yang ia kenakan juga masih terbilang cukup normal, yaitu kemeja hitam biasa dengan celana hitam keper biasa.

"Sekarang dimana dokumenku?"

Itachi sedikit kebingungan mencari, walau kamar apartemennya sangat normal dan rapi namun itu tidak bisa mencegah dirinya dari lupa dimana ia meletakkan barang-barangnya.

Beberapa menit ia mencari tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Siapa itu?"

Itachi menghentikan pencariannya sejenak lalu ia mengintip sebentar kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang mengunjunginya

Setelah ia mengintip satu detik, sebutir keringat menetes di pipinya. 'Ergh'

Itachi perlahan berjalan mundur dari pintu.

Namun saat itu juga pintu di dobrak dari luar dan menampilkan seorang gadis remaja 16 tahunan dengan rambut hitam mengkilau serta postur wajah yang sangat cantik.

Namun apa yang itachi lihat saat ini justru kebalikan dari fakta yang sebenarnya ada. 'Gawat'

"Nii-sama! Bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Satsuki Uchiha berbicara dengan nada menyeramkan dengan sebuah pedang dihunuskan kearah wajahnya.

Keringat lainnya turun dari wajahnya 'Oh tidak, dia mengetahuinya'

"Cepat katakan N-I-I-S-A-M-A"

'Oh tidak ini pertanda buruk!' Kali ini Satsuki mengeja dirinya dengan mata menggelap.

apa yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah menyerah pada keadaan dan memberitahukannya mengenai dirinya yang akan di kirim untuk membantu Naruto-Sensei dalam misi jebakan itu.

dan sesuai apa yang perkirakan, Satsuki mengamuk padanya karena ia merahasiakan misi ini darinya dan lebih parah lagi ketika Itachi berterus terang jika ia berencana memanggil orang lain sebagai penggantinya

"Ergh... ano... Satsuki-san, apa kau marah?"

Mata Satsuki tidak terlihat sama sekali ketika ia membungkukkan badannya. namun ketika ia perlahan menegakkan badannya apa yang Itachi lihat adalah Mata Satsuki berubah menjadi merah bersinar

'Dead flag'

"NII-SAMA NO BAKA!"

(Ku rasa itu hal yang normal ketika adik perempuan mu sangat menyayangi dirimu dan ketika kau berusaha mengurus masalah sendirian tanpa memberitahukannya dia akan mengamuk tidak jelas padamu. Itachi Note #1)

[Disuatu tempat]

'Gelap'

'Sangat gelap sekali'

Diruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi sebuah obor seorang gadis berambut perak dengan sepasang telinga kucing terikat di dinding layaknya tahanan.

"Miyuki Tsuburaya"

Dia yang bernama Miyuki mengangkat kepalanya dan melihata siapa yang berbicara itu.

"Kau!" Mata Miyuki terbuka dengan kemarahan penuh keluar darinya

di depannya seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam dengan paras wajah yang sangat cantik berpakaian jubah hitam menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Kau sangat mengecewakanku"

"ugh!"

Dari tangan wanita itu keluar energi biru membentuk seperti cambuk yang langsung mengikat leher Miyuki dengan kuat membuatnya sangat sulit bernafas.

Gadis malang itu hanya bisa menarik nafas sebisa mungkin namun apa daya cengkraman dari cambuk itu membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas.

"Urgh...mm"

"He..he.. Bagus... Bagus! Tunjukkan aku lagi wajah penderitaanmu!" Ia tertawa gila dengan menambahkan kekuatan cengkaramannya

kali ini miyuki hampir kehilangan kesadarannya

'T...Tolong aku...'

Ketika semuanya hampir blur tiba-tiba saja cengkraman itu terlepas dari lehernya membuat dirinya langsung terbatuk-batuk dan berusaha bernafas lagi dengan normal

"Jangan lakukan hal yang aneh, kau bodoh" Seorang pria misterius berbicara dengan nada gelap pada wanita itu dengan satu tangannya mengcengkram tangan wanita itu

Wanita itu langsung memberikan tatapan kematian pada pria itu "Tchih! Kau merusak suasana saja! Kau harus membayarnya!"

Wanita itu berusaha menyerang dia dengan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari dalam jubahnya.

"huh?" ia melebarkan mata ketika sesuatu yang tajam dilehernya.

saat itu juga dia menyadari jika laki-laki itu sudah tidak ada di sampingnya, melainkan dibelakangnya dengan sebilah pisau siap menggores lehernya kapan saja.

"Sebaiknya kau dengarkan apa yang seniormu katakan atau kau akan MATI" kalimat terakhirnya ditekankan dengan aura killing intent membuat dia mengeluarkan sedikit keringat.

berdecih sekali lagi adalah hal yang ia lakukan lalu ia bergerak menjauh dari sel penjara yang gelap itu. namun sebelum ia keluar wanita itu berbalik badan kearah pria yang wajahnya tertutup bayangan gelapnya sel itu.

"Kau yang mengurus dia, aku tidak mau lagi!"

Seperginya wanita itu pria yang tadinya menghentikannya dari membunuh Miyuki kemudian berjalan dan sesampainya ia di depan tubuh Miyuki dengan kuat ia mencengkram pipi Miyuki dengan satu tangan dan mengangkat tubuh Miyuki layaknya ia bukan sebuah beban sama sekali.

"Urgh"

Miyuki mengerang sakit ketika ia diangkat keatas dengan paksa bahkan rantai yang mengikatnya pun ikut terangkat hingga Miyuki membuka matanya kembali untuk melihat ada apa.

"Lihat aku"

Sebuah suara gelap yang menyeramkan membuat dirinya meringkuk dalam ketakutan. ketika ia meyakinkan diri membuka matanya dengan ragu seketika itu sebuah perasaan sangat menyakitkan datang di pipinya membuat ia langsung membuka mata

"Lihat aku" Kali ini suara itu sangat-sangat gelap sekali, dan dari apa yang Miyuki lihat dihadapannya kali ini ada seorang pria dengan aura menyeramkan sekali mencengram pipinya sangat kuat dengan raut wajah tidak menunjukkan belas kasihan.

"..."

"ah!"

Pria itu menghantamkan Kepala belakang miyuki ke tembok dengan kuat ketika Miyuki mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku katakan Lihat Aku" pria itu tanpa ampun menghantamkan kepala Miyuki ke tembok satu kali lagi dengan kuat bahkan hingga lubang tercipta di tembok penjara itu.

tangisan perlahan keluar dari wajahnya yang sudah dipenuhi ketakutan itu membuat pria itu sedikit melonggarkan cengkramannya.

"T...To..Tolong...Le...Lepas...kyah!"

"Jangan kau berani memerintahku Demi Human" ia kembali menghantamkan kepala Miyuki ke tembok hingga berdarah sangat deras.

"..." Tubuhnya yang sudah lemah tidak mampu lagi menahan semua rasa sakit ini membuat ia terus menangis.

Namun pria itu masih tidak menunjukkan rasa belas kasihan hingga akhirnya tangannya yang satu lagi diarahkan ke wajah Miyuki.

"Benar. Benar begitu rasakan semua perasaan sakit, rasa dendam, benci dan perasaan putus asa"

tangan pria itu kemudian mengeluarkan cahaya putih namun sangat gelap hitam disaat bersamaan. "Dan jadilah kau sebagai Budak kami"

Cahaya itu secara mendadak bersinar sangat terang dan langsung mengarah ke mata Miyuki hingga akhirnya mata Miyuki melebar melihat cahaya itu.

beberapa menit setelahnya cahaya itu menghilang dan pria itu hanya diam saja menatap kearah tubuh Miyuki yang masih kaku terdiam di cengkraman tangannya.

"Hm.. Sampah" Ia melemparkan tubuh Miyuki tepat ke tembok hingga kepalanya kembali berdarah karena luka.

Pria itu kemudian mengambil langkah keluar dari penjara sambil menendang tubuh Miyuki yang menghalangi jalannya.

Namun Miyuki disana hanya terdiam dengan mata masih melebar tanpa ada sinar cahaya sama sekali dimatanya. Matanya bagaikan mata seseorang yang mati dengan mulut terbuka lebar bagaikan di terpa ketakutan sangat luar biasa.

...

...

...

"uh...uh..Se... ..t..k..an..a..ku" ia berbicara terpatah-patah ketika berusaha berbicara walau akhirnya ia gagal setelah ia sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadaran

(Dilain Tempat)

"Uh!" Naruto/Sanderson Mc Milan langsung tersentak ketika menyadari ada yang memanggilnya

"Miyuki!" ia memanggil sambil berputar untuk meyakinkan dirinya jika tadi itu bukan ilusi

["Tadi memang bukan ilusi"]

Dia mendengar sebuah suara di kepalanya yang sudah jelas berasal dari sesosok makhluk di dalam tubuhnya.

'Apa maksudmu?'

berdiri dalam diam sejenak membiarkan dirinya untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan makhluk ini.

["Tadi itu sejenis kekuatan mengirim pesan antar pikiran yang akan ditujukkan langsung ke pikiran si penerima. Teknik ini sudah ada sejak lama sekali di barisan shinobi namun sudah lama pula teknik ini dilupakan oleh mereka. Namun aku sangat meragukan jika ada yang menggunakan teknik serumit ini hanya sekedar mengirim pesan pembicaraan tidak penting"]

'Dengan kata lain?'

["Seseorang mungkin saja tidak sengaja menggunakan teknik ini ketika energi chakranya sedang tidak terkendali. kemungkinan besar si kucing putih itu yang melakukannya mengingat ia saat ini sedang entah dimana"]

'...'

dia hanya terdiam memikirkan hal ini sendirian dipinggiran hutan dekat dengan danau yang masih menjadi misteri.

"Sebaiknya aku lupakan dulu hal itu"

dia melanjutkan perjalanan menuju danau walau hanya memakan 1 menit berjalan dari tempatnya tetap saja hal itu sediki membuatnya bosan.

'Baiklah sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

dia kembali kebingungan sendiri ketika sampai di pinggir danau tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Mungkin sedikit kekacauan tidak masalah"

Dia mengangguk sendiri, dalam diam dia berdiri disana lalu mengangkat satu tangan kanannya hingga setinggi bahu.

"Water blast!" dengan seketika tangannya dilapisi energi biru terang dan diikuti air danau mulai bergelombang bagaikan sedang badai sangat kuat.

"Baiklah sekarang mari kita coba lainnya. Tanah kekuatan alam, dengan seluruh kekuatanku aku memerintahkanmu temukanlah jalan untukku!"

Dengan cepat ia mengayunkan kedua tangannya kearah tanah hingga menimbulkan angin cukup kuat berasal dari posisinya.

"Detection"

teknik ini digunakan untuk melacak suatu hal yang sedang dicari dalam jarak radius 100 meter maksimal. Cara kerja teknik ini cukup simpel, yaitu memanfaatkan gelombang getaran yang diciptakan dari kedua telapak tangan yang di hempaskan ke tanah gelombang ini lah yang akan merespon terhadap setiap hal yang akan dilewatinya dan terpantul kembali ke pengirim gelombang sinyal cara kerjanya hampir mirip dengan sistem Sonar modern

beberapa menit ia terdiam ditempat membiarkan gelombang itu bekerja. 'Tidak ada apa-apa sama sekali?'

ia keheranan ketika gelombang yang ia pancarkan sama sekali tidak menemukan sumber apapun kecuali batu koral dibawah air.

"Hm?"

tak lama ia melihat beberapa orang yang berjalan kearahnya dengan santai. namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya, namun adalah fakta bahwa mereka bertiga berjalan diatas air tanpa kesulitan sama sekali

"Wah ini kelihatannya akan sedikit merepotkan" Dia kemudian berdiri untuk melihat siapa yang mengunjunginya dan kelihatannya mereka akan memberikan sapaan yang sangat hangat sekali.

Tanpa bicara sama sekali salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki benda seperti tabung di tangannya mulai menembakkan sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti asap.

"Sial!" Dengan naluri ia langsung melompat tinggi keatas dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat tempat ia berdiri tadi langsung hancur. 'Sialan lukaku masih belum pulih dan sekarang harus berhadapan dengan orang yang merepotkan seperti ini'

sebuah senyuman menyindir ia arahkan pada tamunya yang berjumlah 3 orang itu. "Kalian memberikan sambutan yabg sangat hangat sekali"

"Tidak mau bicara ya?"

Tanpa membalas perkataannya sama sekali salah satu dari mereka yang lebih pendek dengan senjata seperti merian tangan itu mulai menembakkan serangan lagi.

'Sangat hebat sekali' ia mengumpat sembari menghindari serangan darinya.

"Kau terlalu terbuka sekali dasar idiot"

matanya melebar ketika sebuah suara datang dari belakangnya. ketika ia menatap kearah belakang pria aneh dengan bentuk seperti jeli itu mulai memberikannya pukulan cukup keras hingga ia terjatu ke tanah dengan cepat.

"uhuk!" Sebuah batuk dengan darah langsung keluar dari mulutnya. 'Jika aku terlalu menahan diri, mereka bertiga akan menghabisiku'

"Roh petir, pemberi kekuatan, tunjukkan jalan kebenaran, dengan cahaya keadilan"

saat itu juga ia langsung berdiri dengan kedua tangan ia arahkan ke mereka bertiga.

"Lightning Strike!"

sebuah gelombang guntur sangat kuat keluar dari kedua tangannya dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi langsung kearah mereka bertiga

"wah-wah sebuah ninjutsu yang aneh untuk ukuran sepertimu. namun.."

salah satu dari mereka membuat tanah bergetar dan akhinya tanah langsung terbentuk bagaikan perisai didepan mereka bertiga

petir berkekuatan tinggi itu langsung terhenti ketika menghantam perisai tanah itu.

ketika semuanya selesai mereia bertiga melihat ke tempat dimana Naruto tadi berdiri dan mereka kontan terkejut ketika ia tidak ada disana.

"Apa?!" ucapan kaget keluar dari mulut pria slime biru itu dan si meriam tangan ketika teman mereka yang ketiga ditusuk oleh sebilah pedang bersinar energi kebiruan yang berapi-api.

"Sejujurnya aku benci menggunakan pedang ini, namun aku tidak punya pilihan lain"

"Uraaagh!" pria yang di tusuk itu langsung berteriak ketika api biru menyelimuti dirinya

"Eternal Fire" Ia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan kuat hingga membelah tubuh pria malang itu namun tubuhnya langsung lenyap seketika ditelan api misterius berwarna biru itu

"Kau brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Pria dengan meriam ditangannya itu berteriak pada Naruto dengan nada penu kemarahan

"..." dia hanya diam membiarkan bayangan menutupi bagian matanya. ketika ia sedikit menaikkan kepala dan menatap langsung kearah mereka berdua, bagian matanya yang tertutupi bayangan dari rambut serta hanya menampilkan kedua matanya yang berwarna biru dengan tanda mengancam

"Aku menghabisinya, dan selanjutnya kalian"

'Sialan, aku harus memaksakan energi cadanganku untuk menghabisi mereka. jika aku gagal, maka aku yang akan mati' Dia berusaha bertindak setenang mungkin dengan aura intimidasi disaat yang sama

mana & Chakra adalah dua energi yang saling bertolak belakang yang dimana keduanya bisa menjadi racun bagi tubuh jika jumlah salah satunya terlalu berat sebelah. itulah resiko Mages di Benua Shinobi

"Jangan remehkan kami!"

Salah satunya maju kearah dia dengan meriam dia arahkan ke naruto dan melepaskan tembakan beberapa kali kearahnya.

Sebuah peluru asap berkekuatan tinggi melesat kearahnya dan dengan semua kekuatan yang ia miliki dengan cepat Naruto menghindar dengan melompat ke kiri.

Sebuah serangan slime datang tepat setelah ia menghindar. Dengan cepat ia menebas slime itu menjadi dua bagian lalu ia melompat cepat kearah pria jeli itu

"Fire eternal"

dia menebas pria itu dan akhirnya dia ditelan api biru. namun betapa terkejutnya Naruto ketika pria slime itu berada di depannya dengan senyuman lebar membuat dirinya muak.

"Kau takkan mudah membunuhku"

"Jangan banyak bicara!" Dia kembali menebas pria slime menjengkelkan itu sementara disaat yang sama dia berusaha menghindari serangan asap.

"urgh!"

Asap yang berbentuk seperti peluru itu berhasil melukai kaki kirinya walau ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menghindar.

"Kena kau!" ucapnya ketika pria dengan meriam itu menembakkan peluru lainnya kearah Naruto

'Tidak akan!

ucapnya di dalam pikirannya ketika ia langsung menebas beberapa peluru asap itu menjadi dua bagian.

"heh..." Namun sesuatu yang sangat buruk terlintas dipikirannya ketika melihat seringai lebar dari wajah pria pendek menggunakan meriam itu.

"ah!" sebuah perasaan mengancam datang dari belakangnya namun hal itu terlambat sudah ketika sesosok pria berbadan besar memukul tubuhnya dengan kekuatan sangat besar hingga ia terlempar dan menabrak beberapa pepohonan hingga hancur

"Kerja bagus bocah besar" Ucapnya pada rekannya yang berbadan besar itu.

"Aku tidak butuh pujianmu"

dia membalas dengan sinis

"Kalian bertiga sangat tidak berguna sekali, mengalahkan satu orang saja kalian tidak mampu"

Seorang wanita 20 tahunan dengan rambut ungu berpakaian seperti kimono pendek itu menghina ketidakmampuan mereka mengalahkan satu orang.

"Ara?.. nampaknya dia belum menyerah" Wanita itu berbicara sambil tertawa kearah pepohonan yang hancur.

seketika semua perhatian mereka tertuju pada ledakan api biru di bekas pohon hancur.

"..."

Guren, wanita kepercayaan Orochimaru itu selama hidupnya di pertarungan tidak pernah merasakan perasaan tertindas sebelumnya. Namun kali ini dia merasakan sebuah tekanan kekuatan berasal dari situ, kekuatan yang sangat kuat bahkan lebih kuat dari Orochimaru sendiri

"Rasakan ini!" Dia menciptakan beragam kristal berukuran besr dan langsung di terbangkan kearahnya

getaran tercipta serta asap debu juga menutupi tempat dimana Naruto tadinya terlempar.

"Srriing!"

Sebuah suara nyaring benda logam sangat tersengar jelas dari tempat itu. dengan naluri Guren dengan cepat melompat menjauh dan yang benar saja dari tenpat ia berdiri tadi sebilah pedang tertancap disana dengan sangat kuat bahkan tanah ikut bergetar sedikit.

"Kalian! Apa yang kalian tunggu! Serang dia!" Guren memerintahkan ketika sosok remaja 17 tahunan dengan rambut hitam berdiri disana dengan ledakan energi yang tidak ia sangka sama sekali.

"Mati kau!" Pria yang melesat kearahnya dengan peluru asap ia tembakkan dari tangannya

dia tetap diam disana sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia melenyap dalam hitungan milidetik.

"Uagh!" Hal berikutnya yang diketahui pria yang tadinya mau menyerang Naruto, sekarang merasakan perasaan sangat sakit di wajahnya.

pukulan langsung kearah wajah berhasil mengenai lawan. Tanpa memberikan jeda Naruto langsung mengambil kuda-kuda dengan melompat-lompat ringan lalu ia kembali menyerang pria itu dengan teknik Martial Arts

Pukulan ke perut, pukulan ke dagu lalu diakhiri dengan membanting lawan sekeras mungkin ke tanah.

"Apa?!"

Mereka bertiga terkejut ketika salah satu rekan mereka berhasil dikalahkan hanya dengan teknik Taijutsu.

'hah...hah... nampaknya energiku sudah dibatasnya' Nafas Naruto mulai terengah-engah dan seketika juga energinya yang tadi meluap-luap langsung sirna

"Heh... Kau sudah dibatasmu. Sekarang mati!"

Guren melesat kearah Naruto dengan kristal yang menyerupai pedang di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

'...' Yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah bersiap untuk serangan.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan"

tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara wanita datang diikuti sebuah tangkisan serangan dari Guren

Serangannya tertahan oleh sebuah pedang dan secara refleks ia tersenyum pada lawannya.

"Kau cukup bagus untuk menahan seranganku"

"Satsuki?!"

Perempuan yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Guren menatap dengan mata berwarna merah tajam.

"Apa tujuanmu!" Satsuki berbicara dengan inten dengan sharingan merah terus ia arahkan padanya.

"Uchiha kah? sangat menarik sekali"

Guren menjawab dengan tanpa ekspresi serta melanjutkan serangan frontal kearah Satsuki.

"Jangan lupakan kami!" Tiga orang bawahan Guren mengikuti untuk mengepung Satsuki.

"Ledakan" namun mereka bertiga langsung berpencar ketika sebuah serangan yang menyebabkan tanah di depan mereka berasap bagaikan ledakan.

"Aku rasa, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian"

Disana seorang pria berusia 20 tahunan dengan rambut hitam panjang mengenakan kemeja hitam berdiri sembari sebilah pedang ia arahkan kepada mereka.

"Itachi-Sensei?" Naruto berbicara dengan keheranan melihat kouhai nya ikut terlibat.

"Senpai, maaf jika terlambat. tapi seperti yang kau tahu misi ini adalah jebakan. Bagaimana menurutmu Senpai?"

Naruto memperbaiki posisi ia berdiri lalu mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bertarung lagi. "Aku rasa kita harus bicara lebih banyak setelah ini"

itachi tersenyum sambil mengaktifkan sharingannya.

Mereka bertiga langsung terkejut ketika mendengar nama Itachi. "Itachi Uchiha?!"

"Aku kira dia sudah mati! Ba..."

Sebelum temannya yang membawa meriam itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia sudah menerima sebuah pukulan penuh dengan energi dari Naruto yang bergerak sangat cepat

Itachi bahkan tidak memberikan waktu jeda pada dua lawan lainnya terutama salah satu yang berbadan besar.

"Fire Style, Fire Ball" Itachi menyemburkan ninjutsu bola api dari mulutnya dengan ukuran cukup besar kearah pria berbadan besar

"Tidak akan!" pria yang memiliki tubuh slime itu berusaha menghentikan serangan bola api Itachi dengan dinding air.

"Apa?!"

"Kau terlambat, Ice Element: Deep Freeze"

Itachi muncul tepat di depannya sesaat setelah bola api itu padam dan dengan wajah terkejut tanpa bisa membuat counter attack Itachi dengan cepat menyentuh tubuh pria slime itu hingga akhirnya ia sepenuhnya berubah menjadi es.

"Bagaimana Mungkin!"

"Bagaimana bisa ninja konoha sepertimu bisa menggunakan elemen es?!"

Sahut panik datang dari kedua temannya ketika mereka sangat terkejut melihat rekan mereka berubah menjadi balok es.

"..."

Naruto yang memperhatikan dari kejauhan setelah pertarungannya terhenti akibat teknik Itachi hanya bisa diam dengan sebutir keringan turun dari wajahnya.

'Jadi Itachi-Sensei sudah bisa menguasai teknik level C. Sangat cepat sekali baginya mengatur energi mana dan chakra disaat bersamaan seperti itu. Mungkin aku perlu sedikit trik darinya'

sedikit perasaan penasaran mendatangi dirinya ketika ia masih kesulitan mengatur komposisi mana dan chakra untuk dua teknik dalam waktu berdekatan seperti yang Itachi lakukan tadi

"Wind Element: Wind Blade"

Naruto mengeluarkan teknik sihir level C yaitu pedang angin untuk ia jadikan senjata.

saling tukar serangan berlangsung dengan sangat tegang diantara mereka dimana Itachi dan Naruto harus lebih waspada. sementara itu Satsuki masih terus bertarung dengan Guren mulai dari saling lempar teknik Ninjutsu hingga pertarungan jarak dekat

"Hyaaah!" Satsuki berteriak keras ketika ia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan sangat kuat kearah Guren.

Perasaan lelah sudah mulai menghampiri mereka berdua yang sejak tadi saling tukar serangan.

Nafas terengah-engah mulai terdengar dari mulut Satsuki ketika serangan tadi gagal dan berhasil di hindari oleh Guren.

Guren dilain sisi hanya menatap kearah Satsuki yang masih meliriknya tajam dengan mata Sharingan aktif. Mengabaikan dirinya yang juga mulai kelelahan ia memaksakan diri untuk mengeluarkan teknik terakhir.

"Jangan santai dulu. Dan sekarang Musnahlah!"

Guren mengeluarkan ledakan chakra sangat kuat bahkan tanah disekitarnya bergetar

"Senpai menyingkir!" Itachi melemparkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto yang mulanya masih saling tukar serangan dengan dua lawannya.

sangat beruntung sekali Naruto setelah tertabrak tubuh Itachi karena setelah ia menangkat kepalanya dan melihat kenapa Itachi melemparkan tubuhnya hingga membuat mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Apa-apaan?" ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat balok kristal cukup besar menancap di tempat ia berdiri tadi.

'Jika itachi tidak melakukan itu mungkin aku sudah mati'

...

Naruto terdiam ketika melihat serangan demi serangan tiada henti terus mengarah ke Satsuki, namun dengan tenang Satsuki menghindari setiap serangan bagaikan hal itu tidak ada artinya baginya.

Guren mulai kesal dengan satsuki, dengan seluruh kekuatan ia memberikan serangan terakhir yang ia yakin akan menghabisi lawannya

"..."

Namun sebelum ia melepaskan ninjutsu miliknya sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat kaget. Dari belakang tubuhnya ia merasakan sebuah tusukan yang sangat menyakitkan, hingga ia akhirnya melihat kearah perutnya dimana ia tertusuk sebuah pedang tajam dari belakang.

"Kau kuat aku akui itu. Tapi kau sangat arogan dan itu membuatmu jatuh" Satsuki berbicara dengan wajah gelap tanpa ekspresi sama sekali ketika ia melakukan itu.

'apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa?' Naruto sangat keheranan ketika ia melihat bagaimana hal itu terjadi, ia bahkan tidak melihat bagaimana cepatnya Satsuki bergerak dan langsung menyerang lawannya tanpa memberikan celah

Kejadian itu berlangsung begitu saja hingga akhirnya rekan Guren memilih untuk mundur membawanya pergi. Pertarungan singkat itu berakhir dan hal yang Naruto tidak bisa bayangkan adalah melihat bagaimana Satsuki berkemabang sangat cepat selama ia jatuh dalam koma dirumah sakit

12 Maret 1837

'Jurnal pencarian Hari ke 2. Pencarian kami mengenai Makhluk itu yang Itachi sebutkan sebagai hewan berekor tidak berujung dengan baik. Misi ini juga terancam batal setelah keterlibatan Shinobi dari Konohagakure yang ikut mendengar kabar itu walau akhirnya kami tidak menemukan apapun sama sekali. Serta Shinobi yang menyerang kemarin sudah di konfirmasi identitas mereka sebagai Shinobi yang patuh terhadap Orochimaru, mengenai keterlibatan mereka dengan organisasi penyihir yang baru-baru saja mendeklarasikan perang masih samar. Musuh yang harus diwaspadai adalah GUREN, Kunoicihi bawahan dari Orochimaru itu memiliki kemampuan unik dimana ia bisa membentuk partikel kristal dari oksigen dan melepaskannya menjadi butiran. Laporan selesai, Quest Status: Cancel'

"Akhirnya selesai" ia berbicara sendiri setelah menulis laporan yang sangat panjang itu, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah Guren terkena tusukan pedang Satsuki. Namun yang jelas saat ini misi mereka sudah batal dan ia diharapkan untuk kembali ke kerajaan, Satsuki dengan Itachi-sensei juga kembali ke kerajaan bersama dengan dia.

'Tapi tetap saja, apa yang Shinobi Konohagakure lakukan disini jika mereka tahu disini tidak ada apapun?'

Ia memilih untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu dan membiarkan dirinya beristirahat menunggu waktu besok pagi dimana ia akan kembali ke kerajaan

Meanwhile

"Tiara Denka, apa anda yakin akan hal ini?"

Seorang bangsawan yang mengurus bagian militer berbicara pada Tiara dengan berlutut.

Perempuan yang menjadi ratu pengganti di kerajaan yang bernama Tiara, hanya diam di tempat duduknya dimana ia saat ini menatap kearah dokumen yang berisi mengenai Invasi militer

"Aku sangat yakin akan hal itu, sudah tidak bisa di ragukan lagi jika dia adalah musuh kita sebenarnya. Oleh karena itu, Michel. Aku ingin kau memimpin dalam unit invasi untuk menangkap atau membunuh pria ini di Amekagure"

Tiara berbicara dengan berdiri layaknya seorang putri yang sangat bijak. Di kertas itu terlihat foto seorang pria dengan perban di matanya dengan rambut hitam.

"Jika bisa aku ingin kau mengangkapnya hidup-hidup, Danzo Shimura"

"Hai, Denka!" Bangsawan itu kemudian keluar dari ruangan dengan penuh hormat membiarkan Tiara sendirian disana.

Tiara kemudian melipat tangannya di meja dengan wajah serius ia menatap kearah foto Danzo. "Kau sudah bermain-main dengan kami sejak awal, dan sekarang aku terima tantanganmu"

Tiara sangat marah ketika laporan intelijen mengenai Miyuki Tsuburaya yang mengkhianati kerajaan sangat berkaitan dengan menghilangnya Danzo Shimura selama Shinobi Continent War dengan kerajaan Jerman

14 Maret 1837

"Bagaimana dengan target?"

"Masih belum bergerak dari lokasi, saat ini dia berada di markas yang di jaga sangat ketat oleh pasukan Devine Wisdom"

"Panggil number 7, suruh dia untuk mempersiapkan serangan kejutan. Kita harus menghabisi Danzo Shimura disini"

"Baik"

Dia terus menatap kearah lokasi Danzo Shimura yang saat ini di dalam sebuah tower di Amekagure. Misi mereka adalah untuk menangkap atau membunuh Danzo, namun melihat situasi saat ini membuat mereka tidak mungkin untuk menangkap Danzo dan pilihan yang paling masuk akal adalah dengan menghabisinya

"Albert, persiapkan serangan jarak jauhmu. Aku ingin kita menyelesaikan ini tanpa adanya pertempuran yang sia-sia"

Pria berambut biru panjang itu menatap kearah pimpinannya dengan emotionless seperti biasa. Ia langsung memejamkan mata membiarkan mana di kakinya keluar sedikit.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta di tangan kirinya setelah ia mengangkat tangannya sebahu dan membentuk tanda tangan dimana ia seperti membidik kearah Danzo "Perintah anda"

Ia menunggu perintah. Pria yang masih mengawasi Danzo dengan mata jarak jauhnya kemudian memberikan anggukan

"Magic Bullet" Albert mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan pelan. Dan dalam hujan, spontan peluru berkecepatan sangat tinggi melesat kearah posisi danzo yang jaraknya dari mereka mencapai lebih dari 5 mil.

"Target terkena...Tunggu?"

Ia berusaha mengatakan jika danzo sudah mati namun sesuatu sangat aneh membuat ia sangat waspada. "Ini jebakan!"

Albert menyadari hal aneh ini langsung menjauh dari kapten dan memperketat penjagaannya. "Number 7 apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?" Albert berbicara dari sihir komunikasinya

Beberapa detik tidak dibalas hingga ia menerima jawaban yang tidak ia harapkan.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar ingin menghabisiku disini ya?"

Albert menyipitkan mata ketika mendengar suara yang ia kenali ini. "Danzo Shimura"

Sebelum menerima balasan apapun, Albert langsung melesat kearah tim yang berada tak jauh dari lokasinya. Sang kapten juga bertindak hal yang sama dengan Albert walau ia sempat tertinggal karena perbedaan kecepatan berlari mereka

Setelah ia sampai di lokasi Albert dan Kapten Michel terkejut melihat 14 pasukan A rank ditambah satu orang Number 7 terbantai tanpa ada yang selamat sama sekali.

"kalian sudah sampai"

Danzo berbicara tanpa ada nada menyesal sama sekali membuat Albert menaikkan status penjagaannya. Ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk melompat kearah Danzo dan memukulinya tanpa persiapan maupun strategi

"Kapten" Albert menatap kearah Michel, ia membalas dengan anggukan.

Keduanya melesat kearah Danzo dari dua arah membiarkan dia kehilangan fokus sedikit.

"Wind Element, Fire Storm" Michel mengeluarkan teknik api yang bercampur dengan angin membuat sebuah sabitan api kearah danzo.

"Tidak terlalu buruk" Danzo membalas dengan teknik air membuat serangan tadi hilang.

"Aku belum selesai denganmu" ucapnya setelah berada di depan danzo. Pertarungan jarak dekat terjadi dengan Michel mengeluarkan semua kemampuan Martial Arts miliknya, namun hal yang membuatnya sedikit kesal adalah melihat Danzo bisa menghindari setiap serangannya tanpa kesulitan sama sekali

"ALBERT!"

Albert melepaskan sebuah teknik seperti laser berukuran besar kearah Danzo membuat semua yang ada di jalan serangan itu lenyap bagaikan abu

'Apa aku berhasil?'

Albert tidak menurunkan penjagaan sama sekali sehingga ia tidak terlalu terkejut melihat Danzo masih disana, namun hal yang membuat ia tertarik adalah melihat tangan kanan Danzo yang terpasang Mata Sharingan tak terkecuali mata kanan Danzo yang mulanya di perban.

'Jadi begitu ya'

Michel kembali menyerang Danzo dengan sebuah tombak sihir berkekuatan tinggi. Danzo berusaha menghindari setiap serangan dan hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Albert untuk mencari tahu mengenai sharingan di tangan kanannya

Saat danzo terkena tusukan dari tombak sihir itu ia seketika terbunuh namun sesuatu yang tidak terduga membuat mereka berdua cukup terkejut

"Resurection?" Michel berbicara tidak percaya dimana ia melihat Danzo masih berdiri disana tanpa luka sama sekali

'...'

"Kapten, aku ingin kau mengalihkan perhatiannya. Aku punya ide"

Melihat reaksi seperti itu datang dari Albert, ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikuti apa yang ia katakan. "Aku percaya padamu"

Sementara Michel menyerang ke danzo ia mempersiapkan sebuah teknik. 'Aku rasa hanya itu cara satu-satunya'

Albert berdiam diri disana untuk beberapa detik mengumpulkan semua mana yang ia punya. 'Seluruh kekuatan berasal dari alam, alam adalah pengendali dan pemlik kekuatan, dari semua 5 elemen hanya dia yang memilikinya, tidak ada yang dapat memberikannya kekuatan maupun mengasihaninya. Dari seluruh kekuatan aku bersama dengan sisi keadilan, Berikan aku kekuatan!'

"Michel menyingkir! LIGHTNING BLAST!"

Dari depan tubuh Albert tercipta rune sihir sangat besar berwarna ungu dan saat itu juga keluar petir berukuran raksaksa dari rune itu menuju ke Danzo

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" danzo berusaha menangkis serangan itu namun serangan itu sangat kuat hingga menghancurkan dirinya seketika.

Dalam detik berikutnya semua yang ada disana lenyap ditelan petir berkekuatan sangat tinggi itu.

Michel menatap kearah bekas serangan tadi dan langsung berkeringat 'Jadi ini kekuatan dari Number 14 the Shooting Star, Albert'

Albert berjalan kearah mayat danzo yang hangus terbakar oleh petirnya. Hal yang ia sadari adalah dimana semua mata di tangan kanannya tertutup dengan kata lain apa yang ia pikirkan ternyata benar.

"Dia menggunakan Izanagi"

Misi berakhir dengan kematian Danzo Shimura dengan korban jiwa yang tidak bisa di toleransi oleh pihak kerajaan.

* * *

Untuk karakter Utama/Protagonis. Tolong ubah mode mobile kalian ke website untuk mengetahui siapa dia, saya malas menjelaskannya


End file.
